Un Shinobi en Equestria
by Ashura Uzumaki Rinnegan
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentan al final de la 4ta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, una batalla se desata entre estos dos jóvenes que fueron amigos y enemigos, compañeros y rivales. Al final de esta batalla los dos mueren, o eso debió ocurrir, pero solo Sasuke muere, ya que Naruto llega a una dimensión completamente diferente a la suya, donde existen los ponis, unicornios y pegasos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, antes que nada espero que les guste esta historia que es totalmente mía y que sí llegara a existir la mínima posibilidad de que el titulo sea a una que ustedes crean haber leído déjenme decirles que no es así, esta idea es original y mía y no puedo decir que sera la gran cosa porque recien la estoy desarrollando. Solo les pido una oportunidad y que son libres de opinar, y sin más que decir espero y les guste.**

* * *

Prologo.

— ¡RASENGAN! —.

— ¡CHIDORI! —.

Una explosión enorme se produjo en lo que alguna vez fue el "Valle del Fin" lugar donde se encuentran o mejor dicho donde se encontraban las estatuas de Uchiha Madara y Hashirama Senju. Lugar donde exactamente se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla, una batalla en la cual eran participes dos personas; una odiaba por las aldeas ninjas y sus compañeros de equipo porque trabajo para "Akatsuki" una organización que acabo de existir en esta guerra que tenía el único propósito de exterminar a la humanidad, su nombre Sasuke Uchiha. Y otra persona que fue odiaba pero después aclamada por toda la gente no solo de su aldea sino de las otras aldeas al ser el "Héroe de la 4ta Gran Guerra Shinobi" Naruto Uzumaki. Dos polos opuestos, aquellos que alguna vez fueron amigos y enemigos, compañeros y rivales. Ambos transmigraciones de los hijos de "Rikudō Sennin" Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. El Uzumaki la transmigración de Ashura, y el Uchiha la transmigración de Indra. Uno que heredo una voluntad de hierro y una gran cantidad de energía física y natural; y el otro heredo los ojos malditos y un odio incomprendido.

Ambos obtuvieron los poderes que alguna vez pertenecieron a sus antepasados gracias a la ayuda del Rikudō Sennin que libero el poder oculto que tenían. Naruto obtuvo un chakra único que combinaba chakra de todas las naturalezas además de contener el de los bijuus obteniendo el Senjutsu del Rikudō Sennin. Pero el Uchiha no se quedó atrás, no, el obtuvo el ojo que perteneció a la madre de Rikudō, obtuvo el Rinne Sharingan que alguna vez tuvo Kaguya Ōtsutsuki; la primera persona en controlar y tener chakra y que con el mismo detuvo un ciclo de guerras y odio. Pero que luego de un tiempo fue corrompida por el poder y ser sellada en la luna por sus propios hijos que vieron como lo que alguna vez fue su madre murió y que lo poco que quedaba de ella desapareció como el viento llevando las hojas de otoño, causando un gran dolor y pesar en sus hijos que después de esa devastadora y última pelea en sus vidas resultaron separarse y olvidar todo y tratar de encontrar la paz. La explosión había creado una esfera gigante blanca que cubría todo el valle y sus alrededores, poco a poco la luz producida por dos técnicas que alguna vez fueron subestimadas y que ahora gracias al poder que estos dos jóvenes obtuvieron causaron que fueran jutsus peligrosos y de un asesinato inmediato. Dos cuerpos caían del cielo sin alguna señal de vida hasta que a los dos los rodeo una energía, a uno lo rodeo una energía amarrilla brillante como el sol y a otro una energía grisáceo y morada. Las dos energías crecieron hasta formar dos seres gigantes que cayeron al suelo de pie, la energía dorada se había transformado en la imagen de un enorme zorro con seis brazos, nueve colas y tres caras, mientras que la energía grisácea morada tomo la forma de una especie de humano y demonio, puesto que tenía las vestimentas de un samurái pero con unas alas atrás además de que su nariz era más larga de lo que cualquier persona común y unos cuernos en la frente además de unos ojos de color blanco con cuatro brazos que sostenía cuatro espadas hechas de la misma energía. Dos titanes parecían estar listos para una pelea decisiva, una pelea que solo tenía dos opciones: la primera, o uno moría y el otro vivía; o la segunda era que los dos murieran y así acabar de una vez por todas con las transmigraciones. Dentro de las dos bestias formadas de chakra se podía apreciar el rostro de sus poseedores, el zorro dorado era controlado por Naruto Uzumaki que respiraba entrecortadamente mientras el chakra cubría su cuerpo al momento que observaba como poco a poco el mismo chakra le fallaba ya que poco a poco este mismo desaparecía al instantes que observo al Uchiha que estaba igual. Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras su rostro que la mayor parte del tiempo mostraba serenidad y calma ahora mostraba cansancio y frustración mientras en su ojo izquierdo se observaba el Rinne Sharingan que dejaba caer algunas gotas de sangre debido al uso excesivo de este.

—"_¡Maldición! Esto no está yendo para ningún lado, tanto él como yo sabemos que no nos queda mucho chakra. Y el que le pude robar a los bijuus no fue mucho en comparación al que él posee ahora mismo, pero inclusive para él es difícil mantener ese modo por tanto tiempo, je. Quien habla si inclusive yo no puedo estar tanto tiempo con este ojo, me consume mucho chakra además de que usar el Susano perfecto hace que agote mi chakra más rápido de lo que pensaba. Madara realmente eras fuerte a comparación de nosotros_"— era el pensamiento del Uchiha que se limpiaba las gotas de sangre que salían de su ojo izquierdo con lo que quedaba de su ropa.

—"_¡Esto es una porquería! Pierdo mucho chakra al tratar de mantener este modo estable_"— pensó el rubio mientras gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

— _**¡Oye Mocoso!**_— fue lo que escucho el rubio al momento que detrás de él aparecía Kurama que miraba al Uchiha.

— _¿Qué pasa Kurama?_— pregunto el rubio mientras miraba a su oponente.

— _**¡Debes acabar con el Uchiha pronto! Esto no es nada bueno, estás perdiendo el modo Sennin a una alta velocidad. Si esta batalla sigue así uno de los dos morirá y las posibilidades de que sea él quien muera son pocas, el posee el Sharingan y conoce sus secretos, es decir que puede usar el Izanagi cuando sienta que todo termino para él y lo único que perderá será un ojo. En cambio tú morirás al igual que nosotros**_— declaro el zorro mientras miraba atentamente al Uchiha que estaba siendo protegido por su Susano.

— _**Y no es solo eso, si él consigue extraerte a nosotros conseguirá un poder similar al de Kaguya y eso no es bueno puesto que cumplirá con su "Revolución" como lo llamo él. Es decir matara a todos aquellos a los cuales consideras amigos, compañeros y familia**_— esta vez fue el turno de hablar de Son Goku que también aparecía a espaldas del rubio.

— _**¡Acaba de una maldita vez! ¡Estúpido mocoso! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que ese que está en frente tuyo ya no es aquel Sasuke que conociste de pequeño?! ¡Esto debe acabar ahora mismo!**_— grito Shukaku con odio que aparecía igual a espaldas del rubio.

— _**Naruto, esto no puede seguir así. Mis hermanos tienen razón en esto, estas gastando más chakra del que crees y no solo es tú chakra sino que el nuestro también está siendo consumido rápidamente. A este paso solo harás que lo indispensable sea posible**_— dijo con una voz preocupada Matatabi que al igual que sus hermanos aparecía detrás del rubio.

— _**Si no haces algo tú, nosotros lo haremos para que esto acabe**_— declaro Isobu que también aparecía detrás del rubio que se sorprendió al escuchar eso último.

— _Ah… Ah ¿Qué se refieren con eso? ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes?_— pregunto el rubio que deseaba equivocarse al tratar de encontrar la solución a este problema.

— _**Escucha Naruto. Ahora que todos estamos unidos en un solo Jinchuriki nuestro poder es mayor del que uno pensaría, el viejo Rikudō tenía problemas para controlar al Juubi y recuerda que todos nosotros somos el Juubi. Si tú no decides acabar con el Uchiha nosotros lo haremos para librar al mundo de un mal**_— declaro Gyuki que miraba con seriedad al rubio que apareció frente a ellos.

— _**Naruto tú deb…**_— sin embargo Kokuo no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpida por el Uzumaki.

— _¡¿Acaso creen que no lo sé?! ¡Lo sentí cuando estaba en modo bijuu! ¡Sentí que los sentimientos de Sasuke eran los mismos! ¡Sé que debo matarlo para evitar que el mundo perezca! Solo creía que tal vez encontraría otra forma y cuando paso lo de Kaguya pensé que cambiaría… pero no fue así. Pero no puedo matarlo todavía, no sin antes hacer que cancele el Mugen Tsukuyomi, a pesar de que los dos obtuvimos los poderes del Sabio de los Seis Caminos yo no poseo los ojos que lo cancelen, necesito sus ojos o por lo menos manipularlo para que lo haga_— respondió el rubio que miraba al frente a su enemigo que levantaba las cuatro espadas en señal de estar listo para la batalla mientras detrás de Naruto se miraban las siluetas de los bijuus.

— _**Aunque lo hicieras, no evita que este el riesgo que los humanos hayan perdido parte de sus memorias al estar tanto tiempo en un estado de reanimación suspendida, lo mejor que te dijo que hagas es arrancarle los ojos o en dado caso, tienes que matarlo para ver si el Mugen Tsukuyomi se cancela**_— sugirió Chōmei al Uzumaki que escucho la idea del escarabajo volador.

— _**Chōmei tiene razón, hemos perdido mucho tiempo en esta pelea para detener al Uchiha. Naruto, debes ir con todo de una vez, no hay más opción que la de usar la última técnica más poderosa que tú posees, que todos poseemos**_— comento Saiken al rubio que bajo la cabeza para tapar sus ojos con su cabello.

— _**Mocoso, no hay otra cosa que hacer. Tienes o mejor dicho tenemos que usar "eso" para acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas, acabar con las transmigraciones y con el deseo de poder de los humanos. Sin nosotros aquí la humanidad será mucho mejor y todo estará en paz… sé que para ti es más difícil ya que abandonaras todo aquello que amas, pero ese es el precio que debes pagar para ser el "Héroe". Nada es fácil y gratis en la vida muchacho**_— declaro Kurama mientras Naruto apretaba con fuerza sus puños mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de las mismas.

— "_¡Esta es mi oportunidad! ¡No puedo perder ahora!"—_ pensó el Uchiha que se lanzó a atacar al rubio.

(Naruto OST: Man Of the World)

Sasuke salió disparado para acabar con Naruto de una vez por todas, levanto las espadas del Susano y se preparaba para acabar esta pelea. Estaba a pocos metros de acabar con Naruto pero los brazos del zorro se levantaron deteniendo el avance de las espadas mientras Sasuke miraba sorprendió el movimiento del rubio que detuvo las espadas al último momento. Naruto levanto el rostro y se podía observar la impotencia y dolor que sentía ahora mismo al saber que la única forma de que todo esto acabe es con su muerte y la del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Mientras que los bijuus miraban con melancolía al rubio que había aceptado la única solución a todo esto, ponerle un fin a un ciclo de dolor y muerte.

Naruto golpeo con la cabeza al Susano al momento que le daba una serie de golpes que Sasuke a pesar de usar el Susano no evitaba sentir el dolor por los golpes sin piedad que Naruto le daba, un doble golpe a la barbilla recibió Sasuke que escupió sangre debido al dolor y por la gran cantidad de chakra que estaba perdiendo. Naruto tomo con los seis brazos de la pierna el Susano de Sasuke al momento que lo estrellaba en el suelo causando un terremoto que sacudió la zona por completo rompiendo aún más lo que quedaba de las estatuas. Naruto respiraba entrecortadamente mientras debajo de sus ojos se veían unas bolsas debido al cansancio que tenía, el Susano de Sasuke poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer al igual que el chakra del rubio que cayó al suelo con pesadez. Sasuke miraba el cielo con una serenidad absoluta, esto no terminaba para nada ya llevaban 6 horas de lucha y ninguno de los dos quería rendirse todavía y cuando pensaba que ya iba a ganar el rubio siempre recuperaba fuerzas para seguir luchando.

—"_No lo puedo permitir ¡No puedo permitir que esto me pase! ¡Ellos deben pagar por lo que le hicieron pasar a Itachi, a Okaa-san y Oto-san! ¡Ellos merecen pagar por todo"_— pensó el Uchiha al momento que el chakra rodeaba su cuerpo de nuevo y otra vez aparecía el Susano pero esa vez se podía observar que en vez de usar cuatro espadas usaba solo una más grande de lo normal, mientras que Naruto apenas y se levantaba solo para ver el Susano que apunto su espada hacia él. — ¡Esto acaba aquí y ahora Naruto! ¡Con tú muerte yo cumpliré mi objetivo! ¡Sin nadie que me estorbe o cause problemas todo será perfecto!— grito Sasuke desde el interior del Susano al momento que levantaba la espada para acabar de una vez por todas con aquel que alguna vez fue su amigo. — ¡MUERE NARUTO!— fue el grito de Sasuke mientras bajaba su espada para matar al rubio al momento que una luz blanca cubría toda la zona de batalla.

(Fin Naruto OST: Man Of The World)

Los árboles caían como gotas de lluvia al suelo mientras las plantas que tenían aprisionados a los ninjas se abrían y estos salían expulsados como si hubieran vuelto a nacer, algunos poco a poco comenzaron a recobrar la conciencia mientras otros pocos seguían durmiendo. Tsunade Senju poco a poco comenzó a respirar con normalidad mientras se trataba de quitar lo que parecía ser baba, se tallo los ojos para poder ver mejor y con dificultad se comenzó a levantar del suelo al momento que su vista volvía a la normalidad y observaba como otros shinobis se levantaban. Giro su cabeza a la derecha para ver a Kakashi que traía en su espalda a su fiel alumna Sakura. No perdió tiempo y con las fuerzas que tenía camino con prisa hacia el peli plata.

— ¡Kakashi!— grito la Senju llamando a su subordinado que miro a la Hokage.

—Tsunade-sama, me alegra verla— declaro el peli plata con una sonrisa.

—Kakashi, ¿acaso sabes que pudo haber pasado?— pregunto la rubia con serenidad pero a la vez con preocupación ya que en estos momento sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho y no sabía el porqué de ese dolor.

—Lo siento Tsunade-sama, no lo sé en lo absoluto. Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo al ver como los árboles caían como moscas— declaro el peli plata que miraba para todos lados tratando de buscar con la mirada a sus otros dos alumnos.

—Kakashi, ¿Dónde está Naruto?— pregunto la Senju con preocupación en la voz.

—No lo sé Tsunade-Sama. Naruto me golpeo para dejarme inconsciente e ir tras de Sasuke que sumergió a Sakura en un genjutsu— explico el ninja copia a su líder.

—Me preocupa mucho, recién desperté pero siento un dolor en el pecho en solo pensar en él ahora— declaro la Senju que agarro su antebrazo derecho con su mano izquierda haciendo resaltar sus pecho.

—No es la única, yo también estoy preocupado por él y también por Sasuke. Ellos son mis alumnos a pesar de todo— dijo el hijo de Sakumo con preocupación en la voz.

—Solo espero que este bien— declaro la rubia al momento que observaba con su mirada como los shinobis y kunoichis recuperaban la consciencia y observaba como algunos de los compañeros del rubio se acercaban a ellos.

— ¡Tsunade-sama. Me alegro de verla sano y a salvo!— declaro Shizune que abrazo a la rubia que se quejó debido al dolor que sentía por la pelea que tuvo contra Madara.

— ¡Auch! ¡Shizune suéltame!— pidió la rubia a su alumnas que dejo de abrazar a su mentora.

— ¡Los siento Tsunade-sama!— se disculpó la pelinegra mientras hacia una reverencia.

—No te preocupes, y también me alegra verte al igual que ustedes— declaro la Senju mientras miraba a los herederos de clanes.

—Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama, oigan no quiero molestar pero ¿Qué paso aquí? Lo último que recuerdo fue ver como la luna se volvía roja y luego todo se volvió negro— declaro Shikamaru que buscaba con la mirada a su amigo hiperactivo.

—No sabría responder eso, yo también recuerdo eso y nada más. Kakashi ¿acaso sabes lo que paso después? Es decir antes de que Naruto te golpeara— los chicos se sorprendieron al saber que Naruto golpeo a su maestro al cual lo tomo como un famoso.

—Pues vera Tsunade-sama. Luego de que Madara se convirtiera en el Jinchuriki del Juubi, este tuvo una pelea con Naruto que al parecer había conocido al legendario Rikudō Sennin en persona y este le entrego un poder pero no solo fue a él, Sasuke también lo conoció y le dio un poder para poder ayudar a Naruto a acabar con Madara de una vez por todas. Una pelea entre los tres se libró y Naruto y Sasuke iban ganando ya que Madara parecía no controlar bien su estado de Jinchuriki… pero de un momento a otro Madara absorbió al dios árbol y en ese momento fue que todos cayeron bajo el Mugen Tsukuyomi. Pero tanto Naruto como Sasuke nos protegieron a mí y a Sakura con los nuevos poderos que obtuvieron de Rikudō Sennin, Naruto y Sasuke peleaban contra Madara que había incrementado su poder, pero de un momento a otro todo cambio ya que Zetsu apuñalo por la espalda a su propio creador— narro el ninja copia sorprendiendo a todos al saber que la creación de Madara lo había traicionado y más al saber que tanto Naruto como Sasuke conocieron al legendario Sabio de los 6 Caminos. —Luego Zetsu dijo que todo había salido a la perfección, que su plan por fin se había cumplido y que podría revivir a su madre, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki la madre del Rikudō Sennin. Zetsu se desprendió del cuerpo de Obito y pronto se expandió por todo el cuerpo de Madara y convirtiéndose así en una gran esfera negra que poco a poco comenzó a tomar la forma de una mujer con cuerno, Sakura y yo nos sorprendimos por eso y luego dijo con unas simples palabras que nos helaron la sangre a mí y los chicos "Volví" con esa simple frase supe que todo se había complicado más aún de lo que ya estaba.

—Y de un momento a otro tuve que saltar con Sakura para no caer en un rio de lava, logre salvar a Obito clavando un kunai en su mano derecha haciendo que se clavase en una pared sin embargo el kunai que había atado al pergamino se estaba rompiendo debido al peso, primero pensé que era un Genjutsu pero luego Sakura perdió su protector ninja que cayó a la lava y ahí supe que no era un Genjutsu. Esa mujer hizo lo que solo un dios o un ser omnipotente podía hacer y eso era cambiar de dimensión. Una pelea se libró entre Naruto y Sasuke contra Kaguya, una pelea que parecía ser ganada por Kaguya ya que esta había atrapado a los dos y estaba lista para matarlos pero con la inesperada ayuda de Obito que recobro su conciencia gracias a Naruto una ventaja que no desaprovechamos, pero esa ventaja termino cuando Kaguya había matado a Obito que en último momento me había dado su Sharingan el cual no desaproveche para ayudar. Al final Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura sellaron a Kaguya en otra luna que se formó gracias al Chibaku Tensei que creo el sabio de los 6 caminos— relato Kakashi asombrando a los presentes al saber que también había conocido al mítico Shinobi no Kami en persona. —Pero… de un momento para otro… Sasuke comenzó a decir algo acerca de hacer una revolución y matar a todos los Kages y acabar con Konoha y las demás aldeas shinobi, esto enfureció a Sasuke y Sakura se había asustado por esto. Sakura intento detenerlo pero Sasuke la sumergió en un genjutsu como le había dicho Tsunade-sama, y Naruto no soporto esto y trato de golpear a Sasuke que comenzó a escapar de Naruto… todavía recuerdo las palabras que dijo Hagoromo-sama que es el nombre de Rikudō Sennin, él había dicho "De nuevo soy testigo de la pelear de mis hijos, una pelea que no tiene otro fin más que la muerte de ambos y con ellos creando otro ciclo de odio y muerte en el mundo" y antes de que yo pudiera detener a Naruto este me golpeo y me dijo que esto acabaría ahora y que lo sentía mucho. Después de eso no recuerdo nada hasta el momento que me levante y cargue a Sakura— termino de relatar Kakashi que mostraba una cara de preocupación al pensar que sus dos estudiantes morirían.

—Tsk… ellos son amigos y de seguro solo lo resolverán con una pelea y luego regresaran— declaro Kiba que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa ya que incluso el comprendió las palabras que el sabio había dicho.

—Hay que ver ese lado, conociéndolos a los dos pelearan y se reconciliaran como unos hermanos. Solo hay que esperar— declaro Shino con tranquilidad.

—La verdad eso espero… Naruto ha tenido que cargar con todo esto y solo espero que no tenga que hacer "eso"— declaro Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ellos volverán… son hermanos después de todo— comento Sakura que abría lentamente los ojos mientras formaba una sonrisa débil en su bello rostro.

— ¿Sakura? Me alegra saber que estas bien— declaro el peli plata mientras bajaba con cuidado a su estudiante y la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

—Igual a mí me alegro verlo a usted Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama y a ustedes chicos— comento con una débil sonrisa la peli rosa.

— ¿Y yo que?— pregunto una voz masculina al momento que los chicos miraban al rubio que sonreía ampliamente.

— ¡Naruto!— grito Tsunade que corrió para abrazar a su hijo. — ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte bien!— declaro la rubia que solo sintió como los brazos del rubio la aprisionaban en un abrazo.

—Igual a mí me alegra verte de nuevo… Okaa-san— dijo el rubio que tenía su rostro oculto en el hombro derecho de la rubia que se sorprendió por ser llamada de ese modo.

—Naruto… ¿co-como me llamaste?— pregunto la rubia que dejo salir pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad al ser llamada de esa forma por el rubio.

—Te llame Okaa-san— dijo el rubio cerca del oído de la rubia que solo abrazaba más fuerte al rubio que no levantaba el rostro mientras que sus compañeros se acercaban para ver con una sonrisa la escena.

—Me alegra verte sano Naruto— dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa mientras que el rubio todavía tenía el rostro oculto en el hombro de la rubia.

—Naruto… me estas lastimando— declaro la rubia al sentir como el rubio ponía más fuerza en el abrazo y sentía como el rubio temblaba. — Naruto… por favor Naruto suéltame— ordeno la Hokage con dolor. — ¡Que me sueltes!— grito la rubia soltándose del agarre del rubio que no se inmuto para nada mientras miraba el suelo. — Naruto ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunto la pelinegra que solo observo como su hermano apretaba con fuerza sus manos mientras pequeñas gotas de agua caía por su rostro al momento que lo levantaba para ver como lloraba asombrando a todos los presentes.

—Naruto ¿Por qué lloras?— pregunto Kakashi con preocupación al ver como su alumno lloraba.

(See You Again – Wiz Khalifa. "Canción de tributo a Paul Walker. Si lo desean lo pueden poner o sino alguna otra canción sentimental que les parta el Kokoro)

—Lloro… lloro porque los extrañare— declaro el rubio con una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro asombrando a sus compañeros.

— ¡¿Pero qué idioteces dices tarado?! ¡Parece que tanto poder te volvió bruto!— comento Kiba mientras su amigo zorruno sonreía mientras lloraba.

—Naruto, no juegues de ese modo— pidió la rubia que por alguna razón sentía un dolor en el pecho mientras su hijo solo lloraba aún más.

—No lo entenderían si se los dijo— declaro el rubio que se acercó a su madre para tomarla del rostro y verla a los ojos. —Mi momento llego— declaro el rubio que lloraba sorprendió a todos por esas palabras que Tsunade comprendió por completo mientras lagrimas salían por sus hermosos ojos y recorrían su bello rostro.

—No… no… no puedes decirlo enserio ¿verdad?— pregunto Tsunade mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro del rubio que simplemente beso la frente de su madre mientras ponía su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

—Pasamos bellos momentos juntos, momentos hermosos que pase contigo, Shizune y con ustedes chicos. Momentos que serán inolvidables y siempre recordare, las peleas que tenía contigo Kiba, el gusto por aprender de los insectos contigo Shino, el recolectar flores para la florería de tu familia Ino. Las competencias de comida contigo Choji, las clases de arte contigo Sai, las prácticas de armas contigo Tenten, las salidas a comer contigo Kakashi-sensei, las clases de modales contigo Shizune-Neechan. Los golpes, sermones y regaños al igual que las palabras de apoyo que siempre me dabas Okaa-san— dijo el rubio rememorando aventuras de su vida en la aldea al momento que todos comprendían la actitud de su amigo. —Las competencias contigo cejas de azotador, las partidas de Shoju contigo Shikamaru, las clases de cocina contigo Hinata y como no podría olvidar las golpizas que recibía de parte tuya Sakura— decía el rubio con una sonrisa triste mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras sus amigos estaban llorando igual al recordar esos momentos con su amigo.

—Esos y más recuerdos son los que nunca olvidare que pase contigo al igual que los que pase con Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru y sus cómplices, las enseñanzas de Kurenai-sensei y la ayuda de que me dio Asuma-sensei, el entrenamiento con Ero-Sennin— seguía hablando el rubio mientras seguía llorando causando que sus amigos lloren e Ino solo se tapara la boca para no gritar de dolor al saber lo que iba a pasar.—Hay muchas, muchas pero muchas cosas que me gustaría pasar con ustedes, con el viejo Tsuchikage, el tío Bee, y el malhumorado de A, y con Mei pero eso no pasara— declaro el rubio que se separó de la rubia al momento que los chicos solo pudieron llorar con fuerza, sus emociones les ganaron ya que todos comenzaron a llorar con fuerza mientas las chicas solo gritaban arrodilladas en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos que aumentaron más al ver como el rubio comenzaba a flotar mientras comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente desde los pies. —Lo único que les puedo decir y pedir ahora, es que vivan y sean felices el resto de sus vidas. Sakura— llamo el rubio a la peli rosa que miro al rubio mientras este desaparecía en frente de sus ojos. —Lamento no poder haber traído a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea, solo puedo decirte que me perdones por lo que hice y que lo entiendas— declaro el rubio a la peli rosa que simplemente bajo la cabeza.

— ¡¿Por qué te tienes que ir?! ¡¿Por qué me dejas sola de nuevo?! ¿Acaso no ves el daño que nos causas a todos?— reclamo la peli rosa que miraba al rubio con lágrimas. — ¿Por qué nos haces esto?— pregunto la peli rosa que lloraba al ver como su amigo desaparecía.

—Lo hago por ustedes, para que sean felices y vivan el sueño de Ero-Sennin. Un mundo de paz y tranquilidad— comento el rubio que estaba a pocos segundos de desaparecer. —Mi tiempo termino aquí, solo les deseo lo mejor y buena suerte en todo— termino de hablar el rubio mientras desaparecía por completo mientras sus amigos solo lloraban al saber que su amigo había muerto.

Una luz ilumino el cielo seguido de una gran explosión que hizo temblar el suelo mientras los amigos del rubio rememoraban cada momento con el rubio, las risas, sus bromas, los concejos que le daban, la ayuda que este les daba a cambio de verlos felices o satisfechos, el cómo los ayudaba en su entrenamiento y como les daba consejos, las veces en las que Naruto siempre les decía que siempre podrían contar con él para todo. Todos esos recuerdos solo incrementaron su llanto mientas miraban como la luz blanca poco a poco iba desapareciendo al momento que juraban ver en el cielo al rubio y al Uchiha que sonreían a su manera, Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna y Sasuke con aquella sonrisa simple pero que demostraba mayor felicidad al momento que los dos se daban la vuelta mientras se despedían de sus amigos para siempre.

Tsunade cayó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos al saber que esa explosión solo significaba una cosa, su hijo, su aprecio y querido rubio hiperactivo, aquel niño que siempre le daba dolores de cabeza pero que siempre la hacían feliz a pesar de todo, con esa sonrisa y con esa alma y voluntad única… había muerto. — ¡NARUTO!— grito la rubia con todas sus fuerzas la Senju al saber que su hijo había muerto como un héroe, sacrificándose así mismo para acabar con todo de una vez por todas y con los bijuus que nunca más serían usados para propósitos militares.

(Fin de canción).

=====XXXX dimensión=====

— ¡Ahora!— fue el grito que dio una poni de ojos color violeta, pelaje lavanda grisáceo y una crin/cola de color zafiro azulado una franja violeta y rosa que comenzaba desde su ojos derecho, esta poni se encontraba rodeada de una luz blanca y con una corona sobre su cabeza. — ¡Nunca más volverás a causar problemas Nightmare Moon!— exclamo la poni que correspondía al nombre de Twilight Sparkle que se enfrentaba a una alicornio de ojos turquesa con la pupila rasgada, crin/cola de color cerúleo oscuro y pelaje negro; su nombre Nightmare Moon.

— **¡No! ¡No puede ser así! ¡No perderé contra ti maldita portadora de la magia! ¡Volveré y cuando vuelva te arrepentirás de todo! ¡Matare a todos los que te importen y me regocijare en su sangre! JAJAJAJAJAJ**— fueron las palabras que dijo Nightmare Moon al momento que Twilight y su amigas (NT: para aquellos que la conozcan no las describiré pero para aquellos que no la conozcan vayan a la My Little pony la magia de la amistad – wiki, y así encontraran a las mane six y los demás personajes desde ahora) Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash salían volando hasta chocar con las paredes después de que una pequeña explosión que se hizo presente para acabar con Nightmare Moon quien choco contra una pared y causando que esta se derrumbe sobre ella. Todas las portadoras recobraron la consciencia después de unos minutos.

—Chicas ¿se encuentran bien?— pregunto Twilight a sus compañeras.

—Yo estoy bien, aunque un poco mareada— comento Applejack que se levantaba del suelo.

—Las he tenido peores— declaro Rainbow que sacudía sus alas para quitarse el polvo que tenía sobre ellas.

—E-Estoy bien— hablo Fluttershy mientras se levantaba del suelo para caminar hacia sus compañeras.

— ¡Yopi! ¡Eso fue divertido! ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez? Si, si, si, si, si, sssssiiiiiii— pregunto Pinkie Pie saltando de un lugar a otro llena de felicidad.

—No Pinkie, esto término aquí. Derrotamos a Nightmare Moon y no podría haberlo hecho sin ustedes chicas— comento la unicornio con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a sus nuevas amigas.

—No tienes que decir nada terroncito, a nosotras nos alegra que por fin comprendieras que nunca estarás sola y que siempre podrás contar con nuestra amistad— declaro Applejack con una sonrisa haciendo que la sonrisa tanto de Twilight como la de sus otras amigas crecieran.

—Al igual que a mí me alegra saber eso, saber que por fin comprendiste la magia de la amistad— declaro la bella voz de una mujer al momento que el sol se posaba en el horizonte y en un destello de luz apareciera la princesa Celestia con una sonrisa.—Mi querida estudiante Twilight Sparkle— declaro la líder de Equestria con una sonrisa en su labios mientras miraba a su alumna.

—Su majestad— dijeron al unísono las chicas que se arrodillaron en frente de su líder.

—Basta de formalidades mi querida alumna, sabes que solo soy princesa en público pero en privado me puedes decir Celestia o Cele— declaro la alicornio blanca a su alumna.

—Lo sé… pero sabes que no puedo hacerlo aunque más quieras princesa Celestia— confeso la portadora de la magia a su mentora que solo sonrió de lado.

—Está bien Twilight, puedes decirme como más te guste y por cierto me gustaría saber el nombre de estas lindas yeguas— declaro Celestia mientras miraba a las ponis.

—Mi nombre es Applejack y estoy para servirle su majestad— declaro la poni terrestre con una sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Rarity y es un placer conocerla su realeza— hablo Rarity con una voz formal y de respeto a su líder.

—Y-Yo soy Fluttershy su majestad— se presentó la Pegaso con su típica timidez que la hacía ver dulce.

—Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash y algún día seré una miembro de los Wonderbolts— declaro la pegado de crin de arcoíris.

— ¡Yo soy Pinkie Pie, pero mis amigas me pueden Pinkie, Pie, PinPie, Pinkin Winkin o como más te guste!— declaro con una sonrisa la poni rosada mientras daba saltos alrededor de la princesa que solo pudo sonreír al ver a las nuevas amigas de su alumna.

—Me alegra conocerlas a cada una de ustedes, Apleejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie. Y también déjenme decirles que hicieron un buen trabajo al derrotar a Nightmare Moon— declaro la líder de Equestria que vio una pila de escombras de la cual salió una alicornio de ojos color turquesa claro, crin/cola de color azul cobalto con un aura azul persa grisáceo de pelaje azul zafiro oscuro. —Princesa Luna, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez— comento con melancolía la princesa del sol a su contraparte que solo agacho la cabeza mientras lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos.

—Lo sé y lo siento mucho hermana— se defendió la princesa Luna con dolor.

— ¡¿Hermana?!— gritaron las yeguas al escuchar que la que alguna vez fue Nightmare Moon ahora era una princesa, y no cualquier princesa sino que la princesa Luna hermana de la princesa Celestia.

—No sabes cuánto sufrí al tener que encerarte en la luna hace 1000 años— dijo con dolor y con lágrimas la bella alicornio a su hermana.

— ¡Lo sé y lo siento! ¡Por favor hermana! ¡¿Perdóname?!— pidió la alicornio de la noche a su hermana que simplemente se acercó a ella para abrazarla con sus alas.

—Querida hermana yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, el odio y el resentimiento te terminaron consumiendo pero lo que paso en el pasado no fue culpa tuya. Siempre desde hace mil años llore por ti y ahora lloro de nuevo por ti pero estas son lágrimas de felicidad al tenerte de vuelta. Mi querida hermana— respondió Celestia a su hermana que solo lloro al saber que su hermana siempre la amo y nunca la culpo de nada. Las portadoras de los elementos miraban la escena con una sonrisa hasta que oyeron el sonido de una roca cayendo al suelo.

Todas se voltearon a ver una pila de rocas que parecían moverse como si algo intentara salir de ahí, rocas tras rocas caían al suelo hasta que vieron salir algo de ahí. No sabían con exactitud que era ya que nunca antes habían visto algo así, no era un caso, o un ala de grifo o siquiera la garra de una manticora, no eso tenía cinco dedos además de ser delgada, solo observaron cómo salía poco a pocos hasta que lo vieron, algo que parecía ser un mono sin pelo con la piel blanca como si estuviera desnudo salvo que tenía puesto lo que parecían ser algunas partes de una camisa y de un pants anaranjado con negro, esa cosa cayo con pesadez al suelo estrellándose de cara. Lo que vieron las chicas las asusto no porque ese ser era extraño sino porque en la cara tenía sangre que bañaba gran parte de su rostro y melena además de tener cortes por todo el cuerpo, lo observaron bien y pudieron ver el montón de heridas, cortes y sangre que bañaban a ese ser que parecía ser un mono sin pelo o un duende.

—A-a-a-ayu-ayud-ayuden-ayúdenme— dijo el "mono sin pelo" mientras su mano caía al suelo. Todas estaban en shock al oír como ese "mono sin pelo" les hablo y sobre todo les pidió ayuda, la primera en reaccionar fue Fluttershy que como es sabido no puede resistirse en salvar o ayudar a cualquier animal o ser que necesite ayuda.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudare— dijo con delicadeza la Pegaso amarrilla mientras agarraba de la cabeza al "mono sin pelo" pero se sorprendió al ver como tenía tres peculiares marcas en las mejillas que parecían bigotes de gato o de zorro además de observar como respiraba con dificultad. —"_Pobrecito… pareciera que tuvo que pelear para escapar ¿Quién pudo hacerle algo así a este hermoso animalito_"— pensó la Pegaso que miraba al rubio con dolor.

— ¡Fluttershy! ¡Aléjate de esa cosa inmediatamente!— ordeno Twilight que no sabía que era esa cosa.

—Pero no puedo dejarlo aquí, solo míralo Twilight está gravemente herido— contesto la portadora del elemento de la bondad.

—Pero no sabemos que es, es más es la primera vez que veo algo así, puede que sea algo peligroso— comento la portadora del elemento de la magia.

—No lo creo. Solo míralo con atención Twilight, está herido y…— la cara de Fluttershy pasa de una de preocupación al momento que se tapaba la boca y lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Fluttershy ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunto con preocupación Applejack al ver como su amiga lloraba.

Celestia y Luna tenían una vaga idea de que podría ser esa cosa, Twilight observo la cara de su maestra para obtener una respuestas mientras que Rainbow miraba a Applejack que no sabía qué hacer, Celestia con paso lento se acercaba a ese "mono sin pelaje" mientras que su hermana y estudiante junto a sus demás amigas se acercaban a ver a ese ser viviente, Fluttershy abrazo al rubio con fuerza mientras lloraba sobre su cabeza. Las chicas se acercaron lo suficiente y lo vieron, una cara de horror y espanto se formó en sus rostros al ver como a ese ser le parecía faltar su "casco" derecho y como apenas era cubierto por la tela desgarrada de su camisa, Rarity se desmayó de inmediato mientras Twilight se preguntaba que ser viviente podría causar tanto daño como para amputar una extremidad a otro ser vivo con simpleza.

— ¡Aghhhhhh!— fue el grito ahogado que dio el rubio escupió sangre por la boca mientras que con su mano izquierda se agarraba el pecho como si le doliera.

— ¡Rápido, debemos llevarlo al hospital de Ponyville inmediatamente! Luego tendremos tiempo para aclarar las cosas— ordeno la princesa Celestia que usando su magia levanto al Uzumaki mientras que Luna la seguía al igual que Twilight mientras que Rainbow cargaba a Rarity que aún seguía desmayada y Applejack trataba de calmar a Fluttershy con ayuda de Pinkie que cargaba a un inconsciente Spike que estaba desmayado en la entrada de la sala donde se llevó a cabo la pelea.

=====**Time skip**=====.

Bip…Bip..Bip…Bip…Bip

Un solo sonido era el que dominaba ese cuarto, el sonido de una máquina de hospital que se encontraba conectada al único brazo del rubio que ahora estaba vendado de la cara así como en el cuerpo y el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo su brazo derecho estaba vendado y solo podía respirar mediante una mascarilla mientras sus signos vitales se mostraban estables por el momento.

—Qué bueno que lo trajeron de inmediato, perdió mucha sangre y las heridas eran profundas y si no se curaban ahora hubieran causado un infección— fueron las palabras que dijo una poni de ojos de color azul grisáceo, crin/cola de color rosa pálido y pelaje blanco que llevaba un gorro de enfermera. Su nombre Enfermera Redheart.

— ¿Y cree que se recupere pronto?— pregunto Fluttershy que miraba por la ventana de la puerta al rubio que seguía inconsciente. Le preocupaba mucho sin duda alguna y decir que traerlo al hospital y que pasara inadvertido no fue fácil ya que los ponis de Ponyville solo observaron como la princesa Celestia corría junto a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y decir que los doctores y enfermeras del hospital lo atendieran fue aún más difícil ya que tuvieron que unir dos camillas para formar una en la cual cupiera él y sobre todo al no saber que especie es le tuvieron que dar tratamiento como a un poni común y corriente.

—No sabría responderte querida, al no saber que es él, tuvimos que tratarlos como un simple poni… pero el problema persiste en la sangre ya que no es como la nuestra, es un poco más compleja y difícil de entender en lo absoluto. Además de que su cuerpo es más… libre— declaro la enfermera con la cara roja al recordar con perfección la anatomía del cuerpo del rubio. —Bueno, me tengo que ír recordé que tengo algo que hacer... y no se preocupen mucho ya que ahora está estable y posiblemente pase la noche— dio su veredicto la enfermera que miraba al rubio por la ventana de la puerta. —Bueno me tengo que ir, buenas noches princesa Celestia, buenas noches chicas— dijo la enfermera que seguio su camino dejando a las princesas y a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía con dudas.—Nosotras nos tenemos que ir ya a Canterlot Twilight, pero dejare a dos guardias vigilando el hospital para que me den un reporte de lo que pasa, por el momento recomiendo irse a descansar— declaro la princesa Celestia al momento que dos ponis blancos con la cris/cola de color azul oscuro, ojos celestes y pelaje blanco que era cubierto por una armadura y un casco dorado entraban por la puerta.—Guardias, les ordeno que vigilen a este ser que ven ahora, y quiero que me avisen cuando noten que despierte— ordeno la líder de Equestria a sus fieles sirvientes.

—Si su majestad— dijeron sin titubear los soldados de Canterlot.

—Bien, Luna vamos a casa— dijo la alicornio blanca a su hermana que asintió mientras dejaban el pasillo solo con las portadoras de los elementos.

—La princesa tiene razón chicas este día fue muy largo y hubo muchas sorpresas. Lo mejor será que todas nos vayamos a dormir y esperemos que esa cosa despierte y nos cuente que es— sugirió Twilight a sus amigas.

—Fluttershy, querida. Twilight tiene razón en descansar, no te preocupes por él de seguro se recuperara— trato de animar Rarity que se había recuperado momentos antes.

— ¿Lo crees así Rarity?— pregunto la pegaso amarrilla a su amiga.

—Terroncito, debes tener fe y simplemente confiar en que se recupere. Si te soy sincera me sorprende que haya aguantado todo ese daño de saber dónde lo obtuvo y más el que se mantenga con vida aun es impresionante— confeso Applejack que miraba al rubio que respiraba por la máscara de gas.

—Applejack tiene razón, solo relájate un poco y veras como se recupera— apoyo Rainbow que flotaba sobre su compañera.

—Si Fluttershy, solo debemos esperar para que se recupere y así poder hacerle la mejor fiesta de bienvenida— comento con una sonrisa Pinkie Pie.

—Lo ves Fluttershy, todas te apoyamos pero debemos descansar solo mira a Spike— señalo Twilight a su pequeño ayudante que estaba durmiendo en una banca mientras roncaba.

—Además no eres la única que está preocupada… no sé qué sea él o de donde viene… pero inclusive yo siento pena y tristeza al verlo de esa manera y estoy segura que la princesa Celestia igual— confeso la discípula de Celestia.

—Y no es la unica querida, a pesar de todo yo también estoy preocupada por él sin importat su especie… después de todo aunque no sea un poni como nosotros es un ser viviente como nosotras, no merece sufrir un castigo así— comento Applejack que miraba al rubio con pesar.

—Debo decir que no soy muy sentimentalista pero yo sé que inclusive siento pena por él, no puedo imaginar que tuvo que pasar para que quedara así— dijo la pegaso con crin de arcoíris a sus amigas.

—Está bien chicas… creo que todas debemos descansar— acepto Fluttershy la propuesta de sus amigas.

—Bien pensado Fluttershy— felicito Twilight que salía del hospital con sus amigas pero antes de salir observo el cuarto donde estaba el rubio y como los dos guardias estaban posicionados a los lados de la puerta.—"_Seas quien seas, o seas lo que seas… solo recupérate_"— pensó Twilight que llevaba a Spike cargado en su lomo.

Ya habían pasado más d horas y era de noche todavía, pero era una noche calida y serena y en el hospital los dos guardias que debían cuidar la habitación del rubio estaban completamente dormidos apoyados en la pared, y dentro del cuarto se encontraba la máquina que seguía emitiendo el sonido de que Naruto estaba con vida todavía. La toma se acerca a la mano izquierda del rubio que daba pequeños movimientos involuntarios, ahora nos posicionamos en el techo donde está el ventilador que refrescaba la habitación, poco a poco se va acercando a la cara del rubio, ya estaba cerca hasta que paro en seco posicionando en los ojos del rubio que se abrieron de golpe revelando dos ojos de color morado con ondulaciones adentro y con 9 tomoes en cada uno los ojos rápidamente cambiaron a unos azul zafiro al momento que volvía a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**Bueno y con eso concluye el prologo, espero y les haya gustado y sobre el romance, estoy pensando en que Naruto en vez de convertirse en poni cree o tal vez aprenda algun jutsu que cambia la realidad, es decir que convierta a los ponis de toda equestria en humanos que sean hibridos, mayormente que solo tengan cola, orejas, alas o cuernos dependiendo de si son pegasos, ponis terrestres o unicornios, pero solo eso ya que después de eso seran humanos por completo y este sera un Harem, no dire quienes estaran pero hare que las chicas se enamoren del rubio no inmediatamente sino que desarrollare algun acontecimiento para que cada una se vaya a enamorar dle rubio y antes que nada... Madara tendra un papel aqui y ya lo verán más adelante, al igual que Nightmare Moon que también jurara un papel importante como antagonista junto con Madara. Eso es todo y que pasen feliz día, tarde o noche.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno, aquí tiene el capítulo 1 de esta historia y de antemano les quería dar las gracias por su apoyo, por cierto Vahn 187, sé que podrá sonar muy brusco o rudo de mí parte pero me gustaría saber si miras este capítulo claro esta, saber sí me permitirías usar esa tema de la pijama anual en la cual todos los machos se esconden por el "celo" que presentan las chicas, y si me lo permites te lo agradecería y si no lo comprendo. Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con este capítulo nuevo.**

* * *

Capítulo 1.

La noche paso rápido en el reino de Equestria, por primera vez en mil años la princesa Luna volvía a hacer su trabajo el cual era descender la luna para darle permiso al sol que era subido por su hermana la princesa Celestia, y con eso daba inicio el comienzo de un nuevo día en el cual todos los seres vivientes de Equestria iniciaban sus labores cotidianas o en simples palabras otro día más en su vida. En el reino de Canterlot la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia se encontraban desayunando solo que la princesa de la noche apenas y tocaba su comida al momento que Celestia se preocupaba por esto.

—Querida hermana, debes olvidar tú pasado como Nightmare Moon por favor. Recuerda que tú no tuviste la culpa de todo lo que paso, en mayor parte yo tengo la culpa al no darme cuenta del dolor que te causaba a ti— comento la princesa del sol mientras miraba a su hermana.

—Quizás tú creas eso hermana… pero yo fui la que decidió convertirse en Nightmare Moon y dominar Equestria, tuve la oportunidad de desistir a esos pensamientos pero no, los sentimientos de odio, dolor, sufrimiento, miedo y desesperación de las pesadillas de todos los seres vivientes de Equestria fueron demasiados que obtuve un poder que me convirtió en Nightmare Moon, además de que la envidia y odio que te tenía en ese entonces no ayudaron en mucho ya que nublaron mi juicio por completo lo que nos llevó a pelear y a que tú me encerraras en la luna— declaro Luna mientras miraba el sol que resplandecía con belleza.

—Mi amada hermana, sin duda eso fue inevitable pero yo ayude al no darme cuenta del dolor que te causaba y lo siento mucho. Pero debes olvidar el pasado y velar por tú futuro ya que sin importar nada todavía eres la princesa Luna y hoy has demostrado que tú lo eres y lo serás por siempre hasta tus últimos días de vida… deja todos los recuerdos que tengas cuando eras Nightmare Moon porque ahora eres la princesa Luna, mi amiga, mi fiel confidente y mi bella hermana— dijo con una sonrisa la princesa del sol a su hermana que puso una sonrisa de lado.

—Siempre eres tan dulce hermana, y siempre preocupándote por mí— bromeo la alicornio causando una sonrisa melancólica en su hermana.

—Siempre me preocupare por ti hermana, eres importante para mí como también lo es Equestria… pero ante todo siempre estar la familia— fueron las palabras de la diosa del sol a su hermana.

—Y ¿Qué hay de ese joven? ¿Acaso no te preocupa que sea una amenaza o un peligro para Equestria?— pregunto la diosa de la noche a su contraparte elemental.

—Para serte sincera hermana… me preocupa más su estado de salud que su posible amenaza o peligro, ese joven debió sufrir mucho para acabar casi muerto y para perder su casco derecho. No me imagino lo que tuvo que pasar para escapar o si tuvo que pelear para salvar a alguien o escapar de ya sean las fuerzas del bien o del mal— declaro Celestia que recordaba al rubio en estos momentos.

—Intente meterme en su mente anoche, pero parece que algo o alguien me lo impide como para no saber algo de su pasado o como acabo en ese estado tan deplorable— confeso la princesa de la noche a la princesa de la luz que se sorprendió por las palabras de su hermana.

—Bueno… en otra circunstancia te hubiera dicho que eso estaba mal en muchas cosas ya que estas violando su privacidad, pero en este caso te dijo que fue buena tú acción de hacer esto, aunque la verdad me parece extraño eso de que algo o alguien te impedía entrar a su mente— apoyo la princesa del sol pero todavía tenía dudas acerca de quien pudiera ser ese joven y sobre todo de donde vino.

—Solo espero que su presencia en nuestro mundo no signifique algo malo— dijo la princesa Luna que deseaba que la llegada del rubio a su mundo no significara el avenimiento de un ser malvado que sería imposible de vencer con el poder de los elementos de la armonía o que el fuera el malvado que traería destrucción a su mundo.

—*Suspiro* Yo también espero eso hermana, yo también lo espero— declaro Celestia que pensaba en el estado de salud del rubio.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville todos los ponis iniciaban su rutina diaria, aquellos que tenían negocios abrían las puertas para iniciar un día más de ventas. Mientras que en el hospital los soldados de la realeza seguían vigilando el cuarto donde se encontraba el rubio que seguía dormido y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la máquina y la respiración del rubio. Sin saberlo los guardias una fina capa de energía roja rodeaba al rubio curando sus heridas y cerrando algunos cortes, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a la enfermera Redheart al instante que la energía roja desaparecía por completo.

—Buenos días— dijo con una sonrisa la enfermera como si esperara una respuestas del rubio. —No debo de ser genio para saber que estas todavía en coma de cierto modo— declaro la poni terrestre mientras se acercaba a monitorear el estado del rubio.—Bien, tu ritmo cardia es estable, por lo que veo ya casi estas recuperado de todas tus heridas pero el problema es saber ¿que eres y cuando despertaras?— pregunto Redheart mientras miraba al rubio dormir plácidamente al instante que su vista se posaba en su brazo derecho.

—Y también saber quién te causo la perdida de tu casco derecho— menciono la poni al momento que con su casco derecho se atrevía a tocar al rubio para moverle unos mechones de su cabello hasta que sintió como algo sujetaba su casco. — ¿Pero qué…?— sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que rápidamente fue sujetada y aprisionada del cuello al instante que botaba con sus cascos traseros la bandeja donde tenía un trapo con agua que le serviría para limpiar al rubio.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— pregunto un guardia que entro al cuarto al momento que miraba al rubio que tenía aprisionada del cuello a la enfermera. — ¡¿Suéltala en este instante?!— exigió uno de los guardias al momento que se ponía en posición de defensa mientras apuntaba con su lanza al rubio que solo comenzó a ver de un lado a otro.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar y que son ustedes?— exigió el rubio que miraba a esos seres cuadrúpedos que podían hablar.

—Envía un comunicado a la princesa Celestia, y dile que ya despertó. También avisa que traigan más soldados— ordeno el guardia que era un unicornio.

— ¡Enseguida!— comento el otro soldado que salía de la habitación para llamar a su líder y refuerzos.

— ¡Les pregunte ¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Y ¿Qué lugar es este?!— exclamo el rubio seguía teniendo de rehén a la enfemera que estaba asustada por lo ocurrido, ella solo quería levantarle unos mechones de su melena al rubio y ahorra era su rehén.

— ¡Respóndeme!— grito el rubio al guardia que miraba las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de la enfermera Redheart que sentía que estos eran sus últimos momentos con vida.—"_ ¡Maldición! Debo hacer algo de tiempo hasta que la princesa Celestia venga y trate de calmar las cosas, además de que debo tratar de que no lastime a la enfermera_" Estas en Equestria— dijo el guardia de la realeza que observo como el rubio arqueo la ceja derecha.

— ¿Equestria? ¿Qué es Equestria? Y sobre todo ¿Qué eres tú?— pregunto el Uzumaki al guardia.

—Mi nombre es Thunder Armor y soy un unicornio y guardia de la princesa Celestia que es la líder y soberana de toda Equestria que es un mundo en el cual vivimos ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornio junto a otras especies en completa armonía— declaro el guardia que observo como el rubio aflojaba el agarre mientras miraba al suelo.

—"_¿Armonía? Acaso… acaso es posible que… este sea como el que Ero-Sennin quería_"— se preguntó el rubio que miro al unicornio y observo a la poni terrestre. —"_Pero si es así, ¿Qué paso con los humanos de este mundo? ¿Por qué solo estos seres viven aquí? Actúan como humanos ya que pueden hablar y parece que usan ropa, pero con animales_"— Naruto simplemente solo a la enfermera Redheart que cayó al suelo sentada al momento que se alejaba del rubio para que no le hiciera más daño.

—No comprendo del todo que es todo esto… necesito hablar con tu líder ahora mismo— ordeno el rubio al guardia.

—No te preocupes, después de todo teníamos órdenes directas de llamar a nuestra princesa cuando despertaras— declaro el guardia que seguía apuntando al rubio.

—De acuerdo— dijo el rubio que levanto sus manos para rascarse la cabeza, solo sintió como una mano era la que rascaba su cabeza, solo sentía su mano izquierda. Cerro los ojos al momento que volteaba a ver su brazo derecho solo para obervar que no estaba, cerró los ojos con fuerza al momento que se agarraba el pelo igual con fuerza, perdió un brazo, había perdido un brazo. Ahora era un completo inútil sin su brazo derecho, no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto sin su brazo, ni ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu o Fūinjutsu. —Me dejarían un momento a solas por favor— pidió el rubio con amabilidad al unicornio y a la poni que solo volteo a ver al guardia que asentía.

—De acuerdo, pero no trates de hacer nada de lo cual te arrepientas después— fueron las palabras dichas por el guardia que salía del cuarto junto a la enfermera que miraba al rubio con miedo todavía.

—" _¡¿Qué diablos paso?! ¿Cómo llegue a este lugar? ¡Maldición! ¡Vamos Naruto recuerda, recuerda que paso después de la batalla!_"— se decía a sí mismo el rubio al momento que lo recordó.

=====**Flashback**=====

**POV de Naruto.**

Recuerdo que Sasuke estaba a punto de matarme con la espada de su Susano perfecto… pero en el último momento desaparecí en una nube de humo para aparecer frente a él con mi último ataque el cual combinaba todo el chakra que tenía junto con el de los bijuus casi igual como cuando cree los Bijuu rasen Shuriken, pero este era distinto puesto que tenía comprimido todo el poder que tenía, me acerque a Sasuke lo más que pude atravesando el Susano con ayuda de las colas de chakra de los bijuus y logre darle con mi ataque final al instante que todo una luz me cegó y solo sentí una gran explosión. Abrí los ojos después de uno segundo solo para ver sobre mí agua en la cual miraba mi reflejo, no sabía qué lugar era ese.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— pregunte al momento que oía el eco de mi voz. — ¿Quién soy?— dije mientras miraba mi mano. —Acaso estoy muerto, y si es así que es este lugar ¿El cielo? ¿El infierno? ¿El limbo?—.

—No estás muerto joven Uzumaki— fue la voz que oí al instante que ese mar arriba mío desaparecía para quedar todo en blanco, mire abajo y parecía que había un suelo que impedía que cayera a lo más profundo de ese lugar.

— ¿Quién está ahí?— pregunte viendo para todos los lados para encontrar al portador de esa voz.

—**Je, así que te olvidaste de quienes somos ¿Naruto?**— pregunto otra voz pero esta era más gruesa y ronca que la primera que oí.

—**Después de todo lo que pasamos así es como nos agradeces cachorro**— pregunto otra voz que era igual de gruesa y ronca pero juraría que sentí tristeza al momento que me dijo cachorro… ¡Un momento! Solo existe una persona que me dice así.

— ¿Kurama?— pregunte al momento que juraría escuchar una pequeña risa de felicidad, todo se volvió negro y de repente me encontré en medio de un circulo y a mi lado derecho e izquierdo habían dos antorchas que estaban prendidas, mire atentamente el dibujo debajo mío y observe que parecía ser un sol que era rodeado por 9 triángulos y cada uno tenía un número del 1 al 9.

—Así que por fin has hecho lo que tenías que hacer transmigración de Ashura— dijo de nuevo la primera voz al momento que delante mío miraba una figura de un hombre, no estaba seguro ya que las antorchas solo me iluminaban a mí.— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Por qué me dices transmigración de Ashura?— pregunte al momento que delante de mí aparecía un hombre de edad avanzada, de pelo café claro con dos peculiares cuernos que salían de su frente además de tener un circulo con otros círculos en su frente, llevaba una túnica de monje blanca que dejaba solo al descubierto su cuello en el cual tenía un collar con 9 magatamas negras, en su mano derecha tenía un báculo que en la parte de arriba tenía un circulo que estaba cerrada con 6 aros adentro y abajo era otro circulo pero le faltaba un parte, lo observe a los ojos y vi unos ojos de color morado grisáceo con ondulaciones adentro. —Espera un momento— dije mientras lo miraba con detenimiento hasta que por fin había recordado todo con solo ver esos ojos. —Tú eres Rikudō Sennin ¿verdad?— pregunte de nuevo al instante que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, al parecer le atine.

—Parece que recobraste la memoria de nuevo, Naruto— me pregunto el viejo sabio.

—Sí, pero dime viejo sabio ¿Dónde estamos ahora?— le pregunte el viejo mientras miraba por todos lados.

—Pues veras Naruto estamos en tu mente ahora mismo— respondió a mi pregunto el viejo sabio.

—Pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Y mejor aún porque diablos aparecí aquí, es decir debería estar muerto después de mi último ataque para acabar con Sasuke— declare mientras miraba al sabio directo a la cara solo para ver como su expresión cambio a una seria.

—Veras Naruto, tú no estás muerto— me dijo el sabio al momento que me sorprendía por esa declaración pero había algo más.

—Pero hay algo más detrás de todo eso ¿verdad?— pregunte mientras el viejo asentía a mi pregunta.

—Veras, tu deber en el mundo shinobi termino ya. Pero hay otro lugar en el cual te necesitan— me dijo el viejo sabio mientras arqueaba mi ceja derecha.

—No te comprendo del todo, como esta eso de que hay otro lugar en el cual me necesitan ¿te pidieron mi ayuda o algo así?— pregunte al dios shinobi.

—No exactamente, ellos no me pidieron tu ayuda en lo absoluta es más ellas no saben que tú existes como para pedir tú ayuda— me respondió el viejo confundiéndome aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Me confundes aún más de lo que ya estoy, como esta eso de ellas necesitan mi ayuda pero ellas no te la han pedido o me la han pedido ¡¿Acaso es alguna especie de broma?!— pregunte enojado mientras miraba al sabio. —Además si dices ellas eh de deducir que son mujeres las que me necesitan ¿verdad?— volvi a preguntar mientras el sabio solo reía con nerviosismo al momento que se daba la vuelta.

—Veras chico, no te puedo dar muchos detalles además de que el tiempo se acaba. Por eso hijos aprovechen lo que tengan que decir— dijo a la nada el viejo sabio al momento que los bijuus aparecían alrededor mío mirándome atentamente, en ese momento me sentí un poco incómodo por verlos mirarme como si me estuvieran analizando o como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

(Naruto OST: Rikudō and Bijuu theme)

—**Naruto**, **hemos pasado miles de aventuras desde el principio, las misiones e inclusive las bromas que hacías serán recuerdos que nunca olvidare sin importar nada, el día en que nos conocimos a pesar de todo pronóstico tú no me viste como un monstruo… intentaste tener mi amistad a pesar de que yo siempre te decía que te largaras o te iba a comer el alma jejeje a pesar de que no lo puedo hacer y aun así tú seguías y seguías con ser mi amigo, y aunque trataba de convencerte de que destruyeras la aldea con mi poder no lo hacías, y cuando el Uchiha escapo te dije que te cedía parte de mi poder pero lo rechazaste sabiendo lo que realmente deseaba hacer. Hay miles de cosas las cuales me gustaría agradecerte y recordar pero por el momento simplemente te dijo… ¡Gracias Uzumaki Naruto!**— en ese momento me preocupe mucho, Kurama no era sentimental como para decir esas palabras enfrente de todos sus hermanos, él siempre me decía que era el más fuerte de todos y que nadie lo veria así nunca en la vida.

—**Naruto, a pesar de no conocernos mucho te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por Gaara y por mí, me demostraste que no todo en la vida es poder y odio, me enseñaste a crear una amistad entre Gaara, gracias a eso me sentí mejor que nunca al saber que había alguien preocupándose por mí. Gracias Naruto**— declaro Shukaku mientras los miraba a todos y comenzaba a comprenderlo todo.

—**Uzumaki Naruto, nosotros no nos conocimos lo mucho para ser considerados amigos… pero con el acto que hiciste de salvarnos y sobre todo pelear por nosotros te has ganado mi confianza y amistad, siempre te estare agradecido**— dijo Son Goku mientras miraba el suelo y lo note, estaban desapareciendo poco a poco, a ese paso todos teminarian de hablar.

—**Naruto-kun, has sido un muchachito muy peculiar y sin duda alguna hubieras sido el chico perfecto para Yugito-chan, me hubiera gustado verla feliz por una vez en la vida. Pero hoy gracias a ti sé que ella murió feliz ya que su único propósito fue verme feliz y ahora soy feliz gracias a ti por haberme salvado. Y por eso te estare eternamente agradecida**— las palabras que dijo Matatabi eran firmes y puras, apreté mis puños al sentirme impotente.

—**Yo solo puedo darte las gracias por verme como un ser vivo y no como un arma, déjame decirte que hasta el momento tú eres el segundo humano al cual nunca olvidare y le tendré un gran respeto ¡Gracias Uzumaki Naruto!**— me agradeció Chōmei mientras extendía sus alas como si estuviera listo para partir.

—**Yo simplemente te doy gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotros, te sacrificaste y sobre todo decidiste sobreponernos encima de ti, preferiste nuestra felicidad que a la tuya ¡Gracias!**— fueron las palabras de Kokuo.

— **¡Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí! Y también por lo que hiciste por lo que hiciste por Utakata y Hotaru**— en ese momento más lagrimas salían por mis ojos mientras miraba al suelo pero oía el sonido de las gotas de mis lágrimas chocar contra el suelo.—**Gracias por todo chico, no puede decirte más que gracias y decirte que sigas adelante sin importar donde estes o que hagas, solo vive tú vida como lo has hecho hasta ahora**— dijo Isobu con una voz que denotaba felicidad pero a la vez tristeza.—**Naruto, solo déjame decirte que muchas gracias por todo lo hiciste no solo por mí sino que por Bee, puede que sus rimas no sean buenas pero fue un gran amigo para mí y por eso te agradezco lo que hiciste por el en esta guerra. Solo me hubiera gustado despedirme de él pero bueno, él sabe que sin importar nada siempre lo apoyare al igual que lo hago contigo, siempre contaras con mi apoyo**— al momento que dijo el nombre del tío Bee me puse más triste, a él lo considere casi como un hermano mayor por su forma de ser, jejej siempre recordare los golpes que le daba el gruñón de A cuando cantaba mal o promocionaba un concierto en su aldea.

—Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyuki y Kurama. En el pasado estuvieron separados y fueron conocidos por otros nombres, fueron tratados como armas pero ahora son libres y por fin están unidos, ustedes siempre fueron y serán hermanos en cualquier tiempo, mundo o circunstancia, son seres que merecen más que nada la libertad y déjenme decirles que no me importa para nada el precio que tuve que pagar para verlos felices. Siempre los recordare y los llevare aquí adentro— declare al momento que señalaba mi corazón mientras veía como poco a poco iban desapareciendo. —Nunca los olvidare sin importar nada, mis queridos amigos— termine de decir al momento que los bijuus desaparecían con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— **¡Gracias por todo, Uzumaki Naruto!**— fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de los bijuus al momento que sentía una paz y armonía interna que era agradable.

(Fin Naruto OST: Rikudō and Bijuu theme)

**Fin Naruto POV**

—Uzumaki Naruto, demostraste que a pesar de todo ere un chico de buen corazón y una voluntad de hierro, a lo largo de tú vida has peleado contra gente que ha sido más poderosa que tú, peleaste contra Zabuza, Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Pain, Madara y con mi madre al igual que con Sasuke. Todos ellos encontraron el poder en la oscuridad y en el odio pero tú… ¡Tú! les demostraste a cada uno de ellos que el poder no solo proviene del lado oscuro ni que deben envolverse en el odio y sufrimiento para tener poder. Les demostraste a todos que con la honestidad, amabilidad, generosidad, risa, lealtad y la amistad uno puede ser feliz y obtener el poder suficiente para vencer al mal y proteger a tus seres amados— fueron las palabras que dijo el sabio de los seis caminos al rubio que miraba con atención al que alguna vez considero un cuento o leyenda. —Por ese motivo eh decidido darte parte del poder de mis hijos y otorgarte el poder que alguna vez fue de mi madre, sé que tú serás mejor portador de lo que ella fue y que con eso traerás paz al lugar donde vayas, además de otorgarte todo mi conocimiento… pero para tener el poder de los bijuus y los ojos pasaras por muchas pruebas, pruebas las cuales tendrás que superar… sin embargo te daré los ojos que en un principio debieron ser tuyos— dijo el sabio que con tu báculo toco la frente del rubio al momento los ojos de este pasaron de ser azules a unos morados grisáceos con ondulaciones adentro.

—Mis ojos en principio debieron ser tuyos Naruto, tú los usarías para evitar que Madara obtuviera a los bijuus y etc. Es resumen ahora mis ojos son tuyos al igual que mi conocimiento y el conocimiento de tú clan— en menos de un segundo una gran biblioteca apareció con miles de pergaminos y libros, también miles de armas y armaduras que estaban en diferentes estantes, la oscuridad fue cambiaba por una gran habitación llena de libros, armas, armaduras, pergaminos y en medio de todo eso había una mesa con una lámpara. —Tendrás que estudiar mucho si deseas conseguir los poderes— dijo el sabio con una sonrisa mientras el rubio miraba todo con una sonrisa nerviosa y un tic en su ceja derecha mientras un aura de depresión lo rodeaba.

—Jajajajaja deberías ver tu cara— se carcajeo el Sennin al ver la cara del rubio que simplemente vio al padre de los bijuus con enojo.

—Pero a mí rápido se me quita eso, en cambio a ti no se te quitara lo viejo— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona al momento que el sabio dejaba de reírse para mirar al rubio con enojo.

—Te odio— le dijo el sabio con enojo al rubio.

—Gracias, yo también te quiero— dijo con sarcasmo el rubio al sabio que simplemente suspiro al momento que sonreía maliciosamente.

—Bien, ya me tengo que ir pero antes— el sabio metió su mano dentro de su ropa al momento que sacaba un frasco pequeño y se lo lanzaba al rubio.

— ¿Para qué es esto? ¿Y qué es esto?— pregunto el rubio que miraba el frasco con detenimiento.

—Son carne y sangre de Hashirama Senju— dijo con simpleza el sabio al momento que el rubio tiraba el frasco al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué diablos me das eso?!— pregunto el rubio con enojo mientras veía al sabio reírse de nuevo.

—Jajajajaja, pareces una nena— rio el sabio mientras el rubio creaba una pala al momento que le daba un golpe al sabio en la cara con la plancha de metal dejando grabada la cara del sabio, el rubio quito la pala para ver al sabio que tenía la cara roja y ver cómo le faltaban dos dientes.

—Está bien, eso sí me lo merezco— dijo el sabio al momento que escupía un diente. —Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado. Veras Naruto tú último ataque acabo con Sasuke por completo y hubiera acabado contigo por completo si yo no intervengo pero lastimosamente perdiste tú brazo derecho— declaro el viejo sabio al rubio que se sorprendió por eso.

—Momento… perdí todo mi brazo derecho— pregunto el rubio que señalaba su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda.

—No todo, perdiste mayormente desde el codo hasta la mano, el problema radica que no sabemos sí al mundo que pararas tenga la tecnología avanzada o por lo menos tenga los avances médicos que tenía Orochimaru y Tsunade, por eso, esto…— declaro el Sannin mostrando otro frasco ya que el que boto Naruto se había roto. —Esto contiene células de Hashirama para que tratas de hacer un nuevo brazo en caso de que nadie tenga el conocimiento para crear una nueva extremidad, por eso también te doy este libro— en las manos del sabio apareció un libro enorme de color café oscuro al momento que se lo daba al rubio.

— ¿Cómo aceptar que tú madre se volvió loca?— dijo el rubio que leyó la portada del libro que fue retirado de sus manos por el sabio.

—Perdón, libro equivocado— dijo el sabio que le entrego al rubio un libro de color azul oscuro.

— ¿Cómo saber si tu hijo mayor se volverá loco de poder?— volvió a leer el rubio el título del rubio mientras miraba al sabio con atención.

—De nuevo perdón— ahora le había entregado un libro de color rojo.

— ¿Kama Sutra? ¿Es enserio?— pregunto el rubio que miraba al sabio que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Lo siento— el sabio le quito con rapidez el libro al rubio que lo miraba con detenimiento.

—"_Y así lo llamamos El Sabio de los Seis Caminos_"— pensó el rubio que miraba al sabio que le entrego otro libro que Naruto acepto con duda. — ¿Cómo crear extremidades artificiales con células de Hashirama? Guau… que nombre tan original y sobre todo bizarro— comento el rubio que miraba el libro.

—Perfecto, ya que tienes el libro solo deberás encontrar algunas cosas que están ahí y seguir los pasos para crear tu nuevo brazo… solo te recomiendo que no las uses todas a la vez trata de usar algunas pocas por si pasa algo— sugirió el sabio al Uzumaki.

—Escucha… No quiero ser un aguafiestas pero… ¿cómo se supone que las use si estoy en mi mente?— pregunto el rubio a ese problema.

—Fácil, solo cámbialos de dimensión— respondió el Sennin con normalidad.

— ¿Y cómo supones que lo haga?— volvió a preguntar el rubio.

—Solo piensa en todo esto, activa el Rinnegan e invoca todo esto como si fuera una simple invocación nada más— respondió el sabio señalando todos los libros y el frasco.

—Ehh… por si no te has dado cuenta ¡Perdí mi brazo derecho, idiota!— fue el grito que dio el rubio al sorprenderse de lo despistado que podía ser el sabio de los seis caminos.

— ¡No me grites y no me digas idiota! Además, te dije que activaras el Rinnegan porque con solo eso los jutsus de invocación son fáciles de hacer, ya que solo pondrás tu mano en el suelo y listo. De esa manera entraron todos los caminos del dolor a Konoha ya que uno de los caminos lanzo al camino animal que traspaso la barrera que protegía konoha y con eso fue fácil su entrada y destrucción de Konoha— respondió el sabio con seriedad en sus palabras al rubio que suspiro.

— ¿Y funcionara?— pregunto el rubio al sabio.

—No sé, puede que sí y puede que no. Pero si en dado caso no funciona puedes usar al camino Shuradō que te permitirá crear seis brazos extras pero cuando utilices el Rinnegan o el camino Jigokudō con el cual podrás invocar al "Rey del Infierno" para recuperar tú brazo pero no sé si funcionaria ya que solo le sirvió a Pain para reconstruir los cuerpos muertos— respondió con sencillez el sabio mientras el Uzumaki miraba con detenimiento al hombre frente a él.

—"_Estoy reconsiderando el llamarlo Rikudō Sennin, ya que su actitud parece despreocupada a comparación de la que presento cuando estaba peleando contra Kaguya_"— pensó el rubio al momento que suspiraba con pesadez. —De acuerdo, lo intentare y gracias por esto viejo— comento el rubio que miraba como el Sennin brillaba.

—No hay de que muchacho y recuerda siempre seguir adelante sin importar nada, y mucha suerte a donde quiera que vayas— se despidió el sabio al momento de desaparecer en un destello de luz por completo y el lugar donde estaba el rubio también se volvía blanco.

=====**Fin Flashback**=====.

—"_Así que eso fue lo que paso, de esa forma perdí mi brazo derecho y la razón de terminar en este mundo extraño_"— fue el pensamiento del rubio que simplemente miro por la ventana del hospital para ver el sol. —"_Sin duda los extrañare a todos chicos, y gracias de nuevo viejo sabio y también a ustedes_"— una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio que recordó a los bijuus y sin duda siempre los recordaría. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo la atención del rubio que miro la puerta y pudo observar a dos…? Lo que fueran ya que parecían dos unicornios pero con alas, una era de pelaje negro y la otra blanco, una tenía un extraño símbolo en su flanco derecho en forma de sol y la otra en forma de luna.

—Vaya así que por fin despertaste— declaro con serenidad la princesa Celestia que miraba al rubio que parecía indiferente.

—Por sus coronas, y el cómo su cabello se menea eh de suponer que una de ustedes es la soberana de este reino o las dos son líderes de este pueblo— dedujo el rubio mientras miraba a la princesa Celestia y a la princesa Luna.

—Estas en lo correcto joven, solo que las dos somos las gobernantes del reino de Equestria, ella es mi hermana la princesa Luna— señalo a la alicornio negra que simplemente asintió como dando un saludo al rubio. —Y yo soy la princesa Celestia y nos gustaría saber algunas cosas de ti— señalo la princesa del sol al momento que el rubio observaba a los guardias que estaban listos para atacar si se atrevía a hacer algo.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y con gusto responderé sus preguntas pero tengo una condición— respondió el rubio con seriedad.

—Dímela joven Naruto— dijo Celestia con normalidad.—Que ellos no estén aquí presentes— señalando a los guardias que se sorprendieron por eso.—Y que me traigan algo de comer—.

— ¿Algo más que desees?— pregunto Celestia al rubio que negó con la cabeza. —Bien, guardias déjennos solos y por favor tráiganle algo de comer al joven Naruto.

— ¡Pero Princesa…!— replicaron los soldados a su majestad.

—Solo háganlo por favor, y no se preocupen de nada— declaro la diosa del sol con una sonrisa a sus guardias que solo asintieron con resignación al momento que salían de la habitación para traerle la comida al rubio. —Bueno, ya estamos solos ahora joven Naruto serias tan…— sin embargo la princesa Celestia fue callada al ver la mano izquierda del rubio levantaba.

—Por favor solo llámeme Naruto su majestad— hablo el rubio con serenidad mientras miraba a las dos yeguas.

—Está bien Naruto, ahora ¿Serias tan amable de responderme algunas preguntas?— pregunto la princesa Celestia.

—De acuerdo su majestad— respondió el rubio con serenidad.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué tenías todas esas heridas? ¿Cómo perdiste tu casco derecho? ¿Y qué haces en nuestro mundo?— pregunto la princesa Luna que hasta el momento se había quedado callada mientras observaba como su hermana y Naruto hablaban.

—Vaya— fue la respuesta dada por el rubio que miro a la princesa Luna. —Bueno, para empezar soy un humano, vengo de otro mundo en el cual nosotros los humanos vivimos y estamos en la era Shinobi en la cual existen ninjas y eso es lo que soy, tenía todas esas heridas porque una guerra se había librado en mi mundo y la cual terminamos ganando y perdí no mi casco sino mi brazo derecho en una última pelea en la cual debí haber muerto y él porque estoy en su mundo es también un misterio para mí— respondió el rubio mientras miraba a las princesas con detenimiento.

—Espera… ¿Dices que eres un humano?— pregunto la princesa Luna al rubio que asintió.

— ¿Un humano? La mítica raza sabía que existió hace miles de años atrás en Equestria— respondió la princesa Celestia llamando la atención del rubio.

— ¿Raza sabía?— pregunto el rubio.

—Así es, los humanos fueron los primeros seres que vivieron en el mundo de Equestria, pero un día simplemente desaparecieron y nunca se supo nada de ellos… salvo antiguos templos, ruinas y cosas que ellos utilizaban cuando existían— respondió la diosa del sol.

—Dijiste que del lugar de donde venías existen miles de humanos ¿no es así?— pregunto la diosa de la luna al rubio que asintió. —Y que haya son ninjas ¿verdad?— volvió a preguntar la princesa de la noche al momento que el rubio volvió a asentir.

—Bueno, eso sin dudas en nuevo para nosotras al saber que existe un mundo donde existen los humanos— respondió la princesa del sol con serenidad.

—Y ustedes creen que para mí es fácil asimilar esto, yo también estoy sorprendido de saber que existe un mundo como el suyo, en mi mundo ustedes son un mito nada más al igual que en el suyo nosotros lo somos— dijo el rubio con serenidad mientras miraba a las princesas.

—Eso sí, pero dime, ¿Cómo es eso de que son ninjas y de que hubo una guerra?— pregunto la princesa Celestia al momento que el rubio suspiraba con pesadez.

—Vera, en mi mundo todo ser humano posee una enrgia llamada Chakra, algunos tienen más poder que otros y algunos apenas y tienen y algunos cuantos nacen sin esta energía— dijo el rubio.

—Como la magia, aquí en Equestria existen tres tipos de razas de ponis, están los alicornios como mi hermana y yo que somos unicornios y pegasos al mismo tiempo, están los pegasos que solo tienen alas, los unicornios que solo tiene un cuerno mágico y al final los ponis terrestres los cuales no poseen ni alas ni cuernos. Sin embargo la magia predomina en Equestria pero pocos son los que la usan, mayormente solo los unicornios la utilizan— comento la princesa Luna con serenidad.

—Igual que en nuestro mundo, está la facción civil y la militar. Aquellos que no tienen chakra o no poseen el suficiente deciden ser simples civiles y tener sus negocios y trabajar para mantener a sus familias, mientras que la militar está conformada por shinobis que normalmente se le llama a los ninjas que son hombres y Kunoichi que se le conoce a las mujeres ninjas. Nosotros peleamos por el bienestar de nuestra aldea, protegerlas de enemigos o de simples ladrones, ganamos dinero cumpliendo misiones que vienen siendo de rango D, C, B, A, S y doble SS, y nos dividimos en tres formas, los gennins que son jóvenes de 13 años que recién se hayan graduado de la academia ninja, Chunins que son ninjas que antes eran gennins pero que tomaron un examen para subir de nivel y Jounins que son ninjas que también antes eran Chunins pero que también tomaron un examen para subir de rango y el último pero el más importante es el de Kage que es el shinobi o kunoichi más poderoso de la aldea, dependiendo de la aldea de origen al líder se le llama Hokage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, Mizukage o Kazekage ya que ellos son ninjas de las 5 grandes aldeas ninjas que son las más poderosas que vienen siendo Konohagakure no Sato, Iwagakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato, Kirigakure no Sato y Sunagakure no Sato; que a la vez vienen siendo la aldea escondida entre las hojas, entre las rocas, entre las nubes, entre la niebla y entre el desierto— explico el rubio que tomo un respiro al momento que volvió a hablar. —Estas aldeas se encuentras en 5 naciones las cuales serían el país del fuego del cual es konoha y de donde provengo, el país de la tierra de donde proviene Iwagakure, el país del rayo donde se encuentra Kumogakure, el país del agua de donde es Kirigakure y por último el país del viento de donde es Sunagakure. Cada país es liderado por un Feudal que vendría siendo el líder de todo lo que está en país, cada aldea se diferencia de la otra con un símbolo, el de mi aldea parece una hoja lo cual indica que soy un shinobi de konoha, de Iwagakure vienen siendo dos rocas, de Kumogakure vienen siendo dos nubes, de Kirigakure vienen siendo cuatros líneas verticales onduladas que representan la niebla y de Sunagakure viene siendo una especie de reloj de arena— termino de explicar el rubio que miraba a las dos yeguas que tenían los ojos dando vueltas y agarrándose las cabezas con sus alas como si trataran de asimilar todo lo que dijo el rubio que tenía una gota de sudor.

—Vaya, sin duda su mundo es algo complicado pero lo entendí todo, así que puedes seguir— respondió la princesa Celestia.

—Yo también lo entendí así que puede proseguir— afirmo la diosa de la noche.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo así es como nos identificamos todos los ninjas pero a veces gracias a eso miles de nosotros morimos puesto que las aldeas en el pasado se encontraban en guerra, a veces el hacer las misiones lejos de nuestra aldea se volvían suicidas puesto que anteriormente antes de mi nacimiento hubieron 3 guerras las cuales eran llamadas "La Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi" eran guerras entre las aldeas y las cuales causaban miles de muertes para todas las aldeas, pero bueno eso se los contare otro día— respondió el rubio con serenidad mientras las princesas se sorprendían de que en el mundo de donde provenía el rubio eran constantes las guerras. —Verán, mis heridas como les dije fueron causadas por la guerra que hubo en mi mundo la cual sería "La 4ta Guerra Mundial Shinobi" la cual tenía como único propósito capturar a los últimos dos bijuus que existían. Y para explicarles que eran los bijuus, pues estos eran 9 seres poderosos que tenían una energía ilimitada, cada uno tenía un número determinado de colas que indicaba su poder, estaba Shukaku que era el bijuu de una cola, Matatabi que era la bijuu de dos colas, Isobu el bijuu de tres colas, Son Goku el bijuu de cuatro colas, Kokuo que era la bijuu de cinco colas, Saiken el de seis colas, Chōmei el de siete colas, Gyuki el de ocho colas y finalmente Kurama el de nueve colas, en mi mundo estos seres eran tan codiciados por las aldeas pero eran casi imposibles de dominar así que usaban a seres humanos como sus carceleros los cuales eran llamados Jinchūrikis, nosotros porque yo era un Jinchuriki para ser específicos el de nueve colas sufríamos el desprecio, la ira, el odio de los aldeanos de nuestras aldeas, éramos consideramos como armas dependiendo de la aldea de donde fuéramos, pero dejare eso para otro día. Como iba diciendo la guerra se hizo ya que una banda de criminales llamada Akatsuki deseaba a todos los bijuus para sumergir a toda la humanidad en un sueño eterno, ya habían conseguido a 7 de los nueve pero al precio de que mataron a mucha gente en el proceso y eso incluye a los Jinchūrikis puesto que al momento que a un Jinchuriki le es extraído su bijuu muere en el proceso— suspiro el rubio al momento que recordaba a su amigo Gaara.

—Las aldeas ninjas al saber el poder del enemigo decidieron olvidar sus diferencias y formar una alianza para detener a Akatsuki de una vez por todas, pero también la crearon para proteger a Killer Bee que era el Jinchuriki del ocho colas y a mí, sin embargo mucha gente murió por eso así que decidimos ir al campo de batalla. Pasaron muchas cosas las cuales de verdad me gustaría contarles pero que solo el recordarlas me hacen sentir culpable de toda la gente que murió por mí— comento el rubio que bajo la cabeza mientras las princesas miraban al rubio con pena y tristeza ya que se culpaba por las miles de personas que murieron para protegerlo a él y su otro compañero. —Esta guerra fue sin duda la más violenta y en la cual muchos murieron, inclusive los civiles que no tenían nada que ver… pero gracias a la ayuda de un viejo amigo y uno nuevo todo termino con el final de esa guerra, sin embargo un enemigo del pasado volvió y no tuve más opción que pelear con el hasta la muerte… el murió y la verdad me siento mal ya que yo también debí haber muerto pero estoy feliz de estar con vida y feliz de saber que solo perdí mi brazo derecho— termino de decir el rubio que tenía una sonrisa triste mientras miraba el lugar donde debería estar su brazo y recordaba la pelea que tuvo contra Madara que hasta el momento, debía reconocer que fue el enemigo más fuerte y poderoso que había enfrentado. Levanto la vista al momento que miraba como las dos princesas ponían sus pezuñas sobre sus hombros como si trataran de consolarlo.

—No me imagino por todo lo que debiste pasar… pero no estés triste por estar vivo Naruto. Tú momento no había llegado y a pesar de todo debes ver todo con una sonrisa, con solo ver tus ojos puedo ver un gran futuro en ti— declaro la princesa Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el rubio se sonrojaba levemente por las palabras dichas por la diosa del sol.

—Mi hermana tiene razón, no era tú momento todavía y debes estar feliz y no triste por seguir vivo, olvida tú pasado y sigue adelante en la vida— apoyo la princesa de la noche que tenía una sonrisa como la de su hermana que miraba a Naruto con normalidad. El rubio simplemente vio a las dos princesas para después poner una sonrisa y mirar a las princesas.

—Gracias por su apoyo, y les estoy agradecidas por todo lo que han hecho por mí hasta ahora— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, las princesas tenían razón, es cierto le dolía saber que estaba vivo y alejado de sus familia y amigos, pero debía estar feliz de estar vivo y sobre todo seguir adelante pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era que nunca olvidaría a sus amigos y a los bijuus. La puerta se abrió al momento que un guardia traía un emparedado y una bebida en una bandeja.

—Aquí tiene— fue la sencilla respuesta del guardia que le entrego la comida al rubio que la vio con una sonrisa al momento que la tomaba.

— ¡Muchas gracias!— agradeció el rubio al guardia que salió de la habitación al momento que se disponía a agarrar al emparedado pero se detuvo. —Casi lo olvido ¡Itadakimasu!— agradeció el rubio al momento que le daba el primer bocado al emparedado y masticarlo solo para que después su cara se volviera azul al momento que traga el bocado con fuerza para dejar el emparedado en la bandeja y agarrar el vaso para tomar su contenido pero al dar el primer sorbo lo quiso vomitar pero se lo trago con fuerza, dejo el vaso en la bandeja y miro a las princesas. —No es que quiera ser descortés o maleducado pero… ¿de que esta hecho el emparedado y la bebida?— pregunto el rubio a las princesas.—Espera un momento ¡Guardia!— llamo la princesa Celestia al momento que entraba el mismo guardia que le entrego la comida al rubio.

—Podrías decirle a Naruto de que es su emparedado y bebida— ordeno la princesa de la noche.

—El emparedado es de margaritas con pétalos de rosa y salsa de girasoles, y la bebida es un mezcla de crisantemos, rosas y avena— respondió el guardia mientras el rubio tenía una aura negra sobre su cabeza mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza.

—Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte— dijo la princesa Celestia al guardia que asintió a la orden de su princesa que junto a su hermano esperaron a que saliera el guardia para seguir hablando. —Dime Naruto acaso ¿no te gusto… la… comida?— pregunto con desconcierto la princesa del sol que al darse la vuelta para preguntarle al rubio lo observo en una esquina mientras una aura de depresión lo rodeaba por completo.

—Genial estoy atrapado en un mundo lleno de ponis, perdí mi brazo y ahora moriré de hambre— dijo el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos causando que una gota de sudor bajara por la cabeza de las princesa que miraban al rubio que después se recompuso para elevar su puño izquierda mientras unas llamas rojas lo rodeaban. — ¡Maldito viejo sabio! ¡Solo espera a que te vea de nuevo y me las pagaras! ¡Y sé que me oyes viejo decrepito, me vengare ya lo veras. Dattebayo!— grito el rubio a los cuatro viendo mientras las princesas miraban extrañadas al rubio y se preguntaban si todos esos golpes no volvieron loco al rubio que después se sentó en la cama para suspirar en señal de derrota.

— ¿No te gusto verdad?— pregunto Luna que miraba al rubio con atención.

—No quiero ser vulgar pero sabe horrible— respondió el rubio que simplemente volvía a suspirar con pesadez. — ¿No tendrán pollo, pescado, pulpo, cangrejos o algo de carne?— pregunto el rubio con esperanza mientras miraba a las princesas que tenían la cara azul por escuchar al rubio pedir algo de carne.

—Nosotros, todos los habitantes de Equestria somos vegetarianos menos los grifos— declaro la princesa Celestia al momento que el rubio bajaba la cabeza en señal de derrotaba.

—Pero podría pedirle algunas provisiones a los grifos en su reino o preguntarle donde la consiguen, claro ¿si te parece bien a ti?— propuso la princesa del sol al rubio que sonrió al momento que abrazaba a la diosa del sol con su único brazo y le daba un beso en la mejilla por la felicidad que tenía sin darse cuenta de que la diosa del sol se sonrojo por el acto del rubio.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!— decía el rubio mientras todavía seguía abrazando a la princesa que gracias a su pelaje se podía observar el sonrojo que tenía por el beso que le dio el rubio.

—No… No… tienes nada… que agradecerme— respondió con un tartamudeo la diosa del sol que tenía la cara roja.

— "_Pero que me pasa ¿Por qué me siento así?_"— se preguntó la diosa del sol al momento que Naruto la soltaba.

—Bueno, por el momento me voy a cambiar— dijo el rubio con serenidad al momento que la princesa del sol recordó que las ropas del rubio estaban destrozadas por completo.

—Discúlpame Naruto pero… cuando te encontramos toda tu ropa estaba rota, y lamento decirte que el conseguirte ropa será difícil— dijo la princesa Luna al rubio que simplemente sonrió de lado.

—No sé preocupen de eso, recuerden que les dije que soy un ninja y tengo miles de trucos bajo la manga como esto— declaro el rubio que mostro su antebrazo derecho en el cual apareció un pequeño círculo, las princesas vieron que el rubio golpeo el suelo con su palma al momento que en una nube de humo aparecía una nueva mudada de ropa, las princesas se asombraron por eso. —Antes de que todo eso de la guerra pasara entrene en secreto una habilidad que era única en mi clan y ese era el Fūinjutsu que son jutsus de sellado, bueno no era única en mi clan porque algunas personas lo podían hacer pero solo los miembros del Clan Uzumaki lo habían llevado a otro nivel, estudie día y noche, pasos por paso cada jutsu que me podría servir en el futuro— confeso el rubio agarro la ropa que eran unos pantalones ANBU negros, unas sandalias negras y una camisa blanca con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda y el de konoha al frente, además de que agarro los calzoncillos para ponérselos claro cubriéndose con la sabana para que las princesas no lo vieran desnudo seguido del pantalon. —Y uno de esos jutsus era de sellado pero diferente a los otros, este me permitía sellar cosas en mi cuerpo pero el hacerlo era muy diferente que leerlo, use algunos clones pero casi la mayoría terminaban explotando ya que las cosas terminaban dentro de mi piel, pero luego de varios intentos fallidos lo logre y al hacerlo selle en mi brazo derecho algunos kunais y en el izquierdo selle ropa por si en alguna pelea mi ropa se mojaba o quemaba, y me resulto conveniente solo perder mi brazo derecho— termino de hablar el rubio al momento que se quitaba la bata y se ponía la camisa, y se ponía las sandalias ninjas. —Así esta, ¿Cómo me veo?— pregunto el rubio que se dio una vuelta mientras las princesas se miraban entre sí como pidiendo una respuesta de la otra.

—Pues… en primer lugar para que usas ropa, no nos queda claro eso— señalo la princesa Luna al momento que el rubio ponía su mano izquierda en su mentón como si pensara algo.

—Bueno, supongamos que yo soy un poni— sugirió el rubio a las princesas que asintieron. —La ropa para mí vendría siendo como mí pelaje— comento el rubio a las princesas que asintieron de nuevo. —Y si mi ropa es mi pelaje ¿Qué pasaría si pierdo mi ropa?— pregunto el rubio a las princesas.

—Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo, si fueras poni y tu ropa es tu pelaje, y si perdieras tu ropa eso quería decir… que… es-estarías des-des-denudo— respondió la princesa Celestia que se volvió roja al igual que su hermana al saber que la ropa del rubio lo mantenía presentaba y cubría sus partes nobles.

—A eso me refiero, la ropa es esencial para todo ser humano y en nuestro mundo aquel que no la usa o no le gusta usarla se llaman "Exhibicionistas" y eran llevados a la cárcel— comento el Uzumaki con serenidad.

—Ya veo— fue la respuesta de la princesa Luna.

—Oigan… yo ya me encuentro bien del todo, así que me preguntaba… ¿Dónde me quedare?— pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba a las dos yeguas.

—Bueno… no pensamos en eso realmente ya que creíamos que ibas a estar dormido todavía— confeso la princesa Luna mientras miraba al rubio.

—Yo creo… que tengo la solución a ese problema, sígueme— ordeno la princesa Celestia que salía del cuarto junto a su hermana al momento que los guardias se ponían firmes al ver a sus lidere salir del cuarto junto a ese ser, no preguntaron nada más solo se limitaron a seguir a sus líderes y vigilar al rubio. Cuando estaban a punto de salir vieron como el rubio se detuvo para darse la vuelta.

—Espérenme un momento— ordeno el rubio extrañando a las princesas más sin embargo Thunder que estuvo siempre alerta sabía porque el rubio pidió eso, Naruto se arrodillo en frente de dos árboles pequeños. —Por favor discúlpeme por lo que paso antes, no era mi intención causarle daño y lastimarla señorita… pero espero y comprenda que fue una reacción involuntaria al despertar en este lugar, sé que soy diferente a usted al igual que a todos los presentes aquí… yo no soy de este lugar y por eso actué así, por favor le pido disculpas y que hare lo que usted desee o quiera como señal de arrepentimiento y para mostrarle que puede confiar en mí— fueron las palabras del rubio que en todo momento tenía la cabeza inclinada, las princesas estaban extrañadas por esto hasta que vieron como una poni terrestre salía detrás de los árboles para asomar su cabeza y ver al rubio que estaba arrodillado delante de ella.

—N-No… No te preocupes de nada… e-es-estas perdonado y… sé que lo hiciste sin intenciones de lastimarme… comprendo lo que dices, solo… solo con tú disculpa estoy bien— respondió la enfermera Redheart con timidez mientras miraba al rubio con desconfianza todavía.

—No lo puedo aceptar señorita, déjeme compensárselo de algún modo— volvió a decir el rubio a la enfermera.

—No… no tengo nada que pedirte joven, tal vez más adelante— respondió la enfermera Redheart.

—Está bien señorita, solo ¿desearía saber el nombre de tan bella dama?— pregunto el rubio que miro a la enfermera Redheart que miro al rubio con desconfianza.

—Mi nombre es Redheart— respondió la poni terrestre a la pregunta del rubio.

—Gracias por haber cuidado de mí señorita Redheart. Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki— dijo el rubio al momento que se levantaba y miraba a la poni que debía admitir que el rubio daba un poco de miedo al ser alto. —Fue un placer conocerla— término de decir el rubio al momento que volvía para estar a la par de las princesas que simplemente siguieron su camino.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto la princesa Celestia al rubio.

—Lo que pasa es que cuando desperté me asusté mucho al ver a la enfermera, así que hice lo único que podía hacer y era tomarla como rehén por si eran alguna especie de raza caníbal o por el estilo— respondió el rubio con serenidad mientras caminaba a la par con las princesas.

—Ya veo, solo una precaución que aprendiste al ser ninja ¿verdad?— pregunto Luna que miraba al rubio y observaba las miradas de otros ponis que miraban como bicho raro al rubio.

—Así es, siempre debíamos estar atentos y ver nuestro panorama, no podíamos bajar la guardia para nada ya que eso nos costaría la vida— respondió el rubio con serenidad mientras seguía caminando ignorando las miradas, de pequeño las evadió y ahora no le afectaban mucho. —Por cierto ¿a dónde vamos?— pregunto el rubio que miro a la princesa Celestia.

—Iremos a la casa de una muy querida amiga y estudiante mía— respondió la princesa Celestia con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras el rubio solo poso su vista en el frente.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Twilight esta se encontraba leyendo libro tras libro buscando alguna respuesta de lo que podría ser "ese ser bípedo" pero por más que buscara no encontraba nada y el que sus amigas estuvieran en su casa no ayudaba en mucho que digamos.

—Eh… disculpa Twilight pero ¿Cuándo iremos al hospital para ver como siguió el zorrito?— pregunto Fluttershy a la alumna de Celestia que arqueo una ceja al escuchar el nombre que le dio su amiga a ese ser.

— ¿Zorrito? ¿Por qué le dices así Fluttershy?— pregunto Twilight a su amiga amante de los animales.

—Eh, pues veras… él tenía unas marcas en las cara que son similares a los bigotes de un gato o un zorrito… por eso lo decidí llamar así ya que no sabemos su nombre ni que es— respondió la pegaso a la pregunta de su amiga.

— ¿Zorrito? No suena mal, me encanta ese nombre— comento Applejack que se unía a la conversación.

—Pues no le queda mal que digamos, además Fluttershy tiene razón con eso de los bigotes— dijo Rainbow que flotaba sobre sus amigas.

— ¿Zorrito? ¡Uh! ¡Me encanta ese nombre! Es muy tierno pero a la ves da miedo— hablo Pinkie que tenía una linterna en sus cascos mientras la luz de esta solo iluminaba su rostro.

— ¿Zorrito? No es mal nombre si recordamos que no sabemos su nombre y que es— apoyo Rarity que se única a la conversación.

—Ah, sea cual sea su nombre debemos saber de dónde vino y que es exactamente— respondió Twilight mientras miraba otro libro.

—Creo que si deseas saber eso, deberíamos ir al hospital a verlo ¿no crees?— pregunto la portadora de la amabilidad a sus compañeros.

—Creo que tienes razón Fluttershy, si queremos saber quién es y de donde es, debemos ir al hospital para ver sí ya despertó— ordeno Twilight al momento que una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Fluttershy. —Sera mejor ir ahora que tenemos tiempo— sugirió la portadora de la magia a sus amigas que asintieron, estaban a punto de salir cuando oyeron que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

—Genial, y cuando estábamos a punto de salir— comento Rainbow al momento que Twilight abría la puerta de su casa.

— ¡¿Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna?!— exclamo la unicornio que miro a su mentora y a la hermana de esta.

—Hola Twilight, me alegra verte— respondió con una sonrisa la princesa del sol.

—Pasen, mi casa es su casa— dijo la Sparkle que se hizo a un lado para que pasaran su maestra y la hermana de esta.

—Lo siento mi fiel alumna pero no tengo mucho tiempo así que seré breve, necesito que Naruto se quede en tu casa por un tiempo— indico la princesa del sol a su alumna.

—Disculpe maestra pero ¿Quién es Naruto?— pregunto la portadora de la magia al momento que las otras portadoras se acercaban.

—Él es Naruto— dijo la princesa que se hacía a un lado dejando ver al rubio que tenía una sonrisa mientras las Mane 6 miraban al "Zorrito" como lo llamaron delante de ellas.—Mucho gusto, mi nombres es Naruto Uzumaki ¿Cuál es el suyo?— pregunto el rubio mientras las chicas miraban asombradas al rubio que simplemente sonreía mostrando sus dientes.

* * *

**Espero y le shaya gustado, y gracias por su apoyo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, me alegra saber que esta historia fue bien recibida en este foro. Y gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyan se los agradesco. **

**ELVIS5555: gracias por darme ese consejo te lo agradesco, y gracias por decirme eso del mp ya que no lo sabía. Gracias por eso.**

**Y para todos aquellos que lean esta historia les doy las gracias por tomarse su tiempo, y los dejo con este capítulo que espero les guste.**

**Nota: Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto, y My Little Pony a Lauren Faust.**

-blablabla- humano/poni hablando.

-"_blablabla_"- humano/poni pensando.

-**Blablabla**\- criatura sobrenatural hablando.

-"_**blablabla**_"- criatura sobrenatural pensando.

* * *

Capítulo 2.

Las Mane 6 estaban viendo al rubio con atención, no lo podían creer para nada, anoche estaba herido de gravedad, había perdido mucha sangre y había perdido su casco derecho, y ahora estaba como nuevo frente a ellas. Naruto todavía estaba sonriendo pero tenía una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza mientras seguía sonriéndoles con la mano izquierda arriba esperando la respuestas de su pregunta mientras las ponis estaban estáticas inclusive Pinkie Pie que normalmente estaría saltando de alegría o haciendo algunas de sus acciones que rompen cualquier ley de la física y del universo. ¡PLOF! Fue el sonido que se escuchó al momento que el rubio tenía una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba como la, unicornio blanca caía al suelo desmayada como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—EJEM… Twilight necesito tú respuesta rápido, necesito volver a Canterlot con mi hermana así que ¿Qué dices, se puede quedar Naruto contigo por un tiempo?— volvió a preguntar la princesa del sol a su alumna, que solo miraba al rubio con atención al igual que sus amigas. —Bueno, lo tomare como un sí. Naruto no te preocupes de nada en lo absoluto ya que te dejo en buenas manos, y no te preocupes sobre el asunto de la comida, hare todo lo posible para que estés ajustó como si estuvieras en tu mundo— dijo Celestia que miro al rubio que solo sonrió de lado.

—Gracias princesa Celestia— dijo el rubio que le dio un abrazo a la diosa del sol que correspondió al abrazo. —Y también gracias a usted princesa Luna— dijo el rubio que le dio un abrazo a la princesa de la noche que de igual forma correspondió al abrazo del rubio. —Les agradezco de todo mi corazón por ayudarme y tomarse las molestias de mis caprichos— bromeo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras las princesas se reían.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, sé que tú eres diferente a nosotros y comprendo tus hábitos— menciono la diosa del sol.

—Mi hermana tiene razón Naruto, y no te preocupes yo también veré en que puedo ayudarte para hacerte sentir en casa— apoyo la diosa de la Luna al rubio que hizo una reverencia a las gobernantes de Equestria.

—Gracias sus majestades— agradeció el Uzumaki que se arrodillo en frente de las princesas, Naruto estaba feliz al saber que dos princesas se atrevían a ayudarlo y sobre todo por haberlo cuidado cuando estaba herido, bueno no ellas pero él estaba agradecido con ellas y con la enfermera Redheart. —Les agradezco que me traten de ayudar, les prometo que les pagare por todo lo que están haciendo por mí— fueron las palabras del rubio que estaban llenas de firmeza y agradecimiento.

—Naruto… no debes de agradecernos nada, a pesar de todo aunque no seas uno de nosotros debes recordar que todos somos iguales sin importar nuestra raza. Tú eres un ser vivientes y la vida es lo más precioso que nos pudo haber ocurrido y nosotras no podíamos dejar que alguien como tú muriera— respondió la princesa Celestia al rubio que levanto el rostro.

—Mi hermana tiene razón, Naruto debes seguir adelante y olvidar todo eso por completo, recuerda que ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad de vivir y ser feliz, aprovéchala al máximo— comento la diosa de la noche que miro al rubio que sonrió de lado.

—Bien, nos tenemos que ir pero volveremos para ver como vas acoplándote a Ponyville. Spike, podrías venir por favor— dijo la princesa del sol al momento que Naruto miro que detrás de una puerta que al parecer llevaba a la cocina salía un pequeño bebe dragón con ojos de color verde, con espinas de color verde savia, y su cuerpo era de color violeta y su vientre era de un color verde pálido y sus orejas eran de color verde claro pero eran un poco transparenten además de que el final de su cola parecía un triángulo.

—Sí, ¿su majestad?— pregunto el dragón mientras miraba a la diosa del sol.

—Enviare algunas cartas que serán para Naruto, las reconocerás ya que estas tendrán un listón amarrillo en vez del típico listón de color café claro, y te pido por favor que sí Naruto desea enviarme una carta que hagas lo mismo de siempre ¿por favor?— pidió la diosa del sol que le sonrió al dragón que asintió a las palabras de su líder.

— ¡Está bien princesa! ¡Puede contar conmigo!— declaro el dragón que puso su garra derecha encima de su cabeza como si fuera un militar.

—Bien, nos vemos y hasta entonces suerte Naruto— dijo la princesa del sol que se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

—Buena suerte Naruto— dijo la princesa Luna que siguió a su hermana. El rubio solo las vio partir mientras los guardias las seguían para protegerlas, Naruto simplemente tenía su mano izquierda levantada mientras se despedía de ellas y las veía irse a paso lento pero seguro cerró la puerta y suspiro, se dio media vuelta al momento que miraba a las Mane 6 que lo seguían viendo cosa que incomodo al rubio.

— ¿P-Pa-Pa-Pasa… al-al-algo?— pregunto el rubio que vio a las ponis acercarse a él lentamente al momento que por movimiento propio daba pasos atrás pero noto la puerta así que giro a la derecha mientras las ponis junto con Spike lo seguían hasta que golpeo con la estantería de libros de Twilight. — ¿Q-Que qui-quieren de… de mí?— pregunto el rubio que estaba listo para salir corriendo por si alguna de ellas se atrevía a hacerle algo, Fluttershy fue la primera que dio un paso adelante al momento que ponía su casco derecho sobre la mejilla del rubio que no sabía qué hacer.

—Me… alegra ver que ya estas mejor— comento con una sonrisa la pegaso amarrilla que miraba al rubio.

—G-Gracias— dijo el rubio que seguía viendo a las Mane 6 y al pequeño dragón. —Di-Disculpen… pe-pero ¿Cómo se llaman?— pregunto el rubio mientras miraba a las ponis en frente de él.

—Ah, disculpa mis faltas de modales— dijo la portadora de la amabilidad que se alejó un poco del rubio. —Ella es Twilight Sparkle— señalo Fluttershy a la alumna de Celestia.

—Mucho gusto— respondió la unicornio.

—Ella es Applejack— señalo a la poni vaquera.

—El placer es mío— respondió la portadora de la honestidad mientras se quitaba su sombrero.

—Ella es Rarity— señalo ala unicornio blanca.

—Es un placer… conocerte— dijo la unicornio amante de la moda que miraba con atención al rubio.

—Ella es Rainbow Dash, futura líder de los Wonderbolts— presento la pegaso a su compañera.

—Es cierto— declaro la pegaso con una sonrisa de confianza.

—Ella es Pinkie Pie— señalo a la poni rosada que lo vio con una sonrisa.

— ¡Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, pero si quieres puedes decirme Pinkie, Pie, PinPie, Pinkedinkinwinkimingin o como más te guste!— declaro la poni mientras el rubio la miraba, sin duda su azúcar estaba al límite para que actué de esa forma.

—Y él es Spike pero ya sabes quién es, y mi nombre es Fluttershy es un placer conocerte— termino de presentar la pegaso mientras miraba al rubio con una sonrisa.

—Es un gusto conocerlas a todas y a ti Spike— dijo el rubio que seguía entre la pared y las ponis y el dragón. —Podrían por favor… alejarse de mí unos pasos ¿por favor?— pidió el rubio al momento que todas las ponis daban cuatro pasos atrás al momento que el rubio se paraba para verlas con atención, todavía le era un poco complicado todo esto.

—Así que tu nombre es Naruto ¿verdad?— pregunto Twilight que se acercó al rubio para verlo con detenimiento.

—Así es— respondió el rubio.

—Y dime Naruto ¿Qué eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cómo perdiste tu casco derecho? ¿Cómo es que llegaste a Equestria? ¿Tu pelo es así de alborotado? ¿Eres malvado? ¿Eres un chupa cabras? ¿O acaso eres un vampiro?— pregunto Pinkie Pie mientras sostenía al rubio de la camisa, Naruto solo sonreía nervioso por la actitud hiperactiva de esa poni.

—Pinkie, déjalo tranquilo debe estar cansado en estos momento— regaño Twilight a su amiga. —Pero Pinkie tiene razón, dinos Naruto ¿Qué eres tú realmente?— pregunto la alumna de Celestia al rubio que suspiro con pesadez.

—Pues verán yo soy un humano y provengo de otro mundo en el cual…— y así el rubio les conto lo mismo que a las princesas, sin embargo ellas fueron más afondo y preguntaron por toda su vida, ¿Cómo había sido su niñez? ¿Cómo eran sus padres? ¿Qué hacía en su mundo? ¿Si iba a estudiar? Y miles de otras preguntas que el rubio respondía mientras contaba su historia completa, claro omitiendo algunas que otras cosas como que posee el Rinnegan, que todavía tiene el chakra de las bestias y que tiene una biblioteca enorme con miles de libros y que tiene el principal componente para crear un nuevo brazo.. —Y esa es toda mi vida— término de hablar el rubio mientras las ponis miraban tristes y con dolor al rubio.

—Pobre… no me imagino todo lo que tuviste que pasar— dijo Fluttershy que lloraba al saber la niñez del rubio, saber que era odiado y tratado mal.

—Nunca antes en mi vida había sentido tanto odio hacia algo… pero ahora sin duda tengo ganas de patear a unos cuantos ponis— comento Applejack que sentía rabia al saber cómo trataron al rubio cuando era un pequeño.

— ¡Ohh pobre de ti, sufriste tanto en la vida y aun así no has pedido nada a cambio, eres un verdadero caballero! ¡No, eres un príncipe sin duda alguna! ¡Sacrificarte inclusive por personas que no conocías y aun así no pides nada a cambio más que la amistad!— declaro Rarity con su típico dramatismo mientras caía al suelo con suavidad y sobre una almohada mientras tenía su casco derecho sobre su frente, causándole una gota de sudor al rubio.

—No te preocupes Naruto ¡Me encargare de darte una superduperhipermega fiesta que te haga olvidar todo ese mal!— dijo Pinkie Pie que agarro de las mejillas al rubio que se preguntaba cómo era posible que le agarra los cachetes si no tenía dedos, pero bueno, era Pinkie Pie rompiendo todas las leyes del universo.

— ¡Naruto, eres mi héroe!— grito Spike que abrazo el pie derecho del rubio que sonrio por el acto del pequeño dragón.

—No… no… no te preocupes Naruto, de ahora e-en adelante todo mejorara. Yo te ayudare, porque yo soy ahora tú amiga— dijo Twilight que se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo, sin duda alguna eso que le paso al rubio nadie lo merecía, nadie merecía pasar por eso.

—Eh de decir que eres alguien asombroso y sin duda formidable— comento Rainbow que se limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

—Rainbow ¿estas llorando?— pregunto Applejack a su amiga.

—No claro que no, la gente súper como yo no llora… solo era una basurita que entro a mi ojo nada más— respondió la pegaso de crin multicolor.

—Bueno, no todo fue mal… así fue como conocí a Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-Sensei, a Konohamaru y sus compañeros, a Ero-Sennin, Baa-chan, Shizune-Neechan y mis otros amigos. Gracias a su amistad salí adelante y entrene fuerte para protegerlos… y me alegra decir que mi objetivo se cumplió, sé que ahora podrán vivir sin preocuparse de nada— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro que sin duda alguna sorprendió a las chicas.

Naruto se enfrentó a villanos que eran más poderosos que él, se enfrentó a un hombre que parecía un demonio, a otro que era un psicópata loco, uno que era inmortal, otro que tenía el complejo de un dios, otro que tenía el poder de un dios, se enfrentó una diosa que era invencible pero claro lo hizo con ayuda de sus compañeros de equipo, pero al final se enfrentó contra aquella persona que considero un gran amigo y un gran hermano. Salvo a miles de personas que no conocía en lo absoluto, rescato a 9 bestias que eran seres hechos de energía infinita, ellas estaban sorprendida de saber que Naruto a pesar de todo nunca pidió nada a cambio, nunca busco fama o dinero, ni mujeres ni siquiera tener algunos favores políticos, no fue corrompido por la avaricia o por el odio, lo único que busco era el reconocimiento, demostrar que no era todo eso que la gente comentaba o mencionaba, no, el solo quería ser reconocido por todos y ser conocido como un chico común y corriente, además de ganar uno que otro amigo en sus viajes. Aunque las Mane 6 pensaban que tan inocente podía ser una persona ya que en sus relatos el rubio menciono algunos comportamientos de enamoramiento que el rubio confundía con malestares o enfermedades que tenían las chicas que conoció en su viaje. Sin duda alguna Naruto era torpe para esas cosas del amor pero quien lo podría culpar de ser así en ese tema, sus padres murieron el día que nació, su abuelo siempre estaba trabajando y a la persona que vio casi como un padre era un pervertido, así que no toda la culpa era de él.

—Pero no es momento de recordar esas cosas tristes, sé que ellos son más felices y vivirán en paz desde ahora… sin los bijuus presentes no hay problema… aunque sin duda alguna extrañare de menos los gritos de esa bola con pelos enorme— menciono el rubio mientras una imagen de Kurama llegaba a su mente, y sonrió al saber que si Kurama lo oía llamarlo así una de las típicas peleas que tuvo con él iniciarían de nuevo.

—Es cierto que no sabemos lo que pasaste, o todo lo que tuviste que hacer para salir adelante, ni saber el dolor que tuviste al acabar con la vida de Sasuke… pero debes ver que ahora a pesar de todo sigues con vida… ellos siempre estarán en tu corazón y mientras tu sigas con vida ellos lo seguirán. Además ahora estamos nosotras para apoyarte y estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas— declaro la alumna de Celestia con una sonrisa cálida, Naruto miro a Twilight miro a las Mane 6 y Spike que tenían una sonrisa mientras que Spike tenía su pulgar derecho arriba en señal de apoyo. Naruto sonrió al momento que una pequeña lágrima cayo de su ojo derecho.

—Gracias— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

—No hay nada de que agradecer Terroncito— menciono Applejack al rubio que sonrió, pero de repente un sonido se escuchó en toda la sala, Fluttershy se asustó por eso y se ocultó debajo de una mesa.

— ¿Q-Que… fu-fue eso?— pregunto la pegaso amarrilla.

—Jejejeje… esto es vergonzoso sin duda alguna… pero fui yo— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en la cara mientras las Mane 6 lo miraban con atención. —No he comido nada en un largo tiempo y ese era mi estómago— termino de explicar el rubio con la cara roja de vergüenza causando una pequeña risa en las chicas.

—Lo hubieras dicho antes, si quieres podemos irte a traer un empar…— pero Twilight no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por el rubio.

— ¡No!— grito el rubio mientras las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía lo miraban con atención.

— ¿No?— pregunto Twilight mientras el rubio sonreía con nerviosismo.

—Veras Twilight… nosotros los humanos no somos como ustedes obviamente, y eso incluye la comida— contesto el rubio con nerviosismo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— pregunto la portadora de la magia al Uzumaki.

—Pues que nosotros los humanos somos omnívoros… es decir que nosotros comemos plantas…y… animales— dijo lo último en un susurro el rubio que fue perceptible para las Mane 6 que estaban en blanco al oír eso. —Además… la princesa Celestia me dio un emparedado hecho de pétalos de rosas y no sé qué más y yo no puedo comer eso, no porque no pueda o no quiera… simplemente que eso no es comida para mí—.

—Bu-Bueno… tal… tal vez puedas comer pa-pastel por el momento— sugirió Twilight que estaba azul al saber que Naruto comía carne.

—Bueno, tal vez sirva— declaro el rubio con normalidad mientras las chicas miraban al rubio abrir la puerta y salir 3, 2, 1. El rubio abrió la puerta al momento que asomaba su cabeza para ver a las chicas. —Este… chicas… ¿Dónde exactamente consigo pastel?— pregunto el rubio mientras las chicas tenían una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza al ver lo despistado que era el rubio.

Naruto se encontraba caminando en medio de las Mane 6 que miraban como algunos ponis miraban con extrañes al rubio que simplemente seguía su camino, Pinkie Pie le dijo que ella conocía el mejor lugar donde vendían los mejores postres de todo Ponyville "Sugar Cube Corner" que era la pastelería más famosa en Ponyville además de ser el lugar donde Pinkie trabajaba y vivía, ya que ella antes vivía en una granja de rocas, lo que extraño al rubio al saber que en este lugar existían las granjas de rocas al momento que imaginaba a Pinkie dándole de comer a las rocas, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en esa divertida escena. Las Mane 6 miraron al rubio con preocupación ya que Naruto les contó como de pequeño era visto como un monstruo y como la gente corría de él, pero en vez de ver la cara de tristeza del rubio vieron una sonrisa mientras reía levemente como si algo gracioso pasara por su cabeza, no les tomo mucho tiempo ser contagiadas por la sonrisa del rubio, llegaron en pocos minutos a la pastelería.

— ¡Y aquí estamos!— dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios. Naruto miro la pastelería, sin duda alguna era un lugar simple pero se podía sentir un aire de confort y tranquilidad pero también un sentimiento de alegría y felicidad. — ¡Bienvenido a Sugar Cube Corner. Naruto!— exclamo con una sonrisa la poni rosada.

— ¿Pinkie? ¿Eres tú?— pregunto una voz en la cocina al momento que salía la señora Cake que miro a la poni rosada.

— ¡Hola señora Cake! ¡Le presento a un nuevo amigo! Naruto ella es la señora Cake, y señora Cake él es Naruto— presento Pinkie a los susodichos.

—Buenos días señora, es un placer conocerla— comento el rubio con una sonrisa a la poni pastelera que estaba quieta en su lugar sin decir nada, una ventisca suave se sintió en la pastelería mientras Naruto solo sonreía con una gota de sudor en su frente, no tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que iba a pasar.

—Oh… Buenos días— dijo la señora Cake con una sonrisa sutil en los labios, mientras Naruto se asombró de que ella no se asustara o se desmayara. —Es un gusto conocer a un nuevo amigo de Pinkie, dime ¿no te ha causado problemas?— pregunto la señora Cake con serenidad.

—Ehh… no. En realidad ella ha sido muy amable y atenta conmigo señora Cake— respondió el rubio. — ¿No me tiene miedo?— soltó la pregunta el rubio a la señora Cake que simplemente sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Sí Pinkie y sus amigas no te tienen miedo, ¿Por qué yo lo tendría? Además la señorita Rarity no se ha desmayado al estar contigo y eh de decirte que ella grita, llora o se desmaya cuando tiene miedo y como dije, si ellas no tienen miedo ¿Por qué yo sí?— pregunto la yegua pastelera al rubio que miro a Rarity que tenía la cara roja de vergüenza, y su sonrojo aumento más al ver como Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa, solo para luego sentir la mano del rubio acariciando su melena lo cual hizo que sus piernas temblaran mientras disfrutaba de las caricias del rubio.

—Ya veo… me alegra saber que no me tiene miedo— declaro el Uzumaki con una sonrisa mientras dejaba de acariciar a la unicornio fanática de la moda, que bufo al dejar de sentir las caricias que le daba el rubio.

—Seas poni, grifo, manticora o cualquier otra especie no importara, ya que todos somos seres vivos y a pesar de que somos diferentes por fuera… por dentro todos somos iguales, así que no te preocupes por nada Naruto— comento la señora Cake.

—Gracias— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

—De nada y díganme ¿para que vinieron? Me imagino que no solo fue para presentarme con Naruto ¿verdad?— pregunto la señora Cake.

—En realidad señora Cake, vinimos para que Naruto comiera algo ya que no ha comida desde hace horas, y parece que no puede comer nuestro tipo de comida y lo que más se asemeja a la suya son los postres… ya que la otra cosa que él come… no lo comemos nosotros— declaro Twilight que todavía no aceptaba saber que los humanos comían carne.

— ¡Oh! ¡Me lo hubieran dicho antes niñas! Esperen unos minutos que ya les traigo el pastel más delicioso que hayan comido en la vida— hablo la señora Cake con una sonrisa mientras iba a la cocina.

—Bueno, eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba— comento Twilight que sin duda alguna no esperaba ese comportamiento de la señora Cake puesto que ella esperaba que se desmayara o saliera corriendo al ver al rubio y más al verlo sin un brazo.

—Ni me lo digas a mí— dijo el rubio que buscaba un lugar para sentarse. —Oigan ¿Dónde me puedo sentar?— pregunto el rubio que miraba para todos los lados buscando un lugar para sentarse.

—Creo que tendrás que comer de rodillas o comer sentado— respondió Applejack que miraba el lugar, ella y las otras integrantes de las Mane 6 median 1,60 mientras que Naruto media 1,70.

—Bueno, que se la va a hacer— respondió el rubio que simplemente se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto, mientras que las Mane 6 junto con Spike se sentaron en sus flancos de parte de las chicas y Spike se sentó igual que Naruto.

—Dime Naruto ¿Qué tan grandes eran esos Bijuus? ¡¿Eran más grandes que un dragón o que una osa mayor?!— pregunto el pequeño dragón al rubio.

—Pues… no sabría decirte realmente ya que eran grandes, muy grandes ya que apenas era del tamaño de un dedo de cada uno… aunque el Juubi resulto ser el doble o triple del tamaño de los bijuus— respondió el rubio al momento que Spike se imaginaba a los bijuus y Naruto mientras su frente se ponía azul pero luego imagino al Juubi y se puso en blanco al imaginar que un ser de destrucción como el Juubi pudo existir, agradecía internamente que ese monstruo dejara de existir de una vez por todas. —Pero como dice el dicho "Mientras más grande sea, más grande será la caída"— comento el rubio con una sonrisa mostrando su blanca dentadura.

—Lo que yo no comprendo del todo es ese tal "Edo Tensei" no sé cómo es posible que en tú mundo haya existido algo así de poderoso y lúgubre— declaro la alumna de Celestia al Uzumaki.

—Pues existió, y fue el peor ninjutsu que jamás haya existido en la historia shinobi… podían ser revividas las personas que murieron años atrás o simplemente para controlar a aquellas personas que tenían un gran poder eran asesinadas y así ser controladas. Pero el peor de todos aquellos humanos que fueron revividos gracias el Edo Tensei fue Uchiha Madara— comento con seriedad el rubio al momento que una imagen del legendario Uchiha convertido en el nuevo Rikudō Sennin invadía su mente. —Fue el shinobi más temible de la era shinobi, su legado perduro por un tiempo ya que había relatos de que él había enfrentado ejércitos enteros, y que su poder era descomunal… algunos lo confundieron con un dios, y yo también lo creí al ver semejante poder que demostró en el campo de batalla cuando me enfrente a él— dijo el rubio con seriedad al recordar al Uchiha que le causo más problemas que Sasuke, Pain, Zabuza y sus demás rivales. —*Suspiro* Pero lo bueno es que nunca más podrá causar daño alguna, esta vez estoy completamente seguro— declaro el rubio con serenidad mientras las Mane 6 estaban asustadas por saber que hubo alguien como Madara pero se aliviaron al saber que ya no existía. Naruto sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho que pasó desapercibido por las ponis y el dragón.

—"_Pronto nos volveremos a ver, Uzumaki Naruto_"— dijo un ente translucido que salía del cuerpo del rubio que por alguna razón miro hacia la ventana como buscando algo.

— ¿Pasa algo Naruto?— pregunto Applejack con intriga al ver al rubio que posaba su vista en la ventana.

—No, no pasa nada— respondió el rubio que miraba a las ponis.

—"_¿Qué fue eso? ¿Se sintió tan familiar?_"— pensó el rubio que vio como la señora Cake traía un gran pastel de tres niveles, con decoraciones de flores de colores, algunos pequeños diamantes, manzanas y libros junto a pequeños zorritos. Naruto sonrió al ver a los zorros.

Las chicas y Naruto estaban con las cabezas apoyadas en las mesas después de haber comido mucho pastel, inclusive Pinkie tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber comido el pastel más delicioso que haya comido, Naruto agradecía mentalmente por haber comido algo humano, aunque sin duda alguna debía hacerse a la idea de comer vegetales y manzanas para no comer solo pastel y mucho menos comer flores. Sin duda alguna este había sido el mejor pastel que haya comida en su vida, levanto su cabeza al momento que se estiraba para relajarse un poco, ya se estaba acostumbrando a no tener un brazo. Se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño y limpiarse la cara, abrió el grifo del lavamanos mientras con su mano izquierda tomaba agua para echársela en la cara, dos veces repitió el mismo acto de limpiarse la cara con agua, con su mano busco la toalla que estaba cerca, Naruto tenía la cara todavía en el lavamanos que no se dio cuenta que una pezuña rosada le entregaba la toalla, la tomo al momento que se limpiaba la cara.

—Mucho mejor no crees— dijo una voz cerca del oído del rubio.

—Sí, mucho mejor— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba la cara. —Momento— dijo el rubio que miro a su lado derecho para ver a Pinkie Pie que sonreía.

—Hola— contesto la poni terrestre con una sonrisa.

— ¡AAAHHHH!— grito el rubio el rubio.

— ¡AAAHHH! — imito la portadora de la risa.

Naruto salió corriendo del baño quebrando la puerta de madera en el proceso debido no solo al susto sino que también gracias a que era lo primero y único que podía hacer en esa situación. Se tropezó con algunos banquillos en el proceso y que resulto en que diera vueltas golpear con la cara la mesa y dándole la vuelta a la misma que término cayendo en la espalda del rubio, las Mane 6 junto a Spike estaban asombrados al ver el tremendo golpe que se dio el rubio.

—Auch… mi cabeza— exclamo el rubio que se levantaba del suelo con dolor por el golpe que se dio recientemente.

—Naruto ¿Por qué diablos corriste así?— pregunto Applejack que miraba al rubio levantarse mientras se sobaba la cabeza con su mano izquierda.

—Sí ¿Por qué gritaste cuando estabas en el baño?— pregunto Rainbow mientras flotaba alrededor del rubio que se recuperaba del golpe.

—N-No te avergüences… d-de decirnos Naruto… so-somos amigos y estamos para apoyarte— comento con una sonrisa Fluttershy mientras Naruto la miraba con atención.

—Pasa que yo estaba tranquilo en el baño cuando de repente apa…— sin embargo el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Pinkie Pie había entrado a la habitación.

—Naruto ¿Por qué corriste al verme en el baño?— pregunto Pinkie Pie con duda mientras el rubio se protegió detrás de Twilight.

— ¡AAAHHH! ¡Por ella! ¡Ella tiene la culpa de que me golpeara!— respondió el rubio mientras señalaba a la portadora de la risa.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Cómo que ella tiene la culpa Naruto?!— pregunto Applejack con el ceño fruncido al saber que Naruto y Pinkie estuvieron en el baño juntos.

— ¡Ella apareció de la nada cuando estaba lavándome la cara!— respondió el rubio que tenía miedo ya que Pinkie apareció de la nada en el baño.

— ¿Es eso cierto Pinkie?— pregunto Twilight a la poni terrestre.

—Sí, pero solo era para ayudarlo... además de que quería aprender más de él— dijo con una sonrisa la portadora de la risa.

— ¡Pues eso se llama acoso!— dijo el rubio. —Además de que eso haría que te consideren una pervertida— declaro el Uzumaki que agradecía mentalmente no haber usado el baño, sino saber que hubiera dicho o hecho la poni.

—Bueno, bueno, buenos. Dejemos eso por un lado ahora, Naruto creo que deberás limpiar todo esto antes de que la señora Cake regrese— ordeno Twilight que señalaba todo el desastre que hizo el rubio por huir de su "acosadora". —Ten, aquí tienes la escoba— dijo la portadora de la magia que le entregaba al rubio una escoba que ella agarro con su magia para dársela al Uzumaki.

—Creo que tienes razón— hablo el rubio que se ponía a limpiar todo su desastre.

* * *

=====**TimeSkip**=====.

Naruto se tiró a la cama improvisada que hizo Twilight y Spike para que durmiera hoy en su casa, la primera noche que pasaba lejos de su hogar donde estaban sus amigos y aquellos a los cuales considero familia, bueno era la segunda pero la primera no contaba ya que estaba desmayado debido al esfuerzo sobrehumano que hizo para acabar con esa guerra. Estaba cansado, demasiado cansado la verdad para ser su primer día en Ponyville. Después de terminar de arreglar todo el daño que hizo en "Sugar Cube Corner" se despidió de Pinkie que se quedó a cuidar el negocio, luego fue llevado al negocio de Rarity "Boutique del Carrusel" donde la unicornio de la moda le enseño todos sus diseños y donde conoció a la hermana pequeña de la susodicha, y sin duda el primer encuentro no fue tan grato como lo fue con la señora Cake.

=====**Flashback**===== **.**

—Rarity, ¿es necesario que le muestres todos tus diseños a Naruto?— pregunto Twilight.

—Claro que sí, así sabrá que ropa usar en cada temporada y sobre todo como combinarla— respondió la portadora de la generosidad.

—Eh… chicas, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero ¿toda es ropa para ponis? Y yo soy un humano se los recuerdo— comento el rubio que estaba bajo miles de vestidos. —Además, esta mayormente es ropa para yeguas y en pocas palabras es ropa para mujeres y no para hombres— aclaro el rubio debajo de toda esa ropa.

—Naruto tiene un buen punto Rarity, él es un humano y además es un hombre. Y nosotras somos yeguas— declaro Applejack que trataba de que su amiga entrara en razón.

—Gracias Applejack— hablo el rubio mientras daba un pulgar arriba por la ayuda de la poni.

—De nada terroncito de azúcar— dijo con una sonrisa la poni.

— ¡Rarity! ¿Estás en casa?— dijo una voz que provenía del primer piso, Naruto y las potras se encontraban el segundo piso donde Rarity mayormente aguardaba sus diseños.

— ¡Aquí estoy arriba Sweetie Belle!— respondió Rarity mientras que las chicas miraron como una pequeña potrilla entraba al cuarto de su amiga.

— ¡Oh! No sabía que estabas ocupada hermana— dijo Sweetie Belle que miraba a las ponis.

—No te preocupes querida, chicas ella es mi hermana Sweetie Belle, ella se está quedando unos días conmigo hasta que vuelvan mis padres de un viaje— presento la unicornio de la moda a su pequeña hermana.

—Mucho gusto— dijo la pequeña unicornio con una sonrisa.

—Es un placer conocerte pequeña. Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle— dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

—En-Encantada de conocerte… Sweetie. Yo soy Fluttershy— comento Fluttershy.

—Hola pequeña, yo soy la gran y asombrosa Rainbow Dash— dijo la pegaso de crin multicolor.

—Yo soy Applejack manzanita— se presentó la portadora de la honestidad con una sonrisa.

—Y yo soy Naruto pequeña— dijo el rubio entre toda esa ropa.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos, hermana ¿qué estás haciendo por cierto?— pregunto la pequeña unicornio.

—Enseñándole a Naruto lo hermoso que es mi trabajo— respondió Rarity.

—No creo que lo mire sí sigue atrapado entre todas tus cosas— comento Sweetie Belle.

— ¡Regresa aquí!— grito Spike que perguia al gato de Rarity.

—Y creo que Opalescente necesita ayuda— declaro la unicornio pequeña.

—No te preocupes de eso, Spike no le hara daño en lo absoluto y por favor, ayuda a Naruto a salir de esa ropa para que mire la demás— pidió la portadora de la generosidad a su pequeña hermana.

—De acuerdo— declaro la pequeña unicornio que comenzó a quitar ropa para que pudiera salir el rubio.

—Te lo agradezco pequeña— dijo el rubio a la unicornio.

—No hay de que— comento con una sonrisa la pequeña poni que quito la suficiente ropa para que pudiera salir por sí solo el rubio. —Listo, con eso ya puedes salir— dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa.

—Gracias pequeña— dijo el rubio que se comenzó a levantar mientras la ropa caía dejándolo ver al momento que Sweetie Belle se sorprendía al ver lo que estaba frente a ella. —Muchas gracias pequeña, te debo una— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras Sweetie Belle miraba en shock al rubio.—

U-U-Un… Un… m-mo-mon ¡UN MONSTRUO!— grito la hermana de Rarity al ver al rubio.

— ¡¿Un monstruo, donde?!— pregunto el rubio que solo vio como una pala venia hacia su cara.

=====**Fin Flashback**=====.

Después del golpe que lo dejo inconsciente unos minutos, pudo conocer mejor a la pequeña Sweetie Belle que después de escuchar su historia se disculpó y le pidió que no la matara que tuviera piedad de ella que era apena una pequeña potranca que debía conocer al amor de su vida y conseguir su Cutie Mark, y que mejor tomara el alma de su hermana; Naruto tenía una gota de sudor ya que las chicas, bueno Spike en mayor medida sobrellevo su historia y Naruto le conto todo como era debido, Sweetie Belle lloro y dijo que solo un verdadero príncipe soportaría todo eso y después le pidió su ayuda para conseguir su Cutie Mark. Bueno, el primer encuentro nunca es bueno a veces y otras sí, se dio la vuelta al momento que recordó como Applejack lo llevo a su granja, y la verdad no fue tan malo conocerlos como esperaba.

=====**Flashback**===== **.**

—Te agradaran en lo absoluto Naruto, al igual que tú les agradares ¡ya lo veras!— comento Applejack mientras Naruto la seguía.

—No lo sé Aj, ya tuve más que suficiente sufrir dos golpes en la cara como para que tú hermano mayor me de dos patadas en la cara o peor aún— declaro el rubio con nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes Naruto, veras que les caerás bien— apoyo Twilight.

—Es cierto, la familia de Applejack es la más gentil que haya existido— comento Spike.—E-Es cierto… e-ellos son buenas personas— apoyo Fluttershy.

—*Suspiro* Si ustedes lo dicen— declaro el rubio que seguía a las yeguas.

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a "Sweet Apple Acres" que era la granja de la familia Apple y hogar de Applejack, su abuela, hermano mayor y hermana menor. Naruto la verdad estaba algo preocupado por dos razones, una que la familia de Apple lo rechace aunque esta en menor medida y la otra era que el hermano mayor de Applejack Big Macintosh o como mayormente le decían Big Mac, las tres yeguas, el dragón y el único humano llegaron justo a tiempo cuando la familia estaba a punto de comer.

—Hola familia— dijo con una sonrisa Applejack.

—Qué bueno que llegaste ahora Applejack, estábamos a punto de comer y veo que trajiste algunos amigos— dijo Apple Bloom que miraba a las amigas de su hermana.

—Sí, familia ellas son Fluttershy— señalando a la pegaso.

—Mucho gusto— dijo la pegaso.

—Ella es Twilight— señalando a la alumna de Celestia.

—Es un placer conocerlos— hablo la portadora de la magia.

—Ella es Rainbow Dash— señalo Applejack.

—Buenas tardes— fue lo único que dijo la pegaso.

—Él es Spike— señalo al pequeño dragón.

—Estoy para servirles— declaro con una sonrisa y con confianza.

—Y el último pero no el menos importante. ¡Naruto!— llamo la poni terrestre al rubio que entro a la cocina saludando con su mano izquierda mientras la abuela Smith, Apple Bloom y Big Mac miraban con desconcierto y duda al rubio.

— ¡Un monstruo¡— grito Apple Bloom que lanzo una cubeta de saber dónde pero esta vez Naruto salto para evitar el golpe pero no pudo evitar una segunda que le pego en sus "partes nobles" y otra que le pego en la frente dejándolo inconsciente de nuevo.

=====**Fin Flashback**=====.

Luego pasó lo mismo que con Sweetie Belle, solo que Big Mac fue el que lloro y pidió perdón mientras Apple Bloom le decía gallina. Después de ese incidente el rubio se quedó a comer junto a las familia Apple que lo acepto con gusto e igual como paso con la señora Cake, la abuela Smith le dijo al rubio que siempre seria recibido en su granja con los brazos abiertos para cualquier cosa que necesite, sin embargo ese momento hermoso desapareció cuando la abuela le dijo a Naruto que cuando le iba a dar bisnietos sonrojando a Naruto mientras que Applejack solo deseaba que la tierra la tragara, y la "ayudita" de Apple Bloom no ayuda para nada ya que esta le pregunto al rubio que cuando le iba a dar sobrinos para cuidar, y gracias a ellos Naruto ahora debe tener cuidado de no tocar a Applejack ya que Big Mac le dijo que si la tocaba le quitaba lo que lo volvía hombre.

Suspiro al momento que recordó que la más tranquila de todas las visitas a la casa fue la de Fluttershy, ella vivía sola y era acompañada por los animales que viven cerca de su casa además de ese conejito pequeño llamado Angel, ella sin duda era tímida y eso le recordaba a Hinata en varios aspectos. Ella era amante de los animales y los protegía sin duda alguna, y eso se lo dejo bien claro.

=====**Flashback**=====**.**

—De verdad amas a los animales ¿verdad, Fluttershy?— pregunto el rubio que miraba como la pegaso le daba de comer a unas gallinas, mientras que Twilight y Spike le daban de comer a algunos conejos y tortugas.

—Sí, los animalitos son hermosos y por eso los cuido… siempre fui buena entendiéndolos y cuidándolos— comento con una pequeña sonrisa la pegaso.

—Me alegra oír eso… eres sin duda una gran pegaso sin duda algún, tú corazón es muy noble y puro— declaro el rubio que miraba a Twilight que caía al pequeño lago que estaba cerca de la casa de Fluttershy mientras reía junto con Spike y los animales.

— ¿Lo… lo crees así?— pregunto Fluttershy que tenía un pequeño sonrojo por las palabras del rubio.

—Así lo creo… no eres como todas las demás en lo absoluto, eres una yegua especial sin duda alguna… de seguro el potro con el que te cases será feliz al tenerte como esposa— dijo el rubio sin medir sus palabras mientras que Fluttershy se desmayaba al escuchar esas palabras del rubio.

=====**Fin Flashback**=====.

Después de dejar a Fluttershy en su cama durmiendo Twilight, Spike y Naruto se fueron de la casa sin hacer ruido alguno, Rainbow Dash se había ido antes y de todos modos ni Naruto ni Twilight podían estar en su casa ya que vivía en las nubes, así que los chicos decidieron volver a la casa para dormir y recuperar fuerzas, mayormente el rubio que había recibido bastantes golpes en todo el día. Bostezo al momento que se levantaba, lo bueno era que la casa donde vivía Twilight tenía un cuarto extra para invitados, Naruto se quitó su camisa al momento que se miraba en el espejo para ver las vendas en su brazo derecho.

—"_Debo encontrar la forma de conseguir todo lo que ese libro me pide… aunque me llevara un largo tiempo conseguirlo, por el momento debo de investigar cuáles serán las pruebas que el viejo sabio me dijo. Y también tratar de averiguar que puedo comer, claro aparte de las manzanas y los pasteles que hace la señora Cake. No fue un mal día después de todo, me agrado conocer a la familia de la mayoría de las chicas, pero bueno, llego la hora de dormir_"— pensó el rubio que dejo su camisa a un lado de la cama, como no tenía otra ropa se quedó con el pantalón nada más, apago la luz al momento que se metía en la cama para descansar.

—"_Buenas noches, chicas_"— fue el último pensamiento del rubio antes de que el sueño lo venciera y que cayera rendido en el reino de Morfeo.

—"_Debo de encontrar alguna solución para que Naruto recupere su brazo… él dijo que en su mundo algunos hombres eran unos grandes científicos que encontraron la forma de reemplazar partes de sus cuerpos por otras, es raro sin duda alguna pero debe de haber una forma de que le pueda devolver su brazo. Él ha sufrido mucho y ahora debe de ser feliz apartado de todo lo que ama, pero yo lo ayudare sin duda alguna para que sepa que no está solo, que todas estamos para él_"— pensó Twilight que cerraba los ojos con pesadez en señal de que Morfeo reclamaba su sueño.

—"_Hump, este me servirá por un rato_"— pensó la energía translucida que miraba a un unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro.

— ¿Huh? ¡¿Pero qué diablos es esto?!— pregunto el unicornio que vio a la energía translucida.

— ¡Ahora eres mío!— exclamo la energía que se abalanzó sobre el unicornio que gritaba de dolor y agonía, después de unos largos segundo el unicornio se levantó mientras un aura negra con rojo se desprendía de su cuerpo y en sus ojos negros como la oscuridad se podía notar la maldad.

—Ahora el primer paso obtener un nuevo cuerpo listo, solo falta obtener un poder más allá del que alguna vez tuve— dijo el unicornio con una voz distorsionada en la cual se podían oír dos voces diferentes.—Y creo que en este lugar lo obtendré— declaro con firmeza el unicornio mientras miraba en una pizarra un mapa de toda Equestria y miraba con atención dos fotos que estaban tachadas con una X en rojo y otras en las cuales estaban otras criaturas que eran rodeadas por un círculo rojo.—Y con ustedes lo obtendré al igual que con su muerte— termino de hablar el unicornio con una sonrisa que denotaba maldad y muerte mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa para mostrar unos dientes afilados.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y eso seria todo, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, puede ser que me tarde en subir este capítulo pero fue porque tenía que estudiar para mis exámenes que ya pase, este fic es importante para mí así como el estudio. Espero y comprenda y por cierto puede que aquí ya vean algo de atracción de algunas ponis por el rubio pero más adelante sabrán como empezó ese sentimiento, solo espero que les guste y antes que nada.**

**Vahn 187: ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, este cap. que subiste de tú historia me saco lagrimas por que plasmastes los sentimientos en esas palabras, como dije gracias a tí y a otros grandes trabajos de Naruto+MLP me inspiraron a crear esta historia, y sigue con tú trabajo.**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir los dejo con este nuevo Cap y tal vez, solo tal vez suba un nuevo cap entre el lunes y el miercoles. Bueno yo me despido y les deseo exitos en todas sus labores.**

-blablabla- humano/poni hablando.

-"_blablabla_"- humano/poni pensando.

-**Blablabla**\- criatura hablando.

-"_**blablabla**_"- criatura pensando.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Ya han pasado seis meses desde la llegada del rubio al reino de Equestria, seis meses que han sido un poco raros para el rubio en lo absoluto, pero con esos seis meses ya se va acostumbrando a su nueva vida entre miles de ponis. Y hablando de ponis por cierto, Naruto debía admitir que no todos los ponis son como sus nuevas amigas y era obvio puesto que las Mane 6, Spike, las princesas, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom junto con la abuela Smith y Big Mac no le tuvieron miedo… bueno solo tres de ellos le tuvieron miedo al principio y ese era el mismo miedo que sintieron algunos habitantes de Ponyville que se volvieron locos, literalmente ya que algunos superaban a Rarity en dramatismo ya que se desmayaban en medio de la calle, corrían como locos por todos lados y algunos inclusive llegaron a romper las puertas y paredes de su casa cuando entraban como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero así como hubo personas que le tuvieron miedo hubieron algunas personas que no le temieron para nada ya que le daban la misma respuesta que le dio la señora Cake cuando la conoció por primera vez "Si ellas no te tienen miedo porque yo si debo tenerte miedo" era la respuesta que le daban y la verdad agradecía eso en lo absoluto… aunque todavía habían ponis que le temían pero aun así el rubio simplemente seguía con su vida. Abrió los ojos lentamente, ya era de mañana y debía levantarse ya que le había prometido a Applejack que la ayudaría con la cosecha de manzanas ya que era temporada de cosecha y debían aprovecharla al máximo, abrió los ojos mientras miraba la pared, se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Buenos días dormilón!— dijo una voz al rubio que solo suspiro con cansancio y con fastidio al instante que abría los ojos para ver a Pinkie Pie que sonreía sin importarle que Naruto este solo en bóxer.

—Buenos días Pinkie— respondió el rubio como si nada. Naruto no se sorprendió por encontrar a Pinkie en su cama y la verdad ya no le sorprendía encontrarla para nada.

Hace 5 meses atrás Pinkie empezó a entrar en la casa de Twilight sin que ella y Spike se dieran cuenta y mucho menos Naruto que literalmente era un ninja, y la verdad no lo quería saber para nada en lo absoluto y la razón por la cual Pinkie hacia eso era porque en una conversación del pasado del rubio en konoha por equivocación se autonombro rey de las bromas, lo cual hizo que Pinkie se sorprendiera por esto y le pidiera a Naruto algunos consejos para bromas o ideas nuevas, y su deseo aumento más cuando Naruto les conto a todas las chicas las bromas que hacia como pintar las caras de los Hokage´s, bañar de pintura a un escuadrón ANBU sin que se dieran cuenta, poner tachuelas en los asientos de todos los comercios de comida, cambiar la azúcar por la sal de los comercios de café, en fin miles de bromas que hizo de pequeño. Las mane 6 estaban asombradas al saber que alguien como Naruto pudo ser así de pequeño, bueno casi todas ya que Pinkie lo admiro desde ese instante al igual que Spike que sin duda lo ha comenzado a ver como un hermano mayor ya que a veces los dos se unen para molestar a Twilight y luego acabar con un gran chinchón en la cabeza. Pero sin duda alguna no olvidaría la primera vez que Pinkie durmió con él sin su consentimiento y en el cual casi pierde lo que lo hace un hombre.

=====**Flashback**=====.

Un nuevo día empezaba en Ponyville, Naruto se estiraba en la cama mientras que con su mano izquierda se arropaba con la sabana, no se quería levantar en lo absoluto, y hubiera seguido durmiendo de no ser porque sintió la presencia de alguien más en su cama, con calma y tranquilidad se giró hacia la izquierda para ver quien estaba en su lado izquierdo de la cama.

— ¡Hola!— dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

— ¡AAAHHH!— grito el rubio.

— ¡AAAHHH!— grito ahora la poni rosada. Naruto retrocedió al momento que caía de la cama al igual que Pinkie solo que ella cayo con la sabana cubriéndola por completo.

— ¡Naruto ¿Qué pasa?!— grito/pregunto Twilight que entro rápido al cuarto del rubio seguido de Spike que se tallaba los ojos.

—Sí… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritaste, que no ves que trato de dormir?— dijo el pequeño dragón son sueño.

—Spike se más educado— regaño Twilight a su pequeño ayudante. —Y bien ¿Por qué gritaste?— pregunto Twilight al rubio.

— ¡Por ella!— señalo el rubio la sabana la cual Twilight observo para sorprenderse.

— ¿Por mí? ¿Yo que te hice para que gritaras?— pregunto Pinkie debajo de la sabana.

—Un momento… ¿Pinkie eres tú?— pregunto la alumna de Celestia.

—Ho… Hola Twilight que gusto verte, aunque no pueda pero igual que gusto verte— Naruto y Twilight tenían una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza por la respuesta de la portadora de la risa.

—Eh… Pinkie ¿porque estás aquí en el cuarto de Naruto?— pregunto la portadora de la magia.

—Bueno, estoy aquí porque quiero que Naruto me enseñe a hacer mejores bromas que las que hago siempre— declaro la poni rosada como si nada aún con la sabana cubriéndola.

— ¡Pero no lo hagas de esta forma! ¡Si las otras hubieran visto esto hubieran pensado que soy un pervertido!— grito el rubio con enojo y rojo de vergüenza al pensar en eso.

—Vamos, que probabilidad hay que las demás entren a mi casa y sobre todo vean esto— contradijo Twilight con serenidad.

—Hey Twilight ¿Qué pasa aquí?— pregunto Applejack entrando al cuarto del rubio junto a las chicas, mientras que Naruto miraba a la portadora de la magia, Naruto tenía un tic sobre su ojo derecho.

—Jejejejeje— rio la unicornio con nerviosismo mientras evitaba la mirada del rubio.

—Hola chicas, ¿también vinieron para dormir con Naruto?— pregunto Pinkie que se quitaba la sabana mientras las chicas solo se pusieron blancas al ver a Pinkie Pie en el cuarto del rubio, y Naruto solo se golpeó la frente con su mano izquierda. Las chicas pasaron de estar en shock a estar rojas de vergüenza al imaginarse ellas mismas dormidas con Naruto, luego pasaron a estar enojada al pensar que Naruto estaba abusando de Pinkie Pie que siempre se tomaba todo como en broma lo cual significaba que ellas pensaron en ese momento que Naruto era un completo pervertido y depravado.

— ¡Naruto Uzumaki, será mejor que nos des una buena explicación antes que te volvamos una yegua!— sorprendentemente para todos la que dijo eso fue Fluttershy asustando al rubio que solo miraba un aura de oscuridad alrededor de la pegaso.

—Twilight… tengo miedo— dijo Spike que se ocultaba detrás de Twilight que también estaba un poco asustada por esa actitud de su amiga que normalmente es tímida.

—Así es Naruto, será mejor que tengas una buena explicación a tu favor— apoyo Applejack que había salido del shock por la actitud de la pegaso amarrilla.

— ¡No eres más que un pervertido!— dijo Rarity que se acercó a Pinkie para tomarla con sus cascos y abrazarla. — ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Pinkie?! ¡Si le hiciste algo te aseguro que no vivirás otro día!— termino de hablar la unicornio blanca mientras miraba al rubio que sudaba mares.

— ¡Habla ahora o calla para siempre!— ordeno Rainbow Dash al rubio que solo se pegó a la pared al ver la actitud de las ponis.

—"_Mami_"— pensó el rubio con miedo.

=====**Fin Flashback**=====.

Ese día tuvo que correr al principio para que las ponis no lo dejaran sin sus "joyas", después de haber corrido por más de dos horas Twilight calmo a las chicas y les explico cómo pasaron las cosas realmente, luego de eso Pinkie seguía haciendo lo mismo, después de una semana se fue acostumbrando a encontrarla en su cama como si nada aunque todavía se preguntaba cómo diablos era que entraba a la casa que compartía con Twilight y Spike y como no sentía cuando se metía a su cama. Pero prefería no preguntar, después de todo es Pinkie Pie que siempre rompía cualquier regla del universo. Naruto se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a Pinkie que solo escucho como suspiraba con pesadez.

—Naruto… ¿te pasa algo?— pregunto Pinkie que se sentaba en la cama, el rubio solo miro sobre su hombro izquierdo a la poni.

—No Pinkie, no me pasa nada— respondió el rubio con calma al momento que se levantaba de la misma.

—Si me disculpas necesito darme un baño— dijo el rubio que tomo una toalla que amablemente le hizo Rarity. La verdad era que Naruto estaba preocupado pero no sabía porque, sentía que algo le faltaba pero no sabía que era ese algo. Se dirigió al gabinete y tomando la manija de una gaveta saco ropa, el cómo tenía ropa en ese mundo era fácil. Rarity se la hizo pero para hacerlo tuvo que estar semidesnudo ya que estuvo como una hora parado sobre un podio pequeño con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados mientras la unicornio de la moda tomaba sus medidas, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar como la unicornio "accidentalmente" tocaba el abdomen del rubio.

Pinkie solo observo callada como el rubio salía de la habitación sin decir una palabra, algo le pasaba a su amigo y no sabía que era. A pesar de que Naruto llevaba apenas 6 meses en Equestria lo llego a considerar como un gran amigo y le entristecía verlo de esa forma. Se levantó de la cama para salir del cuarto del rubio.

—Buenos días Pinkie— dijo Twilight que miraba a la poni rosada salir del cuarto del rubio. La verdad Twilight al principio también se enojó un poco por ese acto pensando que Naruto abusaba de Pinkie, pero luego se dio cuenta que eso sería imposible y que sin duda estaría mal visto por todos. Pero al igual que Naruto ella se fue acostumbrado a ver salir a la portadora de la risa del cuarto del rubio y en verdad agradecía que Naruto no fuera un pervertido para nada, ya que ella estaba segura que si eso pasara con cualquier potro ese no dudaría en abusar y quitarle su inocencia a su amiga.

—Buenos días Twilight, Spike— saludo la repostera a sus amigos que notaron la actitud de su amiga.

—Pinkie… ¿te encuentras bien?— pregunto Spike a la poni.

—Sí… me encuentro bien— respondió la poni con una sonrisa.

—Pinkie, si tienes algún problema dímelo y si esta en mis manos te ayudare— declaro la unicornio con preocupación, Pinkie era su amiga la primera de sus 6 amigas que tuvo cuando llego a Ponyville, le debía mucho a ella y a las otras ya que sin ellas no hubiera podido derrotar a Nightmare Moon.

—No… no tengo ningún problema es solo que… es Naruto— declaro la poni rosada mientras miraba a su amiga y al dragón que se acercaron a la poni.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Acaso tiene algún problema?— pregunto Twilight con preocupación. Ella al igual que sus amigas se preocupaban por él ya que era único, él era su amigo al igual que de sus amigas, eran como una pandilla ya que a veces estaban juntos pasando el momento y con esos momento le comenzó a tomar aprecio ya que era un gran amigo y persona.

—No lo sé con exactitud… es solo que… Twilight ¿no lo has visto un poco raro estos últimos días?— pregunto Pinkie.

— ¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres con raro?— pregunto Spike.

—No lo sé… es que lo he visto un poco desanimado últimamente ¿no le pasara algo? ¿Será que tiene miedo de algo?— declaro Pinkie con calma.

—Pues… ahora que lo dices si, si lo eh notado un poco distraído últimamente pero no creo que sea por miedo a algo, recuerda que él es un humano y no cualquier humano ya que es un ninja. Tal vez este triste por su hogar, después de todo el supuestamente murió en esa última batalla pero aquí está vivo con nosotras— respondió Twilight con duda.

—Es cierto que Naruto está vivo pero no creo que sea por eso… él dijo que eso fue lo mejor ya que así no habría más guerras en su mundo ¿tal vez necesita algo de acción? Quizás pelear contra algún monstruo— sugirió Spike con calma.

— ¡Ya sé!— grito Pinkie con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué cosa Pinkie?— pregunto Twilight con intriga.

— ¡Le hare la mejor fiesta que haya existido o que haya tenido en toda su vida!— comento su plan la poni rosada a sus amigos.

— ¿Estas segura que eso sea lo que le hace falta?— pregunto Spike con duda.

— ¡Claro que si tontito!— declaro Pinkie con una sonrisa. —Llévenlo a Sugar Cube Corner después de la hora de cerrar, invitare a las chicas ahora y los demás. Así Naruto recuperara esa sonrisa de zorrito que siempre tiene— dijo la portadora de la risa con una sonrisa amplia.

—De acuerdo Pinkie, solo espero que tú idea funcione— dijo Twilight con algo de duda.

— ¡Ya verás que sí! O como Naruto dice ¡Claro. Dattebayo!— comento Pinkie con una sonrisa igual a las de Naruto.

—Sí tú lo dices— dijo Spike mientras levantaba los hombros.

—Bueno, nos vemos en la noche chicos— declaro la poni mientras salía de la casa de Twilight dando saltitos como siempre.

—Twilight… ¿de verdad crees que funcione?— pregunto Spike a su amiga.

—No lo sé Spike, no lo sé— respondió la alumna de Celestia. —Mejor vamos a desayunar, recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir a ayudar a Applejack con la cosecha— recordó Twilight mientras su pequeño asistente se deprimía por eso. Mientras que en el baño Naruto solo dejaba que el agua golpeara su cuerpo al momento que observaba su brazo derecho.

—"_Todavía me faltan dos componente más para crear mi nuevo brazo pero no los encuentro por ningún lado de Ponyville… tal vez los encuentre en otro lado pero necesito pedirle permiso a Celestia y Luna para eso, además que tendré que pasar desapercibido para conseguirlos, pero aun así está el problema de cómo hacer el procedimiento. Aunque este escrito y explicado el cómo hacerlo, es más decirlo que hacerlo_"— pensó el rubio mientras miraba su brazo faltante con calma. —"_¿Qué diablos es este sentimiento dentro de mí? ¿Qué me está pasando? Desde hace tiempo que tengo este mal presentimiento pero de que... Madara ya está muerto, Obito se redimió en sus últimos minutos de vida y… y Sasuke murió en esa pelea… ¿será que hay otro mal en este mundo? O simplemente es tristeza por no estar en mi hogar_"— fue el pensamiento del rubio que cerro la llave del agua al momento que tomaba la toalla y comenzaba a secarse. —"_¿O acaso es que siento culpa? Jejeje ¿o tal vez me enamore de las chicas? Jajaja sí como no Naruto, igual si fuera así sería un gran problema ya que ellas son ponis y yo un humano. Naruto mejor concéntrate— _pensó el rubio mientras se reclama así mismo sobre pensar en eso, sin saber que tal vez, solo tal vez este en lo cierto en eso último.

Naruto se comenzó a cambiar con rapidez para ir a ayudar a Applejack con la cosecha, se lo prometió y él nunca rompe sus promesas, se miró en el espejo y como siempre la ropa que le hacia Rarity era "sublime" como le decía su amiga unicornio, Naruto tenía puesto una camisa de manga larga roja, un pantalón negro de lona estilo ninja y unas botas negras, le incomodaba un poco usar ese tipo de camisas pero no podía despreciar el sacrificio que hacia Rarity para crearle nueva ropa, aunque ya tuviera mucha no podía decirle "no gracias" a su amiga por darle ropa que además era gratis, ya que Naruto le dijo que le pagaría pero esta declino a la propuesta del rubio, Naruto tomo un sombrero negro vaquero que le dio Rarity y se lo puso. Se miró en el espejo y tenía que admitir que Rarity se lució al hacerle esta ropa pero debía ver si a Twilight le gustaba. Abrió la puerta del baño al momento que salía.

—Twilight ¿Cómo me queda?— pregunto el rubio detrás de la unicornio que se dio a vuelta para ver a su amigo. Twilight se dio la vuelta al momento que la cuchara que agarraba con su magia caía al suelo al ver al rubio. No sabía que decir, estaba muda en estos momento, era hermoso con esa ropa, ese camisa roja que se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando sus músculos ni muy grandes ni pequeños eran perfectos, ese pantalón negro con las botas, y el toque final dos botones que dejaban abierta su camisa mostrando su pecho y ese sombreo. Un sonrojo se apodero de la cara de la alumna de Celestia mientras miraba al rubio.

—Vaya Naruto, te ves estupendo. Sin duda alguna romperás corazones cuando salgas así— declaro Spike que miraba al rubio de pies a cabeza.

—Jejeje… gracias, y que piensa Twilight ¿Cómo me veo?— pregunto de nuevo el rubio.

—"_No le digas que se ve como un ángel, dile que se ve bien, que se ve bien_"— pensó Twilight. —Te ves como un ángel caído del cielo— declaro Twilight que se maldigo mentalmente mientras el rubio volteaba su cara para que la unicornio no lo viera con un sonrojo.

—Gracias— respondió el rubio con el sonrojo aún presente.

—Se gustan— comento Spike en broma pero al hacerlo solo causo que el sonrojo del rubio incrementara y que Twilight se pusiera roja de vergüenza.

—De acuerdo yo me adelante, nos vemos haya— respondió el rubio con rapidez al momento que salía de la casa rápido para ir a ayudar a su amiga.

—Si no te apresuras te lo ganaran— declaro Spike con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, a los pocos segundos se ve a un Spike con un gran chinchón tirado en una esquina mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. —No tenías que ser tan ruda— comento Spike con dolor.

—Eso te pasa por decir esas cosas— declaro la unicornio con un sonrojo y enojo. El sonrojo por haberse imaginado al rubio como un semental y unos potrillos que "extrañamente" tenía unas marcas en las mejillas como si fueran bigotes, y enojada por el comentario de Spike ya que ellos solo eran amigos ¿verdad? Nada más.

Naruto iba caminando con calma por el pueblo mientras algunos ponis lo saludaban amablemente, otros con algo de miedo y unos simplemente lo miraban como un bicho raro pero eso no le importaba para nada en lo absoluto. Miraba por todos lados y la verdad le seguía encantando ver la paz y tranquilidad que habitaba en Equestria, miro el cielo y vio a los pegasos volando y moviendo las nubes, la primera vez que supo que los pegasos controlaban el clima pensó que jugaban con él, pero Rainbow le enseño que no era mentira cuando esta poso una nube sobre el rubio y salto sobre esta para hacer que una pequeña lluvia empapara al rubio, luego salto otra vez pero para que un rayo golpeara el suelo y luego salto de nuevo para terminar la lluvia. Ese día el rubio se golpeó fuerte para saber si no estaba muerto ya que eso era algo ilógico, y fue más ilógico cuando le contaron que ellos empacaban el invierno. Ahí fue donde supo que era suficiente, los pegasos volaban como si nada felices de la vida, y quien no lo estaría ya que en este mundo no había guerras, todos convivían en paz y armonía, miro a los ponis y unicornios que convivían igual de felices, algunos comían en grupos o en parejas, otros simplemente paseaban con bolsas en las cuales llevaban su comida, y algunas yeguas llevaban bolsas con ropa que compraban de la Boutique de Rarity.

—"_Ero-Sennin, estoy seguro que si vieras este mundo pensarías que es el que siempre soñaste… pero ahora el mundo shinobi está igual que aquí, y estoy seguro de eso ´ttebayo_"— pensó el rubio con una sonrisa al recordar a su padrino.

— ¡Naruto!— el rubio se dio la vuelta para ver como trotaba la maestra Cheerilee.

Naruto conoció a Cheerilee un día que acompaño a Applejack a traer a su pequeña hermana de la escuela, al principio Cheerilee se asustó al ver al rubio ya que nunca antes había visto a alguien como Naruto, Applejack le explico a la maestra que Naruto era un humano y que venía de un lugar muy lejano. Cheerilee se asombró al saber que el rubio era un humano, ella era maestra y en los libros de historia de Equestria no existía ningún dato sobre los humanos, tal vez en los libros antiguos antes de que existiera Equestria encontraría algo acerca de ellos pero el problema era que no sabía dónde podrían estar esos libros. Al poco tiempo Naruto se ofrecía a llevar y traer a Apple Bloom, y algunas veces a Sweetie Belle, y con eso a veces se quedaba hablando con Cheerilee acerca de la educación en su mundo. En fin, se hicieron amigos y a veces los dos salían a dar un paseo mientras Naruto le contaba cosas de su mundo y Cheerilee le explicaba al rubio el suyo.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Qué bueno que te alcance!— declaro la maestra con cansancio.

— ¿Qué pasa Cheeri?— pregunto el rubio.

—Veras, me preguntaba si podrías ir hoy un rato a la escuela para explicarles a los potrillos y potrancas algo acerca de ti y tu mundo— hablo la maestra al rubio que miro bien al rubio, debía admitir que con esa ropa se miraba bonito a pesar de no ser un potro.

—Pues… no lo creo Cheeri, este día estoy muy ocupado ya que ayudare a Applejack con la cosecha— respondió el rubio mientras miraba a la yegua.

—*Suspiro* ¿No tendrás aunque sea unos minutos para ir?— pregunto la poni terrestre.

—Lo siento pero no lo creo— respondió el rubio. —Pero tal vez mañana si pueda. Bueno, nos vemos Cheeri— dijo el rubio que acariciaba la melena de la poni que sintió cálido el tacto del rubio, pero luego se enojó al ver como Naruto se iba caminando con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, que se va a hacer. Mejor llego rápido antes de que esos demonios terminen quemando la escuela… o inundándola— dijo a la nada la maestra que emprendió la carrera para llegar a la escuela y encontrarle aun en pie en vez de sus escombros.

Después de unos 10 minutos el rubio llego a "Sweet Apple Acres", Applejack le dijo que normalmente ella hacia todo el trabajo y que a veces llegaban algunos familiares de ella a ayudarla pero que hoy no solo en su granja sino que la pradera de su familia en Appleloosa también estaba en cosecha hoy y que solo ella y Big Mac hacían todo el trabajo. Naruto estuvo esperando unos 5 minutos en la entrada de la casa de Applejack hasta que la susodicha salió.

—Vaya, llegaste un poco temprano hoy, ¿no lo crees?— pregunto la poni al rubio.

—Bueno, trabajo es trabajo y no hay que poner pretextos— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Sabes, es una pena que esa ropa se vaya a ensuciar hoy por tanto trabajo— declaro la Apple que debía admitir que Naruto se miraba lindo.

—No te preocupes de eso, con una buena lavada después se arregla— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder por ahora solo somos tú y yo mi cielo— declaro la poni con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué paso con Big Mac? ¿No nos vendrá a ayudar?— pregunto el rubio.

—Pues… lo que pasa es que hicimos una apuesta— confeso la portadora de la honestidad al rubio.

— ¿Qué tipo de apuesta?— pregunto el rubio con interés.

—Si lograba recolectar todas las manzanas hoy, el usaría un vestido rosa por una semana y se pasearía por todo Ponyville— revelo Applejack con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Te ayudo— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa aumentando la de Applejack.

— ¡Entonces a trabajar!— ordeno Aj al rubio.

— ¡Enseguida!— contesto el rubio que comenzó a caminar a la par de la poni.

— ¡Applejack! ¡Espero que aproveches esta oportunidad para darme unos hermosos bisnietos!— grito la abuela Smith desde la ventana de su cuarto, mientras que Naruto y Applejack caían al suelo de espalda con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza y un sonrojo enorme en la cara por la propuesta directa que le daba la abuela Smith a su nieta.

— ¡Abuela!— grito/reclamo Applejack roja de vergüenza por creer que ella y Naruto harían "eso".

—Tranquila Applejack, mejor vamos a trabajar— dijo el rubio tratando de calmar a Applejack que simplemente suspiro con pesadez.

—Tienes razón, mejor vamos a trabajar— termino cediendo la poni terrestre.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

—De nuevo gracias por su ayuda amigos, sin ustedes no hubiera terminado con la cosecha— agradeció Applejack con una sonrisa a Naruto, Spike y Twilight.

—No hay de que Aj, sabes que puedes contar conmigo— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro que tenía un poco de suciedad.

—Así es Applejack, es un placer ayudar a una amiga ¿no es así Spike?— pregunto Twilight a su pequeño ayudante que estaba sobre su lomo mientras buscaba en las sestas de manzanas.

—Así… es un placer ayudarte— respondió Spike que tiro una manzana sobre la cabeza de Twilight que lo miro con enojo. —Lo siento— se disculpó el dragón bebe.

—Oye Aj… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú hubieras perdido la apuesta?— pregunto el rubio con interés a la yegua.

—Pues… solo digamos que no hubiera sido nada bueno para Big Mac— respondió la portadora de la honestidad. Un sonido se escuchó en el aire al momento que Naruto y Applejack miraban a Twilight.

—Jejejejej… creo que mucho trabajo me dio hambre— declaro Twilight con la cara roja.

—Buenos, vamos a casa para que puedan comer unos de mis deliciosos pies de manzanas— sugirió la poni terrestre.

—Yo te apoyo— declaro el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

—Me parece bien— comento Twilight.

—Por mi esta b…— Spike no pudo terminar de hablar ya que escupió fue al momento que este se transformaba en una carta.

— ¡Una carta de la princesa Celestia!— dijo Twilight con una sonrisa al momento que tomaba la carta y la comenzaba a leer, mientras que los demás solo la miraban hasta que Spike volvió a escupir fuego y esta vez salía una carta con un moño amarrillo.

—Vaya, una carta— comento el rubio con calma en vez de la alegría que tuvo Twilight, Naruto simplemente comenzó a leer con calma la carta, mientras que Applejack estaba un poco ofendida e intrigada al saber que decía la carta.

— ¡La gran gala del galope!—/— ¿La gran gala de galope?— dijeron al unísono el rubio y la unicornio mientras que Applejack se ponía atenta.

— ¡Estoy invitada a la gran gala de galope, estoy invitada!— decía Twilight mientras daba saltitos como una pequeña potranca.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa de la gran gala del galope?— pregunto el rubio a la nada. —Applejack, ¿tú sabes qué es eso?— pregunto el Uzumaki a la poni.

—Haber déjame ver— dijo la poni mientras tomaba la carta del rubio para leerla, y después comenzar a saltar de alegría.

— ¡Yahu! ¡Naruto tienes que llevarme a la gran gala del galope!— exclamo la poni al rubio.

—Primero quisiera saber qué es eso de la gran gala del galope— declaro el rubio.

—Veras Naruto, la gran gala del galope es un fiesta que celebra la princesa Celestia cada año en la cual se reúnen los ponis más ricos de todo Equestria, pero solo son unos estirados— respondió Spike con fastidio.

—Ah, ya veo— comento el rubio que miraba la carta.

— ¿Quieres ir tu amiguito?— pregunto el rubio.

—No, no me gustan esas cosas— dijo Spike que se daba la vuelta.

—Bueno, ¿y tú Applejack?— pregunto el rubio a la poni que saltaba de alegría.

— ¡Claro que sí!— respondió Applejack que salto sobre el rubio que cayó al suelo de espalda, Applejack se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y miro que estaban tan cerca de la cara del rubio que solo la miraba con detenimiento.

— ¿La gran gala del galope?— dijo una voz en el aire al momento que las ponis, el dragón y el Uzumaki miraron al cielo para ver a Rainbow.

—Yo quiero ir— ordeno la pegaso de crin multicolor.

—Rainbow ¿Qué haces aquí? No dijiste que estarías ocupada hoy— pregunto Applejack a la pegaso.

—Claro que sí— respondió Dash que señalo un manzano en el cual había una almohada y una manta. —Ocupada durmiendo— respondió con una sonrisa.

—Pues que lo siento amiga pero Naruto se ofreció a llevarme a mí a la gala— declaro la poni terrestre.

—No es así ¿verdad que me llevaras a mi Naruto?— pregunto Rainbow al rubio.

—Ehh— fue la respuesta del rubio que pensaba una forma de salir.

— ¡No claro que no! ¡Naruto me llevara a mí!— dijo Applejack.

— ¡A mí!— reto Rainbow.

— ¡A mí— dijo Applejack.

— ¡A mí— dijo Rainbow.

— ¡A mí— Applejack.

— ¡A mí— Rainbow.

— ¡A mí— Applejack.

— ¡A mí— Rainbow.

— ¡Ya basta!— grito el rubio haciendo que las ponis dejara de pelear por quien iría a la fiesta. — ¡Si tanto desean ir, aquí la tienen!— dijo el rubio dándoles la carta a las chicas. — ¡Yo me largo!— declaro el rubio que se fue de mal humor de la granja mientras las chicas miraban al rubio irse echando fuego mientras murmuraba algo de estúpidas fiestas de ricachones y niños mimados.

—Vaya, nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado— comento Spike con asombro ya que antes había visto al rubio enojado pero solo se mantenía callado o quieto, pero esta era la primera vez que lo miraba gritar.

—Chicas, no hubieran peleado por eso, si tanto deseas ir Rainbow me lo hubieras dicho. Yo también tengo una entrada extra— señalo Twilight mientras las chicas miraban con enojo a la unicornio que puso una sonrisa nerviosa al ver las caras de sus amigas que solo suspiraron al pesadez.

—Creo que lo mejor será ir a disculparnos con Naruto. Luego veremos cuál es su decisión— comento la Apple.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón— apoyo Dash que miraba el camino donde se fue el rubio.

Naruto iba por el camino enojado, no soportaba esas fiestas de ricos y menos soporto la actitud de las chicas que solo comenzaron a pelear por saber quién iría a la fiesta con él.

—"_Estúpida fiesta, como si me importaran a mí esas cosas, nunca me han gustado para nada_"— era el pensamiento del rubio que seguía maldiciendo la fiesta y tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco contra alguien.

—Lo siento— escucho el rubio que se disculpaban.

—No, yo lo siento fue mi culpa por estar distraído— dijo el rubio levantándose para ver contra quien choco. — ¿Derpy?— pregunto el Uzumaki al ver a la pegaso con ojos raros.

— ¿Naruto? ¡Naruto!— exclamo la pegaso que salto para abrazar al rubio que tuvo que hacer lo posible para no caer al piso con la pegaso sobre ella.

—Derpy, no te reconocí por ese traje— dijo el rubio. Naruto conoció a Derpy dos semanas después desde que comenzó a vivir en Ponyville, ella no le tuvo miedo para nada en lo absoluto ya que de cierto modo eran iguales ya que algunos ponis creían que ella era tonta por tener los ojos raros, pero Naruto le dijo que los tontos eran ellos por decir eso de ella, y que ella era un hermosa yegua. Derpy se asombró de que alguien creyera que era linda con los ojos así, luego de un tiempo Derpy le presento a Dinky que era la hija adoptiva de Derpy. Naruto le pregunto que como estaba eso de que Dinky era su hija adoptiva, Derpy le conto que ella tuvo una hermana que murió a causa de una enfermedad rara y que ella estaba esperando una hija, Derpy apenas tenía 18 años cuando paso eso y que desde entonces ella se hizo cargo de Dinky como si fuera su propia hija. Claro está, no faltaron los comentarios de algunos potros y yeguas que decían que ella se había "revolcado" como le decían ellos, con un semental mujeriego que la dejo embaraza. Naruto sentía unas ganas de golpear a aquellos que dijeron eso de la pegaso y su "hija", pero Derpy le dijo que no se preocupara, que a ella no le importaban esas cosas ni nada de eso, que lo único que le importaba era el bienestar de su sobrina la cual consideraba su propia hija. Después de un tiempo Derpy se fue a un viaje al reino de cristal para arreglar algunos problemas.

—Y dime ¿Cuándo volviste?— pregunto el rubio que miraba a la pegaso que usaba un gorro que tenía dos alas a los lados y una camisa blanca con un chaleco azul oscuro y un gafete con su nombre, además de ver un bolso lleno de cartas.

—Pues regrese hace 3 días, lamento si no fui a verte pero busque un trabajo y conseguí el de mensajera en la oficina de correo de Ponyville— respondió la pegaso.

—Me alegra saber eso, oye ¿Dónde está Dinky?— pregunto el Uzumaki.

—Ella está en la escuela en estos momentos— respondió Derpy.

—Oh, si no te molesta me gustaría ir por ella hoy— sugirió el rubio a la pegaso.

—Oh, te lo agradezco Naruto. Yo no hubiera podido ir hoy por ella, estoy un poco ocupada en estos momentos— señalo la pegaso.

—No te preocupes, pero si estas ocupada será mejor que sigas con tú trabajo, que te parece si hablamos en la noche— sugirió el rubio que miraba a la pegaso.

—Lo siento pero no podre ya que salgo tarde hoy ¿Qué te parece el sábado a eso de las 3:00 PM?— pregunto Derpy al Uzumaki.

—Esta bien— dijo el rubio soltando a la pegaso.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos— se despidió la pegaso que emprendió el vuelo para seguir con su trabajo, mientras el rubio se despedía de ella con su mano izquierda.

—Bueno, verla de nuevo me hizo olvidar en mayor medida la pelea... *Suspiro* lo mejor será que vaya a bañarme y cambiarme— dijo el rubio que prosiguió su camino.

Naruto iba caminando con tranquilidad más calmado ya que había olvidado casi por completo la pelea de Applejack y Rainbow. Algunas yeguas lo saludaban amablemente mientras el caminaba y les devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa, no sabía por qué pero últimamente todas, bueno casi todas las yeguas lo saludaban con una sonrisa, no era que le incomodaba o le extrañara sino que entablaba más rápido una amistad con ellas que con los hombres o en este caso con los potros, pero bueno no se podía quejar de nada.

— ¡Naruto!— oyó el rubio que lo llamaban al momento que se daba la vuelta para ver a una de sus otras amigas que hizo.

—Hola Bon Bon— hablo el rubio con una sonrisa al ver a la poni terrestre.

—Naruto, que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo— dijo Bon Bon con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, no es para tanto— comento el rubio con una sonrisa mientras caminaba con la poni.

—Pues eso parecía, hace tiempo que no te pasas por la pastelería— declaro Bon Bon fingiendo dolor.

—Bueno, bueno. Lo admito, no eh podido pasar por tú pastelería pero eh estado un poco ocupado con algunos asuntos personales, además de ayudar a Fluttershy a alimentar a los animales, recolectando manzanas con Applejack y preparando fiestas con Pinkie para aquellos ponis que cumplen años o tiene alguna celebración. Además lo hago para ganar algo de dinero y dejar de ser una carga para Twilight— declaro el rubio que miraba hacia el frente, viendo como todos los ponis venían de un lugar a otro.

—Pero me cuesta conseguir dinero, mayormente solo ellas me dan trabajo, en otros lados todavía tienen miedo de mí y piensan que yo soy un monstruo, aunque tienen razón en eso— explico el Uzumaki a su amiga que miro al frente mientras parecía pensar algo. —Una que otra vez la señora Cake junto al Sr. Cake me dan un trabajo, mayormente para entregar órdenes y me pagan la mitad del dinero, al igual que Rarity ella me da algunos pedidos por entregar y a pesar de que sé que ella lo hace para ayudarme no puedo aceptar su dinero, ella gasta su tiempo para crear esa ropa. Aunque quisiera no podría aceptar su dinero— confeso el rubio, la verdad era que así pasaba con Applejack y Pinkie Pie. El no aceptaba su dinero pero no le podría decir no cuando sus dos amigas ponían "esa" actitud que le daba miedo y terminaba tomando el dinero con miedo, pero Rarity era diferente, ella le ofrecía el dinero el Uzumaki pero este se lo devolvía, sin embargo la unicornio le dijo el rubio que aunque él no quisiera el dinero, ella se lo guardaría hasta que lo quisiera. No podía negar que esas ponis se han vuelto sus mejores amigas junto con Spike, ella lo aceptaban como era y punto.

Naruto miro a Bon Bon con atención, el rubio conoció a la poni un día que estaba entregando un pedido de manzanas que había hecho una pastelería llamada "La Rose d'Amour" que significaba "La Rosa del Amor" que era casi similar a _Sugar Sube Corner _ya que las dos eran las mejores pastelerías que habían, aunque a opinión de Pinkie _Sugar Cube Corner _era la mejor. Sin duda nunca olvidaría ese día, no solo por haber tenido una amiga más, sino porque ese día recibió un golpe de los cascos traseros de la poni, donde tenía esa marca era fácil, en la espalda, si sin duda nunca olvidaría ese fatídico y gracioso día.

=====**Flashback**=====.

Naruto caminaba con tranquilidad por Ponyville con un barril lleno de manzanas que le pidieron a Applejack, la portadora de la honestidad le pregunto al Uzumaki si le podría llevar ese pedido a un tal "Bon Bon" que era la dueña de una repostería que casualmente era la competencia de _Sugar Cube Corner_. Naruto no pudo decirle "no" a su amiga, con gusto la ayudaría en lo que sea para que su granja siguiera prosperando como lo hacía hasta ahora, le agradaba ayudar a su amiga al igual que a las demás. Solo iría a entregar las manzanas y se dirigiría a ayudar a Rarity a buscar algunas gemas para unos nuevos diseños que tenía planeados desde hace tiempo, la acompañaría a buscar gemas en una cueva que perteneció a un dragón.

—Veamos, Applejack me explico que la pastelería está ubicada a la par del negocio de flores de Cherry Berry y en frente del Spa de Aloe y Lotus— dijo el rubio que buscaba con la mirada por todos lados hasta que encontró la floristería, no tuvo que ser un genio para deducir que la casa a la derecha era la pastelería de Bon Bon, camino con calma hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla. —Buenas tardes— hablo el rubio que abría la puerta que dio un campanazo al momento que entraba.

— ¡Ahorita salgo, espéreme un momento!— grito Bon Bon desde la cocina al rubio.

— ¡No hay problema señorita!— respondió el rubio, Applejack le aconsejo que tuviera respeto con todos, que a las yeguas jóvenes y bellas como ella y sus amigas debían ser llamadas señoritas, o en dado caso si fueran amigos la podría llamar por su nombre. El rubio miro el negocio, era una decoración más formal que la _Sugar Cube Corner _las mesas estaban cubiertas de un mantel blanco con un flor de loto en el centro, el rubio miro bien el lugar y debía admitir que poseía algunos toques como los de su hogar.

Naruto estaba viendo la decoración que no se dio cuenta que Bon Bon salió de la cocina con un trapo en sus cascos mientras se limpiaba el rostro. Bon Bon se limpió el rostro y vio al rubio de espaldas que solo miraba el negocio, ella cerró los ojos mientras tenía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

—Veo que te gusta la decoración— comento Bon Bon.

—No lo niego, es hermosa y más con las flores de loto en el centro de las mesas y el diseño y pintura son bellos… no soy un conocedor de interiores pero sin duda alguna este lugar es bello— declaro el Uzumaki que miraba el lugar con una sonrisa, sin duda era hermoso ese lugar.

—Me alegro que te guste, por cierto ¿cuánto te debo?— dijo Bon Bon que sacaba un monedero del delantal que llevaba puesto, Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a la poni.

—Son 9 Bits— respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, espero y sean buenas manzanas. Ten toma— Bon Bon saco de su monedero la seis monedas de oro al momento que se las entregaba al Uzumaki pero paro en seco al ver al rubio que tenía su mano izquierda abierta esperando el dinero.

—Eh… señorita ¿se encuentra bien?— pregunto el rubio a la poni que estaba estática.

—Un… un… un mo-mons-mons— eran las palabras que salían de la boca de la poni terrestre.

—"_Hay no ¡Por favor!_"— pensó el rubio que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

— ¡UN MONSTRUO!— grito Bon Bon que salió corriendo hacia la cocina para refugiarse del monstruo como llamo al rubio.

—Genial… ahora que le diré a Aj acerca de lo que acaba de pasar. Pero bueno, al menos no me resulto golpeando como otros lo hicieron— confeso el rubio que miro el barril de manzanas, y a la par observaba el monedero de Bon Bon abierto con algunos Bits regados. —Bueno, será mejor que le regrese esto— se propuso el Uzumaki que con su mano izquierda comenzaba a recoger las monedas mientras las ponía de nuevo en el monedero, se levantó para ir a la cocina pero antes de abrir la puerta esta se abrió de golpe mientras un sartén golpeaba al Uzumaki en la cara.

—"_¡Mierda!_"— pensó el rubio con dolor por el gran golpe sorpresa que recibió, Naruto cayó al suelo sentado por el golpe, la sartén cayó al suelo mientras el rubio miraba por la puerta de la cocina a la poni que llevaba un olla en la cabeza, dos sartenes en sus cascos delanteros y una gran tabla de madera en el pecho, y en la boca de la repostera había un cuchillo.

— ¡No me rendiré sin dar pelea!— declaro Bon Bon con una mirada que mostraba valor y determinación.

— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Espera!— grito el rubio que tuvo que abrir sus piernas y se hacía para atrás evitando un cuchillo que iba directo a sus "joyas". —"_¡Maldición! ¡Esta poni es una demente!_"— el rubio nada más miro el cuchillo y luego a la poni que con su cola agarro otro cuchilla que era mucho más grande que el lanzo.

— ¡MUERE MONSTRUO!— grito Bon Bon que comenzó a correr al rubio que como pudo se levantó del suelo para correr de su "cazadora".

Los ponis que pasaban por el negocio de Bon Bon se preguntaban qué estaba pasando ahí adentro para que se oyeran ruidos de cosas pesadas cayendo, el ruido de metales chocando y porque una mesa había salido volando del local golpeando a un poni que "casualmente" le iba a robar su dinero a una unicornio, por varios minutos se oyeron gritos de "¡Muere monstruo! O ¡Acabare contigo satanás!" E inclusive llegaron a oír comentarios subidos de todo que causaron que algunas madres le taparan los oídos a sus pequeños potros y potrillas que pensaban que tal vez estaban haciendo una película adentro del local. Al cabo de unos treinta minutos podemos observar al Uzumaki que estaba siendo limpiado de la cara por Bon Bon que se miraba avergonzada.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor perdóname!— pidió Bon Bon que limpiaba algunas heridas de la cara del rubio.

—No te preocupes de nada, todo estará bien— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tranquila. —"_Aunque no diría lo mismo de mi espalda_"— pensó el rubio que en su espalda tenía dos marcas de pezuñas que estaban inflamadas.

¿Por qué Naruto tenía esas marcas en la espalda? Era fácil, en un movimiento digno de un luchador de lucha libre, Bon Bon resulto golpear al rubio contra el suelo solo para dar un salto y caer con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda de este, dejando la marca de sus cascos traseros en la espalda del rubio que sintió el peor dolor de su vida, ni siquiera Tsunade o Sakura le dieron golpes así en Konoha y mucho menos Ino que… bueno, eso era algo que no olvidaría por más que deseara. Pero bueno, regresando con el rubio y su "verdugo" el rubio logro calmar a la poni y explicarle que no era un monstruo y que no le haría daño alguno a ella, luego le conto que era un humano y que provenía de otro mundo… algo que tuvo que explicar con detenimiento para que comprendiera, luego le conto que el solo era un simple repartidor y que solo deseaba entregarle las manzanas que había ordenado de la gran Apple.

Bon Bon al oír eso se puso roja de vergüenza al escuchar eso, el rubio no le iba a hacer daño. Solo le iba a entregar las manzanas que eran para sus postres, luego de eso ella fue a su cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso para traer consigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzar a curar al rubio que se dejaba curar por la poni.

—De nuevo, por favor discúlpame. Pero debes entenderme eres el primer humano que eh visto en mi vida y para mí, tú eres un monstruo, sin ofender claro está pero de nuevo perdóname— explico Bon Bon mientras el rubio tenía una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza, el rubio miro el reloj que estaba en la pared y se asustó mucho ¡Era tarde! Solo suspiro con pesadez, Rarity lo mataría por haberla dejado plantada.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Te juro que me las pagaras por dejarme plantada! ¡Nadie me deja plantada!— dijo la unicornio con enojo por la desconsideración del rubio en dejarla plantada en su ida a recolectar materiales para sus nuevos vestidos.

Regresando con el rubio y la poni repostera, la susodicha se encontraba vendando la espalda del rubio con sumo cuidado debido a la gravedad de la herida que en sí no era mortal pero estaba inflamada además de que el rubio sentía dolor cuando Bon Bon le ponía las vendas. Bon Bon observaba al rubio con cuidado, era la primera vez que miraba a un humano y la verdad nunca llego a creer en ellos, solo oía de ellos gracias a su mejor amiga a la cual consideraba una amiga… que tenía una severa obsesión con los humano.

—"_Estoy segura que Lyra se volvería loca al ver a un humano, de seguro nunca lo dejaría_"— pensó Bon Bon que terminaba de vendar al Uzumaki. —Ya está con eso será suficiente— declaro la poni al rubio que se puso su camisa.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho— dijo el rubio con media sonrisa a la poni que devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, pero deberías irte ya no lo crees, te pagare las manzanas— comento Bon Bon que agarro su monedero, pero de pronto sintió la mano izquierda del rubio sobre su casco derecho.

—No te preocupes por eso, por el momento dejemos eso de lado. Te ayudare a limpiar y arreglar todo esto— señalo el Uzumaki, la repostera miro de lado a lado su negocio y una gran aura de depresión la rodeo al ver todo el daño que causo al perseguir al Uzumaki, le costaría mucho dinero arreglar todo además de componer los vidrios, pagarle a quien pueda ponerle nuevos vidrios en las ventanas, cambiar de mesas, en fin le costaría mucho dinero y más por la mano de obra.

—Esto me costara un ojo de la cara— comento la poni terrestre con dolor.

—No te preocupes por eso ¡Naruto Uzumaki está para ayudarte!— Bon Bon miro al rubio por unos segundos, y lo vio, en todo momento no noto la pérdida del brazo derecho del rubio hasta ahora, se preguntó si realmente la podría ayudar sin su brazo. —No te preocupes por mi brazo derecho, puede que ya no lo tenga pero no quiere decir que sea un completo inútil ´ttebayo— aseguro el rubio con una sonrisa a la poni que miraba sorprendida al rubio ninja.

=====**Fin Flashback**=====.

Ese día Naruto se quedó arreglando parte del negocio de Bon Bon, y cuando llego a darle el dinero a Applejack esta lo regaño por haberse tardado pero el rubio le explico lo que paso realmente. La portadora de la honestidad comprendió y se disculpó por haberlo regañado por algo que no pudo evitar. Naruto ayudo a Bon Bon a reconstruir su negocio, les tomo como un mes arreglar todo de nuevo, nuevas mesas, ventanas, sillas, platos; Naruto al ver que Bon Bon iba a gastar mucho en comprar miles de cosas nuevas, uso el dinero que tenía ahorrado y le pidió a Rarity el dinero que ella le guardaba, claro primero tuvo que decirle que lo sentía y que le prometía que se lo pagaría, y con eso dicho la unicornio acepto dándole al rubio su dinero. Pero sin embargo eso no basto que tuvo que recurrir a las princesas las cuales con gusto le dieron el dinero y que no se preocupara por nada, sin embargo el rubio les dijo que se los pagaría, cada centavo. Y con ese dinero el rubio termino de ayudar a pagar todo el daño que causo en el negocio de Bon Bon. Después de eso ellos se fueron haciendo amigos y a veces el rubio ayudaba a la poni a preparar sus deliciosos pasteles y cup cakes que eran ricos, pero con eso en medio no significaba que dejaría a las personas que lo ayudaron en este tiempo.

— ¿Qué te parece si trabajas para mí? Podrías dormir en el cuarto extra que hay en mi casa— sugirió Bon Bon haciendo que el rubio regresara al presente para oír la propuesta de su amiga. —Solo piénsalo, me ayudarías en el trabajo y te pagaría, y no me tendrías que pagar por la renta del cuarto, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por mi… a pesar de querer matarte cuando nos conocimos— declaro Bon Bon con una sonrisa nerviosa al rubio que miraba a la poni con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

—Pues la verdad suena bien esa idea— dijo el Uzumaki a la poni que sonrió al deducir la respuesta. —Pero no lo puedo aceptar— termino de hablar el Uzumaki que miro con calma a la poni.

— ¿Por qué no?— pregunto con interés la repostera.

—Como dije antes, algunos ponis todavía me miran con miedo y lo eh notado bien… a veces cuando ayudo a en _Sugar Cube Corner _algunos ponis se van y incitan a otros a no entrar a comprar nada— dijo el Uzumaki que solo bajo la mirada, podía soportar cualquier cosa, los insultos, las miradas de terror e inclusive soportar golpes… pero no podía soportar que sus amigos paguen por él, a veces notaba como algunos ponis le decían a otros que no entraran a _Sugar Cube Corner _a comer, por eso la mayoría del tiempo trabajaba a escondidas de los demás habitantes de Ponyville, y los pedidos que hacia eran solo a aquellos ponis, pegasos o unicornios que no le tuvieron miedo en lo absoluto. —No quiero que eso ocurra con tú negocio… luchaste mucho para tenerlo y conmigo ahí lo perderás en menos de una hora— respondió el rubio con calma mientras miraba a la poni para comenzar a acariciar su cabeza con delicadeza.

—"_¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿Por qué cada vez que me acaricia la cabeza me gusta que no quisiera que dejara de hacerlo? ¿Por Celestia porque pasa esto?_"— se preguntó mentalmente la poni que disfrutaba de la caricia del rubio, Bon Bon cerro los ojos por las caricias del Uzumaki.

—Por eso no puedo aceptarlo, lo siento mucho Bon Bon— comento el rubio que dejaba de acariciar a la poni que abrió los ojos con lentitud al momento que miraba al rubio caminar con calma.

—"_Naruto_"— pensó la repostera que miraba al rubio irse al momento que sus orejas se agachaban al ver al rubio partir con un semblante de dolor. No quería admitirlo pero Naruto tenía razón en algo y eso era que algunos ponis todavía le tenían miedo y lo peor de todo era que infundían más el miedo en aquellos que todavía desconfiaban de él.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

Naruto se encontraba alejado de Ponyville, cerca del bosque Everfree, en un lago que dividía a Ponyville de este. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con su mano izquierda extendida sobre su pierna izquierda ¿Por qué esta el rubio en ese lugar solo? Fácil, estaba practicando con el Rinnegan; da la casualidad que Naruto en un momento determinado comenzó a buscar todos los materiales que necesitaría para conseguir su nuevo brazo derecho, y en el proceso decidió investigar algo acerca de las 9 pruebas que tendría que pasar para obtener los poderes de los bijuus pero no había encontrado nada que hablara acerca de ello, ni siquiera en un estantería que el viejo sabio le dejo que sin duda eran libros demasiados obvios, pero eso no era lo único que debía resolver. Comenzó a leer un libro que el viejo sabio le dejo acerca de los Dōjutsu y le dejo inclusive un manual de cómo utilizarlos, que ventajas y desventajas tiene, contra que son poderosos, que pueden llegar a hacer, etc. En fin, cosas que le servirían así que comenzó a leer la sección del Rinnegan, sin duda alguna se sorprendió al saber que con esos ojos podía controlar los 5 elementos básicos, pero el ya dominaba 3 de ellos, el viento el cual aprendió a dominar gracias a unas clases de Temari, el fuego gracias al viejo Gama-Sennin y el agua con ayuda de Kakashi-sensei, sin embargo le faltaban dos por aprender aún.

En todo ese tiempo no solo se dedicó a ayudar a sus amigas, también siguió practicando el modo Sennin que en sí ya lo tenía controlado pero recordó que Fukasaku le dijo que sin entrenaba más podría acceder a este modo en cuestión de segundos en vez de minutos, y eso hacia cada vez que tenía mucho tiempo libre, se dirigía a entrenar a este lugar apartado de todos. Y gracias a eso ahora podía acceder al modo Sennin en unos 15 segundos que en sí eran un gran avance en vez de esperar casi 10 a 5 minutos para logarlo; en su plano mental estudiaba todo lo que había en ese libro sobre el Rinnegan, las habilidades de cada camino, cuanto tiempo podía mantenerlos activos y sobre todo las técnicas que solo debía usar en caso de emergencia.

—"_Bien, es hora de probar. Solo espero que funciono_"— pensó el rubio que abrió los ojos de golpe mostrando el Rinnegan. — ¡Es hora. Dattebayo!— dijo el rubio con firmeza en sus palabras.

* * *

**Bien y aqui termina este episodio, espero y les haya gustado y ya veremos que planea hacer Naruto, ¿que componente le faltaran para poder conseguir su brazo? ¿Pinkie le hara su fiesta al final? ¿Rarity se enamoro del rubio? todas esas preguntas y más las sabrán más adelante, por el momento los dejo con esto, y por cierto espero que hayan pasado un feliz día de la madre con aquella mujer que ha dado su vida por ustedes. Yo en lo personal lo pase bien con mi madre, pero bueno, eso es todo y les deseo suerte de nuevo. !Hasta el proximo capitulo!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, bueno... Sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero tengo mis motivos y justificaciones y esas son el estudio, no crean que soy bajo o no hago nada. Yo estudio todas las mañanas y en las tardes hago mis deberes, aparte de que eh tenido algunos inconvenientes medicos con mis perros que estaban malos y gaste mucho dinero en ellos pero a mi me vale, con tal de verlos sanos y salvos me basta a Mí. Espero que para aquellos que tengan mascotas comprendan al igual que para aquellos que no igual comprendan. Pero volviendo a la historia, me tome un poco de tiempo para crear ideas y seguir con mi historia y darle el rumbo que deseo, espero que les guste este capítulo como a mi me gusto escribirlo, no solo lo hice por escribir y ya como eh visto que algunos hacen. Trato de plasmar sentimientos humanos, sentimientos que todos compartamos en momentos felices y tristes de nuestras vidas (Aparte de que me tome mi tiempo ya que vi la nueva de DBZ que a mi me fascino) pero bueno, espero que dejen sus comentarios y criticas que son bienvenidas (claro, sean respetuosos ante todo. Hay que demostrar que somos seres humanos). Bueno, sin más preambulos los dejo con esta historia.**

* * *

-lalalala- humano o poni hablando.

-"_lalalala_"- humano o poni pensando.

-**lalala**\- demonio o ser sobrenatural hablando.

.."**_lalalala_**"- demonio o ser sobrenatural pensando.

-**Katon: Goukka Mekkayu**\- jutsus o ataques magicos.

===Disclamer: Naruto ni MLP me pertenecen, si lo hicieran viviria en una mansion de lujo junto a Scarlet Johannson===.

Capítulo 4.

—"_Bien, es hora de probar. Solo espero que funciono"—_ pensó el rubio que abrió los ojos de golpe mostrando el Rinnegan. — ¡Es hora. Dattebayo!— dijo el rubio con firmeza en sus palabras.

—**Shurado. Kai (Camino Asura. Liberar)**— exclamo el Uzumaki que se levantó de la roca al momento que una pequeña capa de chakra azul rodeaba su cuerpo sin darse cuenta.

Naruto miro el lugar donde debería estar su brazo derecho y observo como poco a poco su chakra se acumulaba en esa zona y cómo su piel parecía estirarse ya que esta misma se movía como si estuviera viva. El shinobi comenzó a gruñir por el dolor que le causaba realizar una de las teorías ilógicas del sabio que al parecer sabía lo que decía, no le importaba el dolor en estos momentos con tal de recuperar su brazo y seguir con su vida lo más normal posible, claro que eso sería algo incoherente contando el hecho de que ahora vivía en un mundo que era reinado por ponis y criaturas mágicas de cuentos de hadas o mitos; pero bueno no se podía quejar de nada, preferia esto a vivir en un mundo donde haya guerras o inclusive vivir en un mundo donde tal vez la humanidad sea esclavizada por "maquinas" vivientes, sin duda alguna vivir en esos mundo sería algo extremo además de que no le gustaría tener que pelear por su vida y libertad. Se concentró en seguir con su misión de recuperar su brazo derecho, una sonrisa poco a poco se fue formando en su rostro al ver como su piel se estiraba y trataba de tomar la forma de algo… y ese algo era su brazo derecho, todo parecía indicar que la absurda idea del Rikudō si era 100% verdadera… pero nada dura para siempre.

— _Ahora perecerás junto a tus amigos… Uzumaki Naruto_— el rubio perdió la concentración al momento que el chakra creaba una pequeña explosión que mando al rubio a volar a unos árboles que partió a la mitad gracias a la fuerza.

Esas palabras sin duda eran las peores que llego a escuchar en la vida… eran las palabras que había dicho aquel hombre que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y su alma, las palabras dichas por aquella persona que no pudo morder más de lo que podía, suspiro con pesadez al momento que se levantaba con dificultad de entre esos árboles destruidos. Se miró el brazo derecho y observo que había un poco de sangre y suciedad, una pequeña capa de chakra rojo cubrió su brazo y lo comenzó a curar… a pesar de que Kurama ya no siguiera con él, este lo cuidaba a pesar de todo… o debería decir "ella" sin duda alguna el recordar que Kurama no era hombre lo dejo en shock al saber que no era el temible "Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas" era la "Zorra Demoniaca de Nueve Colas". Una sonrisa se apodero en sus labios al recordar eso, sin duda alguna nunca olvidaría eso pero no era momento de recordarlo, tal vez más tarde lo haría. Ahora tenía que ir por la pequeña Dinky a la escuela y llevarla a su casa como se lo prometió de Derpy, poco a poco comenzó a caminar con dirección a Ponyville.

Pinkie Pie saltaba de un lugar a otro con el único propósito de prepararle la mejor fiesta a Naruto, ella estaba feliz de hacer una fiesta para su amigo que para ella "estaba deprimido" sin saber que la razón por la cual el shinobi actuaba así era que el susodicho solo meditaba y pensaba cómo recuperar su brazo, pero bueno Pinkie no era una adivina para saber lo que pensaba o deseaba hacer el rubio. La poni rosada seguía caminando si caminar se le llamaría a dar saltitos para avanzar, bueno no hay que explicar nada de nada con su forma de andar pero regresando con la historia. La portadora de la risa lo tenía todo planeado y listo para la noche, solo esperaba que a Naruto le gustara su fiestas… pero ella sabía que le gustaría, después de todo a todos los ponis de Ponyville le encantan sus fiestas.

En la granja Apple, la portadora de la honestidad se encontraba deprimida y enojada, deprimida porque creía que Naruto la odiaba por haber actuado de esa forma por el boleto extra para la fiesta de la gran gala del galope y enojada por haberse permitido ese comportamiento pero a final de cuentas nadie era perfecto en el mundo… pero ese comportamiento de una pequeña potra berrinchuda no era de su agrado. Miro uno de los tantos manzanos que habitaban sus tierras, observo las manzanas con cuidado al momento que una sonrisa triste adornaba su rostro.

— _Recuerda esto siempre hija mía, sin importar la dificultad o los desafíos que siempre te ponga la vida… debes seguir adelante con una sonrisa y demostrarle al mundo que nadie puede contra ti. Mi pequeña Applejack_— fueron las palabras que Applejack recordó de su madre que descansa en paz.

—"_Cada vez que ella me decía eso, siempre preparaba unos de sus ricos pie de manzana… mama, sin duda alguna aún en el cielo me sigues ayudando. Gracias por todo_"— pensó Applejack con una sonrisa al momento que se dirigía a su hogar con la misión de preparar un pie para el rubio y enmendar su error.

Mientras que en su casa, Rainbow miraba las entradas para la gran gala del galope, después de haber tenido su pequeña riña con Applejack y que ella le diera después las invitaciones a la fiesta que le daría la oportunidad de conocer a los Wonderbolts y cumplir su mayor sueño de formar parte de ellos. Pero a pesar de ellos no le gustaría cumplir su mayor sueño si termina lastimando a unos de sus pocos amigos. Ella no tenía a su madre o padre para decirle que haces… hace años que decidió dejar de buscarlos, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad en su juventud los buscaba pero nunca los hayo, desde esa vez que los dos se fueron en una aventura y nunca más lo vio. Desde ese día ella se las vio sola en la vida y a pesar de que le costó pudo salir adelante, aunque en el fondo todavía esperaba encontrarlos de nuevo… con vida. Alejo de su cabeza esos pensamientos tristes ahora, debía de encontrar la forma de pedirle de cierto modo disculpas a Naruto por la forma en que ella actuó, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sin duda alguna ya tenía pensado una solución a su problema, sin decir palabra alguna Rainbow se fue directo a la cocina de su casa.

—Naruto ¿Por qué mi madre no vino por mí hoy?— pregunto una pequeña potrilla que era igualita a Derpy en todos los aspectos, menos los ojos que eran normales y la Cutie Mark que era un mariposa con alas rosadas.

—Tiene mucho trabajo hoy, no tenía tiempo para venir por ti así que me ofrecí para llevarte a tu casa— respondió el rubio que bajo la vista para ver a la pequeña potrilla que agacho la cabeza. —Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo hasta que ella regrese— trato de animar el rubio a la pequeña potrilla que no dijo nada, Naruto frunció el ceño hasta que una sonrisa zorruna se formó en sus labios. —Buenos, ya que veo que estas así no te enseñare el truco que tanto deseabas ver— comento el rubio que miraba el cielo, esto llamo la atención de la pequeña potranca que miro al rubio.

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Tú me prometiste enseñarme ese truco cuando volviera!— reclamo la pequeña pony al rubio.

—Pero solo mírate, pareces deprimida— señalo el rubio.

—No… no estoy deprimida— dijo la potrilla que desvió la vista.

—Entonces ¿Qué tienes?— pregunto el shinobi a la potrilla al momento que dejaba de caminar.

—Es… es que mi mami me prometió llevarme a acampar cuando volviéramos del reino de cristal, pero ….–

—Pero no lo ha hecho por el trabajo ¿verdad?— termino la oración el rubio que miraba a la poni que asintió con la cabeza, Naruto miro a la potrilla y solo pudo hacer una cosa. Se agacho a la altura dela potrilla, para agarrar el hocico de la potrilla para que lo viera.

—Escucha Dinky, tú madre trabaja hasta tarde porque no quiere que nada te falte, ella desea darte lo mejor ahora que eras una pequeña potranca… créeme cuando te dijo, que ella también desearía pasar tiempo contigo… pero debes comprender que todo esto lo hace por ti, solo desea verte feliz— comento el rubio mientras la pequeña potranca miraba al suelo.

—Lo sé… es solo… que desearía que tuviera más tiempo para estar conmigo… sé que ella trabaja duro para darme una buena vida, para que tenga un futuro prometedor, solo… solo deseo que ella comprenda que la necesito— declaro la potrilla que comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas de dolor. Naruto simplemente hizo lo más obvio, abrazo a la pequeña potrilla olvidando por completo que estaban en la calle y estaban siendo observados por otros ponis.

—Escucha pequeñita, tú madre te ama y siempre estará contigo en todo momento, ella te ama con toda su alma y tú también, no debes ponerte triste para nada, ella está contigo aquí— dijo el rubio que señalo el corazón de la potrila. —Y aquí— señalo el rubio la cabeza de la potrilla.

—Mientras tú la tengas presente en el corazón y en tu cabecita, ella siempre estará contigo en todo momento— los ponis miraron esta escena y hubo diferentes reacciones, para aquellos que conocían al rubio y les agradaba su compañía, solo podían sonreír al ver que Naruto era una buena persona, o en su caso un buen poni. En cambio, aquellos que todavía tenían sus dudas del rubio no sabían que pensar, el humano no era tan diferente de ellos, tenía sentimientos. Dinky solo abrazo al rubio que abrazo con fuerza a la potrilla con su único brazo. Sin darse cuenta, alguien detrás de una casa miro todo y simplemente se fue como llego, sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.

—Ahora que te parece si vamos a tú casa y preparamos tus cup cakes favoritos— propuso el rubio a la potrilla que simplemente se limpió sus lágrimas con su cola, Naruto todavía no sabía cómo diablos era posible que todos hicieran eso, pero bueno. La expresión de la pequeñita cambio a una sonrisa de felicidad.

—Claro— apoyo la potrilla con una sonrisa al momento que Naruto se reincorporaba.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder— señalo el rubio al momento que se levantaba. —Vamos Dinky, vamos a casa— dijo el rubio que comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras la poni lo miraba con atención, por un momento juro haber visto que sobre Naruto había otra figura de un hombre de pelo similar al de él, con una toja que tenía un circulo gigante y 9 comas pequeñas además de ver nueve esferas negras flotando alrededor de él.

—Dinky, ¿vienes?— pregunto Naruto, Dinky agito la cabeza con rapidez.

—Sí, claro— respondió la pequeña potrilla que comenzó a trotar hasta llegar a la par del rubio. —"_¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién era esa persona?_"— se preguntó la potrilla que miro de reojo al rubio. Naruto bajo la vista y le dedico una sonrisa a la potrilla que simplemente decidió olvidar por ahora esa extraña visión y solo regreso la sonrisa.

—Twilight, ¿todo está listo para la fiesta sorpresa para Naruto?— pregunto Pinkie a la portadora de la magia.

—Sí Pinkie, todo está listo— respondió la alumna de Celestia con aburrimiento ya que era la quincuagésima novena vez que le hacia la misma pregunta.

—Bien, ¿segura?— volvió a preguntar la poni rosada.

—"_Sexagésima_" ¡Si Pinkie! ¡Sí! ¡Todo se encuentra en orden para la fiesta!— respondió Twilight con algo de enojo por la terquedad de su amiga.

—Okie dokie Lokie— respondió la portadora de la alegría con una sonrisa mientras saltaba de lado a otro con una sonrisa.

—"_Si no me vuelvo loca por tratar de encontrar la forma de devolver su brazo a Naruto, Pinkie se encargare de eso y con creces_"— fue el pensamiento de Twilight que suspiraba con pesadez.

Desde que supo la dura vida que llevo Naruto, el cómo casi por no decir toda su vida tuvo que pelear literalmente para salir adelante, eso causo que una motivación nunca antes vista naciera en ella, es cierto que le dio tristeza saber que Naruto tuvo que pelear a muerte con la única persona a la cual considero no solo como un amigo, sino como un hermano le dolió también a ella. Después de todo ella también tenía un hermano mayor al cual amaba y quería, no solo era su hermano sino su mejor amigo en toda la vida, por eso a ella también le dolia saber que alguien como Naruto tuvo que pelear contra aquella persona que considero un hermano, y ella sabía que Sasuke no era mala persona ante todo, aunque no lo conoció nunca ella sabía que a pesar de todo Sasuke también consideraba a Naruto no solo como su mejor amigo, sino como un hermano, un verdadero. Pero bueno, después de saber todo eso decidió encontrar la forma de regresarle a Naruto su brazo para que tuviera una vida llena de paz por fin, pero encontrar la forma de que obtenga de nuevo su brazo derecho era realmente difícil, no podía usar su magia para hacerle un nuevo brazo ya que podrían pasar varias cosas, podría convertirlo en un pony, o un dragón, o en una lagartija, o también podría enviarlo a otro mundo, aunque al principio dudo de eso después de leer un libro que hablaba sobre mundos paralelos o multiversos lo creyó imposible, pero luego vino Naruto y decidió tomar enserio lo que algunos libros podían decir. Por eso tenía miedo de usar su magia, incluso discutió ese tema con las princesas pero ellas tampoco tenían respuesta alguna además de que como princesas sus labores las mantenían muy ocupadas, es cierto que apenas conoce a Naruto, no lo conoce de toda la vida pero sabía algo que otros no… y es que Naruto solo necesitaba unos minutos para volverse tu mejor amigo, por esa razón ella se desvelaba o se quedaba dormida sobre su escritorio, quería buscar la manera de devolverle el brazo a Naruto, además de que secretamente deseaba ver lo que Naruto podía hacer, quería ver sus habilidades ninjas en acción. Suspiro con pesadez, faltaba una hora para la fiesta sorpresa que Pinkie ideo para animar a Naruto.

—Mejor aprovecho este tiempo libre para seguir investigando— se dijo así misma Twilight que salió de Sugar Cube Corner para dirigirse a su hogar.

—Listo, con esto de seguro Naruto me perdonara— declaro con una sonrisa Applejack mientras sacaba del horno un pie de manzana. —Humm, sin duda huele como los que hacia mi mama— comento la Apple mientras ponía el Pie sobre el marco de ventana para que se enfriara. —De nuevo, muchas gracias mama. Ahora debo alistarme para la fiesta— dijo la portadora de la honestidad al momento que salía de la cocina e irse a alistar para ir a la fiesta sorpresa de Naruto.

—Bien, con esto bastara— dijo Rainbow que miraba su obra maestra, un pastel de tres pisos que decía "Lo siento mucho" que era para Naruto. —No perdió 4 años de mi vida aprendiendo gastronomía por nada— declaro con una sonrisa la pegaso. —Bueno, ahora debo prepárame para la fiesta de Naruto— y dicho y hecho se fue a alistar para la fiesta y pedirle perdón a Naruto.

Mientras tanto…

—Hmp… sin duda alguna este mundo es absurdo en todo sentido, aunque… debo admitir que el poder abunda aquí y es más del que podría imaginar— declaro Madara con una voz tranquila pero que a la vez denotaba miedo. —Sin embargo, esta forma es estúpida en muchas maneras— recito con algo de ira al saberse atrapado en esa forma.

—Sin embargo— comento al momento que una explosión de humo se hacía presente en esa gran habitación, el humo se disipo al momento que dejaba ver al legendario Uchiha que en vez de llevar su típica armadura ninja, llevaba una armadura plateada que cubría su espalda, pecho, brazos y piernas en su mayoría, en los brazos habían dos cuernos de metal negro al igual que en las piernas, en los hombros habían también dos cuernos del mismo color, en la espalda estaba el típico logo del clan Uchiha y en el centro del pecho se encontraba la figura de un rumbo rojo, sobre su cabeza se encontraba una especie de casco que cubría parte de su frente y extrañamente cubría parte de su cabello pero lo raro era que parecía unido a cada fibra de su pelo.

—Tratar de usar los sellos es inútil… pero esta cosa del cuerno me ayuda a usar los jutsus sin necesidad de hacer sellos manuales— dijo con una sonrisa de lado Madara, esta habilidad sin duda alguna le daba una gran ventaja en la pelea, otra explosión se hizo presente al momento que Madara desaparecía y de nuevo volvía a su forma de pony. —Pero tratar de mantener activo el Henge es más difícil con este cuerpo y más ya que todo el chakra se va en un simple instante— declaro al momento que posaba sus ojos en un libro grande viejo.

—Pero con esto obtendré de nuevo mi poder y en el proceso quizás me ayude para encontrar una forma de regresar al mundo shinobi y controlarlo como debio ser, y claro controlar este también. No está de más ser el soberano de dos mundos, y quien sabe tal vez haya otros a los cuales conquistar— termino de hablar el Uchiha que sonrío de una manera tétrica al saber que el alcance de otros mundos estaba esperándolo.

Volviendo a Ponyville. Naruto se encontraba en la casa de Derpy junto a su hija preparando unos cup cakes, que eran los favoritos dela potrilla a propósito.

—Oye, ¿estas segura de que debe estar a esa temperatura el horno?— pregunto el rubio.

—Sí, mi mami siempre me dice que para que los cup cakes salgan suaves y esponjosos es poner el horno a una temperatura media-alta— respondió Dinky mientras abría el horno con sumo cuidado para no quemarse.

—Bueno, si tú mama lo dice es porque es cierto— dijo el rubio que metía dentro del horno la bandeja con los cup cakes para que se cocinaran.

—Sabes, esto es lo más fácil de prepararlos— declaro el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Sí, fue lo más fácil— comento Dinky que miraba la cocina… y una gota de sudor bajo por su cabeza al ver el desastre que hicieron al preparar los cup cakes.

—Necesitas conseguir un brazo nuevo y pronto— dijo Dinky al rubio que solo sonrió nervioso al ver la cocina, parecía que alguien había peleado dentro de la casa y que todo termino en la cocina.

La razón del porque la cocina está hecha un desastre era simple, Dinky no podía preparar los cup cakes así que Naruto tuvo que hacerse cargo, sin embargo al hacerlo él solo termino regando leche en el suelo, harina en las paredes y huevos en el techo. En fin había hecho un desastre por completo el solo y en un tiempo record de 15 segundos, algo que Dinky no sabía cómo era posible, pero el motivo principal de ese desastre termino siendo el brazo faltante del shinobi que sin él no podía hacer mayor cosa. Así que para evitar que la casa resultara en llamas Dinky decidió ayudar al rubio en darle las cosas para prepararlos y sosteniendo las tazas medidoras para que no se pasara, en fin los dos sufrieron por preparar esos cups cakes, pero valía la pena.

—Sera mejor que limpiemos antes de que tú mama venga— dijo el rubio que se quitó el delantal rosa que era de Derpy.

—Sí, mi mama puede aparentar tranquila pero cuando se enoja, se enoja como no tienes idea. Hasta da más miedo que Nightmare Moon en persona— declaro la potrilla al rubio.

—Je, no tienes idea Dinky. En mi vida conocí a personas con un carácter explosivo, y con una fuerza monstruosa— comento el rubio con una gota de sudor al recordar los golpes que recibía de Tsunade o de Sakura, y los de Ino y TenTen… y los de Hinata. —"_Ahora que lo pienso bien las chicas eran más temibles que Kaguya y Madara juntos_"— pensó el rubio con dolor al recordar la golpiza que recibió aquella vez culpa de Kiba.

=====**Flashback**=====

Era otro día hermoso en la aldea de la hoja, el día de hoy Naruto se encontraba libre ya que la Godaime le había dado una semana de vacaciones por su excelente cumplimiento en labores, algo que no mucho va con Naruto pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Estaba orgullosa de que Naruto ya tomara un poquito en serio su camino, pero lo que no sabía era que Naruto estuvo trabajando para reunir el suficiente dinero para comprarle un regalo a ella por su cumpleaños que se acercaba, apenas faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños. Por esa razón Naruto estuvo trabajando además de haciendo algunos cuantos favores para conseguirlo algo que a ella le gustaría.

—Solo espero que a Baa-chan le guste— comento el rubio mientras guardaba una caja café en su mochila que usaba cuando se iba a misiones largas.

—Gracias por el pedido viejo— agradeció el rubio al señor.—

No tienes nada que agradecer chico, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que nos salvaste del ataque de Pain— declaro un señor de unos 28 años que era dueño del local donde se encontraba el rubio.

—Bueno, de todos modos se lo agradezco mucho y ya sabe, si hay algo que pueda no dude en pedírmelo— dijo el rubio para tratar de pagar el favor que el comerciante le hizo.

—De acuerdo chico, si necesito ayuda te buscare a ti— acepto el señor.

—Bueno, me voy. ¡Que tenga buen día!— dijo el rubio al momento que salía del negocio corriendo.

— ¡Igualmente chico!— grito el señor al ver al Uzumaki irse.

—Ese chico… je, pensar que antes todos creían que no servía para nada… que banda de tarados, mejor dicho que banda de tarados éramos— declaro el señor con algo de pesadez. Y es que él era antes uno de aquellos civiles que deseaba más que nada su muerte, ya que hace 17 años había perdido a su esposa e hija, pero con el ataque de Orochimaru y el más reciente de Pain. Él único que salía adelante para defenderlos era él, y esto era lo menos que podía hacer por él, para agradecerle por todo.

—"_Estoy seguro que Baa-chan disfrutara su regalo, y como no le va a gustar si es lo que más ama ella_"— declaro el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna. Naruto miro el monte Hokage y observo el rostro de su padre por unos segundos para luego sonreír, y después vio el rostro de la legendaria Senju al momento que sonreía.

—"_Ella es lo más cercano a una madre para mí, a pesar de que a veces peleamos me apoya, sin importar cuantos golpes me de ella siempre será importante para mí_"— pensó el Uzumaki que siguió su camino, el día de hoy hizo varios favores para conseguir el regalo perfecto para Tsunade. Naruto miro los baños termales mixtos y pensó en darse un baño rápido pero debía guardar el regalo para el cumpleaños de la rubia, así que mejor siguió su camino… o mejor dicho lo hubiera seguido de no ser porque oyó una risita que no significaba nada bueno. Se acercó con cuidado al callejón derecho para ver mejor, una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza al ver al perpetrador. Se acercó con cuidado para no ahuyentar al culpable.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Kiba?— pregunto el rubio al Inuzuka que se sobresaltó.

—Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto el Inuzuka al rubio.

—Eso mismo te pregunte yo, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí pulgoso?— volvió a preguntar el Uzumaki a su compañero.

— ¿Qué no ves? Estoy aquí viendo a las chicas, hoy están todos juntas tomando un baño— declaro el Inuzuka al rubio que solo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Kiba, si sigues haciendo esto las chicas te terminaran golpeando— advirtió el rubio a su amigo.

—Sí es que me descubren— contradijo el Inuzuka que solo sonrió por su inteligencia, hasta que comenzó a olfatear algo.

—Oye Naruto ¿Qué traes ahí?— pregunto el Inuzuka que señalo la mochila del rubio ya que de ahí provenía ese olor.

—Nada, no traigo nada, nos vemos— respondió el rubio con rapidez para irse de ahí, y hubiera funcionado de no ser porque Kiba agarro su mochila.

—Vamos, no seas miedoso déjame ver— insistió Kiba que quería ver lo que desprendía ese singular olor.

— ¡No y suelta la mochila!— se negó el rubio que jalaba de su mochila para irse.

— ¡Que me dejes ver idiota!— dijo el Inuzuka que deseaba ver lo que ocultaba el rubio.

— ¡Que no!—.

— ¡Que sí!—.

— ¡Que no!—.

— ¡Que sí!—.

— ¡Que no!—.

— ¡Que sí!—.

— ¡Te dije que no!— grito el rubio que tiro fuerte de la mochila.

Kiba soltó la mochila, sin darse cuenta en la pelea los dos comenzaron a dar vuelta y para mala suerte del rubio quedo justo detrás de la pared. En el momento que Kiba soltó la mochila y que Naruto jalara con todas sus fuerzas rompió la pared del baño de las chicas. Kiba simplemente abrió los ojos en grande al ver la torpeza que hicieron, sabía que las chicas lo matarían si lo veían ahí, así que hizo lo que mejor podía hacer en una situación como esa… escapar. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a saltar para alejarse de ahí dejando a su suerte al Uzumaki, y hablando del rubio shinobi, este no tuvo tiempo para saltar así que se aferró fuerte de la mochila para no perderla así como también trato de no aplicar mucha fuerza para romper lo que tenía dentro de la mochila.

Cayo al agua como si fuera un clavadista profesional, abrió los ojos al momento que salía del agua para dar una bocanada de aire y respirar, observo la pared y noto que la había roto por completo, al igual como noto que Kiba se había ido como una gallina. Suspiro con pesadez al ver que tendría que trabajar gratis para pagar eso gran hoyo que causo por pelear por lo que tenía en la mochila, abrió los ojos en grande al momento que miraba la mochila toda mojada, la abrió para ver la caja que también estaba mojada así que la abrió y vio que lo que traía adentro seguía en una sola pieza, suspiro de nuevo pero esta vez de alivio al ver que no se había roto el regalo para su madre.

— ¡Ejem!— escucho el rubio al momento que recordaba donde había caído, trago duro y con temor se dio la vuelta para ver a las chicas que estaban tapadas con las toallas, pero eso no evitaba ver la cara de furia de las chicas.

— ¿Qué haces Naruto?— pregunto Ino mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

—Espero que no tengas planes esta semana porque yo quería… mejor dicho nosotras queríamos darte algo— dijo TenTen que también se tronaba los nudillos haciendo que el rubio se asustara.

— ¡Una visita al hospital!— declaro Sakura que salía detrás de Ino y TenTen.

—"_Mierda_"— pensó el rubio al verse atrapado.

— ¡Alguien podría decirme porque esta así Naruto!— pregunto/grito la Senju a las kunoichis olvidándose que estaban en el hospital.

—Godaime-sama— dijo una enfermera.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!— grito la Senju a la enfermera que se asustó.

—Tsu-Tsunade-sama e-estamos en un hospital… po-podria no hacer mucho ruido por favor— pidió la enfermera a la Senju que se dio cuenta de su error.

—Lo siento, se me olvido— dijo la Hokage al momento que se calmaba. —Ahora sí, díganme ¿porque dejaron así a Naruto?— volvió a preguntar la Senju a las kunoichis presentes.

—Lo que pasa Tsunade-sama es que Naruto nos estaba espiando— hablo Ino a su mentora.

—Sí, pero no lo hizo bien porque al final termino cayendo dentro de las aguas termales— apoyo TenTen.

—Por esa razón Naruto quedo así, no sabemos desde cuando nos estuvo viendo— declaro la peli rosa a su maestras.

—No lo creo, es cierto que Naruto puede llegar a ser idiota pero esto es una tontería, aunque…— pensó la rubia al momento que recordaba que algunas civiles y kunoichis le reportaron que habían visto a un pervertido en los baños termales mixtos como de mujeres. —Váyanse a sus casas ahora mismo, resolveremos esto cuando despierte— ordeno la rubia de gran personalidad a las kunoichis.

— ¡Hai Tsunade-sama!— dijeron al unísono las chicas.

—"_Jiraiya te juro que si hiciste que Naruto tomara tú camino, no importa que estés muerte igual encontrare la forma de que pagues por tus actos_"— pensó la Senju esperando que Naruto no tomara el mismo camino que su amigo de la infancia, la rubia se salió de sus pensamiento al momento que oyó el sonido del monitor, miro por la ventana del cuarto y observo al Uzumaki que se trataba de levantar. Sin perder tiempo entro rápido al cuarto para evitar que el rubio se lastimara.

— ¡Naruto pero que haces!— exclamo la kunoichi que trataba de acostar al shinobi.

—Baa-chan, ¿Dónde está mi mochila?— fue lo único que pregunto el rubio que trataba de no acostarse.

—Eso no importa ahora, por el momento acuéstate que estas herido— hablo la nieta del primer Hokage.

—No Baa-chan, ¿Dónde está la mochila? ¿Está bien?— volvió a preguntar el shinobi a la rubia mientras trataba de que esta lo soltara.

—Naruto por favor acuéstate, tú mochila está ahí en esa silla— señalo la kunoichi mientras el Uzumaki miraba la mochila y con más ganas trataba de levantarse.

—Suéltame Baa-chan, necesito ver si esta bien— pidió el rubio a su figura materna.

— ¡No y acuéstate!— grito la Senju al Uzumaki que miro con temor a la Godaime.

—Entonces solo tráemela para abrirla ¿por favor?— pidió el rubio a la Hokage que miro la mochila y luego al rubio.

—Debe ser algo importante para que trates de levantarte en ese estado— comento la rubia con algo de burla haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en los labios del rubio. Tsunade camino hasta la silla donde se encontraba la mochila al momento que Naruto se sentaba en la camilla esperando la mochila.

— ¡Te dije que te quedaras acostado!— declaro con enojo la Senju al ver la terquedad del rubio. Naruto simplemente se hizo a un lado y con la mano le señalo a la rubia que se sentara, esto extraño a la rubia al ver esa actitud de Naruto, no objeto para nada y simplemente se sento al momento que le entregaba la mochila al Uzumaki.

(Naruto OST: Byakuya OST de la película Kizuna).

—Esto que tengo aquí me costó meses conseguirlo y bastante dinero— comento el rubio que abria la mochila para sacar una caja larga de color café claro que se miraba empapada. —Por eso este último mes te pedí varias misiones a pesar de los regaños de Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei— dijo el rubio que rompía el papel café y dejaba ver una caja negra que tenía un logo de un lobo de color dorado y debajo de este el logo de un escudo blanco. Tsunade abrió los ojos en grande al reconocer esa imagen, conseguir algo como eso era realmente difícil y más ya que eso que contenía la caja dejo de producirse cuando ella tenía 16 años, y tal parecía que Naruto había conseguido el último de esos paquetes.

—Esta simple caja me costó mucho trabajo y dinero, fue algo que me llevo meses reunir además de que tuve que pedir unos cuantos favores que me debían ciertas personas. Pero a pesar de todo esto es demasiado importante ya que es para cierta persona especial en mi vida, una persona a la cual amo y que protegeré siempre… alguien a la cual considero una madre— comento el Uzumaki que apretó la caja al momento que miraba a la rubia a los ojos, Tsunade miro una sonrisa de felicidad 100% pura en el rostro del rubio. —Esto es para ti Baa-chan— dijo el rubio entregándole la caja a la rubia que sin darse cuenta comenzó de llorar. —Feliz cumpleaños— termino de hablar el rubio que sonreía, Tsunade hizo lo único que podía hacer, y era abrazar a Naruto que tuvo que sostener fuerte la caja para no botarla.

—Me alegra saber que me consideras como una madre mi niño, no sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber eso y yo también te considero como a mi propio hijo, eres especial para mí, mi pequeño Naruto— respondió la Senju con felicidad mientras seguía llorando en el hombro del rubio.

(Fin Naruto OST: Biakuya)

—Por eso hago esto, eres muy importante para mí— respondió Naruto, la Senju rompió el abrazo al momento que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Jejejeje, por suerte nadie más me ve llorar, no me gustaría que alguien viera a la gran Hokage llorando— bromeo la rubia.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaría de esa persona, ya vencí a Pain que era casi como un dios. Ten segura que siempre te protegeré— declaro el Uzumaki con una sonrisa haciendo que la rubia sonriera. Naruto le entrego de nuevo la caja a la rubia que la toma con gusto.

—Gracias hijo, sin duda alguna con esto te sacaste la lotería— comento la rubia que tomaba la caja y la abría para ver una foto. — ¿Y esto?— pregunto la rubia que tomaba la foto para verla mejor, en ella se encontraba Naruto con la bata de Hokage y el sombrero puesto y al lado de él se encontraba ella, pero ella no recuerda haberse tomado una foto con él, hasta el momento.

—Naruto ¿Cuándo nos tomamos esta foto?— pregunto la rubia al Uzumaki que solo sonrió con vergüenza.

—Nunca lo hicimos, uso un Henge y un bushin en esa foto, era un regalo extra— declaro el rubio con pena. — ¡Auch!— exclamo el rubio que recibió un pequeño en la cabeza de parte de la rubia.

— ¿Por qué fue eso?— pregunto el rubio, el golpe no era fuerte pero el dolor que sentía le hizo sentir como sí le pegara con su fuerza descomunal.

—Lo hice porque esto no vale nada— declaro la Senju que rompió la foto en cuatro y la tiraba al suelo.

—No vale nada porque esa no soy yo… si deseas una foto conmigo solo pídemela y con justo me la tomare— hablo la Hokage con una sonrisa mientras el Uzumaki solo la vio para luego abrazarla.

—Gracias… Mama— dijo el último Uzumaki con una sonrisa. Tsunade solo sonrió al saber que no estaba sola en el mundo… nunca más lo estaría, al igual que Naruto.

=====**Fin Flashback**=====.

Ese día recibió una golpiza de parte de Sakura, Ino y TenTen. Pero después pudo vengarse de Kiba haciéndole creer que tenía una admiradora secreta, sino que hizo que Inoichi revisara la mente de Kiba en frente de todos, con lo cual dieron con el pervertido de los baños termales, ese día las chicas le pidieron perdón a Naruto por el malentendido además de que dejaron a Kiba dos semanas en el hospital.

— ¡Naruto!— grito Dinky al odio del rubio que se sobresaltó.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!— pregunto el shinobi que miraba para todos lados.

—Te quedaste parado por unos minutos— respondió Dinky que estaba sobre una pila de sillas. —Pensé que algo malo te estaba pasando— respondió la potrilla mientras el Uzumaki entendía todo.

—No te preocupes Dinky… solo estaba pensando en alguien— respondió el rubio.

—Así ¿en quién?— pregunto con interés la potrilla, el rubio solo miro a la poni mientras sonreía.

—En alguien importante, alguien a quien considere como una madre— respondió el rubio con melancolía al recordar a la nieta del Shodaime Hokage.

—Bueno, no debes ponerte así Naruto. Sabes que a pesar de todo yo te voy a querer al igual que mi mama y las otras ponis, era un gran amigo y lo sabes ¿verdad?— pregunto la potrilla que trataba de animar a su amigo humano, es cierto que Naruto no era como ella o su madre pero ante todo seguía siendo un ser vivo, tenía sentimientos así como sueños.

—Lo sé Dinky, es solo que últimamente eh tenido problemas con eso… a veces, recuerdo todo lo que pase con mis amigos y aquellas personas que considere mi familia. ¿Sabes cuál era mi meta al terminar la guerra?— pregunto el rubio que se sentó sobre un banquito pequeño mientras miraba el suelo.

—No, no lo sé— respondió Dinky mientras miraba al shinobi con atención.

—Mi meta no siempre fue la de volverme Hokage, mi mayor sueño era tener una familia… mi propia familia, casarme y tener hijos… deseaba tener mi propia familia— confeso el Uzumaki que bajo la vista. —Pero bueno, no hay que ponernos tristes ahora— dijo el shinobi levantándose de golpe al momento que se dirigía al horno.

—Naruto— llamo la potrilla a su amigo, no sabía que Naruto se sentía así y no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos.

—Bueno, estos ya están, ahora solo hay que dejarlos que se enfríen— declaro el rubio que con destreza había sacado la bandeja de Cup Cakes para que se enfriaran y poder comérselos. —Sera mejor que terminemos de limpiar Dinky— contesto el ninja que agarro una escoba para comenzar a barrer.

—"_Naruto_"— pensó la potrilla con dolor y tristeza al ver a su mejor amigo de esa manera. No dijo nada más y solo comenzó a limpiar mientras miraba al rubio.

Al cabo de 10 minutos de haber limpiado todo, Naruto y Dinky decidieron comerse los Cup cakes, claro no cabe decir que un silencio se había apoderado del rubio que apenas y se comía los pastelillos, y esto no mucho le agradaba a Dinky ya que no sabía que hacer o decir en ese tipo de situaciones. Solo su mama sabría que hacer o decir, pero no estaba en estos momentos, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido el día de hoy y ya iba a anochecer y no había señales de su madre aún.

—Ya llegue— escucharon los dos al momento que Derpy entraba a la cocina. —Lamento llegar tarde hija, déjame te preparo tu cena, y Naruto muchas gracias por cuidar de Dinky hoy— agradeció la pony mensajera al rubio que solo se levantó de la silla.

—No hay problema Derpy, nos vemos otro día Dinky— dijo el rubio que se dirigió a la salida para irse a su casa y descansar.

—Y ahora, que tiene— pregunto a la nada la yegua que se extrañó por la actitud de su amigo.

—Pasa que esta triste mami— respondió la potrilla confundiendo a su madre. —Esta triste porque extraña a sus viejos amigos y su vieja vida, no se siente cómodo aquí con nosotros— declaro la pegaso con tristeza al saber que el único mejor amigo que tenía no deseaba estar con ella.

—Hay mi vida— Derpy se acercó a su hija para abrazarla. —Es cierto que Naruto pueda estar triste pero debes comprenderlo mi amor, no es como nosotros. Además, si el no quisiera estar con nosotros se hubiera marchado hace mucho de Ponyville, solo dale tiempo y veras que será el mismo de antes— declaro la pegaso mayor que también se preocupaba por su amigo, desde que lo vio hoy noto algo diferente en él y ahora sabía que era.

— ¿De verdad mami?— pregunto Dinky.

—Sí hija "_Eso espero_"— y con ese pensamiento Derpy decidió mejor dejar de lado y pasar un rato con su hija, ya que dentro de poco debía irse a dormir para estar lista mañana para otro día de escuela.

Mientras tanto, Naruto iba caminando de regreso a la casa del árbol. Este día si fue agotador y solo deseaba dormir, miro sus alrededores y noto que algunos locales estaban cerrados antes de tiempo, esto no le preocuparía mucho de no ser porque las calles estaban semivacías, de no ser por algunos ponis que caminaban por ahí, sin duda alguna esto era extraño… demasiado extraño a su parecer. Apresuro el paso para llegar a la casa del árbol y decirle a Twilight hacer de esto ya que inclusive para un pueblo como Ponyville esto era extraño. Pasados 10 minutos el rubio por fin había llegado a la casa, saco las copias de las llaves que Twilight le dio y trato de abrir la puerta, pero esta no abría, así que como persona racional que era decidió intentar de nuevo pero esta vez tratando de empujarla, así estuvo unos minutos hasta que vio una nota pegada en la puerta.

"_Naruto, si estás leyendo esto es porque encontraste mi nota pegada en la puerta, pero si la estás leyendo después de 10 minutos de intentar abrir la puerta eres un TONTO. El día de hoy la princesa Celestia me llamo para una charla importante en Canterlot, lamentablemente cuando trataba de entrar en la tarde me di cuenta que la puerta se había atorado, así que no me quedo más de otra que llamar al cerrajero pero no llegara hasta mañana en la tarde. Así que decidí conseguirte un hogar solo hoy, ve a Sugar Cube Corner, el Sr. Y la Sra. Cake permitieron que te quedaras hoy con ellos. Por cierto, esta nota te la escribo después de que no pude abrirla además de que fue después de recibir la carta de la princesa, espero y comprendas._

_Nos vemos mañana._

_Att: Twilight Sparkle"_

Genial, ahora tendría que caminar más para irse a dormir a su hogar provisional. Suspiro con cansancio, este día no fue el suyo. Solo rememoro recuerdos dolorosos así como saco a flote los sentimientos ocultos que no supo que tenía.

—Solo desea descansar ´ttebayo— dijo el shinobi que se dio la vuelta para ir a Sugar Cube Corner y dormir un buen tiempo.

—Segura que vendrá Twilight— comento Rarity que lucía su típica ropa y maquillaje extravagante.

—Sí Rarity. Naruto debe venir de todos modos porque le dije que hoy se quedaría a dormir con el Sr. Y la Sra. Cake— respondió Twilight con pesadez por la insistencia de su amiga.

—Espero y venga, no perdí toda mi tarde diseñando este vestido para que no lo viera él— declaro Rarity con algo de enojo.

—Si… hablando de eso, creímos que ¡Tú! Le harías a Naruto un traje para su fiesta, no que lo harías para ti— señalo la alumna de Celestia que miraba a la unicornio.

—Yo nunca dije eso, yo dije que ¡Haría un traje que le encantaría a Naruto! Nunca dije que sería para él— respondió la costurera que volteo la cara para otro lado.

—Bueno, bueno chicas. No peleen ahorita, en pocos segundos entrara Naruto por la puerta y debemos estar listas— calmo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa, haciendo que sus dos amigas asintieran al saber que no debían pelear, no hoy.

— ¡Ahí viene!— entro gritando Spike alarmando a los otros ponis que rápidamente comenzaron a esconderse.

—Bien, ¿todos en sus lugares?— pregunto Pinkie que recibiendo la confirmación de todos. —Bien, a apagar la luz— declaro la portadora de la risa al momento que apago las luces.

Todos estaban quietos esperando, solo era cuestión de que el invitado de honor llegara y comenzara una de las tantas pero súper divertidas e incomparables fiestas de Pinkie Pie. Un silencio incomparable invadió la sala, nadie hacia un ruido y apenas eran audibles los latidos de corazones y respiraciones de todos los presentes, todos escucharon de pronto el sonido de alguien caminando con lentitud pero a paso seguro a la puerta, solo oyeron cuando la perilla de la puerta comenzó a rechinar señal de que alguien quería entrar. La puerta poco a poco se fue abriendo dejando entrar a la persona desconocida, todos estaban esperando hasta que la puerta se abrió y todos saltaron con alegría.

— ¡SORPRESA!— gritaron todos los ponis al momento que la luz se encendía dejando ver a la persona desconocida, haciendo que todos los ponis dejaran su sonrisa por una de desconcierto.

—Oh, eres tú— fue lo único que dijo Pinkie Pie.

* * *

**Bueno, espeor y les haya gustado. Antes que nada estoy pensando en un nuevo proyecto pero esto sera de Naruto y una editorial de universo de comic estadounidese, me gustaria saber cual creen ustedes que sera. Bueno me despido y nos vemos hasta la proxima, se despide el hijo no reconocido del Rikudo Sennin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, se que ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que publique, y espero que algunos todavía sigan leyendo este humilde FanFic, pero bueno. Me alegra poder publicar de nuevo, y aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, verán que este sera algo diferente, como dije en un principio este Fic no se basara tanto en la serie, como dije es +18 lo cual quiere decir que tendrá lenguaje vulgar y una que otra escena Lemmon, pero eso no pasara ahora, no por el momento, antes que nada quiero también decirles que esto también lo enfoco en nuestra actual "sociedad" lo cual quiere decir que habla uno que otro asunto políticos o de interés social que pueda ocurrir en el mundo de Equestria. Bueno, creo que ya los aburrí y lamento si no es del agrado de algunos, y mi motivo de desaparecion fueron mis estudios, estoy en el último año de mi carrera y me han "exprimido" para cumplir con todos mis deberes y responsabilidades como estudiante, pero bueno. Como dije o por sino lo dije al principio, habla lenguaje explicito y escenas Lemmon pero sera más adelante, bueno sin más preámbulos los dejo con este Episodio !CORRE VIDEO!.**

* * *

Capítulo 5. ¿Qué paso ayer?

—Oh, eres tú— dijo Pinkie Pie que bajo sus pezuñas al ver que no era la persona que esperaba.

—Sí, soy yo— dijo Derpy que entro a Sugar Cube Corner. —Por lo que veo tienen una pequeña fiesta sorpresa— declaro lo más evidente la potra de ojos raros.

—Sí, es para un querido amigo— respondió la portadora de la risa. Todos los demás ponis estaban expectantes de lo que pasaba, la fiesta era para el humano no para una de ellos.

—Y ese querido amigo tuyo por casualidad se llama ¿Naruto? ¿Verdad?— pregunto la potra a la portadora del elemento de la risa.

—Sí… ¿Cómo sabes que es para él? Y ¿Cómo lo conoces?— pregunto Pinkie Pie a Derpy.

— ¿Por qué presiento que ellas dos no se llevan muy bien qué digamos?— pregunto en un susurro Twilight a la modista.

—Hay querida. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes aún y una de esas es que Derpy y Pinkie Pie no se llevan muy bien— respondió la portadora del elemento de la generosidad a la discípula de la princesa Celestia.

—Eso es raro. Pinkie Pie se lleva muy bien con todos, principalmente porque ella representa el elemento de la risa y como tal debe hacer reír a todos, lo que por ende hace que todos quieran a Pinkie Pie— declaro la portadora del elemento de la magia.

—Eso todos lo sabemos querida. No creas que somos tontos para no darnos cuenta de ello— respondió Rarity. —Sin embargo, Derpy y Pinkie no se llevan muy bien, antes de pequeñas las dos jugaban y se mantenían unidas como si fueran hermanas… pero todo cambio el día que la hermana de Derpy murió— conto la diseñado a su amiga.

—No sabía que Derpy tenía una hermana— dijo Twilight con algo de asombro al saber que la mensajera tenía una hermana y que estaba muerta.

—Como dije querida, hay muchas cosas que no sabes aún. Algún día debemos de tomar el Té para que sepas todo acerca de Ponyville— en vez de sonar como una invitación para tomar Té sonó más como una orden de la portadora de la generosidad.

—Segura— acepto la alumna de Celestia sin titubear.

—Escucha, será mejor que sigas con la fiesta porque Naruto no vendrá aquí— dijo Derpy que se acercó al odio de la potra rosada.

— ¿Qué hiciste con él?— pregunto la poni terrestre.

—Yo no hice nada, has que todos empiecen la fiesta y te lo cuentare todo— ofreció Derpy con seriedad mientras miraba a la poni esperando su respuesta.

—Sera mejor que tengas algo bueno que decirme— acepto Pinkie que miro a todos al momento que sonreía como si nada pasara. —Amigos, será mejor que empiecen la fiesta. Estoy seguro que el invitado especial vendrá pronto— los ponis no sabían que hacer o decir así que mejor decidieron hacerle caso a Pinkie y empezar la fiesta.

—Sígueme— ordeno la portadora de la risa que camino a la salida al momento que Derpy la seguía mientras los ponis disfrutaban de la fiesta.

— ¿Las seguimos?— propuso Twilight a su amiga Rarity ya que ni Applejack ni Rainbow se encontraban presentes y no sabía dónde se podría encontrar Fluttershy ya que… pues es Fluttershy.

—Claro, después de todo Naruto también es nuestro amigo y lo que le haya pasado nos conviene a todas— respondió la modista con determinación.

—S-Si, Naruto es nuestro amigo— apoyo Fluttershy al momento que Rarity saltaba sobre Twilight aplastándola en el proceso.

— ¡Fluttershy! ¡Te dije que nunca volvieras a hacer eso!— grito la unicornio con enojo.

—Pe-Perdón— se disculpó la portadora de la bondad. Sin querer ella terminaba asustando a sus amigas apareciendo detrás de ellas.

—Ra-Rarity— llamo Twilight a su amiga que miro debajo de ella y observo a su amiga. —Me… estas aplastando los pulmones— comento la unicornio morada.

— ¡Oh querida, lo siento mucho!— se disculpó la unicornio. — ¡Oye, ¿acaso me dijiste gorda?!— pregunto Rarity con enojo. Ella no era gorda, era una yegua de figura envidiable.

—No quise decir eso, solo dije que te quitaras encima de mí— respondió Twilight que se levantó del suelo.

—Hey, amigas. No sería mejor que fuéramos detrás de las chicas para saber que le paso a Naruto— propuso la portadora de la bondad a sus amigas.

—Tiene razón, vamos— señalo Twilight que salió detrás de su amiga para saber que paso con Naruto. Rarity y Fluttershy siguieron a Twilight para saber que paso con su amigo, mientras que los demás ponis seguían festejando.

Derpy y Pinkie Pie seguían caminando por el pueblo, así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una fuente grande que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo. Derpy se dio la vuelta al momento que confrontaba a Pinkie.

—Y bien, que tienes que decirme— dijo Pinkie con seriedad al momento que su pelo se iba volviendo liso y perdiendo su color rosado vivo a un rosado pálido.

—Es Naruto— respondió Derpy con seriedad al momento que suspiro con pesadez. —Dinky me dijo que Naruto se encontraba triste, que algo malo le estaba pasando y por eso actúa de esa forma— confeso Derpy a la poni rosada que levanto su ceja derecha.

— ¿Ella sabe lo que le pasa?— pregunto Pinkie.

—No. No lo sabe, lo único que me dijo es que Naruto parece extrañar su hogar y convivir con los de su especie— comento la potra de ojos raros.

—Así que eso era— hablo Pinkie que bajo la vista.

—Escucha Pinkie, puede que nosotras no nos llevemos bien pero algo tenemos en común, y ese algo se llama Naruto— Pinkie solo levanto la vista para ver a la potra gris. —Él es mi amigo al igual que tuyo, y el verlo triste no me hace feliz si así lo piensas. Yo deseo ayudarlo pero no sé cómo hacerlo, por eso tepido no como una desconocida sino como amiga… que si tienes algún plan para hacer feliz a Naruto házmelo saber, yo también deseo ayudar para verlo feliz de nuevo. Él parece estar sufriendo al estar lejos de su hogar, su familia y amigos, y creo que del amor de su vida—.

— ¿El amor de su vida?— pregunto Pinkie sorprendida por eso, recuperando su estilo de pelo alborotado y su vivo color rosa que la caracteriza.

—Naruto le contó a Dinky que a veces recordaba todo lo que paso con sus amigos, con su familia y con la mujer que considero su madre, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que no es solo eso… él debe de extrañar a cierta "persona" también— declaro Derpy con seriedad.

—Pero si es así, ¿Por qué no nos cuenta nada de eso? Es nuestro amigo y sabe que ahí estaremos en todo momento— pregunto Pinkie con enojo y tristeza al pensar que Naruto no las miraba como amigas.

—Aunque sea su amigo no significa que él debe contarles todo lo que haga, inclusive él tiene sus secretos, tú tienes los tuyos así como yo tengo los míos— respondió Derpy con seriedad, aunque Equestria pareciera ser alegre y pacífico, todo poni, pegaso y unicornio así como los otros seres que viven en ese mundo, cada uno de ellos posee sus secretos los cuales nunca dirían.

—No te puedo negar eso, pero ¿qué podemos hacer nosotras? No tenemos magia, y mucho menos sabemos cómo es su mundo para tratar de saber cómo animarlo, aunque nos lo haya contado no sabemos con exactitud cómo es su hogar, podemos intentar recrear parte de su hogar o de su aldea, pero puede que nos equivoquemos y solo hagamos que se ponga más triste— señalo Pinkie, a pesar de que Naruto les conto como era su hogar podía ser que al tratar de construir parte de su hogar terminaran construyendo algo que no tenga nada que ver con lo que les conto el shinobi, pero la realidad era que al hacer eso, puede que solo pongan más triste al rubio.

—Por eso la tenemos a ella— señalo Derpy haciendo que Pinkie voltee a ver solo unas cajas.

— ¿Cajas? Te refieres a las cajas— pregunto la repostera con duda, al momento que Twilight y las otras se asustaran al ser descubiertas.

—Me refiero a ella, la aprendiz de la princesa Celestia— aclaro Derpy que comenzó a caminar hacia las cajas seguida de Pinkie.

— ¿Twilight? ¿Rarity? ¿Fluttershy? ¿Qué hacen aquí atrás escondidas?— pregunto la portadora del elemento de la risa a sus amigas que solo comenzaron a reír con vergüenza, menos Fluttershy que estaba escondiéndose detrás de sus amigas para que Pinkie no la regañe como si fuera una potrilla que hizo alguna travesura.

—Nosotras… nosotras n-no-nos perdimos cuando íbamos al baño? — más que sonar como una respuesta parecía una pregunta que dijo Twilight tratando de que Pinkie creyera que decía la verdad, Derpy solo miro a la portadora de la risa esperando que ella dijera algo ya que obviamente eso no era verdad.

—Ok— dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa haciendo que todas las chicas cayeran de espalda por ver que Pinkie creyó tan mala mentira.

— ¡¿Es enserio Pinkie?!— Pregunto Derpy con enojo al ver que parecía fácil mentirle a la repostera. Mientras las otras chicas solo se preguntaban cómo era posible que Pinkie creyera una mentira tan mala como esa.

— ¿Qué? A mí también me ha pasado algunas veces cuando voy al baño de noche y no hay luz, y luego termino en la granja de Applejack— comento la portadora de la risa sin preocupación alguna.

—Querida, eso es sonambulismo, lo que tú tienes es sonambulismo— declaro Rarity al saber eso de su amiga, no era normal para nada, bueno, aunque luego recordó que era de Pinkie Pie de quien se trataba, y nada es normal si proviene de Pinkie Pie.

—E-Eso explicaría porque mi huerto de zanahorias aparece destruido a veces— respondió la pegaso amarilla que hablo por primera vez desde que salieron de la fiesta.

—Oh, eso también explicaría porque a veces despierto con pedazos de zanahorias en los dientes— dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa mientras sus amigas se preguntaban si su amiga era de este mundo.

—Bueno, volviendo al tema, tú podrías ayudarnos para hacer que Naruto no este triste— declaro Derpy mientras Twilight sonreía con nerviosismo para luego suspirar con pesadez.

—La verdad no creo poder ayudar en nada— declaro Twilight con tristeza.—Mi magia no es tan grande como para poder hacer algún hechizo para leer mentes, además no se me ningún hechizo que pueda hacer eso o algo similar, y a pesar de que lee muchos libros de magia no eh encontrado ninguno que se parezca al hechizo qué pides, y eso que leo mucho— dijo Twilight con decepción al no poder ayudar a Naruto. —Inclusive eh estado buscando algún hechizo para devolverle su brazo pero no eh encontrado nada— confeso la alumna de Celestia a sus amigas.

—Creo que no podemos hacer nada, hasta que Naruto nos diga que tiene— declaro con resignación la modista al verse inútil en tratar de ayudar al rubio.

—Por ahora creo que sí, pero si no queremos que Naruto siga triste debemos dar lo mejor de nosotras, apoyarlo en todo momento— comento Fluttershy con determinación mientras las otras chicas la miraban con algo de asombro, no por lo que dijo sino que hablo con fluidez y sin titubear, la portadora de la amabilidad se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso roja de vergüenza al momento que se tapaba su rostro con su cabello.

—Fluttershy tiene razón— declaro Applejack que llegaba en ese momento acompañada de Rainbow Dash.

—Es cierto, debemos apoyarlo siempre en todo momento— dijo Rainbow con serenidad al momento que se unía a la plática con sus amigas.

—Chicas, ¿desde cuándo están aquí?— pregunto Rarity al ver a sus otras amigas.

—Estamos desde que ustedes llegaron aquí, las vimos salir de la fiesta y eso nos pareció extraño— comento la portadora del elemento de la honestidad.

—Y decidimos seguirlas para saber si todo estaba bien— dijo la portadora de la lealtad a sus amigas.

—Y la verdad, nos alegra saber que no somos las únicas que notamos la actitud de Naruto últimamente— confeso Rainbow con honestidad.

—Un momento, ¿ustedes sabían que es lo que le pasaba?— pregunto con algo de enojo Twilight.

—No sabemos realmente lo que le pasa, pero comencé a notar un cambio en su actitud, comencé a notar que parecía un poco triste y desolado, como que algo lo estaba lastimando— comento Applejack con tristeza.

—Yo también lo note triste, pero no dije nada porque pensé que solo era mi imaginación— declaro la pegaso de crin multicolor con preocupación, después de todo, no quería que su fan No. 1 se sintiera mal. —"_Mi fan No. 1"_— pensó Rainbow con una sonrisa al recordar cuando Naruto la vio volar con todas sus fuerzas.

=====**Flashback**=====

Rainbow Dash estaba practicando para los juegos de Equestria, aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que empezaran los juegos, pero no caí mal entrenar desde ahora para tratar de asegurar la victoria, pero antes de entrar a los juegos debían pasar por una prueba para probar sus habilidades y saber si estaban en forma para competir. Ella deseaba que los demás miembros que representarían al pueblo de Ponyville tuvieran tiempo para entrenar desde ahora, pero todos tenían obligaciones y trabajo que hacer, así que decidió entrenar por ella misma.

Rainbow Dash volaba de un lado a otro con todas sus fuerzas, volaba como una estrella sobre los árboles, pero también volaba bajo pero no tan bajo para golpearse con rocas, aunque debía admitir que esquivar las ramas y rocas le encantaba ya que ayudaba a que su sentido de la vista estuviera bien, y dar esas vueltas en curva le ayudaban también a mejorar su flexibilidad, además de que hacer tanto ejercicio hacia que estuviera en forma y no se le mirara una gran barriga por todo lo que comía. La pegaso estaba muy concentrada en su entrenamiento que no se dio cuenta que un invitado había llegado a verla, y ese era Naruto que miraba a la pegaso volar de un lugar a otro como si de un rayo se tratase.

Naruto nunca había visto a alguien correr así o volar, bueno, solo vio a alguien correr así y fue a Rock Lee cuando uso la sexta puerta, y debía admitir que Rainbow iba más rápido que Lee cuando usaba la sexta puerta. Rainbow estaba concentrada en su vuelo pero algo le dijo que volteara a ver y vio al rubio que la miraba con detenimiento, sonrió con emoción al momento que aumentaba la velocidad, el shinobi solo miraba como la pegaso iba de un lugar a otro, solo miraba una sombra de color celeste. Poco a poco una sonrisa de asombro se formaba en el rostro del rubio que miraba a la portadora del elemento de la lealtad, esquivar y dar vueltas con libertad por todo el cielo, mientras que Rainbow solo comenzó a presumir su habilidad y agilidad.

Naruto cambio su expresión de asombro a temor, al ver que Rainbow no habita notado la roca que estaba delante de ella y con la cual iba a chocar.

— ¡RAINBOW! ¡CUIDADO!— grito el rubio con miedo al momento que la pegaso de pelo crin miro al frente al momento que trataba de frenar pero no podía.

—"_¡Diablos!_"— pensó la pegaso, de pequeña siempre le costó frenar a último momento y hoy en día todavía le costaba y más cuando iba a esa velocidad, solo se resignó, cerró los ojos y espero el golpe que de seguro la enviaría a cama durante 2 meses por romperse las alas y uno que otro casco.

La portadora del elemento de la lealtad espero el golpe, solo escucho el sonido de algo impactando con la roca y rompiéndola pero no sintió un golpe en lo absoluto, hasta que sintió como golpeo el suelo con fuerza y un gemido de dolor que no era de ella, abrió los ojos con lentitud cuando vio que estaba en el suelo, bajo la vista y observo al shinobi que estaba debajo de ella.

—Hay no puede ser, Naruto ¿estás bien?— pregunto la pegaso de crin multicolor al ver al rubio, miro a su alrededor y vio la roca destruida y los escombros de esta estaban donde ella y el rubio cayeron.

— ¿E-E-Estas bien?— pregunto el rubio con dolor a la pegaso que le prestó atención al rubio.

— ¡¿Qué si estoy bien?! ¡Tú dime como es que estoy bien! y además, ¿Dime si tu estas bien?— pregunto con histeria la pegaso al shinobi que solo rio al momento que gemía de dolor por reir en ese estado.

—A quién le importa si yo estoy bien, dime mejor como estas tú ¿No estas lastimada?— pregunto el rubio a la pegaso que no entendía para nada que había pasado para que el rubio estuviera debajo suyo y lastimado y hace unos segundo este estaba viéndola ir directo a la roca.

— ¡A mí me importa tremendo idiota!— reclamo la pegaso con enojo al ver la falta de atención del rubio acerca de su salud. — ¿Dime cómo diablos es que terminamos de esta forma?— pregunto Rainbow con seriedad al rubio que realmente no sabía que decir.

—No lo sé, solo vi que ibas a estrellarte y… simplemente sentí miedo… sentí temor al ver que ibas a golpearte contra esa roca. Me… preocupe mucho al pensar que te lastimarías— respondió el rubio que solo miraba el cielo mientras Rainbow miraba al ninja con detenimiento, nunca antes nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella, sus amigas lo hacían pero siempre las ignoraba ya que sabía que nada mala le llegaría a pasar, pero Naruto, Naruto no era como los demás.

—Solo sentí el deseo de evitar que te golpearas, solo quería protegerte— dijo el rubio con tranquilidad mientras seguía viendo el cielo mientras que Rainbow tenía la cara roja al saber que ella era importante para el rubio como para resultar herido por ella.

La pegaso de crin multicolor no sabía que decir, no sabía si estaba alagada por saber que era importante para el rubio, o enojada al saber que el rubio la consideraba débil como para no aguantar un simple golpe, bueno, no era un simple golpe ya que hubiera quedado en cama dos meses.

—Pero no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Estas bien?— pregunto con seriedad Rainbow al rubio que respiro con profundidad.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes por nada, esto es poco— respondió el rubio que seguía acostado en el suelo, sobre los escombros de la roca. —Eh, no es que me queje pero ¿Te molestaría quitarte encima de mí?— pregunto el rubio a la pegaso que se quitó encima del rubio para que este comenzara a levantarse con lentitud, pero no pudo por el dolor que sentía en la espalda así que mejor se sentó.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿Por qué yo noto que te duele la espalda?— pregunto la pegaso al ninja que simplemente se quedó callado confirmando las dudas de la pegaso. —Déjame ver— ordeno la pegaso al shinobi.

—No es nada, te lo juro— contradijo el rubio a la pegaso que lo miro con enojo.

—Déjame ver— ordena de nuevo la pegaso de crin multicolor al shinobi que solo chasqueo la lengua para darse vuelta y enseñarle su espalda a la pegaso.

Rainbow miro con algo de miedo la espalda manchada del rubio, había tierra pero también había sangre que provenía del shinobi. Naruto simplemente miraba al frente sin decir alguna palabra mientras que Rainbow noto que había pequeños cortes en la espalda del rubio por los trozos de rocas.

—Espérame aquí, iré por mi bolso— dijo la pegaso al rubio que solo asintió a la orden de su amiga, pero no espero tanto ya que Rainbow voló con rapidez para volver con una bolsa de entrenamiento y sacar de ella una caja roja con una cruz blanca, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que era una caja de primeros auxilios. —No te muevas— ordeno la portadora del elemento de la lealtad al shinobi.

Naruto solo comenzó a sentir como su amiga pasaba una toalla mojada por su espalda para quitar las manchas de tierras y sangre que había, Naruto realmente no necesitaba estos tratamientos, a pesar de que Kurama ya no esté dentro de él, el factor curativo aún lo poseía y heridas como estas se curaban, pero no tan rápido como antes. Rainbow solo pasaba la toalla mojada por la espalda del ninja que estaba quieto mientras sentía los cascos de la pegaso, se preguntaba cómo era posible que hicieran cosas como esas sin tener manos, hacían muchas cosas las cuales necesitarían de manos. Así estuvieron unos minutos, callados mientras la pegaso curaba al rubio.

—Y ya está— declaro la pegaso de crin multicolor que ponía la última venda en la espalda del rubio.

—Gracias, pero no era necesario— comento el rubio que miraba su camisa, era una de las tantas camisas que Rarity le creo, lástima que se rompió por los cortes que obtuvo por los pedazos de rocas. —Ahora que le voy a decir a Rarity— se dijo el rubio al saber que su amiga modista se enojaría con él por romper una de sus tantas creaciones que hizo para él.

—Me preocuparía más por tus heridas, sanaran dentro de dos semanas máximo— declaro Rainbow a su amigo.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo sabes primeros auxilios?— pregunto el rubio a la pegaso al momento que la miraba de frente.

—Me he lastimado muchas veces por practicar, y como nunca había alguien que me ayudara a curar mis heridas tuve que aprender a como sanarlas yo misma— declaro con una sonrisa la competidora, ella poseía muchas habilidades que nadie conocía, y se enorgullecía de eso.

—Vaya, parece que tienes muchas habilidades— comento el shinobi a su amiga.

—Así es, a pesar de que me encanta practicar siempre, también tengo otras habilidades que nadie conoce— declaro la portadora del elemento de la lealtad al shinobi.

—Así, ¿como cuáles?— pregunto el rubio con interés mientras miraba a su amiga guardar su kit de primeros auxilios.

—Pues, uno de ellos es la cocina, estudie por 5 años gastronomía en una escuela pública en Canterlot— confeso la pegaso al rubio que abrió los ojos por saber eso, después de todo él nunca pensó que su amiga supiera cocinar.

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba— declaro el shinobi a su amiga que se enojó al pensar que el rubio no le creía.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— pregunto con algo de enojo la pegaso de crin multicolor.

—No me malinterpretes para nada, es decir, es bueno que sepas cocinar, pero yo pensé que tú solo te dedicabas a entrenar, después de todo, eso es lo que haces mayormente— se defendió el blondo de recibir algún golpe de parte de su amiga.

—Sí se cocinar, y muchas otras cosas que nadie sabe, pero no las demuestro porque no las considero necesarias, tuve que aprender muchas cosas de joven para poder sobrevivir— comento con algo de nostalgia la pegaso, el shinobi noto el cambio repentino en su amiga, antes no lo hubiera notado pero ahora gracias al poder que obtuvo podía sentir las emociones de sus amigos y amigas, parecía tener aún algo del chakra del modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

— ¡Oye, por cierto, que rápido ibas!— comento el rubio para evitar que su amiga se ponga triste.

— ¡Y eso que no me has visto cuando estoy motivada! — declaro la pegaso con una sonrisa, el rubio sintió que Rainbow comenzó a cambiar ese sentimiento de tristeza por una de emoción.

—Si lo note, ibas muy rápida que casi no te veía, solo miraba una sombra de colores ir de un lugar a otro— confeso el ninja a su amiga que se emocionaba aún más al saber que era imposible de ver.

— ¡Eso es lo que siempre hago, soy asombrosa!— dijo la pegaso de crin multicolor con ánimos y felicidad al saber que no podía ser vista.

—Sin duda alguna eres la mejor Rainbow Dash, eres la numero uno. Por eso soy tu fan número uno— declaro el shinobi con una sonrisa animando a la pegaso que sonreía internamente.

— ¿Lo eres? ¿Realmente eres mi Fan No. 1? — pregunto la pegaso con una ceja arqueada mientras miraba al rubio que asintió.

—Claro que sí, como no sería el fan número uno de la pegaso más cool y asombrosa de toda Equestria— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

— ¡Lo soy!— dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a volar.

—Además, yo siempre te apoyare y animare sin importar nada, y seguiré siendo tú fan, no solo porque eres la pegaso más veloz de toda Equestria, sino porque admiro tu determinación— confeso el ninja a su compañera que no sabía que decir realmente.

—G-Gracias supongo— comento con vergüenza la pegaso al saber que el rubio la admiraba mucho, de pronto Rainbow sintió como la mano del shinobi acariciaba su cabeza, odiaba admitirlo pero ese tipo de caricias le encantaban.

—Eres realmente impresionante Rainbow, y siempre lo serás— declaro el Uzumaki al momento que dejaba de acariciar a la pegaso que solo relincho con algo de enojo, al momento que se ponía roja al saber que hizo eso mientras el ninja solo ponía una sonrisa al momento que comenzaba a reírse y poco a poco Rainbow comenzó a reír acompañando al rubio.

=====**Fin Flashback**=====.

Ese día los dos siguieron hablando acerca de cosas triviales y acerca de trucos para que Rainbow incremente su velocidad y también a cómo frenar cuando vaya a máxima velocidad, realmente recordaba ese día detalle por detalle, y más por el hecho de que ese día el ninja le dijo que ella iba y seria siempre la pegaso más rápida de toda Equestria. Luego sonrió con tristeza ya que recordó como peleo como, una potrilla por los boletos de la gran gala del galope, respiro con calma mientras volvía a prestar atención a lo que pasaba.

—Bien, hay que apoyarlo y animarlo a partir de hoy, para que siempre este bien. Recuerden que cuando alguien se lo pasa triste o decaído puede enfermarse— advirtió Twilight pues era cierto, si un poni se mantenía triste llegaba a enfermarse y algunas veces tendían a tomar medidas extremas que llevaban al suicidio por tal depresión que los invadía.

— ¡Entendido!— exclamaron todas con su casco derecho sobre su frente.

—Bien, ahora tenemos que buscarlo— ordeno la alumna de Celestia a sus amigas que asintieron, la Sparkle iba a decir los grupos de búsqueda del rubio pero al momento que pensó en él, este apareció.

— ¿Chicas, que hacen en medio de la ciudad a estas horas?— pregunto el rubio que miraba a sus amigas que solo se estremecieron al momento que todas comenzaron a balbucear tratando de decir alguna palabra.

—No-No-Nosotras nos perdimos terrón de azúcar— mintió la Apple al rubio que tenía una ceja alzada mientras miraba como las ponis parecían nerviosas.

Sonrió internamente, pues hace unos minutos llego a _Sugar Cube Corner _y vio la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo, no sabía que pasaba así que se acercó a la poni más cercana y esta resulto ser BonBon que se sobresaltó al verlo al instante que le gritaba "¡Sorpresa!" junto a los otros ponis, y después de eso todos volvieron a la fiesta, mientras que BonBon solo sonrió nerviosa al ver que el plan no salió como esperaban. Naruto le dijo que luego le explicara que pasaba aquí pero antes tenía que hablar con Applejack y Rainbow así que le pregunto dónde estaban, la repostera le dijo que no las había visto para nada y que lamentaba no poder ayudarlo. Naruto le dijo que no había problema y que mejor iría a buscarla, así que comenzó a caminar por el pueblo para buscarlas, pensó que sería un poco difícil pero luego recordó que la magia tenía una firma de poder similar al chakra, así que comenzó a buscar la señal de magia más poderosa que hubiera cerca, y la más poderosa que había en Ponyville era la de Twilight, así que no fue difícil para él dar con ella y con sus otras amigas.

— ¿Twilight? ¿Qué haces aquí en Ponyville? ¿No dijiste que tenías una reunion con la princesa Celestia?— pregunto el rubio con normalidad a la unicornio que solo comenzó a reír con nerviosismo al no saber que decir.

—Si… es que la princesa Celestia… la princesa Celestia cancelo nuestra reunión por asuntos reales— respondió la unicornio morada que desviaba la vista para no ver al rubio, al igual que hacían la otras mientras Naruto solo comenzó a formar una sonrisa al ver como actuaban sus amigas.

—Sé que todo es una mentira— declaro el shinobi a sus amigas que maldijeron y pensaron que de seguro se enteró por sus habilidades ninjas.

—Sé que la fiesta que está pasando ahora en _Sugar Cube Corner _es para "animarme" si así lo ven ustedes— dijo el rubio que miraba a las ponis que estaban asombradas por ver como el ninja descubrió su plan.

Naruto realmente no sabía que pasaba cuando llego a la casa del Sr. Y la Sra. Cake, claro era una fiesta pero no sabía porque era, hablaría con Bon Bon luego de eso, pero cuando iba a salir para buscar a sus amigas Spike lo siguió y le dijo la verdad, de que las chicas lo notaban triste últimamente así que decidieron hacer una fiesta para animarlo, el rubio se sorprendio por eso, si estaba triste pero por recordar a su madre adoptiva, pero siempre recordaba que pudo haber muerto y que ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad para vivir, y además, ahora tenía amigas para que lo ayudaran. Pero se sorprendió al saber que su "cara de pensamiento" parecía significar tristeza, cuando Spike le conto eso solo sonrió con algo de ternura al saber que le importaba mucho a sus amigas, ya llevaba medio año viviendo con ellas, y realmente apreciaba ese tiempo. Le dio las gracias a Spike por contarle todo y que no les diría a las chichas que él le había ido con el chisme, así que diría que fueron sus sentidos ninja.

—Pero la verdad no es que este triste, solo eh estado un poco metido en mis pensamientos, tratando de encontrar algún método de cómo llevar mi vida lo más normal posible, después de todo, soy el único humano que existe en este mundo, y como lo han visto, aún hay ponis que me temen— dijo el rubio con serenidad mientras miraba a sus amigas.

—Y también estaba pensando en cómo agradecerles a todas ustedes por la ayuda que me han brindado este tiempo, han hecho mucho por mí, algunas durmiendo tarde por encontrar la forma de cómo recuperar mi brazo— declaro el shinobi observando a Twilight que simplemente sonrió con pena al saber que su amiga sabía que era lo que hacía para desvelarse. —Otras simplemente ayudándome a ganarme la vida— comento el Uzumaki viendo a sus amigas trabajadores que también sonrieron con pena.

—Y otras, enseñándome aún como es Equestria, mostrándome sus bellos paisajes y las criaturas asombrosas y maravillosas del mundo— Fluttershy y Rainbow también sonrieron pero la pegaso amarilla estaba roja de vergüenza porque el rubio la estaba viendo a ella con atención mientras sonreía.

—Realmente se los agradezco a todas ustedes y a todos aquellos que no están aquí ahora, me brindan ayuda y sobre todo me tienen paciencia por mi estupidez— bromeo el rubio haciendo que las chicas rían. —Cualquier otra persona se hubiera vuelto paranoico y loco, y hubiera creado varios problemas. Pero volviendo al punto realmente les agradezco todo, son realmente mis verdaderas amigas— confeso el rubio con una sonrisa a las ponis que también sonrieron.

—No tienes nada que agradecer cariño, lo hacemos porque nosotras queremos— hablo Rarity mientras miraba al rubio.

—Es cierto, yo antes no conocia que era la verdadera amistad, y no sabía cómo socializar con los demás ponis, pero desde que llegue a Ponyville apredí cómo hablar con fluidez sin ser timida o cortante, que es algo que agradezco perder ya que sin eso no las tuviera a ustedes chicas— comento Twilight viendo a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía con una sonrisa.

—Rarity tiene razón terroncito, nosotras lo hacemos porque queremos y no porque sea una obligación, a pesar de que eres diferente a nosotras en lo físico, pero por dentro eres igual que nosotras, tienes sentimientos. Nosotras lo hacemos porque eres nuestro amigo— dijo con una sonrisa la vaquera.

—Apoyo a las chicas, realmente me gusta ayudarte porque yo deseo, a-además me gusta pasar el tiempo escuchando como son los animalitos que existen en tu mundo— declaro con una sonrisa Fluttershy, realmente le gustaría conocer a todos los animalitos que Naruto le dice que existen en su mundo.

—Nos apoyas y ayudas incluso si no te pedimos ayudas, por eso eres alguien especial para nosotras— hablo Rainbow con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara, ella no era una pegaso sentimental, y demostrar esos sentimientos no era de su actitud.

—Incluso le agradas a los niños, Dinky siempre me dice que eres sorprendente y que de grande desea ser alguien fuerte y determinado como tú lo eres, eso para mí es más que suficiente para saber que eres buena persona— dijo la mensajera con total seguridad y verdad en sus palabras, su hija lo quería mucho y le encantaba pasar el tiempo con él.

—Es cierto, yo eh escuchado alguna conversaciones cuando trabajo y algunas son buenas y hablan de ti, inclusive para algunos niños de la escuela eres como un ídolo— comento Pinkie que sonreía, era cierto lo que ella dijo, algunos padres de los pequeños potros y potrillas que iban a la escuela decían que ese humano era sorprendente, y eso hacía que algunos cambiaran de opinión de como es el shinobi.

—Realmente aprecio eso de todas ustedes, y por eso les pido disculpas a ustedes dos— hablo el shinobi viendo a Applejack y, a Rainbow Dash al momento que se arrodillaba como si estuviera enfrente de dos deidades o en este caso, en frente de las soberanas de Equestria.

—Actué como un completo idiota al enojarme con ustedes por los boletos, sé que esas cosas son realmente importantes para ustedes, y que yo debo respetar eso, pero me enoje porque ustedes dos son buenas amigas, y no deben pelear por cosas como esas, no pueden dejar que unos simples boletos las separen, por eso les pido disculpas, y que se los compensare de algún modo— ofreció disculpas el ninja de konoha a sus amigas que solo sonrieron con algo de pena al ver a su amigo arrodillado frente a ellas como si fueran unas princesas o diosas, mientras que Twilight solo miraba todo con una sonrisa, después de todo, había pensado que Naruto seguiría enojado con sus amigas por su tonta pelea de la tarde.

—En realidad, yo soy quien debe disculparse por eso, no actué como una potra adulta, sino como una potrilla. Así que soy yo quien te pide disculpas y quiero que sepas que respetare tú decisión de quien llevar a la gran gala del galope, y estoy segura que Rainbow me apoya en eso— dijo la Apple con sinceridad mientras que Rainbow asentía a las palabras de su amiga, mientras que las otras ponis abrían los ojos por saber que el shinobi poseía boletos para la gran gala del galope.

— ¡LA GRAN GALA DEL GALOPE!— gritaron todas las presentes al saber que el shinobi tenía boletos para la gran fiesta que se celebra una vez al año en el castillo de la princesa Celestia. Naruto simplemente suspiro con pesadez al momento que una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en su rostro al saber que gracias a ese boleto tendría varios problemas a futuro, y los cuales involucrarían a sus amigas. Mientras que Twilight sonreía igual de nerviosa como lo hacía Naruto en ese momento.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías boletos para la más grande y fabulosa fiesta que existe?!— reclamo Rarity que agarro al ninja del cuello al momento que este comenzaba a sudar por ver la fuerza que su amiga poseía.

— ¡Naruto, debes llevarme para animar esa fiesta con mis increíbles trucos de magia! ¡Sera magnifico!— esta vez fue Pinkie quien hablo al momento que tomada al rubio del cuello que comenzó a sudar de nervios al saber que esto no acabaría bien.

—Eh, disculpa Naruto, pero te agradecería que me llevaras o… consideres llevarme a mí, eh escuchado que el jardín de la princesa Celestia es grande y posee una gran variedad de animalitos que nunca eh visto y realmente me encantaría ver— le dijo la pegaso amarrillo al rubio con amabilidad, mientras que el ninja agradecía que su tímida amiga fuera la que con más serenidad y normalidad le hablo, salvo que esta se había sentado sobre su cabeza para hablar.

—Naruto, sino es mucha molestia me encantaría que pensaras en llevarme a esa fiesta, después de todo, solo existe una gran e importante fiesta una vez al año, y esa siempre es la Gran Gala del Galope— comento Derpy que volaba alrededor del shinobi que sabía que estos boletos le causarían muchos problemas, Twilight iba a decir algo para quitarle los problemas a su amigo pero este le dijo con señas que no dijera nada acerca de su boleto extra para que ella no tenga problemas como él los tenía ahora.

—Ya tranquilas amigas, denle espacio al pobre— les dijo Rainbow a sus amigas que no acosaran a su amigo por los boletos. —Recuerden que Naruto tiene la libre elección de elegir a alguna de nosotras para ir a la fiesta, y debemos respetar esa decisión como sus amigas que somos— señalo la pegaso de crin multicolor asombrando a todos al ver que esta vez su amiga velocista era la voz de la razón en este dilema. — ¿Qué?— pregunto la pegaso mientras sus amigas miraban al shinobi con atención.

—Rainbow tiene razón, es tú decisión Naruto, y nosotras la respetaremos— hablo Rarity. Ella realmente deseaba ir a esa fiesta para lucir sus vestidos además de encontrar a algún príncipe hermoso con el cual pase toda su vida.

—Es cierto, es tú decisión y-y comprenderemos sino llevas a ninguna de nosotras— hablo la pegaso amarrilla a su amigo shinobi.

—Y no nos pondremos celosas si llevas a alguna otra o alguna de nosotras— dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa. —A pesar de que sea la mejor fiesta de toda la historia— termino de decir la repostera que realmente deseaba ir a esa fiesta.

—Bueno, bueno, lo pensare realmente y les diré mi respuesta después, por el momento, deberíamos volver a la fiesta, o a mi fiesta— comento el shinobi que puso su mano izquierda bajo su barbilla. —Bueno, sea cual sea, deberíamos regresar, la mayoría de ponis están ahí festejando y nosotros aquí desperdiciando una gran fiesta— les dijo el Uzumaki a sus amigas que asintieron al momento que todos comenzaban a caminar con destino a la fiesta.

Al día siguiente.

— ¡Hug… mi cabeza!— dijo Naruto que se agarraba la cabeza al momento que se levantaba y comenzaba a abrir los ojos. — ¿Pe-Pero que paso aquí?— pregunto el ninja que miraba como toda la casa del árbol estaba destruida, los libros de Twilight estaban regados por cada lado así como sus muebles, miro su alrededor y vio la cama de su amiga pegada al techo. — ¿Realmente que paso aquí?— pregunto de nuevo el rubio que no sabía qué diablos paso para que su casa terminara así.

El ninja solo se levantó con mareo mientras comenzaba a caminar por todo ese desastre que había en su casa, vio algunos libros de Twilight a medio comer, ya que le faltaban hojas además de tener marcas de mordeduras, vio la mesa de noche de su amiga partida a la mitad, su lámpara estaba incrustada en una pared. Twilight se volvería loca al ver su casa en ese estado, el ninja sintio agruras como si fuera a vomitar pero se tapó la boca al momento que hacía que esas ganas de vomito se fueran.

—Twilight se va a enojar conmigo— comento el rubio al aire al pensar que él había sido el causante de tal desastre, y que su amiga lo mataría.

—Aahh— oyo el blondo un gemido al momento que comenzaba a ver por toda la casa de donde pudo provenir.

— ¿Hay alguien más aquí?— pregunto el ninja esperando que fuera alguna de las otras chicas y no su amiga bibliotecaria.

—Aquí…— fue la respuesta a la pregunta del shinobi que escucho que esa poni estaba debajo de una pila de libros, camino hacia ese lugar al momento que comenzaba a quitar uno por uno los libros que aplastaban a la poni.

— ¿Twilight?— dijo el Uzumaki que termino de quitar los libros para encontrase a su amiga bibliotecaria que parecía tener dolor de cabeza y de cuerpo.

—Gracias por la ayuda Naruto, sino te molesta me podrías ayudar a levantarme— pidió la Sparkle que le daba su casco derecho para que la levantara, el ninja agarro el casco de su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse, lo hizo con cuidado ya que no quería lastimar a su amiga, Twilight se levantó pero sus flancos traseros se flanquearon al momento que caía sentada, le temblaban mucho sus flancos y no sabía porque.

—Oye Twi, ¿No sabes que paso aquí?— pregunto el shinobi a su amiga que miraba si casa destruida. — ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que nuestra casa acabar así?— pregunto de nueva cuenta el Uzumaki a su amiga que solo miraba su casa con dolor.

—No lo sé realmente Naruto, pero estoy segura que tardare mucho tiempo en arreglarlo todo— dijo con tristeza la Sparkle al momento que se agarraba la cabeza. —Lo más importante ahora, es saber que hicimos para que nos doliera la cabeza—.

—Te apoyo en eso— comento el shinobi que se agarraba su cabeza con algo de dolor. —Oye ¿Y Spike?— pregunto el ninja que no miraba a su pequeño amiguito dragón por ningún lado, de pronto se oyó como la puerta del cuarto del rubio era abierta y de ahí salía su amiga modista— ¿Rarity?— pregunto el ninja que miraba a su amiga modista salir de su cuarto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué desperté en tu cama Naruto?— pregunto la portadora del elemento de la generosidad a su amigo.

—Tal parece que tú estás igual que nosotros, no recordamos nada— comento Twilight a su amiga que también se agarraba la cabeza.

—"_Esto… es similar cuando Ero-Sennin llegaba de un burdel ya tarde, y a la mañana siguiente se levantaba con tremendo dolor de cabeza… acaso nosotros ¿bebimos alcohol?_"— se preguntó mentalmente el ninja, el recordaba que cada noche su padrino salía a tomar y al día siguiente despertaba con tremenda jaqueca, pero nadie llevo alcohol a su fiesta, es decir Equestria era muy similar a su mundo, sabía que existían bares, burdeles, ladrones y asesinos, así como que había una que otra vez problemas diplomáticos con otros continentes, técnicamente lo único que los diferenciaba era la especie y el hecho de que no existían ninjas, de ahí sus mundos eran prácticamente iguales.

— ¿Solo somos nosotros tres o acaso hay alguien más aquí?— pregunto el rubio que miraba todo el lugar para ver si alguien respondía a su pregunta.

— ¿Alguien podría decirme porque estoy pegada al techo?— todos levantaron la vista para ver a su amiga Rainbow al momento que comenzaban a reírse como locos. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pregunto la portadora del elemento de la lealtad que solo observaba a sus amigos reír pero su diversión no duro mucho ya que todos gimieron de dolor al momento que se agarraban su cabeza por la jaqueca que todos poseían.

—Eh… ¿Alguien podría decirme porque estoy vestido como un bebe?— pregunto Spike que entraba a la habitación con un gorrito de marinero y una pequeña chaqueta de color azul y un biberón en su cuello que tenía el dibujo de un patito. De nueva cuenta todos los presentes en la habitación se comenzaron a reír al ver al pequeño dragón vestido de esa forma y porque en su frente estaba escrito "soy un llorón y aún utilizo pañales". — ¿De qué se ríen?— pregunto Spike a sus amigos.

—Acaso no has visto tu frente— señalo Rainbow desde el techo al momento que Spike le prestaba atención solo para comenzar a reírse de su amiga.

—Yo no hablaría si fuera tú Rainbow— comento Rarity que trataba de aguantar las ganas de reír por sus dos amigos. De pronto oyeron que alguien tocaba la ventana de Twilight, todos voltearon a ver quién tocaba y observaron a su amiga Pinkie que saludaba de cabeza. Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana para abrirla.

—Pinkie ¿Por qué estas de cabeza?— pregunto el rubio a su amiga rosada.

—En realidad no lo sé, solo desperté aquí afuera colgando de esta cuerda como piñata, esperando que alguno de ustedes despertara para poder ayudarme, pero ninguno despertaba hasta ahora que todos están despiertos para poder ayudarme— dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa mientras sus amigos la miraban con algo de confusión por todo lo que dijo.

—Esperen un minuto. Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie y Spike. Si todos estamos aquí, ¿Dónde están Fluttershy y Applejack?— pregunto el shinobi, puesto que todos al parecer volvieron juntos a la casa de Twilight, dado que la mayoría está ahí en estos momento. Al momento que el rubio nombro a sus dos amigas faltantes, el techo de la casa del árbol de Twilight, cayó sobre él lastimándolo en el proceso, las chicas tosieron por todo el polvo que se formó, de entre el polvo se podían observar dos figuras que también comenzaron a toser.

—Ah, por Celestia— exclamo Applejack que salía de entre todo el polvo.

—Hay… mi espalda— dijo Fluttershy que se levantaba del suelo, solo para comenzar a sobarse su espalda.

—Ya… ya… ya se don-donde están— dijo Naruto con dolor mientras un gran chinchón se formaba en su cabeza por el golpe que recibió.

—Hay, lo siento tanto terroncito de azúcar— se disculpó Applejack al ver a su amigo en el suelo. —Pero ¿Alguien podría decirnos porque Fluttershy y yo amanecimos en el techo de tú casa?— pregunto la granjera mientras veía a su amiga Twilight.

—No lo sé, tal parece que nadie sabe que paso anoche para que todos estemos así— respondió la bibliotecaria que solo miraba su techo al momento que suspiraba con pesadez al ver que también tenía que reparar parte de su casa.

—Para que no recordemos nada, debimos haber tomado algo que nos borrara la memoria a corto plazo, alguna pasión, pastilla o bebida— comento el shinobi que era ayudado a salir de entre los escombros por su amiga naturalista. —Gracias— dijo el rubio a su amiga.

—De nada— respondió la pegaso amarilla.

—Pero ¿Quién se atrevería a llevar algo así? Todavía es aceptable que llevaran algo de cidra con un pequeño porcentaje de alcohol, eso pasaría, pero llevar alguna bebida o cosas que cause la pérdida de memoria es pasarse de la raya— declaro Applejack, al ser la dueña de su propia granja productora de alimentos, sabía que tenía que crear productos para todas las edades, pasteles, pies, jugos, compotas y demás cosas para bebes y potrillos, y también productos para gente mayor como bebidas de manzana con algo de alcohol o vinos de manzana, cosas así. Aunque no mucho le gustaba tener que usar el alcohol para vender sus productos, pero ella sabía que así eran los negocios.

—Eso es lo que se me ocurre a mí, cuando Ero-Sennin se iba a divertir a bares o lugares por el estilo, a la mañana siguiente despertaba con dolor de cabeza y una que otra vez lo encontraba tirado en el suelo o encima de una casa sin recordar nada de lo que hizo la noche anterior— comento el Uzumaki a sus amigas.

Todos eran mayores de edad, buenos casi todos ya que Spike era el más joven, puesto que la edad de los dragones era similar a los perros. Spike tenía 12 meses, los cuales en años humanos eran 14 años, era apenas un niño que entro en la etapa pre-adolescente. Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado todos eran mayores, Twilight y Naruto tiene 20 años, Pinkie Pie tiene 19, Rainbow Dash y Applejack tienen 22 años y Fluttershy tiene 24. Así que todos son mayores y tomar bebidas alcohólicas está permitido para ellos, pero a ninguno realmente le encantaba eso, todos consideraban que tomar era malo y así es realmente, el alcohol sin duda alguna causa muchos problemas.

—Pero si fue así, debió ser alguien que tuvo el más mínimo cuidado para no ser visto, echando tal bebida en el ponche— señalo Rarity con detenimiento.

—Alguien con entrenamiento y destreza— comento Applejack.

—Que tenga una agilidad sorprendente— dijo Twilight.

—Entrenado para pasar desapercibido por todos y no ser visto— señalo Rainbow.

—Con una serie de habilidades que haya obtenido con el paso del tiempo y gracias a su trabajo— comento Fluttershy.

—Como un ninja— declaro Pinkie Pie mientras daba vueltas de cabeza.

— ¡Si como un ninja!— exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo, al momento que se daban cuenta que se referían a alguien que se caracterizaba con su amigo humano.

— Esperen un minuto ¿Un ninja?— pregunto Twilight que se dio cuenta que todas las características que dieron a relucir se acoplaban con su amigo ninja.

—Caray, ¿acaso tuviste algo que ver en esto Naruto?— pregunto Applejack mientras veía a su amigo que parecía indignado.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso, si no se han dado cuenta yo también perdí la memoria y no recuerdo nada— señalo el rubio.

—A mí se me hace que más de alguna maña se te pego gracias a tu maestro— comento Rainbow que aún colgaba del techo.

— ¡Oigan! Es cierto que Ero-Sennin era un pervertido y borracho, pero yo nunca seré igual a él en ese sentido, en Konoha veía los efectos de tomar mucho y sin duda alguna es algo que no deseo— se defendió el Uzumaki con enojo al ver que sus amigas pensaban que era un bebedor compulsivo.

—Es cierto chicas, puede que Jiraiya-san fuera así, pero eso no quiere decir que Naruto termine igual que él— defendió la alumna de Celestia a su amigo.

—Es cierto, puede que hubo un error a la hora de distribuir las bebidas— sugirió Fluttershy a sus amigas. La verdad ninguna pensó en eso, puede que alguien sirvió las bebidas equivocadas cuando estas se acabaron.

—Es cierto, hay que ver todas las posibilidades que existen, no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas— apoyo Spike, el no perdió la memoria o despertó con jaqueca, obviamente porque no tomo nada ya que Twilight lo mando a dormir temprano, pero eso no explicaba porque despertó con ese traje sin despertarse cuando se lo estaban poniendo.

—Bueno, bueno. No resolveremos nada si seguimos aquí esperando alguna respuesta, lo mejor que podemos hacer es reparar todo este desastres y tratar de encontrar respuestas, y saber porque Spike usa un traje de marinero, Pinkie colgando de una cuerda y atada por completo, y Rainbow— pero el rubio solo comenzó a reírse al ver a su amiga pegada al techo al momento que todas lo seguían en reírse por la desgracia de su amiga. —Rainbow porque quedo así— señalo el rubio que seguía riéndose.

— ¡Oigan!— reclamo la pegaso de crin multicolor con enojo por ver como sus amigos se reían de ella.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

—Ah, esto sin duda alguna es cansado— comento el shinobi que se limpiaba la frente con un trapo para quitarse el sudor que invadía su rostro por todo el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

—Sin duda alguna, pero recuerda que sino reparamos todo esto no podremos dormir bien— señalo Twilight que ponía cada libro en orden alfabético y por género en las estanterías que el ninja reparo.

—Queras decir que tú no dormirás bien— declaro el Uzumaki en un susurro para que su amiga no lo oyera.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— pregunto la bibliotecaria al rubio que se puso nervioso al pensar que su amiga escucho lo que él dijo.

—Di-dije que era bueno saber que solo nuestra casa resulto con mayores daños— se defendió el Uzumaki para no recibir algún golpe de parte de su amiga.

La verdad era que todos se habían separado en la mañana para buscar respuestas de porque habían despertado con dolor de cabeza y no recordar nada, y se sorprendieron al ver que los únicos que estaban así eran aquellos que asistieron a la fiesta del shinobi, algunos más que otros. Pensaron que solo la casa de Twilight fue la única que resultó dañada por lo que sea que ellos hayan hecho, pero descubrieron que algunas mesas y ventanas de _Sugar Cube Corner _también estaban rotas. Luego comenzaron a investigar que había pasado, y descubrieron que el poni que había traído las bebidas para la fiesta, había confundido el pedido de Pinkie Pie, con el del dueño de un bar en los barrios bajos de Canterlot, a Pinkie le había llevado cidra y ponche con alcohol el suficiente para una fiesta de despedida de solteros o alguna fiesta importante como para que todos olviden que paso ayer, y el dueño del bar recibió cajas llenas de jugos de manzana y ponche de frutas. Cabe decir que el repartidor fue regañado no solo por sus clientes sino por su jefe.

Pero bueno, la teoría de Fluttershy, de que se habían equivocado de bebidas era cierto, y Naruto no tenía nada que ver en lo absoluto, aunque eso lo sabían todas pero todo era posible. Algunos ponis se habían pasado de bebida y estaban en cama o en otras partes durmiendo sin saber la sorpresa que se llevarian después, y otros simplemente le decían a Pinkie que esta había sido la mejor fiesta que había hecho, en fin. No era la fiesta que Pinkie deseaba o dio los resultados que pensaba, pero todos disfrutaron y nadie se quejaba para nada. Naruto nunca antes había tomado alcohol en toda su vida, así como sus amigas que por primera vez en la vida tomaron, y nunca más lo volverían a hacer, pero el trago amargo ya había pasado y ahora debían enfocarse en arreglar todo. Bueno, casi todo ya que Rainbow tenía que volver a pintarse su cabello a su color original, ya que alguien se lo había pintado de color rosa con puntos rojos, así como haber llevado un traje de payaso de mala calidad. Ahí fue cuando ella descubrió porque sus amigos se reían de ella.

Sin duda alguna ninguna de las chicas y Naruto esperaban esos resultados de la fiesta que se llevó a cabo para animarlo, que en perspectiva termino haciendo que tuviera dolor de cabeza así como otros ponis, pero técnicamente cumplió con su propósito de animar, pero no a él sino que a otros ponis. Pero bueno, ahora se encontraba arreglando las estanterías, mesa y camas que resultaron rotas, aún no sabían cómo fue posible todo el desastres, y ninguno lo sabría. Pinkie Pie tuvo que comprar nuevas mesas y ventanas, Rarity había ido a ver su casa y negocio para ver si también habían roto algo, Applejack decidió ir a ver si su casa no resulto con daños, y Fluttershy acompaño a Rainbow Dash para arreglar su cabello. En fin, todos decidieron ir a ver si todo estaba bien en sus casas, dejando solo al rubio junto a Spike y Twilight arreglando su casa. Y así se estuvieron todo el día y aún seguían arreglando todo de noche.

—Si… es bueno saber que solo nuestra casa resulto dañada, pero… es algo triste ver que algunos de mis libros resultaron rotos o con mordidas— comento con dolor la Sparkle mientras veía algunos libros con las grandes mordidas y otros con hojas arrancadas.

—No te preocupes de eso, es mejor que cosas como estas fueran las perjudicadas, las cosas materiales se recuperan con el paso del tiempo… pero si alguien hubiera resultado herido, eso hubiera sido peor— dijo el rubio mientras martillaba un clavo para asegurar una de las tablas a una estantería mientras la revisaba para que estuviera fija.

—Es cierto Twilight, ve el lado positivo, ahora tienes más espacio para comprar muchos más libros para leer— señalo Spike para que su amiga no se volviera histérica como lo hace cuando algo no sale bien.

—Spike tiene razón, ahora tendrás más espacio para comprar nuevos libros, además de que ahora puedes reorganizar todo de nueva cuenta— apoyo el ninja la idea de su pequeño amigo que asintió a las palabras del rubio.

—Si tienen razón, ahora voy a poder comprar más libros para entretenerme, además de comprar una nueva lámpara de noche— bromeo la Sparkle al ver que su lámpara estaba destruida.

—Sí, lo bueno es que empezamos a reparar el techo por si llegara a llover— comento el ninja que miraba el techo. La verdad, nunca hubiera sabido reparar todos los muebles de madera de su amiga, sino es porque desde pequeño el mismo tenía que reparar los suyos cuando estos terminaban rotos por algunos accidentes que tenía y por las termitas que invadían su casa y terminaban comiéndose los pocos muebles que tenía, y como nadie le vendía nada porque decían que les traía mala suerte, y además estaba el factor económico. Así que tuvo que aprender carpintería por su propia cuenta, creando muebles a partir de pedazos de madera que la gente tiraba o que él conseguía cuando iba al bosque, desde pequeño siempre fue independiente y nunca necesito ayuda de alguien, mucha gente lo considero un idiota incluso sus amigos al pensar que no sabía nada o que se le olvidaba todo. Pero la verdad era que siempre aprendía rápido, y que comprendía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero siempre esperaba a ver que pasaba, ya que nunca fue muy bueno para tomar decisiones, todas los llevaban a peleas y problemas, muchos problemas.

— ¡NARUTO!— grito la unicornio de crin morada al oído del rubio que salto de miedo al momento que caía al suelo.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto el shinobi que se levantaba.

— Te estaba preguntando si ¿en tú mundo existen las bibliotecas?— pregunto la alumna de Celestia a su amigo ninja.

—Ah, perdóname por distraerme— se disculpó el rubio al momento que se levantaba y se limpiaba su pantalón. —Respondiendo a tú pregunta, sí. En mi mundo existen las bibliotecas, así como hospitales, salas de cine, teatros y demás cosas— dijo el rubio mientras miraba a su amiga.

—y dime ¿Qué tipos de libros poseen en tú mundo?— pregunto la Sparkle a su amigo.

—Pues, existían de suspenso, ficción, amor, desamor, tragedias, héroes, etc. Había muchos, muchos géneros, algunos contaban las historias de personas las cuales eran consideradas leyendas— declaro el ninja a su amiga.

—Sin duda alguna nuestros mundos son muy similares, y dime ¿Cuál era la biblioteca más grande que existía en tú mundo?— pregunto Twilight que limpiaba las portadas de sus libros.

—Pues, la verdad cada aldea tenía su biblioteca pública, a la cual todos podían entrar, pero también existía una biblioteca la cual era solo para los líderes de las aldeas, estas están repletas de pergaminos con miles de técnicas, secretos de los antiguos líderes, y miles de cosas las cuales solo un Kage podía ver, miles de personas intentaban robar estos pergaminos… y el resultado de esas acciones, no eran buenos— comento el ninja al saber que la pena por robar secretos de aldeas era la ejecución.

— ¿Ah que te refieres con eso?— pregunto Spike al rubio.

—Pues, si alguna persona ajena a la aldea robaba los pergaminos secretos de los Kages, o algún ninja de su propia aldea los robaba para vendérselos a aldeas enemigas. Estas personas eran ejecutadas para que no revelaran nada de lo que vieron u oyeron, los cuerpos de los traidores eran enterrados en fosas y su familia era desterrada de la aldea— revelo el shinobi a sus amigos que se sorprendieron al saber eso, y se asustaron al saber que los "ninjas" no son gente fácil de comprender. —Y si alguno de los ejecutados pertenecía a alguna aldea enemiga, a veces llevaban su cuerpo y lo dejaban en la entrada de su aldea como un perro muerto, eso si todavía el Kage tenía compasión. Otras veces, los cuerpos eran incinerados, y si quedaban restos estos eran enterrados en fosas— termino de decir el rubio a sus amigos que sin duda alguna tenían miedo al saber que los líderes de las aldeas ninjas eran "sádicos" por no decir o tener otra palabra mejor que los defina.

— ¿E-E-En se-serio hacían eso?— pregunto con algo de miedo Twilight.

—Sí… Ero-Sennin y Oji-san me contaron que eso era lo que las otras aldeas hacían. Konoha nunca llego a hacer eso, todos aquellos traidores eran enviados a prisión o eran desterrados y nunca más tendrían que volver un pie en el país del fuego, y si lo hacían eran asesinados, es algo que no podían evitar ya que debían demostrar poder ante las otras aldeas, sino lo hacían las otras aldeas atacarían Konoha— comento el ninja que solo componía la mesa de noche de su amiga.

—El contenido de esos pergaminos secretos, eran muy preciados, de seguro valían mucho dinero— dijo la Sparkle que acomodaba sus libros.

—Lo eran, tenían escritos jutsus que solo los Kages podían usar, así como información de la administración del sistema shinobi que poseía la aldea como tratados de comercio o alianzas que poseían para sustentarse, así como la información de los ninjas que pertenecían al sistema ANBU y demás cosas— dijo el rubio con normalidad a sus amigos.

—Y de seguro, mucha gente pagaría bastante dinero por esa información, y estoy segura que esa información la comprarían las aldeas enemigas— dedujo Twilight mientras seguía acomodando sus libros.

—Así es, pagarían los que sea para obtener información confidencial de sus enemigos, es algo que todos los ninjas deben hacer si desean ganar la guerra— declaro el blondo que acomodaba en su lugar la mesa de su amiga.

—Realmente les encanta la guerra ¿verdad?— pregunto Twilight con seriedad, mientras que Spike solo miraba a su amiga a la cual consideraba una hermana mayor con algo de nervios, pues se estaba metiendo en temas muy escandalosos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— respondió con una pregunta el Uzumaki.

—Pues, no quiero que te enojes conmigo o te ofendas pero… por todo lo que has contado han vivido muchas guerras entre aldeas, no han tenido una guerra, sino que cuatro guerras, además de que también han tenido guerras civiles. Pareciera que pelear fuera algo que les encanta realizar, como si solo llegaran al mundo para reemplazar a ninjas que perecieron— se justificó la bibliotecaria, puesto que tenía razón en eso de que solo pelearan casi todo el tiempo.

—Pues, la verdad te comprendo en ese sentido— declaro el ninja, mientras que su amiga lo miraba con algo de sorpresa al saber que Naruto tenía la misma perspectiva. —Pero, eso venía siendo el pasado, había miles de razones estúpidas por las cuales peleaban, sin duda hubo miles de muertes… pero no todas las personas pensamos igual. Las personas que tenían la ideología, la filosofía de matar a las personas para que no volvieran a hacer daño a la sociedad, dejaron de existir, cuando todas las personas que tenían esa idea comenzaron a morir a manos de personas que también los consideraban un mal, venía siendo una cadena de odio y muerte que no tenía fin… un bucle infinito— dijo el Uzumaki a su amiga que se asombró al ver tal perspectiva y analogía que su amigo tenía.

—Vaya, realmente has cambiado mucho en este tiempo— comento Twilight al ver el gran cambio que su amigo tuvo, nunca era hombre de pensar.

—Pues, la verdad debo agradecerte a ti por ese cambio— confeso el rubio al momento que Twilight botaba los libros que estaba acomodando con su magia.

— ¿A-a mí?— pregunto la Sparkle con tartamudeo al momento que volteaba a ver al shinobi.

—Sí, el verte estudiar con entusiasmo y emoción, causaron una motivación en mí, una especie de entusiasmo y ganas de superarme con solo verte estudiar. El verte estudiar con felicidad me motivaron a emprender mi viaje en el estudio, a veces me pongo a leer tus libros para aprender más acerca de Equestria y su forma de vivir, y es realmente maravilloso saber todas las bellezas que hay, y ahora comprendo porque te encanta estudiar, es asombroso aprender algo nuevo cada día— declaro el ninja con media sonrisa, mientras que su amiga también estaba sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza al saber que ella era la causa del repentino entusiasmo del rubio por aprender cosas nuevas, aunque la verdad era que Naruto comenzó a pensar con más claridad y sobre todo a aprender cosas nuevas debido a todos los libros que ha leido desde que llego a Equestria, los de su clan y los pertenecientes al reino de Equestria.

—N-No sé qué decir realmente, e-estoy avergonzada— confeso la Sparkle a su amigo shinobi que volteo para verla, al momento que sonreía al ver a su amiga apenada por las palabras que le dijo a ella.

—Sabes, te vez linda con esas mejillas rojas— comento el shinobi al momento que Twilight se ponía más roja, mientras Naruto solo comenzaba a reir, nunca desperdiciaría una oportunidad de broma, al momento que Spike también comenzaba a reírse junto a él rubio.

— ¡Idiotas!— grito Twilight con enojo al momento que les daba una patada con sus flancos traseros a cada, la fuerza que aplico Twilight a esas patadas fue enorme, ya que los dos salieron volando por el techo de su casa.

—Mira mami, una estrella fugaz— dijo un pequeño potro que miraba por la ventana dos luces brillantes que se movían a gran velocidad, los cuales eran en realidad el blondo y el pequeño dragón.

—Vamos hijo, pide un deseo— ordeno la madre a su pequeño potro que cero los ojos para pedir su deseo.

—Ya está— afirmo el pequeño potrillo mientras miraba a su madre.

—Ok, ahora recuerda, no le cuentes a nadie, si lo haces no se cumplirá— señalo la yegua a su hijo que asintió a las palabras de su madre.

Mientras tanto…

Naruto y Spike cayeron en el bosque Everfree de cara, los dos estaban enterrados con medio cuerpo visible. Spike comenzó a moverse para salir del agujero que creo con su cara, el pequeño dragón se movía de un lado a otro para salir de la tierra. Sin darse cuenta, una extraña figura que parecía un poni se asomó al lugar donde estaba el rubio y el pequeño dragón.

* * *

**Ok, como se dieron cuenta hay cosas que tal vez, ustedes no le tomen sentido, como el hecho de que hay una rivalidad entre Pinkie y Derpy, así como uno que otro cambió que se observo en la personalidad de ciertos personajes, pero quiero decirles que a pesar de eso todo esta literalmente tomando forma en mi mente, como se desarrollara la historia y que cosas pasaran. Espero realmente que les agrade el episodio, como siempre se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, de los errores se aprende, y por más dolorosos que sean las criticas, al final están para ayudarnos a nosotros los escritores, de antemano quiero decir que ya estoy por finalizar el episodio 6 que lo publicare la otra semana si tengo tiempo. Bueno, aquí se despide Ashura Uzumaki, que esta haciendo esto a escondidas de su padre que le prohibio usar la computadora por escapar a otra dimensión :P, esto es todo y nos vemos la próxima semana para un nuevo episodio de !UN SHINOBI EN EQUESTRIA! Un abrazo psicológico a todos, Bye Bye.**

**PD: En el proximo episodio aparecera alguien especial para el rubio.**

**PD2: ¿Ya vieron la pelicula de Captain America: Civil War? Me encantaria saber que tal les parecio, y si no la han visto realmente se las recomiendo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 6 de esta historia, realmente aprecio que lean esta historia, que aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo en leer este Fic, que espero seguir por un largo tiempo, ya que me eh dado cuenta que al menos hago dos capítulos por cada episodio de My Little Pony, lo cual quiere decir que tal vez haga más de 100 capítulos, claro espero hacerlos, además de que he estado pensando en sacar uno que otro Omake o episodios especiales, eh tenido la idea de hacerlo, pero ya veremos. Como dije en el capítulo pasado, este fic es +18, así que no crean que todo sera de color de rosa, pero tampoco introduciré eso ahora, sera más adelante, como por la segunda o tercera temporada, pero bueno, no quiero contar de más. Como iba diciendo, realmente aprecio que se tomen un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia, y agradezco que me den una oportunidad, de nueva cuenta les dijo que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, claro, también les pido que sean respetuosos, ante todo hay que demostrar nuestros modales, demostrar que la sociedad estara a salvo mientras nosotros vivamos. Bien, sin más que decir los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. !CORRE VÍDEO!.**

* * *

Capitulo 6. !La verdad sale a la luz!

La extraña figura se acercó al pequeño dragón y al rubio, no se podía apreciar que era ya que estaba siendo cubierto por una capucha que solo dejaba a la vista unos ojos verdes, la extraña figura se acercó con sigilo y saco al rubio del cráter que creo con su cabeza sin hacer ruido alguno que lo delatara, la extraña figura saco al rubio por completo al momento que lo miraba con sorpresa.

—"_¿Pero qué criatura es esta?_"— pensó la extraña figura que miraba al shinobi con sus ojos verdes. —"_Esta inconsciente, de seguro por el gran golpe que le propinaron, debo sacarlos de aquí antes de que algún lobo de madera o manticora los encuentre y se los coma_"— se propuso el extraño ente.

— ¡Oh vamos!— reclamo Spike con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo al ver que no podía salir. Mientras que el extraño ser tomo una barita de madera del suelo mientras caminaba hacia Spike.

—Naruto, Naruto ¿estás ahí?— pregunto el pequeño ayudante a su amigo, Spike se asustó al no oír respuesta alguna. — ¿Naruto?— llamo él bebe dragón con miedo al no escuchar la voz de su amigo. El pequeño ayudante de Twilight comenzó a moverse con más fuerza para salir del hoyo, Spike aplico bastante fuerza hasta que por fin salió del hueco para rodar para atrás.

— ¡Ah, estupendo!— grito el pequeño ayudante de Spike con una sonrisa al ver que había salido de su pequeña prisión. — ¿Naruto?— dijo él bebe dragón al ver a su amigo fuera del hoyo, Spike se acercó a ver a su amigo y despertarlo, pero su plan no se llevó a cabo ya que la extraña figura le dio un pequeño golpe a Spike en la cabeza que hizo que se desmayara.

—Lo siento mi pequeño amigo— dijo la extraña figura con una voz femenina, lo cual indicaba que era una mujer.

La extraña figura agarro a Spike de su cola al momento que lo subía a su espalda para llevárselo cargado, mientras que al rubio lo iba arrastrando de su pierna derecha con fuerza. —"Huh… es demasiado pesado"— pensó la extraña figura que aplicaba todas las fuerzas que poseía para seguir jalando al shinobi que estaba inconsciente que no sentía los golpes que recibía de las rocas o ramas que estaban en el suelo.

—S-Sin duda alguna… despertaras con un gran dolor en el cuerpo— comento la voz femenina mientras seguía arrastrando al ninja fuera del bosque. Así estuvo unos 30 minutos aproximadamente arrastrando al rubio que aún no despertaba, y realmente sorprendería y a la vez asustaba a la mujer, que no sabía cómo era posible que no despertara por todos los golpes que se ha dado con las rocas que estaban en el suelo.

—Vaya… sí que eres alguien con sueño profundo— declaro la fémina que ya estaba a punto de salir del bosque Everfree.

—No debí enojarme con ellos, era solo una broma— dijo Twilight que estaba recorriendo las calles de Ponyville en busca de su pequeño ayudante y amigo. — ¿Dónde estarán?— pregunto a la nada la Sparkle que recorría las calles con una linterna en busca de sus amigos, el golpe que les dio fue demasiado fuerte, así que al momento que se dio cuenta de su acción se avergonzó y a la vez se asustó al ver que había mandado a volar a sus compañeros.

—Huh… ya casi— decía la fémina que estaba cerca de la entrada de Ponyville, su plan era dejarlos en la casa más cercana, tocar la puerta e irse rápido, ya que si se quedaba ahí pensarían que ella les había hecho algo, y no quería tener otro problemas. La "poni" estaba entrando al pueblo de Ponyville, estaba cansada, demasiado cansada por tener que arrastrar al rubio, sin duda alguna su buena acción resulto ser una odisea, pero no podía dejarlo ahí tirados a mitad del camino, se encamino a la casa más cercana que tenía a la vista, bajo al pequeño dragón de su espalda con cuidado al momento que lo dejaba en la entrada de la casa, y agarraba al rubio para recostarlo en la pared de la casa.

—Bien, lamento no poder ayudarlos más pero esto es lo mejor que puedo hace, ahora están al cuidado de otros— dijo la fémina que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando una luz blanca se posó sobre ella.

— ¿Spike? ¿Naruto?— pregunto Twilight que veía a sus dos compañeros tirados en la entrada de la casa de un habitante del pueblo, dirigió su linterna a la extraña figura que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando este ser reacciono y se fue corriendo del lugar.

— ¡Hey, espera!— llamo Twilight al extraño encapuchado que se fue corriendo. La Sparkle troto hasta donde estaban sus amigos para ver que estaban sanos, estaban inconscientes pero al menos estaban bien. — ¿Quién era ese poni?— pregunto la discípula de Celestia que miraba al frente por donde se fue la extraña encapuchada. —Quien quiera que seas, te lo agradezco— comento la unicornio morada que realmente agradecía que ese poni ayudara a sus amigos.

—Bien, ahora vayamos a casa— fueron las palabras de Twilight al momento que con su magia subía al pequeño dragón a su espalda, y cargaba al shinobi con su magia para no tener que llevarlo arrastrado por el suelo.

Al día siguiente.

—Ah… mi cuerpo— gimoteo el shinobi con dolor en todo el cuerpo. —Ya… nunca más molestare a Twi de esa forma— se dijo el rubio al recordar el golpe que su amiga le propino por hacer esa mala broma.

—Me alegra ver que estas mejor— le dijeron al ninja que volteo a ver hacia la puerta para ver a su amiga bibliotecaria que sonreía.

—Sí… se necesita más que una simple patada para acabar conmigo— bromeo el ninja con una sonrisa al momento que los dos reían por tal chiste.

—Realmente lo siento mucho— se disculpó la unicornio de crin morada.

—No, no tienes que disculparte, fue mi error al hacer esa broma de mal gusto— señalo el Uzumaki que solo miraba a su amiga.

—Entonces… ¿no crees que sea bonita?— pregunto la Sparkle que bajo la vista al momento que dijo esas palabras con algo de tristeza. El rubio vio a su amiga al momento que pensaba que había insultado a su amiga que poco a poco comenzó a llorar.

— ¡No!— dijo el shinobi al momento que veía a su amiga llorar en silencio.— ¡Quise decir que no es así! Es decir, eres realmente bonita, eres inteligente y bella, pero el punto es que no piense que eres bella, sino que no pienses que era una broma sobre que eras bonita— se defendió el shinobi que se acercó a su amiga para consolarla mientras esta parecía seguir llorando.

—No llores Twilight, eres realmente bella— confeso el ninja a su amiga que todavía seguía llorando, o eso pensó él cuando poco a poco ese llanto cambiaba a una risa.

—Jajajajaja— se rio la unicornio que se tiraba al suelo mientras se agarraba su estómago para aguantar la risa, y Naruto solamente estaba estupefacto viendo como su amiga se reía al momento que comprendía que todo fue una broma. —jajajajaja hubieras visto la cara que pusiste— comento entre risas la discípula de Celestia al ninja que no sabía que hacer o decir.

—Eres mala, ¿lo sabias?— pregunto el ninja a su amiga que seguía riéndose.

—Lo siento, pero me lo debías por lo de anoche— dijo la unicornio que aún seguia riéndose por la cara que su amigo había puesto al pensar que la hizo llorar.

—Jejejeje si… creo que me lo tengo merecido— declaro el shinobi con media sonrisa. —Oye, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo desperté en mi cuarto?— pregunto el ninja a su amiga que se sentó en el suelo.

—Pues, ahora que lo dices es gracias a un extraño poni, el golpe que les di los mando a volar, y cuando me di cuenta de mi error decidí ir a buscarlos, camine por todo Ponyville hasta llegar a la entrada del pueblo donde un poni los estaba dejando en la puerta de alguna casa— comento la Sparkle al rubio.

— ¿Quieres decir que alguien nos trajo de regreso al pueblo?— pregunto el rubio a su amiga.

—Así es, no sé quién pudo haber sido, pero me hizo el favor de regresarlos sanos y a salvo— señalo la discípula de Celestia.

— ¿No pudiste verle el rostro?— pregunto el ninja a su amiga.

—No, su rostro y todo su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa, trate de llamarlo y decirle gracias por lo que hizo, pero salió corriendo sin dejar rastro, pienso que regreso al bosque Everfree que es donde debe de vivir, ya que por lo que Spike me dijo ahí fue donde cayeron— comento la unicornio morada a su amigo humano. —Aunque no entiendo porque le dio un golpe a Spike— confeso la portadora del elemento de la magia.

— ¿Le pego?— pregunto el shinobi con algo de asombro.

—Pues así me dijo Spike, parece que él había salido del hoyo donde cayeron, y cuando fue a verte alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza causando que se desmayara— fue lo que dijo Twilight al rubio que solo estaba callado pensando en por qué ese extraño poni desmayo a Spike.

—Qué extraño, ¿Por qué le habla pegado a Spike?— se preguntó el ninja mientras se concentraba en crear una hipótesis del porque ese poni o yegua le pego al pequeño dragón. —Acaso será algún ladrón, asesino, contrabandista, o un simple loco— dijo el shinobi que sacaba a relucir sus habilidades como shinobi.

—Realmente no creo que sea alguien malo, o mala en dado caso que sea una yegua, pero si fuera algo de lo que tú dijiste, no crees que los hubiera dejado en el bosque como comida para Manticoras o lobos de madera— señalo la portadora del elemento de la magia al momento que se acerca al rubio.

—Bueno, en eso tienes toda la razón. Pero eso no explica porque oculta su identidad, y porque huyo cuando intentaste hablar con él o ella— comento Naruto, después de todo, solo los que ocultan su identidad los hacen por dos razones, una era para proteger a sus seres queridos de los enemigos que llegue a tener, y dos porque oculta algo malo que no quiere que nadie sepa.

—Bueno recuerda que no debes juzgar un libro por su portada, recuerda que incluso tú fuiste juzgado antes— señalo la unicornio a su amigo rubio que solo se quedó callado mientras pensaba en lo que dijo su amiga.

—Sí, tienes razón en eso, no debo juzgar a nadie si no lo conozco... pero recuerda que me enseñaron a analizar a mis enemigos, aunque ese poni o yegua no sea mi enemigo, aún está el hecho de que oculta su identidad, y he tenido malas experiencias con locos disfrazados— dijo el shinobi al recordar a Obito cuando estaba bajo las ordenes de Madara, Kakuzu y Nagato en menor medida, ya que él no ocultaba su rostro pero usaba otros cuerpos para que nadie lo reconociera.

—Comprendo, pero no todos son iguales, algunos están para ayudarte y apoyarte en todo— le dijo Twilight al rubio, al momento que ponía su casco derecho sobre si hombro. Naruto solo sintió el casco de su amiga en su hombro izquierdo al momento que la veía con detenimiento.

—Sí... creo que tienes toda la razón— comento el ninja que agarraba el casco de su amiga con su única mano, y la agarraba con delicadeza. —Siempre la tienes— dijo el ninja que solo miraba los ojos violeta de la alumna de la princesa Celestia que también observaba con atención los ojos azul zafiro del ninja.

—Siempre la tengo— respondió la unicornio con una voz aguda mientras sentía como su corazón latía con rapidez.

Naruto no sabía que pasaba exactamente, se quedó quieto mientras miraba a su amiga, poco a poco comenzó a oír la respiración acelerada de la yegua y como su corazón comenzaba a bombear con fuerza, la observo con detenimiento mientras observaba como un pequeño y ligero color rojo se posicionaba sobre sus mejillas, quizá porque estaba enferma o era porque estaban demasiado cerca sus rostros. Twilight trago salivo con algo de fuerza al estar cerca del rubio, nunca antes había sentido esto, ese sentimiento de inquietud y nerviosismos de estar cerca de alguien, nunca llego a experimentar ese sentimiento debido a que siempre se mantenía estudiando en la biblioteca de Canterlot y nunca llego a tener una "vida social" estable que digamos, siempre se trababa en pronunciar alguna palabra a otro poni o yegua, o se ponía nerviosa haciendo que nunca dijera nada, así que mejor decidió ahorrarse la vergüenza y humillación que podría causar por tratar de socializar. Los libros siempre fueron su consuelo, siempre la sacaban de esta realidad y la llevaban a su mundo, un mundo solo para ella y perfecto, y gracias a eso fue que nunca tuvo amigos o novio, su único amigo si así lo veía ella era Spike, pero él era más como un pequeño ayudante, y también la princesa Celestia aunque a ella siempre la veía como su maestra, su modelo, su ídolo a seguir.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando llego a Ponyville, cuando empezó a vivir aquí junto a sus nuevas amigas y su amigo de otro mundo, cuando comprendió que ella nunca estuvo solo, se dio cuenta que Spike no era un ayudante, era su verdadero amigo y siempre la apoyaría en todo, Spike era más que un amigo, era casi como un pequeño hermano, lo cuidaba y protegía aunque a veces ella fuera la que lo lastimara sin querer. El tener amistades fue algo nuevo para ella, más aún por el hecho de que las otras portadoras de los elementos de la armonía le tomaron confianza al instante y comenzaron a tratarla como si se conocieran desde hace años, llegaban a su casa sin avisar y entraban como si fuera su propia casa, aunque de que se quejaba si al segundo día comenzó a vivir con un ser que se consideraba una criatura mitológica. Las primeras noches, a pesar de que Naruto les conto su historia, ella sabía que él les había contado parte de su vida, y eso hizo que se volviera un poco paranoica al pensar que Naruto la atacaría en la noche, paso noches sin dormir mientras vigilaba la puerta del cuarto del ninja. Llego a comenzar a confiar en él, como lo hizo con sus otras amigas, ellas le enseñaron e hicieron que sintiera como era el sentimiento de la amistad, algo que nunca pudo conseguir en su niñez y adolescencia, y que ahora de adulta podía conocer por fin. Y este sentimiento de tranquilidad, paz y alegría que sentía ahora al estar cerca del rubio le agradaba y gustaba mucho.

Naruto simplemente miraba a su amiga mientras esperaba lo que creía que iba a pasar, leer muchos libros hizo que comprendiera varios aspectos del comportamiento humano, y eso hizo que comprendiera las acciones que se derivaban de los sentimientos. Al fin comprendía porque Hinata siempre se desmayaba cuando él le decía algún alago, porque se sonrojaba cuando estaban cerca sus rostros, porque era muy atenta y cariñosa con él, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él. Nunca se había dado cuenta de eso, ahora sabía porque varias veces Sakura le decía que era un torpe al no darse cuenta de que era lo que pasaba en frente suyo. Por eso ahora se sentía nervioso pues, no sabía cómo responder a esa acción, no sabía cómo ver de nuevo a Twilight, y además del hecho de que eso estaba mal, ya que eran de dos especies diferentes y teóricamente hablando, Twilight era un "animal" pero eso era en su mundo, y este no era su mundo. Pero aun así era extraño si ella y él se llegaran a besar, pero aun así no sabía porque se estaba acercando a Twilight.

Twilight no sabía que hacer ahora, este sentimiento nunca lo sintió antes, todos los síntomas, que sentía ahora solo daban un resultado, y era el amor. El sentimiento de amor era lo que sentía ahora, el corazón acelerado, respiración agitada y un calor proveniente de sus mejillas, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver como su amigo se acercaba a ella con lentitud, las mejillas de Naruto poseían un sonrojo que lo hacían verse lindo, no sabía realmente que iba a pasar después de que los dos se besaran, y sabía que se iban a besar gracias a las novelas literarias que leía de noche, podía evitarlo, alejarse de él y evitar el beso, su mente le decía que detuviera al Uzumaki, que no lo besara, pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa, y por eso ahora se estaba acercando al rostro del rubio. El deseo que sentía ahora era más grande, su cuerpo era el que dominaba ahora.

Los dos estaban tan cerca, su respiración era acelerada y sus rostros estaban rojos, los dos tragaron en seco al saber que si hacían eso todo se volvería complicado para ellos, lo que harían ahora era prohibido. Sin duda alguna todo sería diferente si cruzaban esa línea. Naruto cerró sus ojos al igual que Twilight al momento que los dos se acercaban lentamente, el shinobi sintió la respiración de su amiga cerca de su rostro, estaban a escasos centímetros de besarse, pero el rubio de pronto oyó como alguien abría la puerta de la casa y entraba corriendo como si algo malo hubiera pasado.

— ¡Spike!— dijo el rubio cerca del rostro dela unicornio que se quedó estática y sorprendida al oír el nombre de su pequeño amigo. Naruto se alejó de Twilight al momento que la puerta del cuarto del shinobi se abría con fuerza y entraban el pequeño dragón agitado.

— ¡Twilight! ¡Tenemos un problema!— dijo el pequeño dragón desde la puerta al momento que daba unas grandes bocanadas de aíre para recuperar el aliento. — ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Y porque están tomados de los cascos?— pregunto el pequeño dragón, al momento que Naruto se miraba su mano y Twilight su casco, los dos se soltaron la manos/casco al momento que volteaban a ver para otro lado con un sonrojo en su rostro, mientras Spike los miraba con desconcierto, y hubiera pregunto porque la actitud de los dos pero recordó porque llego corriendo.

—Bueno, no importa. Tenemos un problema, vengan rápido— ordeno él bebe dragón a sus amigos al momento que salía rápido de la casa. Naruto y Twilight voltearon a verse.

—Creo... que lo mejor sería que ninguno de los dos comentara algo de esto a las otras— propuso Twilight al shinobi.

—Sí, sería bueno que esto quedara entre nosotros dos— comento el shinobi que miraba a su amiga.

— ¡Rápido chicos!— grito Spike desde la puerta de la casa.

—Vayamos a ver antes de que Spike venga y nos lleve arrastrados— bromeo el ninja al momento que su amiga se reía por su chiste.

—Sí tienes razón— apoyo la unicornio al instante que comenzaba a salir del cuarto del shinobi. — ¿Vienes o no te quedas?— pregunto la alumna de Celestia al shinobi que solo sonrió.

— ¡Claro ´ttebayo!— dijo el shinobi con una sonrisa al momento que se ponía al lado de su amiga mientras los dos sonreían como si nada hubiera pasado. Los dos apreciaban la amistad que poseían ahora, y no querían perderla, aunque internamente los dos esperaban que en el futuro dejaran de ser solo amigos. Los dos salieron de la casa con media sonrisa la cual desapareció al momento que observaron como todos los ponis corrían de un lugar a otro.

— ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?— pregunto la portadora del elemento de la magia.

— ¡Es una estampida!— grito Rainbow que comenzó a zarandear al shinobi que comenzaba a marearse.

—Rai-Rai-Rainbow Da-das-dash su-suel-suelta-suéltame— pidió el shinobi al momento que la pegaso dejaba de zarandearlo.

—Lo siento— se disculpó la pegado de crin multicolor al momento que el shinobi trataba de no caerse por el mareo.

—Ooooiiiiggggaaaannnn eeeessssttttoooo hhhhaaaacccceeee qqqquuuueeee mmmmiiii vvvvoooozzzz ssssuuuueeeennnneeee ggggrrrraaaacccciiiioooossssaaaa— dijo Pinkie que por la vibración que creaba la estampida, ella se encontraba dando pequeños saltos.

— ¡Pinkie, estás loca! ¡Corre!— le grito Twilight al momento que regresaba corriendo a la casa, al momento que pasaba a la par del rubio al momento que este comenzó a dar vueltas por la velocidad de su amiga.

—Ya cálmense todos, no hay porque alarmarse— trataba de calmar la alcaldesa Mare a los ponis y yeguas del pueblo.

—Pero alcaldesa ¿Qué debemos hacer?— pregunto Rarity mientras ponía su casco derecho sobre su frente. El rubio recupero el sentido de la orientación al momento que miraba como todos los habitantes del pueblo corrían de un lado a otro. Así que hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente, correr para detener la estampida.

— ¡Espera Naruto!— grito Spike al ver como su amigo corría hacia la estampida. El Uzumaki saltaba sobre los ponis que pasaban en frente suyo para no lastimarlos, sabía que la estampida causaría muchos daños y de seguro muchos ponis resultarían heridos, sus amigas resultarían heridas y eso era lo que menos deseaba, aún sin un brazo todavía podía dar pelea, y si podía dar pelea en ese estado entonces podía detener una estampida.

— ¡No, espera Naruto!— le grito Bon Bon al shinobi que no le prestó atención al llamado de su amiga. El rubio salto el rio que marcaba la entrada al pueblo, pero no se detuvo ya que siguió corriendo de frente hacia la estampida.

— ¡Miren allá!— grito Rainbow Dash a todos los ponis que voltearon a ver la estampida.

Naruto vio como la primera vaca llegaba a él, agarro uno de sus cuernos con su mano izquierda al momento que aplicaba fuerza en sus pies para evitar ser arrastrado, pero la velocidad y fuerza que tenía la vaca era mayor de la que esperaba, comenzó a tensar los músculos de sus piernas pero aun así la vaca seguía empujándolo y no ayudaba que las otras vacas decidieron comenzar a empujar a su líder que parecía detenerse. El rubio sintió una punzada en su hombro derecho, el otro cuerno se había incrustado en su hombro el cual comenzó a sangrar mientras la vaca seguía empujando incrustando más su cuerno en el hombro del ninja.

—"_¡Maldición, no se detiene y estamos cerca del pueblo, no creo poder detenerlo a tiempo!"— _pensó el ninja que seguía siendo arrastrado por las vacas.

— ¡Yyyiiijjjaaa!— oyó el ninja el grito inconfundible de su amiga vaquera. Applejack corría junto a Winona que ladraba de emoción al seguir a su dueña. — ¡Vamos por ellas nena!— grito la Apple a su perra que ladro en señal de afirmación al momento que saltaba sobre la espalda de las vacas para ir al otro lado y así acorralar a las vacas.

— ¡Eso es!— grito de emoción la portadora del elemento de la honestidad al momento que agarraba el lazo que traía consigo y lo tiraba para agarrar a la líder la cual ahora se enfrentaba a dos problemas, pero aun así eso no la detenía.

El shinobi no sabía que más hacer, y el hecho de que estuviera siendo apuñalado no ayudaba en nada, suspiro mentalmente al momento que cerraba los ojos, se estaba concentrando, su única opción ahora era usar el Rinnegan, solo esperaba que Applejack no lo viera con esos ojos porque realmente no deseaba tener que dar explicaciones del porque oculto algo como eso. Naruto abrió los ojos, sus ojos ya no era de color azul zafiro, ahora eran grisáceos con ondulaciones, el ninja se apartó de la vaca al momento que le levantaba la cara para que lo viera, la vaca vio los ojos del shinobi al momento que quedaba hipnotizada. El ninja miro a la vaca al momento que veía a las demás para hacerlas caer en su genjutsu, las vacas siguieron corriendo al momento que doblaban a la derecha evitando que destruyeran el pueblo, las vacas comenzaron a frenar al momento que dejaban de moverse, el ninja cerro los ojos con fuerza al momento que el Rinnegan desaparecía y las vacas recobraban la consciencia. Al momento que todos los habitantes del pueblo gritaran de emoción al ver que la estampida fue evitada.

—Fue la mejor función de rodeo que vi en mi vida— comento Pinkie mientras comía palomitas de maíz, al momento que Twilight volteaba la mirada para no ver a su amiga comer como una potrilla.

—Oh ¿Qué paso?— pregunto la líder de las vacas al no recordar como las detuvieron.

—Alguna podría decirme ¿Qué paso para que hicieran una estampida?— pregunto Applejack que se adelantaba para hablar con la matriarca de las vacas.

—Oh. Hola Applejack, lamentamos si causamos problemas, pero es que Muuuriel vio una serpiente— declaro la vaca al momento que todas se sobresaltaban al oír la palabra serpiente.

—Tranquilas, que no hay ninguna serpiente por aquí— señalo el ninja tratando de evitar que de nuevo crearan otra estampida.

—Oh, también el humano está aquí, eso significa que realmente causamos problemas— comento la vaca, la mayoría de habitantes y seres aledaños a Ponyville ya habían escuchado de que una criatura extinta vivía en el pueblo, por eso las vacas no se sorprendieron de ver al rubio.

—No realmente, pero a la próxima traten de hacerlo alejadas de Ponyville— pidió la Apple a las vacas.

—No te preocupes Applejack, lo haremos— dio su palabra la matriarca de las vacas al momento que se iban alejando de Ponyville.

—Eso fue algo divertido, necesitaba algo de acción— confeso la poni terrestre que miraba a las vacas irse. —Oye ¿te encuentras bien?— pregunto Apple al momento que veía al rubio con atención y miraba como gotas de sangre caían del hombro derecho del rubio y la mano izquierda de este estaba llena de sangre.

— ¡Por Celestia! ¡Debemos llevarte al hospital en estos instantes!— ordeno la poni al ninja.

—No te preocupes de nada, es solo una simple herida— se excusó el ninja que realmente no quería ir al hospital, nunca le gustaron para nada.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Applejack!— gritaron el nombre de los dos susodichos que miraban como sus amigas llegaban corriendo en el caso de Pinkie, Twilight y Rarity; y volando en el caso de Fluttershy y Rainbow. El ninja se dio media vuelta para que no lo vieran sangrar, en especial por Fluttershy ya que sabía que ella era muy sensible cuando había heridos o sangre de por medio.

—Me alegra ver que estén bien— dijo Twilight con media sonrisa.

— ¡¿Bien?! ¡Nuestro amigo Naruto se lastimo y no quiere ir al hospital!— señalo la portadora del elemento de la honestidad. —Oye, date la vuelta— ordeno la vaquera al ninja.

—No te preocupes, no es nada, chicas no se preocupen de verdad, no es nada— decía el ninja que se sostenía la herida para que no saliera más sangre.

—Y si no es nada ¿Por qué estas sangrando?— pregunto Twilight que vio las gotas de sangre que caían del hombro derecho del rubio.

— ¡Por Celestia! ¡Naruto debemos ir al hospital en estos momentos!— ordeno a gritos la portadora del elemento de la generosidad al shinobi que solo maldijo mentalmente, se dio cuenta que las heridas que se causaba se curaban con lentitud, pero que al final sanaban. Lo que no le gustaba era el hecho de que sus amigas creían que él se iba a morir y lo llenaban de atención y lo trataban como si fuera un bebe.

—Por favor Naruto, vayamos al hospital para que te revisen— dijo Fluttershy que voló hasta posicionarse en frente del rubio, la verdad tenía fobia a la sangre y no le gustaba verla para nada, pero aguantaba su temor a eso porque quería que su amigo se diera cuenta que ella era fuerte por él. Pero el ninja no pudo decir nada al momento que sentía como era levitado, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que sus amigas unicornio estaban usando su magia.

—Ya que, vayamos al hospital pero bájenme por favor, que me estoy mareando— dijo con resignación el ninja mientras aún seguía sosteniéndose la herida para que no saliera tanta sangre, sabía que su herida estaba sanando poco a poco, y por eso no quería ir al hospital. Pero no podía pelear con sus amigas, ellas siempre terminaban ganando.

=====Time Skip=====

—Listo, con esto ya no sangraras— le dijo el Dr. Hooves al ninja que solo suspiraba con pesadez, tuvo que esperar una hora a que lo atendieran y otra media hora esperando al doctor. —Ahora solo recuerda no hacer fuerza y tener cuidado cuando te bañes o podrías infectar la herida— recomendó el poni terrestre al shinobi que miraba su hombro derecho.

—Sí doctor, no hacer nada que afecte más mi herida— respondió el Uzumaki con flojera mientras rodaba sus ojos.

—Bien, ahora me retiro. Ten un buen día— dijo el poni con una sonrisa al momento que salía del cuarto donde estaban, al momento que las chicas lo miraban esperando alguna respuesta.

— ¿Cómo esta doctor?— pregunto Applejack al poni terrestre.

— ¿Se va a recuperar pronto?— pregunto Rainbow con preocupación.

—No se preocupen chicas, él estará bien, es un hueso duro de roer— bromeo el Dr. Hooves al momento que se iba caminando para atender a otros pacientes.

—Ah, gracias doctor— agradeció la amante de los animales mientras veía como el doctor se dirigía a realizar sus labores. Las chicas entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba el ninja sentado en la camilla.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Naruto?— pregunto Twilight que miraba a su amigo que parecía distraído.

—Sí, estoy bien— respondió el rubio que miraba el suelo. Las chicas se vieron entre sí con preocupación al saber que algo preocupaba al ninja.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien corazón?— pregunto la Apple que se acercó al rubio.

—Sí, no deben preocuparse de nada, ya me reviso el doctor y me dijo que estaba bien— señalo el ninja las vendas que rodeaban su hombro.

—Naruto, no hagas esto por favor, dinos que es lo que te pasa— pidió Fluttershy al rubio.

—Sabes bien que hacerse el rudo e indiferente no te ayudara en nada— comento con algo de enojo Rainbow, ella odiaba esa actitud de perro callejero que el Uzumaki ponía a veces.

—Si estás triste debes comer unos cup cake´s— ofreció Pinkie que sacaba los postres de su cabello.

—Naruto, querido. Por favor, si tienes algún problema puedes decírnoslo, nosotras te ayudaremos— declaro Rarity al momento que ponía su casco derecho en el pecho del rubio que levanto la vista para ver la cara de preocupación que tenían sus amigas, suspiro al momento que se calmaba.

—Lo que pasa... es que estoy enojado conmigo— confeso el shinobi a sus amigas que se extrañaron por eso.

— ¿Por qué estás enojado contigo mismo?— pregunto Rarity al shinobi que solo bajo la vista.

—Me volví débil... estoy perdiendo mi fuerza... no pude detener a esa vaca con facilidad... eh dejado aún lado mi entrenamiento, y eso hizo que perdiera mi destreza... y... me temo que de seguir así, los años de entrenamiento con Ero-Sennin se irán a la basura— declaro el shinobi a sus amigas que no sabían que decirle al rubio, después de todo. Ellas sabían que Naruto se partido la espalda entrenando durante 5 años entrenando con la persona que considero un padre.

—Yo creo que no es así— hablo Twilight con determinación mientras miraba al rubio. — ¡Si fueras débil no hubieras soportado ser arrastrado por esa vaca, has sufrido más antes, e incluso has enfrentado a una diosa, no te has enfrentado a dos dioses, y aun así saliste victorioso, y ahora dices que eres débil solo porque no pudiste detener a una simple vaca!— comento la unicornio de crin morada con enojo al shinobi que estaba asombrado por el cambio de actitud de su amiga, al igual que las otras miraban con asombro a Twilight que se acercó al rubio al momento que usaba su magia para acercarlo a su cara.

— ¡Tú no eres débil y no has perdido tu fuerza! ¡Tú eres Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Jinchuriki del Kyubi, el chico de la profecía, el último miembro del gran y famoso Clan Uzumaki que era temido por su arte en los jutsus de sellado! ¡Hijo del Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze mejor conocido como el rayo amarrillo de Konoha; y de Kushina Uzumaki conocida como la Habanero Sangriento. Sucesor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos!— dijo sin detenerse la alumna de la princesa Celestia al momento que recuperaba el aliento.

— ¡Así que levanta ese gran trasero tuyo, quita esa actitud de desamparado y demuéstrame que el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki aún está vivo y no fue reemplazado por este gran cabeza hueca que tengo en frente!— exigió la unicornio al momento que empujaba con su magia al rubio que estaba asustado y a la vez confundido, y sus amigas estaban más asustadas, que todas se abrazaron entre sí con Spike en medio del circulo que ellas formaron. Mientras que Twilight comenzó a respirar con tranquilidad para recuperar la postura.

Naruto miraba a su amiga bibliotecaria al momento que observaba a sus otras amigas que se estaban abrazando mientras temblaban de miedo. Trago en seco al momento que se levantaba para ver a su amiga que lo seguía viendo con seriedad, Naruto suspiro al momento que veía a su amiga.

—Si crees que me voy a disculpar por lo que te dije estas muy equivo...— sin embargo Twilight no pudo terminar la oración ya que el shinobi se abalanzo a ella para abrazarla.

—No espero que te disculpes, tienes toda la razón en lo que dijiste. Solo porque no pude detener una vaca debo deprimirme, eh peleado contra Madara y Kaguya y aun así gane la pelea, me enfrente a varias cosas en mi vida, y salí adelante con la cabeza en alto— dijo el shinobi al oído de su amiga que solo estaba quieta. —Tienes toda la razón en pensar o creer que soy un estúpido por deprimirme al no poder detener una vaca... pero lo que realmente no preocupaba en todo este asunto era el hecho de saber que no podía protegerte, protegerlas del mal que se avecina— confeso el rubio a sus amigas que se alegraron de saber que ellas eran realmente importantes para él, pero luego se preguntaron cómo era eso de que se avecinaba un mal.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso terroncito?— pregunto la vaquera al rubio.

—Supongo que debo contarles el verdadero motivo del porque estoy aquí— se dijo el rubio al momento que dejaba de abrazar a la unicornio.

—Creo que eso depende de mí muchacho— oyeron todos en la habitación la voz de un hombre mayor. Al momento que las chicas se asustaban.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo— comento el ninja que sabía lo que iba a pasar. Todos los presentes en la habitación desaparecieron al momento que aparecían en la antigua cárcel de Kurama.

— ¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!— pregunto con miedo Rarity al ver el gran lugar donde se encontraban.

—Por Celestia ¿Dónde estamos?— pregunto Applejack al momento que miraba la gran jaula que se encontraba delante de ellas y notaba que estaba abierta.

—Por favor díganme que no hay una gran bestia suelta— pidió la Apple con miedo.

—Yyyuuujjjuuu— eran los gritos de felicidad de Pinkie Pie, que se tiraba al suelo lleno de agua para poder resbalar como si de un tobogán se tratara.

— ¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡¿Por qué nos fuimos del hospital?! ¡¿Qué alguien nos saque de aquí?!— gritaba Rainbow Dash mientras volaba por todo el lugar tratando de encontrar una salida pero no podía pasar por los lugares donde no había luz.

—Twilight, tengo mucho, mucho miedo— dijo la pegaso amarilla mientras se abrazaba a su amiga que también la estaba abrazando.

—Te comprendo Fluttershy, este lugar da mucho miedo— apoyo la portadora del elemento de la magia.

— ¡Twilight!— grito Spike mientras corría hacia su amiga para abrazarla. — ¿Dónde estamos?— pregunto él bebe dragón a su compañera.

—No lo sé Spike, realmente no lo sé— respondió la unicornio que miraba todo el lugar en busca de alguna respuesta.

—Estamos en el subconsciente de Naruto, o para ser más claro, en la mente de él— dijo el viejo Rikudō que aparecía en frente de las chicas que se asustaron y se agruparon mientras se abrazaban, después de todo ahora tenían en frente suyo a otro humano pero este era diferente, este humano poseía dos cuernos en la frente y sus ojos reflejaban poder y miedo, y esa mirada de seriedad que poseía no ayudaba en nada.

—Ya basta viejo, solo las estas asustando— dijo Naruto al momento que aparecía en frente de ellas. — ¿Están bien chicas?— pregunto el shinobi a sus amigas que solo miraban al ninja de espalda.

— ¿Y porque las estoy asustando?— pregunto el viejo Sennin al joven Uzumaki.

—Acaso no lo notas, tienes cuernos en la frente que pareces el diablo— señalo el rubio al Sennin que subió la vista para ver sus cuernos.

—Sabes que son parte de mí, no los puedo ocultar. Y aunque pudiera no lo haría, son rasgos característicos de mi clan y lo sabes— replico el viejo sabio con seriedad al joven ninja.

—Claro que lo sé, pero compréndelas. Ellas apenas creían hace 6 meses atrás que solo existía su mundo— replico el ninja al sabio Sennin.

—Ellas tal vez no lo sabían, pero estoy seguro que sus líderes debían tener la teoría de que existían otros mundos, o deben de saber que existen— comento el último miembro del clan Ōtsutsuki.

—No creo que la princesa Celestia sepa algo de eso, además inclusive este mundo tiene sus propios problemas los cuales la mantienen demasiado ocupada— dijo Naruto mientras que las chicas se miraban entre sí al ver que los dos humanos se habían olvidado que ellas estaban presentes.

—Sabes que, dejemos eso para otro día, hablar contigo es realmente un desafío. Eres igual de terco como una mula— comento el sabio al momento que las yeguas se sentían ofendidas.

—Oye, tranquilo viejo— dijo el rubio que levanto las manos al momento que señalaba a sus amigas. —No ves que hay damas y niños presentes— señalo el ninja a sus amigas y al pequeño dragón.

—Lamento mi comportamiento señoritas, pero deben comprender que tratar de dialogar pacíficamente con el joven Uzumaki es un reto— se defendió el legendario Sennin.

—Sí, lo comprendemos mucho señor de los cuernos— hablo Twilight con normalidad al darse cuenta que el hombre de los cuernos era conocido del rubio, o eso aparentaba ser.

— ¡Huh! ¡Qué bonitos!— dijo Pinkie Pie que aparecía sobre la cabeza del Sennin que se sorprendió al no haberla detectado.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos? bájate de mí ahora!— ordeno el Sennin con enojo a la poni rosada que como llego desapareció de la cabeza del Sennin al momento que miraba como la poni estaba agarrada del cuello del ninja.

—Que te dijo, te acostumbras— dijo el rubio con normalidad mientras el Sennin miraba a las yeguas.

—Ejem— llamo el Sennin a las yeguas que solo miraban al rubio como esperando una respuestas.

—No tengan miedo, él es un amigo. ¡Vengan!— digo el ninja llamando a sus amigas que vieron como Naruto tenía su otro brazo faltante.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Tú brazo derecho, lo recuperaste!— grito de emoción la Sparkle al ver como el rubio estaba completo por así decirlo, las demás ponis se acercaron al rubio al momento que lo abrazaban por ver que había recuperado su brazo. El Sennin miraba todo con algo de desconcierto, era raro ver a un humano ser abrazado por ponis, pegasos y unicornios, y un dragón.

—Ejem— llamo la atención de nuevo el viejo sabio al momento que las yeguas y el rubio lo miraban. —Si comprenden que esta es la mente del joven Uzumaki, es decir que su brazo derecho solo existe en este plano, el plano mental. Pero en el mundo exterior él no tiene su brazo, no aún por lo que veo— comento el legendario ninja extrañando a las yeguas. —Veo que nada te sirvió— dijo el Sennin al Uzumaki que solo rio con nerviosismo.

—La verdad... aún me queda una opción, peor no eh tenido tiempo de usarla— se defendió el ninja al momento que sus amigas lo miraban extrañado.

—Disculpe que me entrometa en su conversación... pero como esta eso de que aún no tiene su brazo, me refiero al hecho de que usted dijo que aún no lo poseía lo cual sugiere que debió recuperarlo hace tiempo— se explicó la bibliotecaria al momento que el Sennin miraba al rubio con seriedad.

—No les dijiste nada ¿verdad?— pregunto el legendario Sennin al Uzumaki que solo sonreía con nerviosismo al verse atrapado, Hagoromo solo suspiro al momento que se masajeaba la frente con su mano derecha. —Veras joven Sparkle. Naruto sabe cómo conseguir un nuevo brazo, sabe que métodos usar gracias al basto conocimiento que se le fue otorgado, y gracias a los avances médicos que un ninja renegado consiguió, no te explicare eso porque es un tema algo largo y me temo que el factor tiempo es escaso ahora— dijo el poseedor del Rinnegan.

— ¡No, nos dirás ahora a que te refieres con eso de que Naruto tiene la forma de conseguir un nuevo brazo!— exigió la Apple con enojo mientras miraba al ninja que solo desviaba la cara con nerviosismo, Naruto chasqueo los dedos al momento que aparecían vendas en los ojos de sus amigas y Spike. Naruto miro al Sennin al momento que con lenguaje de señas comenzaba a hablar con él.

— Pero qué demonios te pasa viejo, no sabes en los grandes problemas que me has metido, literalmente moriré— dijo el rubio que terminaba de mover sus manos.

— No me culpes a mí por tus estupideces, además como iba a saber yo que no les dijiste nada a ellas— le dijo el Sennin al rubio al momento que Naruto sonreía con sarcasmo y le sacaba el dedo del medio, al Sennin que se enojó al momento que le daba un golpe con su bastón en la cabeza. Las vendas desaparecieron al momento que las yeguas miraban como su amigo estaba arrodillado mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

— ¿Pero que le paso?— pregunto Fluttershy al ver al shinobi con ese gran chinchón en la cabeza.

—No le hagan caso, solo trata de evitar el castigo que ustedes le darán, pero ya en serio, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que les explicare lo más fácil posible del porque Naruto vino a su mundo— comento el legendario shinobi a las potras.

—Verán, en mis años de juventud conocí al gran sabio sapo, aquel que profetizo que Naruto sería el nuevo salvador o destructor del mundo shinobi. Él me conto acerca de la profecía que tuvo de Naruto, pero tiempo después me dijo otra profecía que tuvo, una que me pareció demasiado extraña y sobre todo inusual, me dijo que este mundo estaba siendo amenazado por un mal ancestral él cual se relacionaba con mi clan. Al principio creí que solo era un delirio del sapo... pero luego de mi muerte y ver que mis hijos peleaban, ver como las aldeas peleaban para conseguir a los bijuus, me propuse buscar ese mundo que se relacionara a mi clan, por mucho tiempo pasa de dimensión entre dimensiones, buscando algún indicio de mi clan— comento el Sennin con seriedad a las yeguas que realmente estaban tratando de comprender todo.

—Pero nunca tuve suerte alguna de encontrar ese mundo, o eso creí cuando encontré Equestria... revise este mundo con detenimiento, buscando algún indicio de mi clan, y para mi mala suerte, encontré el símbolo de mi clan tallado en una pirámide, fue ahí cuando supe que este mundo era el que estaba predestinado a ser destruido— relato el viejo sabio con seriedad a las ponis que aún seguían confundidas, pero cuando oyeron que su mundo iba a ser destruido se asustaron.

—Espera un momento, ¿acaso quieres decir que el tú clan proviene de este mundo? ¿De Equestria?— pregunto el shinobi al no creer eso.

—Eso es lo que parece, como te dije la primera vez, todo el clan Ōtsutsuki peregrino hacia otras tierras en busca de un lugar donde pudieran establecerse, y parece que su antiguo hogar resulto ser Equestria— dijo el poseedor del Rinnegan al Uzumaki.

—No entiendo nada de esto, quieres decir que tú clan originalmente proviene de este planeta, es decir de esta tierra— señalo el rubio al Sennin.

—Como te dije la primera vez que nos vimos, mi clan llego a la tierra después de haber realizado un largo viaje, el cual me imagino fue por salir de este mundo, mi madre nunca me conto realmente de donde provenimos, solo nos dijo que veníamos de un mundo lejano, y nunca más me dijo algo respecto del lugar de donde prevenimos, y eh de suponer que provenimos de este lugar, por el hecho de que el símbolo de mi clan está presente en este mundo, o puede que sea uno de los tantos mundos que ellos conocieron, pero este fue el único lugar donde encontré algo relacionado a mi clan— hablo el Sennin con serenidad.

—Pero... hace unos segundos dijiste que la profecía de ese gran sapo decía que este mundo estaba siendo amenazado por un mal, no que iba a ser destruido— comento Twilight que era la única que parecía comprender la seriedad de lo que decía el Sennin.

—Oh, dije eso, perdóname por equivocarme. Como iba diciendo, el encontrar el símbolo de mi clan en este mundo me dio a entender que esto no era un simple juego o una amenaza liguera, comprendí que lo que sea que se avecinara a este mundo, realmente acabaría con la muerte de millones de seres, por eso lo traje a él— señalo el Sennin al shinobi que lo miraba con seriedad.

—Él trajo la paz al mundo shinobi, cumplió con su objetivo en su mundo, y ahora debe cumplir el de salvar este mundo, pero no podrá hacerlo sin su ayuda— revelo el legendario ninja a las ponis que se miraron entre sí.

— ¡Nuestra ayuda!— dijeron en coro todas las yeguas mientras se señalaban a ellas mismas.

—Así es, verán el joven Naruto siempre ha sido fuerte, pero para que esa fuerza se haga presente, debe tener algo por lo cual luchar, tener seres a los cuales quiere y ama— comento el Sennin que desaparecía al momento que reaparecía detrás de las chicas. —Y esas son ustedes— término de hablar el Sennin que daba un golpe con su bastón en el agua al momento que delante de las chicas aparecían todos los recuerdos que ellas han vivido con el rubio.

Las yeguas miraban con asombro el acto del Sennin al momento que miraba en el agua cada momento que ellas han pasado con el ninja desde el día que lo conocieron, las aventuras que han tenido juntos, cada momento que paso con cada una y claro con el pequeño Spike, todos han aprendido algo desde que llego Naruto, claro el ninja no pudo evitar ver también y observo cada momento que paso junto a ellas.

—Esos son sus recuerdos, sus memorias, momentos que han pasado junto a él en este tiempo que han vivido juntos— dijo el sabio al momento que golpeaba de nuevo el suelo haciendo que los recuerdos desaparezcan. —Ustedes se han vuelto realmente importantes para él, demasiado que inclusive el haría lo que fuera para verlas sonreír— comento el sabio al momento que las chicas miraban al rubio que desvió la cara para que no vieran el sonrojo que tenía ahora. Las chicas sonrieron al ver esa acción del ninja.

—Bien, ya dije lo que tenía que decir, ya saben del mal que se avecina y que ustedes y él son la única esperanza de este mundo... por favor, nunca vayan a dejar de ser amigas por nada del mundo, ustedes son la llave, la clave, la razón para que él pelee— señalo el Sennin con seriedad a las yeguas que solo asintieron con seriedad. —Bien, antes de irme, hay alguien que quiere decirte algo Naruto— hablo el Sennin llamando la atención del ninja.

— ¿De qué hablas viejo?— pregunto el shinobi al viejo Sennin que solo sonrió de lado, todos los presentes fueron rodeados por una luz al momento que desaparecían de la antigua prisión de Kurama, para aparecer luego en otro lugar, el rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud al momento que miraba sus alrededores, conocía ese lugar, era el lugar donde conoció a su madre por primer vez.

— ¿Dónde estamos ahora?— pregunto Twilight al ver esa gran habitación en blanco con destellos amarillos que los rodeaban.

—Conozco este lugar, se dónde estamos— dijo el ninja que comenzó a buscar al Sennin con su mirada pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. —No sé preocupen chicas, este lugar es seguro— dijo el ninja que se dio la vuelta para ver a sus amigas pero lo que vio hizo que se sorprendiera al momento que abría la boca en señal de asombro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pasa algo?— pregunto la Sparkle al shinobi que solo asintió con la cabeza.

La razón del porque Naruto estaba sorprendido era simple, y era que sus amigas ya no eran ponis, ahora eran humanos como el, delante de él habían seis hermosas mujeres y un niño pequeño de unos 9 0 10 años.

Twilight ahora era una bella mujer de piel blanca como la porcelana, su cabello era largo, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, lleva una camisa formal de manga corta de color blanco que tenía los dos primeros botones de arriba desabotonados que dejaban a la vista su pecho que era copa C, y gracias a eso se podía ver su brasier que era de color negro, en el cuello lleva una collar de oro con la forma de su Cutie Mark, además de llevar una falda negra ajustada que le llegaba a las rodillas, la cual dejaba ver su cuerpo que sin duda alguna era envidiable para cualquier mujer, y unos zapatos bajos negros, era como ver a una maestra o bibliotecaria joven que no le gustaba guardar su natural belleza.

Applejack, oh Applejack ahora era una bella mujer que tenía la piel bronceada igual que el rubio, su hermoso pelo rubio ahora era más largo que le llegaba casi hasta los pies, una camisa de manga corta de cuadros rojos y anaranjados la cual estaba desabotonada por completo, debajo esta camisa llevaba una camiseta blanca ajustada la cual dejaba ver su perfecta figura y unos pechos copa C, también lleva un pantalón de lona azul oscuro ajustado que marcaba su figura, y unas botas vaqueras de color café altas que le llegaba a las rodillas, y claro su típico sombrero que nunca podía faltar, y un collar que tenía la forma de su Cutie Mark.

Fluttershy también lucia diferente ahora, su piel era como la nieve, blanca lo cual hacia que se viera hermosa, su pelo también era más largo, ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura, mientras que un mechón cubría su ojo derecho, ella lleva un vestido amarillo con encajes blancos en el cuello en forma de V el cual dejaba ver su busto, el cual parecía ser copa D, así como en los hombros y al final del vestido, además de llevar estampados de flores y mariposas de diferentes colores por todos lados, en el cabello tenía un broche con forma de mariposa que estaba en el lado derecho, también usa unas zapatillas de color blanco que tenían estampado de flores, además de llevar un collar con la forma de su Cutie Mark.

Pinkie Pie, su color de piel era un poco más blanca que la de Twilight y Fluttershy, su pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura al igual que Fluttershy, ella lleva una chaqueta corta de color rosado oscuro, y debajo de esta lleva una blusa rosado chillón ajustada que marcaba su pecho el cual era copa D, con estampado de dulces y globos, en el cuello tiene un collar con la forma de su Cutie Mark como sus amigas, también lleva una falda corta de color blanco y unas botas de color rosado oscuro que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Rarity era la que más deslumbraba entre todas, su piel era brillante y blanca como el más fino copo de nieve que pueda existir, su pelo violeta le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ella llevaba una blusa de color blanco con estampado de diamantes y escotada que dejaba ver sus pechos copa C, así como llevar una falda de color violeta, también lleva unos botines de color negro, en el cuello lleva un collar con la forma de su Cutie Mark.

Y la última pero no menos importante Rainbow Dash, su piel era de un blanco opaco, su pelo multicolor le llegaba hasta la cintura, ella lleva una chaqueta de mezclilla corta de color celeste, debajo de esta lleva una blusa blanca con un arcoíris rodeando un rayo en el centro del pecho, los cuales parecían ser copa B, también lleva una minifalda de color celeste y debajo de esta se podía ver una licra de color negro, también usaba unos tenis de color blanco con líneas celestes en los lados derechos, además de llevar un collar con la forma de su Cutie Mark.

Y Spike, su tez es de color blanca como las demás, su pelo era alborotado, llevaba una chumpa de color verde y debajo de esta una camisa de color gris con el dibujo de un dragón escupiendo fuego en el pecho, lleva un pantalón camuflado de color verde y unas botas negras.

— ¿Acaso tenemos algo en la cara?— pregunto Applejack que veía como el rubio negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces, que es?— pregunto Rarity al ninja que las seguía viendo fijamente, esto hizo que las chicas se sintieran incomodas pues Naruto no dejaba de verlas.

—Es... que ustedes están realmente hermosas— dijo el rubio de forma involuntaria a sus amigas que solo se apenaron al oír eso.

—Eso lo se querido, siempre luzco fabulosa— respondió Rarity al momento que con su mano se tocaba su cabello, al momento que se quedaba estática al sentir una cosa que no era su casco, la modista alejo su mano de su cabello al momento que la veía y daba un grito al verse así.

— ¿Rarity, que pasa?— pregunto Twilight que ponía su mano derecha en el hombro de su amiga al momento que también se daba cuenta que ya no eran unas yeguas.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero que nos pasó?!— grito Applejack que se miraba las manos y comenzaba a tocar su cuerpo al momento que observaba que llevaba ropa de humanos. — ¿Y porque ponis estoy usando esto?— pregunto al ver su ropa.

— ¡¿Y mis alas?! ¡¿Dónde están mis alas?!— grito Rainbow Dash que estaba dando vueltas para ver su espalda y tratar de encontrar sus alas pero solo estaba mareándose por dar muchas vueltas.

— ¡Ouh! ¡Estas cosas son suaves!— dijo Pinkie que estaba tocando los pechos de Fluttershy que tenía la cara roja mientras Naruto estaba comenzando a sangrar de la nariz al ver tal escena, aunque sabía que Pinkie no lo estaba a haciendo por querer, sino porque no sabía que eran exactamente los senos.

—Pi-Pin-Pinkie P-Pi-Pie... de-de-detente po-por fa-fa-favor— pidió la amante de los animales que se estaba sintiendo incomoda y extraña por el acto que su amiga estaba haciendo con su nuevo cuerpo.

— ¡Pero es que son tan suavecitas!— comento Pinkie que puso su cara entre los pechos de Fluttershy que tenía la cara roja, mientras que Naruto trataba de no desmayarse al ver tal escena. —Huh, yo también tengo— dijo de repente la portadora del elemento de la risa al momento que comenzaba a jugar con sus pechos, Fluttershy respiro aliviada al ver que su amiga dejo de tocarla, mientras el rubio volteo la cara para no ver a la Pie jugar con sus pechos.

(Naruto Shippuden OST: Unreleased Soundtrack Kushina)

— ¿Parece que estas algo ocupado Naru-chan?— dijo una voz que el rubio reconoció a la perfección al momento que delante de él aparecía su madre.

—Kaa-san— dijo el ninja al ver a su madre, olvidándose por completo de lo que pasaba detrás de él, pero sus amigas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo cuando oyeron al rubio decir madre en su idioma.

— ¿Kaa-san?— dijeron todos al unísono al momento que miraban como el rubio corrió a abrazar a una mujer de pelo rojo largo que correspondió al abrazo del ninja. Todas estaban sorprendidas por ver que delante de ellas estaba la madre de su amigo.

* * *

**Bien, como pudieron ver Hagoromo se presento con las chicas, les contó del verdadero porque Naruto llego a su mundo, además de que apareció la primera escena NaruTwili, en mi opinión personal creo que estos dos hacen una buena pareja, además de que si prestan atención ambos vivieron apartados de la sociedad, claro que Twilight rechazo convivir con otros y Naruto, pues ya saben, por ser el carcelero de Kurama. Otra cosa, se que muchos pensaran que estoy adelantando las cosas, pero créanme, lo hago para que la historia avance como tengo planeado, como dije al principio hago dos capítulos por cada episodio de MLP, lo cual quiere decir que hare unos 52 o más capitulos con la primera temporada, y como dije, aún faltan Omakes y especiales, así como relleno que metere en la historia, así es, hare relleno. Así que para aquellos que realmente les gusta esta historia, tendrán mucho que leer, ya tengo el capítulo 7 listo, y voy por la mitad del 8, de seguro se preguntaran ¿como puedo hacer eso?, y la respuesta es facíl, eh tenido mucha inspiración ahora, y necesito aprovecharla, además de que eh tenido libre esta semana que paso y esta que viene tendre dos días libres en los cuales me dedicare a seguir escribiendo, claro, el martes no sera todo el día debido a que en mi país se celebra el día de la madre, así que pasare tiempo con la mujer que me dio la vida, pero bueno, dejando todo eso de lado. La proxima semana tratare de publicar el capitulo 7, y si no se puede, sera hasta la proxima, como dije, pensaran que estoy apresurando las cosas, pero confien en mí, y lo que les voy a decir sera sin duda un gran spoiler por si así o quieren ver, pero no sera hasta la cuarta o quinta temporada que por fin el rubio y las chicas esten en una relación, por el momento los capitulos que se avecinan iran haciendo la relacion de Naruto con las chicas, y también habrá episodios de suspenso y los cuales probaran el amor que Naruto siente por las chicas, por el momento no tengo un listado confirmando que chicas formaran el harem de Naruto, es cierto que en la descripcion dice que es un NaruTwili, pero es un harem, puede que a algunos no les guste y a otros sí, pero como dije, es su libre elección el leer o no este fic, yo respetare su decision. Pero, les dire quienes estan hasta ahora en el harem: Las Mane Six, las princesas, Trixie, Bon Bon, Octavia, Vinyl, Lyra, Trixie y Sunset. Sí, así como lo leen, Sunset y Trixie estaran también en el harem, por el momento solo son ellas, son 15 en total, sin duda alguna Naruto es un maldito suertudo, pero bueno, ellas estan hasta ahora y puede que entre alguna más, si tiene alguna otra sugerencia de quien podría entrar al harem haganla saber, y yo la tomare en cuenta. Bueno, eso es todo, me despido les deseo un feliz día, tarde o noche, les mando un abrazo Psicologico y nos vemos a la proxima, cuídense. Bye.**

**Pd: En serio, gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, se los agradezco, y si tiene algún amigo a quien le guste este tipo de Fanfictions, seria buena accion de su parte recomendarles este fic, espero no decepcionarlos nunca. Nos vemos, y cuidense.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, aquí me tiene con otro capítulo, ya dos seguidos, eso es un nuevo record, incluso yo me sorprendie. Bueno, en el capítulo anterior pedi suferencias acerca de que chicas deberían estar en el harem de Naruto, y si Haseo55, me di cuenta de mi error, gracias por avisarme, puse dos veces a Trixie, ya que la otra es Derpy, dejame decirte que no había pensado en las Dazzlings, y que lo tomare en cuenta para agregarlas al Harem, no es confirmación, solo lo pensare, y sobre Starlight, ya veremos. y Guest, no se porque no me salen tus comentarios, pero los recibo ya que esta cuenta esta conectada a mi correo electronico, dejame decirte que también había pensado en CherryLee, pero no había pensado en Spitfire o Guilda para nada, así como con las Dazzlings, y de igual forma pensare en ellas, no esta confirmado, salvo por Cherry, puede que si la ponga. Bien, de igual fomra queria agradecerles a todos aquellos que lean esta historia, y para ser honestos, me inspire en la historia de Vahn, yo siempre espero a que el actualice y postee un nuevo capítulo de su Fic, así que basicamente, las gracias se la deben de dar a él, obviamente no lo copiare a él, no copiara su historia ya que eso es plagio, Él me inspiro a hacer esto y a seguir con este proyecto, claro, también a todos aquellos que lo leen y esperan con ansias un nuevo capítulo, gracias realmente, por seguir este hilo argumental de un simple fan de MLP y Naruto, que por cierto se va poniendo interesante, claro, solo si miran Naruto o lo siguen, aunque obviamente de seguro lo hacen para leer este FanFic. Bueno, sin más preambulos los dejo con este capítulo, nos vemos. ¡CORRE VIDEO!.**

* * *

En el episodio anterior de Un Shinobi en Equestria:

— ¡Naruto ¿tu brazo?!— dijeron con emoción las mane Six al ver como su amigo recupero su brazo derecho.

—No se alteren, esto es solo su imaginación, aquí todo es posible— le dijo Hagoromo a las chicas.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Acaso tú podías recuperar tu brazo en cualquier momento?!— pregunto Applejack con enojo mientras Naruto solo sonreía con nerviosismo.

—Un mal se acerca, un mal antiguo se avecina y solo ustedes junto al joven Uzumaki podrán detenerlo, ustedes son la esperanza de que este mundo sobreviva a lo que se avecina— les dijo el Rikudo Sennin con seriedad a las yeguas y al rubio.

— ¡¿Nosotras?!— gritaron las chicas al saber que ellas tendrían que ayudar al rubio a acabar con ese mal antiguo que asecha al reino de Equestria.

—Ante de irme hay alguien que desea verte Naruto— dijo Hagoromo con seriedad al ninja, al momento que los cambiaba de dimensión.

— ¿Parece que estas algo ocupado Naru-chan?— pregunto una voz familiar para el rubio que vio como delante de él aparecía su madre.

—Kaa-san— dijo Naruto que corrió a abrazar a su madre.

— ¡¿Kaa-san?!— dijeron las yeguas y el dragón al ver como Naruto abrazaba a una mujer de pelo rojo, y que esta le devolvía el abrazo al ninja que sonreía al verla. No podían creer que delante de ellos se encontrara la madre de su amigo.

Capítulo 7.

(Naruto Shippuden OST: Unreleased Soundtrack Kushina)

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas al ver que delante de ellas está la madre de Naruto, no lo podían creer. La pelirroja era joven, ellas pensarían que Kushina era la hermana de Naruto, pero no su madre, era joven, muy joven, no parecía una mujer de edad avanzada. Lo único que podían hacer ahora era escuchar todo y ver qué pasaría ahora.

— ¡Me alegra volver a verte!— confeso el ninja a su madre que solo sonreía por ver de nuevo a su primogénito.

—A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo mi niño, y me alegra saber estás bien— comento Kushina que estaba derramando lágrimas al ver a su hijo con vida una vez más. Las chicas estaban calladas viendo lo que pasaba frente a ellas, esa mujer era la madre de su amigo, sin duda alguna era bella y hermosa.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué es que te vuelvo a ver? Creí que ya nunca lo haría, y el verte ahora me da tiempo para decirte que te quiero mucho madre— le dijo el rubio entre lágrimas a su madre que solo lo abrazo con más fuerzas mientras seguía llorando al escuchar esas maravillosas palabras salir de la boca de su hijo.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras mi niño, yo también te extrañe desde la última vez que nos vimos, siempre espere tener otra oportunidad para verte, y me alegra que esa oportunidad se dé ahora— dijo la pelirroja al rubio que solo se apartó para ver a su madre a la cara y ver como su madre mostraba la típica sonrisa que caracterizaba a todo el clan Uzumaki.

—Realmente me da gusto verte de nuevo Kaa-san, gracias a la ayuda que me diste aquella vez, fui capaz de conseguir el suficiente poder para acabar con Madara y terminar con la guerra, claro recibí ayuda de mis amigos... pero tú fuiste la que me animo y me ayudo, la guerra se terminó gracias a tu ayuda y la de Tou-san— comento el ninja a su madre que solo pudo sonreír al ver que su hijo decía todo con una felicidad.

—Realmente es fabuloso oír eso Naru-chan, pero la verdadera razón por la cual derrotaste a Madara y que la guerra acabara, fue por tu perseverancia y que nunca te rendiste, a pesar de que todo estuviera en tu contra, tú fuiste el verdadero héroe hijo, yo solo te apoye y ayude, porque eso es lo que las madres hacen, ayudar a sus hijos. Y estoy realmente orgullosa de eso— declaro Kushina mientras veía a su hijo que sonreía mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, miro atrás y vio a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía junto al pequeño niño al momento que sonreía de nuevo. —Tú padre estaría muy orgulloso de ver el hombre que eres ahora, yo lo estoy— comento la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

(Final Naruto Shippuden OST: Unreleased Soundtrack Kushina)

—Y también me alegra ver que tienes nuevos amigos, o amigas en este caso— dijo la pelirroja al momento que Naruto se limpiaba las lágrimas que tenía en la cara y se daba media vuelta para ver a sus amigas.

—Jeje... lo siento mucho chicas, madre te presento a Twilight— señalo el rubio a su amiga bibliotecaria que se puso seria pero también comenzó a temblar al conocer a la madre de su amigo.

—Mu-Mu-Mucho g-gu-gus-gusto se-se-señora U-uz-uzu-uzumaki— hablo con nerviosismo la alumna de la princesa Celestia que internamente se estaba regañando por hablar de esa forma en frente de la madre de Naruto, la razón del porque Twilight se puso nerviosa era porque la sonrisa que tenía Kushina daba algo de miedo, su sonrisa parecía cálida pero esa sonrisa la ponía nerviosa, y no era solo a ella, sino que las otras e incluso Spike estaban asustados, por alguna razón todos sentían miedo.

—El gusto es mío jovencita— regreso el saludo la pelirroja.

—Ella es Rarity— señalo ahora a la modista que trago en seco al ver como Kushina sonreía.

—Mucho gusto señora Uzumaki, déjeme decirle que se ve muy hermosa— respondió la portadora del elemento de la generosidad a la madre del rubio.

—Gracias querida, tú también eres muy bonita— regreso el alago la Uzumaki. Al momento que Rarity suspiraba con alivio al ver que su nerviosismo no le gano.

—Ella es Fluttershy— señalo el blondo a la amante de los animales.

—Es un gusto conocerla por fin señorita Uzumaki— hizo una reverencia la portadora del elemento de la amabilidad a la pelirroja, al momento que todas sus amigas la miraban con sorpresa al ver que ella hizo a un lado su timidez para hablar con la madre de Naruto.

—El placer es mío jovencita— devolvió la reverencia Kushina.

—Ella es Rainbow Dash— dijo Naruto.

—Es un placer y gusto conocerla señora Uzumaki, déjeme decirle que hoy luce realmente hermosa y que su cabello está lindo— alago la portadora del elemento de la lealtad a la pelirroja.

—Gracias querida, tú cabello también es hermoso, y ese estilo te queda muy bien— agradeció con un alago la ex-Jinchuriki del Kyubi a la competidora que solo suspiro con alivio al saber que no quedo mal en frente de la madre de su fan No. #1.

—Ella es Pinkie Pie— dijo el ninja que señalo a la peli rosa.

—Realmente es un placer conocerla señora Uzumaki, es bueno saber de dónde saco Naruto su belleza— alago la peli rosa, a la Uzumaki que solo sonrió.

—Gracias jovencita, tu madre también debe ser bonita para que tú lo seas— alago la Uzumaki a la portadora del elemento de la risa que solo sonrió.

—Y por último el pequeño Spike— dijo Naruto que señalo al pequeño niño.

—Es un placer conocerla señora Uzumaki— dijo Spike que agarro la mano derecha de la pelirroja al momento que le daba un beso.

—Que caballeroso eres Spike, sin duda alguna serás todo un rompecorazones— comento la pelirroja con media sonrisa.

—Déjenme decirles que es un gran placer conocerlas a todas y a ti Spike, Hagoromo-san me contó todo lo que le paso a mi Naru-chan en la guerra, me contó que tuvo que enviarlo, a su mundo para ayudarlas a detener a un mal ancestral, y quiero darles las gracias a todas ustedes por ayudar a mi pequeño Naruto a adaptarse a este mundo, y especialmente por ser sus amigas— declaro la pelirroja que hizo una reverencia a las portadoras de los elemento de la armonía que solo se rieron con pena y vergüenza.

—En realidad, el placer es de nosotras señora Uzumaki— dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

—Oh, por favor, llámenme Kushina— les dijo la pelirroja a las Mane Six que sonrieron.

—Bueno señora Kushina, en realidad nosotras somos las que le debemos agradecer por haber tenido a un hijo tan hermoso y caballeroso como lo es Naruto, ha soportado nuestro carácter y sobre todo nos ha comprendido a cada una— comento Rarity mientras Naruto solo sonreía con una sonrojo en la cara mientras que Kushina miraba la cara de su hijo y la cara de las chicas.

—Sí, y es un gran amigo, es como un hermano mayor para mí— dijo Spike con media sonrisa.

—Me alegra oír eso, sé que Naruto es bueno para crear amigos en cuestión de minutos, y estoy feliz de que ustedes lo aceptaran— comento con media sonrisa la pelirroja. —Me gustaría hablar más con todas ustedes, conocerlas bien, pero mi tiempo está a punto de terminar— revelo la pelirroja con tristeza a las chicas al momento que Naruto se asustó por eso, pero comprendió que hacer este tipo de cosas era algo difícil y que el tiempo que se es otorgado es poco.

—Así que ya te vas— dijo el rubio que miraba a su madre.

—Sí hijo, Hagoromo-san solo me consiguió 10 minutos para hablar contigo, y ese tiempo está a punto de acabar, pero no te pongas triste, le pediré a Hagoromo-san que me consigo otra oportunidad más adelante, después de todo tengo que ver a mis nietos— comento con una sonrisa la pelirroja al momento que el rubio también sonreía.

— ¿A qué se refiere con nietos?— pregunto Applejack con interés a la pelirroja que solo sonrió por la pregunta de la vaquera.

—Querida, con solo ver la mirada que cada una pone cuando ve a mi hijo comprendo todo lo que pasa— dijo la Uzumaki al momento que las Mane Six se sonrojaban y desviaban la cara para ocultar su sonrojo, y Naruto solo sonreía con la cara roja mientras su madre lo miraba al momento que soltaba una pequeña risa.

— ¿Alguien podría explicarme que es lo que pasa?— pidió Spike que no comprendía porque sus amigas se habían puesto rojas y la madre de Naruto se había reído.

—Ay Spike, eres muy joven para comprenderlo— comento Kushina mientras miraba como el pequeño dragón hacia un puchero por tratarlo como un bebe.

—El tiempo ha terminado, Kushina— dijo el portador del Rinnegan que aparecía en frente de todos los presentes.

—Bueno, fue un gusto poder volver a verte hijo, y también fue un gusto conocerlas chicas, pero ya me tengo que ir— declaro la pelirroja que miro a su hijo al momento que le levantaba la cara. —No te preocupes hijo, yo siempre estaré velando por ti, y cuidare de ti desde el cielo, además como dije antes, volveré para poder ver a mis nietos— comento con una risa traviesa la pelirroja que vio cómo su hijo se ponía rojo.

—Solo cuídate mucho, come bien, báñate todos los días, se respetuoso con tus mayores, no cometas idioteces y por sobre todas las cosas, no dejes que te maten— dijo la Uzumaki con seriedad al rubio que sabía que lo último se lo dijo como un reproche ya que siempre resultaba medio muerto cada vez que tenía una pelea. —Porque si mueres antes de tiempo, te aseguro que el castigo que te esperara será eterno ¿entendiste?— pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa siniestras mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y su pelo ondulaba mientras 9 colas se formaban, el rubio trago en seco mientras las chicas y el pequeño dragón se asustaban al ver como la madre de Naruto cambiaba de una faceta a otra.

—H-H-Hai... Ka-Ka-Kaa-san— dijo el rubio con tartamudeo y miedo por el tono de voz de su madre que solo volvió a sonreír con cariño al momento que le daba un beso en la frente al rubio.

—Te amo mi niño— le dijo la Uzumaki a su primogénito que solo sonrió por el acto de su madre.

—Yo también te amo Kaa-san— abrazo el rubio a su madre que solo abrazo a su hijo solo unos segundos, puesto que se tenía que ir ya.

—Ya me tengo que ir hijo, solo cuídate mucho— ordeno la ex-Jinchuriki del Kyubi que comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el Sennin esperándola.

—Ah, una cosa más Naruto, la poligamia esta rotundamente prohibida en nuestro clan— dijo la pelirroja que se dio la vuelta para ver a su hijo que tenía un mal presentimiento por lo que iba a decir su madre que caminaba de espaldas. —Pero se estableció que si el último miembro del clan Uzumaki era hombre, se haría una excepción y este podría tener más de una mujer para hacer que el clan prevaleciera. Así que chicas, espero que hagan muy feliz a mi hijo y me den unos nietos muy hermosos, después de todo el encanto Uzumaki debe perdurar para siempre, y cuídenlo que ya saben que es un poco torpe— dijo Kushina con una sonrisa pícara al momento que les hacia un guiño a las chicas que solo se sonrojaron al escuchar eso de parte de la pelirroja que solo sonrió con burla al ver la cara de vergüenza que tenía su hijo.

—Naruto, ahora que lo sabes todo, tengo una misión para ti, y esa es que debes viajar por toda Equestria en busca de pistas que indiquen que mi clan vivió en este mundo, estoy seguro que tú tendrás más suerte que yo— ordeno el Sennin al rubio que asintió con seriedad aceptando la misión que el Ōtsutsuki le dio. —Bien, buena suerte a todos— fueron las últimas palabras del legendario sabio al momento que todo el lugar se ilumino cegando la vista de todos.

—Ah, ¿Dónde estamos?— pregunto el ninja que comenzó a abrir los ojos despacio tratando de recuperar la vista pero aún miraba todo en blanco.

— ¿Por qué no nos puede avisar cuando haga eso?— exclamo con enojo Rainbow que se tallaba los ojos para recuperar la vista.

—Creo que los años hacen que pierda la memoria— comento Applejack que también se tallaba los ojos con sus cascos.

—Creo que no deberíamos darle toda la culpa, por lo que se cuándo un ser tiene un poder omnipotente tiende a perder todo vestigio de humildad, se vuelven indiferentes y fríos— explico Twilight que también se tallaba los ojos pero poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la vista.

—No lo defiendas Twili, es solo un viejo idiota— contradijo el ninja que recuperaba la vista, se tallo los ojos por última vez al momento que por fin veía, y se daba cuenta que el Sennin los envió a la casa de la bibliotecaria. — ¿Todas se encuentran bien— pregunto el ninja que se dio la vuelta al momento que veía a sus amigas en su forma poni. —Oh, parece que volvieron a su forma normal— dijo el ninja al momento que las yeguas y el dragón recuperaban la vista.

— ¡Perfecto, recupere mis alas!— dijo con emoción la pegaso de crin multicolor con felicidad mientras flotaba.

—Debo admitir que usar ropa en esa forma es algo incomoda, me alegra volver a mi forma— comento la Apple que se alegraba de solo tener su sombrero.

—Pues yo me sentí igual, no me sentí indiferente, pero debo admitir que gracias a eso me inspire en crear nuevos estilos que ayudaran a mi negocio— declaro la modista que se inspiró en la ropa que sus amigas y ella usaron.

—Lo único que extrañare de esa forma serán esas cosas suavecitas que teníamos en el pecho, eran tan suaves que parecían almohadas— confeso Pinkie al momento que todos en la habitación se ponían rojos, en especial Fluttershy que trataba de olvidar como Pinkie "abuso" de su confianza al momento que se tapaba el rostro con sus alas. Mientras que de nuevo Spike solo miraba a las chicas y se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba.

—Para mí no fue nada de otro mundo, es decir soy similar a Naruto, solo que en vez de tener manos poseo garras y camino en dos piernas, lo único que extrañe fue mi linda colita— dijo con dramatismos Spike que abrazaba su cola haciendo que todos comiencen a reír.

— ¿Y que pasara ahora Naruto?— pregunto Twilight que recordó la misión que el Sennin le otorgo. — ¿Te iras de viaje por toda Equestria?— pregunto con melancolía la unicornio al momento que las chicas y el pequeño dragón miraban al rubio esperando su respuesta.

—Para serles sincero... no sé qué hacer realmente, una parte de mí quiere ir a investigar Equestria y encontrar cosas relacionadas al clan del viejo, pero otra se quiere quedar aquí con ustedes, y una parte tiene miedo de lo que podía encontrar— confeso el Uzumaki que miraba a sus amigas con atención, todos estuvieron callados por unos minutos hasta que Spike hablo.

— ¿Y si te acompañamos?— pregunto el pequeño ayudante al ninja.

—Es muy peligroso para ustedes, la poca información del clan Ōtsutsuki que tengo no me sirve para nada, no muestra nada o me lleva a algo, y si ellos estuvieron aquí, eso quiere decir que las estructuras creados por ellos están llenas de trampas hechas para matar a cualquier intruso, y también que pueden estar regados por toda Equestria, sería un viaje sin fin— comento el ninja con seriedad a sus amigas.

— ¡Pero te podemos acompañar, ayudarte! ¡Recuerda que Hagoromo dijo que nosotras debemos ayudarte!— reclamo la Sparkle al rubio.

—Corazón, sé que lo que tratas de haces es por nuestro propio bien, pero no somos unas simples yeguas, puede que no lo parezca pero todas aquí podemos defendernos— le dijo Rarity al ninja.

—Concuerdo con Rarity manzanita, aquí todas sabemos defendernos, no somos una simples yeguas o damas en apuros, y eso te lo demostraremos— dijo con entusiasmo la vaquera que agarraba su sombrero para ponérselo en el pecho.

—No es por pensar que eres débil, pero este viaje no lo podrás hacer tú solo, inclusive yo sé que necesitas ayuda— comento Rainbow Dash mientras flotaba sobre el rubio que levanto la vista para ver a su amiga Pegaso.

—Rainbow tiene razón, puede ser muy peligroso y arriesgado ir solo, si no quieres que ninguna vaya mejor quédate aquí en Ponyville, junto a nosotras— sugirió Fluttershy que se flotaba sobre el hombro derecho del ninja.

—Escucha Naruto, sé que tú crees que yo todo lo considero algo gracioso, pero con solo ver la cara de las chicas sé que es algo peligroso y sumamente arriesgado, así que debes decidir, Si vas a ese viaje debes llevarnos a todas, y sino planeas llevarnos nosotras te amarraremos al poste más alto de Ponyville para que no te vayas— declaro con seriedad y voz de mando Pinkie, al ninja que no sabía si tomar esas palabras como una amenaza o una promesa.

—Sera mejor que las escuches Naruto, sabes que ellas son tercas como mulas— dijo el pequeño dragón al momento que todas las ponis lo miraban con enojo. —Ok, fue un mal chiste, lo siento— se disculpó Spike al ver las caras de sus amigas.

—Escuchen, no tomare mi decisión así de repente, les prometo que lo pensare bien y les diré a todas mi decisión final, pero quiero que me prometan que a pesar de la decisión que tome no se van a enojar conmigo, ya saben que eh sufrido peores cosas, me he enfrentado a enemigos que son más poderosos que yo, y de igual forma salgo con vida. Así que este viaje no será nada comparado a lo que he pasado, solo quiero que entiendan que debo hacer esto para llegar a saber a qué nos vamos a enfrentar, no sabemos nada del enemigo, y el viejo dijo que su clan aparentemente vivió en este mundo, y como les dije hay poca por no decir escasa información del Clan Ōtsutsuki— se defendió el ninja, después de todo tenía toda la razón. El clan Ōtsutsuki nunca fue mencionado a lo largo de la historia, como si nunca hubiera existido, y si un clan es borrado de la historia solo es por una razón, eran considerados poderosos y peligrosos, y lo mejor era que nadie supiera que alguna vez existió un clan de ese estilo, algo similar como lo que trataron de hacer con el Clan Uzumaki. Pero el rubio nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con que no sabían a que se iban a enfrentar, si supiera quien es el villano.

—Comprendemos, pero piénsalo bien, reconsidéralo, por favor— pidió la Sparkle que hizo una cara de súplica al momento que juntaba sus cascos y sus orejas se hacían para atrás, y no solo fue ella sino que fueron todas, inclusive Rainbow Dash que no es nada sentimentalista lo estaba haciendo, y también Spike que estaba en frente del ninja, pero él deseaba más que se lo llevara para tener grandes aventuras y volverse todo un héroe y así poder impresionar y enamorar a Rarity.

— ¿Por favor?— dijeron todos en coro al momento que Naruto no sabía qué hacer, ver de esa forma a sus amigas le daba un sentimiento de ternura al ver sus bellas caras y sus enormes ojos de perrito desamparado.

— ¡Así no se vale!— grito el ninja que se daba la vuelta para no ver el temible "Kinjutsu: Koinu no meganai No Jutsu (Técnica Prohibida: Ojos de Perrito no Jutsu)" mientras cruzaba los brazos, o el brazo, para no ver esa temible y adorable técnica. Naruto entreabrió sus ojos al momento que delante de él aparecieron sus amigas.

— ¡¿Por favor?! — dijeron de nuevo en coro las chicas al rubio que se sobresaltó y asusto al ver a sus amigas aparecer así de repente. Naruto tenía una gota de sudor estilo anime bajando por su cabeza mientras sonreía de forma nerviosa y un tic invadía su ojo derecho.

—"Esto me lo pagaras maldito viejo"— pensó el ninja que estaba planeando acusar al Sennin con su madre, pero luego recordó que su madre había sido sellada y destruida de una vez por todas.

—*Suspiro* Escuchen chicas, realmente lo pensare, pero no esperen que mi respuesta sea pronto, ¿entendido?— pregunto el ninja a las yeguas que también suspiraron pero en señal de derrota al no hacer que su amigo desista de pensar en esa misión por asi decirle "suicida" que el Sennin le otorgó al ninja.

—Comprendemos— dijeron en coro de nuevo.

— Y por favor, dejen de hacer eso, que me están dando miedo— comento el ninja que sintió escalofríos. —Ahora. Spike, necesito que le envíes una carta a la princesa Celestia— ordeno el ninja al bebe dragón.

—De acuerdo— respondió el pequeño que saco un pergamino y una pluma para comenzar a escribir. — ¿Y para que quieres que le envié una carta a la princesa?— pregunto con interés Spike.

—Para decirle que iré a Canterlot— respondió el rubio a la pregunta del dragón al momento que las yeguas se asombraron al escuchar eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que iras a Canterlot?— pregunto Twilight al rubio.

— ¿Para que deseas ir a Canterlot corazón?— pregunto Applejack con interes al momento que Naruto suspiraba.

—Como se los dijo el viejo, puedo recuperar mi brazo, sin embargo para recuperarlo primero tengo que crear una especie de material orgánico sintético con el cual podrá moldear mi brazo derecho, una especie de masa o plastilina para ser más específicos— declaro el rubio mientras que las yeguas lo miraban con una cara de extrañez al no entender nada de lo que dijo, mientras que Twilight tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al oír del experimento que deseaba hacer el ninja. —Y deseo ir a Canterlot, para saber si la princesa Celestia sabe dónde puedo conseguir dos componentes que me hacen falta, y no sé dónde encontrarlos—.

—Discúlpame corazón, pero podrías tratar de explicarnos bien a que te refieres con eso de "material orgánico sintético"— pidió Rarity al ninja que asintió a la petición de su amiga moditas.

—Verán, este "material orgánico sintético" viene siendo como una especie de pasta o plastilina como dije, o si lo prefieren ver como arcilla. Este material está compuesto por miles de microorganismos que compaginan, pero el principal componente son las células del primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju— decía el ninja mientras que las yeguas aún tenían problemas al entender todo, menos Twilight que estaba escribiendo lo más importante de esa pequeña charla.

—Las células del primer Hokage poseen un componente único, y es gracias a su naturaleza del chakra, debió a eso sus células se volvieron un componente clave para la creación de prótesis, estas no vienen siendo iguales a esas de plástico que solo sirven como una simple decoración, esta prótesis se une, se fuciona con tu piel para recompensar la parte faltante, y poco a poco se va uniendo a tus células moleculares y tejidos así como vasos sanguíneos, y comienza a crear el hueso en su epicentro. En resumen, este material se fusionara contigo, comenzara a regenerar el miembro faltante, pero tardara en completarse, al principio obtendrá la forma que se desea, pero si se trata de pelear o hacer algo que implique hacer fuerza, esta prótesis se volvería una especie de viscosidad, pero también está el hecho de que al tener las células del primer Hokage, esta prótesis le brinde los poderes que el Hokage poseía, lo cual podría ser peligroso ya que podría matar al portador o a personas cercanas si el poder sale a brote sin previo aviso— explico el shinobi a sus amigas que realmente estaban confundidas, los ojos de Applejack y Rainbow Dash estaban en blanco, los de Fluttershy estaban en espiral, Pinkie tenía líneas de interferencia en los suyos, y los de Rarity parecían tres diamantes que formaban un circulo, y los de Twilight, pues ella tenía estrellas en sus ojos y un brillo intenso, y Spike estaba tirado en el suelo tratando de recuperar la consciencia luego de tratar de procesar tanta información.

—Sí, no comprendieron nada de lo que dije— comento el ninja al ver a sus amigas en ese estado.

— ¡Yo sí! ¡Y debo decir que ese tipo de prótesis se oye realmente fascinante!— declaro Twilight con una sonrisa y emoción al oír todo lo que Naruto le dijo. — ¡¿Sabes a cuantos ponis ayudaría esa prótesis?! ¡A miles!— comento la unicornio con emoción por contarle de esta nueva medicina.

—No, ¿escuchaste lo que dije sobre sus peligros?— pregunto el Uzumaki a la yegua que negó con la cabeza.

—Escucha, sé que esta prótesis le devolvería su vida a aquellos ponis que perdieron partes de sus cuerpos, y que sería estupendo, sería un gran avance científico... pero también sería una gran arma en contra de todos, como dije esta prótesis puede otórgale a su portador los poderes del primer Hokage, lo cual es peligroso ya la naturaleza del chakra de Hashirama Senju fue el Mokuton (Elemento Madera), literalmente podía crear miles de árboles en cuestión de segundo, lo vi pelear en la guerra, su poder era sorprendente, por eso nadie debe saberlo. ¿Sabes que lo que pasaría si un poder como ese cae en las manos equivocadas?— pregunto el rubio a la Sparkle que comprendía a lo que quería llegar su amigo.

—Lo comprendo, un poder como ese sería la codicia de muchos, crearía muchos problemas, a pesar de que la idea es buena y ayudaría a muchos, es mejor que se quede oculta— declaro la unicornio mientras Naruto asentía a las palabras de su amiga.

—Es lo mejor, así se evita haya peleas o se use como un arma, por eso deseo ir a Canterlot y discutirlo con Celestia, comentarle esto y que ella me ayude a la creación de mi prótesis, ahora solo ella me puede ayudar, la necesita a ella— dijo Naruto con seriedad a la alumna de la princesa del sol que comprendía todo, odiaba no poder ayudar a su amigo.

— ¿Realmente no podemos ayudarte nosotras? Digo, no soy una científica y mucho menos se algo de ciencia, pero puedo ayudarte en lo que sea— dijo Applejack que recobro la postura al igual que sus otras amigas.

—Oye, a pesar de que todo lo que dijiste sonó complicado, llegue a comprender que tú sabes cómo recuperar tu brazo, pero que es muy peligroso si alguien más lo intenta ya que puede matarlos, pero eso no te lastimaría a ti— señalo Rainbow con duda.

—Es cierto, si es malo para otros, ¿Qué te asegura que funcionara contigo?— pregunto Rarity al ninja.

—Ellas tienen razón, ¿Qué nos asegura que tú estarás a salvo? ¿Qué no te dañara a ti?— pregunto la Pegaso amarilla al ninja que suspiro.

—Porque el clan Senju y Uzumaki tienen un genoma idéntico, o en pocas palabras poseen un ADN similar, por lo que eh averiguado el hijo menor de Hagoromo, Ashura tuvo dos hijos, el mayor fue el primer patriarca del clan Senju y el menor el patriarca del clan Uzumaki, por eso creo que funcionara, además de que sé que puedo controlar esa prótesis, no dejar que ella me domine— confeso el ninja a sus amigas yeguas.

—Por eso tienes la hipótesis de que esto funcionara, de que lo podrás controlar, al poseer los mismos genes que el primer Hokage puede que esa prótesis funcione en ti, que se compagine con tu genoma— comento la unicornio de crin violeta a su amigo.

—No es solo por el ADN, también es por el chakra, parece que la prótesis debe consumir una gran cantidad de chakra para poder asimilarse a su portador, ya que si esto no sucediera, la prótesis crearía ramas desde el interior del cuerpo, matándola lenta y dolorosamente— revelo el ninja al momento que todas las chicas se asustaron, y Spike que recién recobro la consciencia se desmayó al imaginarse que a alguien le nazca un árbol desde sus entrañas. —Es por eso que no sería bueno que algo como esto saliera a la luz o lo supieran otras personas, o ponis— dijo Naruto con seriedad a las yeguas que comprendieron todo, aunque nunca esperaban que habría muchos inconvenientes para que su amigo recuperara su brazo.

—Spike— llamo la bibliotecaria al momento que le daba unos golpecitos al bebe dragón para que despertara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?— pregunto el ayudante de Twilight.

—Escríbele a la princesa Celestia que Naruto ira a Canterlot, que todas iremos a Canterlot— ordeno la unicornio.

— ¡No, dile que solo ire yo!— ordeno el ninja con seriedad al bebe dragón.

— ¡Que todos iremos!— contradijo la Sparkle que miraba al ninja con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Que solo yo ire!— declaro el ninja que miraba de igual forma a su amiga.

— ¡Todos iremos! ¡Punto y final!— dijo la unicornio al momento que chocaba su frente con la del ninja que tenía sus ojos fijos en los de su amiga.

—Mientras menos sepan de esto, estarán más protegidas, entiéndelo Twili. Ustedes son demasiado importantes para mí, y si sé que por mi algún día sus vidas se encuentran en peligro o algo les pasa, nunca me lo perdonaría— le dijo el ninja a su amiga con seriedad.

—Y tú comprende que no puedo dejar que uno de mis mejores amigos hago algo estúpido y suicida, deja de tratarnos como unas pequeñas potrillas, todas somos mayores y sabemos defendernos solas, además tú crees que yo no estaría preocupada por ti, o que alguna de las chicas no lo estaría al saber que vas a hacer algo estúpido. Así como tú te preocupas por nosotras, nosotras lo hacemos por ti— señalo la unicornio al ninja que simplemente se quedó callado al momento que se apartaba de su amiga, siempre se olvidaba que a pesar de tratar de proteger a sus amigos y seres queridos, el daño más grande que estos recibían provenía de él, se le olvidaba que el mundo no gira solo alrededor de él.

—Twilight tiene razón Naruto, realmente no estoy de acuerdo con que te vayas, estoy preocupada por ti, demasiado como para no poder dormir durante semana— confeso Fluttershy con sinceridad y una voz aguda al ninja que solo miraba a su amiga con detenimiento.

—Y no solo es ella, me preocupa saber que algo malo te podría pasar si ese experimento sale mal, ¿crees que yo realmente estaría bien sabiendo que estas arriesgando tú vida?— pregunto Applejack con seriedad mientras miraba con preocupación al ninja.

— ¿Dime que haría yo sin mi fan No. #1? ¿Quién me ayudaría a planear nuevas acrobacias?— pregunto Rainbow con seriedad al ninja que solo volteo la cara para no ver a sus amigas.

—Tu madre dijo que te cuidáramos, y eso planeamos hacer, así como tu deseas protegernos nosotras lo haremos por ti— declaro Pinkie Pie con seriedad en sus palabras mientras miraba al rubio con detenimiento.

—Todas haríamos lo que fuera por ti corazón, pelearíamos a tú lado hasta el fin de los tiempo, incluso contra seres omnipotentes, estaremos siempre junto a ti, para ayudarte y protegerte... por eso nos preocupa, me preocupa saber que algo malo te puede ocurrir, saber que te perderé, que ya nunca estarás conmigo... con nosotras— dijo Rarity que había puesto su casco derecho en su pecho donde estaba su corazón.

—Eres como un hermano mayor para mí, incluso me atrevería a decir un modelo a seguir, nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan cool y asombroso como lo eres tú, te ayudaría en lo que fuera pero también te detendría aunque eso significara que tuviéramos que pelear— le dijo el pequeño dragón al rubio con seriedad en sus palabras, Spike haría lo mismo que él hizo cuando trato de que Sasuke no huyera de la aldea.

Las chicas y el pequeño dragón miraban a su amigo que no les daba la cara, no parecía querer enfrentarlos de frente, la habitación se mantuvo en silencio unos segundo hasta que el rubio levanto el rostro para mostrar su cara de seriedad y una mirada de determinación.

—En la guerra deje que mis amigos hicieran todo lo que ustedes dicen, inclusive gente que no conocí dio la cara para protegerme, salvarme de mi muerte... pero sus intentos fueron fallidos, todos murieron por tratar de protegerme a mí y al tío Bee, y para que, si al final Madara me gano. Me arrebato a Kurama y yo casi muero en esa batalla, si no es por el viejo Rikudo todo el mundo shinobi hubiera muerto, y no solo hubiera sido mi mundo... estoy seguro que Madara hubiera buscado la forma de encontrar otros mundos que conquistar y dominar, y todas aquellas personas, mujeres y hombres que dieron su vida para protegerme solo hubieran sido una pérdida de tiempo— dijo el rubio con ira al recordar que muchas personas murieron por tratar de protegerlo y evitar que Madara cumpliera con su plan. —Por eso no quiero que ustedes resulten en fuego cruzado, sé que sus intenciones son buenas, que me quieren ayudar y proteger, pero entiéndanlo... este mundo no es solo armonía y paz como lo aparenta ser, inclusive en un mundo como este el mal seguirá existiendo, porque mientras haya amor abra odio, mientras haya paz existirá la guerra— les dijo el rubio tajantemente a las chicas que realmente se asombraron de saber eso.

—Si realmente me quieren ayudar, empiecen por aceptar las cosas como son realmente, y darse cuenta que nunca estaré aquí para siempre... tengo una misión y debo cumplirla para averiguar que se avecina, y para ello necesitare su ayuda, pero hasta entonces, sino aceptan que debo hacer esto por el bien de todos, lo mejor será que se aparten de mi camino— dijo lo último con frialdad y sin emoción alguna el rubio que camino en medio de las chicas para ir hasta la puerta y abrirla, para parar en seco. —Nada de lo que hagan, o digan hará que cambien de opinión, Spike dile a la princesa que iré para Canterlot hoy, que llegare para más tardar en la noche— ordeno el ninja con seriedad al pequeño dragón que no sabía realmente que hacer, por una parte sabía que debía enviar la carta y por otra sabía que si lo hacia sus amigas se enojarían con él. —Y si no lo haces, no te preocupes por ello, yo llegare y le explicare todo, nos vemos cuando por fin lo entiendan— término de hablar el ninja al momento que salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta.

Las yeguas y el dragón no sabían que hacer ahora realmente, todas bajaron la vista al ver que su plan de proteger a Naruto y evitar que haga una idiotez no salio como ellas esperaban, todo parecía estar arruinado. Fluttershy se fue volando al igual que Rainbow por las ventas de la casa del árbol, Rarity junto a Pinkie y Applejack se fueron de la casa sin decir alguna palabra, Spike vio como cada una de sus amigas se iba con los ánimos por los suelos, miro a su compañero y solo vio como esta uso su magia para tele-transportarse a su cama y acostarse sin decir palabra alguna, miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya era media tarde, faltaban unas tres o cuatro horas para que anocheciera.

Un nudo se forma en la garganta del dragón al oír los sollozos de su amiga, miro el lugar donde estaban sus amigas y vio lágrimas, bastantes para ser exactos, al parecer en los pocos segundo que todas se quedaron quietas las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, realmente no sabía qué hacer en este tipo de cosas, así que hizo lo más razonable que podía hacer, escribirle una carta a la princesa Celestia y explicarle lo que había pasado, además de avisarle que el ninja iría a verla en la noche.

Naruto iba caminando por las calles de Ponyville, sumido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que algunos potros y yeguas lo saludaban mientras pasaba a su lado. Realmente quería que sus amigas comprendieran que tenía que irse de viaje para investigar más del clan Ōtsutsuki, era peligroso y lo sabía a la perfección, no era idiota, sabía que ir a ese viaje lo alejaría de sus amigas, y que podría ser eterno, o no tan eterno pero si sería un viaje largo, sin duda alguna le encantaría llevárselas de viaje, pero no a esos lugares, sabía que ellas eran fuertes, pero no podían sobrevivir a un lugar como lo serían construcciones antiguas del clan de Kaguya. Representaba un gran riesgo a tomar, ya que si no se daba cuenta de alguna trampa, alguna de ellas podía resultar herida o en el peor de los casos muerta. No las quería cerca del peligro, las deseaba lo más alejadas posibles del mundo shinobi, no podía soportar verlas heridas. Suspiro con pesadez al momento que iba a casa de Bon Bon, debía hablar con ella, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, si quería llegar a Canterlot hoy en la noche debía salir lo más rápido del pueblo y comenzar a correr con todas sus fuerzas, así que uso el Shunshin No Jutsu (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante) para aparecer en la puerta de la casa de Bon Bon. Naruto toco la puerta esperando a que su amiga dulcera respondiera a su llamado, el cual no fue mucho ya que apenas pasaron unos segundo y su amiga abrió la puerta.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en tú casa reposando— pregunto la repostera al ver a su amigo enfrente de su casa.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— pregunto el rubio a la poni terrestre.

—Claro pasa, solo que tengo unas visitas ahora— comento la poni al ninja.

—No te preocupes, no me quedare mucho tiempo, solo vine por la ropa de emergencia que te di— dijo el rubio a su amiga que asintió con la cabeza.

—Ok pasa, solo espérame en la sala junto a Vinyl, Octavia y Derpy— le dijo la poni al rubio.

—Oh, ¿las chicas están aquí? Me sorprende encontrarlas juntas— dijo Naruto a su amiga repostera.

—Sí, hace tiempo que no tenemos una charla de chicas, y hoy todas estamos con tiempo libre, así que decidimos hacer una pequeña fiesta de Té— señalo la repostera que cerraba la puerta.

—Eso está bien, que pasen un tiempo entre amigas— dijo el Uzumaki con tranquilidad, lo cual llamo la atención de su amiga.

—Naruto ¿te encuentras bien?— pregunto la poni al ver a su amiga en ese estado de ánimo.

—Sí, no te preocupes de nada, solo podrías ir por mi bolsa, que tengo que irme rápido— comento el ninja a su amiga que asintió y no pregunto más.

—Ok, solo espérame en la sala junto a las chicas— sugirió la poni que fue a su habitación para recoger la bolsa que el ninja le había dado hace tiempo, era una mochila que tenía ropa y pergaminos que Naruto le dio, con el propósito de que se los guardara por si algún día tenía que irse de improviso. Naruto camino hasta la sala y vio a las dos artistas musicales y a su amiga mensajera.

—Buenas tardes chicas— saludo el ninja a sus amigas.

—Oh, Naruto, es un gusto verte de nuevo— dijo con una sonrisa Octavia al ver al Uzumaki. —Lamento no haber podido asistir a la fiesta que la señorita Pie organizó, pero tenía una importante entrevista en Manehattan, espero y comprendas mi motivo— dijo con modestia y amabilidad la violonchelista al rubio.

—No te preocupes por eso Octi, te comprendo además es bueno saber que regresaste al pueblo— comento el ninja con media sonrisa en su cara a su amiga.

—Gracias, eres todo un caballero— agradeció la poni de melena gris al ninja.

—Y Derpy, me sorprende verte aquí a estas horas, ya que normalmente estas trabajando en el servicio de correos de Ponyville— señalo el shinobi mientras miraba como su amiga comía un Muffin.

—Empezaron mis vacaciones, así que estaré un tiempo sin hacer nada— respondió la pegaso que tomada Té.

—Eso está bien, así tendrás más tiempo para pasar con Dinky— comento blondo con media sonrisa.

—Hola Vinyl— saludo el ninja a su amiga Dj.

—Que tal Naruto, espero que te haya gustado el disco de música que puse en la fiesta de Pinkie— saludo la unicornio blanca al Uzumaki.

—Ten un poco más de respeto y modales Vinyl, recuerda que hay que ser educada en casas ajenas— regaño Octavia a su amiga Dj que solo bufo de aburrimiento.

—Sabes que ese no es mi estilo Oct, yo soy un espíritu libre— respondió con burla la unicornio, realmente le encantaba molestar a su hermana mayor.

—Déjala Octi, sabes que Vinyl es así, todo lo que trates de hacer no funcionara, además a mí no me molesta para nada que ella hable así, y creo que a nadie le molesta realmente— defendió el ninja a la unicornio que solo sonrió en señal de victoria.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que debe olvidar todo lo que nuestra madre nos enseñó, hay que tener algo de respeto y modales a la hora de comer— respondió la violonchelista con modestia.

—En eso tiene razón Octavia, debes aprender a comer con algo de educación— apoyo ahora el ninja a la poni terrestre que solo sonrio de lado mientras miraba a su hermana y su sonrisa desapareció al ver como su hermana menor comía su Muffin.

— ¿Dijhisthe ahlgo?— pregunto con la boca llena la Dj al momento que Naruto y Octavia tenían una gota de sudor que bajaba por su cabeza.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué viniste aquí Naruto?— pregunto Octavia al ninja.

—Es cierto, ¿Por qué viniste? Normalmente a estas horas estas ayudando a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía— comento Derpy al rubio que solo se rasco la cabeza al momento que ponía una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

—Es que me voy de viaje, iré a Canterlot unos días— comento el ninja que solo mostraba media sonrisa falsa.

— ¿A Canterlot? ¿Qué vas a hacer alla?— pregunto Octavia al rubio.

—Iré a discutir unos temas con la princesa Celestia— respondió el ninja a la pregunta de su amiga.

— ¿Y porque viniste aquí entonces?— pregunto Vinyl que comenzó a prestar atención a la conversación.

—Bon Bon tiene una mochila con ropa de emergencia, en caso de que tenga que salir rápido del pueblo y no me dé tiempo para empacar mis cosas— señalo la reencarnación de Ashura a su amiga Dj.

—Naruto, ¿No me digas que se te olvido que esta semana llevarías a Dinky a pescar?— pregunto la mensajera al rubio que solo suspiro al momento que se daba un golpe en la frente.

—Es cierto, se me olvido por completo, te prometo y juro que cuando vuelva la llevare, y por favor dile a Dinky que me perdone, pero esta junta es importante, dile que cuando vuelva la llevare a cualquier lugar que desee— trataba de compensar el shinobi que realmente se maldecía internamente al haber olvidado que había prometido llevar a la pequeña de pesca.

— ¿Y cuándo volverás? Para decirle a Dinky cuanto tiempo debe esperar— pregunto la pegaso al ninja.

—No lo sé, espero que sea en una semana— respondió el blondo a su amiga.

— ¿Qué tanto van a hablar? Claro si se puede saber— pregunto Vinyl al rubio.

—Realmente es mejor que no sepan nada, es mejor que no les diga nada— dijo Naruto con seriedad en sus palabras. Las chicas solo se miraron entre ellas, no tenían que ser un genio para saber que algo importante le preocupaba a su amigo.

—Lamento la demora Naruto, pero no he tenido tiempo para limpiar mi cuarto— comento Bon Bon que llegaba con la mochila del ninja sobre su espalda.

—No te preocupes Bon Bon, te lo agradezco— dijo el hijo del Yondaime Hokage al momento que se ponía la mochila en la espalda. —Bien, me tengo que ír, nos vemos— se despidió el ninja que estaba a punto de salir de la casa de su amiga. —Casi se me olvida, Bon Bon, me harías el favor de decirle a las chicas que si necesitan algo le envíen una carta a la princesa Celestia, y que yo vendré lo más rápido posible, también para ustedes, si necesitan ayuda escriban una carta, encuentren a Spike y dénsela, y que la envié a la princesa, claro pongan que es de ustedes para mí— aclaro el shinobi a sus amigas que asintieron.

—Bien, nos vemos— se despidió el ninja que salió de la casa de su amiga repostera.

—Algo malo paso— dijo Derpy con seriedad.

—Me alegra saber que no fui la única que lo noto, parece que algo malo le paso— señalo Octavia con preocupación.

— ¿Iremos a investigar que paso no es cierto?— pregunto Bon Bon al ver que su reunión se había cancelado.

—Sí— dijeron en unísono las chicas a la pregunta de Bon Bon que solo suspiro con pesadez.

—Vayamos entonces— ordeno la repostera a sus amigas que asintieron para ir a investigar que había pasado con su amigo para que actuara así.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot. Celestia leía una y otra vez la carta que Spike le había enviado hace poco, no podía creer que Naruto y las Mane Six hubieran peleado, y todo porque las chicas no querían que Naruto se fuera del pueblo, aunque eso no le queda muy claro, estaba enojada y a la vez triste; enojada con el rubio por haber hecho llorar a su fiel alumna y sus amigas, y triste al pensar que nunca más volverían a hablarse o verse a la cara. Por el momento esperaría a que Naruto llegara y poder hablar con el seriamente acerca del porque pelearon, cerro la carta al momento que suspiraba.

— ¡Guardias!— llamo la princesa con voz de mando a sus fieles súbditos que entraron a la habitación de su majestad.

— ¡Ordene su majestad!— dijo un unicornio que se arrodillaba en frente de Celestia.

—Quiero que preparen un cuarto para un invitado que vendrá esta noche, en el ala sur del castillo— ordeno a su soldado la princesa Celestia.

— ¡Como ordene su majestad!— respondió el unicornio a su realeza.

—Y hazme el favor de llamar a mi hermana Luna, necesito hablar con ella urgentemente— pidió la princesa del sol a su soldado.

— ¡Enseguida su majestad!— dijo el soldado.

—Puedes retirarte— ordeno Celestia a su guardia que hizo una reverencia al momento que se iba de su salón.

—"Espero y tengas una buena excusa Naruto, porque no permitiré que alguien lastime a mi querida alumna, aquel que lo haga recibirá su castigo, y tú no te salvaras de esto"— pensó la princesa del sol con enojo, después de todo Twilight siempre estuvo con ella desde que era una potrilla cuando la tomo como su alumna para enseñarle todo acerca de la magia.

Mientras tanto el rubio uso el Shunshin No Jutsu para aparecer en la entrada del pueblo y comenzar a correr con destino a Canterlot, le tomaría unas horas llegar al centro de Equestria, además del hecho de que tenía que subir una enorme montaña para llegar al castillo de la princesa Celestia. Solo esperaba que la princesa tuviera el lugar necesario para poder hacer su brazo, pero para eso antes ella le tenía que dar permiso, suspiro mentalmente al momento que recordaba las caras de sus amigas, realmente odio tener esa pelea con ellas, pero si no hacia esto, sino se iba a investigar Equestria para encontrar indicios del Clan Ōtsutsuki, no sabría a que se iba a enfrentar y que planear para poder contraatacar o sobrevivir al ataque, el rubio dejo de correr al momento que apretaba su puño izquierdo.

— ¡Maldita sea!— grito el rubio que golpeo al árbol más cercano que tenía. — ¡¿Por qué no pueden entender que esto que trato de hacer es para protegerlas a todas?!— volvió a gritar el rubio que le propino otro golpe al árbol que se astillo por la fuerza del golpe del rubio. — ¡Solo *golpe* trato *golpe* de *golpe* protegerlas!— termino de gritar el rubio que le daba el último golpe al árbol que se partió a la mitad, mientras que Naruto suspiraba con pesadez, vio su mano y noto que estaba sangrando de los nudillos y la palma, al momento que el árbol caía al suelo asustando a las aves y animales que estaban cerca. Levanto la vista al momento que mirada al frente para ver el camino que lo lleva a Canterlot, y miro atrás para ver el camino que llevaba Ponyville, realmente quería proteger a sus amigas, pero el mismo las estaba lastimando, se dio la vuelta y trato de dar los primeros pasos para volver a Ponyville, pero se detuvo antes de darlos, de nuevo se dio la cuenta solo para comenzar a correr a Canterlot. No podía protegerlas sin su otro brazo, cuando regresara al pueblo se los compensaría a las chicas.

El tiempo paso rápido, Spike miraba por la ventana del balcón del segundo piso la luna, poso su vista en la cama de su amiga y noto que por fin el sueño la venció, luego de haber llorado varias horas por fin Morfeo gano la batalla enviándola al reino de los sueños, luego de que envió la carta decidió dejar un momento a solas a Twilight e ir a buscar a las otras para saber si estaban bien, fue a Sugar Cube Corner solo para que la señora Cake le preguntara que era lo que había pasado para que Pinkie entrara llorando al local, a lo cual el pequeño dragón alejo que las chicas y Naruto habían tenido una pelea. La Sra. Cake se sorprendió al saber eso y solo le dijo al pequeño dragón que esperaba que todo se arreglara. Spike trato de ir a ver a Pinkie pero la Sra. Cake le dijo que no sería posible ya que Pinkie dejo en claro que no quería tener visitas ahora.

Así que solo pudo hacer caso e irse a ver a Rarity, fue a la boutique de su amada pero las puertas y ventanas de su negocio estaban cerradas, toco a la puerta varias veces pero nadie le salía a abrir, estuvo tocando nos minutos pero al darse cuenta que nadie salía a abrir decidió irse, e ir a ver si Fluttershy estaba bien, pero el resulto fue el mismo que con Rarity y Pinkie, a pesar de que toco varias veces nadie abría, y hubiera estado así unos minutos más de no ser porque un oso abrió la puerta y le rugió en la cara llenándolo de baba, así que mejor opto por irse de ahí. Luego fue con Rainbow Dash para saber si ella estaba mejor pero a pesar de que la llamaba e inclusive usar un megáfono para llamar su atención, nunca la obtuvo, solo recibió un rayo de parte de la pegaso que con ese le decía que se fuera a otro lado. Luego fue a Sweet Apple Acres para ver a Applejack, pero la abuela Smith le dijo que ella no estaba de humor así que mejor se fue de una vez en lugar de protestar para verla.

En fin, todas estaban igual o peor que Twilight, y no sabía qué hacer para arreglar tal escenario, solo esperaba que la princesa Celestia tuviera una solución. Pero en medio del camino cuando regresaba para la casa de Twilight, cuatro ponis lo detuvieron y le dijeron que eran amigas de Naruto, nunca antes las había visto, bueno, a la unicornio blanca que tenía los auriculares la vio en la fiesta del ninja, ella había dio la Dj, y a la pegaso gris la reconoció como ya que era la cartera del pueblo, ya antes había entregado paquetes de los padres de Twilight, y a las dos ponis terrestres no las conocía para nada. Ellas le dijeron a Spike el recado que Naruto les dejo a las chicas, en parte estaba feliz de saber que Naruto siempre vendría a ayudar a sus amigas sin importar que tan ocupado este, y triste ya que eso significaba que nunca más volvería al pueblo. Las chicas se presentaron con Spike y le preguntaron qué había pasado para que Naruto se fuera del pueblo así de repente, a lo cual Spike les conto de la pelea y del porque ocurrió.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al saber que Naruto debía irse de viaje por toda Equestria, y de que sabía cómo recuperar su brazo. En parte estaban feliz al saber que recuperaría su miembro faltante, y tristes al saber que se iria por un largo tiempo y que posiblemente nunca más lo volverían a ver. En fin las chicas se despidieron del pequeño dragón y se fueron dejándolo solo, Spike siguió su camino y llego a casa solo para encontrar a su amiga dormir con tranquilidad, pero no era así del todo, aún dormida su amiga derramaba lágrimas.

No sabía qué hacer, miro por la ventana esperando que hubiera ocurriera un milagro para que todo se solucionara, no quería que todos se fueran, no quería que Twilight se quedara sola de nuevo. Levanto la vista al momento que se quitaba de la ventana, ya sabía qué hacer, se dirigio al primer nivel y tomo una mochila, agarro un mapa, una linterna, baterías extras, un bate y unos rubís, y lo hecho todo a la mochila. Agarro un pergamino y una pluma al instante que comenzaba a escribir, no se tardó mucho en escribir lo que tenía que decir, dejo el pergamino en la mesa de noche de su amiga, y se iba directo a la puerta.

—No te preocupes Twilight, regresare pronto, todo se solucionara— dijo Spike que cerró la puerta al momento que comenzaba a correr a la entrada del pueblo. Ya casi era medianoche y al rubio no le faltaba mucho para llegar al epicentro de Equestria, aplico más fuerza y chakra a sus pies para aumentar su velocidad, en cuestión de segundo llego a la montaña, levanto la vista y vio el castillo, dios unos cuantos pasos para atrás al momento que daba un salto para pegarse a la pared y comenzar a correr. No tardo mucho tiempo en llegar al castillo, se posó sobre una de las torres del lado izquierdo del castillo, usando el modo Sennin comenzó a buscar a la princesa Celestia, lo cual no duro mucho ya que la firma de poder más grande que sentía era de ella, usando su agilidad se fue hasta la habitación donde estaba la princesa, vio la ventana abierta y entro sin hacer el mayor ruido posible.

—Es grato verte de nuevo Naruto... o eso es lo que te diría sino estuviera demasiado enojada contigo— hablo Celestia que encendió una lámpara que estaba a la par suya.

— ¿Spike te conto todo?— pregunto el Uzumaki a la princesa del sol.

—De cerito modo sí, aunque tengo mis dudas e interrogantes— hablo Celestia con seriedad al momento que veía como Naruto tiraba su mochil al suelo.

— ¿A qué viniste?— pregunto Celestia que miraba con atención como el rubio se quitaba la camisa que traía, noto las vendas que tenía en su hombro derecho, se preocupó por eso pero debía recordar que tenía que seguir con el papel de princesa enojada y seria.

—Vine para que me ayudes a crear mi nuevo brazo— respondió el ninja que se quitaba las vendas del hombro derecho, ya estaba por completo sanada.

— ¿A recuperar tu brazo?— pregunto la alicornio con intriga al ninja que asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es, y necesito saber si me ayudara a hacerlo o no— le dijo el rubio a la princesa del sol que suspiro.

—Antes que nada explícame ¿Por qué peleaste con las chicas? ¿Por qué pelearon todos? ¿Sabes acaso como están las chicas ahora?— pregunto Celestia al ninja que solo trago en seco.

—Ocurrió porque ellas no me quieren dejar ir— confeso el ninja a la princesa. —Rikudo Sennin les dijo a las chicas del mal que se avecina, y me dijo que su clan pareció vivir aquí hace miles de años atrás, y si eso es cierto, las cosas se pondrán realmente feas y difíciles desde ahora— dijo el rubio con seriedad mientras miraba a la princesa a los ojos.

—El clan Ōtsutsuki es un misterio por completo, nunca se mencionó en la clase de historia de la academia ninja, ningún Kage los menciono, nunca existieron, y solo fueron mencionados cuando la guerra ocurrió, ni siquiera en los libros del clan Uzumaki se mencionan, y eso que los libros de mi clan son viejos, mucho antes de que las naciones ninjas existieran, y ni aun así se hace la mención del clan Ōtsutsuki, y la información que el viejo me dio junto a unos pocos pergaminos que pertenecieron a él es escasa, lo único que se sabe es que todos parecen tener una obsesión con recuperar el chakra y tenerlo todo para sí mismos, y lo peor de todo es que no se sabe si todo el clan esta extinto, nunca en toda su vida Hagoromo conoció a otros miembros de su clan, otra cosa que se, es que ellos poseían una longevidad como la que tenía el clan Uzumaki— comento el ninja que se acostó en la cama mientras miraba el techo, y veía con atención el ventilador enorme que estaba en el techo.

—Sé que ellas no quieren que vaya porque puedo resultar herido, podría perder mi otro brazo o alguna pierna... inclusive morir, pero si no hago esto nadie lo hará, su intención es buena, te juro que si no fuera importante no me iria y me quedaría con ellas, pero no se puede. Lo hago para protegerlas, porque las quiero mucho y son realmente importantes para mí... mucha gente dio su vida en la guerra para protegerme, y no permitiré que eso se repita en este mundo— dijo el ninja que seguía viendo el techo mientras Celestia solo lo miraba con atención.

—Este reino, toda Equestria está a punto de entrar a una guerra, una que nadie espera y que vendrá en cualquier momento... por eso hay que aprovechar cualquier ventaja que se nos ponga en el camino— termino de hablar el ninja, Celestia comprendió bien las intenciones del Uzumaki.

— ¿Cómo están ellas Luna?— pregunto el ninja al momento que Celestia se asombró al ver que Naruto sabía que su hermana estaba presente en la habitación. Luna salió de la esquina derecha del cuarto mientras miraba al ninja con atención.

—No tan bien que digamos, a pesar de que trato de quitarles las pesadillas que tienen a causa de la pelea, estas vuelven con más fuerza, están llorando mientras duermen, sus corazones están heridos— confeso la princesa de la noche al ninja que solo cerro los ojos con dolor y culpa. —Sueñan con que tú nunca volverás, sueñan con tú muerte, sueñan con que tú las odias— comento la princesa Luna mientras el ninja solo ponía su brazo izquierdo encima de sus ojos.

—Solo quiero hacer esto para protegerlas, para protegerlas a todas... no quiero que más sangre inocente se derrame por mí culpa, por mucho tiempo huyendo de mis actos, creyendo que no tenía nada que pagar. Pero eso acaba aquí, yo debo afrontar las consecuencias, debo hacerme cargo yo solo— les dijo el rubio a las princesas que se miraron entre sí al momento que las dos asentían. De pronto el ninja comenzó a levitar gracias a la magia de las dos princesas que solo pusieron al ninja en medio de las dos, Celestia había usado su magia para atraer al ninja mientras que Luna uso la suya para atraer un pequeño banco para sentar al ninja.

—Escucha Naruto, si hay algo que he aprendido a lo largo de los años como princesa y soberana del reino, es que a veces uno no debe de cargar con todo el peso por sí solo, es demasiada presión, y por tratar de cargar con todo tú solo, las cosas empeoraran, y esta no es la excepción— le dijo Celestia al rubio que solo miraba al frente sin decir nada.

—Mi hermana tiene razón, el cargar con todo ese peso es malo para ti, pero debes comprender algo ahora, y es que no estás solo y nunca lo estarás, ahora no solo tienes a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía contigo, sino que cuentas con mi hermana y conmigo, nosotras también estamos para ayudarte— dijo Luna al rubio que solo miraba al frente sin decir nada.

—Ahora nos tienes a nosotras, estamos y estaremos junto a ti, nunca más estarás solo, nunca más tendrás que cargar con todo tú solo, nunca más— confeso Celestia que se recostó en el hombro derecho del Uzumaki.

—Mi hermana tiene razón, no solos nos tienes a nosotras, también están las portadoras y como olvidar al pequeño bebe dragón, todos ellos son tu familia ahora, están para ayudarte, ellos estarán para ti. Pelearemos juntos y caeremos juntos— comento Luna que también se recostó en el hombro izquierdo del ninja.

Las princesas solo miraron al ninja al momento que observaban como lagrimas caían al suelo, no podían verlo llorar ya que su pelo cubría su cara, pero podían sentir sus latidos, sentían como su cuerpo temblaba, las princesas solo usaron sus alas para abrazar al ninja que solo sintió las cálidas alas de las dos gobernantes de Equestria. Las princesas tenían razón, nunca más lo estaría, ya no más, ahora estaría acompañado de las personas que lo querían.

— ¿Aún crees que no está en el lugar indicado? ¿Crees que aún no está listo?— pregunto el Sennin a la pelirroja que solo miraba a su hijo por un espejo y observaba a las princesas que reconfortaban a su niño.

—Me duele aceptarlo, pero sin duda mi pequeño Naruto ya ha crecido lo suficiente como para aceptar que no está solo, que no debe hacerlo todo por sí mismo, ya es todo un hombre— dijo Kushina con una sonrisa al ver como su hijo se daba cuenta del error que cometió, y se iba a hacer cargo de eso. —Estoy lista para irme con Minato— le dijo la pelirroja que volteo a ver al ninja.

— ¿Estas segura de eso? Una vez que lo haga ya no podrás volver, recuerda lo que le dijiste, que volverías para verlo— comento el portador del Rinnegan a la Uzumaki que miro por última vez a su hijo mientras seguía sonriendo.

—Lo estoy, ya está listo para aprender y seguir solo en la vida... ha sufrido bastante y con ayuda de ellas, de estas hermosas criaturas por fin encontró lo que yo no pude darle nunca... felicidad— confeso la Uzumaki que solo sonreía al ver a su hijo ser feliz en ese mundo, tal vez el alma gemela del ninja no era de su mundo, o no era solo un alma gemela, pero mientras su hijo fuera feliz, ella era feliz.

—No te preocupes por él, yo tratare de ayudarlo y guiarlo en su nuevo entrenamiento, además, esas yeguas lo ayudaran de ahora en adelante, siempre estarán con él para protegerlo y sobre todo, cuidarlo— comento el viejo sabio a la pelirroja.

—No son yeguas, son damas, eso es lo que son ellas, todas ellas— corrigió la pelirroja al momento que la visión de su hijo y las dos princesas desaparecía.

—Bien, entonces ya es la hora, por fin obtendrás la paz eterna— dijo el Sennin al momento que Kushina comenzaba a desaparecer en pequeñas esferas de color blanco.

—Gracias por todo, por ayudar a mi hijo, por haberle dado la felicidad que yo nunca pudo, realmente te agradezco todo— comento Kushina antes de desaparecer por completo.

—No hay de que, es algo que él se merece, y algo que lo ayudara en el futuro— comento con pesar el Sennin al saber las pruebas y dificultades que tendrá que pasar el rubio, las cuales probarían su motivación y sobre todo, su amistad con todas sus amigas.

Luna y Celestia se habían quedado dormidas sobre los hombros del ninja, Naruto seguía viendo al frente mientras las alas de las princesas lo cubrían. Mañana a primera hora iría de regreso a Ponyville para pedirles perdón a las chicas, ellas lo querían ayudar, y él solamente las apartaba, lastimándolas más de lo que pensaba o creyó posible. El sueño le estaba ganando, estar en medio de esas alas hacia que se sintiera cálido, reconfortante, una sensación de paz y armonía, el rubio cerro los ojos al momento que caía en los brazos de Morfeo, acompañando a las dos gobernantes de Equestria que solo se apegaron más al ninja y lo protegían con sus alas como si fuera un bebe. La noche en Equestria nunca había sido tan cálida y reconfortante como lo era ahora.

—Solo espero que me falte poco— comento Spike que caminaba en medio del bosque mientras alumbraba con su linterna el camino que lo llevaba a Canterlot. El pequeño dragón oyó como algunas ramas crujían, arbustos se movían con bastante fuerza como si algo estuviera a punto de saltar.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?— pregunto Spike que alumbro unos arbustos que seguían moviéndose. — ¿Hola?— llamo el pequeño dragón al momento que unos ojos rojos aparecían y asustaban al pequeño. — N-No qu-qui-quieres te-te-tener pr-pro-pro-proble-problemas t-te-te-ten-tengo un b-b-ba-bate— dijo el dragón que sacaba el bate de madera de su mochila, pero eso no funciono ya que lo que estaba en el arbusto salto sobre el dragón que grito y dejo caer el bate y su mochila junto a la lámpara que ilumino a un pequeño zorrito que solo miro con interés como el dragón corría, miro la mochila tirada y se acercó, comenzó a buscar si encontraba algo de comer, y para su suerte encontró un pedazo de Cup Cake, ni bien lo encontró se lo comió con rapidez.

El pequeño zorro comenzó a buscar más comida pero para su mala suerte no encontró nada, el zorro tomo la mochila con su hocico y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que siguió el pequeño dragón, sin darse cuenta que al arrastrar la mochila iba dejando un rastro con las pertenencias del bebe dragón. Al momento que el zorro se iba, una oso paso por donde estaban las cosas tiradas del dragón, pero al no darse cuenta de que estaban las cosas tiradas, piso el bate al momento que lo rompía a la mitad, el oso bajo la vista y vio que debajo de su pata estaba el bate, miro todo el panorama y observo que habían rubís, una lámpara y el mapa del dragón, junto a otras cosas como plumas, tinteros, y pergaminos, el oso levanto los hombros en señal de indiferencia al momento que comenzaba a romper todo, aplasto la lámpara, rasgo los pergaminos, tiro los tinteros a los árboles, y trato de romper los rubís pero al hacerlo, se los clavo en su pata derecha. El oso rugió con dolor por tener incrustados los rubís, aruño los árboles pensando que eso lo ayudaría a quitarse las gemas, pero solo dejo las marcas de sus garras como si hubiera peleado, golpeo otro árbol pero esta vez con su pata derecha astillando y doblando el árbol por la fuerza que aplico, pero eso ayudo a que los rubís se desprendieran de su pata. El oso bufo con molestia al momento que seguía su camino. En fin, la escena lucia como si se hubiera llevado una gran pelea, las cosas del pequeño Spike estaban rotas y tiradas por todos lados, además que había árboles marcados con las garras del oso, y un árbol astillado y doblado, si, sin duda alguna cualquiera pensaría que algo malo ocurrió, y nadie sabría quien fue la víctima, después de todo, nadie andaría por ese camino a media noche.

La mañana llegaba al reino de Equestria, el rubio poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos con algo de cansancio, sintió que estaba en algo cómodo, se levantó al momento que notaba que estaba sobre la cama que era para él desde un principio, de seguro las princesas se levantaron temprano y lo acostaron en su cama con ayuda de su magia. Se levantó de la cama al momento que se tallaba los ojos con su mano izquierda, ayer en la noche no termino de hablar con la princesa y no sabía si lo iba a ayudar, así que hoy necesitaba saber su respuesta. Se puso una camisa blanca y una gabardina para cubrir la falta de su brazo derecho, vio una nota al lado de la mesita de noche que estaba a la par de su cama, era de la princesa Celestia.

"Naruto, espero que hayas dormido bien, lamento lo que paso anoche, no era mi intención ni la de mi hermana el habernos quedado dormidas. Nosotras estaremos en el comedor real desayunando, si quieres acompañarnos eres bienvenido, siéntete libre de andar por el castillo, ya les he hecho saber a mis súbditos acerca de ti y de tu estadía en el castillo, y sobre la ayuda que me pediste, discutiremos con más detalles después, te esperamos abajo.

Att: Celestia"

Era lo que decía la carta, que la gobernante de Equestria le dijo al rubio que solo bostezo con cansancio al momento que se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación, para poder salir e ir directo al comedor donde las princesas se encontraban desayunando. Naruto vagaba por todo el castillo con dirección al comedor real, en el camino encontró a unos cuantos sirvientes de la princesa los saludo pero estos solo se asustaban o no devolvían el saludo, sin duda alguna su presencia en el castillo causaría incomodidades a los trabajadores, a pesar de no conocer el castillo para nada, estaba siguiendo el camino correcto que lo llevaba al comedor, y eso era gracias a que podía sentir la firma de magia que las dos gobernantes de Equestria poseían, le tomo como 5 minutos llegar al comedor, sí que era grande el castillo, la puerta del comedor estaba abierta y ahí pudo ver a las dos princesas que estaban desayunando plácidamente mientras platicaban.

—Buenos días— saludo el ninja a las dos princesas que vieron al ninja entrar a la habitación.

—Buenos días Naruto, espero hayas tenido una noche cálida— comento la princesa de la Luna al ver al ninja que aún parecía tener sueño.

—Sí, dormí bien, más de lo que pensé, nunca antes había tenido un sueño tan profundo y cálido— agradeció el ninja que bostezaba.

—Veo que aún tienes sueño, que te parece una taza de café para despertarte al 100%— sugirió Celestia al Uzumaki que solo asintió al momento que se sentaba del lado derecho de la mesa en frente de la princesa Luna.

— ¡Sweet Dreams!— llamo la princesa a una de sus sirvientas.

—Si mi princesa— respondió al llamado, una unicornio de pelaje blanco con una crin y melena de color dorado, y llevar lentes, además de llevar una falda de color negro y una blusa de manga larga blanca y una corbata negra, y un

—Podrías traerme una taza de café para el joven Naruto, por favor— pidió la alicornio a su subordina.

—Enseguida su majestad— dijo la unicornio que hizo una reverencia y se iba con dirección a la cocina para traer la taza de café del humano.

—Y dime, ¿planeas ir a Ponyville hoy para hablar con las chicas, o dejaras todo como está ahora?— pregunto Celestia que con su magia levanto su taza de café para darle un sorbo.

—Sí... cometí un error y debo arreglar, con las palabras que me dijeron comprendí que lo estoy haciendo todo mal. Que no estoy actuando como se debe, así que iré hoy para disculparme con las chicas, ellas no tienen la culpa de nada, solo yo— dijo Naruto que miro a las dos princesas que solo pudieron agradecer mentalmente, al ver que Naruto acepto su error y que lo iba a arreglar.

—Eso está bien, después de todo eres realmente importante para las chicas, más de lo que te imaginas— comento la Princesa Luna con serenidad al ninja que solo puso media sonrisa.

—Sí... por eso sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, ellas solo quieren protegerme y ayudarme, y yo solo las aparto, haciéndoles creer que solo son un estorbo. Pero no es así, son importantes, y no quiero que resulten heridas por los peligros que tendre que pasar ahora— comento el ninja que puso su mano izquierda sobre la mesa, al momento que sentía los cascos de las princesas que lo miraban con atención.

—Recuerda, no son solo tus problemas, ahora son de todos nosotros— recordó Celestia al rubio que solo miro a las princesas al momento que asentia con una sonrisa.

—Gracias— dijo el ninja al momento que la sirvienta volvía con una taza de café y se la ponía en frente de su cara.

—Aquí está su taza de café joven Uzumaki— le dijo la unicornio de crin rubia al ninja.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció el ninja la atención de la sirvienta.

— ¿Desea algo más?— pregunto la sirvienta al ninja.

—No, con la taza de café estoy más que bien, gracias por todo— le dijo el ninja al momento que le daba el primer sorbo de café a la taza.

— ¡Princesa Celestia!— grito Twilight que apareció de repente en el comedor de la gobernante, al momento que Naruto se ahogaba con el café por la repentina aparición de su amiga.

— ¿Twilight Sparkle? ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto la princesa del sol al ver a su amiga alterada y que parecía estar llorando.

— ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Es Spike!— respondió Twilight al momento que recuperaba el aliento. — ¡Spike desapareció!— dijo la portadora de elemento de la magia sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en la habitación al saber que el pequeño dragón había desaparecido, en especial Naruto que había botado la taza de café al suelo al oír esas palabras de la boca de su amiga.

* * *

**Bueno, y aqui termina otro capítulo de esta historia, como vimos el rubio tuvo su primera pelea "matrimonial" con las chicas que realmente no desean que se vaya de Ponyville, sus intenciones son las correctas pero las de Naruto no lo fueron, ahora debera ír a pedir perdón por lo que hizo, ojala y las chicas lo perdonen. Y Spike desaparecio, con que motivo, creo que todos lo saben, así que no lo dire, solo esperemos que el pequeño dragón se encuentre bien, ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Acaso Naruto lo hira a buscar? o simplemente no hara nada. Esa y otras preguntas seran respondidas en el siguiente Capítulo de ¡Un Shinobi en Equestria!.**

**Pd: Esa Kushina es una toda una loquilla al decirle eso a su hijo, y más por le hecho de les dio la bendición a las chicas para que se casen con su hijo, y más por le hecho de que desea nietos ya, algo imposible de realizar por el momento. Además de la misión que le dejo Hagoromo a Naruto, sin duda causo muchos problemas. Bueno, nos vemos a la proxima, que pasen un feliz día, tarde o noche. No olviden de dejar su Review y suscribirse.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, aquí estoy yo de nuevo molestando con otro capítulo, ya casi a medio mes desde que publique, como ya había dicho antes, ya tenía algunos capítulos escritos, y aún los tengo, por el momento estoy haciendo el cap. 9, el cual publicare tal vez a mediados de junio, si no es que a finales, como siempre espero que les guste el capítulo, y de nuevo, se recibe cualquier comentario, y sugerencia. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo. ¡CORRE VÍDEO! (Sé que no es un video, pero me encanta decirlo xD).**

* * *

Capítulo 8. Perdón y Reconciliación.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que Spike desapareció?— pregunto el ninja con preocupación al saber que su pequeño amigo no aparecía.

— ¡No esta! ¡Hoy en la mañana cuando me levante no lo encontré en ningún lado! ¡Ya le pregunte a los ponis del pueblo si lo vieron y ninguno me dio respuesta alguna! ¡Simplemente no aparece por ningún lado! ¡Inclusive le pregunte a las chicas pero ninguna lo ha visto desde ayer en la tarde!— exclamo la Sparkle con ansiedad y miedo al no saber nada de su amigo, y Naruto estaba realmente preocupado, su pequeño amigo había desaparecido.

—Cálmate Twilight, lo encontraremos pero no podemos hacer nada si estas así de alterada— trato de tranquilizar la princesa del sol a su alumna.

— ¡Twilight!— entro gritando Rainbow que tiro para los lados la ventana del comedor asustando a los sirvientes. — ¡Twilight tengo información de Spike!— exclamo la pegaso competidora, pero no pudo decir más ya que unas cuerdas la aprisionaron haciendo que cayera al suelo de golpe y varios guardias del castillo se amontaran alrededor de la pegaso apuntándole con sus lanzas.

— ¡Por orden del ejercito de la Princesa Celestia! ¡Usted queda bajo arresto por intento de asesinato!— exclamo con voz de mando un unicornio que tenía su lanza en la cara de la pegaso.

— ¡Alto todos!— grito la princesa del Sol al momento que sus guardias se ponían en fila y llevaban su casco derecho a su frente.

— ¡Si su majestad!— gritaron al unísono todos los guardias.

— ¡Suelten a la pegaso ahora!— ordeno con seriedad Celestia, los guardias tenían sus dudas pero no querían discutir con su soberana, después de todo Celestia podía ser la yegua más dulce y amable que pudiera existir, pero también podría volverse la yegua más despiadada y malvada que podría existir.

—Ya oyeron a la princesa ¡Suéltenla!— ordeno el que parecía ser el comandante a sus soldados que desataron a Rainbow.

— ¡Gracias!— dijo con sarcasmo y enoja la pegaso de crin multicolor.

— ¡Rainbow! ¡¿Cuál es la información que tienes?!— pregunto la Sparkle a su amiga.

—Un poni dice que vio a Spike salir del pueblo con una mochila a media noche, le pareció extraño e iba a preguntarle, pero pensó que tal vez se trataba de un simple viajero— le dijo Rainbow a la unicornio que agacho las orejas, la información no era de mucha ayuda, mientras el rubio solo se agarraba el pelo con su mano izquierda.

—Todo es mi culpa— dijo el rubio al momento que las yeguas le prestaban atención.

— ¿A qué te refieres Naruto?— pregunto Luna al ver la cara de preocupación y culpa que tenía el ninja.

—Creo... creo que Spike trato de buscarme, creo que vino por mí... todo es mi culpa— comento el ninja con enojo y rabia.

—No solo es tuya... es de todos por haber peleado, si dices que el vino a buscarte, fue para arreglar todo— dijo Twilight al ver que el ninja se estaba culpando de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡No, esto es mi culpa, debo encontrarlo, debo encontrar a Spike!— declaro el ninja al momento que se levantó de la silla y salía del comedor corriendo.

— ¡Alto, espera Naruto!— llamo la princesa del sol al ninja que no se detuvo ante el llamado de la gobernante de Equestria.

— ¡Guardias! ¡Envíen grupos de rescate por los alrededor de Canterlot, busquen al bebe dragón Spike! ¡Y no vuelvan sin él!— grito Celestia a su soldados.

— ¡Si su majestad! ¡Ya oyeron a la princesa, muévanse, muévanse!— grito el comandante a sus soldados que comenzaron a correr y obedecer las órdenes de su princesa.

— ¡Guardias, háganse presentes y salgan de la oscuridad!— grito la princesa de la noche al momento que del techo caían cuatro unicornios de color negro y con alas de murciélago.

— ¡Ordene su majestad!— dijeron los unicornios que se arrodillaron.

— ¡Ayuden a los soldados de mi hermana a buscar al bebe dragón Spike! ¡Y ni siquiera se atrevan a volver o poner un casco en el reino si no regresan con él! ¡Ahora largo!— grito Luna a sus guardias que solo asintieron al momento que salían corriendo del comedor.

—No te preocupes Twilight, lo encontraremos— dijo con seguridad y firmeza la princesa Celestia.

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía corriendo por el castillo tratando de salir, si era grande y eso hacía que se molestara aún más, algunos ponis solo miraban correr al rubio al instante que se apartaban de su camino, nunca antes habían visto a un humano y no querían saber que podía hacerles si se interponían en su camino. El rubio vio la entrada del castillo, dio un gran salto para evitar bajar por todas esa gradas, cayo de pie y siguió corriendo al momento que cruzaba la puerta con fuerza apartando las puertas llamando la atención de los ponis que estaban pasando cerca de ahí. Canterlot era un gran castillo que tenía adentro una aldea, aunque técnicamente eso era, Canterlot era una aldea. Los potros y yeguas solo miraban como algo corría por las calles, una especie de mono sin pelo, Naruto corría y saltaba tratando de no chocar con algo o alguien, debía encontrar a Spike lo más rápido posible, bajar corriendo le tomaría mucho tiempo. Así que opto por un atajo, comenzó a correr hacia una picada, las yeguas y potros miraban a ese extraño ser correr sin detenerse, subieron la vista al momento que miraban a guardias de la princesa Celestia sobrevolar encima del rubio, así que pensaron lo peor. Ese extraño ser había atacado a su princesa y ahora trataba de huir, el ninja llego al borde al momento que saltaba sin preocupación alguna, los pegasos solo miraron la acción del ninja con asombro, ellos también descendieron en picada.

Naruto tenía el Rinnegan activado, gracias a eso podía ver cuánto le faltaba para llegar al suelo, se dio la vuelta al momento que usaban sus piernas para impulsarse en la pared haciendo que pareciera un torpedo, el ninja vio el suelo al instante que daba media vuelta para caer de pie, asombrando a los pegasos que no creían que alguien pudiera hacer eso, los guardias se pusieron en posición de ataque al ver como de entre las sombras de los árboles salían los guardias de la princesa Luna, cabe decir que a pesar de que ambos le sirven a las princesas y que siempre deben estar para ayudar a otros, su relación no era tan buena que digamos, siempre había roces entre ellos. Ambos bandos se vieron con detenimiento, pero dejaron de lado eso al ver como el ninja corría sin parar, así que cada uno hizo lo que se le ordeno, se dividieron y comenzaron a buscar a Spike.

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte del bosque se podía observar al pequeño bebe dragón dormir sobre la rama de un árbol, dejo el mapa tirado junto a la linterna y gracias a eso no pudo encontrar el camino de regreso a Ponyville, así que decidió dormir arriba de un árbol para que nada lo atacara o se lo comiera en medio de la noche, aunque le costó subir al árbol ya que nunca antes lo había hecho. El pequeño dragón bostezo al momento que se tallaba los ojos con sus garritas.

—Ah... me duele la espalda— dijo a la nada el pequeño dragón que se sentaba en la rama y miraba el panorama. — ¡Rayos! No debí dejar tirado el mapa— comento Spike al momento que su estómago rugió en señal de tener hambre. —Y no debí dejar tirada mi mochila con los rubís— dijo el pequeño con depresión al saber que dejo unos deliciosos rubís tirados. — ¿Ahora cómo me bajo de aquí?— pregunto Spike que miraba lo alto que estaba, no tenía idea de cómo bajar, así que hizo lo único que podría hacer alguien en esa situación. — ¡AYUDA!— grito Spike con la esperanza de que alguien respondiera a su llamado.

Mientras tanto los soldados de la princesa Celestia y Luna estaban buscando al pequeño dragón por cielo y tierra, cada pegaso, unicornio y poni estaba buscándolo sin detenerse. Y Naruto no se quedaba atrás, subía a lo más alto de los árboles y con el Rinnegan trataba de encontrar el pequeño dragón, pero no tenía mucha suerte, o eso creyó hasta que distinguió con su vista hojas, plumas y tinteros tirados por el suelo. Salto del árbol y comenzó a correr, y para acortar distancia uso el Shunshin No Jutsu hasta que llego al lugar.

Naruto se asustó al ver tal escenario, los pergaminos estaban rotos, las plumas partidas a la mitad, habían marcas de garras en los árboles además de que uno estaba astillado e inclinado, vio el suelo y observo una linterna aplastado, y lo que eran rubís, se agacho para recoger un pedazo de rubí del suelo, trago en seco al pensar en lo peor que pudo pasar para que esta parte estuviera así.

—No... No, no, no, no— decía el rubio que solo deseaba que todas esas cosas fueran de algún poni que fue asaltado. —Spike, por favor espero que esto no sea tuyo, por favor amigo espero y estés bien— dijo el ninja que se levantó y observo un pequeño rastro, gracias a los ojos pudo notar ese pequeño rastro que eran las líneas de que habían arrastrado algo.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y comenzó a correr siguiendo ese pequeño rastro, esperaba que lo llevara con Spike. Si algo malo le pasó, nunca se lo perdonaría, Spike era importante para él como las chicas, apenas era un niño, le recordaba mucho a Konohamaru cuando era un niño, tenía mucho que aprender.

—"Ya voy Spike, no te preocupes pequeño amigo, solo... solo aparece por favor"— pidió el Uzumaki que realmente esperaba encontrar al pequeño dragón. Y hablando de Spike, el pequeño se encontraba viendo el cielo recostado en la rama.

—Solo espero que alguien haya escuchado mi pedido de ayuda— comento Spike que miraba el cielo, sin duda alguna hacia un buen día hoy. —Solo espero que Twilight y las chicas se encuentren mejor ahora— dijo al momento que le daba una mordida a una manzana que encontró en ese árbol. —Realhsmente aprechio qhue eshta manzhana eshtuviera aquí— hablo con la boca llena el pequeño dragón que parecía estar tomando la situación con calma.

Mientras que en Canterlot, Twilight estaba sentada tomando una taza de Té que la princesa le había dado, realmente estaba preocupado, ahora solo deseaba que Naruto encontrara a Spike, no sabría que hacer sin su amigo, sin su ayudante, sin su pequeño dragón.

—Tranquila Twilight, estoy segura que Naruto encontrara a Spike— le dijo Celestia al momento que ponía su casco derecho sobre su hombro.

— ¿De verdad cree eso maestra?— pregunto la Sparkle que miro a los ojos a su maestra.

—Dinos Twilight, ¿tu confías en Naruto? ¿Confías en él como para confiarle tú vida?— pregunto Luna con seriedad a la unicornio de crin zafiro azulado que bajo la vista.

—Claro que confió en él— respondió Twilight que levanto la cara para ver a los ojos a la princesa de la noche. —Confió en él como no se lo imagina princesa Luna, yo le confiaría mi vida a él, lo seguiría inclusive hasta el fin del mundo, pelearía a la par de él, siempre estaré con él, inclusive si está enojado conmigo, yo siempre lo apoyaría y estaría con él— dijo con determinación y seriedad la Sparkle, las princesas miraron en los ojos una chispa, una chispa de emoción y determinación.

Celestia miro a su alumna con asombro, ella estaba que si le hacia esa pregunta antes a su alumna, esta hubiera dado otra respuestas, una respuesta negativa y que demostraba que para Twilight la amistad no era nada importante. Pero ahora que estaba en Ponyville, junto a las otras portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, y sin duda Naruto tenía que ver también en esto. Estaba orgullosa de ver esta nueva actitud en su discípula.

—Sabes, suenas igual que Naruto, estar mucho tiempo con él ha hecho se te pegue su forma de ser... o es que quieres impresionarlo para que sea solo tuyo— bromeo Celestia que solo pico las costillas del lado derecho de la unicornio que se puso rojo por el comentario de su maestra.

—jejeje... pero que cosas dice maestra, Naruto solo es un amigo y nada más— se defendió la portadora del elemento de la magia.

—Es así, o tú te haces a la idea de que son solo amigos— señalo Luna que miraba a la Sparkle.

—Y qué hay de ti ¿acaso te gusta Naruto?— pregunto la princesa de la noche a Rainbow que todo el tiempo se estuvo callada, esperando a su amiga para poder irse.

—Ehhh... yo, yo solo considero a Naruto como mi amigo, un buen amigo nada más, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas del amor, mi sueño es estar junto a los Wonderbolts, y ser conocida como la pegaso más rápida y cool de la historia— se defendió la portadora del elemento de la lealtad que desvió la cara cuando dijo todo eso. Luna y Celestia se vieron a la cara al momento que las dos asentían.

—Twilight, ¿alguna vez te conto la historia de las hermanas Diamond?— pregunto Celestia a su alumna que la miro al momento que negaba con la cabeza.

—Bien, veras. Esta historia es de tres hermanas que eran inseparables, todo lo hacían junto, por la mañana se bañaban juntas, se cepillaban el pelo, se cepillaban los dientes y tendían sus camas juntas, desayunaban juntas y se iban a estudiar juntas. En resumen, todo lo que nosotros hacemos, lo hacían juntas, nunca se separaban en ningún momento.

Relato de Celestia.

"Estas hermanas eran consideradas las más bellas del pueblo, la hermana mayor, Loving Diamond era una hermosa yegua de pelaje blanco, melena roja y ojos de color amatista, era hermosa sin duda. La hermana del medio, Beauty Diamond era una yegua de pelaje dorado como el oro, melena anaranjada y unos ojos de color verde claro. Y la última hermana, la menor se llamaba Spring Diamond, pelaje de color azul eléctrico, melena celeste y unos ojos de color café.

Estas tres hermanas eran consideradas bellas y sobre todo, interesantes, ya que nunca se separaban, a cualquier lugar que fueran siempre se les veía juntas, la otras yeguas tenían celos de ellas, no solo por ser las más bellas sino porque siempre llamaban la atención de todos los potros, no importando su edad, desde potrillos hasta corceles, pero ninguna de las tres les hacía caso alguno de ellos. Eso hacía que todos los potros fueran tras ellas, creían que al conquistarlas se volverían los potros más importantes, pero a pesar de que intentaban cada cosa para conquistarlas o tan siquiera tener una cita, fallaban. Pero aun así, los potros nunca se rendían, inclusive llegaban potros de tierras lejanas con el único afán de conquistarlas, al ser bellas y reservadas, se comenzaron a correr rumores de que eran diosas entre los mortales, y por eso los potros comenzaron a creer que si se casaban con ellas, se volverían inmortales y dominarían un reino, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo para todos. El rechazo, las hermanas no sabían porque los potros seguían intentando conquistarlas, a pesar de que siempre los rechazaban estos volvían y con más persistencia, ellas no estaban interesadas en ninguna relación. Les importaba más su relación, nunca conocieron a sus padres, ellas tuvieron que aprender a cuidarse por sí solas.

Durante años siempre estuvieron juntas, nunca pelearon entre ellas y cada una hacia su labor para contribuir con la casa. Así hubiera sido durante mucho tiempo, pero no todo en la vida sale como uno piensa. Un día al pueblo llego un potro de tierras lejanas, este potro había escuchado que esa tierra era hermosa y especial, por eso decidió viajar, para ver con sus propios ojos la belleza de dicho pueblo. Un día las hermanas Diamond estaban caminando por el pueblo, tomando su típica caminata, y como siempre, aparecían potros que se les declaraban, las yeguas ya estaban cansadas de todo, así que solo pasaban de largo sin dar respuesta alguna, en ese momento el potro vio tal acción y decidió preguntarle a un corcel que estaba cerca, del porque ese potro se les declaro a esas tres yeguas, el corcel le dijo que debía de ser extranjero, y le conto que esas tres yeguas eran las más bellas del pueblo, eran deseadas por cada potro, y que cada día los potros se les declaraban o trataban de conquistarlas, pero que ninguna les hacía caso. El potro se asombró por eso, y se interesó en las yeguas, quería llegar a conocerlas y preguntarles por qué rechazaban a cada potro, pero primero estaba su misión, una que el mismo se había autoproclamado, y era ver todo el pueblo y conocer sus costumbres.

Un día, por azar del destino, el potro tuvo la suerte de tropezar con las hermanas, las cuales simplemente se disculparon y estaban a punto de irse, pero por primera vez en la vida, las yeguas se asombraron al ver a tal potro, el extranjero se disculpó con las yeguas y se despidió, las Diamond se sorprendieron aún más al ver que ese potro no trato de conquistarlas, era el primer potro que no se les declaraba o las trataba de conquistar, eso llamo la atención de las yeguas, pensaron que por fin todos los potros se habían rendido, pero no fue así. Ese potro había sido el único que no se les declaraba, las yeguas se interesaron en dicho potro y decidieron buscarlo, nunca antes lo habían visto por el pueblo, así que encontrarlo no sería fácil, sino fuera porque ellas conocían a cada potro y yegua del pueblo. No tuvieron problema en encontrarlo, se hallaba en el parque central del pueblo dibujando todo lo que veía, las yeguas decidieron ir a hablar con él, los otros potros que estaban en el lugar vieron como las hermanas se dirigían a hablar con el potro. Sin duda alguna, los demás potros se pusieron celosos al ver como ese potro era el primero en recibir la atención de las yeguas.

Paso el tiempo, y el extranjero se volvió amigo de las yeguas, volviéndose la envidia de muchos potros al ver como siempre estaba con las yeguas, las hermanas vieron que este potro sin duda alguna era diferente a todos los demás, algo que agradecían ellas ya que siempre eran acosadas por todos los sementales del pueblo. Estaban felices de encontrar a alguien que fuera normal, con el paso del tiempo, las yeguas fueron enamorándose del potro sin darse cuenta, cada una de diferente manera, pero el potro no sentía nada por ellas, solo las miraba como amigas. Las hermanas decidieron contarse su más grande secreto hasta ahora, las tres se asombraron al saber que estaban enamoradas del mismo potro, ahí fue cuando su hermandad fue puesta a prueba, las hermanas aún se hablaban y mantenían su relación antes de saber que todas estaban enamoradas del mismo potro, pero eso no duro mucho.

Poco a poco las hermanas comenzaron a pelear entre sí por saber quién era la más hermosa, y quien obtendría el amor del potro, al principio las peleas no eran tan malas, eran solo sabotajes en las citas que cada una tenía, luego pasaron a insultos y riñas en cualquier lugar, nunca lastimaban a nadie, pero un día, las cosas se fueron de control, las yeguas que eran unicornios por cierto, decidieron pelear con magia. Olvidaron por completo que eran hermanas y decidieron pelear por el amor del potro, la pelea no solo asombro a los habitantes del pueblo, sino que llego a lastimarlos, la pelea alcanzo por destruir todo el pueblo, y solo por el amor de un potro. El extranjero detuvo la pelea, interponiéndose entre ellas, las yeguas se detuvieron al instante que el potro les dijo que vieran todo lo que causaban con su tonta pelea, las hermanas recobraron la cordura y notaron lo que habían causado por sus celos, estaban apenas y avergonzadas por lo que habían hecho, pero eso no termino ahí. El extranjero les dijo que él no sentía nada por ellas, que ya tenía una amada que lo estaba esperando junto a su hijo, las yeguas estaban destrozadas al saber eso, y más al ver que dejaron que sus sentimientos las separaran y casi acabaran con su hermandad.

Las yeguas comprendieron todo lo que hicieron, no podían creer que pelearan entre ellas por el amor de un potro. Las hermanas arreglaron el desastre que causaron, y se marcharon del pueblo, los aldeanos no supieron que fue de ellas, y el extranjero, las busco para pedirles perdón por todo lo que causo, pero tampoco tuvo suerte. Pasaron los años y nunca más se supo de ellas, poco a poco el pueblo las fue olvidando, dejándolas en el pasado como debe ser, comenzaron a correr los rumores de que las hermanas habían vuelto a su mundo, otros que ellas cambiaron de nombre y apariencia, y otros que ellas habían hecho un pacto de nunca más dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, y que por eso decidieron vivir ocultas y alejadas de la sociedad.

Fin de relato de Celestia.

—En fin, nunca se supo a donde fueron o que fue de las hermanas— término de contar Celestia a su alumna. —Pero algo si es seguro, y es que las hermanas antepusieron su hermandad y amistad al final, no dejaron que sus sentimientos las separaran, no solo eran hermanas, sino que también eran amigas. Su amistad fue más grande y evito que se separaran— señalo Celestia a la Sparkle que tenía sus dudas.

— ¿Entonces... cuál es la moraleja de la historia?— pregunto Rainbow que también se había quedado con dudas.

—La moraleja de la historia es que nunca deben perder su amistad por el amor, recordar que su amistad es más importante que llamar la atención del chico que les gusta— respondió Luna a la pregunta de Rainbow.

—Quiere decir, que aunque nos guste el mismo chico, no debemos de perder nuestra amistad ¿No es así maestra?— pregunto la unicornio de crin zafiro azulado.

—En pocas palabras así es mi querida estudiante, nunca dejes de lado a tus amigas y mucho menos pierdas su amistad por el amor de un chico— dijo Celestia a su alumna que comprendía bien a que quería llegar su alumna, pero luego recordó que sí llegara a tener una relación con el ninja, tendría que compartirlo con sus amigas, después de todo Naruto podía tener más de una esposa.

— ¡Princesa Celestia/Luna!— entraron gritando los dos comandantes de las gobernantes que se sobresaltaron por la repentina entrada de sus comandantes. — ¡Lo encontramos! ¡El pequeño dragón conocido como Spike ha aparecido!— dijeron al unísono los comandantes que se miraron entre sí, no podían discutir ahora porque sabían que sus sobernas los reprenderían, así que más tarde arreglarían cuentas.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está Spike?!— pidió a gritos Twilight que agarro del cuello a los comandantes que se asustaron al ver como esa pequeña unicornio los había agarrado en cuestión de segundo, y más al ver esa expresión de enojo y desesperación que tenía en la cara.

— ¡Twilight!— gritaron el nombre de la portadora del elemento de la magia que reconoció la voz de su pequeño amigo.

— ¿Spike?— dijo Twilight al momento que miraba como su pequeño amigo corria hacia ella. — ¡Spike!— grito la unicornio de crin zafiro azulada que comenzó a correr hacia el pequeño dragón.

La princesa Celestia y Luna solo observaron con cariño y ternura como Twilight corría hacia su pequeño dragón, Rainbow Dash debía admitir que estaba feliz de volver a ver al pequeño Spike, después de todo él era su amigo. Los comandantes se acomodaban su armadura y se quitaban el polvo que tenían encima, esa unicornio sin duda alguna tenía una fuerza que no conocía. Twilight corría con una sonrisa hacia Spike que también estaba feliz de ver a su amiga, sin duda alguna era una escena conmovedora, como si una madre hubiera encontrado de nuevo a su hijo desaparecido, o que su hijo volviera de la guerra con vida. Las princesas, Rainbow Dash y uno que otro sirviente puso una sonrisa al ver tal escena conmovedora. Spike estaba feliz de ver a su amiga, estaba a pocos centímetros de abrazar a su amiga, cuando de repente solo sintió que alguien lo golpeaba en la cabeza y golpeaba el suelo con la cara. Las princesas al igual que Rainbow y los demás espectadores tenían una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca al ver como Twilight le había propinado un golpe en la cabeza al pequeño dragón, luego de haber llorado y esperado que lo encontraran con vida, solo para que ella lo golpeara.

— ¡Esto es poco comparado a lo que tenía planeado hacerte, por haberte escapado en medio de la noche! ¡Idiota!— grito Twilight que sacó a relucir su lado temible.

— ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?— pregunto Spike que levanto la cara mientras ríos de lágrimas salían de sus ojos al recibir tremendo golpe de parte de su amiga. —Primero Naruto y ahora tú, la vida es injusta conmigo— comento Spike que se sobaba la cabeza por el segundo mejor golpe que recibió, Twilight se calmó cuando oyó que su pequeño ayudante nombro al rubio.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— pregunto la portadora del elemento de la magia al bebe dragón.

— ¡Que no solo Naruto me pego cuando me vio, y ahora vienes tú y haces lo mismo!— reclamo Spike, lo mismo que paso con Twilight ahora le había pasado cuando Naruto lo encontró.

—Oye, no te quejes de eso. Lo tienes merecido por hacer que todos nos preocupemos de ti— declaro el ninja que venía caminando con lentitud. —Te dije que ella también lo haría, pero no me hiciste caso— comento el ninja al momento que se ponía a la par de su amiga. —Además, Twilight tiene razón, no debiste salir a esas horas, sabes que es muy peligroso y más para ti— regaño el ninja que miraba con seriedad a Spike, mientras que Twilight solo miro al ninja con atención.

—Naruto tiene razón Spike, eso que hiciste está mal, ¿sabes que estas castigado verdad?— pregunto la Sparkle al pequeño dragón que bajo la vista al ser regañado por Naruto y Twilight.

Mientras tanto, las princesas y los demás espectadores miraban tal escena con algo de desconcierto y a la vez con ternura, ya que el rubio parecía el padre de Spike y Twilight su madre, aunque se les hacía raro ver a semejante pareja, sin duda alguna esos tres parecían una familia.

—Lo sé— afirmo Spike con la mirada hacia abajo. — ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo! ¡No quería que tú siguieras triste!— señalo él bebe dragón a la Sparkle que se asombró al saber eso. — ¡Y evitar que tú te fueras de Ponyville!— señalo ahora al rubio que también se había asombrado al igual que la Sparkle.

—Ay Spike— dijo Naruto que simplemente negó con la cabeza al momento que se agachaba para poder estar a la altura del dragón. —Escucha amigo... nunca debes de preocuparte de que yo me vaya del pueblo, porque nunca lo hare, Ponyville es mi hogar, ahí están ustedes... es cierto que a veces habla peleas, pero eso no hará que yo me vaya del pueblo. Yo siempre volveré ahí, ese es mi hogar— le dijo Naruto al momento que miraba a Twilight y le dedicaba una sonrisa a la unicornio que sonrió al ver esa expresión en su amigo.

—Nunca pienses que por pelear todo acabara, es cierto que habrán diferentes opiniones entre nosotros, pero eso no define que nuestra amistad acabe, pelearemos eso es seguro, pero esas peleas son las que ponen a prueba la amistad, y son hechas para superarse— comento Twilight que se arrodillo para ver de frente a su ayudante.

—Aunque peleemos, nunca olvides que existe el perdón— dijo el ninja al momento que tomaba el casco derecho de su amiga que se sorprendió por tal acción. —Escúchame Twilight, me di cuenta de mi error, o mejor dicho, hicieron que me diera cuenta de mi error— le dijo Naruto a Twilight, al momento que las dos princesas sonrieron. —No debí actuar de esa forma, no debo de actuar como el lobo solitario, tengo la suerte de tenerte, de tenerlas a todas, me han dado bastante y yo les he estado pagando alejándolas de mí, me hicieron ver que no estoy solo ahora, y que debo tener más confianza en ustedes como para contarles todo lo que me pasa, por eso, si tú corazón lo permite, espero que me disculpes y me des otra oportunidad— pidió el rubio a la unicornio que miraba con atención al rubio.

—Claro que te perdono, y yo también me di cuenta, que a veces actuaras así, porque no deseas perdernos, vistes a muchos amigos y personas morir en la guerra, pero quiero que sepas que yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, yo te apoyare siempre y estaré contigo, pelearía contigo y caería contigo, nunca te dejaría— le dijo Twilight al rubio que solo sonrió al ver que su amiga lo perdonaba.

—Ya lo vez— dijo el ninja al pequeño dragón que solo asintió con la cabeza. —Existen las segundas oportunidades, existe el perdón, por eso nunca vuelvas a escaparte para arreglar los problemas de otros, créeme que si te hubiera pasado algo, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca en la vida, eres alguien importante para todos Spike— confeso el Uzumaki al dragón que solo bajo la vista, estaba apenado al ser el centro de atención.

—Yo tampoco me lo perdonaría Spike, has estado conmigo desde que eras un recién nacido, y eres realmente importante para mí— le dijo la Sparkle al dragón que levanto la vista para ver a sus amigos.

—Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer nunca más, lo prometo— prometió el pequeño dragón al momento que solo sintió como era abrazado por Twilight y Naruto.

—Eso esperamos— dijeron al unísono el rubio y la unicornio, al momento que Spike también abrazaba a sus "padres". —Igual estas castigado— le recordaron al pobre dragón que solo maldigo mentalmente al ver que no se libró del castigo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?— pregunto Spike que no dejaba de abrazar a sus "padres".

—Hum... no lo sé, Twili ¿Cuánto tiempo castigaremos a Spike?— pregunto el ninja que dejaba de abrazar al dragón junto con Twilight.

— ¿Qué te parecen 6 meses?— propuso la portadora del elemento de la magia al rubio, mientras que Spike se asustó al saber cuánto tiempo duraría su castigo.

—Yo estaba pensando en 8 meses— comento el ninja al momento que miraba a su amiga y los dos sonreían al tener una respuesta.

— ¿Qué te parecen 4 meses?— propuso la unicornio de crin zafiro azulado a su amigo rubio.

—Por mi está bien, serán 4 meses— apoyo el ninja a su amiga que solo asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y cuál será mi castigo?— pregunto Spike al momento que todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza al ver semejante pregunta que hizo el dragón. Sus "padres" solo se dedicaron una mirada al momento que ponían media sonrisa.

—Tienes prohibido leer tus comic´s— declararon los dos al unísono al momento que el pequeño dragón se arrodillaba.

— ¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!— grito el pequeño dragón que extendió los brazos al cielo como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia de su vida. — ¡Todo menos eso por favor! ¡Si quieren dejo de comerme los cristales de Rarity a escondidas! ¡O pónganme a hacer trabajos de campo o estudiar! ¡Pero por favor, no me quiten mis comics!— sugirió al pequeño dragón que se agarró de la pierna del ninja que tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su cuello y un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, mientras que los demás solo se estaban aguantando las ganas de reír por la acción del pequeño dragón.

— ¡Tranquilízate o tú castigo será peor!— le dijo el ninja con seriedad al dragón que se asustó al ver la cara de ira contenida que tenía el ninja. Así que mejor opto por quedarse callado y no decir nada más.

—El castigo ya se decidió, y no se discutirá Spike— declaro Twilight con seriedad, apoyando a su "marido" con respecto al castigo de su "hijo".

—Sabes, ¿es mi imaginación o ellos dos parecen potro y yegua?— pregunto la princesa de la noche en un susurro a su hermana.

—Me alegra saber que no soy la única que lo mira de esa forma— confeso la princesa del sol a su hermana.

—Sin duda alguna ellos serán unos buenos padres cuando tengan hijos— comento Luna, sin darse cuenta que Rainbow Dash estaban escuchando la conversación.

—Bien, en la casa seguiremos discutiendo, llego la hora de irnos— dijo Twilight a su pequeño amigo. —Gracias por su ayuda princesa, me alegra saber que siempre me ayudara— comento la Sparkle que reverencio a su maestra que con su casco derecho levanto el rostro de su alumna al momento que la acercaba para abrazarla.

—Ya te dije que no solo soy tu maestra, también soy tu amiga, así que nunca dudes de eso Twilight, además Spike es parte de la familia— le dijo la princesa del sol a su alumna que asintió con una sonrisa.

—Claro que también le agradezco su ayuda princesa Luna, gracias por preocuparse por Spike— agradeció Twilight a la princesa de la noche que solo negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes de nada, Spike es muy importante para ti y Celestia, y si es importante para mi hermana, también es importante para mí— señalo la diosa de la luna con media sonrisa, Spike era importante para su hermana, así que el pequeño dragón debía comenzar a ser importante para ella.

—También muchas gracias a ustedes comandantes, sin su ayuda y la de sus soldados no hubiéramos tenido más oportunidades de encontrarlo— agradeció ahora el rubio a los comandantes del ejército del día y la noche que solo pusieron sobre su frente su casco derecho.

— ¡No tiene que agradecer señor, solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo!— dijo con seriedad el comandante del ejército del sol.

— ¡Así es señor, solo seguimos ordenes de nuestras princesas señor!— dijo el comandante del ejército de la noche al ninja.

—De todos modos gracias, ahora vayamos a casa— declaro la portadora del elemento de la magia.

—Las acompañare— dijo el ninja a su amiga que lo vio con sorpresa.

— ¿No te quedaras en Canterlot?— pregunto la unicornio de ojos violeta al rubio.

—Si lo hare, solo sí la princesa Celestia responde a mi pregunta. ¿Me ayudara su majestad?— pregunto el rubio a la diosa del sol.

—Es cierto que dije que lo discutiríamos con más detalles, pero debido al incidente que se presentó, mi respuesta es un sí, solo si mi fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle y su amiga Rainbow Dash, junto a las otras portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, aprueban tu estadía en Canterlot— ordeno la princesa Celestia con seriedad.

—Muy bien princesa, comprendo su predicamento y la toma de su decisión— respondió el ninja con formalidad.

—Bien, gracias por su ayuda princesa— agradeció la portadora del elemento de la magia que comenzó a salir del salón junto a Spike y Rainbow, mientras que Naruto solo se acercó a las princesas.

—Gracias— dijo Naruto al momento que agarraba el casco derecho de la princesa para darle un beso la cual se puso roja de vergüenza por tal acto del rubio. Luna solo rio con sutiliza al ver la cara de su hermana. —También te lo agradezco Luna— agradeció el ninja agarro el casco derecho de Luna y también lo besaba, haciendo que la diosa de la noche se apenara por la acción del ninja, volteo a ver a su hermana solo para ver como ella se reía de lo que le pasaba ahora. —Nos vemos— se despidió el ninjas que usando el Shunshin No Jutsu desaparecía de la vista de todos, impresionando a los sirvientes y comandantes al ver como el humano desaparecía en frente suyo, mientras que las princesas solo miraban al lugar donde estaba el rubio.

— ¡Ejem! Creo que lo mejor será que iniciemos nuestras labores hermana— propuso Celestia que no quería hablar del acto que Naruto hizo.

—Apoyo la moción querida hermana— concordó Luna que no deseaba hablar sobre como Naruto desaparecía, o el beso que le dio en su casco. Las dos portadoras de los elementos de la armonía junto al pequeño dragón estaban esperando al ninja para poder irse.

— ¿Cuánto va a tardar?— pregunto con impaciencia Rainbow que flotaba en la entrada del castillo.

—No seas impaciente Rainbow, dale algo de tiempo, a fin de cuentas nosotras somos las que decidimos si se queda aquí en Canterlot o regresa con nosotros a Ponyville— señalo la Sparkle a su amiga pegaso que recordó la decisión de Celestia.

—Es cierto ¿Y qué piensas al respecto?— pregunto la pegaso a su amiga unicornio.

—La verdad, por mí se puede quedar para recuperar su brazo, pero la princesa Celestia ordeno que todas debemos llegar a un acuerdo, y dependiendo de la decisión que todas tomemos, eso definirá si Naruto se queda o regresa al pueblo— comento Twilight que se sentaba a esperar a su amigo.

—Tienes razón, yo también comprendo porque desea quedarse— comento la pegaso de crin multicolor.

—Me alegra saber que comprendas mi dilema Rainbow— dijo el ninja cerca del oído de la pegaso que solo pego un brinco al recibir tremendo susto.

— ¡¿Cómo diablos apareciste aquí?!— pregunto la pegaso con enojo por el susto que su amigo le dio, mientras que Naruto solo sonrió con descaro.

—Usando uno de mis trucos ninja— respondió el Uzumaki a la pregunta de la Dash.

—Espera ¿No habías dicho que sin tú brazo derecho no podías hacer jutsus?— pregunto Twilight al recordar, cuando el rubio les dijo que el Uzumaki les había dicho que la mayoría de técnicas ninja necesitaban el uso de las dos manos para poder usarse.

—Eso mismo pensé yo, pero luego descubrí que el Shunshin No Jutsu no necesariamente tiene que hacerse con las dos manos— confeso el ninja a sus amigas.

— ¿El shunsini no sé qué?— pregunto Rainbow Dash al ninja ninja que solo suspiro.—El Shunshin no Jutsu o Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante, es una habilidad que tienen en general todos los ninjas, se trata de hacer mover el cuerpo a altas velocidad permitiéndose ir a cortas o a largas distancias a una velocidad casi imposible de ver. Para un observador parece como si la persona se hubiera teletransportado, generalmente en una nube de humo para ocultar sus movimientos. Esto se logra mediante el uso del chakra para vitalizar temporalmente el cuerpo moviéndolo de esa forma a la persona a velocidades extremas. La cantidad de chakra requerido depende de la distancia, la altura del cuerpo del usuario y su lugar de destino— explico el ninja confundiendo a la pegaso, y asombrando a la bibliotecaria que estaba impresionada no solo por la técnica del Uzumaki sino al ver que su conocimiento es tan grande como el de ella.

—Podrías explicarlo en español ¿por favor?— pidió Spike que también estaba confundido por la explicación que su amigo dio.

—En pocas palabras, es un Jutsu el cual me permite moverme a una alta velocidad, haciendo que parezca que me tele-transporto de un lugar a otro— explico el rubio al momento que Spike y Rainbow asentían al comprenderlo mejor.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que eres más rápido que yo?!— pregunto la pegaso que agarro al rubio del cuello para chocar sus rostro.

—Eh... no lo sé, porque nunca hemos competido— respondió el ninja que solo trataba de evitar una competencia con su amiga, así que solo se le ocurrió una forma, agarro el casco derecho de Rainbow al momento que se arrodillaba en frente de ella.

(Naruto OST: Dead Floating Leaves)

—Rainbow Dash, antes de que iniciemos alguna competencia, permite disculparme primero— comento el ninja que miro a Rainbow a los ojos mientras seguía arrodillado. —Lamento actuar como un idiota ayer, lamento no darme cuenta que tú solo tratas de ayudarme, me has brindado toda la ayuda que puedes, y yo te he apartado de mi camino, no porque considere que eres alguna molestia, sino porque no quiero que tú sufras por mis errores, no quiero que tu resultes herida por mis acciones, vi mucha gente morir en frente de mis ojos, gente que no conocí y que me protegió solo para que el mundo se salvara, me duele aún saber que todas esas personas se sacrificaron por mí, y realmente me dolería perderte, por eso si actuó como un idiota a veces es porque deseo que tú no resultes herida o inclusive mueras por mis acciones. Rainbow Dash, yo te aprecio bastante, por eso, si algo te llegara a pasar, nunca me lo perdonaría, eres parte de mi vida ahora Rainbow, desde que te conocí mi vida se ha vuelto más alegre, junto a ti y las chicas, por eso es que yo deseo que tú y las demás estén lo más alejadas posibles de cosas relacionadas con mi mundo, eres parte de mi vida Rainbow Dash, sin ti mi vida no sería nada— le dijo el ninja a la pegaso que tenía la cara roja al oír esas palabras del ninja, nunca antes nadie le dijo cosas bonitas como las que recién le acaba de decir el ninja. Rainbow se llevó sus dos cascos a la cara al momento que desviaba la cara para que no vieran su cara de tomate, sin embargo eso no pudo ser posible ya que Naruto le agarro de nuevo su casco derecho.

—Por eso Rainbow Dash, te pido disculpas, y espero que me des otra oportunidad, que me dices Rai, ¿me perdonas?— pregunto el ninja que miraba a la yegua que solo desvió la cara para que Naruto no viera su sonrojo, algo tarde ya que Spike y Twilight tenían una sonrisa en la cara. Por alguna razón, Naruto siempre era el que hacía que Rainbow siempre actuara de una forma más "femenina" y olvidara su lado rudo y temerario.

—Y-Y-Yo t-t-te perdo-perdono to-ton-tonto— respondió la atleta que solo sintió como su amigo besaba su casco derecho, como había hecho con las princesas, aumentando el sonrojo de la pegaso que parecía tetera.

— ¡Nos vemos en Ponyville!— grito la pegaso al momento que salía volando sin decir alguna otra palabra.

—Y ahora ¿A ella que le pasa?— pregunto el ninja al ver como su amiga salía volando tan de repente.

—Ay Naruto, sin duda a veces eres un completo idiota— comento Twilight que solo comenzó a caminar junto al pequeño dragón.

(Fin Naruto OST: Dead Floating Leaves)

— ¡Oye!— dijo ofendido el rubio al momento que su amiga solo se reía al ver la reacción del Uzumaki.

—"¡Vamos Rainbow Dash! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo futura miembro de los Wonderbolts?! ¡Tú no actúas de esa forma! ¡Eres una pegaso fuerte, intrépida, temeraria, terca y sobre todo dura como una roca!"— se decía a sí misma la pegaso que sobrevolaba el bosque. —"Pero debo admitir, que esas palabras han sido las más hermosas que me han dicho, y ese beso"— pensó al momento que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, solo para agitar la cabeza con fuerza. —"¡No! ¡No dejes que cosas como esas te distraigan de tu sueño! ¡AH, TE MALDIGO NARUTO!"— pensó la pegaso que solo aumento su velocidad para llegar rápido a Ponyville.

=====Time Skip=====:

—Oye Twilight ¿acaso no viste la carta que te deje?— pregunto Spike, que se encontraba sobre la espalda de su amiga.

— ¿Qué carta Spike?— pregunto la unicornio de crin zafiro al pequeño dragón.

—La que te deje al lado de tu mesa de noche, donde escribir que volvería a casa con Naruto— respondió el pequeño dragón, al momento que la yegua solo sonreía y reía con pena al momento que Spike se daba un golpe en la frente.

—No la culpes Spike, después de todo quien no se asustaría si no te encuentra, cualquiera puede cometer ese error— defendió el ninja a la unicornio.

—Así es Spike, como dice Naruto, como no me voy a preocupar por ti sino te encuentro en la casa— señalo la portadora del elemento de la armonía al pequeño dragón.

—Bueno, en eso tiene razón, yo haría lo mismo si no los encontrara cuando me despierto, después de todo, ustedes con mi familia— comento el pequeño dragón enterneciendo al Uzumaki y a la Sparkle al óir eso de la boca del dragón.

—Tú también eres mi familia Spike— dijo Naruto que agarro a Spike para ponerlo sobre sus hombros y llevarlos cargado. —Oye por cierto, ¿Qué paso para que todas las cosas que llevabas en tu mochila acabaran rotas y tiradas por todas partes?— preguntó el ninja a Spike.

—Pues no lo sé realmente, yo salí corriendo cuando vi unos ojos rojos que estaban dentro de un arbusto, de seguro un animal los vio y decidió romperlos por pura diversión— comento Spike, ya que nunca peleo, solo dejo tirado todo mientras corría por salvar su vida.

—La verdad cuando lo vi todo tirado esperaba que fuera otro poni y no tú, suena cruel pero realmente esperaba que otro fuera el desafortunado, realmente no sé qué haría sin tus tonterías y voz molesta— bromeo el Uzumaki al momento que Spike le daba un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, mientras que Twilight solo reía por ver tal escena.

—Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en Canterlot?— pregunto la Sparkle al ninja.

—La verdad no lo sé, no tengo claro cuánto tardara el proceso para crear la masa, además de que tengo que crear un molde de mi brazo, y esta le hecho de que tengo que combinar cada elemento con cuidado para no causar algún desastre. También cuanto tiempo tardara la masa en obtener un estado estable donde no se descomponga rápido, o este firme y estable— respondió Naruto a la pregunta de Twilight.

—Solo espero que no sea mucho tiempo— dijo Twilight en voz baja al momento que desviaba la cara, pero el ninja alcanzo a escuchar lo que su amiga dijo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que volveré a Ponyville— le respondió el ninja a la unicornio que miro al ninja al momento que bajaba la vista.

— ¿Hable en voz alta verdad?— pregunto Twilight al rubio.

—Así es— respondió el pequeño dragón a la pregunta de su amiga.

—Twilight, no te preocupes de nada, yo volveré a Ponyville cuando termine de crear mi prótesis, además, si necesitas ayuda o alguna de las chicas la necesita, pueden enviar una carta, y yo tratare de llegar lo más rápido posible, como dije, siempre estaré para ti y las demás— confeso el ninja que con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar a Twilight que solo cerro los ojos al sentir la caricia del Uzumaki, realmente odiaba admitir que las caricias del shinobi le encantaban, abrió los ojos al momento que dejo de sentir la mano de Naruto acariciar su cabeza. —Oye Spike, esa no es tu mochila?— pregunto el ninja al ver como la mochila del pequeño dragón parecía caminar.

—Sí... lo es, pero ¿Por qué está caminando?— pregunto el dragón al ver como mochila caminaba.

—Tendremos que averiguar porque camina— ordeno Twilight que acelero el paso para ir a ver la mochila andante. —"Y así hacer que pague por haber distraído a Naruto, y haber hecho que dejara de acariciarme"— pensó con enojo la unicornio, realmente odiaba que las caricias de Naruto le gustaran.

—Sigámosla— declaro el rubio que también acelero el paso para ver que hacia caminar la mochila. No les tomo mucho llegar a la mochila, realmente solo fueron unos segundos nada más, pero comenzaron a caminar lentamente detrás de la mochila que seguía su camino. —Veamos quien está debajo— dijo Naruto que levanto la mochila, para encontrar a un pequeño zorro, un cachorro de zorro. —Es una cría de zorro— dijo el Uzumaki con sorpresa al ver la cría de zorro, era la primera que veía desde que llego a Equestria que inclusive llego a pensar que no existían.

— ¿Y que hace una cría de zorro por estos lados? No es normal verlos por los terrenos del reino de Canterlot— comento la unicornio de crin zafiro azulado al ver al pequeño zorro gruñir.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— pregunto el blondo a su amiga unicornio.

—Veras, los zorros son poco comunes por Canterlot, y más por sus alrededores, es realmente extraño y poco común encontrarlos, inclusive encontrar un cachorro es sumamente raro— comento Twilight al ver como el zorro comenzaba a olfatear al rubio, y como este se agachaba para poder acariciarlo.

—Una vez más, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?— pregunto de nueva cuenta el rubio que acerco su mano izquierda para que el pequeño zorro comenzara a olfatearlo.

—Veras, los zorros no son realmente vistos por este tiempo, es más, ellos viven lejos, muy lejos realmente. Ellos viven por la frontera de las montañas de cristal, donde alguna vez existió el imperio de cristal, es raro verlos, y normalmente solo pasan por Canterlot cuando migran para la temporada de apareamiento— respondió la discípula de la alumna Celestia al ninja.

—Sí es así, ¿qué hace este pobre animalito por aquí?— pregunto Naruto que comenzó a acariciar al zorrito que le tomo cariño en cuestión de segundo.

—Puede que se haya quedado atrás, o se haya perdido, o en el peor de los casos que fuera dejado por su manada al ser el cachorro más pequeño— respondió la Sparkle al ver como su amigo baja a Spike de sus hombros para no botarlo. —A veces el alfa de la manada deja atrás a las crías que considera débiles, o las dejan porque son diferentes a todos, los consideran fenómenos, así que mejor deciden dejarlos a su propia cuenta— dijo con algo de tristeza la yegua, realmente odiaba que los animales tuvieran ese tipo de pensamientos.

—Yo no veo nada malo en él, dijo, solo míralo, es cariñoso y dócil— señalo el rubio que comenzó a rascar la pansa del zorro que disfrutaba las caricias del Uzumaki.

—Lo sé, pero son cosas que la ciencia aún no puede explicar, el comportamiento de los animales sigue siendo un reto para todos, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada— comento la Sparkle con tristeza, el mundo animal era así.

—Comprendo eso, pero este pequeño amigo es muy lindo y cariñoso— dijo Naruto que sonreía al ver como el pequeño zorro mordisqueaba su mano.

—Parece que te tomo cariño en cuestión de segundo ¿Cómo lo haces?— pregunto la portadora del elemento de la magia al ninja.

—La verdad no lo sé, siempre he tenido la habilidad de llevarme bien con cada animal, es como si pudiera comprenderlos... como si ellos pudieran comprenderme— respondió Naruto que comenzó a acariciar la oreja izquierda del pequeño zorro.

—Sin duda alguna eso es interesante, pero ¿lo puedes hacer con todos los animales?— pregunto Twilight que solo miraba al ninja jugar con el zorro.

—Con algunos, a veces trato de calmarlos o decirles que los ayudare, pero no entienden y no me hacen caso, algo similar a Fluttershy. Ya vez que ella tiene una perfecta comunicación con todos los animales, aunque a veces no tanto, mira a Ángel por ejemplo, a veces le hace caso a Fluttershy y otras no— comento Naruto que solo miraba como ahora Spike y el pequeño zorro jugaban.

—Sí lo he notado, pero aún me sorprende el hecho de que posea una habilidad como esa, ella los comprende perfectamente y sabe lo que cada uno desea, sabe cómo cuidarlos, es como si ella fuera la alfa de cada especie animal— dijo la Sparkle que miraba como el pequeño zorro daba pequeñas lamidas a la cara del dragón que solo reía por las cosquillas que causaban las lamidas del zorro.

—Porque eso es, Fluttershy demuestra tener un liderazgo y poder sobre ellos, por eso lo animales la obedecen, y no tiene que ser ruda o tirana para hacer que todos obedezcan sus órdenes, no. Ella lo hace con delicadeza y amabilidad, que los animales la consideran una verdadera líder alfa, he notado como ella cuida de todos como si fueran sus hijos, algo que me gusta de ella— dijo lo último sin pensar el ninja, al momento que Twilight levantaba su ceja derecha al escuchar lo que Naruto dijo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que, te gusta eso de ella?— pregunto la unicornio al humano.

—Que me gusta cómo trata a cada animal, si ve que alguno está en peligro o necesita ayuda, no duda en ir a ayudarlos, ya sea un animal o poni... ella fue la primera en ir a verme en esos escombros cuando yo llegue a este mundo, no tuvo miedo alguno y fue a auxiliarme... inclusive fue a verme al hospital más tarde— declaro el Uzumaki, mientras que Twilight se sorprendía al escuchar.

—Espera ¿Ella fue a verte al hospital esa noche?— pregunto la Sparkle al Uzumaki.

—Así es, cuando yo estaba recuperándome, recuerdo haber oído una voz dulce y tranquila, también recuerdo haber abierto mis ojos con pesadez, aún en ese estado, y con ayuda de la luz de la luna que entraba por mi ventana, pude verla, solo recuerdo que ella me dijo que no me preocupara de nada y siguiera descansando, ella me termino de curar además de cambiar mis vendas— le dijo Naruto que miro como el pequeño zorro mordió la cola del dragón que comenzó a correr de un lado a otro para que el zorro soltara su cola.

— ¿Y ella sabe que tú la viste?— pregunto la portadora del elemento de la magia que miro al rubio.

—No, ella no lo sabe, según ella, yo no recuerdo nada y que cuando abrí mis ojos fue un movimiento involuntario— respondió Naruto que miro a la unicornio.

— ¿Y se lo vas a decir?— le pregunto Twilight a Naruto.

—No es importante, no creo que sea algo de deba contarle, como dije antes, eso es lo que me gusta de ella, si ve que alguien está en problemas decide ayudarlos sin dudar— le dijo el blondo a la poni, que solo miro con atención a Naruto.

—Kon— oyeron el rubio y la unicornio el ladrido del zorro que los estaba llamando.

— ¿Qué pasa amigo?— pregunto el rubio al pequeño zorro.

—Kon KoKoKon Kon Kon KoKon— ladro el pequeño zorro al rubio.

—Oh, perdón, quise decir, amiga ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— pregunto de nuevo el rubio luego de que el zorro le dijera que era hembra.

— ¿Acaso entendiste lo que te dijo?— pregunto Twilight con sorpresa al ver como su amigo entendió lo que la cría de zorro le dijo.

—Recuerda, igual que Fluttershy— respondió Naruto.

—Kon konkonko kokokon kokokokonkon— dijo el pequeño zorro al rubio que solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Comprendo tu dilema, te comprendo muy bien— respondió Naruto con seriedad mientras asentía con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te dijo?— preguntaron la unicornio y el dragón con interés.

—Me dijo que tiene hambre y no tiene lugar en donde dormir, así que me preguntaba si podía venir con nosotros— les dijo Naruto a sus amigos.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?— pregunto el pequeño dragón con interés de saber que haría con la pequeña cría de zorro.

—Fácil, vienes a casa conmigo— respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, al momento que agarraba a la pequeña zorra para cargarla.

— ¿Seguro?— pregunto Twilight con algo de miedo, no porque sea un zorro, sino porque si lo llevaba a su casa podría haber desastres, era la primera mascota que tendría en toda su vida.

—Sí, ¿acaso hay algún problema?— pregunto el ninja que miraba con atención a su amiga.

—No creas que es porque odio a los zorros, o que les tenga miedo... simplemente, nunca tuve alguna mascota, y si la llevamos no creo poder cuidarla— confeso Twilight con pena al momento que Naruto solo sonreía con ternura al ver la preocupación de su amiga.

—No tienes de que preocuparte Twilight, yo la cuidare, créeme es más fácil tratar con un cachorro que con una enorme bola de pelos— comento el rubio al recordar lo difícil que fue llegar a tener una relación con Kurama.

—Bueno, no sabría responderte eso, pero confió en que lo harás bien— dijo Twilight con una sonrisa al ver como la cría se subía a la cabeza del ninja para acomodarse en su pelo. —Parece que realmente le agradaste— comento con una sonrisa la unicornio al ver como la zorrita parecía disfrutar del calor del pelo del ninja.

—jeje eso parece— afirmo el ninja que solo elevo la vista para tratar de ver a su nueva mascota.

— ¿Y cómo la llamaras?— pregunto la discípula de la princesa Celestia al rubio.

—Mmm... no lo sé, ¿Qué dices tú? ¿Tienes algún nombre en mente?— pregunto el Uzumaki a su amiga que miraba a la nueva mascota del rubio.

—Mmm...¿qué te parece Rain?— pregunto la Sparkle al momento que Naruto negaba con la cabeza. — ¿Light?— dijo la unicornio que solo vio cómo su amigo negaba con la cabeza. — ¿Snow?— sugirió solo para recibir una negativa de parte del rubio. — ¿Sora?— volvió a recibir una negativa.

—Y qué te parece algo familiarizado con tu mundo, ¿qué te parece el nombre Yoko?— pregunto la portadora del elemento de la magia que esperaba recibir una afirmativa de parte de su amigo.

—Mmm... Yoko eh— dijo Naruto que ponía su mano izquierda debajo de su barbilla. —Sí, Yoko se oyé bien— comento Naruto con una sonrisa, al igual que Twilight que estaba feliz de haber nombrado a la nueva mascota del ninja. — ¿Qué te parece a ti, pequeña amiga? ¿Te gusta el nombre Yoko?— pregunto Naruto a la pequeña zorra.

—Kon konkon— respondió la pequeña zorrita.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?— preguntó Twilight con interés y curiosidad de saber la respuesta de la cría.

—Dijo que le gustaba, gracias Twilight— agradeció el ninja a su amiga.

—No hay de que, me alegra poder ayudarte— agradeció la unicornio con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oigan! No creen que deberíamos volver rápido al pueblo— sugirió Spike a sus dos amigos.

—Tiene razón, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo caminando despacio, y más ahora que estuvimos platicando— apoyo el rubio que miro al cielo. —Si no me equivoco, ya va a ser medio día—.

—Tienes razón, perdimos toda la mañana. Rainbow ya debió de haber llegado hace tiempo— comento la unicornio. —Debemos apresurar el paso si queremos llegar antes de la hora del almuerzo— al momento que la Sparkle dijo la palabra "almuerzo" el estómago del ninja rugió con fuerza, llamando la atención del dragón y la unicornio que solo miraron al rubio sonreír y levantar los hombros como si dijera "lo siento", al momento que los dos susodichos solo se rieron.

— ¿Qué? No tuve tiempo de desayunar— se defendió el shinobi al momento que su estomagó gruñía de nuevo, indicando que deseaba comer algo ya.

—Bueno, será mejor que comencemos a caminar si queremos comer algo, yo también tengo hambre— apoyo Twilight, ya que ella al igual que Naruto no había desayunado por la desaparición de Spike.

— ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?— propuso Naruto con una sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso te atreves a retarme?— pregunto la Sparkle que también puso una sonrisa al momento que miraba al shinobi a los ojos.

—Así es señorita Sparkle. La desafío a una carrera, el perdedor le pagara el almuerzo al ganador— propuso el rubio rubio que extendió su brazo izquierda hacia la unicornio que solo sonrió.

—De acuerdo señor Uzumaki. ¡Acepto!— dijo Twilight que agarro la mano del rubio para confirmar dicho trato. Los dos tenían una sonrisa en la cara al momento que daban inicio a su pequeña carrera. Los dos comenzaron a calentar, el ninja estiraba sus pies y su único brazo, además de comenzar a dar vueltas con la cabeza para tronar los huesos del cuello y la espalda. Twilight por su parte está trotando en un solo lugar para adaptarse, nunca antes había corrido, nunca había practicado algún deporte, así que esperaba dar una buena impresión y demostrarle al rubio que no solo era una poni que le encantaba leer, bueno, si le encantaba leer libros, pero no por eso era débil.

— ¿Estás lista?— preguntó Naruto a la unicornio.

—Dime, ¿tú estás listo?— respondió la pregunta del rubio con otra pregunta, y su respuesta no fue más que una sonrisa de lado a lado.

—En sus marcas— dijo Naruto que se preparaba para correr. —Listos— Spike se subió a la espalda de Twilight al momento que se agarraba de la cintura de su amiga para no caerse, mientras que la pequeña zorrita mordía el cabello del ninja para aferrarse a él y no caerse. — ¡Fuera!— grito el rubio, pero antes de diera el primer paso, Naruto cayo de cara al suelo mientras Twilight comenzaba a correr dejando atrás al rubio que solo levanto la cara, la cual está roja debido al tremendo golpe que se dio.

— ¿Pero qué paso?— pregunto el rubio que solo miraba a su amiga correr, volteo a ver atrás solo para ver sus pies amarrados con una soga. — ¿Pero qué demonios paso aquí?— pregunto Naruto al ver sus pies atados. — ¡TWILIGHT! ¡SPIKE!— grito Naruto al darse cuenta de la trampa que la yegua y el dragón le pusieron.

— ¡¿ACASO NO LO VISTE VENIR?!— grito la yegua desde lejos con una sonrisa al rubio que comenzó a desatarse, pero le costaba mucho al tener solo una mano. — ¿Seguro que hacer eso estuvo bien?— pregunto la yegua al pequeño dragón.

—Sí, no hay problema alguno, después de todo él puede usar esa técnica ninja para correr rápido— respondió Spike que levanto los hombros. —Lo que me sorprendente es que no se diera cuenta cuando le estaba amarrando los pies— confeso el dragón haber atado los pies del humano.

Mientras la yegua hablaba con su pequeño ayudante, Yoko que había saltado justo antes de que Naruto golpeara el suelo con su cara, se encuentra colgando de la cola de Twilight, poco a poco la pequeña zorrita comenzó a escalar por la cola de la portadora del elemento de la magia, cerro sus ojos con algo de enojo, nadie lastima a su nuevo amo, y aquellos que lo hicieran pagarían el castigo. Con delicadeza y cuidado se posiciono sobre los flancos traseros de la yegua, abrió los más que podía su hocico, sin duda alguna, Twilight pagaría un alto precio. Mientras que Naruto por fin se había librado de la atadura, se levantó para comenzar a sacudirse el polvo que había en su ropa.

— ¡Me la vas a pagar Spike! ¡Esto fue idea tuya!— mascullo el rubio con algo de enojo al ver que había caído en tal broma.

— ¡AAAAAHHHHH!— fue el grito que se oyó por los alrededores de ese bosque, los pájaros y uno que otro animal salió corriendo con miedo al oír tremendo grito, Naruto se sorprendió por el grito, sabía que ese grito lo había hecho Twilight.

— ¿Qué habrá sido eso Yoko?— pregunto el ninja que no recibió respuesta alguna. — ¿Yoko?— llamo Naruto que comenzó a tocar su cabello buscando a su nueva mascota. —Oh, Oh— dijo Naruto que dedujo donde se encuentra su mascota, suspiro con fuerza al momento que exhalaba, y comenzaba a caminar. —Solo espero que Twilight no nos eche de la casa— comento el Uzumaki con pesar, mientras ponía una cara de susto, al saber porque se oyó ese grito.

=====Time Skip=====.

—Jajajajajaja— reía Rainbow Dash que se agarraba el estómago. — ¡Vuelve a repetirlo por favor ¿Cómo te paso eso?!— dijo entre risas la pegaso de crin multicolor a Twilight que se encontraba sentada sobre una almohada y cruzada de cascos.

—Rainbow jeje ya deja a Twilight en paz jeje— trataba de contener la risa Applejack, que miraba a su amiga. —Jajajaja lo siento pero no puedo evitar reírme, perdóname Twilight— se disculpó la granjera que se cubría la boca con su sombrero.

—Vamos chicas, no es gracioso, Twilight, querida ¿te encuentras bien?— pregunto Rarity que trataba de calmar a Twilight que seguía enojada.

— ¿Segura que estas comoda sobre esa almohada Twilight? En tu condición actual debes reposar tus...— pero Fluttershy no pudo terminar de ver la mirada que su amiga le daba.

— ¡No lo digas!— ordeno la Sparkle con enojo.

—Flancos traseros— termino la oración Pinkie que solo miraba a su amiga. —No debes porque sentirte avergonzada porque una zorra haya mordido tus flancos traseros— dijo Pinkie a la Sparkle.

— ¿Twilight? ¿Sigues enojada?— pregunto Naruto que estaba recostado sobre la puerta del cuarto de la Sparkle. —Oye, sé que lo que hizo Yoko estuvo mal, pero por favor, perdónala. Ya le dije que eso estuvo mal, y de verdad lo siente, perdónala por favor— pidió el ninja que esperaba la respuesta de la unicornio.

— ¿Seguirás enojado con el querida?— pregunto Rarity a la unicornio de crin zafiro que solo desvió la cara.

—Sabes... lo siento mucho— se disculpó el blondo que se sentó en la entrada de la habitación de la Sparkle. —En realidad lo siento mucho chicas... cometí un grave error ayer, enojarme por algo estúpido... me hicieron ver mi gran error, comprendí que ustedes solo desean protegerme, así como yo deseo hacerlo por ustedes. El haberme enojado con ustedes fue algo realmente estúpido de mi parte, sé que ustedes no quieren verme sufrir o resultar herido, comprendí que lo que ustedes desean hacer es solo apoyarme y ayudarme en todo, y lo han logrado... me han brindado su amistad, y me han aceptado por como soy. No me tuvieron miedo, o no tanto la primera vez que nos vimos, realmente les debo mucho a todas, y no sé cómo pagarle a cada una... realmente no sé cómo ustedes seis maravillosas yeguas, pueden brindarme su amistad, he sido un idiota, alejándolas de mí, cuando lo único que quieren hacer es ayudarme, ayudarme a recuperar una parte de mí, brindarme toda la fuerza y voluntad que sea posible... comprenderé si deciden que no me quede en Canterlot, y les juro, les juro que hare lo que sea para que todas me perdonen, para que me den otra oportunidad. Solo les pido que me perdonen, que perdonen a este pobre infeliz, por favor— Naruto se encuentra recostado en la puerta mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yoko, estaba esperando que las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía lo perdonaran. Las palabras que había dicho eran sinceras y venían del corazón, ellas eran realmente importantes en su vida, lo ayudaron mucho, y no solo ellas, también Bon Bon y las princesas, y en menor medida Octavia y Vinyl, las había conocido hace tres meses, y esperaba que fueran sus amigas por mucho más tiempo. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que la puerta del cuarto de Twilight se abrió y el ninja caía de espalda al suelo.

—Hola— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras miraba a las yeguas que estaban sentadas y con los ojos cerrados. —De verdad lo siento chicas, ¿podrían perdonarme?— pregunto el Uzumaki que solo puso una sonrisa de arrepentimiento esperando que las potras hicieran algún movimiento, el cual no tuvo que esperar por mucho tiempo, ya que Twilight lo había levantado con su magia.

—Escucha Naruto, lo que tenga que pasar, que pase ahora— declaro la unicornio que se levantó de su lugar para salir del cuarto y dejar solo a las demás. —Por cierto, no estoy enojada, o no tanto como lo estuve antes, pero perdonó a Yoko, ella solo cumplía con su instinto de protección— fueron las palabras de Twilight que salió de la habitación dejando solo al ninja y a las potras, pero a los pocos segundos salió Rainbow para acompañar a su amiga. —Pensé que te quedarías dentro— señalo la Sparkle a la pegaso.

—Recuerda que ya hable con él en la mañana, yo lo perdone, al igual que tú. Pero ahora es turno de las otras— Rainbow solo se dispuso a bajar al primer nivel para esperar, Twilight vio la puerta de su cuarto, y siguió a Rainbow al primer nivel para esperar junto a ella. Las dos potras estaban sentadas tomando una taza de Té, ya había pasado 1 hora desde que salieron de la habitación, y Naruto o alguna de las chicas no mostraba señal de vida, ya que no se oía ruido alguno.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?— pregunto Rainbow a su amiga unicornio.

—Una hora, una ahora en completo silencio ¿crees que todo esté bien?— le pregunto la discípula de la princesa Celestia a su amiga pegaso.

—Todos somos adultos, así que no creo que haya muchos problemas— Twilight observaba con atención a la pegaso, después de todo, Rainbow nunca era la voz de la razón o decía algo con seriedad, nunca demostraba eso, normalmente ella era la que siempre actuaba antes de pensar.

—Debo admitir que me sorprende el hecho de que has comenzado a volverte más... seria por no encontrar mejor palabra, has comenzado a pensar con detenimiento, inclusive te has vuelto la voz de la razón, realmente has madurado no mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para darte cuenta de lo que pasa— comento la unicornio de crin zafiro.

—Pues, me di cuenta que debo comenzar a tomar las cosas en serio, a veces cuesta, pero poco a poco voy tomando la actitud que una yegua como yo debe tener, después de todo, debo mostrar madurez si deseo pertenecer a los Wonderbolts— y era cierto, Rainbow Dash había decidió investigar cómo podía pertenecer a los Wonderbolts, y noto que cada miembro de los Wonderbolts tomaba su trabajo en serio, cada misión o trabajo que hacían resultaba siempre perfecto, nunca fallaban. Y si deseaba pertenecer a ellos, debía comenzar a pensar con madurez.

—Comprendo, y estoy feliz por ti, estas un paso más cerca de cumplir con tu sueño— Twilight sonreía al ver que su amiga estaba acercándose a su sueño, ella al igual que las demás sabía que pertenecer a los Wonderbolts era su meta, su objetivo, su sueño. La Sparkle iba a decir algo más pero escucho los pasos de sus amigas.

—Vayamos a ver que paso al final— declaro Rainbow que comenzó a caminar a la sala principal, donde encontró a sus amigos que tenían una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Todo está bien ahora?— pregunto Twilight a sus amigos que solo pusieron una sonrisa.

—Sí, todo se arregló, todo volvió como debe ser ¿no es así Yoko?— pregunto el ninja a su pequeña mascota.

—Kon— dijo la pequeña zorrita a la pregunta de su amo.

—Bueno, tengo que volver a Canterlot— declaro el shinobi a sus amigas. —Sé que es pronto, pero mientras más rápido empiece a crear mi nuevo brazo, más rápido voy a poder terminar con la misión del viejo—.

—Lo sabemos bien, por eso, deberías irte ya, solo ten mucho cuidado y ven a vernos— Applejack solo puso una sonrisa sincera, realmente deseaba que su amigo recuperara su brazo, por eso decidió dejarlo ir a Canterlot, y no era la única, al igual que a las otras, le sorprendió saber que ella decidiría si él se quedaba en el castillo de la princesa Celestia o se quedaba en Ponyville.

—Concuerdo con Applejack corazón, ve y trata de conseguir tu brazo, pero recuerda venir a vernos cuando puedas, y ten mucho cuidado— dijo Rarity que solo puso media sonrisa.

—Cada vez que vengas, tendré un pastel de bienvenida, oh, pero avísame para poder prepararlo con anticipación— sugirió Pinkie que había agarrado de los cachetes al rubio y apretarlos. —Solo ten cuidado si— termino de hablar, la poni rosada que puso media sonrisa.

—Recuerda que si necesitas ayuda puedes venir a buscarnos, nosotras te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, ven a vernos cuando estés libre, te recibiremos siempre con los brazos abiertos— le dijo la amante de los animales a su amigo ninja.

—No se preocupen por nada, les prometo que estaré bien. Además, ya les dije que nunca les dejare— puso una sonrisa en su rostro el ninja al momento que llevaba su pulgar al pecho. — ¡Recuérdenlo, yo siempre estaré aquí en su corazón! Así como ustedes lo están en el mío, no me ire aún, y les aseguro que vendré a verlas, no se preocupen chicas, solo también espero que se cuiden, en especial tu Applejack, no vayas a sobre exigirte con el trabajo— regaño el ninja a su amiga granjero que solo sonrió apenada al ser regañada como una potranca.

—Ten cuidado en tu viaje de regreso a Canterlot, y recuerda escribirme de vez en cuando, y también no dudes en pedir mi ayuda— hablo Twilight que en todo momento solo se dedicó a prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Igual la mía, no seré una cerebrito como Twilight— señalo Rainbow a su amiga unicornio que se enojó al ser llamada así. —Pero no dudes en pedir mi ayuda, para estamos los amigos—.

—Tienen razón, y no se preocupen, si tengo algún inconveniente, y necesito su ayuda, se los haré saber— agradeció Naruto a las Mane Six.

—Oh, yo también te ayudare Naruto— levanto la mano Spike para hacerse notar.

—Lo sé amiguito, pero recuerda obedecer a Twilight para que no vuelva a pasar algo como lo de esta mañana, o alguna de las chicas— sugirió el rubio, solo para que las chicas rieran al ver como Naruto trataba al dragón. —Bien, me voy— declaro, al momento que se dirigía a la puerta y agarraba la manija. —Solo cuídense también, las quiero— abrió la puerta para poder salir e irse de regreso a Canterlot para poder empezar con su experimento de crear un nuevo brazo.

—"Yo también te quiero"— pensaron al unísono las chicas al ver partir a Naruto, sabían que no se iba lejos, eran dos horas de viaje a Canterlot si iban en tren, pero aun así estaban preocupadas, la cuenta regresiva había comenzado, el tiempo para que partiera del pueblo en esa misión peligrosa había comenzado, ahora solo tenían que esperar, esperar y rezar para que todo le saliera bien a su amigo.

* * *

**Bueno, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, como se dieron cuenta, Naruto y Twilight serán unos padres estrictos cuando tengas hijos, y parece que Celestia y Luna se han dado cuenta de los sentimientos que las yeguas van sintiendo por el ninja, claro aunque parece que fueron muy sinceras y fueron al grano xD, pero bueno, y saber que fue el trato que tuvieron las chicas con Naruto, será un misterio, pero lo bueno es que todo se arreglo, y Naruto comenzará a crear su nuevo brazo, y las chicas parecían despedirse para siempre del ninja, imaginense, si ellas actuaron como unas esposas que se despiden de sus maridos que van a la guerra, como actuaran cuando se vaya de Ponyville para buscar indicios de Kaguya. Eso fue todo por ahora, y nos vemos a la proxima, aquí se despide el hijo no legitimo de Rikudo.**

**PD: Alguno ya vio la pelicula de X-Men Apocalipsis, a mi parecer estuvo buena, ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?.**

**PD2: Ahora sí, nos vemos a la próxima, que tengan un buen día ´Ttebayo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola amigos, aquí estoy yo de nuevo posteando un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, me alegra ver que a algunas personas les gusta, antes que nada agradezco la sugerencia de algunos para el harem de Naruto, y ya tengo a las elegidas, algunas ya las mencione antes, y otras las agregue, claro que el no solo sera el unico que tenga pareja, ya tengo el de otros personajes, pero eso lo verán en el transcurso de esta historia. Espero y les guste este capítulo, bueno, sin más que decir los dejo con el capitulo. ¡ACCIÓN!.**

* * *

**Comienza el proyecto "Brazo Nuevo".**

—Me alegra saber que todo se resolvió— Celestia estaba feliz de saber que Naruto y las chicas se habían "reconciliado" y que todo volvía a ser como antes.

—Sí, la verdad es que las chicas son realmente buenas de corazón, y que sepan perdonarme es algo que realmente agradezco, ya veo porque los elementos de la armonía las eligieron como sus portadoras, cada una demuestra perfectamente el significado de cada elemento, pero aún me pregunto, ¿Por qué los elementos no te reconocieron como su portadora? Después de todo, tú fuiste su primera portadora— señalo el ninja que caminaba junto a Celestia hacia el laboratorio donde trabajaría. Luego de haber llegado, y reportarle a la princesa de que había pasado, la gobernante de Equestria decidió llevarlo a los laboratorios que se encontraban debajo del castillo, lugar donde se creaban las curas para las enfermedades y donde analizaban nuevas plantas que aparecían de la nada por los alrededores del reino, o las que se encontraban por la frontera donde antes se encontraba el reino de cristal.

—Es algo que yo tampoco logro comprender Naruto, los elementos no son controlados, no se puede tener control sobre ellos, son libres. Pero las cosas pasan por algo, quizá fue el destino, o fue algún ser omnipotente el que quiso que pasaran así las cosas, lo único que nosotros podemos hacer es aceptar las cosas como son— Naruto miro con atención a Celestia, la sabiduría que ella poseía era sorprendente, no por nada ella era la que gobernaba el reino de Equestria.

— ¿Y has intentado usarlos? ¿Poder hacer que te obedezcan?— Celestia simplemente cerro los ojos, al momento que suspiraba.

—Lo he intentado, pero no me responden, no acatan mis órdenes, no lo hacen más. En el pasado, era fácil usarlos, con mi hermana Luna, las dos podíamos utilizarlos a voluntad propia, pero ahora, ni con su ayuda logro que funcionen, y siento que poner tal poder sobre la espalda, de seis yeguas que han vivido una vida tranquila, es algo injusto. Apenas están en sus años de apogeo, tienen mucho por que vivir— Celestia no dudaba de la fuerza de las chicas, pero poner tal poder sobre la espalda de seis yeguas jóvenes, era algo injusto, apenas estaban disfrutando de la vida.

—No debes preocuparte por ellas, como te había dicho, ellas son fuertes, creo que no hay ponis más confiables que ellas seis, será duro al principio, pero ya veraz que los dominaran a la perfección. Y créeme, lo digo por experiencia propia, tratar de dominar el poder de Kurama, el modo Sennin y el modo Rikudo fue algo difícil, sentía que perdía el control, que me iba a descontrolar, pero trataba de mantenerme tranquilo, y lo lograba porque siempre pensaba en proteger a mis amigos, aprender el modo Sennin me llevo tiempo, y apenas recibí el entrenamiento necesario, y con el poder de Kurama y el modo Rikudo tuve que batallar para poder dominarlo— confeso el ninja que posaba su mirada al frente, realmente eran largos los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot. —Pero las chicas tienen tiempo, tienen a alguien que las ayude a poder dominarlos, te tienen a ti para que las ayudes a guiarse en el camino correcto, y sé que ellas podrán hacerlo, confió en ellas, así como lo hago contigo en que las apoyaras y ayudaras—.

—Realmente me alegraría poder hacerlo, pero con mis deberes como gobernante del reino de Equestria, no puedo dejarlos para entrenarlas, ellas tendrán que aprender por su propia cuenta, y Luna tampoco puede hacerlo, ya que el consejo decidió que no se hiciera pública su presencia, ya que podría causar disturbios en las ciudades, algo que realmente odio ya que mi hermana no es un monstruo, pero como te has dado cuenta, algunos ponis se dejan influenciar fácilmente, y no dudo que algún poni comience a decir que Luna volvió para dominarlos— el consejo de Equestria era sin duda algo que odiaba Celestia, a pesar de que ella era la líder del reino, pero odiaba admitir que la ayudaban a disminuir sus labores como gobernante.

—Sabes, creo que el tipo de gobierno que poseen aquí es como en las aldeas ninjas. A pesar de que el Kage es quien dirige y da las ordenes, el consejo de la aldea siempre debe estar presente, y siempre se tomara en cuenta su decisión, el problema radica cuando todos llegan a una conclusión poco ética, una que llegue a perjudicar o cobrar la vida de miles de personar, veo que inclusive aquí tienen ese tipo de problemas— comento Naruto recordando a los viejos concejales de Konoha, en especial a Danzo.

—Ni lo digas, a veces ellos toman la palabra y deciden que hacer, a pesar de que el ejército de Equestria debe obedecerme a mí, hay pequeñas facciones que obedecen a los concejales, y si has observado bien, los soldados deberían estar por toda Equestria protegiendo y manteniendo el control en las ciudades, pero el concejo opto para que todo miembro del ejercito proteja Canterlot, siendo esta la capital y centro de Equestria— Naruto se quedó sorprendido al saber eso, los miembros del consejo de Equestria eran como Danzo, y la vieja Koharu y el viejo de Homura, siempre ponían ordenes absurdas y que solo los beneficiaban a ellos. —Y lastimosamente no puedo hacer nada, solo unos pocos ponis son los que me apoyan o confían en mí, es algo que me preocupara realmente, a pesar de que todo en Equestria aparenta ser color de rosa, no es así, inclusive aquí hay problemas, pero trato de mantenerlos lo más privado posible, para no causar problemas—.

—Comprendo tu dilema, el tercero siempre me decía que tener un consejo era molesto, igual que Tsunade-Baachan odiaba tenerlos, pero sé que no puedes decir nada, ya que comenzaran a pensar que estás perdiendo el juicio, y si son como los concejales de Konoha, desearan hacer un golpe de estado para arrebatarte el poder— comento Naruto que miraba por fin una puerta que aparentemente lo llevaría a los laboratorios, los dos se detuvieron en frente de la puerta.

—Lo sé Naruto, y es por eso que con dolor y desaprobación, debo aprobar dichas acciones, pero como tú mismo lo dijiste, si no acato o apruebo dichas cosas, los concejales pensaran que estoy volviéndome incompetente con cumplir con mis deberes como princesa, y querrán destituirme de mi cargo, por esas razones, es que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo lo estoy tratando de mantener lo más privado, o trate ya que con tú repentina carrera que hiciste por las calles del reino, muchos ponis comenzaron a reportar que observaron como una criatura de dos patas corria y que parecía huir, y el hecho de que mis soldados sobrevolaran encima de ti, no ayudo en nada. Ahora me temo que los concejales se enteren de esto, y deciden tomar medidas extremas en contra de ti— revelo la princesa del sol al humano, que solo sonrió avergonzado al principio, pero que luego cambio para poner una mirada de seriedad.

—Sera un problema entonces, pero esperemos que no pase nada— comento el rubio con esperanza de que no se metiera en problemas la princesa por ayudarlo.

—Bien, vayamos a los laboratorios, por cierto, me tome la molestia de llamar a una de las mejores científicas que posee Canterlot, ha ayudado mucho en crear antídotos para varios animales que son venenosos, además de estudiar tierras donde sea posible cosechar— le dijo Celestia al ninja que estaba agradecido, al saber que tendría ayuda extra.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?— pregunto el Uzumaki a la princesa.

—Su nombre es Lyra, es una de las ponis más inteligentes que hay, una de las pocas, podría decirse que está a la altura de Twilight y Moon Dancer— señalo la princesa del sol, mientras que Naruto solo se sorprendió al saber que ella era casi una genio como lo era Twilight, y también le sorprendió el hecho de que había una yegua que estaba a la altura de Twilight. —Solo, hay un pequeño problema con su personalidad, es un poco, como te lo explico, obsesiva por así decirlo—.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "obsesiva"?— pregunto Naruto entre comillas a la princesa.

—Vamos, pronto lo averiguaras— Celestia se adelantó y comenzó a bajar hasta los laboratorios del reino, Naruto solo miro con duda la escalera, por alguna razón sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en la espalda, como si algo le estuviera gritando "¡Vete de aquí! ¡Corre por tu vida! ¡Estás a tiempo idiota!" sacudió su cabeza para acomodar sus ideas, dio el primer paso para bajar por las escaleras y llegas al laboratorio, pero antes cerró la puerta para que nadie los siguiera, sin embargo, una figura misteriosa salió de entre las cortinas de una ventana, y salió corriendo sin rumbo definido.

—Y dime ¿Cómo es que sabes que ella es una de las más listas de Equestria?— pregunto Naruto a la princesa.

—Veras Naruto, como gobernante de toda Equestria, debo ser capaz de conocer a cada habitante ya sea poni, pegaso, unicornio, grifo o cualquier otra criatura viviente. Como sabes, mi hermana Luna es la que se encarga de levantar y ocultar la luna, pero aparte de eso, ella se encarga de proteger a cada poni cuando duerme, ella protege sus sueños, y si lo quieres ver de cierto modo, la luna es el ojo de mi hermana, ella está en todo lugar y en ninguno. Y eso se aplica a mí, con ayuda del sol soy capaz de vigilar a cada habitante, es por eso que se todos los nombres de cada corcel o yegua que existe— explico Celestia al rubio que asintió con la cabeza.

—Comprendo, y debo admitir que eso es sorprendente— comento Naruto. —Espera un momento ¿dijiste que siempre vigilas a cada habitante?— pregunto Naruto con algo de vergüenza al imaginar que Celestia lo veía como dios lo trajo al mundo cuando se bañaba o estaba en el baño.

—No te preocupes, puedo decidir a quién espiar ¡dijo vigilar! ¡Eso vigilar! A quien yo quiera vigilar jejeje— respondió con nerviosismo la princesa del sol. —"_Casi lo arruino, si sabe que espió a los ponis para entretenerme cuando estoy cansada pensara que soy rara_"— pensó Celestia, ver las aventuras de los ponis era como su telenovela de todos los días, cada día había algo nuevo que ver.

—"_Creo que desde ahora tendrá que usar ropa para bañarme_"— pensó para sí mismo el rubio que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville.

— ¿Qué paso Bon Bon? ¿Por qué estas así?— pregunto Vinyl a su amiga repostera que se miraba deprimida.

—Mi amiga Lyra no vendrá, parece que se le presento un trabajo y no sabe cuándo podrá venir a visitarme, quería enseñarle el pueblo, hace tiempo que no nos vemos— le explico la repostera a su amiga Dj. —Sabes, ella tiene una gran obsesión, irónicamente esa obsesión es con lo humanos, de pequeña, ella siempre era rechazada y todos la evitaban por creer que estaba loca... inclusive yo lo llegue a pensar. Pero a pesar de eso, de las críticas de los otros ponis, ella seguía siendo la misma, de cierta forma, se parece a Naruto en ese sentido, nunca se rindió y nunca dejo que las críticas de otros la afectaran. Por eso esperaba que ella viniera a conocer a Naruto, antes de que él se fuera a Canterlot... pero no se va a poder, él se fue y ella no vendrá— Vinyl miraba con tristeza a su amiga, Bon Bon no era su amiga desde la infancia, la conoció cuando fueron a la universidad de Canterlot, pero la repostera siempre le contaba de su amiga Lyra, esperaba conocerla, después de todo Bon Bon la describía como la mejor unicornio que había, por eso estaba triste de ver así a su amiga.

—Vamos Bon Bon, no te pongas así, de seguro ella debe estar igual que tú al no poder venir a Ponyville, ella tampoco te ha visto en mucho tiempo— Vinyl puso su casco derecho en la espalda de su amiga para reconfortarla.

—Gracias— sonrió Bon Bon al ver como su amiga Dj la apoyaba.

—Por cierto ¿Cuál es su trabajo?— pregunto la unicornio musical a su amiga.

—Es una científica en Canterlot— respondió la poni repostera a su amiga.

—Oye, y si ella trabaja en Canterlot, y Naruto se fue a Canterlot. No crees que sea posible que ellos dos se conozcan, dijo, Naruto es el único humano en todo el reino de Equestria, y Lyra está obsesionada con ellos— dijo la unicornio blanca a su amiga.

—No lo creo, puede que tú hipótesis sea buena, pero Lyra siempre se mantiene ocupada en su trabajo, y Naruto estará en el castillo, y solo se conocerían por una broma del destino— comento la repostera sin saber que lo que dijo su amiga se iba a volver realidad, el destino realmente tenía muchas sorpresas.

De regreso a Canterlot.

Naruto y Celestia estaban caminando por los laboratorios que estaban debajo del castillo, Naruto miraba con asombro los laboratorios, nunca pensó en encontrar algo como eso, o tan siquiera saber que había laboratorios debajo del castillo. En realidad, había muchas cosas que no sabía que existían en el mundo de Equestria, cosas que él creía que no existían, por ejemplo, los cines, había cines en Equestria, y la verdad, las películas que existían no estaban mal, esa película de Batpony era su favorita, en fin. Equestria se parecía mucho a su mundo, más de lo que pensaba. Los laboratorios eran grandes, y daban algo de miedo, ya que estaban desolados y había mesas con varios instrumentos.

—No te preocupes de nada, aquí la mayoría de científicos se encarga de buscar nuevas fórmulas para hacer que las plantas crezcan más rápido y sean saludables para su consumo, además de investigar los nuevos tipos de plantas que aparecen, y antídotos para aquellos animales venenosos que no están bajo nuestro control— explico la diosa del sol al rubio que miraba con atención las salas de experimentos.

— ¿Trabajare aquí? ¿Acaso ellos también me ayudaran?— pregunto Naruto a la alicornio.

—No, ellos no deben saber nada acerca de tu mundo, como te dije antes, hay ponis que obedecen a los concejales, debemos mantener lo más secreto posible la creación de tu brazo nuevo. Esa es tu sala— señalo Celestia la única habitación que parecía estar habitada, se oían sonidos de herramientas y la voz de una mujer. —Sígueme— ordeno la alicornio de crin multicolor que se había detenido al ver que Naruto se quedó viendo las salas de experimentos. Naruto dejo de ver las salas para seguir a la princesa Celestia.

—Kon— dijo Yoko que había decidido salir a ver lo que pasaba, ya que en todo momento se había quedado entre el pelo del ninja.

—Sí... yo también tengo algo de miedo— apoyo el blondo a su mascota.

—Oh, no sabía que tenías una mascota— se sorprendió Celestia al ver como del cabello del ninja salía una cría de zorro. —Qué raro, los zorros no aparecen por aquí en esta época, es raro ver uno ¿Dónde lo encontraste?— pregunto la gobernante de Equestria al shinobi.

—Es ella, la encontré cuando regresábamos a Ponyville, se llama Yoko— el ninja bajo a la pequeña zorrita de su cabeza y la ponía en el suelo.

—Hola pequeñita— saludo Celestia que se agacho para ver a la zorrita que la olfateo, y luego comenzó a lamer su rostro. —Jejejeje es muy tierna y cariñosa— Celestia uso su magia para poner sobre su espalda a la pequeña zorra que se acomodó y se recostó sobre su espalda.

—Es algo perezosa, solo le encanta dormir, se parece a ese gato naranja de los periódicos de la sección de comedia— comento Naruto que solo miraba a la zorrita dormir plácidamente.

—Es tierna y linda, me alegra saber que la hayas encontrado tú, quien sabe que le hubiera pasado a la pequeña y linda Yoko— acario la cabeza de la zorrita con sus alas. —Bueno, sigamos con nuestro camino— dijo Celestia que camino unos pasos hasta que llego a la puerta y la abrió. —Buenas tardes Lyra, espero que nos disculpes por haber llegado tarde— pidió disculpas la princesa Celestia a la unicornio que al ver a la princesa se arrodillo en frente de ella.

—No su majestad, no tengo nada que perdonarle. Es un placer poder servirle— dijo con sutileza la unicornio de crin turquesa grisáceo a la soberana de Equestria.

—Lyra, permíteme enseñarte a un amigo mío. Naruto— Celestia se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al ninja, al momento que Lyra se quedaba sorprendida al ver al ninja.

—Hola— saludo Naruto ala unicornio que tenía la quijada abajo, y si no fuera por los huesos que mantienen unida la mandíbula con el cráneo, de seguro ahora la quijada de Lyra estaría en el suelo. Naruto seguía sonriendo mientras miraba a la unicornio que no decía o hacia algo, la sonrisa del rubio paso de feliz a incomoda.

—Eh... Lyra— llamo la alicornio a su súbdita que miraba con atención al rubio.

—Haz algo... me duele la cara de estar sonriendo— dijo entre dientes el rubio que seguía sonriendo mientras la unicornio seguía estática en su lugar.

— ¿Lyra?— llamo la princesa que paso su ala derecha por la cara de la unicornio para hacer que respondiera.

—Creo que le doy miedo— a los pocos segundo de decir eso el rubio cayo de golpe al suelo.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es un humano! ¡Eres un humano!— grito Lyra que estaba sobre el pecho del ninja que estaba tratando de recuperar el aire, después de haber recibido tal tacleada de parte de la unicornio que comenzó a agarrar el pelo y la cara del ninja. —Vaya, la piel de ustedes es un poco dura, y su pelo es como el nuestro, sus ojos, dientes, en casi todo son parecidos a nosotros— Lyra revisaba al rubio de pies a cabeza, Celestia miraba las acciones de Lyra con desconcierto, volteo la cara a un lado y se cubría los ojos al ver lo que su científica quería hacer.

— ¡Oye, eso no!— Naruto se levantó con la cara roja y se abotonaba el pantalón, esa unicornio era una loca y desquiciada.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?— pregunto la unicornio que comenzó a caminar alrededor del rubio.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Te diré que tiene de malo! ¡Eso es indebido y sobre todo estas abusando de mí! ¡En pocas palabras, me estas violando!— Naruto solo miro el lugar donde antes estaba la poni, ¿Qué diablos paso? ¿A dónde se había ido esa unicornio? Su respuesta llego rápido al sentir sobre su cabeza algo pesado.

—Sorprendente, son capaces de soportar el peso de una poni como yo— analizo Lyra que salto de la cabeza del ninja para caer al suelo en sus cuarto cascos.

—No soy un animal raro ¿lo sabias?— pregunto el rubio que solo suspiro al ver que la poni había desaparecido de nuevo.

—Estos apéndices ¿Cómo los llamas?— pregunto la unicornio de crin turquesa grisáceo que tocaba y agarraba las manos del Uzumaki.

— ¿Esta es la obsesión que dijiste que tenía? ¿Una obsesión con los humanos?— pregunto el rubio a la alicornio que solo sonrió de lado al ver como la unicornio revisaba con una lupa cada parte del rubio.

—Eres realmente sorprendente— comento Lyra que dejaba de examinar al rubio y se sentaba en frente de él y se arrodillaba.

—Por favor, podrías dejar que te examine por completo— pidió la poni al rubio que solo cerro los ojos mientras que un tic nervioso se apoderaba de su ojo derecho.

—Lyra—intervino por fin Celestia que decidió dejar de ver dicho espectáculo y ayudar a su amigo.

—Si su majestad— ahora se arrodillo en frente de Celestia.

—Naruto vino aquí porque necesita tu ayuda— comento Celestia.

— ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Y para qué?— pregunto Lyra a su líder.

—Veras, el desea que tú lo ayudes con un experimento, o mejor dicho, yo quiero que tú lo ayudes con algo importante, y eso es la creación de una prótesis para reemplazar su brazo perdido— señalo Celestia el lugar donde antes estaba el brazo derecho del rubio.

—Sabía que algo estaba mal cuando vi que solo tenías un apéndice llamado brazo, además de ver las vendas claramente ocultan la herida que posees— Lyra comenzó a caminar de regreso al laboratorio, seguida de Naruto y Celestia.—Debo admitir que me alaga mucho que pensara en mí para ayudar a Naruto en la creación de una prótesis, y con gusto lo ayudare en su proyecto princesa, tiene mi palabra, lo prometo por mi casco— Lyra llevo su casco derecho a su ojo.

—Bien, yo tengo que volver a mis labores, los dejo trabajando, si necesitan algo, envíen un pergamino por este tubo que lleva a mi oficina— señalo la alicornio un tubo de cobro que iba al techo. —Bien, me tengo que ir, buena suerte— se despidió la princesa del sol al momento que desaparecía de la habitación.

—Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?— pregunto Lyra que se ponía una bata de laboratorio y gafas protectoras.

—"_A mal paso darle prisa_"— pensó el ninja que saco un pergamino de su bolsillo.

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte del reino de Equestria. Madara se encontraba viendo un mapa de Equestria, puede que lo que hacía no fuera nada malo, sino fuera porque había tres lugares rodeados por un círculo rojo, uno se encontraba en el jardín del castillo de Celestia, otro en el centro de Canterlot y uno más ubicado en medio del mar, pasando la frontera del reino.

—Debo mover bien mis cartas, no debo cometer los mismos errores que cometí con Obito en el pasado, sin embargo, para que todo salga como espero, debo moverme con sigilo y esperar a que la oportunidad sede para que ustedes caigan en mis manos... o puedo intervenir y adelantar las cosas— Madara agarro una daga al momento que la clavaba en el círculo que se encontraba en el jardín de Canterlot. —Y tú serás mi primera jugada... Discord— el Uchiha se apartó de la mesa y miraba el techo. —Debo destruir esto lo antes posible, para que mi plan comience— declaro el fundador del clan Uchiha, pero una nube de humo se hizo presente en la habitación, a los pocos segundos la nube de humo desapareció dejando a la vista la versión poni del Uchiha.

—Bueno, ahora duro más de lo que esperaba, si sigo practicando poder mantener mi forma humana por un periodo de tiempo más largo, y tal vez puede quedarme como humano de una vez por todas— el pelinegro se sentó y cerraba los ojos.

—"_**Debo admitir que tu esfuerzo por tratar de detenerme es grande, pero fallaras al final y seré libre... y obtendré tú poder, y el del otro humano**_"— dijo una voz ronca, todo el lugar se volvió negro al momento que delante del Uchiha aparecía un unicornio de color gris oscuro con una melena negra de punta y la cola, también un cuerno curvo, liso, afilado en la punta y con degradados de gris oscuro a rojo. Tiene dientes afilados con dos colmillos de los lados, y unos ojos de color verde y tienen una niebla púrpura que emana de ellos. Él lleva una armadura de plata en las piernas y en el cuello, una corona con puntas como cuernos en la cabeza, y una capa roja que cubre su costado. Su nombre, el Rey Sombra.

—No muerdas más de lo que puedes comer, no eres nada— respondió Madara que veía como ese poni caminaba a su alrededor.

—**Yo no diría eso si fuera tú, de los presentes ¿Quién fue derrotado por unos niños?**— trato de molestar el rey sombra al Uchiha que solo sonrió de lado.

—Yo no hablaría si fuera tú, un unicornio que tuvo bajo su poder un imperio, el cual pudo dominar este mundo, pero decidiste interponer tus sentimientos en primer lugar, pobre, pobre poni. Humillado, rechazado y derrotado, por la... mujer que amaste, encerrado por toda la eternidad, destinado a morir lenta y dolorosamente— Madara solo sonreía al ver la cara de enojo y odio que tenía ahora ese poni. — ¿Quién de los dos es el patético ahora? Al menos, yo fui derrotado por una diosa, y no por una estúpida e insignificante yegua— Sombra se lanzó de golpe hacia el pelinegro para golpearlo, pero antes de que llegara a Madara, una mano gigante golpeo al unicornio mandándolo a estrellarse a una pared de oscuridad.

—Ah— mascullo Rey Sombra por tremendo golpe, y antes de poder levantarse una mano gigante lo aplasto con el suelo.

(Naruto Shippuden OST: Yogensha)

— ¡No eres más que un estúpido intento de villano, que se dejó dominar por sus sentimientos! ¡Un ser que solo trata de ser algo que nunca en toda su maldita vida será! ¡Estas por debajo de lo que se llama maldad! ¡Soy mucho más poderoso de lo que crees. Y todos en este mundo lo verán. Matare a cada mujer, hombre y niño de este mundo, los quemare con las llamas del infierno, y derramare su sangre por todos lados! ¡Acabare con todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino, nadie se salvara de mí, inclusive aquella mujer que amaste morirá bajo mis pies! ¡La descuartizare, agarrare sus alas y cuerno como trofeo y pondré su cabeza y la de cualquier otro que se interponga en mi camino, en la puerta de mi reino! ¡Así que no se te ocurra pensar que soy débil o tan siquiera que tengo corazón, o alguna estupidez de ustedes los malditos y estúpidos caballos!— el Rey Sombra por primera vez en toda su vida sentía miedo, este ser que estaba en frente de él no era más que maldad, muerte y destrucción personificada, solo deseaba huir de ahí, se equivocó al pensar que sería fácil eludir y recuperar su cuerpo, pero se equivocó en grande. Madara en todo su discurso mantuvo en el suelo al Rey Sombra, mientras se volvía grande haciendo que el unicornio pareciera un simple juguete, lo agarro con fuerza haciendo que el rey sombra gritara de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo era pulverizado por la fuerza del monstruo.

—Estas vivo porque tu conocimiento sobre cómo funciona este mundo me es de utilidad, de otra forma ya te hubiera matado desde el primer momento en que domine tu cuerpo— el Uchiha dejo caer al unicornio al suelo, al instante que recuperaba su tamaño. —No lo olvides Sombra, yo domino aquí, y tú solo obedecerás ¿quedo claro?— pregunto el pelinegro al corcel que solo miraba con miedo al Uchiha. —Te pregunte ¡¿Quedo claro?!— volvió a preguntar Madara al unicornio que se arrodillo.

—Sí... mi señor— dijo en señal de derrota aquel unicornio que fue temido y respetado hace mil años atrás.

(Final Naruto Shippuden OST: Yogensha)

—Bien, ahora quiero que me digas quienes son todos esos seres que tienes enmarcados en un tablero— ordeno Madara al unicornio, al momento que desaparecía de ese plano y volvía al mundo real.

—"_**Si mi señor**_"— respondió mentalmente sombra mientras que Madara veía la tabla con atención. —"_**Algunos de ellos son seres que he estado observando desde las sombras, a pesar de haber estado mil años encerrado aquí, las sombras aún me obedecen, y además tengo a un súbdito que me sirve nada más a mí, por lo que se, tiene un puesto importante en Canterlot, y debo decir que me ha servido bien**_"— comento Sombra al Uchiha.

—Bien, cuéntame todo lo que sepas, tenemos mucho tiempo— Madara solo comenzó a escuchar lo que Sombra le tenía que decir. Madara decidió poner en marcha sus planes al igual que Naruto, la carrera por el destino de Equestria había comenzado, ahora solo esperaba ver quién de los dos ganaba.

Una semana después.

Twilight se encontraba nerviosa, estaba dando vueltas detrás de las sabanas del podio donde le entregarían un trofeo a Applejack, por haber detenido la estampido de vacas una semana atrás, bueno, era para Naruto y Applejack. Pero como el rubio no estaba en Ponyville, decidieron solo premiar a la granjera por su gran hazaña, solo había un problema. Applejack no había sido vista por el pueblo desde hace una semana, ninguna de sus amigas la había visto, enviaron una carta para decirle acerca del premio que había ganado, pero nunca recibieron respuesta alguna de si iba a asistir a su premiación, por eso se encontraba nerviosa en estos momentos, aparto las sabanas para ver si su amiga se hacía presente, pero solo miraba a varios ponis, pero ninguno era su amiga Applejack, cerro las cortinas solo para suspirar con pesadez.

—Twilight, ya es hora— llamo la alcaldesa Mare a la unicornio de crin zafiro que solo suspiro.

—Bien, hagámoslo— se animó a sí misma la Sparkle que comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del podio, la poni solo asintió con su cabeza al momento que dos potros abrían el telón dejando ver a la Sparkle que miraba a cada habitante de Ponyville, usando su magia levanto unas cartas en las cuales tenía el discurso para Applejack, suspiro por última vez al momento que ponía una sonrisa.

—Buenos días a todos, caballeros y yeguas de Ponyville, estamos aquí hoy para premiar a una yegua especial, una amiga muy apreciado por todos, y que ayuda a todos sin esperar nada a cambio, una yegua valiente...— Twilight comenzó a dar un hermoso y conmovedor discurso acerca de Applejack.

— ¿Alguna de ustedes vio a la señorita Apple?— pregunto Octavia que estaba junto a Vinyl, Bon Bon y Derpy que estaba junto a su hija Dinky.

—No, no la he visto en esta semana, y por lo que se, tampoco sus amigas— comento Bon Bon que no prestaba atención al discurso de Twilight.

—Es raro en ella, siempre está acompañando a sus amigas— dijo Vinyl que bajaba sus gafas para buscar a la Apple.

—Querida, ¿será que tú no escuchas en la escuela algo acerca de la señorita Applejack?— pregunto Derpy a su hija.

—No mami, no he escuchado nada de ella, ni tampoco la he visto— respondo Dinky a la pregunta de su madre.

—Hablando de eso ¿alguna de ustedes ha tenido noticia de Naruto?— pregunto la repostera a sus amigas que negaron con la cabeza.

—No desde aquel día, dijo que luego nos explicaría, pero creo que ese luego será cuando vuelva de regreso al pueblo— respondió Vinyl a la pregunta de su amiga.

—Y si le preguntamos al joven Spike, puede que él sepa algo— sugirió la violonchelista a sus amigas.

—Es una buena idea, pero ¿Dónde está? Con todos aquí es difícil encontrarlo— señalo Derpy que mirada la multitud de ponis.

—Súbeme a tu espalda mami, yo lo buscare— ofreció su ayuda Dinky al momento que su madre asentía en aprobación de la idea de su hija.

— ¿Lo ves por alguna parte querida?— pregunto la poni de crin gris oscura a la pequeña pegaso.

—No señorita Melody, no logro ver al pequeño dragón, hay muchos ponis— respondió Dinky.

—Tenemos que esperar a que la mayoría se vaya para poder encontrar al pequeño dragón, de otro modo tendremos que ir después a casa de la señorita Sparkle— dijo Octavia a sus amigas.

—Sí, eso es lo que tendremos que haces— apoyo Vinyl a su amiga.

— ¡¿Alguien más tiene que decir algo?! ¡¿No, nadie?!— pregunto Twilight con enojo luego de haber sido interrumpida por Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity, todos los ponis estaban callados al ver la cara de enojo de Twilight. —Bien cómo iba diciendo...—.

—Ejem— llamo la alcaldesa Mare que tenía una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Ah se acabó!— grito la unicornio con enojo que bajo del escenario mientras dejaba que hablara la alcaldesa.

— ¡Y así sin más preámbulos es un gran privilegio otorgarle el galardón poni de Ponyville a nuestra invita de honor! ¡Una poni de la mayor honorabilidad, confiabilidad e integridad. La amiga más capaz y dispuesta de Ponyville! ¡Applejack!— señalo la alcaldesa Mare una esquina del podio para que saliera la Apple, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar en señal de gratitud a la yegua portadora del elemento de la honestidad, pero los ponis dejaron de hacerlo al ver que la poni granjera no estaba. — Eh ¿Applejack?— llamo la alcaldesa a la yegua.

— ¿Dónde estará Applejack?— pregunto Twilight a sus amigas que solo levantaron los hombros como si dijeran "no lo sé".

—Aquí estoy, aquí estoy— Applejack venía caminando con dos canastas de madera que desbordaban manzanas, todos los ponis miraron a la yegua. Se miraba cansada y débil, con bolsas en los ojos y con su cabello desarreglado. Y sin darse cuenta dejaba que algunas manzanas cayeran sobre las cabezas de otros ponis. —Perdonen la tardanza estaba... hay te pise— las mane six miraban a su amiga algo asombradas, nunca antes habían visto así a su amiga. —Solo debo escalar esto— comento Applejack que con dificultad subió al podio.

—Soy yo, o la señorita Applejack luce somnolienta— señalo Octavia que miraba como la Apple comenzaba a jugar con el trofeo acercando su rostro.

—Pareciera que no ha dormido en días— comento Bon Bon que esperaba que la forma de actuar de la granjera se debiera a falta de sueño, y no por otra cosa.

—Eh... Applejack— llamo la Sparkle que se subió al podio.

—Eh, perdón Twilight, que decías— concedió la palabra la portadora del elemento de la honestidad.

—Muy bien, pues gracias Applejack por habernos salvado de la estampida hace una semana, igual que a Naruto, pero eso será otro día. Además de darte las gracias por apoyar siempre a cada poni— la cara de Applejack era de indiferencia.

—*Bostezo* Si, me gusta ayudar a los amigos ponis *Bostezo* y demás— al terminar de decir esa oración, la poni de crin rubia se quedó dormida, todos los ponis miraban de un lado a otro esperando alguna respuesta. —Ah... si, si muchas gracias a todos— Applejack agarro el trofeo con su boca, obviamente. Las demás ponis miraban a la Apple sin entender porque actuaba de esa forma, pero las que estaban más preocupadas eran las Mane Six, los ponis se apartaron dejándole libre el camino a la granjera que con cansancio y dificultad arrastraba su trofeo.

—Bueno amigos, a pesar de que la invitada de honor se ha ido, no debemos dejar de celebrar en su honor, así que sigan celebrando amigos— los ponis solo decidieron hacer lo que Twilight dijo, así que decidieron seguir celebrando a pesar de que la invitada no estaba presente. —"_¿Qué le pasa a esa poni?_"— se preguntó la Sparkle que miraba con preocupación a su amiga.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

—Así que ella actúa de esa forma porque la temporada de cosecha se adelantó este año, eso es malo para su salud tanto física como mental— dijo Rarity que estaba tomando el Té junto a Twilight.

—Lo sé, pero le ofrecí mi ayuda y solo me dijo que eso era un reto, a veces esa yegua es terca como una mula— al momento que decía eso la Sparkle, una mula pasaba por ahí. —Sin ofender— se disculpó la yegua.

—No hay problema— respondió la mula que siguió su camino.

—Es su orgullo querida, Applejack siempre ha sido así desde que era una potrilla, su orgullo viene siendo de familia, nunca aceptan ayuda, les es difícil aceptar que no pueden cumplir con una tarea que es difícil para cualquier, como a Naruto— Twilight solo rio al ver que la actitud testaruda era grande en los dos.

—Sí, hablando de él, me conto que la princesa Celestia le brinda una especie de "asistente" para su experimento, aunque ha sido un poco difícil— Twilight uso su magia para darle un sorbo a su vaso de Té.

— ¿A qué te refieres con difícil?— pregunto Rarity a la alumna de la princesa Celestia.

—Parece que la científica que lo ayuda tiene una obsesión con los humanos, ya te imaginaras lo que debe de pasar el pobre de Naruto al estar cerca de esa loca yegua— Rarity solo rio al imaginar lo que tenía que pasar el rubio. —Dejando de lado ese parte, su experimento va viento en popa, han empezado bien, pero aún falta mucho para que completo su trabajo— .

—Me alegra saber eso, solo espero que el pobre de Naru no se desvele por tratar de conseguir su nuevo brazo— Twilight se extrañó al oír como su amiga llamaba al ninja.

— ¿Naru?— pregunto la Sparkle a su amiga.

—Oh, es que suena más lindo así— respondió Rarity la duda de su amiga.

— ¡Señorita Twilight! ¡Señorita Twilight!— llego corriendo una enfermera al lugar donde se encontraban las dos potras.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto la unicornio que solo miraba a la enfermera recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Tenemos una emergencia, varios ponis se enfermaron por comer unos pastelillos!— dijo la enfermera con histeria.

—Ve querida, te necesitan. Otro día podemos continuar con nuestra cita de Té— Twilight asintió y se disculpó con su amiga por la interrupción, la unicornio solo se dedicó a tomar su Té con calma. —Estoy segura que Applejack tiene algo que ver con esto, solo espero que Twilight haga que entre en razón sobre que acepte que necesita ayuda— Rarity dio el último sorbo de Té, saco dos bits de su cartera y los dejaba en la mesa, al momento que comenzaba a alejarse del local. —Debo apresurarme y terminar con ese pedido, después de todo, los materiales de costura no se pagan solos— bromeo la modistas que solo se dedicó a caminar con destino a su hogar.

Mientras tanto, en Canterlot. Naruto y Lyra se encuentran observando la computadora que mostraba los análisis de la fusión de cada elemento que componía la masa para crear su brazo.

—Hasta el momento cada elemento se ha acoplado bien, no parecen mostrar señales de incompatibilidad, si sigue así podremos crear una porción más grande de material orgánico para la creación de tu brazo— comento Lyra que observaba los análisis con detenimiento.

—Eso parece, pero debemos hacer unos experimentos antes de crear mi prótesis, debemos asegurarnos que todo esté bien, como te dije antes. Las células del Shodaime son peligrosas, puede que ahora no muestre ninguna anomalía, pero más adelante podríamos ver los efectos secundarios— Naruto miraba con seriedad los análisis, todos los elementos parecían combinar a simple vista, pero aun así existían riesgos, y uno de esos era tener el rostro del Shodaime en su pecho.

—Es cierto, no debo apresurar las cosas, pero realmente me gustaría ver lo que puedes hacer— confeso Lyra haciendo que Naruto suspire.

—Ya te dije que debes ser paciente, por el momento debemos concentrarnos en tener un análisis confiable— Naruto se quitó las gafas al momento que se sentaba en una silla, y suspiraba en señal de cansancio.

—Deberías descansar, no has dormido en toda una semana, sé que quieres conseguir rápido tu brazo para hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Pero cosas como estas llevan mucho tiempo en realizarse, y más porque ninguno de nosotros ha realizado esto, puede ser que sea una buena científica, pero nunca antes había hecho algo como esto. Es la primera vez que trabajo en esta rama de la ciencia— Lyra estaba cansada y mucho, Llevaba una semana entera metida en ese laboratorio trabajando con el ninja, tenía sueño y necesitaba un baño. Pero no podía dejarlo solo, Naruto apenas sabía cómo usar las maquinas del laboratorio, y realmente no quería que hubiera alguna explosión y llegaran los guardias solo para arrestarlos por intento de terrorismo.

—*Suspiro* Lo sé Lyra, hacer este tipo de cosas lleva mucho tiempo, y a nosotros nos llevara más tiempo al no saber este tipo de cosas, para ser honestos, espero que realmente funcione al primer intento, y no digamos que el molde para el brazo debe ser perfecto. Si no tendré dos manos izquierdas— bromeo el rubio haciendo que la unicornio ría, Lyra bostezo al instante que llevaba su casco derecho para flotar sus ojos.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que los dos nos vayamos a dormir y seguir esto cuando recuperemos nuestras fuerzas— sugirió el ninja que se quitaba la bata y la colgaba en un perchero. — ¿Lyra?— llamo el rubio que solo vio cómo su nueva amiga se encontraba durmiendo sobre el teclado de la computadora, solo puso media sonrisa al ver esa escena tan tierna. Estos ponis eran adorables sin duda alguna, suspiro para luego quitarle las gafas de protección y la bata con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, guardo los archivos y muestras en su respectivo lugar, apago la computadora y demás maquinas. Miro a Lyra al instante que con su único brazo la cargaba como si fuera una bebe.

—"_Diablos, para alguien que no aparenta pesar mucho, realmente pesa bastante, o será que por falta de sueño la siento pesada_"— pensó el ninja que trataba de no hacer que su amiga cayera al suelo. —Oigan, guardias. Podrían abrir la puerta— pidió el rubio a los guardias que se encontraban del otro lado de la puerta, la princesa decidió enviar a dos guardias para que protegieran el laboratorio en todo momento. —Gracias— dijo Naruto al ver como la puerta se abría, no perdió tiempo y salió de la habitación, los guardias cerraron la puerta al ver que el humano estaba cargando a esa yegua.

La princesa Celestia le había ordenado a los demás científicos que no le prestaran atención al humano y que solo se enfocaran en su trabajo. Pero aun así, algunos ponis miraban al ninja pasar por ese pasillo, pero eran pocos los segundos que lo hacían, ya que debían seguir con su trabajo. Naruto solo se dispuso a subir las escaleras con el mayor cuidado posible para no botar a la unicornio, lo cual fue difícil, lo bueno es que la puerta de entrada a los laboratorios se podía abrir desde adentro con facilidad, solo empujo la puerta para salir teniendo cuidado de no lastimar con la puerta a la unicornio que se encontraba en el reino de Morfeo. El ninja vio por las ventanas del castillo, debían ser las dos te la tarde en estos momento, siguió su camino hasta llegar a su cuarto, aún seguía pensando que el tamaño de ese lugar era absurdo, lo bueno era que ya sabía dónde se encontraba su cuarto, y que caminos tomar para llegar al comedor real o ir directo con la princesa Celestia para hablar, o también con Luna, pero era difícil tratar de hablar con Luna, ya que siempre se mantenía encerrada en su cuarto, le preocupaba mucho ver que Luna deseaba mantenerse alejada de la sociedad, aunque a veces escuchaba que Luna le gritaba a alguien, o a veces oía como golpeaba las paredes, eso lo asustaba un poco, ya que pensaba que Luna tenía estrés o aún seguía en shock luego de que Nightmare Moon dejara su cuerpo. Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en esas cosas, llego a la puerta de su cuarto, y con dificultad abrió la puerta, claro que al hacerlo sin darse cuenta golpeo a Lyra con la puerta, por suerte para el ninja, la unicornio tenía el sueño pesado que no sintió el golpe. Naruto se acercó a su cama solo para dejar a la unicornio que gruño, Naruto recostó a Lyra con el mayor cuidado posible, agarro sus sabanas y la tapaba para que no le diera frio, miro a la unicornio con una sonrisa, le recordaba a Twilight de muchas formas.

—Buena, será mejor que tome un baño, apesto como a zorro mojado— comento Naruto con media sonrisa.

—Kon— gruño Yoko que salía de entre una montaña de sabanas que eran su hogar.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Naruto al ver que su mascota se había ofendido por dicho comentario. —Bueno, vamos por ese baño— Naruto se dirigió al baño que había en su habitación, y cerró la puerta para que nadie violara su privacidad.

Mientras que en Ponyville. Twilight se dirigía a su casa con cansancio y frustrada, cansada porque tuvo que crear varias curar para los pastelillos asesinos que hizo Applejack, realmente no podía pensar a quien le gustaría comer unos pastelillos llenos de gusanos, polvo de diamante, gaseosa y papas fritas. Era una combinación asquerosa, una que a Spike parecía encantarle ya que ahora iba comiendo esos pasteles; y frustrada ya que Applejack le dijo que agradecia su ayuda pero que no la necesitaba, era una tradición de los Apple hacer la cosecha por su propia cuenta sin ayuda alguna. No sabía qué hacer, era demasiado terca como para entender que no podía hacer eso sola. La falta de sueño no solo era malo para su salud, sino que dañaba a personas cercanas a Applejack, Rainbow Dash resulto con pequeñas lesiones en sus alas luego de haber caído en picada a su balcón, luego de que Applejack la lanzara por los cielos cuando la estaba ayudando a crear nuevas maniobras para impresionar a los Wonderbolts; ayer hubo una estampida de conejos debido a que Applejack asusto a los conejos cuando estaba ayudando a Fluttershy a realizar un censo para saber cuántos conejos habían ahora, ya que últimamente se ha triplicado el número de crías; y hoy, por la falta de sueño confundió cada ingrediente por comida chatarra y demás cosas. Por suerte, Rarity decidió enviarla a descansar, ya que tenía que ayudarla como modelo para unas prendas nuevas que quería realizar. Suspiro en señal de derrota al ver que no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a su amiga.

—Señorita Sparkle— Twilight fue sacada de sus pensamientos al momento que delante de ella se ponía una poni terrestre de ojos morados, melena gris oscura y cuero gris, que llevaba una corbata rosada, así es, Octavia había sido quien llamara a Twilight. —Señorita Sparkle ¿tiene un momento para hablar?— pregunto la violonchelista.

—Eh seguro— respondió con duda la unicornio.

—Sé que debe ser raro para usted que yo la detenga. Mi nombre es Octavia Melody, y soy amiga de Naruto Uzumaki, sé que ustedes son buenos amigos, por eso quería preguntarle si Naruto se encuentra bien, hace una semana que no se de él y me preocupa que algo malo le haya pasado— parte de lo que dijo era mentira, ella sabía que estaba en Canterlot, pero no sabía si estaba bien.

—Oh, así que tú eres la poni que toca el violonchelo. Naruto me conto sobre ti, bueno, no me dijo nunca tú nombre, solo me dijo que había conocido a una poni que hacia magia con un instrumento— comento Twilight.

—Bueno, no creo que sea buena como para hacer magia con mi instrumento, solo, es gracias a la práctica— dijo Octavia que se había apenado, es cierto que era buena para tocar el violonchelo, que a veces iba a una escuela de música a Canterlot, Manehattan o Fillydelphia para impartir clases acerca de la historia de la música y como ha ido evolucionando con el paso de los años.

—Bueno, realmente me gustaría escucharte algún día, además me gustaría saber si tú podrías enseñarme a tocar el violín, sé que no tiene nada que ver con el violonchelo, pero creo que debes saber tocar más de un instrumento— comento la Sparkle.

—Oh, sería un gusto enseñarte a tocar el violín, no es mi fuerte pero se tocar una que otra melodía, a ver qué día podemos establecer una fecha para que practiques. Pero por el momento, realmente me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra Naruto, ¿está bien?— pregunto Octavia a la unicornio.

—Perdóname, es que esta semana ha sido algo difícil. Sí, Naruto se encuentra bien, está en Canterlot haciendo una especie de tarea personal, pero no debes preocuparte de nada, se encuentra bien— le respondió Twilight que estaba ocultando la misión del rubio.

—Oh, comprendo. Si hablas con él dile que le deseo éxito, mejor dicho, que todas le deseamos éxito en su tarea, y gracias por haberte tomado un poco de tu tiempo en responder mi pregunta. Sin más que decir, me despido, nos vemos— se despidió la yegua que dio media vuelta y regreso por el camino que vino.

— ¿Todas?— dijo con duda la unicornio.

—Se refiere a Derpy, Bon Bon, y Dj Pon 3, ah y Dinky— respondió Spike a la duda de su amiga.

— ¿Quiénes son ellas?— pregunto Twilight que nunca había escuchado el nombre de esas ponis antes.

— ¿Hablas en serio? Naruto sale con ellas una vez a la semana para tomar Té, generalmente los sábados en la tarde— señalo Spike a su amiga que solo negó con la cabeza mientras tenía una cara de indiferencia.

—No, no lo sabía para nada, de seguro se le olvidó decirme— Spike miraba a su amiga con detenimiento, él estaba seguro que Naruto le había dicho de las otras ponis, después de todo, Naruto las nombra cuando están los tres juntos.

—Twilight. Naruto las has nombrado varias veces, pero estas ocupada estudiante que no prestas atención a lo que pasa alrededor tuyo, y estoy seguro de eso, porque él habla de ellas cuando estamos los tres juntos— Twilight llevo su casco derecho a su barbilla mientras trataba de recordar alguna vez que su amigo dijera alguno de esos nombres.

—No, no recuerdo que Naruto dijera el nombre de alguna de esas potras— Spike solo se golpeó la frente con su garra, Twilight podía recordar toda la historia de Equestria y la historia de cada pony que ha sido catalogado como una leyenda, pero no podía recordar las veces en las que Naruto nombro a sus otras amigas. —Bueno, le preguntare sobre esas yeguas cuando venga al pueblo, por el momento debemos encontrar una forma para hacer que Applejack entre en razón y se dé cuenta que necesita ayuda— dijo con determinación la alumna de la princesa Celestia.

—Pues tendrás que hacer un milagro para que ella deje a un lado su orgullo, es demasiado terca como Naruto— comento el pequeño dragón.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Spike eres un genio!— Twilight comenzó a galopar hasta su casa, dejando al pequeño dragón que se preguntaba qué era lo que había dicho para que la unicornio saliera corriendo.

— ¡Espérame, Twilight!— grito el pequeño dragón que comenzó a correr detrás de su amiga.

Mientras que en Canterlot, para ser específicos, en el castillo de las princesas, en el cuarto del ninja. Naruto salía del baño, con una toalla atada a su cintura y con otra en la mano con la cual se estaba secando el cabello, ese baño se sintió relajante y fresco. Llevaba semana y media trabajando junto con Lyra en ese laboratorio, los únicos momentos que tenían libres eran cuando comían o iban al baño, de otro modo siempre estaban en el laboratorio trabajando. Naruto deseaba que todo saliera bien, que el proceso para crear la prótesis de su brazo derecho funcionara, aunque ya se está acostumbrado a no tenerlo, pero solo con los dos brazos podría dar pelea al mal que se avecina, y Lyra lo ayudaba principalmente porque deseaba conocer todo acerca de los humanos, su comportamiento emocional, su biología, todo acerca de ellos, y más sobre la cultura e historia de los ninjas, no tuvo otra opción más que contarle a Lyra sobre que los humanos en su mundo no eran normales, que podían usar los elementos de la naturaleza a su favor para atacar y defenderse, en fin. El objetivo primordial de un shinobi, y gracias a eso, Lyra ahora quería ver de lo que era capaz de hacer. Suspiro, estaba agotado, saco una camisa de su gabinete y se la puso, luego saco un bóxer de color negro con estampado de corazones blancos, toda la ropa que tenía se la había creado Rarity, y a pesar de que algunas prendas eran "llamativas" no podía rechazarlas, ella se había esforzado mucho para hacerle toda esa ropa que tenía ahora. Agarro su bóxer y entro al baño para ponérselo, no sin antes llevar un pantalón que tenía el diseño del pantalón ANBU que uso por primera vez, no tardo mucho tiempo para salir del baño vestido.

Agarro las toallas y las tiro por un ducto de metal que tenía la palabra "lavandería" escrito en letras grandes, tenía hambre y sueño, pero más sueño que nada. Agarro una almohada extra y una sábana que estaba dentro del closet, cerró las ventanas, bajo las cortinas, y tiro la almohada al sofá que había en su cuarto, dio un gran bostezo, y se dejó caer al sofá. Agarro la sabana y se tapó con ella, dio el último bostezo al instante que caía rendido ante los pies de Morfeo, no sin antes pensar en sus amigas de Ponyville, solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien. Pasaron 10 minutos desde que Naruto se quedó dormido, tanto el rubio como la yegua estaban durmiendo, todo en esa habitación era silencio absoluto, hasta que alguien comenzó a tocar a la puerta.

—Naruto-sama ¿está ahí?— pregunto una yegua, una poni terrestre de crin y cola rosada, de cuero blanco como la nieve, de ojos color azul marino, llevaba un vestido victoriano de manga larga negro, además de llevar sobre este un delantal blanco, y un katyusha que mantenía amarrado su pelo. —Naruto-sama ¿se encuentra aquí?— pregunto de nuevo la yegua que esperaba respuesta alguna. —Parece que no está aquí, bueno, le dejare el pergamino debajo de su puerta por si llega a parecer— la yegua paso por debajo de la puerta un pergamino, luego de ver que había entrado, decidió marcharse para seguir con sus labores.

Ya era media noche, y Naruto como Lyra aún seguían durmiendo, pero el ninja comenzó a moverse y comenzaba a abrir los ojos con pesadez, bostezo, se tallo los ojos y se levantó para quedar sentado en el sofá. Bostezo de nuevo y estiraba los brazos para hacer que su cuerpo despertara, miro a su alrededor y ahora todo era oscuro, ya era de noche sino es que ya era de madrugada, cuando se fue a dormir aún se podía ver la luz del sol por las cortinas que brillaban un poco por el sol. Se levantó y se dirigio a la puerta del cuarto para buscar el interruptor de luz, con la poca visibilidad que había, tenía que ir lento como una tortuga para no caerse, llego a la pared y comenzó a buscar el interruptor, por suerte lo encontró en poco tiempo y lo encendió, y la luz lleno el cuarto, cerró los ojos debido al repentino cambió de panorama, se tallo los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz, vio a su alrededor luego de haber recuperado la vista al 100%. Lyra aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, dio otro bostezo y procedió a ir al baño, sin darse cuenta que en la entrada de su cuarto había un pergamino.

—Un momento— reacciono el ninja que salió rápido del baño y agarraba el pergamino, desato el listón, abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer su contenido. Así estuvo unos segundos hasta que cerró los ojos y suspiro. —Ay Applejack— el rubio comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de reproche y negación.

— ¿Cuando habla llegado esta carta?— pregunto a la nada el Uzumaki que se levantó, y abrió las cortinas, tenía razón, ya era muy tarde, y por lo que parecía, demasiado tarde. —Celestia debe de estar durmiendo ahora, al igual que los demás sirvientes— comento el ninja que suspiro, poso su mano sobre su estómago que estaba rugiendo por comida. —Iré a ver qué hay de comer en la cocina—.

Naruto salió de su cuarto, debía admitir que los pasillos del castillo daban miedo a esa hora, y la poca luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas no era suficiente, pero aun así salió del cuarto con destino a la cocina. Mientras caminaba miraba por las ventanas la luna, si le hubieran dicho antes que dos ponis controlaban la luna y el sol, hubiera pensado que esa persona estaba loca, pero ahora creía cualquier cosa, este mundo era mágico que hasta lo más absurdo podría ocurrir, Celestia y Luna hacían que recordara una vieja leyenda de su mundo, la diosa Tsukuyomi diosa de la luna, y Amaterasu diosa del sol. Le parecía una broma del destino, ya que en su mundo existía la leyenda de dos hermanas, una que controlaba el sol y otra la luna, y aquí en Equestria están Luna que controla la luna, y Celestia que controla el sol, prácticamente eran diosas entre mortales, eran las primeras diosas que no trataban de matarlo para obtener su poder. En realidad, estos días que estuvo pensando más de lo normal, recordó la historia que Zetsu negro le contó, Kaguya había hecho todo eso para proteger no solo al Shinju sino a sus hijos, pero el método que uso para poder protegerlos fue el equivocado, además de que todo el poder que tenía nublo su juicio y termino siendo el monstruo más poderoso de la historia, le hubiera gustado haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de opinión acerca de todo lo que pensaba, pero ella solo intento matarlos.

Sabía que si Kaguya lo hubiera escuchado, si hubiera hecho que volviera a entrar en razón, ella hubiera sido una buena persona, hubiera tenido una segunda oportunidad para enmendar las cosas, y que posiblemente hubiera encontrado a alguien que la amara, y que hubiera usado sus poderes para el bien. Pero la ira, el odio y desprecio que ella sentía hacia Hagoromo y Hamura era demasiado, y el poder había cegado su mente por completo, y el estar sellado por miles de años no ayudo en nada, más que hacer que su corazón se llenara de odio y obtuviera una sed de sangre. Pudo convencer a Zabuza, Haku, Gaara, Nagato y Obito, todos ellos se habían dado cuenta que había muchas cosas por las cuales luchar y defender, todos se dieron cuenta que no todo era malo en el mundo, y se redimieron al final, bueno Gaara tuvo una segunda oportunidad y la aprovecho, y termino volviéndose en su mejor amigo, conoció a muchas personas buenas y malas, algunas hacían lo correcto y otros hacían el mal, a veces por alguna razón buena y otras porque simplemente querían hacerlo. Pero eso era el pasado, el mundo shinobi murió para él desde que llego aquí, lo que pasara en su hogar era algo que nunca iba a saber, solo esperaba que todo estuviera yendo bien desde que "murió" y los bijuus dejaron de existir, ahora debía preocuparse por lo que tenía adelante, Equestria era su mundo, su hogar ahora, y lo protegería, protegería a todos los ponis y seres vivos de este mundo, y lo haría sin importar el precio. Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a la cocina en todo ese tiempo que estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos, y noto que había luz, con sutileza y con sin hacer ruido se acercó a la puerta de entrada de la cocina, vio que alguien estaba sacando algo del refrigerador, entro a la cocina sin hacer ruido, camino lentamente hasta que llego a la puerta del refrigerador, y solo sonrió al ver que la poni que estaba ahí era Luna.

— ¿Acaso no puedes dormir?— pregunto Naruto, al momento que Luna se asustaba y daba un salto por la repentina aparición del ninja. Sin embargo, al estar dentro del refrigerador, la princesa de la noche se dio un golpe en la cabeza. — ¡Ay dios Luna!— exclamo el ninja que saco a la princesa del refrigerador, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar taparse la boca al ver que en el cuerno de la princesa había un tomate que estaba siendo atravesado por el apéndice de la yegua.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué te estas riendo?— pregunto con desconcierto Luna al ver la cara que tenía Naruto.

—Es que... tienes un tomate... en tu cuerno— dijo entre risas el rubio que solo vio como la princesa levanto la vista, y con su magia sacaba el vegetal de su cuerno.

—No es gracioso— Naruto dejo de reír al ver la cara de enojo de Luna, tosió y recupero la postura.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Naruto con Luna.

—No importa, dime ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? ¿Se supone que debes estar durmiendo ahora?— pregunto Luna que con su magia hacia que la comida que se iba a llevar a su cuarto flotara por encima del rubio.

—Lo mismo pregunto yo, se supone que como gobernante de Equestria debes estar durmiendo para seguir con tus labores de princesa mañana— señalo el Uzumaki que miraba a la princesa con atención.

—Esos son deberes de mi hermana mayor, ella sabe de esas cosas mejor que yo, además, ella dice que yo exagero al momento de tomar mi puesto como princesa— comento Luna, mientras que Naruto solo levanto su ceja derecha por escuchar eso de "exagerar".

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de "exagerar"?— pregunto el shinobi a la princesa.

—Según mi hermana, yo me tomo en serio mi papel como princesa, dice que llego a ser muy estricta y mandona, hmp, como si ella fuera la más dulce yegua que hubiera— Naruto miraba a Luna con detenimiento, se miraba con prisa, y si no estaba mal, ella trataba de deshacerse de él, y ya sabía porque.

—Pues, para serte franco, no creo que seas eso, solo que tratas de cumplir con tus deberes como se debe hacer, eres similar a Twilight en ese aspecto, tratas de seguir al pie de la letra el cómo se debe comportar una princesa— defendió el rubio a la yegua de la noche.

—Me alegra saber que tú me comprendes bien, pero no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Qué haces a estas horas por la cocina?— pregunto Luna al ninja.

—Lo mismo que tú, buscando comida— al momento que el rubio dijo eso, levanto la mano y agarraba lo que era una bolsa de papas fritas y la abría, y comenzaba a comérselas, mientras que Luna solo se llevaba sus cascos a la cara para ocultar el sonrojo que tenía. —Acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta de que estabas usando tu magia, pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué estas llevándote toda esta comida chatarra a tu cuarto?— pregunto Naruto a la alicornio que solo desvió la cara para no ver al ninja. —No creas que te estoy regañando o reclamando algo, solo deseo saber porque estas llevando toda esta comida a tú cuarto— Luna solo suspiro y miraba al ninja a la cara.

—Es para que calme el hambre que me da después de estar jugando mucho tiempo en un nuevo invento que los científicos de Canterlot crearon, es una especie de máquina portátil que proyecta un juego— Naruto trataba de comprender lo que Luna dijo, pero por más que trataba no lograba comprenderlo. —Mejor te lo muestro— dijo Luna al ver la cara de confusión del rubio.

—Sí, pero antes debo preparar un sándwich que tengo hambre— Naruto se dirigió a la alacena, y sacaba una bolsa de pan blanco, lo puso en la mesa, y después fue al refrigerador para sacar queso cheedar, jamón que Celestia había conseguido con los grifos, lechuga, tomate, salsa y sacar un refresco de cola. Naruto comenzó a prepararse su sándwich mientras tatareaba una canción, y Luna solo miraba con atención al ninja hacer su comida con su único brazo, Naruto se preparó tres sándwichs para él, se dirigió de nuevo al refrigerador y sacaba unos pétalos de rosa y margaritas, de igual forma preparo tres sandwichs, y además de sacar otro refresco de cola.

— ¿Por qué preparaste tantos emparedados?— pregunto Luna al rubio que comenzó a buscar una bandeja donde poner la comida.

—Los de carne son para mí, y los de flores para Lyra, se quedó dormido en el laboratorio y tuve que llevarla a mi habitación para que descansara, y si llega a despertar lo hará con hambre, así que le hice los sándwich de una vez para no volver a salir— respondió el rubio que ponía la comida en una bandeja, y con su único brazo la agarraba con cuidado para no botar nada.

—Listo, vámonos— Naruto se adelantó y salió de la cocina, Luna solo siguió al Uzumaki al momento que apagaba las luces de la cocina y cerraba la puerta con ayuda de su magia, Luna miro la comida que llevaba el ninja, y vio toda la comida que ella llevaba. Naruto llevaba solo emparedados y dos refrescos de cola, mientras que ella llevaba, galletas de chocolate, de chispas de chocolate, bañadas en chocolate, con chocolate blanco, chispas de chocolate blanco, papas fritas, papas sabor barbacoa, picantes, de queso y jalapeño, sabor a limon, también helado de chispas de chocolate, de chocolate y caramelo, de vainilla, de galletas, de caramelo y chispas de chocolate, napolitano, de cheese cake, de frutos rojos, gaseosa sabor cola, de uva, de naranja, de limón y de mandarina. En fin, ella llevaba bastante comida, mucha en realidad, y la verdad, era que a pesar de que comiera todo eso, nunca engordaba, no era simplemente por ser una yegua poderosa, o una princesa, no, era como una especie de habilidad que la mayoría de yeguas poseía, solo que algunas tenían esa habilidad superdesarrollada, que podían comer lo que fuera, y nunca engordarían para nada.

—Oye, por cierto, ¿cómo es que Celestia y tú se volvieron princesas?— pregunto Naruto a la princesa de la noche.

—Eventualmente fue por nuestros padres, mi madre era la reina y mi padre el rey de un pequeño pueblo que hoy en día es Canterlot, claro, no fue el típico cuento de por ser hijas del rey y la reina obtenemos el mandato de un solo, no. Celestia y yo tuvimos que pasar por muchas pruebas para obtener los puestos de princesas y gobernantes de Equestria, no solo fueron pruebas físicas, sino mentales, pasamos por muchas cosas malas y buenas— dijo Luna con seriedad, mientras que Naruto solo desvió la vista para ver a la yegua, y volvía a posar su vista al frente.

—Es duro— hablo Naruto, llamando la atención de la princesa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— pregunto la alicornio con interés de saber porque el rubio dijo eso.

—Me refiero a que es duro saber que muchos piensan que todo lo tienes fácil, que todo está en la palma de tus manos, o en este caso, de tus cascos. Pero no saben por todo lo que uno debe pasar para obtenerlo, la vida siempre te pone miles de pruebas las cuales serán peores según venzas a las anteriores, algunas inclusive pondrán aprueba tu voluntad, lealtad y amistades, cosas que deberás superar, a pesar de que el mundo esté en tu contra— Luna solo escucho al rubio con atención. —Pero siempre hay que tener fe, salir adelante por aquellos que amas, y siempre mantener una sonrisa— Luna miro con atención al rubio, no sabía cómo podía seguir sonriendo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, y su corazón, su corazón aún era puro y no estaba corrompido por el odio, no, pocos sabían que los alicornios tenían una habilidad única y especial, esta habilidad era la de percibir los sentimientos de los demás, y gracias a ello podía sentir que el corazón de Naruto era puro y bondadoso. Si solo hubiera tenido esos sentimientos en el pasado, quizás nunca hubiera sido encerrada en la Luna durante mil años, solo esperaba que el corazón de Naruto fuera así para siempre, y que nunca sea corrompido.

—Sí, tienes razón, siempre hay que salir adelante con una sonrisa en alto, y nunca rendirnos sin importar los obstáculos que la vida nos ponga— apoyo Luna con una sonrisa, la cual también copio el ninja al ver que la yegua pensaba de la misma forma que él. Entre la plática que ellos dos tuvieron, sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al cuarto de luna.

—Pasa— la princesa abrió la puerta con su magia, Naruto al cuarto de luna, tratando de no botar la comida. Era la primera vez que entraba al cuarto de una princesa, esperaba encontrar un cuarto limpio y ordenado, con una gran cama en el centro de la habitación rodeada de cortinas de tela transparente, y muebles modernos, sin decir que esperaba ver una gran lámpara en el techo, pero solo fue una ilusión. Naruto miro la habitación de Luna, y no podía creer que fuera la habitación de una princesa; la cama era algo simple, como la que tenía en su cuarto, tenías apenas dos estantes de madera y un ropero doble, las ventanas del cuarto estaban cubiertas por sabanas negras y clavadas a la pared, la puerta del baño privado estaba abierta, y en el suelo había varias bolsas de papas, pastelitos, dulces y latas de gaseosa o botellas de plástico, además de haber varias mantas tiradas, y todo en un solo lugar, en frente de lo que parecía ser una pantalla de cine que estaba conectada a una maquina rectangular, además de que varios cables salían de esta máquina, y lo que parecía una especie de control remoto, todo en un solo lugar, se acercó a la pantalla y pudo ver que había una especie de película que estaba en pausa.

— ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto el rubio a la princesa.

—Se llama consola de videojuegos, como te dije, es un nuevo invento que los científicos de Canterlot crearon, por lo que sé, esta que poseo yo es un prototipo, mi deber es ver si funciona bien o si presenta algún desperfecto, por lo que me contaron su objetivo principal es entretener a los potros y potrillas— comento Luna mientras que Naruto miraba la habitación con detenimiento.

—Creo que charlare con esos científicos para que impongan un límite de tiempo para que los niños juego esto— Luna miro con atención al rubio, y con duda por lo que dijo el ninja.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— Naruto solo miro a Luna y luego el cuarto.

—No por nada— respondió el rubio que no quería hacer enojar a la alicornio que solo levanto los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

—Bueno, se mira entretenido esa consola, pero debo regresar al cuarto para ver si Lyra ya se levantó, además de que mañana debo irme a Ponyville a hablar con cierta yegua terca— eso último lo dijo en voz baja el rubio para que la princesa Luna no lo escuchara.

— ¿Algún problema con las chicas?— pregunto Luna al ninja.

—Es Applejack, parece que no ha dormido por casi dos semanas, al parecer la temporada de cosecha se adelantó antes de lo previsto, y ella se está haciendo cargo de recolectarlas, Big Mac se lastimo por estar jugando, Apple Boom es demasiado pequeña para apoyarla, y la abuela Smith, pues por su cadera no puede hacer nada. Y no acepta ayuda de nadie, y ya ha lastimado a las otras— confeso el rubio, mientras que Luna solo cerró los ojos, y con ayuda de la luna, miraba a la Apple que seguía cosechando las manzanas a pesar de la hora.

—Así es, la yegua sigue recolectando las manzanas a pesar de que ya es muy tarde, aunque lo está haciendo con dificultad por la falta de sueño— dijo Luna que abría los ojos y miraba al rubio que solo suspiro.

—Iré mañana a primera hora a Ponyville, por el momento lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme a mi cuarto, comerme estos emparedados, y dormir otro rato, y a primera hora me iré al pueblo para tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Applejack— Luna vio en los ojos del rubio una determinación nunca antes vista, realmente le importaban esas potras, bastante al parecer, pero lo comprendía. Ella siempre estaba preocupada por la salud de su hermana que a veces pasaba noches sin dormir por arreglar problemas diplomáticos.

—Bien, si es así, creo que lo mejor sería que te fuera a tu cuarto, e irte a primera hora a Ponyville, te recomiendo que vayas en el tren, llegaras más rápido— sugirió la hermana menor de Celestia.

—Sí, creo que sería lo mejor. Bueno, nos vemos Luna, pasa una feliz noche, y no te duermas tarde por jugar con eso— Luna abrió la puerta de su habitación para que el ninja saliera.

—Sí, sí. Sabes, a veces suenas como mi hermana— comento Luna mientras que Naruto solo levanto su ceja derecha por ese comentario.

—Gracias, el escuchar eso significa que estoy haciéndolo todo bien— respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa burlona, la cual copio la yegua.

—Mejor vete a comer y dormir, que mañana tendrás un largo día— dijo Luna.

—Sí, bueno, feliz noche Luna— se despidió el rubio que comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto, solo esperaba que Lyra estuviera despierta y le abriera la puerta del cuarto.

—Feliz noche Naruto— dijo la yegua al momento que cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, y se ponía a jugar con la consola de videojuegos. —Bien, veamos si puedo acabar con ese maldito dragón y rescatar a la princesa Rich— Luna no perdió tiempo y agarro el control y comenzó a jugar. En pocos minutos el rubio llego a su habitación, se quedó parado en la entrada unos minutos al ver que no podía abrir la puerta.

— ¿Y ahora cómo diablos voy a abrir la puerta?— pregunto a la nada el rubio. —Mmmm... Esto es un predicamento— Naruto miraba la perilla y luego la bandeja con la comida. Después de unos segundos, el ninja puso la bandeja con comida en el suelo, y luego abrió la puerta, luego de abrirla, agarro la bandeja de nuevo y entro al cuarto, con su cadera cerró la puerta y observo que Lyra ya no estaba en la cama, pero oyó el sonido de la regadera, no tenía que ser genio para saber dónde está la unicornio. Solo se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a comer, el único sonido que se oía en la habitación era el de la regadera, después de 30 minutos la unicornio salía del baño secándose el pelo.

—Te prepare unos emparedados— la unicornio se sobresaltó al oír la voz del rubio.

—Me asustaste— reclamo Lyra que seguía secando su melena y cola con ayuda de su magia.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte— se disculpó el rubio.

—No hay problema, ¿Dónde estabas? Cuando desperté no te encontré por ningún lado, pero veo que estabas en la cocina— señalo lo obvio Lyra que terminaba de secarse el pelo, y con su magia agarraba el primer sándwich para darle la primera mordida. —Por cierto, gracias por la comida— comento Lyra con comida en la boca.

—No hay problema, deduje que tal vez podrías levantarte en el tiempo que no estuve aquí, así que decidí prepararte unos emparedados, sabía que te levantarías con hambre, para evitar tener que ir a la cocina otra vez— aclaro el rubio.

—Hmp, ya veo, por cierto ¿Qué hora es?— pregunto la yegua al rubio que se levantó y encendió el despertador para ver el reloj.

—la 1:30 de la mañana, ya es tarde— comento el Uzumaki.

—Sí, cuanto dormimos, unas 8 o 10 horas— dijo Lyra que le daba la última mordida al primer sándwich.

—Yo diría que unas 11 o 12, después de todo, hemos pasado casi dos semanas trabajando sin parar, y apenas hemos comprobado que todos los materiales combinan a la perfección, aún nos falta mucho— Lyra solo se dedicó a comer su segundo sándwich, como si no le hubiera prestado atención a lo que dice el rubio.

—Lo sé, pero esto solo significa que estamos cada vez más cerca de cumplir con la creación de tu nuevo brazo, y si seguimos así, en cuanto menos te lo esperes, estarás completo de nuevo— Naruto solo vio la sonrisa que tenía Lyra, todos los ponis eran optimistas en cada momento, inclusive más que él, solo pudo sonreír al ver que Lyra estaba más emocionada en crear su brazo que él.

—Sí tienes toda la razón Lyra— comento el rubio.—Bueno, no se tu pero yo tengo que volver a dormir, mañana iré a Ponyville o mejor dicho, hoy tengo que ir a Ponyville, tengo que resolver un pequeño problema— confeso el rubio.

—Te acompaño— dijo Lyra. —Tengo una amiga en Ponyville que no he visto en algunos años, y le había prometido ir a verla, pero como surgió este experimento, tuve que decirle que la veria otro día. Será una sorpresa para ella que llegue de improvisto— Lyra tenía una gran sonrisa por volver a ver de nuevo a su amiga de la infancia.

—De seguro es una gran amiga para que tengas esa sonrisa, me encantaría conocerla— dijo Naruto.

— ¡Eso sería estupendo! Estoy segura que se llevaran bien desde el primer momento— Lyra tenía una gran sonrisa al pensar que su mejor amiga, se llevaría bien con su mejor amigo humano.

—Eso espero, pero si queremos irnos temperado debemos dormirnos ahora— señalo el ninja, al momento que la unicornio asentía a las palabras del rubio, así que Lyra le dio solo dos mordidas al último sándwich que Naruto le había preparado, y en cuestión de segundos se tomó el refresco.

—Ah... eso se sintió bien, se siente bien sentir el estómago lleno— comento Lyra con una sonrisa amplia, mientras que Naruto solo la miraba con una gota resbalando por su cuello, como era que ellos podían hacer eso, solo dos mordidas le bastaron para acabarse su último sándwich.

—Sí, bueno, será mejor que durmamos otro rato— Naruto se fue al sillón para acostarse.

—Sí, tienes razón, si queremos llegar temprano a Ponyville debemos dormir otro rato— apoyo la poni que con su magia levantaba las sabanas y se metía a la cama. —Oye, si quieres yo duermo en el sofá y tú en la cama, claro, solo si así lo quieres— Naruto considero la oferta de Lyra, dormir en el sillón era incomodo, no se podía estirar además de que el espacio era algo pequeño para alguien como él. Pero la unicornio era la invitada en su cuarto, y debía dar una buena impresión.

—No, el sofá está bien, además, eres mi invitada y yo el anfitrión— comento el ninja con una sonrisa. Lyra solo miraba al rubio con sorpresa, Naruto siempre anteponía las necesidades o deseos de otro antes que los suyo, siempre buscaba complacer a los demás, hacer que otros estén bien antes que él.

—Comprendo, pasa una feliz noche Naruto— dijo Lyra que usando su magia apago la luz para que Naruto o ella se levantara y la apagara manualmente.

—Buenas noches Lyra— deseo dulces sueños el ninja a la unicornio, Yoko salió debajo de la cama para acostarse en la panza del ninja que solo sintió a la zorra y con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciarla. —Buenas noches a ti también Yoko— al terminar de decir eso, el rubio se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundo, últimamente el cuerpo se le ha hecho pesado, como si algo estuviera tratando de fusionarse con él.

Lyra se durmió a los pocos minutos que Naruto lo hizo, la habitación apenas era iluminada por la poca luz de la luna que entraba por debajo de las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, o sería así, de no ser porque una pequeña capa de chakra violeta con negro parecía unirse al rubio, además de que había mayor cantidad de chakra sobre los ojos del rubio y en su frente además de su cabeza, una pequeña capa de chakra que apenas es visible, pero con esa oscuridad que invade el cuarto, era posible ver el brillo que emanaba del Uzumaki.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina otro capítulo de esta historia, como pudieron observar Lyra por fin conoció a Naruto, además de que estos dos comenzarón a crear el nuevo brazo de Naruto, aunque seria mejor decir, a analizar que todo salga bien. Sé que para algunos el hecho de que Lyra sea una cientifica no les agradara, eso pienso, pero puede que me equivoque, pero me pareció buena la idea de que ella sea la que ayude a Naruto a hacer su nuevo brazo, además de que observaron que la temporada de cosecha empezo, ya veremos que papel tendra Naruto para este problema que Applejack tendrá. Además de que al parecer Madara ya esta perfeccionando el hechizo que le permite ser humano, y el hecho de hacer que el Rey Sombra le tenga miedo, considerando que el fue temido por Celestia y Luna. Pero bueno, ya veremos cual sera su siguiente paso. Bueno, todas esas y más dudas se resolveran en los capitulos por venir, sin más que decir me despido. Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche. Sayonara Dattebayo :).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien, aquí tienen el décimo capítulo de este FanFinc. Gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyan y que siguen esta historia, me alegra saber que a muchos les encanta, y estan pendientes de saber que pasara, tratare de no defraudarlos, y pues, solo puedo decir gracias por su apoyo, y espero que les encante este capítulo nuevo. Sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes. Buena suerte en todo. ¡Corre vídeo!**

* * *

Capítulo 10.

Un nuevo día llegaba al reino de Equestria, y como es costumbre, todos aquellos ponis que tenían negocios se levantaban desde temprano para iniciar con pie derecho el día, o en este caso, con sus cascos derechos para tener un buen día para vender ya sea manzanas, flores, relojes, ropa, etc. Cada potro o yegua se levantaba para iniciar sus labores y así ganar dinero para poder mantener a su familia, eso era lo que cada habitante de Equestria hacia, o casi todos, ya que la princesa Celestia siempre empezaba el día con labores de la realeza, tenía que organizar juntas con mandatarios de Ponyland, Applewood, o Saddle Arabia; además de leer y firmar documentos que autoricen la construcción de negocios, casas o exportación de alimentos hacia otros lugares, leer las cartas de quejas o sugerencias de los habitantes de Equestria, firmar documentos donde autoriza la compra de comida para cada sirviente del castillo, mantenimiento de cada monumento patrio del país por así llamarlo, y además del hecho de hacer los cheques de pago para cada empleado a su servicio, leer reportes de su caballería, en fin. Miles de cosas por hacer desde que se levanta, y eso era lo que hacía ahora, ella tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible para mostrar una apariencia formal, la mayoría de veces no desayunaba y no podía saludar a su hermana o al ninja.

—Como desearía tener esa técnica de clones que Naruto dice que posee, sin duda alguna me ayudaría a desocupar mi agenda. Hace mucho tiempo que no tomo un tiempo para mi sola— mascullo en voz baja Celestia que leía informes de sus tropas acerca de que necesitaban más armas y amaduras. —Como te envidio Luna— murmuro la princesa del sol que envidiaba a su hermana, hasta que el consejo no diera un veredicto, acerca de si dejar a Luna retomar sus labores como princesa, ella estaba de "vacaciones" hasta nuevo aviso.

—Me alegra ver que estas despierta— Celestia levanto la vista para ver al rubio.

—Buenos días para ti también Naruto— fue lo único que dijo Celestia que regreso su vista para leer otra carta.

—Es evidente que estas demasiado ocupada, así que iré directo al grano, me iré a Ponyville— dijo Naruto al momento que Celestia dejaba de leer el documentos para prestarle atención al rubio.

— ¿Y cuándo planeas volver?— pregunto la diosa del sol.

—No tengo idea, eso dependerá de cuánto tiempo me tome resolver cierto asunto que involucra a una yegua de granja— Celestia no tenía que adivinar a que yegua se refería con esa indirecta que dijo Naruto.

—De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado en tu viaje, y te recomiendo que tomes el tren, es gratis además de que te lleva menos tiempo llegar al pueblo, pero... ¿Qué paso con la investigación?— pregunto le soberana de Equestria.

—Los componentes se han combinado a la perfección, sin embargo hemos decidido hacer pruebas preliminares para saber si la mezcla no presenta anomalías, si no representa riesgo alguna hacia mi persona. Pero será cuando volvamos— respondió Naruto, haciendo que Celestia levante su ceja derecha.

— ¿Cuándo ustedes vuelvan?— pregunto con desconcierto la alicornio.

—Lyra me acompañara, ella tiene una amiga en Ponyville que no ha visto desde que entro a la universidad, así que aprovecho la oportunidad ahora que voy a Ponyville para verla— respondió Naruto ante la duda de la princesa.

—De acuerdo, solo tengan cuidado en su viaje— hablo Celestia que retomaba sus labores.

—Ok, nos vemos— se despidió el rubio que comenzó a salir de la oficina de Celestia.

—Y salúdame a Twilight y a las chicas, ah, y a Spike también— pidió la yegua de crin multicolor al rubio.

—Ok, se los hare saber— fue lo último que dijo Naruto antes de salir de la oficina de Celestia.

—Me pregunto que habrá hecho la joven Apple para que Naruto vaya a Ponyville, solo espero que lo resuelvan pronto. Poco a poco van aprendiendo de sus errores y aprendiendo cosas de los otros, Naruto debe aprender muchas cosas de las chicas, y ellas deben aprender mucho de él— comento la yegua que suspiro al ver todas las cartas y papeleo que tenía sobre su escritorio. —Odio ser la gobernante de Equestria— hizo un puchero la mandatario que dejo caer su rostro en el escritorio, haciendo que se oyera el sonido del golpe. — ¡Auch!— fue el quejido de la princesa por tremendo golpe que se dio en el rostro.

Mientras tanto, el rubio estaba en la entrada del castillo esperando a su compañera de laboratorio que aún no parecía bajar del cuarto, realmente no sabía porque se tardaba mucho su amiga, quizás se tardaba mucho porque no sabía que ropa llevar, pero eso era imposible ya que nunca ha visto a Lyra usar ropa como otros ponis, tal vez estaba empacando regalos para su amiga Sweetie Drops, que era el nombre de su amiga de la infancia. Solo esperaba llevarse bien con la amiga de Lyra, y que no lo atacara al verlo o huyera, Lyra le conto que era una poni terrestre de buen carácter y sobre todo una buena cocinera, que Sweetie se enfocaba más en crear pasteles y dulces, y que lo último que supo de su amiga era que había abierto un negocio de pasteles y golosinas en Ponyville. En todo ese tiempo que vivio en Ponyville solo conoció dos lugares que hacían pasteles y dulces, uno era Sugar Cube Corner y el otro era La Rose d'Amour pero de ahí, no recordaba haber visto o escuchado de otra repostería, así que solo esperaba que esa repostería fuera buena.

—Se va tan pronto Naruto-sama— Naruto salió de sus pensamientos al ver a una de las tantas sirvientas que trabajaban en el castillo, sin embargo, esta sirvienta era la misma que había dejado el pergamino debajo de la puerta del cuarto del Uzumaki.

—Oh, buenos días Snowflake, y ya te dije, solo dime Naruto, el "Sama" hace que me sienta viejo— corrigió el rubio a la yegua que negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento Naruto-sama, pero es mi deber respetar a mis superiores, fueron los valores que se me fueron inculcados desde pequeña— contradijo la poni ahora identificada como Snowflake.

—Lo sé, pero a mí nunca me ha gustado ser llamado de ese modo, además, somos amigos ¿o no?— le pregunto el ninja a la poni.

—Seré lo que usted desee Naruto-sama, si lo desea seré su amiga, sirvienta o lo que usted desee, para eso estoy aquí, para servirle a la princesa Luna y Celestia, o a usted Naruto-sama. Para hacer lo que me pidan sin importar que sea, ya sea algo decente o inapropiado, yo obedeceré sus órdenes— Naruto solo suspiro por la respuesta que le dio la yegua, esa actitud de indiferencia y sin emociones le recordaba a Gaara y Neji, solo estaban para obedecer las órdenes que les daban sus líderes. Y esa cara de seriedad y neutralidad que tenía no ayudaba para nada, y más con esa actitud de parecer una marioneta o un robot.

—De acuerdo, si dices que estas para obedecer todo lo que yo diga. Te ordeno que solo me llames Naruto, y es una orden— declaro con seriedad el rubio a la yegua que solo asintió a la orden del ninja.

—Entiendo Naruto— el ninja se alegró al ver que ya no lo llamo con el prefijo "sama" como lo hizo antes, no le gustaba eso de dar órdenes, ya que creía que todos debían ser tratador por igual, ninguno era superior que otro.

—Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, tengo que ir a Ponyville a resolver un pequeño asunto— respondió el rubio. —Pero estoy esperando a una amiga, ella me acompañara porque tiene a alguien especial ahí— aclaro el rubio a la poni que solo miraba al rubio con neutralidad.

—Solo tenga cuidado joven Naruto, le deseo lo mejor en su viaje— hizo una reverencia la yegua, y después se fue para seguir con sus labores.

—A veces pareciera que ella es un robot, y me hace recordar a Sai y Haku— comento el rubio, ella actuaba de una forma indiferente y neutral, como si tuviera un solo propósito en la vida, como si algo hizo que actuara de esa forma, sabía que las personas no podían nacer así de frías e indiferentes, algo malo debió haberle ocurrido en el pasado a Snowflake.

— ¡Estoy lista!— Naruto fue sacado de su mente al oír gritar a su amiga Lyra que venía corriendo por las gradas, con dos bolsas llenas de lo que parecían libros de cada costado, y además de llevar otra bolsa sobre la espalda. El Uzumaki no comprendía como era posible que la yegua no tropezara al cargar varias cosas, y más aún como alguien como ella podía aguantar tanto peso encima, y en pocos segundos la yegua llego a la par del rubio.

— ¿Estás listo?— pregunto Lyra con una sonrisa, emocionada de poder ver por fin a su amiga.

—Hace tiempo que te estoy esperando, pensé que ya no querías ir— respondió el ninja a la pregunta de la potra.

—Perdón, es que me tarde porque estaba buscando el regalo para mi amiga— se disculpó la unicornio.

—No hay problema, es hora de que comencemos a caminar hacia la estación del tren, deduzco que llegaremos en dos horas máximo a Ponyville— comento Naruto a su amiga.

—Bien, entonces en marcha— ordeno la yegua que abría las puertas del castillo y salía acompañada del rubio.

Canterlot sin duda alguna era una ciudad/aldea bella, no solo existían miles de negocios en Canterlot, había mucho ponis de diferentes partes del reino de Equestria, o mejor dicho, varios estilos de ponis que se encontraban dentro de la frontera de Equestria. Y no solo eran ponis, había uno que otro grifo que vivía en Canterlot, y rara vez había dragones que solo pasaban a comprar comida, Canterlot no era como otro lugares, la mayoría de habitantes eran ponis de alta sociedad, ponis que tenían bastante dinero para malgastar. Mientras estaba caminando y hablando con Lyra, noto como miles de ponis lo miraban con miedo y otros con rareza al verlo pasar campante mientras hablaba con la yegua. La verdad a él lo no le importaba lo que dijeran de su persona, pero le enoja escuchar como ofendían a su amiga, oía comentarios como "Es normal que los raros estén unidos" o "De seguro a esa yegua le falta un tornillo para que ande con esa cosa" y otros tipos de cosas, podían insultarlo o inclusive golpearlo, pero no permitiría que hablen mal de su amiga, no lo permitiría, y no solo con ella, cualquiera que se atreva a juzgar a alguna de sus amigas pagaría tal falta de respeto.

—No te preocupes Naruto, todos ellos pueden decir lo que sea, a mí no me afecta en nada, porque yo sé que lo que hago no está mal, nunca hay que rebajarse a su altura— comento Lyra que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Naruto la miraba algo sorprendido al ver como ella sonreía.

—Tienes razón Lyra, no debo rebajarme a tal grado solo porque ellos lo hacen— respondió el ninja con una sonrisa también al ver que su amiga tenía razón. Sin prestarle atención a lo que pasaba por su alrededor, el humano y la yegua llegaron en pocos minutos a la estación del tren, donde tuvieron que esperar media hora para que llegara el tren a la estación.

Mientras que en Ponyville, un perezoso Spike bostezaba por levantarse temprano, claro que si por levantarse temprano se refiere a las 10 de la mañana, pero bueno, regresando a la historia. Spike se levantó mientras se tallaba los ojos con pereza, ayer en la noche tuvo que quedarse despierto hasta tarde ayudando a Twilight a buscar algún libro que mencionara algún hechizo que le quitara el orgullo a cualquiera, pero no tuvieron suerte alguna en buscar algún hechizo que se acercara a lo que buscaban, pero no hubo resultado alguna. En estos momentos se dirigía a la cocina a preparar algo de café para Twilight que estaba durmiendo sobre su escritorio, literalmente, ya que la unicornio se encontraba acostada sobre su escritorio mientras roncaba. Spike solo miro a la yegua con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al ver la forma de dormir de su amiga, cuando estaba Naruto en la casa ella no dormía de esa forma, siempre dormía como una princesa, pero ahora que no estaba, dormía como lo hacía antes en Canterlot, cuando solo eran ellos dos. Bostezo, y se dirigió a la cocina para poner la cafetera, además de poner la maquina exprimidora para hacer jugo de naranja, agarro una silla y la llevo hasta la alacena donde tenían pan sándwich, se subió por la silla y abrió la alacena para sacar el pan, luego se bajó y dirigió donde está la tostadora, metió dos rodajas de pan a calentar, se dirigió a la refrigeradora de donde saco dos huevos, encendió la estufa y agarro un sartén de una gaveta.

Spike casi no comía comida orgánica, es decir, comida que cualquiera puede comer, normalmente su dieta consistía en comer rubís, zafiros, amatistas, perlas, y diamantes, todas gemas o cristales como lo prefieran ver. Pero debido a que se los acababa rápido tenía que esperar a que Rarity fuera en busca de gemas para sus vestidos, ya que aprovechaba el momento para poder conseguir su comida, por esa razón era que iba a comer huevos ahora, no es que no le gustaran, debía admitir que sabían ricos, pero siempre preferiría las gemas ante todo, era su naturaleza como dragón. En fin, solo se dedicó a preparar su desayuno, claro, no podía dejar sin comida a la Sparkle, para ella haría unos Hot Cakes de heno y manzana. Así estuvo por 30 minutos, preparando el desayuno de su amiga, en ese tiempo ya había acabado de comer, ahora solo estaba preparando la mesa para su amiga, ya tenía los Hot Cakes en la mesa, a la par de estos había una garra con miel de arce, además de que había una taza de café y una de jugo de naranja, mientras que él solo estaba sentado leyendo el periódico esperando que su amiga se levantara. Lo cual no llevo mucho tiempo ya que de pronto escucho como la unicornio comenzaba a moverse sobre el escrito, lo malo es que gracias a estar en un espacio reducido, cuando ella comenzó a moverse, terminno cayendo al suelo de cara haciendo que despertara.

—Hug... mi cara— se quejó la unicornio que se levantó del suelo con dolor por el golpe que recibió.

—Buenos días Twilight— dijo Spike que seguía leyendo el periódico.

—Buenos días Spike— la Sparkle simplemente camino hacia la mesa donde agarro la taza de café con su magia para darle el primer sorbo. —Gracias por la comida—.

—No hay de que, por cierto ¿Qué haremos hoy?— pregunto el pequeño dragón a la yegua.

—Intentar que Applejack entre en razón, que acepte nuestra ayuda de una vez por todas, y esta vez no aceptaremos un no por respuesta— al terminar esa oración la yegua comió el primer bocado de los Hot Cakes que su pequeño amigo hizo para ella.

—Solo esperemos que ella acepte, recuerda, el orgullo Apple siempre está presente, y Applejack es la Apple más Apple que puede existir en toda la historia de los Apple— comento Spike, y es que sin duda alguna tenía razón, el orgullo Apple estaba vivo en cada miembro de la familia Apple, pero este orgullo era mayor en Applejack, ella era más terca que una mula.

—Pues como dije, esta vez no aceptaremos un no por respuesta— hablo Twilight con seriedad mientras comía sus Hot Cakes.

—Realmente espero que funcione, porque es malo para ella no haber dormid durante dos semanas, sino mira a la pobre de Rainbow y Pinkie, aún están pagando el precio por la ayuda de Applejack— dijo Spike.

Rainbow aún tenía unos pequeños rasguños que se hizo al caer en el balcón de Twilight, eran pocos realmente, pero estaban en el rostro, uno sobre su ceja derecha y otro en su mejilla izquierda, y Pinkie, pues aún le daban nauseas los cup cakes. Pero no pasaba de más, sin embargo, debían hacer que Applejack entrara en razón antes de que lastimara a alguien más, o que ella misma se terminara haciendo daño.

—Puehs tendhra qhue hacherlo— hablo con la boca llena la Sparkle. —Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?— pregunto la yegua sin comida en la boca.

—Son las 10 en punto— respondió Spike.

—Ya es tarde, iré a tomar un baño, y cuando termine nos iremos a Sweet Apple Acres— declaro la unicornio que se levantó de la mesa para ir a tomar un baño.

—Como ordene jefa— comento Spike que comenzó a levantar la mesa.

Mientras Twilight iba a tomarse un baño, y Spike limpiaba la mesa. En el estación del tren de Ponyville, dicho vehículo llegaba a la hora programa como era siempre, y como es costumbre, varios ponis salían y entraban al mismo tiempo de dicho transporte, y entre ellos se podía ver al rubio y la yegua que bajaban de la máquina, solo que ahora Naruto traía las alforjas de su amiga sobre su espalda, como esperaba, la unicornio metió tantas cosas a sus bolsas que no soporto el peso, por esa razón era que llevaba ahora las alforjas de Lyra.

—Sabía que traías muchas cosas que no las podrías soportar— comento el rubio a la yegua que solo sonrió con pena.

—Lo siento, es que ha pasado mucho desde que vi a mi amiga, y me emocione— Naruto vio la sonrisa de Lyra, así como ver un brillo en los ojos de su amiga, sin duda alguna esta tal Sweetie Drops era alguien sumamente importante para ella.

—No te preocupes, pero a la próxima solo trae lo necesario— sugirió el ninja que iba caminando junto a Lyra.

— ¡Ok!— dijo Lyra con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En todo el trayecto, Lyra pudo observar como la mayoría de ponis saludaban al ninja con una sonrisa, ya sean ponis, pegasos o unicornios. Todos saludaban al rubio que devolvía el saludo con su única mano, todos parecían estar bien con la presencia del ninja, aunque había algunos que apenas y saludaban o solo pasaban como si nada, igual como actuaron los ponis de Canterlot y los ponis del tren, pero aun así, Naruto nunca les prestó atención, de pequeño se acostumbró a las miradas, y ahora no venían a afectarle en algo. Lyra estaba segura que Naruto debía hacer cosas por el pueblo, como ayudar a recoger la basura que hay en las calles, o hacer uno que otro trabajo para los propietarios de negocios, y por esa razón era que la mayoría lo saludaba con una sonrisa, inclusive vio como unos potrillos corrían entre sus piernas en forma de juego, claro el rubio miraba sus pies para no tropezar con los niños. Lyra solo vio el rostro de Naruto y observo una sonrisa. Los humanos sin duda alguna eran impresionantes, y ahora no perdería su oportunidad de estudiar a uno.

—Veo que te llevas bien con todo el pueblo— comento Lyra haciendo que Naruto le prestara atención.

—Bueno, no fue fácil hacer que todos en el pueblo se dieran cuenta que soy amigable, tuve que demostrarle a todos que venía en paz, lo logre gracias a las chicas, ellas me ayudaron a demostrar que mis intenciones son buenas, tuve que limpiar calles y uno que otro negocio, pero poco a poco fui convenciendo a todos los ponis de Ponyville que yo no quería lastimarlos— confeso el rubio, y era cierto. Sin la ayuda de las Mane Six jamás hubiera sido recibido por los demás habitantes de Ponyville, ahora la mayoría lo saludaba con una sonrisa, e inclusive algunos comerciantes le daban algo de comida, ya sean frutas o verduras, algunos lo invitaban a comer a sus restaurantes, algunas veces se escapaba gracias a la ayuda de las chicas que siempre estaban ahí para ayudarlo, pero había algunas ocasiones en las cuales no podía librarse de tal invitación, y tenía que comer los sándwich de pétalos con aceite de oliva, o heno frito.

—Sin duda son unas buenas amigas, tal vez si ellas conocen a Sweetie se volveran buenas amigas— dijo con una sonrisa la unicornio.

—Eso suena genial, ahora, ¿dónde vive tu amiga?— pregunto el ninja.

—Solo sígueme— fue la única respuesta que Lyra le dio al ninja que solo se dedicó a seguir a la yegua. Hablaría un rato con la amiga de Lyra y luego se iría a casa de Twilight para poder discutir sobre el tema de Applejack. Caminaron por unos minutos, pasando casa por casa, hasta que Lyra lo llevo hacia una zona, zona en la cual estaba la casa de Bon Bon, suerte para él, pasaría a saludarla y ver como estaba, y con suerte Octavia y Vinyl estarían con ella y así podría decirles porque se fue. Sin embargo, el rubio se extrañó al ver como Lyra se acercó a la puerta de la casa de Bon Bon.

—Y aquí estamos— declaro la yegua con una sonrisa. —Solo espero que este— dijo Lyra que toco el timbre de la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy!— se oyó una respuesta al otro lado de la puerta.

—"Esperen un segundo, acaso esa tal Sweetie Drops es... No, no puede ser ella"— pensó el ninja, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver como la puerta de la casa era abierta, y ahí estaba su amiga dulcera.

— ¿Bon Bon?/ ¡Sweetie Drops!— dijeron al unísono la yegua y el humano, llamando de diferente forma a la poni repostera.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Lyra!— exclamo con sorpresa la yegua que miraba a su amiga de la infancia con el ninja.

— ¡¿Espera, tú la/lo conoces?!— le preguntaron al unísono la yegua y el humano a la poni que estaba confundida en estos momentos.

—Espera, ¿Cómo la llamaste hace rato?— le pregunto la unicornio al rubio.

—Bon Bon, ese es su nombre— respondió el rubio a la pregunta de Lyra.

—No, su nombre es Sweetie Drops— contradijo la unicornio de crin grisácea.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí Bon Bon, o Sweetie Drops? O cualquiera que sea tú nombre— pregunto el rubio con seriedad a la yegua que solo sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Entren, se los explicare— fue lo único que dijo la poni que dejo pasar a sus amigos. Ya adentro, Lyra y Naruto estaban sentados esperando que Bon Bon o Sweetie saliera de la cocina, no esperaron mucho tiempo y vieron que la fémina traía una bandeja con una tetera y tres tazas.

La verdad era que Naruto solo estaba intrigado de saber porque su amiga repostera le dijo que se llamaba Bon Bon, cuando su verdadero nombre parecía ser Sweetie Drops. Pero Lyra, ella se miraba enojada, esta con los cascos cruzados y con una mueca que le daba risa al rubio, además de que al estar sentada como lo está él, le parecía un poco graciosa y tierna al ver la pancita que se le nota a ella. Sabía que Lyra estaba enojada porque ella y Bon Bon eran amigas desde la infancia, y sabía que le iba a reclamar a Bon Bon el no haberle dicho que tenía un humano como amigo, Bon Bon solo sirvió las tres tazas de Té y le entrego una a cada uno, pero Lyra solo miraba con los cascos cruzados a la poni que solo suspiro y dejaba la taza en la mesita.

—Lyra, sé que ahora estas enojada conmigo por no haberte dicho que Naruto era mi amigo, pero tengo una excelente excusa para que comprendas porque no te lo dije antes— hablo Bon Bon con los ojos cerrados.

—Antes de eso, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre realmente?— pregunto el ninja a la poni.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Sweetie Drops, el nombre Bon Bon fue solo un sobrenombre que fue otorgado debido a mi Cutie Mark, y yo nunca fui una repostera como tú crees— hablo Sweetie con seriedad al rubio que se interesó más en saber la verdadera historia de la yegua.

—Veras, yo antes trabajaba para el servicio secreto de Equestria, estaba en un equipo de comando especial que se dedicaba a pelear contra monstruos que causaban caos por toda Equestria, pero eso fue hace años. Deje el servicio cuando me di cuenta que mi vida corría peligro, y que estaba perdiendo a una poni especial para mí— confeso la yegua que miro a los ojos a Lyra, que parecía calmarse. —Lyra y yo fuimos amigas desde pequeñas, fuimos a la misma escuela y secundaria, siempre estábamos juntas que parecíamos hermanas, pero todo cambio cuando tratamos de entrar a la mejor universidad de Canterlot. Las dos estábamos seguras de entrar, y así fue, solo que de una manera diferente... Lyra demostró poseer un conocimiento alto, paso cada examen que implicara conocimiento—.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?— pregunto el rubio a la yegua.

—Yo, yo no demostré tal conocimiento, para entrar a la universidad Rising Sun, uno debe realizar varias pruebas, no solo son pruebas mentales sino también de pruebas físicas. Ya sea por suerte, o una broma del destino, demostré poseer una agilidad excepcional como lo llamaron los profesores, cada prueba que implicara esfuerzo físico la aprobé con creces, y lamento haberlo hecho. Gracias a eso, pude entrar a la universidad con Lyra, pero no estuve mucho tiempo ahí, fui reclutada por el servicio anti-monstruos de Equestria, al principio me negué, porque yo quería estar junto a Lyra, mis resultados en las puebas mentales no fueron los mejores, apenas pase los exámenes escritos, pero los físicos sobrepasaron a otros, y Lyra, ella saco un porcentaje mayor al necesario para entrar a la universidad, pero las pruebas físicas fueron deficientes para ella, cada una fallo en cierto aspecto de las pruebas. Pero la princesa Celestia llego personalmente a pedirme que entrara a sus fuerzas especiales para pelar contra los monstruos, no sabía qué hacer, así que le pedí ayuda a Lyra para tomar una decisión— termino de contar la yegua.

—Yo la verdad quería que Sweetie estuviera a mi lado, como sabrás, nunca fui buena para crear amistades y no tenía algún amigo o amiga de pequeña por mi obsesión con los humanos, fui marginada por todos, e inclusive mis padres comenzaron a pensar que me había vuelto loca por pensar que ustedes existían, y ella llego a mi vida— señalo la unicornio a la yegua que solo sonrió con ternura al ver como su amiga ya no parecía estar enojada. —Sweetie no se volvió mi amiga desde pequeña, si es lo que piensas, en realidad, ella era una de los ponis que me molestaban por mi obsesión— confeso Lyra, mientras Naruto volteaba a ver a la yegua que tenía un sonrojo en la cara, un sonrojo de pena y vergüenza.

—Jejeje que te puedo decir, eran tiempo locos de mi juventud— dijo la repostera que desvió la cara para no ver al rubio que solo miraba con una sonrisa zorruna a la yegua.

—Pero un día, unas ponis me querían golpear por diversión, yo estaba asustada, eran tres contra una, sabía que no podía evitarlo, ellas eran mayores que yo, y me superaban en número, además. Yo no sabía pelear, sabía que intentar hacer algo solo empeoraría la situación, así que solo me resigne y espere los golpes, pero un milagro ocurrió en ese momento, nunca llegue a recibir los golpes, y cuando lo note, abrí mis ojos que en ese momento tenía cerrados, y solo vi como alguien peleaba con eso ponis. Yo estaba asustada y no podía mover un casco, poco después vi que los ponis que trataron de golpearme salieron huyendo, y fue cuando vi a la poni que se volvería mi mejor amiga, y mi hermana, Sweetie Drops— Lyra tenía una sonrisa melancólica al recordar ese día, mientras que Sweetie solo tenía su casco derecho sobre su pecho donde está su corazón.

—Ese día iba camino a mi casa, se me había hecho tarde por el entrenamiento de porristas, y por azares del destino, en mi camino vi como tres ponis parecían estar listos para golpear a alguien, no sabía quién era, otros se hubieran largado de ese lugar y nunca decir nada. Pero mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, mi mente decía que me detuviera, pero mis cascos no dejaban de correr, y me enfrente a esos ponis, me dieron unos golpes, pero ellos resultaron peor— confeso la yegua de ojos celeste con una sonrisa.

—Desde ese momento, Sweetie y yo nos volvimos amigas, las mejores amigas. Las dos complementábamos una parte de la otra, éramos un equipo, ella era los músculos, y yo el cerebro. Siempre nos apoyamos, en todo lugar y momento, eramos inseparables, o eso pensé, hasta que llego ese día diciéndome que la princesa Celestia la necesitaba en las fuerzas anti-monstruos. Quería que se quedara, pero ese tipo de oportunidades solo seda una vez en la vida. Así que le dije que cualquiera que sea su decisión, yo la apoyaría siempre y que contaría conmigo— Naruto no tenía que ser un genio para saber la decisión que al final tomo Bon, dijo Sweetie.

—Fue difícil tomar ese decisión, pero me di cuenta que si con eso contribuía a que Equestria fuera un lugar más seguro, lo haría, pero con el pasar del tiempo pelear con los monstruos se fue haciendo difícil para mí, y más peligroso de lo acostumbrado. Así que decidí por mi propio bien dejar ese trabajo, además de que gracias al trabajo comencé a perder la comunicación que tenía con Lyra— confeso la repostera. —Trate de decirte mi verdadero nombre, pero estabas muy ocupado con las chicas, o se me olvidaba decirte por atender mi negocio— explico Sweetie al rubio.

—En realidad, ahora comprendo bien porque cuando me atacaste lo hiciste con agilidad y sutileza, el entrenamiento que recibiste debió ser duro. Pero no te preocupes de nada, ahora lo comprendo bien, y ahora se parte de tu pasado, y como tal, no dire nada, ¿eso es lo que quieres, no?— le pregunto el Uzumaki a la yegua.

—Te agradecería mucho que no le dijeras nada de eso a alguien más, se supone que esto solo debí saberlo yo en primer lugar, pero Lyra es mi mejor amiga, y no le podía ocultar eso a ella. Hasta el momento, solo ella sabía mi secreto, pero ahora, te pido como mi amigo, que por favor, guardes mi secreto, nadie debe saber eso de mí. Debes prometerme que guardaras ese secreto Naruto— Naruto noto la seriedad en las palabras de su amiga.

—Te lo prometo Sweetie, nadie se enterara de eso— Sweetie miro fijo al rubio, y pudo notar en sus palabras seriedad y compromiso.

—Por tu casco— hablo la repostera con seriedad.

—Es mano, pero seguro, por mi casco— levanto el ninja su mano izquierda en señal de promesa.

—De acuerdo, ahora que eso quedo resuelto ¿podrían decirme porque están aquí?— pregunto la repostera a sus amigos.

—Veras, ayer en la noche recibí una carta de Twilight diciéndome que Applejack no ha dormido por dos semanas por estar cosechando las manzanas de su granja, y que ella y las otras han ofrecido su ayuda, pero ella se niega porque dice que solo los Apple deben hacer dicha labor. Por eso es que decidí venir hoy a Ponyville, para tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Applejack, y Lyra aprovecho la oportunidad para poder venir a verte— le explico la razón de su visita a la yegua.

—Ahora comprendo porque ese día se miraba toda demacrada la pobre— dijo en voz baja la yegua.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— pregunto el ninja a la yegua.

—Hace una semana se celebró una fiesta en honor a Applejack por haber ayudado a varios ponis, y por haber detenido la estampida. Pero al momento de llamarla al escenario no apareció después de unos minutos, y cuando la vi, se notaba cansada, con bolsas debajo de sus ojos y con su melena despeinada, además de cargar dos canastas llenas de manzanas— le explico Sweetie al rubio que solo llevo su mano izquierda a su barbilla para comenzar a acariciarla como si estuviera pensando algo.

—Bueno, tendré que ir a ver qué pasa con ella— comento Naruto que se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado antes.

—Tan rápido te iras— comento Lyra al ninja.

—Sí, sé que es apresurado, pero si queremos volver a Canterlot debo terminar con este asunto lo antes posible, por el momento deberías ponerte al corriente con Sweetie o Bon Bon ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame?— le pregunto el rubio a la poni terrestre.

—Bon Bon, en público dime Bon Bon, mi verdadero nombre nunca debe ser mencionado, y tú también debes de decirme Bon Bon en público Lyra— ordeno la repostera a sus amigas.

—Entendido, entonces nos vemos después chicas— se despido el ninja que antes de salir de la casa de la dulcera tomo su mochila, las chicas solo oyeron la puerta cerrarse.

— ¿Y qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes dos?— pregunto la poni de crin azul oscuro a la unicornio que solo sonrió al oír esa pregunta de parte de su amiga.

Mientras las chicas comenzaban a ponerse al corriente, el rubio camino por el pueblo con destino a la casa de Twilight, lo cual le tomo unos minutos, pero al llegar solo encontró la casa vacía, no había nadie cerca. No lo pensó mucho, y dejo su mochila en el cuarto que ocupo antes, y luego salio de la casa con destino a Sweet Apple Acres, solo esperaba encontrarlas ahí, y para eso debería llegar rápido, así que para acortar camino decidió usar el Shunshin no Jutsu. Y como era de esperarse, al usar dicho Jutsu acorto el camino y se tardó en poco tiempo, y al llegar a Sweet Apple Acres, se posiciono sobre la cima de un manzano, y pudo observar a su amiga unicornio y al pequeño dragón, cargando a Applejack que parecía haberse desmayado, no perdió tiempo y salto para caer en frente de sus amigos que se sorprendieron al ver aparecer de la nada al rubio.

—Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto la Sparkle al ninja.

—Ayer enviaste una carta diciendo que necesitabas ayuda para hacer entrar a Applejack en razón, ¿acaso no te acuerdas?— respondió con una pregunta el Uzumaki a la yegua.

—Es cierto, se me había olvidado por completo. Pero con esto de hacer que ella entre en razón, se me debió olvidar que te pedí ayuda— comento Twilight.

—Y dime, ¿acaso lograste que ella aceptara ayuda?— le pregunto Naruto a su amiga poni que suspiro en señal de derrota.

—No, no lo logre, y parecía que ella iba a ceder, pero se desmayó por la falta de sueño, y no solo por eso, no ha comido nada desde que empezó la cosecha, me temo que de seguir así sufrirá alguna enfermedad— dijo con seriedad y tristeza la alumna de la princesa Celestia.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí— Naruto se acercó a sus amigos y con su único brazo cargo a la poni terrestre que solo gruño al ser movida. —Sera mejor que vayamos a la casa Apple, luego hablare con ella cuando se despierte— ordenó Naruto que solo sintió como la Apple se acomodaba en su pecho, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de su amiga, debía admitir que en ese estado su amiga granjera se miraba más tierna y linda de lo normal.

—Pensé que no vendrías, pensé que estarías ocupado con el asunto de tu brazo— comento Twilight que caminaba a la par del ninja.

—Recuperar mi brazo es importante, pero hay cosas que me importan más que eso, como te dije antes Twilight, yo siempre vendré lo más rápido que pueda cuando necesiten mi ayuda, cuando necesites mi ayuda. Ustedes son más importantes para mí— le dijo Naruto a la unicornio que solo miro al rubio por unos segundo, y luego poso su vista al frente.

—Tengo que aprender muchas cosas de ti, aprender sobre la amistad, eres bueno asiendo amigos, ¿no has pensado en crear tu propio reino? Muchos ponis te seguirían con esa atmosfera que posees alrededor tuyo— comento la Sparkle al ninja que pareció pensarlo.

—No, para serte franco creo que no sería un buen gobernante, siempre se me ha hecho difícil acatar órdenes, por eso es que siempre resultaba herido, porque siempre saltaba al combate sin idear un plan— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de descaro, mientras la yegua y el dragón tenían una gota de sudor bajando por su cuello.

—La verdad Twilight tiene razón, varios ponis te seguirían a donde fuera que vayas, y te aseguro que serían muchos, tienes una habilidad única para hacer amigos en cuestión de minutos, es como si tuvieras un hechizo alrededor tuyo que hace que todos quieran ser tus amigo— dijo Spike que iba montado en la espalda de la yegua.

—Eso mismo me decían todos, por alguna extraña razón, siempre he tenido el don de hacer amigos en cuestión de minutos, parece que la gente confía en mí después de conocerme. Aunque, a veces no sale tan bien— rio con pena el ninja al recordar los "amores pasajeros" que llego a tener.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— pregunto el pequeño dragón.

—Sí, ¿A qué te refieres con eso Naruto?— pregunto con interés la yegua.

—Jejeje pues verán, este don de crear amigos tiene un tipo de efecto diferente en las mujeres, a veces las mujeres que conocía se "enamoraban" por así decirlo de mí, yo no le prestaba tanta atención a esas cosas. Por eso la mayoría de veces Ero-Sennin se enojaba conmigo al ver la suerte que tenía con las mujeres, y Sakura siempre me decía que era un idiota para el amor— dijo con una sonrisa tonta el rubio.

— ¿En serio no sabías diferenciar cuando alguien coqueteaba contigo?— le pregunto la discipula de la princesa Celestia al sucesor del Rikudo.

—No, y gracias a eso casi me caso con una mujer que no conocía bien— revelo el ninja asombrando a la yegua y al dragón.

— ¡¿Te ibas a casar?!— exclamaron los dos compañeros del ninja que solo asintió.

—Déjenme que les explique. Baa-chan nos había dado a Neji, cejas de azotador, Sakura y a mí una misión secreta, se trataba de escoltar a una princesa llamada Shion, que dirigía el país de los demonios, la misión era simple, llevarla del país de los demonios, al país de los ángeles. Uno pensaría que era una misión fácil, pero no lo fue, hubo varios enemigos que aparecieron en nuestro camino, ellos deseaban matar a la princesa que también era una sacerdotisa poderosa que iba al país de los ángeles para acabar con un mal ancestral, solo ella tenía el poder necesario para hacerlo, y lo logro, con algunos inconvenientes pero lo logro. Bueno, al final, antes de irnos recuerdo que Shion me dijo que necesitaba transferir su conocimiento y poder a su descendería, así que ella me pregunto si yo la ayudaría a crear una nueva sacerdotisa, y yo acepte sin saber a qué se refería, hasta que al poco tiempo Kakashi-sensei me dijo ella se refería, a que nosotros dos nos casáramos y tuviéramos una hija— dijo con pena el ninja al recordar cómo casi se compromete con una mujer que no había conocido en la vida, mientras Twilight miraba con sorpresa al rubio, casi se casaba sin saberlo.

— ¿Y al menos era linda esa sacerdotisa?— le pregunto Spike a la reencarnación de Ashura.

—Pues, era linda, muy linda la verdad, podría tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera— respondió Naruto.

— ¿Y qué paso con ella?— pregunto ahora la Sparkle que quería saber que fue de esa sacerdotisa.

—Pues tres meses después, me llego una carta de ella diciéndome que había conocido a alguien que la amaba, y que ella llego a amar. En fin, la carta era para decirme que se iba a casar y que esperaba que yo asistiera a su boda, trate de ir a verla, pero ocurrieron unos inconvenientes que no me permitieron asistir a su boda. Y lo último que supe antes de que la guerra iniciara, es que desapareció junto a su pueblo, como si ella hubiera predicho lo que pasaba, aunque para ser honestos, ella parecía tener una habilidad que le permitía ver el futuro, nunca supe cómo funcionaba eso, pero parece que esa habilidad la ayuda a evitar la guerra, o eso espero realmente, ya que solo desapareció junto a su pueblo— les dijo Naruto a sus amigos, que se extrañaron por saber que solo desaparecieron así de la nada.

—Eso es realmente extraño, nadie puede desaparecer así de la nada— Twilight tenía razón, nadie podía desaparecer de la nada, ni siquiera con magia.

—Lo sé, solo espero que ella este bien, fue una gran amiga— comento Naruto que noto la granja Apple. —Vaya, entre platica y platica llegamos a la granja sin darnos cuenta— señalo el rubio haciendo que sus amigos se dieran cuenta que tenía razón.

—Tienes razón, al parecer uno llega a su destino más rápido si está acompañado— y es que en esa charla que tuvieron, el tiempo paso rápido que no sintieron largo el camino a la casa Apple. Y en ese preciso momento, Apple Bloom salía de la casa y vio al ninja que cargaba a su hermana mayor, se preocupó al ver eso así que corrió hacia ellos.

—Naruto ¿Qué le paso a mi hermana?— pregunto la pequeña Apple que bajo la vista para ver a la potrilla.

—No te preocupes Apple Bloom, ella está bien, solo algo cansada por todo el esfuerzo físico que ha hecho durante estas semanas— Apple Bloom solo negó con la cabeza al ver en ese estado a su hermana.

—Sabía que su cuerpo no soportaría tanto, a pesar de que es fuerte, inclusive ella tiene sus límites, y yo no puedo ayudarla porque me lo ordeno, y como es mi hermana debo acatar lo que ella me dice— confeso la pequeña potrilla que miraba a su hermana dormir plácidamente en el pecho del rubio.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Big Mac? ¿Acaso él no la puede ayudar?— pregunto el ninja.

—Big Mac aún no se ha recuperado del todo, no puede hacer tareas que involucren trabajo físico hasta que el doctor lo ordene— respondió la hermana menor de Applejack.

—"Applejack"— dijo mentalmente el nombre de la granjera que parecía seguir cómoda en los brazos del rubio. —Sera mejor que entremos, debe descansar en un lugar más cómodo— ordeno Naruto.

—La verdad creo que está más cómoda en tu brazo, normalmente ella se despierta rápido para seguir con la cosecha— comento Apple Bloom que se extrañó al ver que su hermana no había despertado aún, ya que cuando la veía dormirse parada, ella se acercaba para acostarla en el suelo, pero antes de que lo hiciera ella se levantaba solo para seguir con sus labores.

—Tal vez para ella, pero ahora estoy batallando para no botarla, no lo pensé bien— les dijo el ninja a los chicas y al pequeño dragón que solo tenían una gota de sudor bajando por su cuello.

—Si... entremos a la casa— fue lo único que dijo Apple Bloom que comenzó a caminar a su hogar acompañado del rubio que cargaba a su hermana, y Twilight y Spike que estaban pendientes de que Naruto no dejara caer a su amiga.

=====Time Skip=====.

La luz del atardecer entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Applejack. La yegua estaba recostada en su cama, cubierta por una sabana café con bordes blancos, a pesar de que la potra demostraba indiferencia acerca de estar limpia y tener todo en orden, su habitación está organizada y limpia hasta el último rincón, todo en perfecto orden, su habitación era simple, lo único que tenía en ese cuarto era su cama, ropero, una mesa de noche y un enorme espejo que se encontraba enfrente de su cama. Era una habitación simple y sencilla, así como lo es Applejack. La portadora del elemento de la honestidad poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos color verde.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— pregunto la poni de crin rubia que se tallo al ojos para saber dónde se encuentra. — ¿Qué hago en mi cuarto?— se preguntó la yegua, al momento que oía como alguien abría la puerta de su cuarto, y efectivamente alguien lo hacía, y se sorprendió al ver que el que entraba a su cuarto era Naruto.

—Por fin despertaste— dijo Naruto que cerró la puerta, y camino hasta la cama de Applejack para sentarse y estar cara a cara con la yegua.

—Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Canterlot— hablo con sueño la granjera que termino su oración con un bostezo.

—Tú lo has dicho, debería estarlo, pero no lo estoy ¿Sabes porque?— pregunto el ninja a la yegua.

— ¿Porque te diste cuenta que no puedes vivir sin nosotras?— la respuesta de Applejack a la pregunta del rubio, sonó más como a una pregunta. Naruto solo bufo y luego sonrió de lado.

—Si ese fuera el caso hace tiempo que me las hubiera llevado, pero no es por eso que vine. Twilight me conto que has pasado dos semanas sin dormir por recolectar todas las manzanas por la temporada de cosecha— le dijo con seriedad el ninja a la poni terrestre que solo bajo la vista para no ver al Uzumaki a los ojos. —Escucha, sé que realizar ese tipo de labores es deber de la familia Apple, y que debes respetar por tradición. Pero así como tú decides ayudar a varios ponis sin pedir nada a cambio, deja que otros te ayuden— Naruto vio que su amiga no levanto el rostro así que decidió agarrar el rostro de su amiga con su mano izquierda, la Apple solo sintió como Naruto agarro su mejilla derecha y hacia que lo viera a los ojos, y pudo observar un rostro de preocupación.

—Applejack, así como tú me has ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio, déjame ayudarte a cosechar las manzanas. Tu cuerpo por fin cedió hoy, llego a su límite y por eso estas en la cama, y estoy seguro que ahora sientes dolor en todo tu cuerpo ¿No es así?— pregunto el ninja a la portadora del elemento de la magia que solo cerro los ojos, Naruto tenía razón, su cuerpo al fin cedió luego de haber trabajado sin cesar durante dos semanas, y a pesar de que siempre ha hecho trabajos de campo en todo su vida, ahora sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo.

—Sí, me duele el cuerpo— respondió la yegua de crin rubia que suspiro con pesadez. Pero luego esa pesadez se fue al momento que sentía como Naruto acariciaba su mejilla, y sentía una calidez que parecía provenir de la mano del ninja, así que con sus cascos tomo la mano del ninja y pudo observar que de ella emanaba una especie de energía color amarilla como el sol.

—No te preocupes, es solo mi chakra— dijo Naruto para no asustar a la yegua.

— ¿Y qué estás haciendo con tu chakra?— le pregunto la Apple que solo dejo que Naruto volviera a poner su mano sobre su mejilla.

—Te estoy ayudando a recuperar tu fuerza y energía, además de tratar de aliviar tus músculos. No soy bueno en esto, apenas llevo un mes practicándolo, así que lo siento si tardo más de lo normal— respondió el blondo a la pregunta de Applejack.

—No tienes que hacer esto, con una buena siesta, un baño y una rebanada del Pie de la abuela Smith estaré como nueva— comento la oji verde con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes de nada, no es problema alguno para mí, aunque me gustaría poder hacerlo más rápido, pero no tengo el mismo poder que tenía cuando pelee contra Kaguya, así te recuperarías mejor. Además, hay cosas que son más importantes para mi ahora— menciono el oji azul con media sonrisa haciendo que la Apple también sonría.

—Así, ¿Cómo cuáles?— pregunto la equina al rubio.

—Tú— respondió el rubio con media sonrisa, haciendo que la yegua se asombrara por esa respuesta. —Tú y las demás, como les he dicho varias veces, que hasta ya parezco casete rayado, ustedes son importantes para mí, y por ti y las otras haría lo que fuera con tan solo verlas a salvo— confeso el ninja que aparto su mano de la mejilla de Applejack. —Con eso debe bastar, ¿te encuentras mejor?— pregunto el rubio a la poni terrestre.

—Sí, me siento un poco mejor ahora. Realmente agradezco tu ayuda Naruto— agradeció la rubia. —Y sobre recibir ayuda para terminar con la cosecha, la acepto con gusto Naruto, realmente apreciaría que me ayudaras a terminar de cosechar las manzanas— por fin había cedido, por fin Applejack se había dado cuenta que necesitaba ayuda para terminar con esta labor.

—Con gusto te ayudaremos Applejack— dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, en ese momento, la poca luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana del cuarto desapareció, dando permiso a la luz de la luna. El ninja se levantó de la cama para encender la luz del cuarto, se dirigió a la ventana la cual cerró con las cortinas. —Bien, te dejare descansar, baja cuando te sientas mejor, y mañana comenzaremos a cosechar las manzanas que quedan— ordeno el rubio a la yegua que asintió a las palabras del ninja.

—Gracias de nuevo— dijo Applejack antes de que Naruto saliera de su cuarto.

—Descansa— fue lo último que le dijo el ninja a la yegua antes de salir del cuarto, dejando sola a la potra que llevo su casco derecho a su mejilla donde antes estaba la mano del ninja, su cuerpo ya no se sentía tan adolorido como antes, y el sueño y hambre que tenía había disminuido, pero no lo suficiente.

—Gracias por todo Naruto— dijo en voz baja la portadora del elemento de la honestidad que se levantó de la cama para bajar al primer piso y poder comer algo. Mañana empezaría otro día de trabajo, otra vez tendría que cosechar miles de manzanas, solo que ahora no estaría sola, ahora sus amigas la ayudarían. —"Gracias a todos"— pensó la rubia con una sonrisa antes de salir de su cuarto.

Al día siguiente.

Applejack miro con una sonrisa el panorama que había en frente suyo. Todas sus amigas la estaban ayudando a recolectar las manzanas que aún le hacían falta. Rarity y Twilight usaban su magia para quitar de los árboles las manzanas sin tener que golpear el tronco para que cayeran, Fluttershy y Rainbow están usando sus alas para sobrevolar por los árboles y quitar las manzanas, para dejarlas caer en el carruaje que Pinkie Pie lleva, un trabajo en equipo sin duda alguna, Spike por su parte estaba sobre las ramas de un árbol lanzando las manzanas a una canasta como si del tiro al blanco se tratara. Y Naruto, él le daba patadas al tronco como ella lo hacía, claro que gracias al Shunshin no Jutsu Naruto podía golpear varios árboles en cuestión de segundo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todos la están ayudando, aún faltaban muchas manzanas por recolectar, aún con su ayuda estaba segura que les llevarían 5 días máximo en recolectarlas por completo, pero sabía que podrían lograrlo, confía plenamente en sus amigas.

— ¡NARUTO!— Applejack así como los otros dejaron de hacer sus labores para saber quién llamaba al ninja, que dejo de pegarle a los árboles para saber quién lo llamaba, y para su sorpresa eran sus otras amigas que estaban saludándolo con una sonrisa. El ninja sonrio al ver que sus amigas lo habían venido a visitar, así que para no hacerlas esperar uso el Shunshin no Jutsu para aparecer en frente de sus amigas, que dicho sea de paso se sorprendieron al ver como el ninja se tele-transporto.

—Chicas, es un gusto volver a verlas— dijo con una sonrisa el ninja a las yeguas.

—El placer es mutuo Naruto. Me alegra ver que estas mejor ahora— comento Octavia.

—Gracias Octi, por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí?— pregunto el ninja.

—Porque a alguien se le olvido pasar a saludarnos, así que decidimos que nosotras deberíamos venir a saludarte— dijo en forma de reclamo Vinyl al ninja que solo sonrió con pena.

—Lo siento, me disculpo por no haber pasado a saludarlas, se los compensare— se disculpó el ninja que se inclinó para hacer una reverencia de disculpa.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte Naruto, pero a la próxima recuerda que tienes otras amigas en el pueblo— le recordó Derpy al rubio que solo sonrió con pena.

—Lo siento, pero díganme, ¿Cómo han estado todas?— pregunto el ninja a las yeguas.

—Yo he estado bien, algo atareada con una función que tengo que presentar la próxima semana en Manehattan, aún me faltan muchas cosas para presentar una función elegante— le dijo Octavia al Uzumaki.

—Yo también he estado ocupada esta semana, debo viajar a Las Pegasus para un concierto, aún no terminado mí lista de música y debo conseguir el equipo necesario para dar un buen show— comento la unicornio de crin azul turquesa.

—El trabajo ha aumentado por alguna razón, he estado más ocupada de lo normal, pero aparte de eso, estoy bien— respondió Derpy con una sonrisa.

—El negocio va bien, hay días buenos y malos, pero no me quejo de nada, todo está bien— comento Bon Bon.

—Eso está bien, y por lo que veo ya conocieron a Lyra— señalo el rubio al ver a la unicornio científica que solo sonrió.

—Así es, Bon Bon me presento con ellas, debo decir que son unas ponis divertidas y encantadoras— comento la poni científica con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué divertidas?— pregunto el ninja.

—Por las peleas de la señorita Octavia y la señorita Vinyl— respondió la peli gris al momento que Naruto miraba a las dos yeguas que solo desviaron la cara al momento que las dos silbaban como si no hubieran hecho nada.

—Por cierto, te deseamos suerte en la creación de tu brazo derecho— le deseo buena suerte la pegaso de ojos raros.

—Así que Lyra se los conto, está bien, les agradezco su apoyo. Y lamento no habérselos contado antes— dijo el oji azul a las yeguas.

—No te preocupes de nada, sabemos que tratas de mantener lo más alejado posibles tus problemas ninja con todas nosotras por nuestra protección— dijo Octavia con serenidad al rubio.

—Me alegra que lo comprendan, les prometo que solo termine con la creación de mi nuevo brazo, las compensare invitándolas a comer, o teniendo una pequeña reunión— ofreció el rubio a las potras, estaba sorprendido de ver que ellas comprendieron las cosas, más que las portadoras de los elementos.

—No debes de preocuparte por nada, como dijo mi queridísima Derpy, te deseamos mucha suerte en tu experimento— le dijo la Dj que se quitó las gafas mostrando sus ojos color magenta.

—Lo sé, y realmente apreció su apoyo chicas, son las mejores— las chicas solo sonrieron por las palabras del ninja.

—Bueno, entonces nos vamos para que sigas con tu trabajo, pasa por la casa cuando tengas tiempo, Dinky te extraña y desea arreglar contigo la ida a pescar que según ella olvidaste— Naruto solo puso media sonrisa, mientras llevaba su mano izquierda detrás de su cabeza.

—Lo hare, solo espero que no se enoje mucho conmigo— comento el blondo.

—No te preocupes por eso, estoy segura que ella entenderá porque no pudiste llevarla de pesca— dijo la violonchelista al ninja. —Es una niña muy lista, y comprensiva, además si te extraña no creo que está enojada contigo, solo tratara de parecer enojada para que le cumplas algún capricho— Naruto y las otras yeguas miraban con sorpresa tal deducción de la artista musical. — ¿Qué? Eso hacia yo cuando mi padre no iba a mis presentaciones, así que tengo mucha experiencia sobre la forma de actuar de los niños— se defendió la pelinegra al ver como sus amigas y amigo la miraban con sorpresa.

—Bueno, de todos modos se lo debo, no debí irme sin avisarle, además de que la culpa es mía al final— declaro el ninja con seriedad. —Tratare de llevar algo para compensarla— comento el ninja.

—Llévale manzanas acarameladas, le encantan las manzanas acarameladas— sugirió Derpy al ninja.

—Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta— dijo el oji azul.

—Bueno, nosotras nos retiramos, que tengas un buen día, y suerte— se despidió Derpy que dio media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse del ninja.

—Buena suerte Naruto— le dijo Octavia que también se dio la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse del campo de cosecha.

—Nos vemos— dijo Vinyl con una sonrisa que también comenzó a alejarse del campo de cosecha.

—Nos vemos después Naruto— se despidió Bon Bon que se dio vuelta para salir del campo de cosecha.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?— pregunto Lyra al ninja.

—Deduzco que 5 días máximo, 3 si no duermo— respondió el ninja con seriedad.

—Cuando volvamos a Canterlot, tendremos que trabajar el triple para poder crear tu brazo si queremos llegar al periodo de tiempo que acordaste— señalo Lyra al rubio que suspiro.

—Lo sé, por el momento solo trata de convivir con Bon Bon y las chicas, luego discutiremos sobre el tiempo para crear mi brazo— respondió el ninja que se acercó a la cara de la yegua. —Por el momento convive con Bon Bon y las demás chicas, trata de pasar el tiempo con ellas, y cuando volvamos a Canterlot discutiremos sobre la creación de mi brazo. Piensa que son unas vacaciones— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que alejo su rostro de la yegua.

—De acuerdo, tú también convive con las chicas, y ten mucho cuidado, recuerda que no eres indestructible como piensas— bromeo la yegua que poseía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No te preocupes de nada, si trato de hacer alguna idiotez, ellas me detienen— señalo el ninja a las portadoras de los elementos de armonía que en todo momento estuvieron escuchando la plática del rubio, pero al ver que el ninja las señalo todas desviaron el rostro, al ver que Lyra poso su vista en ellas, todas comenzaron a silbar como si nada estuviera pasando, la unicornio solo sonrió al ver como las portadoras de los elementos actuaban como si no hubieran visto nada.

—Se ve que lo harán, solo cuídate y tampoco te sobre exijas, que inclusive tú tienes un límite— le recordó la oji naranja al blondo.

—Sí, lo sé Lyra, tendré mucho cuidado— aseguro el ninja a la yegua.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos, adiós Naruto— se despidió la equina que dio media vuelta para salir del campo de cosecha, se había tardado y de seguro Bon Bon y las otras están enojadas con ella por haber tardo en despedirse del rubio que solo miraba a la unicornio marcharse.

—Si quieres ve con ellas, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo— dijo Applejack que había aparecido del lado derecho del ninja.

—No, ellas saben que vine aquí para ayudarte, además, quedamos que en otro momento podríamos platicar amenamente sin interrupción alguna— hablo Naruto con tranquilidad, viendo como la yegua desaparecía de su vista.

— ¿Quién es ella por cierto? Mejor dicho ¿Quiénes son ellas?— pregunto Rainbow que flotaba del lado izquierdo del ninja.

—Son Lyra, Bon Bon, Octavia, Derpy y Vinyl— nombro el ninja a cada poni.

—Derpy es la cartera de Ponyville, Vinyl es conocida mayormente como Dj Pon-3, fue la Dj en la fiesta de Naruto— comento Twilight que se había unido a la charla.

—Bon Bon es una repostera como los señores Cake, y Octavia es una violonchelista que es contratada para fiestas elegantes, además de dar clases en la mayoría de pueblos de Equestria— menciono Pinkie con su típica sonrisa.

—Lyra es una científica de Canterlot. Ella me está ayudando en la creación de mi brazo— dijo el rubio.

—Se nota que son ponis educadas, sería bueno conocerlas mejor— comento la pegaso amarilla.

—La señorita Octavia demuestra una educación y modales de Canterlot, seria bueno poder charlar con ella— al momento que Rarity dijo eso, Naruto comenzó a pensar en que sería buenos que Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se hicieran amigas de las otras ponis, claro que también involucraría a Cheerilee, todas parecían estar en grupo, y eso no le gustaba mucho, quería que todas fueran unidas.

—Bueno, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo hablando, debemos seguir trabajando si queremos terminar, todas volvamos a trabajar— ordeno la Apple al momento que sus amigas retomaban sus labores.

— ¿Vienes Naruto?— pregunto la granjera al ninja que se dio la vuelta.

—Seguro— respondió el shinobi con una sonrisa, si quería que todas sus amigas estuvieran juntas y no estuvieran separadas en grupos, debía planear algo para que todas convivieran y se conocieran mejor. Pero por el momento, debía terminar de ayudar a su amiga granjera en recolectar todas las manzanas.

Naruto y las chicas se pasaron todo el día cosechando las manzanas, claro que descansaron para comer o recuperar energía para seguir trabajando. Todos hacían su parte para terminar la cosecha del día, al final, la noche llego a Ponyville, las chicas se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, claro que antes de irse el ninja le dijo a la Apple que la acompañaría hasta la granja para ver que entrara y no pensara trabajar de noche. Algo que avergonzó a la poni de melena rubia al ver que Naruto comenzaba a actuar como un padre sobreprotector. Después de asegurarse que Applejack no se pasaría toda la noche trabajando, decidió irse a ver a Dinky, claro que le pidió a la abuela Smith unas manzanas con caramelo, las cuales la yegua de la tercera edad se las dio con gusto, ahora iba con una canasta llena de manzanas acarameladas para la hija de Derpy. Era lo menos que podía llevarle para compensarle no haberla llevado a pescar, solo esperaba que realmente las manzanas funcionaran para que lo perdonara, después de todo, los niños a veces resultaban ser muy resentidos, aunque la mayoría de veces si uno les da un dulce los perdonan. Eso era lo que hacia las mayorías de veces cuando Konohamaru se enojaba con él por faltar a sus entrenamientos. Pero no era momento de recordar cosas del pasado, ya antes se había dicho que todo recuerdo del mundo ninja debía ser nada más que eso, un recuerdo, ahora tenía una nueva vida, una vida que estaba forjando, debía entender que nunca más volvería a ver a sus amigos del mundo ninja.

— ¡Naruto!— el rubio oyó que lo llamaron, así que giro su cabeza a la derecha para ver que, quien lo llamo fue Cheerilee, la maestra de Sweetie belle y Apple Bloom, la poni terrestre solo camino hasta el lugar donde estaba el rubio. —Naruto, es bueno verte de nuevo en el pueblo, supe por la pequeña Apple Bloom que te habías ido a Canterlot— dijo la maestra con una sonrisa al ninja que también sonrió al ver a Cheerilee.

—Sí, fui a Canterlot porque tengo algunos asuntos que resolver en ese lugar, pero dime ¿Cómo has estado?— pregunto el ninja que comenzó a caminar acompañado de la yegua.

—Bien, he estado bien, algo agotada, por cuidar a todos esos niños— comento la yegua de melena rosa.

— ¿Creí que te encantaban los niños?— pregunto el rubio a la maestra.

—No me malinterpretes, me encantan los niños, pero hay veces en las cuales no puedo aguantar sus peleas, en especial cuando Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara molestan a la pobre de Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo por no tener su Cutie Mark— confeso Cheerilee llamando la atención del ninja.

— ¿Acaso dijiste que alguien molesta a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle?— pregunto el blondo a la equina.

—Sí, las molestan porque aún no tienen su Cutie Mark, las llaman "costado en blanco"— Naruto hizo una mueca de desaprobación al escuchar como llamaban a las hermanas de sus amigas, no le agradaba nada que se burlaran de otros, le recordaba cuando era niño y muchas personas le decían perdedor o demonio.

—Y dime ¿Dinky se porta bien?— pregunto Naruto con interés de saber cómo era la actitud de la hija de Derpy.

— ¿Dinky? ¿Te refieres a Dinky Hooves cierto?— pregunto Cheerilee al Uzumaki.

—Sí, me refiera a ella— respondió el blondo.

—La verdad ella no está en mi clase, pero he oído de la boca del profesor Blue que es una potrilla inteligente y educada, creo que su madre hace un buen trabajo— le dijo la yegua al ninja que estaba orgulloso por no haber otra palabra, de la actitud de Dinky en la escuela, sabía que Derpy apenas pasaba dos o tres horas con su hija cuando trabajaba, y por eso cuando la cartera tenía días libres solo se mantenía junto a su hija. Pero Derpy trabajaba hasta tarde para darle una vida decente a la hija de su hermana, darle una buena vida a su sobrina.

—Me alegra oír eso, Derpy trabaja mucho para darle una buena vida a la pequeña— comento el ninja.

— ¿Así que conoces a su madre?— pregunto la oji verde al shinobi.

—Sí, es una buena amiga ¿acaso tú no la conoces? Creí que como maestra conocías a la mayoría de padres de los potros y potrillas— le dijo el Uzumaki a la yegua.

—No a todos, hay padres que son algo pretenciosos, otros son demasiado conservadores, y algunos son demasiado explosivos que si uno les dice que su hijo perdió tal clase, comienzan a decir que la culpa es del maestro, en fin. Hay padres que son buenos y otros que es mejor alejarse, y sobre su madre, he platico una que otra vez con ella, normalmente cuando llega a dejarme el correo, se nota que es una buena poni— le comento Cheerilee al Uzumaki que solo sonrío al escuchar lo que pensaba la maestra, de la cartera. —Por cierto ¿para quienes son esas manzanas? Acaso tratas de conquistar a alguna yegua— pregunto la potra que tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, mientras le daba unos pequeños golpes al rubio en las costillas.

—Jejejeje no, no es eso— respondió el ninja con algo de pena por lo que dijo la maestra. —Son para Dinky, le había prometido llevarla a pescar la semana antepasada, pero como surgieron esos problemas en Canterlot, me fui sin poder decirle nada, y estas manzanas son para compensarle mi error, Derpy me dijo que son sus favoritas— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a la maestras. —Además, para que quisiera coquetear con otra yegua si ya estoy siendo acompañado por una hermosa dama— bromeo el ninja que tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, mientras que Cheerilee solo llevo su casco derecho a su boca para aguantar la risa.

—No esperaba que fuera un casayeguas señor Naruto— le siguió la corriente la potra que solo sonría por actuar como una adolescente.

—El término correcto es casanova querida, además, como dije antes, no necesito conquistar a otras yeguas si te tengo a tí— le dijo el ninja a la yegua que solo se reía por la actuación del ninja.

—Eres todo un coqueto querido— comento Cheerilee que dejo de caminar al momento que con su casco derecho le indicaba al ninja se acercara, lo cual acato el rubio. —Pero, yo no soy como otras yeguas, conseguirme no es nada fácil— le confeso la maestras que le dio un pequeño golpe al rubio en la frente, antes de comenzar a alejar del ninja que miraba algo extrañado todo ¿Qué diablos paso? Se preguntaba el ninja. —Nos vemos otro día Naruto— se despidió la maestra del ninja que estaba desconcertado y perdido por lo que había pasado, ¿Acaso Cheerilee acaba de coquetear con él? Bueno, sacudió su cabeza, y solo se dedicó a retomar su camino a la casa de Dinky. La noche era bella sin duda, y la luz de la luna iluminaba su camino.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado el capítulo a todos, como leyeron el progreso del rubio para conseguir su nuevo brazo va bien, faltaría poco para que obtenga su nuevo brazo, además de que Bon Bon revelo su pasado y su verdadero nombre, además de que Applejack por fin decidio recibir ayuda, y como Naruto planea algo para unirlas a todas, sin mencionar que descubrió que molestan a las hermanas de sus amigas, y sobre todo, como pareció haber un coqueteo de parte de la maestra ¿O de Naruto? Bueno, sin otra cosa más que decir, espero les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios, buenos, nos vemos otro día. Buena suerte en todo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todo el mundo, de nuevo yo con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, ya lo sé, tan pronto actualice, y la razón del porque lo hice fue porque como estudiante, estoy en mi último curso de carrera, y este mes de septiembre empieza la última etapa para que me gradue, no tendre tiempo para hacer esto, así que aquí esta el capítulo que publicaria el proximo mes, tal vez el otro mes si tengo tiempo publicare el siguiente capítulo a este, bueno, solo quiero decirles que gracias a todos por apoyarme en esto, y por seguir esta historia. De verdad se los agradezco, otra cosa, si alguien desea saber el orden del tiempo me lo pueden preguntar por MP, o dejarme en los reviews que desean saberlo y yo en la siguiente historia les dire como va el tiempo en la historia, pero quiero aclarar que la primera temporada de esta historia terminara con la gala del galope, es algo que ya lo veian venir ya que hace tiempo aclare que me apoyaria en las temporadas de las series, obviamente no copiare los capitulos para añadir a naruto a la fuerza. Pero bueno, sin más que decir espero sus reviews y que les guste este capítulo, de nuevo gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y apoyarla, sin más que decir me despido y los dejo con esta historia. ¡Corre vídeo!.**

* * *

Capítulo 11.

Naruto y las chicas por fin habían terminado de cosechar las manzanas, solo les había tomado cuatro días para recoger cada manzana de todo el campo, claro que les hubiera tomado más tiempo, sino hubiera trabajado de noche en recoger las manzanas, debía admitir que ser un ninja le ayudaba en muchas cosas, aunque al final las chicas lo descubrieron y recibió tremendo regaño de parte de las chicas, irónico, ya que ahora era él quien trabajaba de más. Pero fueron cuatro días cansados así que decidió tomar toda la semana para pasar tiempo con Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight siempre era divertido, lo hacía sentir bien. Claro que también paso tiempo con Bon Bon, Lyra, Vinyl, Octavia, Derpy y Dinky, tener una fiesta de Té con ellas era relajante, y tuvo la oportunidad de presentar a Cheerilee en una fiesta de Té, y como esperaba, todas aceptaron a Cheerilee con una sonrisa, era buenos ver que por lo menos, Cheerilee ya estaba añadida a un grupo, realmente le gustaría quedarse otro rato, pero debía volver a Canterlot para seguir con su experimentos, su brazo no se construiría solo, y también porque no quería sufrir otra broma de parte de Pinkie y Rainbow.

Ya había empacado la poca ropa que trajo consigo de Canterlot, ya tenía todo listo para volver, pero antes de irse debía ir a hablar con Rarity, quería saber si ella era capaz de crear un molde de su brazo derecho, no quería asegurar nada, pero era mejor tener el molde de su brazo listo por si la biomasa no presentaba alguna falla genética, además de que deseaba que ella le hiciera un traje especial para poder combatir los tipos de climas que había en Equestria. Estaba seguro que solo Rarity podría hacer el traje que deseaba, dejo su mochila preparada en la sala, y salió de la casa con unos diseños del tipo de traje que deseaba, no le llevo mucho tiempo en llegar a casa de Rarity, toco la puerta y solo escucho como alguien parecía bajar del segundo piso.

— ¡Un segundo!— se oyó que grito Rarity, pero luego el ninja escucho como algo o alguien caía por las gradas, el ninja solo puso una cara de preocupación al oír los golpes, y para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Rarity como si no hubiera pasado nada, y así parecería pero la yegua tenía sobre su crin dos trozos de tela amarilla con lentejas, y una rosada con pequeños diamantes blancos.

—Oh querido, ¿Qué se te ofrece?— pregunto la yegua que se quitaba un mechón de cabello de su frente.

—Yo venía a pedirte un favor Rarity— respondió el rubio.

—De acuerdo, pasa querido— Naruto entro a la casa de su amiga al ver que esta le concedió el paso. — ¿Qué es lo que necesitas cariño?— pregunto la equina al ninja que antes de responder su pregunto le quito los dos trozos de tela de su melena, haciendo que Rarity se avergonzara. —Oh, gracias Naruto— agradeció la unicornio.

—De nada, y vine aquí para saber si podrías hacerme un molde de mi brazo— le pidió el ninja a la poni.

—Mmm... ¿Y para cuando quisieras el molde?— le pregunto la modista al shinobi, al momento que con su magia atraía sus gafas, un medidor, un lápiz y un cuaderno.

—No hay fecha definida— respondió Naruto que estiro su brazo izquierdo al ver como su amiga comenzaba a tomar las medidas para el molde.

—Cariño, necesito una fecha para saber si empezar a hacerlo ahora o más tarde— dijo Rarity que apuntaba en su cuaderno las medidas del brazo derecho del rubio.

—Cuando tengas tiempo, sé que estas ocupada y por eso, cuando tengas tiempo podrías hacerlo, no hay fecha específica porque antes tengo que saber si la masa no presentara algún efecto secundario en mí— comento el ninja que solo miraba a su amiga medir sus dedos y mano.

—Mmm... Aprecio eso cariño, y la verdad, no quiero que pienses que soy desconsideraba, pero estoy ocupada ahora con un pedido de Fillydelphia, así que el hecho de que no tengas fecha para tenerlo me ayuda mucho— y es que era cierto, Rarity tenía que entregar 150 vestidos para la otra semana.

—Lo sé, por eso te dije que no hay fechas, pero además de eso también quiero que me hagas esto— Naruto saco de sus bolsillos los bosquejos del traje que iba a necesitar para su viaje. Rarity tomo los bosquejos del rubio y comenzó a verlos con detenimiento.

— ¿Qué es esto en primer lugar?— pregunto la portadora del elemento de la generosidad.

—Es una especie de armadura, pero no lo es. Veras, me di cuenta que Equestria posee muchos lugares con climas extremos, y como viajare por toda Equestria, tendré que estar preparado para cada obstáculo que se interponga en mi camino. Pero si llevo una armadura solo me voy a cansar más, además de que tendría que llevar varias cosas para poder pasar por diferentes terrenos, es por eso que con ayuda de Luna y Celestia pude crear esta armadura, es liviana y cómoda, pero también es fuerte y resistente, está hecho de materiales especiales que Celestia conseguirá, pero quería saber si podrías hacerlo también— Rarity miraba los bosquejos del ninja con detenimiento, sin duda alguna este sería un reto para ella, nunca antes había creado una armadura, tratar de hacer moldeable el metal que estaba segura iba a llevar la armadura le iba a tomar mucho tiempo, necesitaría ayuda extra del herrero de Ponyville para poder crearla, y el diseño, era algo peculiar.

—Escucha, recurro a ti porque sé que lo podrás hacer, sé que eres la única capaz de crear tal cosa, eres la única poni en toda Equestria que podría crear tal cosa, eres realmente buena para crear ropa, y sé que hacer esto será un reto para ti, pero estoy seguro que lo lograras. Por el momento no podrás hacer nada, ya que necesitas los materiales, tratare de conseguirlos y te los traeré, pero quisiera saber si puedes hacerla, ¿podrás hacer la armadura?— le pregunto el rubio a la yegua que seguía viendo los bocetos del traje, aunque si era más como una armadura por las partes que llevaban el metal integrado, bueno, casi todo parecía llevar metal. Suspiro, y luego miro al rubio a los ojos.

—Sin duda alguna será un reto hacer tu traje cariño, y me alaga saber que creas que soy posible de hacerte este traje, y por eso te dijo, que no debes de preocuparte, yo lo creare, tomara su tiempo además de que tendrás que venir a probártelo para saber si te queda bien, arreglar los problemas que presente, y como dije, será un reto, pero lo hare. Tienes mi palabra de dama— Naruto solo sonrió al ver tal determinación y convicción en la modista, sabía que ella era la única que podría realizar tal cosa. —Claro que también le hare unos cambios, tu diseño no está nada mal, pero me doy cuenta que tiene unas cuentas imperfecciones que lo harían incomodo en ciertas partes de tu cuerpo, ¿no te molesta verdad querido?— le pregunto la yegua al ninja que negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que si tú lo dices es porque realmente está mal, así que solo has lo que creas conveniente— dio su consentimiento el ninja a la yegua que solo sonrió al ver que Naruto le daba el permiso para hacerle algunos cambios al traje, y si tenía unos cuantos que hacer.

—Solo recuerda, deberás venir a probártelo para saber si no te incomoda o lo sientes algo grande, además de que si lo deseas rápido necesitas traer los materiales rápido— señalo la unicornio al ninja.

—Creo que te los traeré cuando tengas el molde del brazo, y realmente te agradezco la ayuda, no podría hacerlo sin ti— le agradeció el ninja a la unicornio.

—No hay problema Naruto, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo en todo momento, y así como sé que tú harías lo que fuera por nosotras, no dudes que también nosotras haríamos lo que fuera por ti— Naruto solo sonrió al momento que un pequeño sonrojo apenas visible se posaba en sus mejillas, la cara de Rarity era tierna y dulce, y escuchar esas palabras le hacían sentir una calidez en su corazón.

—G-Gra-Gracias— fue lo único que pudo decir el ninja que desvió la cara para no ver tanta ternura. —Bueno, me tengo que ir, ya has perdido tiempo por atenderme— comento el rubio que comenzó a caminar a la salida.

—No hay problema querido, siempre estaré dispuesta para ti en todo momento— comento Rarity que acompaño al rubio hasta la puerta.

—Bueno, nos vemos cuando tengas el molde, cuídate— dijo el rubio que abrió la puertas al momento que salía. Y al hacerlo, pudo ver como Fluttershy paso corriendo en frente suyo, algo que lo extraño a él y la yegua que miraban extrañados el camino que la pegaso corrió.

— ¿Esa era Fluttershy corriendo?— pregunto Rarity al rubio.

—Sí, era ella— aclaro el rubio.

— ¿Por qué iba corriendo?— pregunto otra vez la poni de crin morada. Su única respuesta fue ver al rubio agacharse y tocar el suelo por donde su amiga corrió, y lo siguiente que vio fue al rubio dar un golpe en el piso.

—Tengo que irme— fue lo único que dijo el ninjas antes de comenzar a correr detrás de la pegaso.

—Estoy confundida— dijo la modista que no comprendía que acaba de pasar.

— ¡Rarity!— llamaron a la unicornio que volteo a ver quién la llamaba, y pudo ver que era Pinkie Pie quien dijo su nombre. —Rarity ¿No has visto pasar a Fluttershy?— pregunto la poni de crin rosada a la yegua blanca.

—Sí, hace unos segundos paso por aquí corriendo ¿pero por qué estaba corriendo? Podrías explicarme que paso— pidió una explicación la unicornio.

—Veras, lo que pasa es que ayer llego una amiga de la escuela de vuelo de Rainbow Dash, su nombre es Gilda, es una grifo, y aparenta ser buena en frente de Rainbow Dash, pero en realidad es una gruñona y triste grifo, vi que hizo varias cosas malas hoy, robo una manzana del puesto de frutas de la abuela Smith, y cuando estaba caminando choco con Fluttershy que estaba ayudando a unos patitos bebes a cruzar las calles. Fluttershy se disculpó con ella, pero entonces Gilda comenzó a reclamarle que porque se cruzaba en su camino, y además la llamo tonta y torpe, y le gruño— respondió Pinkie Pie que en estos momentos recuperaba el aíre por haber hablado sin parar, mientras Rarity miraba algo sorprendida a su amiga por hacer tal cosa, y a la vez enojada con esa tal Gilda por haberle gritado a su amiga Fluttershy.

—Eso explica porque paso corriendo, ugh, estoy enojada con esa tal Gilda por haberle gritado a la pobre de Fluttershy, eso es inaceptable— hablo Rarity enojada.

—Lo sé, yo puedo tolerar esas cosas, pero nadie le grita a Fluttershy. Esto necesita medidas extremas— comento Pinkie que puso una cara de seriedad.

—Lo que sea que hagas te apoyo— dijo la portadora del elemento de la generosidad con seriedad.

—Es momento de resolver esto al estilo Pinkie Pie, sígueme— ordenó la yegua de crin rosada a su amiga que cerró la puerta de su negocio, y siguió a la potra rosada.

**=====Time Skip=====.**

—Ah, Pinkie, cuando dijiste medidas extremas, me esperaba otra cosa— comento Rarity al ver como Pinkie Pie había organizado una fiesta en Sugar Cube Corner para Gilda.

—Y eso hice, es una fiesta de Pinkie Pie Nivel 3 para las gruñonas y malhumoradas ponis— respondió Pinkie con una enorme sonrisa.

—Rarity ¿acaso tu sabes quién es esa Gilda?— pregunto Applejack.

—Personalmente no la conozco, y espero conocerla para decirle unas cuantas cosas en la cara— respondió la modista con enojo.

—Fluttershy, me alegra que vinieras— dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa al ver a su querida amiga.

—Sí, bueno, Naruto me pidió que viniera— confeso la pegaso que cubría su rostro con su crin.

— ¿Y dónde está el por cierto?— pregunto la portadora del elemento de la risa.

—Dijo que tenía que resolver unos asuntos, por cierto, ¿crees que hacer esta fiesta para Gilda este bien?— pregunto la pegaso que no deseaba ver de nuevo a la grifo, además de que no quería que le gritara a Pinkie.

—No te preocupes de nada, todo se resolverá— respondió la poni que le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza.

—Hola chicas, ya estamos aquí— entro diciendo Rainbow Dash que era acompañada por Gilda. Fluttershy al ver a la grifo se fue a ocultar detrás de Rarity que al ver a la grifo iba a decirle unas cuantas palabras.

—No vayas— fue lo que dijo Fluttershy, la modista vio la cara de preocupación y miedo que su amiga tenía, así que solo suspiro.

—Está bien— respondió la unicornio ante la petición de su amiga.

—Hola Gilda, espero que te esta fiesta que hice para darte la bienvenida a Ponyville— Pinkie solo sonrió mientras esperaba alguna respuestas de parte de la grifo.

—Sí, aja— fue la respuesta de la grifo.

—Si me disculpas necesito tomar algo— Gilda paso a la par de Pinkie empujando a la yegua, esto claro no pasó desapercibido por sus amigas, Applejack y Twilight miraron eso con extrañes, Rarity quería ir y decirle a Pinkie que se disculpara, y Fluttershy estaba asustada la pensar que Gilda le haría algo a la poni terrestre, y Rainbow solo trataba de ocultar una sonrisa, al ver como la grifo tomaba un vaso de ponche.

La grifo tomo el vaso con su garra para poder tomar el ponche, pero eso nunca paso ya que el ponche cayó sobre su pecho manchándola, vio a Pinkie que solo comía cup cakes. En toda la fiesta la grifo sufrió bromas de parte de Pinkie según ella, mientras que las chicas miraban con algo de duda como la grifo sufría esas bromas, buenos, Rarity estaba feliz de ver que Gilda estaba siendo torturada por las bromas de Pinkie. Gilda estaba a punto de reventar, solo necesitaba un detonador, y ese detonador termino siendo Spike que salió del pastel de Gilda, eso termino por colmar la paciencia de la grifo.

— ¡Ya basta de todas estas tonterías!— grito la grifo con enojo. — ¡Ya estoy arte de ti y de tus estúpidas bromas!— señalo la grifo a la fiestera del pueblo.

— ¿Yo?— pregunto Pinkie que se señaló asi misma.

— ¡De quien crees que hablo cabeza de alcornoque!— Gilda agarro del pecho a Pinkie, algo que asombro a todos los ponis presentes, y que hizo enojar a las Mane Six. —Ya estoy harta de todas estas bromas tontas tuyas, esto acaba aquí— la grifo soltó a Pinkie que se dio tremendo golpe en sus francos traseros. —Vámonos Rainbow, dejemos a estas estúpidas ponis aquí festejando como las retrasadas que son— todos los presentes se enojaron al escuchar como esa grifo los llamo. Gilda comenzó a caminar a la salida esperando a su amiga pegaso. —Rainbow ¿vienes?— pregunto la grifo a la pegaso de crin multicolor.

— ¡No!— respondió Rainbow con enojo. —No dejare a mis amigas por ti. Pinkie no fue la que te hizo esas bromas, fui yo todo el tiempo, esperaba que con las bromas tu humor mejorara, pero veo que solo eres así. Esperaba que tu como mi amiga te volvieras amiga de ellas, pero veo que no será posible. Si crees que las abandonare a ellas estas muy equivocada, nunca las dejaría y cambiaría por nada, así que te recomiendo que te vayas ahora si crees que te hare caso, solo pierdes tu tiempo— las chicas miraban sorprendidas a la pegaso, nunca antes en su vida habían visto a Rainbow tan enojada, mientras que Gilda miro con asombro a la pegaso, luego puso una cara de enojo y seriedad.

—Está bien, si así lo deseas me iré. Sabía que solo eres una estúpida poni como las demás, estar tanto tiempo con ellas por fin te volvió una poni delicada, cuando vuelvas a ser cool y asombrosa como antes, puedes ir a buscarme, y solo tal vez reconsidere volver a ser tú amiga— fueron las palabras de ultimátum de Gilda que salió volando de Sugar Cube Corner.

—Lamento lo que acaba de pasar amigos, pero no por eso la fiesta debe terminar, sigan disfrutándola amigos— dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa, los ponis no hicieron más que obedecer a Rainbow.

—Vaya, realmente no me esperaba eso de ella, se miraba que era una buena grifo. ¿te encuentras bien Rainbow?— pregunto Twilight a su amiga.

—Sí, no te preocupes de nada Twilight, supongo que una parte de mí sabía cómo era Gilda realmente, pero no quería aceptarlo— respondió la pegaso de crin multicolor.

—Yo lo siento Pinkie, debía confiar en ti en primer lugar— se disculpó Twilight con la yegua rosada.

—No tienes que disculparte de nada Twilight— comento Pinkie con una sonrisa.

—La verdad me alegro que se fuera, después de lo que le hizo a la pobre de Fluttershy, realmente no soportaba verla— dijo la modista con enojo, el cual se fue luego de ver a su amiga deprimida. —Pero a la vez lo siento por ti querida, sé que ella fue tu amiga en la escuela de vuelo, y de seguro fue difícil tener que afrontar la verdad— fueron las sabias palabras que la unicornio le dijo a su amiga.

—No te preocupes Rarity, esto será algo pasajero, se ira con el tiempo, pero si las hubiera perdido a ustedes nunca volvería a ser la misma— confeso la pegaso que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, al igual que sus amigas que solo pudieron abrazar a la pegaso.

—Nos alegra saber que somos importantes para ti— dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

—Son mis mejores amigas, claro que son importantes para mí— respondió la yegua competidora. —Por cierto ¿alguna ha visto a Naruto?— pregunto Rainbow.

—Fluttershy ¿Acaso Naruto no te dijo a donde iba?— pregunto Rarity a la pegaso amarilla.

—No, solo me dijo que viniera a la fiesta, que tenía algo que resolver— respondió la pegaso de crin rosada.

— ¿Dónde estará metido?— pregunto al aire la alumna de Celestia con dudas por saber dónde se podría encontrar el rubio.

Mientras tanto, en el techo de una casa estaba Gilda sentada viendo las nubes, estaba demasiado enojada con Pinkie Pie, ya que gracias a ellas perdió a su mejor amiga, pero esto se lo pagaría algún día. Suspiro con pesadez al recordar los momentos que paso con Rainbow en la escuela de vuelo, todo eso se fue a la basura en cuestión de segundo. Sin darse cuenta alguna, detrás de la grifo apareció el rubio que tenía una mirada de enojo y seriedad, suspiro y comenzó a caminar hasta estar a la par de la grifo que no estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba alrededor suyo.

—He de suponer que tú eres Gilda ¿Verdad?— pregunto el ninja que miraba las nubes.

—Para que quieres saber eso perdedor— fue la respuesta que dio la grifo, mientras Naruto solo suspiro.

—Si hay algo que odio es esa actitud pretenciosa que tienes— comento el ninja que no recibió respuesta alguna de la grifo. —Hiciste llorar a Fluttershy, lastimaste a Rainbow, y te atreviste a tomar a Pinkie de su pelaje— señalo Naruto que no recibió respuesta alguna de la grifo.

—Esas ponis lo son todo para mí, ellas me han ayudado bastante en todo este tiempo, me han brindado su ayuda en todo momento, todas me han apoyado y ayudado. Por ellas lo daría todo, y haría lo que fuera por verlas felices, yo pelearía con cualquiera si eso las hace felices, robaría por ellas e inclusive mataría por ellas— confeso el ninja con seriedad a la grifo que comenzó a prestarle atención a las palabras del rubio. —Y cualquiera que se atreva a lastimarlas, pagara las consecuencias, sin importar si es una yegua o potro, inclusive pueden ser los soldados de la princesa Celestia, igual pagaran por hacerle daños a ellas. Ellas son mi todo en este mundo, por ellas daría mi propia vida con solo verlas felices, y aquellos que se atrevan a lastimarlas morirán bajo mis manos— Gilda se asustó al oír eso, miro al rubio y vio que este miraba con seriedad el cielo. Ya había oído del humano, el único humano que existiese en Equestria, no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer, y más ahora que estaba enojado con ella por haber lastimado a esas ponis, estaba preparada para salir volando si notaba algún movimiento extraño de parte del blondo.

—No trates de hacer nada, haz un movimiento y te tirare al suelo antes de que prendas vuelo— ordeno el ninja a la grifo que trago en seco. —Escucha, si hay algo que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida, es aprender a perdonar, a dar segundas oportunidades. No te niego que ahora solo quisiera hacerte pagar por lastimar a las chicas, pero si te hiciera algo, aunque Rainbow este enojada contigo, estoy seguro que ella nunca me volvería a hablar si te hago algo, al igual que las otras se enojarían por lastimarte. Ellas lo son todo para mí, y no soporto que alguien las dañe— Naruto se dio la vuelta alejándose de la grifo.

—Escucha, para Rainbow fue doloroso ver como su amiga de la infancia insultaba a sus amigas, aunque no lo creas Rainbow me platico cosas asombrosas de ti, para ella eres alguien incomparable, te considero su mejor amiga, pero ahora, duda de saber si sería bueno darte una segunda oportunidad. Como dije, las ganas de lastimarte son fuertes, pero no lo hare, la ira y la venganza han causado muchos daños en mis seres queridos, y me han lastimado a mí— señalo el ninja la ausencia de su brazo derecho. —Vuelve cuando sientas que puedes disculparte con Rainbow y las chicas, y yo tratare de convencerla de darte una segunda oportunidad, eres importante para ella, y ella es importante para mí. Pero aun así, deberás disculparte con Pinkie y Fluttershy por haberlas lastimado, y que ni se te ocurra tratar de idear algún plan complicado para vengarte de Pinkie, porque si tratas de hacerle algo, terminare contigo en segundo. Es es una promesa— fueron las últimas palabras que el ninja le dijo a la grifo que vio desaparecer al Uzumaki en un parpadeo. Gilda miraba con asombro el lugar donde antes estaba el rubio, se quedó callada unos minutos, y luego prendió vuelo alejándose de Ponyville, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, era mejor irse.

Mientras que Naruto solo observaba como la grifo se iba de Ponyville, realmente estaba enojado con ella por haber hecho llorar a Fluttershy, cuando la vio llorando, su corazón se enterneció y solo abrazo a la pegaso para calmarla, se sintió pésimo al ver a la yegua llorar. Y así estuvo nos minutos hasta que Fluttershy se calmó, y pudo hablar con ella tranquilamente, claro que cuando supo que esa tal Gilda le había insultado, solo deseaba hacerla pagar por haber tratado así a su amiga. Y cuando supo que Pinkie le haría una fiesta, sabía que iba a tener que esperar para poder hablar con ella en privado, y cuando vio que la grifo salió corriendo de su propia fiesta, la siguió hasta que noto como descansaba sobre el tejado de una casa, así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Al tenerla en frente suyo, solo quería lastimarla y hacerla pagar, pero mejor se calmó, se tranquilizó antes de cometer alguna estupidez, cuando se había dado la vuelta para no ver a la grifo, observo su mano y noto como sus uñas habían crecido un poco que parecían garras, y ahora ya no las tenía.

— ¿Qué habrá sido eso?— pregunto el ninja confundido y con miedo, confundido por no saber cómo diablos era que sus uñas se habían alargado haciendo que parecían garras. Y con miedo, miedo al pensar que de nuevo volvía al principio, de nuevo iba a tener que dominar el chakra de Kurama, que si perdía el control muchos saldrían lastimados, esta vez nadie podría evitar que causara muerte y destrucción, si su corazonada se volvía cierta, no sabía qué hacer si entraba en estado salvaje, temía por las vidas de las chicas. Cada maldito día ocurría un nuevo problema que ponía en peligro la vida de las ponis, era como si un maldito ser estuviera jugando con él, como si la maldita vida quisiera que eso pasara. —Hump... ahora solo falta que Kaguya reviviera, sin duda alguna eso alegraría mi vida— dijo con sarcasmo el rubio, sin saber, que en algo estaba cierto, alguien revivió de entre los muertos por segunda vez, y no era Kaguya, era Madara quien lo siguió hasta ese mundo. Naruto no sabía los problemas que tendría en el futuro, no sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas.

—Debo apresurarme a crear mi brazo, supongo que la idea de irme después de la gran gala del galope está descartada por completo, ahora tengo que irme antes de la fiesta— ahora el tiempo estaba en contra de Naruto, la gran gala del galope se daba casi a finales de año, ya había pasado seis meses sin hacer nada, y ahora prácticamente tuvo otro mes sin realizar nada, lo cual daba siete meses sin hacer nada, ahora tenía menos de 7 meses para crear su brazo, y a este paso, puede que ese tiempo no sea cumplido. —Bueno, lo mejor será ir a despedirme de las chicas, de seguro Lyra ya debe estar esperándome en la estación— dijo el shinobi ninja que salto de casa en casa hasta llegar a Sugar Cube Corner.

Las chicas estaban ahora en la estación del tren, despidiéndose del ninja que solo les decía adiós con su mano izquierda, les entristecía ver que su amigo se iba de nuevo, les hubiera gustado pasar otro día con él, pero tenía que volver a Canterlot para seguir con el experimento, todas estaban tristes por verlo partir, o casi todas. Rainbow Dash miraba al rubio con confusión y con admiración, después de que Gilda de fuera, llego él y le pidió hablar en privado. Él le dijo Fluttershy le había comentado que Gilda la había insultado y gritado por haber tropezado con ella, como era de esperarse la pegaso se disculpó, pero la grifo no acepto su disculpa y decidió gritarle e insultarla. Rainbow estaba enojada al saber que Gilda le había hecho tal cosa a una de sus amigas, pero en eso Naruto le dijo que debía perdonarla a pesar de las cosas que hizo, la pegaso de crin multicolor se había extrañado por esa petición, después de todo lo que Gilda le había hechos a sus amigos el Uzumaki venía a pedirle que la perdonara y le diera una segunda oportunidad. Aún recordaba las palabras que el ninja le dijo.

**=====Flashback=====.**

—Escucha Rainbow, sé que para ti es extraño que te pida esto, que te pida que perdones a Gilda. Y sé que esa es tu decisión, pero recuerda que las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad, ella cometió varios errores hoy, los cuales causaron que su amistad se perdiera. Lo que le hizo a Fluttershy estuvo mal, así como haber tratado mal a Pinkie, pero aun así, ella es tu amiga de la infancia, y sé que te duele saber que ella resulto ser una mala amiga. Pero a pesar de todo eso, recuerda que existe el perdón, no te pido que lo hagas ya que es tu decisión, pero solo te sugiero que lo hagas, así como lo hiciste conmigo cuando actué como un completo imbécil— dijo el ninja con seriedad a la pegaso competidora que no sabía qué hacer en esa situación. —Solo piénsalo, es tú decisión, y cualquiera que sea la respuesta, no importa si está bien o mal, yo te apoyare siempre, y siempre te defenderé, porque eres alguien realmente importante para mí, y el verte feliz solo hace que yo sea feliz— confeso el rubio a la pegaso que miraba al rubio con sorpresa, no sabía cómo era capaz de existir una persona como él, de perdonar a gente que solo se dedica a hacer daño, su forma de ser y actuar solo hacían que lo admirara más. En su corazón no existía la venganza u odio, no era una persona normal, era por completo diferente, y ese diferente era bueno.

—Lo pensare, y tu serás el primero en saber mi respuesta— respondió Rainbow al ninja.

—Gracias— dijo el ninja al escuchar esa respuesta de la pegaso de crin multicolor.

**=====Fin Flash Back=====.**

Después de hablar en privado el rubio les dijo que se tenía que marcharse ya, que aunque pareciera cruel decirlo, estaba perdiendo tiempo al estar en Ponyville, y ahora el tiempo estaba en contra de Naruto. Ahora todas estaban despidiéndose del ninja, y por todas, es decir todas. Bon Bon, Vinyl, Octavia, Derpy junto con Dinky, y Cheerilee estaban dándole el adiós a Naruto y Lyra. No solo eran las Mane Six, el sonido de la bocina del tren sonó, indicado que era hora de partir, poco a poco el tren comenzó a moverse alejándose de las chicas que solo se despedían mientras veían al rubio y la unicornio irse de Ponyville. Y como era de esperarse, el tren agarro fuerza y comenzó a rodar más rápido, las ponis dejaron de despedirse al ver como el tren se alejaba con rapidez de Ponyville, todas se quedaron en la estación unos segundos, hasta que vieron como el tren se perdía, todas comenzaron a irse al no ver más al tren. Cada una con diferente rumbo, unos a seguir trabajando en sus negocios, otras a estudiar, y unas a pasar tiempo libre en sus hogares.

—Tendremos que trabajar el doble Lyra— comento el ninja que miraba el paisaje por las ventanas del tren.

—Lo sé, odio decirlo pero descansar una semana solo hizo que tengamos que trabajar el doble, pero ¿tienes listo el molde?— pregunto la unicornio al ninja.

—No, pero le pedí a Rarity que lo hiciera. Ella es buena haciendo todo ese tipo de cosas— confeso el ninja a la yegua.

—Sabes, en todo el tiempo que hemos trabajado, no me has dicho porque sientes tanta prisa para hacerlo, y me he preguntado ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por hacer esto?— pregunto la unicornio al ninja que suspiro.

—Cuando vine a este mundo pensé que todo había terminado, todo lo que incumbía al tema de los ninjas había acabado, pero parece que no fue así. No es información verídica, pero parece que en este mundo hace miles de años existieron los humanos, o mejor dicho, aquí vivió la mujer que sería la madre del chakra, la fuente de poder que nos permite ser ninjas. Y el motivo del porque quiero tener mi brazo rápido, es porque ire a investigar por toda Equestria, buscando indicios de que existieron los humanos, y si es así, necesito estar preparado para todo lo que pueda enfrentar— Lyra estaba sorprendida de saber que anteriormente existieron los humanos en Equestria, no podía creer que antes hubieron cientos sino es que miles de humanos viviendo en sus tierras, si eso era cierto, podría ser que hay huesos de humanos enterrados por todas partes, sin duda alguna descubrir sus restos y los lugares donde vivieron serian un gran descubrimiento científico. La unicornio estaba emocionada al saber que si ella los descubría le demostraría a todos los que la llamaron loca que siempre tuvo razón, pero esperen un segundo, acaso el rubio dijo la madre del chakra.

— ¿Quieres decir que los humanos se fueron de aquí?— pregunto Lyra con desilusión al imaginar que no encontraría huesos de humanos.

—Por lo que sé, así parece. Veras, en nuestro mundo, miles de años atrás existieron los humanos, solo que no poseían el chakra, pero un día llego Kaguya, y es ahí donde inicia la historia shinobi. Llego sola a nuestro mundo, he de suponer que ella mato a los humanos que existieron aquí, o que les hizo algo para desaparecerlos, al final de cuentas, todos ellos la obedecían, ella era la matriarca del clan Ōtsutsuki— esa fue la deducción que tuvo Naruto luego de analizar bien la poca información que le dejo Hagoromo, llego a crear varias hipótesis de que causo que Kaguya huyera de este mundo, acaso este mundo estaba muriendo, quizás creo a los ponis para que vivieran en este mundo mientras ella decidió vagar por dimensiones, o algún ser poderoso la quería matar y por eso escapo, o acaso algunos miembros de su clan se revelaron, o quizás todo su clan se revelo y es por eso que cuando llego a su mundo, lo hizo sola. Tal vez por esa razón nunca dijo algo relacionado de dónde provino.

— ¿Tan poderosa era esa tal Kaguya?— fue la pregunta que le hizo Lyra al rubio.

—Como no tienes idea, nunca antes había conocido a alguien que tuviera un poder absurdamente grande, y que causara tanto miedo, y para derrotarla, tuvo que intervenir uno de sus hijos muertos, y aun así, se necesitaron de 4 personas para derrotarla, dos de ellos con poderes dados por uno de sus hijos— Lyra miraba al rubio con detenimiento, miraba como Naruto no despegaba la vista del paisaje de Equestria, no sabía que decir o hacer, no sabía que debió pasar el ninja en esa guerra. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, se sentó a la par del rubio y lo abrazo, algo que asombro al ninja que solo giro su cabeza para ver a la unicornio que levanto la vista para verlo directo a los ojos.

—Puede que esto no sea de mucha ayuda, pero a veces un abrazo es la mejor medicina. Sé que no puedo comprender lo que pasaste, y todo lo que has vivido, pero solo quiero que sepas que ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad para tener una mejor vida. Y que estas acompañado, las chicas te apoyan y apoyarían en todo, y yo también te apoyo, aquí tienes a una amiga que siempre estará contigo— dijo Lyra que miraba los ojos azul zafiro el rubio. Naruto solo sonrió, y abrazo a la unicornio con su brazo izquierdo, atrayéndola para poner su barbilla encima de la cabeza de la poni.

—Realmente aprecio tu ayuda Lyra, sin ti estoy seguro que no podría hacer mi brazo, gracias por todo— Lyra solo sonrió y abrazo con más fuerza al rubio. —"Jejeje sí que tiene fuerza"— pensó el ninja que sentía la presión del abrazo de la yegua. Naruto solo suspiro mientras sonreía, de verdad estas ponis hacían que su vida fuera divertida y alegre, por todas ellas haría lo que fuera, las protegería siempre.

**=====Un mes después=====.**

Celestia y Luna miraban con detenimiento la fuente que había en el centro del jardín de la realeza, las dos estaban en silencio viendo como arriba de esa fuente se encontraba el ninja, sentado sobre una tabla de madera, las princesas aun no sabían cómo era posible que no se cayera de esa altura, al principio, cuando comenzó a hacer eso, se preocuparon al saber que deseaba meditar encima de la fuente, y más porque esa fuente posee una asta de metal delgada que es casi imposible que alguien pudiera mantenerse parado sobre ella por mucho tiempo. Pero Naruto llevaba una hora completa, sentado ahí sin mover ningún musculo.

—Aun me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo es posible que se mantenga sentado en esa posición bastante tiempo?— pregunto la diosa de la noche a su hermana.

—Yo también me lo pregunto a veces querida hermana, pero por lo que dijo, eso que está haciendo es entrenamiento— respondió Celestia a la pregunta de su hermana menor.

— ¿No era meditación?— señalo Luna.

—Es un entrenamiento y meditación, sirve para que el cuerpo y la mente entren en contacto y estén en armonía, además de que ayuda a aliviar el cuerpo por el estrés— respondió Naruto con tranquilidad.

—Pero ese no es su verdadero propósito, ¿Por qué haces esto realmente?— pregunto Luna al shinobi.

—Como les mencione antes, esto que hago no solo sirve para meditar, sino también es una técnica ninja que pocos shinobis llegaron a emplear en pelea, por lo que sé. Mi maestro Jiraiya y mi padre Minato junto al Shodaime Hokage lograron dominar esta técnica llama Sennin Mōdo, es una técnica que permite obtener energía de la naturaleza, es útil, me sirvió mucho en la guerra— contesto Naruto a la pregunta de Luna.

— ¿Y para que empleas esa energía?— Celestia estaba interesada en saber eso, realmente le interesaba saber más acerca del mundo de Naruto.

—Sí, ¿para qué sirve esa técnica?— pregunto una tercera voz que pertenecía a Lyra que apuntaba todo con detenimiento, no perdería la oportunidad de obtener información del mundo de Naruto. Mientras que las princesas se asombrar por la repentina aparición de la unicornio.

—Su objetivo principal es ayudar a incrementar la fuerza, velocidad y chakra de un ninja. Pero entrar en este modo es difícil, el usuario debe quedarse quieto en un solo lugar reuniendo la energía de la naturaleza, lo cual hace que sea un blanco fácil. Pero a pesar de eso, es una técnica estupenda, yo la utilizo cuando la situación empeora, y no tengo chakra, pero para obtener ese poder utilizo clones de sombra que escondo para que el enemigo no los elimine. Sin embargo, si se desea apresurar este proceso, el usuario comienza a enviar todo ese poder por su cuerpo, lo cual es malo ya que daña su sistema de chakra, además de que corre el riesgo de convertirse en una estatua con forma de sapo. Me tomo tiempo aprenderla y no transformarme en eso, pero ahora, con el tiempo que he estado aquí, he llegado a entrar en este modo en cuestión de segundos, ya no son minutos— confeso el ninja, las princesas estaban asombradas de saber que pudiera existir algo así en el mundo ninja, parecía como si ese Sennin Modo fuera una recarga de energía para los ninjas, mientras que Lyra solo escribirá todo con estrellas en los ojos al saber tal dato del mundo ninja.

—En pocas palabras, ese Sennin Modo es como una recarga de poder ¿cierto?— pregunto Lyra al rubio.

—Es técnicamente correcto— dijo Naruto.

—Hay algo que no entiendo. Si dijiste que ahora puedes entrar en ese modo en cuestión de segundos, ¿Por qué llevas más de una hora sentado de ese modo?— pregunto Luna con duda, y no era la única, también Celestia quería saber porque Naruto llevaba más de una hora en esa posición.

—Me quede dormido y mi cuerpo se adormeció— respondió Naruto, mientras que las ponis tenían una gota de agua bajando por su cuello al escuchar eso. Celestia levanto al ninja con su magia, y lo dejaba en el suelo. —Gracias— agradeció el ninja que comenzó a mover cada parte de su cuerpo para recuperar la movilidad.

—De nada— respondió Celestia que solo miraba al rubio levantarse del suelo, y comenzar a estirar sus piernas y brazo.

— ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas quedado dormido en esa posición?— pregunto Luna al ninja.

—Jejeje son cosas que uno no puede explicar— respondió el rubio que solo se rascaba la cabeza, mientras las yeguas solo tenían otra gota de sudor bajando por cuello, debido a la actitud del ninja que tocio. —Pera hablando en serio, gracias al tiempo que he pasado aquí, he aprendido mucho de Equestria, pero tampoco he dejado de lado mi vida shinobi. He practicado el Sennin Modo cada vez que estoy libre, y gracias a eso ahora puedo entrar en ese modo en cuestión de segundo, observen— ordeno el rubio.

Naruto solo se quedó parado en su lugar, mientras hacia el sello del carnero con su mano izquierda, las princesas y Lyra estaban esperando que pasara algo interesante. Y no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, ya que a los pocos segundo las yeguas vieron como la el color de los ojos del ninja cambio de azul a amarillo y su pupila se volvía vertical, y un color anaranjado aparecía alrededor de sus ojos. Las yeguas estaban sorprendidas de ver eso, debían admitir que esa pequeña transformación le quedaba bien al rubio.

— ¡Oh! ¡Genial!— exclamo Lyra con una enorme sonrisa al ver ese pequeño cambio en el ninja. — ¡Es realmente sorprendente!— declaro la unicornio que de repente tomo una foto del Sennin Modo del ninja que solo se llevó su mano izquierda a sus ojos para tratar de recuperar la vista.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa cámara?— pregunto la princesa de la noche a la poni.

—Siempre la cargo por si aparece algo interesante— respondió Lyra con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunto Celestia al ninja que comenzó a recuperar la vista.

—Sí, estoy bien— respondió Naruto. —Bueno, volviendo al tema. Este es el Sennin Modo, como pueden ver al momento de usarlo mis ojos cambian de color, además de que un color anaranjado se posa alrededor de mis ojos. Podría decirse que este es un efecto secundario de usar el Sennin Modo, pero no me afecta o daña en lo absoluto, es como una pequeña transformación— comento el ninja, al momento que el modo Sennin desaparecía del rostro del ninja. —Y así como lo hago aparecer, puedo hacer que desaparezca— señalo el ninja.

—Ese Sennin Modo sin duda alguna es una técnica poderosa— comento Luna.

—Lo es, por ese motivo es una técnica difícil de dominar, como mencione antes. Es una técnica que necesita concentración, mucha concentración para poder usarla, y para no convertirse en una enorme estatua de sapo— señalo el shinobi.

—Vendría siendo como una espada de doble filo ¿verdad?— pregunto la diosa del sol.

—Al principio lo vendría siendo, pero si se entrena mucho, la técnica viene siendo inofensiva— respondió Naruto con serenidad.

—Dime ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedes mantener ese modo?— pregunto Lyra con interés.

—Mmmm... Cuando me enfrente a Pain, el Modo Sennin me duro 5 minutos máximo, tuve que aprovechar cada segundo para derrotar a cada camino, fue algo difícil, y... admito que lo único que sentía en ese momento era odio e ira, solo quería acabar con él, sin importarme nada más— confeso el rubio a las yeguas que miraban al rubio con desconcierto, al momento que este veía el rostro de desconcierto de cada yegua.

— ¿Quién es ese Pain?— preguntaron las ponis al rubio.

—Pain fue uno de los tantos enemigos que tuve, fue un oponente duro de vencer, realmente causo muchos daños en la aldea, pero lo pude vencer al final— respondió Naruto, mientras que las princesas aún tenían dudas al no saber bien quien era ese tal Pain, puesto que esa pequeña explicación que dio Naruto no era de mucha ayuda. Pero si el rubio que no les quería decir quién era ese Pain, debían respetar esa decisión.

—Bueno, volviendo al tema. Esa técnica sin duda alguna es asombrosa, debo admitir que cada día me sorprendo de saber algo acerca de tu mundo— comento Luna con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, no es para tanto, en realidad. Yo soy quien se sorprende cada día al aprender algo nuevo de Equestria, este lugar es maravilloso, cada día aprendo algo nuevo, y la verdad. Es bueno que aprenda todo acerca de su mundo, para comenzar a familiarizarme con todo esto— señalo el rubio con una sonrisa, y era cierto, cada día comenzaba a estudiar el mundo, agradecía que el castillo tuviera una enorme biblioteca con miles de libros que cuentan la historia de Equestria, claro, que no podría leer nada si no es porque Twilight le enseño su escritura al rubio, aunque aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que pudieran hablar el mismo idioma, pero que la escritura sea diferente. Pero esas son cosas que le tomarían semanas en responder.

—Buenos, es grato saber que cada uno comparte algo de su cultura, además, mi hermana tiene razón, es sorprendente saber algo nuevo acerca de tu mundo. Pero a la vez, me alegra saber que te interesa aprender sobre nuestro mundo, es muy maduro de tu parte— comento Celestia con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Equestria es mi hogar ahora, así que para no parecer un completo idiota, debo saber todo sobre este mundo— confeso el rubio con media sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, al fin conseguí todos los materiales necesarios para que construyas tu traje, no fue fácil conseguirlos, tuve que cobrar algunos favores, y además de que lo hice a escondidas del consejo— declaro Celestia al ninja que solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Comprendo, y la verdad es oportuno saber eso. Rarity termino con el molde de mi brazo, y hasta el momento las pruebas que hemos realizado han dado resultados prometedores— Naruto estaba feliz de saber que todo estaba yendo bien. Todo parecía salir según el plan. —Bueno, ya que tienes los materiales listos, será mejor que se los vaya a dejar a Rarity para que proceda con la creación del traje, y además de traer el molde de una vez— comento Naruto.

—Bueno, ven conmigo para poder darte los materiales— ordeno la princesa Celestia al rubio que solo comenzó a caminar detrás de ellas, al igual que Luna y Lyra.

Naruto iba concentrado, pero de repente, en ese gran jardín que Celestia tenía, vio varias estatuas que estaban en ese jardín. Había estatuas con la imagen de Celestia, otras con la imagen de Luna, otras en las cuales aparecían las dos juntas con los elementos de la armonía, y otras en las cuales posaban con elegancia y poder. Pero, de entre todas esas estatuas, una le llamo la atención, no era una estatua que tuviera la forma de alguna de las princesas, era como una especie de dragón. Su cabeza es como de caballo, tiene un asta de ciervo a la derecha, un cuerno de cabra a la izquierda, un largo colmillo, de diferentes tamaños algunos, una lengua de serpiente, una barba de cabra, y las cejas tupidas blancas. Tiene la garra derecha de un león, la garra izquierda de un águila, la pierna derecha de un lagarto, y la pierna izquierda de una cabra. Además, tiene un ala derecha de murciélago, una izquierda de Pegaso, la crin de un caballo y una cola de dragón-serpiente que estaba enrollada en la columna de cemento que lo mantenía de pie. No sabía que era eso, era la primera vez que veía algo que estaba formado por diferentes partes de animales.

— ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto el rubio señalando a la estatua, haciendo que las dos princesas miraran al lugar que señalaba el rubio.

—Ese es Discord, uno de nuestros tantos enemigos que derrotamos en el pasado— respondió Celestia.

—Él era el antiguo gobernante Equestria, antes de que mi hermana y yo tomáramos el poder. Como te dije aquella noche, conseguir el título de gobernantes de Equestria no fue fácil para mi hermana y para mí. Tuvimos que pasar muchas pruebas para eso, y esta es una de ellas. Discord fue un ser de caos que gobernó Equestria durante mil años, torturando a cada poni o no poni que viviera en Equestria, por ese motivo, las otras razas que viven en este mundo, crearon una frontera mágica que pudo impedir que el reinado de Discord se expandiera por todo el mundo. Lo derrotamos después de que encontramos los elementos de la armonía— relato Luna con seriedad al rubio que miraba la estatua, al momento que una gota de sudor se formaba detrás de su cabeza.

—"_Siempre escuche que algunas personas tomaban algo del enemigo para demostrar su victoria, pero creo que esto es pasarse de la raya_"— pensó el ninja al ver como Celestia y Luna tenían a uno de sus enemigos, convertido en piedra. —Y ¿Por qué lo volvieron una estatua?— pregunto el ninja.

—Nosotras no lo convertimos en piedra, fueron los elementos los que lo hicieron, con el tiempo, descubrimos que los elementos solo nos usaban de receptores para poder funcionar, solo necesitaban de nuestra magia para poder servir, ellos decidieron volver a Discord en piedra. Y para evitar que algún seguidor de Discord tratara de volverlo a la vida, decidimos ponerlo bajo vigilancia en nuestro reino, nuestro castillo es el lugar más seguro que podría existir, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a atacar este lugar— respondió Celestia la respuesta del ninja, que miraba con atención a Discord, esos elementos eran un arma peligrosa.

—Esperen un momento, si los elementos de la armonía solo funcionan con magia, ¿Cómo es posible que Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack y Fluttershy los pueden usar, si ellas no tienen magia?— pregunto el rubio que analizo lo que había dicho Celestia, los elementos de la armonía usaban magia para poder funcionar, pero por lo que sabía, solo los unicornios usaban magia a pesar de que Equestria desbordaba mucha magia.

—Es algo que yo misma me pregunto a veces, es cierto que la magia es usada principalmente por los unicornios, pero hay objetos que te permiten usar magia a pesar de no ser un unicornio, pero aun así, no te puedo explicar porque razón ellas pueden usar los elementos de la armonía sin magia— respondió Celestia ante la duda del ninja. Y es que ni ella podía comprender como era posible que las susodichas nombradas anteriormente pudieran usar los elementos sin magia alguna.

—Esta es solo una hipótesis, pero puede que los elementos de la armonía hayan guardado parte de su magia en el tiempo que los usaron, tal vez ellos acumularon parte de su magia debido a que siempre los utilizaban, por ese motivo pueda ser que las dos pegasos y ponis terrestres usaran los elementos de la armonía— propuso Lyra a los presentes.

—Puede que ella tenga razón, los elementos de la armonía debieron haber acumulado parte de su magia, lo cual quiere decir que ahora mismo, las chicas tienen algo de su magia. Pero no creo que sea algo de qué preocuparse, ya que las chicas no han estado tanto tiempo en contacto con ellos— aseguro Naruto con serenidad.

—Bueno, para ser franca no creo que eso sea malo, considero que les servirá tener parte de mi poder— comento Luna sin preocupación alguna.

—Es cierto, considero que Twilight y sus amigas están calificadas para tener algo de nuestro poder— apoyo Celestia.

—Bueno, en eso tienen razón, sin embargo, considero que hay que mantener los elementos bajo vigilancia, y tratar de descubrir si de verdad las chicas puedan llegar a tener algo de su poder. Y si es así, entrenarlas para que lleguen a controlar su poder, porque si ellas no lograran controlar dicho poder, pueden ocurrir cosas malas— comento el rubio que se dio la vuelta para ver a la cara a las yeguas. —Créanme, es por experiencia propia— dijo Naruto con seriedad.

—Por el momento solo la vigilare si es que la hipótesis que Lyra dijo es cierta, si llegara a comenzar a entrenarlas en el uso de la magia, de seguro creare duda en ellas. Solo las mantendré vigiladas— comento Celestia.

—Sí, creo que sería lo mejor por ahora, bueno, creo que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo por mi culpa— dijo Naruto. —Y por culpa de esta cosa— señalo Naruto al enemigo de Luna y Celestia.

—No te preocupes, es solo curiosidad, pero si perdimos tiempo, lo mejor será que vayamos rápido por los materiales, para que tomes el tren a Ponyville y poder recoger el molde de tu brazo. Por el momento, yo volveré al laboratorio para seguir viendo el progreso de los experimentos— sugirió Lyra al ninja que asintió ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Lyra tiene razón, vayamos a mi cuarto para que puedas recoger los materiales— ordeno Celestia que comenzó a caminar junto a su hermana y la yegua hacia el interior del castillo. Naruto volteo a ver la estatua al momento que en sus ojos aparecía el Rinnegan.

—"_¿Qué diablos será eso?_"— pensó Naruto que gracias al Rinnegan veía como una especie de energía gris se encontraba en el centro del enemigo de las princesas, era como si esa energía fuera la esencia de vida o magia de Discord.

—Naruto ¿vienes?— pregunto Luna al ninja que desactivo el Dōjutsu y volteaba a ver a las yeguas.

— ¡Enseguida!— hablo el rubio que comenzó a caminar rápido para alcanzar a las yeguas, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a Discord. —"Debe ser solo mi imaginación, debe ser mi imaginación"— fue el pensamiento que tuvo Naruto que solo regreso su vista a las princesas que lo estaban esperando en la puerta de entrada del jardín real.

**=====Time Skip=====.**

—Vaya, realmente esperaba que vinieras solo, y no con todas estas cajas— comento Rarity con un aura negra sobre su cabeza, al ver el montón de cajas que el Uzumaki había traído consigo de Canterlot, eran como unas 10 o 15 cajas que eran de su tamaño, o un poco más grandes que ella.

—Bueno, la verdad ni yo esperaba que fueran tantas cajas, pero Celestia me dijo que todas vienen con el suficientes material para que me hagas por lo menos dos trajes similares... aunque para ser francos, inclusive yo sé que es mucho— apoyo el ninja que miraba las cajas. Cuando fue al cuarto de Celestia, no esperaba que fuera tan enorme, y más que ella tuviera todas esas cajas ordenadas para ser trasladadas de una vez.

—Sin duda alguna tendré mucho trabajo— dijo Rarity que con su magia agarraba una palanca de metal, y se acercaba a la primera caja, no perdió tiempo y la abrió de inmediato para ver lo que había en su interior. —Vaya, nunca antes había visto este tipo de material— comento la yegua, al momento que Naruto se acercaba para ver su interior.

—Bueno, parece metal o plástico, la verdad con ese color es difícil adivinarlo— hablo el ninja que poso su vista en la unicornio. —No quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿Dónde está el molde?— pregunto el shinobi a la poni.

—Oh, deja que vaya por el cariño— respondió la unicornio que subió a su cuarto. Mientras que Naruto tomo la palanca y comenzó a abrir las cajas para ver su contenido, sin duda había muchos materiales que parecían ser todos de metal y plástico, pero Celestia y Luna le habían dicho que muchos de esos materiales eran perfectos para hacer el traje que él deseaba. Celestia le dijo de que parte de Equestria venían esos materiales, algunos eran de cuevas profundas del reino de Equestria, y otros pertenecían a animales peligrosos que cazadores capturaban debido a su alta demanda en el bajo mundo. Realmente Celestia y Luna le brindaban mucha ayuda.

—Aquí esta querido— bajo hablando la yegua que traía el molde de la prótesis con ayuda de su magia. —Pruébatelo Naruto— le entrego Rarity el modela a ninja que lo observo con detenimiento, tenía la forma perfecta además de que era hueco en el interior para que Naruto vertiera adentro la mezcla. —Cómo te darás cuenta esta abierto en el interior para que procedas a vaciar la mezcla para crear tu brazo, lo hice de acuerdo a las medidas de tu brazo izquierda, debería quedarte bien, póntelo— pidió la yegua con una sonrisa al ninja que metió el hombro en el hueco, y noto que le quedaba a la perfección.

—No está mal, mi hombro entro bien. Sabía que harías un buen trabajo Rarity— comento Naruto con una sonrisa, haciendo que la yegua se sintiera feliz de saber que hiso un excelente trabajo. Naruto se quitó la prótesis para guardarla en una mochila grande donde metió el modelo de su brazo.

—Me alegra oír eso querido, ahora, mira estas modificaciones que hice en tu traje— entrego Rarity al ninja los planos originales del ninja con unas pequeñas modificaciones.

Naruto comenzó a ver los cambios que su amiga le había hecho al traje con detenimiento, mientras que Rarity solo miraba con atención y nervios al rubio que no decía ninguna palabra mientras analizaba el diseños de su traje, y se puso más tensa y nerviosa cuando Naruto la miro unos segundos y luego volvió a ver el diseños. Rarity estaba nerviosa que comenzó a sudar por no recibir alguna palabra del ninja o algún quejido, se puso tensa al ver como Naruto dejo de ver los diseños y suspiraba.

— ¿A-Acaso no te gustaron?— pregunto la yegua con nerviosismo al rubio.

— ¿Gustarme?— pronunció el rubio haciendo que la yegua quedara petrificada en su lugar, al ver que Naruto parecía odiar las modificaciones que le hizo al diseño de su traje. —Gustarme no es la palabra que diría yo... ¡Me encanta! ¡Nunca había pensado en eso! ¡Como lo esperaba, eres la mejor en esto!— exclamo con euforia el rubio a la yegua que se puso feliz al saber que a Naruto le gustaron las modificaciones que le había hecho al diseño de su traje.

—*Suspiro* Pensé que no te gustaron los pequeños cambios que le hice, ya me había asustado— confeso la portadora del elemento de la generosidad al shinobi.

—No, sabía que podía contar contigo para esto, solo tú eres buena para este tipo de cosas, y debo decirte que estos cambios que has hecho están bien. Y el nuevo diseño que le has dado, es mejor del que yo hice, ahora la pregunta es ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en hacer esto?— pregunto el ninja a la unicornio que suspiro.

—Para serte sincera querido, tratare de dártelo antes de la gran gala del galope, ya que para esos días me llegan pedidos de Canterlot, Manhattan y de otras partes de Equestria, así que estaré demasiada ocupada como para seguir con tu traje, así que en unos 6 meses tendría los trajes— calculo Rarity al momento que Naruto llevaba su mano izquierda a su barbilla.

—No es que no confié en tu talento pero... ¿estas segura de poder hacerlo en ese tiempo? Dijo, solo mira todas estas cosas— señalo Naruto todas las cajas.

—Querido, es cierto que esto es nuevo para mí, yo nunca antes he creado una armadura, pero sé que puedo hacerlo, he tenido pedidos de hasta 500 vestidos que debo entregar en menos de una semana, y lo he logrado, y esto no me detendrá para nada, yo puedo con esto— declaro la unicornio con una sonrisa al ninja que miro con atención a la yegua.

—Está bien Rarity, confió en que lo lograrás— apoyo Naruto a la potra que sonrió. —Bueno, ya me voy. Solo venía por el molde y a dejarte los materiales, te deseo mucha suerte... y gracias de nuevo por todo esto, realmente aprecio tu ayuda— agradeció el Uzumaki a la yegua que solo puso una sonrisa tierna.

—No hay problema Naruto, hacer esto me alegra, es algo nuevo y me ayudara a demostrar que no solo puedo hacer vestidos, además, me alegra poder ayudarte para que cumplas tu misión— dijo Rarity al rubio que solo le dedico una sonrisa marca Uzumaki a la yegua.

—Oye por cierto, que paso en el pueblo, note que algunas casas parecen reconstruidas ¿Acaso paso algo interesante en mi ausencia?— pregunto el portador del Rinnegan a la potra.

—Oh, eso, bueno veras. Hace unas semanas vino al pueblo una unicornio llamada Trixie, era una yegua presumida y altanera que decía ser la maga número uno en toda Equestria. Pero para resumirlo querido, ella contó una historia a dos potrillos diciendo que derroto a una osa menor ella sola, así que esos dos niños tuvieron la brillante idea de buscar una en el bosque Everfree para probar si lo que su nueva ídolo decía era verdad. En fin, la osa vino, destruyo algunas casas en el proceso, y como esperábamos Twilight encontró una forma de derrotarla, por eso es que miras algunas casas diferentes— dio la pequeña explicación Rarity al ninja que solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya veo, y ¿qué paso con esa unicornio?— pregunto el shinobi a la equina.

—Se dio a la fuga, escapo luego de que Twilight se encargara de la osa menor, pero no sin antes decirle a ella que vendría por la venganza de haberla humillado— respondió la portadora del elemento de la generosidad.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos otro día, y gracias de nuevo por la ayuda— se despidió el ninja de la yegua que miraba algo extrañada la repentina huida del shinobi.

—Adiós— dijo la potra al ver salir a Naruto de su hogar. —Es fue algo raro. Pero bueno, será mejor que empiece a averiguar cómo hacer que todo esto se vuelva un traje— hablo con entusiasmo la yegua que miraba todas esas cajas. —"_No te fallare Naruto_"— fue el pensamiento que tuvo Rarity que con una sonrisa de determinación sacaba todos los materiales de las cajas, y ponía el cartel de cerrado en su negocio, hacer esos trajes le tomarían mucho tiempo, y por eso empezaría de una vez.

—"_Me pregunto si lo que dijo Lyra será cierto, y si es así, parece que Twilight es la que recibe el poder que se ha ido acumulando en los elementos, inclusive yo sé que para sacar a una osa menor del pueblo, necesitaría usar el Modo Sennin sin mencionar que esa cosa es enorme, no tanto como un bijuu, pero aun así, que ella lo haya hecho con facilidad sin duda demuestra que es más poderosa de lo que cree. Twilight ¿Qué tan poderosa eres realmente?_"— eran los pensamientos que el ninja tenía mientras iba a la estación del tren para tomar el que lo llevaría a Canterlot.

—Joven Naruto— el rubio despejo su mente al oír que alguien lo llamaba.

—Eh— dijo el rubio que volteo a ver quién lo llamaba, y para su sorpresa resulto ser Snowflake. — ¿Snowflake? ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto el rubio a la yegua.

—Este pueblo es el único lugar donde encuentro los ingredientes necesarios para preparar los pastelillos que a la princesa Celestia le gustan— respondió la poni que le mostraba al rubio toda la comida que llevaba en las bolsas que llevaba a los costados.

—Vaya, si es mucha comida— comento Naruto al ver como esa poni parecía soportar el peso de toda esa comida.

—Sí. Son pare realizar las comidas preferidas de las princesas— dijo la yegua con indiferencia.

—Pensé que ellas no tenían comida preferida— comento el rubio.

—No, ellas tiene sus platillos favoritos, estos ingredientes que llevo son los necesarios para hacer su comida favorita, ¿Acaso usted tiene una comida preferida joven Naruto?— pregunto Snowflake al shinobi.

—Sí, tengo una comida favorita, y es el ramen— respondió el rubio.

— ¿Ramen?— dijo con duda la poni.

—Sí, el ramen es una exquisita comida que se prepara en mi mundo, es una sopa de fideos, carne de cerdo, algas nori, huevos duros y una deliciosa sopa acompañados de naruto´s— explico el rubio a la yegua que miro con atención al shinobi.

— ¿Acaso le hecha parte de usted a esa comida?— pregunto la potra al ninja que se dio cuenta de su error.

—No, lo que pasa es que así se les llama a unas estrellas de pescado, se les dice Naruto, es igual que mi nombre, algo raro no es cierto— hablo el ninja con una sonrisa de lado, esperando que la yegua sonriera.

—Es algo gracioso joven Naruto, me hace reir mucho— dijo Snowflake al ninja que tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al ver a la yegua indiferente.

—Bueno, y dime ¿Acaso hay alguna comida favorita para ti?— pregunto el ninja que se dio cuenta que desde hace tiempo comenzaron a caminar juntos.

—Todas las comidas son mis favoritas— respondió la potra mientras Naruto tenía un tic sobre su ceja derecha al oír esa respuestas de parte de la sirvienta de la princesa Celestia.

—Bueno, pero de entre todas debe haber alguna que destaque, alguna que haga sentirte bien cuando estés triste. Por ejemplo, a mí el ramen hace que me sienta bien luego de cada entrenamiento, o hacia que me sintiera bien después de cada entrenamiento, pero el punto es. Debe haber alguna comida que te guste más que las otras— dijo el rubio a la yegua que se quedó quieta unos segundos, como si estuviera formulando una respuesta para Naruto que miraba con atención a la poni.

—Todas son mis favoritas— fue la respuesta de la poni al ninja que bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota. —Aunque, el pastel de zanahoria siempre ha sido un poco más dulce que cualquier otro, ¿Eso se consideraría como comida favorita?— pregunto la poni de crin rosada al ninja que estaba esperanzado de obtener una mejor respuesta de su amiga.

—Bueno, si a ti te gusta más que cualquier otro pastel, supongo que sí es tu favorita— respondió el rubio.

—No, solo siento que es un poco más dulce que otros— aclaro la poni al ninja que tenía una aura de derrota alrededor suyo, sin saber, que estaba llamando mucha la atención al demostrar esa actitud de derrota. Mientras que Naruto estaba tratando de explicarle a Snowflake lo que significa una comida preferida, detrás de una casa se encontraban Rainbow Dash y Applejack viendo al rubio y a Snowflake.

— ¿Quién esa ella?— pregunto Rainbow a su amiga que miraba con detenimiento a esa yegua.

—No lo sé, pero por su ropa creo que es una sirvienta— dedujo la yegua de crin rubia.

—Eso se nota Applejack, pero me refiero a ¿Quién será ella? Y más importante, ¿De dónde la conoce Naruto?— pregunto de nuevo cuenta la pegaso de crin multicolor.

—Si lo supiera no estaría aquí contigo escondida tratando de averiguar quién es ella— respondió Applejack a las preguntas de la pegaso.

—Espiar es malo, y más cuando lo hacen con sus amigos— dijo una voz femenina haciendo que las dos yeguas se asustaran al ser descubiertas espiando al rubio que aún seguía tratando de explicarle a la poni de crin rosa sobre las comidas favoritas. Las portadoras de los elementos voltearon a ver quién las había descubierto, y pudieron ver que era una de las ponis que había ido a ver al ninja cuando estaba ayudando a cosechar las manzanas.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntaron al unísono Applejack y Rainbow Dash al no recordar cual era el posible nombre de esa poni.

—Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Octavia Melody. Y ustedes deben ser las señoritas Applejack y Rainbow Dash, es un placer conocerlas por fin— se presentó Octavia lo más formalmente posible, mientras las portadoras miraban a la poni, y luego se miraban entre sí con duda.

—Y yo pensaba que Rarity era la más formal del pueblo— comento la Apple.

—Pues parece que tiene competencia— dijo la pegaso.

—Me alaga que me comparen con la señorita Rarity, después de todo ella es una dama refinada, lo que me recuerda, espiar a Naruto de esa forma es de mala educación— comento la violonchelista con serenidad, mientras las dos portadoras se miraban entre sí.

—Lo sabemos— dijeron al unisonó las yeguas.

—Entonces ¿Por qué espían a Naruto?— pregunto la poni de crin negra a la Apple y a Dash.

—No lo espiamos a él, solo queremos saber quién esa ella— señalo Rainbow a la poni de crin rosa que solo asentía a las palabras que Naruto le decía.

—Y sabemos que espiar está mal, pero Naruto es nuestro amigo, y cualquier amigo de él es nuestro amigo— comento Applejack con calma y serenidad, mientras que Octavia solo sonrió.

—Si es así, esta no es la forma correcta de entablar amistad con los amigos de Naruto. Lo más prudente es irse a presentar uno mismo, observen— declaro Octavia que comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encuentra Naruto y Snowflake.

— ¿Entendiste?— pregunto el ninja a la yegua.

—Ya entendí joven Naruto— respondió Snowflake al rubio.

—Bien, entonces ¿Qué comida es tu favorita?— pregunto el ninja a la sirvienta.

—Mi comida favorita son las donas, ya que tienen una forma peculiar y me parecen divertidas— respondió Snowflake al rubio que tenía una tic sobre su ojo derecho mientras sonreía con nerviosismo.

—Hola Naruto— saludo Octavia rubio que dio media vuelta para ver a su amiga violonchelistas.

—Hum, Hola Octavia— saludo el ninja a la yegua musical.

— ¿Acaso no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?— pregunto la yegua de crin negra al shinobi.

—Oh, lo siento. Octavia ella es Snowflake, Snowflake ella es Octavia— presento el rubio a las dos ponis.

—Encantada de conocerte Snowflake— estiro su casco derecho Octavia para saludar a la poni de crin rosada que estiro su casco derecho también para aceptar el saludo de la poni musical.

—El gusto es mío. Señorita Octavia— respondió la poni de crin rosada.

—Dime Naruto ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías hoy al pueblo?— pregunto Octavia al rubio que por alguna extraña razón sentía que estaba siendo interrogado por su amiga artística.

—Bueno, en realidad solo vine para recoger esto— señalo el rubio la mochila que tría detrás de su espalda. —Es el molde para realizar mi brazo, solo vine a esto y a dejarle unas cosas a Rarity— explico el rubio a la poni de crin negra.

— ¿Y ella vino contigo?— pregunto Octavia.

—No, en realidad la acabo de encontrar— respondió el shinobi.

—Oh, ¿y que te trae por aquí Snowflake?— pregunto Octavia ahora a la poni de crin rosada.

—Este pueblo es el único lugar donde puedo encontrar los ingredientes necesarios para preparar los pastelillos favoritos de la princesa Celestia— respondió la susodicha, asombrando a la violonchelista al saber que esta poni que estaba en frente suyo era una sirvienta de la gobernante de Equestria.

—Huh ¿Así que tu trabajas para la princesa Celestia?— pregunto Octavia a la poni.

—Así es, mi deber es hacer que todas las sirvientas y mayordomos del castillo actúen apropiadamente, que cumplan con las demandas de las princesas y otro mandatarios sin refutar, en pocas palabras, mi deber es entrenarlos para que cumplan con su trabajo— comento Snowflake con tranquilidad, aunque el hecho de que actuara seria todo el tiempo no ayudaba mucho en determinar si demostraba alguna emoción.

—Oh, así que tu vendrías siendo la matriarca de los sirvientes y mayordomos del castillo de la princesa Celestia— dijo la violonchelista.

—Así es— afirmo la equina.

—Pero, ¿No eres demasiado joven para ser la matriarca?— señalo Octavia, y es que estaba segura que esta poni debía tener su edad, si no es que uno o dos años mayor que ella.

—Puede que mi edad no afirme mí puesto como matriarca de las sirvientas y mayordomos del castillo, pero le aseguro señorita Octavia que estoy más que calificada para este puesto— respondió con cortesía la poni de crin rosada.

—Sí, ya lo veo señorita Snowflake, sin duda está calificada para ese puesto, después de todo, no casi todas las ponis tienen una postura elegante como la suya, y no hablan de forma cortes y refinada— comento Octavia, mientras Naruto miraba con atención a las dos ponis enfrente suyo.

—"_Parece que se olvidaron de mí_"— pensó el Uzumaki con una nube gris sobre su cabeza, levanto la vista pudo ver a las dos portadoras de los elementos que se encontraban escondidas detrás de una casa, las chicas se escondieron para que el shinobi no los notara, pero para mala suerte de ellas, las había visto. —"_¿Pero qué hacen escondidas detrás de esa casa?_"— se preguntó mentalmente el ninja que solo vio a las yeguas en frente suyo, y luego levanto la vista para ver el lugar donde se encuentran escondidas sus amigas, levanto los hombros al momento que desaparecía.

— ¿Crees que nos haya visto?— pregunto Rainbow Dash a la granjera.

—Esperemos y no, pero que tanto estarán hablando esas dos— comento Applejack que esperaba no haber sido vista por el ninja.

—Sabes, creo que los mejor es ir con ellas, lo que dijo esa poni es verdad, espiar esta malo— declaro la pegaso con seriedad.

—Lo sé, pero ¿porque Naruto vino sin avisar?— pregunto la Apple a su amiga.

—Y si le preguntan a él porque vino en vez de estar escondidas aquí— dijo el rubio que había aparecido detrás de las chicas que solo prestaron atención a la voz.

—Tiene razón Applejack, es mejor que vayamos a preguntarle, gracias Naruto— agradeció la poni de crin multicolor con una sonrisa.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor, gracias Naruto— también agradeció la Apple con una sonrisa. De pronto, el ambiente se volvió silencioso mientras las dos yeguas solo sonreían con nerviosismo mientras gotas de sudor bajaban por su cabeza al momento que se daban cuenta que ahí estaba el ninja.

— ¡Naruto!— gritaron asustadas las ponis al darse cuenta que el shinobi estaba junto a ellas. Claro, que el hecho de que las dos gritaron llamo la atención de varios ponis, y de Octavia y Snowflake que si percataron que el rubio había desaparecido.

— ¿A dónde se fue el joven Naruto?— pregunto Snowflake que buscaba por todos lados al ninja.

—Creo que se dónde está, sígueme— ordeno Octavia que comenzó a caminar al lugar donde se encuentran las portadoras. Snowflake no dijo nada y solo siguió a la violonchelista.

—Y bien ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo aquí atrás?— pregunto el rubio con interés de saber que hacían sus amigas escondidas, sin embargo, para las chicas parecía que Naruto las estaba interrogando.

—Nosotras... Nosotras ¿A dónde íbamos Rainbow?— pregunto la granjera a su amiga que solo trataba de formular alguna mentira, mientras que Naruto las miraba con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

—"_Pero qué diablos les pasa a todos hoy, están actuando algo raro_"— pensó el Uzumaki que solo miraba como sus amigas trataban de formular alguna respuesta a su pregunta.

—Oh, aquí están— hablo Octavia que había llegado junto a Snowflake.

—Aquí esta joven Naruto, pensé que algo malo le había pasado— comento Snowflake al rubio. —Oh, perdone mi intromisión joven Naruto, no sabía que estaba acompañado— se disculpó la poni de crin rosada al ver a las dos portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

—Oh, no te preocupes de nada Snowflake, ellas son unas queridas amigas mías— respondió el shinobi con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlas señoritas— hablo la yegua de crin rosada, pero debido a su nula expresión, las chicas pensaron que se trataba de una poni rara.

—Applejack, Rainbow Dash. Ella es una amiga mía, ella trabaja en el castillo de Celestia como la matriarca de los sirvientas y mayordomos del castillo— dijo el rubio dando a conocer la profesión de la poni. Applejack y Rainbow Dash estaban sorprendidas de saber el trabajo de esa poni, no era una simple repostera, o una modista, o una periodista o fotógrafa, ella trabajaba para la soberana de Equestria.

—Mucho gusto Snowflake, Yo soy Applejack, y ella es Rainbow Dash— se presentó la granjera que señalo a su amiga.

—Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte Snowflake— saludo Rainbow Dash que extendió su casco derecho para estrechar los cascos con la poni terrestre que estiro su casco derecho para recibir el saludo de la pegaso.

—El placer es mío— respondió la sirvienta.

—Y dinos Snowflake, ¿No sientes complicado tu trabajo?— pregunto Applejack a la poni de crin rosada.

—No, fui entrenada para este trabajo desde pequeña— comento la poni, haciendo que las dos portadoras tengan una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al oír esa respuesta.

—Ah, ya veo, eso es bueno... supongo— dijo lo último en voz baja la Apple.

—Y dinos Naruto ¿A qué viniste al pueblo hoy?— pregunto la pegaso de crin multicolor al ninja.

—Vine a recoger esto— señalo el rubio la mochila detrás de su espalda. —Es el molde para poder hacer mi brazo, además de que vine a dejarle unas cosas a Rarity— respondió el rubio a la pregunta de su amiga.

—Joven Naruto, me adelantare para tomar el tren, lo veo en el castillo de la princesa Celestia— le dijo la poni al shinobi.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir yo también chicas, se suponía que solo vendría a recoger esto e irme al castillo rápido, pero bueno, nos vemos chicas, vamos Snowflake— ordeno el Uzumaki que comenzó a caminar alejándose de las chicas.

—Fue un gusto conocerlas, por cierto señorita Octavia. Si se aburre de su carrera como artista musical, con gusto le ofrezco un puesto como sirvienta del castillo, sin duda hará un buen trabajo— dijo Snowflake antes de alejarse de las yeguas.

—Adiós— se despidieron las ponis del rubio y compañía.

—Oye ¿Qué es una matriarca?— pregunto Rainbow a la Apple.

—No tengo idea— respondió la granjera.

—Una matriarca o patriarca viene siendo el líder de un clan o la cabeza de una familia prestigiosa, es la poni que manda a todos los demás, en pocas palabras. Ella es la líder de todas las sirvientas y mayordomos que laboran en el castillo de la princesa Celestia— explico Octavia ante la duda que las dos portadoras de los elementos tenían.

—Vaya, quieres decir que ella se encarga de que todos los sirvientas de la princesa cumplan con su trabajo— dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Así es, su deber es encargarse de controlar a cada sirviente de la realeza, ver que todos cumplan con sus deberes, y si alguno de ellos no lo cumple o se revela, la culpa recae en ella, ya que se supone que su deber es entrenar a cada sirviente a realizar su labor, y ella se encarga de despedir a ese poni que no sirve para esas labores— confeso la violonchelista asombrando a las portadoras de los elementos. —Pero no todas las matriarcas o patriarcas son así, algunos son considerados y les dan otra oportunidad a esos sirvientas, pero otros deciden dar punto final a ese problema— término de decir la poni de crin negra.

—Sin duda alguna ese trabajo es complicado, creo que inclusive más que cosechar manzanas— comento la Apple al saber lo complicado que era el trabajo de esa poni.

—No, cada trabajo resulta complicado pero no imposible de realizar, la cuestión es el motivo del porque los ponis lo realizan, por qué ellos lo realizan— corrigió la Melody con seriedad. —Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos señorita Applejack, señorita Rainbow Dash— se despidió la poni de crin negra que se alejaba de las portadoras de los elementos.

—Bueno, yo también tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos— se despidió la poni de crin rubia.

—Yo también, no vemos otro día— dijo la pegaso que se fue volando. Naruto y Snowflake ya habían abordado el tren, y ahora estaban en camino a Canterlot para seguir con sus labores.

—Joven Naruto ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?— hablo la poni de crin rosada al rubio.

—Seguro— respondió el ninja con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo perdió su brazo derecho?— pregunto la yegua al ninja que quito su sonrisa, para poner una sonrisa melancólica. Snowflake vio el cambio de expresión del rubio. —Perdóneme joven Naruto, no era mi intención— se disculpó la potra.

—No, no te preocupes de nada— dijo el rubio que solo suspiro, y fijaba su vista en la yegua. En estos momentos apreciaba que el vagón en el que iban estaba vacío, y solo ellos dos eran los únicos en ese lugar. Así comenzó a contarle sobre el inicio de la guerra y porque motivos empezó, la aparición de Madara, la extracción de Kurama, la traición de Zetsu negro y la aparición de Kaguya, la ayuda que Hagoromo le dio, la ayuda de Sasuke y su traición, y por último, la pelea final que tuvo con el último Uchiha donde se suponía que debieron de morir los dos. —Debido a ese ataque, fue que perdí mi brazo derecho, aunque se suponía que los dos debimos de morir, solo él lo hizo. En pocas palabras, perdí mi brazo cuando asesine a mi mejor amigo— término de decir el ninja a la poni que en todo momento se mantuvo en silencio oyendo parte de la historia del ninja.

—Sin duda es algo que a nadie le gustaría que le pasara. Pero es sin duda sorprendente que a pesar de todo eso, hoy en día sonría y viva esta segunda oportunidad, es sin duda alguna sorprendente joven Naruto, es digno de admirar— comento la yegua haciendo que Naruto se pusiera rojo de vergüenza al escuchar esas palabras de la poni de crin rosa.

—Jejeje... no es para tanto, es algo que acepte y que con ayuda de las chicas he aprendido a tomarlo mejor, la verdad, es que me alegro mucho de haberlas conocidas a todas, me alegra haber venido a este mundo, es alegre estar aquí. Y debo admitir que mi vida es demasiado divertida gracias a ellas— confeso el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé joven Naruto, en su ojos se nota el brillo cada vez que habla de ellas— comento Snowflake al rubio que solo sonrió apenado. —Parece que ya vamos a llegar— dijo la yegua que por las ventanas del tren podía ver la estación de Canterlot.

—Sí, parece que el tiempo paso rápido mientras platicamos— declaro el rubio, al momento que el tren frenaba en la estación, y las puertas se abrían. —Bien, vamos al castillo— ordeno el rubio que solo recibió un "si" de parte de la yegua. En todo el trayecto al castillo, el rubio y la sirvienta se dedicaron a hablar de cosas triviales, y gracias a eso no sintieron el paso del tiempo, y al llegar al castillo, cada uno tomo rumbo diferente, Snowflake a la cocina, y el shinobi a su cuarto para dejar el brazo. Naruto ya estaba en la puerta de su cuarto, y sin perder tiempo entro.

— **¡Rasengan!**— Naruto se quedó quieto al momento que abrió la puerta, tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al ver la escena que se llevaba a cabo enfrente suyo.

Y es que delante de él se encontraba Lyra que usaba una de sus camisas y un pantalón, mientras que en su casco tenía un globo celeste, y en su frente tenía un pedazo de papel con el dibujo del símbolo de Konoha mal hecho y además de llevar una peluca rubia. La unicornio estaba petrificada en su lugar, con su casco derecho extendido que tenía un globo celeste, ella esperaba que Naruto volviera tarde, así que decidió jugar un poco a ser un ninja, y como Naruto le había contado sobre su carrera shinobi, decidió jugar que ella era como Naruto. Pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, poco a poco comenzó a girar su cuello hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Naruto, cuando fijo su vista en el rubio, este solo jalo la puerta hacia el para cerrar la puerta del cuarto, y se dio la vuelta.

—"_¿Qué diablos les pasa a todos hoy?_"— pensó el ninja que se alejaba de su cuarto.

**=====Time Skip=====.**

—Bueno, esto sin duda es un retraso— declaro el rubio con enojo y estrés al ver que una de las muestras que contenían una muestra de su sangre y una muestra de la mezcla para hacer su brazo, había creado unas ramas de madera que estaban formando un pequeño árbol.

—Esto no puede ser, hace dos días las muestras no mostraban anormalidad alguna, todo parecía estar bien— dijo Lyra que analizaba las formulas y miraba los resultados en la computadora.

—Tsk... hay que reformular la combinación, algo en mi sangre o en la mezcla debe estar mal, puede que dejamos un cabo suelto, debe haber algo que no notamos, algo que se nos pasó por alto— enojado era poco para definir el estado del rubio en estos momentos, quería tirar todas las cosas, además de sentir impotencia al ver que ese tubo de ensayo estaba roto y con un árbol creciendo.

—No logro entenderlo, las pruebas preliminares que habíamos hecho antes no mostraron irregularidades— declaro la yegua que no podía comprender que había causado tal cosa.

—Sí, pero no habíamos inyectado una gran cantidad de sangre como lo hicimos ahora, creo que ese es el problema, debemos encontrar una forma para que esto no pase cuando me implante la prótesis, si no podría ocurrir un desastre— confeso el rubio que suspiro con cansancio al ver que tendrían que volver a crear una fórmula para que la mezcla se fusione bien con el ADN del shinobi.

—De nuevo tendremos que pasar días tratando de mezclar tu ADN con la mezcla— dijo Lyra que suspiro con cansancio al ver que debían empezar de cero.

—Bueno, lo mejor será empezar ahora— ordenó el Uzumaki que agarro el tubo de ensayo y lo tiraba a un bote de basura. —Sigamos entonces— declaro el ninja agarraba un tubo de ensayo en el cual metía una muestra de las celulas de Hashirama.

—Bien, empecemos— declaro Lyra que se sentaba al lado del rubio.

Mientras tanto.

—Dime Kitty, ¿los guardias tienen preparado el bunker para mañana?— pregunto Celestia a su asistente personal, la cual era una pegaso de crin y cola café, de cuero café claro y ojos negros, ella llevaba lentes además de una blusa blanca y sobre esta un chaleco negro.

—Si su majestad, solo queda que usted autorice que todos los machos vayan a resguardarse— respondió la pegaso a la pregunta de su superior.

—Bien, envía el memorándum a cada alcalde de los pueblos informando que mañana a las cuatro de la tarde llegaran los carruajes para recogerlos, y envíale una carta a mi querida alumna Twilight Sparkle que le diga al pequeño Spike que se prepare para la pijamada anual, ¿entendido?— le pregunto Celestia a su asistente que había apuntado todo en su tablero.

—Entendido su majestad, regresare pronto— se despidió la yegua que salió de la oficina de la princesa Celestia.

— ¡Guardias!— llamo Celestia a sus soldados, al momento que un pegaso de crin y cola azul, y cuero anaranjado entraba a la oficina de la princesa del sol.

—Sí su majestad— dijo el pegaso que se arrodillaba.

—Preparen los carruajes para mañana, quiero que todo macho se subo a ellos, no olviden a ninguno, eso incluye a los niños, no quiero que ocurra algún desastre ¿entendido?— pregunto son seriedad la princesa del sol que solo se dedicaba a firmar y revisar cada papel que tenía en frente suyo.

—Entendido su majestad— respondió el pegaso.

—Bien, puedes irte— ordenó la alicornio a su soldado que se despidió de su princesa, y salió de la habitación.

—Porque tengo la sensación de que estoy olvidando algo— dijo en voz baja la hermana mayor de la princesa de la luna, que solo seguía firmando y revisando cada documento. —Bueno, no creo que sea algo importante— comento Celestia que solo siguió con su trabajo.

Naruto y Lyra se mantuvieron todo el día tratando de encontrar el fallo en la formula, a pesar de que las muestras habían demostrado tener compatibilidad antes, ahora debían de reformular todo para averiguar que se les había pasado por alto. Algo debieron omitir, además de que tuvieron que encontrar la forma correcta de combinar su ADN con la mezcla, para evitar que un árbol naciera del cuerpo del rubio, sin duda eso era algo que ninguno quería que llegara a pasar.

—Ah, esto se está volviendo pesado— comento el rubio que se agarraba el pelo al ver que todas las formulas daban el mismo resultado, todas demostraban no poseer alguna falla, pero aun no sabían cómo era posible que a pesar de no mostrar alguna anormalidad, pudo crear ramas de la anterior muestra.

—Ah, no logro comprender que estamos omitiendo en esto, todo demuestra ser factible y no demostrar anormalidades, pero con todas las combinaciones que hemos hecho, todo da un mismo resultado, ser cien por ciento perfecta y segura. A pesar de que es capaz de crear un árbol en tu interior— dijo Lyra con pesimismo que no comprendía porque a pesar de que las formulas daban un resultado confiable y seguro, aún seguía demostrando al final ese factor de crear un árbol de la nada.

—Maldición... creo que mejor le pedimos ayuda a Twilight, aunque después se hará difícil hacer que deje el proyecto— declaro el rubio con cansancio al instante que bostezaba. — ¿Qué hora es?— pregunto el rubio que miraba el reloj que se encontraba sobre la entrada de la puerta.

—Ya es más de media noche, que rápido pasa el tiempo— dijo Lyra que bostezaba por haber trabajado todo el día. —Será mejor que dejemos de trabajar por ahora, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir. Después de todo, mañana debes irte— comento Lyra, al momento que Naruto se extrañaba por eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres con irte?— pregunto el ninja a la yegua.

—Vamos, no te hagas el tonto, sabes exactamente de lo que hablo— hablo Lyra con seriedad al ninja que no sabía realmente de lo que hablaba la poni, pero tratar de discutir con ella ahora no sería nada bueno, todos los ponis, principalmente las yeguas tenían la mala costumbre de ser tercas, así que solo decidió seguirle la corriente a la unicornio.

—Ok, ok, comprendo. Pero que no se te olvide venir mañana, creo que me quedare toda la noche— respondió el ninja con serenidad, al momento que escuchaba una risa pequeña que provenia de la yegua.

—No seas tontito, recuerda que mañana se preparan todos para el "Día A", nos vemos dentro de dos días, adiós— se despidió la yegua del ninja que solo miraba extrañado a la poni.

—Lo mejor será que siga trabajando en esto, sea lo que sea que pase mañana, será mejor que le pida ayuda a Twilight después, por el momento tratare de averiguar que pasa aquí, cuida la puerta Yoko— ordenó el portador del Rinnegan a su pequeña zorrita que solo asintió con la cabeza, al momento que se ponía enfrente de la puerta, mientras que Naruto simplemente se recostaba en la mesa.

**=====Al día siguiente=====.**

—Todos listo princesa Celestia, los carruajes fueron enviados ya a los pueblos cercanos, y se les aviso a aquellos que se encuentran lejos del reino y de los bunker, que deben enviar a cada poni del sexo masculino a fuertes o minas que sean actas para resguardarse— declaro con seriedad la asistente personal de la princesa del sol.

—Bien, supongo que cada poni de Canterlot, y de los pueblos aledaños está informado que deben abordar los carruajes para su protección. Así como que los niños solo están informados que van a una fiesta de pijamadas— dijo Celestia con seriedad a su asistente.

—Como ordeno princesa Celestia, hemos creado un lugar para los niños y otro para las niñas, los pequeños solo están enterados de que van a una fiesta, así como que los adultos van a una también— aclaro Kitty a su majestad.

—Bien, no queremos que ningún poni de sexo masculino se quede aquí, ya casi se acerca la hora, pronto empezara el frenesí— dijo con seriedad Celestia que miraba el cielo por la ventana de su oficina. —Dime ¿le avisaron a Naruto acerca de esto?— pregunto la princesa del sol a la pegaso.

—Por lo que tengo entendí se le aviso ayer en la noche al joven Naruto acerca de esto— respondió la pegaso a la pregunta de su soberana.

—Bien, entonces no habrá problema alguno, aún no sabemos si esto afectara a Naruto, y lo mejor será que se vaya de aquí para evitar problemas— respondió Celestia que suspiro, al momento que un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. —Parece que poco a poco se va haciendo presente— comento la hermana mayor de Luna.

—Lo sé su majestad, ya está empezando— afirmo la pegaso que también tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

**=====Time Skip=====.**

—Vaya, no debí haberme quedado en esta pose— comento con dolor el ninja que poco a poco comenzó a ponerse recto, luego de haber dormido sobre esa mesa, claro que no dudo en decir una que otra maldición por el dolor de espalda que sentía ahora. — ¿Qué hora será?— pregunto a la nada el sucesor de Kaguya que miraba el reloj. — ¡¿Diez y media?! Maldición, dormí casi un día completo, y lo peor de todo es que no avance nada, pero al menos logre encontrar el problema— respondió el ninja que se levantó, apagaba la computadora y guardaba todas las muestras en una especie de refrigerador que tenía la puerta transparente dejando ver los vasos de ensayo con la sangre y muestras de la masa para crear su brazo.

—Vamos Yoko, vamos a dormir a nuestro cuarto— ordenó Naruto a la zorrita que con agilidad y fuerza, dio un salto para caer sobre la cabeza el ninja. Naruto abrió la puerta, al momento que apagaba la luz de la habitación y cerraba el cuarto. Comenzó a subir las gradas hasta que llego a la salida, abrió la puerta y la cerro, para comenzar a caminar por ese gran pasillo con dirección a su cuarto.

—Qué noche más tranquila, ¿no lo crees Yoko?— pregunto el oji-azul a la zorrita que iba dormida. —Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a Kurama, solo hace falta que hables y que seas una Tsundere— bromeo el ninja que solo tenía una sonrisa melancólica al recordar a su bijuu. —Sí, solo eso te falta— dijo el ninja que suspiro con tristeza al recordar a esa tonta y enorme bola de pelos.

Naruto estaba concentrado pensando en Kurama, sin darse cuenta que en las sombras se miraban varios ojos que lo seguían. El Uzumaki llego a su cuarto, entro y encendió la luz, cerró la puerta con pasador para evitar que Lyra entre y trate de examinar su cuerpo por completo, el día que se quedó a dormir en su cuarto, no hubo tanto problema ya que Lyra se encontraba agotada, pero había veces en las que la yegua trataba de entrar a su cuarto para examinarlo desnudo, quería examinar su anatomía por completo, lo bueno, es que solo Lyra se atrevería a hacer eso, solo ella haría algo como eso. El Uzumaki se quitó su camisa al momento que la tiraba por el ducto que llevaba a la lavandería, y entro al baño para darse una buena ducha antes de dormir. Luego de media hora, el ninja salía del baño, se puso su ropa para dormir que consistía en un panst negro y una camisa blanca.

—Bueno, lo mejor será dormirnos Yoko, mañana debemos seguir con el experimento— ordeno el ninja a su mascota que dio un pequeño ladrido como si dijera "está bien" al ninja que solo apago la luz y se tiraba a los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el episodio de la semana, como pudieron ver surgieron inconvenientes en la creación del brazo de Naruto, el ninja tuvo una charla con la grifo, y el episodio que algunos esperaban ya viene, y la creación de una armadura para que el rubio viaje a toda Equestria. Si alguno piensa que meteré a Gilda para el harem del rubio, lamento decirles que no sera así, lamento romper sus ilusiones, pero tengo planes para ella y otros personajes, solo esperen. Tampoco hice larga esa parte de la pelea de Gilda con Fluttershy, o mejor dicho, el maltrato que la grifo le dio a la pobre pegaso, bueno, pasaron muchas cosas interesante en este capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y como dije, espero sus reviews, y les agradecería que recomienden este fic a otros amig s que les agrade esta combinación. Otra cosa, estoy en el proceso de un prologo de un nuevo fanfic, solo que este no es de MLP y Naruto, este es más solo de un manga con Naruto, veré si lo publico o al menos terminar de hacer el prologo, y publicarlo y ver que pasa, y también he tenido la idea de crear otro fic en donde todo suceda mayormente en el mundo de Naruto, ya sea que las chicas aparezcan en el mundo de Naruto, o lo típico que Naruto llegue a invocar ponis :v. De cualquier forma, estoy pensando en hacer esas ideas reales, pero bueno, por ahora solo me estoy enfocando en hacer bien esta historia. Sin otra cosa que decir, me despido y espero que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche dependiendo del lugar donde vivan. Suerte en todo. Adiós.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, como les prometi aquí tienen el capítulo "especial" que hace tiempo dije que haría, y aquí lo tienen, espero y les guste, y de nueva cuenta, deberan esperar casi un mes para otro capítulo, debo decirles que esta primera temporada esta a punto de llegar a su final, y que a partir de la segunda pasaran cosas más interesantes, pero, los últimos capítulos de esta temporada tendran algo de accion, y no me refiero a la accion de rango +18, me refiero a pequeñas peleas, también estaba pensando en publicar un omake de como Naruto conoció a Vinyl y Octavia, ya que todos saben como se conocieron los demás, menos de como Naruto conocio a las dos artistas, pero bueno, ya veremos como le va a la serie y lo pensare, quiero decir que la razón del porque siempre tengo un capítulo, es porque cuando tengo tiempo libre dejo que mi mente se libere, y comienzo a escribir, y ahora mi tiempo libre es limitado, así que aprovecho al maximo para crear un buen capítulo, aunque a veces cuesta, y mucho. Bueno, sin más que decir los dejo con el episodio "especial", por cierto, espero y les guste, porque hay una sorpresa 7u7. bien, sin más preambulos el siguiente capítulo. !CORRE VIDEO!.**

* * *

Capítulo 12.

Otro día empezaba en Equestria, como siempre, el cielo brillaba por el sol, y los pájaros cantaban para despertar a todos aquellos que aún seguían durmiendo en sus camas, pero este no era el caso para el ninja, el Uzumaki se levantó con pesadez de su cama, al instante que bostezaba mientras se tallaba su ojo izquierdo, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes y cara, a los pocos minutos salió del baño con una toalla secándose la cara.

—Buenos días Yoko— saludo el ninja al ver a su mascota sentada sobre su cama.

—Kon, Kon kon kon, kokokokon, kokonko— ladro la zorrita al ninja que levanto su ceja derecha por lo que dijo la zorra.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que sientes algo raro hoy?— pregunto el ninja con duda por lo que dijo su mascota.

—KoKon, konkoko— ladro con más fuerza Yoko.

—No entiendo ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que hueles algo extraño? Yo no huelo nada— Naruto estaba extrañado por la actitud, y lo que su mascota decía, Yoko le estaba advirtiendo de que no saliera del cuarto, que había algo malo afuera. —Mira, ahora la verdad no quiero discutir contigo ya que me duele la cabeza y la espalda, así que te pido por favor, que si vas a ladrar todo el tiempo mejor te quedas aquí y te traigo tu comida ¿Qué decides?— pregunto Naruto a su mascota que solo se dio media vuelta al momento que usaba su cola como si fuera un látigo y daba un golpe al aire.

—Oh, ¿Así que ahora estas enojada conmigo?— pregunto el rubio que no recibió respuesta alguna de la zorrita que no le prestaba atención al rubio. —Bueno, cuando dejes esos berrinches tuyo podrás ir a la cocina para que te de comer, solo hasta que te disculpes jovencita— declaro Naruto con seriedad, se dirigió a la puerta y salía del cuarto, no sin antes dejarle una abertura de salida a su mascota. — ¿Y ahora qué diablos le pasa a esa zorra?— pregunto el rubio a la nada, pero dejo eso aun lado, tenía hambre, mucha hambre. Y ahora su destino era la cocina, necesitaba comer algo para poder trabajar y poder solucionar el problema de la formula.

Naruto comenzó a ver todo el castillo, por alguna razón sentía un aíre pesado y algo le decía que estaba en peligro, quizás Yoko tenía razón y algo malo estaba pasando en estos momento, pero aun así, algo también le estaba diciendo que no tenía de que preocuparse, que todo estaba bien, con ese mar de sentimientos el rubio siguió su camino hacia la cocina, vio la puerta, la abrió y entraba a ese cuarto.

— ¡Buenos días Naruto-Sama!— fue la bienvenida que todas las sirvientas del castillo le daban al ninja. Naruto se sorprendió por la repentina bienvenida, mientras miraba que cada yegua se encontraba en esa enorme cocina.

—Bu-Buenos días— devolvió el saludo Naruto que estaba extrañado de ver que todas las sirvientas estaban en fila viéndolo detenidamente, esto sin duda lo estaba incomodando mucho. Se dirigió a la nevera, pero antes de que la abriera una unicornio se puso delante de él mientras le daba una sonrisa al ninja.

— ¿Acaso desea algo Naruto-Sama?— pregunto esa unicornio, si mal no recordaba Naruto, esta unicornio se llamaba Nene.

—Sí, solo quiero prepararme un sándwich— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver como la yegua no dejaba de sonreír.

— ¿No desea que le prepare otra cosa Naruto-Sama? Un sándwich no es suficiente para alimentarlo bien— comento otra yegua, una poni terrestre que se había puesto en frente del ninja.

—No, con eso está bien, solo con un sándwich basta— respondió Naruto mientras mantenía esa sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Sí mejor le preparamos algo más sano y que lo llene?— propuso una pegaso que tenía una gran sonrisa, al momento que todas sonreían con más amplitud.

—N-No se molesten, solo con ese emparedado estoy bien— alejo el rubio ante la idea que las potras tenían.

—No Naruto-Sama. Nosotras estamos para servirle y complacer todos sus caprichos, pero me temo, que esta vez deberá dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo. Así que sígame al comedor real mientras mis compañeras le preparan su comida— dijo con voz de mando, una unicornio de crin y cola café, y de cuero café claro, al ninja que solo sintió como la ala de una pegaso se posaba en su espalda.

—Mi compañera tiene razón Naruto-Sama, síganos por favor— declaro la pegaso que comenzó a empujar al ninja.

—N-No, les dijo que con el emparedado estoy bien, no deben tomarse tantas molestias— decía Naruto mientras trataba de evitar que esa pegaso lo empujara.

—Tonterías Naruto-Sama, solo vayamos al comedor, nosotras tres le haremos compañía mientras espera su comida— ahora una poni terrestre empujaba al rubio que trataba de evitar ser arrastrado por esa dos ponis.

—Así es, nosotras le haremos compañía— afirmo la unicornio que con su magia agarraba el brazo del ninja para hacerlo caminar, mientras que Naruto solo tenía un mal presentimiento de esto. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto como esas tres yeguas voltearon a ver a sus compañeras, y les sacaban la lengua como si les dijeran "perdedoras" mientras que las otras potras solo miraban con enojo como se llevaban a su Naruto-Sama.

Naruto estaba sentado en la silla principal del comedor, el cual pertenecía a Celestia. Le extrañaba no ver a ninguna de las dos princesas en el comedor ¿Acaso era demasiado tarde? Miro el reloj que se encontraba posado arriba de la puerta de entrada de la cocina, y noto que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, a esta hora las dos princesas deberían estar en el comedor a punto de desayunar. Un gran silencio sepulcral era el que dominaba en ese cuarto, mientras Naruto solo esperaba su desayuno, y el hecho de que detrás de él se encontraban las tres yeguas que seguían sonriendo ampliamente no ayudaba mucho, ya comenzaba a tener miedo al sentir la respiración de las yeguas en su cuello, trago en seco al sentir como las potras lo estaban olfateando como si fueran perros.

—Naruto-Sama ¿Alguna vez le han dicho lo bien que huele?— pregunto la unicornio al ninja que se tensó al oír eso.

— ¿O lo hermoso que es con ese cabello rebelde?— Naruto comenzó a sudar al sentir como la pegaso masajeaba la espalda del humano.

—Lo guapo, y hermoso que es cuando sonríe— Naruto estaba asustado mientras tragaba en seco, y es que la poni terrestre le dijo eso al rubio con una voz demasiado dulce y que marcaba lujuria a más no poder.

— ¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes tres?— pregunto Snowflake que salía de la cocina, al momento que las tres yeguas se apartaban del rubio. —Vuelvan a la cocina en estos momentos, y no salgan hasta que se los ordene— ordeno la poni de crin rosada a las tres sirvientas que solo dijeron "Si señora" antes de irse y dejar al rubio y a la yegua solos.

—Gracias a dios que viniste Snowflake, algo raro le pasa a esas tres yeguas, parecen locas ¡Una de ellas me toco el trasero cuando veníamos para acá!— exclamo el rubio con histeria a su amiga que nada más se posó a la par del ninja.

—No se preocupe Naruto-Sama, todo estará bien— fue lo único que dijo la yegua al rubio que se extrañó al oír como lo llamo Snowflake. Solo suspiro y dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, Naruto solo oía el pisar de las yeguas que le traían la comida, levanto la cabeza y suspiraba, al fin traían su comida, estaba realmente hambriento.

—Espero y lo disfrutes— dijo la yegua al rubio que solo vio como la unicornio que le traía la comida la ponía en frente suyo.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció Naruto al momento que destapaba la bandeja. Su cara cambio y ahora tenía un tic en su ceja derecha, su comida era una torta de huevo con arroz, un platillo del mundo ninja que había preparado una vez y que solo Snowflake y las diosas habían comido, aunque era simple prepararlo, solo ellas tres sabían cómo hacerlo, pero ese no era el motivo del porque ahora tenía un tic en su ceja derecha, sobre su platillo estaba dibujado un corazón que estaba hecho con salsa kétchup, y dentro de este estaba su nombre y el de las dos princesas.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso no le gusta Naruto-Sama?— Naruto se puso pálido al reconocer de quien era esa voz.

— ¿Acaso hay algo malo en ello Naruto-Sama?— el Uzumaki solo trago en seco al momento que miraba para el lado derecho, y como esperaba era Celestia la que le había hablado, trago en seco de nuevo y miro a su izquierda, encontrando a Luna.

— ¿Acaso no le gusto nuestra comida Naruto-Sama?— dijeron al unisonó las dos princesas que ahora se habían puesto delante del rubio que se sorprendió al ver a las dos princesas vistiendo un traje de sirvienta estilo lolita gotica, y con medias de red en sus cascos traseros, las dos princesas llevaban el pelo recogido, mientras un mechón tapaba su ojo derecho.

(Nt: Les dejare un enlace para que se hagan la idea, la dejare al final de este capítulo, así que les sugiero saltar hasta el final si desean ver el traje que utilizan, o solo busquen en el traductor "princesa luna maid" la primera imagen que es deberia salir es de Celestia con dicho traje)

Naruto suspiro y exhalo, alejo el plato de comida y se levantaba de la silla, no sabía que ocurría, pero esto se estaba volviendo demasiado extraño, su objetivo era escapar. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió las pezuñas de las princesas en sus hombros, vio como Snowflake se había subido a la mesa y tirado el plato de comida para un lado, sin embargo, no podía ver la cara de la nodriza, volteo a ver a las dos princesas pero era lo mismo, no podía ver sus rostros, ya que estos eran cubiertos por su crin.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— preguntaron las tres yeguas con una voz lúgubre, Naruto comenzó a sudar al sentir el aura asesina que las potras desprendía.

—No puedes irte aún, no antes de hacernos felices— Naruto solo vio como la poni de crin rosada tocaba su mejilla derecha con su casco, al momento que levantaba su rostro. Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que la los ojos de la poni ya no eran azules, ahora eran rosados y en su rostro había un gran sonrojo en cada mejilla, mientras que de su boca caían gotas de baba, su respiración era entrecortada mientras sonreía.

—Así es Naruto-Sama, no se ira de aquí hasta que estemos felices— Celestia y Luna comenzaron a pasar sus alas por el cuerpo del Uzumaki. Naruto solo sentía las caricias que las princesas le daban, al momento que estas dos besaban las mejillas del ninja que ahora estaba rojo como un tomate, debía encontrar una forma rápida de salir de ese lugar, una forma rápida y sencilla.

—Adiós— fue lo único que dijo Naruto que desapareció de entre medio de las yeguas, que solo vieron como Naruto aparecía del otro lado del comedor.

— ¡Atrápenlo!— ordeno Celestia al instante que las demás sirvientas aparecían con la misma expresión que Celestia, Luna y Snowflake. Todas y cada una de ellas tenían los ojos rosados y con un sonrojo en su cara, mientras sonreían de forma lasciva y lujuriosa.

—Ok, todas estén tranquilas, estoy seguro de que si se calman, podre encontrar alguna cura para lo que les pasa, pero necesito que cooperen— decía el ninja que retrocedía al ver como todas las yegua caminaban hacia él.

—Oh, no te preocupes de nada, hay una cura para esto, veras Naruto. Esto es solo una temporada que llamamos "Día A", ¿sabes que es el "Día A"?— pregunto Celestia al ninja que trago en seco al momento que negaba con la cabeza.

—El "Día A" es por la temporada de A-PA-RE-A-MI-EN-TO— Naruto se puso pálido al escuchar como Luna dijo eso, trago en seco al saber eso, no tenía que ser genio para saber lo que significaba la palabra "apareamiento".

—Y solo se puede curar, si tenemos relaciones sexuales con un macho— dijo Snowflake a Naruto que comenzó a llorar internamente mientras se maldecía a sí mismo, en los libros de la historia de Equestria siempre mencionaban un tal "Día A", siempre le llamo la atención ese día, pero siempre se le olvidaba preguntarle a Luna o Celestia acerca de eso, y ahora. Como si fuera una maldita broma del destino, averiguaría que era ese día.

—Pero espera, no hay ningún potro por aquí o en toda Equestria en estos momentos, todos están escondidos, pero eso no es un problema este año. Porque te tenemos a ti— la sonrisa con la que dijo eso Celestia, y la que poseían las otras yeguas solo tuvieron un resultado en el rubio. Naruto se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta del comedor y solo dio media vuelta mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y les dedicaba una sonrisa a las yeguas.

—Adiós— y al terminar de decir eso, Naruto salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡No dejen que escape!— grito Celestia que comenzó a correr detrás del ninja, claro que las otras yeguas decidieron seguir los pasos de su gobernante y todas comenzaron a correr detrás del ninja.

—"_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Si me atrapan estoy muerto! ¡¿Por qué diablos estas cosas me tienen que pasar a mí?!_"— pensó el ninja que corría para salvar su trasero.

— ¡No puedes huir Naruto! ¡Cerramos todas las puertas y ventanas del castillo para que no escapes! ¡Pronto serás nuestro!— grito Celestia al ninja que maldigo al saber que todas las salidas estaban cerradas.

— ¡No te resistas! ¡Solo déjate atrapar y pronto estarás en el cielo! ¡Lo disfrutaras!— grito Luna con una enorme sonrisa de lujuria en su rostro.

— ¡Nunca!— respondió Naruto que giraba a la izquierda para evitar chocar contra una pared.

Una odisea había comenzado en el castillo de las princesas, Naruto corría por todos lados tratando de evitar que las yeguas lujuriosas lo atraparan y lo obligaran a tener sexo. El solo pensar en eso hacía que se sonrojara al pensar en tener relaciones con las yeguas, es decir, son mujeres en términos científicos, pero ellas eran yeguas, eran animales y el un humano. Tener ese tipo de relación con alguna de ellas no sería bien visto, dejo de correr para recuperar aire, volteo a ver detrás de él para ver si las yeguas lo seguían, y para su suerte, no había señal alguna de ellas.

— ¿Por qué diablos me tienen que pasar estas cosas? ¿Solo espero que esto no afecte a todas? Aunque si dijo que es solo una temporada eh de suponer que afecta a todas— hablo el ninja que se quitaba el sudor de su frente. —No, no creo eso, de seguro esto ha de ser una broma de parte de Luna y Celestia. Sí, estoy seguro que es eso— se trataba de convencer a sí mismo el rubio. —Ahora ¿Dónde diablos estoy?— pregunto el shinobi que miraba por todos lados, no conocía esta parte del castillo.

El Uzumaki solo caminaba por ese gran pasillo que tenía varias armaduras en cada lado del pasillo, además de tener muchos manteles que colgaban del techo. En algunos se podía observar a Celestia y en otros a Luna, en otros estaban las dos juntas junto a los elementos de la armonía, en otros se mostraba a las dos princesas peleando junto a ese ser llamado Discord, en otros se miraba que peleaban contra un unicornio negro que llevaba una armadura, en otro donde peleaban con una sombra con ojos, y en unos que peleaban contra lo que parecían ser ponis negros con ojos de bichos y alas de moscas, y en una donde peleaban contra un unicornio negro y con hoyos en sus cascos. En cada una de esas mantas podía observar los logros que las princesas han tenido a lo largo de su vida, sin duda alguna eran fabulosas. Sin embargo ahora en ese estado le daban mucho miedo, siguió caminando tratando de buscar alguna salida o un lugar donde pueda estar seguro de las yeguas, pero se había perdido, odiaba vivir en ese enorme castillo en estos momentos. Así estuvo por unos minutos, buscando una salida o lugar donde esconderse, hasta que encontró el cuarto de Celestia, el ninja dudo unos segundo si entrar o no al cuarto de la princesa, ya que si entraba sin su permiso podría tener algún problema con la princesa, aunque por otra parte ahora ella era una loca yegua que solo quería tener sexo con él. No lo pensó dos veces al momento que entraba a su cuarto.

—En este lugar debe haber una salida, algún ducto de ventilación o una ventana— dijo Naruto que comenzó a buscar por todo el cuarto alguna ventana o ducto de ventilación.

Naruto comenzó a revisar por todo el cuarto de Celestia, reviso su closet donde solo encontró vestidos, batas, herraduras, coronas y las pecheras de metal que siempre carga, reviso su baño donde tampoco encontró nada, nada más que miles de botes de shampoo, lociones y cremas, además de varias toallas y muchos espejos en su baño. Pero en el momento que revisaba el baño de Celestia, la propietaria de dicha habitación había entrado acompañada de su hermana menor.

—Aquí esta, y es solo nuestro— dijo en voz baja Luna con una gran sonrisa a su hermana.

—Lo sé, ahora solo hay que tomarlo desprevenido, y cuando menos lo espere, estará gritando nuestros nombres— apoyo Celestia que estaba ciega de lujuria al igual que Luna. Las dos alicornios usaron su magia para subir al techo y así evitar ser atrapadas por el rubio.

—Maldición, a este paso me tendré que quedar encerrado en está habitación por un tiempo— declaro el rubio con estrés al ver que no había alguna salida. —Bueno, tendré que ver si encuentro alguna salida en otro cuarto— dijo Naruto que se dirigió a la puerta para salir del cuarto, en ese momento las dos princesas bajaron del techo posicionándose detrás del rubio que trato de abrir la puerta, pero esta se cerró inmediatamente. —Oh mierda— dijo en voz baja el Uzumaki que se dio la vuelta al momento que cuatro herraduras salieron volando, cada una atrapo una extremidad del rubio, salvo que una de las cuatro termino yendo a su cuello debido a la falta de su brazo derecho.

—Por fin eres nuestro, ahora no podrás escapar de nosotros— comento Luna que se acercaba junto a Celestia al ninja que trataba de liberarse del agarre de las princesas.

—No te resistas, veras que nos la pasaremos demasiado bien— afirmo Celestia que pasaba su casco por el pecho del ninja, mientras que Luna lo pasaba por las caderas del ninja mientras daba pequeños roces en la entrepierna del ninja que tenía la cara roja.

—Por favor Celestia, Luna. Paren con esta broma, ya se han excedido esto debe termi...— el rubio no termino de hablar ya que Celestia le había plantado un beso al ninja que abrió los ojos a mas no poder al sentir los labios de Celestia, el beso duro unos 15 segundo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Luna le planto un beso al ninja que solo sentía los labios de Luna presionando los suyos. Cerros los ojos con fuerza, esto estaba realmente mal, esto apestaba mucho, esto no debería ser así.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe mostrando el Rinnegan, solo que este tenía una coma en cada lado, y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba atravesando la puerta, cayó al suelo de espalda con pesadez, al notar como las princesas abrían la puerta se levantó y comenzó a correr por su vida de nuevo, no quería saber cómo diablos atravesó la puerta, solo quería encontrar una salida. Se llevó su mano izquierda hacia sus labios, todavía sentía el sabor de la boca de Celestia y Luna, para ser sinceros estaba seguro que si cualquier poni hubiera visto eso, se volvería celoso de ver cómo era besado por las princesas, pero él ahora estaba confundido, ya antes había besado, o mejor dicho, ya antes lo habían besado a la fuerza, pero todas habían sido mujeres, ya que aquellos que tuvo con Sasuke sin duda fueron un juego de Kami-sama, pero esos no contaban para nada, solo los que Sara, Ryuuzetsu, Fūka, Amaru e Isaribi, pero ellas eran mujeres, no yeguas. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, si no pensaba en ellas como yeguas, sentía que era igual que esos besos, estos eran realmente diferentes.

— ¡Ahí esta! ¡Atrápenlo!— fue el grito que una unicornio dio al ver a Naruto, en pocos segundos de nuevo todas las yeguas comenzaron a perseguir al Uzumaki.

El shinobi al ver como las yeguas venían hacia él, decidió usar sus técnicas ninja para esquivarlas e ir a la puerta, estaba seguro que Celestia se enojaría con él, pero su única opción sería romper la puerta, o alguna parte de ella para salir del castillo, salto alto para poder pegarse a la pared, claro que al hacerlo asombro a las potras que solo miraban al ninja caminar de cabeza. Sin duda alguna el escapar de las yeguas fue era difícil, Naruto volvió al suelo pero ese momento, como si fuera una broma de Kami-sama, las dos princesas aparecieron delante del ninja, Naruto se sorprendió de ver a las dos alicornios, pero no podía subir al techo y escapar, así que su única opción fue ir de frente y no detener el paso.

—"_Vamos, vamos, vamos, vuélvete intangible, por favor, vuélvete intangible_"— pedía el rubio, Naruto cerró los ojos esperando atravesar a las princesas, y para su suerte, termino atravesando a las princesas que solo sintieron al rubio atravesar su cuerpo, y gracias a eso. Las sirvientas chocaron con las princesas que cayeron al suelo junto a las otras potras. Naruto abrió los ojos y volteo para ver atrás, y pudo observar a todas las yeguas tiradas en el piso mientras gruñían de dolor por haber chocado de frente.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo permitir que me atrapen— declaro el ninja de Konoha que volvió a correr para alejarse de las yeguas. —"_No sé cómo diablos puedo hacer esto ahora, pero no debo perder el tiempo, necesito salir de aquí e ir a Ponyville esperando que esto no esté pasando ahí también_"— planeo el oji azul que en minutos llego a la entrada del castillo. No dejo de correr, solo esperaba que pudiera atravesar la puerta, y para su suerte, la atravesó sin mayor problema, después de atravesar la puerta paro en seco recuperando el aíre, a los pocos segundo escucho como las yeguas chocaban con la puerta, se preocupó al oír tremendo golpe que las potras se dieron contra la puerta, acerco su oído derecho a la puerta, para tratar de escuchar la voz de las ponis, así estuvo unos segundos pero luego en frente de su cara salió un casco asustando al rubio que se alejó de la puerta. Naruto estaba asustado, reconoció ese casco, ese casco era de Celestia, el ninja vio como por ese hoyó la princesa del sol lo observaba fijamente, podría jurar que ahora Celestia estaba sonriendo de una forma espeluznante y tétrica.

—Tras él— fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de la princesa del sol por ese hoyó. Naruto trago en seco, cerró los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta, suspiro y abrió los ojos de golpe. En frente de él se encontraban muchas yeguas, y si eso no fuera poco, había más saliendo de entre callejones y bajando de las casas o saliendo de negocios, todas y cada una de ellas tenía una sonrisa lujuriosa y los mismos ojos rosados y con un sonrojo en el rostro. El Uzumaki cerró los ojos, suspiro hasta inflar su pecho y luego exhalo lentamente soltando el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones, sonrió de lado haciendo que todas las yeguas incrementaran su sonrisa, mientras que las puertas del castillo eran abiertas, y las princesas junto a las sirvientas salían con paso lento. Mientras que Naruto solo se dio la vuelta con esa sonrisa que emociono a las princesas y sirvientas, estaba rodeado por completo, no había salida alguna en ese mar de yeguas que solo eran cegadas por la lujuria, sin duda alguna estaba muerto, aunque sería una muerte extraña.

—Lo siento, pero no les será fácil tenerme, nos vemos— se despidió el ninja que había desaparecido de la vista de las yeguas que se asombraron y asustaron al ver que su presa había escapado de su vista.

— ¡Búsquenlo!— grito Celestia con enojo al ver como su "semental" había escapado de sus cascos otra vez. Naruto estaba escondido en el techo de una casa, agradecía el hecho de que la casa tuviera un pequeño cuarto, en donde ahora estaba escondido de todas esas ponis.

—Debo encontrar una forma para salir de aquí, una con la cual no llamar mucho la atención— murmullo el ninja que miraba por un hueco a todas las yeguas de Canterlot buscándolo. Naruto estaba concentrado viendo a las ponis, que no sintió como dos alas se abrían detrás de él, no fue hasta que sintió como esas alas lo abrazaron, y detrás de él salía una yegua de crin y cola de color naranja claro y oscuro, y de cuero amarillo, el ninja se tensó al sentir el tacto de esa pegaso.

— ¿A dónde demonios crees que ibas? ¿Acaso tratabas de escapar?— pregunto la pegaso al oído derecho del ninja.

—Todas están locas por ti, desesperadas buscándote para que las agarres de su melena y les hagas cosas inimaginables para satisfacer su deseo sexual, para hacerlas sentir bien, para que se sientan felices de saber que aún pueden conseguir a cualquier potro, y tú no eres la excepción. Esto es algo que solo pasa una vez al año, es la temporada en la que nosotras buscamos aparearnos, la lujuria nos domina y ciega nuestro juicio, pocas yeguas pueden controlar este instinto, si no es que solo una o dos lo pueden hacer, pero cuando no existe algún potro cerca todo está normal, pero contigo aquí, has hecho que todas pierdan la razón, no importa que no seas un poni, de igual forma, eres macho. Y como todo macho tienes lo necesario para complacernos— Naruto solo trago en seco al escuchar eso, ahora sabía porque Lyra le había dicho que tenía que irse de Canterlot para resguardarse, pensó que no era algo importante, pero ahora estaba en medio de algo realmente malo.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Spitfire, ahora escapa mientras yo las distraigo— la pegaso que se reconoció como Spitfire soltó al rubio que se asombró de ver que esta poni era la primera que no trataba de violarlo.

— ¿Por qué no tratas de forzarme a tener sexo como las otras?— pregunto el ninja a la pegaso que miro de frente al ninja.

—Te dije que hay pocas ponis que logran controlarse, en mi caso soy una de esas yeguas que lo pueden hacer, pero contigo aquí se me está haciendo difícil mantenerme a raya, puede que no seas un potro, pero eres un macho, ahora espera aquí, yo las llevare a otro lado para que logres escapar de Canterlot, trata de ir a un lugar seguro, un lugar donde no haya yeguas, los refugios están demasiado lejos para que llegues ahora, así que tendrás que buscar un lugar donde esconderte hasta que esto pase— ordeno la pegaso al ninja que asintió a las palabras de esa poni.

—Gracias— la pegaso solo le dio una sonrisa al ninja que estaba preocupado de que el plan no funcionara como la pegaso dijo. Spitfire abrió las puertas de ese pequeño cuarto y las cerro rápido para que nadie notara al ninja, Naruto se acercó a la puerta, y por el hoyó que había en la puerta pudo ver como la pegaso volaba hacia la manada de Yeguas, y notaba como ella señalaba la dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba, al momento que todas las yeguas corrian sin chistar o replicar. La pegaso volteo en la dirección del ninja que solo vio como la pegaso asentía con la cabeza dándole entender al rubio que corriera ahora.

Naruto abrió la puerta del cuarto con fuerza y comenzaba a correr para salir de Canterlot, sin embargo, hubo una que otra yegua que aparecía para atrapar al ninja que usaba sus habilidades de shinobi para esquivarlas, si solo tuviera su brazo derecho podría crear miles de clones de sombra para despistar a las yeguas. Debía encontrar un lugar para esconderse, si esta pegaso llamada Spitfire podía controlarse, entonces alguna de las chicas podría controlar ese instinto también, era una jugada arriesgada, podría tener razón o equivocarse en lo absoluto. Suspiro mientras negaba, podría ser que alguna de las chicas lo ayudara, o podría convertirse en el juguete sexual de alguna de ellas, pero bueno, no por nada era conocido como el "Ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca No. 1" por nada, siempre resultaba tomando las decisiones estúpidas que nadie tomaría.

Después de correr treinta minutos y de esquivar algunas yeguas, el ninja por fin había salido de Canterlot sano y a salvo. Pero a cada rato volteaba haber atrás para ver si alguna poni lo seguía, corrió por otros treinta minutos, paro y comenzó a recuperar el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban, correr por una hora, con sed y hambre era malo. Su estómago rugió por comida, solo pensar en eso hacía que su estómago gritara "Dame comida", ahora que lo recordaba bien, ayer se quedó dormido todo el día buscando una solución para el problema de su brazo, solo esperaba que esto terminara pronto, algo que se le olvido preguntarle a esa pegaso era cuanto tiempo duraba la temporada de apareamiento, solo deseaba que fuera por un día, porque si duraba más de eso, estaba seguro que no podría escapar del deseo de las yeguas.

— ¿Por qué todas las cosas más absurdas y peligrosas me pasan a mí?— pregunto a la nada el ninja que se maldecía por tener esa mala suerte. —Debo encontrar una respuesta del porque ocurre esto, y estoy seguro que debe existir alguna cura— comento Naruto que tenía su mano izquierda sobre su barbilla, pero para eso debía volver a Canterlot e ir a la biblioteca real, pero en estos momentos volver no sería bueno, aunque ir a Ponyville tampoco lo era, pero debía saber si todas podían controlarse, o mejor dicho, si sus amigas podrían controlarse. —Bueno, veremos qué pasa— dijo Naruto que comenzó a correr con destino a Ponyville.

Luego de correr por 2 horas por fin veía la entrada del pueblo, estaba cansando por la falta de comida y agua, dudo unos segundo de entrar a la aldea, y si se equivocaba, podría pagar caro, trago en seco, con el deseo de esperar que todas las chicas no actúen como locas, o que solo las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía no actuaran como yeguas en celo, suspiro con pesadez al pensar en lo peor, una aura morada se posó sobre su cabeza al imaginar lo que las yeguas le podrían hacer si lo atrapaban, no sabía si sería una dulce muerte, o una horrible muerte.

—No, no debo pensar en esas cosas en este momento, debo alejar estos pensamientos insanos— decía el ninja que sacudía su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos pervertidos que tenía, pero entre más trataba de hacerlo, más cosas pervertidas le venían a la cabeza, cosas que podría hacer con las yeguas, su cara ahora parecía una antorcha por el color rojo que dominaba su rostro al pensar en todas las cosas que podrían hacerle. — ¡Te maldigo Ero-Sennin!— grito el ninja que levantaba su puño izquierdo y gritaba al ver que esos años que paso junto al Sennin lo habían vuelto un pervertido.

— ¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas!— se dijo a sí mismo el ninja que se dio una bofetada para calmar sus pensamientos, y enfocarse en su misión. —Bien, debo ir lo más callado posible— se propuso el ninja que uso el Shunshin no Jutsu para poder aparecer sobre la primera casa que vió.

Con sigilo y cuidado, saltaba de casa en casa, y mientras lo hacía buscaba con la mirada a las yeguas, no se había percatado que en todo el momento no había desaparecido el Rinnegan que ya había perdido el tomoe, ahora simplemente era el Rinnegan, pero ni aun así, podía dar con la ubicación de las yeguas de Ponyville, no encontraba a ninguna potra de ese pueblo. Pero aun así, no se podía permitir caminar con tranquilidad, en este estado, todas las ponis eran peligrosas, demasiado peligrosas, dejo a un lado eso, y se dedicó a ír a la biblioteca para buscar algo que lo ayude con este problema, para su suerte, todo el camino a la casa de Twilight estuvo tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para ser bueno. Entro por la puerta del balcón de la casa del árbol, lo más sigiloso posible, abrió la puerta despacio, y se quitó sus sandalias ninja, haría mucho ruido si entraba con ellas. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, la casa estaba por completo vacía, o eso era lo que aparentaba, el Uzumaki bajo las gradas dando un salto para caer al primer piso lo más callado posible, miraba por todos lados buscando a alguien, pero no encontraba a nadie, se acercó a las estanterías para comenzar a buscar un libro que dijera algo sobre la temporada de apareamiento. Estaba tan concentrado buscando el libro que no noto como la puerta de su antiguo cuarto se abría lentamente, y de la pequeña abertura que se estaba formando se veían dos ojos de color rosado, y el cómo se oía un pequeño suspiro mientras lo que parecía ser baba caía de la boca de esta extraña figura.

—"_Siento el peligro_"— pensó el rubio que se dio la vuelta para saber porque tenía ese sentimiento de peligro que le indicaba que tenía que huir, pero a pesar de que miraba por todos lados, no encontraba nada, ni siquiera con el Rinnegan podía encontrar algo, decidió dejarlo así, y solo se concentró de nuevo en buscar algún libro que le explicara mejor lo que estaba pasando. —Creo que lo que busco debe estar en la sección "Historia de Equestria y curiosidades"— comento el shinobi con seriedad, mientras caminaba a una sección apartada en donde Twilight tenía miles de libros que contaban la historia de Equestria.

Naruto agarraba libro tras libro para encontrar algo, gracias al Rinnegan, podía pasar rápido las páginas de los libros, realmente amaba estos ojos, si los hubiera tenido desde niño, de seguro lo hubieran ayudado mucho en todas sus misiones, aunque estaba seguro también le hubieran causado demasiados problemas, más por el hecho de que en primer lugar, el Rinnegan perteneció al sabio de los seis caminos, y que si él los hubiera tenido de niño, lo hubieran obligado a casarse con alguna mujer para crear más usuarios del Rinnegan. Algo que realmente no le hubiera gustado, o peor aún, que le sacaran los ojos cuando estuviera durmiendo, y sabía que quien haría eso, hubiera sido Danzo, pero ahora, realmente amaba esos ojos, y más aún porque ahora podía volverse intangible, era una nueva habilidad que le serviría mucho. Libro tras libro, página tras página, palabra tras palabra, aun con el Rinnegan no encontraba nada relacionado o que se relacionara con la temporada de apareamiento, ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido, pero tras leer varios libros, por fin había encontrado algo que le explicara mejor lo que estaba pasando.

—La temporada de apareamiento solo se da una vez al año a mitad de este, esta temporada sirve para que los ponis puedan reproducirse y así satisfacer sus deseos íntimos. La temporada de apareamiento o "Día A" solo afecta a las yeguas, a pesar de que este día es considerado el ideal para procrear vida, ya que las yeguas son más fértiles y son propensas a quedar embarazadas con la gota más pequeña de semen, esto debió a que las yeguas ovulan con mayor potencia, lo cual les permite quedar preñadas la primera vez, pero hay una desventaja de este día, y es que las yeguas entran en celo, pierden la cordura, olvidan por completo sus principios básicos, lo único que tienen en la mente es reproducirse, olvidan por completo todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Y gracias a esto, ellas usan a los ponis machos como productores de semen para quedar preñadas, pero con su celo, lo cual las vuelva hostiles y desquiciadas, en este estado. Tener relaciones sexuales con las yeguas, resulta es una muerte bizarra, se cree que las primeras veces que esto pasaba, miles de ponis morían por cansancio y agotamiento, por ruptura de costillas o golpes contundentes en la cabeza. Debido a que las yeguas solo desean tener sexo sin restricción alguna, la edad aproximada en la que las yeguas entran a este celo no es muy confiable, se presume que esta etapa la obtienen desde los 14 años. Para evitar que algún otro poni resulte herido, se ha determinado que todo macho debe ser enviado lo más lejos posible de las yeguas, ya que no sabemos si las yeguas actuarían de forma diferente con niños. En resumen, y para simplificarlo, a pesar de que suene tentador tener sexo con muchas yeguas sin parar, es recomendable esconderse para no terminar con costillas fracturadas, golpes contundentes, o inclusive llegar a quedar en silla de ruedas para siempre, o inclusive muerto— Naruto tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza, mientras tenía un tic nervioso sobre su ojo derecho, trago en seco, sentía mucho más miedo ahora, esta explicación era más clara y directa que lo que la pegaso le dijo. Esto era malo, demasiado malo, estas yeguas estaban en frenesí de carne fresca. Suspiro mientras seguía leyendo para saber si encontraba alguna cura.

—Se cree que esta temporada afecta en mayor medida a las yeguas vírgenes,y aquellas que no han tenido una vida sexual desde hace tiempo, lo cual las convierte en las más peligrosas, esto debido a que han suprimido su deseo sexual por mayor tiempo. Hasta el momento no se ha encontrado cura alguna, y la única forma de que esto no pase, viene dependiendo de la fuerza de voluntad que cada yegua posea. Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer si eres un poni, es esconderte de ellas, ya que su sentido del olfato aumenta, lo cual les permite localizar la testosterona que desprenden los machos— ahora estaba más que preocupado y horrorizado, soltó el libro mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda a la cara mientras sudaba a mares al saber que si era atrapado por las ponis, estaba muerto, más que muerto, sabía que antes resultaría roto con su espalda, a pesar de que todas tuvieran una apariencia linda y débil, poseían una fuerza abrumadora, de pronto escucho como algo caía al suelo, se tensó mientras que con miedo se daba la vuelta lentamente para ver quién o que causo ese ruido. Pero al darse la vuelta, no encontró nada más que un libro tirado.

En estos momentos, estaba asustado, realmente asustado. Ser atrapado por las yeguas era algo que no quería que le pasara ahora, odiaba decirlo, pero sabía que al menos alguna de sus amigas era virgen aun, aunque él también lo seguía siendo. Pero eso no viene al caso ahora, pero de algo podía estar casi seguro, y es que Twilight y Pinkie aún seguían siendo vírgenes, ya que la primera nunca fue muy sociable en toda su vida, y la segunda lo toma todo como un juego, así que ningún potro se debió fijar en ella, pero no podía asegurar que alguna de las otras aún lo fuera. De solo pensar en lo que le podría pasar, no quería saber en qué clase de bestias eran sus amigas ahora.

— ¿Naruto?— el rubio comenzó a suspirar, mientras tragaba en seco, esa era la voz de Twilight. Se maldecía internamente al ver que se le paso por alto lo brillante que era su amiga, pero esto no podía ser posible, según el libro, ellas pierden la cordura y lo único que hay en su mente es tener sexo. —Naruto, me alegra ver que estás bien— el shinobi solo sintió el abrazo que su amiga unicornio le daba. Bajo su vista para verla, y se asombró de ver que ella parecía normal.

— ¡Oh Twilight, no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte normal!— comento el rubio, haciendo que la unicornio se reía.

—Por tu expresión sé que lo que está pasando ahora te dejo un mal sabor de boca— dijo Twilight al rubio.

—Bueno, siendo francos esto nunca me lo espere para nada. Es algo que nunca supe, además... esto es malo, realmente malo para mí— señalo el rubio que desvió su rostro para que la unicornio no viera el sonrojo que tenía.

—Escucha, sé que esta época es mala, por suerte para ti llegue a crear un hechizo que me permite seguir cuerda, lamentablemente si deseo aplicarla para otras necesitaría tener la cantidad de magia que la princesa tiene— confeso la Sparkle. —Pero no entiendo cómo es que sigues aquí, se supone que debiste haberte ido con los demás potros según el plan— revelo la yegua de crin morada.

—Yo no sabía de ningún plan, es más, no sabía que ustedes tenían un día así, además. No se atrevieron a ír a buscarme o avisarme de este día, creo que la mayoría de sirvientes de Celestia aún no confía en mí. Aún tienen miedo, y sienten que yo les hare algo, creo que incluso algunos piensan que estoy controlando a Celestia— suspiro Naruto al terminar de decir eso, sabía que algunos pensaban eso. A pesar de que Snowflake fuera su amiga, y esta fuera la nodriza alfa de todos los sirvientes, que dicho sea de paso, le tienen un gran respeto a la poni. Muchos seguían desconfiando de él.

—No te preocupes por ellos, son solo unos ponis ineptos que le tomen a lo desconocido— respondió Twilight al rubio que arqueo su ceja derecha al oír como su amiga llamo a los ponis.

—Sabes, ya que tú eres la portadora del elemento de la amistad, deberías usar tu magia para que todos me quieran y no me tengan miedo, lanzarles algún hechizo o algo por el estilo— pidió el rubio que miraba con atención a la yegua, el que ella llamara ineptos a los otros ponis le pareció demasiado raro, ella no era así, la Twilight que él quería no era así.

—Oh, claro que tengo un plan para que ellos dejen de temerte, solo tengo que pedirle a la princesa Celestia que lleve a todos aquellos que te tengan miedo al tártaros, y luego yo me encargare de hacerlos sufrir durante mucho tiempo. Dime ¿Te encanta esa idea?— pregunto la unicornio al rubio que sudaba a mares por la idea de su amiga, trago en seco al ver que esta no era su Twilight, la Twilight que él conocía de seguro los convocaría a dialogar sobre su situación.

—S-Su-Sue-Suena in-in-interesante— respondió el rubio con miedo de decir algo erróneo y hacer enojar a la yegua. De pronto sintió como su brazo izquierdo era aprisionado a la pared, y luego como sus piernas eran atadas con una soga, suspiro con miedo al saber lo que iba a pasar ahora.

—Jajajajaja ¿Verdad que es una buena idea? Los enviaremos al tártaros donde los haré sufrir por lastimarte, ellos nunca te lastimaran y nadie lo hará si ven lo que les pasara a todos aquellos que lastimen a mi futuro esposo ¿Así me amaras verdad? Me amaras solo a mí, y no dejare que nadie más te tenga, solo seras mío, tendremos muchos bebes, muchos, muchos, y solo yo estaré contigo, no dejare que esa lagartona de Rarity te toque más, yo creare toda tu ropa, tampoco dejare que esa muda de Fluttershy se acerque a ti, no dejare que esa marimacho de Applejack y Rainbow te miren, y tampoco que esa loca de Pinkie se atreva a ponerte un casco. Ninguna de ellas te tendrá, y yo les presumiré a todas las noches de pasión y desenfreno que tendremos de ahora en adelante— Naruto lloraba por dentro al oír el plan que la yegua tenía, nunca antes en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, ni siquiera cuando Kaguya parecía ganar, esa vez que envió a Sasuke a otra dimensión, ni siquiera cuando conoció por primera vez a su madre que le dio un golpe por tratar de derrotar a Kurama el solo, ni juntando a Sakura, Tsunade, TenTen, Anko y Kaguya. Superarían a Twilight que de un momento a otro se miraba igual que las otras yeguas, o mejor dicho, peor que las otras, sus ojos eran rojos, mientras su pelo se había alborotado, además de que miraba como debajo de la yegua había un charco de lo que parecía agua, o eso quería que fuera.

—Nadie más te tendrá, yo seré la madre de tus únicos hijos, procreemos los nietos que tu querida madre quería, después de todo, ella ya dio su aprobación y bendición para casarnos— respondió la unicornio que con su magia acostó al rubio en el suelo, al momento que ella se montaba encima de él, y se sentaba sobre su entrepierna. —No te resistas a esto, es natural que hagamos esto, además, parece que el amigo que tienes abajo desea que lo hagamos con ansías— comento Twilight con una sonrisa siniestra y perturbadora, que demostraba lujuria a morir, mejor dicho, la lujuria era poco para describir el estado de la yegua.

—T-T-Twil-Twilight... De-Detente... Po-Por favor, e-esto n-no e-es-está bien para nada, p-por favor, dej-deja de mo-mo-moverte— pidió el rubio que comenzó a sonrojarse de vergüenza al ver como su amigo se despertaba, por los movimiento que la yegua hacía con su cadera, pero luego se sentó sobre el abdomen del rubio que sintió algo húmedo.

—Esos dices ahora, pero este amigo no dice lo mismo— Naruto se tensó al sentir como la yegua metió su casco derecho en su pantalón, para tomar a su amigo que estaba listo para la guerra. —Oh, pero mira que bien tienes escondido a este amiguito tuyo, o debería decir, amigote que tienes— el ninja comenzó a gemir al sentir el agarre de la potra, para no tener manos, el agarre que ella hacía con su amigo era cálido y suave, aun no entendía como era que sus cascos fueran tan suaves como las manos humanas. —Solo entrégate Naruto, esto lo disfrutaremos los dos— declaro la alumna de Celestia que levanto la camisa del rubio para ver sus músculos, y con su magia le bajaba los pantalones al rubio, dejándolo solo con su bóxer que ocultaba a su amigo. —Sabes, esta será mi primera vez, nunca lo he hecho, así que por favor, se gentil conmigo— Naruto abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al saber que su amiga era virgen aún, trago en seco, y luego soltó un gemido al sentir como la yegua seguís estimulándolo, poco a poco comenzó a sentir como su amiga le quitaba su ropa interior con ayuda de su cola.

—"_No, no, no, no, no. ¡Esto no está bien! No puedo permitir esto, no debo hacerlo, por favor, detente Twilight, no hagas esto_"— pensó el rubio que había cerrado los ojos, sin darse cuenta que había soltado una lagrima, la cual la yegua vio, al momento que se petrificaba en su lugar. —"_Lo siento tanto Twilight, pero no me dejas otra opción_"— declaro con pesar el rubio que abrió de golpe los ojos mostrando el Rinnegan, que ahora tenía dos tomoes, la unicornio se tensó en su lugar al ver los ojos del rubio, y lo siguiente que paso, fue que se desmayó sobre el ninja, que suspiro con alivio al ver que su amiga se había detenido por completo, y justo a tiempo, ya que estaba a poco de dejar al descubierto a su amigo.

Se levantó al ver que sus pies ya no eran atados por la magia de Twilight, se subio su ropa interior y el pantalón, bajo su camisa y se componía la ropa. Suspiro una vez más al ver a su amiga, sabía que ella no actuaba así por su voluntad, solo eran sus deseos sexuales los que hablaban por ella... Pero, acaso podía asegurar eso, que tal si lo que les pasaba solo era una especie de estímulo que las ayudaba a sacar sus más profundos deseos. Si era así, si esto que estaba pasando ahora solo servía para que ellas sacaran sus deseos, significaba que Twilight se había enamorado de él en ese corto periodo de tiempo. Y que ella realmente deseaba tener su primera vez con él, y solamente con él y nadie más. Llevo su mano derecha a su pecho, realmente deseaba que solo fueran pensamientos de lujuria, y no que fueran sus más profundos sentimientos los que hacían tales cosas. Debía admitirlo de una vez por todas, se estaba enamorando de ellas, por eso, cuando Twilight insulto a las otras, y declaro que solo sería de ella, le dolió al pensar que todas sufrirían. No era un tonto para nada, sabía que las chicas comenzaron a enamorarse de él, o eso era lo que parecía, solo... solo se hacía pasar como un tonto en cosas sentimentales, hacia como si no comprendiera nada, trataba de evitar eso siempre, hablar sobre el amor era algo que no le gustaba. Sabía que cualquiera que fuera demasiado importante para él moría, eso paso con el Sandaime, paso con Inoichi y Shikaku que le dieron consejos de como convivir en una sociedad altanera como lo serían las personas ricas, paso con Bee que murió, Gyuki se lo transmitió al rubio por medio de recuerdos, así como los otros bijuus que le enviaron sus recuerdos, por eso tenía un vasto conocimiento de las técnicas que podría llegar a dominar cuando tuviera control total sobre el poder de los bijuus, así como todo lo que podría hacer si llegaba a dominar el poder que alguna vez fue de Kaguya. Perdió a muchas personas en la guerra, Neji murió por protegerlo a él y Hinata, Gaara había muerto, pero revivió gracias al sacrificio de otra persona, perdió a su padrino y a su maestro Jiraiya, casi pierde a la última Senju en su batalla contra Pain y en la guerra, estaba a punto de perder a Shizune, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, TenTen, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, a su prima Karin que llego de improviso, a los kages, lo iba a perder todo en la guerra contra Kaguya, por eso, no quería enamorarse de ninguna de ellas, sabía que ellas sufrirían por su culpa.

—Solo... Solo recupere mi brazo, y... y termine con el mal que existe aquí... Me iré de este mundo para que nadie sufra por mi culpa... No podría soportar verlas morir por protegerme, por proteger a este pedazo de mierda andante del que se están enamorando— menciono en voz baja el rubio con pequeñas lágrimas de dolor descendiendo por sus mejillas.

Por eso no quería enamorarse de ellas, y que ellas tampoco se enamoren de él. Sufrió mucho cuando perdió al Sandaime, era un abuelo para él. Lloro cuando Pain mato a su mentor, y cuando se tuvo que despedir de su madre la primera vez, su corazón se había roto. Y más, porque había recordado aquella vez que Obito disfrazado de Madara los metió en un genjutsu que era similar al Tsukuyomi Infinito, en ese mundo su madre y padre vivieron, y cuando vio de nuevo a su madre en su subconsciente, recordó los abrazos que su madre le dio. Por esa misma razón, de no permitir que alguien más sufriera al estar cerca de él, rechazo a Ino, Temari, TenTen, Hinata, Shion, Amaru, Isaribi, y a todas aquellas chicas que conoció que sintieron algo por él. Sabía que cualquiera de ellas sufriría al estar cerca de él.

—Sera mejor llevarte a tu cama— fue lo único que dijo el shinobi que cargo a la yegua y la llevo a su habitación. La recostó y cubrió con una sábana, se sento a su lado mientras le quitaba unos mechones de su cabello del rostro, solo sonrió con nostalgia al verla dormir plácidamente. Debía admitir que Twilight era realmente hermosa, demasiado hermosa, no le importaba que ella fuera una yegua, para él, Twilight era hermosa tal como era. Aparto su mano mientras la cerraba con fuerza, y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos al recordar lo que el gran sapo sabio le dijo cuándo lo convoco a una reunión solo a él. Recordaba perfectamente lo que el sapo le dijo ese vez.

**=====Flash Back=====**.

—Ero-Sennin ¿Por qué tuve que venir con usted al Monte Myōboku?— pregunto el rubio con desconcierto del porque el líder del monte lo había llamado a él.

—Ya te lo dije Naruto, el gran sapo sabio llamo porque tenía que decirte algo importante, no le ha dicho a nadie de que se trata, ni a Shima-sama ni a Fukasaku-sama, y eso que él tiene una gran confianza en ellos— respondió el Sannin con seriedad al rubio. —Cuando este delante con el habla con formalidad, es respetado por todos, se dice que él conoció en persona al legendario Rikudo Sennin, inclusive se llegó a pensar que él fue la invocación original del legendario sabio, así que debes hablar con respeto, compórtate y te dare una semana de descanso además de un mes solo de ramen— ofreció el peliblanco a su alumno.

—Realmente es importante el respeto hacia su persona, como para que me ofrezcas eso— comento el Uzumaki.

—Como te dije antes, es respetado por todos, no solo por su gran conocimiento y por ser el sapo más viejo que existe con vida aún, Shima-Sama y Fukasaku-Sama me dijeron que posiblemente él conoció a Rikudo Sennin, no puedo asegurar que eso sea cierto, ya que nunca habrá de su pasado, pero supongo que puede ser cierto por su edad— Naruto miraba con detenimiento a su maestro, nunca antes se comportaba serio a menos que fuera algo de vida o muerte. Miro a su alrededor, el lugar donde habitaban los sapos era grande y muy hermoso, había varias cascadas y pastizales, demasiada vida verde que le agradaba.

—Pero, porque desea hablar conmigo, siempre me has dicho que el único humano en el que confía eres tú— comento el rubio que en el fondo, algo le decía que lo que el sapo le tenía que decir era malo.

—No lo sé, solo me pidió hablar contigo, pero sea lo que tenga que decirte. Presta mucha atención a todo, si es una predicción escucha con atención, siempre acierta en esas cosas, y si te llega a ordenar algo hazlo sin dudar. No dudes de su palabra— ordeno el Gama-Sannin al rubio que solo desvió la vista, estaba cansado de que últimamente el Sannin le dijera que él podía sr ese chico de la profecía. Solo vio cómo su maestro se dio la vuelta para poner su mano derecho sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Sé que últimamente he puesto demasiada presión en ti Naruto, pero debes entender que si tú eres ese chico de la profecía, traerás paz al mundo shinobi, es por eso que debes entender tú posición actual, eres la clave para una vida tranquila. Yo no estaré siempre a tú lado para instruirte, un día ya no me veras, ya sea que muera por viejo, o que sea asesinado por alguien, y tu deberás protegerte solo, por eso te entreno como nunca antes lo hice con alguno de mies otros estudiantes, porque estoy seguro, que tú eres ese chico de la profecia, te pasaran muchas cosas buenas y malas en tu vida, te enfrentaras a personas más poderosas que tú, pero siempre debes salir adelante y proteger a tus amigos y familiares. Por eso te pido Naruto, que comprendas esto— Naruto solo miraba al Sannin con detenimiento, suspiro al saber que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, si quería ser alguien respetado como sus padres, debía afrontar su destino.

—Comprendo Ero-Sennin, sé que confía mucho en mí, y sé que no estará conmigo ayudándome siempre, por eso me entrena bastante para que yo pueda protegerme, y proteger a mis amigos. Es cierto que ya estoy cansado de escuchar eso, pero comprendo que lo hacen por mi bien— respondió el rubio con serenidad al Sannin que solo pudo sonreír al ver que su alumno comprendía a la perfección lo que decía.

—Bien, hemos llegado al lugar, ahora entra y recuerda hablarle con respeto— pidió el peliblanco al rubio que vio una enorme puerta de concreto que tenía la imagen de un sapo enorme, de pronto solo noto como esta puerta se abría dividendo al sapo en dos. —Entra, no tengas miedo— le dijo el Sannin al rubio que solo asintió mientras caminaba. El Sannin de los sapos solo vio cómo su alumno entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba el gran sapo sabio, luego noto como de una puerta pequeña que se encontraba del lado izquierdo salían dos sapos pequeños, uno de color verde y otro de color morado. Ellos eran los sapos concejales que se mantenían al lado del gran sabio sapo, eran Fukasaku y Shima.

—Es un gusto volver a verlos, Fukasaka-Sama, Shima-Sama— saludo el Sannin a los dos sapos.

—Dijo lo mismo Jiraiya-chan, es bueno verte— dijo el sapo morado al peliblanco.

—Ma tiene razón, es bueno volver a verte niño Jiraiya— declaro el sapo verde.

—Fukasaku-Sama, Shima-Sama ¿Acaso tienen idea del porque el gran sapo sabio llamo a Naruto? Es raro que él haga algo así— pidió una respuesta el Sannin sobre porque su alumno tuvo que haber venido.

—No lo sabemos Jiraiya-chan, recién ahora nos pidico que saliéramos para hablar a solas con el pequeño niño— dijo con serenidad el sapo morado quien era Shima.

—Es la primera vez que veo serio al gran sapo sabio, nunca antes se había comportado de esa forma, es raro en él— señalo el sapo verde quien es Fukasaku.

—Solo espero que no sea algo malo, el mocoso ya tiene más que suficiente con saber que es el chico de la profecía— Jiraiya estaba preocupado por su alumno, no solo porque fuera su pupilo, sino porque también era su ahijado, era el hijo de Minato y Kushina.

Naruto estaba impresionado al ver semejante lugar, estaba seguro que esta habitación era del mismo tamaño que la torre Hogake, se dio la vuelta al ver como esa enorme puerta se cerraba detrás suyo, siguió caminando en ese lugar, luego solo vio como delante de él se encontraba una enorme silla de cemento que estaba cubierta por una enorme cortina, que se abrió para revelar a un enorme sapo de color marrón con un vientre blanco y debido a su avanzada edad, las arrugas provocan que entrecierre los ojos, además lleva un sombrero de profesor con borlas y un orbe en la parte superior, también tiene un collar con una gran bola morada con el kanji "Aceite". Naruto miraba sorprendido a ese enorme sapo, era más grande que Gamabunta, y eso que el jefe sapo era lo más grande que había visto en su vida.

—Ven aquí jovencito— hablo el sapo con una voz áspera y gruesa al rubio que trago en seco, mientras se arrodillaba.

—Es un honor conocerlo gran sapo sabio— respondió el rubio lo más formal posible al gran sapo que con dificultad abria sus ojos para ver al rubio arrodillado.

—Levántate pequeño, no debes arrodillarte en frente de mí. Dejemos a un lado las formalidades— ordeno el enorme sapo al rubio que levanto la vista para verlo.

—Gran sapo sabio, me gustaría saber ¿Por qué me mando a llamar?— pregunto el rubio al sapo que solo suspiro, haciendo que el rubio se preocupara por lo que le iban a decir.

(Naruto OST: Shirohae)

—Naruto, como has de saber, yo tengo la habilidad de predecir el futuro mediante mis sueños. Gracias a ellos, he sido capaz de predecir lo que pasara, y hace mucho tiempo predije que un niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio seria el salvador o destructor del mundo shinobi, y quien haría que todas las bestias con cola se reencuentren y vivan en paz. Jiraiya me ha contado que cree que ese niño seas tú, pero eso solo lo sabremos con el paso del tiempo— hablo el sapo sabio al rubio que prestaba atención a lo que iba a decir. —Pero no te he llamado por eso. Te he llamado hoy aquí para decirte que tuve otro sueño, y que este te implica a ti— revelo el sabio sapo al rubio que trago en seco al oír eso.

—En mi sueño, vi a un joven sufriendo, llorando y gritando en un rio de sangre, rodeado de miles de cuerpos, abrazándolos mientras llora y grita a los cuatro vientos, un joven de pelo rubio y ojos rojos como la sangre, ese joven eras tú Naruto. Ese chico que vi en mi sueño se parece mucho a ti, salvo por los ojos, sin embargo, eso no termina ahí, ese joven lloraba la muerte no de amigos, sino de amadas, amadas que vendrán en un futuro a ti. En pocas palabras, aquella mujer o mujeres que llegues a amar, morirán al estar cerca de ti, no podrás tener una vida de paz, siempre estarás rodeado de enemigos, de personas que intentaran matarte. Pero si no logran hacerlo, irán tras aquello que más amas, aquella mujer a la que le entregues tu corazón morirá, atraerás a la muerte a donde vayas, siempre morirá alguien que te importe bastante. Lamento decirte esto chico, lamento decirte que eres un peligro para otros, pero es así como deben ser las cosas. Nunca sentirás el amor, nunca amaras, nunca tendrás hijos ni una esposa, el linaje del clan Uzumaki, muere contigo, no existirán más Uzumaki´s a partir de tu muerte. Tú eres el ultimo Uzumaki vivo, y serás el último en morir— declaro el gran sapo sabio al rubio que estaba en shock al saber eso.

Naruto miraba con atención al gran sapo sabio que solo puso una expresión de tristeza al decirle eso al rubio. Naruto bajo la vista mientras veía como pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, nunca podría amar a alguien, nunca tendría hijos, el sería el último Uzumaki en vivir y sería el último en morir, y todas aquellas mujeres que estuvieran a su lado, no como amigas, sino como amadas, morirán por su culpa, cualquiera moriría al estar al lado suyo. El gran sapo sabio miraba con atención al rubio que seguía derramando lágrimas, le entristecía saber que el destino del chico solo era puro sufrimiento, saber que nunca aprendería lo que era el amor, que moriría solo.

— ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!— grito el rubio que golpeo el suelo con sus puños al saber eso. Saber que nunca podría amar y ser amado era cruel y duro. Este día, este día nunca lo olvidaría nunca, nunca lo haría. Desde este día se prometía rechazar a toda mujer que le declarara su amor, aunque él también las amara, prefería saber que ellas vivirían sin estar cerca de él.

(Fin Naruto OST: Shirohae)

**=====Fin del Flash Back=====**.

Naruto solo miraba a Twilight mientras lloraba al saber que la profecía del gran sabio sapo se refería a esto, él lloraría la muerte de Twilight y las demás, los ojos rojos que decía el sapo debían ser los ojos de Kaguya que algun día despertara. Solo pudo llorar más mientras agarraba con delicadeza el rostro de su amiga, por ese motivo odia saber que se estaba enamorando de ellas, saber que ellas posiblemente se estén enamorando de él. Si eso ocurría, vería como ellas mueren, por ese motivo rechazo a Hinata quien era la que más lo llego a amar, rechazo a todas aquellas con las cuales llego a convivir un periodo de tiempo en donde ellas se enamoraron de él. Por eso le dolía saber que no podría llegar a corresponder los sentimientos de todas.

—Naruto— susurro la Sparkle al rubio que le prestó atención a la yegua que solo puso una sonrisa. —Te amo... Naruto— el rubio se tapó la boca mientras comenzaba a llorar más, realmente Twilight se enamoró de él. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, escuchar esas palabras de su amiga. Se levantó de la cama, salió del cuarto cerrando con cuidado su puerta, y solo se quedó a mitad de las gradas a llorar al saber eso.

No quería que alguien sufriera por él, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado por él. Solo deseaba tener su brazo de regreso, despertar el poder de Kaguya, derrotar ese mal que amenaza Equestria, y largarse a una de las dimensiones de Kaguya donde pasaría el resto de su vida. Así estuvo por una hora entera llorando, luego se levantó, se dirigió al baño y se lavó el rostro, y solo pudo volver a ponerse su máscara como siempre hace cada día de su vida desde que supo que la muerte lo perseguía a todos lados. Solo volvió a sonreír como lo hace todos los días.

Salió del baño mientras comenzaba a buscar alguna otra información acerca de lo que pasaba este día, pero no había resultados positivos. Así que mejor decidió irse de la casa de su amiga, antes de que pasara algo malo, abrió una ventana al momento que salía rápido gracias al Shunshin no Jutsu y así evitar ser visto o atrapado por alguna yegua. Se detuvo en el techo de la escuela de Ponyville, no miraba a nadie por ningún lado, era raro sin duda alguna, el semblante que había ahora era incomodo que podría cortarse con facilidad. El rubio se levantó para tener una mejor vista, pero al hacerlo el techo se resquebrajo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar cayo del techo y para su mala suerte, cayo dentro de una jaula de metal. Solo suspiro al ver lo que estaba pasando ahora.

—Vaya, parece que capturamos algo— hablo una voz que el rubio reconoció.

—Y que presa capturamos, es un espécimen incomparable— hablo otra voz que también reconocido Naruto.

—Seguro nos divertiremos mucho con él— apoyo otra voz.

—Será una noche divertida— hablo otra voz con alegría.

—De todas las ponis a quienes no quería encontrar, me encuentro con ustedes. Cheerilee, alcaldesa Mare, Aloe y Lotus— dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras veía como las potras salían de entre las sombras, todas presentando los mismos síntomas, ojos de diferente color, caras rojas por la excitación y respiración entrecortada.

—Bueno, entonces sabes porque te capturamos, sabes, hace tiempo que no he estado con un potro, no desde mis años de universidad. Y no negare que eres sumamente guapo y tienes un buen cuerpo, solo esperemos que así como tienes un buen cuerpo, tengas una excelente arma ahí abajo— dijo con lujuria Cheerilee al rubio que solo suspiro al saber lo que tendría que hacer ahora.

—Lo lamento chicas, pero estoy cansado ahora, ya no puedo más, si sigo así moriré— mintió el rubio a las yeguas.

—Eso no importa, acaso crees que yo solo se historia, matemáticas, lenguaje y ciencias sociales. No corazón, se más que eso, sé cómo crear afrodisiacos que te darán energía durante mucho, mucho tiempo— dijo la maestra al rubio se puso pálido al saber eso.

—Oh, nosotras no te queremos hacer daño, solo queremos pasar un momento divertido, muy, muy divertido— hablo Aloe con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que el rubio retroceda al ver esa sonrisa horripilante.

—He... no, no estoy listo aún, necesito recuperar mi fuerza— alejo el rubio que solo vio como las ponis abrían su celda y estas entraban. —Hey, ahí está Bic Mac— dijo el rubio que hizo que las yeguas voltearan a ver para atrás, y como se lo esperaba, su lujuria hizo que voltearan a ver para atrás, pero al ver que no había nadie, volvieron a ver adelante para encontrar a Naruto, pero ahora no estaba el rubio.

—Lo siento chicas, pero no pienso morir de este modo— hablo el rubio que cerro la celda, mientras las yeguas solo pudieron bajar el rostro, mientras sonreían de una forma que le dio escalofríos al rubio.

—Salgan chicas— fue lo único que dijo la alcaldesa Mare, en ese momento el rubio fue cegado por una luz.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, en frente de él habían 30 yeguas que solo sonreían y miraban con ojos de lujuria al rubio que trago en seco, entre todas esas yeguas noto a la Sra. Cake, Vinyl, Octavia, Derpy y algunas yeguas que apenas conocía gracias a que les entregaba pasteles de la pastelería de la Sra. Cake, manzanas de la granja Apple y vestidos que Rarity le pedía entregar. De pronto, oyó como las rejas de la celda rechinaban solo para ver como Aloe junto a su hermana Lotus habían abierto la celda con una fuerza abominable, haciendo que el ninja trague en seco al ver que de esta no se libraría tan fácilmente. Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, su única opción para salir con vida era que la habilidad de intangibilidad se activara para lo que tenía que hacer. Abrió los ojos mostrando el Rinnegan con un tomoe, y para su sorpresa, al mostrar sus ojos las yeguas parecían haberse excitado más al ver esos nuevos ojos que poseía, Naruto solo corrió hacia las yeguas que se abalanzaron al rubio, mientras las gemelas, Cheerilee y la alcaldesa Mare trataron de agarrar al rubio por su camisa, y para sorpresa de todas. Naruto estaba pasando por todas las yeguas como si fuera un fantasma, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el shinobi había desaparecido por completo del lugar.

Ahora Naruto estaba saltando de casa en casa con el Rinnegan activado, cada vez que lo activaba solo lo hacía para escapar pero nunca lo mantenía activado ya que lo agotaba, tener un Dōjutsu era más complicado de lo que pensó, y más si es el Rinnegan, sin embargo, eso era lo que creía Naruto, al no verse en un espejo no podía ver que su Rinnegan tenía un tomoe lo cual hacia que se cansara más rápido de lo normal. Naruto trastabillo al saltar hacia una casa, lo cual hizo que cayera al suelo de golpe, el rubio solo gruño por el dolor de la caía, mientras se levantaba del suelo, nunca antes había usado tanto tiempo el Rinnegan. El shinobi se recompuso de su caída mientras se tallaba sus ojos con su única mano, le comenzaban a arder los ojos, ahora entendía mejor a su maestro Kakashi, este siempre mantenía su ojo izquierdo tapado para que el Sharingan no lo molestara.

Solo comenzó a correr al oír el trote de miles de ponis que lo buscaban sin cesar, estaba hartándose de todo esto, necesitaba irse a un lugar donde estuviera solo, un lugar donde no existiera la amenaza de ser obligado a tener relaciones sexuales con las yeguas sin su consentimiento, no lo tendría ya que no amaba a ninguna yegua, o eso se decía a sí mismo. Estaba seguro que cualquier otro aceptaría con gusto tener relaciones sexuales con todas esas yeguas, sabía por naturaleza que la mayoría de hombres solo pensaban a veces en tener sexo, inclusive notaba como algunos potros miraban los flancos traseros de sus amigas, y por eso, les dedicaba una mirada de enojo diciéndoles "Si las vuelves a ver, te mato" haciendo que muchos ponis le tengan miedo, al saber que si se atrevían a hacerle algo a alguna de sus amigas, este los acabaría. Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error, dejo de correr por un momento, si quería que ellas no lo amaran, tenía que dejar de ser celoso y dejar que otro potros intenten conquistarlas y así evitar esa visión que había tenido el gran sapo sabio. Levanto la vista, y se vio en el reflejo de una ventana de un local, se miró con detenimiento, y observo sus ojos, no solo tenía el Rinnegan activado, sino que en sus dos ojos aparecían dos tomoes, al ver sus ojos, recordó a Kaguya, sus ojos eran como el ojo de Kaguya. Por un momento, juro que su reflejo desapareció para dejar ver el de la diosa, que lo estaba abrazando mientras lo miraba con seriedad. Naruto sacudió su cabeza, miro a su alrededor y solo comenzó a correr de nuevo para no ser atrapado por alguna yegua.

Lastimosamente, su huida no se pudo llevar a cabo, ya que algo había impactado su cabeza, el rubio solo abrió los ojos al ser golpeado, al momento que caía al suelo inconsciente por tremendo golpe recibido. El Uzumaki solo trataba de no caer inconsciente por el golpe, pero lastimosamente no pudo evitarlo, y lo último que vio, fueron dos alas antes de caer rendido.

Poco a poco comenzó a moverse, no sabía qué diablos le había pasado, solo comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, recién se estaba recomponiendo de su desmayo, pero al abrir los ojos no vio nada, no tenía nada sobre sus ojos, no había venda o algo por el estilo, pero eso no explicaba porque no miraba nada, lo más probable era que estaba en una habitación sin luz, trato de moverse, de mover sus piernas y su brazo, pero no podía, se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado a una silla, solo pudo suspirar al ver que por fin lo habían atrapado, solo esperaba encontrar una forma de huir. De pronto, una luz se encendió, una luz que ilumino solo al rubio que quedo ciego por unos segundos, y como dedujo, estaba amarrada con cuerdas sobre una silla, con solo su ropa interior, le habían quitado su camisa y pantalón así como sus sandalias ninja, comenzó a ver por todos los lados en busca de algún indicio del lugar donde estaba.

—Por fin despertaste— dijo una voz femenina al rubio, que solo pudo suspirar.

—Realmente haremos esto, solo muéstrate de una vez y dejemos el teatro— ordeno el ninja con seriedad en sus palabras, al momento que delante de él una yegua con traje de cuero negro aparecía en frente de él. Una yegua de crin y cola rubia, el traje de cuero cubría todo su cuerpo, solo dejando a a vista unos ojos rosados, y su cola y crin.

—No por favor— dijo en voz baja el rubio al reconocer la crin rubia, ese estilo de pelo era de Applejack, pero no podía ser ella o sí.

—Parece que te sorprendiste al saber quién soy, le quitas todo lo divertido a esto— declaro la yegua, que se quitó la máscara para mostrar que era Applejack, haciendo que el rubio bajara su cabeza al ver que había acertado.

—Las sorpresas aun no terminan— de pronto dos alas envolvieron al rubio que se asustó al saber que su amiga no estaba sola, reconoció la voz, y solo pudo maldecir al saber de quién eran esas alas. —El juego recién comienza— el rubio solo sintió como lamian su oreja, haciendo que temblara.

La otra fémina camino hasta posicionarse delante del rubio, esta era una pegaso que estaba usando un traje estilo militar, llevaba un sombrero negro, una camisa de manga larga café con varias insignias de guerra, además de pantalones de color café claro y botas negras, además de tener un latigo el cual sostenía con una de sus alas de color amarillo, lo único visible de esta yegua eran su crin y cola de color rosado. El Uzumaki solo se puso pálido al saber que su amiga Fluttershy también estaba ahí para abusar de él, ahora solo faltaba que aparecieran Rarity, Pinkie y Rainbow. Algo que esperaba que no pasara, pero como la vida es cruel e injusta, delante del rubio aparecieron tres yeguas más, y para su mala suerte, eran sus amigas.

Rarity llevaba un traje de spandex negro con picos plateados por todo el cuerpo, el traje era apretado y dejaba ver la figura de la yegua, que solo mantenía al descubierto su crin y cola junto a sus ojos rosados, su boca estaba cubierta por el traje, y sobre sus labios había un ciper, en señal de que si deseaba hablar, debían quitar el ciper.

Pinkie llevaba un traje diferente, ella llevaba un traje de payaso de color negro y rojo, junto a un sombrero del mismo, Naruto estaba seguro que su traje se parecía mucho al traje del comodin en el juego de cartas, su sobrero era rojo del lado derecho y negro del izquierdo, mientras una pequeña bola negra estaba pegado al lado rojo y una bola negra al lado rojo, además de su traje era rojo con cuadros negros, o era negro con cuadros rojos, bueno, eso no importaba ahora, además de llevar ese traje, con su cola sostenía un gran mastillo de madera, mientras su cara era blanca por completo, mientras una sonrisa estaba dibujada sobre su rostro blanco.

Rainbow en vez de llevar un traje, llevaba varias sojas atadas a su cuerpo en forma de un traje, varias cuerdas pasaban por todo su cuerpo, muchas en realidad, además de que ahora parecía tener dos colas, ya que aparte estaba la suya, y luego otra que tenía la forma de una cola de zorro, mientras en su boca llevaba un bozal que normalmente llevarían los perros con rabia, y sus alas estaban atadas.

Naruto solo miraba los trajes que todas las chicas tenían, ahora tenía un tic sobre su ceja derecha, no por enojo como normalmente lo hacía, sino porque no comprendía exactamente qué diablos podría hacer para salirse de esta. Las yeguas que lo amarraron no eran más que sus mejores amigas, no eran simples yeguas, estaba al tanto de la verdadera fuerza de todas sus amigas, ellas eran más peligrosas que cualquier otra yegua, solo suspiro con pesadez. Estaba muerto, muy muerto.

—Antes de que todo esto empiece... ¿Me podrían cumplir mi último deseo?— pregunto el rubio con serenidad a las chicas que solo se miraron entre sí.

—Habla— dijeron todas al rubio que solo suspiro.

—Adiós— dijo el rubio al momento que se volvía intangible y se librara del amare de las chicas que se sorprendieron al ver como el rubio se volvía intangible.

Naruto no perdió tiempo, y al zafarse del agarre de las chicas. Comenzó a correr sin perder tiempo, no desactivo el Rinnegan para poder atravesar todo lo que estuviera a su paso, y para su suerte, atravesó una pared de madera. Al salir y darse vuelta pudo ver que estaba en la granja Apple, pensó que estaba a salvo, pero luego se sorprendió al ver como la puerta de la granja explotaba en miles de pedazos, solo para ver como las yeguas salían corriendo detrás de él.

— ¡¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí?!— grito el rubio a los cuatro vientos al ver que sus amigas lo perseguían.

Sin duda alguna, alguien pagaría por no advertirle sobre este día, derramaría la sangre de los malditos que no le dijeron nada, pero sobre todo. El próximo año huiría y se escondería donde no lo pudieran encontrar.

* * *

**Bien, aquí termina el capítulo, Naruto recordó una predicción hecho en su pasado, como las chicas lo persiguieron, el beso que recibio de las princesas, y como casi pierde su castidad junto a su mejor amiga, sin duda alguna es mucha suerte la que tiene, o mala suerte. Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado, como saben, la pareja principal sera NaruTwili, así que habrán episodios en donde ellos dos se acerquen más, aunque Twilight ya está enamorada dle rubio, falta que Naruto realmente se enamore de ellas, eso seria todo, espero sus reviews, y que les haya gustado, y la lista del harem del rubio lo publicare a final de la temporada, aunque ya antes había mencionado quienes estarian, ahora si sera definitiva la lista, y solo añadiré a otra yegua si me parece conveniente de cierto modo, o si me llega a agradar. Bueno, eso es todo, pasen un feliz día, tarde o noche. Nos vemos.**

**( . /url?sa=i&amp;rct=j&amp;q=&amp;esrc=s&amp;source=images&amp;cd=&amp;cad=rja&amp;uact=8&amp;ved=0ahUKEwjn4PCvzJjPAhVG9h4KHWXJAH4QjRwIBw&amp;url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fpin%2F422001427561117539%2F&amp;bvm=bv.133178914, &amp;psig=AFQjCNFOQYiiZ2PYyfT-aklFj2zlv-jY2Q&amp;ust=1474270905446368) (De igual forma, este enlace los llevara a una pagina, en donde la primera imagen es de Celestia con el traje)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Que tal amigos, aquí el hijo no reconocido del sabio presentandose de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de este FanFic, les agradezco su apoyo y se que algunos desean matarme por darle tanta suerte a Naruto, y por dejarlos en una buena parte de la escena entre Naruto y Twilight, lo sé, no me pueden mentir. Pero bueno, como dije, estos últimos capítulos tendran algo de acción, y este tiene algo de esa acción, bueno, no deseo arruinarles el capítulo así que los dejo con el. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 13.

— ¡De verdad lo lamento mucho! ¡Discúlpame por todo lo que te hice!— decía Celestia que estaba roja de vergüenza.

— ¡Yo también lo siento mucho! ¡Perdóname por favor!— pidió Luna que estaba igual que su hermana, roja de vergüenza al saber lo que hizo ayer.

—N-No se preocupen... L-Las perdono— decía el rubio con tartamudeo a las princesas.

—Entonces ¿Por qué te escondes en tu cuarto?— hablo Lyra que solo miraba como las princesas estaban arrodilladas en frente del cuarto del rubio, que estaba encerrado en su cuarto por su protección. Sin duda alguna esa era una escena rara y divertida, después de todo, no siempre se ve a dos mandatarias arrodilladas en frente de la puerta de un hombre.

—Me dio gripe— respondió el rubio a la pregunta de su amiga unicornio que solo negó con la cabeza al ver las consecuencias que había causado el "Día A" en su amigo humano.

—Sal de una vez, ese día solo es una vez al año, no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Además, deberías sentirte orgulloso de ser besado por las dos gobernantes de Equestria, cualquier otro poni se sentiría orgulloso de eso, después de todo, no todos los días puedes ser besado por dos yeguas poderosas como las princesas— comento Lyra, haciendo que las hermanas se apenen más al escuchar eso, después de todo, ellas no recordaban el beso que le propinaron al rubio que también estaba rojo al escuchar eso.

Naruto aun recordaba todo lo que tuvo que hacer ayer para poder escapar de todas las yeguas, corrió y corrió por todo Ponyville, y si eso no bastara, tuvo que correr hasta que se adentró al bosque Everfree donde paso la noche hasta que paso el día de apareamiento. Al pasar el día, llego al pueblo lleno de lodo y hojas pegadas en todo su cuerpo, mientras su bóxer era la única ropa que llevaba, al llegar, miles de yeguas se asombraron de ver que el humano había salido del bosque Everfree de esa forma, sin embargo, cuando las portadoras de los elementos aparecieron para ver al rubio, este solo las miro a todas, a cada una de las yeguas, solo para comenzar a correr sin razón alguna, pero de repente, a todas las vino a la mente el "Día A" y ahí fue cuando algunas se pusieron rojas de vergüenza al saber que querían abusar del humano, mientras las Mane Six se morían de vergüenza al saber que ellas querían tener sexo con él, y como si fuera por arte de magia, recordaron lo que todas querían hacerle al rubio, todas estaban rojas, pero la que sufrió más fue Twilight que se desmayó al recordar que casi lo hacía con Naruto.

Como era de esperarse, el rubio solo corrió hasta llegar a Canterlot, donde entro a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, dejando confundidos a muchos ponis que solo miraron correr al ninja semi-desnudo. Y como era de esperarse, esto llamo mucho la atención de las princesas, que solo fueron a ver qué pasaba con el rubio, pero al tratar de entrar a su cuarto, este se asustó al verlas, alejando que no lo fueran a besar de nuevo, en ese momento, las princesas se asombraron por lo que Naruto dijo, y fue cuando se les vino a la mente lo que pudieron haber hecho. Por eso, ahora estaban de rodillas ante la puerta del rubio, que había puesto su cama y muebles como trinchera para que ningún poni entrara, y tratara de matarlo de placer.

—Ya deja ese juego, debemos concentrarnos en tu brazo en estos momentos— señalo la unicornio de crin verde claro el rubio.

—Lo dices así de fácil, pero no saldré de aquí hasta que sienta que todo está bien— respondió el rubio que en estos momentos, tenía una escoba en su mano izquierda, y en su cabeza tenía una olla como si fuera un casco, además de tener una sartén atada al pecho, una bandeja atada en la espalda, y varias cucharas y tenedores alrededor de su brazo y piernas.

—No puedes pasarte toda la vida ahí adentro, morirás por falta de hambre y agua— dijo con aburrimiento Lyra al rubio.

—Sobreviviré por lo menos 3 meses sin comida y agua, y no intentes hacer algo, cualquier cosa que trates de hacer no servirá contra mí— grito el rubio desde el otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que Lyra suspire con cansancio al ver que su amigo no planeaba salir de su cuarto, mientras las princesas aún seguían arrodilladas ante la puerta del rubio.

—Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna. Podrían apartarse de la puerta por favor— pidió la unicornio a sus gobernantes.

—Seguro, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer?— pregunto la princesa del sol.

—Digamos que planeo usar un nuevo invento que recién cree por un error de combinación de elemento, es algo que llame "Explosivo plástico"— respondió Lyra en voz baja a la pregunta de su princesa, para que Naruto no la oyera. —Solo denme unos minutos, enseguida vuelvo— y así Lyra comenzó a correr con destino a su laboratorio, dejando a las princesas solas viendo con atención la puerta del rubio.

—Naruto, sal por favor. Ese día solo pasa una vez al año, además, ya hable seriamente con el poni que tenía que advertirte de ese día. Así que no tienes que preocuparte de nada— dijo Celestia al rubio.

—Mi hermana tiene razón Naruto, no debes preocuparte de nada. El "Día A" pasa una vez al año, y lamentamos realmente lo que tratamos de hacerte, mi hermana lo siente, yo lo siento mucho. Así que por favor, sal de tu cuarto, y trata de olvidarlo todo— hablo Luna que de igual forma, trataba de hacer salir al ninja de su cuarto.

— ¿Realmente están todas mejor ahora?— pregunto el rubio a las princesas.

—Si Naruto, todas estamos mejor ahora. Como te dije, eso solo pasa una vez al año— respondió Celestia con cansancio de ver que su amigo seguía dudando, pero debía darle la razón. Quien no tendría miedo de salir después de lo que paso, después de todo, cada yegua de Canterlot y Ponyville quería violarlo.

—Está bien, saldré. Pero apártense de la puerta— pidió el ojiazul a las princesas que se apartaron de la puerta del humano.

Al hacerlo, comenzaron a oír como el ninja quitaba todos sus muebles de la puerta, pero mientras Naruto los quitaba había unas cuantas cosas que se caían al suelo por la falta de su otro brazo, además de oír una que otra maldición del rubio que se lastimaba al caerle las cosas en sus pies. Luego oyeron como tablas de madera caían al suelo, y luego escucharon como lo que parecían ollas y sartenes caían al suelo, ya que escuchaban como algo de metal chocaba contra el suelo. Las princesas tenían una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza al ver que Naruto había puesto una gran barricada para protegerse de ellas, dejaron de oír esos ruidos, solo para ver como la perilla del cuarto de Naruto daba vuelta hacia la derecha, y como poco a poco la puerta del cuarto del rubio se abría. Al final, salió Naruto que miraba para otro lado, mientras en su cara había un pequeño sonrojo.

— ¿Acaso planeas ignorarnos?— pregunto Luna al rubio que solo trago en seco.

—N-No... No es que las vaya a ignorar... Es solo que... Me siento incomodo... Verlas después de lo que paso— respondió el rubio que seguía avergonzado, le iba a costar mucho ver de nuevo a las princesas y a sus amigas con los mismos ojos, en especial a Twilight.

—Lo sé, yo también me siento incomoda al saber que casi... que casi hacemos eso contigo— respondió Celestia que desvió su rostro para que Naruto no viera su cara roja, al igual que Luna que no quería que la vieran de esa forma.

Los tres estuvieron callados sin decir palabra alguna, estuvieron así por unos 10 minutos sin hablar o decir algo, ninguno sabía cómo romper ese silencio, hasta que Celestia se armó de valor e hizo la pregunta que su hermana estaba pensando.

— ¿Realmente no te gusto que te besáramos verdad?— pregunto la princesa del sol que miraba el suelo, con una expresión de tristeza y dolor, al pensar que a Naruto le repugno besarlas, después de todo, eran de diferente especie.

— ¿Acaso te dio asco besarnos?— pregunto Luna que todo ese tiempo mantuvo la vista baja, pero se armó de valor para hacer esa preguntar y ver al rubio directo a la cara, Celestia también levanto su rostro al oír como el rubio suspiraba, solo para encontrar una mirada que denotaba confusión.

—La verdad... Una parte de mí acepto los besos. Pero el problema está en que yo ya no voy a poder verlas con los mismos ojos, sin duda alguna esos besos fueron sorpresa para mí, demasiado. Yo no sé si esos besos fueron productos del "Día A" o fueron productos de sus más bajos deseos. En estos momentos soy un mar de emociones, estoy todavía aturdido y sorprendido por todo lo que paso ayer, descubrí secretos de muchas, no son las únicas con las cuales tendré problemas para verlas de la misma forma, o pasar tiempo a solas. Sé que debería olvidarlo todo, pero... por más que intento, me vienen a la mente las palabras que todas dijeron, y los actos que cometieron— declaro el rubio a las princesas que miraban con atención al shinobi.

—Para serles sincero... El beso que ustedes me dieron no fue el primero, ya antes me habían besado, unas para matarme, y otras que fueron para traerme a la vida. Sin embargo, todos esos besos nunca tuvieron importancia para mí, pero... los que ustedes me dieron fueron otra cosa, la verdad... una parte de mi realmente acepto esos besos, es por eso que me siento avergonzado... y a la vez m-me si-sien-siento feliz porque me besaron— declaro el rubio con la cara roja, mientras desviaba su rostro para no ver a las princesas que solo bajaron la cabeza algo sorprendidas de saber que Naruto no estaba enojado, o se sentía asqueado de haberlas besado, solo se sentía feliz y avergonzado de confesar que le gustaron los besos que recibió de ellas.

Estaba feliz porque ellas lo besaron, la princesa Luna y Celestia estaban rojas al saber que Naruto estaba feliz porque ellas lo besaron, le había gustado ser besado por ellas. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora, nunca antes habían sentido ese sentimiento desde que eran jóvenes y conocieron a su primer amor, ese sentimiento era amor, no lo habían sentido desde hace años. Al ser princesas, al tener tanto poder, su cuerpo se había detenido desde que se volvieron princesas. Ellas habían visto morir a miles de súbditos con el paso de los años, no solo súbditos, sino amigos y amigas, ponis que siempre estuvieron con ellas desde el principio, y la descendencia de los mismos, han conocido a miles de ponis en todos esos años, y se han enamorado, y han visto como esos amores mueren con el paso de los años, sin embargo, nunca pudieron formalizar una relación, ya que las dos no querían ver como morían sus esposos e hijos, mientras ellas vivían durante mucho tiempo. Pero ahora, este sentimiento que tenían las dos era algo que nunca antes sintieron, su corazón latía rápido, demasiado rápido, ellas estaban felices de saber que a Naruto le gusto que ellas lo besaran.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— pregunto Lyra que venía con una gran bola de plástico de color blanco, que estaba unida a varios cables de color azul y rojo, que a su vez estaban conectados a una caja roja que tenía una cruz negra que sobresalía de ella que a su vez estaba dentro de la misma.

Todos los presentes salieron de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de la unicornio de crin verde que miraba con detenimiento como todos desviaban el rostro, la unicornio solo miro con detenimiento a las princesas y al rubio, algo había pasado en lo que se fue a traer lo necesario para hacer salir a la fuerza al rubio de su cuarto. Iba a preguntar qué había pasado, pero el rubio aclaro su garganta mientras comenzaba a hablar.

—Les estaba contando a las princesas, que ya descubrí que habíamos hecho mal, tal parece que antes de hacer todo eso, debemos combinar mi sangre con las células del primero. De ese modo, las células asimilaran mi sangre, y luego podremos seguir con los demás procesos, aparte de eso. Todo lo demás será igual que hasta ahora— declaro el shinobi con seriedad a la unicornio.

—Bueno, yo me voy. Veo que tienen muchas cosas que hacer, y yo tengo también varias cosas que hacer, así que nos vemos luego— se despidió Celestia que comenzó a caminar alejándose del rubio y la unicornio.

—Yo también tengo varias cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego— se despidió Luna que solo se dedicó a seguir a su hermana mayor.

—Bien, lo mejor será que prosigamos donde nos quedamos. Vamos Yoko— ordeno el rubio a su mascota que salió del cuarto, al momento que saltaba para posicionarse sobre la cabeza de su amo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo mejor será que volvamos al trabajo— apoyo Lyra que con su magia agarro todas las cosas que traía consigo para abrir a la fuerza la puerta del cuarto del rubio. —Oh, se me olvido decirte que ahora te volviste popular por haber sobrevivo al "Día A" estas en todos los periódicos— comento Lyra con una sonrisa al rubio que se detuvo al escuchar eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— pregunto el blondo con un mal presentimiento.

—A que ahora todos te conocen, en toda Equestria te conocen como "La Leyenda"— dijo Lyra haciendo énfasis en el nuevo sobrenombre que Naruto recibió por parte de todos los ponis, en su mayoría potros al saber que Naruto no cayó en la tentación de "preñar" a todas las yeguas que estuvieron en su camino, y por el hecho de haber sobrevivido a ser profanado por todas las yeguas. Mientras que Naruto solo tenía un tic sobre su ojo derecho al ver cómo fue nombrado por los potros.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando— declaro el rubio que bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota al ver que su vida parecía ir acumulando más problemas de los que necesita. Mientras que Lyra solo miraba extrañado al rubio, sin saber porque había dicho eso.

=====**Dos meses después**=====.

En estos momentos, las princesas junto a Lyra, y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y las demás amigas del rubio, se encontraban en las "Cascadas Rojas", un pequeño paramo de Equestria que era habitado por animales y en donde su principal característica eran unas enormes cascadas que rebozaban de agua, lugar que mayormente era visitado por campistas, lugar donde todo poni podía pasar un tiempo a solas apartado de la ciudad. La razón del porque todas estaban aquí era simple, todas querían ver que era capaz de hacer el rubio, ahora que tenía su nuevo brazo podría demostrarle a todas unos cuantos trucos shinobis. Sin duda alguna Naruto y Lyra tuvieron que trabajar mucho para crearlo el brazo en dos meses, dos meses en los cuales apenas durmieron o comieron. Y ya que todos los resultados dieron positivo, y no se presentaron más inconvenientes, decidieron crear por fin el brazo del rubio, pero este dijo que tenían que hacer la última prueba para saber si todo estaba bien, tenía que probar sus habilidades ninjas con la nueva prótesis. Claro que al principio solo la probaría junto a Lyra, para que la yegua anotara alguna anomalía o cualquier cosa que ella notara que estaba mal, o que Naruto le dijera. Pero al parecer, a Lyra se le fue la lengua al decirle a las princesa Celestia que probarían el nuevo brazo del rubio, y esta a su vez en una de las tantas cartas que le escribía a su alumna le comento de la prueba que Naruto realizaría, y Twilight les dio la noticia a sus amigas, y Pinkie les dio la noticia a las otras amigas del rubio. Por esa razón, ahora todas las amigas del rubio estaban en las "Cascadas Rojas" esperando a que Naruto comenzara con la prueba preliminar, todas estaban atentas, mientras que Lyra estaba escribiendo cosas en una computadora portátil que trajo, mientras que Bon Bon tenía una cámara para fotografiar al rubio, claro que esto lo hacía a pedido de su amiga que le pidió ayuda. Y además de haber guardias de la realeza detrás de las princesas, ya que estos nunca se apartan de ellas, después de todo, ellas son sus líderes. Todas estaban emocionadas de ver que habilidades tenía su amigo, después de todo, era la primera vez que lo verían ser como realmente es desde el día que llego a Equestria.

Naruto suspiro mientras estiraba sus brazos, se sentía incómodo tener esa prótesis después de haber pasado casi un año sin su brazo. El movimiento en su mano era aceptable, sin embargo, aún le incomodaba debido a que cuando se lo implanto, tuvo que abrir su vieja herida que ya estaba sanada del casi todo, sin duda alguna, el proceso de implantación fue lo peor, ya que Lyra se desmayó al ver que Naruto se abría su vieja herida de guerra, y eso se debía, a que para que la prótesis funcionara bien, esta debía unirse al tejido vivo del portador. En este caso, Naruto. Por esa razón tuvo que abrir su herida y unir la prótesis, algo que también no le agrado fue el hecho de que la prótesis tomo un color pálido, demasiado para su gusto, además de que al ser un material algo voluble, este tuvo algunas arrugas y unos que otros hoyos formados de la nada, por ese motivo, llevaba vendas en su prótesis, no había ninguna parte que no estuviera cubierta de vendas, era algo horrible, y no quería que sus amigas lo vieran de ese modo.

Solo suspiro de nuevo, cerró los ojos unos segundos, estaba asustado y a la vez emocionado. Asustado debido a que tal vez su nuevo brazo no le serviría, o que algo podría salir mal, y emocionado debido a que esta sería la primera vez que volvería a usar sus poderes. Suspiro una última vez al momento que abría sus ojos, y se ponía serio. Era el momento de empezar esto.

— **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Multiclones de Sombra)**— declaro el rubio que hacia su típico Jutsu característico, y en una enorme bola de humo aparecían varios clones del rubio, unos 50 aproximadamente.

Las yeguas estaban sorprendidas, todas tenían la boca abierta al ver que aparecieron miles de clones del rubio, todas estaban en shock al ver la técnica del rubio, mientras este solo estaba feliz de ver que podía hacer sus clones, pero eso no término ahí. Naruto deshizo sus clones y volvió a hacer sellos con sus manos, asombrando a las ponis al ver que los clones del rubio desaparecieron, y ahora miraba de frente a las cascadas.

—**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)**— grito el rubio al momento que se llevaba dedo índice y del medio de su nueva mano a la punta de su boca. Al momento que escupía una gran bola de fuego que impacto en las cascadas.

Las yeguas solo podían ver asombradas como de la boca del rubio salía una gran llamarada de fuego. Todas estaban asombradas al ver que Naruto podía expulsar fuego de su cuerpo, mientras que el Uzumaki estaba sonriendo internamente al ver que podía realizar el Jutsu característico del clan Uchiha. En todo este tiempo no solo estudio sobre Equestria, también estudio los miles de jutsus que estaban escritos en los pergaminos que el sabio le dejo, estudio miles de jutsus de diferentes elementos, y la razón del porque podía hacer jutsus de elemento fuego, era gracias a que el sabio le dejo también varios instrumentos ninjas, y entre ellos habían papeles de chakra, y con ellos, descubrió que ahora poseía las cinco naturales de chakra, bueno, era de esperarse debido a que ahora tenía el chakra de Kaguya en su sistema, y ella era una diosa. Así que ya se esperaba algo como eso. Cancelo el Jutsu mientras suspiraba al realizar el Jutsu de fuego, quizás los estudio todos, pero aun debía aprender a dominarlos por completo, por eso suspiraba con algo de agitación. Suspiro de nuevo al momento que volvía a hacer sellos rápidamente.

—**Doton: Rokku Hashira (Elemento Tierra: Pilares de Roca)**— exclamo el rubio que puso sus manos en el suelo, al momento que la tierra debajo de él temblaba, para luego salir 6 pilares de tierra delante de él.

Las yeguas como era de esperarse, se asombraron de nuevo al ver que su amigo hizo que del suelo salieran seis pilares que estaban formados en dos líneas de tres, tres pilares de roca a cada lado del rubio. Naruto volvió a suspirar al sentir que había gastado más chakra al hacer dicho Jutsu, esto sería todo lo que haría, no podía hacer otro Jutsu hasta no tener un perfecto control de chakra. Sin embargo, esto no terminaba aún, necesitaba poner en práctica su taijutsu, se levantó y creo 10 clones.

—Traten de atacarme con todo, debo averiguar si no he perdido el toque al pasar casi un año de vago— ordeno el rubio a sus clones que solo asintieron a las palabras del rubio. —Transfórmense en ellos— dio la orden el rubio al momento que los clones asintieron mientras realizaban un sello, haciendo que una nube de humo los cubriera.

La nube desapareció con el viento, dejando a la vista a otros humanos, sin embargo, las chicas pudieron ver que 5 eran hombres idénticos, y 5 mujeres iguales. Los hombres eran altos, de pelo negro largo erizado, de ojos negros y piel blanca, todos usando una especia de armadura de color rojo y debajo de esta una ropa negra, Rarity vio el diseño de esos trajes, era similar al que Naruto deseaba para su armadura, y las mujeres, ellas le daban miedo a todas las yeguas. Todas las mujeres, tenían el pelo blanco largo, era demasiado largo que incluso estaba tocando el suelo y pareciera que al caminar lo arrastraba, sobre su cabeza había dos protuberancias parecidas a cuernos, sus ojos eran blancos por completo, y en su frente había un tercer ojo de color rojo que tenía varios círculos adentro y sobre estos círculos habían tres puntos en cada uno, su piel era blanca, sus labios pintados de un color carmesí oscuro, con unas largas uñas que hacían parecer sus manos como garras, mientras vestían una especie de vestido grande que tenía varias figuras. Las yeguas estaban sorprendidas de ver a otros dos humanos, no sabían quiénes eran, pero Naruto si lo sabía. Eran Madara Uchiha y Kaguya Ōtsutsuki quienes estaban delante suyo.

—Sorprendente— dijo Lyra al ver a más humanos delante suyo, al momento que anotaba varias cosas en su libreta personal, mientras que Bon Bon les tomaba fotos a los otros humanos.

—Así que esa es la apariencia de las mujeres humanas— comento Celestia al ver a esa fémina humana, la cual le daba un sentimiento de miedo al verla, por alguna razón sentía miedo y a la vez odio, algo que no comprendía.

—No princesa Celestia. Las mujeres humanas no son así, o por lo menos no todas lo son así— corrigió Twilight a su maestra.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Twilight?— pregunto Luna a la discípula de su hermana.

—Bueno... Nosotras conocimos a la madre de Naruto, fue algo sorpresivo, pero en general, su madre no era así, ella tenía ojos normales como nosotras, su pelo apenas le llegaba a la espalda, y no tenía un tercer ojo y mucho menos cuernos. Esa cosa que está en frente de nosotros sería como una especie de mujer y monstruo por sus cuernos, pero en sí, las mujeres humanas no tienen esa apariencia— dijo con seriedad la Sparkle a su maestra, quien solo miraba con duda a esa mujer.

—Lo mejor será preguntarle a Naruto cuanto termine de hacer lo que vaya a hacer ahora— comento Rarity con seriedad, al ver que Naruto miraba con odio a esas personas, esa mirada, esa mirada por alguna razón le lastimaba el corazón, podía ver el odio que existía en él hacia esas personas.

Naruto solo miraba con atención a sus clones que se habían transformado en sus dos peores enemigos, Madara Uchiha el responsable de la muerte de varios amigos suyos, y a Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, la mujer que estuvo detrás de todas las desgracias que había sufrido en su vida. A pesar de que eran sus clones, los odiaba, odiaba ver la cara de las dos personas que más había llegado a odiar en toda su vida. Lo único que se podía oír en todo ese lugar era el sonido del viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles, el sonido del canto de las aves y los golpes de agua debido a las cascadas. Naruto miraba con detenimiento a los clones, mientras estos solo mostraban una seriedad absoluta, solo concentrados en su enemigo. Las chicas estaban esperando que pasara algo, el momento era de tensión absoluta, todas estaban algo preocupadas de saber que iba a pasar, esperando que empezara el combate. De pronto, una bellota se desprendió de la rama de un árbol, y al chocar contra el suelo, tanto Naruto como los clones de Madara y Kaguya salieron al ataque.

Los clones de Madara fueron los primeros en atacar, Naruto esquivaba y paraba patadas o golpes que le daban esos clones. Cubrió su rostro para no recibir una patada de un clon, luego salto para atrás para evitar un golpe en el estómago de parte de otro clon de Madara, con su palma izquierda paro un puñetazo de parte de un clon de Kaguya, pero eso no basto para evitar un golpe en la espalda propinado por otro clon de Kaguya, luego recibió un golpe en el estómago por parte de dos clones de Kaguya, y luego otro en su nariz que fue una patada por otro clon de Kaguya, y para el final recibió un golpe en el pecho de parte de un clon de Madara y Kaguya, el cual hizo que fuera a estrellarse contra un árbol astillándolo en el proceso. Las chicas se asustaron al ver eso, y estaban listas para ir a ayudar a su amigo, pero solo vieron como este se levantó mientras con su mano izquierda les decía a todas que estaba bien. Naruto solo levanto con dificultad al momento que se limpiaba una línea de sangre que salía de su labio inferior derecho, no se esperaba ese golpe para nada. Los clones solo miraban con atención al rubio que los miraba atentamente. Un clon de Madara corrió hacia el rubio para atacarlos, dio media vuelta para propinarle una patada en la cara al rubio, pero este detuvo la patada con su mano izquierda y trato de darle un golpe a la pierna del Uchiha que con su otra pierna golpeo al rubio en la cara que solo se mareo por el golpe, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar un clon de Kaguya lo agarró del cuello y lo levantaba ahorcándolo.

—No eres más que una basura que se sigue interponiendo entre mis planes, eres patético, realmente inútil, no puedes pelear incluso con tus propios clones, así es como deseas proteger a esas ponis que amas, ellas morirán antes de que las salves, ellas morirán con el último pensamiento de que las salvaras— comento el clon de Kaguya en voz baja siendo solo oído por el rubio que entreabrió los ojos al oír eso. Y si eso no bastara, sintió otra mano sobre su cuello, esta pertenecía al clon de Madara.

—De nueva cuenta miles morirán por protegerte, eres realmente inútil por tu propia cuenta, sigues dejando un rastro de sangre para protegerte, esas ponis morirán para salvar tu patética vida. Como siempre será, por toda la eternidad— declaro el clon de Madara al rubio que estaba en shock al ver que sus clones estaban actuando por su propia cuenta, pero estaba más asustado al oír como esos clones decían la verdad. Solo cerro los ojos con fuerza al oír eso, mientras los clones solo apretaban más el agarre de su cuello.

—No... Lo permitiré— dijo con voz entrecortada el rubio que agarro los brazos de sus captores, y abrió los ojos para ver con odio a los clones de Madara y Kaguya. —No esta vez... Nadie me protegerá, esta vez yo peleare por todos— declaro el rubio que se quitó las manos de Madara y Kaguya de su cuello, y apretaba los brazos de estos.

— ¡Esta vez no dejare que nadie muera por mí!— grito el rubio que levanto a sus clones al momento que los estrellaba contra el suelo.

Las ponis estaban sorprendidas y a la vez confundidas, hace unos minutos vieron como esos humanos tenían del cuello a su amigo, y luego solo escucharon gritar a Naruto sobre no dejar que nadie muriera por él, y ahora había estrellado a esas dos personas contra el suelo, al momento que explotaban en una nube de humo. Y ahora, veían con atención como a Naruto lo rodeaba una energía de color negro y morado, mientras el pelo del rubio se erizaba como si fuera un animal salvaje, las marcas en sus mejillas se acentuaron más haciendo que parecieran unos bigote grandes, los colmillos que tenía ahora se hicieron más grandes que sobresalían de su boca, y sus labios se volvían negros, sus uñas se alargaron haciendo que parecieran garras de animal salvaje. Las chicas se asustaron al ver esa transformación en Naruto, todas tragaron en seco al ver ese cambio, pero lo que las estaba asustando ahora era el aire que había en el ambiente, se sentía pesado, y podían sentir frio a pesar de que el sol era radiante, pero no solo era eso, podían sentir un olor repugnante.

—No... No dejare... No dejare que alguien muera... Por mí— exclamo el rubio con una voz ronca a los clones de Kaguya y Madara restantes que miraban al rubio con detenimiento. —Nadie más... No lo permitiré— declaro el ninja que desapareció de la vista de las yeguas.

De pronto vieron como los clones saltaban para evitar ser golpeados por el rubio que dejo caer un golpe, el cual se plantó en el suelo, Naruto saco su brazo del hoyó que creo, y volvió a saltar para golpear a los clones de Madara y Kaguya. Sin embargo, el rubio se movió con rapidez al momento que tomaba del cuello a un clon de Madara para estrellarlo contra el suelo hundiendo al Uchiha que no soltó gemido de dolor, y luego Naruto le dio un puñetazo con su prótesis derecha en la cara haciendo desaparecer al clon. Las ponis miraban con algo de miedo a su amigo, los ojos de todas reflejaban miedo, inclusive Spike se escondió detrás de Twilight, y los guardias solo comenzaron a temblar al ver como ese humano se había convertido en una bestia. Todas estaban asustadas de ver la velocidad con que Naruto tomaba a esos humanos, solo para romperles el cuello, estrellarlo contra el suelo y golpearlos en la cara, o como apretaba la cabeza de estos que solo estallaban indicando que habían muerto. Pero lo que más miedo les dio a todas, fue ver la expresión que Naruto tenía en su rostro, mostraba una gran sonrisa al matar a esas mujeres y hombres, sonreía mientras los golpeaba, mostrando unos dientes afilados como los de un animal, pero eso no se comparó a sus ojos, los ojos de él ya no eran de color azul zafiro, un azul comparado con el más bello mar que pudiera existir, ahora eran de un color violeta con la pupila negra y rasgada, todas estaban asustadas de ver ese cambio en Naruto. El último clon que quedaba era el de Kaguya que salto para evitar desaparecer, pero Naruto fue demasiado rápido al momento que de igual forma la estrellaba contra el suelo al momento que se sentaba sobre ella para verla al rostro mientras sonreía.

—No... Dejare que nadie... Las ¡Lastime!— grito lo último el rubio al momento que le daba un golpe en el rostro al clon de Kaguya que a pesar del golpe seguía ahí.

Naruto solo le dio otro golpe, y otro, y otro más. Golpe tras golpe recibía el clon que había desaparecido después del segundo golpe, pero para la vista del rubio este aún estaba ahí presente. Naruto solo daba golpe tras golpe sin percatarse que estaba asustando a las ponis se llevaron sus cascos a la boca al ver que Naruto golpeaba el suelo, tirando tierra por todos lados, así estuvo por unos minutos golpeando a la nada. Mientras que las yeguas miraban con miedo al rubio, pero la que no pudo aguantar fue Fluttershy que comenzó a llorar al ver como su amigo parecía perder la razón. Naruto dejo de golpear el suelo al momento que salía del pequeño cráter que creo por golpear el suelo, las ponis solo miraron como Naruto dejo de caminar en dos piernas, para agacharse mientras estiraba sus manos como si fuera un animal, mientras gruñía y mostraba sus dientes, mientras que la energía que lo rodeaban formaba una cola y dos grandes orejas sobre el rubio. Esta era la primera etapa del chakra del Kyubi que tuvo la primera vez, pero para las ponis, esto era otra cosa, todas tenían miedo al ver que Naruto se estaba transformando en un monstruo.

Las chicas solo miraron como Naruto tomaba una posición más temible, como se agachaba más, como si tomara una posición para atacarlas, como si no las conociera, todas estaban asustadas que no podían moverse, no podían mover sus piernas, estaban demasiado asustadas como para tratar de huir de Naruto. Mientras este solo comenzaba a gruñir más mientras saliva salía de su boca, y movía su cabeza viendo a cada una de las ponis, como si estuviera eligiendo a quien atacar primero. Todas estaban asustadas, no sabían que hacer, era la primera vez que veían algo como esto, inclusive Celestia y Luna estaban asustadas y no sabían que hacer, nunca antes se habían enfrentado a algo como esto, las chicas solo tragaron en seco mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos al ver que Naruto se estaba perdiendo, y de entre todas, la primera que dio un paso adelante fue Fluttershy que comenzó a caminar hacia su amigo que se puso alerta para atacar al primer movimiento.

—Naruto— llamo la pegaso de crin rosada al rubio. —Naruto por favor vuelve... Naruto, vuelve a mí. Sé que estás ahí, por favor, vuelve— dijo entre llanto la pegaso al rubio que clavo su garra izquierda al suelo como si estuviera listo para saltar. —Por favor... Vuelve Naruto— pidió la pegaso al momento que Naruto saltaba con su brazo derecho listo para golpear a la pegaso y daba un grito aterrador.

— ¡Fluttershy!— grito con preocupación Twilight al ver como Naruto iba a atacar a la pegaso.

Twilight comenzó a correr al igual que las otras yeguas, con la única razón de salvar a su amiga. Fluttershy se paró en sus dos cascos traseros mientras abría sus cascos delanteros como si estuviera esperando ser abrazada, Naruto solo dio un rugido mientras corría con toda la velocidad que tenía. Twilight y sus amigas estaban derramando lágrimas al ver que su amigo lastimaría a la pegaso más bondadosa que conocían, mientras algunas solo cerraron los ojos y apartaron la vista para no ver lo que iba a pasar, los guardias se abalanzaron con sus lanzas listas para matar al rubio. Fluttershy voló para chocar de frente con su amigo, y ante todo panorama que represente una tragedia. La portadora del elemento de la amabilidad había abrazado al transformado rubio que tenía su mano derecha en el aíre, listo para matar, mientras Fluttershy puso su rostro en el pecho del rubio mientras lloraba. Twilight y sus amigas frenaron al ver que Naruto se quedó quieto al ser abrazado por su amiga, mientras oían el llanto de su amiga.

—Tú no eres así, no eres este monstruo. Eres una persona amable, linda, cariñoso, eres alguien especial. Eres una persona de buen corazón, sé que no me lastimarías para nada, sé que no nos lastimarías para nada. Por favor, Naruto, vuelve con nosotras, vuelve a ser esa persona especial que tanto quiero— comento en voz bajo la pegaso al transformado rubio que seguía en posición de batalla, pero las demás vieron como de los ojos del rubio comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. —Vuelve conmigo Naruto, no me dejes sola— pidió la pegaso que se apartó del rubio para tomarlo del rostro, y hacer que este la viera a los ojos. —Prometiste nunca dejarme sola— dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos.

Poco a poco el chakra que rodeaba al rubio comenzó a desaparecer, los ojos del rubio comenzaron a ser azules de nuevo y su pelo volvía a la normalidad, sus colmillos disminuyeron, y sus uñas volvieron a la normalidad. Al momento que este solo comenzó a llorar y abrazaba a la pegaso con fuerza que extendió sus alas para confortar al rubio.

—Por favor... Perdóname Fluttershy, lo siento tanto... No quería lastimarte, no era mi intención— dijo entre llanto el rubio que tenía su rostro sobre el hombro derecho de la pegaso. —No quiero... No quiero lastimarte... Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto— se disculpó el rubio mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre la espalda de la pegaso.

—Ya, ya paso. No debes de preocuparte por nada, no me lastimaste para nada, me alegra ver que volviste a la normalidad— trataba de calmar la pegaso al rubio que estaba temblando mientras sentía el cálido abrazo de su amiga.

—Perdóname... Realmente lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho— decía el rubio a la pegaso.

—Lo sé, te perdono Naruto. Solo no me vuelvas a dejar sola de nuevo, no quiero perderte de nuevo, no deseo perderte para nada, no sé qué haría sin ti— dijo Fluttershy que estaba sonriendo al ver que su amigo había vuelto en sí, que había recobrado la cordura.

—Lo siento tanto— seguía diciendo el rubio mientras las lágrimas brotaban como chorros de agua. De pronto sintió otro abrazo al momento que levantaba el rostro para ver que ahora Twilight era quien lo abrazaba.

—No nos vuelvas a dejar, nunca— pidió la Sparkle que lloraba de felicidad al ver como su amiga volvía.

Naruto solo agarro con su brazo a la unicornio y la abrazaba para llorar los tres, luego sintió otro abrazo, este era de Applejack, luego vio como Pinkie se unía al abrazo grupal, luego Rarity, y al final Rainbow. Como pudo estiro sus brazos para abrazar a sus seis amigas con fuerzas, todas estaban llorando, pero el llanto de las chicas era de felicidad al ver que no perdieron a su amigo, lloraban al ver que esa bestia no domino a Naruto, mientras este lloraba al saber que casi atacaba a sus amigas, que casi atacaba a las ponis que más le importaban en la vida. Ese poder, ese poder no era el suyo sin duda alguna, era un poder abominable y terrorífico, el poder que tenía era el de Kaguya, sentía su presencia, ese poder que ahora poseía era terrible. Poco a poco las demás amigas del rubio se fueron uniendo al abrazo grupal, hasta que el rubio quedo en el centro de todas esas yeguas, todas lo estaban abrazando, o mejor dicho, todas trataban de abrazarlo, ya que Celestia Y Luna estaban abrazando a Vinyl y Octavia. Pero lo que importa es que todas estaban felices de ver que Naruto había vuelto en sí, estaban agradecidas de ver que el único humano que querían estaba bien, que la persona más importante para ellas había vuelto a la normalidad.

Después de haber pasado un largo tiempo abrazados sin decir palabra alguna. Todos decidieron romper dicho abrazo, y reunirse en un círculo para escuchar lo que Naruto les iba a decir ahora, era algo importante, ya que Naruto hablo con una seriedad que solo demostraba cuando algo es de vida o muerte. Ahora Naruto estaba en frente de todas, sin duda alguna esto que paso no podía quedar así, sin decirles nada. Debía contarles a todas la verdad, decirles quien era realmente.

—Antes que nada, me gustaría que todas se callaran mientras les cuenta la verdad. No les conté todo de mí realmente, esto con el único propósito de mantenerlas lo más alejado posible de mi vida como shinobi, de mi vida como Naruto Uzumaki, les he guardado un gran secreto a todas, se los guarde porque no quería que salieran lastimadas con mi pasado, y con mi actual misión en este mundo— hablo el rubio con seriedad en sus palabras, al momento que suspiraba y miraba con detenimiento a cada una de las yeguas, a cada una de sus amigas.

(Naruto OST: Kaguya Theme)

—Mi misión en este mundo es acabar con un mal ancestral que amenaza destruir su mundo, este mal proviene de mi mundo, un mal que tiene que ver con Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, con la primera persona en tener chakra. La matriarca de los ninjas, esta mujer era una diosa, era temible, su poder era incomparable, no tenía debilidad alguna, su poder era tan grande, que podía hacer que miles de personas viajaran a través de dimensiones, o mejor dicho, ella tenía el poder para viajar de este mundo al mío, era una diosa, nadie podía derrotarla. Ella solo fue sellada, no está muerta, aún sigue con vida, su cuerpo y alma solo están selladas, pero puede ser liberada por aquellos que sean sus sucesores directos— comento el rubio que miraba el suelo mientras contaba su historia.

—Ella puede ser liberada con mi poder, ya que ahora yo tengo su poder sellado dentro de mí— confeso el rubio asombrando a sus amigas de saber eso, al momento que veían como su amigo llevaba su mano derecha a su estómago. —En mi niñez, en mi nacimiento, sellaron dentro de mi cuerpo a un demonio, un ser que tenía un poder temible y codiciado por las aldeas ninjas, este era el Zorro de las Nueve Colas, mejor conocido como Kyubi, o Kurama como se llamaba realmente. Esta era una bestia conocida como un Bijuu, un demonio con gran poder, esta bestia tenía ocho hermanos en total, eran nueve bestias deseadas por todos. Eran demonios nacidos de una diosa, estas bestias eran una parte del alma y poder de Kaguya— las chicas estaban sorprendidas de saber eso, estaban prestando tanta atención que incluso Lyra dejo tirado todo su material científico, y los guardias estaban sentados escuchando el relato del humano. Naruto activo su Rinnegan al momento que las chicas se asombraron al ver como los ojos de Naruto cambiaron, y de pronto, todas sintieron que su cuerpo se paralizaba, de pronto todas estaban en un lugar oscuro, y comenzaron a escuchar como Naruto les relataba su historia.

—A Kaguya la domino el poder, solo deseaba eso, ser más poderosa cada día, un día, sus hijos se dieron cuenta que su madre había muerto, y que solo quedaba un ser que deseaba poder a toda costa, ellos se enfrentaron a lo que alguna vez fue su madre, un ser demoniaco incomparable. La lucha comenzó cuando Hagoromo y Hamura comenzaron a atacar el tesoro de Kaguya, un árbol que ella protegía a toda costa, árbol que era alimentado con humanos. La pelea fue consideraba como una batalla de dioses, su pelea empezó en minutos, luego esos minutos fueron horas, y esas horas fueron días, esos días se convirtieron en meses, y esos meses en años. El mundo quedo en ruinas por tal batalla, ninguno cedía, pero en un descuido, en un pequeño descuido de Kaguya, sus hijos aprovecharon para sellarla en una enorme masa de rocas, la cual fue conocida como la Luna— de pronto, las ponis vieron a la misma mujer de antes, la cual ahora era acompañada por dos jóvenes que tenían cuernos sobre su frente, uno de pelo blanco largo, con ojos blanco, y otro de pelo café, con unos ojos blanco como el otro hombre y la mujer.

Pero luego, vieron como esa mujer batallaba con los dos jóvenes, los tres tenían una capa de energía rodeándolos mientras luchaban. Todas estaban sorprendidas de ver como peleaban ferozmente, y como esa mujer se transformaba en una bestia enorme con diez colas, y esta bestia peleaba con los dos jóvenes, estaban asombradas de ver como unas bolas de luz salían de la boca de esa bestia, las cuales eran bloqueadas por dos seres espectrales que parecían humanos, pero tenían unas grandes narices, mientras usaban una armadura, las dos bestias bloqueaban las esferas, haciendo que estas salieran volando e impactando en la tierra, creando grandes estelas de luz. Todas estaban sorprendidas de ver eso, de ver esa gran batalla que se libraba en frente suyo, de pronto, la vista cambió para mostrar a la mujer que flotaba, y como sus hijos acercaban sus manos para tocar su rostro, luego vieron como grandes pedazos de rocas comenzaban a rodear a la mujer la cual grito. Luego observaron cómo esa enorme bola de rocas se volvía blanca, y comenzaba a flotar al cielo, hasta posarse fuera de la tierra, y convertirse en la luna.

—Kaguya fue sellada, y su poder arrebatado, Hagoromo su hijo primogénito tomo ese poder y lo dividió en nueve bestias las cuales fueron conocidas como Bijuus. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki y Kurama. Esos fueron los nombres dados por Hagoromo, a los seres creados a partir del poder de Kaguya, seres que tenían una parte de su poder y alma— ahora las chicas miraban al joven de pelo café que ya tenía una barba y sus ojos eran grises con círculos dentro de ellos.

El cual tenía sobre sus manos nueve esferas de luz que dentro de ellas tenían a una especie de mapache de arena, otra tenía un gato de fuego, otra una especie de tortuga, otra un monos con cuatro colas que eran tentáculos de pulpo, una especie de caballo y delfín, luego una babosa con seis colas, una larva de escarabajo rechoncha, luego una especie de buey con cuernos y ocho colas de pulpo, y el último. Un zorro de nueve colas, todos dormían plácidamente, como si fueran unos recién nacidos.

—Hagoromo emprendió un viaje a través de todo el mundo, con el propósito de arreglar los errores y daños que cometieron él y su hermano al pelear contra su madre. Su hermano, decidió ir a la luna para vigilar que su madre nunca escapara. Siendo así, Hagoromo el último miembro del clan Ōtsutsuki en la tierra. Con el paso de los años, fue enmendando sus errores, y con eso, fue creando amigos, amigos los cuales lo siguieron, y ayudaron a reparar todos los daños que cometió su madre. Esto dio paso a que creara un clan al cual le enseño el uso del chakra, pero él lo nombro Ninshu, sin embargo, así como es la vida, necesitaba dejar un heredero para seguir su camino. Tuvo dos hijos, el mayor, se llamó Indra el cual obtuvo sus ojos, su hijo obtuvo el Sharingan. Y su hijo menor, se llamó Ashura, este último nació sin un don especial, no obtuvo el poder ni ojos de su padre. Hagoromo los entreno a los dos de niños, los crio para que ambos siguieran un camino recto, pero el mayor, fue llevado al camino del odio y del mal, por un ser llamado Zetsu, quien era la maldad personificada de Kaguya—

Ahora, las chicas miraban como el joven era un poco más adulto, su pelo se volvía blanco y arrugas comenzaban a salirle. Delante de él habían dos niños de unos 14 años, los dos entrenando, el hijo mayor Indra tenía el logo de la luna en su espalda, y el menor el del sol en la suya. Vieron que en los ojos del mayor habían unos ojos rojos con tres comas, y que el menor parecía un humano normal, de pronto, vieron como un hombre totalmente negro y con ojos amarillos y una sonrisa blanca miraba al menor con deseo.

—Zetsu nació antes de que Kaguya fuera sellada, y su único propósito en la vida era regresar a la vida a su madre. Y para hacerlo, tenía que hacer que los hermanos pelearan, y lo logro. Cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte, Hagoromo le dio su poder al hijo menor, quien era puro de corazón y veía por los demás, en cambio, el mayor quería que todo se hiciera a su manera, forzaba a todos a hacer lo que él deseara, por ese motivo. Su padre no le dio su poder y no le confió el destino del Ninshu a él, como era de esperarse, el menor se enojó y comenzó a pelear con su hermano. Su pelea duro varias generaciones, ambas almas transmigraban hacia sus descendientes y las peleas eran eternas—

Ahora las chicas podían ver a los dos hermanos pelear, el mayor era protegido por uno de esos seres espectrales que tenía dos espadas, mientras que el menor, era rodeado de una energía dorada como el sol, la cual tenía la forma de un humano, y que su cara era la de un zorro con tres rostros y cuatro brazos, mientras en sus manos habían grandes esferas negras. Luego vieron como estos chocaban sus ataques y una luz blanca aparecía, para luego mostrar a otros jóvenes que tenían los mismos poderes, así vieron como varios humanos peleaban sin cesar.

—Las transmigraciones fueron pasando de generación en generación. Y estos fueron expandiéndose hasta ser clanes, clanes que llegaron a ser enemigo. El clan del hijo mayor, Indra, fue conocido como el clan Uchiha, y el clan del hijo menor, Ashura fue llamado el clan Senju. Ambos clanes tenían peleas desde sus primeros fundadores, sin embargo, los predecesores de estos, fueron únicos, la nueva reencarnación de Indra fue conocido como Madara Uchiha. Y la reencarnación de Ashura, fue conocido como Hashirama Senju. Ambos predecesores se enfrascaron en miles de pelas a muerte, en donde ninguno salía victorioso, debió a que siempre morían miembros de sus clanes. Al final, ambos decidieron dejar a un lado sus opiniones y unirse para formar una aldea, una aldea donde la gente conviviera, donde no pelearan más clanes. Esta aldea fue bautizada como La Aldea Escondida Entre las Hojas—

Las chicas miraron al hombre de pelo negro, peleando contra otro. Uno sacaba fuego de su boca o de alguna parte de su cuerpo como las manos, mientras el otro sacaba ramas de sus brazos, o tocaba el suelo y creaba miles de árboles que trataban de matar al hombre que expulsaba fuego. De nuevo, miraron esos ojos rojos con comas que mostro el hijo mayor, ahora en el hombre que antes había peleado con Naruto. Luego, vieron como los dos hombres que antes peleaban estrechaban sus manos, mientras sonreían. Luego vieron como una aldea crecía y se formaba con varias personas conviviendo.

—Sin embargo, Madara cayó al final en las manos de Zetsu quien había hecho que cada transmigración de Indra y Ashura peleara. Al final, los dos se enfrascaran en una batalla a muerte, donde Madara uso al Kyubi para poder ganar, pero al final, Hashirama fue el vencedor. Sin embargo, esto fue una farsa, ya que gracias a los ojos de Madara, pudo sobrevivir, con el único precio de sacrificar uno de sus ojos, sobrevivió malherido, con Zetsu a su par. Este ser le hizo creer que era la manifestación de su maldad—

Las chicas ahora miraban como delante de ellas se libraba una batalla entre el Uchiha y el Senju en una cascada, y como un gran zorro trataba de matar al Senju. Luego el zorro fue rodeado por una armadura de color azul, y como el Senju estaba sentado sobre un gran hombre de madera que atrás tenía miles de manos de madera, luego vieron como las manos golpeaban al zorro, y que este perdía la armadura, luego vieron que el zorro fue atrapado por un hombre y luego caía dormido. La imagen cambio para mostrar como el Uchiha era atravesado por una espada, mientras el Senju retiraba su espada y deja caer el cuerpo sin vida del Uchiha. Sin embargo, ahora miraban como el Uchiha salía de su ataúd, lleno de heridas, mientras se escondía bajo unas catacumbas, para sentarse en un trono de cemento, solo vieron como pasaba el tiempo y se volvía más viejo, mientras delante de él salían varios tubos negros que estaban conectados a un gran árbol del cual salían cosas similares a humanos, ya que no tenían rostro alguno. Y luego vieron como ahora el mismo hombre de color negro estaba uniéndose a otro ser de color blanco, sin embargo, ahora solo la parte blanca sonreía mientras la parte negra se mantenía seria.

—Pero Madara tenía un plan para volver, pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de un joven, y ese joven fue Obito Uchiha. Un miembro de su clan el cual debió morir al ser aplastado por una roca, cuando decidió salvar a su mejor amigo. Con ayuda de este, quien vio cómo su mejor amigo mataba a la mujer que amaba, se llenó de ira y cólera. Madara antes de morir despertó el Rinnegan, y para mantenerlo vivo, le implanto sus ojos a un joven llamado Nagato Uzumaki, este joven despertó los ojos dados por Madara cuando vio como sus padres eran asesinados por ninjas de Konoha. Obito opto a tener la identidad de Madara para que todos lo obedecieran, mientras en las sombras vigilaba a Nagato—

Ahora miraron como delante de ellas aparecía un chico de 14 años que no tenía la mitad de su cuerpo, y que estaba vendado, luego este joven cambio a uno que tenía las mismas prótesis que ahora Naruto tenía. Luego vieron como el joven estaba en un charco de sangre, mientras sostenía el cuerpo de una joven, de pelo corto que tenía un gran hoyó en el pecho. El joven desapareció para mostrar a uno de pelo rojo y lizo, que tenía sus manos sobre su cabeza, mientras veía como sus padres eran asesinados, luego vieron como sus ojos eran grises con círculos dentro de ellos. El joven desapareció para mostrar a un pelirrojo de unos 20 años que era acompañado por otro de pelo naranja como el de Naruto, y una joven de pelo azul, los tres sonreían, y de entre las sombras miraban al joven de pelo negro que ahora tenía una máscara naranja que solo mostraba su ojos derecho con el Sharingan.

—Danzo Shimura, un concejal de Konoha supo de la existencia del Rinnegan, deseaba esos ojos, ya que eran los ojos de un dios. Pero no podía hacerlo solo, se unió con Hanzō la Salamandra, un hombre dictador que dominaba un país con mano de hierro. Los dos planearon un ataque en contra de Nagato, Yahiko y Konan, ataque que funciono, ya que Yahiko murió, sin embargo, eso solo sirvió para que Nagato viera de otro modo al mundo. Mato a Hanzō y a sus hombres, y gobernó el país que antes dominaba la Salamandra, sin embargo, su odio creo al saber que ninjas de Konoha tuvieron que ver en el asesinato de su mejor amigo, con eso en mente, Obito solo tuvo que aparecer y decirle unas cosas para que lo ayudara a capturar a los bijuus. Se mantuvieron durante varios años en silencio planeando todo, hasta que cuando cumplí los 18 decidieron atacar, y comenzar a cazar a todos los jinchurikis que existían, los jinchurikis éramos los carceleros de los bijuus, nosotros teníamos sellados a los bijuus para que no atacaran, pero de igual forma, éramos odiados por nuestras aldeas, considerados demonios—

Ahora las chicas miraban al mismo chico de pelo rojo en una enorme máquina, seco con varias barras de metal saliendo de su espalda, y al pelinegro que estaba junto a él.

Luego vieron como varios hombres que usaban capas negras con nubes rojas sonreían. De primero vieron como dos de estos atrapaban a un joven de pelo rojo, y le extraían al mapache de arena que vieron antes, luego como una mujer rubia era crucificada mientras le extraían al gato de fuego, luego como un hombre pequeño era apuñalado en el corazón para extraerle la tortuga, y luego ver como dicha bestia huía, pero luego, vieron que fue atrapada en un enorme rio, luego vieron como un hombre pelirrojo con una gran barba era decapitado, y luego como le extraían al mono con colas de pulpo, luego como otro hombre con armadura era asesinado sin piedad, para luego extraerle al caballo-delfín, luego como un hombre era asesinado por seis personas de pelo anaranjado y con miles de cosas negras en la cara era atravesado por varias barras negras, y luego era arrastrado hacia una cueva en donde le extrajeron a la babosa de seis colas, luego vieron como una joven de 16 años escupía sangre y caía al suelo muerta y después como le extraían un gran escarabajo, luego, vieron como un hombre de piel oscura con lentes estaba golpeado, lleno de cortes, mientras detrás de él habían miles de cuerpos tirados por todos lados.

Las chicas miraron con asombro eso, esos cuerpos eran de miles de ninjas, y delante de ese hombre estaba el Uchiha con el Rinnegan, el pelinegro salto y apuñalaba al hombre, y luego vieron como le extraían al buey-pulpo. Luego vieron como Naruto estaba siendo rodeado por una aura dorada que tenía la forma de un zorro, sin embargo, se asustaron al ver como una enorme estatua abría la boca para sacar nueve cadenas, que rodeaban el cuello del zorro, que comenzó a ceder, hasta el punto que vieron como toda esa energía abandonaba al rubio que caía al ya no tener a Kurama, mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta más no poder, debido al ver que ya no tendría a Kurama.

—Al final, Madara nos quitó a todos los bijuus, yo perdí a Kurama. Y estaba a punto de morir, apenas me mantenía con vida por mi sangre Uzumaki, una característica de mi clan es que poseemos grandes cantidades de chakra, gracias a eso es que apenas me mantenía vivo al extraerme a Kurama. Y eso se debe, a que cuando al Jinchuriki se le es extraído su bijuu, muere en el proceso. Solo mi mejor amigo, Gaara sobrevivo debido al sacrificio de otra persona, pero yo, yo estaba a punto de morir, Sakura, mi amiga, me dio los primeros auxilios para sobrevivir, pero mi corazón ya no podía más, estaba al borde de la muerte, pero en ese momento Hagoromo apareció para ayudarnos a derrotar a Madara quien al tener a todos los bijuus, los sello dentro de su cuerpo, y se convirtió en el nuevo sabio de los seis caminos. Cuando lo conocí, me conto toda la historia de su madre, de su pasado y de sus hijos—

Ahora las chicas miraron como Naruto era besado por una chica de pelo rosa, quien hacia hasta lo imposible para mantenerlo con vida, luego vieron como estaba abría sus costillas para apretar su corazón y hacer que bombeara sangre. Luego vieron como Naruto estaba delante del primer hombre que tenía esos ojos, este comenzó a hablar de su madre y de que Naruto era la transmigración de Ashura y Sasuke de Indra. Luego vieron como Naruto volvía a la vida gracias a Obito que al parecer se volvió bueno, y le daba la mitad del chakra que logro arrebatarle a Madara.

—Gracias al poder que Obito logro robarle a Madara, y al poder que Hagoromo me dio, pude luchar contra Madara, junto a Sasuke quien también obtuvo una parte del poder de Hagoromo. Nos enfrascamos en una gran batalla, pero al final, Madara logro activar el Tsukuyomi Infinito, haciendo que todos cayeran bajo un sueño eterno, mientras les robaban su chakra. Zetsu demostró sus planes, y matando a Madara logro traer de vuelta a Kaguya. Una batalla empezó entre ella y nosotros dos, claro que Sakura, Kakashi y Obito nos ayudaron, sin su ayuda, no la hubiéramos detenido, la batalla duro varias horas, y Kaguya nos transportó a varias dimensiones en donde peleamos, al final, con la ayuda de Sakura, pudimos sellarla de nuevo, y esta vez liberando a los bijuus, pero Sasuke se volvió loco, y capturo a los bijuus, uso su poder para enfrentarse a mí, al final, use mi última técnica que era capaz de detener a Sasuke, pero eso implicaba mi muerte, pero a esas alturas, ya no me importaba nada, sabía que si yo moría, que si los bijuus morían, no habría alguna amenaza en contra del mundo ninja—

Las chicas miraron como Naruto era rodeado por una energía dorada, las chicas estaban felices de ver que su amigo sobrevivió a la muerte, y ahora con un nuevo poder comenzaba a luchar contra Madara. La pelea sin duda alguna era sorprendente, ver como su amigo corría de un lugar a otro atacando al ahora peliblanco enemigo, luego vieron como ese ser negro atravesaba al peliblanco y cubría su cuerpo, solo para después de unos minutos mostrar a la diosa. Una batalla épica se comenzó a librar entre Naruto y Kaguya, las chicas miraban asombradas como Naruto ahora podía flotar, y con su poder atacaba a la diosa, sin embargo, a todas les comenzó a caer un hilo de sangre al ver como miles de clones de su amigo aparecían desnudos delante de la diosa que quedo impactada de ver a todos rubios, pero luego vieron como el original le daba un golpe en la cara a la diosa mandándola a estrellar a un volcán. Sin duda alguna, esa imagen de varios rubios desnudos, no las dejarían dormir durante unas noches. Luego vieron como peleaban en un mundo de nieve, otro de arena, de nuevo al de lava, y de último, uno en donde vieron como el humano llamado Obito se convertía en cenizas, y luego veían como el otro humano que usaba una máscara creaba uno de esos seres espectrales, solo que él de este era de un color grisáceo, y con eso pudieron hacer retroceder a la diosa que los mando de regreso a su mundo, en donde ambos, Naruto como Sasuke eran rodeados por seres creados a partir de su poder, y atacaban con todo a la diosa, una luz ilumino todo el panorama, para luego mostrar como Naruto y su amigo tocaban el rostro de la diosa, y de nueva cuenta esta era rodeada por miles de rocas, y era enviada al espacio junto al ser llamado Zetsu que grito al ser derrotado. Luego vieron como el amigo de Naruto sellaba en rocas a esos monstruos con colas y comenzaba a pelar con Naruto.

Las chicas miraron luego como en las manos del rubio que estaba siendo rodeado por esa energía dorada, habían dos grandes bolas que eran rodeadas por viento, y como en las manos del espectro de su amigo habían una gran espada, ambos se lanzaron al ataque, y luego una enorme luz apareció, vieron como Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo con su brazo derecho ensangrentado, y como el único en pie era su amigo, que le decía que esto acabaría con su muerte, luego vieron como con dificultad Naruto se levantaba mientras decía algo sobre pedir perdón a todos, y como en su mano aparecía una bola negra que rotaba con bastante fuerza. Naruto salto hacia Sasuke que con su Susano estaba a punto de matar a Naruto, pero una enorme luz cegó su vista, y solo vieron como un enorme domo blanco aparecía, y como en el lugar donde antes estaba su amigo, solo había un gran cráter.

—Ese se supone que debió ser mi final, pero no fue así. Hagoromo me salvo, y me dijo que había un mal que yo debía detener, fue en ese momento que me dio unos regalos que me servirían para cumplir con mi misión, me dio el Rinnegan y los poderes de su madre, además de darme los poderes de los bijuus, sin embargo, el saber que tengo los poderes de Kaguya no me hace sentir bien, temo que soy una bomba de tiempo, lo que vieron ustedes, me temo es parte del poder de Kaguya, que al parecer trata de librarse de mí— termino de decir el rubio, al momento que las ponis aparecían de nuevo en las cascadas, para ver al rubio que miraba el suelo.

(Fin Naruto OST: Kaguya Theme)

—Hagoromo me dijo que tenía que dominar este poder, me advirtió de los problemas que tendría al hacerlo, los ojos que tengo, el Rinnegan se supone debieron ser míos al principio. Hagoromo me dijo que evolucionarían hasta ser como el tercer ojo que su madre tenía, que debía aprender a dominar todo este poder para poder enfrentarme al mal que se avecina... Pero ahora tengo miedo, bastante miedo— revelo el rubio que seguía viendo el suelo. —Perdí el control, me deje llevar, el odió se apodero de mí, tuve... miedo, mucho miedo al pensar que las perdería a todas, que las perdería por mi falta de poder, pero... ahora no sé qué pensar, estoy demasiado asustado para saber que elegir— las yeguas solo pudieron bajar la vista al escuchar esas palabras del rubio. El solo las quiere proteger de todo, pero, el peligro más grande para ellas es él.

—Yo nunca te dejare, nunca te tendré miedo— hablo Fluttershy haciendo que Naruto levante su vista, mostrando el Rinnegan aun activo. —Confió en que podrás dominar ese poder, fuiste elegido por una razón. Y esa es porque eres la única persona capaz de no caer en el camino del mal. Has tenido varias oportunidades para volverte el demonio que muchos creían que eras, pero, pero al final, les demostraste a todos que no eras así, les demostraste a todos que tienes un corazón puro que nunca podrá ser destruido, demostraste que no eras todo aquello que los demás pensabas— declaro la pegaso de crin rosada con una sonrisa al rubio que estaba sorprendido de ver que su amiga confiaba en que dominaría el poder.

—Fluttershy tiene razón. Sé que tu seras capaz de dominar ese poder que te fue concedido, muchos se hubieran vuelto locos por todo el sufrimiento que vivieron en toda su vida, se hubieran vuelto personas malas con la única misión de acabar con los demás. Pero tú, tú has salido adelante con una sonrisa, has peleado por aquellos que murieron, nunca te has rendido para nada. Y no debes hacerlo ahora, debes dominar ese poder. Lo sé porque yo confió en ti Naruto— respondió la Sparkle que se había acercado al rubio, para tomar su mano derecha y aprisionarla entre sus cascos.

—Creo que hablo por todas al decir que confiamos en que lo lograras, lo harás porque eres Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja audaz— comento Rarity con una sonrisa.

Naruto solo miro a todas las yeguas y pudo ver como todas le sonreían de una manera dulce y segura, indicándole que ellas siempre confiarían en él, que siempre lo apoyarían, que nunca dudarían de él. Naruto solo sonrió al momento que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía al ver que todas sus amigas lo apoyarían.

—Muchas gracias a todas— agradeció el rubio que solo abrazo a la discípula de la princesas Celestia, haciendo que esta riera apenada mientras un sonrojo pequeño aparecía en su rostro al sentir todas las miradas de sus amigas y de su maestra.

—Lamento interrumpir esta linda escena de novios, pero hay algo que me llamo la atención, y me gustaría saber si puedes responderme esa pregunta— hablo Lyra haciendo que tanto Naruto como la Sparkle se apartaran de golpe mientras los dos se ponían rojos como un tomate. —Dijiste que esa diosa Kaguya tenía la habilidad de viajar entre dimensiones, y ahora, resulta que tú tienes su poder ¿Eso quiere decir que tú también puedes viajar a través de dimensiones?— pregunto Lyra al rubio que no había pensado en eso, realmente no le había pensado una sola vez.

—La verdad no lo sé, es cierto que Hagoromo me dijo que ahora tenía el poder de su madre, pero ahora, no sé si realmente podre dominar todo ese poder, logre dominar el poder de Kurama ya que ella me ayudo, ella me brindo ayuda, pero esta vez es distinto. No tengo a nadie que me ayude a controlar este poder, no hay nadie que pueda evitar que yo pierda el control, aunque odio decirlo, si llego a perder el control de nuevo, estoy seguro que nada podrá detener a esa bestia— confeso el rubio con seriedad al momento que miraba a todas las chicas con detenimiento. —Por esa razón, si ustedes notan algún indicio de que comienzo a perder el control... Deben asesinarme sin dudarlo— ordeno el rubio con seriedad a sus amigas que abrieron los ojos en shock al oír que Naruto les pedía eso.

— ¿No puedes hablar en serio?— pregunto Rainbow al rubio que solo la miro con seriedad.

—No hay otra opción, si pierdo el control, las lastimare a todas, por eso el matarme será la mejor opción posible que haya— respondió el rubio con seriedad en sus palabras.

Sin embargo, todas estaban en shock al saber eso, ninguna estaba preparada para oír eso, no sabían que hacer en esa situación, no podían matar a uno de sus amigos, y menos a aquel que les ha cambiado su vida desde que llego a Equestria.

—Comprendo lo que dices, y ten por seguro que si esa es la única opción que hay para salvar a Equestria, no dudare en cumplir tu demanda— Twilight y las demás estaban sorprendidas de ver como su gobernante la princesa Celestia hablaba con seriedad y sin titubear a la petición de su maestra.

— ¡¿No puede aceptar eso maestra?! ¡Naruto es nuestro amigo! ¡Nosotras debemos encontrar la forma de evitar eso!— grito Twilight con seriedad a su maestra, asombrando a sus amigas al ver que Twilight rechazaba la aceptación de su mentora.

—No hay otra opción Twilight. Como gobernante del reino de Equestria mi deber es protegerlos a toda costa, yo tampoco estoy a favor de esto, no quiero tener que matar a Naruto, es demasiado importante para mí como lo es para ti, pero si no hay otra opción, debo tomar esa decisión. Como princesa, debo tomar decisiones que aseguren la protección de mis súbditos, inclusive si eso implica tomar decisiones difíciles que no deseo, no creas que estoy feliz o me siento bien al hacer eso, no lo creas así Twilight— comento Celestia con dolor en sus palabras, ya antes había tomada las peores decisiones, decisiones que eran malas, pero aseguraban la protección de sus súbditos.

—Celestia tiene razón Twilight, todo líder debe tomar las mejores decisiones que aseguren la protección de su pueblo, inclusive si esas son las peores, Oji-san se sacrificó cuando Orochimaru ataco la aldea, prefirió morir para evitar que Orochimaru destruyera la aldea. Tsunade-Baachan prefirió luchar hasta la muerte para salvar la aldea de Pain, Bee-san decidió morir para protegerme, hay veces en las cuales todos deben tomar las peores decisiones para asegurar la salvación de otros. A veces, es mejor que una persona muera, para salvar a miles, inclusive yo he tomado las peores decisiones. Por eso sé que solo Celestia se atrevería a cumplir con mi petición, a pesar, de que no lo desee— defendió el rubio a la princesa del sol, al momento que todas sus amigas se quedaban calladas al saber que Naruto tenía razón, debían comprender que su princesa solo lo haría para protegerlas a todas, para proteger a Equestria.

—Créeme cuando te dijo que el día que llegue a hacer eso, una parte de mí morirá ese día. Por ese motivo, solo espero que ese día nunca llegue— revelo Celestia a su alumna que miraba a su maestra, al momento que bajaba la vista para no ver a su maestra.

—Lo sé maestra, solo... solo espero también que ese día jamás llegue— declaro la Sparkle con tristeza, y esperanza de que ese día jamás llegara.

—No llegara jamás si todas estamos dispuestas a ayudarlo, si todas estamos junto a ti, ese día jamás llegara— comento Luna con serenidad.

—La princesa Luna tiene razón, todas estaremos apoyándote, y haremos que ese día jamás llegue, nunca llegara si todas estamos junto a ti— apoyo la Apple con una sonrisa al rubio que solo suspiro, para luego sonreír.

—Lo sé, por ese motivo es que tratare de dominar este poder para protegerlas, ya no permitiré que nadie se sacrifique por mí, ahora, yo seré quien las protega a ustedes, esa es una promesa, y Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa— respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa y levantaba su pulgar derecha para afirmar su promesa.

Las yeguas solo pudieron sonreír al ver como su amigo juraba dominar ese poder, para protegerlas a todas, para salvarlas de lo que fuera, les juraba no fallarles, les prometía, cuidarlas.

Así, después de decirles esas palabras a las yeguas, Naruto decidió que lo mejor era volver a Canterlot. Luego de esperar unos minutos a que volviera el tren para recogerlos, y entrar en dicho vehículo. Naruto miraba por la ventana del tren todo ese paisaje maravilloso, Equestria era hermoso sin duda alguna, dejo de ver el paisaje para ver como todas sus amigas hablaban entre ellas, todas estaban platicando amenamente, inclusive las princesas charlaban con sus amigas, verlas a todas, ver como todas sonreían y disfrutaban tal momento, le parecía hermoso, nunca antes creyo que unas ponis serian lo más importante para él. Pero, aun así, aun se sentía mal de haberles ocultado el hecho de que nunca podía amar, que nunca podría tener una familia, que nunca podría llegar a corresponder los sentimientos que todas comenzaban a albergar en sus corazones hacia él. Ya tenían suficiente con saber que si no dominaba ese poder se volvería una bestia de muerte y destrucción, lo mejor sería que las rechazaría cuando alguna se atreviera a mostrar sus sentimientos hacia él. Miro de nuevo la vista del paisaje de Equestria, sin duda alguna odiaría el día que tuviera que rechazarlas a todas, en especial, porque se estaba enamorando de ellas.

—"_Si puedo dominar el poder de Kaguya, y viajar a través de dimensiones, podre irme de aquí y así las chicas no correrán peligro al estar cerca de mí. Lamento no poder llegar a corresponderles a todas, realmente lo siento_"— pensó el rubio con dolor mientras veía el paisaje con detenimiento, sin saber que Luna lo observaba, ella miraba esa expresión en los ojos de Naruto, esa expresión de dolor y sufrimiento. Algo ocultaba, pero estaba segura que si Naruto les oculto algo, es porque no estaba listo para confesarles ese algo.

El tren dio su primera parada en Canterlot, donde bajaron Celestia, Luna Lyra y Naruto, el cual se despidió de sus otras amigas, las cuales se despidieron de él, pero antes de irse las demás ponis le hicieron prometer al rubio volver a Ponyville para pasar sus últimos meses con sus amigas, antes de irse en un viaje para descubrir que mal era el que amenazaba su mundo, además de aprender a dominar el poder de Kaguya. Claro que Naruto les prometió eso a sus amigas, solo quedaban cuatro meses para que la gran gala del galope comenzara, cuatro meses en donde tendría que arreglar varias cosas antes de irse. Ahora solo caminaba junto a las princesas y Lyra hacia el castillo, aún tenían cosas que ver sobre los resultados de las pruebas que hizo, sin embargo, al llegar al castillo vio como un unicornio estaba en la entrada del castillo con una expresión de seriedad.

(NT del Autor: Ya muchos lo conocen, así que no lo describiré)

—"_Algo está mal aquí_"— se dijo el rubio al ver a ese unicornio, apenas lo conocía, era un unicornio llamado Fancy Pants. Un unicornio que pertenecía al consejo de Celestia.

—Fancy Pants ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Celestia a uno de sus concejales.

—Lo siento mucho princesa Celestia, no pude hacer nada, todos votaron a favor— fue lo único que dijo el unicornio a su gobernante.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto Celestia con duda.

Al terminar de decir eso, miles de cuerdas cayeron sobre el rubio al momento que lo amarraban con magia, lo ataron de pies y mano, mientras le ponían una cadena en el cuello, y como un guardia tenia agarrada la cadena, al momento que varios guardias aparecían y ponían sus lanzas sobre el rubio que miraba todo esto extrañado y con algo de miedo, pero las que estaban más asustadas eran las princesas y Lyra.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltenlo, no ha hecho nada malo!— grito Lyra que trataba de ir con el rubio para liberarlo, pero algunos guardias la detenían para que no avanzara.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que es todo esto?! ¡Suéltenlo de inmediato!— ordeno Celestia que también era detenida por sus guardias.

—Lo sentimos princesa Celestia, pero el concejo a tomado una decisión. Debido a que este ser humano, llamado Naruto, es un ser diferente a los ponis, hemos decidido ponerlo bajo arresto hasta no saber si sus intenciones son hostiles— declaro un poni de cuero blanco, de crin y cola de color café claro, que llevaba un traje negro y una capa negra, su único ojo visible era el derecho, mientras el izquierdo era tapado por un parche estilo pirata, y debajo de este podía verse una cicatriz en señal de que perdió su ojo izquierdo. —Uzumaki Naruto. Esta bajo arresto— fue lo que dijo el poni que solo le dedico una mirada de mandato al rubio que abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, debido al saber que estaba siendo arrestado.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capítulo, con un final de suspenso, bueno, como habrán leido Naruto les conto la verdad, o casi toda, sé que muchos diran o pensaran que estoy arruinando el momento al adelantar esto, pero creame, sé lo que hago, y esto conviene mucho para capitulos futuros. También quiero decir que publicare por lo menos, dos veces al mes si me es posible, ya no tendran que esperar tanto para otro capítulo, o eso planeo, ya que ahora si he estado ocupado, demasiado para mi gusto, que apenas voy en la mitad del siguiente capítulo, pero bueno, otra cosa, puede que tal vez, en diciembre termine la primera temporada, puede, no estoy seguro, y luego de eso planeo hacer una "pelicula" así es, estoy planeando hacer una pelicula de esta seria, claro, será un episodio especial mejor dicho, normalmente los episodios que hago tienen de diez mil a quince mil palabras, así que si hago esa pelicula, esta tendra cien mil palabras, muchas a decir verdad, serian como diez episodios en uno, pero bueno, solo estoy planeanando en hacerla ahora, pero bueno, les confirmare luego, realmente agradezco su apoyo, y sus palabras de aliento, como saben, todo comentario es bienvenido, espero y les guste este capitulo, ya que el otro, bueno, no les dire que pasa, sin más que decir, me despido, pasen un buen día, tarde o noche. Se despide su amigo, Ashura Uzumaki, el hijo no reconocido del sabio. Hasta la proxima.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, realmente me alegra ver que a muchos les gusto el capítulo anterior, y como siempre, realmente aprecio su apoyo y ánimos, y como dije, publicare por lo menos dos veces al mes, y bueno, este capítulo también tiene emoción, y una sorpresa al final, aunque claro, también encontraron una buena sorpresa, no tengo nada más que decir, que solo esperar que les guste el capitulo, sin más preámbulo, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. ¡Corre vídeo!.**

* * *

Capítulo 14.

El ambiente afuera del castillo de las princesas era de tensión, los guardias tenían al rubio atado de pies y manos, tirado en el suelo como un simple criminal, mientras que las yeguas poseían un expresión de enojo, tanto Celestia como Luna liberaban algo de su poder, y se podía notar, gracias a que la crin y cola de ambas alicornios tomaba un color más oscuro, sin mencionar que del cuerno de ambas alicornios salía magia de un color negro con puntos dorados.

— ¡Esa es una orden que yo no aprobé! ¡Les ordeno ahora que suelten a Naruto! ¡O los enviare a ejecutar!— exclamo con enojo la princesas del sol que trataba de ir con Naruto, el cual fue levanto a la fuerza del suelo por sus guardias, al momento que lo hacían caminar con varias lanzas cerca de su cuerpo.

— ¡Esto se llama insubordinación! ¡Suelten a Naruto en este instante!— grito Luna que también quería ir a salvar al rubio.

— ¡Suéltenlo! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto no te preocupes! ¡Naruto!— gritaba Lyra con enojo al ver como llevaban a la fuerza a su amigo dentro del castillo.

—Lo sentimos princesa, pero ese humano estará bajo arresto hasta que todo el concejo este de acuerdo en que ese "Monstruo" no atacara a algún habitante de Equestria— dijo el concejal, dándole énfasis a la palabra monstruo, lo cual hizo que las princesas y Lyra se enojaran al oír como habían llamado a su amigo.

—Ese monstruo como lo llamo tiene un nombre, y se llama Naruto— corrigió Celestia con enojo al momento que entraba al castillo seguido de su hermana, y Lyra que entro junto a las princesas, al momento que Kitty la secretaria de Celestia aparecía junto a su gobernante. —Quiero que todos los concejales estén en la sala central, no quiero que ninguno falte, no me importa si están de vacaciones, si están comiendo con sus familias, no me importa si están en el hospital, los quiero a todos en estos momentos. Mándale una carta a Twilight Sparkle, indicándole que venga inmediatamente ¿Entendido?— pregunto Celestia con seriedad a su secretaria que asintió con miedo al ver esa expresión en su líder, cuando ella estaba así, nadie se salvaba ante su ira.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

Naruto se encontraba en una celda que se encontraba debajo del castillo, estaba amarrado de pies y manos, extendido en ese cuarto, sus brazos estaban atados a cadenas que salían de las paredes de esa celda, y sus piernas estaban igual de abiertas por esas cadenas, como si estuviera siendo crucificado, además de que en su cuello había un collar de metal que estaba atado a una gran bola de metal negro, y por todo su cuerpo habían miles de cadenas, las cuales estaban todas sucias, manchando su cuerpo, ya que los guardias le quitaron la camisa que llevaba, dejándolo solo con sus pantalones, sin sus sandalias ninjas, mientras colgaba de esas cadenas como si fuera un criminal.

Solo levanto la vista para ver esas malditas paredes, ya llevaba dos días metido ahí, tenía hambre y sed, y esos malditos guardias no venían para ver si estaba con vida. No se esperó que los malditos concejales lo arrestaran así de la nada, lo peor de todo, es que esos bastardos guardias venían a veces para lanzarle agua en la cara como si estuvieran seguros que nunca podría hacer algo. Solo esas veces le era posible de ver la luz del día, o mejor dicho, la luz producida por las antorchas en ese lugar, cerró los ojos para entrar en su paisaje mental.

— ¿Por qué no utilizas tus poderes para escapar de aquí?— pronuncio una voz, al momento que el sabio de los seis caminos aparecía junto al rubio.

—Sí lo hago, solo meteré en problemas a Celestia y Luna. Solo les probare a esos estúpidos que soy un enemigo si huyo de aquí, por ese motivo no escapo, sé que Celestia y Luna están haciendo lo posible para sacarme de aquí, confió en ellas— respondió el rubio al Ōtsutsuki.

—No deberías hacerlo, deberías estar listo para escapar si ellas fallan en liberarte. Ya tienes tu brazo, puedes irte ahora— señalo el Sennin al blondo.

—Confió en ellas, sé que lo harán. Pero debo admitir, que si fallan, tendré que huir de aquí y no volver en un largo tiempo— declaro el rubio con seriedad al sabio.

—Piensa bien lo que harás— fue lo último que el sabio le dijo al rubio, al momento que desaparecía. Naruto abrió sus ojos al oír como las puertas de la celda eran abiertas, y ver como casi todas sus amigas entraban a la celda, ahí estaban las portadoras de los elementos, Vinyl, Octavia, Cheerilee, Lyra, y Derpy.

— ¡Naruto!— grito Twilight al ver como tenían a su amigo.

—Hola chicas— saludo el rubio con una sonrisa débil a sus amigas que estaban tristes de ver en ese estado a su amigo.

—Por dios, mira como estas— dijo Octavia al ver todas esas cadenas que rodeaban al rubio.

— ¡Canallas! ¡Son unos animales al tratarlo así!— grito Rarity al ver como tenían al ninja.

—No te preocupes Naruto, estamos peleando para que te saquen de aquí, las princesas están haciendo todo lo posible para liberarte— le dijo Cheerilee al rubio.

— ¿Dónde están las demás?— pregunto el rubio con voz débil a sus amigas que se sentían mal al ver de esa forma a su amigo.

—Las demás están apoyando a las princesas, todo Ponyville está peleando para que te liberen... Solo… Solo aguanta un poco más de tiempo, pronto saldrás de aquí— dijo Applejack que trataba de reconfortar al rubio que sonrió al oír eso.

—No se preocupen por mí, esto es poco comparado a todo lo que sufrí de niño, de pequeño era perseguido por hordas de aldeanos que me golpeaban con palos llenos de clavos, me quemaban mientras era golpeado, me apuñalaba y tiraban acido, y a veces, me dejaban tirado cerca de ríos o lagos para morir. Así que esto se siento como un masaje, estaré mejor, solo, no vayan a cometer alguna estupidez por mí. Confió en ustedes, sé que lograran sacarme de aquí— comento Naruto con una sonrisa a sus amigas que sonrieron al ver como Naruto no perdía la fe en ellas.

—Solo resiste un poco más Naruto, te sacaremos, es una promesa— dijo Vinyl con sus ojos cristalinos al ver en ese estado a su amigo.

—Lo sé, sé que lo harán— respondió el rubio con media sonrisa a sus amigas.

—Muy bien, el tiempo termino, fuera todas— ordeno un guardia al momento que todas las yeguas miraron al rubio.

—Estaré bien, váyanse— dijo Naruto para que sus amigas no tuvieran problemas con los guardias.

—Solo espera— fue lo último que dijo Twilight antes de salir del cuarto junto a las otras yeguas.

Las puertas se cerraron y Naruto solo miro con atención esa puerta de metal, suspiro al momento que cerraba sus ojos, la falta de agua y comida hacían que se cansara más, por eso cerro sus ojos para dormir, poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, hasta que por fin, cayó bajo las manos de Morfeo.

Naruto abrió los ojos al oír como esa puerta de metal era abierta, solo para ver como unos guardias entraban junto a otros ponis, solo oía el sonido de voces, voces de mujeres, sintió como le quitaban todas esas cadenas, al momento de caer al suelo, pero no cayo para golpearse, algo lo detuvo, levanto la vista y solo pudo ver como unos labios se movían como si le dijeran algo, cerro sus ojos de nuevo para poder dormir, mientras oía como varias voces parecían discutir.

Naruto abrió sus ojos con dificultad, llevo su mano derecha a sus ojos para tratar de asimilar la luz que entraba por esa ventana, poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos para asimilar esa luz, sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a esa luz, hasta que pudo ver como estaba en una habitación con paredes blancas, solo suspiro al saber dónde estaba. Se encontraba en el hospital, ya era costumbre despertar en esos lugares, era como una maldición al despertar cada vez en uno. Miro a su alrededor, y noto como unos tubos estaban conectados a su brazo izquierdo los cuales a su vez estaban conectados a una máquina que hacia sonidos para mostrar que su corazón estaba latiendo, así como bajo su vista para ver como algunos cables estaban pegados a su pecho. Sin duda alguna, esa era la misma imagen de un paciente en recuperación. Suspiro de nueva al estar metido en ese cuarto, estaba enojado, demasiado enojado, según sus cálculos, paso dos semanas metido en ese calabozo, ahora, solo le quedaban tres meses para poder dominar bien su brazo y algo de su poder, eso sí no era enviado al Tártaros por los malditos concejales.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió, al momento que miraba con atención quien podría ser, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una unicornio de cuero café oscuro, de crin y cola color blanco con unos mechones de color negro, sus ojos eran de color violeta, llevaba una gabardina blanca y unos anteojos, además de llevar su pelo recogido en una cola y con un mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

—Por fin despiertas— dijo con una sonrisa y una voz cálida la unicornio al rubio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?— pregunto el rubio que miro el techo de su habitación.

—Apenas un día ¿Cómo te encuentras?— pregunto la unicornio al rubio.

—Me siento bien, con algo de hambre pero estoy bien— respondió el rubio que miro a la yegua. — ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunto el shinobi a la yegua que revisaba la máquina, mientras apuntaba en una tabla los datos que mostraba esa máquina.

—Soy la Doctora Tatsu Yamashiro, es un gusto conocerlo joven Naruto— respondió con una sonrisa la unicornio.

—Tatsu Yamashiro, es la primera vez que oigo un nombre similar al mío desde que llegue a este mundo— comento el rubio que miraba a la doctora.

—Es un nombre que proviene del continente ponasiatico, vengo de una familia que emigro desde ese continente hasta Equestria, y la verdad a mí también me sorprendió escuchar otro nombre similar al mío, después de todo, tu nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un nombre que proviene de mi país de origen— respondió la doctora que seguía mirando la máquina.

— ¿Acaso hay alguien llamado de esa forma en tú país?— pregunto el rubio con interés.

—No, pero tú nombre suena como si proviniera de él. Dime ¿De dónde provienes?— pregunto la doctora.

—Provengo de Konoha, del país del fuego. Es un lugar de otro mundo, como ves, yo soy de otro mundo— respondió el rubio que solo miraba a la doctora revisar su bolsa con insulina.

—Lo sé, no eres de aquí, y ese es algo que se nota a simple vista. Pero me sorprende que hables nuestro idioma, y más que hayas pasado todo este tiempo inadvertido— comento la peliblanca.

—No del todo, siempre estuve en Ponyville, solo que la mayoría de ponis prefería no hablar de que existía un ser de otro mundo en su pueblo— dijo Naruto que solo dejo que la doctora levantara su brazo izquierdo para revisarlo con detenimiento.

—Sí sabes que causaste gran revuelo en toda Equestria. No solo fuiste famoso por sobrevivir al "Día A" sino que ahora estas en los periódicos de Equestria por tu reciente estado legal declarado— dijo la oji violeta al rubio que miro con duda a la unicornio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "reciente estado legal"?— pregunto el rubio a su doctora.

—Lo siento pero esa información no está a mi alcance— respondió la yegua al Uzumaki que solo vio como la doctora dejaba de revisarlo, al momento que apuntaba todo en su tabla. —Bien, todo parece estar bien. Tus signos vitales son estables, tu sangre es normal, tu ritmo cardiaco es normal, no noto nada extraño en tu cuerpo, a pesar de que no eres un poni. Solo note unos cuantos raspones, y que tu brazo derecho tiene un color diferente al de tu piel, pero por lo que veo no te hace daño alguno, aparte de eso no tienes nada malo, en pocas palabras, tu estado de salud es estable— comento la doctora con una sonrisa al rubio.

— ¿Dónde están mis amigas?— pregunto el rubio que miraba el techo.

—Todas están afuera esperando que despertaras, déjame decirte que eres demasiado importante para ellas, inclusive para las princesas. Eres demasiado afortunado, demasiado afortunado al tenerlas a todas ellas— comento la peliblanca al rubio que solo sonrió de lado.

—Lo sé, son lo más importante que tengo en este mundo, ellas me han ayudado bastante en este mundo, la verdad, creo que no hubiera podido sobrevivir ni una semana sin su ayuda— revelo el rubio a la yegua que sonrió al oír eso.

—Es grato oír eso. Espera aquí, les hare saber a todas tus amigas que estas mejor— ordeno la peliblanca que salió de la habitación dejando al rubio que miraba el techo.

—"_Solo espero que no hayan hecho algo estúpido para liberarme_"— pensó el rubio que cerró los ojos, al momento que oía los pasos de varias personas, o en este caso, de varias yeguas que venían hacia él, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió al momento que todas las amigas del rubio entraban.

—Naruto, me alegra ver que estés bien— dijo Twilight al ver a su amigo despierto mientras este sonreía al ver como todas sus amigas estaban ahí.

—Es bueno ver que estas despierto, nos diste un susto— dijo la Apple con una sonrisa de lado al rubio.

—Sabes, no solo nos tenías preocupadas a nosotras. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Dinky y Spike han estado demasiado preocupados por ti— comento Cheerilee.

—Incluso te hicieron una carta para que te mejores— hablo Rarity que de sus alforjas sacaba una carta que decía "Mejórate, besos y abrazos. Att: SB, AB, S y D". Naruto tomo la carta y sonreía al ver como los niños pequeños deseaban su recuperación.

—Gracias a todas realmente por estar aquí, no sé cómo pagarles por todo lo que han hecho por mí, realmente les agradezco toda su ayuda— respondió Naruto que con dificultad se sentaba en su cama para ver a todas sus amigas, el cuarto era algo pequeño, por eso veía como algunas de sus amigas estaban sobre las otras para poder estar cómodas.

—No es para tanto, eres nuestro amigo, y nos alegra ver que estas mejor— hablo Octavia con una sonrisa al rubio.

—Octavia tiene razón, eres nuestro amigo, nosotras te ayudaremos siempre— apoyo Vinyl que sonreía.

—Sabes que siempre estaremos junto a ti Naruto, eres nuestro amigo— comento Fluttershy que se acercó al rubio para agarrar su mano derecha.

—Todas te apoyamos— declaro Bon Bon que señalo a todas sus amigas que sonreían al ver como su amigo estaba mejor, todas tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, todas estaban ahí, o eso parecía, ya que faltaban Luna y Celestia, trago en seco al momento que esperaba no recibir alguna mala respuesta.

— ¿Dónde están Celestia y Luna?— pregunto el rubio con seriedad a sus amigas.

—La princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia están afuera, se dieron cuenta que no todas entraríamos en la habitación, así que están esperando afuera su momento para poder hablar contigo— respondió la Sparkle con serenidad al rubio.

— ¿Cómo lograron sacarme de ese lugar? Por favor, díganme que no hicieron alguna tontería— dijo Naruto al momento que algunas de sus amigas reían al ver que su amigo pensó que habían hecho algo loco para liberarlo.

—No, la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna se encargaron de todo. Ellas fueron las que te lograron liberar— respondió Twilight con serenidad al rubio.

—Me gustaría hablar con ellas a solas, no les molestas ¿Verdad?— pregunto el rubio a sus amigas.

—Para nada— respondió la Apple al rubio.

Mientras afuera de la habitación del rubio, las dos princesas estaban hablando junto a la unicornio que momentos antes atendió al rubio, en estos momentos las tres estaban afuera esperando que las amigas del rubio salieran para poder saludarlo.

—En serio no puedo creer que ustedes dos hayan hecho eso por él. Nunca antes me hubiera esperado eso de ustedes— dijo con sorpresa la peliblanca a las princesas.

—Él no es una mala persona, es cierto que es diferente a todos nosotros. Pero no es malo, es una buena persona— declaro la princesa del sol con serenidad.

—Celestia tiene razón Tatsu. Naruto no es alguien malo, es una persona de buen corazón, ha sufrido bastante como no tienes idea— revelo la princesa de la noche a la doctora.

—La verdad ustedes dos han de tener sus razones para hacer algo así, pero aún sigo pensando que hacer algo así por alguien que no es de su misma especie, y más porque ustedes dos nunca harían algo como eso para proteger a alguien. ¿No me digan que acaso las dos princesas de Equestria están enamoradas del mismo potro?— pregunto con una ceja levantada la ojivioleta a las dos princesas que solo desviaron el rostro mientras un pequeño sonrojo invadía su rostro. — ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Realmente se enamoraron de él?!— pregunto con sorpresa y shock la peliblanco al ver que las princesas no respondían nada. —Bueno, si no quieren responderme está bien, pero solo espero que hayan tomado una buena decisión, están arriesgando mucho por él— comento con preocupación la peliblanca a las princesas.

—Tatsu, hemos sido amigas desde que eras una pequeña potrilla, así que debes saber que cuando tomo una decisión, lo hago porque confió en mi— respondió Celestia con seriedad ante la duda que su amiga tenia.

—Mi hermana tiene razón, nosotras dos solo tomamos ese tipo de decisiones cuando confiamos en nuestro juicio. Y nosotras confiamos en Naruto— respondió con seriedad Luna a su amiga.

—*Suspiro* Solo espero que él no rompa su expectativa— respondió la peliblanca a sus amigas. Las tres yeguas dejaron de hablar al ver como la puerta del cuarto del rubio se abría y como las amigas del rubio salían.

—Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna. Lamento interrumpirlas pero Naruto desea hablar con ustedes— declaro Twilight a sus gobernantes.

—Bueno, luego seguimos hablando Tatsu, cuídate— dijo Celestia que decidió a entrar al cuarto del rubio.

—Nos vemos— se despidió Luna que solo siguió a su hermana. Al momento que la peliblanca suspiraba.

—Disculpe doctora— llamo Rainbow a la peliblanco.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece jovencita?—pregunto con una sonrisa la ojivioleta.

—Nos gustaría saber si Naruto se encuentra bien, lo note algo decaído— comento la pegaso de crin multicolor, al momento que sus demás amigas le daban la razón a la pegaso, todas notaron que su amigo parecía algo triste, como si estuviera enfermo o algo lo preocupara.

—El joven Naruto se encuentra perfectamente, tal vez solo lo viste así por la falta de comida, aparte de eso, todo está perfecto— respondió Tatsu con una sonrisa de lado. —Bien, si me disculpan. Tengo otros pacientes que atender— se despidió la doctora con una sonrisa mientras se iba del pasillo dejando solas a las amigas del rubio que solo se sentaron en el suelo a esperar que algo pasara.

Naruto solo vio como sus amigas salían del cuarto una por una, luego de unos segundos, las princesas entraron dejándolos solos a los tres, al momento que la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba, y las princesas solo se sentaron en frente del rubio que las miraba fijamente.

—Realmente les agradezco mucho que ustedes dos hayan hecho todo lo posible por sacarme de esa celda— respondió el rubio con serenidad.

—No te preocupes de nada, eres nuestro amigo después de todo. Es normal que nos preocupemos por ti— dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

—Nos alegra ver que estas bien, es bueno ver que estas mejor ahora— comento Luna con una sonrisa al rubio que solo sonrió.

—La verdad, es que gracias a mi habilidad de regeneración mi cuerpo fue capaz de soportar esas apretadas cadenas, y evitar que alguna enfermedad invadiera mi cuerpo— revelo el rubio a las princesas.

—Eso es un hecho, a pesar de haber pasado dos semanas encerrado— comento Luna.

—Lo que importa ahora es que estas bien, y eso me alegra— comento la princesa del sol.

—Gracias por preocuparse por mí— comento el rubio con una sonrisa, que desapareció para ver con seriedad a las princesas. —Pero díganme ¿Qué hicieron para sacarme de ese lugar? ¿Cuál fue el precio que tuvieron que pagar para liberarme?— pregunto con seriedad el rubio a las princesas que solo pusieron una sonrisa nerviosa ante las preguntas del rubio.

—Eso no importa Naruto, lo que importa ahora es que estas libre— dijo Luna tratando de evitar responder a la pregunta del rubio.

—Sí, eso es lo único que importa ahora, que estés libre— declaro Celestia con una sonrisa grande tratando de evitar responder a la pregunta del ninja.

— ¿Qué tuvieron que hacer para liberarme?— pregunto Naruto que comenzó a levantarse de su cama.

—No deberías levantarte, debes reposar— señalo la diosa de la noche que se acercó al rubio para acostarlo al momento que ponía su casco izquierdo en el pecho del rubio.

—Luna tiene razón, debes reposar— apoyo la diosa del sol que puso su casco derecho en el pecho del rubio para recostarlo.

Naruto agarro de los cascos a las dos princesas que se sorprendieron al ver como el rubio las tomaba por la fuerza, el Uzumaki uso sus habilidades ninjas para acostar a las princesas en su cama, mientras él estaba sobre ellas viéndolas detenidamente, las dos princesas solo miraban al rubio con atención, esperando a ver que iba a hacer el rubio.

—Díganme ¿Cuál fue el precio que tuvieron que pagar para liberarme?— pregunto el rubio que solo noto como las princesas tragaban en seco al estar debajo del rubio. — ¿Cuál fue el precio?— pregunto de nuevo el rubio a las princesas que solo desviaron el rostro para no ver al rubio.

Naruto solo agarro el rostro de las princesas con delicadeza para no lastimarlas, las princesas solo sintieron las manos del rubio tocando sus rostros, y solo dejaron que Naruto guiara su rostro, las princesas solo voltearon su rostro para ver que Naruto tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, podían notar en esos ojos azules una preocupación real, las princesas solo bajaron la vista para no ver al rubio.

—Tuvimos que dar nuestro mandato como princesas para que te liberaran— dijo en voz baja Luna al rubio que se sorprendió al oír eso.

—Dimos como garantía nuestro puesto como princesas para que te liberaran, para que no te tuvieran encarcelado por ser una posible amenaza— comento Celestia al rubio.

—Sí tu lastimas a alguien, o te vuelves una amenaza para Equestria, dejaremos de ser princesas y seremos enviadas al Tártaros— Naruto estaba sorprendido de escuchar eso de la boca de Luna.

—Así como cualquier conocido que tengas, será enviado al Tártaros. Twilight y las demás serán enviadas al Tártaros junto a nosotras si te vuelves una amenaza para Equestria— declaro la princesa del sol al rubio que solo oculto su rostro.

La habitación fue dominada por un silencio sepulcral, las princesas solo desviaron el rostro al dejar de sentir las manos del rubio en sus mejillas, solo se podía oír el sonido de la máquina que media el ritmo cardiaco del rubio, así estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que las princesas solo sintieron como Naruto las abrazaba con delicadeza, pero este abrazo era diferente, era delicado y cálido el abrazo que les daba, como si no quisiera dejarlas nunca.

(Naruto OST: Despair)

—Son unas tontas— respondió el rubio al momento que dejaba de abrazar a las princesas que se sorprendieron por haber escuchado como las llamo Naruto, solo para ver como sus ojos estaban brillosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, mientras sonreía con delicadeza. —Nunca debieron apostar algo como su título de princesa por mí ¿Por qué apostaron eso por mí? Nunca debieron hacer eso— regaño el rubio con esa sonrisa a las princesa que miraban al rubio, al momento que Celestia ponía su casco derecho sobre el pecho de Naruto, y Luna su casco izquierdo en el pecho de Naruto. Para luego llevar sus cascos hasta la cara del rubio y agarrar sus mejillas.

—Desde que llegaste a nuestro mundo, mi vida se hizo más alegre desde que te conocí— respondió Celestia que miraba a los ojos al rubio.

—Cuando regrese de la luna, y me libre de Nightmare Moon, me sentí mal y tenía miedo de volverme Nightmare Moon en cualquier momento, tenía miedo de volver a lastimar a mi querida hermana. Pero al conocerte, una sensación de calidez y paz domino mi cuerpo. Y mi miedo a convertirme de nuevo en Nightmare Moon desapareció cuando te conocí— confeso Luna al rubio que miraba a las dos yeguas.

—Tenerte cerca de mí, hizo que mi vida se volviera más feliz después de mucho tiempo, nunca antes me había sentido más segura, y más alegra de vivir desde que fui una potrilla— comento Celestia mientras seguía viendo al rubio que poco a poco comenzaba a llorar.

—Gracias a ti, olvide mi pasado como Nightmare Moon, y estoy más segura de mi misma, ya no tengo malos sentimientos hacia mi hermana, solo porque ella es más querida por todos. Me demostraste que no debes ser reconocido por todos, que con que tus seres queridos sepan que eres importante, con eso te debe bastar para seguir adelante y vivir con una sonrisa— confeso Luna que también comenzaba a llorar en silencio.

—Eres alguien importante para nosotras, eres demasiado importante para mí— declaro Celestia que solo sentía las lágrimas del rubio recorrer su casco, mientras ella también liberaba pequeñas lágrimas en silencio mientras sonreía.

—Apostar nuestros puestos como princesas fue algo que decidimos las dos, para que pudieras ser libre, y lo hicimos porque eres alguien importante para nosotras, eres demasiado importante para mí— Luna comenzó a acariciar la mejilla izquierda del rubio con cuidado.

—Lo hicimos porque sabemos que tú nunca serias una amenaza para Equestria, que nunca te atreverías a atacar tu hogar. Porque tu dijiste que nos protegerías, que protegerías este mundo ya que este es tu nuevo hogar— confeso Celestia que acariciaba la mejilla derecha del ninja.

—No pueden seguir con esto— hablo el rubio a las princesas que no entendían a qué se refería el rubio. —Deben de olvidar esos sentimientos que tienen hacia mí— aclaro el rubio haciendo que las dos yeguas miraran al rubio, mientras sentían como su corazón les comenzaba a doler. —No puedo llegar a amarlas nunca, ni a ustedes, ni a cualquier otra— revelo el rubio viendo fijamente a las princesas mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

—Hace tiempo, en uno de mis viajes con Jiraiya-Sensei. El gran sabio sapo me llamo para discutir algo importante, me dijo que tuvo un sueño en donde un chico de pelo rubio y ojos rojos lloraba, mientras abraza el cuerpo de sus amadas, sus sueños eran premoniciones, me advirtió sin rodeos que cualquier mujer que yo llegara a amar moriría un día, por mi culpa— declaro el rubio mientras sonreía al momento que lagrimas caían por su rostro. —Me dijo que nunca sería feliz, que nunca tendría familia, que el legado del clan Uzumaki moriría cuando yo dejare este mundo, que toda mujer que yo llegara a amar está destinada a morir, que yo siempre llamo a la muerte— Celestia y Luna miraban al rubio que trataba de sonreír pero le era difícil por esas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos azules.

—No puedo llegar a amarlas a ustedes o a las otras, lo cual estoy haciendo mal, todas me dan miles de razones para amarlas a cada una, son todo lo que alguien pediría, pero si llego a hacerlo, ustedes y las demás morirán por tratar de amarme a mí— respondió Naruto que cerró los ojos para luego tratar de ver con seriedad a las princesas, pero con esos ojos llorosos, era imposible lograrlo. —Traten de olvidar esos sentimientos que tienen hacia mí, no piensen que yo las aceptare a ustedes o a otras, solo seamos amigos como hemos estado hasta ahora, no piensen que esto es fácil para mí, no crean que no las aceptare solo porque somos de diferentes especies— revelo el rubio con una sonrisa débil a las princesas.

—Pero si están conmigo, si ustedes, y las demás están conmigo. Todas morirán por mi culpa— hablo el rubio con una voz débil mientras acariciaba las mejillas de las princesas. —No quiero que ese sea su destino, yo quiero que ustedes estén a salvo, traten de olvidar esos sentimientos que tienen hacia mí, han hecho mucho por mí, que no quiero que sufran por mí— pidió el rubio a las princesas que solo miraban al rubio con atención. —Solo... Solo... Solo no quiero que sufran por mí— dijo el rubio con la voz entrecortada.

(Fin Naruto OST: Despair)

Las princesas solo miraban como aun lagrimas caían de los ojos del rubio, ellas estaban sorprendidas de saber que nunca podría ser feliz, acaso Naruto tendría que sufrir eternamente, ellas no sabían exactamente que sentían por el rubio, cuando estaban cerca de él, sus corazones latían fuerte, les agradaba estar cerca de él. Y cuando Naruto les confeso que le agrado que lo besaran, se sentían felices de saberlo, y los últimos dos meses, las dos se la pasaron ayudando en lo que pudieran al rubio para crear su brazo, y ahora que les contaba ese gran secreto, les partía el alma y el corazón saber que el rubio nunca llegaría a tener una familia, o tan siquiera de ser capaz de sentir el amor, que el legado de su clan dejaría de existir cuando el muriera.

—Eso no me viene importando para nada— hablo Luna al momento que ella empujaba al rubio, para luego sentarse sobre la cintura del rubio que miraba atentamente a la yegua. —No sé si esto que siento por ti es amor, o solo es un siempre capricho o algo que será pasajero, pero cada vez que estoy junto a ti, me siento feliz, y esa felicidad que siento cuando estoy junto a ti, es algo que me gusta. Puede que ese gran sapo pudiera predecir el futuro, pero tu destino solo lo escribes y lo sellas tú, tu eres capaz de cambiar eso, el futuro es impredecible, tu destino es solo escrito por ti— aclaro Luna al rubio que miraba a la princesa que acerco su rostro al suyo. —No dejes que nadie decida por ti mismo, no dejes que esas palabras del sapo te causen confusión, es algo que aún no ha pasado, y es algo que tú puedes evitar, pero no de esta forma. Si esas amadas somos nosotras, estoy segura que tú no permitirás que nos lastimen ¿O sí?— pregunto Luna con seriedad y media sonrisa, mientras miraba al rubio. El Uzumaki solo miraba a los ojos a Luna, esos hermosos ojos color turquesa claro eran hermosos.

—"_Nunca cambies. Mantén ese camino del que me hablaste. "Mantener siempre mi palabra. ¡Ese es mi camino ninja!" ¿No? Naruto ¡Sé que lograras convertirte en Hokage!_"— recordó el rubio las palabras que Obito le dijo antes de morir. Naruto llevo su mano derecha a sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas que tenía, luego suspiro para ver con seriedad a Luna que seguía montado sobre él. —Yo jure que nunca nadie las lastimaría, y no permitiré que nadie las dañe a ustedes, porque ese... ¡Ese es mi camino ninja!— declaro el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, al momento que las princesas solo sonreían al ver como Naruto recupero el ánimo. Celestia solo se acercó al rubio para verlo directamente a los ojos, mientras sonreía.

—Y nosotras confiamos en ti Naruto, sabemos que cumplirás con tu promesa, por eso no debes temer a nada nunca más, nunca más en la vida. Llego el momento de que seas feliz, por primera vez en toda tu vida se feliz— declaro Celestia que tomo las mejillas del rubio, mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente al del rubio que solo dejo que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

—Princesa Celestia ¿Todo está... bien?— pregunto Twilight que abrió la puerta del cuarto del rubio, había escuchado que alguien estaba llorando, y pensó que tal vez Naruto era quien lloraba. Por eso, decidió abrir la puerta de la habitación del rubio para saber si estaba bien, pero ahora estaba en shock al ver como la princesa Luna estaba sentada sobre el rubio, mientras su maestra estaba agarrando del rostro al rubio.

Naruto y las princesas estaban en shock al oír como Twilight entro al cuarto, Celestia se detuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro del rubio, mientras que Luna solo mantenía su vista abajo para que no vieran su rostro rojo, y Naruto solo estaba sudando a mares. Lentamente movió su rostro para ver a su amiga unicornio, solo para arrepentirse al ver que no solo era su amiga, sino que todas sus amigas estaban en la puerta viendo esa escena extraña, todas calladas y con los ojos en blanco al ver como las dos princesas tenían aprisionado a su amigo, el Uzumaki solo trago en seco al ver que todas sus amigas estaban quietas en la entrada del cuarto, mientras las princesas estaban paralizadas, sin duda alguna, esta escena no era bien vista para nadie.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— dijo una voz conocida por el rubio, al momento que veía como la doctora que lo atendió antes aparecía para ver qué pasaba. —Oh— fue lo único que salió de la boca de la unicornio de crin blanca al ver como sus amigas estaban "torturando" al humano. —Bien, no hay nada que ver aquí, todas afuera— ordeno de forma rápida la doctora que con su magia hacia que las amigas del rubio se quitaran del marco de la puerta, para luego cerrar la puerta, dejando al rubio solo con las princesas de nuevo.

Las princesas aún seguían paralizadas, y Naruto aun miraba la puerta como si aún estuvieran sus amigas paradas. Ninguno dijo nada o hizo algo por unos minutos, hasta que escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta.

— Voy a entrar, espero que ya hayan terminado de hacer lo que tenían que hacer— comento Tatsu que entro al cuarto solo para ver que los tres seguían iguales, en completo shock. —Vaya, realmente no me esperaba que las dos mandatarias de todo Equestria, tuvieron ese tipo de deseos, y más aun con ese deseo pervertido de hacerlo en lugares públicos— dijo con una sonrisa la ojivioleta que solo noto como la cara de los tres se volvía roja, al momento que solo suspiraba, para luego usar su magia y sentar a las princesas en el suelo, y sentar al rubio en medio de ellas.

—Saben que hacer ese tipo de cosas en lugares públicos está mal, sin mencionar que fueron descubierto en el acto por las demás, no quisiera ser tú cuando tengas que explicárselo a ellas— declaro la peliblanca que se quitó sus lentes para mirar con seriedad a los tres. —Escuchen. Normalmente tendría que informar de esto a mí superior, pero debido a que yo soy la directora de este hospital, les dejare pasar esto por única vez. No estoy en contra de que se demuestren su amor en forma carnal, pero deben hacerlo en lugares privados ¿Entendido?— pregunto la unicornio con seriedad a las princesas y al rubio, sin duda alguna esa reprenda parecería como si una madre castigara a sus hijos por hacer algo malo.

—Hai— dijeron los tres sin ver a la peliblanca.

—Bien, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir— declaro con voz de mando la peliblanca. —Bien, tomando ya seriedad en esto. Solo venía para decirte que te podías ir cuando quisieras, no note nada malo en tus resultados, tu sangre y PH están normales, no tienes daños por las cadenas o por haber pasado dos semanas encerrado semidesnudo, y mojado. La verdad, me sorprende mucho ver que estés más sano que nadie, es como si tu cuerpo rechazara cada enfermedad o herida— comento la peliblanca al momento que las princesas comenzaban a silbar, y el rubio solo sonreía bobamente mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

—Sí, bueno, digamos que tengo una habilidad especial que me cura de cualquier herida o enfermedad que tenga— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa a la doctora.

—Sabes, no quiero saber nada de eso. Lo único que venía a decirte era que ya te podías ir cuando lo quisieras, pero ahora, te recomiendo que esperes unos minutos o te quedas a dormir aquí, porque esas yeguas de afuera, se miraban enojadas— comento la doctora haciendo que Naruto se deprima al saber eso, mientras las princesas solo sonrieron con vergüenza mientras bajaban sus orejas arrepentidas. —Bueno, yo me voy. Puedes retirarte cuando lo desees, tus papeles de salida están confirmados, solo para que te vayas— dijo la peliblanca que se levantaba para dirigirse a la puerta. —Nos vemos, Naruto, princesas— se despidió la doctora que abrió la puerta, para dejar solo al rubio y a las princesas.

—Creo que lo mejor será irnos a casa, este día ha sido ajetreado— dijo Naruto que se levantó para luego ver a las princesas. —Creo... que si los tres queremos llegar a algo más, y sucumbir a nuestros sentimientos. Primero debemos llegar a conocernos mejor, y si todo sale bien, podemos llegar a formalizar nuestra relación— declaro el rubio que se rascaba su mejilla derecha, al momento que desviaba el rostro para que las princesas no vieran su cara roja, lo cual no funciono, ya que las princesas vieron como la cara del rubio estaba roja.

—Tienes razón, lo mejor será conocernos más, y solo así sabremos si somos capaces de llevar una relación de esa índole— comento Celestia.

—No quiero sonar pesimista, pero solo puedes llegar a casarte con una de nosotras Naruto— menciono Luna al rubio que solo comenzó a reír tontamente.

—Jejeje... Si, acerca de eso. Debido a que yo soy el último hombre del clan Uzumaki, puedo tener más de una esposa para hacer que el clan Uzumaki renazca, la poligamia está permitida en nuestro clan si el último miembro del clan es un hombre— revelo el rubio a las princesas, que solo miraron al rubio con una expresión que decía "¿Algo más que decir?" haciendo que Naruto solo riera con nerviosismo. —Hasta el momento solo eso sé, no he tenido tiempo de leer el libro donde están escritas todas las tradiciones del clan Uzumaki, la verdad, hay muchos libros que dicen varias cosas que un Uzumaki debe seguir— respondió Naruto a las princesas.

—Pues tendrás que darnos unas copias de esos libros para saber en qué nos estamos metiendo— declaro la princesa del sol al rubio.

—De ahora en más, no queremos más secretos, si de verdad confías en nosotras como dices, nos dirás todo, sin mentir y sin guardar nada. De ahora en adelante los problemas que tengas serán nuestros problemas, y los resolveremos juntos ¿Entendido?— aclaro la diosa de la noche al rubio que suspiro.

—Lo entiendo, de ahora en más ya no habrá secretos. Se los juro— declaro el rubio con seriedad a las princesas que asintieron a las palabras del ninja.

—Bien, sabíamos que te ibas a recuperar rápido, por eso decidimos traerte algo de ropa— explico Celestia que con su magia hizo aparecer una nueva mudada de ropa sobre la cama del rubio. —Te dejaremos solo para que te cambies, iremos afuera y trataremos de hablar con las chicas para aclarar cualquier malentendido— término de decir Celestia que se acercó a la puerta.

—Esperen, antes de que se vayan. Me gustaría saber a qué se refirió la doctora al decirme sobre mi "actual estado legal" ¿Acaso alguna de ustedes podría responderme eso?— pregunto el rubio a las dos princesas que se vieron entre sí para luego asentir mutuamente.

—Para que te dejaran libre no solo pusimos en riesgo nuestros puestos como princesas, también me dijeron que debía mantenerte vigilado, pero además de eso, me dijeron que tenías que convertirte en parte de mi guardia real. En pocas palabras, ahora eres considerado un "poni" más entre todos nosotros, además, de que tendrás que presentarte ante todos los integrantes del consejo de Equestria— respondió la pregunta del rubio, la mandataria del son, al momento que su amigo solo suspiraba.

—Por mi experiencia con gente de ese calibre. Sé que ellos tienen algo oculto entre las manos, planean hacer algo que me ponga contra la pared, de seguro querrán que me convierta en su arma, de seguro me impondrán una condición para poder mantenerme bajo su mando— revelo el rubio, sabía exactamente como actuaban las personas que estaban en los consejos, algo le decía que el día que se tenía que presentar, algo malo iba a ocurrir.

—No hay que ser negativos, acordamos que tú solo me obedecerías a mí, y a Luna en caso de que yo no esté presente. Ellos no te podrán decir que hagas algo, velo de esto modo. Es como si yo fuera tu madre ahora, y tú mi hijo— explico con serenidad y tranquilidad Celestia.

—*Suspiro* Solo espero que tengas razón— declaro el rubio que comenzó a quitarse su bata, al momento que las dos princesas se cubrían sus ojos con sus alas.

—Te esperamos afuera— declaro Luna saliendo del cuarto.

—Solo apresúrate para poder aclarar lo que paso hace unos minutos— pidió Celestia al Uzumaki. Y es que a pesar de ser la gobernante de Equestria, ella sabía cómo se ponían las yeguas celosas, y no tenía que ser lista para saber que las otras estaban celosas.

—Hai— dijo Naruto que comenzaba a ponerse la mudada de ropa que Celestia y Luna le trajeron. Luego de unos minutos, Naruto ya estaba listo para salir, suspiro al momento que caminaba hacia la puerta, estaba preocupado, demasiado preocupado, no porque sus amigas se enojen con él, sabía que una buena explicación y darles algo a cambio calmaría su enojo. Siempre le funciono con sus amigas del mundo ninja, estaba seguro que eso funcionaria ahora con ellas. Estaba preocupado por lo que podría decirle el consejo de Equestria cuando llegue a hablar con ellos, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo estaba a punto de cambiar, algo iba a suceder, solo que no sabía si seria para bien o para mal. Con eso en mente abrió la puerta para enfrentar los problemas que el consejo le iba a dar.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

—No te preocupes de nada. Todo estará bien— dijo Twilight que ponía su casco derecho sobre el hombro izquierdo del rubio, que estaba sentado, afuera de la entrada del consejo de Equestria.

Y no solo él, todas las amigas del rubio se encontraban ahí, casi todas ya que Cheerilee estaba en Ponyville dando clases, Derpy se encontraba en su trabajo, y por supuesto, Snowflake se encontraba en el castillo. Pero descontando a ellas tres, las demás amigas del rubio estaban esperando afuera del consejo de Equestria.

—Twilight tiene razón querido, veras que todo saldrá bien— apoyo Rarity al rubio que solo suspiro.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?— pregunto Fluttershy al rubio que la vio a los ojos, para luego ver a sus amigas, a todas. Todas poseían una mirada de preocupación por él.

—Gente como esta, gente como los consejeros siempre tienen algo oculto, siempre tienen un plan bajo la manga. Conozco a la gente de este tipo, nunca son buenos, siempre resultan ser los malos. Siempre tienen un plan que perjudica a muchas personas, y ahora, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto— dijo Naruto que solo suspiro, mientras se miraba las manos, estaba temblando. —Cuando ocurrió el ataque de Pain contra la aldea. Tsunade-Baachan peleo con todo con él, pero era demasiado poderoso. Pero, en primer lugar, Pain nunca tuvo que entrar a la aldea, una barrera de categoría triple S la protegía, una de las mejores barreras que mi clan creo, pero alguien creo una apertura en ella, por la cual Pain pudo entrar sin ser detectado— comento el rubio para suspirar de nuevo.

—Al principio no le tome importancia de cómo pudo entrar. Pero escuche a Shizune-Neechan y Kakashi-Sensei hablar de cómo pudo ser posible que Pain entrara a la aldea con facilidad si la barrera era impenetrable. Eso me lleno de dudas, así que hice lo que siempre hago, hacer una estupidez. Comencé a buscar respuestas, hable con los protectores de la barrera, todos me dieron la misma cuartada, todos estaban manteniendo la barrera. Pero de entre todos ellos, faltaba uno, un ninja que busque por todas partes, pero no lo encontraba, así que le pedi ayuda a Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji y Hanabi. Ellos me ayudaron a buscarlos, la búsqueda duro un tiempo, pero al Final lo encontré. Lo encontré en un rio, muerto, lleno de cortes y con una espada atravesando su corazón. Los forenses declararon que había sido asesinado tres semanas antes, periodo de tiempo que no concordaba cuando ocurrió el ataque de Pain, él había sido asesinado dos días antes del ataque, alguien tomo su lugar y creo una apertura para Pain. Alguien lo había planeado todo, alguien ayudo a Pain para que acabara Konoha. Y ese alguien resulto ser el consejo de Konoha, los malditos querían sacar a Tsunade-Bacchan porque ella seguía las enseñanzas del primero y del tercero, ellos querían quitarla del camino a cualquier costo. Claro que cuando me entere de eso solo quería matarlos, pero Baa-chan me detuvo, al final, ellos murieron a manos de Zetsu. Pero el punto es que personas que pertenezcan a lugares como estos— señalo el rubio la puerta de entrada del consejo de Equestria, lugar donde Luna y Celestia se encontraban. —Son donde las peores personas pueden haber, al tener tal poder, un poder político, tienen control sobre muchas cosas, poder sobre el ejército, el dinero, pueden arrestar a quien sea, son casi intocables... Casi, ya que ni ellos se pueden salvar de sus pecados— declaro el rubio con seriedad mientras miraba la puerta. Mientras que sus amigas miraban al rubio con atención, en algo tenía razón, personas con poder diplomático son intocables, siempre están siendo protegidos y pueden arrestar a quien quieran, tenían poder sobre ellos.

—Aunque sea así, nosotras siempre estaremos contigo. Sea cual sea el castigo, nosotras siempre estaremos a tu lado, inclusive si tienes que escapar, te ayudaremos a escapar, yo te ayudare a escapar si tratan de encarcelarte, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo— declaro Rarity que tomo la mano derecha del rubio.

—Rarity tiene razón, nosotras siempre te apoyaremos en todo. Para eso están los amigos— apoyo Rainbow con una sonrisa.

—La señorita Rainbow tiene razón Naruto. Siempre estaremos contigo, nunca te dejaremos— comento Octavia con una sonrisa al rubio.

—Nunca te dejaremos, siempre estaremos contigo— dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

Naruto solo miro a su amiga, para ver a sus otras amigas, y notar que todas tenían una sonrisa tierna mientras miraban al rubio, en sus ojos podía ver que decían la verdad, que ellas hablaban en serio. Ellas nunca lo dejarían, nunca lo abandonaría, no lo traicionarían como lo llegaron a hacer conocidos, ellas lo seguirían a donde fuera, inclusive si se volvía malo, estaba seguro que ellas siempre estarían con él.

—Lo sé. Por ese motivo, si ellos llegan a decidir encerrarme u otra cosa, no quiero que intervengan. Será mejor que ustedes no hagan algo ilegal por mi culpa, yo estaré bien, he soportado miles de cosas peores, pero ustedes nunca se han enfrentado a peligros— comento el rubio viendo a cada yegua. —Ustedes no han peleado en una guerra, no han peleado por su vida. Estoy seguro que todas son fuertes, pero esa fuerza esta oculta, por el momento, solo deben mantenerse alejadas de todo peligro que sea producido por mí. Por esa razón, si deciden encerrarme, yo escapare, y siempre estaré en contacto con todas ustedes. Solo no quiero que resulten lastimadas por mí culpa, les aseguro que yo estaré bien, mientras ustedes confíen en mí, mientras todas ustedes sepan que yo no soy malo. Con eso me basta a mí— declaro Naruto con una sonrisa a sus amigas, las palabras que dijo realmente venían de su corazón, solo le importaba la opinión de sus amigas, mientras ellas supieran la verdad, con eso le basta a él para pasar toda la vida encerrado. No escaparía, sabía que las encerrarían a todas si escapa, pero debía decirles eso para que todas estuvieran de acuerdo a no intervenir o hacer alguna estupidez marca Uzumaki cómo las que él siempre toma.

—Lo comprendemos, por eso cumpliremos con tu demanda. Lo haces para protegernos, es algo que realmente no quiero aceptar, pero discutir contigo nunca lleva a nada. Eres igual que Applejack y su orgullo— comento Twilight haciendo que su amiga se apena.

— ¡Oye!— exclamo la poni de crin rubia ofendida.

—Yo estaré bien, se los prometo— declaro el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Lo sabemos, de verdad has vivido cosas peores, seguro que estarás bien— hablo Bon Bon.

—Gracias. Ahora denme todas un abrazo— pidió el rubio extendiendo sus brazos, al momento que todas sus amigas se acercaban al rubio para abrazarlo, era un gran abrazo grupal, no todas lo podían abrazar, así que abrazaban a las ponis que estaban delante suyo. De pronto, la puerta del consejo se abrió, dejando ver a dos guardias de la realeza que tenían una expresión sería mientras miraban con atención al rubio. Naruto solo vio sus rostros entendiendo que ellos le decían que entrara a la corte.

Naruto se levantó mientras miraba a sus amigas, para luego asentir al momento que se adentraba a la corte del consejo de Equestria. La puerta se cerró, y todas las yeguas tenían una cara de preocupación, solo esperaban que todo saliera bien. Naruto entro a la enorme sala, la puerta era pequeña, pero la habitación era grande. Del lado izquierdo se encontraban cuatro filas de forma descendente, y en cada una había 10 ponis, miro al lado derecho y pudo ver tres sillas grandes que se encontraban unidas, en las cuales se encontraban Luna, Celestia y otra alicornio que no conocía para nada. Era una alicornio de cuero color rosa, de ojos color violeta grisáceo, de crin y cola de color violeta oscuro, rosa y oro pálido. Sin duda alguna la mayoría de ponis tenían una cabellera de varios colores, pero volviendo al tema. Alrededor de las princesas había varios guardias protegiéndolas, todos con lanzas y escudos por si algo pasaba. Delante de las princesas había cinco asientos más, en uno de esos asientos reconoció al poni del parche, y al unicornio que le había perdido perdón a Celestia cuando lo arrestaron. Camino con rectitud y con la frente en alto, no podía mostrar debilidad en frente de los consejeros, no dejaría que ellos pensaran que sería fácil dominarlo.

Camino lentamente hacia una silla que se encontraba en el medio de esa habitación, miro a los cinco concejales que tenía en frente, y luego poso su vista en las princesas, solo para ver como Celestia y Luna asentían con seriedad, al momento que Naruto se sentaba y miraba a los concejales.

—Bien. Sabe porque está aquí ¿Verdad?— pregunto un pegaso de cuero negro, crin y cola blanca, ojos de color verde, llevaba una túnica negra que dejaba a la vista sus alas, y la cual tenía un borde de blanco que tenía un broche de oro con el logo de la bandera de Equestria. Los cinco concejales que estaban en frente suyo tenían esta vestimenta, ya que los que se encontraban atrás vestían un traje negro.

—Lo sé— fue la única respuesta del rubio.

—Bien. Eso nos ahorra tiempo— declaro el mismo poni con seriedad. —Seré claro y directo Sr. Uzumaki. Usted es un peligro para Equestria y sus habitantes. Es un ser diferente y único en su especie, no sabemos de qué sea capaz de hacer, hasta el momento paso desapercibido casi un año entre nosotros. Queremos hacerle saber que nuestra principal preocupación, es que usted pueda dañar a los habitantes de Equestria— declaro el mismo poni con seriedad al rubio.

—Lo sé. Comprendo que su mayor preocupación es que yo sea una amenaza, ustedes solo desean proteger a cada habitante de Equestria. Pero como usted mismo a dicho su señoría. He pasado casi un año viviendo en Equestria, viviendo en paz, es cierto que soy de otra especie, pero les aseguro que yo no deseo lastimar a nadie— respondió el rubio con seriedad.

—Esa es su versión y su opinión. Pero aquí, nosotros somos la ley, y como tal, se obedecerá todo lo que digamos y propongamos— dijo el poni con el parche con seriedad mientras señalaba a los ponis que se encontraban detrás de él, y señalaba a sus demás compañeros. —Puede que ahora digas esas cosas, pero que nos asegura a nosotros que realmente no eres hostil. Que nos asegura que no eres peligroso, que no está loco, que usted es el único en su especie viviendo aquí— declaro con seriedad el potro.

—Tratemos de llevar esta discusión con la mayor discreción y formalidad. Striker. Es cierto que somos la ley, pero recuerda que las princesas son las que qué tienen el poder— hablo una poni terrestre de cuero café claro, de crin y cola de color café claro, ojos color avellana, al igual que sus compañeros llevaba la misma túnica.

—Escuche joven, la razón principal del porque hacemos esto, es para proteger a cada habitante de Equestria. Aunque no lo parezca, Equestria ha tenido malas experiencias con locos que poseían mucho poder. Equestria se ha enfrentado a varios males desde su creación, todas escritas en el libro de la historia de nuestro hogar. Desde la fundación de Equestria cuando peleaban las tres razas de ponis, ataques de seres mágicos que en ese tiempo eran poderosos y los fundadores consideraron dioses, el reinado de Discord el ser del caos, la guerra civil que se libró en los orígenes de este pueblo, en donde las princesas pelearon contra Discord para salvar a los ponis, el ataque que el Rey Sombra antiguo gobernante de la antigua ciudad de cristal en donde las princesas de nuevo pelearon para salvarnos, la guerra que sufrimos contra la Reina Chrysalis y su ejército de simuladores. Equestria ha pasado por varias guerras. Y ahora, llega usted de otro mundo, y debe comprender que nosotros hacemos todo esto para eliminar o contener una posible amenaza a los habitantes de Equestria— declaro la yegua con seriedad al rubio.

—Con todo respeto su señoría. Considero que si yo realmente deseara acabar con todos ustedes, lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo— declaro el rubio con seriedad, al momento que las princesas se preocupaban de que Naruto empeorara las cosas. —En mi mundo, hay varios como yo. Somos humanos que posemos una fuerza y poder similar a la magia, sin embargo, podemos incrementar nuestro poder. Mi mundo también sufrió varias guerras, sufrimos 4 guerras mundiales en donde miles de personas murieron, niños, niñas, mujeres y ancianos tuvieron que pelear con todo lo que tenían, miles de cuerpos flotaban en los ríos. Generaciones desaparecieron, clanes se extinguieron, personas quedaron en el olvido. Nosotros nos enfrentamos a personas que tenían el poder de un dios, no eran como los demás humanos, estaban en un nivel nunca antes visto. Miles de vidas se necesitaron para poder sellar, no destruir, sino sellar a esos seres. Su mundo no es el único que ha pasado por esos momentos, y estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes vivieron una guerra, como la viví yo— dijo Naruto que se levantó para mirar fijamente a los cinco líderes del consejo.

—Fui entrenado desde pequeño para asesinar, robar información, secuestrar e infiltrarme en cualquier lugar sin ser detectado. Si realmente quisiera ser una amenaza, desde hace tiempo hubiera acabado con sus princesas— señalo el rubio a Luna y Celestia que se sorprendieron al oír eso. —Y para serles francos, los hubiera matado a todos ustedes desde que entre en esta sala en cuestión de segundo, ni enviando a mil guardias podrían detenerme. Pero no he hecho nada de eso, porque ahora Equestria es mi mundo, Canterlot en mi hogar, y yo protejo mi hogar. Y yo llevo casi un año aquí, tiempo suficiente en el cual hubiera acabado con todos sin darse cuenta, pero no lo hago, porque no tengo intención y mucho menos un deseo por eso. Ellas— señalo el rubio a Luna y Celestia.

—La princesa Celestia, y la princesa Luna. Me han ayudado desde el primer día que vine. Desconociendo mi origen, o tan siquiera pensando en mi como una amenaza, de igual forma me ayudaron. Les estoy sumamente agradecido, nunca les voy a poder pagar por todo lo que han hecho, yo literalmente moriría para salvarlas de cualquier amenaza. Soy su sirviente, yo las obedezco a ellas. En mi mundo también hay personas poderosas como ustedes, gente a la cual uno debe mostrar el mayor respeto, y yo no solo las respeto a ellas. Yo las obedeceré porque son mis princesas, mis mandatarias. Yo tampoco sé porque vine a este mundo, pero no me puedo ir, porque no tengo una maldita idea de cómo hacerlo, y lo único que puedo hacer es lo que siempre he hecho. Obedecer órdenes de mis lideres— declaro el rubio con seriedad a los cinco concejales que se vieron entre sí como si buscaran alguna respuesta.

—Como acaba de mencionar. Fue entrenado para el asesinato, secuestro e infiltración. Motivo por el cual deberá comprender mejor porque hacemos todo esto. Esta entrenado para realizar actos barbáricos y sanguinarios ¿Aún cree que eso no nos hace desconfiar más de usted? Cómo dijeron mis compañeros. Equestria ha tenido varios problemas en el pasado con ego-maniacos llenos de poder ¿Cree usted que merecemos confiar en su palabra?— pregunto el cuarto poni que era un unicornio de cuero verde oscuro, crin y cola de color verde menta, y ojos negros.

—Si me permiten hablar. El hecho de que la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna lo hayan ayudado desde que llego a este mundo, significa que ellas confían plenamente en su palabra. No podemos ver todo del lado negativo, debemos ver lo positivo de esto. El joven Uzumaki ha declarado su lealtad a las princesas, sin mencionar que ellas mismas han puesto en juego sus puestos como líderes de toda Equestria. Lo cual significa solo una cosa... confianza— hablo el unicornio conocido como Fancy Pants. —Ellos tienen mucha confianza. Tanto el joven Naruto como las princesas confían entre ellos, él juro morir por ellas, y las princesas juegan su puesto como líderes por él. Si las princesas confían en él, nosotros debemos confiar en él— declaro con seriedad el unicornio a sus compañeros.

—Fancy Pants. No podemos simplemente aceptar eso, es cierto que aceptamos liberarlo por petición de las princesas, y que ellas otorgaran su cargo como líderes. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo dejaremos libre, no estamos seguros de lo puede hacer— declaro con seriedad el poni del parche conocido como Striker.

—Por eso estamos aquí. Eres consciente de que el puesto de la princesa Luna y Celestia está en tus manos ¿Cierto? Por lo tanto, debemos hacer que el trato sea justo. Tú debes de pagar un precio también— declaro la yegua con seriedad, al rubio que maldijo mentalmente al ver que tenía razón sobre el plan oculto que tenían los concejales.

—Este es el trato. Dejaremos que las princesas conserven su cargo, si tu aceptas obedecer todo lo que nosotros digamos ¿aceptas?— revelo el unicornio con seriedad al rubio.

—Esperen un momento. Se acordó que nosotras nos encargaríamos de Naruto. Él está bajo nuestro mandato, y lo estará siempre— hablo por primera vez Celestia con seriedad a sus concejales.

—Mi hermana tiene razón. Naruto está bajo nuestro servicio especial, como menciono antes, nosotras dos somos las que lo controlaran de ahora en adelante. Ese fue el trato que se acordó antes ¿O es que acaso ustedes miembros del consejo desean romper sus propias reglas?— dijo Luna con seriedad. Ella sabía que para el concejo las reglas eran importantes, y ni ellos harían algo así.

—"_**Naruto**_"— fue la voz que escucho el rubio que se puso alerta. —"_**Naruto, si me estas escuchando, no vayas a aceptar algún trato con ellos. No te preocupes por nuestro puesto, sabemos que tú nunca harías algo malo a algún habitante de Equestria. Ellos deben aceptar el primer trato que hicimos, así que no aceptes nada de lo que ellos te pidan, así como nosotras confiamos en ti, por favor, confía en nosotras, sabemos lo que hacemos**_"— dijo la voz que el rubio reconoció como la de Celestia, solo la miro con atención y observó como ella asentía con su cabeza.

—Sin mencionar. Que dicho trato ya fue estipulado, ustedes deben olvidar cualquier propuesta de último minuto. Acordamos algo, y cumpliremos con dicho trato— ordeno Celestia con seriedad a sus concejales. —Nuestros puestos como princesas como garantía de que no cometerá algún crimen. Y el reinado pasara la Princesa MI Amore Cadenza aquí presente— señalo Celestia a la otra alicornio que asintió.

—Bien. Sí así es como lo quieren las princesas, deberemos respetar su decisión. Pero, para que esto sea aprobado. Uzumaki Naruto deberás darnos a nosotros cinco, los líderes del consejo de Equestria, un informe detallado de lo que puede hacer, su edad, estado civil, y sobre todo, un informe con todo lo que ha hecho desde su llegada a Equestria, con eso dicho, solo así dejaremos que el primer trato sea cumplido— declaro el poni con el parche al rubio.

—Lo hare solo si terminan con todo esto de una vez. Conozco a la gente de su tipo, y los odio a todos— hablo el rubio que miro con seriedad a los concejales que se sintieron amenazados al ver los ojos del rubio, esos ojos azules que reflejaban odio y dolor. —En el pasado tuve roses con gente igual que ustedes, no importa si son de otra especie o si son hombre o mujeres, al final todos son iguales— declaro el rubio con seriedad a los ponis.

— ¿Acaso es eso una amenaza?— pregunto el poni del parche al rubio.

—Nada de eso. Solo quiero que todo esto acabe, realizare los informes que piden, pero quiero que esto termine. La princesa Luna y Celestia son a quienes obedeceré, solo responderé ante ellas, y hare todo lo que ellas me pidan. Ese es el trato, yo soy libre mientras obedezca cada orden de las princesas. Y eso es lo que hare— declaro el rubio con seriedad a los concejales.

—Ya la decisión fue tomada hace tiempo. Naruto solo nos obedecerá a mí y mi hermana Luna. Fue lo que se estableció, por lo tanto, ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho de pedir algo a cambio. Así que declaro que esta reunión acabo, y que el joven Naruto solo obedecerá las ordenes de sus princesas, punto final— declaro con seriedad y voz de mando Celestia al momento que varios de los ponis que se encontraban detrás del rubio comenzaban a murmurar. Mientras Naruto solo observo como el poni del parche en el ojo, el pegaso y el unicornio parecían enojados, la yegua se miraba desconforme por lo que su líder dijo, y el otro unicornio conocido como Fancy Pants parecía estar feliz de saber eso.

—Bien. Sin más que decir esta sesión término— declaro el poni con el parche al momento que golpeaba un pequeño maso de madera contra la mesa que estaba en frente suyo.

Poco a poco todos los ponis detrás del rubio comenzaron a salir de la sala, luego siguieron cuatro concejales de los cinco que había. Celestia y Luna bajaron volando junto a la tercera princesa, al momento que algunos guardias se ponían a los lados de sus mandatarias. Naruto solo miro a Luna y Celestia, para luego sonreír y suspirar de alivio.

—Realmente agradezco que esto terminara. No soportaba más de esto— declaro el rubio a las princesas.

—Lo sé. A mí tampoco me encantan estas reuniones, son extenuantes y aburridas. Pero me alegra ver que todo salió bien— confeso la diosa del sol al rubio.

—Lo mismo digo, esto no salió tan mal como creí que lo iba a ser. Pero debo admitir que ayudo el hecho de que dijeras que solo nos obedecerías a nosotras— comento Luna que se sentía más calmada ahora que terminó la junta.

—No quiero sonar descortés pero ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron nada de él, tías? — pregunto la tercera alicornio conocida como Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza.

— ¿Tías?— pregunto el rubio extrañado mientras miraba a sus amigas. — ¿Ustedes son tías de ella?— señalo el rubio con sorpresa al ver que la tercera princesa era la sobrina de Luna y Celestia.

—Lamento no haberte dicho nada antes Cadence, pero estabas demasiado ocupada, yo también lo he estado que se me olvido por completo mencionártelo antes. Y Naruto, quise decirte que había otra princesa pero siempre se me olvidaba por mi trabajo, y siempre te la pasaste en el laboratorio— se defendió Celestia, que internamente esperaba que fuera así, ya que la verdad era que no deseaba decirle a su sobrina por temor a que ella se asustara del rubio.

—Bueno, pues debo decir que es razonable— comento el rubio aceptando la mentira de Celestia.

—Sí, tienes razón tía— apoyo ahora Cadence la mentira de su tía.

—Pero bueno. Naruto Uzumaki a su servició princesa Mi Amore Cadenza. Es un gusto conocerla— reverencio el rubio a la sobrina de sus amigas.

—Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, pero me puedes llamar Cadence. El gusto es mío Naruto— levanto Cadence su casco derecho en señal de un apretón de cascos, pero Naruto lo tomo y le dio un beso.

—Gracias su majestad— dijo Naruto soltando el casco de la tercera princesa.

—Dime ¿De dónde vienes?— pregunto la alicornio rosada al rubio.

—Provengo de un lugar llamado Konohagakure no Sato, o la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas. Yo soy lo que se llama un ninja— respondió el rubio con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, si deseas saber más de él Cadence, lo mejor será que vayamos a mi oficina a hablar para que se conozcan mejor— propuso Celestia con una sonrisa al ver que su sobrina y el rubio se parecían llevar bien.

—Me parece bien tía, vayamos— ordeno Cadence que comenzó a salir fuera del salón.

—Las alcanzo luego, necesito hablar con las chicas— dijo el blondo que se dio la vuelta para ir a contarles a sus amigas la decisión que se había tomado.

—Bueno, vayamos a mi oficina. Ahí podrás preguntarle lo que desees a Naruto— comento la diosa del sol, que solo recibió una afirmación de parte de su sobrina, para ir las tres juntas a su lugar de trabajo.

Mientras tanto, en una cueva se podía ver al legendario Uchiha leyendo un pergamino.

—Así que ellos creen que el Uzumaki es el único ser humano en este mundo, sin duda alguna eso me será de utilidad, ese lacayo tuyo realmente sirve para algo— dijo en voz alta el pelinegro en su forma humano.

—**Se lo dije mi señor, ese poni nos serviría para algo importante**— hablo una sombra que mostraba solo unos ojos verdes.

—Tener gente dentro del gobierno de Canterlot es una buena idea. Pero debemos actuar con cuidado y sigilo, ser los más discretos posibles, debemos mantenernos en las sombras, aun no es momento de que el Uzumaki sepa que vine junto a él a este mundo, por ahora, debemos dar el golpe final a esta maldita cárcel— declaro el pelinegro que camino hasta estar debajo de un hueco enorme que se encontraba sobre él. —Ahora, hay que guardar todo lo que tenemos aquí, y deshacernos de todo esto para que nadie llegue a sospechar algo— declaro el Uchiha que se dirigió a la mesa en donde tenía un mapa de toda Equestria, y lleno de cruces rojas.

Tomo una vieja mochila y comenzó a meter todo lo que tenía sobre esa vieja mesa, quito varias fotos que tenía sobre el pizarrón de madera viejo y los metió en la mochila. En general, metió todo papel dentro de esa mochila y luego comenzó a realizar sellos, estiro sus manos al momento que delante de él aparecían kanjis de color rojo, los cuales se pegaron a las paredes de ese pequeño cuarto.

—Bien. Llego el momento de salir de esta inmunda fosa— al finalizar de decir eso Madara dio un gran salto.

El Uchiha comenzó a dar salto tras salto para huir de ese hoyó, luego de unos segundos una gran explosión comenzó a sonar, y el lugar donde antes estuvo sellado el Rey Sombra y el Uchiha comenzó a desmoronarse. El túnel por el cual estaba saliendo comenzó a agrietarse, y como era de esperarse, rocas comenzaron a caer sobre el Uchiha que creo un escudo con su cuerno, las rocas chocaban contra su escudo que lo protegía mientas seguía saltando, incrusto sus manos en la pared, al momento que con sus piernas daba un último salto el cual le dio una gran velocidad haciendo que pareciera un misil de fuego. Una gran explosión se produjo al llegar al final, y una enorme nube de humo se creó, el Uchiha cayo de pie al ver que ya estaba libre. Miro su alrededor, estaba en un lugar donde el clima frio reinaba, una lluvia de copos de nieve estaba cayendo. Madara solo suspiro al momento que comenzaba a caminar con lentitud, mientras detrás de él varias rocas caían al final de ese agüero. El legendario Uchiha por fin era libre, nadie lo sabía, y ahora los verdaderos problemas comenzaban.

* * *

**Y aquí termina otro capítulo de esta serie, espero les haya gustado, y sé que tal vez muchos pensaran que estoy apresurando las cosas con Naruto y sus "amigas", pero esto lo hice con el único propósito de hacer, como lo dijo, más jugosa la idea del romance entre Naruto y las chicas, ya lo veran en capítulos próximos, y pues, Madara por fin se libero, y solo falta para ver cual sera su primer movimiento, por cierto, si algunos se preguntan o tienen dudas si meteré a Cadance en el harem del rubio, solo les diré que los dejare con la duda, eso no lo sabrán aún, y como dije, puede que muchos piensen que apresuro las cosas del romance, pero, les aseguro que Naruto sufrirá mucho por eso, y más de lo que creen, bueno, sin más que decir, espero sus comentarios, y solo desearles un feliz día, tarde o noche. Adiós.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola amigos, aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia, bueno, realmente les agradezco que sigan esta historia, solo quiero decirles que esta primera temporada esta por terminar, para ser claros, faltan unos cinco capítulos para que termine, pero de igual forma, la seguiré, y solo espero que les guste este capítulo, sin más que decir, me despido.**

* * *

Mientras que en Canterlot. Naruto había ido con sus amigas para decirles que todo salió bien, sin embargo, no menciono el hecho de que Luna y Celestia habían puesto en garantía su puesto como princesas para dejarlo libre. La razón fue que si Luna y Celestia no mencionaron esto debió ser para no preocuparlas, y porque lo mejor era que nadie lo supiera, y más porque ellas serian enviadas al Tártaros si Naruto se volviera malo. Con eso dicho, Naruto les dijo que ya no había problema alguno, que todo debería salir mejor desde este momento, el rubio les dijo que ya no se preocuparan, y que lo mejor era volver a Ponyville, y que cuando terminara de resolver algunos pequeños asunto que tenía en Canterlot volvería a Ponyville para pasar tiempo con ellas como se los prometió. Las yeguas aceptaron a pesar de que deseaban quedarse con Naruto, pero como este les prometió regresar a Ponyville, ya pasarían tiempo con él antes de que se fuera por mucho tiempo.

Luego de que las chicas se fueran. Naruto decidió ir a la oficina de Celestia para poder hablar con la princesa Cadence, hasta ahora se preguntaba como nunca antes se había dado cuenta que existía una tercera princesa, y lo más importante ¿Por qué Luna y Celestia no le dijeron nada de Cadence? Y si ella era la sobrina de ellas dos, ¿Luna y Celestia debían tener una hermana o hermano? Sin duda alguna guardar secretos era algo que todos hacían. En cuestión de minutos llego, y entro para ver como las tres princesas se encontraban recostadas en el suelo con una taza de Té en frente suyo.

—Pensé que no volverías— dijo Celestia con tranquilidad mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de Té.

—Lamento la demora. Pero Twilight y las demás no querían irse, deseaban quedarse aún para ver que todo saliera bien. Creo que lo que paso en el hospital las volvió más "alertas" por no decir precavidas— señalo el rubio haciendo que Luna y Celestia se apenen por lo que paso en el hospital, y llamando la atención de Cadence.

—Espera un momento ¿Dijiste Twilight? ¿Acaso conoces a Twilight Sparkle?— pregunto Cadence al rubio.

—Sí. Es mi mejor amiga ¿Tú la conoces?— pregunto el rubio.

—Claro que la conozco, yo fui su niñera cuando comenzó a vivir aquí en el castillo— respondió la alicornio rosada con una sonrisa.

—Espera un momento ¿Tú eres rizos rosados?— pregunto el rubio que se sentó en el suelo para charlar mejor.

—Jejeje... Así es como Twilight me llamaba cuando ella era una potrilla— respondió la alicornio con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ella me contó que tenía una niñera en Canterlot que la cuidaba cuando comenzó a vivir aquí, cuando empezó a estudiar en la escuela privada de Canterlot para ponis superdotados. Realmente me alegra poder conocerte, fuiste de gran ayuda para ella, te lo agradezco mucho— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a la yegua.

—Sí, la pobrecita siempre tuvo problemas en hacer amigos porque siempre se mantenía estudiando. Las únicas veces que se divertía era cuando yo llegaba a cuidarla, realmente quería que ella tuviera amigos, pero por lo que mis tías me contaron, ahora tiene muchas amigas, incluyéndote a ti— dijo Cadence con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Twilight y las demás se llevan bien, y debo admitir que todo comenzó desde que ellas se convirtieron en las nuevas portadoras de los elementos. Desde ese momento, Twilight se volvió popular en Ponyville, todos la conocen, y debo admitir que me alegra haberme convertido en su amigo. Y eso se debe a que yo conozco ese sentimiento de soledad— respondió el rubio haciendo que Cadence lo mire con algo de tristeza.

—Comprendo. Mis tías me contaron tu pasado, me dijeron todo de ti ¿Espero y no te moleste eso?— pregunto Cadence al rubio, esperando que este no se enoje con sus tías, por haber contado su pasado.

—En lo absoluto. Si ellas te contaron mi pasado es porque ellas confían en ti plenamente, y sé que podre confiar en que mantengas eso en secreto— pidió el rubio a la alicornio rosada.

—No te preocupes, no se lo contare a nadie. Pero debo admitir que me gustaría ver esas habilidades que posees, no puedo creer que puedas clonarte a ti mismo— hablo la alicornio con una sonrisa de emoción.

—Jejeje— rio el rubio con pena mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha, sabiendo que Cadence en realidad le estaba pidiendo que le mostrara sus habilidades. —Bueno ¿Si lo deseas te puedo mostrar algunas habilidades mías?— ofreció el rubio a la yegua que solo asintió con fuerza mientras sonreía, después de todo, no todos los días ves un humano que se puede clonar.

Naruto solo sonrío con una gran gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza, al ver la emoción que la alicornio rosada tenía. Suspiro al momento que se levantaba y se alejaba hasta quedar cerca de la puerta del cuarto, miro a Luna y Celestia que solo ladearon la cabeza como si dijeran "Hazlo para que ella se conforme" con eso dicho, solo realizo su característico Jutsu, el multiclones de sombra.

—**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Multiclones de Sombra)**— dijo Naruto al momento que una nube de humo invadía la habitación, nube que no duro mucho ya que luego de unos segundo desapareció para mostrar que ahora había un clon del rubio, los dos solo miraban a Cadence que tenía un brillo en sus ojos al ver el clon del rubio. Se levantó y camino donde estaba el clon, con su casco toco al clon y se dio cuenta que era real, no se trataba de algún engaño, era una copia perfecta del rubio.

—Es asombroso— fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de la alicornio.

—Sí te sorprendió esto, lo siguiente te asombrara aún más y a ustedes también— declaro el rubio que hizo desaparecer a su clon. Cadence se apartó para estar segura de no resultar herida, y para darle espacio al rubio. —**Henge no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transformación)**— exclamo el rubio para que otra de nube de humo se hiciera presente.

Las princesas estaban interesadas en ver que era lo que Naruto les iba a mostrar. La nube de humo comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, las princesas entrecerraron los ojos buscando al rubio, pero luego, su expresión de tranquilidad cambió a una de asombro al ver que delante de ellas ya no se encontraba el rubio, ahora delante de ellas se encontraba un potro, un potro con cola y crin de color rubio, ojos azules como el más brillante y puro zafiro, con tres marcas en las mejillas como bigotes, de cuero color rojo, eran grande, un poco más grande que Celestia, y no solo eso, su pecho era un poco más grande que el de otros potros, como si fuera un semental único de entre todos los potros, pero eso no es lo único que destaco de él, en su frente tenía un cuerno largo con punta afilada, y en su espalda habían dos grandes alas de color rojo con puntas negra al final de sus alas. Lo que estaban en frente de las tres princesas era un alicornio, el primer alicornio macho que haya existido o existiese en Equestria. Las tres princesas solo miraban en shock al poni.

—Y bien ¿Qué les parece?— hablo el rubio en su forma ponificada a las princesas que aún no salían de shock al ver la transformación del ninja. —Chicas, oigan ¿Se encuentra bien?— pregunto el rubio que se acercó a Cadence al momento que pasaba su casco derecho en frente de Cadence.

Al ver que no funcionaba, decidió acercarse a Luna y Celestia, haciendo lo mismo. Pero al darse cuenta que nada funcionaba, deshizo su Jutsu volviendo a su forma humana y miraba a las princesas con algo de preocupación al momento que se rascaba la cabeza al ver que ninguna de las yeguas le respondía.

—Creo que es mucho para que lo procesen— fue lo que dijo el rubio al ver que las tres princesas no se movían.

**=====Time Skip=====.**

—*Suspiro* Ha que bien se siente estar al aire fresco— dijo Naruto que estiraba sus brazos y piernas.

—No lo sé Naruto, estar en el bosque Everfree no me parece bien— comento Twilight que había decidido acompañar al rubio para que hiciera sus ejercicios de rutina.

—Apoyo a Twilight querido, hubieras buscado un mejor lugar que este— dijo una tercera voz que pertenecía a Rarity que llevaba un sombrero para protegerse del sol, así como unas gafas negra.

—Ellas tienen razón Naruto, en este lugar habitan animales peligrosos— comento una cuarta voz que era de Fluttershy que también llevaba un sombrero para protegerse del sol.

—Hay por favor. No sean miedosas ¿No recuerdan que ya habíamos entrados al bosque Everfree antes?— señalo otra voz que pertenecía a la pegaso de crin multicolor.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien Rainbow Dash. Y gracias a eso tú chocabas con todo, el cuerno de Twilight se volvió de goma, Rarity era una enorme bola de pelos, Pinkie Pie tenía la lengua grande y llena de lunares, Fluttershy tuvo una voz de hombre y yo me volví pequeña. Eso es algo que nunca olvidare— declaro otra voz que pertenecía a la Apple, respondiendo la pregunta de su amiga.

—Applejack tiene razón Rainbow Dash, o debería decir "Rainbow Crash"— dijo con diversión Pinkie al ver como su amiga se avergonzaba por eso.

—Chicas, les dije que se quedaran sino querían venir al bosque Everfree. Solo vengo a entrenar— declaro el rubio que miraba a sus amigas, que al oír lo que dijo el rubio solo sonrieron.

— ¡Para nada!— dijeron todas con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio tuviera un tic sobre su ojo derecho al momento que se llevaba su mano derecha al rostro.

—"_Desde que paso el incidente del hospital, todas se han vuelto más cercana de lo habitual. Kaa-san, realmente te quiero y apreció mucho, siempre he hecho todo lo que me pediste de pequeño ¿Pero porque les tuviste que mencionar sobre la ley de restauración del Clan Uzumaki? Ahora todas se han vuelto algo molestas_"— pensó el rubio. Y es que ya se estaba poniendo enojado al ver que sus amigas lo seguían para todos lados. Desde que volvió a Ponyville para pasar sus últimas semanas en el lugar donde inicio todo, cada una de sus amigas se ha vuelto más apegada a él, hasta el punto de que lo siguen al baño, o lo esperan en la puerta del baño, algo que lo estaba preocupando aún más, y no ayudaba el hecho de que comenzaba a recordar la "pesadilla" viviente que tuvo en la temporada de apareamiento. —Bien, solo sigamos caminando. Estamos cerca de un lugar donde hay mayor espacio— ordeno Naruto que solo siguió caminando junto a sus amigas que no discutieron a su orden.

Caminaron unos 10 minutos máximo, claro que siempre iba de primero para que sus amigas no se perdieran, al pasar ese periodo de tiempo. Llegaron a un claro, un lugar bello y hermoso que las yeguas se asombraron de ver un lugar como ese, era una pequeña sección del bosque que era verde, lleno de arbustos y árboles que estaban llenos de vida, también había un rio grande que tenía una gran roca en medio, sin duda alguna esa era una parte del bosque que ninguna de ellas había visto antes.

—Este es el lugar donde entreno diariamente. Es una parte del bosque Everfree que descubrí cuando estaba explorando los alrededores de Ponyville, es realmente hermoso— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al ver como su lugar de entrenamiento seguía intacto.

—Vaya, este lugar es realmente hermoso— declaro Twilight al ver esa parte del bosque, era el primer lugar que parecía lleno de vida.

—Sin duda alguna este lugar es hermoso, está lleno de vida— comento Rarity que miraba ese lugar, era hermoso, no pudo evitar ver ese claro, el agua era transparente y estaba limpia, inclusive noto como algunos peces saltaban.

—Sin duda alguna este sería un buen lugar en donde descansar— dijo Applejack que estaba sorprendida de ver un lugar tan hermoso como esta pequeña sección del bosque Everfree.

—Nunca pensé que hubiera una parte así en este bosque, es realmente bello, pero ¿Por qué este lugar es el único así en todo el bosque Everfree?— pregunto la pegaso de crin rosada al ver que ese lugar estaba lleno de vida, que poseía un color verde vivaz, mientras que las otras partes del bosque eran frías y tenebrosas.

—Es algo que yo también me pregunto— declaro Pinkie Pie al ver ese lugar tan bello, después de todo, su amiga Fluttershy tenía razón, un lugar como ese en medio de un bosque tenebroso y que está lleno de criaturas peligrosas, casi nunca es visto.

—No está nada mal el lugar— hablo Rainbow con normalidad, si era bello el lugar, pero para ella lo más bello era la cascada de arcoíris que tenía Cloudsdale, la cascada de arcoíris de su ciudad natal.

—Este lugar es el único que ha permanecido normal después de tantas guerras que ha tenido Equestria— dijo Naruto con serenidad viendo el paisaje que se encontraba en frente suyo, llamando la atención de las chicas. —Equestria también ha tenido miles de guerras en el pasado, antes de que ustedes nacieran, antes de que sus padres nacieran. Miles de enemigos trataron de conquistar Equestria en el tiempo que Luna y Celestia han reinado, algunos más poderosos que otros, de entre todos los males, cinco son los seres que casi han derrocado a las princesas. Ya conocieron a una de ellas, a Nightmare Moon, pero debo decir que ella ha sido el último mal que ha querido dominar Equestria desde hace tiempo— revelo el ninja a sus amigas que se asombraron de saber eso, ni siquiera ellas sabían que antes Equestria había tenido miles de guerras, y Naruto que ni siquiera era de su mundo sabía eso.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?— pregunto la discípula de Celestia al blondo.

—El consejo de Canterlot le prohíbe a las editoriales de libros de historia de Equestria publicar ese tipo de cosas, no desean que su gente se entere de que casi son dominados por "villanos" y por esa razón no publican nada de eso. Todo lo guardan en la biblioteca privada que se encuentra en el castillo, ahí guardan los sucesos que han ocurrido en Equestria, además de guardar miles de hechizos y un diario que encontré de un tal llamado Star Swirl El Barbado, que era un poni poderoso por lo que encontré— declaro el rubio, y al terminar de decir eso, solo sintió como alguien lo tiraba al suelo, y después ser volteado y pudo ver que Twilight lo había tacleado.

— ¿Dijiste que encontraste un diario que perteneció a Star Swirl El Barbado?— pregunto con emoción la unicornio al rubio que estaba en shock al ver como su amiga lo había agarrado como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

—S-Sí— fue lo único que dijo el Uzumaki con miedo al ver la expresión de su amiga.

— ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dime dónde está?!— Twilight comenzó a zarandear al rubio de un lado a otro haciendo que este comenzara a marearse debido a la fuerza que su amiga tenía.

—T-T-Twi-Twil-Twilight... D-De-De-Dete-Detente— pidió el rubio que estaba a punto de vomitar por ser tirado de un lado a otro, se llevó la mano derecha a la boca para evitar vomitar.

— ¡Twilight detente!— intervino Applejack que aparto al rubio de los casco de su amiga.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. Es que Star Swirl El Barbado es mi ídolo a seguir, por él es que me interese tanto en la magia— se disculpó la unicornio al ver su actitud. —Perdóname Naruto— dijo apenada la Sparkle al ver como su amigo se recuperaba.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien— aclaro el rubio que recuperaba la postura, y miraba a su amiga. —Pero, si tanto deseas el libro te lo doy cuando volvamos a casa. Me traje algunas cosas de Canterlot y entre ellos está ese diario, así que solo se paciente ¿De acuerdo?— hablo el rubio con seriedad a la yegua, que se sentía un poco avergonzada al ser tratada como una pequeña, y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que sus amigas se tapaban la boca tratando de evitar reírse.

—Si— fue lo único que dijo Twilight apenada, pero ese sentimiento de vergüenza desapareció al sentir la mano derecha del rubio sobre su cabeza y comenzar a sentir las caricias del rubio que solo la miraba con una sonrisa, odiaba que le encantaran las caricias de Naruto, parecía como si ella fuera una mascota, una mascota dócil.

Ajeno a esto, las chicas dejaron de reírse para ponerse celosas al ver como Naruto le prestaba mayor atención a su amiga. Ellas realmente deseaban que Naruto las acariciara como lo hacía con su amiga, a pesar de que les gustaba ser acariciadas por Naruto, odiaban admitirlo. Pero era algo que no podían negar sin importar nada, podrían decirse así mismas que no les encantaban, pero solo se estarían mintiendo así mismas. Naruto dejo de acariciar a Twilight quien internamente refuto al dejar de sentir la mano del rubio sobre su cabeza.

—Bueno, pueden descansar en ese lugar— señalo el rubio una zona verde que tenía varios arbustos alrededor y donde no estuviera cerca del bosque Everfree. —Esta lo más apartado del resto del bosque Everfree. Me he asegurado que no hubieran animales salvajes por aquí, no quiero que resulten heridas si me excedo en el entrenamiento... por ser torpe— esto último lo dijo Naruto con voz baja y pena mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha con pena, mientras las chicas solo tenían una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al escuchar esa respuesta de su amigo.

Las chicas solo hicieron caso a la orden del rubio, y se dirigieron al lugar que les indico su amigo. Mientras que Naruto solo camino hacia el claro para verlo con atención y respirar al sentir el aire fresco golpear su cara haciendo que su cabello baile al ritmo del viento. Las yeguas sacaron de sus alforjas mantas para poder recostarse en el pasto y no ensuciarse, además de eso sacaron emparedados y bebidas que decidieron llevar para tener un día de campo, acomodaron todo para poder tener un día de campo perfecto, todas estaban felices de poder pasar por fin un tiempo a solas con Naruto, sin que las otras amigas del rubio los interrumpan. Las Mane Six fijaron su vista en Naruto, sus corazones latían a mil por hora, verlo extender sus brazos mientras el aire fresco golpeaba con delicadeza su rostro, ver como su cabello bailaba al ritmo del viento. Cada una puso una sonrisa que denotaba amor, era algo que no podían negar, a todas les sorprendía saber que se enamoraron de alguien de otra especie, pero solo esperaban que Naruto realmente estuviera enamorado de ellas.

De pronto, el rostro de cada una fue dominado por un color rojo al ver como Naruto comenzaba a desnudarse en frente de ellas. Naruto se quitó antes sus sandalias ninjas, las tiro a un lado del rio, poco a poco comenzó a quitarse la camisa negra que llevaba, y la tiro junto a sus sandalias, luego comenzó a quitarse el pantalón que llevaba. En ese momento, Fluttershy se cubrió sus ojos con sus alas para no ver a su amigo semidesnudo, pero a pesar de eso, entreabrió un poco sus alas para ver de reojo los glúteos del ninja. Rainbow hizo lo mismo, se cubrió los ojos con sus alas, pero no funcionaba ya que de un momento a otro apartaba sus alas de sus ojos para ver al ninja, y luego se volvía a cubrir sus ojos, y así repetía la misma acción una y otra vez. Applejack agarro su sombrero para cubrir sus ojos, pero aun así, bajaba su sombrero para ver al rubio con detenimiento, ella se mordía sus labios al ver el bien formado y tonificado cuerpo del rubio, no era ni gordo ni flaco como un saco vacío, su espalda era lo suficientemente ancha como para demostrar que no es débil y mucho menos musculoso, sin duda alguna si Naruto fuera un potro, sería un potro deseado por todas, y estaba segura que los hijos que tuviera con Naruto, serían unos potrillos o potrillas sanos y fuertes, de solo pensar en eso hizo que su cara se pusiera roja como un tomate, pensar en tener hijos con Naruto, y sobre todo hacer "eso" con él, solo hizo que su cara se volviera roja. Pinkie solo miraba al rubio con una sonrisa boba mientras saliva caía de la pequeña comisura de sus labios, con un gran sonrojo en toda su cara. Rarity solo miraba al rubio de pies a cabeza, viendo detalladamente el cuerpo perfecto de Naruto, sin duda alguna deseaba pasar sus cascos por el cuerpo desnudo del rubio, de solo pensar en eso su rostro dejo de ser blanco para volverse un tomate. Twilight por su parte echaba humo al recordar que había "abusado" del rubio, de solo recordar que casi pierde su castidad con su amigo hizo que su color cambiara a rojo.

Mientras que Naruto solo suspiraba sin saber que atrás sus amigas tenían fantasías que lo involucraban a él, tomando de sus crines a las yeguas mientras estas gritan el nombre del rubio con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Las chicas salieron de sus pensamientos al oír como algo caía al claro, miraron el lugar donde estaba antes el rubio, y no tuvieron que ser genios para saber que Naruto salto al pequeño rio. Las chicas miraban el claro esperando que su amigo salieron, luego de esperar unos segundo vieron como el rubio salía del rio en posición de loto sobre un pilar de roca que lo dejo unos 3 metros sobre el agua. Las chicas se sorprendieron de ver eso, ya que sabían que Naruto creo dicho pilar debajo del agua.

Así pasaron unos 20 minutos desde que el rubio creo el pilar para meditar, en ese tiempo las chicas decidieron charlar para matar el tiempo. Pero luego de 20 minutos de mantenerse inmóvil, las chicas solo vieron como Naruto comenzó a realizar sellos con una rapidez nunca antes vista, las chicas se asombraban de ver que tan rápido movía sus manos, al terminar de hacer los sellos, el ninja se levantó al momento que abría sus ojos mostrando el Rinnegan.

—**Shurado (Camino Asura)**— fue lo único que dijo el rubio que aún mantenía sus manos unidas.

Las chicas no lograron escuchar lo que dijo su amigo, pero solo se dedicaron a prestarle atención a su amigo para saber que iba a hacer ahora. De pronto, las yeguas vieron como unas protuberancias comenzaban a formarse en los brazos del rubio, que estaba sudando mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes, tratar de invocar uno de los seis caminos era difícil, ahora que ya tenía sus dos brazos, pondría en práctica los jutsus que estaban en el libro sobre cómo usar correctamente el Rinnegan. Y entre esos jutsus se encontraba el uso de los caminos del dolor, podría haber empezado con el camino que invocaba animales, o el que controlaba la gravedad, pero descubrió que todos parecían ir de nivel en nivel, el camino **Shurado **era el más fácil de todos, era como el nivel uno, luego le seguía el camino **Gakido**, luego el **Ningendo**, de ahí seguía el camino **Jigokudo**, luego del camino **Chikushodo**, luego el camino **Tendo**, y de último el camino **Gedo**. Ese era el orden en que tendría que aprender cada camino, pero ahora, estaba sufriendo por tratar de usar el camino **Shurado**, el cual resultaba ser el más fácil, pero aun así estaba sufriendo mucho. Las chicas solo miraban con algo de preocupación como Naruto sudaba mientras hacía gestos de dolor, pero no podían intervenir, ya que su amigo les dijo que nunca se atrevieran a ponerse en su camino cuando estaba entrenando, ya que podrían salir lastimadas si perdía la concentración.

Las chicas solo miraban con algo de miedo e impotencia como su amigo sufria por lo que estaba haciendo, no podían ayudarlo, ya que si lo hacían Naruto se enojaría con ellas, fue algo que Naruto les pidió, que no se interpusieran en su camino cuando estuviera entrenando, porque se enojaría con ellas. Solo podían ver como algo quería salir del rubio, solo ver como algo parecía desprenderse de su amigo. Mientras que Naruto trataba de mantenerse consciente y no gritar por el dolor que sentía ahora, tratar de crear nuevas extremidades no era nada fácil, aun no entendía como el camino que Nagato uso para atacar Konoha lo hizo ver fácil, o como el mismo Nagato lo hizo, pero de seguro eso paso debido a que uno era un cadáver usado como títere, y que Nagato había sido reanimado con "**Kuchiyose Edo Tensei (Invocación Resurrección del Mundo Impuro)**" y por esa razón ninguno mostro señales de dolor. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar así como sus piernas por el dolor, sus ojos poco a poco comenzaban a arderle.

—"_Vamos Naruto, debes seguir con esto. Necesito aprender a dominar el Rinnegan como lo hizo Nagato, Obito, Madara y Sasuke. No debo quedarme atrás_"— se dijo así mismo el rubio que con dificultad poso su vista en las chicas, las cuales pudieron ver los ojos grises con ondulaciones del rubio. Debían admitir que esos ojos eran lindos de cierta manera. —"_¡Debo hacerlo por ellas! ¡Jure protegerlas y eso es lo que hare! ¡Sin importar nada! ¡Ellas son mi todo! ¡Todas ellas son mi vida!_"— declaro el rubio con determinación, él las protegería a todas sin importar nada, inclusive si eso significaba morir por ellas, lo haría sin dudar.

El rubio comenzó a gritar, pero era un grito de batalla, al momento que el agua alrededor de él comenzaba a agitarse, al momento que comenzaba a liberar chakra, el aire a su alrededor comenzó a arremolinarse. Las chicas no sabían que hacer o que estaba pasando ahora, de un momento a otro su amigo comenzó a gritar mientras liberaba su poder, estaban preocupadas, lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo era similar a lo que paso cuando se estaba volviendo una bestia, solo que esto era diferente, la energía que estaba liberando ahora y la cual poco a poco se hacía visible, era de color amarillo. Naruto grito con más fuerza mientras liberaba chakra, y sin darse cuenta su Rinnegan tenía tres tomoes, había logrado despertar el primer nivel de su Rinnegan. El chakra dejo de fluir, al momento que las chicas abrieron sus ojos en shock al ver como ahora su amigo tenía seis brazos ahora, y se asombraron más al ver como los brazos que su amigo creo comenzaban a desprenderse o dar vueltas de una forma nada normal. Los dos brazos derechos que había creado se desprendieron mientras unos gruesos cables negros los mantenían unidos, esos brazos se abrieron al momento que veían como una especie de arma era creada, una que comenzó a dar vueltas, además de que una especie de espada con un tubo en medio de ella era creada, uno de sus brazos izquierdos se dobló al momento que dejaba mostrar miles de tubos de metal color negro, y el otro brazo se volvía una especie de espada con miles de puntas a su alrededor que comenzaron a dar vueltas haciendo un ruido que asusto a las chicas. Estaban asombrados y en shock al ver la transformación de su amigo que estaba inclinado con sus dos brazos colgando, no sabían que hacer, estaban preocupadas por su amigo, pero este les había ordenado que no intervinieran en su entrenamiento. Twilight iba a dar su primer paso para ver a su amigo, sin importar que este se enojara con ella, pero antes de hacerlo vio cómo su amigo recuperaba su postura.

—Agh… Esto es realmente doloroso— hablo el rubio con dolor al momento que las armas que había creado desaparecían junto a los otros brazos, y caía sentado en el pilar. —*Suspiro* Apenas pude mantenerlos unos 15 segundos máximo— dijo el rubio que elevo su vista al cielo mientras respiraba con agitación por haber despertado uno de los siete caminos.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto desde lejos la Sparkle. Naruto miro a su amiga y solo pudo sonreír internamente al ver que no se acercaron para nada como se los había ordenado antes de venir al bosque, siempre resultaba destruyendo todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor cuando entrenaba, por esa razón les había prohibido a sus amigas acercarse a él cuando estuviera entrenando.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad al momento que daba un salto para caer cerca de su ropa, pero debido al dolor que tenía aun, su pierna derecha trastabillo haciendo que cayera al agua de espalda, sus amigas se preocuparon y a pesar de que Naruto las iba a regañar, decidieron correr para ayudar a su amigo, al momento que llegaron a la orilla del claro vieron como la mano de su amigo salía y este decidía reposar.

—No se preocupen. Estoy bien— hablo el rubio que miraba a sus amigas.

—Nos diste un susto— dijo Twilight que se arrodillaba para ver al rubio.

—Sabes cómo darle un susto a alguien querido— comento la modista que llevaba su casco derecho a su pecho.

—Lo siento mucho, pero al parecer realizar esa técnica me quito bastante de mi chakra— declaro el rubio.

—Deberías empezar con lo más fácil, realizar ese tipo de técnicas podía lastimarte— dijo con algo de preocupación la pegaso de crin multicolor.

—Rainbow Dash tiene razón Naruto, deberías empezar con lo sencillo— apoyo la pegaso de crin rosada.

—Lo siento, pero para ser francos ese Jutsu resulta ser el más sencillo y fácil de aprender, como les dije antes. Ahora que tengo el Rinnegan debo aprender a dominarlo a la perfección como Sasuke y Kaguya lo hacían, todo lo que tengo que aprender es algo que nunca pensé hacer, y la técnica que estaba tratando de aprender es la más sencilla— respondió el rubio con los cachetes inflados al ver que sus amigas lo estaba regañando.

De pronto Applejack comenzó a reírse al ver lo infantil que su amigo actuó, luego Pinkie Pie comenzó a reírse, y así se fue una por una riéndose del rubio, que al poco rato comenzó a reírse también por lo que paso. Sin embargo, luego dejo de reírse al momento que creaba seis clones a espaldas de las chicas, las cuales al oír el sonido que creaba la invocación de clones del rubio, solo sintieron como los clones las tiraban al agua, una a una las chicas sacaban sus cabezas del agua para obtener aire, luego de ser arrojadas al agua de sorpresa, solo para escuchar una risa escandalosa del rubio que se moría de risa por ver como las cabelleras de sus amigas cubrían sus ojos. Las chicas se miraron entre si al momento que miraban al rubio quien al ver las miradas penetrantes de sus amigas comenzó a dejar de reírse.

—Chicas, fue una broma ¿Lo saben?— dijo con algo de nerviosismo el rubio al ver la cara de enojo que tenían sus amigas, las yeguas solo se vieron entre si al momento que asentían como si desde antes hubieran tenido un plan. — ¿Chicas?— sonrió el rubio con nerviosismo.

—A él— declaro la Sparkle al momento que todas se tiraban para atrapar al rubio.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

—*Suspiro* Es gratificante pasar un día de lo más tranquilo posible— comento el rubio que estaba acostado en el pastizal, que ya estaba vestido con su ropa. Luego de jugar unos 30 minutos en el claro, en los cuales tuvieron unas cuantas peleas de hombros, en donde una de las chicas cargaba a otra, mientras otra pareja hacia lo mismo, en donde ganaba aquella que botaba a la otra que estuviera sobre los hombros de su pilar, fue divertido haber pasado casi un día entero sin preocupación alguna.

—Sí... No recuerdo la última vez que me divertí realmente, es divertido pasar un día con todos— comento la Apple que miraba el cielo azul y como las nubes se movían libremente.

—Debo admitir que nunca había visto lo hermoso que es el bosque Everfree— dijo Rarity que miraba como las nubes se movían a su propio ritmo, como iban de un lado a otro con el viento, sin que los pegasos las controlen.

—Es hermoso ver como las nubes se mueven de un lugar a otro, sin necesidad que los pegasos las movamos, nunca antes había visto realmente el paisaje de este bosque— hablo la pegaso de crin multicolor al ver como las nubes se movían al paso del aire, sin que ella tenga que llevarlas de un lado a otro.

—Sí… A pesar de que el bosque Everfree es espeluznante desde afuera, esta pequeña sección es sin duda hermosa— dijo la pegaso de crin rosada con media sonrisa mientras miraba el cielo.

Las yeguas y el rubio solo miraban el cielo, la brisa del viento hacia que las hojas de los árboles danzaran, que las nubes se movieran a un paso lento por el viento, y como algunos peces saltaban de vez en cuando salpicando. Naruto solo miraba el cielo con calma, este sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad era algo que nunca antes había sentido a la perfección, toda su vida tuvo que pelear para obtener lo que quería, tuvo que dar pelea desde pequeño para sobrevivir a las turbas que lo perseguían, tuvo que pelear para poder ayudar a sus amigos desde pequeño, y tuvo que pelear para ser reconocido por todos, y no ser tratado como un marginado por su aldea, siempre tuvo peleas tras pelea, nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo en paz… Y menos junto a aquella persona que amaba, solo que ahora no era una persona, sino varias, y no eran personas, sino yeguas. Poco a poco iba aceptando la realidad, realmente se estaba enamorado de ellas, cerro sus ojos unos segundos, mientras respiraba con tranquilidad, y al hacerlo, por alguna razón sintió como el suelo donde estaba acostado parecía vibrar, abrió sus ojos al momento que se sentaba para comenzar a ver de un lado a otro, algo que extraño a sus amigas al ver como su amigo buscaba algo.

— ¿Pasa algo Naruto?— pregunto Pinkie al rubio que se levantó y comenzaba a buscar algo, cosa que alerto a sus amigas quienes se levantaron algo preocupadas por la forma de actuar tan repentina de su amigo.

—Naruto ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto Twilight al rubio que miro una zona en específico del bosque.

—Manténganse unidas y detrás de mí, parece que tenemos invitados— declaro el rubio a sus amigas, quienes solo hicieron caso a lo que Naruto les dijo, al momento que oían y veían como unos árboles se movían, y poco a poco se dejaban ver cinco lobos de madera quienes mostraban sus colmillos mientras gruñían y con saliva cayendo de sus mandíbulas, o lo que parecía saliva.

—Son lobos de madera, debemos escapar de aquí lo antes posible— sugirió Twilight al ver los cinco lobos de madera parecían estar preparados para atacar.

—No se preocupen, yo me encargare de ellos— declaro el rubio que se ponía en posición defensiva para proteger a sus amigas.

—No es que desconfié de ti querido, pero ¿Estás seguro de poder contra esas bestias?— pregunto Rarity al rubio que solo volteo para verla mientras le sonreía.

—Jure protegerlas siempre, y eso es lo que hare— fue la respuesta del rubio, al momento que comenzó a correr al ver como los lobos se lanzaban al ataque.

El rubio creo cuatro clones mientras corría, al momento que saltaba para atrapar a los lobos de madera quienes con gusto aceptaron la invitación de batalla del rubio. Naruto agarro al lobo de madera que estaba en medio, de seguro ese era el líder de ese pequeña manada, lo tomo de la cabeza pero el lobo opuso resistencia arrastrándolo unos cuantos metros, mientras el rubio lo trataba de frenar, algo que consiguió pero con esfuerzo, debía admitir que a pesar de estar hechos de pedazos de madera y ramas eran fuertes, y más sus dientes los cuales eran espinas de madera afiladas, no podía perder contra estos animales hechos de madera. Las chicas solo miraban como los clones del rubio le daban golpes en la espalda a los lobos, les daban patadas o golpes que iban dirigidos a su cabeza, costillas y espalda, pero esos lobos eran fuertes, podían resistir los golpes del rubio, los cuales al golpear la madera hacían un ruido estruendoso que asombraba a sus amigas, ya que ese sonido significaba la fuerza de los golpes que el rubio propinaba. Naruto tomo al líder de la cabeza al momento que la estrellaba en el suelo, y le daba un golpe al rostro, esperando que se deshiciera en miles de pedazos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el lobo resistió tremendo golpe que iba cargado de chakra, Naruto iba a darle otro golpe pero de pronto fue golpeado por la cola de madera del lobo, se alejó del robo dando un salto para atrás, al momento que se llevaba su mano izquierda a sus costillas derechas, y notaba que estaba sangrando, eso no fue un simple golpe, el maldito lobo lo había apuñalado a diestra y siniestra.

Había leído en los libros de criaturas salvajes de Equestria, que existían dos clases de lobos de madera, la primera era una clase de lobos de madera quienes preferían apartarse de la sociedad, lobos que se mantenían en los bosques de todo Equestria sin molestar a nadie, y existía la clase de lobos con las cuales se estaba enfrentando ahora, aquellos lobos agresivos y salvajes que atacaban a todo lo que se moviera, lobos que se dedicaban a asesinar. Miro al lobo de nuevo con seriedad, al momento que veía como este parecía estar más enojado al haber fallado en su intento de asesinar al rubio, los clones del rubio seguían peleando con los compañeros del líder, el Uzumaki corrió de nuevo para atacar al lobo quien corrió hacia el rubio que antes de ser alcanzado por la cola del lobo, desapareció de la vista de lobo quien siguió de largo, pero antes de avanzar otro paso, solo logro aullar de dolor al sentir como algo golpeaba con una fuerza imparable su espalda.

— **¡Rasengan!**— fue el grito que se escuchó en ese bosque. Al momento que las yeguas miraban asombradas como el rubio tenía en su mano una esfera de color celeste que rotaba mientras golpeaba la espalda del lobo quien aullaba de dolor.

De pronto las chicas oyeron como los otros lobos aullaban de dolor, solo para ver como los clones del blondo tenían la misma técnica, solo que uno estaba golpeando el rostro de un lobo, otro golpeaba a uno en las costillas derechas, uno en el pecho, y otro golpeaba a uno en la boca la cual estaba abierta. Luego de unos segundos, los lobos explotaron en miles de pedazos de madera, al momento que los clones del rubio desaparecían y el original saltaba hasta posicionarse delante de sus amigas quienes miraban asombradas al rubio, sus ojos brillaban al ver como Naruto acabo con los lobos.

—Fueron difíciles de acabar, sin duda alguna eran fuertes los malditos— comento el rubio que respiraba con algo de cansancio, solo se llevó su mano izquierda a su costado derecho para comenzar a sanar la herida que recibió.

—Eso... Fue… ¡Asombroso!— grito Rainbow Dash con una gran sonrisa al ver una técnica épica del rubio.

—Nunca nadie antes se había enfrentado a cinco lobos de madera por su cuenta, eres realmente asombro Naruto— comento con una sonrisa al Sparkle a su amigo que solo sonrió.

— ¿Cómo le hiciste para desaparecer? Debes enseñarme a cómo hacer eso— exigió la poni de cuero rosado al rubio que solo sonrió con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

—Sin duda alguna eres formidable querido, nunca antes había visto una pelea con tanta elegancia y coordinación— comento la modista con asombro y verdad, puesto que nunca antes había visto una pelea que mostrara elegancia al ver los golpes coordinados que propinaba el rubio, y más al haber terminado dicha batalla con una técnica tan elegante y bella.

—No estoy en favor de la violencia… Pero debo admitir que fue sorprendente verte luchar— dijo con una sonrisa débil la amante de los animales.

—Fue como si montaras un toro salvaje, sin duda alguna eres muy fuerte Naruto— hablo la Apple con una sonrisa.

El rubio solo comenzó a reír con pena al ver como sus amigas lo adulaban, era cierto que el Rasengan era una técnica peligrosa para quien la recibiera, y siempre había sido adulado por eso, pero ahora, se sentía apenado por ser el centro de atención mientras sus amigas lo felicitaban. Ajeno a esto, los trozos de madera comenzaron a moverse por el suelo mientras poco a poco se iban juntando en una pila de ramas y tablas de madera, las chicas seguían adulando al rubio, mientras este solo decía que no fue para tanto, al final todos los palos de madera se unían al momento que formaban un gran lobo de madera. El animal de madera abrió sus ojos verdes, y su mandíbula, al momento que daba un potente aullido, haciendo que Naruto y las chicas queden petrificados en su lugar al oír tremendo rugido, el rubio se dio la vuelta al momento que miraba al enorme lobo de madera, esa cosa era del mismo tamaño que la transformación hombre-bestia que Kiba utilizaba con Akamaru, sin duda era grande.

El rubio como pudo tomo a sus amigas en un gran abrazo al momento que saltaba para evitar ser atravesados por miles de estacas de madera, las yeguas se sorprendieron por ser tomados a la fuerza, pero luego vieron que su amigo las había salvado de morir, el rubio cayó sobre el rio, solo para dejar caer a sus amigas quienes se asustaron un poco al ser soltadas, pero luego vieron que su camino corrió para enfrentarse a ese enorme lobo de madera, mientras ellas solo flotaban en el agua fuera de los ataques del lobo.

El animal de madera lanzo un zarpazo al aire con el propósito de cortar al rubio por la mitad, Naruto salto para darle un golpe en la cabeza al animal de madera que no se inmuto por el golpe, el rubio cayo detrás del lobo quien uso su cola como un látigo para pegarle al rubio, que se cubrió el pecho y rostros con sus brazos, lo cual funciono pero de todos modos el golpe lo arrastro, al momento que trato de recomponerse tuvo que saltar para no ser atravesado por una gran estaca de madera, el lobo aprovecho para aullar con fuerza empujando al rubio que cayó de golpe al suelo, el animal fue rápido y le dio un pisotón al rubio con su pata derecha haciendo que Naruto gritara de dolor. Las yeguas se asustaron al oír el grito del rubio, no perdieron tiempo y salieron del agua mientras comenzaban a buscar rocas o algo para tirarle al lobo y que soltara a su amigo.

El rubio hacia lo imposible para quitarse la pata de madera que tenía sobre él, pero el lobo ejercía más presión cuando sentía que el ninja estaba a punto de liberarse, el rubio gruño al sentir como el lobo trataba de exprimirlo como a una pasta de dientes, la bestia acerco su rostro a la cara del Uzumaki que solo miro con odio a la bestia, mientras con su mirada le decía "¡¿Qué esperas bestia tonta?!" algo que el lobo comprendió, ya que abrió sus fauces listo para devorarle la cabeza al ninja, pero antes de que lo lograra. El lobo recibió dos golpes en la cara que lo hicieron trastabillar, algo que aprovecho el Uzumaki pero de pronto noto que el responsable de darle tremendo golpe al lobo fueron sus amigas Rainbow Dash y Applejack quienes en equipo le dieron una patada combinada al lobo, luego noto la sabana donde estaban recostados era amarrada a los ojos del lobo, y luego como algunos rayos lo golpeaban, de pronto se asustó al ver como su amiga fiestera caminaba debajo de los pies del lobo, con un listón rojo mientras amarraba sus piernas, a lo lejos distinguió como unas pequeñas ardillas mordían o quitaban pequeñas ramas del lobo que gruñía tratando de liberarse de esa trampa. Naruto solo llevó su mano izquierda a sus costillas derechas, aun no sanaba por completo la herida, y el que el lobo lo aplastara no ayudo mucho, pero ahora miraba con asombro como sus amigas peleaban contra la gran bestia, sin preocupación alguna, solo peleaban, peleaban para protegerlo, solo gruño para luego salir corriendo, salto y cargo su puño derecho con chakra Raiton, y soltó el golpe al momento que pequeños rayos se hacían presentes y el lobo aullaba por el golpe.

Las chicas miraban con asombro esto, su amigo recién le dio un golpe eléctrico al lobo que aulló, esa fue la señal para que las chicas se apartaran a una distancia segura para dejar al rubio pelear. Naruto cargo su puño izquierdo ahora con chakra Futon para darle otro golpe al lobo, golpe tras golpe el rubio le daba a ese lobo que aún seguía unido. Las chicas miraban con asombro como los golpes iban y venían, todos para ese lobo que aún seguía en una pieza, pero a las chicas les asombraba bastante el hecho de ver como su amigo le daba golpes que liberaban pequeños rayos, otros liberaban pequeñas llamaradas, unos parecía cortar ramas, y otros que sonaban con mayor fuerza como si el lobo fuera de metal y no de madera. El rubio le iba a dar un último golpe cargado con el chakra de Kaguya, pero antes de que pudiera dar el golpe, una rama delgada atravesó su hombro izquierdo, asustado a las yeguas que gritaron el nombre del rubio, el lobo no perdió tiempo y con su cola golpeo al rubio mandándolo a volar fuera de ese pequeño claro, mientras las yeguas solo miraban la fuerza de golpe, ya que incluso vieron como algunos árboles eran arrancados del suelo. El lobo se levantó lentamente mientras gruñía con más fuerza, las chicas vieron sus ojos y pudieron notar que ahora si estaba realmente enojado, las Mane Six solo se reunieron, nunca antes habían sentido tanto miedo como ahora, esa mirada que reflejaba muerte hizo que sus piernas flanquearan y cayeran sentadas, arrastrándose para atrás con el propósito de alejarse del lobo que abrió sus fauces listo para atacar a las yeguas.

El lobo elevo su garra derecha listo para atacar a las yeguas, las ponis solo cerraron sus ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe de gracia ¿Así terminaría su vida? ¿Morirían en ese bosque? ¿Sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de haber tenido una familia? ¿Sin siquiera confesarse con Naruto? Una pequeña lagrima bajo por los ojos de cada yegua, solo esperaron el golpe final. Poco a poco fueron abriendo sus ojos preguntándose porque no habían recibido el golpe. Pero sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos mientras miraban horrorizadas la imagen frente a ellas, Naruto se había interpuesto entre el ataque del lobo, ahora su amigo estaba siendo atravesado por las garras de madera del lobo que miraba al rubio, mientras este tenía agarrado de la pata al lobo.

—N-No… Dejare… Que al-algui-alguien las lastime— hablo el rubio con voz entrecortada mientras escupía sangre, al momento que levantaba la vista para ver al lobo. —N-Na-Nadie l-les pondrá un… Dedo… Encima a ell-ellas— declaro el rubio que con esfuerzo se ponía recto para ver directo a los ojos al zorro, haciendo que la herida incremente, mientras sangre brotaba de la espalda del rubio y de su pecho y estómago. Mientras las yeguas solo comenzaban a llorar en silencio al ver como su amigo estaba siendo apuñalado a muerte.

—Jure… Que las protegería… Cos-Costara lo que cos-costara… Y si eso significa… Significa volverme un escudo para ellas… Lo seré con gusto— hablo el rubio que con sus fuerzas agarraba la garra intentando sacar esas uñas de madera de su cuerpo. —Ellas… Lo son todo para mí… Cr-Creeme cuando te dijo… Que todo aquel… Que se atreva a hacerles daño morirá— declaro el rubio con seriedad en sus palabras al momento que con todas sus fuerzas se quitaba la garra del lobo, al momento que la apretaba con fuerza evitando que el lobo huyera.

(Naruto OST: Hyakkaryouran)

—Y esa es una promesa maldito imbécil— declaro el rubio con seriedad, mientras le dedicaba una mirada que denotaba poder y superioridad al lobo que trataba de alejarse del rubio, algo le decía que tenía que huir ahora.

Mientras que las chicas miraban con asombro como un chakra de color amarillo se formaba en la espalda del rubio, mientras veían como las heridas de este comenzaban a sanarse a una velocidad absurda.

—Y otra cosa más maldito monstruo. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas— al terminar de decir eso el rubio levanto al enorme lobo asombrando a sus amigas por la repentina fuerza que su amigo obtuvo.

Naruto elevo el lobo de madera, para luego azotarlo con fuerza en el suelo, creando la silueta del lobo en la tierra debido al impacto, pero Naruto no termino su ataque, agarro de nuevo al lobo parar lanzarlo al aire asombrando a sus amigas al ver como su amigo tiro al aire al lobo como si de una roca pequeña se tratara, el Uzumaki dio un gran salto para posicionarse cerca del lobo, al momento que le daba una patada descendente en el pecho, una patada con una fuerza imparable que mando a estrellar al lobo creando un cráter por el impacto.

— ¡Y esto es por tratar de atacarlas maldito bastardo!— grito el rubio al momento que tres clones aparecían a la par del rubio, y cada uno creaba un Rasengan que poco a poco fue creciendo, las chicas solo miraban con asombro a su amigo. — ¡Muere de una vez maldito! **¡Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan (Arte Sabio: Grupo de Súper Grandes Esferas Giratorias)!**— grito el rubio que caía con esas enormes esferas golpeando al lobo que solo comenzó a aullar de dolor.

Las yeguas solo miraban con asombro, y maravilla el ataque de Naruto. Nunca antes habían visto la mirada que su amigo tenía, una mirada que reflejaba determinación, valor, y amor. Naruto pelearía por ellas sin importar nada, las protegería de todo, inclusive seria su escudo humano si así lo quisieran ellas, el Uzumaki haría lo que fuera para mantenerlas a salvo, y verlas felices. Y ahora estaban presenciando la promesa que les hizo, la promesa que siempre cumpliría.

— ¡Muere!— grito el rubio que inyectaba más chakra a su técnica incremento el tamaño del Rasengan.

El lobo solo aullaba de dolor al momento que las técnicas del rubio comenzaban a cubrir su cuerpo, hasta que se perdió entre la luz que emanaba el Rasengan, las técnicas golpearon el suelo hasta que explotaron junto al lobo de madera. El rubio salto unos segundos antes de que sus técnicas estallaran, cegando la vida de ese animal salvaje. El rubio quedo enfrente de sus amigas que solo miraron como las técnicas estallaban y levantaban tierra, luego de unos segundos las técnicas desaparecieron, dejando ver cuatro enormes hoyos en el lugar donde antes estaba el lobo de madera que había desaparecido por completo. Naruto cayó al suelo mientras usaba su mano derecha para sostenerse y no caer de cara contra el suelo, libero mucho chakra de golpe, y liberar tanto chakra de esa manera nunca era bueno, pero por fin había destruido a esa bestia, había matado a la bestia que se atrevió a amenazar a sus amigas, no, elimino a aquella bestia que quiso lastimar a las mujeres que le daban sentido a su vida.

(Fin Naruto OST: Hyakkaryouran)

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el rubio fue tirado al suelo al momento que sentía como las yeguas lo abrazaban, al momento que quería darse la vuelta, solo sintió como las mismas potras le daban la vuelta para que su espalda viera el suelo y no su cara. Naruto solo vio como todas las yeguas lo abrazaban mientras lloraban, y le reclamaban sobre haberlas asustado, cada una llorando a su mudo, Pinkie Pie como si fuera una bebe, Rainbow Dash llorando cataratas mientras cubría su rostro en el pecho del rubio, Rarity como si de verdad hubiera muerto, Applejack le daba pequeños golpes en el pecho mientras lloraba, Fluttershy solo lo abrazaba con la mayor fuerza que tenía, y Twilight lo abrazaba de la cintura mientras lloraba. Verlas a cada una, no solo ellas eran su razón de vivir, las princesas como las otras chicas eran su vida en este mundo, gracias al apoyo de todas ahora podía vivir lo más normalmente posible su vida en este mundo. Naruto las abrazo a todas indicándole que estaba bien, que no tenían que preocuparse de nada.

— ¡Eso fue asombroso!— grito alguien, al momento que Naruto y las chicas posaban su vista al lugar de donde vino el grito, y vieron que era Spike quien grito.

— ¿Spike? ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto el rubio, que se levantó, indicándole a sus amigas que más tarde podrían seguir con el abrazo.

—Bueno, me sentía aburrido en la casa cuidando de Yoko. Así que decidí venir a ver que estaban haciendo, claro que al ser pequeño vine acompañado— declaro el pequeño dragón, al momento que detrás de él salían las demás amigas del rubio, e inclusive venían la hermana pequeña de Applejack y Rarity, quienes corrieron donde estaban sus hermanas, y la Dinky que salió como cohete para abrazar al rubio, haciendo que el rubio cayera de nuevo al suelo, mientras Dinky lloraba en su pecho.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti!— lloraba al pequeña pegaso, el ninja solo abrazo a la pegaso al momento que se levantaba y miraba a sus otras amigas que solo lo miraban con ojos brillosos, sabía que ellas habían visto toda la pelea.

—"_Tres… Dos… Uno_"— contó el ninja al momento que sus demás amigas se abalanzaban sobre él mientras lo abrazaban. Sus otros amigas a pesar de estar celosas y enojadas porque arruinaron un bello momento entre ellos, pero se calmaron, si ellas lo vieron todo comprendían el miedo que sintieron cuando vieron como su amigo era apuñalado. —Ya, no se preocupen, estoy bien— decía el rubio que estaba tratando de calmar a sus amigas, quienes solo vieron como su amigo les dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si nada hubiera pasado, y eso parecería pero la camisa del rubio estaba rota y llena de sangre, además de que pequeñas líneas de sangre seca estaban presentes en las comisuras de los labios del rubio.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser temerario?— pregunto Cheerilee al rubio que solo la miro para poner una sonrisa tierna.

—Esa es una parte de mí que no puede faltar— respondió el rubio, que como pudo acerco su mano derecha para tocar la frente de la maestra. —Además, yo jure protegerlas a todas sin importar nada, yo siempre peleare contra todo aquel o aquellos que se atrevan a lastimarlas. Lo he dicho varias veces, pero ustedes son la razón de que yo viva feliz en este mundo, desde que las conocí a todas, mi vida se ha vuelto más alegre, por esa razón no me importa resultar herido si eso significa salvarlas— declaro el rubio con honestidad y seriedad en sus palabras. —Ahora ¿Se podrían levantar por favor?— pidió el rubio a sus amigas que se apartaron de rubio que solo estiro sus brazos y miraba a sus amigas con atención.

—Escuchen, sé que todas se preocupan por mí, comprendo que todas se asustaron al ver cómo me atravesaba esa garra de madera. Pero realmente he sufrido cosas peores, pero solo quiero que sepan que el dolor más grande que yo podría llegar a recibir en mi vida, es que ustedes salgan heridas— declaro el rubio con serenidad mientras miraba a cada una de las yeguas. —Todas se han vuelto realmente importantes en mi vida, han hecho mucho por mí, debo admitir que en este año que he vivido con todas ustedes mi vida realmente se volvió alegre, por eso me alegra pasar mi tiempo con ustedes, por eso es que yo las protegeré de todo, y siempre estaré junto a ustedes, y nunca las abandonare, y esa es una promesa— declaro el rubio con determinación en sus palabras a sus amigas que solo lo miraban atentamente.

Solo pudieron sonreír de lado al oír la promesa que el Uzumaki les hizo, ya antes habían escuchado al rubio decirles lo mismo una y otra vez, oír la misma promesa una y otra vez, cualquier otra poni se aburriría de escuchar lo mismo siempre. Pero cada vez que Naruto se los recordaba, solo hacía que el corazón de cada una latiera con más fuerza, escucharlo decir la misma promesa, solo las hacia felices, Naruto nunca las dejaría para nada, siempre estaría con ellas, las protegería de todo poni que las quisiera lastimar, realmente les encantaba ser el centro de atención del rubio.

—Claro que ustedes también son importantes para mí— dijo el rubio al ver a las potrillas y al pequeño dragón.

—Eso lo sabemos Naruto, solo debes saber que nunca tendrás que preocuparte por nosotras ya que las Cutie Mark Crusaders siempre se cuidaren— declaro con una enorme sonrisa Apple Bloom.

— ¿Cutie Mark Crusaders? ¿Acaso estas en una pandilla jovencita?— pregunto el rubio con seriedad, haciendo que las yeguas se rían al oír como el rubio le hablaba a la pequeña Apple como si fuera su padre, pero el rubio se extrañó al ver como sus amigas se reían, realmente esperaba que la pequeña Apple no estuviera metida en alguna banda.

—Estas confundido Naruto, las Cutie Mark Crusaders es como Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y yo, hemos nombrado a nuestro grupo— respondió la pequeña hermana de Rarity.

— ¿Quién es Scootaloo?— pregunto el ninja.

—Es una poni que es igual que nosotras, no tiene su Cutie Mark aún, y gracias a eso es que nos hicimos amigas, en realidad, ella venía con nosotros— declaro la potrilla de crin rojiza que comenzó a buscar a la pegaso, miro de un lado a otro hasta que la vio sentada junto a su amiga Zecora. — ¡Scootaloo! ¡Zecora! ¡Acérquense!— grito la pequeña Apple.

Naruto solo levanto la vista para ver como una pequeña pegaso de cuero naranja, crin y cola color magenta, y ojos morados, la vio con detenimiento y pudo ver que ella tampoco tenía su Cutie Mark, de seguro ella era la otra poni que era molestada por esas dos pequeñas ponis terrestres que siempre se burlaban de las hermanas de sus amigas. Poso sus ojos en la otra figura que venía junto a la pequeña pegaso, se extrañó al ver que la ota figura no era un poni, era una cebra, solo que esta era diferente, no era como las cebras que llego a ver en su mundo, esta cebra tenía un cuero con rayas oscuras y gris claro, mientras su crin y cola era de color gris claro con rayas blancas, además de llevar consigo seis aros alrededor del cuello, y cuatro alrededor de su casco derecho.

—Scootaloo, te presento a Naruto, es un amigo muy especial— presento Sweetie Belle al ninja que miro a la pegaso que estaba viendo con detenimiento al rubio.

—Hola— dijo el rubio que levanto su mano derecha saludando a la pequeña potrilla que se acercó para tocar la pierna del rubio que solo miraba a la pequeña pegaso.

— ¿Acaso esto te molesta?— pregunto la potrilla al rubio.

—Para nada pequeña— respondió el rubio que se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la pegaso. —Déjame presentarme como se debe. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, es un gusto conocerte Scootaloo— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado a la pequeña pegaso que miro al rubio con detenimiento, al momento que un brillo se apoderaba de sus ojos al ver de cerca al ninja.

—El placer es mío— respondió con una sonrisa la pegaso.

—Y ella es Zecora, ella fue la que nos llevó de regreso a Ponyville la noche que Twilight nos mandó a volar— dijo el pequeño dragón con inocencia, mientras que Twilight solo comenzó a silbar con pena al ver como sus amigas la miraban.

—Oh, es un placer conocerte, y muchas gracias por habernos llevado a Spike y a mí de regreso al pueblo, solo espero que no hayamos sido una molestia— dijo el shinobi con una sonrisa a la cebra.

—Realmente no fue mucho problema, sin embargo tratar de evitar que te golpearas con las rocas o ramas del suelo fue realmente difícil, en especial porque eres muy alto— comento la cebra que levanto su casco derecho. — ¿Puedo?— pregunto la fémina al rubio.

—Claro, no hay problema— respondió el rubio, dándole permiso a la cebra que pasaba su casco derecho por el cuerpo del rubio, la cebra se paró en dos patas para comenzar a pasar su cascos sobre el pecho y la cara del rubio que solo miraba a la cebra, esto lo estaba poniendo incomodo, luego de unos segundos la cebra dejo de tocar al rubio.

—Parece que estas bien, a pesar de que tu ropa dice otra cosa— comento la cebra al rubio que solo sonrió mientras llevaba su mano izquierda detrás de su cabeza.

—Jejeje… Que puedo decir, siempre he sido así— respondió el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Debemos llevarte al hospital para asegurarnos que estés bien— ordeno Twilight recibiendo el apoyo de sus otras amigas.

—Twilight tiene razón, lo mejor será ir al hospital para que te revisen, y ver que nada malo te haya pasado— señalo Lyra.

—No se preocupen, estoy bien— alejo el rubio que no deseaba ir al hospital, sabía que solo llegaría a perder su tiempo, de todas maneras, si llegaran a encontrar algo ellos no podrían hacer algo, después de todo, nunca antes había existido un humano en Equestria.

—De igual forma, debemos llevarte al hospital para determinar eso, podrás ser tan fuerte como lo quieres, pero sigues siendo un humano después de todo— hablo con seriedad Bon Bon al rubio.

—Ella tiene razón, te llevaremos al hospital ¿O es que acaso planeas discutir con nosotras?— pregunto Octavia al rubio que vio la cara de sus amigas, todas lo miraban con una cara que decía "Harás lo que te digo o me la pagaras" haciendo que el rubio tragara en seco, mientras comenzaba a sudar.

—Si son así ahora, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo serán cuando se casen— susurro Spike a Apple Bloom.

— ¿En verdad crees que se lleguen a casar?— pregunto la Apple menor que miraba como el rubio obedecía lo que sus amigas le decían.

—Twilight habla dormida, y a veces la oigo decir cosas de no quedarse atrás, cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a la madre de Naruto, y sobre cómo llamar a sus hijos, prácticamente puedes ver como ellas están enamoradas de Naruto— señalo el pequeño dragón.

—La verdad, admito que mi hermana actúa diferente cuando está cerca de Naruto, pero no estoy segura que se lleguen a casar todas con él, eso está mal— se añadió a la conversación Sweetie Belle.

—Quizás aquí si este mal, pero en el mundo de Naruto, cuando el último miembro de un clan es hombre puede casarse con más de una mujer para restaurar su clan— confeso el asistente de Twilight a las Crusaders.

—Si eso es así, creo que Naruto sufrirá mucho desde ahora— comento Apple Bloom con pena al saber lo que le esperaría a su amigo.

—Pues si eso es así, algun día seremos tías— bromeo la hermana menor de Rarity al imaginar a niños con cuernos de unicornio, alas de pegasos, y que tenían colas de poni. —La verdad creo que serían lindos— declaro con seriedad Sweetie Belle al imaginar los bellos sobrinos que tendría, la verdad era que realmente serian lindos por ser mitad humanos y mitad ponis.

—Bueno, por el momento no lo sabremos, solo será cuestión de esperar— declaro Spike que miraba a la modista, se había enamorado de ella cuando la vi la primera vez, pero ahora, solo podía ver como en los ojos de su amada, había un brillo cuando estaba cerca del rubio.

—"_Más de una esposa_"— pensó Scootaloo que solo miraba al rubio reír mientras se rascaba la cabeza. —"_Más de una_"— dijo mentalmente la pequeña pegaso.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como vieron ya aparecieron Scootaloo y Zecora, y sobre la relación que ellas tendrán con Naruto, eso se los dejo a su imaginación, y nos vemos hasta la proxima actualización, nos vemos. Y como siempre, espero sus comentarios.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos, aquí yo de nueva cuenta con otro capítulo, como ya dije antes faltan pocos capítulos para que termine esta temporada, gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, como siempre, les agradezco, ya que eso me da una razón para seguir escribiendo esta historia, y porque ustedes la siguen, gracias realmente, y bueno, los dejo con este capítulo. Sin más que decir, nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

—Bien ¿Sientes alguna incomodidad?— pregunto la modista al rubio que llevaba puesto un traje blanco por completo.

—No, para nada— declaro el rubio que se probaba el diseño preliminar de su traje. —Pero dime ¿Estas segura de poder terminar los trajes en menos de tres meses?— le pregunto el rubio a su amiga que revisaba el traje.

—Me subestimas querido, claro que lo terminare, y ya que este traje preliminar lo hice de igual forma que el diseño, significa que ya solo tendré que realizar el otro traje y poner sus implementos, no me llevara mucho tiempo, aunque debo decir que hacer moldeables esas corazas fue demasiado difícil, pero estoy segura que esa armadura resistirá cualquier ataque— aseguro la portadora del elemento de la generosidad.

—Realmente te lo agradezco Rarity, y no creas que te subestimo, sé que eres buena haciendo este tipo de cosas, pero realmente no espero ser una molestia— comento el rubio que miraba a la yegua.

—Para nada querido, esto lo hago porque quiero, además, realizar esto ha sido divertido para mí, debo admitir que no solo resulte buena para crear ropa, sino también armaduras— dijo con una sonrisa la unicornio.

—Sabía que tú eras la única en hacer esto tipo de cosas, gracias por todo— dijo el Uzumaki que comenzó a acariciar la crin de la yegua, Rarity solo se relajó mientras disfrutaba la caricia que Naruto le estaba dando, odiaba que tocaran su crin, ella batallaba cada mañana para poder hacerse su peinado perfecto, pero no le importaba que Naruto le alborotara el pelo, le gustaba esa sensación. Sin querer, Naruto toco el cuerno de la yegua con delicadeza, al momento que la yegua liberaba un gemido de sus labios, el ninja aparto su mano al haber oído ese gemido de su amiga, la yegua se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, y solo se cubrió su boca.

—L-Lo siento mucho— hablo la unicornio con la cara roja, realmente estaba avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar, quería que la tierra se la tragara, su cuerno siempre había sido su punto débil, por alguna razón, su cuerno era muy sensible, por esa misma razón también no dejaba que nadie tocara su crin, y ahora mismo, Naruto lo había tocado, era vergonzoso.

Naruto solo miraba a la yegua, estaba roja de la cara, y con la mirada baja para no ver al rubio, el ninja solo se miró la mano derecha, no tenía nada en ella, pero su amiga había liberado ese gemido cuando paso su mano por el cuerno, de nuevo trago en seco al momento que estiraba su mano y con delicadeza tocaba el cuerno de su amiga para no lastimarla, y como esperaba, su amiga libero otro gemido incrementando el sonrojo que había en su cara. Su cuerno era su punto débil, realmente no esperaba eso, era algo que lo sorprendió mucho. Rarity solo se mordía los labios para evitar liberar otro gemido.

— ¡Y-Yo lo siento! ¡Por favor perdóname!— se arrodillo el rubio que entro en razón luego de ver lo que hizo, estaba apenado, toco el cuerno de su amiga sin su consentimiento, y dos veces seguidas, realmente estaba apenado, solo quería que su amiga lo perdonara. — ¡N-No quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido! ¡O algo peor! ¡Por favor perdóname!— pedía el rubio que se estaba preocupando al no recibir respuesta alguna de su amiga.

—N-No te preocupes de nada— respondió la unicornio con un sonrojo en la cara, su cuerno era demasiado sensible, algo que odiaba mucho. Naruto levanto la vista para ver a su amiga, al momento que sus ojos miraban con ternura y a la vez con shock el estado de su amiga, ella tenía la cara roja, mientras desviaba la vista, sentada mientras con sus cascos tomaba su crin y comenzar a jugar con ella, el Uzumaki recordó a su amiga Hinata, ver a Rarity de esa forma hizo que recordara la forma de actuar de su amiga. —M-Mi cuerno es muy sensible, mucho para mi gusto… Por esa razón, n-nunca dejo que nadie toque mi crin… Y m-mucho menos que toquen mi frente— confeso la modista al rubio que estaba sorprendido de escuchar eso, y a la vez apenado de saber eso, él siempre acariciaba la frente de todas sus amigas, pero ahora estaba avergonzado de saber que su amiga no permitía que nadie lo hiciera, y él lo hacía sin su consentimiento.

—Pe-Pero no importa si tú lo haces— dijo la yegua al rubio que se sorprendió de escuchar eso. —N-No me molesta que t-tú toques mi crin… Y n-no me importa que t-t-tú to-to-toques mi cu-cue-cuerno… Solo… Solo tú eres el único que lo pu-puede hacer— declaro la unicornio de crin morada que miro al rubio directo a los ojos, para luego levantar su rostro. —Tú eres el único que puede tocar mi crin o cuerno, no me molesta para nada que lo hagas, solo tú eres y serás el único que podrá hacerlo— dijo la modista que tomo la mano derecha del rubio, mientras llevaba su casco derecho a la mejilla izquierda del rubio.

—Solo tú eres el único Naruto— la yegua poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al del rubio.

Naruto solo miro a su amiga, cerró los ojos y también fue acercando su rostro, estaba nervioso, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, esperaba no arruinarlo, y sobre todo, iba a dejar que el destino hiciera de las suyas. Sus labios poco a poco se fueron acercando, el rubio solo sentía la respiración entrecortada que su amiga tenía, solo suspiro mentalmente al momento que llevaba sus manos para tomar el rostro de su amiga, y darle el beso que ella esperaba. Estaba a pocos segundos de darle el beso, sin duda alguna nada arruinaría este momento, pero el destino a veces decide jugar una carta que nadie se espera.

— ¡Rarity!— bajo gritando la pequeña Sweetie Belle del Segundo piso, al momento que Naruto y la yegua se separaron de golpe. La pequeña potrilla llego a su destino y vio a su hermana y amigo tirados en el suelo. — ¿Acaso interrumpí algo?— pregunto con inocencia la potrilla que se preguntaba porque su hermana y su amigo estaban en el suelo. Rarity estaba roja de vergüenza, y a la vez estaba enojada con su hermana por haber arruinado su primer beso con Naruto.

—No, no, no. No interrumpes nada Sweetie Belle, aquí no pasa nada— dijo el rubio con nerviosismo, solo esperaba que la potrilla no hiciera más preguntas.

—Naruto tiene razón Sweetie Belle, aquí no pasa nada— apoyo la modista que recuperaba la postura.

— ¿Seguros? ¿Por qué sus caras están rojas? ¿Y porque tienes tu crin desarreglada Rarity?— pregunto como un detective la peque potrilla, al momento que su hermana se acercaba a ella, y poni su casco derecho sobre la cabeza de su hermana, y comenzaba a alborotar la crin de su hermana.

—Jejeje… Ah pero que niña más entrometida— dijo la unicornio de crin morada que cada vez ejercía más presión en su "muestra de cariño" hacia su hermana.

—Auch… Me lastimas— alejo la pequeña unicornio.

— ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto? Luego hablamos ¿De acuerdo?— pregunto le modista a su hermana menor, que comprendió la indirecta, además de comprender que su hermana se había enojado con ella.

—Ya, ya. Tranquila Rarity— salió el rubio en defensa de la pequeña potrilla. —No te enojes con tu hermana, y Sweetie, solo discutíamos temas de adultos, así que por favor, no hagas preguntas ¿De acuerdo?— pregunto el rubio a la potrilla.

—Comprendo Naruto, ya no hare más preguntas— respondió la pequeña potrilla con tranquilidad, mientras que Rarity se daba cuenta que su hermana no tenía la culpa de arruinar su beso… Bueno, si tenía la culpa, pero no se podía enojar con ella por eso, fue algo sin querer que ella hizo.

—Dime Sweetie Belle ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— pregunto la modista a su pequeña hermana.

— ¿Quería saber si estas lista para esta noche?— pregunto la potrilla a su hermana.

— ¿Esta noche? ¿Qué pasara esta noche?— respondió con una pregunta la portadora del elemento de la generosidad a su hermana menor.

— ¡Rarity! ¡¿Otra vez lo olvidaste?!— dijo con enojo, y con una mirada que mostraba desilusión.

— ¿Olvidar que querida?— pregunto la unicornio.

—Prometiste que hoy iríamos a acampar a casa de Fluttershy para tratar de conseguir mi Cutie Mark, lo juraste— declaro la pequeña unicornio, haciendo que su hermana ponga una cara de arrepentimiento, mientras mascullaba por haber olvidado la promesa que le hizo a su pequeña hermana.

—Es cierto… Lo siento mucho Sweetie Belle, pero no voy a poder llevarte hoy, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, me llego un pedido hoy, tengo que entregar 50 vestidos para mañana en la mañana, perdóname, te prometo que te lo recompensare— fue la respuesta que Rarity le dio a su hermana, realmente estaba apenada de no haber recordado la promesa que le hizo a su hermana, pero debía cumplir con el pedido si quería mantener a flote su negocio, puede que su negocio sea su propia casa, algo conveniente ya que así no tendría que pagar alquiler, pero siempre tenía que comprar telas y accesorios para poder hacer todos los vestidos que le piden, sin mencionar que todo lo hace ella, si tuviera un ayudante, sería un gasto extra, sin mencionar que ahora que cuida de su hermana, debe ganar más dinero para comprar más comida, pagar la mensualidad de la colegiatura de su hermana, y pagar por los servicios básicos. Ajeno a esto, el rubio solo miraba la cara que su amiga tenía, y la desilusión que tenía Sweetie Belle, sonrió al momento que encontraba la solución al predicamento de su amiga.

— ¿Qué te parece si yo te llevo?— propuso el ninja llamando la atención de las hermanas. —Rarity está ocupada, y yo no tengo nada que hacer hoy, así que te puedo llevar a acampar si así lo quieres— dijo el rubio a la pequeña yegua que solo sonrió.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— pregunto la potrilla con una sonrisa al rubio que solo le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Seguro, solo si tu hermana está de acuerdo— aseguro el rubio, viendo a la unicornio. Rarity vio al rubio, y luego bajo la vista para ver como su hermana sonreía a más no poder, suspiro, y solo puso una sonrisa.

—Está bien, puedes ir Sweetie Belle— aprobó la modista, al momento que su hermana solo amplio su sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor hermana del mundo!— grito Sweetie Belle que abrazo a su hermana. —Iré a empacar todo— termino el abrazo, para subir corriendo a su cuarto.

— ¡No subas corriendo!— regaño la unicornio a su pequeña hermana. —Esa niña— dijo con una sonrisa la potra. —Te lo agradezco mucho Naruto, realmente me has salvado, no sabes cómo se pone Sweetie Belle cada vez que olvido algo que le prometí— comento con media sonrisa la yegua.

—No hay problema, no tengo nada que hacer, más que entrenar, pero me parece mejor llevarla a acampar. Además, también tengo que llevar a Apple Bloom a acampar, parece que se trata de una misión de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, realmente quieren conseguir rápido sus Cutie Mark— confeso el rubio a la unicornio.

—Bueno, para nosotros los ponis, una Cutie Mark es importante. La Cutie Mark define a que nos vamos a dedicar el resto de nuestras vidas, por ese motivo la mayoría de Cutie Mark que ves en los francos traseros de cada yegua o potro, tienen una similitud a los trabajos que poseen. Por ejemplo, mi Cutie Mark son tres diamantes, y gracias a eso puedo encontrar gemas en las cuevas, las cuales me sirven para crear mis vestidos. La Cutie Mark de la señorita Octavia es una nota musical, y ella es una artista. La Cutie Mark es algo importante para cada potro, por ese motivo Sweetie Belle la desea, aunque creo que ella debe esperar obtenerla, pero, es mi hermana después de todo, y yo siempre la apoyare— comento Rarity con media sonrisa.

—Comprendo, es como una banda ninja para nosotros los shinobis. La banda ninja nos define como shinobis oficiales, además de definir a que aldea pertenecemos, es algo importante de obtener, y sobre todo difícil. Igual que subir de rango, mientras más alto es tu rango como ninja, la gente te respeta más, por eso es que el Kage siempre es el líder de la aldea, ya sea un shinobi o kunoichi, son aquellos ninjas que han salido adelante, y mostrado su valentía— comento el rubio, que recordó al viejo Sandaime, su abuelo siempre fue un gran shinobi, fue llamado "**Kami no Shinobi (Dios de los Shinobis)**" porque fue un ninja poderoso de su generación, así como los legendarios Sannin, hubieron varios ninjas que sacaron todo su potencial, y gracias a eso fueron reconocidos como hombres y mujeres poderosos.

—Quien lo diría, nuestros mundos son similares en ciertos ámbitos— dijo la modista.

—Sí, bueno, lo mejor será que yo también me cambie de ropa— hablo el rubio que de un banquillo tomaba su ropa. —Vuelvo en unos minutos— declaro el ninja que se dirigió al baño del primer piso, dejando sola a la yegua.

—"_Me pregunto cómo se hubiera sentido besar a Naruto_"— se preguntó la unicornio que llevo su casco derecho a sus labios, su mejillas obtuvieron un pequeño color rosado en señal de haberse ruborizado, por haber recordado como su amigo tomo su rostro con delicadeza, Naruto no iba a negarle el beso, incluso se lo daría si ella lo quisiera. —"_Si mi pequeña hermanita no hubiera interrumpido el momento_"— pensó con algo de tristeza la equina al haber perdido su primer beso con Naruto.

— ¡Estoy lista!— grito la hermana potrilla que bajaba con sus alforjas llenas.

—Esas son muchas cosas Sweetie Belle, solo iras a pasar una noche a la casa de Fluttershy— comento Rarity que miraba como dentro de las alforjas de su hermana habían miles de cosas.

—No son tantas cosas, además estoy segura que esto me servirá para poder obtener mi Cutie Mark de una vez por todas— respondió Sweetie con una sonrisa.

—Bien, estoy listo— dijo el rubio que salía del baño, ahora llevaba un pantalón estilo ANBU, una creación de su amiga, y una camisa de manga corta de color negro, con el logo del clan Uzumaki en su espalda, y nueve magatanas de color blanco alrededor del cuello del rubio. — ¿Estas lista?— le pregunto el rubio a la potrilla.

—Claro, vámonos de una vez— dijo la pequeña unicornio que comenzó a caminar con algo de dificultad por todo lo que llevaba en sus alforjas, Naruto solo miraba a la potrilla caminar a paso lento, hasta que vio como sus bolsas se rompieron por todo lo que llevaba, botando varias cosas en su camino. Naruto solo miraba algo divertido esa escena, de las alforjas de la potrilla caían bolsas de dormir, cuadernos y lápices, peluches, almohadas, unos que otros juguetes como muñecas, un juego de té, unas mantas, y lo que parecían unas pequeñas capas de color rojo, con el logo de un poni blanco en cada lado.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto el rubio que levanto la capa, era roja de un lado, y dorada del otro. —Vaya, es una linda capa— comento el rubio al ver la capa, pero se dio cuenta que no solo era una, de las bolsas de la potrilla cayeron otras dos.

—Oh no, mis alforjas— dijo con tristeza la potrilla al ver como sus alforjas se habían roto por todo lo que había guardado en ellas.

—Te lo dije, eran muchas cosas— hablo Rarity al ver como las bolsas de su hermana se habían roto.

— ¿Ahora como llevare todo esto?— pregunto a la nada la pequeña unicornio que miraba todas sus cosas tiradas.

—Yo tengo una idea— hablo el rubio llamando la atención de las hermanas, quienes solo le dedicaron una mirada diciendo "¿Cuál es esa idea?". —Verán, en mi mundo cuando un ninja debe llevar varias cosas, ya sea por motivo de trabajo, o personal, y no puede llevarlo todo en la mano, o en una mochila, siempre existe la forma de guardar todo en un pergamino— declaro el rubio que de entre todas las cosas tiradas, tomo un cuaderno, y un crayón negro. —Se los mostrare— dijo el rubio que se sentó en el suelo.

El Uzumaki abrió el cuaderno, y con el crayón comenzó a escribir kanji´s, las dos féminas se acercaron para ver que hacia su amigo, Rarity miraba con atención lo que su amigo iba a hacer, puede que sus dos mundos tuvieran cosas similares, pero desde ese día que Naruto les mostro el poder que ellos podían obtener, cualquier cosa que involucrara el mundo de Naruto era de su interés, aunque esperaba que su amigo no se fuera a burlar de ella y su hermana por lo que estaba haciendo, solo podía observar como el shinobi dibujaba lo que parecían letras en su idioma natal, puede que ellos hablaran el mismo idioma, pero la escritura era otra cosa, aun recordaba cómo Naruto se perdía para buscar los lugares en donde tenía que entregar los vestidos que ella no podía llevar. Pero ahora, gracias a la ayuda de Twilight su amigo sabía leer la escritura de Equestria, y escribir también, pero ella no entendía para nada la escritura del rubio. Naruto termino de escribir en el cuadernos, las chicas solo miraban formas o palabras que parecían como notas musicales con diferentes formas, y todas estaban rodeando una enorme letra que tenía la forma de una ventana para ellas.

—Bien, esto se llama un Jutsu de sellado, sirve para muchas cosas, como mencione antes. Con este tipo de Jutsu uno puede guardas varias cosas, ya sea ropa, comida, muebles, armas o indumentaria ninja. Es practico y más fácil llevar miles de cosas, yo siempre he usado estos pergaminos para guardar ropa, o para guardar ramen, ahora, observen— ordeno el rubio a las dos yeguas.

El shinobi comenzó a recoger todas las cosas que la pequeña tiro al suelo, todo lo comenzó a poner sobre el cuaderno, específicamente sobre el sello, las equinas solo miraban al ninja poner todo sobre el cuaderno. Naruto termino de poner todo sobre el sello, al momento que juntaba sus manos, en pocos segundos comenzó a realizar sellos, asombrando a las yeguas de ver lo rápido que se movían las manos del ninja, el ninja dejo de hacer sellos luego de unos segundo.

—**Fūinjutsu (Jutsu de Sellado)**— dijo el ninja.

Las yeguas solo observaron cómo debajo de todas esas cosas, un brillo apareció, y los pocos segundos una nube de humo se hizo presente, al momento que las cosas de Sweetie Belle desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno, las hermanas estaban sorprendidas de ver como todas las cosas desaparecieron en frente de sus ojos.

—Como ven, todo desapareció— señalo lo obvio el ninja que tomaba el cuaderno. —Todo está sellado en esta pequeña hoja, es gracias a que lo que realice fue un Jutsu de espacio-tiempo, todas las cosas son enviadas a un dimensión de bolsillo, como les dije, es una forma fácil y practica de llevar miles de cosas sin tener que cargarlas— el rubio arranco la hoja del cuaderno, y comenzó a caminar hacia el segundo piso.

—Síganme— ordeno el rubio a las yeguas que lo siguieron, luego de unos segundos, el rubio se encontraba en el cuarto de la pequeña unicornio, se dirigió al centro de la habitación, y puso la hoja. —Y así como es fácil sellar las cosas, el deshacer el sellado también lo es, **Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)**— el rubio solo hizo un sello, al momento que otra nube de humo se hacía presente, y esta vez todas las cosas que Naruto guardo aparecieron en el centro de la habitación.

— ¡Es asombroso!— grito con emoción Sweetie Belle.

—Debo admitir que eso me ayudaría mucho para llevar los pedidos sin tener que preocuparme porque se arruinen— confeso Rarity con asombro de ver el truco del ninja.

—Bueno, cremé que con gusto te enseñaría como realizarlo, pero por obvias razones no podrías realizar el Jutsu— comento el rubio que levanto sus manos. —"_Aunque tratar de hacer que el Jutsu sea usado por los ponis me ayudaría mucho monetariamente_"— pensó Naruto al imaginar que si volvía el Jutsu util para los ponis, y lo vendía, ganaría bastante dinero como para poder comprar una casa, o un negocio, o el suficiente dinero para pagarle a sus amigas por todo lo que han hecho para ayudarlo. —Bueno, de cualquier modo hay que irnos ya Sweetie Belle, tú hermana debe seguir con su trabajo y llegaremos tarde a la casa de Fluttershy— declaro el ninja que dejo a un lado su idea de volverse millonario.

—Eso sería bueno, pero ya no tengo alforjas ¿Cómo se supone que llevare todas mis cosas?— pregunto la potrilla al rubio.

—Ya te lo mostré— señalo el rubio la hoja de papel. —Ahora solo recoge lo necesario, y lo sellare para que sea fácil llevarlo— ordeno el rubio a la hermana de Rarity.

—De acuerdo— respondió Sweetie Belle que de entre todas las cosas que estaban amontonadas en ese pila, sacaba su bolsa de dormir, un muñeco de trapo con forma de unicornio, una linterna, baterías extras, una almohada, y las tres capas rojas que había creado. Todo esto bajo la mirada de Rarity y el rubio.

—Esta niña— comento en voz baja la unicornio mayor al ver como su hermana tiraba sus cosas por todos lados, mientras tomaba lo necesario como le dijo el rubio. —Siempre dejando un desastre por donde vaya, pero aun así, ella es mi hermana menor y no me puedo enojar con ella— declaro con media sonrisa la modista.

—Sabes, eres una excelente hermana. Sweetie Belle te admira y lo sabes ¿Verdad?— pregunto el rubio que miraba a la pequeña potrilla ir de un lado a otro en su cuarto, ordenando su habitación.

—Lo sé, después de todo, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasamos solo nosotras dos. Mama y Papá siempre están de viaje en cruceros, y siempre me dejan a Sweetie Belle para que la cuide. Por eso siempre trato de hacer lo mejor para ella— revelo la unicornio de crin morada que solo miraba con una sonrisa tierna a su pequeña hermana.

—Lo sé. Ella siempre me cuenta cosas asombrosas de ti, eres su ídolo. Por eso sé que algún día serás una buena madre— comento el rubio que miro a la yegua que se sorprendió al oír lo que su amigo dijo. —Algún día serás una madre estupenda— solo dijo el rubio mientras sonreía.

Rarity solo se sorprendió por eso, ella sabía que algún día se comprometería y casaría, y con eso sabía que tendría hijos, pequeños potrillos y potrillas corriendo por su casa. Solo que para eso faltaba mucho tiempo, y faltaba que encontrara a aquel potro con el cual pasaría el resto de su vida, pero ahora, sabía que no sería un potro con el que tendría hijos, sería un humano. Rarity solo comenzó a imaginar cómo sería si se casara con Naruto, solo se imaginó usando un vestido de novia, siendo cargada por el rubio que llevaba un traje negro, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al imaginarse teniendo relaciones con el shinobi, pero ese color desapareció para formar una sonrisa llena de dulzura al imaginarse embarazada, su sonrisa creció más al imaginar a un pequeño niño de pelo morado con pequeñas líneas rubias, con orejas de poni en vez de humanas, y con una cola del mismo color que su pelo, y un cuerno sobre su frente, y una pequeña niña de pelo rubio liso con líneas moradas, con una cola y cuerno, los dos niños eran un hibrido entre ella y el rubio. Unos niños demasiado bellos, de solo pensar en eso hacían que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas mientras sonreía de una forma tierna.

— ¿Qué le pasa?— pregunto el rubio al ver a su amiga sonreía de una forma acaramelada.

—Así se pone cuando comienza a imaginarse cosas. Estará bien, no te preocupes de nada— respondió la potrilla con normalidad, ella sabía que cuando su hermana se iba a su mundo de fantasía, ella no era tan tonta como algunos pensaban, ella sabía que su hermana sentía algo por Naruto, y la verdad, a ella le agradaba mucho la idea de que Naruto se volviera parte de su familia. Pero ella no era la única que pensaba lo mismo, Apple Bloom le menciono que le encantaría que Naruto se volviera parte de la familia Apple, además de notar la mirada que las otras amigas del rubio ponían cuando este estaba junto a ellas.

— ¿Segura?— pregunto el ninja a la potrilla al ver como su amiga comenzaba a decir nombres al azar, y decir cosas sobre cómo se vería embarazada.

—Segura, no te preocupes de nada. Ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde— ordeno la potrilla que salía de su cuarto, seguida del rubio que solo levanto los hombros en señal de aceptación, pero antes de salir solo escucho un estruendo, al darse la vuelta, solo vio a su amiga desmayada riendo de una forma tonta.

—No te preocupes. Estará bien— aclaro la potrilla que solo siguió caminando, seguida del rubio que solo obedeció a la pequeña unicornio.

—Oye Sweetie Belle, ahora que lo recuerdo, entre todas tus cosas habían unas capas, dime ¿Qué significa ese logo que tiene a los lados?— pregunto el rubio que llevaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza, mientras caminaba por las calles de Ponyville acompañado de la potrilla.

—Son capas que cree una es para Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y para mí, y el logo es el escudo que representa al club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, ¿no te gustan?— pregunto la pequeña unicornio que elevo su vista para ver al rubio.

—Son realmente bonitas, sigue así y estoy seguro que serás igual de buena como tu hermana— comento el shinobi de la hoja a la potrilla.

—Eso me gustaría, pero aún me falta mucho para llegar a ser tan buena como Rarity— respondió la pequeña unicornio. —La verdad, algún día me gustaria ser tan buena diseñadora como lo es mi hermana, aunque a veces parece que solo le estorbo— comento con la voz apagada Sweetie Belle. El blondo solo bajo la vista para ver a la pequeña potrilla, no le gustaba ver triste a ninguna de sus amigas, y menos a las pequeñas potrillas.

Sweetie Belle iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio se posiciono detrás de ella, para agarrarla y levantarla, sorprendiendo a la potrilla. El rubio cargo a la potrilla para hacer que ella lo mire a los ojos, todo esto bajo la mirada de unos cuantos ponis que miraban al humano sostener a la potrilla para verla directo a la cara.

—No pienses eso Sweetie Belle. Para Rarity tu eres lo más importante en su vida, inclusive más que su trabajo, ella sabe que tú siempre la deseas ayudar, pero debes comprender que hay cosas en las cuales no puedes hacer nada, ella aprecia la ayuda que le quieres dar, no pienses eso de que eres un estorbo para ella. Además, quien no podría amar a tan linda unicornio— comento el rubio que puso a la pequeña potrilla cerca de su pecho mientras la sostenía con su brazo izquierdo, y le comenzaba a hacer cosquillas a la pequeña potrilla que solo pudo comenzar a reírse.

Ajeno a esto, el rubio no se daba cuenta que muchos ponis, la mayoría yeguas, sonreían de una forma tierna al ver como el humano animaba a la pequeña yegua. El humano no era malo para nada, era diferente, como si alrededor de él hubiera una especie de energía que hiciera que todos se volvieran sus amigos, la verdad, la mayoría de yeguas comenzaba a interesarse por el rubio, después de todo, Naruto era todo lo que una yegua deseaba, es guapo, tienen buen físico, no es altanero o presumido, es amable con todos, cariñoso con los pequeños a quienes les gustaba cuando Naruto los cargaba, aunque claro, gracias a que era el "espécimen perfecto" todas comenzaban a interesarse en él, aunque les gustaría más si fuera un poni.

—Nunca lo olvides Sweetie Belle, tu hermana te ama, yo te amo— declaro el rubio a la pequeña unicornio que solo sonrió para abrazar al rubio.

—Gracias Naruto, realmente sabes cómo animar a alguien— dijo la potrilla al oído del rubio. —Naruto— dijo el nombre del rubio la potrilla.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve cargada no es así?— pregunto el Uzumaki a la potrilla que solo asintió a la pregunta del blondo, Naruto solo suspiro para poner una sonrisa y seguir caminando con destino a la casa de su amiga pegaso. —Bien, vayamos a tu pijamada— declaro el rubio con media sonrisa.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

—Vaya, sí que pasa rápido el día— comento el rubio que llegaba a la casa de su amiga amante de los animales, al momento que el sol se ocultaba dándole paso a la noche.

—Lo sé, pero debes admitir que la vista es hermosa— contradijo la unicornio que caminaba al lado del ninja.

—Eso no lo niego, sin duda es una buena vista. Aunque si nos tardamos mucho por comprar ese helado, mi clon llego hace rato con Apple Bloom— dijo el blondo a la potrilla.

—Si ella ya está aquí, significa que Scootaloo también lo está, solo espero que no estén enojadas conmigo— la unicornio tenía una mirada de preocupación, la mayoría pensaba que sus amigas no eran enojadas, pero estaban equivocados, ellas siempre se enojaban cuando llegaba tarde a una reunión del club de las Crusaders.

—Espera— ordeno el rubio, que de su bolsillo derecho saco una servilleta para limpiar pequeños rastros del helado de chocolate que la potrilla ordeno. —Listo, así nadie sospechara nada. Y recuerda, nos tardamos porque fuimos a Lyra, ella nos apoyara— le recordó el rubio a la potrilla, era malo mentir, eso lo sabían los dos, pero Rarity le había mencionado antes al rubio que Sweetie Belle se volvía hiperactiva si comía mucho helado o cualquier cosa dulce, por ese motivo es que casi nunca tenía dulces en su casa, por eso envió un clon con su amiga científica para que los apoyara.

—De acuerdo— aclaro la unicornio.

—Bien, vayamos— el rubio se levantó para caminar ese pequeño puente que llevaba a la casa de su amiga pegaso. Estuvo a pocos centímetros de tocar la puerta, pero antes de que lo hiciera, la puerta de madera se abrió dejando ver a las otras dos miembros del club de las Crusaders, las cuales tenían una cara de enojo, mirando fijamente a la unicornio que solo sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Hola chicas— llamo el rubio la atención de las potrillas quienes miraron al rubio. Apple Bloom aun mantuvo su expresión de enojo, pero Scootaloo, ella dejo a un lado su expresión de enojo para poner una expresión de felicidad al ver al ninja.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?— pregunto la pequeña Apple al ninja.

—También me da gusto verte Apple Bloom, Scootaloo— saludo el rubio a las dos potrillas. —Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, nos tardamos porque hice una parada a la casa de Bon Bon para hablar con Lyra, fue mi culpa haber llegado tarde, no se enojen con Sweetie Belle— dijo la mentira el rubio, esperando que las potrillas se lo creyeran, y no se enojaran con la unicornio.

—Apple Bloom, no te enojes con ninguno de ellos, además, si Naruto se detuvo a hablar con alguna de sus amigas fue por algún motivo— defendió la pegaso a su amiga unicornio, y al rubio, quienes estaban sorprendidos de ver que la pegaso los defendiera.

—Bueno, pero que no se vuelva a repetir— declaro la poni al ver que no podía alegar nada al ver que Scootaloo salía a la defensa de los culpables.

—Lo prometo— respondió el rubio. —Por cierto ¿Dónde está Fluttershy?— pregunto el shinobi al no ver a su amiga.

—Salió a comprar unas cosas hace rato, no debe tardar en venir— respondió la pegaso a la pregunta del rubio.

—Bueno, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que me ire, no salgan de la casa, quédense adentro y no le hablan la puerta a nadie ¿Entendido?— pregunto el rubio con seriedad a las potrillas.

—Si señor— dijeron al unisonó las potrillas al rubio.

—Bien, que se diviertan, pasare en la mañana por ustedes dos— señalo el rubio a la unicornio y la poni terrestre. —Solo… No le causen tantos problemas a Fluttershy, y obedézcanla— les ordeno el shinobi a las potrillas quienes asintieron a las palabras del rubio. —Bien, diviértanse— Naruto se dio la vuelta mientras se despedía de las potrillas, quienes solo cerraron la puerta.

Naruto elevo la vista para ver la luna, solo sonrió al saber que en estos momento Luna lo estaba vigilando, por eso siempre le sonreía a la luna, porque sabía que la princesa de la noche lo vigilaba. En Canterlot, la princesa de la noche miraba una esfera blanca en donde observaba al rubio quien le dedicaba una sonrisa, solo pudo sonreír al saber que Naruto pensaba en ella, extrañaba tener a Naruto en el castillo, desde que volvió a Ponyville se le hacía raro no ver al shinobi en la mesa real desayunando junto a ellas, y no era la única, Celestia también extrañaba tener cerca al rubio, y comenzó a notar que la nodriza de los sirvientes del castillo, volvía a ser fría y seria como lo era antes, de que Naruto llegara al castillo. No quería asegurar nada, pero poco a poco iba pensando en que la nodriza se estaba volviendo otra pretendiente para Naruto. Regresando a Ponyville, el rubio iba a paso lento, que apenas había caminado cinco metros de la casa de la pegaso, sin embargo detuvo su paso al ver que su amiga regresaba a su casa acompañada de Twilight.

—Fluttershy, Twilight— llamo el rubio a las dos chicas que solo vieron a su amigo dar un salto para posicionarse delante de ellas.

—Naruto, pensé que estarías en casa a estas horas— señalo la unicornio de crin multicolor.

—Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí? Es raro verte a estas horas por aquí— comento la pegaso de crin rosa.

—Bueno, vine a dejar a Sweetie Belle como le prometí a Rarity, pero nos tardamos porque fui a ver a Lyra para discutir algo, díganme ¿Dónde estaban?— pregunto el rubio a sus amigas.

—Estábamos en el mercado comprando algunas cosas para una poción que estoy experimentando, vine aquí para pedirle ayuda a Fluttershy para que me ayudara para comprar las plantas correctas, pero aun así me faltan unos cuantos ingredientes, en estos momento iré a casa de Zecora esperando que tengo lo que me falta— respondió la unicornio a la pregunta del rubio.

—Iras ahora, no crees que lo mejor sería esperar hasta mañana— sugirió la pegaso, adentrarse a estas horas al bosque Everfree no era una buena idea.

—Fluttershy tiene razón, deberías esperar hasta mañana para saber si tiene lo que necesitas— apoyo el rubio la propuesta de su amiga.

—No, realmente necesito esos ingredientes para la poción que estoy haciendo, además, estaré bien— respondió la unicornio con media sonrisa.

—Bueno, entonces vamos, te acompañare— declaro el rubio al ver que no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a su amiga.

—Bueno, solo tengan mucho cuidado. Yo iré rápido a mi casa para cuidar de las pequeñas. Nos vemos mañana, Twilight, Naruto— se despidió la pegaso de sus amigos.

—Adiós— se despidió el rubio de la pegaso.

—No tienes que hacer esto, yo estaré bien— contradijo la unicornio al rubio.

—Y yo te dijo vamos, te acompañare— respondió el rubio que se inclinó para ver fijamente a su amiga.

—Sabes, deberías pasar más tiempo con las otras chicas— comento la Sparkle, haciendo que el rubio se extrañe por eso. —No me malinterpretes, realmente me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento alegre y llena de vida— declaro Twilight con algo de pena, mientras el rubio solo desviaba la cara apenado al escuchar eso de su amiga. —Pero tú sabes lo que está pasando realmente ¿No es así?— pregunto Twilight al rubio que solo bajo la vista, creando un silencio sepulcral.

—Sí… Je, mi madre tenía razón después de todo— respondió por fin el rubio.

—Entonces sabes que no soy la única que siente lo mismo por ti, pasas más tiempo conmigo que con las otras, ellas no lo admiten, pero estoy segura que ellas están celosas de que pases más tiempo conmigo que con ellas— hablo la discípula de Celestia. —Ve con Fluttershy, pasa tiempo con ellas, yo no me pondré celosa, además, estoy segura que tú también quieres pasar tiempo con ellas ¿O me equivoco?— pregunto la yegua al rubio que solo rió al ver que su amiga lo leía como si fuera un libro. —Ve con ella, sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo. Además, todas debemos aprender a compartirte— Naruto solo sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, su amiga tenía razón, no se había dado cuenta antes, pero la mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasaba con Twilight, dejando a un lado a su otras amigas.

—Tienes razón, iré con Fluttershy, y la ayudare a cuidar a las Crusaders, solo ten mucho cuidado— pidió el rubio a la unicornio.

—Sabes que lo tendré, ahora vete— Naruto solo asintió, estaba a punto de saltar, pero antes de hacerlo se acercó a la unicornio y le dio un beso en su mejilla derecha, sorprendiendo a la unicornio por el acto de su amigo.

—Un beso de las buenas noches— respondió el rubio que se dio la vuelta para dar un salto, y caer enfrente de la puerta de su amiga. Twilight solo vio que Naruto toco la puerta, y a los pocos segundo le abría su amiga pegaso, para dejarlo entrar a su casa, llevo su casco derecho a su mejilla, solo sonrió y mejor decidió cumplir con su búsqueda.

—No pensé que te quedarías— comento la pegaso de crin rosa que estaba sorprendida de ver que su amigo decidió quedarse con ella, y no acompañar a Twilight a casa de Zecora.

—Bueno, casi nunca puedo pasar tiempo a solas contigo, así que aproveche la oportunidad— respondió el ninja con una sonrisa.

—Jejeje Dime ¿Tienes hambre?— pregunto la pegaso al rubio.

—Bueno, hoy solo pude desayunar, ya que desde temprano estuve entrenando, y en la tarde tuve que resolver un problema, y luego vine a dejar a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle. Que se me olvido almorzar— respondió el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza con pena, haciendo que su amiga ria de una forma gentil.

—Sabes que no debes esforzarte mucho, necesitas descansar y pasar tiempo libre, nada de entrenamiento, ya sabes, solo descansar— comento la amante de los animales que agarraba un delantal y se lo ponía, y luego se recogía la melena para empezar a cocinar.

—No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso— hablo el rubio con normalidad. —Tengo menos de tres meses para que mi misión empiece, y el que me hayan encerrado en ese calabozo hizo que me retrasara, no pido que me comprendas, pero si en este mundo existe algo que se conecte con Kaguya, tengo que encontrarla primero antes de que algún pobre poni lo haga, viste de lo que somos capaces lo shinobis, viste de lo que fue capaz Kaguya, ni Madara y Sasuke se comparan con ella, y eso que Madara casi me asesina dos veces, y Sasuke me dio una paliza inolvidable, por ese motivo no me puedo permitir fallar… No me puedo permitir fallarte— hablo el rubio con seriedad, pero su cara no reflejaba eso, en su mirada se ponía notar la preocupación y el miedo, miedo de fallarle a todos.

Fluttershy solo miro al rubio, en su mirada podía notar la preocupación y miedo, ella estaba en contra de todo lo violento, no solo por el hecho de que siempre le ha tenido miedo a casi todo, y desde que Naruto les mostro el poder que los humanos poseen, su miedo incremento al saber que si existían cosas del mundo de Naruto en el suyo, y si algún poni lo encontraba, una oleada de muerte se libraría, y sabía que la única persona que puede detener eso, seria Naruto, pero eso era lo que no le gustaba, el ninja se había vuelto demasiado importante para ella, no podría soportar ver al rubio herido. El día que ese lobo de madera lo atravesó, sintió una punzada en su corazón, como si también a ella la hubieran apuñalado, no sabía qué hacer si perdía a Naruto.

—Puede que no comprenda nada de tu mundo, y que le tenga miedo a todo— declaro la pegaso que se acercó al rubio, para tomar con sus cascos su rostro. —Sé que lo haces por el bien de todas, para protegernos a todas… Para protegerme a mí, y créeme, yo sé que tú nunca me fallarías, yo confió en ti, solo te pido que descanses un poco… No eres indestructible, yo me preocupo mucho por ti… Lo eres todo para mí— Naruto abrió los ojos en grande al oír eso, nunca pensó en cómo se sentían sus amigas, lo único que tenía en mente era protegerlas, pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza saber cómo se sentían sus amigas cada vez que hacía algo estúpido que lo lastimaba o que le costaba la vida, aunque en este mundo, la única vez que casi puso en riesgo su vida fue cuando ese lobo de madera lo atravesó. —No podría soportar el perderte, sin ti no sería nada— las mejillas de la pegaso estaban rojas, estaba demasiado cerca del rostro del rubio, y ese rubor incremento cuando el rubio la tomo de sus mejillas.

—Yo soy quien no sería nada si te pierdo Fluttershy, no podría vivir sin ninguna de ustedes… sin ti— el rubio solo cerro los ojos mientras acerco sus labios.

La pegaso solo cerro los ojos, mientras acerca lentamente sus labios para recibir el beso del rubio, no le importaba que Naruto fuera de otra especie, ni le importaba lo que pensaran otros sobre su relación, cada vez que estaba con él se sentía feliz, y ahora, por fin concretaría su relación con el ninja. Naruto sintió la respiración de la pegaso, y la pegaso solo sintió la calidez que Naruto liberaba al respirar, el rubio acerco sus labios a los de la pegaso. La amante de los animales sintió el tacto de los labios del rubio, Naruto solo sentía el rose de los labios de la pegaso, eran suaves, muy suaves, quería seguir sintiendo eso delicado tacto.

—Hazlo— fueron las palabras que escaparon de los labios de la pegaso que parecía ansiosa de recibir ese beso.

El rubio se sorprendió al oír eso, no dudo, y he iba a cumplir la petición de su amigo, o eso tenía planeado, pero como siempre, algo tenía que pasar para que arruinara esos momento.

— ¡Fluttershy!— bajaron corriendo las pequeñas potrillas del cuarto de su anfitriona.

La pegaso, al oír los pasos de las pequeñas yeguas aparto al rubio de ella, pero no de una forma delicada, la potra le dio un derecha al rubio, el cual al sentir el golpe quedo en shock, el golpe de la pegaso no fue para nada delicado, ya que ese golpe lo mando a volar, hasta que choco contra la puerta de la pegaso. La susodicha se levantó rápido y se dirigió a la cocina lo más rápido que puso, sin siquiera notar lo que le hizo a su amigo.

— ¡Fluttershy!— gritaron las potrillas que al fin bajaron de la segunda planta de la casa de la pegaso, las tres niñas se sentaron al momento que la susodicha se dio la vuelta para verlas.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeñas?— dijo la yegua tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, algo que le costaba ya que hace unos segundos estaba a punto de besar al rubio.

—Necesitas ayuda, nosotras te podemos ayudar a cocinar si así lo deseas— ofreció su ayuda la pequeña Apple Bloom con una sonrisa.

—Nosotras podemos ayudarte a picar— dijo la pequeña pegaso con una sonrisa.

—O ayudarte a lavar las verduras— sugirió la unicornio menor que también sonreía.

—No se preocupen niñas, yo puedo hacer esto. Porque mejor no tratan de jugar arriba con sus muñecas, pasara un tiempo para que la cena este lista— les aclaro la pegaso a las potrillas que poco a poco fueron borrando esa sonrisa.

Fluttershy trago en seco con pena, sabía que las potrillas solo deseaban ayudarla para obtener su Cutie Mark, ellas solo deseaban tener su Cutie Mark para que las dejaran de molestar en la escuela por no poseer lo que todo poni tiene. Realmente deseaba ayudarlas, pero ellas eran pequeñas como para poder ayudarla en la cocina, alguna de ellas podría resultar herida, o herirla. De repente un sonido se hizo presente en la casa, las equinas se dieron la vuelta para ver que provoco ese sonido, las tres potrillas solo miraron con duda al rubio que estaba tirado en el suelo gimoteando de dolor, preguntándose qué paso para que su amigo terminara de esa forma, mientras que la pegaso solo se sobresaltó, su cara se puso roja de vergüenza, no midió su fuerza y mando a volar al rubio.

Luego de 30 minutos, en los cuales las pequeñas yeguas le preguntaron a la pegaso porque su amigo quedo estampado en la pared, pero la única respuesta que recibieron, fue que la pegaso de crin rosa les ordenara que curaran al blondo. Claro, que las potrillas no se negaron y levantaron al rubio para sanar un pequeño golpe que recibió en la cabeza, pero como siempre, decidieron ir al extremo y terminaron vendando al rubio por completo, que dicho sea de paso, se la paso inconsciente todo ese tiempo, pero eso no termino ahí, las potrillas de alguna forma consiguieron yeso, y cubrieron el cuerpo del rubio con mucho yeso, lo cual termino en que el ninja se convirtiera en una paleta ninja. La pegaso mayor al ver esto, regaño a las pequeñas, pero debía admitir que les pequeñas solo tenían buenas intenciones, pero se sobrepasaron al hacer eso, en fin. La portadora del elemento de la amabilidad termino liberando al rubio que a pesar de recibir golpes por ser curado, no se despertó. Sin duda alguna el golpe que Fluttershy le dio fue más fuerte del que esperaba, luego de ese tiempo, el rubio se levantó por su propia cuenta. Se agarró la cabeza, el golpe que recibió fue demasiado fuerte, en estos momentos apreciaba ser demasiado fuerte como para soportar golpes de esa magnitud. Abrió bien los ojos, y noto que estaba en la cama de su amiga, se levantó de la cama sujetándose la cabeza, de ahora en más tendría cuidado con su amiga pegaso. Bajo las escaleras para ir a donde estaban las potrillas y su amiga. Mientras bajaba pudo oír las risas de las pequeñas, y la dulce risa de su amiga.

Al bajar solo se quedó parado en la entrada de la cocina, solo para sonreír al ver que su amiga tenía una sonrisa, mientras era acompañada por las potrillas, solo podía sonreír al ver lo bella que era la pegaso, realmente trato de no enamorarse de ninguna de ellas, pero fallo en eso. Pero recordó lo que Luna le dijo aquella vez en el hospital, solo él podía escribir su propio destino, no dejaría que esa visión se cumpliera, las protegería a todas, ellas lo hacían feliz, no dejaría que nadie las apartara de su lado, pelearía con todo aquel que se atreva a separarlos.

—Veo que se están divirtiendo— hablo el rubio llamando la atención de las yeguas que voltearon solo para ver al shinobi con una sonrisa.

—Por fin despiertas, ya me estaba preocupando— dijo con alivio la pegaso de crin rosa al ver que su amigo despertó.

—Naruto ¿Cómo fue que te golpeaste?— pregunto Apple Bloom al rubio, haciendo que la pegaso se ponga tensa, y que el rubio sonría.

—Me caí— fue la simple respuesta del rubio a la pregunta de la potrilla.

Las tres pequeñas solo tenían una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza, ellas no eran tontas como Naruto y Fluttershy pensaban, ellas sabían que algo debió pasar entre los dos adultos como para que la equina mandara a volar a su amigo. Pero preferían ver que hacían los dos para no decir la verdad, y les daba risa ver como los dos se ponían nerviosos.

—Ok— fue lo que dijeron las tres potrillas aceptando la mentira del Uzumaki.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

—No pensé que tratar de hacer dormir a esas tres seria toda una odisea— comento el rubio con cansancio, mientras suspiraba, tratar de hacer dormir a las tres potrillas no fue nada fácil.

—No esperaba que fueran tan agiles, dime ¿Acaso las has estado entrenando en secreto?— pregunto la pegaso en forma de broma, pero la agilidad que tenían las pequeñas al escapar de ellos los sorprendió a ambos.

—Ya quisiera, pero agradezco que todas se fueran a dormir, aunque costo mucho— declaro el rubio que se sentó el sillón para recuperar fuerzas. —Cuando Applejack y Rarity me dijeron que no sabía lo que me esperaba, debí pensar en esto— el rubio solo suspiro, ya era algo tarde, vio el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea, eran las 9 en punto. —Ya es algo tarde— comento el rubio.

—Lo sé, pero al menos hicimos que se durmieran— respondió la pegaso que se sentó junto al rubio en el sillón. —Realmente lamento haberte golpeado de esa forma, pero me sentí demasiado nerviosa. Perdóname— se disculpó la pegaso, se sentía apenada por haber golpeado al rubio. El rubio vio a su amiga, y lo único que pudo hacer para demostrarle que no estaba enojado con ella, fue abrazarla, la pegaso se asombró por el repentino abrazo, y luego solo sintió como el rubio agarraba su rostro, obligándola a que lo vea.

—No te preocupes de eso, no debes de disculparte por nada. Además, sabes que puedo soportar más que un simple golpe— aclaro el rubio mientras sonreía.

La pegaso solo sonrió para abrazar al rubio, esta noche había terminado perfecta, a pesar de que en la tarde tuvo varios problemas con comprar lo necesario para hacer la comida favorita de su conejo Ángel. Estar cerca del rubio, en una bella noche, con la luz de la chimenea, era algo que no podía comprar, poco a poco el sueño la iba dominando, y no era la única, el rubio estaba cerrando sus ojos lentamente, sentir el peso de la pegaso le agradaba, estar con ella era estupendo. Cerro los ojos unos momentos, el sueño estaba a punto de ganar, pero de repente escucho como las gallinas que la pegaso cuidaba comenzaron a cacarear, lo cual hizo que los dos se despertaran. El rubio salió rápido de la casa para ver qué pasaba, mientras que la pegaso subió rápido a su cuarto para ver que las pequeñas estuvieran bien. Pero al llegar, noto que las tres potrillas habían desaparecido, esto la asusto mucho, así que su única opción fue correr a buscar a su amigo.

— ¡Naruto!— grito el nombre del shinobi, el cual al oír el llamado de su amiga entro rápido a la casa.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto el rubio a su amiga.

— ¡Las niñas desaparecieron, se fueron, no están en la casa!— exclamo la pegaso, asustando al rubio que subió a la habitación.

Lo único que vio fue la ventana abierta, y sabanas que estaban amarradas a la cama, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que paso, y sobre todo, ya sabía porque las gallinas se alborotaron. El rubio activo el Rinnegan, gracias a su Dōjutsu pudo ver las pisadas de las potrillas en el suelo, los cuales eran difíciles de notar con esa oscuridad, y no solo eso, gracias al brillo que las capaz tenían, le era más fácil encontrar.

—Esas niñas… Cuando las atrape estarán en serios problemas, no saben el castigo que les espera— dijo con enojo el rubio, estaba a favor de que las pequeñas consiguieran su Cutie Mark, pero hacer este tipo de cosas, no le agradaba mucho. —Iré por ellas, espera aquí— ordeno el rubio que estaba a punto de saltar, pero su amigo lo agarro de la camisa evitando que fuera por las potrillas.

—Iré contigo, mi deber era cuidarlas, así que yo soy la responsable de lo que le pase a ellas— declaro sin miedo y con seriedad la pegaso, el rubio solo miro los bellos ojos de color calipso de su amiga. No podía notar miedo, solo miraba una luz de determinación. Asintió con la cabeza para darle la razón a su amiga.

—Bien, vamos por ellas— el rubio dio un pequeño salto para caer al suelo con gracia, la pegaso solo estiro sus alas para comenzar a volar, siguiendo al rubio que usaba su Rinnegan para seguir a las potrillas.

La pegaso miro al rubio correr, debía admitir que esos ojos que podía activar y desactivar a su justo eran aterradores de cierto modo, pero a la vez, hacían que se sintiera segura, y no solo eso, hacían que Naruto se viera más "maduro" en el sentido de que lo hacían ver más fuerte y temible. Solo pudo sonreír mentalmente, mientras miraba su camino para no chocar contra ramas de árboles.

—Alto— ordeno el rubio que levanto su mano para detener el vuelo de la pegaso.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto la yegua de crin rosa, que oculto sus alas para caer al suelo con delicadeza, y seguir al rubio a pie.

—Hay alguien adelante, mantente detrás de mí, no sabemos si sea amigo o enemigo, y más si está en el bosque Everfree— señalo el rubio que llevo su mano derecha a su rodilla buscando su bolsa ninja donde guardaba sus kunai y shuriken. Luego de hacer eso, recordó que no tenía su bolsa y ningún arma shinobi a su disposición, estaba seguro que fue un movimiento impulsivo lo que hizo. Solo levanto el puño mientras cargaba chakra por si se tratara de un enemigo.

Se fue acercando lentamente, mientras la pegaso daba pasos lo más despacio que podía, no quería alertar a ese poni, y sobre todo, no quería que descubrieran su posición. El rubio se fue acercando al momento que la luz de la luna se hacía más intensa alumbrando a ese misterioso poni que estaba parado en medio de la nada, estaba listo para atacarlo. O eso planeaba hacer, pero se extrañó al ver que ese poni era más una estatua, la luz de la luna iba alumbrando a esa extraña figura, mientras él solo camino para ver bien esa cosa, primero estaba extrañado por encontrar una figura de cemento en medio del bosque Everfree, pero esa expresión cambio a una de desconcierto.

— ¿Twilight?— dijo Naruto al ver que esa estatua tenía la forma de su amiga, dejo su pose defensiva para agacharse y comenzar a tocar la estatua. Comenzó a revisarla con sus manos, mientras miraba la cara que la estatua de su amiga tenía, era una expresión de asombro y miedo, cuando vio la figura desactivo el Rinnegan, y ahora lo volvía a mostrar. Solo para obtener una expresión de asombro y quedar en shock. Todo bajo la mirada de la pegaso quien estaba esperando alguna orden del rubio, pero luego solo vio cómo su amigo pasaba su mano por el rostro de la estatua de su amiga. —Twilight… Quien te haya hecho esto… morirá— declaro el Uzumaki, esta no era un estatua, era su amiga, algo o alguien la había convertido en piedra, la razón por la que llego a esa conclusión, fue porque podía distinguir el poder de su amiga, además de notar unos pequeños latidos de corazón.

El rubio se levantó rápido al oír el sonido de ramas crujir y como algunos arbustos se movían, la pegaso se puso asusto, y se escondió detrás de su petrificada amiga. El ninja de Konoha estaba listo para el ataque, la pegaso solo miraba la espalda de su amigo, aunque no podía ver su rostro, estaba segura que ahora misma el rubio estaba apretando los dientes, listo para la batalla, no le gustaba ver a su en ese estado, verlo así le recordaba aquel día que su amigo se convertía en esa horrenda bestia que liberaba poder, junto a un aire de muerte, una bestia que quería derramar sangre, esas cosas no eran de su agrado, por eso cuando escucho que su amigo su entrenado para el espionaje y asesinato, así como para el secuestro y la seducción, pensó en qué tipo de gente le enseñaría eso a un niño desde pequeño, pero luego recordaba que su mundo nunca había sido tan violento como el de Naruto, guerras iban y venían, todos los días los ninjas tenían que arriesgar sus vidas, sabiendo que podría ser el último de su vida, realmente sentía lastima por su amigo, siempre tuvo que hacer eso cada día de su vida desde que nació, siempre tuvo que pelear.

Bajo su vista, y solo pudo ver con desconcierto como en la mano derecha de su amigo pequeños rayos salían, de pronto el aíre se volvía más violento, estaba segura que esto era obra de Naruto, quizás su amigo no lo sabía, pero él tenía cierta conexión con la naturaleza, la razón por lo que sabía eso, era porque cuando Naruto entro en modo bestia, noto como el viento se había vuelto más violento, y como varios animales huyeron de la zona cuando el rubio se estaba volviendo una bestia, así que decidió averiguar porque ocurrió eso, pero ella no era tan lista como Twilight, y le daba mucha pereza leer libro tras libro para encontrar una respuesta. Así que decidió preguntarle a su amiga Zecora sobre porque había pasado eso, cuando le conto eso a Zecora, su amiga le dijo que eso era realmente extraño, nadie podría mantener una conexión con la naturaleza, que solo un ser con un poder realmente grande podría ser capaz de hacer eso, y para su mala o buena suerte, Naruto poseía un gran poder, aun le era difícil aceptar todo lo que Naruto les mostro aquel día, para la vista de ellas y los demás, Naruto seguía siendo un humano. Pero con todo ese poder dentro de él, no sabía si seguía siendo un humano, después de todo, dentro de él tenía el poder de 9 demonios que podían crear bolas de energía que destruirían todo a su paso, y el poder de una mujer que fue considerada una diosa. Era entendible que ella tuviera su dudas de saber si Naruto seguía siendo un humano, dejo a un lado sus pensamientos al oír como los arbustos se movían de un lado a otro, mientras su amigo parecía listo a acabar con lo que fuera a salir.

Fueron unos segundos de tensión, Fluttershy estaba atenta a lo que iba a pasar, lo cual no tardó mucho en pasar, ya que de entre los arbustos vio como tres seres saltaban sobre el ninja, quien a su vez dio un salto para atacar al posible enemigo, al estar escondida y ver solo la espalda de Naruto, no vio bien quien salto para atacar, pero sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, al ver como el rubio era impactado por el ataque de monstruo.

— ¡Qué bueno que te encontramos Naruto!— fueron las primeras palabras que se oyeron luego de esos 5 minutos de tensión que hubieron. La pegaso reconoció las voces y salió de su escondite improvisado, solo para acercarse al rubio y ver como abrazaba a las tres potrillas prófugas.

— ¡Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo! ¡Qué bueno que están bien!— exclamo con alegría la pegaso de crin rosa al ver sanas a las pequeñas potrillas quienes abrazaban al rubio.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Fluttershy! ¡Lo sentimos mucho, y nos disculpamos! ¡Pero debemos correr de aquí rápido!— ordeno la pequeña Apple que tenía una expresión de pánico y miedo.

—Apple Bloom tiene razón, debemos huir de aquí ahora— apoyo la pequeña unicornio que también estaba asustado.— ¿Pero porque niñas?— pregunto la pegaso a las potrillas.

— ¡Por eso!— señalaron las tres potrillas el arbusto de donde salieron, los dos adultos solo vieron al lugar que las pequeñas señalaban, solo para ver a una gallina que los miraba con atención.

— ¿Le tienen miedo a esa gallina?— pregunto el rubio que seguía tirado en el suelo, se quitó a las pequeñas yeguas de encima, para levantarse y acercarse a la gallina.

— ¡No, no te acerques a ella!— grito la pequeña poni terrestre.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto el rubio que estaba cerca de la gallina.

— ¡Porque ella puede convertir a cualquiera en piedra!— respondió la pegaso al momento que Naruto abrió sus ojos en shock, solo para ver a la gallina que se levantaba del suelo, o esa cosa, ya que era una especie mitad gallina y mitad dragon, tenía colsa de dragón, cuerpo de gallina lleno de escamas, y una enorme cola junto a pequeñas alas pertenecientes a un dragón.

—Mierda— fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

La pegaso abrió sus ojos en shock, mientras las tres potrillas se asustaban al ver como el ninja era convertido en roca en un instante por esa gallina-dragón. Ellas habían escapado de la casa de la pegaso, para atrapar a unas gallinas que escaparon por una pequeña brecha que había en el alambrado que las mantenía lejos del bosque Everfree, ellas solo querían regresarlas a todas, pero no contaron con que se encontrarían con un monstruo, y menos que fuera uno que convirtiera a todos en piedra. Escaparon de ella, pero en el camino convirtió a unos cuantos animales en piedra, y ahora que habían encontrado al rubio, era su salvación, pero ahora, estaban acabadas, nadie podía salvarlas ahora.

La pegaso estaba en shock, en frente de ella estaba no solo su amiga petrificada, sino que su amigo shinobi también había sido convertido en piedra. Su mejor amiga, y su mejor amigo ahora estaban presos, y para empeorar las cosas, las tres potrillas estaban también en peligro, estaban asustadas, no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada, ella no tenía nada de experiencia en pelea, dio dos pasos atrás al ver como esa gallina-dragón se acercaba a ella, cacareando mientras extendía sus pequeñas alas, lista para convertirlas a todas ellas en piedra.

—"_Sabes porque nunca me rindo_"— fueron las palabras que retumbaron en la mente de la pegaso de crin rosa. —"_No me importa si el enemigo es más fuerte que yo, seguire peleando con todas mis fuerzas para proteger a todas las personas que me importan. Esa es mi palabra… ¡Ese es mi camino ninja!_"— la pegaso recordó las palabras que el rubio le dijo, cuando le pregunto porque siempre peleaba contra personas más poderosas que él, y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue esa, su amigo siempre pelearía con cualquiera que amenazara sus amigos, sin importar que ellos fueran más poderosos que él, siempre pelearía para salvar al débil.

—"_No puedo dejar que esta cosa lastime a las pequeñas, no debo tener miedo, debo protegerlas, debo protegerla_"— pensó la pegaso de crin rosa quien dio dos pasos al frente, asustando a las potrillas que pensaron, que la pegaso se había vuelto loca para enfrentarse a ese monstruo, quien solo cacareaba mientras volaba. — ¡Tú! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres convirtiendo a los demás en piedra?!— reclamo la pegaso de crin rosa a la gallina-dragón que se hizo para atrás, al ver la mirada de enojo que la poni le daba. La gallina salió de su pequeño asombro para poner cara de enojo, mientras abría más sus ojos rojos.

— ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¡Estoy pensando en buscar a tu madre y decirle lo que has estado haciendo jovencito!— las potrillas solo miraban como la portadora del elemento de la amabilidad se iba convirtiendo en piedra lentamente, mientras el pequeño monstruo dejaba de volar para caer al suelo, todo gracias a la mirada de enojo que la pegaso tenía. — ¡Ahora volverás a la normalidad a mi amiga Twilight y a Naruto a la normalidad! ¡Y no quiero volver a verte nunca por aquí, y mucho menos volver a verte hacer esto otra vez! ¡¿Quedo claro?!— las potrillas solo miraban con asombro como la transformación de piedra de la pegaso quedo por la mitad, pero estaban más asombradas de ver como la gallina-dragón estaba sudando mientras temblaba de miedo, solo para asentir y salir corriendo de la vista de la pegaso.

La gallina corrió donde estaba Twilight, de igual forma, la vio atentamente, pero ahora sus ojos se habían vuelto azules, al momento que liberaba de su prisión a la unicornio. La gallina voló hasta posicionarse delante del rubio, y de igual forma, lo libero de su prisión, pero eso no quedo ahí, antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, el rubio la atrapo del cuello mientras él se cubría sus ojos, y luego caía de rodillas al suelo.

—Sabes… Lo difícil que… es tratar de… respirar… cuando eres convertido en piedra— hablo el rubio con la voz entrecortada, mientras trataba de evitar que la gallina escapara de sus manos. — ¿Todas están bien?— pregunto el Uzumaki que respiraba con cansancio.

—Si… Todas estamos bien— respondió la unicornio que también respiraba con cansancio. —Tenías razón Naruto… debí esperar hasta mañana— dijo la portadora del elemento de la amistad, que estaba siendo ayudada por su amiga pegaso, para evitar que cayera al suelo por haber pasado tanto tiempo convertida en piedra.

El ninja se levantó con dificultad del suelo, mientras seguía agarrando a la gallina, para evitar que escapara, el rubio se dio la vuelta para caminar con lentitud donde estaban sus amigas y las pequeñas.

—Me alegra ver que todas están bien, y gracias Fluttershy. Gracias por habernos salvado— agradeció el rubio a la pegaso.

—No fue nada… Solo hice lo que creí que tenía que hacer— respondió la yegua de crin rosa.

—Y ustedes… están en serios problemas. Pero luego discutiremos sobre su castigo… por el momento, debo encargarme de esta cosa— declaro el rubio que se dio media vuelta, para alejarse de sus amigas con su rehén.

— ¿Qué harás con él?— pregunto la pequeña unicornio al rubio.

—Oh, no te preocupes por él, solo hablare con él en privado— respondió el rubio que solo se dio media vuelta mientras tenía una sonrisa, que por alguna razón, hacía que las yeguas dudaron del rubio. —Vuelvan a casa, yo las alcanzare luego— ordeno el rubio.

Las yeguas solo asintieron, mientras veían como el rubio se adentraba al bosque Everfree junto a la gallina que se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de golpear al rubio que a toda costa evitaba que su presa… es decir, que su nuevo amigo escapara de él. Luego de unos minutos, las féminas llegaron a la casa de la pegaso de crin rosa, y antes de entrar, las yeguas solo escucharon un grito desgarrador que las asusto a todas, elevaron su vista al aire al ver como algo salía volando del bosque Everfree. Sin embargo, Twilight y Fluttershy tenían una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza, mientras que las potrillas se preguntaban qué era eso, las dos yeguas mayores sabían que Naruto tenía algo que ver con eso, y sabían que eso que salió volando no era más que la gallina-dragón que los había convertido en piedra.

* * *

**Eso sería todo, como leyeron Rarity tiene su punto sensible, uno a la vista de todos pero que solo Naruto podría tocar, además de que Twilight ya aclaro sus sentimientos, y Fluttershy casi besa al rubio, pero por una jugada no se pudo cumplir, y el rubio terminó por besar la pared con su cara. Como siempre, espero sus comentarios. Y si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntar, de preferencia, por MP, bueno, les deseo suerte en todo y que tengan un feliz día, tarde o noche. Hasta la proxima.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia, me alegra saber que les gusta, y más que la siguen. Como siempre, espero les guste, sin más que decir, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 17.

Al día siguiente, Naruto le contó a Applejack y Rarity la travesura que sus hermanas hicieron, y claro, que fue convertido en piedra por una estúpida gallina-dragón, algo que le dolió mucho en su orgullo al ser derrotado por una gallina. Claro que también les conto que Fluttershy los salvo a todos, que no le tuvo miedo y se enfrentó a ese pequeño monstruo, y claro, mentirle a las dos yeguas mayores sobre lo que hizo con la gallina, no podía decirles que la mando a volar gracias a una patada cargada de chakra, solo les dijo que la regreso a su hogar. Ahora estaba ayudando a la Apple a recolectar manzanas como era costumbre, mientras la abuela Smith se encontraba dentro de la casa preparando todo para la cena, mientras Big Mac se encontraba visitando a algunos familiares en Appleloosa, visitando a un primo de ellos, y Apple Bloom, pues ella estaba cumpliendo con el castigo que Naruto le puso, por haber desobedecido una orden. Por eso estaba ayudando a la Apple, aunque también lo hacía para pasar tiempo con ella.

—Vaya, no espere que mi hermana les creara tantos problemas a los dos, realmente lo siento mucho— se disculpó la Apple que estaba recolectando las manzanas de su granja.

—Bueno, en defensa de ellas, solo querían ayudar, así que no seas dura con ella, es una niña pequeña— respondió el shinobi que ayudaba a su amiga a recolectar sus manzanas.

—No debes defenderla, ella debió hacerles caso a ustedes dos en primer lugar, no la he educado para que sea así, recibirá su castigo— dijo con seriedad la Apple mayor.

—En realidad, ya le he dado un castigo a ellas y las otras— revelo el rubio con algo de nerviosismo de que la granjera lo regañara. Y como temía, la granjera dejo de patear el árbol, para dedicarle una mirada seria al ninja.

— ¿Qué tipo de castigo le diste a mi hermanita, Uzumaki Naruto?— pregunto con seriedad la yegua de crin rubia.

—No, no creas que es algo malo, es uno de los castigos que Ero-Sennin me imponía cuando lo desobedecía, no es nada malo si es lo que piensas— se defendió el rubio que levanto las manos como escudo para evitar algún golpe de improvisto de su amiga, las patadas que le daba Twilight eran fuertes, y eso que ella nunca había hecho ejercicios o trabajo físico, pero su amiga granjera si los había hecho en toda su vida, y sabía que una patada de su amiga le rompería más de un hueso, ni con su regeneración podría salvarse de un golpe de Applejack. —Si quieres te lo muestro, por esa razón te dije que Apple Bloom vendría tarde— propuso el rubio a la yegua.

—De acuerdo, pero si es algo pervertido, te aseguro que ni esa bonita cara tuya se salvara de la golpiza que te daré ¿Quedo claro?— amenazo la yegua de crin rubia que se tronaba el cuello, el shinobi solo podía sonreír con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al escuchar esa amenaza.

—C-Co-Comprendo— respondió el rubio con nerviosismo.

—Bien, vayamos— ordeno la granjera con seriedad. El rubio asintió, solo para cargar a la yegua que se asombró por el acto de su amigo. —O-Oye ¿Q-Qué crees que haces?— pregunto la Apple con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, por ser cargada.

—Llegaremos más rápido si te llevo cargada. No te preocupes de nada— aclaro el rubio a la poni terrestre.

La Apple iba a replicar, pero el rubio dio un salto antes de que pudiera decir plabra alguna. Applejack solo miro con detenimiento el rostro del rubio, solo podía ver como el aire golpeaba el cabello rebelde de su amigo, su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, y eso siempre le pasaba cuando estaba cerca del rubio. No sabía que era este sentimiento, nunca antes lo había sentido en su vida, tuvo dudas sobre lo que sentía, así que le pregunto a su abuela. Ella se había vuelto su segunda madre desde que sus padres murieron en ese trágico accidente del puente, desde que sus padres murieron, su abuela Smith se hizo cargo de ellos tres, pero no lo hizo sola, algunos familiares y amigos de la familia Apple ayudaron a la abuela Smith a que los criara, y luego de un tiempo, dejaron de valerse de otros, para poder salir adelante ellos mismos. Por ese motivo era que siempre podía hablar de cosas de chicas con su abuela, ella le había comentado a su abuela que cada vez que estaba junto a Naruto se sentía feliz, sentía una felicidad que solo se comparaba cuando su madre le preparaba su comida favorita cuando ella se sentía triste. Y la única respuesta que obtuvo de parte de su abuela, fue que ella estaba enamorada del humano.

Ella no esperaba saber eso, y mucho menos saber que estaba enamorada del rubio, aunque, para ella Naruto era realmente lindo, esas marcas que tenía en las mejillas, eran realmente bonitas para ella, y esos ojos azul zafiro, esos bellos ojos azules los cuales le encantaban mucho, y esos dientes blancos, unos perfectos diente que no mostraban descuido alguno, y esos pequeños colmillos que tenía, en fin, para ella todo en Naruto era bello, sin importar que fueran de diferentes especies, y eso se lo dejo claro su abuela. Le dijo que si ella de verdad lo amaba, no debía importarle lo que los otros dijeran, que ella debía seguir sus sentimientos, y no dejarse influenciar por lo que los demás digan. Solo suspiro, y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, quien al sentir la cabeza de la Apple en su pecho, bajo la mirada para ver los bellos ojos de color verde de su amiga, quien solo miraba al rubio con atención. Solo sonrió para posar su vista al frente y no caer sobre alguna casa.

Los habitante de Ponyville solo veían como el humano saltaba de un lado a otro como si no fuera nada para él, claro que les asombraba ver cómo podía saltar tan alto y caer en un lugar sin hacerse daño, pero lo que más les llamaba la atención, era ver como cargaba a esa yegua. Para los potros, ver que Naruto cargara a la Apple como si fuera una niña pequeña, todos estaban celosos de él. Cada vez que ellos trataban de invitar a la Apple a una cita, esta los rechazaba, sin mencionar que su hermano mayor, siempre lo intimidaba, y su hermana pequeña siempre les decía que ni siquiera se molestaran en invitarla que nunca les haría caso, pero con el humano siempre aceptaba salir, es más, los hermanos de la Apple aceptaban que el humano estuviera con ella, inclusive la Abuela Smith parecía aprobar la relación. Y no era solo con ella, era con las yeguas más lindas y sexis con las cuales siempre salía, todos se morían de celos al ver como las yeguas más difíciles de conquistar, siempre salían con el rubio.

Para las yeguas era diferente, al principio no miraban nada especial en el rubio, les era indiferente, no les parecía para nada atractivo. Pero con el paso del tiempo, comenzaron a verlo de una manera diferente, luego de ver como la mayoría de yeguas las cuales eran deseadas por todos los potros del pueblo, siempre estaban saliendo con el humano, poco a poco se fueron acercando a él, claro, lo hacían cuando lo veían caminar solo por las calles de Ponyville, ya que si trataban de acercarse a él cuando estaba con compañía, siempre recibían una mirada de "Apártense de él" de parte de las otras yeguas. Pero también ayudo el hecho de que siempre era amable con todos, y más con los pequeños, verlo reconfortar a los niños, solo hacía que se interesaran más en el humano. En fin, al final, el rubio era odiado por todos los potros del pueblo, y amado por todas las yeguas del pueblo.

Naruto cayó sobre la torre de la campana de Ponyville, cargo algo de chakra en las plantas de sus pies, para dar un salto más largo, y tratar de caer lo más cerca posible de la casa de su amiga, Ponyville no era tan pequeño como algunos pensaban, y la verdad, no sabía porque muchos pensaban eso, después de todo, Ponyville era la ciudad de Equestria que tenía más ponis viviendo en una sola área, inclusive había más habitantes en Ponyville que en Canterlot, pero eso se lo atribuía al hecho de que las casas en Ponyville no eran tan caras como las de Canterlot o cualquier otro lugar, pero considerando que todos los ponis usaban monedas de oro, su economía no era tan mala, pero había veces en las cuales algunos ponis subían el precio de ciertas cosas, solo para obtener más dinero. Pero bueno, esos tipos de cosas siempre estarían ya sea en su dimensión, en esta u otra dimensión. Cayó al suelo con delicadeza, para comenzar a correr tratando de no botar a su amiga, la Apple solo miraba el camino delante de ella, le gustaba ser cargada por el rubio, pero le gustaba más sentir el calor que el cuerpo de Naruto desprendía. Luego de unos cinco minutos, el rubio por fin llego a la casa de su amiga pegaso, pero antes de tocar la puerta, bajo a su amiga quien solo agradeció, y golpeo la puerta para llamar a la propietaria de la casa.

—Ya voy— dijo Fluttershy desde el otro lado. Naruto y Applejack esperaron unos segundos, hasta que la pegaso abrió la puerta. —Oh, Naruto, Applejack. Qué bueno verlas por aquí— comento la pegaso de crin rosa a sus amigos.

—Bueno, traje a Applejack para que vea el castigo que le di a las Crusaders— señalo el rubio. —Bien, entremos. Rarity llegara pronto— comento el rubio.

—Bien, pasen— les dio permiso la pegaso a sus dos amigos.

—Gracias— agradeció la Apple entrando a la casa de su amiga.

—Sígueme— ordeno el rubio a su amiga granjera, quien solo siguió al rubio hasta el patio trasero de la casa de su amiga.

La yegua se cubrió los ojos para evitar quedar ciega por la luz del sol, pero luego de unos segundos, se acostumbró a la luz del sol, solo para ver una escena graciosa delante de ella. Y era porque en frente de ella, en medio del patio de su amiga, había una piscina inflable, la cual estaba llena de lodo, y dentro de esta piscina había tres palos, en los cuales las tres Crusaders estaban paradas, con sus cascos delanteros extendidos a los lados como alas, y en sus cabezas sostenían cinco libros.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo les falta?— pregunto el rubio a su amiga pegaso que se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro.

—Veamos— dijo la pegaso de crin rosa que tomaba un cronometro. —Aún les queda una hora— respondió la pegaso con normalidad.

—Dime ¿Qué se supones que es esto?— pregunto Applejack al rubio.

—Esto es el castigo que Ero-Sennin me ponía cuando lo desobedecía— señalo el rubio a las potrillas que hacían hasta lo imposible para no caer.—Bueno, a decir verdad lo cambie todo, Ero-Sennin me ponía al borde de un acantilado mientras con mi boca sostenía una cuchara con un huevo, una roca en la cabeza, mientras estaba lleno de miel en todo mi cuerpo y con abejas por todos lados— confeso el rubio, haciendo que las dos yeguas tuvieran una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

—Por favor Naruto, ya te prometí que nunca me volvería a escapar— hablo la pequeña Apple.

—Y yo se los dije, soporten esto y les volveré a creer, además, esto no es nada comparado a los castigos que le pongo a Spike cuando me hace una broma— contradijo el rubio.

—Applejack, has algo— pidió apoyo la potrilla de crin roja a su hermana mayor.

—En realidad, creo que esto es poco al castigo que tenía para ti Apple Bloom, sopórtalo, y luego discutiremos sobre tu acto de llanero solitario— fue la única respuesta que la pequeña Apple obtuvo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Applejack— la granjera se dio la vuelta para encontrar a la propietaria de esa voz, y ver que se trataba de su amiga Rarity. —Aunque sé que la melena de Sweetie Belle se ensuciara y será difícil quitar el lobo de ella, es lo más justo por su pequeño escape— aclaro la modista que solo miraba a su hermana con seriedad. La pequeña unicornio solo sonrió con nerviosismo al ver la mirada de enojo que su hermana tenía.

—Bien, la verdad me alegra ver que no están enojadas conmigo— confeso el rubio que solo sonrió aliviado, para luego suspirar mientras veía a las potrillas. —Esto me trae muchos recuerdos— dijo el rubio en voz alta, llamando la atención de las tres yeguas adultas.

El rubio solo miraba a las potrillas con una sonrisa de lado, esto le recordaba las veces que siempre peleaba con su padrino, pero luego terminaban riéndose por sus estúpidas peleas. Y al final, siempre terminaba comiendo helado que su padrino le compraba a modo de perdón. Las portadoras de los elementos solo miraban la sonrisa de su amigo, esa sonrisa que reflejaba felicidad pero a la vez tristeza, esas eran las sonrisas que ponía cuando recordaba algo de su mundo, cada vez que ponía esa sonrisa, siempre les dolía a ellas, ya que eso significaba que su amigo aun no olvidaba su vida en el mundo shinobi.

—Bien, creo que ya tuvieron suficiente— hablo el rubio que se acercó a las potrillas, para quitarles los libros, y luego una por una quitarlas de esa piscina llena de lodo. —A la próxima será una piscina llena de lombrices, así que mejor compórtense de nuevo ¿Entendieron?— pregunto el rubio a las potrillas.

—Si señor— dijeron al unísono las potrillas.

—Sabes, eres más débil de lo que pareces— comento la Apple mayor, al ver que su amigo decidió terminar con el castigo de las Crusaders antes de tiempo.

—Si sigues así, ellas te dominaran por completo— comento Rarity que solo miraba a su amigo, no importaba que se enojara con las Crusaders, siempre las perdonaba a los pocos segundos.

—Bueno, que te puedo decir, quien podría estar enojado con ellas— señalo el rubio a las Crusaders quienes tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa de victoria. Pero no solo era eso, las Crusaders estaban sonriendo en señal de victoria al saber que Naruto siempre las perdonaría, ahora tenían a alguien que las protegería de sus hermanas. —Bueno, ¿Quién quieres un helado?— pregunto el rubio a las potrillas.

— ¡Yo quiero!— gritaron las tres potrillas con una sonrisa.

—Naruto, te recuerdo que Sweetie Belle tiene prohibido comer helado, sabes cómo se pone cuando como cosas dulces— dijo la unicornio de crin morada a su amiga.

—Sin mencionar que luego Apple Bloom no quera comer nada más— dijo Applejack con seriedad, cuando su pequeña hermana comía dulces, ya no quería comer nada más.

—Vamos, solo será un pequeño helado, además, como pueden negarle algo a esas caritas— señalo el rubio a las potrillas que tenían una mirada que decía "Por favor" a las yeguas adultas que solo miraban con seriedad a las pequeñas.

Ya estaban acostumbradas a esas miradas, ellas eran fuertes ante ese tipo de trucos, ellas no caerían tan fácil ante esa mirada de súplica de sus pequeñas hermanas, desviaron el rostro para ver con seriedad al rubio y decirle que no se lo permitirían, pero solo pudieron ver una sonrisa amplia en sus labios, cada una trago en seco, mientras sus labios temblaban un poco, esa sonrisa que siempre ponía, una sonrisa que les encantaba, solo suspiraron, no podían negarle nada al rubio, por más fuerte que sea su voluntad, no podían decirle no a Naruto.

—Está bien, pueden ir— dijo en derrota la Apple. Las potrillas solo saltaron de alegría.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos Naruto!— grito la pequeña unicornio que comenzó a empujar al rubio.

—Sí, vamos— la pequeña potranca terrestre se unió a su amiga, en su misión de empujar al shinobi.

—Vamos— ahora Scootaloo comenzó a empujar al rubio.

Las portadoras de los elementos solo miraban con risa como las pequeñas yeguas trataban de empujar al rubio, quien solo se mantenía en su lugar, viendo con una sonrisa como las Crusaders querían empujarlo, ellas no podían moverlo para nada, solo suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar, como si de verdad las potrillas lo empujaran.

—Nos vemos luego— se despidió el rubio de sus amigas.

—Adiós— dijeron las yeguas al unísono al ver como su amigo era llevado a la "fuerza" por las pequeñas yeguas.

—Bien, las otras están esperando en mi casa, solo faltamos nosotras— dijo con seriedad la modista a sus amigas.

—Dime una vez más ¿Para qué nos reunimos en tu casa?— pregunto la Apple.

—Ya se los dije, cuando lleguemos a mi casa se los contare— declaro la unicornio de crin morada que camino hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa de la pegaso.

—Bueno, espero sea algo importante— dijo la yegua de crin rubia que solo siguió a su amiga.

—Bueno, para que todas estén presentes en la casa de Rarity, debe ser algo sumamente importante— comento Fluttershy.

—Si lo desean saber, lo mejor será que vayamos a mi casa— ordeno la modista.

Las otras dos yeguas solo hicieron caso a la orden de su amiga, y decidieron acompañarla hasta su casa, la verdad, no sabían para que las había llamado, pero para que ella hiciera eso, debía ser algo importante, o posiblemente se tratara de uno de sus bloqueos como modista, pero de igual forma, tenían que ir, ya que si no iban, Rarity se enojaría con ellas.

Las portadoras se llevaron unos minutos en llegar a su destino, sin perder tiempo, la modista entro rápido a su casa, dejando abierta la puerta para que sus compañeras entraran. Al entrar, Applejack y Fluttershy vieron que no solo se encontraba Pinkie, Rainbow y Twilight en la casa de Rarity, también estaban Cheerilee, Derpy, Vinyl, Octavia, Lyra y Bon Bon. Todas las amigas que el rubio tenía en Ponyville.

—Muy bien, todas escúchenme— llamo la atención la unicornio de crin morada, al momento que todas las yeguas la miraban con atención. —Sé que todas se preguntaran que hacen aquí, y porque las mande a llamar— hablo con seriedad la modista.

—Rarity, no es por ser mal educada, pero de verdad quiero saber porque me mandaste a llamar. Estaba calificando tareas y exámenes, así que ¿para qué nos reuniste?— pregunto Cheerilee a la modista.

—Sé que todas tienen algo que hacer, pero esto nos conviene a todas. Se trata sobre Naruto— al decir el nombre de su amigo ninja, todas las yeguas se pusieron alertas.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?— pregunto la Sparkle con seriedad.

—No pasa nada con él… pero si se trata de dos cosas que lo involucran— respondió la unicornio de crin morada.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora?— pregunto Octavia a la modista, sabía que su amigo siempre se metía en problemas sin saberlo.

—No es que hizo, es que haremos— respondió la portadora del elemento de la generosidad, creando dudas en las otras ponis.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— pregunto Derpy a la unicornio de crin morada.

—Bueno, como sabran el cumpleaños de Naruto está cerca, prácticamente tenemos una semana para pensar en cómo celebrar su primer año con nosotras en Ponyville. Como recordaran, el vine a este mundo el día de su cumpleaños, así que debemos celebrar su primer aniversario de haber llegado a Equestria, y su cumpleaños número 21— respondió la unicornio. —Además de eso, también las reuní aquí por esto— Rarity se apartó del lugar donde estaba, para mover unas sábanas, y dejar a la vista el traje del rubio.

Las ponis estaban asombradas de ver el traje que la modista creo, todas estaban sorprendidas de ver un traje hecho para el rubio, sin embargo, ellas sabian que ese traje le serviría al rubio para su viaje.

—Como sabrán, estamos a dos meses de que Naruto parta de Ponyville, y que cumpla con su deber— comento la modista tocando el traje al momento que suspiraba. —El traje ya está terminado, pero estaba pensando en hacerle unos pequeños retoques personales, Naruto me dio permiso para hacer los cambios que yo creía necesarios, pero no se me ocurre hacerle nada más. El traje está hecho para soportar los climas de Equestria, y soportar golpes y cortes de los peligros que se enfrentara. Pero como les dije, estaba pensando en hacerle unos pequeños retoques, y no me gustaría hacerlo sola. Todas somos amigas de Naruto, y todas lo queremos, así que me gustaría saber, ¿qué ideas tienen?— pregunto la modista a sus amigas.

Las demás yeguas solo se miraron entre sí, sabían que el cumpleaños de Naruto estaba cerca, y que también estaba cerca su ida, realmente no querían que se fuera, pero era algo inevitable, solo pusieron una sonrisa de lado, al momento que comenzaban a darle ideas a su amiga sobre que pequeños retoques darle al traje del rubio.

Mientras tanto, en una zona desértica, en donde el clima que reinaba era frio, una zona en donde habían varios peñascos de rocas que sobresalían del suelo, un lugar en donde no iluminaba el sol, un lugar en donde los volcanes rodeaban varias prisiones de metal y rocas. En donde moraban aquellos seres que fueron una amenaza para Equestria, seres que fueron encerrados por las princesas de Equestria, seres que han pasado mucho tiempo en prisión esperando su muerte. Sin duda alguna nadie entraría a este lugar, un lugar donde miles de monstruos habitaban en cuatro celdas, todos amontonados como si no fueran más que escorias, un lugar que sin duda alguna, nadie se atrevería a entrar para ver a esos monstruos, nadie en su sano juicio entraría, nadie.

— ¿Estás seguro de que todas estas bestias nos servirán?— pregunto el Uchiha en su forma humana a la nada. Mientras miraba la entrada a ese lugar donde nadie se atrevería a entrar.

—**Si mi señor, estos seres serán de gran ayuda para lo que tiene planeado, los podrá usar a su antojo**— respondió la sombra del Uchiha que mostro unos ojos verdes.

—Puede que tengas razón— comento con su temblante serio el Uchiha, al ver ese lugar, y ver las cuatro celdas repletas de monstruos encarcelados, además de oír los gritos de los monstruos que solo deseaban salir de su celda.

—**Puede que no le sirvan de mucho, pero los puede usar como peones a su gusto, manipularlos y hacer que sean pequeñas amenazas para el otro humano**— sugirió Sombra a su jefe.

—Puede que tengas razón, usarlos como peones para que se enfrenten al Uzumaki— Madara comenzó a caminar con lentitud por ese paramos, pero antes de dar otro paso, un rugido se hizo presente en el área llamando la atención del Uchiha, y haciendo que las otras bestias dejaran de alborotarse.

El Uchiha solo bajo la vista, para ver como algunas rocas se movían, mientras oía lo que eran pasos de una bestia gigante. Miro a cada lado, solo para ver como las bestias que estaban encerradas metían sus garras, como si supieran que al tenerlas afuera serian amputadas. Madara levanto la vista para ver a la bestia que se avecinaba, lo cual no tardo mucho tiempo, ya que de entre unas rocas, salía una enorme bestia de tres cabezas, el Uchiha levanto la ceja derecha al ver esa bestia, tenía cierta similitud con un perro.

Solo que este no era un simple perro enorme. Era una bestia de tres cabezas, tres cabezas de perros que gruñían mientras mostraban unos afilados dientes, con baba cayendo de sus bocas, tenía unos ojos rojo con la pupila rasgada de color negro, eran enorme, y el color de su piel, que era negro, no ayudaba mucho ya que el Uchiha podía notar algunas manchas de sangre en su pelo, tenía unas enormes garras negras que sobresalían de sus patas, en su espalda tenía lo que parecían pechos picos de hueso de color negro, además de tener una serpiente como cola, la cual mostraba sus dientes listos para morder, sin duda alguna era una gran bestia que asustaría a cualquiera, menos a Madara Uchiha.

—**Ese es Cerberus mi señor, es el protector de este lugar, se asegura que nadie entre y nadie salga. Debe tener mucho cuidado, aunque no lo parezca, sus garras así como sus dientes están bañados en veneno, eso es gracias a su cola de serpiente**— le dijo sombra al Uchiha que solo miraba atentamente a la gran bestia que parecía estar lista para atacar.

—Hmp… Me subestimas demasiado Sombra, una estúpida bestia como esta no será difícil de vencer— declaro el pelinegro con seriedad, al momento que comenzaba a caminar lentamente por ese paramo.

Las otras bestias que se encontraban encerradas solo miraban con atención a ese extraño ser bípedo que caminaba hacia la bestia como si no le importara nada. Pero de entre todas esas bestias, solo cuatro seres miraban con detenimiento a esa cosa que parecía un unicornio, tenía el cuerno y cola de uno, pero esa forma, por alguna razón se les hacía conocida. Estos cuatro seres solo miraban al pelinegro caminar lentamente, hasta que se posiciono en medio de esas cuatro celdas enormes.

—Escúchenme bien bestias— hablo el Uchiha llamando la atención de los monstros, quienes solo decidieron prestarle atención a ese bípedo. —Puedo sacarlos de aquí, liberarlos de su prisión eterna, hacer que sean libres de nuevo en el mundo— declaro el pelinegro con seriedad a los prisiones quienes solo miraban con detenimiento al ser extraño enfrente de ellos.

— ¿Y qué es lo que deseas a cambio?— pregunto una voz femenina. El Uchiha miro a todos lados para buscar a la propietaria de esa voz, pero con todos esos monstruos no podía distinguirla.

—Es simple lo que quiero, solo deben jurarme lealtad y servir en mi ejército— respondió Madara con serenidad, mientras seguía buscando a la propietaria de esa voz, y seguir vigilando a ese perro gigante.

—Realmente crees que te obedeceremos, estás loco si así lo crees. Además, liberarnos de aquí es imposible, nadie más que las princesas pueden romper estas celdas— dijo otra voz femenina, al momento que el Uchiha suspiraba.

—No tienen otra opción, me servirán por su propia cuenta, o tendré que obligarlos a que me obedezcan— hablo el pelinegro con seriedad.

—Je, bueno suerte haciendo eso, porque ahora serás asesinado por Cerberus— hablo otra voz, solo que esta era masculina. Madara solo cerró los ojos para ver con atención al can de tres cabezas.

—Como les dije, me obedecerán por su propia voluntad, o los obligare— el pelinegro solo miro con detenimiento al can.

El perro de tres cabezas solo gruño al momento que corría hacia el Uchiha, los otros prisioneros del lugar solo miraban con algo de risa como ese bípedo moriría en las fauces de Cerberus, nadie podía sobrevivir a Cerberus, este perro solo obedecía lo que las princesas le ordenaran. Y ellas le habían ordenado que nadie debiera entrar o salir del Tártaros. El Uchiha solo se quedó cruzado de brazos mientras veía venir a esa bestia, los prisioneros solo miraban con interés la acción que tomaría el pelinegro, Madara cerró los ojos, mientras que Sombra solo estaba atento para ver qué haría su líder. Cerberus solo iba corriendo mientras mostraba los dientes, listo para devorar al Uchiha, algunos prisioneros estaban sonriendo al ver como Cerberus destazaría a ese bípedo.

Sin embargo, su sed por ver sangre derramada no fue posible, ya que de un momento a otro, vieron como Cerberus caía al suelo lleno de una nube negra que invadía su cuerpo, solo miraban como el guardián del Tártaros se iba arrastrado por todo el piso, con esa nube negra. La enorme bestia dejo de deslizarle hasta que estuvo en frente del Uchiha, los prisioneros solo miraron con asombro como ese bípedo tocaba la cabeza de Cerberus para hacer desaparecer esa nube negra, la cual había causado quemaduras en la piel de Cerberus quien solo sintió la mano del pelinegro sobre su cabeza, para luego sentir el pie del Uchiha sobre su frente.

—Ahora me perteneces bestia tonta, y solo me obedecerás a mí— ordeno el pelinegro con seriedad a Cerberus.

El can de tres cabezas solo resoplo, mientras bajaba la vista y mantenía sus tres cabezas en el suelo, al momento que gruñía en señal de derrota, todo bajo la mirada de asombro de las otras bestias. Cerberus solo obedecía a las princesas, y solo ellas podían derrotarlo, pero este ser en frente de ellos, ese bípedo lo había derrotado en cuestión de segundos, y de una forma fácil, sin haberse movido nada más para tocar la frente del can y poner su pie sobre su cabeza. Madara quito su pie de la cabeza central de Cerberus, y mirar a los prisioneros.

—Esta era la bestia a la cual todos temían, ahora me pertenece y solo me obedecerá a mí. Levántate Cerberus— ordeno el pelinegro a la bestia de tres cabezas, quien se levantó para posicionarse a la par de su nuevo amo. —Ahora, ¿Me obedecerán de la forma fácil o difícil?— pregunto el pelinegro con seriedad, al momento que les mostraba a todos los monstruos unos ojos rojos, con lo que parecía una figura de mapa en ellos. Para ellos no podía significar mucho, pero eso que mostraba el pelinegro no era más que su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas?— pregunto una extraña figura que estaba cubierta por una capa.

—**Es el mi señor, es a quien buscaba**— dijo sombra al pelinegro.

—Solo debes saber que estoy reuniendo un ejército para hacer lo que ninguno de ustedes, inútiles bestias, nunca pudieron hacer… Dominar Equestria— respondió el pelinegro. —Algo que tú nunca pudiste hacer… Tirek— al momento de decir ese nombre, las otras bestias solo miraban con detenimiento al ser que se cubría. Dicho ser solo saco de esa capa dos manos rojas con unos brazales plateados en sus muñecas.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— pregunto el ahora conocido Tirek al Uchiha.

—El cómo se tu nombre no debe importarte para nada, solo debes saber que te estoy dando un puesto en mis filas, no como un peón, sino como un general de las fuerzas de mi ejército. Los **Dark Forces**— revelo el pelinegro con serenidad, como si no le importara que otros se enteraran de su plan. —Veras, si deseas saber más de mi plan, tendrás que obedecerme, pero de igual forma, si no aceptas, te obligare a que lo hagas. Al igual que todos ustedes, me obedecerán a mí, o les juro que los matare en segundos— declaro el Uchiha que solo les dedico una mirada de enojo a todos, los monstruos solo tragaron en seco, nunca antes habían visto una mirada que mostraba tanta maldad. — ¿Alguien se opone?— pregunto el pelinegro que miro a todos lados, para ver si alguien discutía sus órdenes, pero ninguno de los prisioneros quería discutir con él. —Bien, tomare eso como un sí— hablo el pelinegro.

Madara dio un salto hacia la primera celda, a la cual le dio un golpe en el centro, luego se fue con otra para hacer lo mismo, y así hizo con las últimas dos, a todas les dio un golpe en el centro. Los prisioneros solo se apartaron para ver que iba a pasar, al principio se desilusionaron al ver que ese bípedo solo mintió sobre liberarlos, todos iban a replicar, pero se callaron al ver como esos enormes barrotes de metal comenzaban a agrietarse, y a los pocos segundos como estos mismos caían al suelo, rompiendo la prisión de todos los monstruos. Luego de unos minutos, el humo que crearon los barrotes al caer al suelo desapareció, uno a uno los monstruos comenzaron a salir de las cárceles, mientras se acercaban lentamente hacia el Uchiha que no les tenía miedo.

Sin embargo, uno de esos monstruos al ver la multitud que había, decidió correr para escapar del Tártaros, nadie lo mandaba y nunca recibía órdenes, aprovecharía ahora que Cerberus estaba fuera de la entrada, estaba a pocos metros de la salida, pronto volvería a hacer sus fechorías, pero no conto con que Madara lo estaba viendo. Ante la mirada de los otros prisiones, estos vieron como el pelinegro levantaba su mano derecha, los otros monstruos solo miraron al que trataba de escapar, estaba a punto de salir, pero de repente vieron como era partido a la mitad, nada lo había tocado, y nadie estaba cerca para hacerlo.

—Eso le pasara a todo aquel que trate de desafiarme, ahora todos me obedecerán a mí, y solamente a mí ¿Quedo claro?— pregunto con una voz lúgubre el Uchiha a los otros seres. —Dije ¡¿Quedo claro?!— pregunto de nueva cuenta esta vez liberando algo de su poder, el cual creo una aura de oscuridad alrededor de él, los monstruos solo tragaron en seco, y lo único que hicieron fue arrodillarse ante su nuevo amo. —Bien, llego el momento de dar el primer paso— el Uchiha se dio media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse de ese lugar.

Los prisioneros se levantaron para comenzar a seguir a su líder, ahora miles de monstruos eran libres, y no solo eso, ahora estaban bajo el control del Uchiha. Una amenaza se posaba sobre Equestria, y todo esto, sin que Naruto y sus amigas lo supieran.

Mientras que en Ponyville, el rubio estaba sentado en una banca cerca de la fuente central del pueblo, acompañado de las Crusaders, y de Dinky y Spike quienes se les unieron cuando fue en busca de dinero para comprar los helados de las potrillas. Claro, que al ir no podía negarle a sus otros pequeños amigos ir por un helado, estaba sentado, viendo como los cinco pequeños jugaban con Yoko, solo pudo sonreír al ver como las potrillas corrían con una sonrisa, mientras Spike y Yoko los perseguían como si fueron unos monstruos, solo podía sonreír, ver esa escena le hacía recordar las fotos que vio cuando fue enviado a ese otro mundo donde él era malo, donde vio fotos de él como bebe, junto a sus padres, y fotos de él cuando entro en la academia shinobi. Quería a estos niños, verlos sonreír le hacía recordar porque deseaba detener ese mal, no quería que estos niños vieran las atrocidades de una guerra.

—Vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí— el rubio salió de sus pensamientos al ver como dos pequeñas potrillas, dos ponis terrestres caminaban hacia los pequeños, con una sonrisa altanera en sus caras.

—Pero si son las costado en blanco, la rara de los ojos y el pequeño monstruo— dijo una potrilla de crin y cola de color lavanda con una línea blanca, de ojos color azul grisáceo y cuero de color rosa pastel.

—Y con ellos esta esa horrible rata roja, y esa cosa fea de dos patas— dijo la otra potrilla de crin y cola color gris con rayas azules grisáceos, de cuero gris azulado y ojos color violeta grisáceo que llevaba además unos lentes. El rubio tenía una vena en su frente al ser llamado de esa forma por esa potrilla.

— ¿Qué quieren aquí ustedes dos?— pregunto la Apple con enojo por como las llamaron.

—Solo paseábamos por aquí, y las vimos, y decidimos pasar a saludarlas— respondió la potrilla de crin lavanda a las Crusaders.

—Pues puedes irte de aquí, ya nos saludaste, así que ahora puedes largarte de aquí— hablo Dinky con enojo a las dos ponis terrestres.

—Vamos, no te enojes así rara de los ojos— hablo la otra poni terrestre con lentes, haciendo que Dinky se enoje, la pequeña pegaso iba a correr hacia la poni de lentes, pero Sweetie Belle y Spike la detuvieron. Ese fue el momento en que Naruto se levantó para calmar las cosas.

—Ya, ya, dejemos a un lado la hostilidad— hablo el rubio que se interpuso entre los niños que cuidaba, y las dos niñas que llegaron a saludar. —Díganme, ¿Cuál es su nombre?— pregunto el rubio a las dos potrillas.

—Ellas son Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon— respondió Scootaloo, al momento que Naruto miraba con detenimiento a las dos potrillas.

—Así que ustedes dos son las que siempre molestan a estas pequeñas— dijo el rubio que por fin conocía a las dos potrillas que siempre molestaban a las hermanas de sus amigas.

—Vaya, parece que el mono nos conoce— hablo Silver Spoon, haciendo que el rubio cerrara los ojos, mientras tenía un tic sobre su ceja derecha.

—Él no es un mono, es un humano, y su nombre es Naruto— salió a la defensa Sweetie Belle.

—Y parece que necesita la ayuda de una costado en blanco para defenderse— dijo Diamond Tiara con una sonrisa, el rubio se arrodillo para evitar que la pequeña unicornio se atreviera a golpear a las poni terrestre.

—Ya, tranquila— dijo el rubio deteniendo el paso de la pequeña unicornio. —Escuchen, discutir con ustedes no nos llevara en nada, y muchos menos hablar con sus padres— hablo el rubio que se levantó, al momento que creaba cuatro clones, asombrando a las dos ponis terrestres, y a aquellos ponis que estaban de entrometidos. —Pero quiero que entiendan algo, estas potrillas a las cuales llaman costado en blanco, y rara de ojos, son lo más importante de mi vida, así como el pequeño dragón que tiene nombre y es Spike. Estos niños son importantes para mí— dijo el rubio, al momento que sus clones levantaban solo a las potrillas, y el original levantaba a Spike para ponerlo sobre los hombros del clon que cargo a Apple Bloom y darse la vuelta para darles la espalda a las ponis terrestres. —Y cualquiera que se atreva a lastimarlos pagara las consecuencias, sin importar si es hombre o mujer, así que les recomiendo que dejen de molestarlos a ellos. Por mi parte, todos pueden decirme como se les dé la gana, pero si ellas me dicen que las vuelven a llamar de esa manera… Pagaran las consecuencias— declaro el rubio dando media vuelta para dedicarle una mirada fría a las potrillas que dieron un paso hacia atrás al ver esos ojos azules fríos como el hielo. —Así que por favor, dejen de molestarlas— pidió el rubio que comenzó a caminar junto a sus clones que llevaban cargados a las potrillas.

Las dos ponis terrestres solo miraban con miedo al rubio, esos ojos, esos ojos nunca los olvidarían, y mucho menos, olvidarían esa sensación de peligro que sintieron cuando el humano los vio. Por su parte, las cuatro potrillas miraban con un brillo al rubio, nunca antes las habían defendido de esa forma, y mucho menos alguien había asegurado que eran importantes para él, es cierto que para Dinky escuchar eso de parte de su madre era costumbre, pero que Naruto se lo dijera, realmente le encantaba escuchar eso. Y Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle miraban al rubio como un caballero que las acababa de salvar del malvado dragón que las tenía prisioneras en su castillo, mientras que Scootaloo solo miraba al rubio con asombro y felicidad, asombro por ver como Naruto la defendió, siendo que apenas se conocen, y felicidad, al ver que para Naruto ella era realmente importante, y Spike, el solo miraba con asombro al rubio, su "hermano mayor" era realmente cool.

—Si acaso ellas u otros los molestan a todos, recuerden que pueden decírmelo. Es cierto que no les puedo hacer nada, pero una buena charla con los padres puede servir, o sino, Celestia se puede encargar de ellos— hablo el rubio con serenidad, al momento que sus clones bajaban la vista para sonreírle a las pequeñas. —No crean que solo sus hermanas y madre son importantes para mí, ustedes también lo son, todos ustedes— comento el rubio original, mientras los clones solo sonrieron. —Bueno, ya se hizo tarde, ya falta poco para que anochezca— comento el rubio original viendo el atardecer, y ver como el sol se iba ocultando. —Mejor las llevo a sus casas, necesitan descansar— hablo el rubio al notar como las potrillas bostezaban de sueño. Solo pudo sonreir al ver como las potrillas iban cerrando los ojos, y como el pequeño dragón casi caí dormido.

El rubio original le pidió al clon que llevaba a la pequeña pegaso, que se la diera para que el pudiera llevarse a Spike, así cada clon tomo un camino diferente para ir a dejar a los pequeños, mientras caminaba podía ver como uno a uno los locales iban cerrando sus puertas, dando fin a su jornada de trabajo, y ver como algunos bares abrían sus puertas para aquellos pobre ponis que desean ahogar sus penas en alcohol, irónicamente, ver los bares siempre hacia que recordara a su maestro, aunque odiaba admitirlo, a veces se preguntaba como reaccionaria su maestro si conociera este mundo, aunque para ser justos, sabía que mientras hubiera un bar estaría feliz. Solo sonrió al recordar como su maestro siempre coqueteaba con cada mujer, pero un tic se apodero de su ceja derecha al saber que su padrino usaría a sus amigas para crear un libro erótico, en donde como siempre, él resultaba siendo el protagonista, su maestro no era un simple pervertido, fue un super-pervertido, estaba seguro que encontraría la forma de usar a sus amigas como material de escritura, solo suspiro, a pesar de saber que su padrino haría eso con sus amigas, siempre lo iba a respetar y a querer como su única familia, después de todo, su maestro entro a su padre quien se convirtió en Hokage. Por estar metido en sus pensamientos, noto que ya estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de la pequeña pegaso, bajo la vista para ver la pegaso que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, la pequeña solo dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera feliz de estar con él. Llego en pocos minutos a la entrada de la casa de la pegaso, se arrodillo con cuidado para apartar el tapete y tomar una llave, agarro la llave para incrustarla en la perrilla y entrar a la casa, encendió la luz del pasillo, y cerró la puerta con el mayor silencio posible para no despertar a la potrilla. Subió a la segunda planta de la casa, y se dirigió al cuarto de la pegaso, entro y acostó a la potrilla que soltó un gemido de enojo al ya no estar siendo cargada por el rubio, pero pronto se acomodó para que el ninja la cubriera con su sabana.

—Duerme bien mi pequeña Scoo— susurro el rubio acariciando la cabeza de la potrilla, al momento que le daba un beso de buenas noches en su cabeza, haciendo que la potrilla sonrisa.

Se apartó de la pegaso, y entrecerró la puerta de su cuarto, dejando un pequeño espacio para que la potrilla salga rápido por su ocurría alguna emergencia. Bajo de la segunda planta para ir a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, y de su bolsillo derecho sacaba un pergamino, lo extendió en el suelo al momento que una nube de humo aparecía, y luego de unos segundo desaparecía para mostrar mucha comida, comenzó a tomar la comida para comenzar a guardarla en el refrigerador, algunas cosas las guardo en lo que era una alacena, y otras las dejaba en la mesa, las cuales eran comidas que necesitaban estar al aire libre como frutas. Después de guardar todo, comenzó a buscar una escoba, luego de hallarla, solo suspiro y comenzó a realizar la limpieza.

El rubio solo se dedicó a barrer el suelo de la casa de la potrilla, luego de barrer, comenzó a trapear el suelo de la casa, así se estuvo en cada habitación, en la cocina, en la sala principal, en el comedor, limpio incluso el baño, y cada parte de la casa, todo con el mayor silencio posible, para no despertar a la potrilla. Limpiar la casa de la pequeña pegaso le llevo dos horas, dos horas en las cuales no solo limpio, sino que lavo la ropa que la pegaso usaba de vez en cuando, luego de realizar la limpieza, el rubio solo suspiro, se quitó los guantes que se había puestos para limpiar el baño, con un trapo se limpió la frente. Volvió a suspirar, y subió a la segunda planta, solo que esta vez no se dirigió a la habitación de la potrilla, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al final del pasillo y abrir la puerta. Al entrar encendió la luz, para ver a una pegaso de crin blanca, y de cuero color celeste, la cual estaba en su cama, cubierta con una sábana grande, la yegua al sentir la luz solo abrió los ojos con dificultad, volteó su cabeza a la entrada de la puerta y ver al rubio.

—Oh… Hola Naruto… ¿Cómo has estado?— pregunto con una sonrisa débil la yegua al rubio que solo sonrió de lado.

—Hola Lighthope, me alegra ver que la yegua más linda de Ponyville sonríe— dijo el rubio entrando a la habitación, al momento que se sentaba en la silla que había en la habitación.

—Jejeje… Eres muy amable al pensar eso de mí… Más por mi estado— hablo con pereza y dificultad la yegua, haciendo que el rubio baje la vista.

—Realmente me gustaría hacer más por ti… ayudarte con esta enfermedad… No quiero que esa niña sufra— confeso el rubio, haciendo que la pegaso mira al rubio con atención.

—Has hecho mucho por nosotras en este mes… realmente te agradezco todo esto Naruto… no sé cómo pagártelo, más por cuidar de mi pequeña Scootaloo— la pegaso solo podía estar agradecida de ver que alguien las ayudaba sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Esa niña no debe sufrir más… Conozco lo que es estar solo desde pequeño, no quiero que esa niña sufra eso, eres la única poni que ella tiene como familia, a pesar de que no seas su madre… no quiero que ella este sola, por eso hare lo que sea para que ella sienta que nunca estará sola— dijo el rubio con serenidad y con verdad en sus palabras, no quería que la pobre de Scootaloo sufriera la soledad desde pequeña.

—Lo sé… Cuando la encontré en la entrada de mi puerta no pude negarme a cuidarla, para ella yo soy como su madre, pero yo sé que ella desea encontrar a sus verdaderos padres… Por el momento, te agradezco todo lo que haces por ella, eres una buena persona de corazón puro— comento la poni de crin blanca al rubio.

—No entiendo como alguien pudo dejar a esa niña abandonada como si nada… Es una buena niña, sé que ella será una gran yegua en el futuro— dijo el rubio que miro por la ventana de ese cuarto, la bella luz que la luna creaba.

—Naruto… Mi tiempo en este mundo está llegando a su fin… Pronto me iré de aquí, y la pobre de Scootaloo estará sola… Por favor, cuida de ella cuando yo me vaya, para ella eres alguien especial y ella confía mucho en ti… Ahora eres su estrella, por favor, cuida de ella como si fuera tu hija, te lo pido como último deseo, sé que pronto te iras de aquí para cumplir con tu misión secreta, por eso te pido esto ahora que estoy con vida, promete que cuidaras de ella Naruto— pidió la yegua al rubio que solo apretó los puños tratando de no llorar.

Scootaloo era una buena niña, una niña de buen corazón que no debía estar sola desde pequeña, no quería que esa pequeña potrilla sufriera la soledad, no quería que nadie sufriera eso, ya que esos sentimientos fueron los que llevaron a Sasuke al camino del mal, realmente deseaba rescatarlo de la oscuridad, hacerlo volver a la realidad, y cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura, pero al final, ni siquiera él pudo sacar a Sasuke del camino del mal, su corazón había sido corrompido al final, y no tuvo otra opción más que matar al que fue su mejor amigo. Suspiro solo para ver la yegua y poner una sonrisa débil en su rostro.

—Claro que lo hare… yo cuidare de esa pequeña como si fuera mi hija, no debes preocuparte de nada… yo me asegurare que a ese pequeña no le falte nada, es una promesa, y Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa— declaro el rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo que la yegua sonría, poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, hasta que por fin se quedó dormida.

Naruto se levantó de la silla al ver que la pegaso se durmió, acomodo la silla en su lugar, apago la luz y cerró la puerta, se quedó junto a la puerta unos segundos, para luego irse a la planta baja con dirección a la salida de la casa, no sin antes revisar que todas las ventanas de la casa estuvieran cerradas, y que todo estuviera en orden, después de revisar que todo estuviera en orden, decidió salir de la casa de la potrilla, realmente deseaba poder ayudar a la yegua con su enfermedad, suspiro con pesadez mientras cerraba los ojos y abría la puerta, abrió los ojos solo para encontrar a Rarity y Twilight que lo miraban con detenimiento, el rubio no sabía qué hacer, y la cara que sus amigas tenían no ayudaba mucho, las dos tenían una cara de enojo.

—Eehhh… Puedo explicarlo— dijo el rubio a las dos yeguas.

=====**Después**=====.

—Así que tú cuidas de Scootaloo ahora, vaya, pero porque nunca nos dijiste de esto a nosotras— dijo la modista con algo de enojo al rubio.

—Sabes que no debes guardar ningún secreto, estamos para apoyarte en todo momento y en todo— dijo Twilight con seriedad al rubio que bajo la vista.

—Lo sé… Pero no creí que fuera necesario contarles esto… Solo estoy… evitando que Scootaloo se quede sola— respondió el rubio desviando el rostro mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. —Lighthope tiene una enfermedad mortal… No tiene cura alguna, la enfermedad es tan grave que no puede moverse para nada, ella debe permanecer en la cama todo el tiempo, Scootaloo siempre se hace cargo de los deberes de la casa, y aun así ella asiste a la escuela por petición de ella. Scootaloo no es la hija de ella, a la pequeña la dejaron abandonada en la puerta de Lighthope, sus padres fueron unos malditos y decidieron abandonarla— dijo el rubio con odio, haciendo que las dos yeguas traguen en seco al ver la expresión de odio que su amigo tenía. —Ella no tiene mucho tiempo, la enfermedad avanza a paso lento pero causa serios daños en su cuerpo, temo que uno de estos día morirá y la pobre Scootaloo se quedara sola— el rubio solo apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—Yo no quiero que esa pobre niña sufra la soledad… no quiero que ella sienta dolor, sé lo que se siente estar solo en el mundo, como se siente la soledad y tristeza, el como esos sentimientos intentan dominarte para formar odio en tu corazón… Varias veces sentí odio hacia todos los aldeanos de Konoha, quería acabar con todos… quería sucumbir ante el deseo de asesinarlos— confeso el rubio mientras apretaba lo dientes, y ejercía más presión en sus puños. —Todo ese odio lo fui acumulando por años, y cuando Pain casi asesinaba a Hinata, lo libere… No me quería contener, solo quería matar y derramar sangre, pero luego recordé a las personas que me importaban. Sin embargo, esos mismos sentimientos que albergue por años, también los fue almacenando Sasuke, cuando Itachi asesino a todo su clan, y dejo vivo a Sasuke, él fue almacenando odio hacia su hermano y todos— comento el rubio que dejo de apretar sus puños para ver a las dos yeguas con una mirada que reflejaba desilusión.

—El primer paso para caer en el camino del mal, siempre resulta ser la soledad, al no apreciar la vida, y no tener nada a que aferrarse, las personas deciden acabar con todo. Sasuke fue almacenando esos sentimientos desde aquella fatídica noche, trate de salvarlo, de hacer que volviera a entrar en razón… Pero fue demasiado tarde, no pude salvarlo para nada y falle a la promesa que le hice a Sakura… La única solución que tenía para evitar que tratara de asesinar a todas las personas, fue matarlo— Naruto bajo la vista. —No quiero que algo así se repita, todos somos frágiles en un momento de la vida, somos propenso a caer en el mal, y lo único que nos puede salvar de eso es nuestra voluntad, yo pude caer bajo como Sasuke, unirme a él y tratar de acabar con todos, pero todo eso se evitó gracias a que alguien confió y me reconoció— comento el rubio con una sonrisa nostálgica. —Iruka-sensei fue la primera persona en confiar en mí, me reconoció como una persona, fue el primer vinculo que tuve desde que nací, por ese motivo fue que nunca deje que el odio terminara por consumirme— revelo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro, al recordar cuando Iruka lo había reconocido no como el monstruo que todos le decían, sino como Naruto Uzumaki.

—Por eso hago esto, porque no quiero que Scootaloo sea consumida por la oscuridad, y no solo por eso, sino porque esa niña es como yo, nunca se rinde ante nada, y a pesar de todo, siempre sonríe, por eso es que hago todo esto, porque yo me encargare de darle todo el amor que un padre le puede dar, y más ahora que Lighthope tiene poco tiempo de vida, solo espero que eso no pase cuando este fuera de Ponyville— les dijo el rubio a sus amigas.

Rarity comprendía porque Naruto estaba haciendo esto, no quería que alguien más sufriera lo que el sufrió cuando era pequeño, y menos que una niña pequeña sufriera eso. Twilight también pensaba eso, Naruto solo estaba haciendo lo correcto, quería darle una vida llena de amor a la pegaso, y estaba orgullosa y de acuerdo con eso, pero había algo que la inquietaba mucho, y no solo a ella, sino también a su amiga. Que haría el rubio cuando encontrara a los verdaderos padres de la pequeña pegaso.

—Comprendo Naruto, y te apoyo en que hagas esto, solo tratas de darle una buena vida a Scootaloo— hablo la modista con una sonrisa.

—Y no solo eso, quiero que sepas que estoy de acuerdo en que pases todo tu tiempo junto a Lighthope, cuidándola, solo que cada vez que vayas con ella avísame para no tener que esperarte toda la noche— pidió la discípula de Celestia al rubio que solo sonrió.

—Lo hare— respondió el rubio al ver que sus amigas comprendían porque hacia eso.

—Y dime ¿Qué harás cuando encuentres a los padres de Scootaloo?— pregunto la unicornio de crin morada al rubio que suspiro.

—En primer lugar, encontrarlos será difícil, Lighthope me conto que solo encontró una nota que decía, que la cuidara y que su nombre era Scootaloo, no es mucho para tratar de buscarlos, pero cuando los encuentre, llevare a Scootaloo para que los vea y los confronte, y luego, dejare que Scootaloo decida con quien quedarse, no le negare que este con su padre y madre biológicos, claro, solo si ellos así lo quieren, de otra forma, seguiré cuidando de Scootaloo como mi hija— respondió el rubio, parte de lo que dijo era verdad, pero otra era mentira, quizás en su forma humano tendría problemas por pelear con el maldito potro que dejo abandonada a Scootaloo, pero si se transformaba en poni no los tendría.

—Si ella decide irse con ellos ¿Qué harías?— pregunto Twilight al rubio que suspiro.

—No puedo hacer nada más que dejarla ir, si su deseo es estar con sus verdaderos padres, no se lo negare, solo quiero que esa niña sea feliz, que esa niña nunca pierda su sonrisa— respondió el rubio.

Las dos unicornios solo tragaron en seco, ese sentimiento de dolor que era horrible, realmente odiaban guardarle ese secreto al rubio, pero ninguna podía decir nada, se lo prometieron a ella, que nunca le contarían al rubio sobre eso.

—Pero bueno, por el momento, solo puedo ayudarla de esta manera, puede que sea de otra especie, pero por esa niña hare mi mayor esfuerzo— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, sabes que siempre estaré apoyándote, pero llego el momento de irme, ya es tarde y de seguro Sweetie Belle debe estar despierta en estos momentos esperando que llegue a casa— dijo la unicornio de crin morada, que se levantó, para dirigirse a la salida de la casa de su amiga Twilight, luego de encontrar al rubio salir de la casa de la madre adoptiva de la pequeña pegaso, decidieron ir a la casa de la bibliotecaria donde podrían hablar abiertamente.

—De acuerdo, que pases una feliz noche— dijo Twilight despidiéndose de su amiga.

—Te acompañare, y regresare rápido, así que no te preocupes de nada— le dijo el rubio a la bibliotecaria.

—De acuerdo, pero no tardes tanto— pidió la Sparkle al rubio que asintió.

Naruto y Rarity salieron de la casa del árbol, el rubio llevaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras miraba la luna llena, cada vez que miraba esa bella luna siempre se sentía libre, sin ninguna presión o peso sobre su espalda, ver esa enorme luna brillar.

—Y dime Naruto ¿has pensado que quieres para tu cumpleaños?— pregunto la modista al rubio que no le respondió. — ¿Naruto?— llamo la unicornio que giro su cabeza a la izquierda para buscar a su amigo, pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba a la par de ella, se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo que estaba quieto sin mover ningún musculo.

La unicornio se acercó al rubio que estaba viendo la luna, Rarity miro con extrañes al rubio, no se movía de su lugar, así que comenzó a llamarlo y moverlo, pero ningún intento resultaba en sacarlo de su transe, la unicornio se comenzó a asustar luego de ver como de los ojos del rubio salían pequeñas líneas de sangre. Luna estaba preocupada, estaba asustada que fue en busca de su hermana, Celestia se preocupó luego de que su hermana fuera a buscarla, llego a su cuarto y miro el espejo en donde Luna vigilaba a todos los habitantes de Equestria. Su cara fue de preocupación al ver como de los ojos del rubio salía sangre, pero le asusto más al ver como de la frente del rubio una línea de sangre se comenzaba a formar. Rarity estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer, estaba aterrada al ver a su amigo de esa forma. El rubio dio un grito haciendo que la yegua se sobresalte, el rubio se llevó sus manos a los ojos para calmar el dolor que había sentido, se arrodillo en el suelo mientras seguía tapándose los ojos con sus manos, la unicornio no sabía qué hacer en esta situación, el grito que dio el rubio no solo asusto a la modista, sino que llamo la atención de algunos ponis que estaban caminando por los alrededores de la calle donde estaban Naruto y Rarity.

—Naruto, Naruto ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunto la portadora del elemento de la generosidad que se acercó al rubio. — ¿Naruto?— llamo la unicornio de crin morada al rubio que no le daba respuesta alguna, la unicornio puso su casco derecho en la espalda del rubio para que le hiciera caso.

—Rarity— dijo el rubio con dificultad, aliviando a la yegua de ver que su amigo estaba consiente. —Por favor… ayúdame a volver a casa… te lo suplico— pidió el rubio que se levantaba con dificultad, mientras seguía cubriéndose los ojos.

—Sí, no hay problema— respondió la unicornio que ayudo al rubio a levantarse, el rubio puso su mano derecha sobre la espalda de la unicornio que hizo fuerza para no caer al suelo por el peso del rubio, Naruto comenzó a caminar con lentitud mientras la pegaso lo guiaba.

La unicornio solo miraba preocupada a su amigo que seguía cubriéndose los ojos, no sabía que le paso, estaba asustada, de un momento a otro su amigo estaba bien, y al otro estaba arrodillado cubriéndose los ojos, estaba realmente asustada que sin darse cuenta pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus bellos ojos azules, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su amigo.

—No te preocupes de nada… esto es solo un pequeño inconveniente… te aseguro que estaré bien— respondió el rubio con la voz entrecortada a la yegua que solo miro a su amigo que todavía se cubría los ojos.

—Eso dices… pero en tu estado actual no estoy segura de eso… sabes que eres especial para mí— dijo la yegua que con su casco derecho se limpiaba unas pequeñas lagrimas que caían de su ojo derecho.

—Y tú para mi Rarity, sé que has de pensar que siempre dijo eso por formalidad… Pero realmente no podría vivir sin ti o alguna de las otras— respondió el shinobi dejo de caminar para arrodillarse y ver al rostro a la poni, aunque esta no lo viera bien por la mano que cubría los ojos del rubio. —Yo realmente no podría vivir sin ti, eres especial para mí, eso no lo dudes nunca— dijo el blondo a la unicornio que solo tomo la mano derecha del rubio.

—No sé cómo lo haces, pero de alguna forma haces que me alivie y sepa que estarás bien, a pesar de que estas herido, no sé qué hacer contigo Uzumaki Naruto, haces que yo siempre este preocupada por tú salu…— la unicornio quedo en shock al sentir y ver como el rubio le planto un beso de improvisto, y en vez de enojarse, solo puso cerrar los ojos mientras aceptaba con justo el beso del rubio. El beso duro 30 segundo, tanto Naruto como Rarity tomaron aire luego de ese largo beso apasionado que Naruto le dio.

—Sabes… desde hace tiempo que tenía las ganas de darte un beso… desde ayer que Sweetie Belle nos interrumpió me quede con ganas de besarte— confeso el rubio a la unicornio.

—Para ser sincera, yo también tenía el deseo de besarte… y ahora por fin se cumplió uno de mis deseos— dijo con un pequeño sonrojo la yegua. —Y debo admitir que fue mejor de lo que esperaba— comento con una sonrisa la unicornio haciendo que el rubio sonría.

—Te prometo que para la otra estaré mejor que ahora— confeso el rubio haciendo que la yegua arquee su ceja derecha.

— ¿Está no será la única vez?— pregunto la yegua al rubio.

—La verdad, solo si tú quieres. Rarity, tu eres realmente importante para mí, verte feliz es lo que más quiero, y si tú eres feliz con otro potro lo aceptare, porque eso es lo único que quiero, si tú eres feliz conmigo, créeme que tratare de hacer lo posible para hacerte feliz, pero solo quiero que tú decidas bien esto, no quiero obligarte a nada, quiero que estés segura de tus sentimientos para que podamos formar algo… Esto no lo sabe ninguna, pero también Luna y Celestia están en la misma posición que tú— revelo el rubio asombrando a la unicornio de crin morada al saber que las dos princesas también estaban enamoradas del rubio. —Piénsalo bien, yo estaré siempre contigo sin importar nada, como te dije, nunca te abandonare, ahora será mejor que sigamos— declaro el rubio que se levantó y con dificultad abría los ojos. —Creo que ya estoy un poco mejor, si quieres puedes irte a casa, te manche con mi sangre, debes ir y darte un baño, yo voy a poder seguir desde aquí a la casa— ordeno el rubio a la unicornio.

—No, te acompañare hasta tu casa, es cierto que será difícil quitar la sangre de mi cuero, pero no te dejare solo hasta saber que estas mejor, así que te acompañare— declaro la unicornio con seriedad al rubio que solo sonrió.

—De acuerdo— respondió el rubio que con su poco visibilidad solo noto como su amiga se ponía a la par de él, indicándole que se apoye en ella.

Naruto solo acepto la ayuda de su amiga, y puso su mano derecha sobre la espalda de la yegua, mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo, de regreso a la casa del árbol donde podría descansar, y sabía que al llegar Twilight se alarmaría, que trataría de llevarlo al hospital a esas horas. Si, esta noche fue algo agitada para su gusto.

* * *

**Y aqui termina otro capítulo de este serie, si se le puede llamar así. Espero les haya gustado, y como vieron, la primera en recibir su primer beso del rubio fue Rarity, algunos pensaran que antes debí crear el escenario, pero debo decir que será más divertido poner escenas de celos de parte de las chicas una vez que todas sean la pareja del rubio, otra cosa, estoy entre hacer el primer "lemmon" o dejarlo para más adelante, claro, que sera humano-pony, no cambiare la forma de las chicas, y en eso me encuentro trabajando ahora, así que solo dire eso nada más, que ya en estos ´ltimos capítulos vendrá lo triple X. Por cierto, si antes Naruto sentía miedo de causarle celos a las chicas antes de ser novios, esperen a ver lo que le debara una vez que lo sean, y que se meta en serios problemas con ella. Bueno, eso es todo, yo me despido, deseandoles un feliz día, tarde u noche, no vemos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola amigos, aquí yo de nuevo, si, tan rápido, pero bueno, si deseo terminar la seria a final de año, tengo que publicarlos antes de tiempo, pero bueno. Como vieron en el capítulo anterior, y de paso, les agradezco sus comentarios, y me alegra saber que les haya gustado la parte de Scootaloo y Naruto, y bueno, no tengo que aclararles que la relación de ellos sera padre-hija, y es que, en toda la serie así como comics de MLP, nunca se han mostrado o mencionado si Scootaloo tiene padres, o si es una huérfana, o si por lo menos vive con familiares, así que decidí tomar eso a mi favor, así como otros huecos en la historia que ha dejado la serie sin que nadie los responda, por ejemplo, si los padre de Applejack están muertos, eso no se ha declarado aún en la serie, y hasta ahora, ni en los comics tampoco se ha dicho, y eso también lo usare a mi favor, y otras cosas que la serie no ha respondido, bueno. No deseo estropear las sorpresas que vendrán, y de nueva cuenta, les agradezco que se tomen algo de su tiempo para leer esta historia, y que gracias a su apoyo es que sigo escribiéndola, y bueno, no tengo más que decir, espero les guste este capítulo, sin más preámbulos, el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

=====**Al día siguiente**=====.

—Dime ¿esto te molesta?— pregunto un poni de crin y cola blanca, y cuero de color café, y ojos negros, el cual llevaba una bata y un estetoscopio, mientras le pasaba una pequeña linterna al rubio en los ojos.

—No, para nada— respondió el rubio.

—Bien, no noto nada malo en tus ojos, ¿estás seguro que no sientes dolor o algo por el estilo?— pregunto el doctor al rubio.

—No, para nada— respondió el rubio al unicornio.

—Esto es raro, no entiendo como puede ser posible que te sangren los ojos y al día siguiente estés bien, ¿acaso se trata de algo especial para los humanos?— pregunto el doctor con seriedad al rubio.

—Digamos que sí, solo le pasa a ciertas personas, solo que fue la primera vez que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, y no creo que vuelva a suceder por mucho tiempo— respondió el rubio al doctor.

—Bueno, si es así yo no puedo hacer nada más que hacer una simple revisión, esos temas no están a mi alcance, solo puedo darte unas cuantas gotas para los ojos, si así lo quieres— dijo el doctor al blondo.

—No, no tiene que darme esas cosas, y comprendo que no pueda hacer nada, después de todo, son cosas de humanos— respondió el Uzumaki al doctor.

—Bueno, eso sería todo, solo puedo decirte que no te sobre-esfuerces y que te cuides mejor, con eso dicho, puedes irte— declaro el unicornio al ninja.

—Bueno, gracias por su ayuda— se despidió el rubio que salía de la habitación, para ir hacia la salida del hospital, al llegar solo pudo sonreír al ver como la mayoría de sus amigas se encontraban ahí, a excepción de Cheerilee que estaba dando clases, Bon Bon y Pinkie por su trabajo, y Vinyl que estaba fuera del pueblo por una fiesta privada, y claro, las princesas que tenían que cumplir con sus deberes como mandatarias de Equestria.

— ¿Y qué te dijo el doctor?— pregunto la Apple al rubio.

—Bueno, no tengo nada malo a su criterio, saben, sé quién tiene la respuesta de lo que me paso anoche, lo mejor será que vayamos a la casa del árbol, ahí encontraremos a la persona que tendrá la respuesta a lo que me paso— comento el rubio.

— ¿Acaso hay otro humano en este mundo?— pregunto Lyra con emoción al saber que existía otro humano.

—No precisamente, y no se hagan esa idea, el único humano aquí soy yo, él es más como, como un libro al cual puedo acceder para preguntar algunas cosas sobre mi estado como shinobi, y solo él puede decirnos que paso anoche— aclaro el rubio a sus amigas.

—Bueno, si es así lo mejor será que vayamos— dijo Octavia recibiendo el apoyo de todas las yeguas.

Naruto no replico ante eso, y aunque lo hiciera, sus amigas terminaban haciendo que obedeciera lo que ellas quisieran, la verdad, era que caminar junto a todas las yeguas alrededor de él lo hacían sentir apenado, no porque sus amigas fueran feas, él sabía que sus amigas eran demasiado bellas y hermosas, todos los potros lo sabían, pero se sentía así por las miradas de celos que muchos potros tenían al ver como siempre estaba rodeado de bellas potras, y claro las miradas que algunas yeguas le dedicaban al pasar, no sabía cómo paso todo esto, de un momento a otro se había vuelto muy popular, similar a cuando acabo con Pain y luego todos en la aldea lo felicitaban o le daban regalos por haberlos salvado. Bajo la vista al sentir como una de sus amigas se apegaba a él, y para su sorpresa Rarity fue la que se pegó a su cuerpo, solo miro a su amiga para ver que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa, solo esperaba que ninguna de sus otras amigas notara esto, ya que de seguro comenzarían a sospechar, aunque estaba seguro que Luna ya sabía de esto, después de todo, la princesa de la noche se dedica a vigilar a todos los habitantes de Equestria mientras duermen. No les llevo mucho tiempo llegar a la casa, y antes de que alguna yegua dijera algo, Naruto se dirigió al escritorio de Twilight para tomar una hoja y pluma, ante la mirada de todas comenzó a hacer sellos en la hoja, luego de unos segundos, Naruto les ordeno a las chicas que se pusieran detrás de él, lo cual hicieron ya que no deseaban desobedecer una orden del rubio. El ninja agradecía que Spike estuviera cuidando a los animales de Fluttershy en estos momentos, así como a Yoko, puso el papel en el suelo, en frente de él, y comenzó a realizar sellos mientras decía algunas palabras, las potras estaban intrigadas por esto, no sabían qué iba a realizar su amigo.

Naruto termino de hacer sellos al momento que dejaba de hablar, estiro su mano derecha al momento que las yeguas miraban como una energía azul se creaba en la palma de su mano.

—**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)**— exclamo el rubio poniendo su mano en el papel con sellos.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver como del papel varios sellos de color negro salían de la hoja de papel, y como se unían para formar un gran circulo. Al terminarse de formar el circulo, los sellos cambiaron de color negro a uno azul alumbrando el lugar, del circulo una energía blanca comenzó a salir mientras se unia en una bola de humo grande, la cual poco a poco comenzaba a tomar la forma de algo, y para sorpresa de la mayoría de yeguas, un hombre con cuernos y pelo gris, de avanzada edad aparecía en frente de ellas, claro que para las portadoras de los elementos este hombre era el Rikudo Sennin, pero para las otras potras, estaban asombradas de ver como otro humano aparecía de la nada, y que flotara las asombraba más, pero lo que las dejo en shock fue que cuando abrió los ojos notaron que tenía unos ojos similares a los que Naruto les enseño aquel día que perdió el control.

— ¿Para qué me llamaste muchacho?— pregunto el Sennin al rubio que suspiro.

Todas las yeguas se quedaron en blanco, todas estaban en shock al ver como luego de que ese humano viejo le preguntara a Naruto para que lo había llamado, su amigo de la nada saco una pala solo para darle un golpe en la cabeza al Sennin, el cual solo pudo aceptar el golpe y golpear el suelo con su cara, las yeguas estaban sorprendidas de eso, pero su sorpresa incremento luego de ver como el rubio le daba otro golpe cuando intento levantarse, el Sennin trato de levantarse de nuevo, pero solo logro recibir otro golpe de parte del rubio. Las féminas estaban en shock al ver eso, nunca esperaron que el rubio hiciera eso.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos me pegaste idiota?!— pregunto con enojo el Sennin que se levantó para ver al rubio.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Hace tiempo que trate de comunicarme contigo maldito viejo y nunca respondiste!— respondió también con enojo el rubio.

— ¡Pero eso no te da el derecho a pegarme!— exclamo el peligris.

— ¡Claro que me lo da pedazo de idiota!— encaro el rubio al Sennin que golpeo su frente con la del rubio que solo lo miraba con enojo, para luego apartarse y resoplar. —Necesito que me respondas unas preguntas— hablo el rubio con seriedad.

— ¿Qué paso ahora?— pregunto el Sennin con seriedad y enojo. Mientras que las yeguas solo miraban como su amigo y el otro humano cambiaban de humor rápidamente, haciendo que todas tengan una gran gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al ver como su amigo cambiaba rápido de estado.

—De nuevo volvió a suceder algo extraño— comento el rubio, haciendo que el sabio arquee su ceja derecha por lo que el Uzumaki dijo.

— ¿Qué paso exactamente esta vez?— pregunto el Sennin con seriedad, una seriedad que le dio mala espina a las yeguas.

—Ahora mis ojos comenzaron a sangrar— respondió el rubio, haciendo que el Sannin mire con detenimiento al rubio para que le dé más información. —Ayer en la noche, cuando acompañaba a Rarity a su casa, levante la vista para ver la luna, pero de un momento a otro, deje de moverme, mi cuerpo se paralizo, y cuando me di cuenta no estaba en este mundo— comento el rubio, haciendo que todos se intriguen por eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no estabas en este mundo?— pregunto el portador del Rinnegan.

—Kaguya— fue lo que dijo el rubio, haciendo que el Sennin se sobresalte por eso, la cara de seriedad del Sennin cambio a una que reflejaba preocupación y algo de temor. —No sé qué paso realmente, de un momento a otro aparecí en otro mundo, lo podía ver, incluso podía oír todo, incluso moverme… pero no era yo, de alguna forma, yo vi por los ojos de Kaguya, parte de su pasado, vi una parte de sus memorias, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero aparecí en su mundo, en el lugar que ella nació, solo recuerdo ver personas como tú, como Kaguya que caminaban libremente por una aldea, todos poseían el Rinnegan y el Byakugan, ella era la diosa, ella era la que tenía más poder que nadie, todos la veneraban, la admiraban y tenían miedo, ella dominaba, nadie se atrevía a retarla, yo miraba con sus ojos, y de un momento a otro, una luz apareció en el cielo y todo quedo en oscuridad. Luego de eso, volví a mi cuerpo, y por lo que Rarity me dijo, yo dio un grito y caía de rodillas al suelo, por unos segundos quede aturdido hasta que recupere mi memoria, pero eso no es todo, mis ojos, sangraron mientras miraba ese recuerdo— confeso el rubio, haciendo que no solo el portador del Rinnegan tenga dudas, sino que las yeguas estaban asombradas de saber eso, pero más que asombro, estaban confundidas por lo que su amigo dijo. —Esta es la cuarta vez que algo relacionado con Kaguya viene a mí ¿Qué significa todo esto?— le pregunto el rubio al Sennin que miro al rubio con seriedad.

—No tengo respuesta para eso, solo se me ocurre pensar que por fin tu cuerpo está aceptando el chakra de mi madre— respondió el portador del Rinnegan. —La primera señal fue cuando me dijiste que tu mano izquierda sufrió esa pequeña transformación en donde tus uñas crecieron— recordó el Sennin que comenzó a flotar de un lado a otro.

—Sí, fue cuando aquella grifo hizo llorar a Fluttershy, las uñas de mi mano se alargaron y se pusieron negras como las de Kaguya, aún tengo las marcas de sus uñas en mi espalda cuando me baño, ni con mi poder regenerativo desaparecen esas marcas— confeso el rubio, las yeguas se asombraron de saber eso, pero tanto Twilight como las portadoras de los elementos presentes se extrañaron por eso, cuando se fueron con Naruto para hacerle compañía en su entrenamiento, no notaron aruñones en su espalda.

—Y la segunda fue cuando dices que viste a mi madre abrazándote mientras te sostenía la cara y sonreía mientras te veía— comento el viejo sabio.

—Fue el día que me dejaron atrás todos los malditos potros en el peor día del año— recordó el rubio los horrores que pasó el "Día A" haciendo que un frio recorriera su espalda, mientras que las yeguas por su parte, en vez de avergonzarse por eso, se enojaron al saber que esa mujer había tomado al rubio del rostro.

—La tercera fue la transformación incompleta cuando estabas entrenando— hablo el hijo de Kaguya.

—Sí… cuando los clones de Madara y Kaguya hablaron de la nada, fue realmente raro escucharlos hablar, y más con su tono de voz— explico el rubio, para todas esto fue nuevo, su amigo nunca les conto eso.

—Y ahora, viste lo que parecían las memorias de mi madre— dijo con seriedad Hagoromo al rubio.

—No lo sé… Simplemente vi a través de sus ojos, vi parte de lo que fue su vida, y no fue un sueño si piensas así, literalmente sentí que era ella, si trataba de mover mi mano no lo hacia mi cuerpo, lo hacía con el de Kaguya, por eso te pregunto ¿Qué diablos me está pasando? ¿Por qué diablos me pasa esto a mí?— le pregunto el rubio al Sennin.

—Realmente no tengo idea del porque te pasan esas cosas Naruto, como te dije, solo puede ser que el poder de mi madre este fusionándose contigo, solo eso se me ocurre, nunca pensé que algo así pasaría— respondió el viejo haciendo que el rubio pusiera una cara de enojo.

— ¡¿Cómo que no tienes idea?!— grito el rubio, asustando a las yeguas al ver a su amigo enojado, nunca antes lo habían visto así. — ¡Debes de tener alguna maldita idea del porque pasa esto! ¡Tú eres el hijo de Kaguya! ¡Deberías saber lo que pasa!— exclamo el rubio con rabia al Sennin, Hagoromo solo cerro los ojos, pero pudo notar como las yeguas se encontraban asustadas al verlo así de enojado.

—Lo siento… Pero eso no lo sé Naruto, no sé porque te suceden estas cosas, solo debemos rezar para que estas cosas no sean un mal presagio— fue la única respuesta del portador del Rinnegan. Sabía exactamente que el enojo de Naruto se debía a que tenía miedo, miedo de que el poder de su madre lo dominara y se volviera una amenaza para todos, en especial, para esas yeguas que tanto amaba, trago en seco, Naruto estaba enojado, y no quería hacerlo enojar más con lo que tenía que decirle, esperaría a más adelante para contarle lo que acababa de descubrir. El rubio solo se llevó su mano derecha a los ojos, suspiro y solo miro al sabio de frente.

—Sí de verdad mi cuerpo está por fin aceptando el chakra de Kaguya, al menos ayúdame a mantenerlo a raya, a que no pierda el control, a evitar que me vuelva el monstruo que siempre temí ser— pidió el rubio con desesperación, su voz era calmada, y no solo eso, también era de preocupación, no quería lastimar a las mujeres que amaba.

—Comprendo tú dilema Naruto, sé la razón por la cual no quieres perder el control y lastimar— dijo el sabio dedicándole una mirada a las yeguas que solo abrieron sus ojos, no tenían que ser listas para notar esa indirecta. —Pero no puedo ayudarte en eso, solo tú tienes el poder para controlar el chakra de mi madre, debes entenderlo bien, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te di tu misión?— pregunto el sabio al rubio.

—No entiendo de que hablas viejo, explícate bien, que para ser francos, no estas ayudando mucho— hablo el rubio con seriedad al Sennin que solo suspiro.

—Te dije que tú poder estaba ligado a tus sentimientos, y parase ser que el poder de mi madre está literalmente arraigado a ti, acaso no has notado bien todo esto. La primera vez que despertaste el poder de mi madre fue cuando aquella criatura hizo llorar a esa pegaso que quieres, sentiste ira y odio hacia esa criatura que lastimo a la pegaso, la segunda vez estabas triste, la tercera vez sentiste odio, y esta vez sentiste paz ¡¿Acaso no lo notas idiota?!— pregunto el Sennin con enojo al rubio. —Tus emociones controlan el poder de mi madre, mientras más enojado te pongas más fuerte será el poder que despiertes, debes tratar de controlar todas tus emociones para mantener a raya el poder de mi madre, y la única solución de que lo mantengas a raya son ellas— señalo el rubio a las yeguas se miraron entre sí, al momento que Naruto giraba su cabeza para ver a las yeguas.

—Tú madre vio la realidad Naruto, ella supo que esas criaturas serian la felicidad que siempre deseaste, así que deja de ser un idiota, y si de verdad quieres mantener a raya el poder de mi madre, y poder controlarlo ¡Hazlo por ellas!— grito Hagoromo al rubio que trago en seco mientras desviaba su rostro rojo, mientras que las yeguas solo se pusieron rojas como un tomate, todas sin excepción alguna, el corazón de todas latía con fuerza. —Es cierto que esto suena algo raro, aunque si lo piensas bien, nuestro mundo no es normal. Y tu respuesta está en frente de tus ojos, si quieres controlar el poder de mi madre, debes atenerte a la idea de que lo haces por ellas, dime ¿Acaso no deseabas protegerlas? ¿Ellas no son importantes para ti? ¿Acaso no las amas?— fueron las preguntas que hizo Hagoromo, sin embargo, la última pregunta solo hizo que Naruto se tensara por esa pregunta, mientras las yeguas solo levantaban la vista para ver al rubio y oír su respuesta. —Y bien ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?— pregunto el sabio al rubio que solo miraba a la nada, mientras que las yeguas solo se entristecieron al ver como su amigo no decía nada.

El sabio estaba sereno esperando la respuesta del Uzumaki, pero no pudo evitar ver como la expresión de cada una de esas féminas se ensombrecía, la tristeza comenzaba a dominar sus rostros, el de cada una, poso su vista de nuevo en el rubio, ya se estaba tardando mucho en responder a sus preguntas, pero sabía que solo así, podría asegurar que Naruto mantendría a raya el poder de su madre, iba a hablar de nuevo, pero el rubio se le adelanto.

—Durante toda mi vida, lo único que siempre quise fue que la gente dejara de mirarme como un monstruo… que dejaran de hablar en frente de mí como si yo no existiera, siempre quise encontrar el amor, el cariño de una persona, siempre me preguntaba porque mi padres me abandonaron cuando yo nací, porque me dejaron botado como una basura— hablo el rubio que todavía miraba a la nada. —Cada mirada de odio que recibía, cada insulto, todo eso me dolía siempre, solo quería que la gente dejara de verme como un monstruo, que dejaran de ignorarme, que me reconocieran como Naruto Uzumaki y no como el Jinchuriki del Kyubi. Toda mi niñez solo busque eso, que alguien me reconociera como un humano, y no como un demonio, y eso solo paso cuando Iruka-Sensei me salvó de morir, fue la primera persona en reconocerme como Naruto Uzumaki, y no como el carcelero de Kurama— dijo el rubio que seguía sin ver al Sennin, mientras las yeguas solo miraban al rubio con detenimiento.

—Toda mi vida siempre quise sentir el cariño de alguien, y la primera persona que me dio su confianza y creyó en mí fue Iruka-Sensei, por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentí feliz, estaba feliz de ver cómo aunque sea una persona confiaba en mí, que no me tenía miedo por ser el portador de Kurama, luego de eso, vino lo que serían la elecciones de equipo, ahí fue donde conocí a las otras tres personas que serían especiales para mí, Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura y Sasuke, por primera vez sentí que estaba en una familia, aunque mi relación con Sasuke nunca fue la mejor, lo considere mi mejor amigo, y un hermano, sabía cómo se sentía, estar solo la mayor parte de tu vida es horrible, y Sasuke sufrió eso cuando Itachi mato a todo su clan para evitar una guerra civil en Konoha, trate de ayudarlo siempre, pero nunca pude hacer que Sasuke apartara esos sentimientos de odio hacia su hermano, fue mi mejor amigo, la única persona en todo el mundo que logro conocerme perfectamente como yo lo conocí… Pero no pude hacer nada, Sakura sufrió mucho cuando se fue de la aldea, me dolía verla de esa manera, no quería verla llorar para nada, así que decidí ir por Sasuke yo mismo, solo sí era necesario, y de alguna forma u otra lo llevaría de regreso a la aldea, solo para que Sakura fuera feliz, pero no pude, Sasuke me derroto porque no tuve el valor de atacarlo al corazón como él lo hizo conmigo— Naruto se llevó su mano derecha al corazón, lugar donde Sasuke lo atravesó dos veces, las yeguas estaban asustadas de oír eso, su amigo había sido apuñalado dos veces en el corazón, y aun así sobrevivió a esos golpes de muerte.

—Por eso decidí pedirle a Ero-Sennin que me entrenara, que me ayudara a volverme más fuerte, para proteger a las personas que quería, que eran importantes para mí, quería volverme fuerte para proteger a Tsunade-Baachan, a Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei y Sakura, y sobre todo, a Shizune-Neechan, a la primera mujer que llegue a amar— confeso el rubio sorprendiendo a las yeguas de saber que su amigo se había enamorado en su juventud, pero ahora, se preguntaban si Naruto todavía la seguía amando. —Shizune-Neechan se volvió la primera mujer que ame desde que ella me dio mi primer beso, aunque fue un beso producto del alcohol, y que fue mi segundo beso, ya que el primero fue uno que nadie quiere, y sobre todo fue por culpa de un maldito compañero de mi clase, al cual por cierto le devolví el favor mil veces peor— comento el rubio con una sonrisa de lado, esa maldito compañero suyo que lo empujo para darle el beso a Sasuke, oh, se las pago, y ahora estaba seguro que aún estaba recibiendo terapia psicológica luego de lo que le hice.

—Shizune-Neechan fue lo que más quería en ese entonces, fue lo primero que conocí como amor, pero como siempre, nada puede ser perfecto. Al poco tiempo cuando estaba en mí viaje con Ero-Sennin, el gran sabio sapo me llamo personalmente porque quería discutir algo conmigo, fue ahí donde todo mi mundo se vino abajo, donde supe que nunca podría ser feliz— las yeguas estaban intrigadas en saber que le dijo ese sapo al rubio, mientras que Hagoromo sabía que si su amigo que los ayudo cuando él y su hermano Hamura detuvieron a su madre, invoco al rubio a una reunión, fue para discutir algo de vida o muerte. —El sapo me dijo que no podía llegar a amar nunca, que si yo llegaba a amar a alguna mujer, ella moriría, que cada amada que yo tuviera moriría por mi culpa, que yo era él último Uzumaki en vivir, que yo atraería a la muerte para que se llevara a las mujeres que amo— revelo el rubio el secreto que hasta el momento, solo Luna y Celestia sabían, esto intrigo al sabio, mientras que para las chicas, esto fue una estocada a su corazón, no porque se enterraron que morirían si amaran al rubio, sino porque Naruto nunca las aceptaría si su vida corría peligro, les dolía saber que Naruto no las amaría si su vida corría riesgo alguno. —Por ese motivo, cuando regrese a la aldea, rechace los sentimientos que Hinata sentía por mí, y no solo a ella, en el tiempo que hubo tranquilidad desde que llegue a Konoha, algunas de las otras se confesaron, pero de igual forma las rechace a todas, a cada una de ellas, e inclusive en ese tiempo fui suprimiendo mis emociones por Shizune-Neechan, no podía darle ese destino a ella, ni a nadie— dijo el rubio con tranquilidad, al momento que se dio la vuelta para ver a las yeguas, y notar que todas tenían una mirada de tristeza, soledad y dolor, mientras algunas parecían estar a punto de llorar por el dolor que sentían ahora, el dolor de saber que Naruto no las aceptaría.

(Naruto Shippuden OST: Rikudo and Bijuu theme).

—Pero todo eso cambio ahora— declaro el rubio con seriedad al momento que miraba al Sennin que abrió sus ojos en shock al ver una mirada llena de determinación y seguridad, la misma mirada que vio en Naruto cuando le pregunto qué haría luego de la guerra, y la respuesta que le dio fue proteger a todas las personas del mundo. —Luna y Celestia me abrieron los ojos, ellas dos me dieron la oportunidad que nadie más pudo darme en todo mi vida, ellas me enseñaron que yo no debía dejar que una simple cosa como esa afectara mi vida, que mi destino no estaba escrito todavía, que yo debía escribirlo, así como escribí mi destino en el mundo shinobi, la profecía que el sapo le dijo a Ero-Sennin fue que un niño llegaría al mundo shinobi, y sería su salvador o su destructor, y al final, resulte ser el héroe que todos esperaban, pero porque yo mismo forje ese destino— dijo Naruto con seriedad llamando la atención de las potras, mientras que el sabio solo sonreía mentalmente al saber a qué quería llegar Naruto.

—Luna y Celestia me ayudaron al saber que tenía que hacer, ellas me abrieron los ojos, y yo ahora mismo te dijo en frente de todas ellas. Sí, las amo con todo mi corazón a cada una de ellas— confeso el rubio haciendo que todas las yeguas abrieran los ojos, mientras el corazón de cada una latía con fuerza, mientras que el sabio solo sonrió al escuchar por fin lo que quería oír. —Ellas se han vuelto mi luz de esperanza desde que vine a este mundo, todas ellas me han ayudado a tener una vida llena de felicidad, me han ayudado a ser feliz desde que nací. Y yo las protegeré a todas ellas, nunca dejare que nadie me las quite, yo las protegeré sin importar nada, sin importar que cueste hacerlo, por primera vez soy feliz, y nadie me quitara esta felicidad. Y por ellas, hare lo que sea, y me enfrentare a quien sea, solo para que ellas sean felices, y no dejare que nadie las lastime, porque esa es mi palabra, es más que una palabra, es una promesa que yo mismo estoy haciendo ahora, pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré con ellas, siempre las amare y cuidare, y nunca las dejare, incluso si ellas no desean estar conmigo, si ellas son felices con otros, yo siempre estaré para ellas, porque nunca las abandonare. Y esa es una promesa— término de hablar el rubio con una mirada llena de determinación, mientras las yeguas solo podían sonreír al ver que al final, si podían tener una relación con el rubio, y que él no permitiría que nadie las lastimara, y que siempre estaría junto a ellas.

—Ahí tienes tu método para controlar el poder de mi madre— declaro el sabio con una sonrisa de ver que el Uzumaki no había cambiado para nada su forma de ser y pensar, el sabio solo soltó una risa pequeña al ver la cara de confusión de su discípulo. —Esas chicas, las que están detrás de ti lo son todo para ti ahora. Las amas con todo tu corazón y eso es algo que uno debe admirar, puede que sean de diferentes especies, y que muchos critiquen su relación, pero mientras ambos sientan lo mismo entre ustedes, pueden estar seguros que serán felices para siempre— hablaba el sabio al momento que poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer mientras su espíritu se iba volviendo transparente y pequeñas bolas de luz blanca flotaban para arriba. —Hazlo por ellas Naruto, controla el poder de mi madre para protegerlas a todas ellas, ese es el método que debes seguir, esa es la ayuda que tú siempre has tenido en frente, la que necesitas para mantener a raya el poder de mi madre. Controla ese poder y úsalo para protegerlas a todas, úsalo para proteger a tus amadas, y sobre todo, nunca dejes de ser quien eres, cuida bien de ellas, porque créeme cuando te dijo que estas amadas tuyas, se volverán importantes en el futuro. Tienes mucha suerte Naruto, has conseguido la felicidad que todo hombre desea tener en la vida. Sé feliz junto a ellas, y chicas, cuiden de él, es un gran chico— termino de decir el Sennin al momento que desaparecía del cuarto dejando al rubio y las yeguas solos.

(Fin Naruto Shippuden OST: Rikudo and Bijuu theme)

Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada, el rubio no sabía que decir o hacer ahora que ellas sabían que realmente las amaba, tenía miedo, miedo de escuchar la respuesta de alguna de ellas, quizás se estaba equivocando en pensar que ellas lo amaban igual que el a ellas, pero sobre eso, estaba asustado de escuchar que ellas solo lo miraban como amigo, pero si esa era la respuesta de todas, de igual forma siempre estaría con ellas, y nunca las dejaría. En cambio, las yeguas solo se miraron entre sí, sabían que todo sería diferente ahora, y que ahora tendrían que aceptarse entre sí y no ser más rivales para conseguir la atención del rubio. A ellas tampoco les importaba ser de diferentes especies, ellas sabían lo que sentían, ellas no dudarían de sus sentimientos.

—Yo realmente las amo— hablo el rubio que se daba la vuelta para encarar a las yeguas. —Pero no las obligare a quedarse conmigo si no lo quieren, quiero que piensen realmente lo que sucederá si tenemos una relación, los peligros que enfrentaran por estar conmigo, ya nada volverá a ser igual, pero yo las protegeré de todo aquel que se atreva a tocarles un pelo, pero no quiero que solo sea un simple capricho de ustedes, Hinata sentía amor por mí, pero eso no era amor, era solo admiración, ella solo me admiraba y ella lo creía amor, así que piensen bien esto, piensen bien si de verdad me aman, o solo es una simple admiración, hemos pasado varias cosas juntos, y me hace feliz decir que con ustedes mi vida es alegre, y yo quiero su felicidad, y si ustedes de verdad me aman, yo les juro que hare lo que sea para verlas felices, ver esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre me gusta, las protegeré y cuidare siempre, y tratare de ser mejor, de ser el hombre que se merecen, cambiare por ustedes, solo para volverme en un hombre que pueda proteger lo que ama… porque yo, yo las amo a todas, a cada una de ustedes— dijo el rubio que abrió sus brazos mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa tierna a las yeguas que solo pudieron cerrar los ojos, y llorar, llorar de felicidad al ver que para Naruto, no, que para su novio ellas eran lo más importante.

Rarity fue la primera en ir a los brazos del rubio y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba de emoción, luego fue Fluttershy, seguida de Octavia y así una a una se fueron a abrazar al rubio que no soporto la embestida de cada yegua que termino cayendo al suelo, mientras todas las potras solo abrazaban al rubio, el Uzumaki solo pudo abrazar como pudo a todas las yeguas, no sabía si esto era verdad, si esto era un sueño, no quería despertarse, quería seguís soñando, seguir teniendo este maravilloso sueño.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

— ¿Así que hoy es la noche de Nightmare?— pregunto el rubio que se encontraba sentado en un banquillo afuera de la casa de Rarity mientras miraba como la unicornio con su magia ponía tiras con figuras de papel de araña alrededor de su casa.

—Sí, todos los ponis nos disfrazamos, y los niños van a cada casa a pedir dulces, aunque principalmente se hacía para que Nightmare Moon no reconociera a los ponis y los dejara en paz, y para que los pequeños fueran de casa en casa a recolectar dulces y dárselos a Nightmare Moon como ofrenda para que los dejara en paz— comento la modista al rubio.

—La última parte la puedo creer— comento el rubio llamando la atención de la yegua de crin morada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— pregunto Rarity al rubio.

—Bueno, si eso es así, comprendo porque los pequeños le daban dulces como ofrenda a Nightmare Moon, y es que a Luna siempre le han encantado los dulces, cuando estaba en el castillo siempre se acababan las galletas y cosas así, a veces se comía el pastel preferido de Celestia, y terminaba discutiendo con ella, y para mi mala suerte, siempre terminaba en medio de sus peleas— confeso el rubio, sorprendiendo a la modista de saber eso de sus mandatarias, sin duda alguna no esperaba eso.

—Vaya, no espere que la princesa Luna y Celestia pelearan por algo así— comento Rarity al imaginar a sus dos princesas pelear por un simple trozo de pastel.

—Bueno, son los pequeños placeres de la vida, además, debo decir que realmente comprendo a Celestia. Yo extraño comer ramen, realmente me gustaría comer un plato en estos momentos— dijo el rubio que comenzó a desear comer su platillo favorito.

— ¿Realmente deseas comer un plato de ramen con ansias verdad?— pregunto la modista al rubio.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Te aseguro que si lo probaras no dejarías de comerlo!— dijo con energía el rubio, haciendo que la modista ría.

—No lo sé querido, sabes lo difícil que es mantener una figura como la mía, no creas que soy como Pinkie Pie que puede comer lo que sea y mantener su figura, yo necesito hacer ejercicio para mantener este cuerpo— señalo la unicornio su cuerpo en forma, y era así, ella se levantaba siempre a las cinco de la mañana para hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, y además de eso, estaba haciendo una dieta estricta con la cual podía mantener su figura.

—Pues para mi eres demasiado linda, y lo seguirás siendo por siempre, eres demasiado bella— comento el rubio con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que la unicornio se sonrojo por oír como el rubio la llamo.

—Gracias por eso corazón, me alegra que te guste mi cuerpo— comento la yegua que seguía poniendo la decoración, pero de pronto sintió como el rubio se sentaba encima de ella, y la abrazaba del cuello.

—Para mí siempre serás hermosa Rarity, y no importa cómo te veas, yo jure estar contigo, y eso es lo que hare— dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha a la yegua, al momento que daba un salto para quitarse de la espalda de su amiga. —Bueno, me tengo que ir, debo ayudar a Scootaloo a hacer su tarea, nos vemos en la noche— se despidió el rubio de la modista que solo vio a su "novio" irse. Al momento que se llevaba su casco derecho a su mejilla en donde Naruto la beso, solo pudo sonreír, estaba feliz.

—Naruto y Rarity, be-e-san-do-se bajó un árbol— dijo la pequeña hermana de Rarity desde su cuarto al ver como Naruto le daba un beso a su hermana.

— ¡Sweetie Belle! ¿Desde cuándo estabas ahí?— pregunto la modista que se sorprendió de ver a su hermana.

—No mucho, iba a decirte que necesitaba unos pequeños retoques en mi disfraz, pero cuando te iba a preguntar vi como Naruto te abrazaba y besaba, dime ¿desde cuándo son novios?— pregunto la pequeña unicornio con una sonrisa, moría por decirle a sus amigas que la primera novia oficial de Naruto era su hermana.

—Luego te contare, por ahora sigamos decorando la casa, aún nos falta mucho por hacer— ordeno la unicornio a su hermana que bufo molesta porque su hermana no quería decirle desde cuando es la novia de Naruto.

Por su parte, sin saberlo, Spike había visto el momento que Naruto le dio un beso a la unicornio, le dolió el corazón ver eso, pero le dolió más el ver que la unicornio acepto el beso, solo bajo la vista y se dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa, no podía competir contra Naruto, Naruto era mil veces mejor que él, era más fuerte, más rápido, más inteligente, y sobre todo, tenía más poder que él, y eso que los dragones son las criaturas más fuertes que existen en Equestria, pero Naruto lo superaba no solo a él, sino que a todos los dragones de Equestria, trato de olvidar a la unicornio, sabía que ella solo lo miraba como un amigo, pero no podía hacerlo, cada vez que miraba a Naruto en la casa siempre recordaba que Rarity estaba enamorado de él. Solo pudo suspirar y volver a casa, necesitaba arreglar su disfraz.

Naruto saltaba de casa en casa con destino a la casa de la pegaso Crusader, le había prometido a la pequeña ayudarla con su tarea, y ayudarla a crear su disfraz, sabía que Lighthope no podría ayudarla con eso, y menos con su tarea, a veces le gustaría poder estar todo el tiempo con Scootaloo, después de todo, la pequeña potrilla siempre hacia todas las tareas del hogar, a pesar de ser pequeña, la niña tenía mayor experiencia en labores del hogar que sus amigas, o incluso que algunas de sus amigas, y no solo eso, siempre tenía que cuidar de su madre adoptiva, darle las pocas medicinas que la ayudan a retener el dolor por su enfermedad, y tenía que realizar las tareas que Cheerilee le ponía, sin duda alguna una vida llena de estrés para la pequeña potrilla, por eso cuando podía enviaba un clon para que se hiciera cargo del cuidado de la casa y de Lighthope, mientras que Scootaloo podía hacerse cargo solo de sus tareas y de jugar con sus amigas. Solo pedía a dios que le diera fuerzas a la pequeña cuando Lighthope dejara este mundo, sabía que la niña sufriría mucho, y odiaba decirlo, pero algo le decía que esa desgracia ocurría cuando estuviera fuera de Ponyville. Naruto llego rápido a la casa de la pegaso y entro con la llave escondida que Scootaloo dejaba para su uso personal.

—Ya llegue— anunció el rubio su presencia, el ninja se quitó sus sandalias ninjas para dejarlas a un lado, sus sandalias solo resultarían ensuciando los pisos de la casa, por ese motivo le había enseñado a Scootaloo que cada vez que volviera a la casa, debía limpiarse sus cascos con la alfombra que tenía afuera de la puerta, solo pudo oír el correr de la pequeña potrilla bajando de su cuarto.

—Naruto, que bueno que llegaste— declaro la potrilla luego de bajar las gradas y ver al rubio que caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Te prometí que vendría a ayudarte a realizar tus deberes, y yo siempre cumplo mi promesa— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, junto sus dedos al momento que creaba dos clones, uno el cual se fue a ver a Lighthope, mientras que otro se ponía un delantal y se preparaba a hacerle la cena a la potrilla y a la madre de esta, mientras que el original cargo a la potrilla que solo sonrió al ver que Naruto la tomaba como si fuera una bebe. —Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a terminar tu tarea, y preparar tu disfraz para esta noche— declaro el rubio recibiendo un si departe de la pequeña pegaso.

Mientras el rubio subió para el cuarto de la pegaso, uno se quedó en la cocina para preparar la cena, y otro se dirigió al cuarto de Lighthope para cuidarla, hoy era una fecha importante para todas, era una fiesta que nadie debía perderse, por ese motivo esta noche un clon se encargaría de cuidar a Lighthope para que Scootaloo pueda salir a la calle y pedir dulces, y así también poder divertirse con sus amigas. Tanto Naruto como Scootaloo decidieron hacer la tarea para que así tuvieran tiempo de crear rápido el traje de la pequeña pegaso, mientras Naruto le indicaba a la pegaso que hacer con los problemas que tenía con su tarea, la pequeña potrilla solo miraba disimuladamente al rubio, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Naruto, y más que fuera el centro de atención del rubio, le gustaba sentirse la cosa más importante para Naruto, le gustaba que Naruto le diera toda su atención.

Toda la tarde cada habitante de Ponyville se la paso decorando el pueblo, poniendo miles de adornos aterradores para la noche, poniendo mantas blancas con pedazos de tela negra como ojos y bocas, aparentando ser fantasmas, miles de arañas de papel colgaban de los árboles, en fin, cada poni hacia lo suyo para colaborar en la decoración del pueblo. Incluso Twilight estaba decorando el exterior de su casa, tenía todo listo para la noche, solo terminaba de decorar su casa, se daría un baño y se pondría su disfraz de Star Swirl El Barbado, hoy sería su primera noche de Nightmare en Ponyville, y no solo la de ella, sino la de Spike y la primera noche que la pasaría junto a su novio, estaba feliz, y sobre todo, emocionada de decirle a sus padres que por fin tenía pareja, después de todo, sus padres siempre se preocuparon de que nunca conseguiría pareja, pero ahora, moría de risa al imaginar la cara de sus padres cuando les presentara al rubio, claro, que también moría por presentarle a su niñera Cadence a su novio, y en menor medida a su hermano mayor, sabía que su hermano se pondría celoso porque alguien trataba de quitarle a su pequeña hermana. Pero aun así, sabía que su hermano terminaría aceptando al rubio. Termino de decorar su casa, solo pudo sonreír al ver lo perfecto que quedo su trabajo, volteo a ver el trabajo de los demás y solo podía sonreír al ver como todos trabajaban en equipo, pero al hacerlo, noto como su pequeño ayudante venía con una expresión de tristeza, se preocupó por eso.

— ¿Qué pasa Spike? ¿Por qué vienes con esa cara?— pregunto Twilight al ver a su pequeño ayudante triste.

—Nada, no es nada— respondió el pequeño dragón entrando a la casa, seguido de su amiga.

—Vamos Spike, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?— pregunto la unicornio de crin zafiro al pequeño dragón.

—No es nada Twilight, en serio, no te preocupes de nada, estoy bien— respondió el pequeño dragón a la pregunta de su amiga. Twilight arqueo su ceja derecha al ver como su amigo trataba de sonreír pero todavía tenía esa expresión de tristeza en su cara. Solo suspiro, tenía una idea del porque su pequeño ayudante estaba así, y esa idea tenía que ver con cierta amiga y su nuevo novio.

— ¿Se trata de Rarity cierto?— pregunto la discípula de Celestia que solo vio cómo su amigo cambiaba su expresión de tristeza a una de sorpresa. Solo suspiro de nuevo para sentarse y cerrar la puerta con su magia. —Supongo que ya notaste que Naruto sale con ella ¿cierto?— pregunto la yegua a su amigo que solo bajo la cabeza para asentir.

—*Suspiro* Spike, sabes perfectamente que Rarity solo te mira como un amigo, para ella eres un amigo especial, pero ella no te mira como lo haces tú— dijo la Sparkle, le dolía decir eso, pero era la verdad, para su amiga Spike no era más que un amigo. —Escucha, ya eres grande, y debes comprender eso perfectamente, debes aceptar que Rarity se interesara en otros, no puedes obligarla a que te quiero como tú lo haces por ella, lo mejor que te puedo decir, es que trates de aceptarlo, y sobre todo, que la comprendas, no solo a ella, sino a Naruto, además, aun eres demasiado joven, aun tienes mucho porque descubrir, y ten por seguro que la poni o dragón indicada están esperando afuera para que tu llegues, no te deprimas por eso, el amor de tu vida llegara— trato de reconfortar la unicornio a su pequeño amigo, pero solo vio como Spike seguía deprimido. —Solo no los mires diferentes, a ninguno de nosotros, sabias que esto podía suceder, yo deseo que tú seas feliz, pero sabes que Rarity es feliz con Naruto, solo ten fe y esperanza, sabes muy bien en el fondo que Rarity no te hubiera aceptado— podría sonar duro decir eso, pero era la verdad, hace tiempo que Rarity había notado el amor que Spike sentía hacia ella, así que había decidido hablar con Twilight sobre eso, y decirle que no le gustaría lastimar al pequeño dragón, pero que ella no lo miraba con ojos de amor, para ella solo era un amigo más.

—Sí, lo comprendo, y una parte de mí sabia eso, sabía que Rarity quería a Naruto, ya me había hecho a la idea, pero parece que no pude soportar verlos juntos. Ella es feliz con él, al igual que tú y las otras, pero me duele verlos a ellos dos— hablo por primera vez el dragón que levanto la cara para ver a su amiga. —Pero tratare de aceptarlo, Naruto y Rarity no tienen la culpa de nada, solo tratare de olvidar lo que siento por ella, y hacer lo que dices, esperar a que venga la indicada— comento el pequeño dragón sacándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

—Bien dicho, ahora debes prepararte, pronto empezara la noche de Nightmare— dijo Twilight que se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa al ver que su pequeño amigo comprendía bien todo al final. Spike solo suspiro, sabía que su amiga tenía la razón, solo podía aceptar la realidad, y aceptar que Rarity era feliz con Naruto.

Se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con Twilight, y fue directo al cajón donde guardaba todas sus cosas, de ahí saco el disfraz que Twilight le había comprado para esta noche, a pesar de que le dolía ver a su amada en los brazos de otro, sabía que Naruto era el indicado para estar con ella. Twilight por su parte entro al baño para darse una ducha, cerró la puerta con llave, no quería que nadie entrara y la viera bañándose desnuda, aunque técnicamente siempre estaba desnuda, pero gracias a su pelaje esponjoso no se notaba eso, pero cuando se bañaba, su pelaje se apegaba a su cuerpo definiendo su cuerpo, estaba agradecida de ser como Pinkie Pie, su amiga repostera podía comer y no engordar para nada, y ella también era así, aunque no comía mucho tampoco, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a todo eso, y aunque Spike siempre estuvo con ella desde pequeño, aún era un chico, y además, estaba entrando en esa etapa en donde los jóvenes tienen curiosidad sobre su cuerpo y comienzan a desear a las mujeres. Y en el caso de Spike, era muy diferente, ya que los dragones entraban en una temporada de apareamiento, similar al "Día A" para las yeguas, solo que en el caso de los dragones, es una semana entera en donde se reproducen, y lo peor era la lujuria que los dominaba, caían en sus más bajos instintos que a veces, terminaban peleando entre sí a muerte para preñar a una hembra. Y la verdad, no quería tener que ver eso, prefería tomar sus precauciones con Spike, era su mejor amigo, siempre ha estado con ella, pero no quería que su amigo se atreviera a hacer tales cosas con ella. Se metió a la regadera para encender la llave y dejar que el agua callera, entro y mojo su casco derecho para probar el agua, al notar que era la temperatura correcta, entro a la ducha para que el agua comenzara a mojar su cuerpo, y darse una merecida ducha.

Mientras tanto, el sol se estaba ocultando dándole el paso a la noche, al momento que muchos ponis comenzaban a salir a la calle con disfraces, tanto adultos como niños. Naruto por su parte le estaba dando los últimos retoques al traje de Scootaloo, solo faltaba que la pequeña pegaso saliera de bañarse, dejo su traje sobre la cama de la pegaso, y se dirigió al cuarto de Lighthope para ver como seguía. Abrió la puerta para ver a la pegaso que todavía seguía durmiendo, estaba cansada, realmente deseaba poder salvarla, tal vez si todavía tuviera el poder del Rikudo podría salvarle la vida así como se la salvo a Gai, quería que la pegaso viviera para que así pudiera ver como su hija adoptiva crecía para volverse una poni de buen corazón, lo único que podía hacer ahora, era tratar de amortiguar un poco el dolor que la pegaso sentiría cuando su madre muriera, y tratar de cuidar de Lighthope mientras pudiera.

—Realmente aprecio todo lo que haces por nosotras— el rubio giro su cabeza para ver en el pasillo a la pequeña pegaso que ya estaba vestida con su disfraz de lobo. La pequeña potrilla camino hasta al rubio, para abrir la puerta y ver a su madre adoptiva. —Sé que ella tiene poco tiempo de vida, un día de estos ya no la veré en su cama… me quedare sola… no la tendré a ella, y ella es todo para mí, sé que no es mi madre biológica, pero para mí siempre será mi madre, pero la extrañare mucho— comento la pequeña potrilla con ojos cristalinos. —Dime ¿Por qué mis verdaderos padres me abandonaron? ¿Acaso fui un accidente para ellos? ¿Me odiaban como para botarme como basura?— le pregunto la pegaso que miro al rubio, Naruto solo sintió un dolor en el corazón al ver como lagrimas caían de los ojos de la pegaso.

—No, no, no, no. No digas eso mi niña— el rubio se arrodillo para abrazar a la pegaso, al momento que se sentaba en el suelo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña pegaso. —No pienses eso mi niña, para mí tu eres lo más bello que he tenido hasta ahora, sé que somos diferentes, y puede que llevemos poco conocernos, pero créeme que nunca estarás sola, yo siempre estaré contigo, y te prometo que nunca te abandonare, puede que yo no sea tu verdadero padre, pero me gustaría que llegues a pensar en mi como uno, le prometí cuidarte cuando ella se vaya, así que nunca estarás sola. Yo te cuidare como mi hija— le dijo el rubio a la pequeña potrilla que solo abrazo al ninja. Sabía que cuando muriera su madre adoptiva estaría sola, pero ahora, Naruto le juraba estar siempre con ella, y nunca dejarla.

—Así es mi pequeña— hablo Lighthope con la voz débil, llamando la atención del rubio y la pequeña pegaso. —Tú no eres un error, eres lo más bello que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, sabes que yo nunca pude tener hijos, me fue imposible engendrar niños, pero cuando tu llegaste a mi vida, créeme que fue el día más feliz de toda mi vida, por fin tenía una niña, y una muy hermosa, sé que yo no soy tu verdadera madre, pero para mí siempre serás mí hija, y espero que nunca me olvides, yo siempre te voy a querer, te he criado para que seas un yegua de bien. Por ese motivo sé que Naruto hará un buen trabajo como tu padre cuando yo muera, pero hasta entonces, yo seguiré siendo tu madre mi pequeña Scootaloo, y siempre te amare— dijo la pegaso que con esfuerzo se sentó en la cama para extender sus cascos, y darle entender a la pequeña pegaso que le diera un abrazo, Naruto dejo de abrazar a la pegaso, para que la pequeña fuera a darle el abrazo que su madre quería. El Uzumaki se levantó del suelo mientras sonreía con ternura al ver como la pegaso abrazaba a su madre.

Luego de unos segundos, Scootaloo dejo de abrazar a su madre luego de que un ataque de tos le diera, Naruto al notar esto aparto a Scootaloo de su madre, ayudo a la pegaso mayor a que se volviera a acostar en la cama, y pudiera descansar.

—Hiciste mucho esfuerzo al sentare, ahora descansa, yo cuidare de Scootaloo, y no te preocupes, no dejare que coma muchos dulces— le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa a la yegua que solo asintió con una sonrisa. —Trataremos de volver temprano, dejare un clon afuera de la puerta para que te cuide, puedes llamarlo cuando quieras, pasa feliz noche— dijo el rubio saliendo del cuarto.

—Adiós mami— se despidió la pegaso de su madre.

—Adiós mi pequeña, ten mucho cuidado— se despidió le pegaso mayor que solo le dijo a su madre que lo tendría, la potrilla salió del cuarto, al momento que Lighthope comenzaba a cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir.

Naruto miro a la pegaso dormirse nuevamente, bajo la vista al ver como el estado de su amiga empeoraba, y odiaba decirlo, pero gracias al esfuerzo por levantarse termino cansándose más rápido de lo normal, realmente quería salvarla, pero no podía, suspiro para crear un clon y dejarlo en el cuarto con la pegaso, no sin antes ordenarle que cumpla con todas las demandas que la pegaso tuviera cuando se levantara, y que cuidara de ella. Con eso hecho, decidió salir a la calle junto a Scootaloo para que se divirtiera y tratara de divertirse con sus amigas. Al salir de la casa pudo notar como varios ponis estaban disfrazados y felices, algunos llevaban trajes de piratas, otros estaban disfrazados de animales como abejas, osos, leones, lobos, tigres y cosas por así, pero algunos no fueron tan creativos, apenas llevaban una capa y un parche, o simplemente llevaban una peluca y anteojos aparentando ser los chicos geniales.

Bajo la vista para ver a la pequeña pegaso que le sonreía, solo le devolvió la sonrisa, pero antes de que empezara la noche de Nightmare, tenían que ir a la alcaldía del pueblo donde la alcaldesa Mare diría unas palabras para empezar la noche, y que todos se divirtieran.

—Naruto— oyó el rubio que lo llamaron, el shinobi volteó a ver al lugar donde estaba la propietaria de la voz, y al voltear observo que Derpy era quien lo llamo.

Naruto arqueo su ceja derecha al ver el disfraz que su amiga llevaba, y era porque la pegaso cartera llevaba una bolsa de papel sobre su cabeza, y otras cuatro en sus cascos, pero ella no venía sola, junto a ella venía la pequeña DInky que llevaba un traje de bombero, un buen traje de bombero sin duda alguna, no tenía que ser genio para saber que Derpy se esforzó en hacer el traje de su hija.

—Derpy, Dinky, pensé que estarían en la alcaldía— comento el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero se me hizo tarde en el trabajo, a alguien se le ocurrió enviar un paquete a última hora y me causo varios problemas, así que como vez, apenas me dio tiempo de hacer un disfraz de última hora— declaro la pegaso que señalo su pobre traje al rubio que solo rió. —Ríete cuanto quieras, pero al menos yo si tengo disfraz— reto la pegaso al rubio que solo le dedico una mirada desafiante a la yegua. Naruto solo se encorvo para ver a la cara a la pegaso.

—Créeme, yo puedo conseguir un disfraz en pocos segundos— le dijo el blondo a la pegaso, mientras que Scootaloo y Dinky solo miraban a sus padres detenidamente para ver qué harían. —Pero, hoy solo estoy como protector de mi pequeña lobita— se agacho el rubio que agarro a Scootaloo para darle un abrazo de oso.

— ¡No! ¡Papá me avergüenzas!— dijo la pequeña pegaso, el rubio dejo de abrazar a Scootaloo para verla, la Crusader al notar como llamo al rubio, se quedó quieta. Mientras que Derpy se sorprendió al oír como la pegaso llamo a su novio, porque eso eran ahora, dos días antes el rubio le confeso que la quería mucho y la amaba, y bueno, no podía estar más feliz de saber que el rubio sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?— pregunto el rubio a la pegaso de crin magenta que desvió el rostro avergonzada por como llamo al rubio.

—T-Te… lla-llame papá— respondió la pegaso con timidez. — ¿A-Acaso te molesta?— pregunto la pequeña pegaso al rubio. Naruto solo sonrió para abrazar a la pequeña potrilla que abrazo al rubio.

—Para nada mi pequeña, no sabes lo feliz que me siento al oír que me digas papá— respondió el rubio que dejo de abrazar a la pequeña pegaso y ponerla en el suelo con delicadeza. —Cómo te prometí antes, yo cuidare siempre de ti… hija— le respondió el rubio a la pegaso que solo hizo una de las típicas sonrisas zorrunas del rubio que sonrió al ver que Scootaloo y el tenían mucho en común, más de lo que creía. —Bueno, lo mejor será que todos vayamos a la alcaldía para escuchar las palabras de la alcaldesa Mare, luego podremos ir todos por dulces— declaro el rubio que se levantó para ver a las pegaso mayor y a las potrillas.

—Tienes razón, será mejor ir a oír las palabras de la alcaldesa Mare, y así niñas podrán ir a pedir dulces— apoyo la pegaso de cuero gris.

— ¡Sí!— gritaron las dos niñas que comenzaron a correr con destino a la alcaldía.

—Esas niñas— dijo por lo bajo el rubio con media sonrisa al ver como las pequeñas pegasos corrían.

— ¿Conque hija eh?— hablo Derpy llamando la atención del rubio que solo sonrió.

— ¿Acaso estas celosa? ¿O es que prefieres que le diga hija a la pequeña Dinky?— le pregunto el rubio a la pegaso de crin rubia que le dio un golpe al rubio en las rodillas.

—No te hagas las ilusiones, como podría estar celosa de una pequeña niña, además, para Dinky hace tiempo que pareces un padre para ella, realmente eres amable con los niños Naruto, todos te adoran, de alguna forma u otro. Ahora soy yo quien te asegura que algún día serás un maravilloso padre— le dijo Derpy al rubio que sonrió, Naruto miro a la pegaso que seguía viendo el camino que su hija tomo, agarro a la pegaso del rostro que se asombró al ser tomada de esa forma, pero luego se calmó al sentir como el rubio le daba un beso rápido.

—Lo seremos, todos seremos buenos padres algún día— le declaro el rubio que soltó el rostro de la pegaso para comenzar a caminar. —Si te quedas ahí parada comenzaran a salirte raíces— le dijo el rubio, la yegua entro en razón, los besos que le daba Naruto seguían siendo asombrosos, comenzó a correr para alcanzar a su novio.

— ¡Gracias a todos los ponis! ¡Y bienvenidos al festival de la noche de Nightmare!— hablo la alcaldesa Mare desde el podio, al momento que varios ponis tanto niños como adultos gritaban de alegría. Naruto y Derpy vieron a sus hijas que les hacían señas con sus cascos indicándoles que se acercaran rápido, el rubio solo miraba como todos estaban disfrazados, y que era un poco más alto que todos, solo Celestia era lo suficientemente alta como para llegarle a la cabeza, de ahí, todas sus amigas incluyendo a la princesa Luna y Cadence lo alcanzaban hasta los hombros, pero dejo a un lado sus pensamientos para oír lo que la alcaldesa tenía que decir. —Y para todos aquellos ponis que han estado recolectando dulces, deberían unirse con nuestra amiga Zecora, para que les cuente la historia de Nightmare Moon— dijo esto último la alcaldesa que trato de hacer una risa de villanada y cara de susto, pero el rubio solo pudo suprimir la risa que quería liberar, tal vez si la alcaldesa no se hubiera disfrazado de payaso si hubiera causado miedo, pero con ese disfraz y ese intento de villana, solo podía reír mentalmente.

—Su voz de miedo podría funcionar si no estuviera vestida así— dijo el pequeño dragón detrás del rubio que volteó para ver a su amiga Twilight y su pequeño amigo.

—Oh, hola Twilight, Spike— saludo el rubio a sus compañeros.

—Hola Naruto, Derpy— saludo Twilight con una sonrisa, claro que Spike también los saludo pero comenzó a hablar con las potrillas. —Lindo disfraz Derpy, y Naruto ¿Por qué no estas disfrazado?— alago, y pregunto la unicornio de crin zafiro azulado a sus amigos.

—Gracias, tu disfraz también es lindo, ¿Quién eres por cierto?— pregunto la cartera.

—Yo soy ¡Star Swirl El Barbado! ¡El más grande mago que creo el hechizo anamórfico y que creo más de 200 hechizos!— respondió la Sparkle con orgullo, haciendo que tanto los niños como los dos adultos tengan gotas de sudor grandes bajando por su cabeza.

—Sí, es lindo de tu parte disfrazarte de alguien tan famoso— hablo Derpy tratando de no sonar descortés por no conocer a quien imitaba la Sparkle.

—Sí, y respondiendo a tu pregunta Twilight, yo solo estoy como protector de Scootaloo hoy, tengo que vigilarla y ver que no coma muchos dulces, luego se llena y cuesta que se duerma— comento el rubio haciendo que la pequeña potrilla ría con vergüenza porque su padre la había delatado. —Además, si quería usar un disfraz tenía que habérselo pedido con anticipación a Rarity, pero, prefiero solo ser un espectador nada más— declaro el rubio.

—Pero es tu primera noche de Nightmare, es la primera noche que pasas con nosotras, como parejas— comento la Sparkle al ver que su novio no deseaba disfrutar esta noche.

—Bueno, no lo vi de esa forma— dijo el rubio que comenzó a rascarse su mejilla derecha, no pensó que para las chicas esto fuera importante, o mejor dicho, que para Twilight fuera tan importante. —Bien, tratare de hacer algo rápido, cuiden a Scootaloo por favor, regreso en unos minutos— el rubio dio un salto para salir de esa multitud y comenzar a saltar de casa en casa con destino a la casa del árbol.

Naruto llego rápido a su casa, estaba a punto de entrar pero de pronto escucho como alguien lo llamaba, al darse la vuelta vio como la mayoría de sus amigas venían a saludarlo, estas eran Vinyl, Octavia, Lyra, Bon Bon, Cheerilee, Rarity y Sweetie Belle, arqueo su ceja derecha al ver los disfraces de cada una.

Vinyl venía disfrazada de su amiga violonchelista, no solo llevaba una peluca negra con el corte de pelo de su amiga, sino que en su espalda traía un mini violonchelo, y para su sorpresa, venía sin sus típicos lentes azules que la caracterizaban.

Octavia por su parte llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga, con una corbata roja, además de llevar un chaleco y saco de color escarlata, y un sombrero negro, además de llevar en sus cascos delanteros dos herraduras de oro, sin duda alguna la imagen de una gánster.

Cheerilee usaba un traje de porrista de color rosado, tenía todo el traje, la blusa que tenía la imagen del escudo de Canterlot, y en su falda habían dos pompones, la viva imagen de una colegiala.

Lyra, ella venía como una científica loca, una peluca blanca con el pelo alborotado, una bata abierta que tenía varias manchas negras y unos cuantos vasos de ensayos entre los bolsos de su bata, y unos lentes grandes negros completando su traje.

Bon Bon por su parte, ella llevaba el traje de una kunoichi, Naruto solo miraba el traje de Bon Bon, tenía el chaleco que todos los jounin usaban, además de llevar debajo de esto una camisa de malla, y en sus cascos delanteros llevaba lo que serían bolsas ninjas donde irían sus kunai y shuriken, y en su espalda llevaba una espada, Naruto solo esperaba que eso fuera solo de mentira, pero ya que sabía que Bon Bon antes cazaba monstruos, no estaba seguro ahora.

Rarity llevaba una chaqueta roja con bordes negros, y debajo de esta llevaba una blusa igual de blanca con el cuello abierto, dejando al descubierto lo que sería su escote, además de llevar una falda blanca que marcaba sus caderas, un sombrero igual blanco con algunas flores de color café le daban la imagen de una yegua refinada y rica.

Y la pequeña Sweetie belle, ella lleva un traje de conejo café oscuro, dos grandes orejas sobresalían de su cabeza y al final de esta dos bolas de pelo café claro, además de una cola esponjosa de conejo, y unos dientecitos en su boca, además de tres pequeñas líneas simulando los bigotes del pequeño animal.

El rubio solo sonrió al ver a sus amigas disfrazadas, sin duda alguna esta noche era muy especial para todos ellos, pero sabía que para Luna no lo era, esta noche se celebraba la derrota de Nightmare Moon, pero ellos no lo sabían, no los podía culpar por eso.

—Hola chicas, me da gusto ver que todas están celebrando la noche de Nightmare— saludo el rubio a las yeguas.

—Sí, es una noche especial, ¿pensé que estarías con Twilight en estos momentos?— pregunto Octavia al rubio que solo rió torpemente.

—Bueno, sucede que así era, pero al parecer, para Twilight es muy importante que yo también este disfrazado, como es la primera noche de Nightmare que pasa aquí, y la primera que todos pasamos… bueno… ya saben… juntos— respondió el rubio con algo de pena y con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara, las chicas solo sonrieron y soltaron una pequeña risa, para Naruto aún era difícil ser romántico, pero raras veces siempre lograba olvidar esa timidez y ser el hombre más romántico que conocieron.

—Ya veo, pero solo lo haces por ella ¿o también lo haces por nosotras?— pregunto Cheerilee al rubio que se puso nervioso por esa pregunta.

—P-Pu-Pues… Sí t-to-todas están de acuerdo… Y-Yo usare u-un disfraz— le contestó el rubio a la porrista que solo sonrió al ver como el rubio haría lo que ellas le pidieran.

—Bueno, si es así, será mejor que entremos para ver que traje te queda mejor— declaro la modista que fue apoyada por todas las yeguas.

El rubio asintió para abrir la puerta de la casa, y dejar entrar a todas las yeguas, para que lo ayudaran a escoger un disfraz, pero había un problema, no había nada que pudiera usar como traje, toda la ropa que tenía era simple, nada extravagante para usar como disfraz.

—Bien, lo mejor será ver tu ropa para ver si podemos hacer algo rápido querido— ordeno la modista.

—Si… acerca de eso, sabes que mi ropa es simple, nada extravagante como para usar de disfraz, y la única forma de que pueda disfrazarme, es usando un Jutsu— le dijo el rubio a la modista.

—Bien, si es así, trata de usarlo, y nosotras te ayudaremos a combinar— respondió rápidamente la unicornio de crin morado al rubio que asintió.

El rubio junto las palmas de sus manos al instante que una nube de humo se hacía presente en la habitación, la cual desapareció a los pocos segundos para dejar a la vista la versión ponificada del rubio, solo que ahora era un simple poni, sin alas ni cuerno, las yeguas solo abrieron su boca con sorpresa al ver como el rubio ahora era un poni. No cabe mencionar que las yeguas tuvieron un sonrojo al ver a ese semental en frente de ellas, Cheerilee y las otras admitieron que la versión poni de Naruto era más grande que Big Mac, y eso que algunas yeguas del pueblo consideraban a Big Mac un potro guapo, pero ahora, estaban seguras que si vieran a Naruto, se morirían por él, y eso se debía a que desprendía un aire de poder y soberanía, como si fuera un ser celestial.

—Esto es lo único que se me ocurre, faltaría hacer el mismo Jutsu pero ahora con un disfraz, claro que también puedo ser un unicornio o pegaso, o un alicornio, u otra especie diferente— respondió el rubio que se sentó esperando una respuesta de sus amigas.

—B-Bu-Bueno… Que te parece usar un traje como el mío— sugirió Octavia al rubio que solo hizo lo que su amiga le ordeno, y otra nube de humo se hizo presenta, para luego mostrar al rubio usando un traje de gánster, igual que el de Octavia, solo que al ser más alto y tener un enorme pecho, se notaba que era un poni fuerte, la yegua de pelo negro solo maldigo mentalmente al ver que su novio lucia hermoso con ese traje.

— ¿Qué tal como un conejo?— propuso la pequeña unicornio al rubio, quien no le negó la propuesta a la pequeña potrilla.

Otra nube de humo se hizo presente, y ahora el rubio llevaba un traje de conejo de color blanco, para Sweetie Belle fue divertido ver al novio de su hermana vestido de esa forma, pero para las chicas, les dio un ataque de dulzura al ver como su novio se miraba más bello con ese traje.

—Ahora como unicornio y con traje de conejo— pidió la pequeña. Una nube de humo cubrió la cabeza del rubio, para luego mostrar un cuerno, no fue un gran cambio pero para Lyra, Vinyl y Rarity ver al rubio como unicornio le gustaba más que como simple poni.

Y así, con esas primeras peticiones, la pequeña potrilla le fue indicando al rubio que cambiara no solo de disfraz, sino de forma. Se convirtió en soldado de las princesas, en pirata, en bombero, en policía, en científico loco, en dragón, y así hasta que por fin, luego de varios intentos en los cuales no solo la pequeña ordenaba, sino que las novias de Naruto opinaron. El Uzumaki se quedó como unicornio y con un traje de vampiro, esto debido a que las yeguas habían decidido hacer una votación para saber qué forma poni le quedaba mejor, y como era de esperarse, las unicornios ganaron por mayoría de votos.

—Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, sino la pequeña Sweetie Belle no conseguirá dulces— ordeno el rubio recibiendo un "si" por parte de sus amigas.

Naruto y las yeguas salieron de la casa del árbol, con la única misión de encontrar a sus otras novias, y a su hija. Luego de unos minutos las encontraron, no cabe mencionar que las otras novias del rubio se sorprendieron de ver al rubio en su forma poni, y más porque para ellas Naruto era todo un semental, y lastimosamente no eran las únicas que lo miraban de esa forma, sino que otras yeguas se acercaban al rubio para coquetear con él. Lo cual creaba celos en las yeguas, y más al ver que Naruto devolvía los halagos con una sonrisa, sin saber que su amigo no quería ser descortés y por esa razón era amable con ellas, en fin. Naruto se estaba divirtiendo con sus amigas, realmente era divertida la noche de Nightmare, aunque sinceramente le hubiera gustado pasar este tiempo con Luna y Celestia, pero sabía que algún día podría sacar de sus deberes a las princesas para que pudieran pasar un tiempo a solas y donde pudieran divertirse. Naruto se encontraba en estos momentos comiendo una manzana acaramelada, mientras veía a su hija jugar con las otras potrillas y el pequeño dragón, ahora no estaba Yoko jugando con ellos, debido a que la pequeña zorrita prefería pasar la mayoría de su tiempo durmiendo, algo que lo estaba preocupando ya, su mascota siempre se la pasaba durmiendo, y solo se levantaba cuando tenía hambre. Suspiro, estar en este mundo le agradaba, e inclusive le gustaba no pelear, pero debía admitir que deseaba algo de acción, pelear contra alguien o algo que lo obligara a usar el Rasen Shuriken, entrenar con los clones solo lo ayudaba un poco, desaparecían cuando les daba un golpe fuerte, necesitaba que alguien aguantara sus golpes.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento comenzó a hacerse presente sobre el pueblo, el rubio levanto la vista para ver como las nubes se arremolinaban y creaban un agüero en donde estaba el podio ubicando en la alcaldía, esto alarmo a varios ponis, e incluso las potrillas y el pequeño dragón corrieron hacia el rubio, era raro, a pesar de que todo esto parecía malo, el Uzumaki mantuvo la calma, en el aire sentía un poder, un poder que se le hacía familiar, de pronto rayos comenzaron a sonar en el cielo, lo cual asusto a las potrillas que se pusieron debajo del rubio, al igual que Spike.

—Tranquilos, no les pasara nada— dijo el rubio tratando de calmar a los niños que temblaban de miedo.

El ráfaga de viento incremento su velocidad, haciendo que algunos ponis sostegan partes de sus trajes que parecían desprenderse por la gran ráfaga de viento, el rubio deshizo su Jutsu para ver con detenimiento al ser que estaba bajando del cielo, y con la luz de luna, lo pudo distinguir, dos pegasos de cuero azul oscuro así como de crin y cola del mismo color, de ojos color vende que llevaban una armadura de color negro que en el pecho tenía la imagen de una luna, el rubio solo se llevó su mano derecha a la cara para comenzar a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación. Y eso se debía a que ya sabía quién era el extraño que venía en esa carroza que los dos pegasos traían de sus cuellos, la carroza comenzó a descender sobre el podio, al momento que el extraño ser daba un salto para caer delante junto a esa caja de madera, con la capa cubriéndola aun, un rayo cayó detrás del misterioso ser iluminando solo unos ojos blanco grandes y unos dientes afilados. Todos los ponis estaban asustados, cada uno, inclusive Rainbow Dash y Applejack que siempre decían que no le temían a nada, el shinobi solo suspiro para comenzar a caminar en su forma humana, claro que no solo, ya que tanto las pequeñas potrillas como el dragón se aferraron a sus piernas, lo cual hizo que caminara despacio para no botar a las pequeñas.

El misterio ser se quitó la capa, dejando ver su identidad, todos los habitantes de Ponyville se asombraron de ver que ese misterioso ser era la princesa Luna, todos los ponis se arrodillaron al ver a su segunda princesa, inclusive las potrillas y Spike que se bajaron de las piernas del rubio, mientras que el rubio solo se quedó parado para ver que iba a hacer Luna, o eso planeo, pero de repente algo hizo que estrellara su cara contra el suelo, y a pesar de que trato de levantarse, no pudo hacerlo, alguien se las pagaría muy caro por haberlo golpeado contra el suelo, sin saber que Twilight era la responsable de hacer que golpeara su rostro con el suelo.

— ¡Ciudadanos de Ponyville!— hablo Luna con una voz estridente haciendo que algunos ponis que estaban cerca se aferraran al suelo debido a la potencia de su vos. — ¡Hemos favorecido su diminuta fiesta con nuestra presencia, para que puedan admirar a la verdadera princesa de la noche!— exclamo Luna con una sonrisa y levantando su casco derecho.

Naruto elevo la vista para ver a la princesa, mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza al oír la voz de Luna, ahora comprendía muy bien a que se refería Celestia en que su hermana se tomaba muy en serio su papel, pero no la podía culpar, Luna solo trataba de tomar su papel como princesa como es debido, pero para los ponis, el que hablara con esa voz los intimidaba mucho.

— ¡No seré más una criatura de pesadilla! ¡En vez de eso solo soy una poni que busca su cariño y admiración! ¡Juntos hemos de convertir esta trágica celebración en un glorioso festín!— declaro Luna, sin notar que todos los ponis que estaban alrededor de ella comenzaron a caminar para atrás, alejándose de ella por el miedo que tenían, el rubio levanto la cabeza al notar que ya nada le impedía moverse, pero le entristeció ver como los ponis se alejaban de ella como si todavía fuera ese monstruo.

—Oyeron eso ponis, ella planea darse un festín con nosotros ¡Corran!— grito Pinkie que estaba vestida con un traje de gallina, no solo Pinkie corrió, sino que varios ponis adultos y todos los niños comenzaron a correr por todos lados, haciendo que Naruto se golpe la cara al ver como la poni rosa actuó, mientras que Luna solo se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué? ¡No es eso lo que quise decir! Ya no tienen por qué temerme, esa poni malvada desapareció hace mucho. No quiero oír sus gritos de miedo, sino de alegría— demando la princesa de la noche golpeando con su casco derecho el suelo, asustando a algunos ponis al ver que la princesa se enojó. Sin embargo, Luna solo cambio su semblante serio por uno de tristeza al ver que aún le temían, Luna se comenzó a ver a todos lados para buscar a la alcaldesa Mare, y para su suerte, se encontraba detrás de ella. — ¡Madam alcaldesa. Su princesa de la noche a llegado!— se acercó la hermana menor de Celestia a la lider del pueblo, al momento que estiro su casco derecho asustando a la alcaldesa que se cubrió los ojos con su peluca por temor a que le hiciera algo, pero Naruto noto que ella solo esperaba el beso que siempre se les da a los altos mandatarios en sus cascos.

Luna abrió sus ojos para ver porque la líder de Ponyville no la recibía como era debido, esto la hizo enojar y a la vez la puso triste, poso su vista en la poni que se encontraba a la par de la alcaldesa e hizo lo mismo, esperando que alguien le diera el típico beso de bienvenida, pero solo obtuvo el mismo resultado, así que movio de un lado a otro su casco esperando que alguno de esos ponis le diera el beso, pero al notar que nadie lo haría, atrajo su casco para dar un fuerte golpe al suelo con enojo.

—Muy bien, entonces que así sea. Olvídense de la tradicional despedida real— al terminar de decir eso Luna extendió sus alas para volar a la nada y perderse entre las nubes.

El rubio solo se entristeció al ver eso, aún era difícil que la mayoría de ponis aceptara que su princesa Luna había vuelto, y que ya no era más Nightmare Moon, pero le dolió más el ver como Pinkie actuó, y no fue la única, algunas de sus otras amigas se asustaron de verla, pero no podía culparlas, ellas no convivian mucho con la princesa Luna, además de que sabía que para aquellos potrillos que se portaban mal, les decían que Nightmare Moon vendría por ellos si eran mal educados. Tomo como pudo a los pequeños y dio un salto para caer delante de sus novias.

—Cuiden bien de ellos, y por favor, que alguien lleve a Scootaloo a su casa ahora, yo tengo que resolver algo— ordeno el rubio que dio otro salto sin darles tiempo a sus novias de hacerle una pregunta o de afirmarles su orden.

El rubio saltaba de casa en casa viendo como la calma volvía al pueblo, pero eso no le importaba ahora, solo quería ir con Luna, sabía cómo se sentía ella, después de todo, la mayor parte de su vida fue temido por los aldeanos de Konoha. Dejo de saltar para caer sobre la chimenea de una casa, activo el Rinnegan para comenzar a buscar a la princesa de la noche, miraba a cada dirección para encontrar la firma de magia de la princesa, y para su suerte, la encontré, pero el poder provenía del bosque Everfree. Solo salto de nuevo, sin notar que sus otras novias lo seguían, Naruto aplico chakra en sus pies para dar un gran salto y caer cerca del bosque Everfree, y comenzar a correr por el bosque temido. Las yeguas corrieron rápido para alcanzar al ninja, y con temor, y algo de valor, decidieron entrar al bosque para seguir a su novio.

El rubio camino durante unos 10 minutos por el bosque buscando a la princesa de la noche, y para su suerte, la encontró, pero la encontró tirada en el suelo, delante de una estatua de Nightmare Moon, camino lentamente hacia la princesa quien sintió la presencia del rubio, pero no hizo nada, solo dejo que el ninja se acercara. Naruto camino hasta estar al lado de la princesa, bajo su vista y vio que estaba jugando con un dulce, de seguro uno de las ofrendas que los niños hicieron hace unas horas, no dijo nada y solo se sentó a la par de la yegua, mientras miraba la luna.

— ¿Es patético no? A pesar de que trate de sonar amable, termine asustándolos más— hablo la alicornio que miraba el dulce mientras jugaba con la golosina. —Los ponis aún me tienen miedo, cause mucho daño en el pasado, y no los culpo por temer que vuelva a pasar. Inclusive los sirvientes del castillo me tienen miedo, y es por ese miedo que hacen lo que yo les ordene, porque ellos no me ven como la princesa Luna, sino como Nightmare Moon— comento la yegua de ojos turquesa. —Para ellos… sigo siendo un monstruo— declaro Luna que comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras que Naruto solo bajo la vista al ver como la yegua lloraba.

—No, no eres para nada un monstruo— dijo el rubio que levanto la vista para posar sus ojos en la luna. —Ellos solo conocen tu pasado como Nightmare Moon porque sus abuelos, y los abuelos de estos, solo contaron lo malo, porque ellos tuvieron miedo y odio. La gente llega a cometer actos tan bajos para vengarse, es cierto. Cuando fuiste Nightmare Moon causaste muchos daños, lo supe todo cuando investigaba en la biblioteca, pero tú no tienes la culpa de eso— Naruto bajo la vista para ver la mirada de felicidad que tenía la estatua de Nightmare Moon.

—Pero eso es el pasado, Celestia sabe que tú nunca volverás a convertirte en ella, y yo también lo creo. Y el único monstruo que existe aquí, sería yo— dijo el rubio llamando la atención de Luna, y no solo de ella, sino de las novias del rubio que estaban escondidas detrás de unos arbustos escuchando la conversación. —Toda mi vida me llamaron monstruo, todos los aldeanos me decían monstruo delante de mi cara, y ahora, en este mundo, yo soy el único humano, y muchos me tienen miedo. Los habitantes de Ponyville no me tienen tanto miedo como antes debido a Twilight y las otras, porque si ellas están conmigo, nadie me teme, porque saben que ellas pueden mantenerme bajo control, y a decir verdad, tienen toda la razón, pero no solo ellas— Naruto desvió su cara para ver a la princesa de la noche que solo lo miraba con detenimiento.

—Para mí nunca serás un monstruo, y poco a poco veras como los ponis te vuelven a aceptar. Solo debes ser paciente, admito que todos son unos tontos por temerte, pero debes entenderlos. Pero a pesar de todo eso, debes saber que hay quienes te aman y quieren con toda el alma. Celestia te ama y quiere porque eres su hermana menor, Cadence te adora y le alegra poder estar contigo porque eres su tía, y yo, yo te amo, porque tú has hecho más de lo que imaginas por mí— el rubio se acercó a Luna, para tomar uno de sus cascos mientras lo acariciaba como si le estuviera dando un masaje. —Tanto tú como Celestia han apostado mucho por mí. Yo, un ser de otro mundo, al cual en el primer momento no temieron en ayudar, no se detuvieron a preguntar si era correcto ayudarme, si no era una amenaza, no les importo nada. Por eso y mucho más te estoy agradecido, nunca nadie antes se había preocupado tanto por mí— el rubio sonrió con amabilidad. —Te amo Luna, y yo siempre estaré contigo, mi bella diosa de la oscuridad— Naruto solo se acercó a Luna para darle un beso, el cual fue recibido mientras seguía derramando lágrimas, pero ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad al saber que alguien estaría siempre con ella.

Luna se levantó sin romper el beso, solo para acostar el rubio en el piso, y sentarse sobre el mientras lo seguía besando. Claro que esto solo causo celos en las chicas al ver como la princesa parecía sacar ventaja de esto, luego de unos segundo los dos amantes se separaron para recuperar aire, para luego sonreís mientras se veían a la cara como los enamorados que eran.

—No sé qué hice para merecerte, pero estoy feliz de que estés conmigo— dijo Luna jugando con el pelo del rubio que solo pudo sonreír.

—Yo soy quien debe dar las gracias por tenerte a mi lado, yo siempre estaré contigo, y nunca te abandonare— le dijo el rubio a la princesa, mientras pasaba su mano derecha por la cara de Luna que solo sonrió, le encantaba que Naruto la acariciara.

—Sabes… me preguntaba si ¿podías hacer eso de nuevo para mí?— pregunto la princesa con una sonrisa mientras encogía sus orejas y ponía ojos de cachorro. El rubio solo suspiro, no podía negarle nada a ella, ni a ninguna de las otras.

—Lo hare, pero será la última vez, y quiero que tú también lo hagas— propuso el rubio a la princesa que asintió con la cabeza.

Luna se quitó de encima del rubio, para que hiciera lo que ella le pidió. Naruto se levantó del suelo, al momento que comenzaba a hacer sellos con rapidez. Una nube de humo se hizo presente, las yeguas estaban intrigadas de ver que había dentro de esa nube, pero su respuesta no se hizo esperar mucho, ya que de la nube de humo vieron como siete colas rojas con lo que parecían huesos sobre las colas salían de la nube de humo, la cual desapareció luego de que una ráfaga de viento se hiciera presente. Las portadoras de los elementos presentes, es decir, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash, así como Vinyl, Octavia, Lyra, Bon Bon y Cheerilee. Se asombraron y asustaron a la vez, al ver que delante de ellas ya no estaba su novio, sino un monstruo parecido a un zorro, ya que era rojo por completo mientras brillaba, y sobre su cuerpo, había una armadura de huesos de zorro, luego vieron como el cráneo del zorro se abría para mostrar un rostro igual de rojo, y como lo que eran sus ojos y dientes eran por completo blanco.

—**Sabes, no entiendo porque te gusta esta forma mía**— pregunto el rubio que estaba transformado en la versión de siete colas de Kurama cuando se enfrentó contra Pain, claro que al estar en esa forma su voz se había vuelto más grave y ronca, así como un poco distorsionada.

—Es que me parece linda— respondió la princesa con una sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto y las chicas tengan una gran gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

—**Bien, te toca**— dijo el rubio a la princesa de la noche que asintió.

Una nube negra comenzó a formarse alrededor de la princesa, los ojos de la princesa brillaron de entre esa nube, dos enormes alas negra como la noche salieron, y dos cascos que las portadoras de los elementos reconocieron, la nube de humo desapareció para mostrar a Nightmare Moon, esto asusto a las yeguas, delante de ellas estaba la yegua que trajo desgracia y miedo a Equestria hace mil años atrás, pero lo que más les causo miedo, fue ver como la yegua de la luna se sentó para ver con seriedad al rubio en su versión de siete colas. Una tensión enorme se sumió sobre las dos bestias, ambos viéndose detenidamente, lo único que se movía eran las colas de Naruto y la cola de Nightmare Moon, de pronto las chicas vieron como una sonrisa se apoderaba del rostro de Nightmare Moon, y otra aprecia en la boca del rubio, luego solo vieron como los dos amantes comenzaron a reírse para llevar sus patas derechas a sus estómagos, luego de unos segundos tanto el rubio como la princesa volvieron a sus forma original, mientras se seguían riendo, luego de unos segundos el rubio dejo de reír para ver con detenimiento a la princesa de la noche.

—Y que dices ¿volvemos a la celebración?— le pregunto el rubio a la yegua de crin azul que suspiro.

—No lo sé, ¿y si me vuelven a tener miedo?— pregunto Luna con miedo al rubio que tomo su casco derecho.

—No tienes nada que temer mi bella princesa de la noche, te aseguro que mientras estés conmigo, todo estará bien— declaro el rubio que solo le dio una sonrisa, a Luna para hacer que entrara en confianza, y que entendiera que no debía tener miedo a nada.

—De acuerdo, vamos— declaro Luna con una sonrisa que denotaba confianza, el rubio se levantó del suelo solo miro al lugar donde estaban las otras yeguas que se ocultaron.

— ¿Realmente pensaron que no las notaria? Se les olvida que soy un ninja, y uno muy bueno por cierto— hablo el rubio haciendo que las potras se estremecieran al recordar que Naruto era un ninja.

—Y no pueden ocultarse entre las sombras de la noche, les recuerdo que no por nada me llamo Luna— hablo la alicornio haciendo que las yeguas suden a mares por olvidar ese punto importante, sin duda alguna nunca podrían sorprender al rubio, y menos a las princesas.

Las yeguas solo tragaron en seco, no tenía sentido seguir ocultas si Naruto sabía que estaban ahí, se vieron entre sí esperando que alguna tuviera las agallas de salir y hablar en defensa de todas, pero nadie quería hacerlo, sabían que Naruto no se enojaría con ellas, pero aun así, les daba vergüenza salir al ser descubiertas, y más porque se sentían mal por haberle tenido miedo a la princesa cuando llego, después de todo, Nightmare Moon desapareció cuando Twilight y las otras usaron los elementos de la armonía, o casi, ya que al parecer la princesa aún podía transformarse en ella. Twilight suspiro, ella saldría para hablar con Naruto y la princesa, se iba a levantar, pero no pudo, ya que ella sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, y no tenía que ser genio para saber que era Naruto, pero no solo ella estaba en esa encrucijada, miro a sus amigas y noto como todas tenían una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Y merecen un castigo por espiar— oyeron las chicas cerca de su oído, solo para ver cómo había varios clones del rubio que mostraban una sonrisa que por alguna razón les decía que estaban en serios problemas.

Un grito aterrador se escucho en todo el pueblo, al momento que las aves que se encontraban viviendo en los árboles del bosque Everfree emprendían vuelo para escapar de un cazador imaginario, si, el grito solo aterro a todo ser que estuviera cerca del bosque Everfree, en esa fría y lúgubre noche.

* * *

**Y termino, espero les haya gustado. Como leyeron, ya Naruto se confeso, dio el primer paso. Además de que el pobre Spike vió como Rarity su amor a primera vista, era besada por el rubio, a quien consideraba un hermana mayor. Sin duda un golpe a su pequeño corazón, pero bueno, esas cosas pasan siempre, y no crean que dejare al pequeño solo, también tendrá su pareja. Y eso sería todo que decir, ya aclare que Naruto tomaria como hija a Scootaloo y la cuidaria, con motivo de que ella nunca conociera la soledad, y eso pasara, ella no estara sola nunca. Sin más que decir, nos vemos hasta la proxima, o solo una cosa, puede que en Navidad publique dos capitulos, o sino hasta final de año, pero bueno, ya vere eso. Por cierto, sé que esta mal dar spoiler, pero el siguiente capítulo tendrá título, y se llamara: Kurama Vs Cerberus.**

**Y eso es todo, hasta la próxima.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí yo de nuevo, publicando otro capitulo, y seguido, pero bueno, como dije así sera para que la primera temporada termine a final de año, y me alegra decir que así es. Ya termine la primera temporada por así decirlo, y me alegra que muchos la sigan leyendo, y como les dije en el capitulo anterior, este se titulo Kurama Vs Cerberus. Espero y lo disfruten, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

* * *

**Kurama Vs Cerberus.**

—Dime Naruto ¿Ya has pensado que quieres como regalos para tú cumpleaños?— pregunto Fluttershy que se encontraba sentada en una silla, mientras veía al rubio arreglar la cerca de alambre que aquella gallina-dragón había roto para dejar escapar a las gallinas de la pegaso.

—La verdad, no he pensado en eso para nada, ni siquiera recordaba que se acerca mi cumpleaños— respondió el rubio que amarraba el alambrado a las estacas de madera.

—Pero eso no está bien, es tu cumpleaños, y debes celebrarlo— dijo la pegaso de crin rosa al rubio.

—La verdad, nunca lo he celebrado desde pequeño, siempre odie ese día porque pensaba que mi padre y madre me dejaron abandonado, pero a pesar de eso, habían personas que me lo celebraban. El tercero siempre llegaba a casa con un pastel para mí solo, cuando me gradué de la academia Iruka-Sensei siempre me invitaba a comer todo lo que pudiera en Ichiraku, y cuando estaba de viaje con Ero-Sennin, siempre me llevaba a comprar algo de ropa y luego a comer, pero ahora, pues el último año fue de puras sorpresas, conocí por primera vez a mi padre y madre, murieron varios conocidos, vino la guerra y ya sabes lo demás. Así que por primera vez, solo deseo pasar un día tranquilo, y ese será mi cumpleaños— respondió el rubio a la pegaso que miro a su novio, puede que ese sea el deseo del rubio, pero no quería que pasara solo.

—Y si yo te hiciera una fiesta de cumpleaños ¿irías a ella?— pregunto la pegaso al rubio que volteo para verla y darle una sonrisa.

—Claro, pero no te tomes muchas molestias, con que me digas feliz cumpleaños estoy bien, además— el rubio se levantó para dirigirse a la pegaso y acercar su rostro al de ella, para sonreírle. —Ya me diste mi regalo hace tiempo, y ese es haber correspondido mis sentimientos— dijo el rubio haciendo que la pegaso se sonrojo de golpe, al momento que se tapaba la cara con sus alas. Naruto solo sonrió para darle un beso en la cabeza a la pegaso.

—Bien, ya termine de reparar la cerca, y ahora ninguna gallina podrá escapar— dijo el rubio a la pegaso que poco a poco fue quitando sus alas de su rostro, aun le era difícil no avergonzarse cuando el ninja le decía cosas lindas. —Bien, ¿necesitas ayuda en algo más?— pregunto el rubio a la amante de los animales.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, y sí, me preguntaba si me podrías acompañar al mercado, necesito comprar unas cosas para hacerle una comida especial a Ángel— le pidió la pegaso al rubio.

—Sabes, creo que estas mimando mucho a ese conejo, si sigues así, el conejo tomara el poder de la casa, y hará que hagas todo lo que él quiera— dijo con seriedad el rubio a la pegaso.

—Pero que cosas dices, ángel no sería capaz de hacer algo así— contradijo la yegua al rubio.

—En serio, porque ahora mismo iremos al mercado para comprar los ingredientes para una comida especial para ángel, cuando tienes muchas zanahorias aquí— señalo el rubio la plantación de zanahorias que tenía, las cuales eran para los otros conejos que Fluttershy tenía como amigos. —Escucha, no quiero que pienses que te estoy regañando, o incluso enseñarte a cómo educar a una mascota, pero debes poner ciertos límites, enseñarle a ángel y a los otros que tú eres la que manda, así como hiciste cuando Twilight y yo fuimos convertidos en piedra. Te enfrentaste a esa cosa tú sola, y fue sorprendente, no tuviste miedo y sobre todo, le demostraste a esa cosa que tú eras la jefa, por eso, solo te dijo que debes hacer lo mismo con Ángel, solo, poner unas cuantas reglas, para que comprenda que debe aceptar todo lo que tú le des— pidió el rubio a la pegaso que comprendía lo que su novio quería, y debía decir que estaba en lo correcto, últimamente Ángel se había vuelto muy exigente con lo que comía, e inclusive cuando se iba a su cama a dormir.

—Comprendo, y lo hare, sé que tú solo quieres mi bien, y comenzare a poner ciertas reglas en la casa. Peor ahora, realmente me gustaría que me acompañaras al mercado, necesito comprar unas cosas que me falta, y te aseguro, que nada es para la comida de Ángel— declaro la pegaso que se llevó su derecho al pecho, en señal de juramento.

—Bien, vayamos, hoy tengo mucho tiempo libre— respondió el rubio entrando a la casa de la pegaso.

— ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer?— pregunto la pegaso entrando a su casa.

—Bueno, hoy Scootaloo está en la casa, y ella se encargara de cuidar de Lighthope, y solo iré en la noche para prepararle la cena y ayudarla con su tarea, no tengo nada importante que hacer hoy— respondió el rubio que salió por la puerta delantera.

—Ya veo, realmente me alegra ver que ayudas a esa pequeña, haces mucho por ella— comento con una sonrisa la pegaso.

—Bueno, ella y yo tenemos mucho en común, pero sobre todo, no quiero que la pobre se quede sola nunca, sé cómo se siente la soledad, y no quiera que esa pobre niña lo sienta, quiero darle a ella lo que yo nunca tuve, una familia, un padre que la proteja y ame mucho— comento el rubio a la pegaso.

—Eres una persona de buen corazón Naruto, y estoy segura que harás un buen trabajo como su padre— apoyo la poni de crin rosa al rubio que sonrió por eso.

Luego de eso, Naruto y Fluttershy siguieron hablando de cosas relacionadas al mundo de Naruto, en todo el camino solo hablaron del mundo shinobi mientras la pegaso solo prestaba atención y preguntaba una que otra cosa que ella no entendía. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a su destino, en donde Naruto también aprovecho para comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en la casa del árbol, aprovecharía la oportunidad para comprar ciertas cosas, y una que otra cosa para el mismo, aunque no tenía mucho de donde elegir, pero poco a poco iba aceptando comer la comida de Equestria, después de todo, en su viaje no tendría la oportunidad de comer algo decente, tendría que comer lo que fuera para poder sobrevivir. Luego de comprar las cosas que necesitaba Fluttershy, comenzaron a pasear por el lugar buscando algo nuevo, cada día siempre llegaba uno que otro vendedor ambulante en busca de vender sus productos, y para su suerte, a lo lejos vio a Rarity y su pequeña hermana, la cual venía acompañada de Spike y Apple Bloom, y para sorpresa suya, también venía Scootaloo y Dinky. Llamo la atención de Fluttershy y señalo a los niños y la modista, y claro, se acercaron a ellos para saludarlos.

—Vaya, parece que hoy eres la niñeras de los pequeños— dijo el rubio con media sonrisa al ver a la unicornio de crin morado.

—La verdad no, solo que ellos estaban aquí por pura casualidad, y decidieron seguir a mi pequeña hermana— respondió la unicornio de crin morada al rubio.

—Ya veo, Scootaloo ¿Por qué no estás en casa?— pregunto el rubio a la pequeña pegaso de cuero naranja.

—Me di cuenta que faltaban unas cosas para la cena de hoy, así que salí a comprarlas, pero me encontré a Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom, así que decidí acompañarlas hasta que terminen sus compras— respondió la pequeña pegaso con una sonrisa.

—Y tú Dinky ¿No esta Derpy contigo?— pregunto el rubio a la pegaso de crin rubia.

—Sí, solo que le pedí permiso para acompañar a Sweetie Belle, por ahí ha de estar comprando todo para la cena— señalo la pequeña pegaso la multitud de ponis que estaban comprando.

—Y Spike, ¿no se supone que hoy estarías ayudando a Twilight con sus hechizos?— pregunto el rubio al pequeño dragón.

—Eso estaba haciendo, pero de repente salió corriendo de la casa cuando recibió una carta de la princesa Celestia, no sé qué decía la carta, pero debió ser importante para hacerla salir corriendo— comento el pequeño dragón.

—Bueno, eso sí es algo extraño, pero de seguro Celestia la necesita para algo— comento el rubio restándole importancia. —Bueno, supongo que al final yo tendré que limpiar la casa de nuevo— declaro el rubio haciendo que las yeguas rían al ver que Naruto parecía la esposa de Twilight, aunque no estaban del todo equivocadas, ya que Naruto siempre resultaba haciendo las tareas del hogar, no solo de la casa del árbol, sino de la casa de Scootaloo, y una que otra vez ayudaba en cosas de la casa de sus otras novias.

—Bien, será mejor que vaya a casa a empezar a hacer las tareas, vamos Spike, no creas que te salvaras de esto— declaro el rubio con seriedad al pequeño dragón que bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota al ver que no se salvaría de hacer las tareas. —Bueno chicas, nos vemos, la casa no se limpiara sola— se despidió el rubio de sus amigas que le desearon suerte, mientras el pequeño dragón solo siguió al rubio.

Naruto estaba a punto de dar su primer paso, pero antes de hacerlo algo cayó sobre él golpeándolo de lleno, haciendo que Naruto saliera disparado y golpeara el suelo cinco veces hasta que golpeo un local de cerezas el cual destruyo, las novias del rubio y las potrillas estaban en shock por eso. El impacto fue grande que mando a volar algunas cerezas y las cosas que el rubio compro por todos lados, los ponis se asustaron por esto, pero eso no evito que se acercaran a ver qué había pasado, de entre los escombros el rubio se levantaba con dificultad, el golpe fue tan duro que le termino sacando el aire de los pulmones, solo una persona le había dado una patada igual de fuerte que este golpe, y fue cuando el pervertido de su maestro estaba espiando en las aguas termales, y por tratar de evitar que lo hiciera, termino cayendo en la trampa de su maestro, el cual lo empujo para que rompiera la pared, y cayera a las agua termales, en donde para su mala suerte, estaba Tsunade, Sakura y Shizune, e irónicamente, la pelinegra fue la que le dio tremendo golpe. Se levantó con dificultad para buscar que lo golpeo, vio como algunas tablas del puesto parecían moverse, así que se acercó con cuidado y comenzó a apartar las tablas, y para su sorpresa, Rainbow Dash fue la responsable de haberlo golpeado tan fuerte, pero no perdió tiempo y saco a su amiga que parecía lastimada.

—Rainbow ¿Qué paso?— pregunto el rubio a su amiga lastimada que miro al rubio.

—Corran… viene hacia aquí— respondió con dificultad la pegaso de crin multicolor, desconcertando al rubio.

—Pero que dices ¿Quién viene?— pregunto el rubio a la pegaso.

—Cer… be… rus— fue lo último que dijo la pegaso antes de caer inconsciente.

Naruto iba a despertar a la pegaso, pero antes de que lo hiciera, alguien más cayó cerca del rubio y la pegaso, volteo a ver y noto que Celestia fue la que cayó de golpe en el suelo, luego alguien más cayo, y esta vez fue Luna, luego escucho como algo explotaba y vio para atrás solo para ver a su amiga unicornio que corría a más no poder, pero no solo era ella, sino que varios ponis venían corriendo, tanto potro como yeguas y potrillos corrían, mientras Twilight le disparaba rayos de magia a un enorme perro de tres cabezas. El rubio se levantó y creaba tres clones, uno levanto a la pegaso, y los otros dos fueron a ayudar a las princesas, mientras que él, solo corrió para enfrentarse a esa cosa, haciendo caso omiso al llamado de las princesas que le decían que se detuviera, y de las suplicas de la pequeña Scootaloo que era detenida por Fluttershy. Naruto paso de largo a su amiga, le dolía la espalda aún, pero eso no evitaría que peleara contra esa gran bestia que mostraba sus dientes afilados con trozos de carne atorados entre ellos así como manchas de sangre que estaban secas en sus colmillos, y claro, esa expresión de enojo y bestialidad, el rubio salto, preparado para darle un golpe a la cabeza del medio con su puño derecho cargado de chakra, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la cola de ese monstruo le dio un golpe directo al rubio el cual fue enviado al suelo, donde reboto más de una vez, y con mayor fuerza hasta que golpeo varios negocios los cuales amortiguaron que siguiera rebotando.

Naruto salió de entre los escombros, más adolorido que nunca, trato de levantarse pero no pudo por el dolor, se llevó la mano derecha a su pierna izquierda, lugar donde ahora tenía incrustado un pedazo de madera, con dolor se quitó dicho trozo de madera, para tirarlo lejos y ver como esa gran bestia daba un salto hasta quedar en frente de Fluttershy y Rarity, quienes tenían abrazados a los pequeños que estaban asustados. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pero no pudo dar un paso debido a la herida en su pierna izquierda, lo cual hizo que cayera de cara al suelo, se volvió a levantar, no podía permitir que esa bestia lastimara a las chicas, y menos a los pequeños, levanto la vista y con miedo vió como el perro de tres cabezas levantaba su pata derecha listo para aplastar a las yeguas y los pequeños, el rubio comenzó a correr para tratas de evitar que esa cosa aplastara a sus amadas, pero el golpe que recibió de la cola de serpiente fue mucho que lo mando unos metros atrás de las yeguas, no iba a llegar a tiempo, las chicas morirían porque no fue demasiado rápido.

El tiempo comenzó a volverse lento, mientras trataba de correr, las yeguas cerraron los ojos mientras abrazaban a los pequeños, Twilight corría para proteger a sus amigas, y las princesas con dificultad volaban para proteger a las portadoras de los elementos y los pequeños. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor velocidad, sus amadas morirían, y no solo ellas, la pequeña a la cual consideraba una hija, moriría junto a esos niños que tanto quería, dejaría que las chicas murieran y no lo podría evitar. Sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar hasta que se volvieron en el Rinnegan, solo que ahora era diferente, ahora tenía seis tomoes en vez de tres que era su límite, y como si fuera un rayo, el rubio desapareció de su lugar, solo para aparecer debajo del perro que estaba listo para matar a los ponis, mientras el ascendía su puño derecho.

Naruto le propino un golpe directo a la quijada de la cabeza del medio, el golpe fue tan fuerte que sonó por todo el lugar, pero eso no fue todo, luego de unos cinco segundos el perro salió volando mientras daba vueltas en el cielo. Los ponis que estaban presentes miraron en shock como el humano había mandado a volar a esa bestia, y dejaron de correr al ver como lo mando a volar.

Las princesas se detuvieron así como Twilight que había levantado la vista para ver como Cerberus salía volando, Fluttershy y Rarity abrieron los ojos para ver porque no llego el golpe, y al hacerlo, solo vieron la espalda de su amado mientras este seguía con su puño derecho en alto. Naruto recupero la postura al momento que bajaba su brazo, solo para abrir su puño el cual estaba dislocado por el golpe así como algunos dedos los cuales terminaron por romperse, se agarró la mano derecha para reacomodar los huesos, así como sus dedos, tal acto creo unos sonidos que estremecieron a las portadoras de los elementos quienes solo miraban al rubio, esperando a ver qué haría ahora. Los clones del rubio se acercaron, el clon que tenía a Rainbow Dash la dejo al lado de Fluttershy, mientras que los otros solo ayudaban a las princesas a caminar, y al llegar donde estaba el original, todos los clones desaparecieron.

Twilight llego donde estaban sus amigas y ver si estaban bien, pero lo que más le preocupaba era ver que no podía ver la mirada de su novio, pero estaba agradecida de ver que llego lo más rápido que pudo para salvar a sus amigas y los pequeños. Ninguna de las amantes del rubio sabía que decir, estaban asombradas de ver que tan rápido llego y le propino tremendo golpe a la bestia que la mando a volar fuera del pueblo.

—No sé separen, cuiden a Rainbow y los pequeños. Ahora me encargara de esa maldita bestia— hablo el rubio que comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el lugar donde cayó el perro de tres cabezas.

Empezó a caminar lentamente, hacia esa cosa. Poco a poco fue acelerando el paso mientras los ponis lo miraban con atención, hasta que por fin comenzó a correr con rapidez como si estuviera en una maratón, y por fin, levanto la vista solo para mostrar unos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, mostrando unos colmillos que sobresalían de sus dientes, como si de una bestia se tratara. Dio un salto al momento que comenzó a hacer sellos de manos, y una nube de humo lo cubrió y de esa nube los ponis vieron como un enorme zorro de nueve colas del mismo tamaño que ese perro de tres cabezas comenzaba a correr hacia su enemigo. El perro de tres cabezas se levantó enojado por tremendo golpe, poso su vista en el pueblo solo para ver como algo corría hacia él, obviamente al ver como algo venía a atacarlo comenzó a correr. Las dos bestias corrían con todas sus fuerzas mientras gruñían.

— ¡**Pagaras por lastimarlas**!— exclamo el rubio en su versión Kurama.

Las dos bestias corriendo sin parar hasta que ambas bestias golpearon sus cabezas, creando un fuerte estruendo, tan fuerte fue el golpe que incluso creo algunas grietas en el suelo donde chocaron. El zorro se paró en sus dos patas para golpear con su puño derecho la cabeza izquierda, luego con su puño izquierdo golpeo la cabeza derecha, y con su cabeza le propino otro golpe a la cabeza del medio. A pesar de ver la batalla que se libraba entre ellos, los ponis se dejaron guiar por su curiosidad y se iban acercando a la entrada del pueblo, para ver como ese zorro de nueve colas peleaba contra ese perro de tres cabezas, pero ellos no fueron la excepción, las amigas del rubio comenzaron a correr para ver la pelea, claro que no lo hicieron con los pequeños, les ordenaron a los niños cuidar de Rainbow Dash, mientras que las princesas con dificultado comenzaron a volar para ver la pelea

El zorro golpeaba a ese perro no solo con sus puños, sino con sus colas también, pero Cerberus no se quedaba atrás, su cola de serpiente trataba de morder al nueve colas. Un derechazo a su quijada fue lo que recibió el perro al tratar de morder al rubio, la cola de serpiente se enrollo en la pierna derecha del zorro, haciendo que cayera al suelo, solo para subirse en él y tratar de morderlo, pero Naruto no lo permitiría, con sus colas agarro las cabezas de los lados, mientras que con sus manos trataba de quitarse a esa bestia. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que se olvidó de la serpiente, la cual aprovecho para darle una mordida en las costillas derechas al zorro el cual rugió de dolor por la mordida.

— ¡No! ¡La mordida de Cerberus es venenosa! ¡Ahora Naruto tendrá muchos problemas para pelear contra el!— declaro Celestia con terror al ver como esa serpiente seguía mordiendo al rubio.

Gracias a su transformación, el oído del rubio se amplió, y por eso escucho lo que Celestia dijo, ahora si estaba en problemas, pero eso no iba a impedirle terminar con este perro de tres cabezas. Abrió su hocico y le dio una mordida al cuello de la cabeza del medio, el perro libero un rugido al ser mordido por el zorro, el rubio aprovecho la oportunidad y con fuerza aparto al perro de encima suyo con sus colas. Todos los ponis solo veían como las dos bestias se agarraban sin piedad alguna, ambos dándose golpes sin piedad, y no solo golpes, también mordidas y golpes con sus colas, y con cada corte que ellos se hacían entre sí, sangre caía al suelo, sin embargo, los golpes del rubio comenzaban a perder fuerza debido al veneno, y no solo eso, se estaba volviendo lento. Cerberus aprovecho esto y con su colsa de serpiente agarro el cuello del zorro, y lo atrajo hacia el solo para darle una mordida en las costillas con su cabeza del medio, con la de la izquierda mordió el cuello del rubio para lanzarlo hacia unas rocas que estaban cerca, pero no se detuvo ahí, corrió con fuerza para golpearlo con sus cabezas como si de un mastodonte se tratara, luego con sus patas delanteras pisoteo al rubio que soltaba alaridos de dolor por los golpes que recibía. Cerberus abrió sus tres hocicos para morder el cuello, castillas y la cintura del zorro que no pudo evitar dichas mordidas por el veneno que corría por su cuerpo. Las amadas del blondo al ver esto se horrorizaron, ver como Naruto era tratado, y más aún, al ver como no se estaba defendiendo, pero lo que más las asusto ver como estaba inmóvil entre los dientes de Cerberus.

Las princesas no soportaron ver esto y volaron hasta donde estaba el can de tres cabezas, solo para comenzar a disparar rayos de hielo de sus cuerno, los cuales el perro bloqueaba con su cola, mientras ejercía más presión en sus dientes haciendo que más sangre escurra de sus dientes, la sangre de Naruto, el zorro desapareció y en la mandíbula de la cabeza del medio se encontraba el blondo con sus brazos cayendo por los orificios de los dientes, mientras sangre escurría de sus brazos. Mientras las princesas seguían luchando con Cerberus, el rubio estaba flotando en un espacio en blanco.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— pregunto el rubio que miraba por todos lados, de un momento a otro estaba peleando contra ese perro, y al otro había aparecido en este lugar desolado.

—Vaya, realmente eres patético— dijo una voz femenina haciendo que el Uzumaki gire por todos los lados buscando a la propietaria de esa voz.

— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres?— fueron las preguntas que hizo el rubio viendo a todos los lados.

— ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí?— pregunto esa voz al rubio.

— ¿Dónde estás? ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Dime dónde diablos estoy!— exigió Naruto con enojo a esa extraña voz.

—Aquí idiota— el rubio se dio la vuelta para ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo que le llegaba a la cintura, de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos color morado con la pupila rasgada, de complexión delgada, pechos copa C, lleva un vestido blanco largo que le llegaba a los tobillo, el cual dejaba al descubierto el gran busto de la mujer.

— ¿Kurama?— pregunto el rubio al ver la verdadera forma de aquel zorro de nueve colas.

—Así que por fin te acuerdas de mí pedazo de imbécil— dijo con una sonrisa y un insulto la fémina al rubio.

—Sí… ahora desearía no verte de nuevo, siempre siendo tan vulgar como siempre estúpida zorra pulgosa— le respondió el rubio haciendo que la pelirroja tenga una vena en su frente por el insulto de Naruto.

—Yo no hablaría sí fuera tú, después de todo, estas muerto— declaro Kurama haciendo que la expresión del rubio cambie a una de terror y shock.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estoy muerto?! ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!— grito el rubio al saber eso.

—Bueno, técnicamente estas entre la vida y la muerte, el veneno que esa bestia te inyecto es mucho, tu chakra está tratando de contrarrestar los efectos del veneno. Y en estos momentos estamos en el Limbo— declaro la ojimorada al rubio.

— ¡No me importa dónde estoy! ¡Debo volver a casa! ¡Debo matar a ese maldito monstruo! ¡Tengo que salvar a las chicas!— exclamo Naruto que comenzó a ir de un lado a otro buscando una salida, sin embargo, su esfuerzo era en vano, ya que solo encontraba la nada.

—Es inútil Naruto, este lugar es un espacio infinito, la única salida solo aparece cuando al fin mueres, o si por alguna razón llegas a sobrevivir. De otro modo, estarás en este lugar por toda la eternidad— declaro la pelirroja al rubio que miro a la bijuu.

— ¿No puedes estar hablando enserio? ¡No puedo estar en este lugar! ¡Por fin encontré al amor de mi vida, a los amores de mi vida! ¡Necesito volver con Twilight y las otras!— dijo el ninja a la pelirroja que suspiro.

—Lo siento, pero la única forma de salir de aquí es cuando el Shinigami decida si vas al cielo o al infierno, ahora mismo estas en la cuerda floja, por eso estas aquí. Y solo encontraras la salida cuando el Shinigami decida si debes morir o seguir viviendo— declaro la pelirroja al rubio que estaba en shock por escuchar eso. —Pero eso no será así, escucha, yo no debo estar aquí, estoy haciendo algo que está mal, pero no puedo permitir que mueras aún, y menos ahora que eres feliz por primera vez. Escucha, estoy feliz por saber que tienes a alguien que te ama, y no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ver cuánto has progresado desde la guerra, por ese motivo no permitiré que mueras, esas chicas no deben sufrir porque su estúpido novio es un idiota— comento la pelirroja que miraba la expresión del rubio, reflejaba felicidad pero también confusión.

—Escucha, ni el Shinigami ni el viejo saben que estoy aquí, literalmente hice lo imposible para que estemos juntos para poder hablar. Y es solo para decirte, que estoy feliz y orgullosa de ti Naruto— se acercó Kurama al rubio, para acariciar su rostro mientras sonreía. —Por fin eres feliz, y me alegra ver que es con esas chicas, ya sé que Kushina aprobó tu relación con ellas, y estoy de acuerdo con eso, solo te pido que trates de llevarlo todo con calma, se un poco más romántico, y por el amor de dios, no dejes que nadie te mate— exigió la bijuu al rubio.

—Gracias, pero como se supone que salga de este lugar, tú misma lo dijiste, solo puedo salir de aquí si el Shinigami decide dejar que viva, y lo peor de todo, es que no podre estar con las chicas, y menos cuidar de Scootaloo, soy un patético— dijo el blondo con una sonrisa de derrota a la bijuu.

—Sí, sé que eres patético, pero por esas mujeres debes cambiar eso, y volverte más fuerte para protegerlas a ellas, y sé que eso te costara mucho, me entere que el viejo te puso varias pruebas, algo cruel si me lo preguntas, ya que has demostrado más de una vez ser alguien de buen corazón, y no solo eso, de un carácter fuerte y poderoso, has pasado por muchas cosas y aun así siempre sonreías, por eso, debes luchar por ellas, por tus novias, tus amadas, por las madres de tus futuros hijos— le dijo la bijuu al rubio que se puso rojo al pensar en los hijos, pero no por pensar en ser padre, sino porque tendría que hace "eso" con las yeguas. —Sé que el viejo se enojara por esto, pero estoy seguro que esto te servirá mucho— Kurama puso su palma derecha en el estómago del rubio, y giro su mano a la derecha, haciendo que el rubio gruña por esto, la pelirroja quito su mano, al momento que Naruto levantaba su camisa para ver su estómago y ver un sello que nunca antes tenía. —Este es el sellado que el viejo hizo para sellar todos los poderes de mis hermanos y el de Kaguya, como vez son nueve círculos que van del uno al nueve, y entre todos ellos esta ese grande que dice "Diosa" que es el chakra de Kaguya. Altere el sello, y libere mi poder, pero aun así tendrás que descubrir como poder usar el poder de mis hermanos— declaro la bijuu al rubio.

—Gracias, realmente no sé qué decir, esto, esto es maravilloso— declaro el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero ahora podrás transformarte en mi versión bijuu, el chakra ya no será expulsado de tu cuerpo, pero aun así tendrás algunas habilidades de cuando juntamos nuestros chakras en la guerra. Solo te recomiendo que no utilices ataques de alto poder, es decir, ni las bijuudamas y las bolas de fuego, solo hasta que entrenes bien— recomendó la oji-morada al rubio.

—Eso quiere decir que debo aprender de nuevo a controlar tu poder, si no puedo usar las bijuudamas ni las bolas de fuego, tendré que aprender a controlar de nuevo tu poder, me tomara tiempo, pero te estoy agradecido, con esto mi viaje y misión no serán tan difíciles de hacer, pero aún queda un asunto por resolver, así que por favor, envíame de nuevo a Ponyville— ordeno el rubio con seriedad a la bijuu.

—Ten mucho cuidado en tu misión y viaje, y sobre todo mucha suerte, y recuerda, no uses ataques poderosos con esa bestia hasta que puedas volver a controlar bien mi poder, ahora vete a casa y demuéstrale a esa maldita cosa que el Jinchuriki del nueve colas es alguien poderoso— dijo con una sonrisa al pelirroja que abrió un portar en frente del rubio que asintió con una sonrisa, por la petición de la mujer, el rubio entro al portal y desapareció, al momento que la pelirroja suspiraba y cambiaba su semblante de felicidad, por uno de preocupación. —Ten mucho cuidado Naruto… más cuando Madara ataque— la pelirroja desapareció de ese lugar, diciendo esas últimas palabras de preocupación.

Volviendo al mundo real, las dos princesas de Equestria se encontraban tiradas en el suelo heridas por los golpes que recién recibieron de la cola de Cerberus, estaban tan agotadas que tratar de levantarse resultaba inútil, habían luchado para detener al can de tres cabezas, y tratar de salvar al rubio que aún seguía inmóvil entre las fauces de la cabeza del medio, pero ahora, no podían hacer nada, y no solo eran ellas, Twilight que trato de ayudarlas al golpear al perro con puños de magia, resultando herida también cuando la cola de serpiente golpe el suelo donde estaban las otras portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, así como lastimando a algunos cuantos espectadores. Applejack que había corrido lo más rápido posible de su granja al pueblo, con el motivo de salvar a su hermana, también se había unido a la pelea, lanzando con sus cascos traseros lo que estuviera a su alcance, como si de proyectiles se trataran, Rarity por su parte agarraba objetos como masetas o trozos de madera y rocas para lanzárselos a Cerberus, pero no solo eran ellas, sino que las demás amigas del rubio hacían lo que podían para detener al enorme can que solo gruñía al ver a esas ponis que lo molestaban tirándole cosas, no lo golpeaban, ni le dolían, pero le molestaba que estuvieran interponiéndose en su camino, matar a las princesas como su amo le había ordenado. Se acercó a paso lento a las princesas que gateaban para alejarse del perro que alguna vez les sirvió, pero su intento de escapar era imposible, Cerberus se acercaba más a ellas, y lo peor de todo, es que lo último que verían al morir era el cuerpo inerte de su amado, cerraron los ojos al ver que Cerberus estaba a punto de comérselas.

Los habitantes de Ponyville verían con horror como esa bestia asesinaba a sus princesas, y nadie las podría salvar, y sabían que luego de acabar con ellas, iría por todos ellos, y no podrían evitar que ese perro los atacara. Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y una gran nube de humo cegó la vista de los habitantes que estaban presenciando la muerte de las princesas, pero luego solo oyeron como el perro rugió y salía volando mientras rebotaba en el suelo, de entre la nube vieron como nueve colas salían y como algo rugia, las colas se juntaron para crear una hoja de viento que elimino la nube de polvo, para mostrar al mismo zorro de nueve colas que había desaparecido cuando Cerberus los mordió. Las princesas levantaron la vista al ver como algo las cubría, y se asombraron de ver que era su amado en su forma bijuu.

— **¿Están bien?**— pregunto el rubio que con cuidado agarro a las princesas con sus garras y caminaba en sus dos patas hasta la entrada del pueblo, donde pudo notar que la mayoría de sus novias estaban heridas también, con delicadeza bajo a las princesas quienes bajaron con dificulta de las garras del zorro.

—Gracias— dijo Luna al enorme zorro que asintió, al momento que se daba la vuelta listo para seguir peleando.

—Naruto— llamo Celestia al zorro que giro su cabeza para ver a la princesa del sol. —Cerberus ya no me obedece para nada, algo lo está controlando, temo que sí es así, la única solución que queda es acabar con él— declaro la alicornio con seriedad, haciendo que algunos ponis cerca abrieran los ojos con sorpresa al oír esas palabras de su princesa.

—**Lo sé, y es lo que tenía planeado hacer, acabare con ese maldito de una vez por todas**— declaro el rubio que comenzó a caminar en sus cuatro patas al ver como el can se levantaba de nuevo y más enojado que nunca.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Cerberus tiene más poder del que aparenta, aparte de su mordida venenosa, puede emitir ondas de sonido de su boca lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerte volar— advirtió Luna al rubio que solo sonrió mostrando sus dientes blanquecinos afilados.

—**No te preocupes, esta vez no dejare que ese maldito tenga una oportunidad para atacarme**— respondió el rubio posando su vista en el perro que comenzó a correr para atacarlo. — **¡Ahora veras de lo que es capaz un bijuu maldita bestia!**— declaro Naruto que comenzó a correr con fuerza para atacar a la bestia.

(Naruto Shippuden OST 3 - The Power of Naruto Uzumaki)

El rubio estaba cerca de golpear al can con un cabezazo, pero en un movimiento rápido dio una vuelta para golpear al perro con sus colas el cual solo recibió de frente el golpe, pero eso no termino ahí, el rubio agarro con sus colas las tres cabezas de los perros al momento que lo levantaba solo para estrellarlo contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, luego lo comenzó a arrastrar mientras corría, lastimando al perro que se movía de un lado a otro para liberarse. El zorro volvió a levantar al can para darle un golpe en el estómago y luego comenzar a golpear su cara con fuerzas, dejo de golpear su rostro del medio para comenzar a girar sus colas alrededor de él haciendo girar al perro que solo recibía golpe tras golpe, hasta el punto que la fuerza del rubio fue grande que comenzó a hacer volar al can de tres cabezas alrededor de él.

— **¡Ahora pagaras por haber lastimados a mis chicas!**— declaro el rubio que comenzó a incrementar la velocidad, como si de un tornado se tratara, haciendo que todos los presentes miren con asombro como el perro levantado como si nada. — **¡Ahora vete a volar!**— el rubio soltó al perro que salió volando para golpear el suelo.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, el perro comenzó a rebotar por el suelo con una fuerza incomparable, creando hoyó tras hoyó, Naruto no se detuvo ahí y comenzó a correr hacia la bestia que al final termino por golpear una roca grande la cual quedo hecha polvo cuando la destruyo con su cuerpo, se iba a levantar pero no pudo, ya que del cielo cayo el rubio golpeándolo con sus nueve colas en las tres cabezas, la cola de serpiente iba a atacar pero fue cercenada por un corte de las garras del rubio, a lo lejos los ponis veían con esperanza como ese zorro detenía al perro demonio, Cerberus rugió de dolor cuando el Uzumaki le corto la cola, pero su rugido fue corto cuando Naruto se subió sobre su espalda mientras con sus nueve colas agarraba la cabeza de la derecha y la comenzaba a apretar con fuerza, el can se movía de un lado a otro con dolor y deseando quitarse al zorro de su espalda, pero ya no podía, era demasiado tarde huir del bijuu. La colas apretaron fuerte hasta que rompió el cuello de la cabeza derecha, luego fue por la de la izquierda haciendo lo mismo hasta que se lo quebró, y al final, con sus garras agarro del hocico al can que mantenía cerrada su boca, no deseaba morir, poso su ojo derecho en la mirada del zorro que gruñía pero su expresión cambió a una de asombro y shock al ver los ojos del can.

(Fin Naruto Shippuden OST 3 - The Power of Naruto Uzumaki)

— "_**¿Sharingan? ¿Cómo es posible?**_"— pensó el rubio con desconcierto. —"_**No, esto no es nada bueno, solo un Uchiha puede hacer algo como esto… Sasuke murió, yo lo mate, esto no es verdad**_"— dijo en su mente el rubio con enojo al momento que estrellaba la cara del can contra el suelo. — **¡¿Dime quien te envió?!**— pregunto con enojo el enorme zorro al can que seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro para liberarse del agarre de zorro. — **¡¿Respóndeme?!**— grito el rubio con fuerza, que incluso los ponis escucharon lo que el zorro dijo.

Naruto gruño de enojo al ver que no sacaría nada de ese perro, era inútil preguntarle, solo llevo sus colas al cuello del perro mientras con sus garras abría poco a poco el hocico del can que trataba de cerrar su boca y amputar las garras del zorro, pero su plan era inútil, el bijuu aplicaba mayor fuerza mientras abría la boca del can, hasta que de un solo movimiento, abrió por completo la boca rompiendo su mandíbula y cuello, soltó la última cabeza que golpeo el suelo. Cerberus había muerto al fin, puso su pata derecha sobre la cabeza del medio al momento que daba un potente rugido, un rugido que fue escuchado por todos lados.

(Nt: les dejo un enlace con el rugido para que se hagan la idea htt..ps:/-mega.-nz/#!HoQS0aLB!gG6_JSDSyaL-zcykuta6WJfwoF5XwJkBUECYFOKEzoo) (Solo quiten las lineas y los dos puntos, y les recomiendo que lo hagan en una computadora o en el buscador de google y no en otra app)

Los habitantes de Canterlot elevaron su vista para buscar a la bestia que dio tal grito, los pájaros y animales que estaban cerca del lugar de batalla huyeron, y aquellas aves que vivían en el bosque Everfree emprendieron vuelo al escuchar un rugido aterrador, y no solo ellos, los ponis temblaban de miedo al escuchar el potente rugido que solo aumentaba cada vez más que ese zorro abría su boca mientras sus colas se erizaban como si aún estuviera buscando pelea. El rugido duro varios segundos, el bijuu mostrada sus dientes afilados mientras trataba de calmarse, por fin volvió en sí, y se giró para ver a los ponis que se sobresaltaron al ver como el enorme zorro seguía molesto mientras caminaba hacia ellos mientras seguía mostrando sus enormes dientes, retrocedieron al ver que el enorme animal estaba en frente de ellos, sin embargo, las novias del rubio solo miraban al enorme zorro que las miraba detenidamente, el solo suspiro al momento que resoplaba, por fin se había calmado, poco a poco el zorro se fue haciendo pequeño hasta que se comenzó a transformar en Naruto que suspiro para ver a las yeguas que lo miraban detenidamente.

— ¿Están todas bien?— pregunto el rubio a las yeguas.

—Sí… estamos bien— respondió la Sparkle al rubio que asintió, para luego arrodillarse y posar sus manos en el cuerpo de Luna que solo vio cómo las manos de su novio brillaban con un color amarillo el cual la cubrió por completo.

Otro clon apareció enfrente de Celestia e hizo lo mismo que con Luna, otro clon apareció, y otro, y otro. Hasta que hubieron varios clones del rubio que entraban al pueblo, con el único propósito de curar a algunos ponis que habían resultados heridos por el ataque de Cerberus, uno de los clones fue directo hacia Rainbow Dash para comenzar a curarla de nuevo, mientras que los niños solo miraban al rubio que mostraba una expresión de seriedad, ni siquiera Scootaloo se atrevía a hablarle al ver esa expresión.

Luego de una hora, las princesas así como los heridos ya se encontraban bien, sin ningún golpe o rasguño, y en ese tiempo llegaron guardias de Celestia como de Luna, quienes fueron a ayudar a las princesas, algo tarde ya que al llegar al pueblo vieron como algunas casas estaban con daños, no tanto pero si con daños, buscaron a Cerberus pero cuando lo encontraron quedaron en shock al ver que el can estaba muerto. Luna y Celestia usaron su magia para crear un portal y llevar a Cerberus a un lugar donde no molestaría su presencia, mientras tanto, Naruto y las chicas estaban en la casa del árbol, de nueva cuenta, las yeguas estaban detrás del rubio que estaba invocando de nuevo al sabio. En un remolino de energía roja apareció el sabio de nueva cuenta que estaba flotando sobre el sello, las chicas solo se quedaron calladas al ver que tanto Naruto como el sabio tenían una expresión de enojo.

— ¿Así que al fin lo descubriste?— fue lo que pregunto el sabio antes de recibir un derechazo del rubio, al momento que dejaba de flotar y caía al suelo con pesadez. Naruto sacudió su puño por el golpe.

—Dime ¿Quién más vino con nosotros?— pregunto el rubio sin rodeos al sabio que se limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su labio inferior del lado izquierdo. —Sé que fue es un Uchiha, pero dime ¿Quién es, Madara o Sasuke?— pregunto de nuevo el Uzumaki al sabio que se levantó del suelo al momento que sacudía su ropa.

—Sasuke murió en la última batalla que los dos tuvieron, su cuerpo fue destruido por completo, y ahora está pagando el precio por sus actos. Lo lamento mucho, yo no lo sabía hasta hace poco, sentí una presencia de chakra, débil pero perceptible, busque y me encontré con él, todo se complicó ahora, una guerra se avecina— respondió el sabio con serenidad al rubio que solo apretó sus puños al saber que Madara seguía vivió, y que lo había seguido a Equestria.

— ¿Y porque diablos me lo dices hasta ahora?— pregunto mientras apretaba sus dientes por el enojo e ira que tenía ahora.

—Trate, pero no encontraba la ocasión o las palabras para decírtelo, el día que me invocaste para hablar de las memorias de mi madre, quería decírtelo, pero no quería arruinar el momento especial que tuviste, ahora, solo te puedo decir que debes tener mucho cuidado, estar atento en todo momento, y prepararse para el peor escenario posible si Madara esta suelto, todos deben tener cuidado— fue lo único que dijo el sabio a todos los presentes, miro al rubio y pudo notar que estaba demasiado enojado, y no solo eso, estaba frustrado y alterado.

—Dime ¿vino solo o acaso alguien más se nos juntó a esto?— pregunto Naruto que trataba de calmarse.

—Solo él, pero me temo que ya se unió con alguien peligroso de este mundo, me temo que ahora puede ser más poderoso que antes— fue lo que dijo el portador del Rinnegan al rubio que solo se dio la vuelta.

—Entonces me iré ahora— Naruto chasqueo los dedos al momento que le sabio desaparecía, no dijo nada y solo miro a la modista. —Necesito el traje ahora, me iré dentro de una hora— el rubio iba a salir pero sintió como algo lo detenía, bajo su vista y vió que Twilight lo detenía de su camisa, mientras mostraba sus ojos cristalinos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Iba a decir algo pero la unicornio lo abrazo, mientras lloraba en silenció, luego sintió como alguien más lo abrazaba y esta era Fluttershy, y poco a poco se fueron uniendo todas en un grupo abrazando al rubio que suspiro al momento que se calmaba por completo, no había necesidad de decir palabras para comprender que sus amigas estaban preocupadas por él, solo podía sonreír al ver que ellas de verdad lo amaban más de lo que aparentaban todas.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

—Esto está mal, de ahora en más debemos de tener cuidado— declaro el rubio que se encontraba en la oficina de Celestia, junto con Luna y Cadence.

—Aun no puedo creer que alguien como ese tal Madara hubiera podido controlar a Cerberus, y más liberar a todos los prisioneros del Tártaros— comento con preocupación la princesa del Sol.

— ¿Cuántos prisioneros habían en el Tártaros?— pregunto el rubio a la princesa.

—Unos 100 prisioneros, 150 máximo, todos seres que causaron daños en Equestria, entre ellos algunos que tienen mucho poder, y ahora todos están libres— respondió Celestia con seriedad.

—No, si Madara pudo controlar a Cerberus significa que hizo lo mismo con los demás, es decir, ahora Madara tiene un ejército— confeso el rubio a las princesas que miraban la preocupación en el rostro del rubio.

—Eso no es lo peor, en ese lugar estaban encerrados Tirek, las sirenas y otros monstruos que son difíciles de atrapar, y si Madara los puede controlar, eso significa que los usara a su antojo— dijo Luna a su hermana, sobrina y amante.

—Esto es malo, y demasiado, la combinación de Tirek y Madara, sé que atraerá muchos problemas— declaro el Uzumaki que suspiro. —Sin mencionar, que el viejo dijo que se unió a alguien peligroso de este mundo, es un gran problema sin duda alguna— dijo el rubio que se sentó en el suelo para suspirar.

—Bien, sé que esto es malo, no solo para ustedes sino para toda Equestria, pero deberían descansar un rato, y tratar de calmarse sobre lo que acaba de pasar, lo mejor que todos pueden hacer es tranquilizarse un poco— sugirió la alicornio de cuero rosa a sus tías y al rubio.

—Odio decirlo pero Cadence tiene razón, las chicas me ayudaron a calmarme y por eso ahora no estoy tan preocupado como al principio, y lo mejor que podemos hacer, es tratar de prepararnos para algún ataque de Madara, aunque conociéndolo, estoy seguro que no atacara hasta que haya realizado un plan súpercomplicado como lo hizo en la guerra, hasta entonces, no podemos hace nada, solo seguir haciendo lo que hacemos todos los días— apoyo el rubio con tranquilidad, odiaba no poder detener a Madara, pero aun así, no sabía dónde diablos estaba escondido, y menos que planeaba.

—Vaya, sin duda alguna Twilight y las otras te tienen domado— comento con una sonrisa de burla la sobrina de Celestia y Luna, haciendo que Naruto se tense y se poca rojo de vergüenza, mientras desviaba el rostro.

—B-B-Bu-Bueno… S-Sí discuto con alguna de ellas… nunca llegamos a nada… además… no puedo negarles nada a ellas— dijo el rubio con vergüenza haciendo que Cadence ría al ver la expresión del humano.

— ¿Y qué hay de mis tías? ¿También las obedeces? ¿También haces lo que ellas te pidan?— pregunto Cadence al rubio, le encantaba molestarlo con preguntas así y algunas subidas de tono, pero lo que más le daba risa, era ver las caras de sus tías.

—Cadence, creo que eso es privado, no deberías preguntar cosas como esas— regaño Celestia a su sobrina.

—Vamos tía, soy la princesa del amor, es mi deber asegurarme que las dos personas se amen de verdad, o en este caso, que ustedes y las otras amen a Naruto— dijo la alicornio de crin rosado a su tía. —Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuándo se piensan casar? ¿Y cuándo tendrán hijos?— pregunto Cadence con una sonrisa de travesura.

— ¡Cadence!— exclamaron las tías de la alicornio quien solo reía al ver la cara roja de sus tías, y más al ver que Naruto apretaba su pantalón mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate.

— ¿Qué? Todos aquí sabemos que al final tendrán sexo y gracias a eso tendrán hijos— comento la princesa del amor, esto solo causo que la cara del rubio se volviera más roja, mientras sudaba a mares al imaginarse tener relaciones con las princesas, en cambio, las tías de Cadence solo se pusieron rojas al imaginar también en tener relaciones con Naruto.

El Uzumaki en todo momento desde que Cadence le comenzó a hacer preguntas, solo miraba el suelo para no sentirse tan nervioso, pero por alguna razón, levanto la vista para ver a las princesas que también estaban rojas. Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, hasta que el rubio se fue para atrás debido a una hemorragia nasal por imaginarse teniendo sexo con las princesas, mientras que las susodichas solo se llevaron sus cascos a las mejillas al ver que Naruto imaginaba hacerlas suyas. Mientras Cadence, ella solo se mataba de la risa al ver que era fácil jugar con sus tías y su novio, pero esto aún no terminaba, se vengaría de todas las veces que su tía Celestia la molestaba con su novio Shining Armor.

— ¿Aun eres virgen cierto? Bueno, eso no importa, al final mis tías te enseñaran todo— bromeo la alicornio pero al preguntarle eso al rubio noto como temblaba su mano derecha.

— ¡Cadence ya basta por favor!— pidió la princesa del sol que ya estaba demasiado avergonzada, y eso se podía notar en su cara, debido al sonrojo que cubría toda su cara.

—Espera, espera ¿Ya no eres virgen, o aun sigues siendo virgen?— pregunto Cadence al rubio que solo desvió su cara roja por esa pregunta.

— ¿P-Pa-Para q-q-que qu-qui-quieres saberlo?— pregunto el rubio con nerviosismo a la yegua que olvido el motivo del porque le pregunto eso al rubio, ahora tenía curiosidad.

—Solo quiero saberlo, vamos, si quieres saco a mis tías para que me lo cuentes en privado— propuso la princesa del amor con una sonrisa al rubio.

— ¡Cadence!— regaño Celestia a la princesa del amor.

—Está bien, está bien, ya no preguntare más— declaro la alicornio que recobro la postura. — ¿Pero al menos sabes que hacer en la cama cierto?— pregunto la alicornio con una sonrisa.

— ¡Cadence!— exclamaron Luna y Celestia a su sobrina que solo sonrió al ver como sus tías defendían a su novio. Naruto solo miraba el suelo rojo de vergüenza por las preguntas de Cadence, solo agradecía que ni Luna y Celestia se pusieran de acuerdo en saber si seguía siendo casto o no.

—Creo que ya es suficiente Cadence, ese tipo de preguntas son personales, y solo lo deben saber las parejas, nadie fuera de la relación debe saber eso— declaro Celestia entrando en su modo de líder.

—Celestia tiene razón, esas cosas solo las parejas lo saben, es decir, solo nosotras le podemos preguntar eso a Naruto, y él debe respondernos esas preguntas solo a nosotras, en privado— aclaro la princesa de la noche, haciendo que Naruto se tensé por eso, no estaba salvado de esas preguntas, y estaba seguro que moriría si respondía con la verdad, y no podía mentir, ya que las dos podían leer los pensamientos y sentir las emociones de los demás por ser princesas.

—Y solo debe respondernos con la verdad, esa fue una de las clausulas para nuestra relación, solo la verdad, y nada más que la verdad— Cadence miro disimuladamente al rubio que estaba sudando a mares de nuevo, la princesas con solo ver eso, supo que el rubio estaba ocultando la verdad, y sentía lastima por él, su tía Celestia se ponía como tirana cuando le mentían.

Y claro, por ese y muchos motivos nunca la vio salir con otros potros desde que ella nació y venía al castillo para ver a Twilight cuando era pequeña, y por lo que sabía, incluso cuando su tía Luna aún era buena y vivía aquí, ninguna de las dos salía con alguien, pero ahora, ella podía sentir las emociones de los demás, y estaba sorprendida de ver que Naruto realmente las amaba a todas, ella no permitiría que nadie lastimara a sus tías, por eso había decidido examinar los sentimientos del rubio, y se asombró de ver que Naruto realmente quería no solo a sus tías, sino a Twilight y las otras, y daría la vida por verlas felices a todas ellas, y la verdad, no estaba más feliz de saber que por fin, sus tías eran felices después de muchos años. Pero ahora, solo podía orar para que sus tías no mataran al primer hombre que las hacia felices a ambas.

— ¿Verdad Naruto?— Cadence salió de sus pensamientos al oír su tía Celestia le preguntaba algo al shinobi.

—Si… solo la verdad— dijo el rubio tratando de sonar lo más normal que le fuera posible, para las princesas sonó convincente, pero para Cadence, ella noto nerviosismo en su voz.

—Cambiando de tema, ahora tenemos que idear un plan para volver a capturar a todos los prisioneros— señalo Celestia volviendo a su modo princesa.

—Sabes, yo tengo la solución para eso— respondió el rubio llamando la atención de las princesas. —Veras, al concejo nunca le dijimos o mencionamos sobre mi incursión para buscar indicios de Kaguya en este mundo, y la verdad, esto que acaba de pasar resulto beneficioso, verán, ustedes dos le dirán a los miembros del concejo que me enviaran en busca de ellos, como un caza-recompensas, claro, no me tendrán que pagar nada, esto lo hago porque así obtendré pistas del lugar donde Madara pueda estar oculto— propuso el rubio a las princesas que se miraron entre sí.

—No lo sé, suena un poco arriesgado, además de que estoy segura que ellos pedirán que vayas acompañado por un soldado para vigilarte, además, estos seres son diferentes Naruto, poseen técnicas que nunca antes viste, sin mencionar que algunos son tan peligrosos que pueden controlar la mente con solo cantar, otros pueden paralizarte si te dan un fuerte golpe, e incluso algunos expulsan veneno de su cuerpo como si fuera agua, y no hay que olvidar a los dragones, nunca nos hemos llevado bien con ellos por problemas de territorios, sin mencionar que algunos odian tanto a los ponis que los han atacado con anterioridad, y algunos, incluso han asesinado a pobre ponis que caminan por los lugares donde habitan ellos— comento Celestia con preocupación, puede que Naruto fuera fuerte, pero los prisioneros que tenía encerados en el Tátaros eran seres que tenían habilidades que incluso para ellas fue difícil derrotarlos, solo para encerrarlos.

—Lo sé, y ahora comprendo porque Kurama me devolvió su poder, no era para pelear simplemente contra Cerberus, sino para enfrentarme de nuevo contra Madara— confeso el rubio llamando la atención de las princesas. —Yo estaba muriendo cuando Cerberus me mordió con sus tres cabezas, mi cuerpo estaba siendo llenado de veneno, más del que mi chakra puede contrarrestar, pero luego, Kurama apreció delante de mí, y comenzamos a hablar, y luego antes de irme me devolvió parte de mi poder, pero aun así, debo aprender a controlarlo a la perfección como lo hice en la guerra. Pero ahora todo encaja perfectamente, me pareció raro que ella apareciera de la anda, y más que me devolviera mi poder, siempre fue una maldita zorra pulgosa— comento el rubio al recordar las miles de peleas que siempre tenía con Kurama en su mente, sin embargo, lo último fue malinterpretado por las tres yeguas que miraron sorprendidas al rubio por su vocabulario, el rubio vio la cara de sorpresa de las femeninas y supo que lo último podía tomarse de varias formas. —No, lo están malinterpretando. Recuerden que Kurama es una zorra, literalmente, su verdadera forma es de un zorro grande, recuerdan— dijo el rubio a las princesas que hicieron memoria, bueno, solo Luna y Celestia que recordaron al gran Zorro que estaba sellado en Naruto.

—Ahhhh— dijeron en coro Luna y Celestia al ver que Naruto no insulto a la mujer, bueno, no tanto.

—Ya ven, por ese le dije zorra, porque eso es ella literalmente. Pero olvidando eso, no deben preocuparse de nada, les prometo que estaré bien, además, será divertido, después de todo, buscar indicios de Kaguya será aburrido, así que buscar a esos prisioneros será divertido— comento el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna a las princesas.

—Sí dejáramos que hicieras eso, solo si dejáramos, de todos modos no hay lugar en donde encerrarlos, las celdas del Tártaros están rotas, y no tenemos otras prisiones lo suficientemente resistentes o capaces de mantenerlos encerrados— señalo un punto Luna, Tártaros era el único lugar en donde podían mantener a esos seres encerrados para que no puedan lastimar a los demás ponis, y estaba segura que los prisioneros se esconderían en todos lados, y que más de uno se atrevería a atacarlas para buscar venganza.

—Tengo una forma, o mejor dicho, dos formas de mantenerlos fuera del camino— comento el rubio a las princesas.

— ¿Cuáles?— pregunto Cadence.

—Sellarlos o matarlos— dijo el rubio sin titubear a las princesas. —Escuchen, hace poco estaba revisando los pergaminos de mi clan, para ser sinceros, fue aburrido hacerlo, no sabía que un clan tenía muchas reglas o tradiciones, pero admito que fueron buenos para algo, y eso fue crear poderosos jutsus de Fuinjutsu, es decir, técnicas de sellado, y encontré algunos que podrían servir para esos monstruos, ya sea que los selle en un pergamino para toda la vida, o que los encierre en objetos como vasijas o estatuas de cemento, o si no funciona, solo puedo matarlos si son tan peligrosos como ustedes dicen, sé que eso es lo menos que quiere, todas, pero no podemos permitir que esos monstruos anden libres— declaro el Uzumaki a las princesas.

Naruto tenía razón, si esos monstruos estaban libres causarían muchos daños, más de los que podrían imaginar, muchos resultarían muertos entre la guerra secreta que tendrían, y ahora que ellas ya no tenían conexión con los elementos de la armonía, no podían hacer muchos, todo el poder que antes habían tenido era provisto por los elementos.

—Naruto tiene razón tías, ustedes saben que yo no tengo tanto poder como ustedes, y saben que menos me gusta tomar decisiones como esas, pero si esos monstruos están afuera, debemos detenerlos de una u otra forma— comento con seriedad la alicornio del amor que miro a sus tías, para luego ver al rubio. —Has lo que creas necesario, no me agrada mucho la idea de que tengas que matarlos, pero si no hay otra opción, haz lo que creas correcto— hablo la alicornio al rubio que asintió.

—Tratare de sellarlos a todos, de tratar de encerrarlos como antes, pero no será fácil, se resistirán, y harán lo que sea para no volver a ser sellados. Pero lo intentare, te lo prometo, se los prometo a todas, tratara de sellarlos— prometió el shinobi a las princesas, sabía que ellas no querían que los matara, ellas preferían encerrarlos de nuevo, por eso les prometía sellarlos si podía.

—Gracias, pero si no tienes otra opción, solo haz lo que creas necesario, yo comprendo eso, y sé que solo deseas lo mejor para todos— respondió Celestia al Uzumaki.

—Sabes que lo hago por todas ustedes, no quiero que ustedes se arriesguen, que nada las lastime, son lo más importante en mi vida ahora y para siempre— confeso el rubio con una sonrisa sincera a las princesas que solo sonrieron con un pequeño rubor en su rostro, mientras que Cadence solo puso llevar su casco derecho al pecho al ver lo tierno que se veía ver a sus tías y al rubio como parejas.

Alejados de esa escena hermosa, en una cueva se encontraba Madara parado en una roca mirando detenidamente a los prisioneros que libero del Tártaros para que lo obedecieran, debía aceptar que algunos eran patéticos, sus poderes eran algo absurdos, pero podían servirle de algo, así como Cerberus, ese maldito perro estúpido le sirvió de algo, gracias a que llamo la atención de las princesas y de los guardias, pudo entrar al castillo por las últimas dos adquisiciones faltantes de su ejército, Discord y Chrysalis, los cuales estaban sentados detrás de él junto a Sombra y Tirek, los cuatro se encontraban quietos, algo que no fue difícil de hacer luego de demostrarles porque no era bueno desobedecerlo, aunque le tomo un poco más de tiempo con Discord, ese estúpido dragón no solo era idiota, sino infantil, pero ahora, lo tenía domado, a todos y cada uno de esos seres enfrente de él. Había pocos que le podían servir, estaban esas tres sirenas que siempre peleaban, pero podían controlar la mente de cualquiera con su canto, esa especie de mujer que era mitad árbol que podía controlar a cualquiera con solo hacer que la besen, ese monstruo grande conocido como Hidra, y esos cuatro dragones elementales, uno de fuego, otro de agua, otro de tierra y el último de viento. Y algunos otros como esos Gremlins y Minotauros, y en menor medida aquellos que no son tan importantes, como esa criatura de roca que podía crear cosas de cemento, lo cual le sirvió para crear una réplica de Discord y no causar mayor sospecha, y ese monstruo de oscuridad que sirvió para dormir a los soldados que estaban cerca de la entrada a la cueva en donde habitaba Chrysalis. Miro a los cuatro enemigos más poderosos que las princesas enfrentaron y con una señal de la cabeza les indico que los agruparan. Los cuatro asintieron y usando sus poderes tomaron a la fuerza a todos los prisioneros que no podían replicar ya que si trataban, ese ser que domino a los cuatro generales como les decían, estaban seguros que no dudaría en matarlos.

—Ustedes ahora son mi ejército, solo me obedecen a mí y no permitiré fallas, a ninguno, de ahora en más solo se dirigirán a mi como Madara-Sama, y sí alguno no lo hace morirá. Aquellos que sean débiles morirán— declaro el pelinegro con seriedad en sus palabras. —Tú— señalo el pelinegro a una gran mujer que estaba cubierta de hojas, su mitad superior era la de una mujer que estaba lleno de hojas cubriendo sus pechos, su cabello no solo tenía ramas sino fango y pedazos de roca, sus ojos eran negros por completo, y alrededor de ellos habían pequeñas manchas negras de fango, la parte inferior de su cuerpo eran una especie de cola que estaba dividida en dos, como si fueran sus piernas, las cuales estaban unidas por lianas y ramas recubiertas de hojas y fango. —Ustedes— señalo ahora a las tres sirenas, su parte superior era como la de un poni y dragón unidos, solo su parte inferior parecía la de un pescado por las aletas. —Ustedes— señalo ahora a los cuatro dragones, uno era rojo, otro café oscuro, uno era blanco, y el último era azul profundo.

—Vengan— ordeno al momento que Chrysalis y Discord los hacían levitar, para ponerlos en frente del Uchiha. —Vayan atrás con mis generales, me serán de gran ayuda de ahora en adelante— con eso dicho, los nombrados fueron llevados atrás de los cuatro general del Uchiha, ellos no replicarían para nada.

—Los demás, su misión de ahora en adelante es enfrentarse a otro humano, su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, les será fácil reconocerlo ya que es similar a mí, su mejor característica, es que es rubio, recuerden eso. Quiero que todos se enfrenten a él, no juntos, sino separados, se esparcirán por toda Equestria, y si lo encuentran se enfrentaran a él, será mejor que lo derroten, y si no lo hacen, mejor ni se atrevan a regresar porque los asesinare yo mismos. Hidra, tu iras al pantano del bosque Everfree, en ese lugar vivirás y esperaras hasta que el Uzumaki aparezca por ese lado, ahora, retírense. Yo me comunicare con ustedes, y no se atrevan a desobedecerme, si lo hacen, los torturare de la peor forma posible antes de matarlos, ahora fuera de aquí— termino de hablar el Uchiha al momento que todos gritaban el nombre de Madara y se iban de esa cueva, pero no todos salieron, ya que el Uchiha uso su poder para levitar a un unicornio que tenía su cuerno cortado, además de tener muchas cicatrices en su cara, y usar una especie de bata. —Tú también me servirás, así que necesito que te quedes— ordeno el Uchiha al poni que trago en seco por el tono de voz del bípedo.

—Madara-Sama, está seguro de esto, sabe que ellos morirán así como Cerberus— comento Sombra al pelinegro que solo puso a ese poni al lado de las féminas.

—Lo sé, y también sé que el Uzumaki sabe que vine a este mundo, ellos son solo carnada, sé que morirán, no me sirven para nada— declaro el humanoide con tranquilidad y frialdad, haciendo que Discord y Chrysalis, junto a los seres que llamo se asustaron de oír eso. —Pero me darán tiempo para lo que tengo planeado. Tú y los otros son mis generales, solo saldrán a la luz cuando lo crea conveniente— el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para ver a todas esas bestias.

—Ustedes son otra historia, ustedes si tienen que luchar y hacer sufrir al Uzumaki, no solo usaran sus poderes, deberán tener un equilibrio, ser fuertes y estratégicos, y si ustedes se atreven a fallarme— el Uchiha cambió su semblante de seriedad, al momento que una aura de color negro con morado comenzaba a formarse detrás de él, al momento que los enemigos más poderos de las princesas se arrodillaban y trataban de mantenerse en pie, las sirenas y los demás solo sintieron un pesor en sus hombros mientras sudaban y por primera vez en sus vidas, tenían miedo, todos. —No tengo que decirles que les pasara si fallan o desobedecen mis órdenes— dijo el pelinegro al momento que una nube de humo lo rodeaba y volvía a su forma unicornio. —Ahora, ustedes largo de aquí, y esperen en las sombras hasta que su misión comience— señalo a las sirenas, a la mujer árbol y los dragones. —Los demás vengan conmigo— el shinobi poni salto de la roca. Los primeros señalados solo salieron de esa enorme cueva donde estaban, para tomar rumbos diferentes y esconderse, hasta recibir órdenes de su líder.

El ejército por fin había sido desplegado, los nuevos súbditos del legendario Uchiha ya tenían sus órdenes, las cuales debían cumplir ante toda costa. Y no solo ellos, las aparentes fuerzas especiales del Uchiha también recibirían sus órdenes, el tiempo de paz se estaba agotando, una guerra era inminente, una que cobraría miles de vidas de inocentes, y otra vez más, las reencarnaciones de Ashura e Indra pelearían, esta sería la batalla definitiva. Uno caería, y el otro sobreviviría, la batalla por el destino de Equestria había comenzado.

* * *

**Y aquí termina otro capítulo, espero y les haya gustado. Y como vieron, Kurama hizo hasta lo imposible para ayudar al rubio, sin duda ella hizo más por él que Hagoromo. Además de ver que la ira que obtuvo cuando se entero de que Madara seguía vivo aun esta latente, por cierto, espero que muchos hayan notado a que quiero llegar con eso de las visiones e indicios de Kaguya que ha tenido nuestro amado y a la vez odiado rubio. Y el hecho de que Madara haya dado una señal de vida, es solo para hacer que el miedo este presente en todos, después de todo, no podemos olvidar todas las muertes que el legendario Uchiha hizo en la guerra, siendo solo un cuerpo reanimado, y cuando se volvió mortal de nuevo, pues a todos se los jodió, y ahora que tiene el poder de sombra, sin mencionar que tiene a Discord, Chrysalis, Tirek y la esencia de sombra, pues sin duda vendrá una gran guerra, y tal vez algunos piensen en cuando aparecerá de nuevo Nightmare Moon, y será hasta la siguiente temporada, ya antes aclare que ella tomara un papel importante y así sera. También note que en uno de los primeros capítulos hice mención del reino de cristal, fue un error, aquí el imperio de cristal no esta aún, de seguro lo confundí cuando estaba haciendo otra cosa. Pero bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, realmente me alegra saber que termine la primera temporada, bueno, sin más que decir, nos vemos hasta la próxima. Feliz día, tarde o noche. !Bye, Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Muy buenos días, tardes o noches. Aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo, de nueva cuenta gracias por leer está historia, sin mencionar que gracias por los reviews. De igual forma, ya antes me había dado cuenta que le daba poco protagonismo a Madara, pero ya le daré su tiempo solo a él, así como a cada uno de los personajes, tratare de enfocar un capítulo solo en ellos, algo así como relatar la historia de cada uno, claro, diferente a como es en la serie, pero eso será hasta la segunda temporada, como aclare antes, ya la primera temporada fue terminada, así que espero que, ustedes esperen con algo de ansias esos capitulos del pasado de cada una de las chicas. Por cierto, en el siguiente capítulo saldrán unos personajes conocidos, cuatro para ser precisos, bueno, sin más que decir, yo me despido.**

* * *

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

Otro día más llegaba a Equestria, y como era costumbre, el sol hacía su presencia gracias a la magia de la princesa Celestia, mientras su contra-parte la luna se ocultaba en el horizonte por la magia de la princesa Luna, este podía ser otro día normal, los ponis con negocios se levantaban temprano listos para realizar sus labores, otro día más en la vida de todos. Pero no era así, hoy era un día especial, hoy era 10 de octubre. Las princesas habían decidido levantarse temprano para hacer sus tareas reales de hoy, al igual que las novias del rubio, ya que hoy celebraban el cumpleaños número 21 del rubio que amaban, y el primer año que pasaba en Equestria, todas se encontraban emocionadas por esto, cada una se levantó más temprano de lo normal para preparar la fiesta sorpresa que le harían, la cual celebrarían en la noche, ya que hasta esa hora todas las preparaciones estarían listas, y porque hasta esa hora las princesas terminarían sus labores.

Todas se preparaban para la fiesta, todas tenían sus misiones, de que tenían que hacer cada una, mientras todas se ocupaban de eso, nuestro querido rubio se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, con miles de libros que tenían el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, ahora que su misión no solo era buscar indicios de Kaguya sino cazar a todos los prisioneros, comenzó a buscar jutsus de sellado que fueran lo suficientemente poderosos como para sellar a los bijuus, hasta ahora el único que conocía era el **Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin (Jutsu de Sellado: Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte) **Y ese era el Jutsu que solo podía sellar a un demonio poderoso a cambió de una alma, así que no podía usar ese Jutsu contra un simple prisionero, así que decidió buscar algún Jutsu de barrera que le permitiera encerrar en barreras a los prisioneros, pero no solo busco en los libros del clan Uzumaki, en esos momento agradecía que el viejo creara copias de todos los libros de clanes que había en el mundo shinobi, eran miles de cosas que tenía que aprender, varios jutsus que lo ayudarían mucho. Por esa razón se encontraba sumergido en el reino de los sueños, estudiar tanto y hasta tarde solo causaba que durmiera más tarde de lo normal, la ventana de su habitación se abrió lentamente, al momento que se podía observar como una cabellera rosa esponjosa se asomaba por la misma, se adentró a la habitación en silenció mientras sonreía al ver a su presa dormir, se acercó al rubio para ver como dormía, con su casco derecho toco la mejilla derecha del rubio que no se inmuto por ese acto, puso su casco sobre el ojo derecho del rubio que por impulso aparto el casco como si fuera un mosquito, se movió en la cama para acomodarse mejor, abrazo su almohada mientras murmuraba cosas, la poni sonrió al ver que su víctima estaba completamente dormida, solo agarro un megáfono que saco de la nada, como por arte de magia, lo encendió para ponerlo cerca del oído izquierdo del rubio, inhalo aire para inflar sus pulmones, solo para poder hacer una cosa.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO!—

Fue el grito que se escuchó en la habitación del rubio que dio un grito y saltaba por el repentino grito cerca de su oído, pero al saltar solo termino dándose un golpe en la cabeza incrementando su dolor, el rubio cayó al suelo de golpe mientras se agarraba la cabeza y maldecía, se levantó enojado, listo para golpear a la persona que se atrevió a gritarle cuando estaba durmiendo plácidamente, soñando cosas no muy decorosas que incluían a ciertas princesas, pero ese es otro tema. Se levantó enojado listo para pelear, pero al hacerlo solo vio como Pinkie Pie se encontraba sentada en su cama con una sonrisa mientras llevaba puesto un sombrero de cumpleaños sobre su cabeza, el cual tenía su nombre escrito con macarrones.

— ¡Buenos días dormilón!— saludo la yegua de crin rosada con una gran sonrisa, mientras el rubio solo suspiro mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Pinkie ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?— pregunto el rubio que bostezaba y se sentaba en su cama.

—Vamos, no es tan temprano— alejo la equina con una sonrisa al rubio que tomo el despertador.

—Pinkie… Apenas van a ser las siete de la mañana, eso es demasiado temprano para mí, considerando que me dormí tarde por estar estudiando— dijo el blondo a la yeguas que solo veía a su "tontito" como ella lo llamaba, que se tallaba los ojos aun con sueño.

—No deberías dormir tarde, y menos en un día especial como hoy, recuerdas que este es tu cumpleaños, y tu primer año que vives en Equestria— señalo la yegua con una sonrisa, solo para luego tomar la mano derecha del rubio que con pereza miro a la yegua. —Además, es el primer cumpleaños que le celebro a mi primer novio— confeso con un sonrojo la potra que puso una sonrisa algo torpe por la vergüenza que sentía, además de que había bajado sus orejas como si fuera un perro regañado. El rubio se sorprendió por esto, no sabía que él era el primer novio que Pinkie tenía, y menos que esto fuera tan, pero tan importante para ella, suspiro mentalmente para luego sonreír y tomar entre sus manos los cascos de la poni.

—No sabía que fuera tan importante para ti, sé que las fiestas son lo tuyo, es tierno de tu parte decirme esto, y la verdad, me alaga saber que yo soy tu primer novio. Deja que me bañe y luego soy todo tuyo— le dijo el rubio a la yegua que sonrió para luego asentir con emoción, iba a decir algo más pero de pronto el rubio puso su dedo índice derecho en los labios de la potra. —Espera un momento, hay un mosquito sobre tu cabeza— la poni terrestre siguió la mano izquierda del rubio para que le quitara el insecto, no le molestaba para nada, pero no discutirá eso con Naruto.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir unos labios presionando con los suyos, solo miro al rubio que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras la besaba, poco a poco fue aceptando el beso hasta que ella empujo al rubio para acostarlo en la cama y seguir besándolo varias veces, eran besos cortos, pero Naruto no se quedaba atrás, devolvía los besos mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de Pinkie para acariciar su espalda, pero poco a poco fue bajando sus manos para acariciar los flancos traseros de la yegua. A los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando, así que decidió romper el beso con la poni que lo miro extrañada por romper su acto de amor.

—Espera Pinkie, creo que nos estamos dejando llevar— hablo el rubio a la yegua que comprendía lo que quería decir el rubio.

—Lo siento, no sé qué paso, creo que me deje llevar— se disculpó Pinkie que se apartaba del rubio y se sentaba en la cama.

—No, yo lo siento, fue mi culpa, creo que no pude resistirme a ti— comento el rubio que también se sentaba en la cama. —Sabes, no debemos apresurar las cosas, debemos llevar esto a paso lento y seguro ¿te parece bien eso?— pregunto el rubio a la yegua.

— ¡Sí!— grito con emoción la poni. —Es decir, sí, me parece bien, me gustaría llevar todo con tranquilidad— apoyo la poni de crin rosa, era raro escuchar a Pinkie hablar con tranquilidad gracias a su hiperactividad, pero era bueno saber que la poni también quería llevar la relación con calma.

—Bien, me voy a bañar, regreso en unos minutos— el rubio se levantó de su cama, y le dio un beso en la frente a la poni que solo pudo sonreír por el beso, se quedó sentada en la cama mientras veía al rubio salir del cuarto con rumbo al baño.

—_Pinkie… Pinkie ¿estás ahí?_— se oyó que llamaban a la poni que metio su casco derecho a su crin para sacar una caja de color café, la cual tenía una pequeña rejilla de metal negro de la cual provenía la voz, indicando que era una bocina, y al lado de esa bocina tres pequeño botones. — ¿_Pinkie me escuchas?_— volvió a hablar ese aparato.

—Sí Twilight, aquí estoy— hablo la repostera con serenidad, mientras se acostaba en la cama del rubio para ver el techo.

—_Dime ¿Naruto ya se levantó?_— pregunto la Sparkle desde ese aparato.

—Sí, ahora se está bañando— respondió la portadora del elemento de la risa.

—_Bien, recuerda, por nada del mundo dejes que venga a la boutique de Rarity, aún nos falta mucho para hacerle una buena fiesta de cumpleaños, así que mantelo entretenido hasta entonces, contamos contigo Pinkie, cambió y fuera_— se despidió la Sparkle terminando la comunicación, la Pie solo guardo ese comunicador en su crin mientras sonreía, estaba segura que la fiesta de cumpleaños sería inolvidable para el rubio.

=====**Después**=====.

Luego de unos minutos, el rubio se encontraba en la cocina, sentado en la mesa desayunando panqueques que la poni de crin rosa le preparo, la cual le dijo que eran por ser su cumpleaños, no iba a negar comida gratis, y menos si esa comida la preparaba la yegua que siempre lo hacía reír, solo se dedicaba a comer mientras la potra seguía cocinando algunos más para que siguiera comiendo, pero se le estaba siendo un poco difícil debido a que la yegua había incluido en la mezcla algunos dulces lo cual hacia un poco difícil comer los panqueques, pero aun así no podía despreciar la comida que Pinkie le hacía, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba este sentimiento de felicidad que sentía ahora, ver a Pinkie preparándole el desayuno, le gustaba, es como si ya fueran una familia.

—Y dime ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy entonces?— pregunto el rubio que tomaba el vaso con jugo de manzana que Pinkie le sirvió.

—Pues la verdad, hoy solo estoy como un distractor, tu verdadera fiesta empezara en la noche, hasta que las chicas terminen todo. Así que no sé ¿qué te gustaría hacer a ti?— pregunto la poni terrestre al rubio.

—No lo sé, pensaba pasar todo el día en seguir buscando algo en los libros de mi clan, aun me faltan muchos por leer— respondió el rubio que solo seguía comiendo, al momento que Pinkie se sentaba en la mesa para comer también panqueques, solo que los de ella tenían miles de dulces encima, algo que le saco una gota de sudor al rubio que pensaba porque no le daban dolores de estómago a la yegua por comer tantos dulces.

—Y ¿Qué estás buscando?— pregunto la poni de cuero rosado que de un solo bocado se comía un panqueque, asombrando al rubio de ver eso.

—Bueno, no creo que te interese, es algo aburrido— comento el rubio, no es que no quisiera decirle a la yegua, pero esas cosas aburrían mucho a Pinkie, además de que dejaría de prestar atención en pocos segundos.

—No lo creo, vamos cuéntame ¿Qué estás buscando?— volvió a preguntar la yegua de crin rosado al rubio que la miro fijamente.

— ¿Enserio lo quieres saber?— pregunto el rubio con asombro de ver que Pinkie estaba realmente interesada en lo que hacía.

—Por supuesto tontito, sino para que te estaría peguntando— respondió la yegua al rubio que solo sonrió, si Pinkie estaba interesada en lo que estaba buscando, entonces sus amadas yeguas estaban preparándole una gran fiesta.

—Bueno, si de verdad te interesa, estoy buscando un Jutsu de sellado, capaz de poder sellar a alguien y que este bien, y que pueda vivir sellado para siempre, pero todavía no lo encuentro, y es algo irritante no poder hallarlo— comento el rubio que terminaba su desayuno, mientras seguía tomando su jugo de manzana.

— ¿Y para que lo buscas?— pregunto Pinkie que seguía comiendo.

—Para la otra misión que les conté hace poco, la de buscar a los criminales que escaparon del Tártaros, les prometí a las princesas que encontraría la forma de capturar con vida a todos los prisioneros, pero si no encuentre un Jutsu que me permita capturarlos con vida… no me quedara más opción que acabar con ellos, son peligrosos, y ahora están bajo el mando de alguien mucho más peligroso, de alguien a quien no le importa usarlos como juguetes— confeso el rubio a la poni que parecía entenderlo.

—Comprendo, y te ayudare para encontrarlo, así no perderás mucho tiempo— propuso la yegua de ojos celestes con una sonrisa, al rubio que solo levanto los hombros aceptando.

—Bien, la verdad el que me ayudes significa mucho aunque no lo creas, tal vez así no pierda mucho tiempo— dijo el rubio que se levantó de la mesa, para tomar su plato y vaso y ponerlo en el lavaderos. —Después lavare los platos, acompáñame entonces— ordeno el rubio a la poni que asintió, y de un solo bocado se comía los últimos panqueques que había hecho, el rubio solo miro a la poni que le sonreía con la boca llena, no entendía cómo era posible que Pinkie comiera tanto, y más como si nunca hubiera comido nada en toda su vida, solo se dio la vuelta para ir a su cuarto mientras sonreía, su novia era algo peculiar y única.

Luego de que Pinkie terminara de comer, se dispuso a ayudar a Naruto a buscar el Jutsu que quería, y el rubio estaba feliz de recibir ayuda. Pinkie le había preguntado al rubio de donde sacaba tantos libros, y más aún, como era posible que leyera tantos como Twilight, claro que el rubio le respondió que era gracias a los clones de sombra y el Rinnegan, que gracias a esas dos cosas le era fácil poder hacer todo, que le ayudaba a aprender miles de cosas que antes no sabía, esto le gusto a la yegua, le gustaría poder crear miles de clones de ella para poder hacer fiestas, y hacer miles de pasteles, así podría ayudar a varios ponis, claro que el rubio agradecía que Pinkie no pudiera hacer clones. Quería y amaba a la yegua, podía soportar su forma de ser, pero otros no podían, para otros era insoportable la actitud de la yegua, pero para él, ver esa gran sonrisa y oír esa voz chillona era el motivo de alegría en su vida, pero no solo ella.

Cada noche antes de dormir, siempre pensaba en su harem, que era eso, así se le llamaba a la multitud de mujeres que un solo hombre tenía, era irónico si lo pensaba bien, nunca antes había imaginado que tendría uno, y si alguien le hubiera dicho antes que tendría un harem, lo hubiera creído loco, y más si le hubieran dicho que su harem serian unas ponis, lo tacharía de loco por eso. Pero ahora, todas esas yeguas lo son todo para él, cada una era importante para él, verlas sonreír, verlas reír, estar con ellas, desde que las conoció su vida se volvió alegre y divertida, y por primera vez en toda su vida, era realmente feliz, es cierto que siempre sonreía, que a pesar de que seres queridos morían y siempre mostraba una sonrisa aparentando estar bien, todo era teatro, una máscara para ocultar el dolor que siempre sentía, para ocultar la tristeza que siempre lo invadía, para ocultar las mentiras que no deseaba que salieran a la luz.

Pero ya no más, estas yeguas, estas hermosas ponis habían hecho lo que sus otros amigos no pudieron en varios años, ayudarlo realmente, hacerlo feliz, esas ponis eran su vida. Y aunque realmente nunca le gusto celebrar su cumpleaños, el que sus novias le hicieran una fiesta sorpresa, aunque no tan sorpresa porque ya sabía que ellas le hacían una fiesta, le gustaba y le daba una razón más para amarlas, ellas se preocupaban mucho por él, y le encantaba saber que alguien se preocupaba por él. Pero bueno, regresando a la actualidad, el rubio estaba feliz de que Pinkie lo ayudara, sin embargo, mientras el pasaba página tras página de los libros que tenía a mano para buscar ese Jutsu, la poni de crin rosa seguía viendo la misma página desde hace tiempo, no sabía si su amiga estaba leyendo el libro, o si lo analizaba bien, tenía sus dudas, así que mejor decidió preguntarle a la yegua mientras seguía buscando en otros libros.

— ¿Has encontrado algo Pinkie?— pregunto Naruto que seguía leyendo el decimoquinto libro del clan Uzumaki, los libros de su clan eran unas enormes enciclopedias que de seguro entretendrían a Twilight por días, sino es que por semana.

—Sí, pero hay un problema— declaro la yegua al rubio que despego su vista del libro para ver a su novia.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto el rubio a la poni que lo miro mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

—No entiendo nada de este libro— respondió la yegua a la pregunta del Uzumaki, el rubio por su parte solo se golpeó la frente con su mano derecha, como se le pudo olvidar que la escritura de Equestria no era igual que la del mundo shinobi, Twilight y las otras le enseñaron su idioma, pero nunca les había enseñado a ellas su idioma, o la escritura de su mundo, solo suspiro para luego comenzar a reír, desconcertando a la poni.

—Sabes que, olvida esto, dejémoslo así por el momento— declaro el rubio a la poni que solo dejo a un lado el libro.

—Y entonces ¿Qué haremos ahora?— pregunto la Pie al rubio que se sentó en la cama. La yegua se acercó al rubio para sentarse al lado del rubio.

—No lo sé, tú dime que quieres hacer, yo estoy disponible todo el día— respondió el rubio con media sonrisa a la poni.

—No lo sé, solo me dijeron que no te dejara ir al lugar donde te están haciendo la fiesta, que te entretenga hasta la noche— dijo Pinkie que se acostaba en la cama, seguido del rubio que se acostó mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto.

— ¿De verdad soy tu primer novio?— pregunto el rubio a la poni.

—Sí… eres el primero, eres el primer novio que tengo en toda mi vida— respondió Pinkie que giro su cabeza para ver al rubio. — ¿De verdad me amas?— pregunto la yegua con seriedad al rubio que giro su cabeza para verla.

—Lo que siento por ti es algo que no puedo describir, cuando estoy contigo, soy realmente feliz, verte sonreír y reír, es el motivo por el cual yo soy feliz y la razón del porque me esfuerzo tanto, porque yo quiero protegerte, que estés a salvo y nunca te pase nada. Sabes, si alguien me hubiera dicho antes que tendría una novia lo hubiera creído loco, y más si me decía que esa novia sería una bella, linda, cariñosa, amable y divertida yegua— el rubio acarició el cabello de la potra que solo con un sonrojo por los halagos del blondo. —Lo que siento por ti es indescriptible, pero si hay una palabra que se asemeja a lo que siento por ti… y esa es… Te amo Pinkie— dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad, a la yegua que sonrió al momento que le daba un beso al rubio que lo acepto con gusto, luego de unos segundos, rompieron el beso mientras se veían a los ojos en silenció.

—Dime ¿puedes transformarte de nueve en ese gran zorro de nueve colas?— pregunto la poni terrestre al rubio.

—Claro, y no solo en un zorro, como sabes, me puedo transformar en cualquier cosa, incluso puedo transformarme en ti si lo deseas— comento el rubio a la poni que sonrió al oír eso.

—Bueno, la verdad me gusta tu transformación de zorro, se apega más a cómo eres realmente, aunque como poni también te miras lindo, pero me gusta más cuando te transformas en zorro— comento la yegua al rubio que sonrió ante eso. — ¿Podrías convertirte en ese zorro de nuevo? Por favor, para mí— pidió la poni de crin rosa al rubio.

—De acuerdo— acepto fácilmente el rubio, sabía que si lo dudaba Pinkie lo estaría molestando hasta que aceptara.

El rubio se levantó de la cama al momento que sus ojos cambiaban de azules a rojos con la pupila rasgada, una capa de energía roja lo cubrió por completo, al momento que su forma humana cambiaba a una animal, nueve colas se formaron y esa energía se transformaba en un zorro. La capa desapareció para mostrar al zorro que era un poco más grande que Pinkie, pero no tanto como para abarcar toda la habitación o del tamaño de Cerberus, el zorro se estiro mientras se sacudía como un perro.

—Sabes… entrar en esta forma me trae recuerdos de las aventuras que pase con Kurama— confeso el rubio que ahora tenía su voz normal, había descubierto que podía mantener su voz, y no tener esa voz gruesa y lúgubre.

— ¿Por qué tu voz suena normal, y no es más ronca y gruesa que la primera vez?— pregunto la poni al shinobi.

—Descubrí que puedo tener mi voz normal cuando entro en esta forma, es mejor y no causo tanto miedo con esa voz— respondió el zorro a la poni. El pequeño bijuu se subió a la cama para estar junto a la yegua. Pinkie tomo la pata derecha del rubio mientras la revisaba con detenimiento.

La palma era suave, como si tuviera una pequeña almohada en el medio, y alrededor de ella cinco aún más pequeñas, vio las garras del zorro, eran afiladas y curvadas, como la hoja de una oz para podar césped, además de que eran negras pero al final tenían un color rojizo, paso sus cascos por el pelaje del zorro, era un poco más largo que el suyo, y aún más suave el suyo, le daba envidia ver que la transformación de su novio tenía un pelaje más suave y sedoso que el suyo, siguió tocando al zorro hasta que llego a su cara. Con sus cascos revisaba el rostro del rubio que se mantenía quieto, mientras la yegua abría sus fauces para revisar esos dientes filosos que tenía, luego toco sus orejas haciendo que el rubio sintiera un extraño placer, la poni dejo de revisar su rostro para ahora tomar las colas y comenzar a jugar con ellas, todo eso mientras el rubio se mantenía quieto y con calma, la yegua dejo de jugar con las colas del rubio, para luego ver por completo al zorro.

—Vaya, todo es real, eres por completo un zorro, y debo admitir que tus colas son muy esponjaditas y suavecitas— comento con una sonrisa la poni al rubio.

—Gracias— respondió el rubio que bostezo, aún tenía sueño, definitivamente no se volvería a dormir tarde por buscar un Jutsu. Pinkie también bostezo al ver al zorro. —Sabes, yo tengo aun sueño ¿Qué te parece una pequeña siesta hasta que la fiesta comience?— propuso el rubio a la poni que sonrió.

—Me parece bien, dormir antes de una buena fiesta, significa ahorrar más energía para divertirse— apoyo la portadora del elemento de la risa.

Naruto asintió para acomodarse en la cama, la yegua se acercó a él para dormir juntos, la poni se acostó en medio del rubio que sintió cerca de su cuerpo a la yegua, Naruto puso su cabeza sobre sus patas, mientras Pinkie ponía su cabeza sobre el cuello del rubio, el zorro uso sus colas para cubrir a la yegua, en cuestión de segundo la yegua se quedó dormida, el calor del cuerpo del zorro era cálido y sus colas eran tan suaves que parecían una manta hecha de plumas, solo eso basto para que la poni se quedara dormida, Naruto poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, dormir junto a Pinkie se sentía bien, le gustaba sentís el calor de otra persona al lado suyo, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que por fin cedió al sueño, acercó un poco más a Pinkie, le agradaba mucho dormir con ella, nunca quería dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de calidez, nunca.

—_Pinkie… ¿Pinkie me escuchas?_— se escuchó la voz de la unicornio bibliotecaria, que provenía de la melena de la yegua dormida. —_Pinkie ¿Dónde estás?_— pregunto de nuevo, esta vez haciendo que tanto el rubio como la yegua gruñan por esa molesta voz que los trataba de despertar.

— ¿Qué pasa Twilight?— pregunto Rainbow a su amiga.

—Es Pinkie, no contesta— respondió la Sparkle a su amiga.

—Vamos, no te preocupes, de seguro está ocupada manteniendo distraído a Naruto— se unió a la conversación Rarity que seguía decorando su casa junto a sus amigas.

—No creen que sería bueno que alguien fuera a verlos— propuso Octavia que ayudaba a Vinyl a componer las bocinas para la música de la fiesta.

—Ella tiene razón, será mejor que una de nosotras vaya a verlos— dijo Applejack que componía la mesa en donde estaba la comida, la mayoría hecha por la abuela Smith y los señores Cake, quienes trabajaban en conjunto junto a Bon Bon en preparar el pastel de cumpleaños de Naruto.

—Yo iré, solo haré un reconocimiento rápido y volveré— declaro Rainbow recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de sus amigas.

—Bien, pero regresa rápido, tenemos que terminar de poner los arreglos— ordeno Rarity a la pegaso que asintió, para luego salir volando para buscar su objetivo.

—Me parece extraño que Pinkie no conteste— comento la Sparkle que seguía ayudando a sus amigas a poner las decoraciones.

—No te preocupes querida, de seguro ha de estar entreteniendo al cumpleañero como le dijimos— hablo Rarity que colgaba una gran pancarta que decía "Feliz cumpleaniversario Naruto", la cual estaba decorada con varias gemas, lentejuelas y listones.

—Rarity tiene razón Twilight, por el momento sería bueno que nos enfocáramos en terminar todo para la noche, aún faltan cosas como el pastel, aperitivos, poner las luces, y vestirnos— comento la Apple.

—Vaya, quien lo diría, es la primera vez que escucho a la señorita preocuparse por estar bien vestida— comento la modista con una sonrisa al escuchar como Applejack se preocupaba por no estar bien vestida, la Apple al darse cuenta que dijo eso solo se sonrojo.

—Bueno, es una fiesta importante, recuerden que hoy celebramos no solo su cumpleaños, sino también su primer año en vivir aquí en Equestria— respondió la poni terrestre de crin rubia.

—Applejack tiene razón, hoy no solo celebramos el cumpleaños de Naruto, sino también el primer año que vive con nosotras, ya paso rápido un años desde que llego, y debo admitir que este ha sido el mejor de los años— comento Twilight con una sonrisa sincera, las otras yeguas no podían estar más de acuerdo con la bibliotecaria, este primer año que habían pasado con Naruto fue el mejor de todos, y esperaban que todos los demás fueran así.

—Tiene razón, así que por todo lo que él ha hecho por nosotras, démosle la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños en la historia— declaro Vinyl con una sonrisa, recibiendo un "si" de parte de las otras yeguas.

Rainbow Dash sobrevolaba el pueblo, con rumbo a la casa del árbol para saber porque Pinkie no respondía el comunicador que Lyra había creado, era un nuevo aparato que le llamaba la atención, pero le sorprendía más el invento que la unicornio hizo, sin duda alguna Lyra era más lista que Twilight, según ella. Crear algo así era sorprendente, y de seguro servirían mucho cuando Naruto se fuera del pueblo, pero cuando la unicornio científica les dijo que solo podían alcanzar un radio no mayor a 200 metros, por esa razón los comunicadores no servirían si uno salía del pueblo, pero aun así, era increíble que ella inventara esas cosas, pero volviendo al tema.

Ya estaba cerca de la casa del rubio, o mejor dicho, cerca de la casa de su novio, aun le era extraño saber que Naruto y ella ya no eran solo amigos, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera celosa al saber que Naruto beso a Luna, y no se había atrevido a darle un beso a ella, aunque tampoco quería pedírselo, no quería sonar desesperada, y sobre todo, quería que esta relación empezara con buen pie, ya antes había tenido novios, no tantos, unos dos, pero le fue difícil mantener la relación debido a que esos potros le decían que actuaba muy masculina, que no actuaba como una yegua común, por eso sus únicas dos relaciones no duraron mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora, se preguntaba a veces cuanto tiempo duraría su relación con Naruto. Salió de sus pensamientos al divisar la casa del árbol, iba a entrar por la puerta principal, pero luego recordó que el cuarto del rubio tenía ventana, lo cual le convenía más para entrar si se encontraba en la sala o la biblioteca de Twilight, se dirigió al cuarto del rubio, se extrañó al ver que la ventana estaba abierta, y más al ver esas cajas, se preparó para pelear por si algún extraño entro a la casa, voló lo más callado posible, y se acercó a la ventana, solo para sorprenderse por la imagen enfrente suyo. Se puso celosa, estaba celosa, celosa de ver que en la cama estaba acostada Pinkie, junto a ese zorro de nueve colas que era Naruto, se había enterado por sus amigas que el rubio podía transformarse en un zorro de nueve colas, así que no le sorprendió ver a ese zorro en la cama del rubio. Pero si estaba celosa de ver como Naruto estaba acurrucado con Pinkie, mientras la abrazaba y protegía con sus nueve colas, pero lo que la puso aún más celosa fue ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de la poni terrestre, no sabía qué hacer, entraba y despertaba a los dos, o iba por Twilight y las otras para que la ayudaran a despertar a Pinkie sin molestar a Naruto, pero si les decía a sus amigas que Naruto y Pinkie estaban durmiendo no le creerían, bueno, ya todas eran novias del rubio, así que no habría tantos problemas, pero aun así, debía mostrarles a sus amigas porque Pinkie no respondía. Pero traerlas a todas haría que perdieran tiempo, necesitaba una foto, y para su suerte, vio a un pequeño potrillo que llevaba una cámara portátil.

—Oye niño— llamo la pegaso de crin multicolor al pequeño potrillo. —Préstame tu cámara un momento, necesito tomar una foto rápido— pidió con amabilidad la pegaso.

—Lo siento señorita, pero no se la puedo dar sino forma parte del equipo de periódico de la escuela— dijo el pequeño poni que ocultaba la cámara.

— ¿Conoces a Apple Bloom?— pregunto la pegaso.

—Sí— respondió el potrillo.

— ¿Y a Sweetie Belle?— pregunto de nueva cuenta la pegaso.

—Sí— respondió el poni con tranquilidad.

— ¿Y a Scootaloo?— pregunto Rainbow al potrillo.

—Sí— fue la misma respuesta que dio el potrillo.

—Bien, te consigo una cita con ellas tres si me prestas tu cámara ¿es un trato?— propuso la pegaso con una sonrisa de lado al pequeño potrillo, al cual le brillaron los ojos por oír esa propuesta.

— ¡Trato hecho!— acepto con rapidez el potrillo que le entrego la cámara a Rainbow.

—Gracias pequeño, yo te llamo para acordar las cosas— Rainbow tomó la cámara para volar hasta la ventana, encendió la cámara mientras enfocaba bien la imagen, pero noto que no se miraba bien desde ese ángulo, en silenció entro al cuarto mientras aleteaba despacio para no despertar a los dos amantes.

Enfoco el lente de la cámara, y ahora tenía una toma perfecta, solo presiono el botón al momento que tomaba la foto y el flash de la cámara ayudaba a que la imagen saliera bien, la fotografía salió por una pequeña ranura, sacudió la foto que era negra de los dos lados, pero en uno de ellos de repente apareció el zorro junto a la poni, miro a sus dos amigos y noto que estaban bien dormidos, que el flash de la cámara no los despertó, pero se alarmo al ver como el zorro se movía. No perdió tiempo y salió volando del cuarto, mientras que el zorro, solo se acomodaba debido a que la poni le estaba incrustando su casco derecho en sus costillas, y se volvió a dormir.

Rainbow le entrego la cámara al pequeño potrillo, que iba a preguntarle de su cita con las tres potrillas, pero la pegaso salió corriendo sin prestarle atención. Voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llego a la casa de Rarity, entro y diviso a Twilight que parecía revisar que todo estuviera, y justo a tiempo, ya que así tendrían tiempo para darse un baño y prepararse para la fiesta.

—Twilight— llamo la pegaso a su amiga unicornio.

—Oh, volviste rápido, dime ¿Por qué Pinkie no contesta?— pregunto la Sparkle a la pegaso.

—Por esto— le enseño Rainbow la foto a su amiga.

—Oh… vaya— fue lo único que dijo la unicornio al ver a Pinkie dormir en el centro del rubio en su versión zorro, mientras la abrazaba y cubría con sus nueve colas, esto le causo envidia, envidia y celos porque Pinkie estaba durmiendo junto al rubio.

Sin darse cuenta, las otras novias del rubio se fueron acercando para ver la foto, y como paso con Twilight y Rainbow, les dio celos y envidia ver a la poni dormir junto al rubio, lo cual podría ser considerable, ya que solo Luna, Rarity y Derpy habían recibido un beso del rubio, claro, las últimas dos no lo habían mencionado para nada, mientras las otras apenas y tuvieron la oportunidad, pero siempre pasaba algo que evitaba esos besos, por eso los celos florecían ahora, debían admitir que era difícil no pensar que Naruto tenía varias novias y no eran las únicas, pero debían salir adelante con eso, todas lo amaban, y él las amaba a todas, pero saldrían adelante, debían aprender a compartirlo.

—Bueno, dejémoslos dormir, iremos a despertarlos antes de que inicie la fiesta, mientras tanto sigamos preparando todo lo demás— la Sparkle guardo la foto dentro del libro que tenía para ver que todo estuviera bien.

Rainbow Dash no dijo nada, pero estaba segura que las otras se pusieron celosas al ver de esa forma a Pinkie y Naruto, y ella también se sentía celosa, pero estaba feliz de ver esa sonrisa en Pinkie, sabía que Pinkie nunca pudo tener una relación formal en el pasado por su forma de actuar, y estaba sorprendida de saber que Naruto podía soportarla, pero luego recordó que ella también tuvo problemas para tener una relación formal, la igual que todas, no era tonta, siempre se fijaba en todo, y sabía que la mayoría no podía tener una relación formal en el pasado, todas por motivo de trabajo o por su personalidad singular. Y para su sorpresa, el único ser en todo Equestria que podía soportar su forma de ser, y no solo la de ella, sino la de sus amigas, resulto ser Naruto.

La tarde paso rápido, las yeguas se entretuvieron arreglando todo, y revisando que todo estuviera en orden, bueno, Twilight se encargó de revisar que todo estuviera listo, pero luego de una revisión minuciosa, la Sparkle declaro que todo estaba listo, y para buena hora. Luego de que todo estuviera listo, cada una se fue a su casa a darse un merecido baño, y prepararse para la fiesta. Luego de ir hasta la casa de Fluttershy por Spike y Yoko, quienes cuidaron a las mascotas de Fluttershy mientras no estaba, ahora regresaban los tres para prepararse, y despertar al rubio, faltaba una hora para que empezara la fiesta, y aún tenía que envolver el regalo que le compro al rubio, todas se habían puesto de acuerdo en comprar un regalo en conjunto para él, pero no caí mal comprar uno ella misma para el rubio.

Llegó rápido a su casa, y antes de darse un baño decidió ir al cuarto del rubio para despertarlo, sabía que estaba dormido así que entro sin avisar, ella esperaba encontrar al rubio durmiendo junto a Pinkie, pero al entrar se encontró con el rubio en su forma de zorro que leía libro tras libro mientras los sostenía con sus colas, solo estaba el rubio, al parecer debieron de haberse levantado antes de tiempo, y ahora de seguro Pinkie estaba en su casa preparándose para la fiesta.

—Oh, hola Twilight— saludo el rubio al ver a la yegua en su puerta.

—Sabes, es raro verte con esa forma— comento la Sparkle al rubio.

—Oh, lo siento— se disculpó el rubio, se paró en sus patas al momento que las colas se unían en una sola, sus piernas comenzaron a ser humanas mientras sus garras desaparecían para volverse humano, hasta que al final, las orejas desaparecían volviendo a su forma humana. —Sabes, poco a poco me voy adaptando a la forma de Kurama— comento el rubio.

—Bueno, solo venía a decirte que estés preparado, tú fiesta de cumpleaños será dentro de una hora— ordeno la Sparkle.

— ¿En serio me hicieron una fiesta? Sabes que no debieron hacerlo, con solo desearme un feliz cumpleaños estaba bien— alejo el rubio que fingió sorpresa al principio por escuchar de su fiesta.

—No es solo tu fiesta, también es tu primer año que vives en Ponyville— comento la portadora del elemento de la magia al rubio.

—Ya paso un año, que rápido paso el tiempo— declaro el rubio con media sonrisa. —Un año desde que terminó la guerra… Y un año desde que llegue aquí, y en el cual pude conocer a las chicas de mi vida— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, Twilight se acercó al rubio para tomar su mano derecha.

—Y debo decir que yo también estoy agradecida de haberte conocido, sé que somos diferentes, pero me alegra que hayas aceptado mis sentimientos por ti, sabes que nunca fui sociable, siempre me enfoque es mis estudios, nunca antes tuve una relación, así que por favor, te pido que nunca me dejes, y que me comprendas siempre— pidió la unicornio al shinobi, el Uzumaki solo se agacho para estar a la altura de su amiga.

—Siempre estaré contigo Twilight, y no debes preocuparte de nada, porque yo siempre te amare— declaro el rubio que tomo el rostro de su amiga.

Sin dudarlo el rubio le dio un beso a la yegua que solo cerro sus ojos mientras aceptaba el beso, la unicornio abrazo al rubio que también la abrazo, luego de unos segundos tanto el rubio como la yegua se separaron, solo para pegar sus frentes mientras el rubio miraba esos bellos ojos de color violeta, así como Twilight miraba esos hermosos ojos de color azul. Naruto se sentía mal, y era porque desde hace tiempo, a quien más deseaba darle un beso era a Twilight, desde aquel día que ocurrió la estampida de vacas, el deseo de besar a la unicornio se quedó, hasta ahora que por fin la podía besar.

—Sonara tonto lo que voy a decir, pero no sabes desde hace cuánto estoy esperando que me dieras un beso— comento la Sparkle con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No eres la única, desde aquel día que nos interrumpieron, yo también deseaba besarte— respondió el shinobi haciendo que la unicornio sonría de alegría.

—Sabes, espero que lo nuestro dure para siempre— confeso la Sparkle al rubio.

—Yo te prometo que así será, porque nunca te dejare, ni a ti ni a las otras, siempre estaré contigo— aseguro el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa a la poni que se recostó en el pecho del rubio.

—Lo sé… Te amo Naruto Uzumaki— dijo la unicornio de crin zafiro con sinceridad.

—Yo también te amo… Twilight Sparkle— Naruto solo abrazo a la unicornio con fuerza, pero no tanta como para lastimarla, pero si lo suficiente para demostrarle que siempre estaría junto a ella.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

Alegría era lo que se vivía ahora en la casa de Rarity, risas y alegría era la emoción que todos los invitados sentían ahora en la fiesta del cumpleaniversario del rubio, todos habitante de Ponyville estaba invitado para celebrar su cumpleaños y celebrar el primer año que el humano vivía en Equestria. Todos estaban asombrados de ver la hermosa decoración de la casa, sin duda alguna las novias del rubio se esforzaron mucho por preparar una buena fiesta, Vinyl y Octavia se encargaban de darle vida a la fiesta con la música, aunque la segunda prefería más la música clásica, algo menos movido para su gusto. Pinkie, Bon Bon y Applejack se encargaban de la comida, principalmente de cuidar el gran pastel que los señores Cake y Bon Bon prepararon.

La mayoría de potros estaban celosos, les causaba envidia ver que las más hermosas yeguas del pueblo le daban toda su atención al rubio. Y hablando de él, ahora mismo se encontraba en el balcón del cuarto de la modista, viendo con atención la luna, todas sus novias estaban en la planta baja, faltaba poco para que cortaran el pastel, solo esbozo una sonrisa, solo podía sonreír y agradecer por haber tenido suerte en haber encontrado a tan maravillosas mujeres, él no quería una fiesta, con solo que las chicas le hubieran deseado un feliz cumpleaños, eso hubiera bastado para él. Todas se habían esforzado mucho en hacer su fiesta, inclusive Celestia y Luna vinieron desde Canterlot bien arregladas para celebrar su cumpleaños, mejor dicho, todas estaban bien arregladas para celebrar su cumpleaños. Y claro, como esperaba, el regalo que Rarity le dio termino siendo una traje de vestir, claro, usar ropa elegante nunca fue de su agrado, pero si Rarity le hacia esa ropa para que la usara, no podía negárselo a ella, y no solo porque la amaba, sino porque sabía que la unicornio se esforzaba mucho en hacer esa ropa, sabía que la modista se lastimaba a veces para crear su ropa, así que no podía ser exigente, además, la ropa que Rarity siempre le hacía resultaba linda.

—Naruto— el rubio salió de sus pensamientos al oír que lo llamaban, se giró para ver a la princesa del sol que llevaba un traje de noche de color negro, el cual brillaba por el material que estaba hecho, además de llevar herraduras de color plateado, y su pelo recogido en una cola para dejar a la vista su bello rostro. — ¿Estás bien?— pregunto la alicornio al rubio.

—Sí, estoy bien— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa a la alicornio.

—Naruto, si te pasa algo sabes que me lo puedes contar, yo estoy aquí para ti— declaro Celestia que se acercó al rubio para poner su casco derecho en el pecho del rubio, quien tomo el casco para verla a los ojos.

—Estoy bien, te lo juro, solo estaba pensando en todo esto, realmente han hecho mucho por mí, sabes que yo siempre odie mi cumpleaños debido a que todos los aldeanos me golpeaban hasta la muerte, siempre lo deteste, pero ahora, por primera vez me siento seguro de celebrarlo, solo estaba pensando en que hice para merecerte, para merecerlas a todas— confeso el rubio mientras le sonreía a Celestia.

—Comprendo, solo pensé que algo malo te pasaba— comento la princesa del sol.

—No, nada malo me paso, aunque debo decir que me siento un poco avergonzado de ser el centro de atención, es un poco incómodo— hablo el shinobi con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza.

—Vamos, hoy es tu día, déjate consentir un poco— pidió Celestia al rubio.

—Bueno, lo haré— declaro el rubio.

—Bien, entonces bajemos, llego la hora de cortar el pastel— declaro la princesa del sol que agarro de la mano al rubio para arrastrarlo.

—Oye, me vas a quitar la mano— bromeo el rubio a la princesa que solo sonrió mientras lo seguía jalando.

Naruto se sentía nervioso, nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños, siempre lo odió, no solo lo odió, sino que también tenía miedo de celebrarlo. Siempre que caía su cumpleaños se escondía de pequeño para que no golpeara hasta dejarlo muerto, el celebrarlo solo hacía que recordara las heridas no solo físicas, sino emocionales que le dejaron cuando era pequeño. Por esa razón nunca lo celebraba, y tenía que fingir felicidad cuando sus amigos y familia se lo celebraban en el mundo shinobi, pero esto era diferente, pero aun así se sentía nervioso, era el primer cumpleaños que nadie lo quería muerto. Al bajar solo noto el gran pastel que tenía las 21 velas como era costumbre para celebrar otro año más de vida, y claro, también el pastel de aniversario por su primer año en Equestria, trago en seco, aparto su vista de los pasteles y vio a su alrededor, solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa de todas sus amadas. Cada una de ellas, vestida como si fueran a una gran fiesta, cada una usando un vestido que resaltaba su belleza, todos hechos por la modista. Todas sonriéndole con sinceridad, verlas a todas juntas, claro, no solo eran ellas, también vio a los demás amigos que tenía, a Big Mac, los señores Cake, la abuela Smith, Dr. Strange, la enfermera Redheart, y las últimas pero no menos importantes, las potrillas que le causaban dolor de cabeza con sus travesuras por conseguir su Cutie Mark, el pequeño dragón al cual consideraba un pequeño hermano, y claro, la hija de Derpy, los pequeños estaban al frente listos para recibir la primera bocanada de pastel, además de potros y potras con los cuales entablo una amistad no tan cercana, pero aun así eran amigos.

Celestia lo puso en frente de todos, lo ponía nervioso estar en frente de todos, y más ser el centro de atención, trago en seco mientras apretaba sus puños, sentía como estaba a punto de desmayarse, no sabía que hacer o decir, todos estaban atentos a lo que tenía que decir, pero el problema era que no sabía que decir, era algo estúpido estar asustado en esta situación, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó al juubi, o a los otros Jinchuriki que fueron revividos por el **Edo-Tensei**, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó a Kaguya, nunca mostró señal de miedo o nerviosismo. Pero ahora se encontraba algo asustado, solo sintió que algo tocaba su mano izquierda, volteó a ver a la izquierda para encontrarse con Celestia que le dedicaba una sonrisa diciéndole "No tengas miedo", algo tomo su mano derecha y giro su cabeza para encontrar ahora a Luna, que de igual forma le decía con la mirada "No te preocupes, estamos contigo", el rubio solo suspiro, suspiro mientras se volvía a calmar, para luego sonreír y ver a todos los presentes.

—Gracias a todos por hacer esto, realmente apreció todo lo que han hecho no solo esta noche, sino por todo lo que han hecho por mi desde que llegue a este mundo— agradeció el rubio con serenidad. —Sé que muchos me temieron al principio por ser diferente a ustedes, por no ser un poni. Pero les agradezco a todos que con el pasar del tiempo fueran olvidando esos malos pensamientos sobre mí, agradezco que todos hayan decidido no solo aceptarme, sino ayudarme a encajar en este mundo, a aceptarme como soy, y sobre todo, a darme la felicidad que siempre desee— confeso el rubio con una sonrisa mientras veía a cada una de las yeguas que amaba con todo su corazón.—No solo le doy las gracias a estas maravillosas yeguas— señalo el rubio a todas sus novias, quienes solo se apenaron por ser señaladas por el rubio. —Sino también a todos los amigos, todos aquellos que no me tuvieron miedo al principio, o buenos, que casi no lo tuvieron— dijo al recordar las veces que tuvo que correr por su vida cuando algunos de los amigos de las chicas lo persiguieron, causando que todos rían por eso. —Pero sobre todo, gracias por brindarme su amistad, realmente, gracias por todo esto, les estaré eternamente agradecido— termino su discurso el rubio, todos los ponis comenzaron a aplaudir por las palabras de agradecimiento del rubio, en especial las amadas del ninja que estaban felices de ver que su novio estaba feliz.

— ¡Ahora corta el pastel hijo, no todos nos hacemos jóvenes con el tiempo!— dijo la abuelo de los Apple haciendo que todos rían por eso.

—La abuela hablo, así que a celebrar— hablo el rubio, al momento que soplaba las velas de los dos pasteles, mientras todos aplaudían, inclusive Big Mac que siempre se mantenía alejado de festividades, aplaudía y silbaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego de realizar tal acto, solo vino cortar el pastel y servirlo, claro que mientras lo servía, los amigos y conocidos pasaban a darle su abrazo y decirles algunas cuantas palabras por su cumpleaños. Y claro, no pudieron faltar los regalos que le dieron al rubio, la fiesta termino hasta media noche, entre risas se fueron todos los habitantes de Ponyville. Naruto por su parte creo varios clones de sombra quienes llevaron a sus respectivas casas a sus amigas, quienes por celebrar la fiesta del rubio olvidaron todo, y tomaron bastante sidra, mucha como para que quedaran semiinconscientes, todas, sin excepción alguna. Agradecía que las princesas llegaran en carroza, lo cual le facilito el llevarlas de regreso al castillo, claro, no las dejaría solas, se iría de regreso al castillo con ellas para asegurarse de que fueran a sus cuartos. Mientras que otros clones solo se encargaban de limpiar la casa de Rarity, entre ellos se encontraba él, limpiando la casa de la modista sin hacer ruido, lo bueno era que los pequeños se habían ido a dormir antes, y así no estar presentes cuando todos comenzaron a beber, claro, que tampoco se negó a unas cuantas copas, después de todo era mayor y era su cumpleaños, pero esta vez se aseguraría que nadie terminara como la última vez que bebieron.

A pesar de que él fue el cumpleañero, termino limpiando todo el desastre que se creó, mientras limpiaba le llegaron los últimos recuerdos de los clones que se encargaron de llevar a cada yegua a sus casas, solo pudo ponerse rojo de vergüenza al saber que las chicas trataron de hacer que entrara a la cama con ellas, aunque el beso que los clones recibieron de ellas no le desagrado para nada, pero prefería besarlas el mismo y no sus clones. Gracias a sus clones termino de limpiar todo en una hora, al ver que todo estaba limpio, se fue de la casa de Rarity, no tenía sueño, comenzó a caminar por las calles de Ponyville, a pesar de que le gusto celebrar su cumpleaños, y que por primera vez disfrutaba tener una fiesta de cumpleaños, no podía dejar de pensar en las veces que Jiraiya se lo celebraba cada año cuando estaban de viaje, y de los regalos que Tsunade y Shizune le enviaban por medio de invocaciones, no podía dejar de pensar en su mundo, de pensar en Konoha, y no solo eso, también recordaba todo lo que paso en la guerra, la muerte de miles de personas, la muerte de Neji, de Killer Bee, Obito, Sasuke.

Sostuvo su cabeza mientras trataba de soportar el dolor de cabeza, se arrodillo mientras trataba de calmar ese dolor, comenzó a respirar con lentitud mientras trataba de acomodar sus ideas, no era buenos pensar en la guerra ahora, pero era inevitable, a su mente siempre le llegaban las muertes de todos, todas las persona que murieron para protegerlo, para evitar que Madara obtuviera el poder total para sumergirlos a todos en un sueño eterno, no ayudaba mucho el recordad que Madara seguía vivo, y que estaba en Equestria escondido entre las sombras preparándose para atacarlos, mientras él solo podía tratar de pensar en algo para defenderse.

—_Ve al viejo castillo_— Naruto se sobresaltó para ver de un lado a otro, ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Se preguntó internamente mientras seguía buscando al propietario de esa voz que le susurro, una voz lúgubre y lenta. —_Debes saber la verdad_— ¿saber la verdad? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? No había nadie más en ese lugar a estas horas, todos estaban en sus casas durmiendo luego de la fiesta, miro a todos lados pero no encontraba nada, una fuerte ráfaga de viento vino hacia él para golpear su rostro, mientras este movía el pelo del rubio. —_Ve al viejo castillo… descubre la verdad… la verdad que Celestia y Luna te ocultan_— ¿Qué verdad le ocultaban Luna y Celestia? Ellas no le ocultaban nada, ¿verdad? Siguió viendo a su alrededor buscando a quien le estuviera hablando, ¿esto era una broma? Si eras así, esta era una broma de mal gusto, se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos, esperando que esa misteriosa voz volviera a hablarle, pero no sucedió nada, confiaba en Luna y Celestia, las amaba, ellas no le ocultarían nada, pero ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿Si de verdad Luna y Celestia le estaban ocultando algo de su pasado? Y si era así ¿Qué era lo que le trataban de ocultar? ¿Tan malo era eso que no querían decírselo? Solo suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar a la casa del árbol.

No tenía sueño, durmió bastante en la tarde que ahora no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, ni siquiera por haber tomado tenía sueño, agradecía que el poder de Kurama contrarrestara cualquier malestar que pudiera existir, y eso significa contrarrestar los síntomas del alcohol. Camino rápido para llegar a la casa, entro y solo se dirigió a su cuarto, comenzó a desvestirse mientras que de su saco sacaba un pergamino, pergamino en donde guardo todos los regalos, no había abierto ninguno, así que extendió el rollo para hacer aparecer todos los regalos, solo para comenzar a abrir cada tras caja. El reglo de Applejack fue un sombrero de vaquero y una capa de vaquero, algo que tal vez le serviría cuando atravesara los desiertos. El regalo de Rainbow Dash era una camisa con una foto de la pegaso en el pecho, algo para tenerla cerca de su corazón supongo. El regalo de Fluttershy era una manta para dormir, y un gorro de orejas de conejo. El de Pinkie Pie resulto ser un collar hecho de rocas de colores, pero al tocarlo lo sintió algo pegaso, lamió las rocas y se sorprendió de ver que era dulce, sin duda alguna solo Pinkie podría regalar algo como eso. Para su sorpresa encontró otro regalo de Rarity, y este era una capa negra, se la probo y noto que estaba a la medida, parecía algo innovador, ya que tenía varias bolsas, además de que estaba seguro que combinaría bien con su traje, sin duda alguna Rarity no perdió tiempo en hacerle esas ropas. El regalo de Twilight era un libro sobre la historia de Equestria, ya había leído el libro, pero no podía despreciar el regalo de la unicornio.

Siguió hacía por varios minutos, Lyra le había regalado un árbol bonsái. Bon Bon le regalo una espada, algo que lo sorprendió mucho pero de igual forma estaba agradecido por ella, era una bella espada de hoja larga, con un mango de color negro con líneas rojas, era bella sin duda alguna. Cheerilee le regalo un reloj de color negro con pequeñas gemas blancas alrededor de la pantalla, sin duda alguna ese era un regalo caro, no le gustaba mucho usar ese tipo de cosas, pero por la maestra lo usaría siempre. Octavia le regalo un violín junto a un libro de partiduras para que aprendiera, y una nota diciéndole que le podía enseñar como tocar dicho instrumento. Vinyl le regalo una radio con varios caset de su mejor música. Derpy le regalo una almohada que decía "Te quiero" algo que le pareció demasiado tierno, y a la vez cómodo. Luna le regalo una loción y una bufanda, tomo la bufanda y noto que había unos bordados mal hechos, ella había hecho la bufando, con sus propios cascos, solo sonrió mientras tocaba la bufanda, era linda. Celestia le regalo un collar, similar al que tenía del Shodaime, solo que el dije del collar estaba dividido en dos partes, una parte era la Cutie Mark de Celestia y la otra parte era el logo del clan Uzumaki, solo pudo sonreír al ver tal regalo. Para su sorpresa, Cadence le había enviado algo, lástima que no pudo ir a su fiesta, pero ella debía atender algunos asuntos personales, abrió su regalo, era un libro, sin duda alguna era toda una cerebrito como Twilight, quito la envoltura para leer el libro, y al abrir dicho libro, su cara se puso roja para cerrar con fuerza el libro, cuando viera a Cadence hablaría con ella sobre su regalo.

Luego de varios minutos termino sellando aquellos regalos que no podía tener en su habitación, la mayoría fueron pequeñas estatuas, cosas de decoración como lámparas, pequeñas estatuas de pegasos, unicornios o ponis terrestres, también algunos floreros o libros sobre historia de Equestria, o de la historia de Ponyville, pero lo que no guardaría serían los regalos que le dieron las yeguas que tanto amaba. Pero al guardar las cosas, noto una pequeña caja de color rojo, la cual tenía un listo de color blanco sobre la tapadera, levanto la pequeña caja, abrió dicho regalo para ver una pequeña nota que decía "Este es un regalo de todas nosotras para ti" no tenía que ser listo para saber que se trataba un regalo en conjunto de sus novias, dejo la nota a un lado para tomar un collar de oro, el cual tenía un Dije circular que tenía grabado el símbolo de su clan, miro con detenimiento el dije, era un poco ancho, pero al revisarlo noto que tenía una pequeña abertura, abrió el dije solo para encontrarse con pequeñas fotos de las yeguas, además de que al abrirla comenzó a sonar una hermosa canción.

(Nt: les dejo un enlace con la canción h...ttps:/-mega.-nz/#!WgRiECxS!9NQN3b8NT9zCfT5KgOsFMpasHuKFKpyVarlZD80SogE) (De igual manera, quiten los puntos y guiones para escuchar la música)

El rubio solo sonrió mientras tocaba cada foto que estaba dentro de ese Dije, solo podía apreciar el bello regalo, habían fotos de cada una de las yeguas que habían dejado una marca en su corazón, todas sonriendo con sinceridad, todas estaban presentes, la música era hermosa. Se sentó al momento que una lagrima silenciosa caía de su mejilla derecha la cual termino por caer en las fotos, la música aún sonaba, y solo hacía que le vinieran a la memoria varios recuerdos de su primer año con las chicas. La primera fiesta sorpresa que Pinkie le hizo para animarlo, el día que conoció a Bon Bon, la primera pelea que tuvo con todas, el día que conoció a Lyra y casi intento violarlo, cuando celebro los cumpleaños de todas sus amigas, su primer beso con Rarity, la primera noche de Nightmare que celebro, muchas cosas habían pasado desde su llegada, muchas situaciones graciosas, tristes, románticas. Era feliz, demasiado feliz, esto era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto, como si fuera un sueño, pero no lo era, era la vida real, era su vida, sonrió mientras derramaba lagrimas de felicidad, está era la primera vez que se sentía feliz, estar con todas ellas hacía que olvidara la guerra, inclusive hacían que olvidara el hecho de que Madara seguía vivo. Por ellas lucharía, por cada una de ellas, y por sus amigas, quería verlas felices siempre, y eso trataría de hacer, mientras estuviera vivo, siempre protegería a todas sus novias, nunca las dejaría, formaría su vida con ellas, eso era seguro. Poco a poco la música se fue volviendo lenta, hasta que dejo de sonar. Se limpió las lagrimas que se resbalaron de sus mejillas, y limpio el collar para que no se ensuciara por sus lagrimas.

Cerro el dije, y lo miro con detenimiento, atrás del collar estaba escrito "_Siempre te amaremos_" solo sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le escaparon, sin perder tiempo se puso el collar, este sin duda alguna fue el mejor regalo que le pudieron dar en toda su vida, esta vez las chicas se superaron, no se esperaba algo como esto, termino de guardar todo, para poner el pergamino en el escritorio donde estudiaba la historia de Equestria y del mundo shinobi.

Miro por su ventana, la luz de la luna entraba por ella, miro su despertador para ver que eran las tres de la mañana, y aun no tenía sueño, se quitó el pantalón y la camisa, se le olvido terminar de cambiarse cuando comenzó a abrir los regalos, se puso algo más cómodo, una camisa de color blanco con la bandera de Ponyville, y un pants estilo shinobi color azul oscuro, salió de su cuarto para ir a la biblioteca de la Sparkle, ahí comenzó a buscar el libro de los lugares de Equestria, el cual no tardó en encontrar gracias a que la unicornio clasificaba alfabéticamente cada libro, abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar ese castillo viejo que esa misteriosa voz le dijo, no tardó en encontrarlo, ya que el único castillo viejo que existía era el antiguo castillo donde Luna y Celestia reinaban hace mil años atrás, y para su suerte, este se encontraba en un acantilado cerca del bosque Everfree, cerro el libro y lo puso en su lugar. Volvió a su cuarto, tomo una mochila que Twilight le había comprado, ahí dentro guardo varios pergaminos, se puso sus sandalias ninjas, tomo la espada y la puso detrás de su espalda, tomo también la capa que Applejack le regalo y se la ponía, tomo la mochila al momento que cerraba la puerta no sin antes apagar la luz, fue a la cocina solo para tomar del refrigerador algunas botellas de agua, y claro, algunas aperitivos para matar el rato. Al terminar de tomar lo necesario, salió de la casa sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a sus compañeros, solo suspiro para comenzar a saltar de casa en casa, con destino al viejo castillo de las hermanas.

* * *

**Y aquí termina otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado, y como siempre espero sus comentarios, de nueva cuenta gracias por seguir leyendo está historia, y una cosa más, ya que estos son los últimos, vendrán algunas escenas R18, así que para aquellos que son algo sensibles a esto, solo quiero decirles que en dicho capítulo se marcara el inició de dicha escena, no les diré cuando lo publicare, pero es para darle suspenso, y aquellos que esperaban con ansias eso, pues tendrán que esperar para el siguiente. Quien sabe, quizás en el siguiente capítulo pase algo "Emocionante" o quizás no (U.U). Bueno, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

**PD: ¿Que libreo creen que Cadance le regalo a su futuro "tio"?.**


	22. Chapter 22 Ruinas

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí yo con el regalo de Navidad, algo tarde pero seguro, y cómo se los prometí, hoy hay doble episodio, así que disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Ruinas.**

El sol comenzaba a salir, y como era costumbre de todos los días, todos los habitantes de Equestria se despertaban para iniciar con sus labores matutinas. Celestia tenía jaqueca, no debió beber mucho ayer en la noche, aunque estaba agradecida de que el rubio la llevara de regreso a ella y su hermana al castillo, y más que fuera todo un caballero y no se aprovechara de ellas, aunque recordó que ella era la que quería al rubio en la cama, de cualquier modo, necesitaba una taza de café, con extra de cafeína para poder cumplir con sus deberes reales, pero no podía evitar sonreír al recordar la cara de felicidad del Uzumaki. Sabía que lo que sentía por el rubio era amor verdadero, era la primera vez que se enamoraba después de mil años, se había olvidado de aquel potro, aquel que amo y que la supo cortejar, pero luego de que pasara aquella pelea que tuvo con su hermana que ahora descansaba en sus aposentos, tuvo que dejarlo sin decir palabra alguna de despedida, solo pudo sufrir por no despedirse, pero ese dolor lo fue reemplazando el dolor que sentía por haber desterrado a su hermana a la luna. Hace tiempo que borro y quemo todo recuerdo que le recordara a ese unicornio que amo en sus días de juventud, sabía que no lo volvería a ver, nunca más lo vería, y el solo recordarlo, hacía que su dolor incrementara.

Como dicen, hay que dejar el pasado atrás, y caminar hacia el futuro. Eso hizo ella, dejo de pensar en ese unicornio, y siguió adelante, nunca se había enamorado de algún otro potro, pero cuando llego Naruto, despertó el mismo sentimiento que obtuvo cuando conoció a aquel unicornio. Al verlo no sabía que decir, no solo porque era diferente a ella, sino porque su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, pero dejo ese estado por un lado, no podía mostrar ese lado dócil y estúpido que solo tuvo con aquel potro, claro, al principio solo pensó que era algo pasajero, pero luego ese sentimiento comenzó a incrementarse, estaba enamorada del rubio, pensó que no podría tener una relación con él por ser de otra especie, y más al saber que no solo ella se había enamorado, algo tenía el rubio en especial que llamo la atención de no solo su hermana, sino de su alumna y las amigas de ella, y cuando pusieron en garantía sus puestos de princesas por él, había comprobado que haría cualquier cosa por estar cerca de Naruto, era la segunda vez que se enamoraba de alguien en poco tiempo, pero ahora no perdería la oportunidad de ser feliz, tenía a su hermana de regreso, y tenía al que podría ser el amor de su vida, a su poni especial.

Pero cuando Naruto le declaro a ella y Luna que no las podía amor, porque le habían dicho que toda mujer que lo amara moriría, eso le dolió mucho, pero le dolió más ver el rostro de su amado, podía notar la frustración que había en sus ojos, él las amaba, pero no quería que murieran por él. Así que se enfrentó a él, no le importaba eso, solo quería pasar el resto de su vida con su poni especial, y ahora, era feliz, cada mañana se levantaba con una sonrisa, lista para empezar con sus deberes reales, no sin antes recibir una carta del rubio deseándole un feliz día, y recordándole que la amaba mucho, podía ser meloso, y cursi para algunos. Pero le gustaba que Naruto siempre pensara en ella, y más aún, saber que Naruto la amaba de verdad, se sentía en sus días de adolescente cuando muchos potros la cortejaban, pero nunca les hacía caso. Y hasta ahora, solo se había enamorado dos veces en toda su vida, la primera vez que fue un amor trágico el cual olvido y supero hace años, y ahora, el amor del humano que tanto deseaba y amaba, y esta vez se aseguraría de estar con él para siempre. A veces se sentía mal por ocultarle eso al rubio, pero estaba segura que era lo mejor, a veces era buena idea no contar secretos que puedan llegar a lastimar a quien amas.

Volviendo a la historia, las demás novias del rubio se levantaban igual, con un dolor de cabeza debido a las bebidas, pero al menos se habían divertido en la fiesta del rubio, pero sabían que hoy tenían que limpiar todo, solo recordaban que el rubio las llevo a sus casas, para asegurarse que todas se acostaran, tenían que darle las gracias al rubio por preocuparse de ellas. La modista se levantó de su cama con dificultad, hoy tendría que limpiar todo, pero antes de todo, tenía que darse un baño y arreglarse para limpiar. Luego de una hora, bajo a la planta baja para comenzar a limpiar, pero al bajar, se sorprendió de encontrar su casa limpia, y más aún al ver que todos los adornos no estaban, salvo la pancarta que usaron, esa estaba doblada en una esquina de su casa, sin duda alguna esto era obra de Naruto, sonrió mientras suspiraba y negaba, pero estaba agradecida de que su novio limpiara, sabía que le tomaría mucho tiempo hacerlo ella misma, iba ir directo a su cocina para preparar su desayuno, y luego ir a levantar a Sweetie Belle, esa niña era muy dormilona, además de que gracias a eso, su energía era casi ilimitada, por eso nunca se cansaba en todo el día a pesar de que hiciera muchas cosas. Iba ir a la cocina, pero de pronto escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta, con pereza fue a abrir la puerta para saber quién tocaba desde temprano, y al hacerlo, noto que era su amiga Twilight.

—Hola Twilight ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?— pregunto la modista a su amiga.

—Rarity, ¿de casualidad no has visto a Naruto? hoy en la mañana que lo busque no lo encontré en su cuarto— declaro la unicornio con preocupación a su amiga.

—No, no lo he visto para nada, hace una hora que me levante, pero no lo he visto querida— respondió la unicornio con una expresión de preocupación.

—Estoy preocupada, lo último que recuerdo es que me llevo a la cama, encontré su traje doblado en cama, así como note que la mochila que le regale y la falta de varios pergaminos que tiene en su cuarto— revelo Twilight a la modista que se sorprendió por esto.

—Querida ¿no creerás que él se fuera o sí?— pregunto Rarity a la discípula de Celestia.

— ¡El traje!— dijeron las dos yeguas que solo comenzaron a correr hacia el cuarto de la modista.

Si Naruto se fue de seguro se llevó el traje consigo, Rarity abrió de golpe la puerta de su cuarto, para ir hacia su closet en donde guardaba el traje que hizo para su amado, abrió el armario y saco un baúl en donde guardaba el traje, pero al abrirlo, noto que el traje se encontraba ahí, eso la alivió un poco al saber que Naruto no se había ido a su misión, sin embargo, eso no ayudaba mucho a saber dónde estaba en estos momentos.

—El traje esta, eso significa que aún no se ha ido de Ponyville, pero ¿Dónde estará?— pregunto la Sparkle con preocupación.

—No te preocupes querida, de seguro está bien en donde quiera que este, pero si lo deseas podemos ir a buscarlo, preguntarle a alguien si lo vio— propuso la yegua de crin morada.

—Sería bueno, a veces me hace enojar que se vaya sin avisar— confeso Twilight que suspiro con algo de cansancio.

—Querida, sabes que él es así, pero a pesar de eso, sabes que él no haría nada malo. Además, él es fuerte, y se puede proteger por su propia cuenta, no creas que eres la única que se preocupa por él, pero debemos confiar en él, y confiar en que siempre estará bien— dijo la yegua de cuero blanco tratando de calmar a su amiga, a ella también le preocupaba el rubio, no solo porque era su novio, sino porque Naruto era importante para su vida, al igual que sus amigas.

—Sé que es fuerte, y que puede cuidarse por su propia cuenta… Es solo que… Él es mi primer novio, y a aparte de eso, él es la primera persona que realmente amo… Por eso me preocupo mucho por él, cuando estoy junto a él, me siento segura, no sé qué haría sin él, por eso me preocupo mucho por él— confeso la unicornio de crin tricolor a la modista que sonrió de ternura al escuchar eso.

—Querida, no lo sabía para nada, pero debo decir que es tierno lo que sientes, y para serte franca. Yo siento lo mismos que tú, no sé qué haría si él se va de mi vida, es la primera vez que siento que esta relación va para más, tuve varios novios antes, pero todos eran unos patanes y solo querían acostarse conmigo… Pero Naruto es diferente, él me comprende, me acepta como soy, pero sobre todo, me da mi lugar como una dama, como yegua, y sobre todo, desea mi felicidad, solo quiere que yo sea feliz, y gracias a él soy feliz. Confió en él plenamente, y sé que siempre saldrá adelante, siempre con esa hermosa sonrisa, porque ese es mi héroe, mi vida, mi amado— declaro la yegua que se llevó sus cascos al corazón, mientras sonreía. —Por eso sé lo que sientes, y déjame decirte que no eres la única, todas nos preocupamos por él, pero siempre debes recordar que él nunca nos dejara, porque nos hizo una promesa, y Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa— dijo Rarity con una sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight también sonría, su amiga tenía razón, Naruto podía cuidarse por su propia cuenta, y nunca la dejaría sola, se lo había prometido.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero eso no quiere decir que está en problemas por no avisarme a donde va— declaro la unicornio de ojos violeta con una sonrisa.

—Sí, tienes razón eso, lo mejor será que vayamos a buscarlo, pero vamos por las demás para que nos ayuden— propuso la yegua de crin morada, que solo recibió un "si" de parte de Twilight.

Mientras con el rubio, este se encontraba en estos momentos en las ruinas del viejo castillo de Celestia y Luna, realmente estaba destruido, sin duda alguna la pelea que Celestia tuvo con Nightmare Moon fue dura y difícil, toda la destrucción que podían causar las dos princesas, camino por los pasillos del viejo castillo, hasta que llego al centro, en donde estaban los viejos tronos de Luna y Celestia, todo estaba destruido, pedazos de rocas tirados por todas partes, sin mencionar que las pocas telas decorativas que habían estaban sucias y les faltaban ciertas partes, como si alguien hubiera venido y arrancado los telares para venderlos, camino hasta las tronos, paso sus manos por cada uno de ellos, sin duda alguna el castillo debió ser bello en sus días de antaño, dejo a un lado eso, y decidió comenzar a buscar cualquier cosa. Creo varios clones de sombras, mientras él se sentaba en las gradas en posición de loto, sus clones se encargarían de todo, y gracias al Rinnegan sería más fácil encontrar cualquier cosa que estuviera oculta.

La mañana paso rápido, Twilight y sus amigas se la pasaron buscando al rubio, y no solo ellas, amigos allegados a las chicas también ayudaron a buscarlo, pero nadie lo había visto en ninguna parte, las pegasos volaban de un lado a otro buscándolo, pero no encontraban nada. Esto preocupo a Twilight que no tuvo más opción que acudir a las princesas, era raro que desapareciera así, se estaba preocupando mucho ¿Qué tal si alguno de esos prisioneros lo rapto en la noche? ¿Tal vez alguien pudo controlarlo e hizo que se fuera? Eran muchas preguntas así como varias respuestas, en especial porque no había indicios de pelea en el cuarto del rubio, o en las calles. Por su parte, el rubio se la paso revisando el castillo, debía admitir que era sorprendente la arquitectura de los ponis, aunque ese castillo era una trampa, literalmente. Todo el castillo tenía trampas ocultas, y lo descubrió gracias a que varios clones terminaron cayendo por ellas y desapareciendo, quien diseño el castillo tenía planeado que nadie revisara todo el castillo, incluso llego a encontrar un órgano gigante en lo más profundo del castillo, y para su sorpresa, descubrió que dicho instrumento activaba y desactivaba las trampas, claro que lo primero que hizo, fue desactivar las trampas, y vaya que lo agradecía. Estaba a punto de rendirse, pero por suerte, encontró la antigua habitación de Celestia, y la de Luna. La habitación de Celestia era similar a la que tenía ahora, solo que esta no tenía la gran cama que tenía ahora, y le sorprendió ver que la habitación no estuviera toda destruida, apenas había escombros y polvo, y los estantes de libros que tenía estaban repletos de polvo y telarañas, todos los libros que encontró en la biblioteca del castillo, los guardo en los pergaminos, así como los telares y otras cosas que considero importantes, como las armaduras, armas y los muebles que estuvieran en perfecto estado. Después de eso desapareció a todos sus clones mientras él buscaba cualquier cosa que le revelara la verdad que Luna y Celestia le ocultaban, sinceramente, esperaba no encontrar nada, pero la curiosidad era grande, así que comenzó a buscar en los libros, tal vez ahí encontraría algo, lastimosamente la habitación de Luna estaba casi destruida, lo que sería su cama estaba quemada, las pocas estanterías de libros que tenía estaban rotas, y los libros estaban quemados o rasgados, ver la habitación hacia que un aire de tristeza y dolor lo invadiera, por eso haría hasta lo imposible para asegurarle a Luna que ella nunca más volvería a ser Nightmare Moon.

Llego la tarde y estaba a punto de rendirse, mejor si iría de regreso a casa, bostezo señal de que ya tenía sueño, tomo otro libro de las estanterías, hasta ahora los que había leído tenían información sobre tierras lejanas de Equestria, el lugar donde estaba el imperio de cristal, el hogar de aquel monstruo llamado Tirek, y la raza a la que perteneció el Rey Sombra, además de algunas cuantas aventuras de Star Swirl El Barbado, así como algunos relatos de criaturas místicas como las sirenas, centauros, minotauros, grifos, los simuladores, Scorpan, quimeras, dragones, Fenix, Windigos, Manticoras, Parasprite, Hidras, Chupacabras, Cragadilos y otras criaturas que fueron apareciendo mientras Equestria iba evolucionando, así como encontró libros en donde algunas de ellas fueron desapareciendo debido a los cambios, además de que estaba seguro que muchas de esas criaturas se fueron extinguiendo debido a las guerras.

Y esperaba que este libro fuera lo mismo, pero al abrirlo se encontró con una sorpresa, este era el diario de Celestia y Luna, era el diario de las dos princesas, sin perder tiempo comenzó a leerlo, estaba interesado en saber cómo fueron los primeros días de Celestia y Luna como princesas, pero algo le decía que había más detrás de esto, así que creo otro clon para que revisara los libros faltantes, mientras otro buscaba en el cuarto de Luna, tenía que revisar cada parte del castillo. Después de todo, encontró un libro que se encontraba oculto detrás de una pared, un libro que desprendía magia, pero no era como la de Celestia o Luna, esta era magia negra, este libro lo sello en un pergamino separado de los demás, examinaría ese libro otro día.

Celestia y Luna estaban leyendo la carta de emergencia que Twilight le envió, a ellas también les parecio raro enterarse de que el rubio se fue sin decir nada, así que Celestia comenzó a buscarlo con su poder, debía admitir que se estaba preocupando por él al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, Luna decidió irse a Ponyville a ayudar a Twilight y las otras a buscar a Naruto por los alrededores. Solo esperaba que nada malo le haya ocurrido, el que Twilight encontrara la ropa del rubio en su cama doblada, y que no hubiera indicios de pelea, la preocupaba aún más, es como si Naruto se hubiera ido solo, pero no podía ser así, el traje que debía llevarse para su viaje aún estaba en la casa de Rarity, así que no pudo irse solo, algo o alguien se lo llevo. Y ahora que los prisioneros del Tártaros escaparon, tenía una vaga idea de quien pudo hacer algo así, estaban las sirenas, y esa extraña criatura que antes habitaba el bosque Everfree, eso le preocupaba mucho, si esa criatura volvió al bosque y bajo el mando de Madara, era malo, realmente malo.

Naruto ni siquiera sabía que su desaparición estaba causando tantos revuelos en Ponyville, inclusive los pequeños lo buscaban en los lugares menos pensados, y los animales de Fluttershy también buscaban por todos lados, después de todo, no querían ver a la poni que siempre los cuida triste y menos preocupada. La tarde paso rápido igual que la mañana, ya eran las tres de la tarde, el rubio había encontrado el diario personal de Luna y Celestia, pero estaba entretenido con el de las dos hermanas, apenas iba por la mitad del diario, ahora sabía que Luna creo todas las trampas del castillo por diversión, y se enteró que en el interior del bosque Everfree estaba un árbol llamado "Árbol de la Armonía" árbol del cual salieron los elementos de la armonía, peor ya era tarde, y tenía hambre. Suspiro mientras cerraba el diario y lo guardaba en su mochila, se levantó del sillón para ver todo el lugar, decidió llevarse todos los libros para que no se perdiera información de Equestria de hace mil años atrás. Además, estaba seguro que a Twilight le encantaría leer todos esos libros, era una pena ver que todo ese lugar quedo en las ruinas después de la batalla de Celestia y Nightmare Moon, tomo su mochila y la espada, reviso su reloj eran las tres de la tarde, era momento de volver a casa. Salió del cuarto de Celestia, ver las impresiones que estaban en el diario de las princesas, y ver ahora el castillo, era nostálgico ver el viejo castillo, le hubiera agradado vivir en esa época, y tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiera evitado que Luna se convirtiera en Nightmare Moon. Estaba a punto de salir del salón principal, pero de pronto del cielo descendieron tres Manticoras, las tres bestias solo miraban con atención al rubio.

Naruto por su parte se quitó la mochila con calma y lo más tranquilo que le fuera posible, las Manticoras solo miraban al humano con calma, el Uzumaki abrió su mochila mientras se quitaba el reloj y lo guardaba, esas bestias parecían esperar que él diera el primer golpe, se quitó los dos collares que tenía, y de igual forma los guardo en la mochila. Desenvaino su espada, haciendo que las Manticoras se pusieran en alerta, agarro la mochila con fuerza, suspiro, esto sería divertido.

Twilight estaba en su casa, viendo un mapa de Equestria, ya sus amigas y los habitantes habían revisado los alrededores de Ponyville, ya habían sobrevolado el bosque Everfree, pero aún no se habían adentro al bosque, tal vez Naruto este en el lugar que siempre entrenaba, estaba segura que solo ella y sus amigas entrarían, por suerte, la princesa Luna vino a ayudarlas con su búsqueda. Preparo sus alforjas, guardo todo lo necesario para adentrarse al bosque Everfree, y como siempre, terminaba empacando cosas innecesarias, pero para ella nada era innecesario, todo podría servirle. Sus amigas debían estar listas, ella encontraría a como dé lugar a su novio. Salió de su casa lista para buscar al rubio, se encontraría con sus amigas en la entrada del bosque Everfree.

— ¡Oye Twilight!— la yegua de crin tricolor se dio la vuelta para ver quien la llamaba, era Rainbow Dash quien la había llamado. — ¿Si sabes que solo vamos al bosque Everfree no?— pregunto la pegaso de cuero celeste a su amiga.

—Nunca hay que confiarse Rainbow, debemos estar preparadas para todo— declaro la unicornio con una sonrisa a su amiga.

—Twilight Sparkle tiene razón señorita Rainbow— hablo Luna que descendía para ponerse al lado de la Sparkle. —El bosque Everfree es un lugar inhóspito, a pesar de todos estos años, nadie ha descubierto por completo el bosque, por esa misma razón se debe estar preparado para cualquier cosa que encontremos en el interior del bosque— declaro Luna son seriedad, haciendo que Twilight sonría al ver que la princesa estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—Si ustedes lo dicen— hablo la pegaso que rodo sus ojos a la derecha, ya antes habían entrado al bosque y nada malo les había pasado.

—Bueno, será mejor irnos, de seguro las demás están esperándonos en la entrada del bosque— declaro la Sparkle recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de sus amigas.

La pegaso y la princesa estaban a punto de volar, pero de pronto escucharon un fuerte estruendo, fue tan fuerte que los ponis se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, pero luego retomaron su camino. Rainbow Dash no pregunto y solo comenzó a volar, hasta que a lo lejos noto una nube de humo color negro que provenía más alla del bosque Everfree.

—Parece que ya lo encontré— hablo la pegaso, sabía que esa explosión solo podía ser causada por el rubio.

— ¡Rápido! ¡No debemos perder tiempo!— Luna salió volando sin decir nada más, siguiendo ese camino de humo. Twilight también comenzó a correr, agradecía que esa nube de humo fuera incrementando, pero le preocupaba mucho también, eso significaba que el rubio se encontraba en una pelea. Debía correr con todas sus fuerzas, no podía detenerse para nada.

Mientras tanto, el rubio estaba respirando con agitación mientras sostenía su hombro derecho, una de esas malditas bestias termino por darle un picotazo con su cola de escorpión, por suerte su chakra contrarresto el veneno en pocos segundos, pero el golpe fue certero y además profundo, ahora su chakra estaba cerrando la herida, se acercó a una de esas bestias que había matado al atravesarla con su espada directo al corazón, limpió su espada ensangrentada en el pelaje del monstruo, para luego ponerla en su funda, comenzó a caminar para salir del castillo, estaba a punto de derrumbarse por la pelea que tuvo, esas malditas bestias lo persiguieron por todo el castillo, como si solo tuvieran en la mente comérselo, pero al final, termino matando a esas bestias, una atravesada por su espada en el corazón, otra a la cual le corto la cabeza, y la última que quemo con una enorme bola de fuego, la cual hizo que los cimientos y las pilares semi-destruidos que mantenían al castillo comenzaran a colapsar.

Estaba a punto de salir para dar un salto y cruzar el puente, pero de repente solo sintió que algo lo mordía en el hombro derecho solo para ver como la manticora quemada aún seguía con vida, pero ya era tarde para que hiciera algo, un hoyó enorme se abrió en donde estaba, cayendo hasta lo más profundo del viejo edificio, las paredes caían una por una, hasta que todo se fue destruyendo. Luna había llegado en cuestión de segundo, todo gracias a su poder, pero al llegar en el lugar donde estaba la nube de humo negro, se dio cuenta que era el viejo castillo que ella y su hermana habitaron hace tiempo, viendo como poco a poco iba cayendo al mar que lo rodeaba, comenzó a buscar al rubio pero no lo encontraba, temiendo lo peor sobrevoló el derrumbe buscando a su amado, pero no lo encontraba para nada. Solo bajo a la tierra en el lugar donde estaba el puente de madera, a la par del puente encontró una mochila, Naruto estuvo aquí sin duda alguna.

El rubio por su parte termino por cortar la cabeza de la manticora incinerada, pero se encontraba atrapado entre los escombros mientras el agua comenzaba a entrar por grietas que había en esa prisión de escombros, trato de mover los grandes trozos de roca, pero gracias a la mordida no podía mover su brazo derecho, en cuestión de segundo el agua le llego al cuello, y luego, comenzó a luchar para salir de ahí y no morir ahogado, pero la herida solo le causaba dolor, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos para dejar que el agua entrara a sus pulmones, era patético el cómo iba a morir, ahogado. Ni en las peores situaciones estuvo cerca de morir, siempre tuvo suerte, pero parece que ahí terminaba. Todo parecía perdido, pero de pronto noto como los escombros eran removidos, estiro su mano al momento que un casco de color amarillo se estiraba para tomarlo, agarro el casco con su mano izquierda al momento que era sacado de esa prisión.

Con dificulta y dolor salió de esa prisión, pero se sorprendió de encontrarse con sus salvadoras, esperaba que fuera alguna de las chicas, pero al salir noto que están eran mitad poni y mitad pez, eran las sirenas que servían a Madara, pero el rubio no sabía eso. Tres para ser específicos, la que lo saco solo le sonreía, pero a pesar de que lo sacaron el agua había invadido sus pulmones y el poco aire que logro guardar luego de tragarse el agua se estaba acabando, iba a nadar a la superficie pero luego sintió como una de esas cosas lo agarraba, solo para darle un beso lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera, pero solo sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de nuevo con aire.

—No te preocupes de nada— dijo una de las sirenas, la que tenía la piel de color amarillo al rubio.

—No temas bella criatura, ahora estas a salvo— dijo la sirena de color morado que sonreía.

—Espero que el aire te sirva— declaro la sirena de color azul con una sonrisa, quien fue la que beso al rubio para que recuperara el aire.

El rubio solo saludo mientras mantenía la respiración, pero no podía por mucho tiempo, así que solo se apartó de las sirenas para comenzar a nadar, pero se sorprendió de sentir como una de ellas lo tomaba de su brazo izquierdo para comenzar a nadar con él. Llegaron a la superficie y el rubio trago una gran bocanada de aire, iba a preguntar algo más, pero de pronto noto como las sirenas se escondieron, salvo una, la que le dio el beso para que recuperara algo de ire.

—Lo siento, pero nos tenemos que ir, ojala nos encontremos en otra ocasión, cuídate— y con eso dicho la sirena de color amarillo se hundió en el mar para irse.

— ¡Oye, espera!— grito el rubio para llamar a sus salvadoras.

— ¡Naruto!— el rubio subió la vista para ver a Luna que bajaba volando a toda velocidad hacia él.

— ¡No, espera Luna!— grito el rubio al ver la acción de la yegua. Pero fue tarde ya que Luna impacto con él creando una pequeña llovizna.

El rubio salió a flote mientras agarraba a Luna, la alicornio solo tomo al rubio de la cara mientras le apretaba los cachetes y le pellizcaba las mejillas.

— ¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¿Acaso no sabes lo preocupada que me tenías?— pregunto la yegua de la noche que estaba enojada, y el rubio sufría ya que la alicornio lo agarraba con fuerza del cuello, lo estaba ahorcando. —Y bien ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?— pregunto Luna al rubio, pero al ver a su amado noto que estaba inconsciente, luego noto que lo estaba agarrando del cuello con fuerzas. — ¡Lo siento!— se disculpó la yegua, al momento que el rubio recuperaba el aire.

—*Cof* *Cof* No te preocupes… me alegra verte— hablo el rubio que trataba de recuperar el aire, Luna tenía demasiado fuerza.

— ¿Acaso sabes lo preocupada que me tenías? ¿Todos en Ponyville están buscándote?— pregunto la yegua al rubio que salió del agua para ver a la princesa nadando.

—Perdón, no pensé que causaría tantos problemas— respondió el rubio que miro con atención a la yegua. —El agua daño tus alas, por ese te dije que te esperaras— regaño el rubio a la alicornio, el Uzumaki se agacho para tomar a la princesa y cargarla.

Luna debía admitir que caminar sobre el agua era algo útil y sin duda sorprendente, le gustaría poder caminar por el agua como lo hacía Naruto, y hacer todas esas cosas de crear clones, y ataques elementales. Se imaginaba usando un traje de ninja, de seguro sería una buena ninja. Mientras Luna se imaginaba así misma como una shinobi, el rubio miraba el mar, específicamente el camino que esas misteriosas criaturas tomaron luego de salvarlo, esperaba verlas otra vez, agradecerles por haberlo salvado. Solo dio un gran salto para comenzar a caminar por la pared, mientras sostenía a Luna, la princesa solo mirada el mar mientras subía por la pared, aun no entendía como los humanos tenían tal poder como para desafiar a la física, es decir, es cierto que ellos tenían magia, pero hasta el momento ningún ser podía caminar por el agua o subir por las paredes como si de una araña se tratara, realmente envidiaba al rubio.

El rubio bajo con cuidado a Luna luego de estar en suelo firme, la princesa iba a hablarle, pero de pronto el rubio salto de nuevo al mar, la razón era porque Naruto había visto la espada que Bon Bon le regalo flotando, tan distraído estaba que se le olvido el regalo de la poni de crin tricolor. Luna solo miro desde el acantilado al rubio nadar hacia esa espada, al momento que las demás novias del rubio llegaban.

—Princesa Luna ¿se encuentra bien?— pregunto Twilight al ver a la alicornio empapada.

—Sí, estoy bien— respondió la princesa de la noche.

— ¿Y dónde está Naruto? y ¿Qué paso aquí?— pregunto Applejack al ver el montón de escombros.

—Naruto está ahí abajo, y esas si son las ruinas del viejo castillo, las verdaderas ruinas— respondió Luna señalando al rubio que salía de agua para pararse sobre ella, para luego dar un salto y caer en frente de las yeguas. Solo miro la expresión que todas tenían, ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

— ¿Estoy en problemas cierto?— pregunto el rubio que solo se puso la espada en la espalda.

— ¿Tú que crees?— pregunto Twilight con una expresión de enojo.

Por su parte, la Apple estaba feliz de ver que Naruto usaba el abrigo de vaquero que le regalo, aunque le entristecía ver que estaba empapado, y Bon Bon también estaba feliz de ver que Naruto tenía la espada que le regalo, fue difícil para ella conseguirla, el material con que estaba hecha lo consiguió cobrando algunos favores del pasado, era bueno seguir en contacto con clientes para los cuales hizo trabajos privados, además de mantenerse en contacto con viejos amigos del trabajo.

—*Suspiro* ¿Por qué siempre me tengo que meter en estos problemas?— pregunto el rubio que tomaba su mochila con derrota. Alejados de esa escena, en alta mar se podía ver a las tres sirenas que solo flotaban.

—Dime de nuevo Adagio ¿Por qué no lo secuestramos cuando se estaba ahogando?— pregunto la sirena de piel morada a la sirena de color amarillo, conocida como Adagio.

—Aria tiene razón ¿Por qué lo dejamos libre?— pregunto la sirena de color azul, apoyando a su compañera conocida como Aria.

—Aria, Sonata, su cerebro es tan pequeño para no comprenderlo ¿verdad?— pregunto con enojo la sirena de cuero amarillo a sus compañeras, identificando a la última como Sonata. —La mejor forma de herir a alguien, es traicionándolo, nos haremos amigas de ese humano, y cuando nos agarre confianza, lo apuñalaremos por la espalda y se lo llevaremos a Madara-Sama— confeso su plan la sirena líder.

—No lo sé, ¿y si llega a descubrir el plan? ¿Qué haremos si lo descubre?— pregunto Aria a su compañera.

—Tendremos que correr por nuestras vidas, aunque creo que él no están malvado como el jefe— comento Sonata que comparaba al rubio con Madara, ambos eran muy distintos.

—No se cómo diablos somos hermanas, ambas son unas inútiles e idiotas— hablo Adagio con enojo por la estupidez de sus hermanas. —Sí llegara a enterarse de nuestro plan, absorberemos su poder con nuestros talismanes— declaro la sirena que con sus pezuñas tocaba un rubí que estaba incrustado en su pecho. —La estúpida de Celestia y ese maldito viejo pensaban que solo comíamos el odio de los ponis, nunca imaginaron que también podíamos comer el amor de ellos, enamoraremos a ese humano, y luego lo vaciaremos por completo, y con suerte, seremos libres de servirle a ese humano— declaro la sirena a sus hermanas. Si había algo que odiara más que a las princesas, era recibir órdenes de alguien más.

—Creo que yo podría ayudarlas a cumplir con su plan— las sirenas se pusieron alertar y listas para atacar, delante de ellas vieron como algo salía del agua, para sorpresa de ellas era aquella extraña criatura que se parecía a los humanos, la cual miraba con seriedad a las sirenas.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Y ¿desde hace cuánto nos sigues?— pregunto con hostilidad Adagio al otro monstruo.

—Mi nombre es Gaia Everfree— se presentó la fémina que flotaba sobre el agua. —Y lamento interrumpirlas y alarmarlas— se disculpó la susodicha conocida como Gaia.

—Dime ¿Qué diablos quieres?— pregunto con enojo la líder de las sirenas a Gaia.

—Escuche su plan, y debo decir que me gustaría participar con ustedes, verán, yo puedo hacer que ese otro humano se enamore de ustedes, posee una habilidad que me permite controlar a cualquiera— revelo la fémina a las sirenas.

— ¿Y porque deseas ayudarnos?— pregunto Aria con interés.

—Al igual que ustedes, no me gusta recibir órdenes de nadie, pero ese tal Madara no es alguien que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Tiene bajo su control a Chrysalis la reina de los simuladores, Discord el dios del caos, Tirek el centauro que puede robar la magia de cualquiera. Y del Rey Sombra el unicornio más temido en todo Equestria. Todos ellos han estado cerca de acabar con las princesas, causaron demasiado caos sin mencionar que destruyeron varios pueblos. Y siendo sincera, nosotras no somos nada para él, nos acabaría en pocos segundos— declaro Gaia a las sirenas que debían darle la razón, tanto Chrysalis como los demás son los únicos seres que estuvieron cerca de acabar con las princesas, fueron temidos y odiados por muchos, y ahora eran las mascotas de un ser de otro mundo que era más peligroso que todos ellos juntos.

—Odio decirlo Adagio, pero ella tiene razón ¿Qué oportunidad tendríamos nosotras de pelear contra él? Creo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible si queremos ser libres— declaro Aria a su hermana que odiaba admitirlo, pero tanto su hermana como esta tal Gaia tenían razón.

—Está bien, pero más te vale que no nos traiciones, somos más poderosas de lo que aparentamos— declaro la líder de las sirenas a la fémina.

—Créeme cuando te dijo que traicionarte no está en mis planes, ambas queremos ser libre y no estar bajo el mando de ese… humano— dijo con despreció Gaia al recordar al pelinegro. —Pero si existe la posibilidad de ser libres al entregarle a ese otro humano, cuenta conmigo. Lo que más deseo es volver a reinar mi querido jardín, todos estos años y miles de estúpidas criaturas lo han habitado, así como ustedes desean volver a causar peleas entre todos— declaro la mujer planta a las sirenas.

—Bien, que esto sea una alianza— Adagio extendió su casco derecho, Gaia solo miro con atención la acción de la sirena. — ¿Acaso lo dudas ahora?— pregunto la sirena de color amarillo a la mujer planta.

—Lamento mi descortesía, pero no conozco el acto que deseas entablar— comento la fémina a las sirenas que solo bufaron con molestia por esto, la extraña criatura parecía ser de la vieja escuela.

—Estoy tratando de establecer nuestra alianza para poder ser libres, y tú debes extender tu pezuña y apretar la mía, con eso afirmamos el apoyo mutuo, y creamos un contrato verbal en donde ambas afirmamos no traicionarnos— explico Adagio que sorprendió a sus hermanas de ver que su hermana mayor era lista.

—Comprendo, entonces que esta sea una alianza— Gaia tomo el casco derecho de la sirena mientras lo apretaba, indicando que estaba de acuerdo con el plan.

Una nueva alianza se formaba, las sirenas y Gaia tenían un plan, controlar al rubio y hacerlo sufrir, lo que no sabían era que Naruto ya estaba enamorado de otras yeguas, enamorarlo no sería una tarea fácil, y las consecuencias serían muchas. Volviendo con el rubio, ahora este se encontraba en la casa del árbol, sacando los libros de los pergaminos, luego de haber recibido reprendido por todas sus novias, que le dijeron que era irresponsable, que debía de dejar de ser temerario y sobre todo, dejar de ser un lobo solitario, comprendía porque se preocupaban tanto, aunque a su criterio no era para tanto. Bueno, al final de una alrga platica, en donde cada una charlo con él, termino por prometerles que les diría a donde iria cuando saliera, y claro, las yeguas lo amenazaran de que si no cumplía su promesa sufriría mucho. Con eso dicho, todas decidieron volver a sus hogares.

—No puedo creer que todos estos libros estuvieran en el viejo castillo de la princesa Celestia— declaro Twilight con una sonrisa al ver todos los libros nuevos que añadía a su biblioteca.

—Créeme que habían más, lastimosamente algunos se perdieron cuando Celestia peleo contra Nightmare Moon, y otros fueron comidos o usados por animales, eran puros trozos de papeles— comento el rubio que expandía otro rollo para sacar más libros. Los diarios así como el libro que desprendía magia los tenía en su mochila.

—Es una lástima, todos los libros que se perdieron. Pero al menos recuperaste lo que quedaba— dijo la Sparkle que organizaba los libros que el rubio trajo.

—Lo sé, también selle algunas cosas más aparte de libros— respondió el rubio que terminaba de sacar los últimos libros, eran bastantes, pero para Twilight tener más libros significaba tener más tiempo de diversión.

—Dime ¿Por qué fuiste al viejo castillo?— pregunto la Sparkle que con su magia ordenaba los libros que Naruto trajo, por su parte el rubio estaba dudando si decirle la verdad o no a Twilight.

La unicornio volteo a ver al rubio que no le respondía, al ver esto sabía que su novio dudaba de decirle la verdad, no lo culpaba, Naruto no era de las personas que contaban todo, le era difícil revelar secretos, y sabía que él tenía uno. Camino donde estaba el rubio, y lo abrazo por la espalda, agradecía que el rubio estuviera sentado en el suelo, de otra forma no podría abrazarlo del cuello.

—Naruto, sabes que puedes contarme todo. Yo estoy aquí para ti, no tengas miedo en contarme así que dime ¿Por qué fuiste al viejo castillo?— pregunto la unicornio con una voz tranquila al rubio.

—Pensaras que estoy loco, pero una voz me dijo que fuera al viejo castillo— respondió el rubio que acaricio los cascos de la yegua. —Cuando volvía a casa luego de terminar de limpiar la casa de Rarity, escuche una voz que me dijo que fuera al viejo castillo, que Celestia y Luna me ocultaban la verdad— confeso el rubio.

— ¿La verdad que la princesa Luna y Celestia te ocultan? ¿Y descubriste algo al respecto?— pregunto Twilight con interés, ella también quería saber que verdad le ocultaban al rubio.

—Pues… Encontré el diario que Luna y Celestia usaban en sus primeros años de princesas, y encontré el diario privado de Luna y Celestia, sé que debí dárselos a Luna cuando se fue, pero debo saber a qué verdad se refería esa extraña voz, y sé que encontrare la respuesta en esos diarios— respondió el rubio que giro su cabeza para ver a los ojos a la yegua. —Sé que no debería hacerle caso a esa voz, que tal vez puede tratarse de algo incongruente, pero realmente no quiero que sea algo malo para Celestia y Luna, ellas son demasiado importantes para mí como tú lo eres— declaro el rubio sus sentimientos, puede que la verdad que esa voz le dijo se tratara sobre algún mal, algún enemigo del pasado que las pueda lastimar.

—Comprendo tú dilema, y créeme que para mí también son importantes las dos, la princesa Celestia es como una segunda madre para mí, cuando comencé a vivir en el castillo, solo los fines de semana podía estar con mis padres, yo siempre estuve con la princesa Celestia, ella ha sido mi mentora por mucho tiempo. Y la princesa Luna es una buena poni, no la conozco tanto como a Celestia, pero sé que ella es una yegua de buen corazón— comento Twilight al rubio que la miraba fijamente. —Por eso te ayudare a buscar esa verdad, sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo, en las buenas y en las malas, no me importa la apariencia que tenga, ni de que especie seas, lo que yo siento por ti es amor, y ese amor es el que me impulsa a seguirte y creerte, siempre estaré contigo— la yegua beso al rubio que acepto en beso con gusto.

El rubio se fue acostando mientras la unicornio se subía en él, el rubio abrazo a la Sparkle, mientras la poni pasaba sus cascos sobre el pecho del rubio. El sentimiento que dominaba en esa habitación era el amor, el blondo fue descendiendo sus manos hasta que agarro los flancos traseros de la unicornio, que al sentir las manos de su amado en sus posaderas dejo de besar al rubio para liberar un pequeño gemido con un sonrojo en la cara.

—Na-Naruto… No estoy lista aún para hacer eso— dijo la Sparkle al rubio.

—No, yo lo siento, me deje llevar— respondió el rubio a la unicornio.

—Entonces… Por favor, quita tus manos… de mi trasero— pidió la yegua al rubio que aún seguía tocando el trasero de la Sparkle, el rubio dejo de tocar los flancos traseros de la yegua.

—Perdón— se disculpó el rubio. —Es que son muy suaves— dijo el rubio con un sonrojo, haciendo que la Sparkle se sonroje hasta el punto de parecer un tomate viviente.

— ¡No digas esas cosas!— grito la unicornio que cubría su rostro en el pecho del rubio, estaba muy avergonzada de escuchar eso, aunque por una parte estaba feliz de saber que Naruto la deseaba, le gustaba sentirse deseada por su novio.

—Lo siento— fue lo único que dijo el rubio. —Por suerte no está Spike aquí— comento el Uzumaki, si Spike viera esto, no sabía que decirle.

—Spike sabe que tener relaciones sexuales es normal en los adultos— dijo la Sparkle sorprendiendo al rubio de esto.

—Espera ¿quieres decir que Spike sabe de esas cosas a su edad?— pregunto el rubio en shock.

—Ya está en la etapa pre-adolecente, dentro de poco será un adolescente, es la etapa en donde comienzan a experimentar deseos sexuales y cosas así, él ya sabe lo necesario, así que si llegara a encontrarnos en esta situación, sabe que debe irse— comento la yegua al rubio.

—Vaya, no creí que le enseñaras eso a Spike desde tan temprano— declaro el rubio con sorpresa.

—Es un hombre Naruto, y yo no puedo enseñarle o decirle algo cuando entre en la pubertad, así que lo mejor que pude hacer fue enseñarle todo lo que pudiera de los libros, a pesar de que es mi mejor amigo, y que lo considero como un hijo. Por eso le enseño todo lo que pueda, para que esté listo cuando se vaya, debe hacer su vida, y tengo miedo de que ese día llegue— confeso la unicornio que apretaba el pecho del rubio.

—No te preocupes de nada, y sé que será difícil para ti despedirte de él cuando sea un adulto, pero créeme cuando te dijo que has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora, y él será un dragón de buen corazón, a mí también me dolerá verlo partir, pero es una parte de la vida, pero a pesar de eso. Él siempre estará para ti, porque estoy seguro que él no solo te ve como una amiga, sino como una madre, lo has cuidado desde que él nació de ese huevo— calmo el rubio que abrazo a la unicornio que se sentía más segura al estar entre los brazos del rubio. —Pero así como él se ira, alguien más vendrá, realmente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y las otras, quiero estar con todas ustedes, vivir una vida de ensueño, tener hijos, verlos crecer, todo eso lo quiero contigo y las otras, por eso peleara para cumplir ese sueño— confeso el rubio con sinceridad en sus palabras.

—Yo también quiero todo eso contigo, y créeme que esos años serán los mejores de mi vida— Twilight miro al rubio directo a los ojos mientras sonreía. —Quiero que tú seas mi poni especial, o mejor dicho, quiero que tú seas mi humano especial— pidió la unicornio al rubio que solo sonrió ante eso.

—Y para mi será un gran honor ser tú humano especial, Twilight Sparkle— confirmo el rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo que la yegua este feliz de escuchar. Ser el poni especial, significaba mucho para ellos, ya que eso significaba que sería la pareja definitiva de alguien, aquel poni con el cual pasaría el resto de su vida. —Mientras sea el único— bromeo el rubio, haciendo que la unicornio se ría por eso, Naruto era el único humano, bueno, con Madara eran dos humanos en Equestria, pero solo Naruto era el único humano bueno de Equestria.

—Claro que solo tú tonto, y me gustaría escucharte decir que yo seré tu poni especial nada más, pero están las demás— dijo la discípula de Celestia a su amado.

—Puede ser, pero aun así eres mi poni especial, al igual que las demás. Sé que puede ser algo raro para ti este tipo de relación, y sé que para las demás también es difícil este tipo de relación. Pero realmente me alegra ver que todas se llevan bien, o bueno, casi todas. Por alguna razón Pinkie y Derpy no se llevan tan bien, y eso que Pinkie es amiga de todos— declaro el rubio a la unicornio.

— ¿Acaso planeas investigar por qué no se llevan bien?— pregunto la unicornio de crin tricolor al rubio.

—Pues sería bueno, quiero que todas se lleven bien, más por el hecho de que no quiero terminar metido en medio de sus peleas, ¿sabes que Luna y Celestia pelearon una vez por un trozo de pastel? Lo peor de todo es que termine en medio de su pelea. Si apoyaba a Luna, Celestia se enojaba conmigo. Y si apoyaba a Celestia, Luna se enojaba conmigo. Y sino apoyaba a ninguna de las dos, se enojaban conmigo— comento el rubio a la unicornio que rió al escuchar eso.

—No creía que las dos princesas actuaran como unas potrillas, aunque debo admitir que la princesa Celestia siempre ha sido débil ante las cosas dulces— afirmo Twilight.

—Luna es igual, no sabes cuantas veces la descubrí escabulléndose a la cocina en la noche para buscar comida, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en su cuarto, encerrada jugando un nuevo invento llamado "consola de videojuegos" un invento nuevo de los científicos, parece que Luna se ofreció para probar esa cosa. Pero ahora lo dejo, se está enfocando más en su puesto como princesa, aunque sé por un pajarito que ella esconde dulces debajo de su trono y los come cuando nadie los ve, al igual que Celestia— revelo el rubio, la unicornio estaba impresionada de saber eso, eso era un secreto de las princesas, y ahora ella lo sabía.

— ¿Sabes que si ellas se enteran que estas contando sus secretos se enojaran contigo verdad?— pregunto la unicornio con una sonrisa al rubi.

—Por eso no debes decir nada, ellas me matarían si se enteran que te estoy contando esto, ya sabes cómo es Celestia cuando se enoja, ahora imagínate a Luna— comento el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Pues me gustaría verla enojada, creo que le diré que estas revelando sus secretos— amenazo la Sparkle que tenía una sonrisa zorruna.

— ¿Así?— pregunto el rubio a la yegua ante la amenaza de su novia.

—Sí, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo— la yegua se levantó del rubio, estaba lista para correr si el rubio trataba de hacer algo.

—Eso lo veremos— declaro el rubio con una sonrisa.

Twilight salió corriendo al momento que Naruto se levantaba del piso, solo para perseguir a la unicornio por toda la casa- Twilight saltaba de un lugar a otro, o con ayuda de su magia desaparecía de un lugar para aparecer en otro, claro que Naruto no se quedaba atrás, él rubio creaba clones para que atraparan a la unicornio, claro, que la Sparkle trataba de no tirar nada para no crear todo un desastre, sin embargo, eso no se pudo, ya que por su carrera terminaron tirando algunos libros. Al final, Naruto termino agarrando a Twilight solo para hacerle cosquillas, la yegua por más que tratara de quitarse al rubio, no podía, solo podía recibir las cosquillas del rubio, y si por si eso no fuera poco, el rubio comenzó a soplar en la panza de la Sparkle que solo reía con más fuerza, mientras era torturada con cosquillas. Los dos estaban tan entretenidas que no notaron que en la entrada de la biblioteca, estaban las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, quienes al tener una copia de la llave de la casa de Twilight, decidieron entrar para poder hablar con el rubio, al llegar solo escucharon que alguien reía, y esa risa provenía de la biblioteca, así que decidieron ir a ver qué pasaba, pero al entrar encontraron al rubio haciéndole cosquillas a Twilight, además de soplar en su estómago.

— ¡Ahem!— dijo Applejack.

Tanto el rubio como la Sparkle se paralizaron, no esperaban ser encontrados en esa situación. Con una rapidez absurda tanto el rubio como la Sparkle se levantaron del suelo, ambos con un sonrojo pequeño en sus rostros, ninguno de los dos miraba a sus amigas a la cara, en especial el rubio que no sabía que decir o hacer.

— ¿Acaso ninguno de los dos tiene algo que decir?— pregunto la Apple al ver que ni Twilight y Naruto decían algo en su defensa.

— ¿Por qué entraron sin avisar?— pregunto el rubio tratando de librarse de las ponis.

—Así es, saben que antes de entrar deben avisar— apoyo la Sparkle, las portadoras de los elementos estaban sorprendidas de ver que ahora ellas eran las malas de esto.

— ¿Nosotras? Ustedes no deben hacer eso en el día, por suerte nosotras fuimos las que entramos, pero que hubieran hecho si los pequeños entran y los ven así— contradijo Rarity haciendo que el rubio y la unicornio maldigan al ver que la modista tenía razón.

—Lo mejor será que dejemos esto a un lado, y enfocarnos en lo que veníamos a hacer— hablo Rainbow al ver que no llegarían en nada. —Twilight, queríamos saber si no tienes algún hechizo que les permita volar a todos. Me inscribí en la competencia anual de Cloudsdale, es dentro de una semana, y realmente me gustaría que todos estuvieran presentes— pidió la pegaso de crin multicolor a la bibliotecaria.

— ¿Un hechizo para poder volar?— dijo la unicornio que trataba de recordar algún hechizo que se asemejara a lo que su amiga pedía. —Déjame buscarlo, recuerdo haber visto uno similar al que pides— respondió Twilight, estaba segura de haber visto un hechizo que les permitiera volar.

—Creo que tal vez haya uno en los libros del viejo castillo, debemos revisarlo, con suerte encontraremos hechizos que sean útiles para varias situaciones indispensables, y que tal vez me puedan ayudar en mi viaje— declaro el rubio a la bibliotecaria.

—Sí es así, debemos ponernos al día y revisar libro por libro desde ahora, no debemos perder tiempo— dijo la unicornio de crin zafiro al rubio.

—Tienes razón, debemos darnos prisa— apoyo el rubio.

La verdad era que gracias al tema de hechizos que Rainbow inicio, ambos podrían librarse de otras preguntas que las portadoras de los elementos tuvieran, en especial que involucraran lo sucedido haces unos minutos, por eso comenzaron a hablar sobre buscar el hechizo, no querían hablar de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, todas se dieron cuenta que ellos dos no les dirían nada, que se estaban escondiendo entre la plática de buscar el hechizo.

—Buscaremos el hechizo, luego te avisaremos si encontramos algo— declaro la Sparkle a su amiga pegaso.

—Sera mejor empezar a buscarlo, también necesito que me ayudes a buscar algo importante, necesito de tu conocimiento— pidió el rubio a la unicornio que se sorprendió por eso.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar algo?— pregunto la Sparkle al shinobi.

—Sí, necesito que me ayudes a buscar en los pergaminos de mi clan un Jutsu que no lo encontrado, son demasiados pergaminos y solo tú puedes entender mi idioma, y realmente estaría agradecido contigo si me ayudas— declaro el rubio con una sonrisa.

La Sparkle estaba feliz de saber eso, pero más por el hecho de que por fin podía aprender de la cultura ninja del Uzumaki, y no solo eso, sino de su clan. El sueño de un científico era descubrir un hallazgo inolvidable, piezas de la historia que se creían perdidos o mitos, y ahora, su novio le estaba dando la oportunidad de estudiar no solo parte de la raza humano, sino el camino para que viera lo que su clan fue capaz de hacer en su tiempo. Naruto solo sonreía al ver la enorme cara de felicidad que Twilight tenía, estaba enfocado en ella, que no miraba la mirada de tristeza que las demás tenían, les dolía ver que Twilight era la favorita del rubio, y más que solo le pidiera ayuda a ella.

—Realmente me gustaría, y me siento alagada de que pienses en mí para ayudarte— declaro la unicornio con una sonrisa.

—Sabía que te encantaría ayudarme, sé que te encanta leer y aprender, por eso no lo dude en nada, créeme que tú ayuda hara que termine rápido lo que estoy buscando, también le iba a pedir ayuda a Lyra, pero sé me olvido que ella no puede leer mi idioma, y también pensé en Luna y Celestia, pero ellas estan demasiado ocupadas con sus deberes. Pero luego recordé que conocía a alguien que era una come libros— bromeo el rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo que la Sparkle ría por eso.

—Sabes que me encanta leer, y sobre todo aprender. No sabes lo emocionada que estoy de por fin leer uno de los pergaminos de tu clan, es tan emocionante— declaro la oji-violeta que solo podía sonreír de emoción.

—Bueno, nosotras los dejamos, que tengan un feliz día— hablo Pinkie con una sonrisa apagada.

—Sí, yo tengo varias cosas que hacer en la granja, nos vemos— se despidió la Apple.

—Sí… yo también tengo que hacer, nos vemos otro día— apoyo la modista que se dio la vuelta para salir.

—Adiós— se despidió la pegaso de crin rosada.

La Sparkle se dio cuenta del estado de animo de sus amigas, sabía que ellas se pusieron tristes porque Naruto le daba mayor importancia a ella, y porque siempre era elegida por el rubio en temas de ayuda importantes. No quería ver a sus amigas en ese estado por su culpa.

— ¿No podrían hacer esas cosas otro día?— pregunto el rubio a sus amadas que se dieron vuelta para verlo, esperando una respuesta clara. —Es que necesito ayuda, más de la que creen. Mientras Twilight revisa los pergaminos, necesito que ustedes me ayuden a organizar los pergaminos de mi clan, planeaba decírtelo Twilight, creo que será mejor que todo el conocimiento de mi clan este aquí en tu biblioteca— dijo el shinobi con una sonrisa.

— ¿No crees que Twilight sería la más indicada para cumplir con esa tarea?— pregunto Rainbow al rubio.

—Podría, pero ella estará ocupada, y como dije, necesito mucha ayuda. Y la verdad, él que ustedes me ayuden a organizar todos los pergaminos de mi clan, me quitarían un peso de encima. Además, es más fácil que todos los pergaminos estén al aire libre, y no tener que invocar uno por uno, ¿me podrían ayudar?— pregunto el rubio a las yeguas.

—No lo sé, tengo muchas cosas que hacer— mintió Rarity que quería ver que hacia su amado para convencerlas de quedarse.

—Por favor, realmente necesito su ayuda. Les debería una a todas, hare lo que ustedes quieran, pero por favor, necesito su ayuda ¿Por favor?— suplico el rubio que junto sus manos mientras sonreía, las yeguas solo se miraron entre si buscando una respuesta en conjunto. La Sparkle solo sonreía internamente al ver que planeaba su amado.

—Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo. Te ayudaremos, pero que conste que nos debes una a todas— declaro la Apple con una sonrisa al rubio.

—Claro que sí, y gracias por ayudarme, realmente se los agradezco a todas, son maravillosas, todas ustedes— declaro el rubio, haciendo que las potras se sonrojen un poco. —Bueno, entonces solo dejen que Twilight y yo movamos estos libros para hacer un espacio, esperen aquí— dijo el ninja a sus amigas que asintieron.

—Ahora volvemos— dijo la Sparkle.

Twilight siguió al rubio a su cuarto, estaba feliz de ver que Naruto pensaba en sus amigas, aunque obligarlas a que lo ayuden a organizar los pergaminos era algo aburrido para ellas, sabía que solo lo hacía para que ellas no se sintieran mal.

—Es muy tierno de tu parte hacer algo así por ellas— comento la unicornio al rubio.

—No sé de qué hablas, realmente necesito su ayuda— respondió el Uzumaki, que debajo de su cama sacaba varios pergaminos, al tomarlo se dirigió a la puerta para volver con sus amigas. —Ahora volvamos— antes de salir el rubio le guiño a la yegua que solo pudo sonreír por eso. Volvieron a la biblioteca, en donde las demás yeguas miraron que el trabajo que les dio Naruto no llevaría mucho tiempo, eran algunos cuantos pergaminos. —Bien, estos son algunos que ya pude leer por completo, ahora faltan los demás, pero antes, necesitaremos un lugar donde colocarlos— declaro el rubio que miraba el cuarto, necesitaba ponerlos en un lugar donde le fuera fácil tomarlos, y donde no se interpusieran en el camino de alguien.

—Puedes ponerlo en medio de este cuarto, todos mis libros están en sus estantes, y el cuarto en grande, así que no te esfuerces tanto en buscar donde iran, recuerda. Esta casa es de los dos— declaro la yegua de ojos violeta con una sonrisa al rubio.

—Bien, entonces eso lo vuelve más fácil, llego la hora de trabajar— el rubio comenzó a hacer sellos, para luego golpear el suelo con sus manos. —**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)**— varias nubes de humo se hicieron presentes en la sala.

Luego de unos segundos las nubes de polvo desaparecieron, para dejar a la vista varias estanterías de libros, las cuales estaban delante de los estantes de libros de la Sparkle, en total habían 7 estantes vacíos que eran igual de grandes que los de Twilight. La Sparkle estaba alegre, emocionada mejor dicho de ver esos grandes estante de libros, eran un poco más grandes que los suyo, pero eso solo significaba que tendría más de donde leer, en cambio, las otras ponis solo estaban en shock al ver los grandes estantes, y ver todo el espacio que había, estaban en problemas.

—Aún faltan los libros— declaro el ojiazul que de nuevo volvió a hacer sellos, para poner sus manos en el suelo, y que esta vez aparecieran pilas de libros, y pergaminos. La sonrisa de Twilight solo aumento al ver las grandes pilas de libros y pergaminos, mientras una aura de miedo las rodeaba al ver todos los libros y pergaminos.

—Bien, a trabajar se ha dicho— ordeno el rubio con una sonrisa.

Twilight solo grito de alegría al ver todo el trabajo que tenían que hacer, estaba más que feliz de poder ordenar todos los libros y pergaminos del mundo shinobi. Mientras que las demás, solo agacharon la cabeza en señal de derrota al ver esas pilas de libros y pergaminos que ordenarían, pero al menos sabían que el rubio haría lo que ellas quisieran si lo ayudaban, al menos algo bueno salió de todo eso.

* * *

**Espero les gustara este primer capítulo doble. Y como vieron, las sirenas y Gaia, que por cierto la añadi porque me pareció conveniente cuando explique mejor la creación del bosque, y como nacio ella. Pero bueno, ya vieron que ellas formaron una alianza para dejar de ser los peones de Madara. Ahora solo queda esperar el momento en que ataquen.**


	23. Chapter 23 Gudodama

**Y aquí termina el doble episodio, como vieron lo hice doble ya que es continuo. Como siempre gracias por leer y seguir al pendiente. Y como dije, este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, algo tarde pero aquí tienen. Y felices fiestas.**

* * *

**Gudodama.**

—Por fin terminamos— fueron las palabras de Naruto que suspiraba de alivio, al ver que por fin habían terminado de organizar todos los libros y pergaminos del mundo shinobi.

—Nos tomó tres días, pero al fin esos estantes se ven bellos repletos de libros y pergaminos— comento Twilight al ver esos estantes, les tomó tres días organizarlos todos, y ahora disfrutaría al leerlos.

—Sí, pero mira qué hora es. Ya es tarde, Spike está durmiendo así como todos los demás, pero debo admitir que la ayuda que nos dieron las chicas fue mucha, aunque también perdíamos algo de tiempo cuando discutían donde debían ir— confeso el blondo con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero ellas estaban felices de poder ayudarte. Sabes, me gusta que tú me alagues, y que digas todas esas cosas de mí, pero creo que sería mejor que no me adularas tanto delante de las otras. A ellas las pone triste ver que me aprecias más a mí que a ellas, y me siento mal por eso, ellas son mis amigas— comento la Sparkle al rubio.

—Lo sé, pero realmente solo Celestia, Luna y tú son las únicas que pueden entender mi idioma, son las únicas que podrían ayudarme en temas como estos. Yo fui un idiota al decir eso sin pensar en las demás, y lo admito. Por ese motivo les pedí que me ayudaran, a cambió de que yo cumpliría con cualquier cosa que ellas quisieran, ellas son buenas en otras cosas, pero esto de investigar y estudiar no lo es, no es su fuerte. Pero si el tuyo— declaro el rubio a la unicornio que debía admitir que Naruto tenía razón en eso.

—Sí, lo sé muy bien, ellas son más ponis de acción y aventura, y yo de investigación y planeamiento— dijo la yegua de crin zafiro al rubio.

—Vamos, tienes la tuyo, eres fuerte aunque no lo creas, tus patadas son peores que los golpes de la vieja Tsunade, además eres buena con la magia, y no solo porque yo lo he visto, sino porque Celestia siempre me hablaba de ti, aun lo sigue haciendo de hecho. Ella está realmente orgullosa de ti— confeso el rubio, haciendo que la poni sonría ante eso.

—Por cierto, ya leí el diario privado de Luna y Celestia, y déjame decirte que lo que encontré me sorprendió mucho— confeso el rubio, haciendo que Twilight mire al rubio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?— pregunto la unicornio de ojos violeta, el rubio giro su cabeza para verla, la yegua solo se sorprendió al ver una señal de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Será mejor que tú lo leas— declaro el rubio que se dio la vuelta para caminar junto a la Sparkle a su cuarto.

Una vez adentro, el rubio saco de su gaveta de noche el diario de Celestia, solo para abrirlo en una página en específico, y luego dárselo a la Sparkle que con su magia tomaba el libro para comenzar a leerlo desde la página que le indico su novio. Mientras más leía, más le costaba aceptar lo que decían las paginas, su cara pasaba a una de sorpresa, a una de risa, luego a una de shock, así estuvo por una hora entera, leyendo el diario de su maestra, estaba sorprendida, no, mejor dicho, estaba en un estado de shock al saber esas cosas de pasado de su maestra, algo que nunca esperaba. La unicornio solo cerró el libro, era mucho que procesar, no creía nada de esto, pero era la letra de su maestra, y sobre todo, era el diario de su mentora.

—Yo también sigo en el mismo estado que tú, son muchas cosas que no comprendo, y sobre todo confundido, no creería nada de eso si alguien me lo hubiera dicho, pero esa es la letra de Celestia— el rubio solo se sentó en su cama mientras miraba el suelo con tristeza.

— ¿Confundido? Esto es más que estar confundido, no puedo creer de quien se enamoró la princesa Celestia en el pasado, y más que ella y Star Swirl El Barbado fueran a esos lugares, esto es algo que no está escrito en ningún libro, no hay nada en ningún libro acerca de todo esto— dijo la oji-violeta al shinobi.

— ¿Crees que Celestia está siendo sincera con sus sentimientos? ¿Solo me estará usando para borrar ese viejo amor?— pregunto el rubio que tenía una sonrisa de tristeza.

—La verdad… No lo sé, no puedo decirte que sí o no, la princesa Celestia siempre fue reservada en estas cosas, y nunca me atreví a preguntarle si amaba a alguien, esto lo tendrás que resolver tu Naruto— declaro la portadora del elemento de la magia que tenían un semblante de dolor al ver la expresión de su amado.

—Lo sé, solo confrontándola encontrare la verdad. Pero tengo miedo de saberlo, amo a Celestia como te amo a ti, pero si ella es feliz con él, prefiero que se vaya y sea feliz con otro, aunque me dolerá verla en los brazos de otro, o mejor dicho, verla feliz en los cascos de otro— hablo con sinceridad y dolor el rubio, haciendo que la unicornio se ponga triste por escuchar eso.

Naruto tomo el collar que Celestia le regalo, llamando la atención de la Sparkle, el rubio miro el collar, medio sol y medio símbolo de su clan, lo agarro con fuerza mientras se lo pegaba en el pecho.

—Pero una parte de mí no quiere perderla, no quiero que ella se vaya de mi vida, ninguna de ustedes, no soportaría perderlas realmente— confeso el rubio, la fémina sabía eso, puede que el blondo haya dicho varias veces que si ellas eran felices con otros lo aceptaría, pero sabía que Naruto sufriría al perderlas, y más porque realmente las amaba con todo su corazón.

—No te pongas así, si deseas saber la verdad, solo debes ir y hablar con ella— fue lo único que dijo la unicornio.

—Sabes, gracias por el regalo, sé que es tarde, pero muchas gracias por todo, debo admitir que el regalo que todas hicieron en conjunto, fue algo que no me esperaba— agradeció el rubio.

—No te preocupes, me alegra saber que te gusto el collar— respondió Twilight que se acercó a la cama, para acostarse a la par del rubio. — ¿Y qué harás al final?— pregunto la yegua.

—Iré a hablar con ella sobre su diario, aunque no sé qué diré exactamente, pero algo se me ocurrirá. Faltan dos días para la competencia de Rainbow, y por lo que supe, Derpy también se inscribió en esa carrera, así que luego de esa carrera hablare con ella, dime ¿ya encontraste algún hechizo que les permita volar?— pregunto el rubio que solo miraba el techo de su cuarto.

—Encontré uno, pero no sé si pueda funcionar, primero tengo que probarlo— respondió la oji-violeta a la pregunta del rubio. Naruto se acercó a la Sparkle para abrazarla, la unicornio solo abrazo a su novio mientras ponía su cabeza sobre el pecho del blondo.

— ¿Quédate a dormir conmigo hoy? Por favor— pidió el rubio que acariciaba la crin de la unicornio.

—Sí es lo quieres, me quedare contigo— respondió la yegua que solo le dio un beso al rubio que abrazo a su novia.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

—Bien ¿Quién de ustedes será el conejillo de indias?— pregunto la discípula de Celestia a sus amigas.

—Yo lo seré, debemos hacer esto por Rainbow Dash, ella espera que la apoyemos, y no debemos defraudarla— se ofreció Rarity que daba un paso en frente.

Faltaban dos horas para que empezara la competencia en Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy estaban en la ciudad de los cielos esperando a que empezara la competencia, o mejor dicho, la pegaso de crin multicolor estaba esperando a que empezara, mientras su amiga estaba apartando los asientos de todos. Pero antes de eso, la experta en magia debía probar el hechizo que encontró, uno que les permitiría volar durante tres días, pero se miraba complicado. Y si ese no funcionaba, usaría un hechizo que le permitiría caminar sobre las nubes, lo cual era más conveniente, pero quería saber si podía realizar ese hechizo.

— ¿Crees que es seguro?— pregunto el rubio que estaba algo preocupado de que el hechizo no funcionara.

—Eso parece, pero de todos modos tengo un plan B por si el plan A no funciona— respondió la unicornio de crin tricolor a la pregunta del Uzumaki.

—Bueno, aún tenemos dos horas hasta que empiece la competencia, tenemos tiempo de sobra para hacer otras cosas— comento la Apple con serenidad.

—Applejack tiene razón, pero es una lástima que las demás no pudieran venir, así le hubieran dado ánimos a Derpy— comento el blondo al saber que ninguna de las otras chicas iría a ver la competencia, la razón, todas le tenían miedo a las alturas.

—Bueno, pero ahí estaremos nosotras, le daremos ánimos tanto a Rainbow como a Derpy— confeso la Sparkle con una sonrisa.

—Y eso sería maravilloso, realmente estoy feliz de ver que todas por fin se están llevando mejor, sobre todo que todas salgan juntas a veces, aunque me gustaría que Luna y Celestia también salieran con ustedes— dijo el blondo a las potras.

—Oh, hablando de las princesas, ellas estarán en la competencia, parece que se trata de un evento importante, y por lo que sé, la princesa Celestia entregara el trofeo al campeón— revelo la poni de ojos violeta a sus amigos.

—Eso es genial, estoy seguro que si Rainbow o Derpy ganan, estarán más que emocionadas de recibir el premio de Celestia— hablo el ojiazul con serenidad.

—Bien, lo mejor será que hagas el hechizo para estar listos, aunque falten dos horas para que empiece la competencia, debemos estar a buena hora— hablo la modista con serenidad.

—Bien, entonces prepárate— declaro la Sparkle.

Rarity solo asintió, el cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar, una energía de color magenta comenzó a rodear a la unicornio de cuero blanco, haciendo que levitara, tanto Naruto como las otras yeguas estaban interesada de ver que pasaría. Todo parecía ir bien, pero del cuerno de la potra salió una esfera de color magenta que comenzó a desprender rayos, la esfera librero un chirrido e ilumino el cuarto donde se encontraban todos, solo para salir disparados por todos lados. Twilight se levantó con dificultad, ese hechizo er difícil de realizar, tenía que usar muchas magia y estar concentrada. Pero no era la única, tanto Applejack como Pinkie se levatarón con dificultad y dolor.

— ¿Funciono al menos?— pregunto la Apple que sacudía su sombrero para volver a ponérselo.

—Ojala… lo haya sido— hablo el rubio se sostenía el pecho.

—Eso fue divertid— declaro Pinkie con una sonrisa.

—No para mí— Naruto se sostuvo el pecho.

Cuando todos salieron disparados, para buena o mala suerte del rubio, la Pie termino por golpear con su cuerpo al rubio que perdió el aire de sus pulmones por esos segundos, nunca en toda su vida se imaginó que Pinkie saldría volando hacia él para golpearlo.

—Oh, claro que funciono— declaro la modista que volaba, gracias a una hermosas alas de mariposa que sobresalían de su espalda. —Esto es sorpréndete Twilight, ahora solo debes hacer el mismo hechizo con todos— dijo Rarity a su amiga.

—Sí, creo que esa es una mala idea— dijo el shinobi que ya se sentía mejor. —El hechizo consume mucha magia, sin mencionar que nos manda a volar por todas partes, y sinceramente no quiero recibir otro golpe en el pecho— confeso el Uzumaki que se tocaba el pecho.

—Naruto tiene razón, hacer el hechizo es muy difícil, y yo tampoco quiero volver a salir volando— apoyo la unicornio.

—Mejor usemos el hechizo para caminar sobre las nubes, eso es más seguro y no saldremos volando como juguetes— apoyo la granjera que tampoco deseaba salir volando de nuevo.

—Oh, pero es muy divertido— dijo con derrota la poni de crin rosada al ver que nadie más deseaba salir volando.

—Bien, lo mejor será irnos ya, no queremos defraudar a Rainbow— comento el rubio que se ponía en frente de la Sparkle. —Dispara— ordenó el rubio con seguridad, la unicornio de cuero lavanda solo asintió para lanzar el hechizo sobre su novio.

Mientras tanto, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se encontraban en Cloudsdale, listas para la competencia, o mejor dicho, la pegaso de cirn multicolor se preparaba para la competencia, sus ánimos eran grandes, estaba emocionada de participar y sobre todo, estaba segura que ganaría usando su acrobacia más genial, la Rain-Ploción Sónica. O eso pensó, pero luego de que Fluttershy le dijera que estaría en una estado en frente de miles de ponis, además de estar presentes los Wonderbolts, y las princesas, si fallaba nunca podría ser parte del equipo de sus sueños, seria conocida como una torpe e inepta pegaso, y las princesas la desterrarían de Ponyville y la encerrarían en el bosque Everfree. Estaba demasiado aterrada que incluso se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse inscrito en el concurso.

—No tienes de que preocuparte Rainbow, estoy segura que lo harás bien, solo debes tener confianza en ti misma— trato de calmar la pegaso de crin rosa a su amiga.

— ¿Pero qué pasa si no puedo hacer la Rain-Plosión Sónica? ¡Perdería y estoy segura que quedaría en ridículo en frente de todo! ¡Esto fue una mala idea! Debemos irnos, tal vez el otro año pueda hacer la acrobacia— ordeno la yegua que estaba lista para salir volando hacia su casa, no quería hacer el ridículo.

— ¿Te marchas? Pero apenas acabamos de llegar— pregunto alguien detrás de las pegasos que se dieron vuelta, solo para entrar en shock al ver a su amiga modista que volaba gracias a unas alas de mariposas.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible que estés volando?— pregunto la portadora del elemento de la lealtad a su amiga.

—Oh ¿hablas de mis alas? Las hizo Twilight para mí, son para que podamos verte en la competencia— respondió la yegua de crin morada a su amiga.

— ¿Y todos tienen esas alas?— pregunto Fluttershy a la modista.

—No precisamente— respondió Rarity, debajo de ellas las pegasos vieron que las nubes se inflaban, para luego mostrar un globo de aire que aparecía, el cual transportaba a las otras portadoras de los elementos y al rubio.

—Les dije que llegaríamos a tiempo— declaro la Sparkle, al momento que el globo caía sobre las nubes.

—Lo sabemos— dijeron las dos yeguas y el rubio en coro.

—Hola Rainbow— saludo la poni terrestre de crin rosada con una sonrisa. Pinkie salto del otro solo para que la pegaso gritara un "No", la razón era simple, solo los pegasos podían caminar por las nubes, mientras que los unicornios y ponis terrestres no podían hacerlo, pero para sorpresa de la pegaso, Pinkie no cayó de la nube, es más estaba caminando sobre ella, luego saltaron Twilight, Applejack y Naruto, y de igual forma, todos caminaban en las nubes.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible que caminen en las nubes?— pregunto Rainbow a sus amigos.

—Gracias a un hechizo que encontré, hacer las alas para Rarity fue difícil, consume mucha magia y además nos mandó a volar a todos. Así que mejor use un hechizo que le permita a los ponis caminar sobre las nubes— respondió la Sparkle con una sonrisa.

—Bien, ya que tenemos tiempo ¿Por qué no paseamos por esta maravillosa ciudad? Me encantaría conocerla— propuso el rubio a sus amigas.

—Es una buena idea, a mí también me gustaría un paseo turístico— apoyo Applejack con una sonrisa.

—Sería bueno, aún faltan casi dos horas para que la competencia comience, que te parece Rainbow ¿nos mostrarías Cloudsdale?— pregunto la unicornio de ojos violeta con una sonrisa.

—Sí… segura— respondió con nerviosismo la pegaso, se le había olvidado que sus amigos vendrían, ahora no podía escapar.

Rainbow Dash les dio un recorrido a sus amigos por su ciudad natal, claro, que mientras ella les daba ese recorrido, los pegasos se quedaban mirando al rubio que solo prestaba atención a lo que su amiga decía, visitaron la fábrica de clima, era sorprende ver que los pegasos se encargan de las épocas del año, nunca en toda su vida pensó que los ponis alados se encargaban de crear la nieve y las nubes, y más que hicieran los arcoíris, claro que también noto tiendas de ropa o restaurantes. Aunque se preguntaba porque usaban herramientas de construcción en las nubes, y más que estas hicieran ruido al ser golpeadas por dichas herramientas, pero no solo él llamaba la atención, las elegantes alas de Rarity llamaban la atención de los pegasos, en su mayoría potros. Naruto solo trataba de no golpear a los pegasos que le silbaban o cortejaban a "su" novia, tenía que soportarlo. Aunque no ayudaba mucho que la modista presumiera y aceptara dichos halagos de esos potros, estaba tan concentrado en eso que no noto que alguien venía hacia él, así que termino chocando contra una pegaso que volaba hacia él, lo cual termino en un choque, donde el rubio estaba tirado en las nubes y la pegaso sobre él.

—Aaahhh… mi cabeza— hablo el rubio que se sostenía la cabeza por el golpe.

— ¡Perdón, lo siento mucho! ¡No me di cuenta!— dijo la pegaso que llevaba puesto un traje de color azul con un rayo de color amarillo en el pecho, su cola y crin era de color naranja, además de llegar goggles en su frente, al momento que se levantaba para ver al rubio.

—No, yo lo siento mucho, no estaba prestando atención— respondió el rubio que miro a la pegaso.

— ¿Naruto?— pregunto la pegaso que miraba bien al rubio.

— ¿Te conozco?— pregunto el rubio extrañado de que esa pegaso lo conociera.

—Naruto ¿te encuentras bien?— pregunto Twilight al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo, estaban tan concentradas en el tour de Rainbow que no notaran que su amigo fue golpeado.

—Sí, estoy bien— respondió el rubio que se levantaba del suelo, o nubes.

— ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí?— pregunto la pegaso con una sonrisa al rubio.

— ¿Acaso ustedes dos se conocen?— pregunto Applejack al ver que la pegaso conocía a su novio.

— ¿No lo puedo creer? ¡Eres Spitfire, la líder de los Wonderbolts!— grito con emoción Rainbow al ver a su ídolo, la capitana de los Wonderbolts estaba en frente de ella.

—Un momento, ya me estoy confundiendo con tantas preguntas y que todos hablen después de otros— declaro el rubio que miro a la pegaso de crin naranja. —Lo siento, pero no te conozco, y no sé quién eres, pero gracias a Rainbow, sé que eres Spitfire, pero si te hubiera visto algún día lo recordaría— aclaro el rubio, respondiendo a la pregunta de la Apple y la pegaso de crin naranja.

—Oh, permite quitarme esto— dijo la pegaso que se quitaba los goggles, y la mascará solo para sonreírle al rubio que se sorprendió.

—Un momento… ¡Ya te recuerdo!— dijo el rubio, haciendo que la pegaso sonría al ver que el shinobi no la olvido. —Eres la pegaso que me salvó de morir a manos de Celestia hace meses, me había olvidado de ti, lo siento mucho, pero he estado algo ocupado, sin mencionar que no te reconocí con tu traje— declaro el rubio con pena a la pegaso.

—No te preocupes de nada, me alegra verte de nuevo. Y más ver que tienes tu otro brazo— comento con una sonrisa la potra de crin naranja al rubio.

—Gracias, y sí, fue algo difícil de hacer, pero tuve ayuda de una buena amiga— respondió el rubio con media sonrisa. —Spitfire, ellas son Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Twilight Sparkle— presento el rubio a sus amigas.

—Oh, perdonen mis modales, es un gusto conocerlas a todas— se disculpó la pegaso al ver a las amigas del rubio.

—No hay problema, es un gusto conocerte— respondió la Sparkle con una sonrisa.

—El gusto es mío— dijo la Apple con una sonrisa.

—Es un placer conocerte querida, y gracias por ayudar a Naruto— hablo la modista con una sonrisa.

—No hay de que, por cierto. Que bellas alas tienes, pero más aún ¿Cómo es posible que todos ustedes estén caminando sobre las nubes?— pregunto la capitana de las Wonderbolts.

—Eso es gracias a Twilight, ella es excelente en la magia, y fue capaz de realizar un hechizo que nos permitiera caminar sobre las nubes— respondió el rubio alagando a Twilight que se apeno por eso.

—Eso es sorprendente, que un unicornio pueda hacer esa clase de hechizos significa que es muy buena en la magia— alago esta vez la pegaso de crin naranja, haciendo que Twilight se avergüence un poco por ser el centro de atención.

—Jejeje… gracias— declaro la Sparkle con una sonrisa.

—Y dime ¿Qué te trae a Cloudsdale?— pregunto Spitfire al rubio.

—Vine a darles ánimos a Derpy y Rainbow, hoy hay una competencia de la mejor voladora, y no me lo perdería por nada del mundo— declaro el rubio.

—Oh, ¿así que participaras en la competencia?— pregunto la pegaso líder de los Wonderbolts a la pegaso de crin multicolor.

—Sí… Así es, seré una de las participantes— respondió Rainbow con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, entonces espero verte, yo también estaré ahí, pero no competiré, seré uno de los jueces, o mejor dicho, mi equipo y yo seremos los jueces, esfuérzate mucho y no te alteres, seguro lo harás bien— apoyo Spitfire con una sonrisa, haciendo que la pegaso no se sienta tan nerviosa al recibir el apoyo de su ídolo. —Bueno, yo les dejo, fue un gusto poder hablar con ustedes, y volver a verte Naruto, pero tengo que ir al estadio para tomar mi puesto como jueces. Te deseo mucha suerte Rainbow Dash, estoy segura que lo harás bien— se despidió la pegaso que estaba a punto de volar con destino al coliseo de Cloudsdale para tomar su puesto como juez.

—Aún queda una hora para que empiece la competencia, que te parece si te invito a tomar un café para pagarte por haberme salvado la vida— propuso el rubio, desconcertando a todas las yeguas. —Escucha, realmente me gustaría pagarte de alguna forma por haberme salvado la vida ese "día tan especial"— dijo entre comillas el rubio al recordar que casi moría de una forma singular. —Por eso al menos déjame invitarte a una taza de café o té, para agradecerte que me hayas ayudado— declaro el rubio a la pegaso que se quedó callada unos segundos para pensar en la invitación del rubio.

—El té me gusta más, y conozco un lugar aquí cerca que sirve el mejor té y pastel de chocolate de Cloudsdale— acepto la oferta la pegaso de crin naranja con una sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces chicas. Nos vemos en el coliseo, llegare antes de que empiece, y tengan cuidado, nos vemos más tarde— se despidió el rubio que comenzó a caminar junto a la pegaso.

— ¿Todas estamos de acuerdo en que solo son amigos cierto?— pregunto la Apple que recibió un "sí" de parte de sus amigas. — ¿Y que no debemos ponernos celosas cierto?— pregunto de nuevo recibiendo un "si" de parte de las potras. — ¿Iremos a espiarlo cierto?— pregunto a sus amigas que solo respondieron con un "si" en coro.

Con eso dicho, las chicas se olvidaron por completo de la competencia, o mejor dicho, Rainbow Dash olvido por completo la competencia al enfocarse en seguir al rubio. Naruto y Spitfire caminaban por las calles de Cloudsdale, y como era costumbre, los pegasos miraban con atención al humano. Nunca antes pensaron en verlo, o mejor dicho, nunca pensaron que estaría en su ciudad. La noticia de que un humano existía en Equestria se hizo pública gracias a los concejales, que no deseaban ocultar nada, o mejor dicho, que todos los habitantes de Equestria conocieran al monstruo como ellos lo llamaban. Claro que al momento que salió esa noticia, hubo reacciones de sorpresa por todos, pero no solo de sorpresa, sino de miedo al ver una criatura diferente a ellos, una criatura que se creía extinta y única en su especie. Para los científicos era un descubrimiento enorme, examinarlo era el sueño de todos, pero tenían miedo de siquiera ir a buscarlo, no sabían si aceptaría o los lastimaba por ser insistentes. Para los periódicos fue tendencia, querían entrevistarlo y saber más sobre su mundo, pero por orden directa de su princesa no tenían permitido entrevistar a Naruto, que un humano existiera sin duda alguna fue sorpresa para todos, aunque para Lyra que siempre dijo que antes de ellos habían existido seres que caminaban en dos patas a los cuales llamo humanos, les restregó en la cara a todos aquellos que ser burlaban de ella, que siempre tuvo razón.

Pero dejando eso de lado, y volviendo a la historia. Naruto y Spitfire entraron en un restaurante de la ciudad de las nubes, en donde los pegasos se quedaron viendo al rubio con detenimiento, y como era de esperar, la pegaso se encargó de ordenar sabiendo que nadie tomaría la orden si lo pedía Naruto, mientras iban hablando, noto como los pegasos miraban con asombro al rubio, como si fuera un bicho raro o algo por el estilo. Naruto le dijo que no hiciera nada, que los dejara, ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir esas miradas y que no era nuevo para él. Ella quería decirles a todos que dejaran de verlo como un monstruo, pero el rubio le dijo que no lo defendiera, las miradas para él eran costumbre. Lejos del lugar, escondidas entre las paredes de nubes se encontraban las novias del rubio que miraban a su amado novio, sentado mientras platicaba con Spitfire que parecía reírse de algo.

—Oye Twilight, ¿no conoces algún hechizo que permita escuchar desde lejos?— pregunto la Apple a su amiga.

—Sí, solo deja que me enfoque en ellos— respondió la unicornio de ojos violeta. El cuerno de la Sparkle brillo, al momento que un rayo de magia salía disparado la ventana, en donde ellas podían observar al rubio y la pegaso que se divertían, el rayo atravesó la ventana para golpear a los susodichos que no sintieron nada. Al momento que una bocina hecha de magia se formaba donde estaban las yeguas.

(_Charla por el comunicador. S=Spitfire, N=Naruto_)

_S: —Y dime ¿Cómo ha sido tu primer año en Equestria?—_

_N: —La verdad, ha sido emocionante y divertido estar en este mundo, pensaba que sería algo aburrido y calmado, pero no ha sido así. Debo decir que hasta ahora, este ha sido el mejor año en toda mi vida—_

_S: —Ya veo, pero me alegra saber que lo consideres emocionante. Debe ser difícil para ti integrarte a nuestro mundo, más considerando que eres el único humano, en un lugar lleno de ponis—_

_N: —No tanto, gracias a las chicas fui capaz de encajar en Ponyville, ellas me han ayudado más de lo que imaginas, al principio me sentía triste y mal, no estaba en mi mundo, extrañaba a mis amigos, me hacía falta estar con ellos. Pero las chicas siempre me daban ánimos, me ayudaban a olvidar mi pasado, a darme una nueva perspectiva, y aún lo siguen haciendo. Es por ellas que yo sonrió cada día, ellas son mi vida ahora—_

_S: —Vaya, ¿realmente te importan ellas no? Es bueno saber que tienes a amigas que se preocupan por ti, aprécialas, porque amigas como ellas no las encontraras en otro lado—_

_N: —Ni lo menciones, ellas son únicas, todas son importantes para mí. No sé qué haría sin ellas—_

_S: —Sabes, por la forma en que sonríes cuando hablas de ellas, me hace pensar que estas enamoradas de ellas, ¿O me equivoco?—_

_N: —Jejejeje… Bueno, sonrió porque… cada vez que pienso en ellas solo me vienen a mi mente sus hermosas sonrisas, las bellas risas que todas tienen… y lo hermosas que son—_

_S: —Aww… que tierno te vez con las mejillas rojas, realmente estas perdidamente enamorado de ellas, eso es tierno, pero no tendrás problemas, dijo, debes elegir solo a una para formalizar tu relación, no puedes salir con todas—_

_N: —Jejeje… si, acerca de eso. Ellas ya saben lo que siento por cada una—_

_S: — ¿Y qué te dijeron? ¿No me digas que estas saliendo con todas en secreto? Sabes que eso está mal, no puedes salir con todas a la vez y en secreto, debes hablar con cada una—_

_N: —Bueno, ya lo hablamos todos, o mejor dicho, me confesé ante todas—_

_S: — ¿Y qué paso?—_

_N: —Bueno, pues digamos que si por casualidad se me ocurre salir con otra yegua, catorce ponis me mandaran directo al hospital, sino es que muero antes—_

_S: —Esa es una metáfora muy clara, pero no puedo creer que todas aceptaran salir contigo, ¿no crees que se vería mal para el público?—_

_N: —Bueno, para aclarar, en mi clan existe una ley, una que declara que si el último miembro de mi clan es hombre, tiene permiso absoluto de activar la ley de la poligamia, o mejor dicho, está obligado a cumplir dicha ley. Esta permite que el hombre pueda tener más de una esposa, esto se hace con el propósito de que el clan renazca si es destruido en su totalidad—_

_S: —Entonces ¿solo estas con ellas para hacer renacer tu clan?—_

_N: —Claro que no, estoy con ellas porque realmente las amo, nunca antes paso por mi cabeza esa ley, es más. No conocía esa ley para nada, solo me entere de ella cuando estaba estudiando los pergaminos y libros viejos pertenecientes a mi clan. Aunque debo decir que gracias a eso, nuestra relación no se verá mal ante el público. Yo puedo soportar que me miren como un monstruo, o que digan cosas a mis espaldas, pero no quiero que digan cosas malas de ellas, no soportaría que hablaran mal de ellas, y cualquiera que hablara estupideces de ellas, sufrirá un infierno en vida—_

_S: —Ahora comprendo porque dices que ellas son tu vida, debo decir que es noble que prefieras defender su honor en vez del tuyo, prefieres su felicidad antes que la tuya—_

_N: —Porque así es, de mi pueden decir miles de cosas, y no me importa para nada, solo me importa lo que ellas piensen de mí. Antes de iniciar nuestra relación, les dije que yo siempre estaría con ellas, y así espero que sea, pero también les dije que si eran felices con otros, lo aceptaría, y que estaría feliz por ellas. Pero sinceramente, no soportaría verlas en los brazos de otros, las amo realmente, a todas. Sabes, si alguien me hubiera dicho antes que tendría novia lo consideraría un loco, y si me hubiera dicho que mi novia sería un poni, o mejor dichos, varias ponis, lo consideraría un demente y lo enviaría al manicomio—_

_S: —Pero paso no es así, ahora estas con ellas, y con varias ¿Sabes cuantos potros matarían por estar en tu posición? Miles sino es que todos los que hay en Equestria, tener tu sequito de yeguas solo para ti, prácticamente es el sueño de todo pervertido—_

_N: —Yo no lo miro de ese modo, en realidad, solo estoy feliz de tenerlas en mi vida, para mí no son solo yeguas, ellas son mis ponis especiales, son las yeguas con quienes deseo pasar el resto de mi vida, ya sabes, formar una familia, casarnos, y tener hijos. Aunque es muy apresurado que lo diga, apenas comenzamos a salir, pero realmente me gustaría tener una familia con ellas, y tratare de dar lo mejor de mí para ser un buen padre y esposo, pero… aún falta mucho para eso—_

_S: —Te apoyo en eso, aún falta mucho para que pase eso, pero estoy segura que serás un buen padre y esposo. Vi el brillo que esas ponis tenían en sus ojos, note sus miradas y vi felicidad, solo espero que ellas no se pusieran celosas de que me invitaras a tomar un té—_

_N: —No lo creo, ellas saben que las amo mucho. Eres bella no lo niego, pero mi corazón les pertenece a ellas, las amo y nunca pensaría en traicionarlas, ellas saben eso, y no tienen que ponerse celosas para nada—_

_S: —Gracias por pensar que soy bella, y me alivia mucho saber que no son celosas, no me gustaría que te metieras en problemas solo por invitarme a tomar un té—_

_N: —No te preocupes. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, dime ¿hay algún poni especial en tu vida?—_

_S: —Bueno, la verdad, no he tenido una relación formal desde que soy la capitana de los Wonderbolts, y desde que soy la directora de la academia Wonderbolt. La mayoría de veces solo encuentro potros pretenciosos que quieren ser famosos al salir conmigo, siempre son unos idiotas, además, no tengo mucho tiempo para eso, entre mi trabajo como capitana, directora y como guardia de la princesa Celestia, es un milagro que pueda tomar un té contigo—_

_N: —Sé a qué te refieres, esto no lo saben las chicas. Pero yo siempre tengo clones vigilando todo el pueblo, y algunos también vigilando el castillo de las princesas, mientras que yo entreno para volverme más fuerte, o estudió la historia de mi clan o la historia de los shinobis, pero aun así, es difícil hacer más de una cosa a la vez—_

_S: —No entiendo eso de clones, ¿a qué te refieres con eso exactamente?—_

_N: —Puedo hacer copias de mí, solo eso te puedo decir. No quiero que resultes involucrada en mis problemas, mientras menos ponis sepan cosas de mi pasado, o de mi mundo, menos preocupaciones tendré. Espero que comprendas—_

_S: —No te preocupes de eso, sé que hay cosas que no puedes decir para proteger a otros. Yo también le oculto cosas a mis compañeros, Soarin y Fleetfoot son buenos amigos, aunque debo admitir que al principio no nos llevábamos bien, pero con el paso del tiempo, nos hicimos mejores amigos, ellos siempre me han dicho que puedo contar con ellos si estoy en problemas—_

_N: —Se escucha que son buenos ponis, y me alegra saber que puedes contar con ellos, pero también conmigo, puede que no nos conozcamos mucho, pero quiero que sepas que aquí tienes otro amigo con quien contar—_

_S: —Lo sé, y gracias por eso. Pero bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, falta 10 minutos para que empiece la competencia, y yo tengo que tomar mi lugar como juez, y tú debes volver con tus novias—_

_N: —Créeme que oírte decir que tengo que volver con ellas me hace feliz, y me encantaría presentarte a las otras, pero ellas están trabajando, pero creo que tú ya conoces a dos de ellas, claro, no me refiero a Twilight y las demás—_

_S: —Así y ¿Quiénes son? Quizás si las conozca—_

_N: —Quizás te las presente luego de la competencia, ellas estarán ahí, y en primera fila—_

_S: —Eso estaría bien, ¿pero ellas tampoco son celosas cierto?—_

_N: —Pues no lo sé la verdad, pero si es así, no te preocupes de nada, ellas no te harán nada… eso creo—_

_S: — ¿Cómo que eso crees? Sabes que no me gustaría meterme en problemas, y menos causar una pelea entre ustedes—_

_N: —No te preocupes, sé cómo calmarla si tratan de atacarte—_

_S: —Eso no me causa confort Naruto—_

_N: —Son bromas, ellas son más amables de lo que crees, y te sorprenderás de ver quiénes son—_

_S: —Bueno, pero ahora vámonos, el coliseo se llenara en pocos minutos, sin mencionar que todos los pegasos deberían estar preparando ahora—_

_N: —Bien, entonces andando—_

(_Fin de la conversación_)

Naruto y Spitfire se levantaron de la mesa, la unicornio deshizo el hechizo para correr con rapidez hacia el coliseo, mientras Rainbow y Rarity se dirigían tras bastidores. Al parecer, varios ponis indujeron a la modista a inscribirse en la competencia luego de llamar la atención con sus alas, y claro, la portadora del elemento de la generosidad decidió inscribirse. Mientras que las otras, solo iban a tomar asiento en el palco para ver la competencia, habían escuchado toda la conversación, y estaban más que felices de escuchar que el rubio solo pensaba en ellas, que nunca las traicionaría, les alegraba saber eso. Ajeno a esto, un pegaso que llevaba una cámara solo podía sonreír por las fotos que había tomado, luego de ver al famoso humano platicar amenamente con la capitana de los Wonderbolts, sin duda alguna recibiera una buena bonificación por haber tomado esas fotos.

En cuestión de minutos, tanto el rubio como Spitfire llegaron al coliseo, donde ambos tomaron caminos separados, uno detrás de vestidores para ir a su lugar como juez, y otro al palco para ver el espectáculo. Al entrar al coliseo, el rubio noto que los asientos eran nubes, una sobre otra, en donde ya estaban varios pegasos listos para ver la competencia, comenzó a buscar a las chicas, no le tomo mucho tiempo ya que en una nube vio a Pinkie que saltaba de un lado a otro mientras gritaba su nombre. Los pegasos voltearon a ver para buscar a quien gritaba, luego de ver a la poni terrestre que saltaba y gritaba, posaron su vista en el humano, todos lo ponis miraban con atención al rubio que solo sonrió, el shinobi se acercó a la orilla para ver que el lugar estaba demasiado alto, seguro que nadie sobreviviría si cayera por ese gran hoyo, tal vez si podía sobrevivir, ya había sobrevivido a una caída de esa altura o más. Mando chakra a sus pies para dar un gran salto y caer en la nube donde estaban sus novias.

—Lamento la demora— se disculpó el rubio.

—No te preocupes ternurita, llegas en buen momento— respondió Applejack con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pronto comenzara la competencia, así que siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo— dijo la Sparkle que le indicaba al rubio que se sentara.

— ¿Y cómo te fue tu cita?— pregunto la pegaso de crin rosada.

—No fue una cita, saben perfectamente que si tuviera una cita sería con ustedes. Y me fue bien, solo platicamos como los amigos que somos, y me alegra saber que no se pusieron celosas, y que no pensaron en espiarnos— declaro el rubio con una sonrisa, al momento que las yeguas solo lo abrazaban.

—Porque confiamos en ti, y porque te amamos mucho— dijo Pinkie haciendo que el rubio solo abrace a las yeguas.

—Yo también las amo mucho— declaro el rubio que solo abrazaba a las yeguas, estar con ellas era lo que más amaba, las extrañaría mucho cuando se fuera.

— ¡Caballos y yeguas! ¡Bienvenidos a la competencia anual del mejor volador de Cloudsdale! ¡Prepárense porque la competencia está a punto de iniciar!— esa fue la señal para que tanto el rubio como las ponis rompieran el abrazo, y prestaran atención al espectáculo. —Como es costumbre, reciben a la princesa Celestia, y junto a ella, desde hace mucho tiempo, reciban a la princesa Luna— presentaron a las dos princesas, al momento que todos miraban lo que era un palco privado, en donde las dos princesas de Equestria saludaban mientras sonreían.

Las princesas entre tanto multitud distinguieron al rubio que solo les sonreía mientras las saludaba, las hermanas solo se pusieron felices de ver a su novio, este tipo de cosas a veces resultaba aburrido, y para mala suerte de ellas, no podían faltar a esas actividades, estaba entre sus deberes reales asistir a eventos como estos, pero ahora les agradaba haber venido por encontrarse al shinobi.

—Y también a nuestros jueces de todos los años ¡Los Wonderbolts!— presentaron ahora al equipo de Spitfire.

El trio de pegasos también saludaba mientras sonreían, ellos debían cumplir su papel como jueces de esa competencia, aunque ellos estaban ahí para encontrar candidatos prometedores que formaran parte de los Wonderbolts en el futuro, pocos pegasos eran elegidos, si elegían a 10 pegasos para que entren en la academia Wonderbolt, sol aprobaban, por esa razón siempre asistían a esta clase de eventos, a veces encontraban a pegasos prometedores que cumplieran con todas las demandas que ellos pedían. Pero volviendo al tema, Spitfire noto al rubio, y solo le sonrió mientras saludaba con mayor entusiasmos, lastimosamente esto no pasó desapercibido de las princesas, quienes se pusieron un poco celosas al ver que la capitana de los Wonderbolts parecía coquetear con su novio.

—Bien, empecemos esta competencia. Por favor, denle una cálida bienvenida al participante número uno, y que la carrera para el mejor volador ¡Comience!— grito el presentador, al momento que todos en el estadio gritaban de emoción, no todos los días se podían ver a los mejores voladores que Equestria tenía.

Y así, con eso dicho. El primer concursante fue una pegaso que realizo giraba como un trompo por varios aros de nubes, una a una fueron apareciendo los pegasos que realizan miles de hazañas o piruetas que llamaran la atención de los jueces, claro, su resultado se daría al final del concurso para darle suspenso a la competencia. Mientras cada pegaso salía y demostraba sus maniobras, el rubio solo miraba de un lado a otro como los pegasos iban y venían de un lugar a otro, no eran tan veloces como Rainbow, pero no se quedaban atrás, aunque debía admitir que algunas acrobacias se miraban difíciles de realizar, de seguro muchos practicaron día y noche para demostrarse hoy en frente de todos. El verlos venir de un lado a otro, le recordó la carrera que tuvo con Kaguya cuando trataba de huir de ella para que no lo asesinara, debía admitir que extrañaba poder crear una capa de chakra y brazos del mismo, además de poder volar, pero ahora, debía de aprender a despertar ese poder, y dominarlo de nuevo. Era un proceso que ya lo tenía cansado, cada vez que conseguía un nuevo poder, debía empezar desde cero. Pero volviendo a la historia, ya habia pasado una hora desde que empezó la competencia, y en todo ese momento no había visto ni a Rainbow ni Rarity, se preguntaba cuando iban a pasar, ya que Derpy había resultado ser la competidora número 6, y realmente le gusto la acrobacia que hizo, todos habían demostrado sus talentos, y varios le gustaron, pero a pesar de eso, la acrobacia de Derpy le encanto mucho.

—Me encanto el número 7, hacer quince piruetas seguidas no es nada fácil— comento la Sparkle.

—Mi favorita fue la numero 10, se veía que era una poni agradable— hablo la amante de los animales.

— ¿Por qué no hemos visto a Rainbow o Rarity? Ya falta poco para que termine esto— declaro la Apple que también pensaba en donde estarían sus amigas.

— ¿Creen que estén bien? me preocupa mucho que no hayan salido— confeso el rubio con algo de preocupación.

—No te preocupes, de seguro las dos deben de estar preparándose para el final— dijo Pinkie que también se estaba preocupando por sus amigas.

— ¡Caballos y yeguas! ¡Ya casi terminamos esta increíble competencia en donde hemos presenciado las más impresionantes acrobacias! ¡Denle una grata bienvenida al último participante!— exclamo con una sonrisa el presentador.

Mientras que detrás de bambalinas, le pegaso de crin multicolor se encontraba recostada en un pilar temblando de miedo, tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo, de que todos se rían de ella si se equivoca, estaba muy nerviosa, que su mente comenzó a jugar con ella. Imagino que las princesas la encerraban en una jaula de metal, y la enterraban en las profundidades del bosque Everfree, además de que imagino Naruto la dejaba, y la rechazaba y decía no amarla porque era una torpe pegaso que no servía para nada, mientras él se reía como un villano al decirle todo eso, y que sus amigas también se reían de ella además de decirle que ya no la necesitaban, que conseguirían a alguien que la reemplazara, estaba metida en esas fantasías absurdas que juraba mirar al rubio y sus amigas reírse de ella.

—Número 15 andando— dijo una de las presentadoras que picaba con su casco a la pegaso que salió de su transe, para ver a la presentadora, iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento su amiga Rarity salía de su camerino, en donde estuvo todo ese tiempo preparándose para salir al escenario.

— ¡Rarity esta lista!— declaro la unicornio que usaba un traje exuberante y llamativo, en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de plumas rojas y rosadas, sin mencionar que llevaba más maquillaje del que acostumbraba, sin duda destacaría en la competencia, y mucho. La presentadora solo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

—Miren chicas, no sé qué decirles. Solo hay tiempo para una presentación más, si ambas quieren competir deben salir juntas— declaro la presentadora con seriedad a las dos portadoras de los elementos.

—Muy bien Rainbow Dash, vamos— ordeno la unicornio que levanto a su amiga que temblaba de nervios mientras trataba de poner una sonrisa.

— ¡Y ahora la última concursante! ¡La competidora número 15!— grito el presentador, al momento que la pegaso de crin multicolor salía con lentitud mientras temblaba de miedo, y detrás de ella salía Rarity extendiendo sus alas y cascos. —Oh, y la concursante número 4— terminó de presentar a las últimas competidoras. El público comenzó a aplaudir y gritar de emoción por ver la última presentación del día, y claro, tanto Twilight como sus amigas gritaban y apoyaban a sus mejores amigos.

— ¡Ustedes pueden chicas! ¡Mucha suerte!— grito el rubio llamando la atención de las dos yeguas. El rubio solo sonrió mientras levantaba su pulgar derecho en señal de confianza, la unicornio solo sonrió al ver que su novio la apoyaba, y la pegaso, ella puso una sonrisa forzada para aparentar estar bien, pero ahora solo pensaba en las ilusiones que su mente le jugo.

—Buena suerte Rainbow Dash, da lo mejor de ti— declaro la unicornio que se acercó a la pegaso que estaba temblando. —Espero que no te molesto, pero cambie la música. Ese rock and roll realmente no combina con mis alas— dijo la yegua de cuero blanco a su amiga que trajo en seco al estar en frente de todos esos ponis.

La música comenzó a sonar, y era una melodía de ballet, la unicornio saltaba de un lado a otro mientras daba giros. Rainbow por su parte decidió suspirar para calmarse, y así comenzar con su rutina. La pegaso de crin multicolor por fin emprendió vuelo, y se dirigió a unos pilares de nubes en donde los rodeaba, zigzagueando de un lado a otro entre ellos, pero cuando estaba al final de la línea, se golpeó contra uno de ellos y reboto para golpear contra la pared. Naruto y las chicas solo hicieron una mueca de dolor al verla golpearse contra la pared, por su parte, la modista daba giros con sus alas extendidas robando la atención del golpe de su amiga.

Rainbow se recompuso, y miro a su amiga modista, no podía quedarse atrás, debía demostrar que era una buena voladora, suspiro. Ascendió para comenzar a volar alrededor de varias nubes, mientras las hacia girar como un trompo, sus amigas gritaban de emoción y, el rubio aplaudía con todas sus fuerzas para darle ánimos a su novia, se sentía algo mal por ver que parecía nerviosa. La pegaso seguía dando vueltas, pero un pedazo de nube se desprendió y golpeo su cara de lleno, haciendo que golpeara a la nube que salió volando hacia las princesas, quienes por suerte, tenían un escudo de magia protegiéndolas, disipando la nube, solo sonrió con pena, para posar su vista en la modista que seguía llamando la atención de todos, quienes solo posaban su vista en ella, o casi todos, ya que algunos pocos la miraban a ella, y de entre esos pocos, se encontraban sus amigas y novio.

—Bien Rainbow, esta será la última oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, llego el momento de la fase tres… La Rain-Plosión Sónica. Alas, no me fallen ahora— pidió la yegua que trajo en seco, antes de comenzar a ascender mientras aleteaba con fuerzas.

Naruto elevo la vista para ver a sus dos novias competir, nunca espero que ellas compitieran, las apoyaba a las dos, pero ahora apoyaba más a Rainbow, parece que su confianza desapareció, en cambio, Rarity mostraba tener esa confianza que le faltaba a la pegaso. Estaba algo preocupado, si Rainbow no podía hacer la famosa Rain-Plosión Sónica, no ganaría, según le dijo Fluttershy, esa famosa explosión era un mito entre los unicornios, un rumor, algo que nadie había podido realizar. Rainbow volaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que la unicornio lo hacía con gracia, Rarity volo lo más alto que pudo, al momento que aleteaba para poder flotar, mientras sudaba por hacer fuerzas al volar tan alto.

— ¡Admira Equestria… Pues yo… soy… Rarity!— grito la unicornio que extendía sus alas de mariposa.

Al hacerlo, el brillo del sol traspaso las alas de la modista, creando unos bellos rayos de luz de diferentes colores, haciendo que muchos pegasos exclamen con sorpresa al ver dichos rayo. Las princesas así como los Wonderbolts miraban con belleza los rayos que la unicornio creaba con sus alas. Por su parte, la pegaso de crin multicolor siguió subiendo con dificultad, nunca antes había volado tan alto como ahora, pero esta era su única oportunidad de arreglarlo todo, y tratar de ganar el concurso, o al menos, estar entre los primeros tres. Los pegasos aplaudían con emoción al ver los rayos, pero de un momento a otro, dichos rayos desaparecieron, y luego comenzaron a escuchar como alguien gritaba, y ese alguien resulto ser Rarity.

— ¡Hay no! ¡Sus alas se desvanecieron en el aire!— exclamo la Twilight con miedo al ver como su amiga caía desde tan alto.

La modista paso rápido entre la multitud, la velocidad con la que caía era mucha. Los Wonderbolts al ver esto también saltaron para poder rescatar a la modista, pero ellos no fueron los únicos, para sorpresa de muchos en el coliseo, vieron como el humano también saltaba, el rubio creo un clon en el aire, el cual lo tomo de su mano para luego enviarlo directo al suelo, y así ganar velocidad para alcanzar a la modista. Luna sin chistar también salto para descender y tratar de ayudar, los Wonderbolts estaban cerca de la unicornio, pero recibieron un golpe fuerte de parte de la unicornio, quien agitaba sus cascos como si tratara de volver a volar, y debido a esto, termino por golpear a los pegasos quienes quedaron inconsciente por dichos golpes.

Rainbow salió de sus pensamientos al oír el grito de su amiga, dejo de volar hacia arriba, para lanzarse como un torpedo y ayudar. Naruto llego donde estaban los Wonderbolts, miro para atrás y noto que Luna venía hacia él, y detrás de la alicornio venía Rainbow. Tomo a Soarin de su casco derecho para lazárselo a la princesa de la noche quien agarro al pegaso, el rubio tomo del casco trasero izquierdo a Fleetfoot y la lanzo hacia Luna, pero la princesa no la pudo agarrar, la pegaso de crin multicolor apareció en buen momento, ya que ella pudo sostener a la pegaso inconsciente, pero no pudo pensar en otra cosa o hacer algo más, ya que ahora Spitfire venía hacia ella. Luna y Rainbow se juntaron para poder recibir a la líder de los Wonderbolts, y así tratar de que ninguno se les resbalara. Naruto al ver que los ponis estaban a salvo, poso su vista en la modista que pataleaba, trato de tomar a la unicornio de su casco derecho, pero solo recibió un golpe de ella, Rarity por su parte solo seguía gritando al ver que seguía cayendo al vacío.

El rubio de nuevo acerco su mano para tomar a la modista, quien le termino por dar varios golpes en los brazos y pecho, la unicornio abrió sus ojos al sentir que alguien la abrazaba, se llevó una gran sorpresa de ver que su amado la estaba abrazando.

—No te preocupes Rarity, yo estoy aquí para protegerte— dijo el rubio que abrazo a la unicornio, para darse la vuelta mientras él le daba la espalda al suelo. —Te prometí que nada te pasaría, y eso es lo que planeo hacer. Siempre estaré contigo, siempre te cuidare… siempre te amare— declaro el rubio que miro detrás de él, para ver que estaban a pocos metros de golpear el suelo, miro hacia adelante y vio a Rainbow y Luna que trataban de acercarse a ellos, solo pudo sonreír y tomo a la modista de los hombros. —Perdóname por esto— pidió disculpas el rubio.

Naruto tomo de su casco derecho a la yegua, la cual se sorprendió por eso, y se asustó cuando su amado la hizo girar para lanzarla hacia arriba, se asustó por esto, y luego se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien la abrazaba, miro a su alrededor y noto que Rainbow y la princesa Luna la sostenía, luego miro de nuevo al rubio quien solo les sonreía, antes de golpear el suelo.

— ¡Naruto!— gritaron las tres yeguas.

Una enorme nube de humo se formó al momento que el shinobi impacto contra el suelo. Rainbow y Luna se detuvieron mientras miraban con miedo el lugar donde el rubio impacto, la nube de polvo no desaparecía, el impacto fue demasiado fuerte, no sabían cómo se encontraría su amigo. La nube de polvo comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, las yeguas entrecerraron sus ojos al ver que de entre esa nube de polvo algo negro se encontraba, la nube se disipo dejando asombradas a las yeguas al ver que una gran bola de color negro flotaba a pocos centímetros del suelo. No sabían que era eso, pero eso no les importaba ahora ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? se supone que debería estar en el lugar, donde ahora se encontraba esa esfera de color negro. La esfera comenzó a hacerse pequeña, juntándose en un solo punto, la esfera se fue abriendo dejando a la vista al rubio, quien tenía extendido su brazo derecho en donde la esfera se iba formando, las yeguas estaban sorprendidas de ver que dentro de esa esfera se encontraba el Uzumaki , que para sorpresa de ellas estaba flotando mientras hacía que la esfera se redujera, dicha esfera llego a su tamaño ideal, ahora era del tamaño de una pelota de tenis la cual voló para posicionarse detrás del rubio que solo suspiro.

— ¿Naruto?— llamo la princesa de la noche, al momento que el rubio elevaba la vista para ver a las yeguas que lo miraban algo extraño.

—Naruto… tú… ¿estas volando?— pregunto la pegaso de crin multicolor al rubio que se extrañó por esto.

— ¿De que estas hablando?— pregunto el rubio que se acercó a las yeguas que se sorprendieron por eso.

— ¡Estas volando!— señalo con emoción la modista al rubio que miro para abajo y noto que estaba lejos del suelo, miro detrás de su espalda y para su sorpresa, tenía las **Gudōdama (Bola de la Búsqueda de la Verdad)** detrás de él.

—**Gudōdama**— dijo el rubio al ver que tenía las esferas de chakra que tenía cuando entro en el modo Rikudo. Naruto se alejó de las yeguas para atraer a su mano derechas todas las esferas de chakra, tomo una y devolvió las demás a su espalda y la tiraba debajo de las yeguas que vieron como una plataforma negra se creaba. —Bájenla, y no te preocupes Rarity, es seguro— ordeno el rubio a las yeguas.

—Descuiden, sí él dice que es seguro, yo le creo, ahora suéltenme— dijo la modista. Luna miro a Rainbow como si esperara una respuesta, la pegaso solo asintió, las dos yeguas soltaron a la unicornio quien cayó sobre la plataforma, la cual al tener a la yegua de cuero blanco se desplazó hasta estar cerca del rubio, quien solo acarició con su mano derecha la mejilla de la poni.

—Te dije que no permitiría que nada te pasara, lamento haberte tirado— se disculpó el rubio, la modista solo acarició la mano del rubio con sus cascos, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero a la otra no me des un susto al pensar que algo te paso, no sé qué haría sin mi rubio idiota— respondió la poni de crin morada con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio sonría por eso. Otras dos esferas se posicionaron debajo de Luna y Rainbow que vieron como otras dos plataformas se formaban.

—El sostener en su espalda a esos pegasos las lastimara, déjenlos también en las plataformas, como pueden ver, son seguras— aseguro el rubio, las yeguas solo asintieron para bajar a los pegasos de sus espaldas, quienes cayeron en las plataformas.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?— pregunto Luna al rubio.

—Es una de las habilidades que desperté cuando Hagoromo me dio el poder para enfrentarme a Madara y Kaguya. Estas son las **Gudōdama**— explico el blondo que posicionaba una de las esferas negras en su mano derecha. —Por ahora solo les puedo decir que estas esferas con parte de mí, las puedo utilizar como a mí me plazca, como lo ven con las plataformas, o en otras cosas— declaro el rubio que transformaba la esfera en una espada, y luego en un escudo, para al final hacer que volviera a su forma normal y regresaba a su espalda.

—Es sorprendente— dijo con emoción la pegaso de crin multicolor.

—Bueno, lo mejor será volver al coliseo, me sorprende que nadie más haya decidido bajar para saber si estábamos bien— comento el oji-azul que debía hablar con Celestia sobre la seguridad.

—No los culpo, estas cosas no son comunes de pasar, y ellos prefieren saber que pasa, es como si fuera una historia— comento Luna que también pensaba en hablar con su hermana sobre poner más seguridad.

—Será mejor que volvamos, estoy segura que muchos están esperando ver que paso— declaro la modista que solo deseaba quitarse ese traje y todo el maquillaje, y claro, darse un buen baño de burbujas para estar tranquila.

—Bien, andando— ordeno el shinobi que recibió un "si" en coro de sus amadas.

Luna y Rainbow comenzaron a volar hacia el coliseo, el rubio solo las siguió mientras hacía que la plataforma donde estaba Rarity se acercara a él, no quería que su amiga resbalara o algo por el estilo. Naruto miro a la unicornio que solo le sonreía, le devolvió la sonrisa para volver a ver hacia adelante, ya estaban cerca. Los ponis estaban en suspenso, esperando ver que paso al final, ese gran estruendo no significo nada bueno, sin mencionar que los Wonderbolts habían sido noqueados por las unicornio que perdió sus alas de mariposa. Pero las que más angustiadas estaban, eran Twilight y sus amigas, así como la princesa Celestia, solo esperaba que Luna actuara rápido y los salvara. Luna y Rainbow subieron rápido para caer cerca del palco de las princesas, los ponis miraban el centro en donde vieron que la unicornio estaba parada sobre una plataforma negra, luego subieron otras dos en donde se encontraban los Wonderbolts. Celestia miro a su hermana buscando una respuesta para eso, pero la alicornio de la noche solo le dijo con la mirada que mirara, Celestia miro al frente, y para su sorpresa, y la de todos los presentes. Vieron que el humano estaba volando mientras detrás de él habían seis esferas negras, el rubio voló al palco donde estaban las princesas, para acercar las plataformas negras y dejar en el piso a los Wonderbolts que seguían inconscientes, y a la unicornio que bajo con cuidado de dicha plataforma. Tanto Twilight como las otras estaban sorprendidas de ver volar a su novio, y no eran las únicas Celestia estaba sorprendida que no sabía que decir, al igual que los pegasos que estaban catatónicos de ver al humano volar.

—Ah… esto es nuevo— fue lo que dijo la princesa del sol al ver que el rubio estaba flotando.

—Luego te explico, por el momento sería bueno que alguien venga a revisarlos, recibieron un gran golpe— comento el rubio, haciendo que la modista sonría con vergüenza por eso.

—Sí… creo que sería lo mejor— apoyo la princesa del sol que estaba intrigada en saber cómo ahora su amado podía volar, debía admitir que las habilidades que Naruto despertaba siempre la aturdían, era algo nuevo para ella.

Con eso dicho. Celestia llamo a los paramédicos para que atendieran a los Wonderbolts, claro que también tuvo que intervenir y declarar que la competencia se retomaría luego de que se aseguraran que el equipo estrella estuviera bien, aunque la última competidora era Rainbow Dash, que agradecía poder volver a hacer su presentación, claro que algunos ponis estaban más interesados en saber cómo el humano podía volar, o levitar. Ya que en todo momento flotaba y se movía como si nada. Esto también sorprendía al rubio, en todo momento las **Gudōdama **no desaparecían, o mejor dicho, no sentía fatiga o cansancio de tenerlas, era como si por fin no agotara todo su chakra, estaba seguro que esto era posible, gracias a que Kurama le devolviera su poder. Luego de una hora, y de que en esa hora se retomara el concurso, la pegaso portadora del elemento de la lealtad volvió a realizar su acrobacia, y esta vez, logro su cometido. La pegaso realizo la famosa Rain-Plosión Sónica, la cual hizo que todos los pegasos olvidaron por completo que Naruto estaba levitando, y claro, eso termino por hacer que la pegaso ganara el primer lugar, en donde recibió una corona de oro como trofeo, la cual fue entregada por la princesa del sol, y claro, los halagos y aplausos de todos los ponis, y mayor importante, el de sus amigas y su novio.

Además, luego de la competencia, los Wonderbolts quienes se recuperaron unos minutos después, decidieron agradecerle al rubio por haberlos salvado, pero el shinobi les dijo que él no los salvo, que la princesa Luna y Rainbow los salvaron. Esto hizo que los pegasos le agradecieran a su majestad de primero, y como Naruto le dijo a Luna, debía decirles que lo hizo porque no deseaba que ninguno de sus habitantes resultara herido, y que no tenían que agradecerle nada. Por su parte, Rainbow se emocionó que sus ídolos le dieran las gracias por haberlos salvado. Y ahora, todos estaban listos para volver al pueblo, y las yeguas aún estaban sorprendidas de ver que Naruto seguía flotando, mientras que una de esas plataformas negras sostenía a la modista.

—Bueno, llego el momento de volver a casa— declaro la Sparkle.

—Concuerdo contigo, ahora solo deseo ir a casa y darme un buen baño para olvidar lo que paso— apoyo Rarity que ya no llevaba ese traje extravagante.

—Yo no, estoy más que feliz de poder haber ganado, y de haber podido hablar con los Wonderbolts, este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida— declaro la pegaso con una sonrisa.

—Oye, ¿y yo qué?— pregunto el rubio que se llevaba su mano derecha al corazón.

—Bueno, el segundo mejor— corrigió la yegua de crin multicolor con un pequeño sonrojo al ver que su novio se resintió por eso.

—Ahora estoy mejor— bromeo el rubio haciendo que las yeguas rían por lo dramático que era el rubio.

—Dime algo Naruto ¿Cómo es que posible que puedas volar ahora?— pregunto la Apple que estaba interesada en saber eso, ya que en todo momento el rubio estuvo hablando con las princesas en privado.

—Bueno, la razón del porque puedo volar, es gracias a estas esferas negras que están en mi espalda, se llaman **Gudōdama **y están hechas de las cinco naturales de chakra. Es decir, fuego, tierra, viento, rayo y el elemento Ying-Yang. Estas esferas no solo me permiten volar, sino que las puedo usar a mi gusto, como lo pueden ver con Rarity, ella está sobre una de ellas, las puedo convertir en armas o escudos, o en cualquier otra cosa que me ayude. Su composición es simple, y su poder es enorme, soportan cualquier ataque, sin importar que tan poderoso sea— explicó el rubio con normalidad, respondiendo a la incógnita que la granjera tenía.

— ¿Dices que están formados por los elementos de la naturaleza?— pregunto la Sparkle al Uzumaki.

—Así es, como dije, están hechas de las cinco naturales de chakra— confirmo el shinobi a la pregunta de su amada.

—Pero el Ying y Yang no son elementos, es solo una metáfora que se emplea para que todos piensen que deben tener un equilibro en sus vidas— replico la unicornio de ojos violeta.

—No, el elemento Ying-Yang existe, o como es mejor conocido en mi mundo, el **Banbutsu Sōzō (Creación de Todas las Cosas) **es un elemento que se basa y consiste en la administración de la imaginación y la energía espiritual que constituye la base de Yin para crear formas físicas de la nada. Luego, a través de la aplicación de la vitalidad y la energía física que constituye la base de Yang, se daría vida a la forma que uno desee. En pocas palabras, este elemento permite crear vida de la nada, así es como el viejo pudo crear a los bijuus, y no solo seres vivos, sino cualquier cosa que uno imagine— corrigió el rubio que sorprendió a las yeguas de saber eso, no creían que algo así existiese, crear vida de la nada era algo sorprendente, y a la vez, algo que sonaba loco.

— ¿En qué mundo viviste? No quiero sonar grosera, pero ¿Cómo es posible que en tu mundo existiera algo como eso?— pregunto la Apple con interés.

—No te preocupes de nada, yo también me sorprendo de saber esas cosas. Pero algo como el **Banbutsu Sōzō**, es un elemento que hasta el momento, solo tres personas han tenido, la primera fue Kaguya, la segunda fue Hagoromo, y el último soy yo, como les dije hace tiempo, yo ahora guardo en mi interior el poder que alguna vez perteneció a Kaguya y los bijuus, es normal que con el paso del tiempo vaya despertando sus poderes— respondió el rubio con serenidad.

—Aun no puedo creer que existe algo así, es demasiado peligroso, y no me imagino que pasaría si llega a caer en cascos equivocados— se planteó la unicornio de crin tricolor.

—Este poder no se puede obtener tan fácil si eso piensas, la única forma de obtener algo así es convirtiéndose en el Jinchuriki del Juubi, y el Juubi desapareció y no existe más, y otra es que debes ser capaz de almacenar grandes cantidades de chakra, sino, te volverías una bomba de tiempo, el chakra se acumularía en grandes masas y estallarías creando una explosión que arrasaría con todo a su paso, y en el proceso, crearía un desastre natural, terremotos, tsunamis y huracanes se formarían creando más desastre del ya hecho, solo alguien con el suficiente poder de almacenar grandes cantidades de energía podría mantener a raya ese poder— declaro el rubio con seriedad.

— ¿Alguien como un dios?— pregunto Fluttershy, haciendo que sus amigas miren al rubio para saber la respuesta.

—Así es, alguien como un dios, solo una deidad puede tener tanto poder— respondió el rubio con tranquilidad.

—Eso quiere decir que ¿tú eres un dios?— pregunto Pinkie con seriedad al rubio que solo suspiro.

—No, yo seguiré siendo siempre Naruto Uzumaki, no me considero un dios, y nunca lo deseo ser. Pero si sé que usare todo el poder que tengo para un solo propósito, y ese propósito es protegerlas a todas ustedes, sin importar nada— declaro el rubio con seriedad.

—A mí no me importa si eres o no un dios, yo siempre te amare sin importar nada, porque yo sé que tú me amarías incluso si fuera un grifo— comento Rarity con seguridad y seriedad en sus palabras.

—Claro que sí, te amaría incluso si fueras un dragón, a todas. Lo que yo siento por cada una de ustedes es real, y eso nadie lo puede negar— aseguro el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, y yo también te amaría sin importar nada, mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos y siempre te amare, incluso si fueras un gato gigante, o un conejo, o un pájaro— hablo Pinkie con una sonrisa.

—Gracias— comento el shinobi. —Pero bueno, dejemos esas cosas irrelevantes ahora, lo mejor será que volvamos a casa, estoy seguro que Spike está aburrido de cuidar a Yoko y los demás— dijo el blondo a las yeguas.

—Tienes razón, últimamente hemos dejado a Spike en casa para que cuide de las mascotas de todos— declaro Twilight.

—Lo recompensare luego, además, nadie mejor que él para que cuide de Yoko y los demás— declaro el ojiazul con serenidad. —Bien, ¿todas listas?— pregunto el shinobi a sus amigas.

—Un momento ¿y Derpy?— pregunto la modista al ver que la otra pegaso no se encontraba con ellos.

—Sé fue a casa, tenía que volver rápido al trabajo, además de que tenía que ir por Dinky a la escuela, últimamente ha estado trabajando mucho— comento el rubio con algo de preocupación.

—Deberíamos hablar con ella, trabajar mucho no es bueno, y yo sé de eso— hablo Applejack con seriedad.

—Hablare con ella, pero por ahora volvamos a casa— ordeno el rubio.

—Si— dijeron en coro las ponis.

Twilight, Pinkie y Applejack subieron al globo aerostático, mientras que Fluttershy y Rainbow habrían un hoyó en las nubes para que el globo comenzara a descender, por su parte el rubio movía con cuidado la plataforma, no quería que la modista se cayera de nuevo, luego de transportar a la unicornio comenzó a volar junto al globo. Solo dejaba a Rarity en la tierra, iría por los diarios y el libro de magia oscura, para luego ir a hablar con Celestia y Luna, ya les había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ellas de algo importante. Naruto estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notaba las miradas de las ponis sobre él, ellas estaban felices de ver que poco a poco su amado iba recuperando sus poderes, aunque tenían miedo de que ese poder lo lastimara, pero aun así, estaban felices por él, después de todo, ellas podían notar el brillo en sus ojos cuando recuperaba sus poderes. Pero Twilight tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esto, cada vez que su amado despertaba sus poderes, significaba que algo malo se estaba acercando, era la calma antes de la tormenta. Luego de unos minutos, el rubio y las yeguas llegaron al pueblo, en donde los habitantes miraban con asombro como el humano volaba sin la necesidad de alas, esto llamo mucho la atención que algunos ponis seguían al rubio.

Y esto no pasó desapercibido por las demás novias del rubio, Cheerilee que se encontraba revisando los exámenes sorpresa que les hizo a sus alumnos hoy, salió a ver por la ventana de su clase el alboroto que se parecía formar, y solo pudo ver que algunos ponis corrían a un lado como si siguieran algo, planeaba restarle importancia, pero llego a escuchar que ellos mencionaban el nombre de su pareja, decidió dejar su labor y seguir a los ponis. Por su parte, Vinyl y Octavia se encontraban escribiendo partiduras para la gran gala del galope, ya que el grupo de Octavia siempre tocaba en esa gran fiesta, la violonchelista siempre le pedía ayuda a su mejor amiga para que la ayudara con la música, ya que muchas veces terminaba siendo de gran ayuda cuando se quedaba atorada en componer su música, y eso se encontraban haciendo ahora, pero de pronto comenzaron a escuchar ruido que provenía de las calles, extrañadas las dos decidieron salir para ver qué pasaba, abrieron la puerta de su casa y solo notaron a ponis yendo a un lado, iban a preguntarle a alguien que estaba pasando, pero luego escucharon a unos pegasos decir el nombre del hombre que tanto amaban, salieron de su casa para acompañar a los pocos ponis que corrían como si no desearan perderse alguna atracción de circo.

Lyra y Bon Bon se encontraban en la casa de la segunda mencionada, ambas estaban descansando, disfrutando de un tiempo libre en donde ninguna de las dos debe mencionar algo acerca de su trabajo, aunque para ser sinceras, ambas deseaban pasar un tiempo a solas con su amado, nunca antes imaginaron que compartirían al mismo hombre, y ahora, lo compartían con otras doce yeguas, y todas lo aceptaban con gusto, aunque Bon Bon deseaba algo más que solo los besos que recibía del rubio, muchas años en las fuerzas anti-monstruos, y el hecho de que todo ese tiempo fue solo trabajo, se sentía frustrada, y ahora que tenía un novio, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad. Lyra por su parte deseaba más examinar por completo al Uzumaki, deseaba saber más sobre la anatomía de los humanos, especialmente como se reproducían, ese era un tema que no había hablado con el shinobi antes, debido a que no eran tan cercanos como ahora, así que no se preocupaba tanto de recibir una negativa de parte de él. Ambas estaban pensando en cómo tener desnudo al rubio, pero fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien corría, la poni terrestre que se encontraba en la segunda planta de su casa, en un cuarto especial que ella construyo para relajarse, abrió la ventana y noto que varios ponis corrían a un lado, Lyra también se unió para ver qué pasaba, y le sorprendió ver a los ponis correr, las dos potras iban a volver al cuarto para descansar, pero antes de hacerlo, escucharon a una yegua decir el nombre de compañero sentimental, no lo dudaron para nada, y salieron de la casa, siguiendo a los demás ponis.

Por su parte el rubio bajo la vista para ver qué pasaba, se sorprendió al ver que varios ponis lo estaban siguiendo, observándolo mientras volaba. Solo poso su vista al frente para no golpearse con nada, era algo improbable que eso sucediera, pero no podía bajar su guardia, y menos ahora que varios prisioneros estaban sueltos. Las yeguas miraban con sorpresa a todos esos ponis que seguían a su amado, y se pusieron incomodas al notar como algunos pegasos volaban a la par de ellas solo para observar al rubio con atención, era como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien volar, aunque debían comprenderlos, después de todo, era la primera vez que miraban al humano volar como si nada. Pero ya deberían estar acostumbrados de ver que el Uzumaki hacia cosas únicas e imposibles de realizar para alguien de su especie, pero el descendiente de Rikudo no era normal para nada, nadie en el mundo shinobi lo era en realidad.

Para buena suerte de ellos, estaban cerca del estacionamiento donde la Sparkle mantenía guardado el globo aerostático que pocas veces usaba, era fácil manejarlo, además de que el lugar era seguro, estaba a unos 50 metros de su casa, descendió el globo mientras el rubio también ponía los pies en la tierra, para luego atraer el disco negro donde estaba montada la modista, los ponis entrometidos solo miraron con asombro como esa plataforma negra parecía obedecer al humano, el rubio se estaba sintiendo incomodo de tener tantas miradas sobre él, era irónico que hasta ahora sintiera algo así, las yeguas notaron como el rubio se sentía incómodo al ser observado por todos, incluso ellas se extrañaron de esto, ya que hasta ahora miraban que su amado se sentía cohibido de estar en la mira de todos.

—Muy bien amigo, el espectáculo se terminó, ya se pueden ir de aquí— hablo la Apple con seriedad mientras caminaba para hacer que los ponis se fueran.

—Mi amiga tiene razón, no hay nada que ver aquí, por favor todos regresen por donde vinieron— pidió la modista con amabilidad a los habitantes.

—El show termino amigos, será mejor que se vayan ahora, o hablaremos con las princesas sobre esto, y estoy seguro que ninguno de ustedes desea estar en frente de las princesas tratando de explicar esto ¿o sí?— amenazo la pegaso de crin multicolor, que para sorpresa de todos, funciono ya que los ponis poco a poco se fueron largando, ninguno deseaba estar en frente de las princesas, y menos ahora que Naruto era un habitante "especial" en Equestria. Luego de unos segundos todos decidieron irse, pero aun miraban al rubio como una atracción de circo, lo cual terminaba en que ellos se cayeran de cara al suelo por no ver su camino.

—Gracias, realmente me estaba sintiendo incomodo de que todos me vieran— agradeció el blondo a sus amantes que solo sonrieron ante eso.

—No hay de qué, pero me sorprende que por fin te pusieras incomodo de que todos te miraran— comento la Sparkle con la ceja derecha arqueada en señal de extrañez.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Twilight, nunca antes vi que te pusieras incómodo, ni siquiera cuando caminaste por primera vez en las calles del pueblo— declaro la Apple viendo al rubio para obtener alguna respuesta.

—Bueno, últimamente he llamado mucho la atención, más de la que podría desea— declaro el hijo del Yondaime que se rascaba la mejilla derecha.

—Comprendo, pero trata de ignorarlas como lo has hecho antes— pidió la amante de los animales al humano.

—Sí, tienes razón. Aunque desde ahora será difícil hacer eso— fueron las palabras dichas por el Uzumaki.

— ¡Naruto!— fue el grito de Bon Bon que venía corriendo hasta donde se encontraban el blondo y las portadoras de los elementos. Bon Bon venía acompañada de las otras yeguas, quienes se sorprendieron de ver que en la espalda del rubio había varias esferas negras, el hijo del Yondaime se dio la vuelta para ver como sus otras novias venían corriendo hacia él.

—Hola chicas— saludo el rubio con una sonrisa al ver a sus demás novias que venían corriendo.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto Octavia con preocupación.

—Sí, estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— pregunto el oji-azul con a las chicas.

—Escuchamos a varios ponis decir algo acerca de ti, nos preocupamos mucho, así que los seguimos para averiguar que estaba pasando— explico Lyra al rubio que solo sonrió de forma nerviosa.

—Oh, lo siento si las preocupe, pero no es nada importante— respondió el rubio a las potras.

— ¿Qué es eso que tienes atrás?— pregunto Vinyl señalando las esferas negras, haciendo que el rubio se ponga un poco nervioso.

—Oh, esto… estos son… *Suspiro* Son esferas de chakra, esferas hechas con mi chakra— respondió con simplicidad el shinobi a las yeguas.

— ¿Esferas de chakra?— pregunto Lyra al shinobi.

—Sí, son las **Gudōdama**, esferas hechas de chakra puro, las cuales puedo controlar como si fueran parte de mí, aunque técnicamente eso son, forman parte de mi— respondió el rubio con normalidad.

— ¿Y desde cuando las puedes crear?— pregunto con seriedad Octavia al pensar que su novio le estaba ocultando cosas de nuevo.

—Las acabo de crear hace apenas una hora, o mejor dicho, aparecieron de la nada cuando estaba cayendo al vacío. Las alas que Twilight había creado para Rarity se quemaron cuando ella estaba volando, al momento que ella comenzó a caer me tire para rescatarla, por suerte, tanto Rainbow como Luna estuvieron ahí para ayudarme. Rarity estaba a pocos metros de golpear el suelo, así que la sustituí, me puse en su lugar para que ella estuviera a salvo. Y luego, ya tenía las **Gudōdama **activadas, las cuales evitaron que yo golpeara el suelo— relato el shinobi con tranquilidad a sus demás novias, para luego comenzar a levitar sorprendiendo a las demás yeguas que entraron en un estado de shock al ver como su amado rubio estaba flotando.

— ¡¿Puedes volar?!— gritaron las yeguas al ver que el Uzumaki sobrevolaba sobre ellas con media sonrisa.

—Es todo gracias a las **Gudōdama**, solo por eso puedo volar— respondió el rubio que ponía los pies en el suelo.

—Vaya, eso es nuevo— comento Vinyl sorprendida de ver que el shinobi podía volar ahora.

— ¡Eso es sorprende! ¡Debes dejarme examinarte ahora mismo!— pidió Lyra al hijo de Kushina.

—Lo siento Lyra, pero esto no tan simple. Y me encantaría explicarles más sobre esto, pero tengo algo que resolver— declaro el rubio con seriedad.

— ¿Una misión?— pregunto Bon Bon al shinobi.

—Podría decirse que sí, pero solo vuelva les explicare bien, o si lo desean, pueden preguntarle a Twilight— señalo el rubio a la unicornio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas irte?— pregunto la violonchelista con melancolía al rubio.

—No mucho, es en Canterlot, regresare en la noche, ahora que puedo volar me será fácil— respondió el blondo con serenidad a la poni de crin negra. —Pero antes tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas a la casa, antes de irme—.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para empacar?— pregunto Bon Bon al shinobi.

—No, son solo unas pequeñas cosas, no me tomara mucho tiempo guardarlas, pero debo irme ahora si deseo regresar en la noche, no sé con qué me topare si regreso tarde, ahora que hay varios criminales sueltos. Y precisamente por eso iré a Canterlot, Celestia y Luna me darán una lista de los prisioneros que Madara libero, además de darme consejos para poder enfrentarme a ellos— revelo el rubio su motivo para ir a Canterlot. —Les prometí que trataría de capturarlos con vida a todos—.

—Entonces sería bueno que te fueras ahora— declaro Cheerilee con seriedad al shinobi que asintió.

—Lo sé, lamento tener que irme siempre, pero se los compensare a todas, por eso cuando vuelva hare lo que cada una me pida. En resumen, seré el sirvienta de cada una por un día, así que las dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo, pero no peleen entre ustedes, ahora todas son hermanas, todas son miembros del clan Uzumaki ahora, así que no deben pelear entre ustedes. Con eso declarado, tengo que ir a empacar, nos vemos, Las amo— se despidió el blondo que salió volando dejando a todas sus amantes pensando en la propuesta del rubio, cada una comenzó a imaginar que le pedirían al rubio, algunas comenzaron a sonreír tontamente mientras un sonrojo aparecía en la cara de cada una, lo que estaban imaginando, era un completo misterio.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina otro capítulo más, gracias por leerlo y como siempre espero sus reviews, de nueva cuenta les doy las gracias por leer esta historia, y como vieron, Naruto desperto las Gudodama, y eso es gracias al chakra de Kurama por si se preguntan, nos vemos a la proxima.**


	24. Chapter 24 ¿Quién debe ser la matriarca?

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, sé que prometí acabar la historia a final de año, pero estuve demasiado ocupado, sin mencionar que ahora todo se volverá complicado, muy complicado. Pero bueno, eso no es parte de la historia, sin embargo las cosas también se pondrán difíciles para el rubio. Bueno, me alegra saber que siguen esta historia, al igual que la otra, gracias por su apoyo, sin más que decir, nos vemos al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**¿Quién debe ser la matriarca?**

Twilight miraba por la ventana de su cuarto la luz de esa gran estrella blanca en el cielo, ya había pasado una semana desde que Naruto se fue, se suponía que debía volver el mismo día que se fue pero en la noche. Pero cuando llego la noche, recibió una carta de la princesa Celestia indicándole que saldría a una misión con el rubio, eso fue demasiado raro para ella, y más porque la princesa del sol no le dijo cuándo volverían, o mejor dicho, cuando volvería el rubio a su casa. Obviamente tuvo que decirle esos a todas sus "hermanas", quienes también se extrañaron por esto, pero solo pudieron aceptarlo, no podían hacer nada, ninguna de ellas podía hacer algo. Ella sabía que Naruto fue a Canterlot para confrontar a la princesa Celestia sobre lo que encontró en el diario privado de ella, un problema de esa índole debería resolverse rápido, y más si su maestra declaraba que solo amaba y amaría al Uzumaki para siempre, pero desde hace unas horas comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento, y no ayudo mucho la pelea que tuvo hoy en la tarde con todas sus nuevas "hermanas", todo por haber estado leyendo el reglamento del clan Uzumaki, solo suspiro al recordar lo que paso.

=====**Flashback**=====.

Era medió día, el sol resplandecía y la Sparkle había enviado a Spike para que les dijera a todas sus "hermanas" que fueran a su casa rápido, tenía que contarles a todas lo que encontró en dicho reglamento del legendario clan del rubio, estaba segura que esto lo debían saber todas. Luego de media hora, el pequeño dragón entro a la casa acompañado de todas las yeguas.

—Listo Twilight, todas están aquí como me lo pediste— declaro el pequeño dragón a su amiga.

—Gracias Spike, te lo agradezco mucho— agradeció la yegua de ojos violeta a su mejor amigo que solo le dio una sonrisa.

—Twilight, querida, no quiero sonar grosera pero ¿para qué nos llamaste? Estoy algo atareada con la confección de varios vestidos que debo entregar mañana— le dijo la unicornio de crin morada a su amiga.

—Yo tampoco quiero sonar vulgar señorita Sparkle, pero estoy algo ocupada con la composición de una melodía que debo entregar pasado mañana, así que me gustaría saber si lo que nos tienes que decir durara mucho tiempo— hablo con elegancia Octavia, haciendo que las demás yeguas giren sus ojos al ver que habían dos ponis refinadas.

—Lo sé, sé que todas están ocupadas y tienen mejores cosas que hacer, pero esto es importante, tiene que ver con el clan Uzumaki— respondió la Sparkle con seriedad, al momento que con su magia traía el reglamento del clan Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué pasa con el clan de Naruto?— pregunto la cartera a ls unicornio de crin zafiro.

—Bueno, es más sobre nosotras de lo que quiero hablar— hablo la yegua a sus "hermanas".

—Pues dinos que pasa Twilight, ahora que estamos todas de seguro resolveremos cualquier problema— le dijo la Apple a la estudiante de la princesa del sol.

—Bueno, me encontraba estudiando todo lo relacionado al clan Uzumaki, ya saben, historia, cultura, religión, cosas así. Y en todas esas cosas, encontré este libro, es el reglamento del clan Uzumaki, y al principio del libro está relacionado a la condición actual de Naruto— declaro la Sparkle que abrió el libro señalando la primera página del libro, claro que todas las chicas solo le dedicaron una mirada de ¿Es enserio? A la unicornio, que había olvidado por completo que ellas no entendían la escritura de mundo de su novio. —Verán, aquí dice todo lo que el último miembro del clan Uzumaki debe hacer si dicho clan era exterminado, escuchen— pidió la Sparkle que llevo su casco derecho a su garganta para poder hablar con claridad.

"_El consejo de Uzushiogakure No Sato (Aldea Oculta del Remolino) así como el actual líder del clan, Ashina Uzumaki. Realizamos este reglamento especial por nuestra seguridad, y para asegurar que el clan prevalezca en el futuro. Somos conscientes del miedo que provocamos en las demás naciones por nuestro conocimiento y avance en la creación de jutsus de sellado, sabemos que las naciones no dudaran en atacarnos todos a la vez, lo cual llevaría a una guerra sin precedentes en donde muchos morirán, y aunque recibamos la ayuda de Konoha y del Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju. Es inevitable nuestro destino, el clan Uzumaki será destruido en cualquier momento, por esa razón, hemos decidido crear este reglamento especial para que el clan prospere para toda la vida._

_Artículo 1. Si el último miembro del clan Uzumaki es un varón, deberá tomar las siguientes reglas para renacer al clan desde las cenizas._

—_El susodicho deberá disponer de más de una mujer._

—_El número de mujeres que el hombre dispondrá es indefinido, esto con el propósito de que el clan Uzumaki se expanda más rápido._

—_Las mujeres que formaran parte del clan deberán comportarse como una familia._

—_El hombre deberá elegir al menos, una mujer de un clan respetable y poderoso._

—_El incesto está permitido con el único propósito de preservar la sangre Uzumaki por completo._

—_Las prometidas del último miembro del clan deberán, sin ninguna excepción, aprender todas las costumbres, reglas, historia, etc, del clan Uzumaki. Con el propósito de asegurar que los futuros miembros del clan conocerán su origen._

_Esta reglas son las más importantes que se deberán seguir para que el clan renazca, cabe destacar, que al haber varias mujeres, y para evitar una pelea por quien deberá ser la matriarca del clan, es decir, quien será la líder del clan Uzumaki, se determinó y declaro, que la primera mujer que dé a luz al primer hijo/hija, será declarada la matriarca del clan, por ende, las demás féminas deberán respetarla y obedecer lo que ella dicte_"

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Twilight?— pregunto Applejack al ver que amiga dejaba de leer el libro del clan.

—En resumen, la primera que quede embarazada será la líder del clan, es decir, ella mandara sobre todas las demás— declaro con seriedad la Sparkle.

—Quieres decir que la primera de todas nosotras, que llegue a quedar embarazada de Naruto, ¿será la líder del clan Uzumaki?— pregunto la pegaso de crin multicolor a su amiga.

—Co-líder, ya que el único líder del clan es Naruto en estos momentos y lo será hasta que muera. Cuando el no este, es decir, si llega a salir en una misión o tiene asuntos importantes que deba resolver. La matriarca deberá hacerse cargo del clan hasta que su esposo regrese, deberá resolver los problemas que puedan darse en su ausencia— aclaro Twilight a sus amigas.

— ¿Otra cosa que tengas que decirnos?— pregunto la Dj a la bibliotecaria.

—Solo eso, lo demás que está en libro tiene con ver las reglas, y todo lo que la matriarca del clan deberá hacer, además de que estipula lo que se debe hacer si el último miembro del clan es una mujer, y sobre qué cosas se deben hacer si se realiza el incesto entre ellos, y demás cosas que son complicadas de comprender. La historia de los ninjas es más complicada de lo que Naruto nos ha dicho, no se asemeja para nada a lo que cada una de nosotras pensaba del mundo humano, o de ellos en general. Mientras para nosotros, el hecho de que haya clanes no es importante, y el que tengan la ley de poligamia o incesto, está mal visto para nuestra cultura. Pero para los shinobis el mantener pura la sangre del clan lo era todo, o casi pura. Aquellos que cometían traición eran expulsados del clan y luego cazados como animales, eran torturados hasta la muerte. Lo más piadoso que hacían a veces, era decapitarlos en frente de todos, para declarar que no se permitían fallas o insubordinación dentro del clan. Pero el clan Uzumaki fue distinto, se podría decir que de todos los clanes del mundo de Naruto, solo ellos eran considerados "bondadosos" porque casi siempre perdonaban la vida de los traidores, aunque casi nunca existió una pelea entre ellos mismos. Por esa razón crearon este libro, para que las futuras esposas del último Uzumaki sean amables entre ellas mismas, una igualdad entre ellas, pero una debía reinar, una de todas nosotras deberá tomar el papel como matriarca del clan Uzumaki, y esa será la primera que quede embarazada de Naruto— les dijo la unicornio de crin zafiro a todas sus "hermanas", quienes al entender eso, solo se vieron entre sí como si buscaran alguna respuesta.

—En primer lugar ¿podemos quedar embarazadas de Naruto?— pregunto Lyra con seriedad a la Sparkle. —Si se les olvido, Naruto es humano, el único que existe en Equestria. Somos muy, pero muy diferentes, no sabemos si Naruto pueda dejarnos embarazadas, o si al menos él es fértil. Estudie mucho nuestro cuerpo, y descubrí que hay potros y potras que no son fértiles. Al menos dos de cada cinco yeguas quedan embarazadas, y tres de cada cinco potros son fértiles. No sabemos si podemos quedar embarazadas de Naruto, puede que todas aquí seamos fértiles, ¿pero si Naruto no es fértil? ¿O si alguna de nosotras es infértil?. Debe haber otra forma de determinar quién será la matriarca del clan— declaro la unicornio de crin verde a sus compañeras.

—Todo miembro del clan Uzumaki siempre ha sido fértil. La razón del porque las otras aldeas le temían, no era solo por su poder, y porque crearon jutsus poderosos. Sino porque los superaban en números, el clan Uzumaki tenía miles de miembros, en los libros de historia shinobi, está escrito que el clan Uzumaki era más grande que la misma Konoha. Piensen en un Ponyville pero mil veces más grande, por esa razón las aldeas enemigas decidieron dejar a un lado sus pleitos, y unirse para exterminar por completo al clan de Naruto, según lo que lei, 9 de cada 10 mujeres del clan quedaban embarazadas, y todos los hombres del clan eran demasiado fértiles. Aproximadamente dos niños tenían las parejas, y algunas veces, tenían cinco o seis hijos solo por tener sexo una vez— les dijo la yegua de ojos violeta a sus amigas que se sorprendieron por eso.

—Eh, Twilight ¿no crees que hablar de esos temas frente a Spike es malo?— pregunto Cheerilee que en todo momento se olvidó del pequeño dragón, pero al oír como alguien parecía acomodar algo, busco con la vista a ese alguien, para encontrarse al pequeño bebe dragón.

—Oh, no se preocupen por mí, comprendo muy bien todo, y sé que esto es por el bien de Naruto— declaro el pequeño Spike con una sonrisa.

—Spike tiene razón, él sabe perfectamente que esto es para el futuro de todas nosotras y de Naruto, además, él sabe de esto desde hace mucho, siempre hago que estudie todos los libros que tengo— respondió la bibliotecaria con serenidad. —Pero volviendo al tema, no está escrita alguna otra forma para definir quién sería la matriarca del clan Uzumaki. Solo esta la ya mencionado— aclaro la yegua.

—No debemos seguir esa regla precisamente, somos adultas, y estoy segura que encontraremos alguna forma para determinar quién será la líder del clan— hablo Octavia con serenidad, y amabilidad.

—Muy bien, si nadie lo quiere, yo seré la líder, estoy segura que todas serán 20% más cool si yo soy la líder del clan— comento la pegaso de crin multicolor.

—Disculpa ¿Qué te hace creer que te elegiremos como nuestra líder?— pregunto la Apple a su amiga.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Applejack, si una de nosotras debe ser la líder del clan, esa merezco ser yo, soy elegante, hermosa y amable con todos, todo lo que una líder debe ser— hablo la modista con seriedad, haciendo que las demás yeguas se enojen por esto.

—Lo siento señorita Rarity, pero creo que se equivoca en eso, creo que si alguien debe ser la líder, esa merezco ser yo. Mi puesto en la alta sociedad sin duda alguna haría que el clan fuera conocido por todos, y respetado, al saber que tienen como líder a una yegua de alta sociedad— esta vez hablo la violonchelista con superioridad.

—No eres la única, por si se te olvida, yo también soy reconocida en la alta sociedad, sabes que muchos ponis ricos pagan mucho dinero para que asista a sus fiestas como Dj. Así que yo debería ser la líder del clan, soy más energética, y no una simple princesa como tú o ella— hablo Vinyl retando a su mejor amiga, y a la vez que señalaba a Rarity que se ofendió por eso.

—Lo siento, pero si alguna de nosotras debe ser la líder, esa debo ser yo. La líder del clan debe ser alguien que no le tema al trabajo, y que demuestre ser fuerte en todo momento— hablo la Apple con seriedad.

—No, la líder debe ser alguien divertida, y que haga fiesta para alegrar a todos, es decir, yo— hablo la Pie con una enorme sonrisa.

—No lo creo, solo seriamos la burla si tú eres la líder. La matriarca del clan debe ser alguien responsable, trabajadora y que sepa manejar toda esa presión, no a alguien que para todo es risas— declaro la cartera con seriedad.

—Yo debo ser la líder, estoy más que capacitada para eso, he cuidado niños, y estoy segura que podría con todo— hablo con seriedad Cheerilee a sus "hermanas".

— ¡No, yo debo ser la líder del clan!— grito Applejack que golpeo el suelo con sus cascos delanteros.

— ¡Yo seré la líder del clan!— grito Rarity encarando a la Apple.

— ¡La que quede en pie será la líder!— fue el grito que dio Rainbow para que todas se abalanzaran entre sí.

—Oh no— dijo la Sparkle al ver que todas comenzaban a pelear entre ellas.

=====**Fin Flashback**=====.

Cuando empezó la pelea, las chicas formaron una gran nube de polvo, en donde solo podía escuchar como algunas mascullaban de dolor por los golpes que recibían, o como se insultaban entre ellas. Para su mala suerte, termino metida en esa riña cuando la tomaron de su crin, la pequeña pelea duro unos 10 minutos, en donde no solo todas, y por decir todas, es todas, inclusive la tímida de Fluttershy resulto metida en la pelea, y para sorpresa de todas, sabía luchar. Todas resultaron con pequeños moretones, y sus crines desarregladas y llenas de polvo, por suerte Spike las logro separar, claro que al hacerlo el pequeño dragón resulto herido, se le olvido por completo que las yeguas enojadas eran más peligrosas de lo normal, y sin duda alguna Naruto lo tendría que compensar por eso.

Twilight solo suspiro mientras miraba la luz de la luna, ser la matriarca del clan Uzumaki era más difícil de lo que sus amigas pensaban, ellas creían que solo debían estar presentes en todo momento, y portar en alto el apellido Uzumaki. Ser la matriarca del clan Uzumaki era sumamente importante, debían apoyar siempre al patriarca, debían hacerse cargo del clan cuando el líder no estuviera, y sobre todo, hacer que todo el clan estuviera en paz, resolver pleitos o pequeñas indiferencias, y lo más importante, velar por la seguridad de todos. Era sumamente frustrante ser la matriarca, y más ser el líder del mismo, todo lo que leyó del clan de su amado, era mucho para realizar, inclusive era más tedioso que el trabajo de su maestra como princesa. Inclusive para ella sería difícil tomar ese puesto, ni las princesas podrían tomar ese papel, mejor dicho, ni ellas podrían soportar ser la matriarca del clan.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba, era saber dónde se establecería el clan, eso quedaba a decisión del rubio. Bostezo, tenía mucho sueño, le pequeña pelea la dejo agotada, no solo tuvo que evitar varios golpes o mordidas, sino que tuvo que dar algunos para salir libre. Al final de la pelea todas se fueron enojadas de su casa, esperaba que Naruto llegara pronto para poder solucionarlo todo. Sin embargo, al pensar en su amado, solo podía imaginarse a ella siendo tomada por el rubio, comenzó a pasar sus cascos por su cuerpo, imaginando que el rubio la acariciaba, que la tocaba, que la tomaba como su mujer, como su esposa, como su amante, como su juguete sexual.

=====**Inicio de Lemmon**=====.

Llevo su casco derecho a su intimidad, para comenzar a acariciar su feminidad, uso su casco izquierdo para taparse la boca y suprimir los gemidos. Solo una puerta y una delgada pared separaban su cuarto del de su pequeño ayudante. Por ese motivo se tapaba la boca, para evitar que Spike la oyera gemir, comenzó a mover con mayor fuera su casco, hacer este tipo de cosas era indebido, y vulgar, pero no lo podía evitar, de vez en cuando recordaba la vez que toco el miembro de su pareja, y se excitaba mucho. La única forma de calmar ese deseo, era masturbarse, solo así podía saciar su deseo, de solo pensar en cómo Naruto la tomaría, podía sentir las manos del shinobi acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, solo podía incrementar la velocidad de su casco para seguir estimulándose. Se revolcaba en su cama mientras guardaba los gritos de placer, quería sentir el miembro de su amado, quería ser penetrada por el rubio, deseaba gemir de placer, deseaba ser llenada por el rubio; suprimió un gemido al momento que se corría, un gran orgasmo invadió su cuerpo, cerro la boca para no gritar de éxtasis, luego de unos segundos quito su casco de su boca mientras respiraba agitadamente, agradecía estar dentro de su cama, cubierta por su sabana, podía sentir sus jugos vaginales caer por su parte, recorriendo su trasero, si no estuviera cubierta por su manta, de seguro hubiera hecho un gran desastre, si Naruto la viera de esa forma, de seguro la vería como una pervertida, pero él era la razón del porque hacia esto, de solo imaginarse el miembro del rubio, solo hacía que sus deseos sexuales aumentaran.

=====**Fin de Lemmon**=====.

Suspiro, era tarde, se levantó de su cama, y con su magia cambió las sabanas, y las tiro a la cesta de ropa sucia, tomo una toalla y decidió ir a su baño privado para darse una ducha con agua fría para apaciguar sus deseos. Luego de una larga ducha, y de haber cambiado sus sabanas, se metió de nuevo en su cama para descansar, solo esperaba que Naruto volviera pronto, para poder solucionar esto, y que todas se llevaran bien como siempre, bostezo mientras poco a poco iba cerrando sus bellos ojos color violeta, Morfeo la reclamaba en su reino, y ella no se negaría, al final, cayo rendida, el sueño ganaba esta batalla.

La unicornio abrió con pereza sus ojos, la luz del sol entraba por su ventana, golpeando su cara, se cubrió con sus sabanas para seguir durmiendo, y lo hubiera hecho, pero un ruido incesante se escuchaba, era el sonido de su puerta, alguien estaba tocando su puerta, y ese alguien era Spike avisándole que ya estaba el desayuno, se levantó con pereza, noto las sabanas mojadas, tenía que llevarlas a la lavandería sin que nadie se diera cuenta, lo bueno era que siempre tenía un plan para eso. Miro su despertador, eran las 8 de la mañana, bostezo una vez más para salir de la cama, esperaba que Naruto volviera hoy, y así poder arreglar las cosas. Tomo su toalla y fue directo al baño, necesitaba un baño, un largo y refrescante baño para poder permanecer alerta todo el día, y encontrar la forma de decirle al rubio que todas se encontraban peleando para decidir quién sería la matriarca del clan Uzumaki, y como explicarle que el libro especial del clan decía como elegir a la nueva matriarca.

Luego de media hora, la unicornio salió de su habitación para bajar a la cocina-comedor y poder desayunar, pero de pronto escucho como el pequeño dragón parecía hablar con alguien, y para su sorpresa, reconoció la voz del rubio, no perdió tiempo y corrió al cuarto para saludar a su amado, pero al entrar, se encontró al rubio que estaba parado junto a la estufa hablando con su pequeño ayudante. Pero se sorprendió más de ver su vestimenta, ahora usaba un pantalón estilo ANBU con protectores en las rodillas, además de que llevaba botas negras con protectores de metal en sus espinilleras, llevaba una camisa de manga larga de color negra, y sobre esta un chaleco de color rojo que se pegaba a su cuerpo, y detrás de este, estaba el logo de su clan, y en su hombro derecho estaba el logo de su aldea, ahora ya no tenía las esferas de chakra en su espalda. El pequeño dragón la miro, el rubio se movió de su lugar para ver a la unicornio, Twilight miro el rostro de su amado, se miraba serio, no le sonreía para nada, ella trago en seco, de seguro Spike ya le había contado lo que sucedido ayer en la tarde, el rubio solo se dirigió a ella para verla con seriedad.

—Siéntate a desayunar, pronto vendrán las demás aquí para aclarar lo que paso ayer— ordeno el rubio, la unicornio solo asintió con algo de miedo al oír esa voz neutral, era la primera vez que el shinobi ponía esa voz con ella, y esos ojos azules, parecían no mostrar brillo alguno, así que solo se sentó en su silla para desayunar, al momento que el rubio se ponía enfrente de ella para luego suspirar y llevar su mano derecha a la cara, ahí fue cuando noto que ahora llevaba unos guantes igual negros, con una placa de metal sobre ellos. —Spike ya me contó lo que paso, desayuna para mientras, las otras vendrán en cualquier momento, envié clones para que les avisaran, pero también les dije que podían desayunar o bañarse, así que no creas que eres la única con la que estoy enojado, por el momento, solo desayuna, también Luna y Celestia vendrán— declaro el shinobi que se levantó para dirigirse a la alacena y tomar una taza, y servirse café, acerco la taza para oler el aroma de café recién hecho, luego de eso le dio un sorbo y suspirar.

—Spike, quiero que cuando ellas vengan te vayas a casa de Scootaloo, ya le dije a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle que fueran allá. Toma— el rubio saco de su bolsillo derecho una lista para darse al pequeño dragón, además de darle una bolsa llena de bits. —Es una lista de compras para la cena de esta noche, quiero que vayas a comprar todo, las Crusaders te ayudaran, todo se quedara en la casa de Lighthope, y por favor, no vayas a hacer ruido, ya les advertí a las pequeñas. Te llevaras a Yoko para cuidarla, ella no molestara y lo sabes ¿entiendes?— pregunto el hijo del Yondaime Hokage al pequeño dragón.

—Comprendo, no tienes de que preocuparte, yo me encargare de todo— respondió el pequeño ayudante con una sonrisa al shinobi que sonrió de lado.

—Lo sé, te prometo que te compensare por los golpes y mordeduras que recibiste ayer, eres un gran amigo Spike, y significa mucho para mí que hayas detenido la pelea ayer— agradeció apropiadamente el pequeño dragón que solo llevo su mano derechas detrás de su cabeza para rascársela con algo de vergüenza.

—No fue nada, admito que los golpes fueron duros, pero las mordeduras no tanto, la piel de un dragón es tan fuerte como el metal, por esa razón es que podemos nadar en la lava— comento Spike con una sonrisa zorruna al shinobi.

—Lo sé, y gracias de nuevo. Deberías desayunar también— señalo el shinobi que le daba otro sorbo a su taza de café, omitiendo por completo que la Sparkle se encontraba en la sala.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Yo siempre desayuno antes de ir a despertar a Twilight— confeso el pequeño al rubio mayor.

—Bien, entonces sería bueno que te fueras ya, siento la presencia de las chicas cerca, de seguro comieron rápido, les hará mal. Pero bueno, ya sabes que hacer, y te encargo que las cuides, y dile a Scootaloo que tengo una sorpresa para ella— le pidió el blondo con una sonrisa al rubio, no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de la pequeña pegaso, así que le compro algo que estaba seguro ella amaría.

—Ok, se lo hare saber, nos vemos— se despidió el pequeño ayudante, que se dirigió a la puerta de salida, y cumplir con el mandado que el shinobi le encargo. Por unos minutos la cocina fue un sepulcro, el rubio solo se dedicó a tomar su café, mientras la unicornio comía con lentitud los panqueques de fresas que su pequeño amigo le preparo, por suerte, se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su casa, agradeció mentalmente por eso, el shinobi dejo la taza de café cerca de la cafetera, y se fue a abrir la puerta.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, al poco rato llegaron Vinyl, Octavia, Cheerilee y Applejack, luego fue el turno de Bon Bon, Lyra y Derpy de llegar a casa, y las últimas en llegar, fueron Luna y Celestia. Todas estaban reunidas en la biblioteca, lugar donde ocurrió la pelea, todas estaban calladas, ninguna sabía que decir, desde que llegaron todas, el rubio solo les indico que fueran a la biblioteca mientras esperaban a las demás, pero todas notaron esa mirada seria, el brillo que siempre había en sus ojos ya no estaba. Como si lo hubiera perdido en su misión que recién cumplió junto a las princesas, y hablando de ellas, las ponis notaron algunos pequeños raspones que las princesas tenían en sus rostros, así como en sus alas, sin duda alguna la misión que ellos cumplieron debió ser difícil, aunque no notaban ningún rasguño o golpe en su pareja, o tal vez los ocultaba con su ropa. Pero dejaron a un lado sus pensamientos al oír que el rubio se ponía delante de ellas, solo para cerrar sus ojos y respirar hondo.

—Ya sé lo que ocurrió ayer en la tarde, sé lo que paso, y debo decir que no solo estoy enojado con todas ustedes, estoy decepcionado de cada una de ustedes, no me espere que actuaran de esa forma, de ninguna de ustedes, de nadie— declaro el rubio que solo miro con seriedad a las yeguas quienes bajaron la vista así como sus orejas al ser regañadas por el blondo, las princesas solo miraron al rubio, cuando llegaron, antes de confrontarlas a todas, el shinobi les dijo lo que había pasado ayer en la tarde, y debían admitir que también se sentían decepcionadas del comportamiento de ellas. —No saben lo decepcionado que estoy de cada una de ustedes, hace tiempo les dije que debían comportarse, que ahora todas, "TODAS" eran hermanas, que debían llevarse bien ¿Qué parte de eso no entendieron?— pregunto el rubio esperando alguna respuesta de las chicas, quienes solo se quedaron calladas por eso, el rubio suspiro al momento que estiraba su mano derecha hacia el estante Uzumaki, para que el libro que Twilight había leído, volara hasta su mano, para luego ponerlo en el suelo delante de las yeguas.

—Y no quiero que alguna de ustedes se atreva a decir que la culpa es de este libro, porque él no tiene voz, no se puede mover, es solo un objeto inanimado. En cambio, ustedes son 12, 12 yeguas a las cuales, yo realmente amo, y las quiero con todo mi corazón, así como a las princesa, y me duele ver, no, me duele saber que todas se pelearon por lo que dice, un estúpido libro, un maldito libro que es del pasado— las chicas solo miraban el suelo, no tenían el valor de ver al rostro a su amado, estaba demasiado enojado con ellas por pelear, solo por unas estúpidas reglas. —Ya antes había leído este libro, por si alguna tiene dudas de que yo no sabía nada de esto. Sé lo que dice, porque lo leí por completo, todos los libros de mi clan, los estudie, los analice, y siempre estuve pensando en cómo decirles todo lo que mi clan hacía en el pasado, y lo que debíamos hacer, ¿por lo menos terminaron de leerlo todo?— pregunto el shinobi a las yeguas que parecían no querer decir nada.

—No, solo alcance a leer la mitad— respondió la Sparkle que hablaba por primera vez, haciendo que el shinobi suspire.

—Entonces deben saber que otra cosa que pide ese libro, para que alguna de ustedes sea la matriarca de clan, no solo es que alguna quede embarazada. Sino también pide que sea una princesa, una miembro de un clan respetado y de gran prestigio, y una mujer que posea un alto poder económico y social, sin mencionar que debe poseer una habilidad única y especial que sea codiciado por todos— confeso el shinobi sorprendiendo a las yeguas, haciendo que las dos princesas se miraran entre sí como si supieran a donde llegaría esto. —Hace tiempo que leí ese libro, y nunca les dije nada, porque sabía que si lo hacía ustedes discutirían, y eso paso. Deben saber que yo no planeo retomar el camino que mi clan dejo atrás, el clan Uzumaki no fue como los demás, fueron distintos, debido a que todos eran genios, y poderosos. La gente comencé a temerles, tenían miedo de ellos, pero a la vez, los deseaban—.

—El clan Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha y Hyūga, son descendientes directos del Rikudo Sennin. Somos como primos lejanos; el clan Uzumaki y Senju serían los hijos de Ashura Ōtsutsuki. Y el clan Uchiha y Hyūga son los hijos de Indra Ōtsutsuki. Ambos, los hijos de Hagoromo tuvieron descendencia, y esos serían los cuatro clanes con sangre Ōtsutsuki. Lastimosamente, esta información no la sabía nadie, ni siquiera nuestro clan, y eso que el clan Uzumaki había investigado a fondo sus orígenes. Pero volviendo al tema, otra cosa que pide el libro, es que por lo menos, la matriarca pertenezca a una de esos cuatros clanes, como tendrán entendido, el incesto se permitía, eso es algo que solos estos cuatro clanes podían realizar con libertad, ya que los lideres consideraban que mantener la sangre pura era lo primordial, les molestaba que la sangre "real" como ellos le decían, se uniera con sangre "impura", odiaban saber que algún miembro del clan se juntara con un plebeyo como ellos les decían. Todo eso no está escrito al principio, debido a que ellos consideraron que era mejor que esa información estuviera al final del libro, entre esos, piden otros requisitos, que sinceramente, ninguna de ustedes cumple como lo piensan, solo ellas— señalo el rubio a las princesas que se asombraron de esto, las yeguas solo miraron a las princesas, ya sabían que algo como eso podía pasar, siempre todo tenía que ver con ser de la realeza.

—Luna y Celestia cumplen con eso, ellas dos vendrían siendo las últimas miembros de su clan, ambos son las únicas alicornios con vida que existen, exceptuando a la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, pero bueno. Ellas son las que cumplen con todos esos requisitos, no solo son de la realeza, son respetadas por todos, poseen un poder económico grande, ambas pueden controlar el sol y la luna lo cual es una habilidad única y codiciada por todos, además, ellas estarían más capacitadas para tomar el papel como matriarca del clan, porque ellas tienen experiencia sobre eso, han controlado Equestria por miles de años— les dijo con seriedad el rubio, y era cierto aunque ninguna de ellas lo aceptara, las princesas eran las únicas de su especie, sin mencionar que eran respetadas por todos, y que su economía era más grande que la de cualquiera en todo el mundo. —Pero Celestia y Luna ya tienen suficiente con ser princesas, si alguna de las dos fuera la matriarca, sería más trabajo. Ser la cabeza de un clan no es tan fácil como piensan, la pareja debe velar que todo su clan este bien, que todos los miembros del clan se lleven bien, evitar peleas dentro del clan, o peleas contra otros clanes, evitar conflictos, realizar alianzas con clanes para beneficiarse, sin mencionar que la mayoría de veces esos tipos de acuerdos eran para matrimonios arreglados, para así crear lazos y fortalecer relaciones. Algo que para mí clan no era de su agrado— solo pudo suspirar con melancolía, se acercó a la Sparkle que estaba en medio de las otras, como si ella fuera la líder, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, para que una capa de color verde la rodeara, para luego expandirse hasta las demás yeguas que solo podían sentir el cosquilleo que el chakra del rubio les daba, luego de unos segundos la capa de chakra desapareció.

—Por lo menos ninguna tiene heridas graves, los pequeños moretones que tenían así como las mordidas ya no están— fue lo único que dijo el hijo de Kushina que de nueva cuenta se posicionaba delante de las ponis. —La verdadera razón del porque mi clan fue exterminado, fue porque ni el líder ni el consejo deseaba darle a las aldeas a uno de nosotros. Las aldeas ya habían amenazado al clan, de que los atacarían y exterminarían sino enviaban a unos cuantos miembros del clan Uzumaki a sus aldeas, querían tener una pequeña porción del clan Uzumaki bajo su mando, con las supuestas intenciones de solo tener una buena relación, pero lo que realmente querían, eran crear Uzumaki's que estuvieran bajo control mental, que no fueran humanos, sino maquinas. Todos pedían mujeres, con la única razón de que fueran incubadoras de bebes, pero ni el líder ni el consejo querían eso, y al negarnos. Fuimos exterminados, pocos sobrevivieron, y esos pocos decidieron cambiar sus nombres, por suerte, mi madre había sido llevada días antes a Konoha, antes de que ella quedara en medio de la guerra, ella fue llevada a Konoha debido a la alianza que Ashina y Hashirama tenían, y además de que mi madre sería la nueva contenedora de Kurama. Mito Uzumaki, estaba en sus últimos días, y al momento de que ella falleciera, Kurama quedaría libre, otra razón del porque todas las aldeas deseaban tener bajo su poder a un miembro del clan, era porque éramos las perfectas cárceles vivientes donde podían mantener encerrados a los bijuus, por nuestras grandes cantidades de chakra, y por nuestra longevidad— para Naruto hablar de esto era difícil, cada vez que leía los libros de su clan, podía jurar sentir que el mismo los escribió, sentir los sentimientos de las personas que escribieron la historia de su clan. —Pero, no es momento de pensar en el pasado. Escuchen, yo las amo a todas por igual, no tengo favoritismo por ninguna, cada una tiene una parte de mi corazón, y créanme, realmente quiero pasar toda mi vida con ustedes, por eso me duele saber que todas pelearon por algo como esto, aún hay tiempo, bastante, no tienen que pelear por algo como elegir quien será la matriarca ahora. Sé que eso lo resolveremos todos, juntos como una familia, sin peleas, sin discusiones, y eso es lo que espero, no saben lo feliz que me haría saber que todas dejarían de pelear ¿me lo prometen, por favor?— pidió el rubio que se arrodillo, la misma posición que siempre ponía cuando recibía órdenes de la Quinta. Las yeguas no podían creerlo, ninguna tenía idea de cómo fue que Naruto llego a sus vidas, era todo lo que cada una deseo, siempre las perdonaba, y cada vez que les pedía algo, lo hacía con delicadeza, y esas cosas siempre eran para el bien de cada una.

—Te prometo, que nunca más volveremos a pelear, con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo— dijo la Sparkle, haciendo mención de la Pinkie promesa, una especie de pacto que la pastelera de crin rosada tomaba muy en serio.

—Lo siento, y también te prometo no pelear con ninguna. Lo prometo— declaro Rarity con media sonrisa.

—Yo también lo siento, creo que me deje llevar, aún hay mucho tiempo para eso, perdón a todas— se disculpó Rainbow Dash que estaba apenada por lo que paso ayer, ellas no tenían la culpa del todo, ella la tenía también por actuar como una pedante.

—Yo también me disculpo, no es forma de actuar para una dama, espero que todas me perdonen— se disculpó Octavia con una sonrisa sincera.

—Todas nos dejamos llevar, actuamos como tontas por algo que no importa ahora, hay mucho tiempo como dice Naruto, no debemos pelear por cosas como estas— dijo la maestra siendo la voz de la razón de todas, quienes solo apoyaron esto, mientras se disculpaban con el rubio, por actuar como unas potrillas, todas se sentían mal por eso.

—Realmente me alegra oír eso, gracias a todas— agradeció el rubio que solo les dedico una sonrisa a las yeguas, que le regresaron la sonrisa, solo que con un pequeño sonrojo en sus rostros, esa hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa sincera, aun no podían aceptarla del todo. Las princesas solo sonrieron ante esto, ellas también estaban felices de que todo esto se arreglara, nunca pensaron que las chicas, no, que sus nuevas "hermanas" pelearan por saber quién sería la matriarca del clan Uzumaki. Celestia gruño por lo bajo llamando la atención del rubio que se dio la vuelta, para sostenerla, se sentía débil aun, la pelea que tuvo la dejo agotada, y no solo a ella, sino a su hermana también.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto el shinobi sosteniendo a la alicornio.

—Sí… no es nada— respondió la alicornio. —Solo necesito descansar un poco— la princesa del sol se recostó en el suelo.

—Te dije que debías descansar, quedarte en tu cama para reposar. No estas recuperada del todo, y tú también Luna, otro día hubieran venido para decirle a las chicas lo que tenían en mente— regaño el rubio con preocupación, llamando la atención de las demás yeguas ¿Qué querían decirles las princesas? Y lo más importante ¿Qué paso en la misión de Naruto y las princesas?.

—Estaré bien, no tienes de que preocuparte— contradijo la princesa del sol a su amado.

—Celestia tiene razón, estaremos bien, puede que no poseamos la habilidad de regeneración como tú, pero aun así, somos demasiados fuertes para recuperarnos, además, no podemos darnos el lujo de mostrarnos débiles ante el consejo— respondió Luna, quien parecía estar en mejor forma que su hermana.

—Pero ese no es motivo para que vinieran así, saben bien que les pude dejar un clon para que las cuidara, o en dado caso, darles algo de mi chakra para que se recuperaran— sugirió el shinobi que cubría con su chakra el cuerpo de Celestia.

—Ya hiciste mucho, y gastaste más de tu poder. No quería que pensaras que somos una molestia— comento la alicornio de cuero blanco.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Ambas son importantes, creí que eso ya estaba claro como el agua. A mí no me importa usar todo mi poder para curarlas, sabes que yo ya no soy un simple humano, mi poder es más grande desde que el viejo me dio todo ese poder divino— regaño el rubio que aplicaba más de su poder para curar a la diosa del sol. —Nunca, pero nunca, piensen en mí cuando este curándolas, y no piensen que gasto mi poder. Yo usare todo mi poder para sanarlas a todas sin importar nada, no sé qué haría si algo les pasa… y nunca piensen que son un estorbo, las amo mucho, y el tenerlas cerca me hace feliz— sonrió el rubio que terminaba de curar a la princesa del sol, quien solo sonrió para darle un beso en la mejilla derecha al rubio que estaba feliz por eso.

—Gracias por todo, realmente no sé qué haría sin ti— dijo Celestia que se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de su amado.

—Disculpen, no quiero ser entrometida pero ¿Qué les paso a los tres en esa misión?— pregunto Bon Bon al rubio y las princesas, quienes solo se miraron entre sí.

—No creo que lo comprendan ahora, y sería mejor que no supieran nada, y que no preguntaran nada por el momento— respondió la princesa de la noche con seriedad.

—Hasta que consideremos que están listas para saberlo, les contaremos todo con detalles, por el momento, les pido que se abstengan de realizar cualquier pregunta con esa misión— pidió la princesa de la noche con serenidad a sus "hermanas".

—No tienen que preocuparse de nada, no es algo grave, pero como dicen ellas. Hasta que consideremos que están listas para saberlos, se los contaremos todo, por el momento, olviden eso— les dijo el hijo del Yondaime a las ponis, que deseaban saber que paso, pero si las princesas y su amado les pedían que no preguntaran más, tenían que obedecerlos, y más al ver que ellos hablaba con seriedad.

—Yo tengo una pregunta, pero no es acerca de su misión, dijiste que tu clan, y los otros que mencionaste eran descendientes directo del viejo que te dijo tus poderes ¿Cómo sabes eso?— pregunto la unicornio de crin azul erizada al shinobi.

—Pues la historia es algo larga, pero tratare de resumirlo. Cuando Hagoromo y Hamura sellaron a su madre en la luna, Hamura decidió irse con ella para evitar que pudiera escapar, o que alguien fuera a liberarla. Él observaba el mundo desde el cielo, y con el paso de los años, se enamoró de una mujer, a quien siempre vigilaba, ya que al parecer, esa mujer pasaba miles de penas, algo que conmovió a Hamura, y como a él no le gustaba eso, de vez en cuando bajaba a la tierra, en las noches, para acompañar a la mujer, que creía que Hamura era un dios, ya que el siembre bajaba con la luz de la luna. En fin, así como Hagoromo se enamoró y tuvo hijos, Hamura también los tuvo; con el paso de los años, y las peleas que Indra y Ashura tuvieron, ambos encontraron el amor. Sin embargo, una miembro del clan Ōtsutsuki que vivió en la luna, decide bajar a la tierra, y por azares del destino. Indra la conoció, y como toda historia de amor, se casaron y tuvieron hijos, dos para ser exactos. Ashura tuvo al que sería el primer Uzumaki y el primer Senju; mientras Indra tuvo al primer Hyūga y Uchiha. Aunque con el paso de los años, ambos fueron olvidando su verdadero origen, y fueron optando por otros nombres. Por esa razón es que dije que el clan Uzumaki, Uchiha, Senju y Hyūga eran primos lejanos. Ambos clanes poseemos la sangre de Kaguya fluyendo por nuestras venas, aunque algunos más que otros, por esa misma razón es que el viejo me dio todo ese poder, sabía que mi sangre era similar a la de Kaguya, y el maldito viejo sabía que yo era la única opción para contener tanto poder, y porque el desgraciado sabía a qué cosas me enfrentare— maldijo el rubio al Sennin, haciendo que sus amadas tengan una gran gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al ver como su pareja insultaba al dios shinobi.

—Pero bueno, si desean saber más acerca de esa historia, y otras cosas, tienen esta biblioteca. La razón del porque decidí dejar al aire libre todos los libros de la historia shinobi, y de los clanes, es para que ustedes conozcan más de mi mundo, y porque en los libros esta mejor detallado todo. Sé que ninguna de ustedes entiende la escritura, pero estoy seguro que si se le piden ayuda a Twilight, ella les enseñara mi idioma, solo si lo desean— les dijo el rubio a las chicas que nunca pensaron en eso, ellas habían creído que la razón del porque Naruto creo la biblioteca, simplemente era para que no cargara con todos esos libros en su viaje, pero nunca creyeron que los puso a la vista de todos para que ellas aprendieran.

Todas debían admitir que estudiar era aburrido, pero algo dentro de ellas les decía que lo hicieran, como si lo que su novio les dijo, sonara más como una orden, o tal vez era por la ropa que llevaba puesta, ese traje negro, de un modo su apariencia era más madura. Cuando usaba su ropa holgada y "alegre" no era tan temible, era alguien amable y dulce, pero con esa ropa, se miraba más madura, más sabio y, y… sexy, de cierto modo les parecía sexy con esa ropa, ese chaleco rojo que se pegaba a su tonificado cuerpo, sin mencionar ese pantalón que marcaba su trasero, todas querían darle un buen golpe a ese trasero que les pertenecía solo a ellas, sin mencionar que cuando las miraba con seriedad, algunas se excitaron de ver esa fase dominante, esa mirada penetrante que no perdonaba a nadie. Algunas de ellas tuvieron que olvidar eso, para no pensar en escenarios en donde eran tomadas sin piedad por su pareja, sin duda alguna el rubio no sabía que unas cuantas de sus novias eran masoquistas en secreto, y sin duda alguna se sorprendería de ellas cuando las llevara al lecho de amor, para consumar el amor y deseo que todas poseían.

—Por mi está bien, me alegraría enseñarles a todas tú idioma— apoyo la Sparkle con una sonrisa de verse como una maestra.

—Eso estaría bien, y no quisiera sonar entrometida pero ¿Qué cosa es la que desea decirnos princesa?— se atrevió a preguntar Lyra, haciendo que las princesas recordaran el motivo de su visita.

—Bueno, en realidad, es solo con ellas seis las que deseo hablar— señalo la diosa del sol, a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

— ¿Con nosotras?— dijeron las portadoras que se señalaban a ellas mismas.

—Así es, con ustedes. Es acerca de los elementos de la armonía, Naruto, podrías sacar los elementos— pidió la alicornio de cuero blanco al shinobi, quien solo asintió para sacar de su bolsillo izquierdo un pergamino, el cual extendió en el aire creando una nube de humo, para que en sus manos cayera una caja de madera de color morado, con decoraciones de oro en las esquinar y arriba de la misma. —Twilight Sparkle, quiero que tu cuides y protejas los elementos de la armonía desde ahora— ordeno Celestia con seriedad a la unicornio que se sorprendió por eso.

—Y-Yo… ¿Q-Quiere que cuide los elementos de la armonía?— pregunto la unicornio de crin zafiro a su maestra.

—Así es. Los elementos de la armonía ya no me pertenecen, desde el primer momento que tú y tus amigas los usaron, ellos las eligieron como sus nuevas portadoras. Ya no me sirven a mí ni a mi hermana, ahora son tuyos y de tus amigas, solo las obedecerán a ustedes— declaro la alicornio de ojos color magenta a su estudiante.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso princesa?— pregunto la unicornio de ojos violeta a su gobernante.

—Desde el momento que ustedes usaron los elementos para eliminar a Nightmare Moon. Los elementos de la armonía dejaron de ser nuestros, ellos ya no nos reconocen como sus portadoras, ya no les somos útiles a ellos y viceversa. Ahora ellos solo las obedecerán a ustedes, las han aceptado como nuevas portadoras, por eso te los confió, se los confió a ustedes, ahora son de ustedes— declaro la alicornio del sol que con su magia, le quitaba el cofre al rubio de sus manos, y se lo ponía enfrente a las Mane Six, quienes se acercaron para ver esas hermosas joyas de oro, junto a esa corona.

— ¿Quiere decir que son nuestros ahora? ¿Los podemos tener verdad?— pregunto Applejack al ver que su princesa le estaba dando tan valioso y poderoso collar.

—Como menciono mi hermana. Los elementos de la armonía ya no nos son utilices, usarlos solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, no nos obedecen desde que ustedes los portaron. Es mejor que ustedes seis los tengan, además, ellos han actuado raros desde que los guardamos luego de que me salvaran de Nightmare Moon, son algo quisquillosos, como si ellos eligieran a su portador o portadores, por ese motivo se los entregamos, porque los mismos elementos las eligieron como sus nuevas anfitrionas— aclaro la princesa de la noche ante las dudas y preguntas que las Mane Six podrían tener.

— ¿Quiere decir que ahora los elementos solo nos obedecerán a nosotras?— pregunto Rainbow que no creía eso.

—Así es, al parecer, los elementos ahora tienen registrados su magia. Cualquier otro poni que se atreva a usarlos resultara herido, inclusive puede resultar en un punto de muerte usarlos si no eres su portador. Por suerte, ellos aún no han borrado del completo la esencia de magia de Luna y Celestia. Piensen en ellos como un avanzado sistema de seguridad, su firma de magia es la llave para usarlos libremente, de otra forma, no les servirían para nada y de seguro morirían al usar algo así— aclaro el hijo de Kushina, quien solo hizo que las Mane Six se apartaran de los elementos al saber eso, mientras las otras yeguas tenían gotas de sudor bajando por su cabeza al oír esa explicación de su amado.

—Naruto tiene razón, ellos solo las obedecerán gracias a que ahora tienen su firma de magia, por eso se los entrego para que los usen— recupero la postura del diosa del sol.

—No quiero sonar como toda una nerd pero, ¿solo los unicornios tienen magia? Los pegasos y ponis terrestres no poseemos magia— pregunto la modista a las princesas.

—No exactamente— respondió la princesa de ojos color magenta.

—Verán, eso es lo que todos creen, pero no es así. Cada una de ustedes posee magia, solo que nadie lo sabía hasta ahora, los unicornios la pueden utilizar por medio de su cuerno, y gracias a esto es que sus reservas de magia aumentan. Los pegasos la pueden usar por medio de sus alas, por esa razón es que hay pegasos que pueden volar más rápido. Y los ponis terrestres la usan mediante sus músculos, por esa razón es que algunos son fuertes— respondió el rubio con tranquilidad.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?— pregunto Lyra al shinobi.

—Gracias a estos— señalo el rubio activando su Dōjutsu, para luego de unos segundos hacerlos desaparecer. —El Rinnegan es un arma poderosa, posee miles de habilidades, y una de ellas es, como lo dijo, una visión de rayos X por así decirlo. Gracias a ellos puedo ver a una gran distancia, sin mencionar que puedo detectar la firma de poder de las personas a mi alrededor. Cada una de ustedes posee magia, pero nunca lo supieron, y además, es en menor cantidad, observen— pidió el rubio, que en una nube de humo hizo aparecer una pizarra móvil, en la que tenía un dibujo anatómico de los ponis, en donde en la pansa de ellos estaba una pequeña bola de color azul.

—Este es el poder que todos los ponis poseen, como pueden ver, es apenas una bola de magia del tamaño de una canica— señalo el rubio que ahora tenía un puntero laser rojo, señalando la canica azul, luego hizo aparecer un mapa que ahora mostraba el cuerpo de un unicornio, en donde la bola de magia era un poco más grande. —Los unicornios tienen un poco más de magia debido a que absorben mediante su cuerno la energía natural y espiritual de este mundo, por ese motivo es que ellos poseen más magia, y tienen mejor control, aunque eso también significa que deben aprender a controlar mejor la magia, ahora, esta es el poder que los alicornios poseen— el rubio le dio la vuelta a la pizarra que ahora mostraba el cuerpo de un alicornio, y las yeguas notaron que la magia abarcaba todo su cuerpo. —Los alicornios son la raza "prime" en términos científicos, ellos son el cruce de las tres razas de ponis, pegasos, unicornios y ponis terrestres en uno. Su poder de magia es mayor, pero también deben aprender a controlarlo con mayor cautela y precisión. Todos los seres en este mundo pueden usar la magia, solo que unos tienen mayor acceso a ella, pero como iba diciendo— el rubio ahora dio otra vuelta a esa pizarra para que ahora, aparecieran dos dibujos del cuerpo humano con lo que parecían sus arterias de color azul, y el otro dibujo era por completo de color amarillo.

—Su sistema de magia es como el sistema de chakra que nosotros tenemos. Como pueden ver el primer dibujo, tiene el sistema de chakra de un ninja normal, como lo observan, el chakra va por todo el cuerpo como el sistema nervioso o las venas, y el epicentro de todo el chakra está en nuestro estomago por así decirlo, nosotros podemos liberar todo ese poder gracias a los jutsus, y lo podemos recuperar por cosas simples como el descanso o comida, o mejor dicho, absorbemos del aire la energía natural y espiritual— explico el rubio señalando ahora al segundo dibujo. —Ahora, este es el sistema de chakra que poseía Kaguya, como ven, no hay ductos de chakra por ninguna parte, eso se debe a que todo su cuerpo era poder absoluto, ella vendría siendo una "alicornio" por así decirlo, ya que ella era una diosa. Ella era poder puro, su poder era infinito debido a que sus reservas de chakra eran ridículas, sin mencionar que obtenía más poder al absorber la energía espiritual y natural— señalo el rubio que luego suspiro para ver a las chicas. —Y es ahí donde me encuentro yo también, mi poder es como el de ella, aunque poco a poco voy obteniendo ese poder, es por esa razón que les dije que nunca se preocuparan por mí, el poder que tengo ahora es casi infinito— declaro Naruto que hizo desaparecer la pizarra.

—Pero como iba diciendo, los elementos ahora tienen su firma de poder gracias a eso. Y debo mencionar que si los usan, los elementos incrementaran su poder, es algo así como una barra energética, o una píldora del soldado. Gracias a ellos su magia se incrementaría— les dijo el rubio a las Mane Six que miraban los elementos con algo de duda, obtener bastante de poder así como así les causaba dudas, aunque también las emocionaba de saber que podrían usar magia, o bueno, solo para las pegasos y ponis terrestres era emocionante, ya que a Twilight y Rarity solo les agradaba saber que de cierto modo, sus reservas de magia aumentarían exponencialmente.

— ¿No nos pasara nada malo si los usamos verdad?— pregunto la pegaso de crin rosada con algo de miedo al shinobi.

—No, o eso creo— respondió el rubio con duda, haciendo que todas fueran invadidas por una aura oscura al escuchar esa respuesta. —Bueno, no las lastimaran, sin embargo, al ser bastante poder, y no tener experiencia en usarlo. Puede que resulten heridas si los usan sin entrenamiento— aclaro el Uzumaki, haciendo que las chicas comprenda eso.

—Entonces, solo debemos entrenar para poder controlarlos— dijo la poni de crin rubia con una sonrisa.

—Ahí radica el problema— interrumpió la princesa del sol. —Nadie más que ustedes deberán hacerlo, ni mi hermana ni yo podemos entrenarlas para eso, cuando nosotras encontramos los elementos, los podíamos controlar debido a nuestra experiencia— les dijo Celestia a las ponis.

— ¿Y tú no podrías ayudarnos para poder controlar los elementos?— pregunto la Sparkle a su pareja.

—No, lo siento. Pero eso está fuera de mi conocimiento, los elementos de la armonía son diferentes a todo lo que conozco, no sé cómo usarlos o como podrían entrenar con ellos. El único conocimiento que tengo, es el mismo que Celestia y Luna poseen, lo único que podría hacer es ayudarlas a contener el poder si no logran controlarlo, los sellos que Ero-Sennin utilizaba para suprimir el poder de Kurama pueden ayudar, solo eso puedo hacer, lo demás está en sus manos, cascos mejor dicho— respondió el rubio con serenidad a las chicas, quienes solo miraron los elementos. Vinyl y las demás solo miraban con atención lo que sus "hermanas" harían, sin duda alguna recibir un artefacto con tanto poder era estupendo, pero si alguien está para entrenarte. De otro modo, era muy arriesgado tener algo con ese poder.

— ¡No importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, tampoco los entrenamientos que debe realizar. Pero te prometo que lo dominare, controlare todo este poder para usarlo con el propósito de proteger a mis amigos, y para ayudarte. Te demostrare que puede llegar a ser tan fuerte como tú!— declaro Twilight que con su magia, llevaba la corona hasta su cabeza, mientras sonreía ampliamente, una sonrisa que denotaba convicción y seguridad. El rubio se sorprendió ligeramente por eso, esa sonrisa y mirada que tenía Twilight, podía ver el entusiasmo que sus ojos mostraban.

— ¡Yo también lo hare, entrenare para poder dominar este poder, ya sea lo último que haga, te demostrare lo fuerte que puedo ser!— Rainbow tomo el elemento de la lealtad para ponérselo.

— ¡Yo tampoco me quedare atrás, les mostrare de que son capaces los Apple!— la Apple tomo el collar de su correspondiente elemento para ponérselo.

—Y-Yo… Yo sé que voy a poder controlarlo… lo hare para ayudarte, te demostrare que no soy débil… y, y que puedo ser más fuerte— declaro la pegaso de crin rosada con le dedico una sonrisa débil a su pareja, solo para tomar su collar.

— ¡Yo también entrenare para ser más fuerte, y para poder hacer magia como Twilight!— exclamo con una sonrisa la Pie que también tomaba el collar.

—Admito que yo también me esforzare, dominare ese poder para dejar de ser débil, y ayudarte siempre. Esa es una promesa, y yo nunca rompo una promesa— declaro la unicornio de crin morada que tomaba el collar para ponérselo en el cuello.

Los collares así como la corona soltaron un brillo, el cual luego fue redirigido a la corona, la cual comenzó a cambiar de forma, hasta volverse un collar que se posó en el cuello de la unicornio que se sorprendió por esto. Los collares dejaron de brillar, esto sorprendió sin dudas a las chicas, y más a las princesas, sin embargo el rubio solo sonrió por esto.

—Maldición… supongo que no hay otra opción— comento el rubio con una sonrisa al ver la determinación que todas poseían, su comentario solo hizo que todas lo vieron esperando alguna respuesta a lo que dijo. —Bien, puede que no sepa como dominar el poder de los elementos de la armonía, pero al menos las entrenare para que su cuerpo acepte el poder, y para evitar que resulten lastimadas por usarlo— declaro el rubio con una sonrisa, solo que su sonrisa hizo que las yeguas desconfiaran al ver que mostraba una sonrisa de villano, similar a la que Madara tenía cuando Naruto les mostro la historia de Kaguya, solo pudieron tragar en seco al ver ese brillo malvado que había en los ojos de su amado.

—"_¿En qué me he metido?_"— se preguntó cada una de las portadoras que tragaron en seco por esa sonrisa que su pareja tenía.

* * *

**Y aquí termina otro capítulo, como pudieron leer las chicas pelearon por saber quien sería la matriarca del futuro clan Uzumaki, sin mencionar que la primera que quede embarazada lo será, una pelea que todas deberan pelera en la intimidad con su pareja. Como pudieron leer, Twilight es toda una pervertida (¿De donde lo habrá sacado?) Pero bueno, considérenlo un pequeño adelanto de lo que viene, las cosas se pondrán un tanto... "emocionantes". Además de que las chicas comenzaran a usar sus poderes, algo que sin duda es bueno, ya que así no dependerán de que Naruto las salve siempre, aunque ellas son más fuertes de lo que creen, bueno. No tengo nada más que decir, que solo espero les guste, y nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	25. Chapter 25 Citas

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo más. Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me alegra que sigan leyendo esta historia, y que la apoyen. Como siempre espero sus reviews, y por cierto, en este capítulo hay una sorpresa, así que. Sin más que decir nos vemos hasta el final.**

* * *

Desde que Naruto volvió, y que les dijo a las portadoras de los elementos que las entrenaría. La vida para las Mane Six se volvió un infierno, cada día que empezaba era una pesadilla. Todas se tenían que levantar a las cinco de la mañana, y dar 5 vueltas por todo el pueblo. Sin usar las alas u otro medio para transportarse; luego de eso, todas tenían que realizar cien lagartijas sin parar, hacer 50 sentadillas, y saltar 25 veces la cuerda. Luego de hacer eso, su "maestro" las ponía una hora a meditar, para según él, tratar de entablar una conexión con los elementos, y luego de eso, las ponía a luchar entre ellas para que se acostumbraran a peleas futuras. Ese era el día a día de ellas seis, sin embargo, todo ese entrenamiento tenía su recompensa, cada vez que terminaban de entrenar, su "cruel maestro" siempre las llevaba al spa para que descansaran, siempre pagando un tratamiento de lujo para ellas, les gustaba ser consentidas, era lindo ver que a pesar de todo, Naruto no siempre las obligaba a realizar todos esos ejercicios todo el bendito día.

—Ah… Esto es vida— dijo con una sonrisa Rarity que se metía al jacuzzi.

—Te apoyo, descansar luego de una mañana ajetreada es algo único— apoyo Twilight que disfrutaba de un masaje.

—Entre el trabajo de granja y el entrenamiento, debo decir que es la primera vez que me gusta descansar— comento Applejack que disfrutaba de un baño de lodo.

—Es lindo estar aquí descansando, y aliviar nuestros cuerpos luego de tener una pelea amistosa— hablo Fluttershy que se unía a Rarity en el jacuzzi.

—Dilo por ti, no fuiste la que recibió tremenda patada en su espalda— hablo Rainbow que se encontraba acompañando a la Apple en su baño de lodo.

—Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar— se disculpó la protectora de los animales que se cubría el rostro.

—Ya Rainbow, sabes que fue sin querer, además recuerden lo que dijo Naruto, de nuestros errores se aprende, nada es fácil— dijo la unicornio de crin zafiro, recordando las palabras de su pareja.

—Lo sé, pero aun no puedo creer que Naruto entrene todos los días, y que siempre este fresco— comento la pegaso competidora.

—Recuerda que él ya está acostumbrado a eso, paso tres años enteros entrenando sin descanso, y desde que llego ha seguido entrenando para no perder el ritmo. Es normal que él siempre parezca estar fresco a pesar de entrenar— respondió Applejack que solo disfrutaba el poder descansar.

—Y recuerda que él ha peleado contra personas más poderosas que él, y las ha derrotado, inclusive peleo contra un dios— hablo por primera vez Pinkie que salía del fondo del jacuzzi, con lentes para nadar y aletas en sus cascos.

—Bueno, lo último es debatible, recuerden que él siempre dice que sin ayuda de sus compañeros de equipo y maestro, nunca hubiera podido acabar con Kaguya— corrigió la Sparkle a su amiga.

—Bueno, dejemos eso de lado, mejor descansemos— ordeno la modista que solo deseaba descansar, y dejar a un lado todo lo que fuera trabajo. —Mejor díganme, ¿ya saben que le pedirán a Naruto?— pregunto la modista con una sonrisa a sus amigas.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— pregunto Twilight a su amiga.

—Ya saben, que le pedirán como compensación por haberse ido una semana. Recuerdan que él dijo que haría lo que cada una quisiera, así que ¿Qué es lo que le pedirán hacer? Porque yo le pediré una cita— declaro con una sonrisa Rarity, haciendo que las demás comenzaran a pensar en eso.

—La verdad se me había olvidado por completo eso, pero aun así, no sé qué podría pedirle— hablo la Dash que pensaba en algo.

—Yo tampoco sé que pedirle, gracias por recordármelo— agradeció la Apple.

—Yo le pediré que me lleve a volar como hizo contigo Rarity, se miraba divertido volar— declaro Pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

—No lo niego, es divertido poder volar. Aunque esa plataforma no parece ser segura, es todo lo contrario. En todo momento estuve segura, es como si esa cosa se pegara a mis cascos para que no me cayera— confeso la unicornio de crin morada.

—La verdad, me da pena pedirle algo, no me gusta pedirle nada a alguien… y menos a él— hablo la pegaso de crin rosada a sus amigas.

—No debes preocuparte de nada querida, sabes que él haría lo que fuera que le pidieras, debes tomar en cuenta eso. No debes sentirte apenada por eso— calmo Rarity a su amiga.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, no debes tener pena en pedirla algo, sabes que él no se enojaría o se negaría— apoyo la Apple que concordaba con su amiga modista, Naruto no les negaría nada que ellas le pidieran.

—Concuerdo con Applejack y Rarity. No debes tener miedo Fluttershy, Naruto puede a veces parecer serio, pero sabes que solo pasa con cosas peligrosas o importantes, además, él nos prometió a todas que haría lo que cada una le pidiera. Debes aprovechar esto, y pedirlo lo que tú quieras, y él lo hará por ti— aseguro la unicornio de crin zafiro con una sonrisa a su amiga.

—G-Gracias por sus palabras… lo tomare en cuenta, gracias a todas— comento con una sonrisa la portadora del elemento de la amabilidad a sus amigas.

—No hay de que, sabes que estamos aquí para ti. Todas debemos ayudarnos ahora que somos familia… "hermana"— dijo con una sonrisa Rainbow Dash, haciendo que la pegaso se avergonzara por eso, era raro que su amiga la llamara así, nunca tuvo una hermana, bueno, si tiene un hermano, pero no le hablaba por motivos personales, pero nunca antes tuvo una hermana, y le agradaba saber que ahora sus seis mejores amigas eran sus "hermanas".

Mientras las chicas disfrutaban de su descanso, las demás novias del rubio estaban sentadas observándolo mientras meditaba; todos estaban a unos 50 metros, lejos del pueblo, ya que en palabras del rubio, no quería que uno de sus ataques saliera disparado por accidente, y así evitar que lastimara a alguien, o que dañara el pueblo, después de todo, apenas se acaban de recuperar del ataque de Cerberus. Debían admitir que ver el panorama lleno de paz era agradable, y más ver que su pareja estaba tranquila, después de todo, últimamente se la pasaba entrenando a las portadoras de los elementos, se sentían celosas, celosas de que su amado ninja les prestara más atención a ellas, aunque debían aceptar que era por un bien mayor, ellas debían aprender a controlar esas poderosas gemas, era mucha responsabilidad, pero eso no evitaba que estuvieran celosas de que su pareja les prestara más atención a ellas. Por ese motivo, le pedirían al rubio una cita, cada una de ellas, no debían desaprovechar el deseo libre que tenían, lo tomarían ahora que quedaba poco tiempo para la gran gala del galope, tenían menos de un mes para salir con él, antes de que se fuera por saber cuánto tiempo, no debían perder ni un minuto más.

Naruto se levantó del suelo para realizar sellos de manos y crear 10 clones de sombras, los clones rodeaban al Uzumaki real quien solo miraba con atención a todos los clones, esperando que alguno diera el primer ataque. Las yeguas estaban esperando a ver qué pasaba, sin embargo, se sorprendieron de ver que en un segundo un clon desapareció de su lugar para darle una patada en la cabeza al rubio, quien la detuvo con su brazo derecho, luego otro clon apareció en frente del blondo para darle una patada en su costado izquierdo, pero Naruto detuvo el golpe con su antebrazo izquierdo. Dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar un golpe doble a su mandíbula, llevo sus manos a su estómago para detener una patada, pero eso no pudo evitar que recibiera una patada detrás de su cabeza, estallo en una nube de humo para dejar caer un tronco de madera, el rubio original apareció detrás de uno de sus clones para agarrarlo de los brazos y echarse para atrás, y golpearle la cabeza a su clon en el suelo que estallo, el Uzumaki dio un salto para evitar otro golpe. Sin embargo, un clon del rubio apareció solo para enfrascarse en una batalla de Taijutsu.

El clon le tiraba golpes a todos lados para darle a su jefe, y Naruto los detenía con sus palmas o brazos, un derechazo iba directo a su cara cuando lo detuvo con su mano izquierda mientras hacia el sello del buey con la mano del clon que se sorprendió por esto, pero antes de que hiciera algo, Naruto salto para agarrar el cuello de su clon y quebrarlo hasta que estallo en una nube de humo. Otro clon se lazó para darle un patada pero el rubio la detuvo con su manos, para luego atraer hacia él al clon quien le quiso dar un golpe en la cara a su jefe, pero el blondo agarro su mano izquierda para hacer el sello de la liebre, rodeo el cuello de su clon solo para rompérselo y que estallara en una nube de polvo. Otro clon vino al ataque, no quería perder tiempo así que cuando el clon estuvo a punto de darle un gancho ascendente, tomo su mano para hace el sello de mono solo para darle una patada y alejarse de su atacante. Las chicas solo notaron como luego en la mano derecha de su amado se llenaba de rayos que soltaban un gran sonido, invadiendo todo el lugar, el rubio original corrió hacia el clon que pateo para alejarse y darle con el Jutsu característico de su maestro Kakashi.

—**Raikiri (Cuchilla Relámpago)**— exclamo el Uzumaki atravesando con su jutsu al clon que no pudo evitar el golpe.

Para las chicas era algo extraño ver como su novio se apuñalaba a sí mismo, aunque debían admitir que ese ataque era sorprendente, crear un rayo en tu mano y usarlo como una espada, era simplemente sorprendente. El clon que estaba siendo atravesado por la mano del rubio desapareció luego de soltar un último quejido de dolor por tal golpe. El Jutsu del rubio desapareció y el Uzumaki solo extendió sus brazos al momento que dejaba salir una gran cantidad de poder, al momento que detrás de su espalda aparecían las **Gudōdama **mientras dos de ellas iban a sus manos para volverse dos bastones Bo, los cuales puso sobre sus hombros mientras miraba con atención a sus clones.

— ¿Quién de ustedes es el siguiente Dattebayo?— pregunto el Uzumaki con seriedad a sus clones que entraron en pose de defensa, mientras las yeguas se ponían serias para ver que iba a pasar ahora.

Luego de treinta minutos, el rubio lanzaba uno de sus bastones Bo a un clon, el cual termino con el arma dentro de su cabeza para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo. El Uzumaki respiraba con algo de dificultad, sus malditos clones habían decidió usar el **Modo Sennin** para igual la fuerza que él tenía cuando entro en el modo Rikudo, fue agotador, ya que no estaba del todo acostumbrado a usar las esferas de chakra, aunque su progreso en dominarlas estaba más avanzado que antes, y claro, el conocimiento de otros jutsus elementales hizo que se pusiera serio en su batalla de entrenamiento. Los malditos clones comenzaron a usar las técnicas elementales que sabía, y por si eso fuera poco, sus copias activaron el Rinnegan para predecir sus golpes y así evitarlos. Pero al final, logro vencerlos, estiro su mano derecha para que el bastón Bo regresara con él, lo tomo de nuevo solo para convertirlo de nuevo en una esfera de chakra, para luego hacer desaparecer las esferas mientras suspiraba, al menos si se enfrascaba en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, podría ganar sin dificultad alguna, suponiendo que todo saliera de acuerdo a sus planes. No solo necesitaba ser fuerte, también debía ser listo, ideas estrategias antes del combate o en medio del combate, algo así como Shikamaru o Kakashi. Ellos eran su meta, alcanzarlos, sabía que en poder ellos no eran nada, que les ganaría fácilmente usando una **Bijūdama**, no eso era mucho, tal vez solo con el **Futon: Rasen Shuriken **les ganaría, pero ellos eran demasiado listos para ideas estrategias en medio de su batalla, o antes de la batalla, debía ser como ellos.

Solo suspiro una última vez para caminar hacia donde estaban sus demás novias que aplaudían ante la demostración de pelea que su pareja poseía, sin duda alguna era hábil para la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y para los ataques de corta, medio y larga distancia, era todo un guerrero sin duda alguna. El rubio se acercó a sus novias, y se sentó en el pastizal al momento que recibía un vaso con jugo de parte de Cheerilee.

—Saben que no deben estar aquí obligatoriamente, si se sienten aburridas pueden irse, sé que debe ser aburrido para ustedes ver entrenar a alguien— comento el Uzumaki que terminaba de tomarse el fresco.

—No te preocupes, no es para nada aburrido verte entrenar— respondió Vinyl con una sonrisa, para ella era divertido ver entrenar a su pareja, más por el hecho de ver que otras habilidades poseía.

—No deben mentirme, si les aburre lo comprende y no me enojare, además, sé que sus vidas eran más tranquilas antes de que yo llegara— dijo el rubio con tranquilidad.

— ¿Estas bromeando? Mi vida era aburrida, me aburría siempre de estar calificando y revisando tareas y exámenes, pero ahora que estas aquí, es más divertido este pueblo, y mi vida claro— respondió la maestra con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio se tenga un pequeño rubor por lo que dijo Cheerilee.

—Y no es la única, admito que en el pasado siempre me gustaba estar en lugares donde no me molestaran, para que pudiera componer mis canciones. Pero desde que estas aquí, el componer canciones me es más fácil, como si tu fueras mi inspiración— comento Octavia con un pequeño rubor por decir eso, haciendo que el rubio solo desviara su rostro para que no lo vieran rojo de vergüenza, aunque eso no funcionaba del todo, ya que las yeguas solo se miraron entre con una sonrisa de victoria al ver que su plan parecía ir a la perfección.

—Oye Naruto ¿recuerdas que nos debes algo?— pregunto la Dj a su pareja que tocio para recuperar la postura.

—Sí, no se me había olvidado para nada. ¿Acaso ya saben que me van a pedir?— les pregunto el blondo con calma a las yeguas que solo sonrieron.

— ¡Queremos una cita!— exclamaron con una sonrisa las seis yeguas. Naruto por su parte trago en seco por eso, al momento que se avergonzaba por eso, pero ya sabía que ellas le pedirían algo así, y lo cumpliría.

—D-D-De a-a-acuerdo… ¿Quién será la primera?— pregunto el oji-azul a las seis yeguas.

—Será Bon Bon, llegamos a un acuerdo. La primera cita la tendrá Bon Bon, luego sigue Lyra, luego sigo yo, luego Vinyl, luego Derpy, y de último Cheerilee— respondió Octavia al rubio que se sorprendió de ver que ellas ya lo tenían planeado todo, solo sonrió mentalmente al ver que ellas ya lo habían planeado desde hace tiempo.

—Bien, por mí no hay problema, solo ¿la cita será de todo el día o solo será en la noche?— pregunto el rubio que deseaba aclarar eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto Derpy al rubio.

—Bueno, está la cita de todo el día que es prácticamente salir juntos y hacer miles de cosas, como ir a una feria, ir a pescar, comer en varios lugares. Y la cita de noche, en donde salimos a comer a un restaurante y luego las llevo a sus casas— aclaro el rubio con algo de nerviosismo, no quería que las chicas le preguntaron cómo sabia eso.

—Supongo que sería solo de noche, así podrás planear todo para una noche perfecta— declaro Cheerilee con una sonrisa al rubio que se tensó por eso, no se lo ocurrió por un segundo que él tenía que planear la cita.

— ¿Yo tengo que planear la cita?— les pregunto el rubio a las yeguas que notaron el nerviosismo en su novio.

—Sí, es típico que los hombres planeen todo, ustedes deben sorprendernos— respondió la unicornio de cuero blanco con una sonrisa.

—B-B-Bueno, s-si es así, no se puede evitar— respondió el blondo al ver que no tenía otra opción, solo esperaba hacerlo bien.

— ¿En serio nunca has tenido una cita verdad?— pregunto la pegaso con media sonrisa al ver que su pareja estaba nerviosa.

—Bueno— dijo el rubio desviando al rostro mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. —Citas, citas que digamos citas no precisamente— hablo el rubio con nerviosismo, haciendo que sus amadas miren con detenimiento al rubio.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— pregunto la poni de crin negra con seriedad.

—Naruto ¿acaso no estas ocultando algo?— pregunto con seriedad la maestra que miraba a su pareja que estaba sudando de nerviosismo.

— ¿Acaso nos estas engañando con otras?— pregunto Derpy con enojo al rubio. Naruto solo trago en seco al notar como la crin de las yeguas se levantaba como si tuviera vida propia, era la primera vez que las miraba de esa forma, solo trago en seco por miedo de ser herido.

— ¡No, no se precipiten a pensar algo malo!— grito el rubio que levantaba sus manos a modo de escudo.

— ¡Entonces habla, o sufrirás las consecuencias!— sentenciaron las seis yeguas que se tronaron los cascos, y por alguna razón sonaron sus pezuñas, haciendo que el miedo incremente en Naruto, el verlas así le recordaba cuando la Senju de grandes pechos lo golpeaba por sus estupideces.

—B-B-Bueno… si tuve en el pasado citas, pero no fue una cita de verdad, fue solo una farsa para atrapar a algunos criminales— respondió el rubio haciendo que las yeguas lo miren con duda. —Verán, Tsunade-Baachan había recibido una petición, en la cual querían que un equipo ninja se encargara de unos criminales que siempre le robaban a parejas y abusaban de las mujeres, cuando esa misión llego, yo me encontraba en vacaciones, y la mayoría de ninjas estaban ocupados, así que la abuela me envió a mí y a Tenten para cumplir esa misión, debíamos actuar como una pareja. Así que para hacerlo creíble, tuvimos algunas citas en donde tratábamos de llamar la atención de los criminales, aunque los desgraciados tardaron su tiempo en aparecer, pero mi punto es, si he tenido varias citas, aunque no de verdad— aclaro el rubio a las yeguas que se calmaron por esto, o casi.

— ¿Solo has tenido citas de mentiras entonces? ¿Nada más paso verdad?— pregunto Lyra al rubio que trago en seco por eso.

Esa misión la tuvo semanas antes de irse de la aldea, y luego de haber tenido varias citas falsas con Tenten, por alguna razón. Su relación con la experta en armas se volvió más íntima de cierto modo, de vez en cuando la kunoichi experta en armas lo invitaba a comer o salir a alguna parte para descansar y pasar un rato los dos solos, lo que sería mejor llamar como "citas de verdad" porque eso eran, ahí fue cuando para su mala suerte, o buena suerte, la integrante del equipo Gai fue teniendo sentimientos de amor hacia él, aunque claro, no se los diría para nada, tenía miedo de recibir una paliza de ellas. Bien se lo había dicho su padrino, que nunca en toda su maldita vida, ni por un segundo, pensara en hacer enojar a una mujer, y más si esa mujer estaba enamorada de él, no era estúpido, apreciaba su vida, y con lo que vio que eran capaces sus amadas en el día A, ni loco se los diría.

—Sí, se los juro, solo eso paso, eran citas de mentiras, era para cumplir con una misión nada más, además, esas cosas nunca se me han dado a mí, siempre he sido torpe en esas cosas— declaro el rubio que trataba de sonar triste por eso, y así evitar más preguntas acerca de esa misión.

La verdad, es que a su criterio, apestaba para esas cosas. Pero Tenten le dijo todo lo contrario, las citas que tuvieron le resultaron no solo divertidas, sino maravillosas a palabras de la kunoichi, ella le dijo que nunca antes se había divertido como lo hizo con él, y que le agradaba estar un tiempo a solas con él sin que nada los interrumpa, que le agradaba no saber nada de misiones o de compañeros molestos. Aun así, para él era difícil planear citas, no era para nada su fuerte, o algo que le gustara hacer.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, sea el lugar a donde nos lleves, lo que nos importa es estar a tu lado, estar al lado de la persona que amas es lo más importante— calmo la repostera con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio solo sonría apenado por esto.

—Bien, les prometo que daré lo mejor de mí, así que por favor, perdónenme si cometo algún error— pidió el rubio con una sonrisa a las yeguas que le devolvieron la sonrisa mientras asentían a la petición de su pareja.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

—Muy bien, el entrenamiento término por hoy— declaro el rubio, haciendo que las portadoras de los elementos se extrañen por esto.

—Eh, pero aún falta mucho para que termine— dijo la Sparkle al ver que faltaban tres horas para que el entrenamiento termine.

—Lo sé, pero hoy tengo algo que hacer, por eso terminamos antes de tiempo, pero aun así, quiero que todas mediten en sus casas cuando tengan tiempo libre, traten de canalizar su energía con la de los elementos, siendo eso todo lo que tengo que decir, me voy, nos vemos— se despidió el rubio desapareciendo en una de humo, dejando algo confundidas a las yeguas por eso.

— ¿Qué será tan importante como para dejar a un lado el entrenarnos?— pregunto Rainbow con duda.—No lo sé, sonaba serio, es como si tratara de ocultarnos algo— comento Applejack.

—Genial, y yo que pensaba pedirle que saliéramos hoy en una cita— dijo Rarity con desilusión al ver que su cita no se llevaría a cabo.

—Bueno, yo no sé ustedes pero esta pegaso necesita un descanso— declaro la pegaso de crin multicolor. —Nos vemos— se despidió la portadora del elemento de la lealtad alejándose.

—Yo también necesito descansar, pero tengo que terminar con una vestidos para mañana en la tarde, si me disculpan tengo que seguir con mi trabajo— la modista solo se fue del campo de entrenamiento para ir a seguir con sus labores.

—Yo también tengo que irme, tengo que darles de comer a mis pequeños amigos, adiós chicas— se despidió Fluttershy que se fue volando del campo.

—Yo también debo seguir ayudando a los señores Cake, nos vemos Twilight— se fue saltando la portadora del elemento de la risa con una gran sonrisa como era costumbre en ella.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, estoy segura que Naruto lo resolverá. Mejor voy a casa a darme un baño, y tratar de meditar como dijo Naruto, no debo fallar en esto— declaro con una sonrisa la unicornio que uso un hechizo de tele-transportación para llegar rápido a su casa.

Mientras tanto, el rubio apareció en medio de una habitación oscura, la cual era iluminaba por la luz que producía el fuego que se encontraba en la chimenea, el rubio solo se quedó parado ahí al momento que una puerta se abría, y dejaba a la vista lo que era un poni, lo único que podía notar de ese poni eran sus ojos amarillos, los cuales solo lo miraron con detenimiento.

— ¿Estás listo? — pregunto el poni en la puerta, quien era mujer debido a su tono de voz, una voz sutil y delicada que solo podía pertenecer a una mujer.

—Sí, todo listo— respondió el rubio activando su Dōjutsu mientras caminaba hacia la poni que sonrió ante esto.

—Bien, empecemos— declaro la poni que se dio la vuelta, al momento que el rubio la seguía sin dudar.

Bon Bon se estaba preparando para esta noche, hoy sería la primera cita que tendría con Naruto, ayer habían acordado que la primera era ella, y no perdería su oportunidad para nada, solo esperaba que Naruto también estuviera listo, y que lo tuviera todo planeado, pero de igual forma, ella creo un plan por si al rubio no se le ocurre nada, quería ir a comer a ese restaurante ponitaliano, a pesar de que Ponyville parecía ser un pueblo "aburrido", no lo era, había varios chef de fama internacional que abrieron restaurantes en Ponyville, ella había escuchado que la comida de ese restaurante llamado "Le Torre" era exquisita y recomendable, pero a la vez cara, su deseo era ir a ese restaurante para probar su comida, aunque sinceramente, cualquier lugar que eligiera el rubio estaba bien para ella, mientras pasara su tiempo junto a él. Aunque también esperaba que esta noche lo hicieran por primera vez, ella ya no era virgen, dejo de serlo cuando tuvo una pequeña aventura con un compañero de equipo, pero solo fue eso, ahora era distinto. Tenía a alguien que la amaba y la cuidaría siempre, esperaba poder ser la primera en ver y "probar" la herramienta de Naruto, de solo pensar en eso hacía que riera como una chiquilla, pero ya no aguantaba tampoco, ella era una mujer ante todo, tenía necesidades, necesidades que solo podían ser complacidas por su amado. Agradecía que la tarde pasara rápido, en una hora vendría su amado a buscarla, recién acaba de salir de la ducha, vio el vestido que estaba sobre su cama, solo sonrió para comenzar a arreglarse, esta noche por fin tendría a Naruto Uzumaki para ella sola.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que sean las ocho de las noche, Bon Bon estaba esperando a su pareja, estaba emocionada, feliz pero a la vez nerviosa, era la primera cita que tenía en tanto tiempo, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, y que Naruto se sorprendiera por verla con el vestido más elegante y caro que compro, en la boutique de Rarity, ella era la experta en eso, y agradecía que fueran amigas, ya que le hizo un descuento, faltaban dos minutos para las ochos, suspiro para controlar sus emociones, debía estar serena en su cita, o eso espero, pero de pronto escucho que alguien tocaba el timbre de su casa, se sobresaltó al momento que corría hacia la puerta, luego de llegar suspiro para entrar en calma, sonrió para abrir la puerta y encontrar al rubio.

—Buenas noches mi princesa, su príncipe ha llegado— hablo el rubio que estaba inclinado antes la poni que sonrió por esto.

—Buenas noches mi príncipe, puedes elevar tu rostro— ordeno la yegua al rubio que sonrió al ver que su amada le seguía la corriente.

El rubio se levantó para ver a la yegua, pero al hacerlo, una expresión de estupefacción invadió su rostro. Llevaba un vestido rojo que llegaba hasta el suelo, en el cuello había una cinta negra con puntos blancos además de haber un pequeño moño rojo en cruz, sus cascos delanteros eran cubiertos por unas mangas de color negro transparente, sobre sus caderas habían dos faldas negra, e igual ambas eran transparente, solo que la primera era un poco más oscura, mientras la de arriba era igual que las de sus cascos delanteros, solo que esta falda tenían unos pequeños puntos blancos, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo con dos mechones a cada lado de su cara, sin duda alguna era hermosa, ese vestido resaltaba sus bellos ojos de color celeste. Por su parte Bon Bon solo estaba viendo el traje de su pareja, era un traje de gala de color gris por completo, no mucho resaltaba de su traje, pero le encantaba ver que se pegaba al cuerpo de su novio, definiendo su bien formado y tonificado cuerpo, y ayudaba mucho ese chaleco que tenía, sin mencionar que el estilo del pelo que ahora su pareja tenía lo hacía ver más lindo de lo normal, todo estaba recogido para atrás. Ambos estaban impresionados por el traje de su pareja, Naruto solo sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad.

—Vaya… estas realmente hermosa hoy— hablo por primera vez el rubio con un pequeño sonrojo por lo hermosa que se veía la yegua.

—Gracias, me alegra oír eso de ti— confeso la poni terrestre con una sonrisa al rubio.

—Debo admitir que este bello vestido resalta tus hermosos ojos celestes, ahora creo que me enamore más de ti— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo que la poni sonría con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—Gracias, como dije, me alegra oír esas palabras de ti, me tarde mucho para prepararme en nuestra primera cita— le declaro la yegua de crin tricolor a su novio.

—Lo sé, eres realmente hermosa, y espero te alegre saber lo que tengo planeado— comento con una sonrisa el rubio.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer?— pregunto la equina al Uzumaki.

—Eso lo veras más tarde, por ahora, sube a esta plataforma, no quiero que ensucies tu hermoso vestido— en frente de la yegua apareció una de las **Gudōdama **del rubio, la cual se transformó en disco, y se ponía delante de la poni que se subió a ella sin dudar. —Lamento que no sea una carroza, pero a estas horas casi nadie trabajo de taxista, sin mencionar que son escasos aquí— se disculpó el blondo que cerraba la puerta de la casa de su amada.

—No hay problema, con esto es más que suficiente. Estas usando una técnica poderosa tuya solo para llevarme a nuestra cita, eso es más que suficiente para mí— declaro la oji-celeste con una sonrisa al rubio que caminaba junto a la yegua, que solo parecía levitar.

—Jejeje… como te dije ayer, no soy muy bueno en estas cosas, así que me alegra saber que hasta ahora todo te parece bien, y espero que lo demás también— le comento el hijo del Yondaime a la poni terrestre que solo sonrió.

—Mientras este contigo, todo me parecerá bello y único— le dijo la yegua con una sonrisa al rubio que solo sonrió mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha con un sonrojo por lo que le dijo su novia. —Todo saldrá bien, así que no te preocupes de nada— aseguro la equina con una sonrisa al rubio que solo sonrió al momento que asentía.

—Lo sé, contigo a mi lado, todo estará bien— hablo el shinobi con una sonrisa.

La primera cita empezó bien, para sorpresa de la yegua, su novio la llevo al restaurante que tanto quería, sin que ella se lo pidiera claro está, ese restaurante no solo era el más caro que había en Ponyville, sino que hacer un reservación era difícil, al menos tenías que realizar una reservación al menos seis meses antes, no sabía cómo le hizo Naruto para conseguir una mesa. La velado fue maravillosa, sin contar el hecho de que varios ponis miraban al rubio, bueno, era de esperarse, para algunas aún era difícil ver al ninja, y claro, ya sabía que en cuestión de horas correría el rumor de que ellos dos habían salido en una cita. Pero bueno, la velada fue toda una maravilla, no solo la comida estuvo deliciosa, sino que el ambiente del lugar le pareció hermoso. Ahora ambos se encontraban caminando por las calles de Ponyville, con destino a la casa de la repostera. Naruto tenía abierto ahora el chaleco y el saco, mientras tenía desatada su corbata y dos botones de su camisa blanca, por su parte, Bon Bon ahora sostenía su vestido con unos ganchos que había guardado debajo de su vestido, esta había sido una noche maravillosa, solo odiaba que no hubieran muchos lugares a donde ir de noche, claro, estaban los bares y los club para adultos, pero ellos no entrarían ahí por nada del mundo, en minutos llegaron a la casa de la repostera, quien agradecía que Lyra no estuviera en casa.

—Bueno, ya llegamos— declaro la poni que abría la puerta de su casa.

—Sí, llegamos— dijo el rubio que no sabía que hacer ahora.

—Me la pase bien esta noche, fue la mejor que he tenido en varios años, gracias Naruto— agradeció con una sonrisa la repostera.

—No hay de que, me alegra saber que te gusto, lamento que todos nos estuvieran viendo en el restaurante, realmente lo siento— se disculpó el Uzumaki que se rascaba la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso, no me molesto para nada si eso piensas, aunque debo admitir que me puse celosa cuando esa camarera te coqueteo— declaro la equina haciendo que el rubio sonría con pena por eso.

—Sabes perfectamente que te amo solo a ti, así que no te pongas así— pidió el rubio a la poni que solo rió al ver la cara de su pareja.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no debo marcar mi territorio— dijo con una sonrisa la oji-celeste al rubio que rió por eso. —Fue hermosa esta noche, y espero que tengamos otra como esta, gracias Naruto— agradeció la yegua que toco el pecho del rubio.

—No, gracias a ti, fue una hermosa velada, y me gusto estar contigo. Sé que a veces parece que no te noto, o a las otras. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre pienso en ti, sé que últimamente he estado ocupado entrenando a las demás, pero eso no quiere decir que no piense en ti, te amo mucho Bon Bon, y eos nada lo cambiara— dijo el rubio que se acercó a la poni.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y solo le dio un beso a la poni que lo acepto, la yegua se paró en sus dos cascos para rodear con sus cascos delanteros el cuello de su pareja. Los dos seguían batallando para definir un ganador, mientras se besaban soltaban gemidos de placer, el rubio se separó mientras respiraba con agitación, y un pequeño hilo de saliva unía sus labios. Naruto miro a los ojos a la yegua, quien solo respiraba igual de agitada con un sonrojo, solo sonrieron para volver a besarse, solo que esta vez el rubio levanto a la poni quien abrazaba y pasaba sus cascos por la espalda del rubio. Naruto entro a la casa mientras seguía besando a la poni, cerró la puerta con una patada para no dejar de besar a su amada. Se odiaba por esto, aprovecharse de ella así, pero no podía negar sus instintos, era hombre, y también tenía esas necesidades, lo que no sabía, era que también la poni tenía esas necesidades, así que ambos se entregarían hoy.

**===== inició del lemmon=====**

El rubio subió al cuarto de la yegua mientras la seguía cargando y besándola, o mejor dicho, mientras ambos peleaban para definir al mejor besador, y mientras tenían esa pelea, la poni comenzó a quitarle la ropa al rubio, el susodicho por su parte comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de la yegua quien se quitó las mangas de su vestido sin dejar de besar a su novio. Naruto cerró la puerta para que nadie los viera, cuando se quiso quitar la camisa, Bon Bon aprovecho ese momento para tirarlo a la cama, mientras ella se deshacía de su vestido, tirándolo a la mesa donde tenía todo su maquillaje. Pero no quería perder el tiempo, Naruto solo miro a la yegua que sonreía con lujuria, para comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón del rubio, y bajar su cierre, para comenzar a tocar el pene del rubio que gimió al sentir el tacto de la yegua.

—Veamos que tienes aquí— comento con una sonrisa la yegua que bajo el bóxer del rubio.

La yegua se sorprendió de ver el pene de su amado, era grande, de 14 pulgadas, era sorprende, no sabía que su pareja estuviera bien dotado, ahora que esta semi-erecto se miraba grande, ahora como se vería por completo erecto, esa era la incógnita que ella tenía.

—N-N-No te le quedes mirando así… e-es m-m-muy vergonzoso— dijo el rubio con pena y vergüenza, sabía que su miembro no era tan grande como el de los potros, era una de las cosas que odiaba, y odiaba más el saber eso, era otro golpe a su orgullo.

—Lo siento, solo estaba contemplando mi comida— declaro con una sonrisa pícara la yegua que comenzó a masajear el pene del rubio que soltó un gemido por la caricia de su novia. —Gracias por la comida— fueron las palabras que dijo la yegua, antes de comenzar a chupar el miembro del blondo.

Naruto soltó un gemido al sentir los labios de su amada en su miembro. Bon Bon subía y bajaba la cabeza mientras chupaba el pene del rubio, lo devoraba con emoción, como si extrañara hacerlo, mientras seguía con su faena, el rubio soltaba gemidos de placer, al oír los lascivos sonidos que hacia la yegua mientras chupaba su polla, comenzó a soltar más gemido al sentir como la poni acariciaba sus bolas, aun no sabía cómo era posible que sus pezuñas fueran tan suaves, y más que fuera tan buena en lo que hacía. Naruto puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la yegua, solo para incrementar la velocidad de la mamada que la yegua le hacía, pasado unos 10 minutos, en los cuales la yegua no solo chupaba, sino que lamia y rodeaba con su lengua el miembro del Uzumaki, quien estaba a punto de correrse.

—Bon Bon, ya no puedo más… estoy a punto… de correrme— declaro el rubio a la yegua que solo incremento la velocidad. —M-M-Me… Me co… ¡Me corro!— grito el rubio soltando toda su carga en la boca de la yegua.

La repostera solo cerro los ojos con fuerza, al sentir todo el semen del rubio en su boca, toda esa carga, parecía que lo hubiera guardado por mucho tiempo, era salado y espeso, pero eso no evitaba que se lo tomara, luego de unos segundos la yegua quito su boca del pene del rubio, mientras abría la boca mostrando que se lo trago todo, sin embargo, ella procedió a lamer el pene de su novia para limpiar los residuos de dicha sustancia, y se sorprendió al ver que a pesar de haberse corrido tanto, el pene de Naruto seguía erecto, y ahora se miraba más grande que antes.

—Esa fue mucha leche— declaro con una sonrisa la yegua que solo miraba con asombro el pene del rubio, aún seguía en pos de batalla luego de haberse corrido tanto.

—Lo siento, pero hace más de un año que no me masturbaba, y no me gustaría hacerlo en la noche, en mi cuarto en la casa de Twilight, me avergonzaría verla a la cara si ella me descubre haciendo algo así— confesó el shinobi con media sonrisa, haciendo que la yegua sonría más.

—Pues ahora me tienes a mí, y cada vez que quieras liberar toda tu energía, puedes venir a visitarme— declaro la yegua con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, dejemos la charla para después, no es justo que solo yo disfrute esto— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa al momento que se levantaba de la cama.

Naruto se levantó, solo para cargar a la yegua y acostarla en la cama, se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer, para luego quitarle el vestido a la yegua que le dio permiso. Naruto solo comenzó a besar a la yegua que disfrutaba de los besos, el rubio comenzó a besar el cuello de la poni que soltaba gemidos de placer por los besos, Naruto comenzó a bajar hasta la vagina de la yegua, mientras besaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Al llegar a su intimidad, el rubio noto que los senos de la yegua estaban a escasos centímetros de la vagina, sin perder tiempo, comenzó a chupar los pezones erectos de la yegua que comenzó a gemir al sentir como su novio chupaba sus senos. El Uzumaki chupaba el seno derecho de la yegua, mientras acariciaba el izquierdo, pellizcando el pezón de la fémina que soltaba gemido de placer, luego de unos minutos, el rubio decidió bajar a la vagina de la repostera, y comenzar a lamerla, haciendo que la yegua arque su espalda al sentir la lengua de su pareja en su intimidad.

El rubio solo se dedicaba a lamer la vagina de la yegua que puso sus cascos en la cabeza del rubio, indicándole que siguiera con su trabajo. El blondo comenzó a acariciar los pechos de la yegua que comenzó a soltar gemidos al sentir tanto placer, su pareja no solo lamia su vagina sino jugaba con sus senos, pero eso no basto para el rubio, comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos a la intimidad de la yegua que arqueaba su espalda por el placer, estaba tan excita, y estaba a punto de venirse, no podía creer que estuviera a punto de correrse, de seguro era porque no sentía tanto placer desde hace mucho tiempo, y porque Naruto era bueno en eso. El rubio noto que el clítoris de la yegua se puso erecto, solo la miro gozar de placer, así que decidió comenzar a jugar con el clítoris de la yegua que comenzó a gritar de placer.

— Oh… Naruto— grito Bon Bon por el placer, hace tiempo que no sentía esa sensación, aunque ya estaba a punto de correrse. —Y-Yo… Yo… ¡YO ME VENGO!— grito la yegua que se corría en la cara del rubio.

Luego de unos segundo, la poni comenzó a respirar con agitación, mientras sentía aun la lengua de su pareja en su vagina, el blondo seguía lamiendo la intimidad de la poni, para seguir saboreando los jugos vaginales de la yegua que tenía una sonrisa de placer, nunca antes sintió tanto placer, ni cuando se masturbaba y corría sentía ese placer. Naruto dejo de lamer la vagina de Bon Bon, para comenzar a besar su cuerpo, hasta que llego a su boca para darle un beso apasionado.

—Tus jugos son demasiado dulces, creo que me hare adicto a ti— dijo con una sonrisa traviesa el ninja a la poni que sonrió ante eso.

—Y yo a ti— declaro la poni que le dio un beso al rubio.

La equina acostó al rubio mientras lo seguía besando, y se montaba encima de él, había llegado el momento de la mejor parte. Bon Bon tomo el pene del rubio, y lo puso debajo de su vagina, luego de hacerlo se sentó sobre el miembro de su pareja, el oji-azul solo miro como su amada hacía gestos de dolor, pero a pesar de eso, la yegua se sentó por completo en su pene al momento que soltaba un gemido, se quedó quieta por unos segundos, para sentir el placer.

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunto el rubio a su amada.

—Sí… es solo que hace mucho no tengo sexo… y tu pene es algo grande para mí— respondió la yegua que luego de unos segundos, comenzó a moverse. —Ahora sigamos con lo nuestro— declaro besando al rubio que solo llevo sus manos al trasero de la yegua mientras lo acariciaba.

La yegua dejo de besar al rubio para saltar sobre el pene del rubio, quien disfrutaba de la sensación, el interior de su pareja era caliente y resbaladizo, se levantó solo para besar con pasión y lujuria a la yegua que recibió el beso de su amado. Bon Bon soltaba los gemidos mientras besaba al Uzumaki, el rubio cambió de lugar, y acostó a la yegua mientras el ahora penetraba a la yegua que soltaba gemidos de placer. La equina estaba siendo penetrada por el rubio que incrementaba su fuerza y velocidad, haciendo que la yegua comenzara gemir, mientras sonreía con lujuria, le gustaba esto, le gustaba ser penetrada por el rubio. Naruto soltó un gemido al sentir como la potra apretaba su pene con su vagina, parecía como si no quisiera dejarlo salir para nada, Bon Bon solo sonreía al sentir el pene de su amado golpear su útero, no esperaba que el pene de su amado creciera más, pero parece que así lo hacía.

—"_Esta tan profundo, está golpeando mi útero. Si sigue así, me voy a venir de nuevo… creo que me hare adicta a su pene_"— pensó con completa lujuria la yegua que solo rodeo con sus cascos la cintura del rubio que comenzó a incrementar su embiste.

Bon Bon solo soltaba gemidos de placer, haciendo que el rubio se excitará más y que incrementara la velocidad de sus embestidas, y la cara que su pareja tenía, lo volvía loco, esa mirada llena de placer y lujuria, era demasiado excitante, solo hacía que incrementara su lujuria. Le dio un beso a la yegua que lo abrazaba para no dejarlo escapar, quería que no se fuera, lo quería tener para siempre, quería sentir mucho placer.

—Bon Bon… estoy a punto de correrme— declaro el rubio con la voz entrecortada por la excitación.

—Yo también… acabemos juntos… lléname con tu semen— pidió la equina que beso al rubio.

Naruto solo seguía embistiendo a la yegua que gemía mientras seguía besando al rubio, sin embargo, ella sintió como las manos de su amado agarraban su cadera, el rubio levanto a la potra para darle una última penetrada haciendo que la yegua grite de placer.

— ¡ME CORRO!— exclamaron los dos amantes.

La yegua solo saco su lengua mientras se encorvaba al sentir la descarga del rubio, podía sentir el calor que invadía su cuerpo, lo caliente del semen de su amado, solo sonreía al sentirse llenada por la semilla de su pareja, por su parte, Naruto solo abrazaba a la yegua mientras se corría en ella. Luego de unos segundos, Naruto acostó a la yegua en la cama, al momento que sacaba su pene de la vagina de la poni, mientras algo del semen del rubio se escaba por ella. Naruto se acostó al lado de la potra, quien solo sonreía de felicidad, al momento que llevaba su casco derecho a su pansa para sentir el calor que el semen de Naruto producía, giro su cabeza para encontrarse al rubio que respiraba mientras sonreía, la equina solo sonrió para besar al rubio que acepto con gusto el beso, esta noche había sido más que perfecta.

— ¿Lista para otro round?— pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa pícara a su novia, quien solo sonrió con lujuria.

—Pensé que no lo dirías— declaro Bon Bon que solo beso al rubio, para volver a tener sexo.

**=====Fin del Lemmon=====**.

Naruto se levantó con pereza de la cama, con dificultad abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse a su novia que dormía plácidamente, abrazando una almohada, todo su pelo esta alborotado por la faena que tuvieron, sin mencionar que ambos estaban desnudos, o mejor dicho, solo él se encontraba desnudo. El verla dormir solo hizo que sonriera. La lujuria que ellos tenían se apaciguo a las tres de la mañana, ahora se sentía más tranquilo que antes, como si un peso se hubiera quitado de él, lo bueno era que en todos los pergaminos ninjas, encontró un sello anti-embarazo, el sello evitaba que la mujer que fuera impregnada por el semen del usuario quedara en cinta, no es que no le gustara embarazar a cualquiera de sus novias, pero aun no era tiempo para ser padre, aunque también tenía dudas sobre si alguna de ellas podría quedar embarazada de él, pero era mejor prevenir.

—Así que al final lo hicieron— el rubio se petrifico al escuchar eso, en todo momento solo estuvo viendo a la repostera. Pero al escuchar eso, giro su cabeza para ver a la propietaria de esa voz, su expresión cambia de nerviosismo, a una de miedo al ver que Lyra estaba sentada en el borde de la cama mientras parecía escribir algo en su libreta personal.

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!— grito el rubio que se cubría con la sabana de la repostera.

—Uhm… ¿Por qué gritas Naruto?— pregunto Bon Bon que se tallaba los ojos, el grito de su novio la había despertado.

— ¡Por ella!— señalo el rubio a la unicornio que tomo una foto de ellos dos.— ¡No tomes fotos!— grito el rubio, mientras que la repostera con pereza vio el lugar que su pareja señalaba, luego de unos segundos entro en razón al momento que se ponía roja, al ver que su mejor amiga estaba en su cuarto.

— ¡Lyra! ¡¿Por qué demonios estas aquí?!— pregunto la potra que se cubría con las sabanas también, no quería que la unicornio la viera así, y menos que viera como el semen de su pareja escurría de su vagina.

—Pues supuse que Naruto no se atrevió a tener sexo contigo, así que vine temprano para preguntarte como te había ido, pero por lo que veo, todo te fue de maravilla— respondió con una sonrisa descarada la unicornio, haciendo que tanto el rubio como la potra se sonrojen por eso.

— ¡Fuera de aquí!— gritaron los amantes, que tomaron sus almohadas y se las tiraron a la unicornio que cayó al suelo por el doble golpe.

Luego de media hora, en la cual tanto Naruto como Bon Bon no miraban a la unicornio, era muy vergonzoso verla a la cara, y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que la unicornio tenía una sonrisa, sin mencionar que ahora estaban los tres reunidos en la cocina, tanto Bon Bon como el Uzumaki tenían mucha hambre por haber gastado mucha energía. Naruto tenía puesta su ropa, o casi puesta, ya que solo tenía puesto su pantalón y la camisa abierta, mientras la yegua tenía una bata puesta para ocultar aun los rastros del libido que su pareja depósito en ella.

—Gracias— dijo el rubio, al momento que la yegua de crin tricolor ponía un plato con panqueques delante del rubio.

—No hay de que— comento con una sonrisa la yegua que también se servía un plato con panqueques, para sentarse a la par del rubio.

—Y ¿Cómo se siente hacerlo con Naruto?— pregunto la unicornio a su amiga, haciendo que el rubio se atragante con la comida.

— ¡Lyra!— regaño la potra que ayudaba a su pareja a que recuperara la postura, golpeando su espalda para que escupiera la comida atorada.

—Gracias— agradeció el blondo que escupía el pedazo de panqueques, solo para toser y tomar un poco de jugo de naranja que la yegua le sirvió.

—No te preocupes, solo trata de calmarte un poco— ordeno la yegua que suspiraba para solo mirar con seriedad a su mejor amiga. —Escucha Lyra, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y que siempre te cuento todo, pero eso que quieres saber, es demasiado personal, y no te diré nada, así que te agradecería que no preguntaras eso de nuevo— pidió la repostera que le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

— ¿Asi que Naruto apesta para el sexo verdad?— pregunto la unicornio haciendo que la yegua y el rubio escupieran el jugo y café que estaban tomando.

— ¡Claro que no, fue más que estupendo!— defendió la potra terrestre la virilidad del rubio que miro en shock a su novia.

— ¡Bon Bon!— llamo el rubio a su pareja, haciendo que la poni terrestre se dé cuenta de lo que hizo.

— ¡Lo siento!— se disculpó la yegua de ojos celeste.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que debía ser bueno también para el sexo!— dijo en señal de victoria la unicornio, haciendo que la poni se dé cuenta de lo que su amiga hizo, jugar con ella.

— ¡Lyra!— grito la repostera que salto para ahorcar a la unicornio que salió corriendo de la cocina, huyendo del castigo que su amiga planeaba imponerle.

—Porque me pasan estas cosas a mí dattebayo— dijo Naruto que era rodeaba por una aura de depresión, mientras la unicornio seguía huyendo de su amiga.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

Nuestro querido rubio se encontraba ahora mismo en su casa, necesitaba un baño para quitarse ese mal olor a sudor, solo esperaba que Lyra estuviera bien, ya que no se quedó en la casa de Bon Bon para ver el desenlace de la persecución, había sido una noche y mañana muy agitada, pero se sentía más tranquilo, ahora solo tenía que prepararse para su cita con Lyra, aunque estaba seguro que esta noche acabaría como la de ayer, pero bueno, no había nada que pudiera hacer, bueno, si tenía otras opciones, pero estaba seguro que Lyra no desistiría de hacer lo mismo que hizo con Bon Bon, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, y que no lo arruinara todo, aunque ya tenía todo planeado, primero llevaría a Lyra a ver una película, y luego la llevaría a cenar a un claro que se encontraba alejado del pueblo, en donde habían enviados a varios clones para que prepararan todo, y para que cuidaran el lugar mientras llegaba la hora de la cita. Pero eso no era todo, ahora que esta semana estaría saliendo con las chicas, les dio descanso a las Mane Six para que hicieran lo que desearan, y eso no solo era bueno para ellas, sino también para él. Con todo ese tiempo libre que tendría en la mañana y tarde, podía ir con "ella" y seguir haciendo lo que tenía planeado, lo bueno era que nadie sospechaba nada, sabía que si alguna de sus novias supiera lo que estaba haciendo, de seguro arruinaría todo lo que tenía planeado, solo suspiro, faltaban tres semanas para que se fuera a su misión, no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría realizar su misión, pero trataría de hacerla lo más rápido posible, y por ellas lo haría, haría lo que fuera por las yeguas de su corazón.

Luego de haberse bañado y cambiado, el rubio volvió a desaparecer de su cuarto en una nube de humo, para aparecer de nuevo en ese cuarto oscuro que apenas era iluminado por la luz que la fogata de la chimenea producía, aún faltaban mucho para que terminara lo que estaba haciendo, solo esperaba hacerlo a tiempo. Abrió la puerta de ese cuarto para salir, ese lugar era algo frio y desolado, pero tenía que hacerlo por las chicas, bajo a la primera planta de esa casa, solo para encontrarse de nuevo a la poni, era una unicornio de cuero café, crin y cola roja, de ojos color verde menta, la cual al ver a Naruto solo sonrió de lado, al momento que el rubio activaba su Dōjutsu.

—Vaya, ahora viniste más temprano— comento la unicornio que se levantaba del sillón donde se encontraba reposando, solo para caminar hacia el rubio.

—Hoy no tengo nada que hacer, solo un compromiso en la noche. Así que será mejor empezar ahora, no tengo tiempo que perder— ordeno el rubio con seriedad.

—Eres demasiado aburrido, pero bueno, no puedo desobedecer las órdenes de mi jefe— dijo la unicornio que salió de la habitación, seguida del rubio.

—Sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo, pronto me iré. Además, ya te dije que no soy tu jefe— regaño el rubio a la unicornio que solo sonrió por eso.

—Pues tú me estas pagando para que haga esto, así que eres el jefe, ahora vamos a seguir con lo nuestro… Na-ru-to-sa-ma— dijo con algo de burla la yegua, haciendo que una vena se marque en la frente del rubio por eso.

—Solo vamos— ordeno el shinobi de la hoja con seriedad, haciendo que la yegua ría por eso.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

Lyra solo se dedicaba a ver el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para que fueran las siete de la noche, estaba esperando que su novio llegara para llevarla a su cita, debía admitir que se sentía nerviosa, ahora era su turno de tener la casa para ella sola. Ayer se fue a dormir a la casa de Derpy, quien la acepto con gusto, y fue divertido pasar tiempo con ella, no sabía que el trabajo de un cartero era tan divertido, sin mencionar que pasar tiempo con Dinky fue lindo, la pequeña era linda y tierna, y educada, y para su gusto, a ella le gustaba estudiar siempre, juraría que se miró a ella de pequeña en la hija de su amiga, era una buena niña. Suspiro, hoy tenía la casa para ella sola y Naruto, hoy Bon Bon pasaría la noche en casa de Derpy, ella había querido sacarle más información a su mejor amiga sobre como es Naruto en la cama, pero ella le dijo que no deseaba arruinarle la sorpresa, debía admitir que estaba demasiado nerviosa por eso, se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre de la casa, ese debía ser Naruto que estaba listo para llevarla a su cita, se dirigió a la puerta, solo para abrirla, y encontrarse al rubio que le sonreía, pero esa sonrisa se volvió una expresión de asombro.

—Wow… te vez hermosa— comento el rubio al ver lo bella que se miraba su novia.

Lyra llevaba un vestido de color azul oscuro, con algunos toques de azul claro y celeste, todos exparcidos como si formaron alguna especie de pintura abstracta, pero a pesar de eso, se miraba hermosa, también llevaba un collar con forma de estrella en su cuello de color azul, dos mangas largas del mismo color que su vestido cubrían sus cascos delanteros, y además, llevada unas zapatillas del mismo color que su vestido, y para rematar, un moño sobre su cabeza sostenía su cabellera. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Naruto, era ver ese color rojizo que tenía su amada yegua en las mejillas.

—Gracias, tú también te miras lindo hoy— dijo con un las mejillas rojas, la unicornio al ver que su pareja ahora usaba un traje de color corinto, solo que ahora no llevaba recogido el pelo hacia atrás.

—Pues tenía que lucir bien, después de todo, no todos los días sales con la unicornio más bella del mundo— alago el rubio, haciendo que la fémina se apene por eso. —Por cierto, esto es para ti— dijo el rubio que sacaba detrás de su espalda, un ramo de flores.

—Gracias, son hermosas— agradeció con una sonrisa la yegua que olía las flores. —Son muy hermosas, solo déjame ponerlas en un florero, y luego nos vamos— pidió la poni de crin turquesa a su pareja, quien solo asintió mientras la esperaba en la entrada, no paso mucho para que la yegua saliera, cerrando la puerta, y viendo con una sonrisa al blondo.— ¡Estoy lista!— declaro Lyra con entusiasmo al rubio que sonrió.

La cita de Naruto y Lyra empezó con la ida al cine, Naruto la llevo al cine, en donde le dijo a la yegua que eligiera la película que ella deseara. Lyra decidió ver una película que deseaba ver desde hace tiempo, pero por motivos de trabajo no tenía el tiempo libre para verla; la película se llamaba ¿Y dónde están las yeguas?, la película trato sobre dos unicornios que eran agentes especiales, quienes por un error terminaron hiriendo a dos yeguas de raza unicornio, luego de que el perro de una de las yeguas terminaran por hacer que todos chocaran contra un árbol, lo gracioso era que las ponis apenas resultaron heridas, pero eran demasiado superficiales, que pensaron que eran monstruos; así que al final, ambos potros tuvieron que disfrazarse de las yeguas, metiéndose en varios problemas, y lo más gracioso era que uno de esos potros tenia esposa, sin duda alguna fue una película graciosa. Luego de eso, Naruto la llevo volando al claro, en donde se sorprendió al ver que había una mesa, decorada con miles de rosas alrededor de ella, sin mencionar que había varias lámparas de papel que iluminaban su lugar, en fin, no solo le gusto la decoración que Naruto hizo, sino la comida que preparo. Había sido una cita más que estupenda, pero mejoro más cuando Naruto la llevo a su lugar de entrenamiento, en donde ahora estaban los dos, acostados en el suelo, mientras una manta evitaba que ensuciaran su ropa, y con la luz de la luna iluminándolos.

—Realmente ha sido maravillosa esta noche, gracias por todo— dijo con una sonrisa la unicornio que tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio, usándolo como almohada.

—Me alegra que te gustara todo, creí que lo arruinaría— comento el blondo que acariciaba el pelo de la oji-naranja que disfrutaba de las caricias.

—Pero no lo hiciste, ha sido una velada maravillosa. Gracias Naruto, esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida— declaro la yegua que se levantaba para ver al rubio, que solo le dedico una sonrisa.

—Igual para mí Lyra… Te amo— el oji-azul se acercó a la unicornio para darle un beso, el cual con gusto acepto la equina.

La unicornio se subió en el rubio sin dejar de besarlo, el Uzumaki por su parte comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la yegua, comenzó a mover sus manos para acariciar la espalda con sutileza, mientras seguía besándose con la unicornio que acariciaba su pecho, luego de unos 30 segundo, los dos se separaron, pero un pequeño hilo de saliva unía sus labios, solo pudieron sonreír para seguir besándose bajo la luz de la luna, el rubio bajo sus manos, para meterlas debajo del vestido de la yegua y comenzar a masajear el trasero de la susodicha, quien al sentir las caricias dejo de besarlo al sentir ese placer de ser tocada.

—E-E-Espera Naruto— pidió la yegua con la cara roja, haciendo que el rubio deje de tocarla.

—Lo siento… creo que me deje llevar— se disculpó el rubio que se maldecía mentalmente por eso, dejo que sus instintos primitivos lo dominaran por unos segundos.

—N-N-No es eso— la unicornio de crin turquesa llevo su casco derecho a su boca mientras aún seguía con la cara roja. —Es solo… e-e-es m-mi primera vez— confeso la unicornio sorprendiendo por eso a su amiga, trago en seco al oír eso.

—L-Lo siento mucho… perdóname por favor… n-no lo sabía, por favor, perdóname, no tenemos que hacer esto, yo lo siento, por favor, perdóname— pidió el rubio que juntaba sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos con pena, no sabía que la unicornio fuera virgen aún.

—N-N-No… y-yo… yo qu-qui-quiero hacerlo contigo— declaro la unicornio que con ayuda de su magia, se quitaba el vestido para quedar "desnuda" delante de su novio, quien al escuchar eso, solo se quedó en shock, al momento que miraba como la yegua desabrochaba su pantalón, sus ojos solo pudieron ver lo hermosa que se miraba la unicornio con ese sonrojo en la cara, mientras tenía su casco derecho en su boca como si deseara ocultar su cara, mientras era bañada por la luz de la luna, se miraba más hermosa que nunca.

**=====Inicio del lemmon=====.**

Naruto se levantó para darle un beso lleno de amor a la yegua que acepto con gusto el beso, ahora la besaba con delicadeza y dulzura, y no con lujuria como lo hizo al principio, comenzó a besar con delicadeza a la yegua, quien rompió el beso para acostar al rubio, quien no refuto para nada, trataría de ser lo más gentil. Lyra desabotono el chaleco y camisa del rubio con su magia, mientras besaba el tonificado pecho del rubio que solo miraba con algo de ternura, lo nerviosa que se encontraba su novia. Naruto levanto su cadera para que la potra le quitara el pantalón, luego de eso y con nerviosismo, la unicornio bajo el bóxer del rubio para ver su pene. La cara de Lyra se puso roja al ver el miembro semi-erecto de su pareja, era algo grande, con algo de miedo lo tomo entre sus casos, haciendo que el rubio libere un pequeño gemido, la potra noto esto, y comenzó a mover sus cascos de arriba hacia abajo con el pene del rubio en medio de ellos.

Naruto solo liberaba pequeños gemidos de placer, los movimientos que la unicornio hacia eran algo torpes y lento, pero aun así, era placentero. Lyra miro con asombro como el pene de su pareja se hizo más grande, ahora no estaba flácido, sino erecto como una barra. La yegua solo podía ver la cara de placer de su pareja, le estaba gustando, trago en seco al momento que acercaba su cara al pene de Naruto, lo olio de primero, tenía un olor fuerte para su gusto, saco su lengua al momento que le daba la primera lamida al pene del rubio, quien dio un pequeño grito de placer al sentir la lengua húmeda y áspera de la unicornio al sentir su lengua. La equina saboreaba el sabor del miembro de su novio, era algo salado y agrio, pero por alguna razón lo sintió dulce a la vez. Comenzó a lamer el pene de su pareja de arriba hacia abajo mientras seguía masajeándolo con su casco derecho, haciendo que su pareja gima de placer, lo cual le indico que estaba haciéndolo bien, y que le gustaba a su pareja. Poco a poco dejo de lamer el pene de su novio, para luego tratar de metérselo en la boca, con dificultad lo hizo, y cuando lo logro, se quedó quieta unos segundos para poder aguantar el dolor en su boca, dejo caer unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor, para después comenzar a chupar el pene del rubio que solo se acostó para disfrutar de la faena.

Los movimientos de la potra eran lentos, para ella era demasiado difícil hacer esto, no solo porque era la primera vez que hacia esto, sino porque el miembro del Uzumaki era grande para ella, pero eso no iba a evitar que siguiera con su faena, debía demostrarle al Uzumaki que era buena en esto. Los minutos pasaban, y la yegua incremento su velocidad, hasta que por fin chupaba sin problema el pene del rubio que no sabía cómo diablos podía recibir tanto placer, pero no quería ser el único, así que detuvo a la unicornio que saco del miembro del rubio de su boca para verlo.

— ¿Por qué me detienes?— pregunto la unicornio al rubio.

—Porque no quiero ser el único que disfrute esto— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

La yegua solo miro como Naruto la agarraba de las caderas, y le daba la vuelta, quedando ella otra vez en frente de su pene, solo que ahora Naruto tenía en frente su vagina. Sin perder tiempo, el Uzumaki comenzó a lamer el intimidad de la poni que dio un grito al sentir la lengua de su pareja lamiendo su entrada vaginal, solo comenzó a soltar gemidos mientras sentía el placer que le causaba la lengua de su pareja, pero ella no decidió quedarse atrás. Comenzó a lamer el pene de Naruto mientras ella gemía al sentir como el Uzumaki movía de una lado a otro su lengua, y como comenzaba a jugar con su trasero, las caricias que él le daba con sus manos. Naruto estaba a punto de venirse al igual que Lyra, ambos estaban a punto de llegar clímax, los dos incrementaron la velocidad, ninguno de los dos quería ceder primero, y ninguno lo hizo. El rubio se corrió en la boca de la yegua que cerró los ojos con fuerza para tratar de tomarse el espeso semen del Uzumaki, por su parte el rubio comenzó a tomarse los jugos vaginales de la yegua que trataba de seguir tomando el líquido blanquecino, pero era difícil y termino por botar algo del semen del rubio. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la yegua saco de su boca el miembro del Uzumaki, mientras el susodicho limpiaba con su lengua a la unicornio, Lyra se levantó para darse la vuelta y solo sonreírle al rubio.

—Soltaste mucha de tu leche en mi boca— hablo la unicornio con una sonrisa pícara al rubio que solo sonrió.

—Tú igual, tus jugos son tan deliciosos, creo que me hare adicto a ti— fue lo que dijo el blondo antes de darle un beso que fue bien recibido por la equina.

—Estoy lista— declaro la unicornio, haciendo que el rubio asienta al saber a qué se refería.

El rubio se levantó, mientras acostaba con delicadeza a la unicornio que abría sus piernas, el rubio agarro su pene y lo acercaba a la entrada de la yegua, el Uzumaki puso su pene en la entrada, miro a la unicornio que asintió con nerviosismo. Naruto se acercó para darle un beso a la yegua, mientras agarraba los cascos delanteros de la equina, poco a poco fue metiendo su miembro, mientras con el beso ahogaba los quejidos de dolor de su novia, Lyra solo soltó unas lágrimas de dolor al sentir el pene de Naruto dentro de ella, pero a la vez se sentía feliz, nunca antes había tenido sexo, y siempre se guardó para esa persona especial. Y ahora le estaba entregando su virginidad a la persona que más amaba, era tonto pensar eso, inclusive ella se sorprendió de haberse enamorado del rubio en menos de un año, pero el amor era algo que no comprendía, al principio solo lo vio como un amigo, pero con el paso del tiempo, cuando se la pasaban todo el día en el laboratorio, comenzó a tener sentimientos por él, y cuando se dio cuenta. Se enamoró de él, por eso no le importaba compartirlo, mientras estuviera en el corazón de Naruto y que este le amara, le bastaba. Por esa razón le estaba dando en estos momentos su virginidad al Uzumaki, aunque también tenía que ver con que no quería que nadie supiera que era virgen a los 25, era penoso que alguien supiera eso. Dejo a un lado sus pensamientos luego de sentir un gran dolor en su vagina, Naruto había roto su himen, solo abrazo al blondo mientras lo besaba con mayor fuerza, era doloroso, mucho. Naruto se quedó estático para que su amada se acostumbrara al dolor, pasaron varios minutos hasta que la yegua dejo de besar al rubio para verlo con detenimiento.

—Hazlo— ordeno la unicornio con una voz sutil y delicada, una voz angelical que estremeció al rubio, quien solo asintió para comenzar a moverse con delicadeza, con lentitud para no lastimar a la poni.

Lyra solo soltó gritos de dolor y gemidos al sentir como el pene de Naruto salía y entraba de su vagina. Solo abrazo al rubio que se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, el oír los gemidos de la unicornio hacían que se excitara aún más, empezó con movimientos suaves y pausados, y poco a poco fue incrementando la velocidad, moviendo a la yegua que ahora soltaba gritos y gemidos de placer, podía sentir el pene de su pareja golpear las paredes de su útero, como si deseara entrar por completo en ella, esto la excitaba aún más. Naruto solo aumentaba su embiste al sentir como las paredes vaginales de Lyra comprimían su pene, como si no lo quisieran soltar, como si lo estuvieran succionando, la yegua no lo soporto y mordió el cuello del rubio soltó un grito de dolor por la mordida que recibió de parte de su amante. La unicornio comenzó a decir el nombre del rubio, mientras pedía más, le pedía que aumentara la velocidad, que la penetrara más. Ambos estaban a punto de correrse de nuevo, el rubio podía sentir que ya estaba a punto de estallar, mientras la unicornio podía sentir como el pene de su pareja se hinchaba, estaba a punto de correrse dentro de ella, y ella también estaba a pocos segundos de correrse.

—N-N-Na-Naruto… y-y-yo… yo estoy a punto… a punto… a punto de correrme— declaro entre gemidos la unicornio.

—Y-Yo… Yo también estoy a punto de correrme— secundo el rubio que aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas, incrementando el placer que la unicornio sentía ahora.

—J-J-Ju-Juntos… corrámonos juntos… juntos— pidió la yegua que juntaba sus cascos con las manos del rubio que las apretó.

—S-S-Sí… ya… ya puedo sentirlo— aseguro el shinobi que solo miro a la yegua.

Naruto y Lyra se besaron, mientras el rubio daba las últimas estocadas a la vagina de la yegua, y cuanto estaba a punto de correrse, penetro con todas sus fuerzas a la yegua, quien solo sintió como el semen de Naruto invadía su cuerpo, el beso opaco todo gemido de placer por haberse corrido juntos, Naruto solo besaba a la yegua que podía sentir como el semen del Uzumaki seguía entrando en su cuerpo, podía sentir el calor que emanaba su liquido blanquecino.

—"_Es mucho… mucho semen… si sigue así quedare embarazada ¡Quedare embarazada de Naruto! ¡Yo tendré a su primer hijo!_"— pensó la yegua de crin turquesa que solo podía disfrutar del orgasmo.

Luego de varios minutos, en donde el rubio ya había dejado de depositar la gran cantidad de semen en el útero de la unicornio, quien ahora respiraba con agitación, mientras el rubio se encontraba sobre ella. Había mucho semen dentro de ella, estaba segura que con solo esa descarga quedaría embarazada, solo pudo sonreír ante eso, ya se imaginaba con una gran panza de embarazada. El Uzumaki saco su miembro de la vagina de Lyra, quien podía sentir como el semen de su pareja escapa de ella, se tocó el estómago al sentir ese calor, había sido fecundado por el amor de su vida. Los dos ahora se encontraban respirando con agitación, recuperando al aliento de sus pulmones, mientras ambos miraban la luna. Luego de recuperar el aliento, ambos se quedaron callados unos minutos, hasta que Lyra noto como a pesar de haberse corrido dos veces, y haber soltado gran cantidad de semen, el pene de Naruto aun seguís erecto en pos de más acción, solo sonrió ante esto, ahora sabia porque Bon Bon se la paso de buen humor todo el día.

— ¿Listo para otro round?— pregunto la unicornio que tomando la iniciativa, ahora comenzaba a masturbar al shinobi.

—Jejeje… seguro, porque no— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa a la unicornio que solo lo beso.

Naruto realizo sellos con sus manos, al momento que él y Lyra desaparecían del claro, si iban a continuar con su actividad, lo harían en la casa de ella. Y no solo ellos desaparecieron, la mesa así como los otros adornos y demás desaparecían del pequeño lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado, sin ningún testigo o alguien quien los viera. Ahora ellos disfrutarían de su faena en la comodidad de la casa sin temor a que alguien los viera.

**=====Fin del lemmon=====.**

Lyra poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, tenía mucha pereza, sin mencionar que se encontraba agotada, nunca pensó que su pareja tuviera tanta resistencia, y que pudiera producir tanto semen. Eso se lo podría atribuir al clan Uzumaki, después de todo, ese clan era uno de los más reservados, pero bueno, no era momento para pensar en eso. Se levantó, solo para encontrarse con la imagen de su amado durmiendo plácidamente, ella miro bien donde estaban, y para su alegría y alivio, estaban en su cuarto, ella y Naruto estaban en su cama, cubiertos con una sábana para cubrir su desnudes; solo pudo sonreír mientras se acostaba en el pecho del hombre que tanto amaba, sentía una paz que nunca antes en toda su vida disfruto, quería seguir en esa posición para toda la vida, llevo su casco derecho hacia su estomagó, solo podía imaginarse a ella con una panza de embarazada, aunque estaba en sus días seguros, toda esa cantidad de semen que el Uzumaki vació dentro de ella, tal vez podía quedar embarazada. Solo puso una sonrisa soñadora, al momento que su amado comenzaba a despertarse.

—Mmm… Buenos días— saludo el rubio que le daba una sonrisa sutil a la unicornio que sonrió aún más.

—Bueno días ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto la unicornio de ojos naranja al blondo.

—Estupendo, esa fue la mejor siesta que he tenido en años— respondió el rubio, haciendo que la yegua abrace a su pareja.

—Digo lo mismo, fue una noche mágica. Gracias por haber sido gentil conmigo— agradeció la potra que pasaba su casco derecho sobre el pecho del rubio.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, en realidad, me alegra saber que te gusto, sin mencionar que yo soy quien debería agradecerte de cierto modo. Me entregaste algo que significaba mucho para ti, por eso yo te prometo que nunca te dejare, siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y las malas— declaro el oji-azul que tomaba el casco de su novia, para darle un beso.

—Lo sé, ahora solo te pido que cuides de mí, después de todo, ahora soy Lyra Heartstrings Uzumaki— le dijo la yegua dándole un pequeño golpe en la nariz al rubio, que solo sonrió por lo que dijo su amada, solo pudo darle un beso el cual Lyra acepto con gusto.

—Te lo prometo— aseguro el rubio que solo abrazo a la yegua que tenía una sonrisa llena de felicidad, al fin había encontrado al amor de su vida, era feliz, y nada lo podía arruinar.

Lejos del lecho de amor, en una cueva ubicada en lo más profundo de la tierra, y lejos de toda señal de vida. Madara se encontraba viendo a sus generales, todos a excepción de Discord estaban delante del Uchiha que estaba sentado en un trono de tierra, todos con la mirada hacia el suelo, mientras el legendario Uchiha los miraba con detenimiento. Hasta que un portal se hacía presente en el lugar, y del mismo salía el dios del caos, que al estar frente al Uchiha solo se arrodillo.

— ¿Lo conseguiste?— pregunto con seriedad el pelinegro.

—Así es mi señor, listo para traerlo cuando me lo ordene— respondió el dios del caos a su amo.

— ¿Tienes el laboratorio preparado?— pregunto de nuevo el pelinegro, al momento que detrás de los tres villanos, salía aquel unicornio con su cuerno quebrado.

—Sí mi señor, todo está listo— respondió el potro que de igual forma miraba el suelo.

—Bien. Discord, lleva el cadáver de Cerberus al laboratorio, ahora— ordeno Madara al señor del caos quien asintió para hacer una reverencia, y salir del "cuarto".

—Chrysalis ¿Cuántos huevos tienes a tu disposición?— pregunto el shinobi a la reina de los simuladores.

—Lamentablemente mi señor, los huevos aún no han eclosionado, son apenas unas larvas, lamento mi incompetencia señor, por favor, le pido misericordia— declaro con algo de nerviosismo la reina al ninja.

—En realidad quiero que pongas más. Nem, quiero que inyectes el ADN de Cerberus en los huevos, necesito un ejército fuerte si deseo dominar este patético lugar— declaro el Uchiha que se levantaba de su asiento para caminar hasta donde se encontraban los antiguos villanos de las princesas.

—Chrysalis, quiero que pongas más huevos, necesitamos expandirnos— ordeno el pelinegro con seriedad a la reina que asintió. —Sombra ¿Qué información nueva tienes de Uzumaki Naruto?— pregunto el Uchiha al momento que su sombra se volvía más negra y unos ojos verdes aparecían.

—**Al parecer Uzumaki Naruto había llamado a una reunión con todos los concejales. Desde que libero a todos los prisioneros del Tártaros, las princesas han parecido tomar medidas para proteger las ciudades. Pero al parecer, Naruto Uzumaki los llamo por eso, al parecer, les dijo que les mostraría que podían confiar en él, así que les declaro a todos los concejales que buscaría y atraparía a todos los prisioneros. Tal parece que su partida será al día siguiente, luego de la gran gala del galope. Esa es toda la información que tengo de él hasta ahora**— informo Sombra con serenidad al pelinegro que solo miraba a la nada.

—Bien, esa es una buena noticia. Con Uzumaki Naruto buscando a todos esos inútiles, tendremos el tiempo suficiente para prepararnos, quiero que les avises a todos que estén alertas. Aunque sinceramente sé que morirán, pero quiero que tú vayas y reúnas ADN de todos esos inútiles, puede que ellos no sirvan para nada, pero su sangre sin duda alguna lo hará. Si queremos derrotarlos a todos, debemos tener un ejército "único" que nos asegura la victoria. Esos monstruos ineptos tiene poderes únicos que nadie en mi mundo tenía, pero son unos completos idiotas para poder usarlos con todo su potencia. Si hay algo que siempre he odiado es ver como personas que obtienen un poder único lo usan como si fueran niños. Por esa razón espero que ustedes aprecien lo que voy a hacer por ustedes— declaro el pelinegro con seriedad.

Madara agarro la cabeza de Tirek y Chrysalis al momento que liberaba una descarga de energía en los susodichos, quienes comenzaron a gritar de dolor por eso, el pelinegro solo estaba quieto mientras miraba como sus comandantes gritaban de dolor mientras se movían de un lado a otro, tratando de librarse de su agarre, pero era inútil. Sombra solo miraba con detenimiento como Tirek y Chrysalis se revolcaban con dolor, así estuvieron por unos minutos, hasta que el pelinegro apartaba sus manos de las cabezas de los villanos, quienes cayeron al suelo mientras se retorcían de dolor.

—Les he dado parte de mi poder, espero lo usen bien, ahora el chakra de un dios recorre su cuerpo. Y ahora Sombra ¿Cuándo pensaras en conseguir un nuevo cuerpo?— pregunto el pelinegro con seriedad.

—**Tengo uno en mente mi señor. Hay un comandante del ejército de las princesas, un unicornio de gran potencial. Ha demostrado ser todo un guerrero, pero siempre está trabajando, me será difícil conseguirlo, pero lo tendré**— respondió el rey sombra a su líder.

—Admito que ese interés tuyo por conseguir al más fuerte es digno de un "rey"— dijo Madara haciendo énfasis en su nombre. —Pero a veces no es bueno eso, trata de conseguir algo simple, algo que puedas dominar por completo. Un ser con un espíritu que sea fácil de quebrar, de poseer con facilidad, un ser inútil, al cual puedas convencer fácilmente, diciéndole las estúpidas patrañas de hacerlo más fuerte, de hacer que cumpla sus sueños— declaro el Uchiha con seriedad a su sombra.

—**Comprendo mi lord, perdone mi estupidez**— se disculpó Sombra por su ineptitud.

—Solo busca a alguien que sea inútil, convéncelo de darle un poder que jamás imagino, y luego toma su cuerpo, es fácil. Si no mírame a mí— bufo el Uchiha con una sonrisa, haciendo que Sombra se traje su orgullo, sabía exactamente que él solo se burlaba por su falta de poder.

—**Si mi señor, comprendo**— fue lo único que dijo Sombra con derrota.

—Bien, ahora quiero que vayas y les digas a todas esas bestias inútiles que estén alertar, pronto serán cazados como los animales que son— ordeno el pelinegro a su lacayo, quien solo se fue para cumplir con la orden de su amo. —No importa si tengo que esperar otros 50 años para cumplir con mi plan, y tampoco me importa sacrificar varios peones, al final, este mundo será mío, y hare que la paz eterna llegue— declaro el Uchiha que activaba su Mangekyo Sharingan, no perdería otra vez, esta vez el no sería usado, esta vez, el usaría a otros para cumplir su meta, dominar el mundo. —Levántense y cumplan con las ordenes que les di, no quiero verlos descansar para nada— ordeno Madara con seriedad, al momento que Chrysalis y Tirek se levantaban con dificultad del suelo, solo para hacer una reverencia torpe al Uchiha que no le tomo importancia, mientras miraba como los dos enemigos de las princesas se iban. —"_Son unos inútiles por su propia cuenta, todos tienen poderes que nadie tenía en el mundo shinobi. Es una pena ver como esos poderes son desperdiciados, pero pronto serán míos, por ahora, los tendré cerca para usarlos a mi gusto_"— pensó el legendario shinobi que solo se sentaba en su trono. Ya controlaba casi por completo su poder, la magia y el chakra juntos eran algo sorprendente, no necesitaba realizar sellos para los jutsus, con solo pensarlos y estirar su mano bastaba, sentía más poder que cuando activaba el modo Sennin de Hashirama, sin duda alguna este mundo era sorprendente, y por ese motivo lo dominaría.

* * *

**Bueno, espero y les haya gustado, y como vieron, tuvieron una gran sorpresa, por si les encanta se pervertidos, aunque yo tampoco me descarto de eso. Pero bueno, como pudieron ver las chicas siguen entrenando para controlar los elementos, además ¿qué hace en secretro Naruto? y lo más importante, el ejercito que Madara planea formar sin duda alguna será un gran problema para todos. Bueno, sin más que decir nos vemos.**


	26. Chapter 26 La Gran Gala del Galope

**Hola a todos amigos, aquí vengo de nuevo para poner un nuevo capítulo, y no solo uno más, sino el último capítulo de esta primera temporada. Así es, ya termino está primera temporada. Y me alegra saber que todos la siguieran, no tengo mucho que decir, más que agradecerles por todo. Además de eso, quiero decirles que ahora si pasara un tiempo para que publique, estoy buscando trabajo últimamente, y sin duda alguna mi tiempo se acortara, y por ahora, pues estoy aprovechando el tiempo para escribir, así que puede que cuando tenga trabajo publique una vez al mes, o una vez cada dos o tres meses, así que tendrán que ser pacientes, sin más que decir, los dejo con este nuevo y último capítulo.**

* * *

**La Gran Gala del Galope, la última noche de pasión y la despedida de un nuevo héroe.**

Cansado, agotado, fulminado, destrozado, eran algunas palabras para definir su estado en estos momentos. Había tenido dos semanas pesadas, difíciles, agotantes; dos semanas, dos malditas semanas en donde por idiota, hizo varias cosas que nunca en toda su vida pensó hacer, la primera semana fue muy, pero muy agotadora, pero a la vez fue muy placentera, no solo para él, sino para Lyra, Bon Bon, Cheerilee, Vinyl, Octavia y Derpy. La velada que tuvo con todas ellas fue maravillosa para todos, aunque la velada con Cheerilee fue algo doloroso para él, solo el final, aun le dolía dormirse por los golpes que recibió de ella, nunca pensó que la maestra tuviera ese gusto, de solo recordar eso le daba escalofríos. Pero a pesar de eso, se la paso bien en su cita con todas ellas.

Pero con las Mane Six fue distinto, ellas no le pidieron una cita, ellas solo le pidieron que se volviera su mayordomo por todo el día, algo que agradecía, porque ya no sabía qué hacer para una siguiente cita, las ideas se la habían acabado. Pero regresando a la historia, fue agradaba servirle a las chicas, aunque eran un poco exigentes, pero se la paso bien, aunque su cuerpo decía lo contrario. Con todas paso una semana tranquila, en la cual no terminaba en tener sexo, o bueno, casi todas, ya que la última en pedirle ser su mayordomo fue Rarity, el final fue el mismo, tuvo sexo con ella, aunque debía admitir que la resistencia de la unicornio era como la suya, fue agotador, la modista era una bestia en la cama. Solo sonrió ante eso, nunca pensó que su amiga "de alta sociedad" como ella se autoproclamaba a veces, resultaba ser todo lo contrario en la cama, pero bueno, faltaban tres días para la gran gala del galope, pronto se iría por mucho tiempo, no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría encontrar algún indicio de que Kaguya vivió o vino a este mundo, ni cuánto tiempo le tomaría encontrar a todos los prisioneros del Tártaros. El consejo de Equestria le había dado camino libre para que los buscara, aunque en el fondo sabía que ellos le dieron permiso, con la esperanza de que alguno de esos seres lo matara, y así ellos pudieran experimentar con su cuerpo.

Suspiro mientras miraba entrenar a las chicas, todas estaban practicando con el propósito de despertar el poder de sus elementos, y debía decir que su intento era algo burdo, pero parecía funcionar, todas trataban de despertar el poder de sus joyas, pero apenas sacaban chispas de magia o una pequeña línea de poder, sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso. La resistencia y fuerza de sus amigas había incrementado, y se sorprendió al principio de ver que Fluttershy soporto todo ese entrenamiento, aunque claro, también les había dicho con anterioridad, que siguieran entrenando como lo venían haciendo hasta ahora, y que se sentía orgulloso de ellas. Aparto su vista de ellas, para ver las nubes, suspiro pero esta vez con pesar ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora sus amigos? ¿Qué paso después de la guerra en el mundo shinobi? ¿Acaso algunos de sus amigos ya tenía novia o prometida? ¿Alguna tal vez ya se casó? Y lo más importante, ¿Todos estarían bien? esas eran las preguntas que siempre se hacía.

Equestria era maravillosa, pero extrañaba su hogar, extrañaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos, y extrañaba poder comer ramen, pero ya no tanto como lo hacía al principio, sus novias lo inculcaron a comer cosas más saludables, ya casi no consumía carne, eso no le desagradable para nada, además, desde que solo comía verduras y frutas, su cuerpo se había hecho más resistente y fuerte. Estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, que no escucho cuando las chicas le gritaron que se apartara, ya que una bola de magia iba a golpearlo en la cara, era tarde para evitar el golpe, solo llevo sus manos a la cara para detener el golpe, aunque sus manos resultarían con algunos cortes y quemaduras, eso era mejor a recibir un tiro a la cara. La bola de magia dio de lleno en el blondo, las yeguas solo se asustaron por esto, el suspenso perduro unos segundos, para luego darle permiso a la intriga de ver como la magia parecía unirse de nuevo al momento que iba desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando ver nada más al rubio que tenía las manos en la cara, las cuales soltaban humo. El Uzumaki comenzó a abrir sus ojos para ver que paso, el golpe iba directo a su cara y debió tirarlo lejos, pero no paso, aparto las manos de su rostro para notar como sus manos parecían soltar humo.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto la yegua de crin zafiro al blondo que solo miraba sus manos.

—Naruto ¿te encuentras bien?— pregunto la pegaso de crin rosada al ver que su compañero no respondía a sus preguntas.

—Naruto— llamo la Apple que tomo la mano derecha del rubio, quien al sentir el casco de su pareja, volvió en sí.

—Eh… Perdón ¿Qué decían?— pregunto el blondo a las yeguas.

—Naruto ¿acaso estas enfermo? ¿te paso algo malo? Has estado actuando un poco extraño hoy— comento Rarity al Uzumaki.

—Así es, pareces un poco distraído últimamente— hablo la pegaso de crin multicolor.

—Parece como si estuvieras en otro mundo— dijo la potra de cuero rosada.

—Eh… no, no es nada. Solo son estupideces mías— respondió el rubio que se levantaba del tronco donde estaba sentando, para alejarse de las chicas y mirarlas con serenidad. —Ahora, quiero que me ataquen de nuevo— ordeno el Uzumaki extendiendo su mano.

— ¡¿Qué?!— preguntaron con shock las yeguas.

—Hoy será el último día que las entrene, luego de eso ustedes deberán seguir por su propia cuenta con su entrenamiento. Pero antes de irme quiero ver de lo que son capaces ahora, quiero ver con mis propios ojos lo que pueden hacer ahora. Ataquen como si fuera un enemigo, no se contengan para nada, ¿entendido?— ordeno el Uzumaki que se ponía en posición de pelea, las Mane Six solo se miraron entre sí buscando alguna respuesta. —Por cierto, si alguna de ustedes se contiene, hare que todas usen trajes de sirvientas hasta que yo vuelva, así que les recomiendo que ataquen con todo lo que tengan— declaro el rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo que las ponis se tensen por escuchar eso, ninguna quería usar un traje de sirvienta por saber cuánto tiempo, bueno, solo Pinkie quería usarlo, le parecía divertido y lindo usarlos; pero para las otras era un poco vergonzoso usar ese traje siempre. —Y bien ¿Qué esperan?— pregunto el rubio a las ponis que solo asintieron.

=====**Después**=====.

—Bueno, debo admitir que estuvieron cerca de hacer que me pusiera serio, pero aún les falta mucho por aprender, sin mencionar que deben aprender a trabajar en equipo, sobre todo aprender a planear estrategias cuando estén peleando— dijo el rubio con serenidad, mientras delante de él se encontraban las Mane Six atadas por completo, mientras todas trataban de liberarse, moviéndose de un lado a otro, quienes a la vez parecían querer decir algo, pero como Naruto les cubrió la boca, solo se podían escuchar ruidos sin sentido. —Bueno, aunque debo decir que si no me vuelvo intangible ahora mismo tendría dos o tres dientes menos, sin mencionar que ahora gracias a ustedes desperté otra habilidad del Rinnegan, poder absorber el poder de las técnicas es algo frustrante si tu enemigo tiene dicha habilidad. Pero ahora que yo la tengo, me será de gran ayuda, no saben cuántas veces me molesto que uno de los cuerpos de Pain absorbiera mis ataques. Pero bueno, estoy demasiado orgulloso de todas, si al inicio hubiéramos tenía una pelea, les ganaría a todas sin importar que solo tuviera un brazo; pero ahora, lograron acorralarme tres veces, y casi me rompen la cara, la espalda y casi me mandan a volar por los disparos de magia… se han vuelto muy poderosas— declaro el rubio que hacia aparecer en su mano derecha la espada que Bon Bon le regalo para su cumpleaños. —Pero eso no bastara para poder pelear en la guerra que se avecina, necesitaran no solo aprender técnicas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, todas deberán aprender a usar armas, aunque entenderé si ninguna lo desea hacer, usar un arma es no solo peligroso para ustedes, sino para las personas que los rodean, y más porque un día tendrán que usar esa misma arma para proteger a las personas que les importan, y es ahí cuando tendrán que tomar una decisión difícil— Naruto solo paso su palma izquierda en la hora de la espada, untándola de chakra, solo para dar un golpe al aire en donde se encontraban sus novias, para que en pocos segundos las cuerdas que ataban a las yeguas se rompieran en varios pedazos, liberándolas de su prisión.

—Pero ya no hay tiempo para enseñarles a usar un arma, y la verdad no sabria como enseñarles, así que por ahora, solo podrán seguir con entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, en la biblioteca hay varios pergaminos que explican varias tecnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, quiero que los aprendan, todos tenemos un estilo de pelea diferente, y estoy seguro que todas ustedes encontraran los suyos. Y sobre las armas, les recomiendo que si desean usarlas practiquen con espadas de madera, y bastones Bo. Por ahora, descansen hasta que la gran gala del galope llegue, han entrenado sin parar, se merecen disfrutar estos tres días, y prepararse para la fiesta— ordeno el rubio que hizo desaparecer su espada, para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, mientras las yeguas lo miraban con detenimiento, eso hasta que vieron que él volteaba a verlas solo para sonreírles. —Y bien ¿Qué esperan?— les pregunta con una sonrisa, solo para volver a caminar, mientras la yeguas lo miraban con detenimiento, a veces sonaba como un hombre viejo y sabio que advertía y aconsejaba, y otras veces actuaba como un simple hombre, sin preocupaciones ni nada por el estilo, solo sonrieron para correr y estar al lado de la persona que tanto amaban.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

Hoy era la gran noche, hoy era la gran fiesta, hoy se celebraba la gran gala del galope. Muchos ponis estaban invitados a esta fiesta, la mayoría ponis pertenecientes a la alta sociedad, duques, concejales, jueces, empresarios, modelos, artistas, ministros y demás; todos ponis refinados que provienen de familias prestigiosas, muy raramente venían ponis de clase media, era raro verlos, y más porque se supone que esta fiesta es solo para gente de alto perfil, con un poder político y económico enorme. De solo pensar en eso hacía que su estómago se revolviera por la repulsión de pasar el tiempo en esta fiesta, estas cosas no eran su estilo, estar en esa atmosfera refinada era repugnante, solo desearía no asistir, pero las princesas le habían dicho que fuera para poder presentarse apropiadamente en frente de todos los ponis importantes de Equestria. Su respuesta iba a ser una negativa, pero no pudo negarse, cuando las dos princesas le pidieron que lo hiciera por ellas, que asistiera por ellas, no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar e ir a la fiesta.

Ahora mismo miraba como varios sirvientes arreglaban todo, como ponían la decoración y como posicionaban las mesas para que todos pudieran comer, como varios ponis corrian de un lugar a otro, preocupados por que todo estuviera en orden. Ayer en la noche había recibido una carta de Celestia diciendole que viniera temprano al castillo, para discutir algunos temás de importancia, los cuales resultaron ser información sobre ponis importantes a los cuales debia saludar, esta sería una noche larga, pero eso no fue lo único que recibió de las princesas, al parecer, ellas le habían hecho un traje para esta fiesta, debia admitir que para ser un traje formal, tenía ciertos aspectos de un traje ANBU, pero bueno, no se lo pondría hasta ahora, por el momento, solo miraba desde la segunda planta como todos esos ponis seguían con lo suyo.

— ¿Ocurre algo Naruto-sama?— pregunto Snowflake haciendo que el rubio deje de ver a todos los ponis trabajar.

—Ya te dije varias veces que solo me digas Naruto, ese tipo de formalismo no es de mi agrado. Y no, no ocurre nada, solo estaba viendo como todos están trabajando para tener todo listo en la noche— respondió el oji-azul con serenidad. —Dime ¿tu estarás en la fiestas?— pregunto el Uzumaki a la equina.

—No, yo debo estar en la cocina, asegurándome que todos los meseros sirvan la comida— respondió con su voz neutra la yegua.

—Sabes, te envidio. Desearía no estar en esa fiesta, pero al parecer tengo que estar presente para poder dar una buena impresión— comento el rubio que suspiro en señal de derrota.

—Pero usted puede negarse a ello, no debe asistir si lo desea— declaro la yegua de crin rosa al rubio.

—*Suspiro* No puedo hacer eso, Luna y Celestia se enojarían mucho conmigo, y no me hablarían por semanas, y no quiero que pase eso— revelo el shinobi con serenidad.

— ¿Acaso les tiene mucho miedo a las princesas mi señor?— Pregunto la fémina de cuero blanco, haciendo que el rubio suspire de nuevo.

—Bueno, tarde o temprano todos lo sabrán, así que es mejor que yo mismo te lo diga para que no llegues a escuchar algo malo. Veras, hace unas semanas empecé a tener una relación más profunda con Celestia y Luna, pasamos de ser amigos a ser novios. Ellas y yo tenemos una relación personal, por ese motivo no puede negarme a asistir a esta fiesta, debo hacerlo, es una obligación como pareja de ellas— confeso el shinobi, al momento que por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, noto como por unos segundos la expresión neutral de su amiga cambió a una de shock, y no fue la única, otra figura que estaba escondido escuchando la conversación del humano y la yegua, se sorprendió de escuchar que las princesas salían con un monstruo.

— ¿Usted y las princesas son novios?— pregunto la potra al blondo.

—Así es, pero antes de que pienses mal de ellas o de mí, quiero decirte que ellas están de acuerdo con esto, así como yo. Como último miembro de mi clan, tengo el derecho de desposar a varias mujeres con el propósito de restaurar mi clan, por eso Luna y Celestia son mis novias, y otras 12 más, pero bueno, no creas que solo por eso esté saliendo con todas ellas. También las amo mucho, ya ha pasado un año desde que vine a este mundo, y todas ellas me han ayudado a encajar aquí, les debo mucho a todas, y también a ti. Y con el paso del tiempo, fui teniendo sentimientos hacia ellas, sé que somos de mundos distintos, y que somos de especies diferentes; pero eso no evita que las ame, no me importa lo que los demás digan, yo siempre estaré con ellas, y si alguno se atreviera a lastimarlas, a lastimar a mis amigos y todas esas personas que son importantes para mí. Los acabare sin duda alguna, este es mi mundo ahora, y yo lo protegeré con mi vida— le declaro el rubio con seriedad y determinación, la yegua solo miro con detenimiento a su amo, un pequeño y apenas perceptible rubor se apodero de sus mejillas.

—"_¿Qué es este sentimiento que tengo dentro de mí? ¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera?_"— se preguntó la potra que a pesar de eso, seguía teniendo una expresión neutra, está era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, ver a su amo con una determinación incomparable, podía ver la verdad y seguridad en sus palabras, en sus ojos. Ver esa mirada llena de valor, era algo que nunca antes había visto.

— ¡Y esa es una promesa, y Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa!— declaro el hijo de Kushina que se señaló así mismo con su pulgar derecho, mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes, haciendo resaltar sus colmillos. Snowflake solo sintió como su corazón latía con mayor fuerza, al ver esa sonrisa, solo miro al frente para toser y tratar de recobrar la postura.

—Y-Ya… Ya veo, es bueno escuchar que usted nos defendería Naruto-Sama, ahora me siento más segura al escuchar eso— declaro la potra de crin rosada con su inexpresiva.

—Y así será, eres una gran amiga, eres importante para mí. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto, para prepararme, aún falta mucho para que empiece la fiesta, pero estoy seguro que algunos invitados vendrán antes de tiempo, nos vemos más tarde, buena suerte— se despidió el ninja de la hoja, que se alejaba de la yegua mientras se despedía de ella sin verla, la yegua solo se dedicó a ver como su amo se iba, luego de unos segundos decidió de dejar de ver el camino por donde se fue el ninja, y decidió posar de nuevo su vista al frente, debía seguir con su labor, debía seguir viendo que todos los mayordomos y sirvientas hicieran todo bien como lo tenía en el plan, no debía haber fallas, y menos en una fiesta tan importante como esta.

La mañana así como la tarde pasó volando, la entrada que serviría como el salón principal estaba lista, las decoraciones estaban puestas así como las mesas con comida que eran vigiladas por mayordomos, todo estaba listo para darle la bienvenida a todos, poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, quienes solo entraban para quedarse dando vueltas. Naruto estaba en su cuarto, viendo con la luz apagada su traje, hoy sería su última noche en Canterlot, mañana en la mañana se largaría, se iría a cumplir su misión, solo suspiro mientras se dedicaba a sentir la presencia de los invitados, eran muchos, y eso que aún faltaban varios. Solo se levantó de la cama para comenzar a desvestirse y ponerse el traje que Luna y Celestia le mandaron a hacer con el mejor sastre de Canterlot, debía admitir que para ser un traje de gala le gustaba, luego de unos minutos, y de componerse la corbata de ese traje, se miró al espejo.

El traje era de color era negro, la vestimenta consistía en un pantalón negro apretado, zapatos formales altos parecidas a botas, un chaleco de color negro sin bolsillos, y debajo de esta lleva una camisa blanca de manga larga, su corbata era como un listón, ya que estaba dividió en dos hilos de color negro que estaba debajo su chaleco debido a que eran muy largas, y un abrigo azul largo que estaba cortado en V en la parte de atrás, con cuello alto el cual estaba amarrado con un pequeño cordón en el cuello, las mangas eran apretadas así que cubrían sus mangas, y al final, unos guantes blancos de mayordomo. Se miró en el espejo, debía admitir que las princesas si decidieron bien que ropa usara, ya que a la vez era formal, pero a la misma vez era como un traje debido a la capa. Suspiro, ya habían llegado sus demás novias esta noche, todas la pasarían bien. Dinky hoy se quedaría en la granja Apple al cuidado de la abuela Smith y de Big Mac, solo suspiro otra vez, y decidió salir del cuarto, esta noche debía ser perfecta para sus novias, esta sería su última noche en Canterlot, esta noche seria perfecta.

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con calma, debía mostrar una apariencia seria y dominante, Luna le había advertido que no mostrara su verdadera actitud, que si lo hacía, seria comido por todos los altos mandos, así que actuaría como alguien frívolo, actuaría como si fuera Sasuke, con una actitud inexpresiva y de frio carácter, como si ellos no fueran más que pequeñas plagas, odiaba admitirlo, pero ese estilo de apariencia le quedaba bien, intimidaba siempre a cualquiera, y para darle un toque más salvaje, hizo que sus pupilas se volvieran rasgadas como si hubiera entrado en modo bijuu, así les daría una impresión de que no debían meterse con él y menos con las yeguas que maba y sus amigos. Siguió camino por unos cinco minutos hasta que se topó con Celestia y Luna, al verlas se sorprendió de ver lo intimidantes y, a la vez hermosas que se veían las hermanas alicornios.

Celestia llevaba un vestido de color anaranjado con brillo, el cual estaba cubierto por un pequeño manto de color naranja traslucido, y a su vez, llevaba una capa de color rojo, en el pecho todo se encontraba unido por una pechera de metal de color amarillo con blanco el cual tenía la forma de una flama a los lados, y en el centro del mismo una figura de sol, además de llevar una corona más grande que la normal que siempre usaba, la cual tenía cinco picos sobresalientes, y el más grande era el que cubría su cuerno, mientras dos pequeños picos se encontraban a cada lado, el vestido cubria su cola, pero su crin estaba atada en una cola ubicada al lado derecho, mientras un pequeño fleco se encontraba en el lado izquierdo, y unas herraduras con forma de flamas que le llegaban a las rodillas con una pequeña gema en forma de diamante en las cuatro herraduras de oro, hermosa era poco para describir la belleza de la princesa del día.

(Enlace del traje de Celestia. h-t.. /#!yp4hTIaB!Es0A48n8oAB9zZMENJqZjea6sn44hJpVYWWjuQMoHm0)

Luna llevaba un vestido de color azul, el cual tenía cuatro faldas, la primera era de color azul con perlas azules bordadas, el segundo era igual solo que era un poco más claro y de igual forma tenia perlas bordadas, la tercera era de color plateado blanquecino con perlas más pequeñas bordadas, y la última era una falda de color azul, en su espalda llevaba otra falda pequeña que parecía una nube pequeña, en su cuello tenía un collar plateado con tres hoyos a cada lado y un diamante de color negro en el centro, además de llevar cuatro herraduras del mismo color que su collar, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño grande, mientras dos flecos se posicionaban a cada lado de su bello rostro, y para rematar, una corona plateada adornaba su cabeza, mientras su pelo era sostenido por tres hilos de perlas blancas. Era hermosa sin duda alguna, las dos hermanas se miraban bellas.

(Enlace del traje de Luna. h-t.. .nz/#!jxgDHBbY!re6fLapha4zC-hOZrrlGC3web2APVDPQXlAVgweUvZM)

Celestia y Luna al ver a su prometido con su nuevo traje, solo sonrieron al ver que le quedaba a la maravilla, ese traje marcaba su bien tonificado cuerpo, sobresaltando su espalda, hombros y pecho, demostrando que estaba en perfecta forma, y la cual sería envidiado por todos, y esa capa, fue algo difícil hacer que combinara bien con cualquier ropa, pero al final, resulto combinar a la perfección con ese traje que le mandaron a hacer, sin duda alguna llamaría la atención por su belleza, así que hoy debían cuidarlo de todas las yeguas, ya que se fueron enterrando que las yeguas ya no lo estaban viendo como un monstruos, les comenzaba a interesar.

—Vaya, creo que estoy muerto, porque estoy viendo a dos bellos ángeles— comento el rubio que solo sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

—Jejeje… eres muy amable, pero esto es solo un vestido que tenía guardado hace tiempo, además, debo verme impecable ante todos mis súbditos, no puedo darles una mala impresión— dijo la diosa del sol con una sonrisa.

—Celestia tiene razón, debemos estar impecables frente a todos, aunque debo admitir que me siento un poco nerviosa, es la primera vez que me presento ante todos desde hace mil años ¿me veo bien?— pregunto Luna al rubio que solo se acercó a ella para tomarla del rostro.

—Te vez hermosa, y no tienes que preocuparte de nada, todos te amaran— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, solo para darle un rápido y fugaz beso a la princesa de la noche, al momento que Celestia bufaba llamando la atención del Uzumaki que sonrió para de igual forma, tomarla del rostro con delicadeza y mirarla a los ojos.

—No te pongas celosa, tú también te vez hermosa, además, también hay para ti— el último Uzumaki le dio un beso a la princesa del sol que solo acepto con gusto el beso, un beso que no duro mucho, debido a que debían salir pronto para presentarse. —Ahora, será mejor que vayamos a la fiesta, estoy seguro que muchos están esperando que ustedes lleguen— declaro el rubio a las hermanas que agitaron sus cabezas, Naruto tenía razón, ya era momento de presentarse.

—Tienes razón, llego la hora— declaro Celestia con seriedad.

—Sí, vamos— apoyo Luna con una sonrisa. Naruto solo asintió para comenzar a caminar junto a las princesas, con Luna del lado derecho y Celestia en el izquierdo, había llegado el momento de presentarse ante todos.

El salón principal estaba lleno de varios ponis de la alta sociedad, quienes platicaban entre sí, discutiendo temas como que sus negocios prosperaban, que habían ganado una fortuna recientemente, si planeaban casarse o algunos discutían sobre preparar matrimonios arreglados, sobre crear una alianza, y entre los más importantes, si el humano estaría presente en dicha fiesta, y sobre todo, si era peligroso, aunque para otros, querían saber si estaba interesado en donar algo de su ADN y revelar información de su mundo, claro, pagándole un fortuna grande por esa información, inclusive algunos no tenían el mínimo honor, y querían que sus hijas se acercaran al humano para tratar de "seducirlo", el humano se había vuelto famoso desde que se dio a conocer, y tenerlo como sirviente o pariente resultaba beneficioso para muchos, y más, porque era el último humano según ellos. Las novias del rubio estaban reunidas, todas decidieron permanecer juntas en todo momento, todas menos Octavia que tenía que estar con la banda de música, no podía faltar por nada del mundo, ese era su trabajo, todas estaban nerviosas, pero eso no evitaba que escucharan las conversaciones de los otros invitados, y como algunos pensaban en realizar una junta privada con el humano, solo podían aguantarse las ganas de golpearlos o insultarlos, odiaban que ellos vieran a su pareja como un arma, como un simple juguete. El sonido de varias trompetas se hizo presente en la sala, todos los ponis dejaron de hablar para ver las gradas del castillo, y ver como varios guardias seguían tocando las trompetas, luego de unos segundos las trompetas dejaron de sonar, al momento que Snowflake salía del lado izquierdo del castillo para ver a todos los invitados.

— ¡Caballeros y yeguas, tengan todos ustedes una feliz noche! ¡Dándoles la bienvenida especial de parte de todos los mayordomos y sirvientas así como del apreciado ejercito de Canterlot! ¡Mi nombre es Snowflake, matriarca del personal del castillo! ¡Por favor, les agradecía que por favor todos guardaran el debido respeto, dando así el comienzo a la Gran Gala del Galope!— declaro la yegua, los soldados solo levantaron las trompetas y se ponían firmes, los invitados por su parte solo miraban en silenció mientras aquellos que se encontraban sentados, se levantaron para no parecer vulgares.— ¡Por favor, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la princesa del Sol. La princesa Celestia!— presento la equina a su majestad, la cual salía por el pasillo izquierdo caminando con calma mientras todos los ponis aplaudían con gracia; Celestia se posiciono en el centro mientras miraba con seriedad a todos los ponis que estaba sorprendidos de ver el traje que su princesa usada. — ¡Presentando ahora, a la princesa de la noche. La princesa Luna!— la diosa de la noche salió caminando con elegancia mientras mantenía su vista arriba y al frente, los ponis aplaudían también al ver a su otro princesa, todos de igual forma estaban maravillados de ver el traje que su princesa usaba, resaltaba su belleza sin duda alguna, y esto causo que la mayoría de yeguas sintiera celos de ver como las gobernantes eran realmente hermosas a pesar de tener más de mil años, sin mencionar que esos vestidos resaltaban su belleza. — ¡Y finalmente, reciban con otro fuerte aplauso a Uzumaki Naruto! ¡El shinobi de Equestria!— presento con mayor fuerza la equina a su amo.

Naruto salió del mismo pasillo que las alicornios, caminaba con tranquilidad mientras miraba al frente, solo podía escuchar los aplausos de los ponis, quienes a pesar de estar sorprendidos de ver por fin al humano, debían actuar con normalidad, claro que las que mayormente aplaudían con todas sus fuerzas eran las novias del Uzumaki, así como la doctora Tatsu Yamashiro que solo sonreía mientras miraba la vestimenta del rubio. Sin duda alguna ver esa mirada seria, y esa postura de superioridad, hizo que varios ponis tuvieran miedo, el rubio se posiciono en medio de las dos princesas, en todo momento Naruto mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero cuando se posicionó en medio de las princesas, abrió sus ojos con lentitud solo para que los ponis se tensaran al ver esos ojos azules, unos ojos azules fríos, unos ojos que parecían mostrar muerte y superioridad, unos ojos sin vida.

— ¡Todos aplaudan a la realeza de Equestria, y al patriarca del clan Uzumaki!— al terminar de decir eso, los ponis solo siguieron aplaudiendo con mayor fuerza, las novias del rubio no solo querían aplaudir, querían gritar, pero no podían hacerlo, tanto Rarity como Octavia les aconsejaron a todas que mantuvieran la calma, y eso harían. Por su parte, los potros al oír la palabra "clan" se emocionaron al saber que había más como ese humano, o que podría haber más en un posible futuro, es decir, descendencia de él, sus hijos. Todos dejaron de aplaudir al momento que Celestia levantaba su casco derecho para que todos dejaran de aplaudir.

— ¡Gracias a todos por asistir a esta importante fiesta que celebramos a finales de cada año, para mí es un honor presentar en este día, a mi querida hermana, Luna. Estar con ella luego de mil años, es no solo un alivió sino una felicidad enorme, y no solo eso! ¡También es un honor para mí presentarles al primer Shinobi de Equestria, Uzumaki Naruto!— declaro con una sonrisa la equina de ojos color magenta.

— ¡Gracias a todos por asistir a esta fiesta! ¡Para mí también es un placer estar en esta fiesta luego de tanto tiempo! ¡Y apoyando a mi hermana, para mí también es un gran placer presentar a la primera persona que siempre me ha apoyado, y que ha confiado en mí desde el primer día, el primer shinobi de Equestria y el actual líder del clan Uzumaki. Naruto!— dijo con una sonrisa la yegua de ojos color turquesa.

— ¡Es un placer conocerlos a todos, como ya lo dijeron la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, ninja de Konohagakure no Sato, hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y de la Habanera Sangrienta Kushina Uzumaki. Soy el último miembro de mi clan, además de ser el nuevo Rikudo Sennin, y actual shinobi de Equestria, al servicio de su majestad, es un gusto conocerlos!— se presentó el rubio haciendo una reverencia a los ponis que aplaudieron tras eso, claro, que para las novias del rubio les sorprendió que se presentara como el nuevo Sabio de los Seis Caminos, ya que nunca antes se autoproclamo así en todo ese tiempo, y menos como un ninja de Equestria.

— ¡Bien, sin más preámbulos! ¡Que la fiesta de inicio!— declaro Celestia con una sonrisa, al momento que los ponis solo aplaudían, al paso de los segundos, todos los ponis se dispersaron para seguir platicando o comiendo.

—Dime de nuevo ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí parados como unos idiotas?— pregunto el rubio al ver que varios ponis formaban una línea, para saludar a las princesas.

—Debes afrontar esto, después de todo, esto es parte del trabajo de un líder, y debes adaptarte a ello ahora que eres el líder del clan Uzumaki— respondió Celestia que solo puso una sonrisa, al ver que todos esos ponis venían a saludarlos.

—Celestia tiene razón, este tipo de cosas te deparan en el futuro, y más cuando tengas que presentarnos a todas como tus prometidas— apoyo Luna que solo sonreía, al momento que Naruto suspiraba mentalmente por eso, solo respiro, y puso una sonrisa falsa como las de Sai.

—Bien, pero esto me lo pagaran, y hoy en la noche— declaro el rubio, haciendo que Celestia y Luna miren al rubio que solo les sonrió. —Ese será su regalo de despedida— fue lo único que dijo, antes de saludar al primer poni que se acercó a él, esta sería una noche muy larga.

Twilight y las demás se mantuvieron unidas, ellas quería ir para saludar a su pareja, y pasar tiempo con él antes de que se fuera mañana, pero no podían, la fila para saludarlo era larga, y ellas no querían saludarlo, quería que estuviera a su lado. Sin embargo, ellas no notaban como Naruto las miraba, debía admitir que todas lucían hermosas, demasiado hermosas, esos vestidos, esos peinados, aunque odiara saludar y estar en frente de todos, debía admitir que la decoración y música era agradable, en especial la música, ya que esta era tocada por la banda de Octavia, quien cuando tenía tiempo, lo saludaba. Pero esa pequeña felicidad que sentía se esfumaba rápido cuando los ponis más ricos le preguntaban si podía reunirse con ellos en privado, sobre discutir temas que los beneficiarían a los dos si revelaba algo del mundo ninja, como armamento o medicina, sin mencionar que algunos estúpidos le pedían citas personales en sus casas con motivo de conocer a sus hijas, quienes en todo momento trataron de invitarlo una copa, o para dar un paseo por el jardín del castillo. Pobre de ellas, si supieran que Luna y Celestia son sus novias, quienes dicho sea de paso, trataban de mantener la calma cada vez que alguna yegua pasaba su casco por el pecho del rubio, alejando que solo querían saber cómo se sentía tocar a un humano.

(NT: las Mane Six usan los mismos vestidos que en la serie. Aquí les dejo los enlaces de los vestidos de las demás:

Lyra: h-tt.. .nz/#!jpQw2ABB!58Hi2Gj00SHLWu5xcv2XM6j52u075jIBaiocZpwo2Zs

Derpy: h-tt.. .nz/#!ToJxyCxT!1Ml4ivBhtcEvv3Mmwn0SNvGvxAWoQwCPUBXc1IGZlqg

Bon Bon peinado: h-tt.. .nz/#!ap5yVD6A!SdF3iF6IrXITk-qxHqHsTk7gnHm8hSDcU25LDXjIYaA

Bon Bon traje: h-tt.. .nz/#!2lRnkS7b!rs2otxBpKikBlNCPH4-RMH-VZR-USG-ema1LNv1sE7E

Octavia peinado: h-tt.. .nz/#!3w4gXZqK!l3OGt4ISGU5Ypz0u0XCc7VtrkGj4b-F-6e4uXBh9-GA

Octavia traje: h-tt.. .nz/#!X8pGnCbK!nNRSK3EPwWTTqawn8sU0QIqNfhJHGF7CKDP9ssnBFFs

Vinyl peinado: h-tt.. .nz/#!PoYhTApK!dxjkD_jx-NBcHcQa6QxTP-vkQYLkxPTk0B78myMZ5Vw

Vinyl traje: h-tt.. .nz/#!ngRwyC4K!04cx8ShF3LlFh5WLFF_waEC6Wn9EroeGBNp8RV9LK1Q

Cheerilee peinado: h-tt.. .nz/#!jxZzDSzb!1KR50_3C31r8mI3A6n3pB4rpAi3EU6ij7TJFyLAXx4o

Cheerilee traje: h-tt.. .nz/#!ipBnHLLI!GY29w0ESX6VF3zd1UEvHe0dV9aGus-vdIuM6Vc-xNgo

Eso seria todo, ya saben que hacer)

—Vaya, no esperaba verlas aquí— comento Tatsu que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, era algo simple pero resaltaba su belleza, así como el collar de perlas blancas que tenía en su cuello, y un gancho plateado que ataba su cabello en una cola ubicada en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

—Doctora, no esperaba verla en esta fiesta— dijo con una sonrisa la Sparkle.

—Por nada del mundo me perdería esta fiesta, además, Celestia y Luna siempre me invitan, y no puedo negarles esa amabilidad— respondió la unicornio de crin blanca.

—Querida, déjame decirte que te vez hermosa con ese vestido, resaltaba tus bellos ojos— halago Rarity con una sonrisa a la doctora.

—Gracias querida, pero este es un viejo vestido que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo, además, ustedes si alguien resalta aquí, son ustedes, todas lucen bellas con esos hermoso vestidos— declaro con una sonrisa la equina de cuero café a las chicas del "clan Uzumaki".

—Gracias, pero no nos veríamos así, si no fuera porque Rarity creo estos vestidos para nosotras, lo que vez son sus creaciones— señalo Cheerilee uniéndose a la plática.

—Oh, eso es maravilloso. Ahora sé dónde conseguir bellos vestidos para las fiestas— hablo Tatsu con media sonrisa.

—Cuando quieres querida, y por ser amiga de las princesas, te hare un descuento— dijo la modista con serenidad.

—Eso es muy considerado de tu parte, y te lo agradezco mucho. Debo decir que son hermosos los vestidos, estoy segura que si se los presentas a Hoity Toity, se interesara en ellos, esto te podría ayudar mucho querida— comento la doctora con una sonrisa a la unicornio que sonrió ante eso.

— ¡Eso sería maravilloso!— exclamo la modista con una sonrisa amplia.

—Lo sé, si deseas te lo puedo presentar, es un gran amigo mío. Estoy segura que aceptara verte si le dijo que eres una muy querida amiga mía— dijo Tatsu dándole un pequeño golpe a la unicornio que rió ante esto. —Por cierto, me alegra ver que todas estén unidas, aunque debo decir que eso se debe a Naruto ¿cierto?— pregunto la unicornio de crin blanca con una sonrisa, haciendo que las chicas del clan Uzumaki se apenen por eso.

—Bueno, debo decir que desde que él llego al pueblo, todo se ha vuelto más divertido y… de cierto modo todo es interesante desde que lo conozco— respondió Rarity con un pequeño sonrojo.

—Bueno… debo decir que desde que lo conozco… todo es más divertido y es agradable estar con él— comento Rainbow que desviaba el rostro para que no vieran su cara roja.

—Eso lo sé, por la cara de todas sé que es especial para cada una, y que es difícil explicar con palabras lo que cada una siente por él, y debo admitir que no las culpo. Es fácil ver que tiene algo que hace que todos se vuelvan sus amigos, algunos más que otros. Aunque debo decirles que se apresuren, Celestia y Luna también están detrás de él, y no las culpo, ambas han perdido la esperanza de encontrar el amor, y ahora, la tienen en frente suyo. Pero sobre todo, nunca pierdan su amistad, cualquiera que sea la decisión de Naruto, deben respetarla, y seguir adelante, tarde o temprano encontraran el verdadero amor— dijo la doctora que solo miraba al rubio, quien seguía saludando a todos esos ponis, sin saber que las chicas ya eran las novias del rubio, y que todas estaban de acuerdo en compartirlo sin problema alguna, y que incluso las princesas estaban metidas en su "harem", si, si alguien lo supiera, no solo causaría problemas legales, sino que se vería mal, aun no era momento de decirlo, de hacerlo oficial, por ahora, todo estaría en las sombras.

—Sí… tomaremos en cuenta tu consejo— dijo con nerviosismo Cheerilee.

—Señorita Twilight— hablo Snowflake que se acercó a las yeguas, quienes se sobresaltaron al ver que de la nada aparecía esa yegua.

—Sí Snowflake ¿sucede algo?— pregunto la Sparkle a la matriarca de los sirvientes.

—Naruto-sama desea que usted y sus amigas disfruten de la fiesta, pidió que se divirtieran y que trataran de socializar, que cuando termine de saludar a todos los invitados vendrá a pasar el tiempo con ustedes— dijo con su típica voz neutral la yegua, era algo intimidante eso, su expresión como su voz eran neutras, sin emoción alguna, como si no estuviera viva.

—Está bien, dile que lo haremos, gracias por el mensaje— respondió la yegua de ojos violeta con una sonrisa a la sirvienta, quien solo hizo una reverencia, antes de irse sin decir otra palabra.

—No sé ustedes, pero me dio un escalofrió en la espalda al escuchar hablar— comento la yegua de cuero café oscuro a las novias del rubio, quienes asintieron en silenció. —Bueno, que les parece si les presento a algunos buenos amigos míos, estoy segura que les agradaran— propuso la doctora con una sonrisa a las equinas, quienes se miraron con algo de duda, no sabían si ir o no, pero al final accedieron, debían tratar de socializar como les pidió el Uzumaki.

—Está bien, debo decir que es aburrido estar aquí sin conocer a nadie— comento la Sparkle a la doctora.

—Concuerdo con Twilight, es aburrido no conocer a nadie— apoyo la modista.

—Bien que dicen las demás ¿están de acuerdo?— pregunto Tatsu a las demás miembros del clan Uzumaki.

—Bueno, conozco a algunos de aquí, pero no estaría mal conocer nuevas caras— comento Vinyl restándole importancia.

—Eso sería maravilloso, no todos los días se puede conocer a gente importante— declaro Derpy con una sonrisa.

—Sí, porque no— fue lo único que dijo Lyra.

Todas y cada una de las yeguas acepto en conocer a los amigos de Tatsu, no estaría mal hacerlo, además de que podrían charlar con ponis importantes, sin mencionar que tal vez esto beneficiaria a Rarity para que su negocio crezca. Naruto solo pudo sonreír al ver que todas las chicas comenzaban a conocer a varios ponis, se supone que esta sería una de las mejores noches para ellas, pero empezó siendo aburrida, pero no dejaría que ellas se aburrieran, esta noche la habían esperado todas, y trataría de darles la mejor noche sin importar que, debía darles una última noche inolvidable. Pero esa pequeña felicidad que tenía se desvaneció cuando saludo a los concejales, saludarlos era un dolor de cabeza, sin mencionar que los odiaba bastante.

—Debo decir que no esperaba verte aquí, aunque admito que es bueno, ya que así socializas con todos los ponis de alto rango— dijo la concejal al rubio que solo le dio una sonrisa forzada.

—Pues, tengo que hacerlo, así les demuestro que no soy una amenaza como usted y los demás concejales piensan— respondió el rubio.

—Eso está bien, aunque no quita el hecho de que muchos le vayan a tener miedo— contradijo la concejal que atrajo al rubio que se tensó por eso. —Tenemos que hablar en privado, ahora— dijo la yegua al oído del blondo, que se levantó para ver a la concejal que lo miraba con seriedad. —Fue un placer— fue lo único que dijo la concejal antes de irse, por suerte para Naruto, ya ningún poni subió a saludarlos, y que ella fue la última concejal en saludar, solo la miro, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Vaya, que bueno que ella fue la última— declaro Luna que suspiraba, estaba feliz de que esa concejal hubiera sido la última en saludarlos.

—Te apoyo hermana, es aburrido y cansando estar parada aquí toda la noche— comento Celestia que estiraba su cuello para liberar algo de tensión.

—Sí, si me disculpan, tengo que resolver algo— declaro el rubio que fue tras la concejal que había desaparecido al entrar a uno de los pasillos del castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la siguió, mientras miraba por todos lados para ver si alguien lo trataba de seguir, al notar que nadie parecía prestarle atención, siguió los pasos de la concejal.

Caminos unos 10 minutos por los pasillos del castillo, buscando a la concejal, debía admitir que era rápida para ser una vieja, aunque, las ponis que tenían más de 40 años no envejecían tanto, y si tenían 60 apenas y se notaban los cambios, los ponis también resultaban ser longevos, aunque no vivían tanto, por lo que averiguo, hay casos en los que mueren hasta los 150 años, mucho tiempo sin duda alguna. Pero su clan ganaba en eso, el líder del clan Uzumaki, Ashina murió cuando estaba a punto de cumplir 300 años, pero ocurrió la guerra y la extinción del clan. Pero bueno, volviendo a la historia, Naruto encontré a la concejal que se encontraba sentada, viendo la estatua de Discord en completo silenció, solo se acercó a ella, hasta que se posiciono a su lado, esperando que ella dijera algo.

—De todos los villanos que ha tenido Equestria, Discord fue el menos diabólico, y el que podía cambiar su forma de ser. Pudo cambiar y ser bueno, pero no sucedió, y ahora está aquí, convertido en piedra, como un simple adorno de jardín— hablo la yegua que seguía mirando la estatua del draconequs.

— ¿Qué es tan importante para que debamos hablar en privado?— fue directo, no quería perder el tiempo hablando con ella, pero su tono de voz le sonó serio sin mencionar que ella no le pediría hablar en privado.

—Sabes que la razón del porque te dimos permiso para capturar a los prisioneros del Tártaros, es porque si mueres podemos experimentar con tu cuerpo, obtener tu sangre y realizar experimentos en prisioneros desafortunados, y así ver qué pasaría si se mezclan dos especies diferentes— revelo la concejal sin ver al blondo.

—Y para eso querías hablar en privado, eso lo sé. Siempre he sido perseguido, desde que soy pequeño siempre he sido perseguido como un animal en peligro de extinción, y siempre he escapado, y no les daré el placer de hacer eso con mi cuerpo, y aunque muriera, tengo un método para regresar a la vida, así que eso no sucederá nunca— respondió el rubio que se dio la vuelta para irse. —Sí eso es todo me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo hablando contigo— declaro el rubio que comenzó a caminar para ir directo a la fiesta, o mejor dicho, buscar a las yeguas y pasar tiempo con ellas antes de mañana.

—Se apresura a las cosas Sr. Uzumaki, y eso es malo para alguien de su posición— comento la yegua de cuero café que solo seguía observando la estatua de Discord. —No vine solo para aclararle eso, sino también para advertirle, advertirle de mis compañeros— Naruto se detuvo antes de salir del jardín, para darse la vuelta y ver a la concejal. —Por cierto, mi nombre es Silver White, lamento presentarme hasta ahora, Sr. Uzumaki—.

—Ya sabía su nombre, Celestia me hizo aprender el nombre de todos ustedes, da cada uno de los miembros del consejo, y me advirtió que nunca aceptara una cita de ustedes, pero aquí estoy, hablando con alguien que no debería— respondió el Uzumaki que seguía en la entrada.

—No la culpo de eso, siempre hemos tenido problemas. Pero a pesar de eso, tengo un gran respeto hacia ella, no solo porque hasta el momento, ha sido una gran líder, un gran princesa; y porque también es mi madrina— revelo la concejal, haciendo que el rubio se sorprenda por eso.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— pregunto el Uzumaki que se acercó a la equina que seguía viendo a Discord.

—La princesa Celestia fue la mejor amiga de mi madre, quien por cierto, también trabajo como concejal, gracias a su trabajo, ella conoció a la princesa, y con el paso del tiempo, se fueron haciendo amigas. Pero bueno, la historia es larga, pero en resumen. Mi madre le había pedido a la princesa Celestia que fuera su dama de honor y ella acepto, cuando yo nací mi madre le había pedido que se volviera mi madrina, y ella acepto— contó Silver al rubio que solo miro a la yegua, para luego ver el cielo oscuro.

—Debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba para nada, no sabía que tenías ese tipo de relación con ella— respondió el blondo a la concejal.

—Es por esa relación que los otros miembros del concejo no confían tanto en mí, porque saben que yo nunca me atrevería a desobedecer a la princesa, y tienen razón, puede que tengamos nuestros roces, pero siempre seré fiel a ella y al reino. Por eso te vengo a advertir de los otros miembros— dijo la yegua que por primera vez miro al rubio a los ojos, azul contra avellana, humano contra yegua.

—Striker es algo torpe, y siempre juzga antes de tiempo, casi siempre lo hace antes de tener evidencia. Pero eso es porque su tátaratátaratátara abuelo murió en la guerra contra el Rey Sombra. Y eso hace que su carácter sea de un viejo cascarrabias, y no solo él, toda su familia es así, el que mataron a ese abuelo suyo altero a todos, pero bueno, aun así no es tan peligroso, tampoco lo son Han, Star, Thunder y Jones. Ellos no son tan peligrosos como te dijo Celestia, es cierto que parecen serlo, pero ellos actúan con la ley, por eso, ellos esperan que algo te pase o que cometas un error, y así poder destituir a las princesas de una forma pacífica. Pero de quien te tienes que cuidar, es de Fancy Pants, él es alguien de quien temer, es peligroso— declaro la yegua al rubio que miro con extrañes a la concejal.

—Celestia me dijo que él no es peligroso, que es amable y que siempre las apoya, que de quienes debía cuidarme era de ustedes— contradijo el rubio con seriedad a la equina.

—Ella esta cegada, ella no conoce realmente a Fancy Pants para nada— declaro la yegua que suspiro. —Hace varios años, Fancy Pants estuvo casado con una poni terrestre, ella tuvo una hija, la cual se llama Octavia Melody, es su hija mayor, su primogénita; pero extrañamente, luego de seis meses, la madre de la señorita Melody murió de un ataque al corazón, lo cual fue algo intrigante ya que esa yegua no sufria de enfermedad alguna que causara dicho ataque. Luego de dos años, se volvió a casar, pero esta vez con una pegaso, tuvo una segunda hija, esta se llama Vinyl Scratch, extrañamente ella también sufrió un ataque al corazón seis meses después de dar a luz. Dos esposas muertas en menos de cinco años, sin mencionar que su relación con sus hijas da mucho de qué hablar, ellas lo odian, y no lo reconocen como su padre. Además, en cada autopsia que se realizó dieron el mismo resultado, sin mencionar que para él, que ellas murieran no lo afecto en nada, sin mencionar que eso lo oculto, oculto que perdió a dos esposas, y ahora anda con una estúpida unicornio, que literalmente es estúpida, solo su belleza la salva. Pero a lo que quiero llegar, es que él es una gran amenaza, puede hacer desaparecer a quien quiera, y estoy segura que incluso atacaría a sus hijas si se meten en su camino— le dijo la yegua con seriedad al rubio que miro a la fémina, sin embargo, miro la puerta del jardín, había alguien detrás de esa puerta, miro de nuevo a la yegua, no sentía mentira en sus palabras, le estaba diciendo la verdad, era mucho que procesar, no solo porque ese tal Fancy Pants era un falso, sino porque ese unicornio era el padre de Octavia y Vinyl.

— ¿Algo más que tengas que decir?— pregunto el Uzumaki a la yegua.

—No, hay más. Hace tiempo contrate a un investigador privado para que lo siguiera, use un disfraz y un nombre falso, no podía permitirme que me descubriera. Sin embargo, tres días después ese investigador privado apareció muerto tirado en una zanga, fue torturado, y estoy segura que fueron los hombres de Fancy Pants, de seguro quería saber quién lo estaba espiando, puede que creas que te estoy mintiendo, pero luego, al paso de una semana, fue con la princesa para decirle si lo podía ayudar a buscar a una amiga suya, que le había pedido ayuda, y por pura coincidencia, la amiga que él buscaba era el nombre falso que yo le dí al investigador. Es fácil unir las pistas, por eso te dijo que tengas cuidado. Mucho cuidado, es una gran amenaza, sin mencionar que de seguro tiene muchos contactos en toda Equestria, gente que le sirve— termino de decir la concejal, que miro al rubio como si esperara alguna respuesta, Naruto solo miraba con detenimiento a la yegua, no podía sentir algún sentimiento de hostilidad, ni mentiras en sus palabras, su voz era seria y sin titubear, no le estaba mintiendo.

—Ven aquí— fue lo único que dijo el rubio, al momento que la yegua miraba como otro rubio salía con un poni en sus brazos, un pegaso que se encontraba inconsciente. —Sé que no me mientes, puedo percibir las emociones de todos, y sé que no mientes, y ahora sé porque ese pegaso se encontraba escondido, al parecer Fancy decidió enviar un chivo para que escuchara nuestra conversación, y gracias a esto sé que no es quien aparenta— señalo el rubio al potro dormido.

—Es la verdad, es alguien a quien temer. Nunca confíes en él, y nunca aceptes algo de él, desearía poder decirte lo mismo de sus hijas, ellas son unas yeguas amables, he hablado con cada una, y las conozco, y además, he escuchado su trabajo, ambas son buenas en su trabajo. Pero puede que ese desgraciado las amenace para acercarte a ti, estoy segura que lo haría— odio, esa era la palabra perfecta para definir el estado de la concejal, odio hacia ese unicornio doble cara.

—Lo sé, y tendré cuidado, pero por ahora, sé a quién mantener vigilado— respondió el rubio, que miro a su clon. —Mátalo, y llévalo al bosque Everfree y dáselo de comer a la Hidra que esta oculta en el pantano, que nadie te vea— ordeno el rubio a su clon que solo asintió ante eso antes de comenzar a saltar y marcharse. —Sin cuerpo no hay evidencia alguna, y no dudara de ti, si trata de hacerme algo lo matare sin dudar, y ahora que sé que eres la ahijada de Celestia, te prometo que te protegeré, la familia de Celestia es sagrada, y la protegeré, no dejare que ese maldito bastardo se atreva a hacerte algo— declaro el oji-azul con seriedad a la yegua.

—No te preocupes por mí, sé que algún día Fancy me matara, ya está sospechando de mí desde hace tiempo, pero al menos sé que si llego a morir, sabrás que fue Fancy, si intenta matarme, cuida a las princesas, no tiene honor o tan siquiera remordimiento, que las mataría sin duda alguna— advirtió Silver al Uzumaki que solo miro a la yegua, mientras apretaba sus puños.

—Si lo intenta, te aseguro que le hare pasar un infierno en vida, rompería todos sus huesos, uno por uno, antes de destriparlo con mis propias garras y esparcir sus entrañas por todo el suelo. Cualquiera que se atreva a tocarles un solo pelo, **morirá por nuestras manos**— dijo lo último con una voz lúgubre y distorsionada, mientras liberaba algo de su poder, sin saber que eso, hizo que todos los ponis dentro del castillo se tensaran mientras sentían algo de frio, ese aire de muerte, no lo habían sentido desde que escucharon ese gran rugido, el rugido de aquella bestia misteriosa. —Lo lamento, es solo que soy muy temperamental— se disculpó el rubio que respiraba para recuperar la postura.

—Te comprendo, solo tratas de proteger a tus seres queridos, solo asegúrate de liberar esa ira y poder en tus enemigos, ahora, será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta, falta poco para que termine— dijo la equina al rubio que asintió. —Por cierto, mucha suerte en tu viaje, cuídate, y eso lo dijo de verdad, ten mucho cuidado en tu viaje mañana— dio sus buenos deseos la concejal al rubio que asintió ante esto.

—Lo sé, y gracias, pero será mejor que volvamos, hay que disfrutar de esta noche— dijo Naruto que solo recibió un "Si" de parte de la concejal, antes de entrar al castillo real.

Sin duda alguna esto era mucho que procesar, demasiada información, un secreto revelado, nunca pensó que ese unicornio que aparentaba ser tan amable, era un desgraciado como alguna vez lo fue Danzo Shimura, ahora que sabía esto debía decírselo a Luna y Celestia, no podía permitir que estuviera cerca de ellas, de ninguna. Lo alejaría de todas, si tenía varios contactos por toda Equestria, eso significa que de seguro tenía espías es Ponyville. Cuando estaba bailando con las chicas, en el baile que se realiza para dar por finalizada la fiesta, en la cual creo varios clones para bailar con sus amadas, le llegaron los recuerdos de su clon, le saco algo de información gracias a su Rinnegan, pero no fue muchas, y no lo ligaba con Fancy Pants, pero al menos obtuvo algo, y es que había una organización llamada "**Hammer**" al parecer era una organización de mercenarios, asesinos y ex militares, que recibían trabajos de ponis de mucho dinero, pero eso no le serviría… por ahora. Al final, simplemente termino rompiéndole el cuello y se lo dio de comer a esa Hidra que había aparecido luego de que Cerberus fuera asesinado, las hidras habían sido encerradas en el Tártaros debido a que eran muy peligrosas y siempre atacaban a varios ponis en lugares desolados llenos de agua, sabía que esa cosa trabajaba para Madara, pero no la atacaría, aun no. Pero volviendo a la historia, el crear varios clones de él asombro a todos los invitados, y para su mala suerte, varias yeguas le pidieron un baile, detesto hacerlo, pero no podía quedar mal, y menos en frente de las princesas, ellas tenían mucho en juego. Al final, la gala termino, y Naruto decidió llevar a las chicas a sus casas, las llevo a todas volando en una gran plataforma que creo con las **Gudōdama**, en fin, la fiesta termino bien, llevo a las chicas a Ponyville mientras se quedaba en el castillo, esta sería la última noche, y la disfrutaría.

Mientras los sirvientes limpiaban todo, Naruto se encontraba acostado en la cama de Celestia, mientras la propietaria de dicho mueble le daba varios besos, beso que el Uzumaki recibía con gusto, pero luego dejo de besarla para presionar sus labios con la princesa de la noche, los tres estaban recostados en la cama de la princesa del sol. Cada beso que recibía hacia que su lujuria incrementara, y el que las princesas pasaran sus cascos por su cuerpo, solo incrementaba su deseo, Celestia y Luna ya no llevaban sus vestidos, mientras él estaba siendo desnudado por las princesas, quienes con ayuda de su magia, le quitaban la ropa.

— ¿Están seguras de esto? Porque no lo tienen que hacer— declaro el oji-azul a las princesas.

— ¿Qué acaso esto no era lo que deseabas?— pregunto Celestia a su novio.

— ¿O ya te arrepentiste de esto?— pregunto Luna al blondo.

—No, bueno, si quería hacerlo con ustedes. Pero esto no era lo que quería a cambio por estar parado como un idiota saludando a todos los altaneros, yo pensaba algo más como dormir una noche juntos, sin hacer esto, ya saben, solo dormir juntos plácidamente— respondió el portador del Rinnegan a las princesas.

— ¿Entonces tu no querías esto como recompensa por haber estado parado ahí toda la noche?— pregunto la diosa del sol que tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—No, esto no era lo que tenía en mente— aclaro el rubio con algo de pena, haciendo que las hermanas se pongan rojas de vergüenza por malentender las palabras del Uzumaki. —Pero… eso no quiere decir, que no quiera hacerlo con ustedes— comento con la cara roja el Uzumaki, las princesas solo miraron al rubio, verlo con la cara roja era algo no solo divertido sino también tierno, ver esas mejillas rojas, era algo tierno. Celestia y Luna solo colocaron sus cascos en los cachetes del blondo, que solo las miro.

—Entonces, hay que hacerlo— fue lo único que dijo Celestia antes de darle un beso al rubio que recibió con gusto el beso, cálidos, suaves y dulces, esas eran la palabras para definir los labios de la princesa. La princesa del sol rompió el beso, para darle permiso a su hermana, que también beso al rubio, eran besos dóciles, blandos, placenteros. Eran diferentes a los de Celestia, muy diferentes, solo podía cerrar sus ojos al recibir ese placer.

**=====Inicio del lemmon=====**.

Luna besaba al Uzumaki con pasión, quien agarro el rostro a la princesa de la noche que empujo al rubio para que siguiera acostado mientras lo besaba. Celestia con ayuda de su magia bajaba la bragueta del pantalón del Uzumaki y bajaba su pantalón, dejando al oji-azul solo en bóxer, la princesa del sol se sorprendió al ver que el miembro semi-erecto de su novio se marcaba en su ropa interior, trago en seco antes de quitarle el bóxer a su pareja, solo para mirar con asombro el miembro del Uzumaki.

—"_Que grande_"— fue el pensamiento que tuvo Celestia que con sus cascos tocaba el miembro del blondo.

Era suave, pero con cada toque que le daba, miraba como el miembro de su pareja iba creciendo, mientras que Naruto soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer, los cuales eran apabullados por los besos de Luna. Tomo el pene de su pareja, y comenzó a darle pequeñas lamidas, con su lengua rodeaba el pene del shinobi que solo presionaba con fuerza sus labios con los de Luna para no liberar los gemidos de placer. Celestia pasaba su lengua por el miembro del rubio, pasando su lengua de arriba hacia abajo como si lamiera una paleta.

Celestia solo lamia el pene con lujuria, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía sexo, estaba caliente, muy caliente, y excitada, hace tiempo que no sentía ese sabor, ese sabor agridulce, era como si lamiera una paleta doble, por un lado dulce y por el otro amargo, pero lamerlo no era suficiente, se acomodó para comenzar a chupar el pene del rubio que arqueo su espalda al sentís como su miembro era rodeada por un calor excitante. Luna dejo de besar a su pareja, para poner su trasero en la cara del Uzumaki que sabía lo que su pareja quería.

Naruto comenzó a lamer la vagina de Luna que comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos de placer, al sentir como la lengua húmeda y caliente de su pareja se metía en su vagina, los gemidos incrementaron cuando las manos de su novio comenzaron a tocar y apretar sus pechos. El Uzumaki se sentía en el cielo por la felación de Celestia, la yegua no solo chupaba su pene sino enrollaba su lengua en su miembro, y para incrementar el placer, la princesa masajeaba sus testículos con delicadeza. Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales Celestia chupaba el pene del blondo, quien seguía lamiendo la vagina de Luna que solo soltaba gritos de placer, la princesa del sol sintió como el pene de su pareja que ponía más dura, estaba a punto de acabar, y no era el único. Luna también estaba a punto de terminar, sentir todo ese placer, era algo que ni en sus sueños más íntimos logro imaginar, la hermana mayor incremento su velocidad, al saber que su pareja estaba a punto de acabar, lo cual no tardo tanto.

Celestia abrió sus ojos en grande, al sentir la gran descarga de semen de su pareja, los cerro con fuerza para poder tragar toda la descarga de su pareja, pero no ella no era la única que hacía lo mismo, el blondo también trataba de lamer los jugos vaginales que la hermana menor soltó al haber llegado al orgasmo, Luna solo agarro la cabeza del Uzumaki mientras hundía el rostro de su pareja en su vagina, hace tiempo que no sentía tanto placer. Luego de cinco minutos, Celestia quito el pene de Naruto de su boca, mientras con su casco derecho recogía el semen que se escapó de su boca, para tragárselo.

La expresión en su rostro era de completa lujuria, lo bebía como si fuera jugo o leche, su rostro tenía un tono rojo, su mirada era de lujuria completa. Luna por su parte solo respiraba con agitación, fue un gran orgasmo el que tuvo, se levantó de la cabeza del rubio, para ver que su novio tenía la cara roja mientras respiraba con algo de agitación, tener el trasero de la princesa de la noche en su rostro era algo que muchos le recriminarían, sin duda alguna sería una muerte hermosa.

—Esto aún no acaba— dijo Celestia con una voz sensual y llena de lujuria.

No había otra palabra perfecta para definir como se encontraba ahora, hacer este tipo de cosas luego de casi mil años, era algo placentero y que no quería dejar de hacer, y no era la única, Luna también se encontraba en las mismas, ella era la que más placer deseaba sentir, ella había visto a su pareja tener sexo con las otras yeguas, eso la había excitado mucho que terminaba masturbándose por verlo, pero eso no bastaba para apaciguar las llamas de placer que habitaban su cuerpo. Y ahora liberaría su lado más pervertido, y no solo ella, Celestia también lo haría, esta noche los tres se volverían animales en la cama.

Esta vez Celestia puso su trasero en la cara del rubio que al ver esto no perdió tiempo y comenzó a lamer el pene del Uzumaki, solo que esta vez ella se tocaba los pechos para darse más placer. Luna por su parte, decidió probar el miembro erecto de su pareja, aún seguía duro, era demasiado grande, pero eso no le impidió que comenzara a lamer el pene del Uzumaki que sentía más placer, recién se había corrido y aun sentía los espasmos de eso, pero el placer que Luna le estaba dando era algo que no discutiría y solo disfrutaría. —"_Tan dulce… tan rico… hace tiempo que no sentía este sabor… es exquisito_"— pensó Luna antes de comenzar a chupar el pene del rubio que llevo sus manos a los senos de Celestia, quien solo gemía de placer al sentir como Naruto lamia y mordisqueaba su vagina, solo podía pasar gemir de placer.

El rubio aparto sus manos de los senos de Celestia, para hacer aparecer dos clones de sombras. Celestia y Luna se sorprendieron por esto, pero siguieron con normalidad, un clon del rubio se acercó a Celestia para ponerle su pene en frente, la alicornio de cuero blanco solo comenzó a chupar el pene del clon, mientras el otro clon se lamia la vagina de la alicornio oscura mientras comenzaba a jugar con el ano de la yegua, mojaba sus dedos con su saliva para que Luna no sintiera tanto dolor. Luna soltó un grito de placer al sentir uno de los dedos de su novio dentro de su ano, era un placer que nunca antes había sentido y el que lamiera su vagina la excitaba más, quería gritar de placer, pero no podía dejar de chupar el miembro del rubio. El rubio original llevo su mano derecha al trasero de la yegua blanca para ahogo un grito de placer al sentir como su novio metía uno de sus dedos en su trasero, era algo nuevo, pero le gustaba mucho. Ya estaban en el clímax, Celestia y Luna ya estaban a punto de correrse al igual que Naruto y su clon, el rubio termino por morder el clítoris de Celestia que se corrió en la cara del rubio. El clon agarro la cabeza de Celestia para darle una última estocada y terminar en su boca, la yegua cerro los ojos mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, era la segunda vez que tomaba el semen de su pareja. Por su parte el clon que estaba masturbando a Luna, puso sus manos en su cabeza para que engullera por completo el pene del rubio original, Luna solo abrió los ojos en grande al sentir el pene de su novio tan profundo en su garganta y más al sentir como descargaba todo su semen dentro de su boca.

—"_Esto es bastante… es mucho semen… mucho… delicioso… caliente… espeso… delicioso_"— declaro Luna que se tragaba todo el semen de su pareja, era mucho, pero no quería desperdiciarlo para nada. El clon por su parte solo lamia los jugos vaginales de la yegua oscura, los cuatro se habían corrido al mismo tiempo.

Luna quito el pene del rubio de su boca, para lamerlo y dejarlo limpio, y no era la única, Celestia también hacia lo mismo con el pene del clon, y Naruto y su otro clon limpiaban a las princesas. Luego de unos minutos, Celestia se levantó del rostro del Uzumaki. El clon que estaba detrás de Luna la tomo del cuello para comenzar a besarla, mientras el rubio original se sentaba mientras besaba a Celestia que devolvía los besos con lujuria. El otro clon se puso detrás de Celestia para comenzar a acariciar su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello, la princesa del sol solo se dejaba consentir, sentir los besos en su cuello y las caricias que los dos rubios le daban eran algo estupendo.

Luna miraba como su hermana estaba en medio de los dos rubios, sentía celos de ver que su hermana estaba siendo consentida por dos rubios, pero eso termino cuando sintió otro par de manos acariciar su pecho, y como alguien la besaba, bajo la vista para encontrar a otro clon del rubio que la acariciaba, sentir las manos y besos en todo su cuerpo, era algo que le encantaba mucho.

—Llego el momento de que empiece lo divertido— le dijo el rubio original al oído a la princesa del sol que comprendía a lo que se refería su novio.

—Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, hay que avivar la llama de la pasión— dijo Celestia con una voz sensual y frágil, haciendo que el rubio se emocione por eso.

Naruto se acostó en la cama, al momento que Celestia se sentaba sobre el pene del rubio, poco a poco comenzó a meterse el pene de su pareja, lo hacía lentamente para poder asimilar ese placer, desde hace mil años que no tenía un pene dentro de ella, pero el rubio tenía otros planes, el clon que se encontraba detrás de ella la sentó de un solo, haciendo que la yegua de cuero blanco grite al sentir de golpe el miembro de su amante dentro de ella. —"_Es… Es muy grande… llega hasta mi útero… esto es malo… siento que estoy a punto de correrme solo por tenerlo dentro de mí_"— Naruto solo sentía el calor y humedad que rodeaba su pene, el interior de Celestia era cálido, podía sentir como las paredes vaginales de la princesa mayor aprisionaban su pene, le gustaba esa sensación, y quería sentir más.

Comenzó a menear sus caderas haciendo que Celestia libere pequeños gemidos de placer al sentir como el pene de su novio salía y entraba de su vagina, la alicornio se acostó en el pecho del rubio para disfrutar de la faena, mientras ella gritaba de placer al sentirse penetrada, el otro clon del rubio agarro la cola de la equina mientras con su mano derecha tomaba su pene, para comenzar a frotarlos por el ano de la princesa solar que al sentir ese roce, miro para atrás para ver como el clon de su pareja le sonreía, una sonrisa lujuriosa y pedante, ella sabía a qué quería jugar su novio. —Si lo quieres solo dilo— ordeno el clon a la yegua que solo gemía mientras seguía siendo penetrada por el blondo. Su mente estaba llegando a un estado que nunca antes había sentido, sentir el pene de su pareja dentro de ella, y como el clon jugaba con su ano, y sumándole las caricias y besos que el rubio original le daba, era una gran sensación, y quería más. —H-H-Ha-Haz-Haz-Hazlo… Hazlo… Hazlo ¡Hazlo!— demando entre gemidos Celestia al clon que solo sonrió. De un solo golpe metió su pene en el ano de Celestia que libero un grito al sentir el miembro del clon dentro de ella.

Luna miraba con atención como su hermana era penetrada por los dos rubios, uno la besaba en el cuello mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, y el otro se movia hacia adelante y atrás, golpeando el trasero de su hermana con su cadera. Los gemidos de Celestia rivalizaban con el sonido que su trasero hacia cada vez que recibía una estocada en sus dos hoyos, el clon que la penetraba por el trasero la agarro del cabello para darle un peso apasionado y lleno de lujuria. Luna solo miraba eso mientras ella era besada en el cuello por los dos rubios, mientras sentía como sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, como tocaban sus senos y sus flancos traseros. — ¿Te gustaría sentir lo mismo que ella?— pregunto un clon del rubio a la princesa de la noche que miraba como su hermana era penetrada y como gemía con fuerza. —Sé que lo deseas, deseas sentir lo mismo que ella, sentir el mismo placer… sentirte una mujer deseada— volvió a decir el clon del Uzumaki al oído de la princesa que seguía viendo como su hermana era cogida como un animal. —Sé que nos espiabas— comento el clon haciendo que la yegua abra sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar eso. —Sé que nos mirabas tener sexo, sé que te masturbabas hasta el cansancio, deseando sentir ese placer, deseando ser penetrada y tener sexo hasta el amanecer— dijo con una voz suave el clon del Uzumaki a la yegua. —N-N-No e-e-es c-ci-ci-cierto— dijo entre gemidos Luna al sentir como los clones del rubio rozaban su vagina y ano con sus miembros. —Eres mentirosa, era una niña mala, muy, muy, muy mala, y mereces un castigo… Lu-na-chan— declaro con una sonrisa pedante el Uzumaki a la yegua de la noche que solo podía sentir como uno de los clones le daba pequeñas estocadas a su vagina, como si quisiera entrar dentro de ella, pero se detenía antes de entrar.

Luna solo miraba como su hermana gritaba de placer, ver la cara de excitación que ella tenía la ponía caliente, ver como sacaba la lengua mientras era penetrada, escuchar el sonido de su trasero ser golpeado por la cintura del Uzumaki, ver la cara de placer que los dos tenían. Podía sentir lo caliente que estaba el pene del clon, estaba demasiado húmeda que podía sentir como sus jugos vaginales escurrían por sus muslos, mientras sentía como el otro clon rozaba su pene contra su ano. Así estuvo por cinco minutos, viendo como su hermana disfrutaba de ser penetrada por los dos rubios, mientras los de ella seguían rozando su pene en su vagina y ano era mucha excitación, ya no podía más, ya estaba en su límite. —P-P-Po-Por f-fa-fa-favor… h-ha-hazme… hazme lo mismo que a Celestia— ya no podía soportarlo más, estaba muy excitada sin mencionar que el hecho de que los dos rubios pasaran su pene en forma de juego no la ayudaba mucho, necesitaba sentirse deseada otra vez, quería ser tomada y domada como lo era su hermana que seguía gimiendo de placer mientras miraba como sus ojos estaban en completo éxtasis, una mirada perdida, una mirada que fue dominada por la lujuria. —Como ordenes— fue la repuesta que Luna obtuvo antes de sentir como el pene del clon entraba por su vagina, comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos de placer al sentir como el miembro de su pareja entraba en ella, por su parte el clon del rubio solo podía sentir la calidez que poco a poco rodeaba su cuerpo, cuando termino de meter su pene, se quedó quieto unos segundos para que la princesa de la noche se acostumbrara, sin embargo, el otro clon no tenía las mismas intenciones, este levanto la cola para poner su pene en el ano de la yegua que al sentir eso miro al clon que solo le dedicada una sonrisa amplia, antes de meter de golpe su miembro en el ano de la equina que grito con fuerza al sentir como su trasero era penetrado. —"_¡Me corro!_"— pensó la hermana menor que se corría con solo recibir esa estocada.

No tuvo tiempo para recuperarse de su orgasmo. Los dos clones del rubio comenzaron a penetrarla con fuerza mientras ella gemía con pasión y lujuria, compitiendo con su hermana que solo miraba como su pequeña hermana comenzaba a ser penetrada por los clones del rubio. La habitación era de pura lujuria, las dos yeguas gritaban de placer al sentir como eran llenadas por los penes de los rubios. —"_Esto… Esto… Esto es fantástico… Hace tiempo que no me sentía bien… no quiero que acabe… quiero más… quiero seguir siendo esto… quiero que esto nunca termine… el sentir un pene… sentir un pene dentro de mí… sentir uno después de tanto tiempo… es… es… ¡ES MARAVILLOSO!_"— era lo que pensaba Celestia que solo recibía las embestidas de los dos rubios que disfrutaban penetrar a la potra. Si alguien viera a las dos princesas gritar mientras eran penetradas, de seguro no creería que son ellas, sin duda alguna eso era vergonzoso y humillante, pero para Celestia y Luna saber que alguien los vieras las excitaba aún más, las ponía calientes en solo pensarlo.

El clon que penetraba por el ano a Celestia la levanto para hacer que su miembro llegara a los más profundo de su cuerpo, haciendo que la equina grite al sentir tan profundo del pene de su pareja, el rubio original se levantó de la cama para seguir penetrando a la princesa por la vagina, incrementando el placer de la "victima" que solo abrazo al rubio original mientras lo besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. El clon que le hacía sexo anal a Luna hizo lo mismo, solo que la princesa soltó lágrimas de dolor al sentir eso, no pudo replicar o soltar otro gemido ya que su boca fue tapada con los labios del clon del Uzumaki que se había levantado de la cama para seguir embistiendo a la princesa. Luna solo podía besar con locura al clon de su pareja, no quería dejar de sentir toda esa pasión, no quería soltar a su pareja, lo quería para ella sola, quería seguir sintiendo esto todo el día. Todos estaban a su límite, Luna y Celestia ya se habían corrido varias veces por ser embestidas, ya estaban cansadas pero ellas miraban con sorpresa como su pareja parecía seguir con energía.

Una última embestidas hizo que los rubios se terminaran por correr dentro de las princesas quienes fueron calladas por los labios de los clones, mientras los dos restantes solo abrazaban con fuerza a las princesas mientras mordían el cuello de las princesas. El rubio y su clon cayeron rendidos en la cama al momento que los otros dos clones desaparecían, en una nube de humo, al poco rato el clon que estaba debajo de Luna desapareció mientras ella respiraba con agitación luego de la faena, pero no solo era ella, tanto Naruto como Celestia respiraban igual de agitados, Celestia miraba con cansancio a su hermana que estaba agotada, ella estaba igual, pero se sentía demasiado feliz, podía sentir el semen de su pareja salir de su ano mientras el líquido que estaba en su vagina era retenido por el miembro del Uzumaki, por su parte Luna podía sentir como el líquido seminal comenzaba a salirse de su vagina y trasero, con dificultad se arrastró hasta el rubio para estar cerca de él y tomar su mano izquierda y extenderla y así acostarse en su brazo izquierdo. Celestia le dio un beso al rubio que lo acepto con gusto, luego Luna tomo su rostro rompiendo el beso de su hermana, para darle un beso.

Celestia al ver esto se levantó del pecho del rubio para empujar a su hermana y sentarse sobre ella, Luna miraba con duda a su hermana que solo sonrió, una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto, una sonrisa llena de lujuria, Celestia aún no estaba satisfecha, necesitaba más. —Esto no termina aún querida hermana, la noche es joven y debemos aprovecharla— declaro la princesa de cuero blanco a su hermana menor. —Celestia tiene razón, la noche aun no acaba, y esto apenas está comenzando— apoyo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras se ponía detrás de las hermanas con su miembro erguido en señal de que estaba listo para otra ronda. —P-P-P-Pe-Pero… Pero ¿Cómo pueden seguir con energía? Yo me siento agotada, será mejor que los deje— declaro Luna que se intentó levantar, pero su hermana se lo impidió mientras seguía sonriéndole. —Lo siento Luna, pero de aquí no te vas aún, no hasta que admitas que deseas. Yo lo sé hermana, sé que aún deseas más, es inútil que lo niegues, por una vez en toda tu vida se egoísta, y disfruta de los placeres de la vida— fue lo que dijo la hermana mayor a su pequeña hermana que trago en seco por eso, mientras el Uzumaki solo se acercó a las yeguas para comenzar a pasar su manos por los flancos de la princesa del sol, ver ese tipo de escena hacia que su pene deseara más. —Celestia tiene razón Luna, llego el momento de que disfrutes. Hoy no eres una princesa, olvídate de todos, olvídate de tus deberes, hoy eres Luna, una hermosa, bella e inteligente yegua, una yegua hermosa… hoy eres mi mujer— declaro el Uzumaki antes de volver a penetrar a la yegua de la noche que gimió al sentir de nuevo el pene de su pareja dentro de ella. —Hoy seremos uno— fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a penetrar a la alicornio de cuero negro que sentía otra vez esa sensación de placer invadir su cuerpo.—"_Soy… Soy toda tuya… Naruto_"— fue el pensamiento que la hermana menor tuvo antes de ser besaba por su hermana mayor, la acción aun no terminaba, apenas estaba comenzando lo bueno.

=====**Time Skip**=====.

Hoy era el gran día, hoy se iba de Ponyville con el propósito de cumplir con su misión, este día empezaba su misión, miro el cielo por la ventana del cuarto de Twilight. Este día le recordaba mucho la última pelea que tuvo contra Sasuke, el cielo estaba despegado, y el viento y apenas hacia que las hojas danzaran, poso su vista en el traje que estaba sobre esa silla, era su traje de batalla que Rarity le hizo. Se sentía mal y triste por tener que irse, le dolía alejarse de todas, y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía cuándo volver, no tenía fecha de regreso, esta podría ser una misión que dure más de un año. Tomo el traje para pasar sus manos en la creación de su amiga, el material era resistente ante todos los ataques que podría recibir, y no era pesado. Lo dejo de nuevo en la silla para comenzar a desvestirse, ya era la hora, todas lo estaban esperando abajo, todas estaban listas para darle la despedida.

(Nt: aquí les dejo el enlace del traje. h-tt.. .nz/#!ipx3ULpR!L9m-mY3WAN_QREky65PIlXkQgsxxAaiOVcgIn782eJg)

No tardó mucho en ponerse el traje, a simple vista uno pensaría que era incomodo porque estaba pegado a su cuerpo, pero era todo lo contrario, lo sentía cómodo, y se movía a la perfección, las placas que resaltaban del traje eran pedazos de corazas de arañas gigantes que cazadores vendían, eran perfectos para crear escudos y algunas armas ya que eran resistentes, además de que estaban también cubiertas por las escamas de dragones, dragones adolescentes que son cazados por los ponis y otras criaturas. Por ese razón y otras varias, los dragones no se llevaban bien con otras especies, porque eran usados como artículos de vestir. Se puso el guante derecho, era la última parte del traje que le faltaba, al terminar de hacerlo, se compuso los protectores de sus antebrazos, y solo se miró en el espejo, había cambiado mucho en este año, su pelo era más largo, casi al estilo de su padre, se miraba más alto. Tomo la banda ninja que le había encargado al mejor herrero de Canterlot, ya no era una banda ninja como siempre uso, esta era como la del capitán Yamato y del Nidaime Hokage, extendió la banda de elástico y se la puso, se miró al espejo para componérsela, sin duda alguna se miraba un poco al Nidaime Hokage, solo le faltaba llevar la armadura azul, poso su vista en la máscara que las chicas le habían hecho, la máscara debía aparentar ser un zorro, y así era, solo que era la misma que su clon malvado llamado Menma usaba cuando fue llevado a ese otro mundo cuando Obito era el líder de Akatsuki y deseaba matarlo.

Pero antes de tomarla, invoco la espada que Bon Bon le regalo para su cumpleaños, y se la puso en la espalda, también hizo aparecer los dos collares que recibió para su cumpleaños, miro con una sonrisa el collar musical, y se lo metió adentro del traje para protegerlos, luego miro el collar que Celestia le regalo, solo pudo sonreír para también guardar el collar dentro de su traje. Se puso su bolsa ninja en la pierna derecha, para guardar los pergaminos donde tenía guardado los regalos que las chicas le dieron para su cumpleaños, se puso otra bolsa en su pierna izquierda donde guardo kunais y shurikens que también había mandado a hacer. Se miró una última vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo que la bibliotecaria tenía, estaba listo, trago en seco una última vez para tomar la máscara y verla con detenimiento.

—Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo fallarles, a ninguna de ellas. Debo ser valiente, y terminar con eso. Por todas, por todos, por mis amigos, no puedo fallar de nuevo, esta vez me asegurare de que todo salga bien, por mi futuro por el futuro de todos— dijo el blondo poniéndose la máscara para terminar de vestirse. Se vio una última vez para luego darse la vuelta y tomar la capa que Applejack le regalo y ponérsela, miro el cuarto de su amiga para luego sonreír debajo de su máscara, no debía mostrarse triste, no hoy.

(Naruto Shippuden OST: I Have Seen Much Extended version)

Las yeguas estaban en la sala principal de la casa del árbol, esperando a que su pareja bajara. Todas habían querido hacerle una fiesta de despedida, pero el Uzumaki les había dicho o mejor dicho, ordenado que no hicieran una fiesta para eso. Todas estaban nerviosas, y tristes, hoy se iba su pareja, y lo peor de todo, es que no sabían cuándo volvería, según lo que Naruto les dijo, podía tomar más de un año en encontrar algo relacionado a Kaguya, y capturar a todos los prisioneros que se escaparon del Tártaros. Estaban sumamente preocupadas por eso, y asustadas, cada una sentía una punzada en el corazón, pero no podían permitirse llorar, este día no.

Recordar cada momento que habían pasado con él este año, era algo que no podía evitar, volvería, eso estaba asegurado, pero era difícil despedirse de alguien a quien amas y estimas mucho. Y no solo eran las prometidas del Uzumaki, las Crusaders también se sentían tristes, todas tenían una expresión de dolor al saber que su "Onii-san" se iba en el caso de Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, mientras que Scootaloo trataba de no llorar al saber que su "Oto-san" se iba de su lado. Mientras Spike solo miraba como todas tenían una expresión de tristeza, pero trataban de ocultarla con una sonrisa, Dinky abrasaba a su madre, no quería llorar cuando Naruto se fuera. El sonido de alguien bajando hizo eco en la sala, todas decidieron dejar aún lado esos sentimientos negativos, todos posaron su vista en las gradas que llevaban al cuarto de la Sparkle, solo para ver al rubio que estaba usando el traje. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de todas al ver que ya estaba listo.

Naruto solo miro a todas esas maravillosas personas delante de él, no solo estaban las mujeres que tanto amaba, sino también los pequeños que tanto quería como si fueran sus propios hijos, camino hasta estar en frente de todos, podía ver que todos estaban tristes por su partida, pero debía hacerlo por todos ellos. Llevo su mano derecha al rostro para quitarse la máscara, al hacerlo solo les dedico una sonrisa a todas sus amadas, las yeguas solo podían ver como a pesar de ser un momento triste, su amada pareja sonreía, una sonrisa radiante que opacaba al sol.

—Vamos, no se pongan así. Ya les dije que volvería, no me iré para siempre, nunca. Este es mi hogar, todos ustedes son mi familia ahora, son lo más importante que tengo en mi vida. ¡Regresare, eso es una promesa Dattebayo!— dijo con energía el último Uzumaki a las yeguas que solo asintieron con una sonrisa, mientras trataban de no llorar. —Además, les tengo a todas un regalo, no podía irme sin antes darles a todas esto— comento el oji-azul que junto sus palmas para hacer aparecer 14 cajas de madera, las yeguas vieron con asombro eso, y se sorprendieron al ver que cada una de las cajas tenía la Cutie Mark de cada una de ellas, el Uzumaki tomo la primera caja que tenía la Cutie Mark de Twilight, y camino hasta estar en frente de la unicornio que solo miro como su novio sonreía. —Ábrelo, espero que te guste— extendió el rubio el rejalo a la Sparkle que solo miraba la sonrisa del shinobi.

La unicornio de ojos violeta tomo la caja con ayuda de su magia, y la abrió. Al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron en grande al ver que dentro de la caja había un hermoso collar de oro, el cual tenía en el centro un cristal con la forma de su Cutie Mark y del mismo color, mientras de cada lado habían dos gemas rojas en espiral, simbolizando el logo del clan Uzumaki. Bajo la caja mientras con su magia hacia levitar el collar, asombrando a las demás yeguas de ver ese hermoso collar de oro, la Sparkle se lo puso con ayuda de su magia, al momento que sentía la presencia del Uzumaki en su collar.

—Este era un regalo que quería darles a todas ayer, antes de que fueran a la gran gala del galope, pero no estaban listos. Hoy en la mañana fue por ellos, no podía irme sin darles a todas este regalo— confeso el blondo que comenzó a repartir las cajas a cada una de las yeguas.

Todas abrieron las cajas y se encontraron el mismo collar, cada uno de ellos tenía no solo su Cutie Mark, sino que también estaba el logo del clan Uzumaki, Celestia se quitó el collar que siempre usaba, para ponerse el que su pareja le regalo, al hacerlo sintió la presencia del Uzumaki en su cuello, podía sentir su poder, su calidez, su bondad. Y no era la única, todas podían sentir una parte del Uzumaki en su cuello, como si las estuviera abrazando, un abrazo cálido que les gustaba.

—Esas gemas no son cristales si es lo que piensan, es mi chakra el que está dentro de esos collares— declaro el Uzumaki sorprendiendo a las yeguas de saber eso. —El Shodaime Hokage podía volver su chakra tangible, podía crear gemas, cristales hermosos con su chakra. Hashirama había hecho un collar de chakra para su esposa, Mito Uzumaki, una pariente mía que murió hace mucho tiempo. Mito antes de morir le dio su collar a Tsunade-Baachan, y ella me lo dio a mí cuando era pequeño, pero lo destruí cuando perdí el control, fue lo único que evito que destruyera lo que quedaba de la aldea. Y me pareció un buen regalo darles una parte de mí, algo para que siempre me recuerden, algo para que recuerden que volveré— dijo con una sonrisa sincera al ninja de la hoja a las yeguas que solo miraban la gema, con razón podían sentir una calidez provenir de dicho collar, era el chakra de su pareja, era el amor que él les tenía a todos.

— ¿Cuándo los hiciste?— pregunto Twilight con media sonrisa al rubio.

—Cuando volví de esa misión que tuve con Celestia y Luna, pero no lo hice solo yo. Recibí la ayuda de una amiga, ella me ayudó a crear los collares y ella fue la que pudo hacer las gemas, lo más difícil de eso fue hacer que tuvieran el color de cada una de ustedes, tomo su tiempo hacerlo, pero no podía irme sin darles un regalo, algo para asegurarles a todas que volvería, que regresaría sin importar nada— respondió Naruto con una sonrisa a las yeguas.

—Sin duda alguna son hermosos, realmente bellos— comento Rarity que tocaba la gema, no solo era brillante y hermosa, realmente podía sentir una parte de su pareja en él.

—Pero eso no es todo, revisen bien la caja, hay otra cosa que deben ver— ordeno el portador del Rinnegan, las féminas hicieron caso y vieron que había un objeto plano, la Sparkle lo tomo y vio que era un disco que tenía dibujado su Cutie Mark, también podía sentir al rubio en ese disco, también estaba hecho de su chakra. Una a una fue sacando el mismo disco de chakra que tenía grabado su Cutie Mark, y de igual forma, sentían la presencia del rubio en él. —Ese disco servirá para que puedan hablar conmigo en cualquier momento, lo único que tendrán que hacer es poner su casco y pensar en mí, y yo apareceré como un holograma, pruébalo— pidió el Uzumaki viendo a la Apple que solo asintió para poner el disco en el suelo, puso su casco derecho y pensó en el rubio.

Naruto solo se sentó en el suelo, cerró los ojos mientras juntaba sus puños, entrando en una pose de meditación. El disco de la Apple comenzó a brillar de un color amarillo, como si se tratara de un pequeño rayo de sol, para luego hace aparecer al rubio, que solo miro con una sonrisa a la granjera.

—_Este es un Jutsu que fue creado por el Sandaime Hokage, es el __**Gentoushin no Jutsu (Técnica del Cuerpo Proyector)**__ el abuelo lo creo con el propósito de mejorar la comunicación con grupos de ninjas que se iban durante mucho tiempo, pero realizarlo era muy difícil sin mencionar que era peligroso. La persona que lo hace debe entrar en un estado de meditación completa, siendo vulnerable a todo tipo de ataques_— hablo el holograma del rubio que comenzó a darse la vuelta. —_Este Jutsu me permite no solo hablar, sino ver mi alrededor, lamentablemente solo puedo permanecer sobre el disco, no me puedo mover para otro lado_— dijo el holograma con serenidad, mientras las ponis miraban con sorpresa eso, era sorprendente saber que algo como eso podía existir, pero mientras miraban el holograma no pudieron ver al rubio que se encontraba callado, sin decir palabra alguna. El holograma desapareció al momento que el rubio se levantaba para ver a las yeguas. —Como les dije, esto les permitirá hablar conmigo, lamentablemente solo puedo hablar con una a la vez, así que deberán estar de acuerdo en que días o a qué horas hablar conmigo, y si no les respondiera, solo quiero que quede claro que debe ser porque estoy peleando, así que espero y lo comprendan. Pero así como ustedes pueden llamarme, yo puedo llamarlas para hablar con ustedes, solo debo pensar en ustedes y podremos hablar— explico bien el rubio a las yeguas que miraban los discos, entonces no debían apartarse de ellos o perderlos para nada.

—Gracias— dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa al Uzumaki. —Con esto al menos sé que voy a poder hablar contigo, y saber que estas bien, hace que la preocupación que tengo disminuya un poco— comento con una sonrisa amplia la pegaso de crin rosada.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, esto es solo algo que hago para que ninguna se preocupe por mí, no necesitan tener miedo de que algo me pase, no dejare que nada me aparte de ustedes, las mujeres que amo con todo mi corazón. Y claro, también de ustedes— Naruto miro a las pequeñas potrillas, y solo pudo sonreír con dolor al ver que la pequeña pegaso parecía llorar en silenció, se arrodillo, inmediatamente, Rarity, Applejack y Derpy le dieron un pequeño empujón a las pequeñas ponis que caminaron hasta estar en frente del blondo, Scootaloo trataba de no llorar, pero le era difícil. —No crean que me olvide de ustedes, también les tengo un regalo— el último Uzumaki metió su mano en la bolsa ninja donde tenía los pergaminos, para luego sacar cuatro collares, todos similares al del primer Hokage, solo que estos tenían el dije de su clan. —Estos collares son para ustedes, y de igual forma tienen el símbolo de mi clan, este símbolo representa la buena amistas y voluntad que todos los miembros de mi clan poseían, no solo entre ellos, sino con los amigos. Puede que solo parezca una simple espiral sin sentido alguno, pero para mí clan significaba todo, significaba la unión, solidaridad y compresión que todos tenían, significa familia— dijo el rubio que le puso el primer collar a Apple Bloom que trataba de no llorar, pero lagrimas traicioneras se escapaban de sus ojos, le puso el suyo a Dinky que solo miraba al rubio, luego le puso el suyo a Sweetie Belle y por último a Scootaloo que comenzó a llorar.

—Este collar no solo simboliza el cariño que tengo por todas, sino también que somos una gran familia, separados somos fuertes, pero unidos somos invencibles. Un clan no solo significa ser un grupo de personas prestigiosas, un clan esta para apoyarse, apoyar a cada miembro, ayudarse en todo momento, brindar un hombre para llorar si estas triste, hacer cosas ridículas solo para poner una sonrisa en esa persona desolada— el Uzumaki miro a la pequeña pegaso para dedicarle una sonrisa. —Que nunca estarán solos, que siempre tendrá una familia, seres que los quieren, un lugar al que podrán llamar hogar— termino de hablar el rubio al momento que Scootaloo lo abrazaba mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho, el blondo la abrazo, no quería llorar, debía ser fuerte, esto le dolía más a él, no deseaba irse para nada, pero era lo mejor.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar derramar una lagrima al ver eso, ellas podían ver el dolor que había en los ojos de su pareja, no quería irse, y ellas también lo querían, pero esto era importante. La vida de todos dependía de su misión, luego de unos minutos la pegaso dejo de abrazar a su padre, quien le dedico una sonrisa.

— ¿Prometes que regresaras a salvo? ¿Qué nunca me dejaras sola como lo hicieron mis verdaderos padres? ¿Qué siempre estaremos juntos? ¿Q-Q-Qué siempre me vas a querer?— pregunto la pequeña potrilla al rubio que solo le dedico una sonrisa sincera a la pequeña.

—No te preocupes de nada, te prometo que regresare, te prometí que siempre estaría contigo y así será, nunca estarás sola, y recuerda, ahora todas ellas son tu familia— señalo el rubio a sus novias, quienes solo sonrieron al ver que la pequeña pegaso las miraba con atención. —Todos somos una familia, y la familia siempre debe ser unida, así que nunca te preocupes, y nunca pienses que estas sola. Yo siempre estaré aquí— el Uzumaki le dio un pequeño toque en la frente a la pegaso menor. —Y aquí— dijo Naruto señalando su corazón. —Mientras me tengas en tu corazón y mente, siempre estaré contigo en los días bueno y malos, nunca me alejare de ti, mi pequeña— le aseguro el rubio a la pequeña pegaso que solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Sí, papi— dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña potrilla. Naruto sonrió ante eso para luego ver a las demás potrillas.

—Y ustedes, quiero que sean buenas con sus hermanas en el caso tuya Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle. Recuerden que si ellas las regañan es por su bien, para evitar que se lastimen o metan en problemas. Dinky siempre has obedecido a tu madre, sigue así. Les prometo también que volveré, ustedes tres también son importantes para mí, no quiero verlas triste por mí partida, regresare, y cuando vuelva espero ver esa linda y hermosa sonrisa que todas tienen, realmente me harán mucha falta— declaro el blondo abrazando a las tres potrillas que devolvieron el abrazo, ellas también estaban tristes de que Naruto se fuera, pero tenían que ser fuertes.

—Claro te prometo que obedeceré a mi hermana, pero prométeme que volverás, no quiero perderte— pidió la pequeña Sweetie Belle.

—Promete que volverás a salvo, que regresaras en una sola pieza— pidió la pequeña Apple al oji-azul.

—Solo vuelve sano, eres el motivo de las sonrisas de mi madre— pidió Dinky al shinobi.

—Lo hare, se los prometí. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, no tienen que preocuparse de nada— aseguro el Uzumaki que dejo de abrazar a las pequeñas potrillas, para luego levantarse y mirar al pequeño dragón, en todo momento Spike se quedó callado, camino hasta el pequeño dragón y se arrodillo para verlo a la cara. —Sé que eres fuerte, más de lo que imaginas. Algún día serás un gran y poderoso dragón, por eso te entrego esto a ti— Naruto metió su mano derecha en su bolsillo derecho, para sacar otro collar, solo que este tenía la forma del logo del país del fuego, es decir un disco pequeño con el kanji fuego en negro. —Este es el símbolo del país del fuego, el símbolo que representa la voluntad y fuerza que todos los shinobis de Konoha tienen, te lo entrego a ti porque sé que tu voluntad es enorme, que tu pelearías hasta la muerte para proteger a tus seres queridos. Por eso te pido, que cuides de todas, te pido esto a ti porque sé que eres capaz de hacerlo, no solo eres un pequeño bebe dragón, eres un gran luchador, tú potencial es enorme, y yo confió en ti Spike. Confió en que las protegerás, la voluntad del fuego es grande en ti, guardián del clan Uzumaki— termino de decir el hijo de Kushina que le puso el collar al pequeño dragón que trataba de no llorar.

—Te prometo que las protegeré, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, eso te lo juro— declaro con una sonrisa el pequeño dragón a su ídolo, quien solo asintió para levantarse y mirar a todos.

—Bien, llego la hora— declaro el Uzumaki que camino hasta el lugar donde puso la máscara para agarrarla y mirar con seriedad a sus amadas. —Es hora de partir— fue lo único que dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta, y abrirla, miro a las yeguas quienes solo asintieron.

(Fin Naruto Shippuden OST: I Have Seen Much Extended version)

(Naruto and Kurama Music - Naruto and Kurama Fist Bump Before Sleep - The Road Continues OST 3)

Naruto salió de la casa, seguido de las yeguas. Iba a paso lento, mientras recibía la mirada de los demás habitantes del pueblo, quienes miraban la pequeña caravana que se dirigía a la salida del pueblo. En cuestión de minutos el shinobi diviso la salida del pueblo, en donde vio que otros amigos lo esperaban. Big Mac, la abuela Smith, el Sr. Y la Sra. Cake, Aloe y Lutos, la enfermera Redheart, el Dr. Strange, y otros amigos que conoció gracias a las chicas. Al llegar a la entrada solo miro a cada amigo, y solo les dedico una sonrisa.

—Buena suerte hijo, regresa sano y a salvo a casa. Te estaremos recibiendo con los cascos abiertos, y más te vale venir en una sola pieza y antes de que yo me vaya, quiero ver a mis nietos antes de morir— ordeno la vieja Apple al rubio que sonrió ante eso.

— ¡Abuela!— grito Applejack con la cara roja por eso.

—No soy de muchas palabras, pero más te vale volver con vida, porque si mueres, te aseguro que encontrare la forma de traerte con vida, solo para yo mismo matarte por dejar sola a mi pequeña Applejack— dijo con voz de mando y con su papel de hermano mayor Big Mac al shinobi que solo sonrió mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

— ¡Big Mac!— grito más que avergonzada la Apple, haciendo que todos los presentes rían por eso.

—Vuelve a casa sano y a salvo querido, no solo les harás falta a ellas— señalo la señora Cake a las chicas. —Si no a nosotros también, eres un gran chico, y si te llegara a pasar algo, todos sufriríamos tú perdida, así que vuelve, vuelve sano y a salvo— pidió la Sra. Cake al rubio que asintió.

—Mi esposa tiene razón, todos sufriríamos si te pasara algo. Además, solo tú puedes hacer que Pinkie sea normal y no haga sus locuras, solo tú puedes mantener a raya a la pequeña fiestera, además de que eres el motivo de su sonrisa— comento el Sr. Cake haciendo que la Pie se sonroje por eso, tenía razón en todo eso.

—Antes de que te vayas, toma esto— dijo Twilight que con su ayuda de su magia hizo aparecer un mapa de Equestria al rubio.

—Oh, gracias, esto me ayudara— comento el rubio viendo el mapa, para ver con extrañez como en el mapa había lugares remarcados, y los cuales tenían marcados varios lugares donde estaban los Apple y unos cuantos ponis.

—En ese mapa está marcado el lugar donde encontraras a otras familias de los Apple, ya les hablamos y si necesitas un lugar donde dormir, ellos te recibirán con los cascos abiertos— comento Applejack con una sonrisa.

—También hablamos con unos cuantos amigos y amigas que conocemos, si necesitas alguna ayuda ellos te ayudaran— dijo Vinyl con media sonrisa al rubio.

—Así es, son buenos amigos nuestros, ellos te ayudaran, así que puedes confiar en ellos— apoyo Octavia a su hermana menor.

—También señale el lugar donde mi familia vive, si necesitas dormir o comer o lo que sea, puedes quedarte con ellos, solo enséñales esto y sabrán que eres amigo mío— declaro Pinkie que le entregaba al shinobi uno de sus collares de dulces de piedra, que guardo en la bolsa ninja donde llevaba los pergaminos.

—Nosotras también hablamos con otros amigos nuestros, así como con otros mandatarios de pueblos, ellos te acojeran en sus aposentos cuando quieras, así como declaramos que no eras una amenaza, no tendrás problema alguna por si alguien se quiere pasar de listo y hacerte algo— declaro Celestia al rubio que asintió. Solo suspiro una vez más antes de ver a las mujeres de su vida.

—Les prometo que regresare sano y a salvo, en una sola pieza. Este es mi hogar, todos ustedes son mi familia y amigos, sin la ayuda de todos me hubiera dado por vencido hace tiempo, pero aquí estoy con una sonrisa y mi voluntad en alto, porque ahora tengo un motivo por el cual vivir— dijo viendo a las yeguas. —Y no perderé esa felicidad que tengo aquí, regresare, porque esa es una promesa— declaro antes de ponerse la máscara y ver a todos los ponis, suspiro mentalmente para luego ver a su mascota. — ¿Lista Yoko?— pregunto el rubio a la zorra que ladro en señal de afirmación. —Cuídense, y protéjanse entre ustedes. Sigan siendo así de fuertes, yo confió en todos— fue lo que dijo antes de darse la vuelta, la pequeña zorrita se puso al lado del rubio que la miro, la mascota asintió indicándole a su dueño que ya era hora.

—Hasta la próxima— fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a correr.

La pequeña zorra le seguía el paso al rubio que solo escuchaba como todos le gritaban deseándole buena suerte, que volviera a salvo. Le dolía irse, pero tenía que hacerlo para poder asegurarle un futuro a todos, un futuro donde todos puedan vivir felices. —"_Debo hacerlo por ellas, por todas, asegurarles una vida de paz a cada una de ellas, sin importar lo que cueste_"— pensó al momento que a su mente venían las sonrisas de cada poni que amaba, de los pequeños, de sus amigos.—"_Por todos, por cada uno de ellos. Tengo que evitar que una desgracia llegue, salvarlos a ellos, así como lo hice con mis amigos_"— ahora le venían a su mente los recuerdos de sus amigos de Konoha, no solo sus amigos, sino aquellas personas que considero familia, el tercer Hokage, su abuela y el sabio pervertido, su hermana Shizune, su sensei Kakashi, Iruka y el capitán Yamato, y sus padres. Minato y Kushina, las primeras personas que lo amaron antes de nacer. —"_Amigos, regresare, se los prometo. Porque Uzumaki Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas. Equestria, prepárate, porque aquí llega ¡El shinobi de Equestria!_"— pensó con una sonrisa ante de dar un gran salto.

La leyenda del shinobi de Equestria comenzaba, un héroe de guerra que vuelve a las batallas, con el propósito de proteger al mundo que lo recibió con gracia, para proteger a las mujeres, a las yeguas que tanto amaba, y lo haría sin importar el costo. Nadie lo detendría, nadie podía ganarle a un dios.

(Naruto and Kurama Music - Naruto and Kurama Fist Bump Before Sleep - The Road Continues OST 3)

* * *

**Y eso fue todo, como siempre sus review, ideas o sugerencias con recibidas con gusto, ahora tendrán que esperar a que publique el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada, sin nada más que decir, espero y les haya gustado. Nos vemos la proxima vez.**

**PD: los enlaces como siempre son de mega, solo corten el pedazo que empieza con /, y ponganlo junto con lo que falta.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola a todos amigos, después de un largo tiempo, o no tan largo, aquí me encuentro de nuevo publicando el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada, así es, aquí tienen el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada, la cual vendrá con más emoción que la primera, de nueva cuenta gracias a todos aquellos que leen está historia y la otra, se los agradezco mucho. Sin más que decir, los dejo con este primer capítulo, nos vemos a la proxima.**

* * *

Desierto San Palomino, un lugar que se encuentra al oeste de Appleloosa, un lugar desértico donde la vida era escasa en su mayoría. A lo largo de ese gran paramo se podía ver cactus sembrados, algunos pequeños del tamaño de una sandía, y otros que eran del doble del tamaño que la princesa Celestia, así iban y venían, de diferentes tamaños y formas, sin duda alguna la naturaleza no podía ser del todo controlada en este mundo.

Naruto Uzumaki, el primer y único humano que existe en Equestria, además de ser el primer shinobi en la historia de Equestria, se encontraba recorriendo ese desértico lugar, en busca de uno de los prisioneros del Tártaros. Un prisionero llamado "Vulture" una especie de ave-escorpión, aparentemente es una especie de ave que tiene cola de escorpión, unas alas recubiertas con coraza que la hacen casi impenetrable, además de poder lanzar sus plumas bañadas en veneno, sus patas eran largas y negras como las de una araña, sin mencionar que su pico era largo y afilado como una navaja, en vez de tener dos ojos tenía seis de color verde y una cresta de coraza negra terminaba de adornar su horrendo rostro.

Miraba para todos lados tratando de buscar a ese monstruo, recién había aparecido en Appleloosa, y había causado varios estragos, no solo destruía las cosas que estuvieran a su paso, también robaba el ganado para llevárselo y comérselos. Por suerte solo había atacado al ganado, y no a los habitantes. Debía admitir que Appleloosa era un lindo lugar, para aparentar estar en la era de los vaqueros, aún seguían tenían un sheriff como la ley del pueblo, y la familia Apple que vivía aquí era amable, y le sorprendía ver que la granja de manzanas que ellos tenían estaba en su apogeo a pesar de estar en una área desértica.

Saco de su bolsillo derecho el reloj que Cheerilee le regalo en su cumpleaños, ya llevaba más de seis horas caminando por ese lugar sin vida, suspiro mientras miraba ese camino interminable, aparentemente ese monstruo se dirigió hacia el oeste, o eso fue lo que le dijeron. Ya llevaba un mes vagando por Equestria, hasta el momento no había encontrado nada, y la única criatura que había atrapado era un Parasprite, una especie de bicho que se multiplica con vomitar una bola de su propio pelo, solos no eran peligrosos, pero en manadas enormes arrasaban con todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Suspiro otra vez para seguir caminando, usaba su máscara como sombrero para cubrirse del sol, esa maldita cosa debía ser ágil y muy escurridiza, como una maldita víbora.

Metió su mano derecha a su bolsillo derecho para sacar un cristal de chakra de 5 cm, este cristal le avisaba cuando alguien quería hablar con él, brillaba y vibraba para informarle quien lo llamaba, ya que brillaba de acuerdo al color del collar que les dio a sus novias, y quien lo llamaba ahora era la Apple. El rubio suspiro para guardar el cristal, no podía hablar ahora. Suspiro para ver el largo camino que le faltaba aún, no había nadie ni nada, ni siquiera usando su Rinnegan podía divisar algo, y menos sentir la presencia de alguien. Mejor regresaría al pueblo, otras seis malditas horas de caminar bajo ese sol, pero era mejor regresar y esperar a que esa cosa volviera al pueblo para buscar algo que comer.

Se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar de regreso a Appleloosa, al volver llamaría a Applejack para saber que deseaba, aunque la mayoría de veces que lo llamaban era para preguntarle como estaba, y como le iba su misión, debía admitir que estaba feliz de que lo llamaran para preguntarle cómo le iba, le gustaba que ellas se preocuparan por él. Pero no eran las únicas, a escondidas de todas las chicas, y en completa confidencialidad, le entrego un disco a Cadence y Snowflake, no eran tan lindos como los que le dio a sus novias, pero cumplían con su propósito, y claro, también de vez en cuando hablaba con los pequeños. Al ver ese astro gigante en el cielo, recordó la vez que fue a Sunagakure para tratar de salvar a Gaara, nunca antes pensó en odiar tanto el trabajo de Celestia. De repente se agacho al momento que sentía como algo sobrevoló sobre él, se hizo para atrás y dio un giro para caer de pie, y ver qué diablos lo quiso atacar, pero al elevar la vista no encontró a nadie ni nada, comenzó a ver a cada lado buscando alguna respuesta.

Saco su espada de la funda para darse la vuelta, y así poder evitar que una enorme cola lo golpeara en el pecho, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte que hizo que se arrastrara unos cuantos centímetros hacia atrás, era ese monstruo, de eso estaba seguro, volvió a mirar a todos lados pero no miraba a ese maldito. Debía estar atento, miro a cada lado con la espada en cerca de su pecho esperando otro ataque, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para dar un salto y evitar ser atravesado de nuevo por esa cola.

—" _¡Es rápido!_"— pensó el Uzumaki que activaba su poder de levitación, al momento que una **Gudōdama **aparecía en su espalda, aun no sabía cómo poder volar sin tener que activar las esferas de chakra, pero al menos podía hacer aparecer una y así volar con facilidad.

Ni el suelo era seguro para él, activo su Rinnegan para ver el suelo, no podía ver nada, o eso pensó. Sin notarlo hizo que su Rinnegan activara los primeros tres tomoes, y al hacerlo, vio como algo se movía de un lado a otro con una velocidad casi absurda, era como un punto negro yendo de un lado a otro como si estuviera buscando algo, o esperando el momento perfecto para atacar.

—"_Está esperando el momento exacto para atacar, pero es demasiado rápido, si cegó su vista no podrá hacer nada. Veamos que tanto puede soportar el calor_"— pensó el rubio que comenzó a hacer sellos de manos al momento que inflaba el pecho. —**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)**— una gran llamarada de fuego salió de la boca del rubio.

La gran llamarada se convirtió en un muro enorme de fuego que abarcaba un gran rango, no solo porque era demasiado alto sino porque se expandía a los lados. El Uzumaki seguía expulsando fuego de su boca mientras trataba de ver si ese monstruo salía del suelo, luego de unos segundos termino el Jutsu, mientras miraba como el suelo estaba todo negro al punto de que parecían rocas volcánicas, pero no miraba a esa cosa por ningún lado.

— ¿Dónde diablos estarás?— pregunto a la nada mientras seguía buscando a esa cosa. Agradecía haber dejado a Yoko con Braeburn el primo de Applejack, ella podía volverse la presa de ese adefesio. —Será mejor que salgas por tu propia cuenta, te aseguro que si lo haces no te golpeare tanto y posiblemente, no te asesine. Es el mejor trato que te ofrezco, así que sal por tu propia cuenta— ordeno el Uzumaki que seguía buscando a esa cosa en el suelo con ayuda del Rinnegan, pero ahora no miraba nada, no encontraba nada que se moviera libremente por la tierra. —"_Maldición, es demasiado rápido como para salir de mi rango de visión, es una cucaracha gigante_"— pensó el rubio con algo de ironía, ya que de cierto modo eso es esta maldita bestia, un maldito insecto gigante.

Se dio la vuelta al momento que con su espada bloqueaba varias plumas de esa cosa, la extraña ave cruzo a su lado al momento que le disparaba veneno al rubio que evito recibir dicho veneno, sin embargo, algo de ese veneno golpeo la capa que Applejack le regalo, pero se sorprendió al ver que eso no era simple veneno también era acido, antes de poder hacer algo, recibió un golpe en la espalda que lo hizo dar vueltas en el aire, igual que cuando Kaguya le dio tremendo golpe de chakra, solo que esta vez pudo detener, cuando trato de buscarlo se tuvo que tirar al suelo para evitar que le cortaran la cabeza.

—" _¡Mierda! ¡Si no es gracias al Rinnegan de seguro ahora sería comida de esa cosa!_"— pensó el shinobi que se levantaba, solo para ver que esa extraña cosa se encontraba delante de él, viéndolo con detenimiento, moviendo lo que sería su cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera buscando alguna respuesta, era fea sin duda alguna, tenía ocho malditas piernas de escorpión, era más feo que la descripción que tenía de esa cosa. —Bien, lo diré una última vez. Entrégate en paz, y te prometo que conseguiré una celda para ti solo, sin tener que estar amontonado— le dijo el portador del Rinnegan a su adversario.

— ¿Crees que lo hare?— pregunto ese monstruo que giraba su cabeza por completo haciendo que el rubio se asuste por eso. —No volveré al Tártaros, y mucho menos obedeceré lo que mi enemigo dice. Madara-sama te desea muerto, y aquel que te asesine recibirá un poder inimaginable, con el que podrá asesinar a las princesas, y eso es lo que quiero. Esas malditas zorras me enceraron por miles de años con esos, estúpidos, y me las pagaran— declaro esa criatura que en todo momento tenía su cabeza volteada, el rubio solo miro con asco eso, la saliva caía del pico de esa cosa cuando hablo, sin mencionar que estaba enojado al escuchar como esa cosa llamo a sus novias.

— ¿Y tú crees que te dejara matarme? Acaso Madara no te conto la verdad. El maldito es un completo inútil, no te dará ningún poder inimaginable, ya perdió una vez, y tenía la ventaja numérica y el poder para acabar conmigo. Pero no pudo, es débil, pero es escurridizo como una maldita cucaracha igual que tú. Te matara sin dudarlo— dijo el rubio tratando de poner en contra a esa cosa, y sacarle algo de información sobre el escondite del Uchiha.

—Sé que me matara si no acabo contigo, de igual forma me matara si llego con él y no llevo tu cabeza. Así que te matare— declaro el monstruo al rubio que solo sonrió, para ponerse la máscara.

—Veamos de lo que eres capaz maldito adefesio— declaro el rubio, al momento que esa criatura se lanzaba hacia él.

Mientras el rubio se preparaba para la batalla. En Ponyville la vida seguía normal, o casi normal, ya que para las novias del Uzumaki, el no tenerlo cerca o verlo siempre las ponía triste, y era palpable en el ambiente. Todo parecía ser más aburrido que nunca sin el Uzumaki cerca, las portadoras de los elementos como siempre entrenaban toda la mañana para poder controlar mejor los elementos de la armonía, ellas no se quedarían atrás. Pero volviendo a la historia, la portadora del elemento de la honestidad se encontraba en su cuarto, viendo el comunicador que su novio le dio para que pudieran seguir en contacto. Pero por más que lo llamaba no le respondía, estaba preocupada por él, toco una vez más el disco y pensó en él, se separó unos segundos pero no sucedía nada, no había respuesta.

—Applejack ¿puedo pasar?— pregunto la pequeña Apple desde el pasillo de su casa.

—Adelante— fue lo que dijo la poni de crin rubia que tomaba el disco para ponerlo sobre su mesa de noche, al momento que su pequeña hermana entraba a su cuarto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto con preocupación la potrilla a su hermana. —Ya llevas más de una ahora encerrada en tu cuarto— declaro la potrilla de crin roja a su hermana mayor, al momento que se acercaba a ella para sentarse en su cama.

—Sí, estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte. Solo estaba tratando de llamar a Naruto, pero no contesta— respondió Applejack apartando cualquier miedo o duda que su hermanita tuviera.

—Vamos, sabes que él está bien, estoy segura que debe estar ocupado como para no responderte. Solo dale algo de tiempo, de seguro él te llamara cuando termine de hacer lo que esté haciendo ahora. Así que animó, no debes estar triste— animo la pequeña potrilla a su hermana mayor, quien solo miro la sonrisa que la pequeña tenía, una sonrisa amplia que denotaba seguridad, una sonrisa igual que la de su pareja.

—Tienes razón, se me olvida que él está ocupado con su misión. Es solo que… es… me… me es difícil no preocuparme por él. Sé que es fuerte, demasiado fuerte, pero desde que nuestros padres… nuestros padres nos dejaron… siempre siento miedo de quedarme sola… incluso aunque sepa que no lo estaré… me da miedo pensar que todos se irán… y ahora… ahora que tengo a Naruto… bueno… me da miedo… pensar que se ira y me dejara— confeso la yegua con nerviosismo y vergüenza mientras jugaba con su pelo al mero estilo de la princesa Hyūga.

—No debes pensar eso hermana. Naruto nunca te dejara, y no debes sentir esos sentimiento de soledad, nadie te dejara nunca, eres mi hermana mayor y yo siempre estaré contigo, y no soy la única. Twilight y las demás son tus amigas y nunca te dejaran, y más ahora que todas somos del clan Uzumaki como dijo Naruto, y de cierto modo, ahora Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, y las otras son tus hermanas ahora, y mías también. Así que somos una familia aún más grande con todas ellas juntas— comento la pequeña yegua de crin roja a su hermana, que hasta el momento se había olvidado de eso, llevo su casco derecho al collar que su pareja les dio, y toco uno de los cuatro símbolos del clan Uzumaki, los cuatro símbolos rodeaban su Cutie Mark en señal de que siempre permanecerán unidos y que siempre la protegería.

El clan Uzumaki tenía sus lados buenos y malos. Malos como por ejemplo al tener esa ley del incesto entre miembros del clan, era un tabú para todos, y no solo para los humanos, sino para su raza también. Y buenos como la amistad y lealtad que ellos mostraban con todos sus aliados. El clan Uzumaki era familia, unión, lealtad y otras palabras que definían su apoyo mutuo, y ahora ellas y sus demás amigas eran del Clan Uzumaki, y como tal, todas debían ser unidas y apoyarse entre sí. Nunca estaría sola, no solo por ser miembro de la familia Apple, sino porque ahora también era miembro del clan Uzumaki, y posiblemente la futura líder de dicho clan. Todas tenían la misma oportunidad de volverse la matriarca del clan, ser la alfa y estar siempre con su pareja, solo tendría que demostrar su voluntad para ser la líder del clan Uzumaki, aunque sería más trabajo del que siempre tiene.

Aunque ser la líder no sonaba tan mal, tendría más privilegios, como que todas tenían que hacer lo que ella dijera, dormiría siempre en la misma habitación que su pareja, mientras las demás esposas dormían en diferentes habitaciones, siempre debía estar cerca de su esposo cuando tuviera que salir para formar alianzas, asistir siempre a las reuniones del clan, y ser la responsable de velar por el futuro de su clan. Eran muchas tareas, y sabia sobre eso, gracias a que Twilight les enseño la escritura del mundo shinobi, aún le era difícil, pero por alguna razón le iba tomando el paso, y eso que a ella no le gustaba el estudio, pero por Naruto lo haría.

—Me sorprende ver que te has vuelto muy madura Apple Bloom, y tienes toda la razón. Naruto es fuerte y podrá contra todo lo que se interponga en su camino. Y tienes razón sobre que ahora las demás son como mis hermanas, y nunca estaré sola. Te tengo a ti, Big Mac y la abuela, y ahora mis amigas, no debería ponerme así. Gracias hermanita, gracias por estar siempre conmigo— agradeció la Apple mayor que abrazo a su pequeña hermanita, cuando se sentía triste siempre podía contar con la ayuda de su pequeña hermana, ella siempre estaría a su lado.

La abuela Smith algún día dejaría este mundo, e iría junto a sus padres, y su esposo. Big Mac se casaría y tendría su propia familia y se iría de la granja Apple para formar una familia. Ella eventualmente se casaría, de preferencia con Naruto, y posiblemente tendrían hijos. Y la pequeña Apple Bloom, a pesar de todo ella seguiría estando junto a ella, hasta que se volviera una adulta y formara su propia familia. Aunque faltaba mucho tiempo para eso, hasta entonces, disfrutaría de la compañía de su hermana.

—No tienes que agradecer nada hermana, sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo. Ahora, será mejor que volvamos a cosechar las manzanas, y tal vez en la noche puedas hablar con Naruto, yo también quiero hablar con él, quiero saber cómo le está yendo— comento Apple Bloom con media sonrisa a su hermana.

—Sí, vamos— apoyo la yegua de crin rubia que se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto, para seguir con su trabajo.

Debía seguir con su trabajo, ella y sus hermanos se encargaban de mantener a flote la granja Apple, siempre tenían que trabajar, pero era grato. Las dos hermanas Apple salieron del cuarto de la mayor, las manzanas no se cosecharían solas. Mientras tanto en Ponyville, para ser exactos, en el negocio de Bon Bon, la susodicha se encontraba leyendo una revista, matando el tiempo hasta que algún cliente viniera a comprarle algo, mientras que en una mesa, se encontraba su mejor amiga de la infancia. Lyra, que miraba el comunicador que su novio le dio, al igual que el collar de oro y chakra que le regalo antes de irse. Era impresionante saber que un simple disco de chakra podía hacer que hablaran sin importar la distancia, poso su vista en el collar, específicamente en el logo del clan Uzumaki. "Amistad" "Compañerismo" "Lealtad" esas y otras palabras familiarizadas con la palabra familia definían el significado del logo, "Familia" esa palabra era amarga para ella.

Su "familia" la considero siempre una extraña, la consideraban una yegua loca, sus padres se fueron alejando poco a poco de ella, y era porque siempre sacaba el tema sobre "Humanos" en frente de todos los amigos y familia, siempre fue molestada y recibió abusos no solo por ser demasiado lista, sino porque siempre afirmaba que los "Humanos" existieron. Siempre se refugió en los libros, el conocimiento siempre lo único que la mantuvo "cuerda" por así decirlo, los libros de fantasía siempre la llevaban a su propia mundo, un mundo donde ella era la protagonista, la heroína, la modelo a seguir.

Así fue toda su vida, los libros fueron su escape de la cruda realidad, de la horrible vida real. Cuando conoció a Bon Bon, su vida ya no fue tan mala, por primera vez en la vida tenía alguien a quien llamar "Amiga" y "Familia", ella siempre estuvo a su lado en todo momento, ambas se ayudaban mutuamente, con el paso del año esa amistad fue creciendo, y hasta el día de hoy, seguían siendo las mejores amigas, a pesar de haber perdido la comunicación por varios años cuando Bon Bon entro a esa organización especial contra monstruos.

Y ahora, ya no eran amigas del todo, aparentemente ahora eran hermanas. No solo Bon Bon era su hermana ahora, Derpy, Octavia, Vinyl, Cheerilee y las otras eran sus nuevas "Hermanas" ahora y para siempre. Ahora todas pertenecían al Clan Uzumaki, un clan que fue respetado y temido en el mundo shinobi por décadas, un clan que fue exterminado por su poder. Era como dicen los libros, todo aquello que no sea comprendido debe ser exterminado, aquello que cause miedo debe ser eliminado. Ese era el pensamiento que todos tenían, acabar con lo extraño del mundo, desde que Naruto fue expuesto a todo el mundo, varios "amigos" por no decir hipócritas de la universidad y aquellos que fue obteniendo a la largo de su vida, tuvieron el descaro de decir que ellos sabían de su existencia, se quisieron llevar el logro de haber encontrado al primer y único humano de Equestria.

E incluso sus padres que luego de tantos años de no hablarle, decidieron llamarla y acordar una reunión, según ellos con el propósito de disculparse por no haberle creído nunca. Aunque solo lo hacían para obtener fama, ya que en los diarios habían dicho su nombre, y la habían definido como la descubridora de una "nueva especie", y desde ese día que Naruto fue presentado a todo el mundo, ella fue reconocida como una de las mejores científicas, e incluso le habían ofrecido una enorme recompensa si publicaba todo lo que supiera de su pareja. Pero no podía hacer eso, todo lo que sabía de él, su pasado, su historia, lo que podía hacer. Si todos se enteraran que Naruto puede transformarse en una enorme bestia, que con un solo paso podía causar maremotos, tsunamis, y terremotos además de causar erupciones volcánicas, todos le temerían más de lo que le hacen ahora. Y eso que era solo una pisada que daría, todos tendrían miedo de saber que un monstruo andaba suelto, pero, así como muchos le tendrían miedo, otros intentarían cazarlo.

Sabía perfectamente que Naruto acabaría con todos, el poder que tenía dentro de él era literalmente abrumador y aterrador, el poder de una diosa residía en su cuerpo. Dos seres similares pero a la vez tan distintos, la primera vez que vió a Kaguya, a pesar de ser solo una imitación de la diosa. Pudo sentir una presencia de muerte, un ser que denotaba poder y soberanía, alguien quien no podía ser tomada a la ligera, una amenaza por completo. La muerte y destrucción en persona; y su novio, cuando le pidió que se transformara en esa versión suya donde era todo de color amarillo, era como ver un sol, brillaba e iluminaba todo, su solo presencia parecía ser de vida, el aura que soltaba era de paz y vida.

Kaguya era la representación del mal, y Naruto la representación del bien. Lyra no pudo evitar imaginar, a Naruto y Kaguya, ambos pegados de espaldas mientras liberaban su poder. Sin duda alguna los humanos eran seres demasiado extraños, pero ellos tampoco eran normales. Para Naruto el ver "Ponis" hablando fue cosa de otro mundo, algo que nunca se imaginó para nada, así como ella nunca imaginó poder tener una charla normal con sus padres cuando los vio después de varios años, el solo recordar la charla que tuvieron le causaba nauseas.

=====**Flashback**=====.

Lyra se encontraba sentada, en frente de dos unicornios que a simple vista parecían ser adultos. Y lo eran, pero no eran simples adultos, eran sus padres. Su padre era un unicornio de cuero verde, crin y cola blanca, y ojos color naranja, su nombre, Green Poison. Su madre, una unicornio de cuero blanco, crin y cola de color gris, y ojos color verde, su nombre, Cold Wish.}

La "Uzumaki" miraba con enojo a sus progenitores, ambos la habían citado para poder charlar. Tener una plática después de un largo tiempo, sin embargo, ambos padres solo miraban a su hija que no parecía estar "alegre" de poder hablar con ellos, y más porque en todo momento no había dicho nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren hablar conmigo? No tengo tiempo para estas cosas, así que sean rápidos— declaro con seriedad Lyra a sus padres quienes solo tragaron en seco, habían cometido varios errores en el pasado, y ahora los veían delante de ellos.

—Hija, tu madre y yo queremos pedirte perdón. Sabemos que cometimos muchos errores en el pasado, y más contigo, al no prestarte atención, y no haberte apoyado en toda tu vida. Queremos que nos perdones por todo lo que hicimos en el pasado— comento su padre quien tenía una expresión de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

—Sé que es tarde para decir esto, pero realmente lo sentimos, yo lo siento mucho al no haberte apoyado nunca. Sé que eres una gran yegua, y una excelente hija, por favor, perdónanos, danos una segunda oportunidad, lo podemos arreglar— comento con una sonrisa débil su madre, esperando poder enmendar sus errores, poder tener el lazo madre-hija que ella había roto con el paso del tiempo.

— ¿Eso es lo que tenían que decirme? ¿Quieren que los perdone luego de que me trataron como una aberración? ¿Cómo si fuera una deshonra para ustedes? ¿Cómo si fuera un paria?— pregunto con ira la yegua a sus padres quienes al oír eso, se pusieron tristes.

—Lo sentimos. Sabemos que hicimos mal en no prestarte atención, en no haberte ayudado para nada, aunque ya no nos consideres tus padres, por lo menos danos tu perdón, discúlpanos por haberte tratado como si fueras una loca— dijo Green que miraba el suelo con dolor.

—Por favor hija, debes comprender que en ese entonces nunca se pensó que un humano de verdad pudiera existir, o que existieron aquí en nuestro mundo, comprende por favor que en ese entonces pensamos que todo era normal— pidió la madre a su hija que solo sonrió con desprecio.

— ¿Comprender que madre? ¡Que ustedes me trataron como una anormal! ¡Que ustedes y la demás "familia" se apartaban de mi porque me creían loca!— grito la yegua que seguía teniendo esa sonrisa de desprecio.

—Por favor Lyra comprende, nos tenías muy preocupados en ese entonces. No es normal para una poni de esa edad ser así. Sé que eso fue malo, y es injustificado, pero ahora, por favor te pedimos perdón— se arrodillo el padre de Lyra que solo miro con odio eso.

—Sé que no debimos hacerte todo eso, y más aún, debimos haberte apoyado, pero piénsalo y razona bien hija. En ese entonces nadie, pero nadie se imaginó que los humanos pudieran existir, debes comprenderlo— pidió su madre con una expresión de tristeza.

—Inclusive si no hubiera aparecido Naruto, ustedes siempre debian apoyarme como los supuestos padres que eran— comento la Uzumaki que bajo la vista, mientras su crin cubría su rostro. —Debían brindarme todo el apoyo que necesitaba para poder ser quien soy ahora, inclusive si la teoría que tenía de que los humanos existieron resultaba ser una completa burla o basura, ustedes dos debieron darme el apoyo para salir adelante, motivarme para seguir mi camino. Siempre espere que los dos me dieran apoyo, esperaba que me ayudaran con solo decirme "Tu puedes hija"… pero ni eso se atrevieron a hacer, simplemente me dejaron a un lado, la razón por la cual yo me esforzaba tanto, fue para poder salir de aquí, de este frio lugar al cual llaman hogar, siempre fui una molestia para ustedes, fui la peor vergüenza que toda la familia tuvo. Cada vez que los llamaban a la escuela por algo que hacía, ustedes iban disfrazados y nunca se atrevieron a ir a dejarme o traerme de la escuela— dijo la poni que estaba enojada, la rabia invadía todo su cuerpo. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora desean arreglarlo todo? ¿Por qué desean enmendar sus errores? ¡¿Por qué ahora me piden disculpas?! ¡¿Por qué ahora que soy feliz, ustedes vienen y tratan de arruinarla?! ¡Yo no los necesito para nada! ¡Nunca los perdonare sin importar que! ¡Me fui de esta casa para ya no estar cerca de las personas que más odio! ¡Ustedes solo desean hablar conmigo ahora que soy famosa por descubrir al primer humano! ¡Nunca, nunca más me vuelvan a llamar o hablar! ¡Para mí ya están muertos desde hace tiempo! ¡Ustedes nunca serán mis padres!— grito Lyra que levantaba el rostro mientras lloraba de dolor

Furia, dolor, ira, tristeza, eran las pocas palabras para definir como se sentía ahora. El dolor que siempre mantuvo oculto por fin salía a flote, la ira que siempre tuvo contra sus padres era liberada ahora. Se supone que un hijo siempre debe amar y respetar a sus padres sin importar nada, pero sus padres fueron los peores. Nunca estuvieron con ella, en cada etapa de su vida siempre estuvo sola, su cumpleaños, graduación, ingreso a la universidad, su primer logro científico, su trabajo como científica de Canterlot. En todo, en todo siempre se sintió sola, siempre fue rechazada cuando estaba cerca de sus padres, por eso se alegró cuando se fue de la casa. Y ahora, ahora que era feliz, que tenía un trabajo estable, una relación más que perfecta. No lo perdería por sus padres, no dejaría que ellos intervinieran en su vida.

—Nunca más vuelvan a llamarme para pedirme disculpas, ustedes están muerto para mí desde hace tiempo, no me vuelvan a buscar, y mucho menos se atrevan a irme a visitar. Soy feliz ahora, y no dejare que ustedes se interpongan en mi vida, nunca más— declaro la unicornio que se levantó del sillón para caminar hasta la salida. —Aléjense de mí, y olviden que los perdonare, ya que eso nunca sucederé. Si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer— dijo con una voz tajante la unicornio de ojos naranja a sus progenitores, quienes solo comenzaron a llorar al ver que su hija, su primogénita nunca los perdonaría, nunca.

=====**Fin del Flashback**=====.

Solo suspiro al recordar ese día, ella era feliz ahora, no necesitaba a sus padres, nunca más. Por una razón se esforzó mucho en ser alguien en la vida, para tener una vida, para salir del infierno llamado "Hogar". Miro el collar, este collar significaba su nueva familia, una familia que la aceptaba como era, y no la cambiaría por nada.

Elevo la vista al techo, este día era aburrido. Solo pudo recordar las veces que Naruto los había salvado, fueron pocas, pero los salvo. La primera vez fue cuando unos bandidos, unos cuantos potros trataron de robar, mala idea, su pareja los hecho del pueblo. La segunda vez cuando ayudo a reconstruir el pueblo cuando una osa menor destruyo algunas casas, la tercera vez fue cuando Cerberus ataco el pueblo y peleo a muerte con dicho perro. Siempre su amigo salía a la defensiva, protegerlos era su mayor objetivo cada día, pero, una guerra se avecinaba según lo que les dijo hace unos días. Una guerra en donde lamentablemente solo él podría contra todos los enemigos, el ejército real no estaba preparado para ataques de seres desconocidos, y ella no podría ayudar en nada, o eso pensaría cualquiera.

—Bon Bon— llamo la unicornio a su mejor amiga que miraba la revista sin prestarle atención.

— ¿Qué?— fue la única respuesta que la repostera le dio a su mejor amiga, mientras seguía leyendo la revista de los famosos de Equestria.

—Enséñame a pelear— dijo Lyra con tranquilidad a su mejor amiga.

El lugar se quedó en completo silencio por unos segundos. Bon Bon solo aparto su vista de la revista, para ver a su mejor amiga que seguía viendo el collar que su novio le regalo.

— ¿Qué quieres que?— pregunto la repostera que no se esperaba eso, nunca espero que su mejor amiga le pidiera esa.

—Lo que oíste. Quiero que me enseñes a pelear— aclaro la unicornio con serenidad ante la pregunta de su amiga.

Bon Bon solo se quedó callada unos minutos, pensando en otra pregunta, una más específica para saber, porque ahora su amiga le estaba pidiendo que la entrenara para poder pelear.

—Creo que no me explique bien ¿Para qué quieres aprender a pelear?— pregunto con seriedad Bon Bon a su compañera.

—Ya me canse de esconderme cada vez que hay problemas. Siempre me escondo para no resultar herida, y ya no quiero hacerlo— declaro Lyra que se levantaba del lugar donde estaba, para acercarse a su mejor amiga, y dedicarle una mirada de determinación y voluntad. —Siempre hemos dependido de Naruto para que se enfrente a los malos. Una guerra viene pronto, una en la cual muchos morirán sin duda alguna, una que podría ser peor que la guerra que hubo en el mundo shinobi. Naruto es el único capaz que podrá contra todo lo que venga, ya antes se enfreto a seres que eran más poderosos que él, y siempre gano… pero pagando un precio alto— dijo la poni de cuero verde que recordaba las veces que su pareja siempre contaba con dolor la guerra que vivió. —Tuvo que dejar morir a mucha gente para poder ganar la guerra, pero eso no se repetirá. Yo deseo ayudarlo, no solo porque quiera, sino porque es una obligación y una meta como su novia, ayudarse en cada momento, en eso se basa una relación. Quiero poder pelear para ayudarlo, y asegurarme que no se pierdan vidas, quiero ser fuerte por él— aclaro la unicornio con seriedad.

Sabía los peligros a los que se enfrentaría su amado, y no lo dejaría solo, nunca lo haría. No quería ser un estorbo, no quería ser débil, no quería que su pareja se enfrentara a los malos. Las portadoras de los elementos entrenaban para luchar en la guerra, odiaba sentirse débil, su pareja ponía más empeño en ayudarlas a entrenar, porque tenía fe en que ellas lo ayudarían, pero no quería, estaba mal sentir celos, no podía hacerlo ahora que todas eran una familia. Pero no se quedaría atrás, nunca más.

— ¿Estas consiente que podrías salir herida si peleas? Sin mencionar los peligros que te enfrentaras, y el hecho de que si te entreno, levantare sospechas, y podría significar mi ruina— comento la repostera con su ceja derecha arqueada a su mejor amiga.

— ¡Sé que podría ser mala para ti! ¡Pero no quiero que Naruto luche solo en una guerra! ¡No quiero que nada malo le pase, nunca más! ¡Yo quiero ser fuerte y protegerlo! ¡Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es demasiado egoísta de mi parte! ¡Pero por favor, te lo pido como mi mejor amiga, entréname, por favor!— rogo la unicornio que junto sus cascos en forma de plegaria.

Bon Bon solo arqueo su ceja derecha, mientras tenía una mirada seria al ver a su amiga. Miro con detenimiento su rostro, ella fue entrenada para percibir algún signo de mentira, ira, enojo, tristeza y verdad. Similar a ese poder que su novia tenía, de poder percibir las emociones de las personas. La palabras de su amiga eran sinceras, y llenas de vida, realmente quería volverse fuerte, aunque no la culpaba, ella tenía toda la razón. Naruto siempre se encargaba de salvarlos sin importar nada, y eso era algo malo, malo para él. Al pensar en los demás, siempre bajaba su guardia, quedaba expuesto a ataques, pero eso no le importaba con tal de salvarlos a todos. Si entrenaba a Lyra, levantaría sospechas, muchas sospechas, en especial porque todos se comenzarían a preguntar como sabia ella pelear.

Pero, ¿ya era momento de terminar con su mentira?. Lyra solo quería ayudar a su pareja, quería brindarle ese apoyo que tanto iba a necesitar, y no la culpaba. Tenía toda la razón, ella capturo y encerró a varios monstruos en el Tártaros, y sabía que algunos causarían muchos problemas. Solo suspiro, quizás no habría problema alguno si la entrenaba, o si mejor le decía la verdad a sus amigas más cercanas, es decir, a Derpy, Vinyl, Octavia y Cheerilee. Ellas seis siempre se mantenían unidas, cada vez que tenían tiempo libre se reunían en su casa, o cerraba su negocio para tener una charla amena con todas ellas.

—Está bien, te entrenare— declaro la repostera a su amiga, que solo sonrió.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Te juro que me esforzare mucho y no te defraudare!— declaro Lyra con una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

—Eso espero, porque no quiero perder el tiempo con eso, y más ya que estoy por romper mi fachada— dijo con seriedad la repostera a su mejor amiga, para poner una expresión de duda. — ¿Crees… que ya es hora de que les diga a todas la verdad?— pregunto la poni terrestre a su amiga que solo la miro con detenimiento. —Tienes razón en que una guerra se avecina. Si ese tal Madara es como lo describió Naruto, y tiene bajo su poder a todos los prisioneros del Tártaros. Me temo que viviremos una guerra nunca antes vista, y solo Naruto podría enfrentarse a todos ellos, pero, si nos protege a todos, morirá. Por eso, me pregunto si es buena idea decirle a todas, y ver si desean entrenar, yo tampoco quiero quedarme de cascos cruzados, pero, me temo que podría hacer que los enemigos que hice cuando era espía, ataquen el pueblo— confeso la poni terrestre con algo de miedo.

Se hizo de enemigos en el pasado, y aunque cambió su apariencia y nombre, estaba seguro que cuando supieran que había alguien en Ponyville que supiera ese tipo de "combate" que siempre fue empleado para la organización a la que ella sirvió. Algunos pobres agentes que se retiraron, decidieron volverse mercenarios y hacer trabajos sucios para mantenerse, pero al poco tiempo eran asesinados por los enemigos. Tenía miedo de acarear problemas para su pueblo, pero, las cosas eran diferentes ahora, un nuevo enemigo había aparecido, uno que no tendría piedad de nadie ni de nada.

—Y por eso debemos esforzarnos, luchar para proteger a los débiles. Naruto lo está haciendo en este momento, está peleando contra ese monstruos que escaparon, pelea para protegernos a todos, no solo lo hace por nosotras. Lo hace por toda Equestria, lucha porque quiere mantener la paz que existe, y porque internamente se culpa de todo esto. Pero así como él lucha por todos, nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo pero para protegerlo a él, ayudarlo, no debemos tener miedo, debemos ser fuertes— respondió Lyra con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

La poni terrestre solo miro la enorme sonrisa que su amiga tenía, era una sonrisa zorruna como la que su novio ponía. Solo sonrió, tenía razón, ya no podía ocultarse más, ya no tendría miedo nunca más. Si algo le enseño Naruto fue a seguir su palabra, su camino, a nunca dejar que un simple error los detenga, a seguir el camino que eligió. Y ahora elegía el camino de la salvación, ayudaría a su pareja en esa guerra que se avecinaba, no lo dejaría pelear solo, debían demostrarles a todos que el Clan Uzumaki era poderoso, y que siempre protegerían a los débiles.

—Tienes razón, pelearemos juntos. Todas lo haremos, como una familia— declaro con una sonrisa la repostera, haciendo que la sonrisa de su mejor amiga aumente.

—Claro que lo haremos… hermana— Bon Bon solo sonrió al oír como su mejor amiga, no, como ahora su nueva hermana le dijo, ya no eran solo amigas, ahora eran familia, y la familia siempre permanecería unida.

Mientras tanto, en el desierto San Palomino. Nuestro querido rubio se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, suspirando con dificultad luego de tener esa pelea reñida con ese monstruo. Ese maldito ser le causo muchos problemas, el panorama alrededor de su persona, era de destrucción pura.

Zonas de tierra quemadas por completo, hasta el punto de que parecían rocas volcánicas, charcos de agua se encontraban presentes, grandes hoyos ubicados en ciertas partes, así como rocas sobresalían de dicho desiertos, era un completo campo de batalla.

Se levantó del suelo con ayuda de su espada, llevo su mano derecha a su pecho para tocar los rasguños que esa cosa le hizo, realmente era fuerte la armadura al final, agradecía por eso, sino de seguro ahora estaría muerto. Metió su espada en la funda, para luego tomar el pergamino que estaba a escasos 5 metros de él, esa cosa fue difícil de vencer, y más el tratar de sellarla, pero lo logro, terminó por sellar esa cosa. Suspiro para quitarse el sudor que escurría por su frente, necesitaba una ducha con agua fría, y eso tendría.

Activo su poder de levitación, no tenía ganas de caminar por seis horas hasta Appleloosa, y necesitaba descansar, tomarse un baño, y comer algo. Le tomo la mitad del tiempo en volver al pueblo, y como siempre, llamo la atención de todos en el pueblo. Claro que antes de entrar, dejo de volar para caminar, no quería llamar mucho la atención, más de lo que hacía. Mientras caminaba saludaba a todos con una sonrisa, ya que todos lo saludaban con una sonrisa sincera, al parecer el pueblo no se llama Appleloosa solo porque sí, la familia Apple se estableció aquí, y al hacerlo, hizo que varios ponis se fueran estableciendo aquí, y así, con el paso del tiempo, ese lugar desértico se convirtió en un pueblo estable, donde todos eran bien recibidos, y cualquier miembro o amigo de la familia Apple, era bien recibido.

Por ese motivo todos lo recibían con una sonrisa, al ser un amigo cercano a la familia Apple, todos lo recibían como si no importara que era diferente a ellos. Y agradecía eso, pero aun así había algunos que lo miraban con algo de miedo, no los culpaba para nada, era normal que ellos tuvieran miedo. Dejo eso a un lado, no era importante ahora, en media hora llego a la granja Apple, donde podía ver que varios ponis cosechaban las manzanas.

—Buenas tardes— saludo el rubio a todos los ponis que se encontraban en la entrada, así como aquellos que cosechaban las manzanas.

— ¡Buenas tardes!— saludaron todos con una sonrisa al rubio que solo asintió mientras seguía su camino a la casa.

Sin duda alguna la familia Apple era la mejor familia que podía existir, o mejor dicho, el mejor clan que pudiera haber en Equestria, porque eso eran ellos, un clan, el Clan Apple. Aunque ellos se llamaban familia, de cualquier modo, ambos significaban lo mismo, clan o familia, como les guste ser llamados, lo importante era que siempre eran unidos.

—Ya regrese— grito el rubio al momento que entraba a la casa, al momento que de la cocina salía una yegua de crin y cola roja, cuero de color amarillo, ojos de color negros, la cual además tenía varias pecas en sus mejillas, y vestía una falda negra con botas, y un chaleco de color blanco, la cual al ver al rubio solo sonrió.

—Bienvenido de regreso, Naruto. La cena casi esta lista— comento la yegua al rubio que solo asintió.

—Muchas gracias Riando, por cierto ¿Dónde está Braeburn?— pregunto el Uzumaki a la Apple, reconocida como Riando.

—De seguro debe estar terminando el papeleo por ese monstruo que ataco el pueblo— respondió la yegua al Uzumaki.

—Bueno, le alegrara saber que esa cosa ya no molestara otra vez el pueblo, ya me encargue de esa cosa, así que mi trabajo aquí termino— declaro el oji-azul a la yegua que se sorprendió por eso.

— ¿Así que ya te vas?— pregunto con un poco de tristeza la poni al Uzumaki.

—Sí, mañana a primera hora me iré, por ahora descansara, fue difícil encargarme de esa cosa, fue demasiado escurridiza— comento el blondo que suspiraba con pesadez.

—Bueno, entonces lo mejor será que vayas a darte un baño, la comida estará lista en media hora, y estoy segura que en ese tiempo ya habrá vuelto Braburn?— dijo la yegua al rubio que asintió.

—Bien, entonces con su permiso— Naruto solo hizo una reverencia a la yegua que asintió, para volver a la cocina, mientras él subia a su cuarto a tomar una ducha. No sin antes ver por las ventanas de la entrada, ese panorama anaranjado, señal de que el día estaba llegando a su fin, dándole el paso a la noche.

=====**Después**=====.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la cama, viendo por la ventana del cuarto la luna, era una noche tranquila, bueno, Appleloosa era un lugar tranquilo a fin de cuentas. Miro su traje, era una pena que esa cosa haya rasguñado su pecho, pero agradecía que sus patas de insecto no fueran tan filosas, sino lo hubiera cortado, pero bueno, para eso había sido creado su traje, para soportar golpes. Con este monstruo que atrapo ya eran dos, pero aún faltaban más, solo suspiro para tomar el pequeño collar de chakra, lo puso delante de él para posar su mano derecha y hablar con la Apple.

El rubio cerro los ojos al momento que entraba en posición de loto, gracias a su poder podía aparecer sin problema alguno. Mientras tanto en la granja Apple, específicamente en el cuarto de su novia, sin embargo, al hacerlo, la única luz presente que estaba en el cuarto era la que producía el disco de chakra.

—_¿Dónde estará?_— fue la pregunta del holograma que se encontraba parado sobre la mesa de dormir de su pareja, no podía hacer nada, nada más que esperar a que su pareja apareciera.

El rubio se mantuvo en posición de loto por media hora, pero al ver que su pareja no volvía, decidió dejar eso, y tratar de hablar con ella mañana en la mañana. Suspiro mientras miraba el collar, ya era algo tarde, de seguro muchas estaban dormidas a estas horas, pero se preguntaba porque la Apple no apareció. Sin saber que ese día, hubo una tormenta de improvisto que realizaron los pegasos, y entre todo el alboroto que se armó, la portadora del elemento de la honestidad decidió dormir en la casa del árbol, y no solo ella, también Rarity se quedó a dormir en la casa del árbol, la cual termino por ser la primera pijamada de Twilight.

Sin saber esto, el rubio solo suspiro, solo para recordar las palabras que le dijo esa maldita cosa.

=====**Flashback**=====.

—No importa lo que hagas conmigo, al final todo terminara en tu derrota. Madara-sama no tendrá piedad de nadie, los acabara a todos. Él y sus generales tomaran el control de Equestria, ellos regirán este mundo, nadie ni nada los detendrá, ni siquiera tú podras enfrentarte a los cuatro enemigos más peligrosos de Equestria… jajajajajajaja— dijo con una gran sonrisa y una estridente risa el monstruo antes de que fuera sellado en el pergamino.

=====**Fin del Flashback**=====.

¿Los cuatro más peligrosos de Equestria? ¿Quiénes eran esos cuatro enemigos peligrosos de Equestria? Tenía muchas dudas y preguntas, solo alguien podría responderle esas preguntas, y estaba seguro que estaría despierta a estas horas.

Suspiro de nuevo para tomar el collar, y pensar en ella… Luna. Ella debería estar despierta a estas horas, y ella lo ayudaría a saber quiénes son esos cuatro enemigos de los que hablo esa cosa fea. En cuestión de segundos apareció en la habitación de la princesa de la noche, quien miraba con detenimiento un poso, en el cual podía ver los sueños de cada habitante de Equestria, además de protegerlos. La princesa al notar la presencia de alguien en la habitación, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse el holograma de su pareja quien solo le sonreía.

—_Me alegra ver que estás despierta_— dijo el holograma del shinobi con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que siempre lo estaré, mi deber es asegurarme que todos tengan una noche tranquila— respondió con una sonrisa la alicornio.

—_Lo sé, aunque creo que ahora será un poco difícil por todo esto que está pasando_— comento el Uzumaki.

—Es cierto que el temor está presente en todos, pero sé que lo resolverás— comento Luna al rubio que solo sonrió.

—_Me alegra saber que confíes en mí_— declaro el holograma a la princesa.

—Y a qué se debe tu llamada, normalmente yo te llamo— dijo Luna al rubio que suspiro.

—_Me encontré con ese monstruo llamado "Vulture", fue difícil de vencer, demasiado difícil a decir verdad. Si no fuera por la armadura, a estas horas me estaría desangrando todavía por la herida en el pecho que no logre evitar_— comento el rubio a la princesa de la noche.

— ¿Pero?— pregunto Luna al saber que eso no era todo, si, estaba preocupada por saber eso, pero aliviada de saber que al final nada grave le paso a su novio.

—_Antes de sellarlo, me dijo algo que me dejo intrigado, menciono algo que la verdad, me tiene algo preocupado, mucho para ser sincero_— comento el blondo que se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. — _¿Tú sabes quienes son los cuatro enemigos de Equestria?_— pregunto Naruto.

— ¿Los cuatro enemigos de Equestria?— pregunto la yegua que inclino su cabeza a la derecha por eso.

—_Sí, los cuatro enemigos de Equestria. Esa cosa me dijo que eran los generales de Madara, así que me imagino que son unos prisioneros demasiado poderosos que estaban encerrados en el Tártaros, pero la pregunta es ¿Quiénes son ellos? Madara no los tomaría en cuenta si no tuvieran un gran poder_— señalo el rubio con preocupación a su novia.

—Los cuatro enemigos de Equestria— comento en voz baja la diosa de la luna que se ponía a pensar en eso, cuatro enemigos públicos, enemigos que amenazaron a Equestria, enemigos, enemigos, enemigos. — ¡No puede ser!— grito Luna con preocupación y miedo.

— _¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso sabes quiénes son?_— pregunto el Uzumaki a la yegua que extendió sus alas por la conmoción de saber a quienes se refería su pareja.

— ¡Esto no es malo! ¡Celestia debe saberlo!— exclamo Luna antes de salir de su cuarto, dejando al holograma del rubio viendo la puerta por donde salió su amante.

— _¡No te vayas sin decirme nada!_— grito el holograma, para suspirar mientras miraba el cuarto de su pareja.

Ya no era tan oscuro como antes, ahora tenía las ventanas de su habitación abiertas, dejando entrar la luz de la luna, y todo estaba más ordenado que nunca. Ya no habían envolturas de dulces, galletas, o cualquier otra comida chatarra, todo estaba en completo orden, era el cuarto de una verdadera princesa. Se quedó esperando unos minutos en medio del cuarto, hasta que escucho varios pasos, no paso mucho tiempo para que viera como Luna traía arrastrada a su hermana mayor, haciendo que el rubio ponga una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras tenía un tic sobre su ceja derecha con una gran gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

—Luna… ¿Por qué me tienes que sacar de mi cama?— pregunto con voz apagada la alicornio del sol que se encontraba acostada en el suelo.

— ¡Ya te dije que esto es importante! ¡Levántate y presta mucha atención!— grito Luna que con su magia levantaba a su hermana, quien solo se sentó y trataba de mantenerse despierta.

—_Creo que debiste dejarla dormir_— comento el shinobi al ver a su otra novia desarreglada.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Esto es importante!— respondió con seriedad Luna, que miro a su hermana para luego tomarla de los hombros. — ¡Celestia!— grito el nombre de su hermana que abrió sus ojos con pereza y dificultad.

— ¿Qué?— dijo con sueño la princesa del sol.

— ¡Sombra y Discord han escapado!— declaro Luna con seriedad, al momento que esas palabras hacían que su hermana se despertara de golpe.

— ¿Q-Q-Qu-Qu-Qué dijiste?— pregunto Celestia con temor, temor que aumento al ver la mirada seria de su hermana.

— ¡Discord, Sombra y Chrysalis están libres! ¡Ellos son los soldados de Madara!— afirmo la yegua de ojos turquesa haciendo que Naruto y su hermana se sorprendan por eso.

— _¡Espera un momento! ¿Dices que ellos tres son los cuatro enemigos de Equestria?_— pregunto el holograma a su pareja.

—Así es, ellos tres junto a Tirek vienen siendo los cuatro enemigos más peligrosos de Equestria, ellos son los peores enemigos de Equestria— respondió la alicornio de la noche con seriedad.

—Esto no puede ser verdad— dijo Celestia con preocupación al momento que se sentaba para asimilar eso.

—_Madara, junto a ellos cuatro, esto es malo, realmente malo_— declaro Naruto con preocupación.

Había leído sobre ellos cuatro en los libros de historia oscura de Equestria, todos eran demasiado peligrosos. Discord el dios del caos, Chrysalis la reina de los simuladores, Sombra el rey de la oscuridad, y Tirek el amo de la magia oscura. Por separados eran poderosos y temibles, pero unidos, era una alianza que aseguraba la destrucción y muerte de todo ser vivo en Equestria. Todos bajo el control del hombre que causo una oleada de muerte en todo el continente shinobi, bajo el mando de Uchiha Madara.

—Eso no puede ser cierto, Discord está convertido en piedra, lo tenemos ahí afuera, no puede liberarse así de simple. Y Sombra está muerto, murió cuando lo derrotamos y se llevó el reino de cristal consigo cuando lo derrotamos. Y Chrysalis, ella se encuentra encerrada en lo más profundo del castillo, en las cuevas de diamantes— Celestia no lo aceptaba, no podían estar libres los peores enemigos que Equestria ha tenido.

—Pero es así hermana, recuérdalo, nosotras hemos tenido muchos enemigos a lo largo de los años, pero solo cuatro han causo daños, muerte y penumbra a toda Equestria, cuatro descontándome a mí, descontando a Nightmare Moon— declaro Luna.

—_Pero Madara es hábil, si pudo liberar a todos los prisioneros del Tártaros, pudo haber traído a esos cuatro de regreso. Esto se está complicando cada vez más, todo, todo está emporando_— dijo el rubio con enojo mientras internamente se culpaba por todo esto.

—Hay que asegurar el castillo, debemos enviar soldados a cada rincón de Equestria, nuestro objetivo principal ahora es proteger a nuestro pueblo— comento la princesa de la noche.

—Antes de llegar a eso, debemos confirmas nuestras sospechas. Debemos ir a ver a Chrysalis, y la estatua de Discord, y luego tomaremos las medidas necesarias para cualquier ataque que planeen realizar— declaro Celestia con seriedad, ya sin ninguna señal de cansancio.

—_Sí ellos están bajo el control de Madara, no atacaran hasta que él les diga, a menos que ellos estén ciegos por el odió que tienen hacia ustedes, pero no creo que sean tan estúpidos. Si están bajo el control de Madara, ellos le tienen miedo, lo cual es aterrador_— comento el rubio con una nube de depresión sobre él al imaginarse que esos cuatro eran los subordinados del Uchiha.

—De cualquier forma, investigaremos. Debemos estar seguros de eso, y avisarle a todos, creo que llego el momento de decirle a todos la verdad Naruto, no podemos ocultar esto más tiempo— declaro al alicornio del sol con seriedad al holograma que asintió a eso.

—_Lo sé, pero no creo que estén preparados del todo, además de que estoy seguro que se enojaran con ustedes por haber ocultado esto_— comento el rubio que llevo su mano derecha a su barbilla para comenzar a pensar en cómo decirles a los concejales. —_Lo mejor será que yo les dija todo, pero será cuando vuelva de la misión, hasta entonces. No hagan nada, sé que lo que les estoy pidiendo va en contra de lo normal que harían en esta situación, pero si alertamos ahora, muchos pagarían con sus vidas. Madara lo tiene todo planeado, los prisioneros que escaparon del Tártaros están detrás de mí, ellos me quieren a mí, ya que Madara les ordeno cazarme. Si alertan de esto a todos, ya no seré el blanco de todos, muchos morirán. Mantengan esto en secreto, investiguen si Discord, Chrysalis y Sombra escaparon, en completo silenció, envíen hombres de confianza, a ese unicornio llamado Shining Armor, el novio de Cadence. Estoy seguro que él estará capacitado para esa clase de misión, no levanten sospechas, quédense calladas, y confíen en mí, se lo que estoy haciendo_— ordenó el Uzumaki con seriedad a sus novias.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?— pregunto con duda Luna, haciendo que el holograma del rubio asienta.

—_Sí, estoy completamente seguro de esto. Si avisan ahora de esto, Madara les ordenara a todos sus subordinados que ataquen, dejare de ser su objetivo, con el único propósito de crear un escape, además, hasta el momento solo sabemos que Madara vino, ahora comprendo porque hizo que solo nos enfocáramos en él, nos distrajo de los demás, su último recurso deben ser ellos cuatro. Su objetivo principal no fue hacer pública su llegada… fue distraernos para que no pensáramos en los peces gordos_— aclaro el rubio.

Se maldecía a sí mismo por no pensar en eso. Shikamaru de seguro lo bofetearía por ser un idiota, y de seguro los Hokage´s se estarían revolcando en sus tumbas por olvidar que su enemigo era Madara. Maldición, era Madara, el shinobi más fuerte, inteligente y despiadado que pudiera o habrá existido en toda la vida. Madara no cometió un error en querer hacer notar su presencia, no lo hizo por despistado, lo había hecho para llamar la atención, para que se enfocaran solo en él y nada más que él. Y que no se les ocurriera pensar en alguien más, pero ¿Madara le ordeno a esa cosa que le diera ese mensaje? ¿O solo se le escapó de la boca decir eso al monstruo?

Uchiha Madara no era considerado uno de los ninjas más poderosos, listos y despiadados por nada. Su mentalidad era superior, sin importar la circunstancia, siempre tenía un plan a la mano, y siempre ponía varias trampas para hacer caer a sus enemigos. Y ellos habían caído en una, una que les tomo tiempo descubrir, mucho tiempo perdido.

—No puedo creer que alguien así exista, ni Discord, Chrysalis, Tirek y Sombra juntos podrían pensar en algo tan complicado y a la vez absurdo que no sería tomado en cuenta, tiene todo planeado, hasta el más pequeño detalle— alago Celestia sin querer a su enemigo, pero así era, los distrajo de sus peores enemigos.

— ¿Qué tan poderoso es él. Naruto?— pregunto Luna a su pareja.

—_Más del que imaginas. Logro aparecer el Susano sin tener ojos, lo cual por sí es imporsible, pero lo logro. Con un solo ojo del Rinnegan fue capaz de capturar a todos los bijuus en cuestión de segundos, además de volverse el Jinchuriki del Juubi, y obtener un poder similar al de Kaguya. Su poder solo se compara con su inteligencia, logro crear un plan antes de su muerte, un plan absurdamente complicado que funciono que él lo esperaba. Por eso me pregunta ahora ¿Será que ese monstruo dijo eso de los enemigos por hablar? ¿O Madara le ordeno que dijera eso para distraernos? Como les dije antes, Madara es alguien peligroso, ha burlado a la muerte dos veces_— respondió el blondo con seriedad, mientras cruzaba sus brazos para ver con seriedad a las princesa.

—Puede ser, pero a la vez no. Si dices que él es meticuloso, y un genio para crear planes, de seguro ahora puede estar pensando, si nosotros ya lo descubrimos. O simplemente puede estar tranquilo, sin saber que nosotros ya sabemos que Discord, Tirek, Sombra y Chrysalis están bajo su mando— comento le diosa de la oscuridad.

—Sea cual sea la respuesta, creo que lo ideal sería que le dijéramos esto a Cadence y las demás, o al menos al consejo— sugirió la diosa del sol.

—_No, desde que ella me dijo que Fancy Pants era alguien de quien desconfiar, debemos tener cuidado a quien decirle esto. Las chicas están entrenando ahora para controlar sus poderes, lo mejor será que no lo sepan. Y Cadence, ella de seguro se enojara conmigo por sugerir enviar a su novio para que investigue el paradero de Sombra, pero debe saberlo, al menos solo ella_— dijo Naruto con serenidad a las princesas.

— ¿En serio crees lo que ella te dijo?— pregunto la hermana mayor a su pareja.

—_Pude sentir sus emociones, no mintió para nada. Sus palabras eran verdaderas, no mintió para nada. Sé que piensas que ella mintió, y eso es lo que más quieres_— comento el Uzumaki haciendo que la alicornio de cuero blanco se avergüence por eso. —_Pero no fue así, sé que Fancy te ayudo en momentos difíciles, y siempre te ha brindado su apoyo. Pero debes confiar en mí, ese sujeto no es de confianza, trato de matarla esa noche. Así que tengan cuidado, las dos, sé que son fuertes, pero esa clase de sujetos siempre son peligrosos en todos los sentidos. Cuídense mucho, realmente cuídense_— pidió el holograma a las dos princesas.

—No te preocupes de nada, estaremos bien— aseguro Celestia ante la preocupación de su novio.

—Tendremos cuidado, así que no debes preocuparte por nosotras. Solo esfuérzate, y ten mucho cuidado. Tú eres el que corre mayor peligro que nosotras— contradijo la hermana menor.

—_Estaré bien, se los prometo. Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que todos vayamos a dormir, mañana podrán tomar las precauciones necesarias, y yo tengo que levantarme temprano para seguir mi camino_— comento el rubio. —_Tengan cuidado y sean precavidas, no llamen la atención, nos vemos, que tengan una feliz noche_— se despidió el rubio, no sin antes hacer una reverencia y desaparecer por completo del cuarto.

—*Suspiro* Cada vez se complican más las cosas— comento Celestia con cansancio.

—Lo sé, así ha sido desde que él llego, todo dejo de ser normal— apoyo Luna a su hermana.

—Pero aun así, me alegra tenerlo, nuestras vidas son más alegres desde su llegada— declaro con una sonrisa grande la princesa del sol.

—Lo sé, para bien o para mal. El que Naruto viniera a nuestro mundo fue algo bueno, debo admitir que ya no me siento tan celosa de tu trabajo hermana— fue lo que dijo Luna con media sonrisa.

—Lo sé, aunque creo que se culpa por todo esto, creo que se recrimina por haber traído a Madara a nuestro mundo— señalo Celestia con preocupación, ella podía sentir remordimiento en su pareja.

—Me alegra saber que no soy la única que lo nota. Parece que se culpa por haber traído a un enemigo poderoso a nuestro mundo, me gustaría que no pensara eso, no tiene la culpa de eso, ni de nada que haya pasado hasta ahora— confeso la dama de la oscuridad.

—El destino es incierto, así como el futuro. Nadie puede saber qué es lo que pasara mañana, o que nos depara el futuro, y muchos menos, decirnos que debemos ser. Solo nosotros podemos forjar nuestro camino— relato la alicornio de cuero blanco con seriedad, mientras su hermana asentía a las palabras que dijo. —Bueno, Naruto tiene razón, lo mejor será que mañana resolvamos esto, por el momento me despido, pasa una feliz noche hermana— se despidió la princesa del sol antes de salir del cuarto de su hermana.

—Que descanses hermana— dijo Luna antes de que su hermana saliera de su cuarto.

Cerro la puerta de su habitación, mientras volvía a su trabajo, velar por la seguridad de su gente. Los protegería mientras ellos dormían, ese era su deber, y lo cumpliría. Solo suspiro mientras pensaba en su novio, le entristecía ver que su pareja parecía culparse de todo, pero no era así, con o sin Madara, sabía que algún día esos enemigos volverían para cobrar venganza. Y ahora solo esperaba para que atacaran, pero ella defendería a su pueblo, no dejaría que su amante se enfrentara al mal él solo, lo ayudaría, eso era una promesa.

=====**Cadence**=====.

Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, la princesa del amor. Como su nombre lo indica, ella se encarga de llevar al amor, compasión, amistad y compañerismo a donde va. Su solo presencia representa bondad, alegría, y amor, amor por cada poni, un amor por igual, que para algunos puede sonar tonto, pero para otros significaba más que eso.

Amor de alguien que antes había sufrido, alguien que fue abandonada desde que nació.

La Princesa Cadence, mejor dicho, Cadence no nació siendo una princesa. Ella fue una pegaso, una pegaso que fue encontrada en un bosque cerca de un pueblo, un pequeño pueblo cerca de Canterlot. Unos ponis la encontraron, y sin dudar o recapacitar, la adoptaron como su hija. Sin embargo, Cadence nunca supo que ella tenía una habilidad única y especial, la habilidad de transmitir amor y compasión, una habilidad que fue usando a lo largo de su vida como una pegaso normal.

Ella fue transmitiendo el amor y compasión que sentía por los otros, haciendo que los demás tuvieran la necesidad de protegerla, cuidarla de todo mal. Y así lo hicieron.

Cadence era amado por todo el pueblo, todos la querían por su forma de ser. Ella era amable con todos, ayudaba tanto a niños como ancionos, era la luz de ese pueblo, una luz única que nunca se había visto desde hace mil años. Todo parecía irle bien, tenía una familia, los quería mucho, pero no solo a sus padres adoptivos. También a toda la gente del pueblo, todos eran importantes para ella, su mentalidad y filosofía siempre fue la de ser amable y brindar amor a todos, ya que todos eran especiales, ninguno era menos que otro, ella los amaba por igual.

Pero las cosas no irían bien por mucho tiempo.

Una malvada unicornio llamada Prisma, una yegua que era temida por todos, siempre se mantenía en su cabaña que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo. Rara vez salía de su hogar, ella odiaba y despreciaba a cada poni del pueblo, por la manera en que se querían y cuidaban uno del otro. Prisma siempre portaba un collar poderoso, objeto que le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y servía para incrementar la maldad y la envida dentro de su propio corazón. Así como su poder, cuando los malos sentimientos de Prisma y el poder del collar finalmente se apoderaron de ella, conjuro sobre un hechizo sobre los aldeanos el cual dreno todo el amor que ellos tenían, esperando capturar algo de este para sí misma. Sin preocuparle que muchos sufrían por esto, todos estaban afectados y deprimidos.

Muchos sufrían por el hechizo de Prisma, el pueblo que alguna vez reboso de amor y compasión, se encontraba ahora en el odio y la depresión. Cadence decidió que no esto era malo, que no debía pasar esto. Con eso en mente, fue a enfrentar a Prisma. Por suerte, y sin que Prisma lo supiera, el collar ayudo a incrementar el poder que Cadence tenía en su interior. Una batalla del odio y el amor se llevó a cabo, aunque Prisma pareciera todas las de ganar, el amor que Cadence tenía en su interior fue demasiado poderoso para Prisma, lo cual termino en la derrota de la misma.

Una vez que Prima fue derrotada, y su collar fuera destruido. Con la moral en el suelo, y con la aceptación de la derrota, estaba lista para aceptar su castigo, lista para aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero eso no paso, para su sorpresa, Cadence la perdono, le ofreció un casco y ayudarla para ser una yegua nueva. Una nueva poni, la ayudaría, olvidando por completo que la quería destruir, con una sonrisa sincera y verdadera, por primera vez en varios años, Prisma aceptaría la ayuda de la poni más amable y dulce que pudo conocer.

El cambió de Prisma fue duro, muchos no confiaban en ella, aún no la perdonaban por lo que hizo, pero con ayuda de Cadence logro su meta, volverse una yegua de bien. Una vez que todos aceptaron a la nueva Prisma, Cadence se vio rodeada por una energía mágica y fue transportada a un extraño lugar. Un lugar donde al llegar pudo ver todas sus memorias, todos los buenos momentos que tuvo desde que ella tenía memoria. Un lugar en donde solo la princesa Celestia había estado, cuando Celestia descubrió a la pequeña Cadence en ese lugar, su destino estuvo sellado. Cuando salió de ese lugar, dejo de ser una simple pegaso, para volverse una alicornio, para volverse una princesa. La princesa Celestia fue por ella a ese pueblo, para llevársela a Canterlot como su propia nieta real, la especial y querida joven princesa Cadence.

Ella no lo sabía, pero la princesa Celestia, su nueva abuela, aunque ella la consideraba más una tía. Le había contado que ella era pariente lejana de una princesa llamada Mi Amore, quien lamentablemente había muerto hace mil años atrás, junto al que fue conocido como el más brillante imperio "El Imperio de Cristal". Ella era la pariente lejana de dicha princesa, y en honor a esa familiar lejana, se cambió el nombre, desde ahora sería conocida como "Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza" ese sería su nuevo nombre, en honor a esa princesa.

La nueva vida de Cadence como princesa recién empezaba. Dejo su vida como simple pegaso, para ser una princesa. Decir que fue fácil es mentira, fue demasiado difícil aceptar dicho puesto, aunque muchos niños soñaban con ser príncipes, y las niñas en ser princesas, dicho puesto era difícil.

Pero ella lo haría, ella sería la mejor princesa que pudiera haber, ella quería ser como su nueva tía, ella quería ser igual de amada como lo era Celestia. Acostumbrarse a ser tratada con tanto respeto fue algo nuevo, todos los sirvientes del castillo siempre estaban pendientes de ella, de preguntarle si quería algo, si necesitaba algo, o si estaba bien.

Comenzó a recibir clases de cómo ser una princesa, lecciones que la ayudarían a tratar con los súbditos, además de comenzar a asistir a la escuela. Ser princesa desde muy joven fue difícil, los niños de su salón siempre estaban detrás de ella, solo porque vivía en el castillo y porque era de la realeza.

Hubo varios días en los que extrañaba su hogar, días en los cuales extrañaba a sus padres adoptivos, en los que extrañaba pasar tiempo con toda la gente del pueblo, con sus amigos verdaderos, aquellos que siempre estuvieron con ella antes de que fuera princesa. Cada mes recibía una carta de sus padres diciéndole que la extrañaban, y que fuera fuerte y le echara ánimos a su nuevo "trabajo" por así decirlo. Inclusive ellos tenían mayor confianza en que se volvería una princesa importante, más que ella misma.

Entre las clases de princesa, y las de la preparatoria Canterlot. Su vida se fue haciendo más aburrida, siempre era lo mismo. Odiaba que todos los potros y yeguas se acercaran a ella solo por ser princesa, irónico no, ella era la princesa del amor, a donde quiera que fuera, siempre hacia que todos los ponis sintieran amor, evitando así cualquier conflicto que tuviera, o evitar alguno. Su poder era único, no había otra yegua con su habilidad, y su Cutie Mark definía muy bien lo que hacía, un corazón de cristal rodeado de un marco de oro.

Pero no todo fue malo, de pequeña conoció a un poni, un unicornio que le gusto desde el primer instante. Nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, aunque ella se dedicara a eso. Pero lo encontró, un bello y hermoso unicornio que la cautivaría, y que le robaría el corazón.

Shining Armor.

Ese era su nombre, el nombre del corcel del que siempre estaría enamorada. Era un bello unicornio de crin azul, y cuero blanco, inteligente y fuerte, valiente que la protegería de todo mal, pero eso era ahora, ya que en la secundaria así como la universidad nunca fue alguien popular. Su novio siempre fue un "Geek" o "Nerd" como decían en su juventud; Shining siempre estudiaba que no se molestaba en entrar a algún grupo de deporte, y lo que hacia la mayor parte del tiempo, para quitar el estrés por los estudios, era jugar ese juego de mesa llamado "Calabozos y dragones" o leer comics de superhéroes.

Ella siempre lo vigilaba, sin que Shining se enterrara, siempre se preocupaba por él, ella quería confesarle que lo amaba, y que quería ser su poni especial. Pero tenía miedo a ser rechazada, miedo a que le rompieran el corazón por primera vez. La vida era incierta, siempre lo sorprendía a uno con una que otra noticia que nos dejaba en shock. El temor a ser rechazada era grande, pero esto no ocurriría así.

Cadence no lo sabía, pero Shining Armor también la amaba mucho, era amor mutuo desconocido para ambos. Eso solo lo descubrió hasta el baile de graduación, cuando Shining Armor se le declaro, pero bueno, nos desviamos del tema.

Cadence lo amaba mucho, pero no sabía cómo decírselo, y no había pedido consejo alguno a su tía. Celestia era una poni muy reservada, mantenía algunos secretos, y casi siempre desviaba el tema cuando le preguntaba sobre su hermana, Luna. Cada vez que salía a flote el tema de la princesa de la noche, su tía siempre le pedía que no preguntara nada de eso, que era un tema delicado que ella no recordar. La comprendía, a ella le dolía recordar a su hermana que fue exiliada a la luna, o mejor dicho, a Nightmare Moon. Cada día que se celebraba el solsticio de verano, la escuchaba llorar en su cuarto, derramando lagrimas por su hermana perdida.

No solo ese día, cualquier día festivo la escuchaba llorar en su cuarto, el día de los corazones cálidos, el día de empaque del invierno, la gran gala del galope, etc. Le dolía escucharla llorar, ni siquiera ella podía evitar que se sintiera sola, no podía hacer que ella sonriera de verdad. Hasta que llego Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle.

Ella era la hermana menor de su amado, la hermana de Shining Armor. Cuando la pequeña potrilla llego al castillo, como la nueva alumna especial de su tía, la sonrisa que siempre quiso ver aparecía cada vez que esa pequeña potrilla venía al castillo cuando ella iba a la universidad. Antes había demostrado esa sonrisa, pero no era tan radiante como la que le daba a Twilight su segunda estudiante.

Sunset Shimmer.

Su primera estudiante, no podía olvidar a esa poni de cuero anaranjado como el atardecer, y su cabello rojo como el fuego con toques naranjas. Ella era un prodigio cómo Twilight, una experta en magia desde pequeña, era demasiado lista, inteligente… pero era descortés, malagradecida y siempre se creía la mejor en lo que hacía. Siempre le decía a su tía que le diera un puesto en la realeza, que la convirtiera en una princesa, y que la superaría en todo. Se volvería la mejor princesa que alguna vez pudo haber existido en Equestria.

Fue una buena estudiante, estaba segura que si ella hubiera olvidado esa personalidad altruista, se hubiera vuelto una buena unicornio de gran fama y reputación, y que hubiera sido una princesa como ella. Pero no fue así, Sunset cometió un error, un grave error que le costó el exilio. Insultar la memoria de Luna, y tratar de liberar a un enemigo peligroso de su prisión, solo para volverse una princesa.

Su tía la exilio por eso, por insubordinación, si solo hubiera seguido el camino que su tía le decía, ahora estaría junto a ella, y la ayudaría también, pero no fue así, nunca será así.

Luego de que Celestia exiliara a Sunset Shimmer. Se tomó un tiempo en buscar a una nueva discípula, mentiría si dijera que no le tomó mucho tiempo, pero le tomo años encontrar alguien tan poderoso como Sunset. Twilight Sparkle, ella apenas era una potrilla que recién entraba a la primaria, pero resulto ser una prodigio, una poni demasiado lista, y la cual se volvería su mejor amiga, y su futura cuñada.

Cuando Twilight llego al castillo, ella la comenzó a cuidar, aunque en ese tiempo ella vivía en el campus de la universidad Canterlot. Pero cuando llegaba, siempre se encontraba a su tía enseñándole a Twilight todo lo que tenía que saber sobre la magia, y de vez en cuando, las encontraba jugando.

Ella se volvió su niñera cuando su tía estaba demasiado para educarla, así que ella se encargaba de enseñarle todo lo que pudiera. Ella nunca se enteró que Twilight era la hermana pequeña de Shining Armor, hasta que su amado llego para llevarla a casa, ahí fue cuando vió una oportunidad a su amor no correspondido.

Mientras ella se enfocaba en obtener información de Shining Armor de la boca de su pequeña amiga. El potro también le pedía información de su amada, era un juego de amor en el cual, ambos salían ganando sin saberlo, era el perfecto cuento de amor.

Ambos amados siempre miraban la luna en las noches frías, donde deseaban poder sentir el calor del otro. Rezaban cada noche, rezaban para tener el valor, coraje y determinación de confesarse su amor, la luna era siempre su testigo, la mejor amiga que ambos tenían para contar sus penas, aquella amiga que los escuchaba con atención, la cual nunca los abandonaría.

Cadence siempre pedía a la luna que la ayudara a declararse, ella realmente amaba a ese bello corcel, solo quería ser feliz, ella tenía derecho a serlo, siempre ayudo a todos, merecía ser feliz. Siempre hacia que todos se enamoraran, encontraba el poni especial de todos, y ella había encontrado al suyo.

Y no lo perdería para nada, ni ante nadie.

Ella siempre estaba preocupada por él, y siempre hablaba con él, pero no como ella deseaba, cada vez que se acercaba a él, siempre se le trababa la lengua y no hallaba que decir, o sus amigos siempre la apartaban de él y su grupo de amigos peculiares. De todo el grupo de amigos de Shining Armor, solo él era lindo, no es que los otros no lo fueran… bueno, no lo eran sinceramente. Pero ella amaba a Shining Armor, y solo lo amaba a él.

Ser la princesa del amor tiene sus ventajas, ella sabía que otras yeguas querían a los mejores amigos de su novio, y los podría ayudar, pero antes estaba ella. Pero así como tiene sus ventajas, tiene sus contra; sabía que algunas yeguas también estaban interesada en Shining Armor, gracias a que el cerebrito presumía que su hermana era la estudiante de la princesa Celestia, algo que muchos pensaron como una oportunidad de formar parte de la realiza. Así cómo otros intentaron salir con ella para ser un príncipe, pero ella no los aceptaba, su corazón tenía escrito "Shining Armor" en letras doradas y grandes.

O eso fue hasta los últimos meses de universidad, al parecer su amado estaba saliendo con alguien, la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos lo quería, eso le destrozo el corazón, así que salió con el primer idiota que se le cruzo, principalmente para causarle celos, pero luego se arrepintió de eso.

Al parecer el rumor de que su pareja tenía una novia, era mentira. Shining no estaba saliendo con nadie, aunque la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos si quería a su pareja. Bueno, al final tuvo que soportar salir con el capitán del equipo de polo Buck Whiters. Era un completo patán que solo se enfocaba en su apariencia, era una masa de músculos sin cerebro. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con el estudio, o tareas mejor dicho, terminaba haciendo que las dos yeguas que siempre estaban con ella, como sus mejores amigas, terminaban realizando las tareas de su "pareja".

Eran solo un juguete para él, pero no podía botarlo, su tía de alguna forma se enteró que ya estaba saliendo con alguien, y ella le dijo que debía mostrar sus modales y ser una completa princesa en esa relación, y que no podía botarlo así de simple, se vería mal para ella, y para su tía también.

Sonreía al recordar el loco plan que se le ocurrió a Shining para conquistarla, para que ella fuera con él al baile de fin de año, compuso una canción y creo una gran carroza para llamar su atención, y lo logro, desde hace tiempo que Shining tenía su completa atención. La canción en sí fue hermosa para ella, pero para los demás fue estúpida, lo apabullaron con insultos y demás barbaridades, pero para ella, fue la mejor melodía que alguna vez pudo escuchar.

Hasta hoy en día la recordaba, era su canción favorita. Se disfrazó incluso para tocarla, fue hermoso. Luego de eso, trato de hacer quedar mal a su "novio" en un juego importante contra unos grifos, pero todo le salió mal, solo causo que se volviera más famoso y amado, no salió como él esperaba. Y el tiro de gracia, llego a la fiesta de fin de año con uno de sus mejores amigos, disfrazado de yegua, de solo recordar eso, hacía que se matara de la risa.

Nunca espero que alguien se esforzara tanto por ella, le gusto ser el centro de atención de su amado ideal. Al final de la fiesta, se fue con Shining Armor, ese día ambos se declararon su amor mutuo y comenzaron una relación.

El recordar la cara de su novio, cuando le confeso que siempre estuvo enamorada de él, su quijada casi tocaba el suelo, aun recordaba los gritos que su novio le dio cuando le conto, todo, pero absolutamente todo lo que hizo para llamar su atención. Claro que ella también se puso feliz de saber que Shining siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, fue un sueño hecho realidad. Claro que ella también comenzó a pensar en todos los problemas que se pudo ahorrar, que desde hace tiempo hubiera tenido una buena vida.

La primordial razón del porque se enamoró de Shining, fue porque él la miraba como una poni más, para él Cadence era bella sin importar nada, la quería no por ser una princesa, sino porque sabía que era la poni de su vida. Mientras otros buscaban la fama por salir con ella, Shining solo deseaba estar con ella, e incluso le había declarado, que incluso si hubiera sido una pegaso, o unicornio, de igual forma la amaría y saldría con ella.

Saber que alguien te ama por cómo eres, y no por lo que aparentas ser, es algo que ella apreciaba tanto. Por suerte, ese amor duro mucho tiempo, mejor dicho, sigue durando mucho tiempo.

Luego de haberse graduado, ella siguió con sus clases de princesa, ahora pasaba todo su tiempo en el castillo, ayudando a su tía a cuidar a Twilight, y lo más importante, seguía forjando su vida. Shining Armor decidió entrar a la academia militar, la razón, ser el guardia privado de ella.

Es cierto que para Shining Armor era el amor de su vida, y la amaba con todo su corazón. Por eso decidió entrar a la academia, para poder cuidarla y estar siempre con ella, era una princesa después de todo, y como tal, siempre está siendo cuidado por los guardias. Cinco años, cinco años le tomo a su pareja volverse el nuevo capitán de uno de los tantos pelotones de soldados, pero no era cualquier pelotón, era el grupo de soldados que se encargaba de cuidarla a ella personalmente.

Tanto para Shining Armor como para ella fue difícil. Su amado siempre tenía que esforzarse cada día para cumplir con las demandas que le eran pedidas, las cuales tenía que hacer para seguir dentro de dicha academia. No olvidaba las veces que recibía una carta de su novio, diciéndole que era difícil seguirle el paso a todo, que siempre hacían los ejercicios sin importar que estuviera lloviendo, o que hiciera mucho calor, o que nevara.

Sabía que era difícil volverse un soldado, y ella misma le había dicho que renunciara si no podía con tanta presión, que siempre sería su amada pareja, que siempre lo apoyaría y quería sin importar nada. Que ella lo amaría incluso si fuera un bibliotecario, un maestro, un cartero, o su mayordomo, que si era por dinero que no se preocupara, ella lo ayudaría monetariamente, y que si era por el reconocimiento, que no se preocupara, ella siempre lo vería como su caballero de brillante armadura.

Para Cadence no era importante el estatus social, o monetarios de Shining Armor. Ella lo amaba, y eso le bastaba para estar con él. Pero Shining no tenía el mismo razonamiento, él quería demostrarle no solo a su novia, sino a todo el mundo que se volvería un capitán, para proteger a su amada. Sabía que Cadence lo ayudaría siempre, incluso le ofreció un trabajo como su asistente personal para pasar tiempo con ella.

Pero eso no era lo que quería, quería forjar su propio camino, que no fuera conocido por ser el esposo mediocre y mantenido de la princesa Cadence. No quería vivir bajo la sombra de su amada, la quería mucho, y quería una vida con ella, pero no podía aprovecharse de ella de esa manera, no era justo.

El primer año fue difícil para ambos, las veces que iba a visitar a Shining Armor a la academia, se las terminaba perdiendo por apoyar a su tía, siempre tenían que ir a reuniones importantes para evitar peleas, ir a dialogar con otras tribus para tener un trato de paz. Y gracias a esto, siempre faltaba, y las pocas veces que llegaba a verlo, llegaba tarde, las visitas terminaban. Así fue el primer año, y no solo con él. Sino también con la pequeña Twilight, ya casi no la cuidaba para nada, pocas veces la miraba o podía saludarla, y sabía que a esa pequeña potrilla también le estaba yendo mal, ya que cuidaba de un pequeño bebe dragón. Inclusive la pobre de Twilight tenía sus problemas.

El segundo no fue el mejor, la comunicación se estaba perdiendo entre los dos, y no solo eso, su pequeña amiga y su futura cuñada era antisocial. Siempre estudiaba y nunca tenía tiempo para hacer amigos, eso era lo que decía ella. Pero nunca noto que sí tenía amigos, mejor dicho amigas, pero siempre estaba estudiando que nunca se daba cuenta de eso. Pero no fue solo eso, las visitas disminuyeron, ni Twilight y sus padres tenían el tiempo necesario para verlo, o de vez en cuando Shining entrenaba en solitario para volverse fuerte, las cartas que apenas se envían en ese entonces, se volvieron en una carta al año.

Para el tercer año, apenas podía verlo, cuando ella y su tía iban a inspeccionar cada mes el desempeño de cada potro, apenas y lo miraba cuando con su tía veía el desempeño de todos, no podía saludarlo. Celestia le había dicho que no lo hiciera, ya que esto podría traerle algunos problemas, sin mencionar que arruinaría sus planes de volverse soldado por sus propios méritos. Su relación con Twilight también se opacó con el tiempo, ya casi no salía del castillo, solo cuando tenía que ir a clases, aunque para ese tiempo, Twilight asistía a la universidad con tan solo 16 años, ella sin duda alguna resulto ser un prodigio, se saltó varios años de secundaria y preparatoria. Sin duda alguna Twilight era única, y se volvería buena para la magia, pero a costa de su propia felicidad.

El cuarto año, comenzó el trabajo de su novio. Ya lo podía ver en el castillo, caminando de un lado a otro, vigilando las entradas del castillo. Pocas veces lo pudo saludar, ya que siempre estaba siendo vigilado por su supervisor, pero las veces que lo hacía, no solo lo saludaba, también lo besaba para aprovechar el tiempo perdido, todo a escondidas de su tía el comandante. Aunque recupero el tiempo con Shining, el tiempo que perdió con Twilight nunca lo hizo, y dejo de verla, la pequeña, no, la joven se había mudado a una parte desolada del castillo, una parte que era su hogar, donde tenía una biblioteca personal, y donde solo el pequeño dragón Spike la apoyaba y cuidaba.

El quinto año no fue malo, su pareja había sido elegido como capitán del escuadrón en el que estuvo, ya que su capitán en ese entonces se retiró, aunque las obligaciones y deberes de su novio aumentaron, siempre estaba con ella, él era su guardia privado, algo que reamente le gustaba mucho. Y en ese último año, ella también se convirtió oficialmente en una princesa, su última prueba fue resolver los problemas que dos familias muy conocidas de Equestria, ella los ayudo a resolver sus problemas y ser aliados, así con esa esa última prueba pasada, por fin era una verdadera princesa. La Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, siempre sería conocida así por todos, pero para su familia y amigos, era simplemente Cadence.

Luego de eso su vida se volvió más ligera por así decirlo, estaba con su amado todo el tiempo, y los problemas políticos que estaban a punto de estallar en una guerra, comenzaron a disminuir, pero aun así, tenía deberes, más deberes fuera de Canterlot, con su pareja como acompañante. Pasaron unos años, y todo seguía normal, hasta que él llego.

Su llegada fue algo que nadie, pero nadie en toda Equestria o su mundo se esperaba. Un ser venido de otro mundo, un mundo donde tenían al poder de un dios, ni siquiera ellos tenían ese poder, ni siquiera Celestia lo tenía. Un mundo donde todos tenían un poder abrumador, pero que solo pocos podían usar a la perfección, llegando al punto de ser omnipotentes.

Uzumaki Naruto, ese era el nombre del primer humano que alguna vez existió o existirá en Equestria. Un shinobi como el mismo se autoproclamaba, un joven que había sufrido mucho. Y el novio de sus tías, y de la hermana de su novio, algo que sin duda alguna nunca se esperó, y que la sorprendió mucho. Al principio se enojó con sus tías por no decirle nada, pero luego de escuchar la historia del rubio sintió dolor, y lloro al saber que alguien así sufrió tanto de pequeño, pero a pesar de todo siempre siguió adelante con una sonrisa.

Claro que al principio tuvo sus dudas sobre la relación de sus tías y Naruto, pero por suerte para ella, ser la princesa del amor resultaba bueno. Ella podía sentir los verdaderos sentimientos de los ponis, y sintió un verdadero amor que emanaba del corazón del rubio, el cual era bien recibido por las dos princesas, se sentía feliz de saber que Naruto de verdad amaba a sus tías, y que también amaba a las otras chicas, y estaba segura que ese amor duraría por mucho tiempo, ser la princesa del amor no solo significaba hacer que dos ponis se enamore, significa otra cosa, y eso era hacer una nueva vida, ella con su poder podía hacer que los ponis que tocara con su magia fueran más fértiles, sin mencionar que más lujuriosos. Así que el que todos llevaran una vida sexual sana era también su trabajo, después de todo, el sexo no era nada malo, era algo que todos hacían en la vida.

Incluso sus tías lo hicieron alguna vez, y lo seguirían haciendo ahora que tenían a su pareja. Solo sonrió al recordar la vez que invadió los recuerdos de sus tías, ella vio con lujo de detalles todo lo que Naruto y ellas hicieron, y debía admitir que Naruto era una bestia, y aunque odiaba decirlo, el Uzumaki resultaba ser más "resistente" y "prometedor" en la cama que su novio. Si Shining Armor supiera eso, de seguro sería un golpe para su orgullo como potro, sin mencionar que tendría problemas con él por saber ese tipo de cosas, pero bueno, ella era un completa pervertida en secreto, a ella le encantaban mucho los libros eróticos, y debía admitir que cuando vio los recuerdos de sus tías, y los del rubio, si, era una completa pervertida y mala princesa por usar sus poderes de ese modo. Pero bueno, debía admitir que encontró nuevas poses que venían del mundo humano, sin mencionar que ahora sabía que también podían tener sexo por el ano, algo nuevo para ella.

Pero bueno, entre todas esas cosas era divertida su vida. Pero ahora no lo era tanto, nuevos enemigos habían aparecido, y viejos enemigos regresaron de entre las sombras. Una guerra se avecinaba a Equestria, una que en palabras del rubio, cobraría muchas vidas inocentes, y en donde probablemente moriría él. Y ahora acaba de recibir una carta, y de tener una conversación con el Uzumaki, donde le decían que necesitaban la ayuda de su amado, solo en Shining Armor podían confiar para realizar esa misión, una que podría ser peligrosa, y en dónde le aclararon que si no deseaba aceptarla, lo comprenderían. Le alegra saber que confiaban mucho en su pareja, ya que ella siempre había asegurado que era un potro de buen corazón y que era fiel a su alteza, pero a la vez le daba miedo eso, ya que solo confiaban en él para que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, cualquier otro podría revelar información o traicionarlos, algo que no querían que sucediera.

—Parece que todo se complica cada vez más— comento Cadence, mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación la luna. —Sí lo que dice mi tía es cierto, Sombra es una gran amenaza para toda Equestria, o eso podría decir, pero con ese tal Madara como líder el mundo está bajo una gran amenaza— dijo al recordar las palabras del rubio, según por las palabras de Naruto, ese tal Madara era el peor shinobi que alguna vez existió, el peor ninja que haya existido según la historia shinobi. —Solo espero que ellos tengan toda la razón— dijo la princesa del amor con algo de preocupación, no solo por tener que enviar a su novio a cumplir una misión peligrosa, sino por sus tías y el Uzumaki. Ellos eran los que más peligros enfrentaban, en especial el shinobi, quien ahora se enfrentaba a todos los prisioneros del Tártaros.

* * *

**Y eso sería todo amigos, aquí termina el primer capítulo de está segunda temporada, la cual como dije vendrá llena de más emoción, espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, y como siempre, sus reviews son bienvenidos. Si alguno tiene alguna pregunta no dude en hacerla, o si tiene alguna sugerencia, díganmela, siempre son bienvenidas las sugerencias. Sin más que decir, nos vemos la próxima vez.**


End file.
